Keeper's Keep
by xTonyaJacex
Summary: Everything should be settling back into something similar to normal. Unfortunately nothing normal ever happens in Beacon Hills!Derek meets a strange girl who used to be Peter's best confidant and they go from strangers to friends to something he can't explain. This is the story of what happens to Beacon Hills when it's Keeper returns.(DerekxOc) *EXTREAMSlowBurn*(Peter Friendship)
1. Meetings

**Hello :) **

**So this is my very first published written story on and for the life of me I am determined to finish this story. I hope you guys enjoy it and give me your most honest opinions no matter what even if it is to tell me its crap. Criticism is a goo motivating factor for better results. I can't say I've been a Teen Wolf fan since the beginning because I just watched the series 2 months ago and since then all I have had on my mind is Teen Wolf. So if I cause distress apologies. I'm a huge fan of Derek and Stiles' characters respectively so their 2 of three cannon character faves. Peter honestly in my opinion is just misunderstood and there aren't many stories that show him love so I took initiative. My OC is mine and Mine alone. **

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

I anxiously strained my neck looking around to see if could spot her anywhere. Nope she still hadn't turned up and the movie was starting. I huffed and adjusted the grip I had on the popcorn.

_Dearest Asshole of a best friend I hope he was worth the fuck you ditched me for _

_-A_

Sliding my phone back into my pocket I picked up the drink and stuck the can of coke into my pocket. I could literally feel the twitch of my eye and bulging vein on my forehead. One thing I hate the most… being ditched. Handing my ticket to the worker I winced a bit at the pity filled gaze he gave me. He must think me pathetic. After all the guy was literally 2 steps away from me when I left her that voice mail.

"Got stood up huh? Don't worry about it there are plenty more fish in the sea"

I faked a smile in reply and hastily made my way into the cinema room. He didn't know a thing. He just simply assumed I was here on a date. Maybe I should be thinking it was nice that he assumed I had enough of a social life to even HAVE a date. I mean he was probably thinking 'What else does a young women like her do on a Friday night?' Maybe I should have corrected him and said 'Oh no I didn't get stood up or anything it's just my ex best friend threatened to make me sleep outside and generally become homeless least I not come watch this stupid movie with her whilst she pinned over her ex-boyfriend who oh by the way less than 2 days ago cheated on her'

It didn't exactly highlight any good points for my ex bestie but that's alright I needed to get a new one anyway. Sucking sulkily on my straw and gulping as much Mountain dew as I could I scanned for a seat? It was pretty full tonight, which really shouldn't surprise me because it was the typical date night. All the people who had social lives were running the streets and contaminating them with their social-ness. Surprisingly the back row was empty with only one person sitting there. Honestly it didn't make sense to me because usually the back is the first aisle to be filled. ESPECIALLY on a Friday. Slowly making my way towards the back aisle I inwardly understood why everyone wanted to avoid the back row.

The guy that sat there was the epitome of Stay Away From me. He had the whole rugged bad boy dangerous look going for him. From the black leather jacket to the scruffy beard on his face. If that didn't scare you off than the scrunch of his eyebrows, the frown on his face and the glare of his eyes did. He was two seats in and was the only one in the back row. As far as I was concerned I had two options… I could pretend just like everyone else that the back row didn't exist and the man wasn't sitting there all by his lonesome or … I could go plonk myself next to him and give off the same aura of Stay Away from Me.

It was the giggling that made the choice for me. Well the giggling, the flirting and the whole lovey dovey smooch smooch the couples in the other rows were doing that made the decision. The ads and such were starting just as I sat myself down. Due to the end row seat having a suspicious white stain on it I ended up sitting next to the man. I could feel his glare on the side of my face but didn't really bother to acknowledge it. My eyes were still on the screen as I moved around in my seat to get comfy. After feeling reasonably settled I finally gave him my attention. He was still glaring, eyebrows still scrunched up and a frown still on his face. He was probably wondering what the fuck I was doing. I gave him a cheery smile and then leaned to whisper.

"Hope you don't mind"

He didn't say anything, just stared. I guess he must have thought me to be unimportant though because he just turned his head back to the screen. I continued staring at him though, taking in his profile. I won't lie from what I could tell with the dimmed lights and everything the guy looked striking. His build was simply magnificent. Strong jaw judging by the shading and shadows casted on his face. Even though the beard kind of lessened the effect. His nose was quiet sharp but it suited his face. His shoulders weren't too broad but you could tell the guy packed some muscles unless of course he was wearing a slight size too small jacket. It was nice I realised. It was different. There was nothing similar or familiar about the situation, the place, and the people everything was new and different. The feeling of utter content fluttered about my insides and I happily chomped on some popcorn. Facing the screen with a content smile I revelled in the feeling of unfamiliarity.

* * *

He couldn't believe he was doing this. If he thought about it as in really thought about it, it did make sense for him to be the one babysitting the baby beta but that didn't mean he had to like it. Stiles couldn't do it because he was babysitting his coyote girlfriend who just so happened to be Derek's newly discovered cousin whose father was Derek's psychotic uncle currently locked up in a mental house for attempting to murder a teenager. How was this his life? Derek could grumble and angst all he wanted about the problems in his life but he knew it wouldn't help at all. Scott was the Alpha now. His first beta was Liam and his pack consisted of a human, Kitsune, banshee, coyote and himself. Not even in werewolf terms were they normal. Derek would be lying if he said that he could never tell when his face was all scrunched up and 'sour' looking. He knew exactly what kind of image he portrayed and he liked it. People gave him clearance and space. They didn't approach him to make meaningless small talk. He liked being intimidating even found it to be a great laugh… inwardly of course.

He was startled out of his thoughts when the endless nudging of his arm occurred. He looked at the figure that was seated beside him and wanted to groan. He wore loose faded blue denim jeans that looked to be in danger of falling down. His feet were draped over the arm rest of the movie theatre chairs despite the fact it wasn't approved of and his ragged looking converse covered feet waved itself around in the air. He had on a hoodie that looked to be 2 sizes too large from him that was grey in colour and was simply plain. His choice in clothing only made him look drowned and scrawny, borderline frail. To top of the look the boy also wore a baseball cap that was blue in colour and looked worn out from years of use. From what he could tell the kid also had dark hair and a slightly feminine face. Poor kid must get bullied.

"Want some popcorn?"

Even his voice was slightly too soft for a guy. If Derek was to take a guess he would say the kid was around 16 or 17 and was one of those unfortunate guys when it came to puberty. Instead of answering the kid Derek just turned his head back to the screen and was preparing to go back into his thoughts. He snuck a glance over at the assignment he was given and tried not to huff out in agitation.

Liam seemed to have been fine. His arm draped casually around the back of the girls arm and her head was resting on his shoulder. They were chuckling at the film. Admittedly he had no idea what the hell was happening in the film, too caught up in his own thoughts to really care. All he knew was that it was another one of those sappy Romantic Comedies that couples liked to go watch together. He still couldn't believe he was wasting his Friday here. So what if the full moon was tomorrow and Liam was still wary about the whole werewolf thing. Scott bit him so it should be his problem not Derek's. Yet somehow Derek still found himself playing babysitter and butler. Maybe it was more because he was so intimidating. He was desperately trying not to grin at the fact that Liam still twitched in fear when they were alone. Watching the kid start to softly stroke the arm of the girl Derek tried really hard not to feel like a creeper. The movie was 20 minutes in when he felt and was distracted by the constant shifting and twitching of the kid next to him.

Derek didn't know why the kid decided he was joyful enough to sit next to. There was a reason Derek scared of everyone who wanted the back row seats. Partly because he enjoyed it and partly because he could. He wasn't sure if Liam knew Scott sent him to babysit him but either way he wasn't too freaked if the kid threw a tantrum. It would be Scott's problem not his, he was just following the Alpha's orders. It didn't bother him that he wasn't Alpha anymore, in all honestly he enjoyed the lack of pressure to care for the pack. As being just another wolf in the pack he didn't have to worry constantly about the pack staying low and such. That was now Scott's job. No more life or death decisions placed solely on his shoulders. Nope not anymore. Now he just had to make sure they trained and played advisor to all of Scott's (although Stiles majority of the time asks) questions on all things werewolf. Even then though he can't really help out so much because he was never trained to be Alpha. That was Laura. Peter had all the information they could possibly need but he was a no go because he tried to kill Scott. Even then the chances of them actually getting a straight answer out of him was slim.

The shuffling hadn't stopped and was beginning to annoy him just as much as when Stiles did it. Although with Stiles one look usually had him freezing like a Popsicle. He already gave him a pointed stare yet obviously that got ignored. Gritting his teeth he glared harder and managed a "stop" Through his teeth.

The teen froze and looked up at him with a blank face before moving again anyway but this time having his legs planted firmly on the ground and his arms folded on his chest. Satisfied Derek checked to see if Liam was still alright only to hear the incessant tapping and bouncing of the kid's leg.

Letting out a low growl he gripped the kid's leg slightly tight to stop it. The shadows from the screen made the kids features impossible to really make out but he could see the sheepish grin by the teeth shining due to the light of the screen.

"Ugh I'm sorry alright it's just…. This movie is so shit I'm at the verge of throwing up from the stench"

Derek just stares. The kid takes that as an invitation for conversation and adjusts himself so he's facing him and starts to whisper madly. It really wasn't an invitation.

"We all understand the plot to every Romance movie. Girl meets guy they fall in love tumble through some issues have their woe is me moments and then they MAGICALLY sort their shit out and the movie ends with I love you and let's get hitched endings" He flopped back into his chair after his rant and just seemed so pained.

"I hate movies like these. They just piss me off. What pisses me off more is being privy to watching horny teens and such watch them as well"

Derek really didn't ask.

Derek doesn't know why or how but he finds himself already halfway through the movie and still Listening to the kid. The kid had been blabbering away since he proclaimed his dislike for romance films and Derek had found himself learning more about the stranger than he thought he would.

The kid hates romantic films. The kid hates the idea of romance. The kid hates seeing couples. The kid doesn't believe in such things like happy endings. The kid also hates friends who threaten people to see movies with them but then ditch them for a cheating ex-boyfriend.

Derek is sure the kid prattled on some more about how crappy the filming was and the horrible acting and portrayal of characters. Not to mention that as far as Derek can remember the kid had pointed out 5 film mistakes that show crappy editing.

It had finally gotten to that climatic part of the film. That it moment where the couple realises they've been stupid and are going to fix everything. Derek is slightly amazed at the fact that he hasn't once felt the urge to stomp out of the theatre and ignore his assignment. He checks with Liam once more like he has been doing the whole time to see him and the girl in the same positions. Leaning back and relaxing his shoulders a bit he prepares to get his ears talked of some more by the kid because despite how annoying it is it really is helping him past the time.

It takes a while but Derek notices the silence. When he turns to face the kid he finds him staring at a couple one row in front. He had stopped eating his popcorn and seemed to be shaking his head slowly. Derek couldn't understand why. He was pretty sure the kid didn't know who they were and the couple seemed too distracted with each other to really notice anything else. It was honestly a shock to both him and the kid when he asks what's bugging him.

The teen looks at him and he could see a frown on their face. Shoving a bit more popcorn into his mouth he sighs a little sadly.

"It's just that…. The guy has no idea what's waiting for him"

Raising his eyebrows in obvious question he waits for him to elaborate.

"That couple you look at them and you think they're smitten and probably going to get hitched and have as many babies as they can before they die old. Well that's where you're wrong"

Admittedly Derek has no care for the couple but he is curious as to what the kid has to say. Grudgingly Derek admits that the kid had interesting opinions….. But never would you hear him say that out loud.

"How can you tell" He grunts at the kid. Honestly just humouring him.

The kid kind of frowns at him and takes a sip at his drink once more before his lips tighten into what could be described as disgust.

"I stood behind them in the snack cue. The guy is cheating, he has a girl on the side and has been playing her off as his mom texting him. Not to mention he full out ogles anything that wears a skirt. I got to admit that he's pretty good at covering his tracks. Only sneaking an ogle when the girlfriends in deep conversation with someone else. The jokes on him though because his girlfriend knows and is planning some major revenge. This movie outing of theirs is sort of like a 'thanks for the memories' thing before she dishes him the pain"

The kid goes on explaining, predicting and such everyone in the theatre. At first Derek really just though it amusing until the kid starts to tell him HOW he knew all that. The more the kid explains the more obvious everything becomes. Derek understands that the married couple to the left 4 rows down were happily married because of the subtle ways they would touch each other and offer support in minor gestures. How the twenty something year old in the 3rd row is trying to figure out how to propose to his girlfriend and is really trying to distract himself from chickening out.

There's more but Derek is starting to be suspicious of the kid. How can he know so much about people he has never even met? Derek starts to really observe and scout out the kid. He even tries to sort through all the weird scents the kid harbours. Which mind you was very irritatingly hard.

Before Derek realises it the credits are rolling and he hadn't even been able to scent the kid. Startled from his concentration he jumps to asses where Liam and his date are, accidently surprising the kid. Having spotted Liam and the girl still seated and laughing he let out a huff and let his usual scowl grace his face.

"Oof! Geez dude where's the fire"

Derek's shoulders automatically tensed at the word fire. Inwardly shaking off his aversion to the word he turned to the suspicious kid. No he did not blanch at how tangled the kid looked. No he did not think it was comical and reminded him of Stiles. No he did not want to grin.

"You need help?" He offered. Voice still gruff and intimidating.

"Nope I'm good just knocked of my hat. Could you get that for me?"

Rolling his eyes Derek reached over for the blue cap that managed to land at his feet. He could hear the strange kid grumbling about how much of a klutz he was.

"Thanks mate"

Derek just stared. It was too dark in the cinema to have really looked at the kid but now that the lights were on he could see just fine. What he saw made him grateful at the fact that he never directly addressed the kid out loud.

What he had thought to have been scrawny teenager with a favouritism to baggy clothes was in fact someone not so much younger then himself. They had eyes similar to that of a doe which shone a brilliant honey brown colour. Looking into them made Derek feel as if he was in the warm summer season with the feeling of sweet relief and relaxation. Those eyes were framed with dark thick lashes which only made the colour stand out more. Skin that looked to be the milkiest creamy white he had ever encountered and was clear and soft at the sight accompanied by lips ,the colour a soft pink, plump and pouty. High cheek bones and a modest sized nose.

Derek was entranced by such a sight but did not show it at all on his face. His attention to busy with the locks that tumbled and looked messed from where the stranger had stuffed it under the cap.

Hair a rich Dark almost Black Brown unfurled and fell in curls and waves. The glorious locks ended just above the chest and framed its owner's face generously giving them a slight youthful innocent look. Derek couldn't believe that this entire time he couldn't even sense both as a human and as a werewolf that the strange kid was in fact a young women few years his younger.

As she reached to take her worn cap from his hands he noted how feminine and slim her fingers were. She was a modest height or at least just right for someone of her stature. She just reached under his nose and had to tilt back her head to look him in the eyes. Taking in her entire profile Derek would go as far as to say she looked like a blast from the past.

Despite her looks as soon as her cap is placed on her head she hastily tucks in majority of her hair under the worn thing. The cap hides her face and conceals her beauty. Her clothing extremely baggy on her frame giving her a bulky pudgy look with little to steal from. Her entire demeanor changed and if Derek had not just spent an entire movie with her he would have never even thought to acknowledge her presence at all. She made it easy to ignore her unless she initiated or deliberately brought about attention towards her person. For that Derek could admire.

She turned to him and gave him a grateful smile, collected her discarded rubbish and made a move to leave. Derek had taken note of Liam and his date getting ready to leave as well still blissfully ignorant of everything around them. It wasn't till he heard a throat being cleared that he turned away and took note that the strange girl was standing there looking reluctant. Raising his eyebrows and giving her a curious expression he waited for her to voice what she wanted.

"I know honestly that it's not any of my business and I probably annoyed you enough with my babbles for the night but…" She had trailed of and he noticed that her gaze had shifted to Liam and his date. Derek's stance changed slightly waiting to hear and see if she would be a threat towards his pack mate. His muscles tensed and his eyes focused solely on the girl as she gazed at Liam. She looked reluctant, accepting, annoyed as well as disgusted. The wolf in him wanted to flash his fangs at her but then he noticed that she was directing her gaze at Liam's date.

"He certainly looks like a nice kid. Charming and goofy. I won't try and guess your relation to him but you obviously care about him if you're willing to stalk him through a Romantic Comedy on a Friday night without any plans. Especially when you look the way you do" Derek ignored that last bit.

"Anyway basically he looks like a good kid and despite your whole mafia mobster attitude you're a pretty cool Dude so I'm telling you this as a favor. That girl is in no way what she seems"

Derek immediately looked over at Liam and his date. The girl didn't seem like much of a threat. When Derek first saw her she reminded him of a mixed version of Lydia and Allison. Her fashion sense and feisty attitude similar to Lydia and her aura of innocence and butterflies similar to Allison. If he thought about it that last bit may be more or less the reason Scott was okay with Liam taking the girl out. Derek tried not to feel the dread of it being a repeat of history and hoped the girl wasn't some secret Hunter who had a crazy aunt and grandfather.

"How" was all he responded with to the strange girl taking note of how serious she looked?

She had a slight frown on her face and her eyes were darting up and down Liam's date. Derek realised she was analysing and reading the girl just like she had been with everyone else in the cinema.

"She smiles too much. Her fingers twitch every time he touches her and her eyes turn cold when he's not looking. During the movie she was too still and constantly turned her head to survey the room one too many times. Her laugh is a tad to light and despite the fact their holding hands she makes sure there is a certain space between them. She has a scar somewhere near her collarbone implying that however she got it has some reason for her actions"

Derek was now looking at the strange girl he had sat beside curious more so then before. He wanted to ask how she can tell those stuff but stubbornly remained silent. He let the silence hang waiting to see if she would add more.

"She doesn't actually like that kid and is probably using him to get to something" The strange girl concluded.

"Why should I believe what you say? For all I know you could be just as bad as her" Derek replied

Together they watched Liam and the girl laugh and talk, making their way towards the exit until it was just Derek and the strange Female. She gave Derek an amused smile and let out a slight huff.

"Call it a favour. An apology even for spoiling your night. The warning is yours to do with what you like, I just thought that someone such as yourself wouldn't like to see a kid like that know what a broken heart feels like" having said that she made her way out whistling a tune he didn't know.

"You never told me your name" He impulsively called out. Derek cursed up a storm within his mind.

She simply lifted a hand as if waving away his comment like an annoying fly.

"If we ever meet again Green Eyes I'll be sure to leave a number in addition"

Just like that the stranger was gone. Steadily making his way out he scanned the place for a sign of the strange girl and his pack mate. Not finding her he looked for his assignment and studied them from afar. Derek would have thought them to have been just another bunch of love-struck teenagers. Of course that would have been if he didn't know one was a dangerous and freshly turned Beta werewolf with anger issues. No matter how he tried after the girl had analysed Liam's date he noticed it all. The way she would grimace just the tiniest when Liam would touch her and the stone cold gaze she had when she thought no one was looking.

So maybe it could be a false alarm but Derek wasn't going to take any chances. Later that night when he talked to Scott he mentioned his uneasiness about the girl and opinions on her not being entirely what she seems. Derek was glad it was just Scott he had managed to reach and that he was not with his attached limb by the name of Stiles. Stiles would have demanded evidence, signs and reasons which would have meant Derek would have to tell them about the strange girl who sat beside him. Scott trusted Derek when it came to the safety of each member of the Pack, if Derek was uneasy then Scott would trust it was for a reason. Hanging up, Derek contemplated and played with his reasoning's for not mentioning the strange girl. In the end he still had no idea why he wanted her to remain a secret. The chances of the two ever meeting was close to none. So Derek locked away the encounter in the back of his mind and focused more on what his plans for the next day would consist of.

Any thoughts of the strange girl he met were pushed to the back of his mind and wouldn't be brought back up until another time.

* * *

**So guys this is the first chapter for Keeper's Keep. The title isn't all that satisfying for me so the further along we get into the story I'll happily accept any suggestions you have :). Tell me what you thought I don't mind flames because at least you read it. Oh and if you don't think I'm doing justice to the characters just let me know. Also If the way I wrote Derek's point of view was confusing tell me please so I can adjust it accordingly.**

**Thank you for your time x **


	2. 4 weeks Later

**Hey :)**

**Thank you everyone who has followed and read this story. This chapter is more or less is just so readers can get more of a feel for my OC's character. The purpose is so you can draw conclusions on how she is towards people she cares about because it's going to be a main personality trait of hers. If it's confusing or you want me too elaborate on things just let me know. I'll explain as much as I can without revealing the plot and spoiling it for you.**

* * *

**4 WEEKS LATER **

The slamming of the door did little to deter Araiya from her breakfast as she continued to spoon her porridge into her mouth. Her eyes seemingly distracted by the book opened on the table following the lines full of words describing the adventure documented. It had been 4 weeks since Beth had left her to her lonesome at the movies. As it turned out Araiya should be a seer with how accurate she was on her guesses of where her friend had been. Yes she said Friend because as soon as she had confirmed her suspicions Elizabeth Murdock had been denounced as her Best Friend and was now in all ways and purposes just a friend to Araiya. Some may think it Harsh but Araiya feels that such an action is justifiable.

When Beth had re-entered the Kitchen with a pinched and annoyed expression marring her pretty face Araiya played blind. The silence in the kitchen only being interrupted by the clinking of Araiya's spoon into her bowl. The piercing stare she felt from Beth did little to deter her. It was as Araiya was wiping her mouth of her finished breakfast and making her way to rinse her dishes that Beth had snapped.

"Are you for real Rai?" Beth all but yelled

"Well every morning I seem to experience pain from tripping over my sheets and occasionally I bleed red blood when I get small cuts and such so… yeah ... I think I might be real on some level"

Beth was not amused by her friend's response. Araiya and Elizabeth had been friends for 5 years having run into each other in a coffee shop. They had become friends after bonding over spilt coffee and the occasional run in's. It wasn't until Beth had been an unfortunate victim of a robbery that they became best friends. Araiya was a good friend if by the way she had caught the robber had been evidence. They had split ways in their 3rd year of friendship but had still kept up contact. Beth had moved to Beacon hills 1 year ago and lived on the outskirts of the town's border. She was fortunate to be far enough out that none of the killings and animal attacks had happened near her area…..so far at least. So when Araiya spoke of her intentions of heading to Beacon Hills Beth was ecstatic to see her friend again in the flesh. Although all excitement dwindled a week later when Beth's boyfriend had been ousted as a cheater.

Araiya and Ryan were very cordial with each other upon introduction. Evidently it was obvious that Araiya thought very little of Ryan if her blunt and dry humoured conversations with him were to go by. So when Beth was found in tears after walking in on Ryan and the slut he was banging, Araiya was quick to hunt down the sleazy bastard. Knowing how much Araiya hated sappy chick flicks and cliché moments Beth felt ever so grateful for having a friend as good as Rai. It was on the 4th day of her heartbreak that she had convinced Araiya to see a new romantic movie that was out. She was all set to enjoy another day with her friend and was on her way to meet her at the movies when she was visited by Ryan.

Beth had never seen Ryan so broken looking and pitiful. He had dark circles under his eyes and greasy hair. He had the stench of alcohol clinging to him as well as the faint smell of smoke and cigarettes. She had screamed at him, cried, yelled for him to leave and that he was not welcomed in her home. It was when he had cried himself and got down on his knees begging her to forgive him. Blubbering out confessions of love, guilt and remorse. Somehow it lead to him and her tangled in her sheets just as before and Beth couldn't find it in her to tell him to leave. She unfortunately loved Ryan and her heart was willing to forgive him.

When Araiya came home she never said anything. She just grabbed herself some junk food from the cabinets and made her way to her room.

Beth feared how Rai would react. How would she respond to the fact that Ryan had earned Beth's forgiveness? After the first 4 days Beth relaxed and believed everything would be fine. Raiya acted as if Ryan never existed, like it was just Beth and her who lived in the house. Beth thought that everything would be okay. How foolish she was.

On the 5th day when Araiya came out of her room for lunch she took note that Ryan was nowhere to be seen in the room. She had turned to Beth and told her straight to the point that she in no way supported Beth and Ryan's relationship. If Beth continues to be with Ryan then so be it but that in no way means that Raiya will treat him as a human like before. Araiya was going to leave and go stay in her relative's home instead of spending it with Beth and for some reason Beth didn't want that. She felt something within her screaming and crying for Araiya not to leave her. So Araiya stayed due to the pleas of Beth.

"Rai I understand you don't like Ryan and I being together but you have to understand that I love him" Beth ignored the slight twinge her mind gave at the word love.

Araiya rolled her eyes and proceeded to pack away her now clean dish.

"Oh I understand completely. Just because I understand though, doesn't mean that I have to agree. Ryan is an A grade Asshole with a stick so far up his ass I'm surprised he's even straight and not humping every guy he sees"

"He made a mistake and he learnt his lesson" Beth ignored the bitter taste the words left as she said them. Something in the back of her mind screamed but she waved it of as a headache.

"I spelt Asshole wrong on my spelling test in 6th grade and received an F. I learnt my lesson then. Asshole is spelt WITHOUT a W. You see Beth Despite the word being corrected Asshole is still pronounced as Asshole"

"Rai I love him and I love you as well. I hate all the conflict and I talked to Ryan and we both decided that we need time to work out everything"

Araiya turned to Beth with a smile so wide her cheeks looked to be in pain.

"Great I'll help the bastard pack. As long as he leaves I don't care what happens to him"

Beth rolled her eyes and groaned.

"I'm going with him"

That made Araiya freeze. She looked at Beth in confusion and something else. Beth didn't know why but she felt a cold shiver ripple through her. The weird headache at the back of her mind became stronger and she felt like something was digging into her brain until not even a second later it was gone…. Just like the unknown look Rai had.

"What do you mean?" Raiya asked voice slightly airy from exasperation or relief Beth didn't know.

"Ryan said that if we really want to work through this it would be best done where it's just the two of us. So were going to head to Vegas for a couple of weeks just to have some time to ourselves"

From the blank mask on Araiya's face Beth knew she was far from happy and more or less directly on angry.

"He said that a few weeks with just the two of us will allow us to work through our issues. Also this means you won't have to worry so much about me and can do whatever it is you came here to do. Oh and this way you can have the house to yourself so you don't have to stay with your relatives. Brilliant right!?" Beth voiced enthusiastically and hopefully.

"Mmhm… Ryan is just a genius. You do realise that all kinds of shit happens in Vegas right. Hell my Parents got married in Vegas Beth. Vegas is not a place couples go to sort their shit out. Vegas is where single people go to get married to strangers, rich people gamble their fortune and all kinds of other crap. There is a reason why the saying is 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas'."

The amount of anger on Araiya's face at that point made Beth squirm. She had never seen her friend so angry before no…. not angry, Furious. Araiya was Furious with Beth for wanting to go away and work things out with Ryan. Ryan had told her that Araiya would be like this. He had told Beth that Raiya would want them to not work out and that Rai was trying to get Beth to hate him. Ryan had told Beth that Raiya hated him and that hurt Beth. Beth loves Ryan, Ryan loves Beth. He just made a mistake why can't Raiya support her. Beth's headache was hurting like a full on Bitch. Tears gathered in Beth's eyes from the frustration and the screaming pain at the back of her mind.

"I love him. I love Ryan. I want to work it out with Ryan and if you can't support me then okay"

Araiya was silent when she saw the tears. She didn't say anything at all. She didn't wrap her arms around Beth like she did when she found her crying over Ryan for cheating. Araiya just stood back and looked at the young women she befriended 5 years ago. Sighing to herself Araiya turned back to the fridge and reached for a beer. Popping the cap and taking a long gulp she turned back and faced her friend.

"When do you plan to leave?"

"3 days from now on Tuesday. We'll be leaving in the afternoon" Beth spoke. Her words relieved and her mind at ease. She wasn't losing a friend. Araiya understands.

"I'll stay at a hotel until you leave so you guys can spend your last 3 days in Beacon hills together. I'll keep watch on the house whilst you're gone. Do you know when you'll be back?" Beth shook her head.

"I'll take care of it until you come back" Rai skulled back the rest of her beer and chucked the empty bottle in the recycle. She made her way to leave but paused at the door.

"Beth"

Beth looked at Araiya's blank face and the utmost serious expression reflected in her eyes.

"When Ryan hurts you again. When he makes you cry I promise you I will kill him"

Beth felt her breath catch in her throat, her heart pounded wildly against her chest and the cold settled into her bones. Raiya was serious she never made promises she couldn't keep. Something in Beth wanted to cry and scream for her friend because Araiya cared so much she would actually commit murder for Beth.

"You loving him won't matter to me Beth because nobody hurts people I care about. I will kill him, even if we won't be friends anymore after that. If you can't forgive me for that and hate me then so be it"

Having said that Araiya left back into her room and packed her bags ready to stay in a nearby hotel.

Despite the yearning for her friend to come back into the room and the urge to cry Beth stood there in the kitchen alone. The knowledge of what Araiya was willing to do for Beth made her want to scream. She didn't know if that was good or bad but she wanted to scream. She could feel it trying to escape the confines of her throat.

When Beth left the Kitchen it was in Silence.

Ariaya's Pov

Beth and Ryan left yesterday. That I know for a fact because she sent me a text with a picture of her and Ryan seated ready for lift off attached. If I sent back a picture of me burning the sheets ,which Beth had cried for me to get rid of after walking in on Ryan and the whore, attached with a sign that read 'Used and Abused Bleach couldn't save me'. If they saw it or not I will never know.

Walking around the empty house making sure things were nice and clean ready for whenever Beth came home, I locked up and then made my way out.

I didn't lie when I told Beth I had relatives in Beacon Hills. She just assumed they were living. I couldn't exactly blame her because from all the times we spoke I always avoided talking about my family. She probably thought there was bad blood between us or some sort but evidently she was wrong. Well partially wrong.

Beacon Hills was home to my Great Aunt Augusta. She was the only sibling to my grandfather and was his precious little sister. When we heard of her death it was quite a shock. All my cousins and siblings had known Great Aunt Augusta. We spent the summers with her on occasion. Out of all of us I would say I knew her better the most. She took me in when I was 13 and I had spent years with her before I left Beacon hills. She was one of my favourite people in the world. To hear she had passed away New Years in 2011 and the fact that no one in the family had any knowledge of the fact resulted in a lot of angry family members.

The news only reached us when a family friend reported about all the strange killings and deaths that occurred in Beacon Hills. He talked of how much the crime rate had risen in a year. When my uncle had called Aunt Augusta he was told the call wouldn't connect. In confusion he had contacted the Sheriff's station to see if they had any idea why she wouldn't pick up. To hear that she was too busy sleeping 6 feet underground was not pleasant. Uncle Ricardo had been so furious that day and in such a state of shock.

I know what you're thinking. How could no one in the family know she was dead if she was so much of a favourite?

My Grandparents had 6 children. Their eldest were twins and were both boys. They went onto have 2 girls and 2 more boys. After their children had all fled the nest and created their own lives my grandparents had decided to travel the world. They would send postcards and such until a year ago they sent one which said

_'Searching for Paradise. Don't worry. Lots of love always xoxo'_

An average normal family would have panicked and worried but not mine. We accepted that two the oldies wanted to explore and if they wanted to search for paradise who were we to stop them. My twin Uncles lived in two different parts of America. Uncle Ricardo resided in New York whilst his Twin, Uncle Mikael, was living it up in Florida. I had one Aunt in Australia with her own family, Aunt Jeanne last I heard resided in Colorado and Uncle Boston lived in seclusion in Kansas. My own Parents travelled just as much as Nana and Papa. My cousins were pretty much scattered as well.

Now that I thought about the only relatives I constantly saw and kept contact with and actually knew had a house in which they lived in were my two younger cousins and my own younger brother. Actually acknowledging how spread out my family was and how out of sync we were, I realised just how bad it really was.

Anyway no one had known Aunt Augusta died because no one was really anywhere near Beacon Hills to check up on her or assumed someone else in the family had. No one kept in contact besides the odd letter or random 3 minute phone calls saying 'I'm Alive' or 'Still not dead'.

Only Uncle Ricardo had the emergency numbers of everyone in the family. When I awoke to my phone with a text message stating a group skype call from Uncle Ricardo it had me worried.

(I was in Arizona at the time.)

Seeing all my families' faces after years of not seeing each other was shocking and left a heavy weight in my chest. I had noticed how it was only the grandchildren present for the group call minus my oldest brother. Apposed to how normal families would greet each other after years of never seeing each other, the group call was strictly formal. Uncle Ricardo relayed the news and spoke of how Aunt Augusta had already been buried. He told us of his plans for a formal gathering in respect for her memory that would take place sometime within the year when he manages to track down the most elusive members of our family. After signing off with everyone without so much saying anything to one another I shut down my laptop and let out my sobs.

The next morning I received a text from Uncle Ricardo instructing me to go to Beacon Hills and clean up the mess it had become. I didn't complain because it was logical and made sense. I was closes to Beacon Hills. I had spent the most time there and was closest to Augusta. I had a life there before I left and people I knew back then were most likely still there. 10 minutes had me back on the road on my way to stay with Beth.

It'd soon be 7 Weeks since I arrived in Beacon Hills and I had yet to even emerge myself back into the town. Too caught up in the Drama that was Beth and her problems. I wasn't worried about when the gathering would be held because I knew Uncle Ricardo wouldn't start anything until he had an idea of where Nana and Papa are. No one knew where they went off together to so the deadline was non-existent.

If I were to be honest with myself I would acknowledge that I was just stalling. I didn't want to be reminded of all the places Aunt Augusta and I used to frequent didn't want to remember what I had forgotten.

Gripping the handles too my 1953 BMW R25/2 classic German motorcycle I revved the engine before adjusting the one bag that held all I owned. Taking of and riding my way through the dark of the town I made my way to the mansion and prepared myself for the onslaught of memories.

* * *

**So that was Chapter there was no Derek and the gang in this chapter but as I stated before this was more or less suppose to be about Araiya only. Anyway let me know your thoughts :)**

**Thanx**


	3. Sheriff

**Hi :)**

**The gang turn up in this chapter and Araiya's character exposes more insight to her personality and main character quirks. Also I reveal a couple of ways Araiya gets mixed up with the gang and such. **

**Anyway please enjoy!x**

* * *

Stiles had been tapping and bouncing his leg excessively for the past 13 minutes in his jeep.

14 minutes now.

He was jittery and his nerves were racked whilst his hands felt clammy. You would think that after everything he had been through he'd feel less nervous and more collected. After all he's dealt with Werewolves, hunters, Nogitsunes, Banshee's even a Dead pool, a teenaged witch who is after the heart of his best friend because he is the freaking potion x to her powepuff girl recipe should not be as frightening as it is.

A small part of Stiles wanted to blame Liam (the newly made baby Beta) for all the trouble the pack was facing with the witch but Stiles knew that would just be him being mean. How was Liam supposed to know that the first girl who had ever shown interest in him was really a psycho witch who needed the heart of a True Alpha to resurrect the life force of her deceased Wendigo boyfriend?

Admittedly before the girl turned out to be a witch Stiles would have never cared about her and Liam. The kid deserved some attention from the opposite sex after being turned into a werewolf in order to continue living instead of becoming a pancake on the sidewalk. After surviving that thrilling moment Liam also had to come to terms with the fact that now he had to spend the rest of his life trying to survive and avoid dying from Hunters and such.

He lived through one Death situation only to be thrown into the hot pan.

Irony was certainly a bitch.

"Would you stop that you're making me nauseous" Lydia snapped at him

The two of them were currently staking out the spot in which they were to trap the witch. Scott, Derek and Liam were going to lead her to this spot then Lydia and Stiles would trap her with some ancient magical rune Deaton had shown them to draw. The purpose of the rune was to keep her in one place and contain any and all powers she may have.

Apparently J.K had it wrong witches didn't need wands.

"Oh am I? I'm sorry but the fact that there's a crazy witch after the heart of my best friend has me too worried to sit daintily and pretty" Stiles unintentionally snapped. The glare he received from Lydia in return was totally earned but he couldn't find it in him to care. Stiles has been feeling anxious and full of nothing but anticipation for the past 7 weeks.

At first he just assumed he was nervous about spending another weekend in trouble with his dad but then that passed and the feeling was still there. Then he assumed it was the fact that there was going to be a full moon and he was worried about Malia.

That passed and the feeling was still there.

2 weeks since the Saturday of the full moon Derek had finally clued Stiles in on his suspicions of the Girl who had charmed her way into Liam's life. Originally a bit peeved that Derek had kept such information from him he became irritated beyond universal at the fact that Scott didn't even mention that fact as well.

Stiles thought that this was it. This was why he had felt the jitters and the never ending anxiety that was doubled by his ADHD making him a torment to be around for too long. Malia had tried to help him by tiring him out….. Not that he didn't treasure those moments but both can positively report back that neither are suffering from sexual frustration.

"God what is with you? You've been weird for weeks now" Lydia snapped at him right back.

"Gaaah! I don't know I feel like something big is in the mix. As in the Joker is soon going to be attacking Gotham again big. I've tried and thought of everything that could possibly be racking up my nerves but nothing is making it go away. I haven't been able to properly focus for weeks and- aargh" In a bout of frustration Stiles punched the steering wheel. He could feel the concern Lydia felt for him as she worriedly took in how tired and twitchy he was.

"Stiles why didn't you say something"

Stiles knew exactly what she was thinking. She was worried he was still suffering from the possession of the Nogitsune. Worried that he was going to lose it. Worried that they hadn't really saved him and he was losing his sanity again. That he was being consumed by the guilt the Nogitsune left him to deal with.

The arrival of the gang had Stiles letting out a relieved sigh.

"Their ready" was all he said. He ignored the way Lydia glared at him her eyes promising him that this conversation was not over. From there they both got out of Stile's jeep and hid amongst the trees in the dark.

After successfully trapping the witch they interrogated her on why she specifically targeted Scott. They listened to her sob story, her hatred of werewolves and her promise of retribution should they let her go. Stiles could see the turmoil in Scott's eyes and the indecision he was facing. He didn't want to kill her but she was promising to kill more people. From the look in Scott's eyes Stiles knew that Scott sympathised with her cause.

So what if Stiles had made the decision for him. So what if Stiles had recited an ancient and old ritual that banished people to a void of nothing. There was no love lost and everyone was still alive. His friends were still alive and his friend did not have to take the life of someone he considered misguided.

Scott didn't say thank you. Stiles didn't expect him too. He ignored the fact that Lydia had her eyes intently focused on him alone and that she looked wary and cautious. That she looked at him as if he was a mysterious object that had once looked so predictable. Derek did nothing but turn around to make his way back out of the woods. Liam had been injured and wasn't present to witness Stiles get rid of their problem.

As they all silently made their way home the 4 of them lost themselves in their thoughts. Thoughts of how different they have grown in the past year. Thoughts on what they had gained and what they had lost.

Stiles was so lost in his thoughts that when the sound of a motorcycle hummed throughout the woods, lifted the weight on his chest and relieved the tension that had settled into his shoulders, he didn't notice.

He simply went home after dropping Lydia off at her own home and snuggled into bed beside his girlfriend. Thoughts of how he had to explain all of tonight's events to his worrisome Dad in the morning were pushed to the back of his mind as he revelled in the embrace of his Girlfriend.

* * *

Deputy Parish was in his own opinion a pretty easy going guy. After being told that his name was on a list for a dead pool for supernatural creatures, he had reacted quite calmly. When he was lit and burned to death by a fellow worker for money and walked out unscathed, he calmly dealt with the issue. Having to go to Mexico and have a shootout with a bunch of Hunter's, werewolves and a couple of teens wasn't as freaky and weird at the time.

So it did feel just a tad strange to for him to be going about his day as if nothing had happen. Mexico felt like a dream the only proof he had that it wasn't, was the scratches he had received and the absence of his murderer. Yes murderer because for all that had been done Deputy Parish is sure that he was dead if only for a second.

Life being ended in Flames by his very own partner all for money.

Still Deputy Parish made his way to the station ready for another day of work. A part of him felt at ease with the fact that the Sheriff was in the same boat as himself and that they could work together when their presented with bizarre cases that never add up. Knowing that it was due to supernatural causes was better than having no idea at all.

Deputy Parish was expecting it to be just another day at the station like every other day. He was expecting to walk through the station doors pass out his casual greetings to his colleagues and settle behind his desk. At his desk he would sort through paperwork and files for recent cases in Beacon Hills. He'd separate the cases that seemed to have more supernatural signs than the others for the Sheriff and himself to sort through together. He'd answer phone calls and continue to do so until he is called for duty or it's his lunch break.

Only contrary to his expectations today seem to have started differently.

When Deputy Parish walked through the station doors he was greeted with a frustrated Holly. Holly was in charge of the front desk. She hadn't been working at the station for long. Actually majority of the people were new to the station. After all the crime rates had increased and the amount of times shooting and bombs had gone off in the station it was expected that the number of officers would decrease. Some having died in service, some having moved away for their family and themselves safety. So the station had nice amount of fresh faced officers.

Holly was red in the face and looked to have been one step from arresting the gentlemen she was in conversation with. The tension between the two was almost visible and was causing a few heads in the station to stare in curiosity.

Deputy Parrish took in the individual that was causing his colleague distress. The gentleman was dressed in worn ripped denim jeans 2 sizes too big for them. The length of the pants covered his shoes which looked like a faded pair of red converse and dragged on the ground. It probably would have fallen if it weren't for the belt that kept it securely held up. He wore Grey long sleeve that looked too long for his arms and hid his hands unless they were moving. Over the grey long sleeve he wore a black gun's an roses t-shirt that was several sizes too large. A black beanie was on his head which covered his dark brown almost black hair. He had pretty long hair that ended around his neck and curled towards the ends.

Ignoring the clear fashion disaster the guy clearly was he moved closer to hear just what he was saying to his co-worker.

"…All I'm saying is that when a dude walks in asking to see the sheriff, telling them that the sheriff is a busy guy is not cool"

"My exact words were that the sheriff is not available" Holly responded.

"Which gives me the impression that he has more important things to do than listen to what I have to say!"

"I'm sure what you have to report to the sheriff is prime priority but as the sheriff is unavailable at the moment another officer would more than happily provide you some assistance."

"But I want and need the sheriff. Only the sheriff. The sheriff is the best of the best and I will not have any other low grade cop attend to my needs. So kindly madam inform Sheriff Stilinkski he has a visitor"

It wasn't that the guy was being rude. He wasn't shouting at Holly, just speaking to her in that 'I'm right you're wrong' tone. His voice was stern and soft at the same time, like he didn't want to cause trouble but if he didn't get his way he would do just that.

Deciding to intervene Deputy Parish stepped forward and brought the strangers attention to himself. The closer he got the more he could see of the stranger. He wasn't as tall as Parish himself maybe coming up to Parish's eyes at the most.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked

The relief on Holly's face was clearly visible. When the guy had turned to Parrish he was slightly surprised.

It was not in fact a guy causing his co-worker distress but a girl.

Her expression was exasperated and she looked thoroughly annoyed.

"Yes there is in fact a problem. I need to see the Sheriff but she won't buzz me in" The girl accused.

Clearing his throat Parrish ignored his surprise and straightened and prepared to sort out the conflict.

"I'll take it from here Holly" He gave her smile and escorted the visibly annoyed female to the side.

"Are you taking me to the sheriff?" she drawled obviously knowing he wasn't

"The sheriff hasn't arrived into the station yet mam but if it is indeed urgent and needed to be dealt with as soon as possible I offer all the help I can give"

It was too late to take back what he had just said. Judging from the irritated look on her face it was also the wrong thing to say.

Sheriff Stilinski was a lot of things. First of all he was a widowed husband who loved his wife with every being of his soul. Second he was a single father to a teenage son. Thirdly he was Sheriff of Beacon Hills.

In order of importance that was what Sheriff Stilinski was.

As much as he loves his son he would be the first to admit that Stiles was a troublemaker. If he wasn't making trouble he was finding it. Sheriff Stilinski never thought the day would come where Stiles could top almost getting expelled from school for flooding the bathroom. Unfortunately he underestimated his son's skills. To find out that his son had been hiding the existence of the supernatural world from him was a blow to the gut. It was the knowledge that his Son was facing dangerous beings and being put in life threatening situations that was a blow to the heart, because the Sheriff wasn't there to protect him.

The entire time he thought Stiles was at home safe and sound, he was actually out and about at night hanging with werewolves fighting lizard monsters and hunters. Now the sheriff spends his nights battling the urges to lock away his son just so he can be assured that he was going to live.

Beacon Hills used to be that little town where all he had to deal with was punks and the occasional speeding ticket. Now the Sheriff is losing hair over cases concerning murder, missing suspects, all being left unsolved because it's by supernatural activity.

Sighing the sheriff took a couple of greedy breaths of air before he steeled himself for another day at the station. Another day of stressing over cases both normal and supernatural, over keeping his job, over worrying over his son.

Welcome to the everyday life of Sheriff Stilinski.

"…So you listen to me Pretty boy this isn't little house on prairie so cut the whole mam thing. Lord knows that I am far from a mam. Also if the Sheriff wasn't here couldn't you or your colleague have said so in the beginning that way I wouldn't have wasted 15 minutes of my life?"

What a sight to see in the morning. Sheriff Stilinski tried not to grin at the scene he walked upon. From what he could tell Parish had upset someone who wanted to see him. If the stares and the hidden amusement of his fellow officers were anything to go on, this confrontation had been going on for a while.

Parish looked flabbergasted.

The glare from Holly obviously showed she too had to deal with their morning visitor. That or her crush on Parish made her feel inclined to defend his honour.

If Parish hadn't spotted him the Sheriff would have been content to simply watch. Unfortunately Parish did spot the Sheriff and hastily made sure to inform their morning visitor.

"Sheriff Stilinski you have a visitor"

Parish then directed their morning visitor's attention to where he stood. Giving Parish an amused and reassuring smile the Sheriff waited to be informed on what exactly he was wanted for.

The morning visitor had just stared at him and batted away the pointed finger Parish had up.

"It's rude to point pretty Boy"

"Sheriff Stilinski how may I be of service?" he hid his grin at the glare Parish gave their visitor.

"How about you tell me just what happened to the upstanding service this station use to have Chief? Jeez you leave for a couple of years and you return to chaos"

Confused on what exactly their visitor was implying and the slight twinge of annoyance the Sheriff waited till they were done and asked for a name. He had more pressing matter's to attend to and a punk wasting his time was not one of them. When their visitor looked at him with an impish smile on her face and eyes that twinkled with mischief the Sheriff felt the onslaught of nostalgia.

"Ngaaw come on chief, don't tell me you've forgotten your favourite criminal? It took a lot of effort but I finally convinced my parole officer to let me come on down to for a visit"

The sheriff wasn't sure what he was feeling. He remembered that face. Those eyes back in their younger days were full of so much more. Those honey brown doe eyes always dark and dead only looking for trouble, now they stared at him with the maturity of a young and experienced women. She didn't look any different than he remembered. Maybe with fuller cheeks and hair a little longer as well as curlier. She was like a breath of fresh air for the sheriff because in his eyes Beacon hills had finally given him something normal to deal with after this onslaught of supernatural activity.

To say the Sheriff welcomed it with open arms was an understatement.

"Araiya Black, my own personal headache" He drawled.

Most would have thought he was annoyed from how he spoke but the smile on his face showed that he was anything but such. Hands on his hips and grinning at the girl in question the sheriff felt lighter and if the room looked just a tad lighter than before the sheriff wasn't going to complain.

"Don't lie chief I was the best headache you ever had"

Pulling the girl into a hug he let out a laugh. His workers must have thought it strange how friendly the Sheriff was with such a girl. It took a few seconds before the Sheriff remembered just why he would be getting strange looks from his fellow officers.

They didn't know who Araiya Black was because majority of them were fresh faced newbie officers. There would be exactly 5 people in this station who would have a slight clue of this firecracker of a girl but other than that she was just a stranger who kicked up fuss.

The Sheriff isn't worried. It would only take a few weeks before everyone in the station knew just who Araiya Black was and they would all realise that she was just as troublesome as his own kid.

That's just what Beacon Hills needed another trouble maker.

Ignoring the forsaking feeling of dread the single thought carried, the Sheriff started to inwardly pray that Araiya Black brought Beacon Hills better luck than bad.

Araiya's Pov

Hugging the sheriff helped me in a way. He was still here. He wasn't 6 feet under like great Aunt Augusta and was a familiar sight. He was the first familiar feeling I've had in so long. Pulling back from the hug I attempted to straighten out my beanie that had become crooked during our hug. Unfortunately some people have other ideas as it was suddenly yanked of my head and my locks came tumbling out. Letting out a grumbled yelp I hastily snatched it back and ignored the Sheriff's teasing smirk.

"Never ever chief would I allow my hair to grow" He mocked

Jamming my beanie on my head and ignoring the fact that hair fell freely to just below my breast, I stuck out my tongue in amusement.

"So what brings you back here? I'm sure it wasn't the sudden urge to see me" Sheriff inquired.

So he thought I knew Aunt Augusta was dead. My expression must have taken a turn for serious because his eyes hardened despite the smile on his face. Without having to tell me we made our way towards his office. Just before he closed the door I caught the glare the officer behind the desk was giving me.

What did pretty boy call her?

Holly was it?

Either way I enjoyed the wide eyes she made when I grinned at her. If my teeth seemed just a little sharper than normal nobody would believe her.

"Talk"

The rush of fond amusement made me smile at how familiar this all was. The sheriff had aged no doubt about that but it was very little. There were probably just a couple more lines on his forehead than before but other than that he looked the same. The same officer uniform only instead he had a Sheriff badge attached. Letting my smile slide of my face I leaned back into my chair and frowned. The sheriff was leaning against his desk just like he did when Aunt Augusta would turn up to bail me out. He would lean back on his desk and give me the same stern expression and nod along with the lecture Aunt Augusta gave me.

Aunt Augusta was dead. I wasn't thirteen anymore and Stilinski was now a sheriff and not a deputy. Aunt Augusta wasn't here to give me the lecture she knew I heard her practice on occasion. I wasn't going to walk out of here following behind her like a puppy. We weren't going to head out in her car and have a laugh as she told me off for getting caught and making her abandon her Sudoku puzzle.

"How was she found Chief?"

His eyes softened as realisation came upon him.

"You didn't know?"

Gulping back the pathetic sob in my throat I shook my head. The Sheriff sighed before he took a seat beside me, giving me a gentle pat on the back. Then he told me.

He spoke of how Aunt Augusta despite being healthy for her age suffered a minor stroke 4 weeks before she died of a heart attack in hospital. How when the stroke occurred she was driving and crashed into a nearby pole. How she was in a coma for 4 weeks before she had the heart attack. He told her about their attempts to contact family but their calls never connected.

"….We tried to contact relatives but no calls got through. The address book we discovered in her car looked to be out dated and we weren't sure at the time if anyone got the emails or letter's that were sent out."

There was silence, he was giving me time to process everything I had just heard. She died due to a heart attack in hospital. She suffered a stroke that caused her to crash her car. She was in a coma for 4 weeks.

I felt it then.

The burning in my chest the absolute rush of blood to my brain.

The call for slaughter within me.

_KILL… HURT … KILL …_

The jostling of my shoulder shook me out of my thoughts and the concern gaze had me cool. The sheriff was kneeling before me, when he moved I don't know when but it must have been a while ago. Flexing my fingers which had curled into a tight fist and caused my knuckles to whiten, I gave him a small nod.

"I was in Europe at the time." Sitting up straight in my seat, the sheriff must have noticed the change. If the air seemed a few degrees colder he didn't mention it. He simply stood up and leaned against his desk once more waiting to see what I would do next.

"What happened to her body" My voice was cold as hard as steel.

"She was buried in the local cemetery"

Of course she was. If no one claims a body and no body that is kin leaves direct instructions on what is to happen to said body then they bury them in the local cemetery. She didn't belong there though. She was a Black despite being casted astray. The Black Family blood ran through her veins.

"Was she alone?"

The sheriff smiled at me sadly and simply shook his head. Informing me of his presence and the locals who were familiar with Augusta. That was good. She wasn't alone. Letting out a sigh and moving so I wasn't so rigid in my seat I started to rattle out everything that needed to be attended to.

Asking the sheriff about her items and such. Finding out the outcome to her car, to the bills. Asking about the mansion.

Hearing that it was all taken care of was a shock.

"Who paid?" I asked suspicious.

"Augusta wasn't just dear to you kid" he huffed out.

The gratitude the sheriff had from me would never measure up to anything in this world.

"Your too good to us Chief" I teased earning myself a chuckle.

It took majority of the morning having been in his office since 9:00, it was now nearing 10:30. We talked about the old times. About Aunt Augusta and her old habits. We discussed the need to hear her will and the importance of sussing her properties. I took note of the piles of folders on his desk and inwardly frowned. That's right. I had forgotten Beacon Hill's had a recent crime rate increase on the 9th of January 2011.

Nine days after Aunt Augusta had passed away.

Three days after she had been buried.

"Well chief it's been nice to see your wrinkly old self but I better let you get to work" I teased him. Receiving a roll of the eyes as a reply he simply huffed out a chuckle. Standing up and straightening out my shirt, adjusting my jeans and ignoring the exasperated look on the sheriff's face.

"You still running around in nothing but denim" He groaned playfully sounding pained.

"Ngaw you know I can't live without my denim"

"Yeah … right" was all he said.

Just as I was about to exit his office he stopped me with one more question.

"Do you have a place to stay?" He looked worried for me.

"Yep. You have just got to love how paranoid Aunt Augusta was. The mansion was a right bitch in terms of security"

"You broke into your Aunt's house"

"It's not breaking an entry if you have a key"

"Right. I'll get in touch with Jeff and let him know you're in town, you sticking around for long?"

"You got it Chief. Just one question though… who's Jeff?"

"Your Aunt's lawyer. I thought you wanted to hear her will?"

"Oooh that Jeff. Nah no need I got it"

"Oh really"

"Yeah. Jeff Morgan right? Actually he was my next stop. Anyway Chief don't lose anymore hair over those cases alright. If you started balding those wrinkles would stand out more"

The sheriff just rolled his eyes at me before moving to settle behind his desk.

"Get out of here kid. You know you're welcome for dinner whenever you're available. Same address, so if you'll excuse me I have a job to do"

"Ooh Duty to your people huh. Gah you're a saint chief. We'll see about dinner though. Signing out" giving him a salute I made my way out of his office.

As I left I felt the smile slip of my face. The tightening of my lips and the boiling of my blood underneath my skin. My eyes hardened and I desperately fought the raging within my chest. Too focused on my control I didn't bother stopping to apologise to whoever I had rammed into.

Jeff Morgan better be prepared for visitors.

* * *

After Araiya left Sheriff Stilinski tried to focus on his work. He was still reeling from her sudden appearance back in Beacon Hills. Last he saw of her she was nothing but a punk as kid who stuck with the wrong crowd. Oh yes he remembered her. He wasn't kidding when he called her his own personal headache. It wasn't that she caused such huge trouble that would have seen her in court. It was because she was a good kid who just had a weird choice of friends. Every 2nd Friday of the month he would meet Augusta Black and her troublemaker of a grandniece. Either because she was arrested or simply because Augusta wanted to report a few incidents to him.

He had known Augusta since he himself was a teen. She was a feisty women, who did as she pleased and sometimes could be utterly bitter. Sheriff Stilinski remembered the day he got a call reporting a car crash. He remembered his despair at finding out it was in fact Augusta Black. He also remembered his anger at the time towards her family. He resented them at the time, had hated them for not being with the kind old lady that would give him and his family personally baked treats every Christmas. He handled the case and did all he could to ensure no one tried to take advantage of her property and the fact that no one had come to claim it. He battled the state that wanted claim to her house.

He did everything he could because despite not actually being Blood related to Augusta she was Family.

Now Araiya was back and suddenly the Sheriff felt unsure of his relief at her return. He hoped that nothing was wrong with anything Augusta Black had owned and dealt with because if not than he prayed for the safety of those who wronged the Black family. Augusta was a raging inferno when she was still around, and everybody in Beacon Hills during her days knew never to cross Augusta Black. Araiya was a lot like Augusta in some ways but Sheriff Stilinski knew that Araiya took more after someone else who was just as dangerous if not more. He knew because he had seen the signs in Araiya that were exactly the same as **HIM**.

"Sheriff?"

Sheriff Stilinski shook of his trepidation and looked up at Parish who looked at him questionably.

"What is it Parish?" He sighed out feeling drained.

"Scott McCall has something to report"

When Scott stepped into the room and Parish closed the door behind him the Sheriff tried not to groan. The guilty look on Scott's face made him a little nervous. What on earth had his kid and his rag tag group of friend's gotten themselves into this time.

"So…. If a missing report comes in about a Cindy Stines just to let you know she was a witch and wanted to carve out my heart so she could resurrect her dead Wendigo boyfriend but we took care of it"

Burying his face in his hands the sheriff felt the comings of a migraine.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"A witch those are a thing too!"

He and Parish said at the same time. Whereas he sounded more exasperated Parish sounded more astonished. Inwardly he huffed at just how much of a kid Parish seemed. Actually now that the Sheriff thought about it… he was possibly the oldest one in the know of all this supernatural crap.

God Araiya was right, he has gotten old.

* * *

**So there you have it more insight on just how Araiya is going to be associated with the gang. I also slipped in a couple more character traits that will be a constant feature with her. Sharing your thoughts would be nice :)**

**Thanx**


	4. Jeff Morgan

**Sup :)**

**So this is the next chapter. I'm kind of conflicted on this one because I'm not sure if its really going to stir up any questions or opinions. I'm also slightly worried that readers might find I'm dragging the story too slow or something. Maybe even feel I'm focusing way too much on my Oc rather than the actual Teen Wolf Characters. Point is I want to really build up to the gang and my Oc's relationships and bonding. So if this comes of as a filler chapter than apologies. Also school is starting in 3 days here in NZ Wellington so time to write will be sparse.**

** Apologies but do enjoy :D**

* * *

Jeff Morgan was a 65 year old man who lived on his own in an apartment not too far from the mall. In his younger years he was a highly recommended lawyer and was one of the best of the best. The more success he received led to him taking on permanent clients. One of those clients was the deceased Lady Augusta Black.

Jeff let out a mournful sigh at the thought of his best client. Saying a little prayer in his head for her soul and hoping she had found peace in the afterlife.

He had just come back from his usual walk around the block, strolling about despite all the babble the locals spread about how unsafe Beacon Hills was. Jeff ignored it all because there was nothing that could be done that wasn't already being done. The FBI had been in town for a while, the sheriff was doing all he could to solve the mysteries and the amount of Lawyers that had been called in to service by grieving families was tremendous. Grieving families demanding peace of mind or justice in the name of whoever their kin was that was forsaken.

Jeff didn't care because as far as he was concerned he was retired.

Augusta Black was his last client. She was his very best client and the closes thing he had to a friend. After her death work never felt the same. His clients never challenged him enough, never lit the competitive streak within him aflame. His passion for his job was buried with Augusta, and he was coping with that.

"Marge it's feeding time" Jeff called out as he closed and locked the front door to his apartment.

When there was no sound and the feeling of a strange disturbance in the air was felt, Jeff narrowed his eyes.

"Marge? It's feeding time girl"

Jeff made his way towards the living room hoping to see his only companion. He didn't get too far in the room though because he hastily had to duck in order to miss the knife flying through the air. Heart beating wildly in his chest and breath heaving, his wide eyes stared at the protruding kitchen knife in his wall that just a few seconds ago was on route to collide with his head.

"Stainless Steel, very nice. Extremely sharp too"

If Jeff was shaking he didn't notice.

Seated in his floral patterned arm chair was the accused who intended harm towards him. It was a young women in her twenties at the most. She had her legs draped over the arm rest with Marge in her lap. She stroked Marge absently as she stared up at his ceiling seemingly in a daze.

"What do you want" Jeff shouted at her.

When she looked at him, he could feel the tingling of a memory. Honey doe brown eyes hair that curled and waved. An obsession with denim. When his mind finally registered who was seated in his chair Jeff felt his anger come to life.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU HORRIBLE CHILD! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOU'RE FACE HERE"

The girl just looked at him amused. He remembered Araiya Black. The grandniece to Augusta Black who always caused mischief. Augusta was always so fond of her. During their meetings Augusta would always rant to him about the trouble Araiya got up to with that indulgent smile upon her face. Jeff remembered when he first met her. Jeff had liked her and thought the girl to be amusing if somewhat troublesome. Now Jeff was disgusted with how casually she strolled into town after not once calling her aunt.

After not even having the decency to attend Augusta's funeral.

"Shut your mouth" She spat at him.

But that didn't scare Jeff. Oh no he knew exactly how dangerous Araiya Black was. He knew of the Black Family but in this moment he did not care. He was angry and he wanted it known.

"You dare to show your face after years of absence. You have no right to break into my house"

When Marge let out a strangled cry and scratched at the hand that held her captive, Jeff didn't care. Araiya's eyes had darken almost to a complete black and knuckles whitened as she clenched her fingers and her nails dug into Marge's fur and her own palm.

"Shouting out accusation Mr Morgan will not help either of us at this time in point"

Jeff shivered at the ice cold room. His anger didn't die but it dampened just a little because despite how furious he was with the Black family. It was the Black Family and to anger them was suicide. Acknowledging Jeff's submission Araiya loosened her grip on Marge and allowed the cat to dart out of the room. She moved to sit properly, crossing her legs and placing her hands on her lap. She looked to be waiting for Jeff to either say something or take a seat.

"I'm here to discover how it is that Augusta Black's death had never reached any of the Black Family and was instead treated and thrown under the carpet like common filth in an everyday house. I am not here to listen to your opinions on myself. So if you would please enlighten me to what exactly happened to everything under Augusta Blacks name, it would be greatly appreciated"

Despite her words, Jeff could hear every bite and snarl within them. She was being polite and patient. She was controlling herself. Jeff wasn't sure if he was relieved or fearful of that prospect.

"You mean to say that no one of the Black Family knew of Augusta's passing! " He strangled out in disbelief. If his statement was confirmed than he was more fearful and angry than relieved that there was a reason for the Black family's absence at Augusta's funeral.

Araiya didn't confirm his statement just stared at him expectantly and that was all he needed. Jeff settled down into a nearby chair and prepared himself both mentally and physically for this confrontation.

"Augusta dying was unexpected and was a shock for both me and everyone who knew her. I am not sure just where she was going that day and there was nothing that gave any indication of her intentions within her vehicle. During her time in hospital I took charge of her properties until she would awake but then when her heart stopped I was informed I was no longer allowed such authority"

Jeff felt his age as he recalled the day Augusta's heart gave out. He couldn't imagine what the young women before him was feeling. Heavens knows the destruction she was capable of by herself alone. If the Black Family as whole were to be present Jeff would most likely not be standing.

"Why did you not contact Uncle Ricardo" the accusation or demand was insulting. Giving Araiya the same look she graced him with he thundered out his reply.

"He never answered. I tried everything to contact him. I even went as far as booking myself a flight to Los Angeles to ensure he got the news. Instead of being greeted by him I was faced with a Family of 4 who had no idea who Ricardo and Augusta Black were!"

When he noticed the steeled form of Araiya Jeff knew he had given insight on something what it was he didn't know. Yet he prepared himself none the less.

"Why would you go to Los Angeles" The words came out through gritted teeth.

"That's where he's based isn't it" Jeff spoke out.

The sudden launch she made out of his chair and towards his cabinets startled him. She was snarling and ripping draws open with such strength the knobs broke off. His grip on his chair tightened as his heart hammered away in fear.

He was going to die.

She was going to kill him.

Araiya had reached for the knife from earlier and pulled it out from its place in his walls. Jeff had blinked for only a second before he was held at knife point with Araiya before him. She was heaving in angry breaths was shaking with absolute fury her eyes so dark they looked obsidian and full of retribution. Her teeth had sharpened and gleamed dangerously.

"You received an update on where my Uncle is based and how to come into contact with him, every time he relocates" Jeff could only nod fearfully as she placed the tip of the knife under his chin.

The malicious smile she gave him did little to soothe him "Where is the last update"

"In the safe behind that wall" was all Jeff managed to choke out. She had flashed to where he pointed as quickly as she had before leaving Jeff to clutch at his throat grateful for the release. He watched as her shaking stopped, ignored the metal safe's door dangling uselessly from where it barely connected to the safe. It was now silent the only sound Jeff could hear was his heart somewhat calming down.

"This is updated contact information you received"

"Yes. Before I was told I was no longer allowed access over Augusta's properties"

"Who told you?"

"They never left a name. Just said that the Black family has already taken care of Augusta Blacks properties and responsibilities and that I was removed from my duty as her personal assistant"

Now Jeff was confused. Was he not removed? The daunting cackle that escaped the young women was terrifying. When she had turned to face him, holding the document in her hands, her eyes were no longer black. Her teeth didn't seem so sharp and she seemed to have reigned control once more.

"My Uncle relocated to New York. The numbers on this document are false and no one of the Black Family had removed you from your position Jefferson Morgan. Every single contact detail within this document is false"

Jeff felt his blood chill at the implications. He had been tricked and lied too. Him who was one of the best Lawyers in America whose job relied heavily on lies and tricks. Araiya had noticed his realisation and a cold cruel smile that promised pain appeared on her soft face.

"I do believe Mr Morgan you and I have work to catch up on"

If her eyes had changed to a illumine Gold, Jeff didn't care.

Someone had wronged the member of a Black family… and now they were out for blood.

* * *

Araiya's Pov

Within me a war had ignited. I was struggling to control them. It had been so long since the two were at odds, but with this new information they had awakened and wanted blood. The knowledge that someone had intercepted Black family mail to their associates was a huge blow. Someone had been monitoring our mail. Who knows just how many branches and facilities they had access too. I wouldn't take the risk in assuming it was just Beacon Hills they had breached. It had been 3 days since Jeff Morgan and myself had discovered the violation upon the Black family. Both of us had been rummaging through all projects that were in progress before Aunt Augusta's death.

The first day was spent inside Jeff's office sorting through all he had concerning the Black Family and their clients.

The second day was spent at the mansion where we combined all the files collected from his office with the one's Aunt Augusta had in her own.

Arriving in the mansion was painful for the both of us. I had no idea what memories were brought up for him but my own memories were overpowering. Every surface of the mansion had me pausing. I had moved in to the mansion instead of staying at Beth's. It was for the best because it was a Black Family home and a Black should live in it. Jeff had just wrapped an arm around my shoulder as if to say 'Welcome Home' before we both moved on with carting the boxes inside.

Day 3 both Jeff and I had complied up a conclusion and summary of each case before Aunt Augusta's death.

"Araiya, I believe we have qualified for a break" Jeff smiled before he made his way into the kitchen.

When I had arrived at the Mansion there was no electricity and everything was sealed tight. I wasn't joking when I told the sheriff that the house was a total bitch to get into. Even if I did have a key. There were so many security procedures. From access codes to even a blood recognition analysing test. Evidently Aunt Augusta wanted to make sure no one but a Black could access her home. Although if I thought the security measures taken to ensure the house was secure to be a total pain than getting access to her office and the files were freaking torture.

It took 4 hours to shut down every single trap and security measure. Only 3 near death situations and 5 minor injuries. Aunt Augusta had set the defence level to Maim and Dead apparently.

I could smell Jeff cooking what smelt like eggs and toasted bread. He was a good man and a loyal friend. I remembered him when Aunt Augusta and he had business to attend to and she let me tag along. He was quite awkward when it came to socialising and had at the time only focused solely on his work. He didn't have friends or family because he was an orphan.

I guess Aunt Augusta filled whatever void within him that was empty.

Standing up and making my way from behind the desk covered in boxes of files, I wandered over to the glass cabinets that had memories and such contained. There was an old picture of my Aunt Lenora and Uncle Mikael as children making silly faces. A trophy for best speller with my Uncle Boston's name carved. 3 gold medals for 3 different clubs that my Uncle Ricardo had joined. A picture of Aunt Jeanne on her prom night. Trailing my fingers a few inches from the glass I felt a sense of ease wash over me.

The war within me dampened just a little and I smiled a sad smile.

"Araiya Foods ready"

Jeff had startled me and I had stumbled into the glass cabinet. Cursing at my clumsiness I picked up the stray items that had fallen of the shelf and placed them back in place. Then I smelt the musky smell of an old room. It was the same smell Aunt Augusta's office had before Jeff and I spent time inside it. Curious as to where the smell had come from I attempted to find it. Just by the cabinet there was a doll. It must have been one of my cousin's because I never remembered playing with a doll as a child. Anyway its hair seemed to sway just a tad as if it was being caressed by a breeze.

The windows were shut.

I picked up the doll and then noticed a small space on the wall that parted by a millimetre at most. There were scrapings on the floor as if something frequently used to slide against it. I slid my fingers within the space and pulled it apart further. Peeking through, I could see the light of a screen.

"Araiya do you want to eat or not" Jeff mumbled through his full mouth.

I rolled my eyes at him before my attention was once more on my new discovery. Pushing open the wall as far as it would go, a room was revealed.

Lights flickered on and the sound of engines running hummed throughout the room. It wasn't too huge and spacious at least it didn't seem that way. There were 3 screens on each wall of the room with a single Keyboard in the centre. On all three screens the word password on show.

"Jeff did you know about this?" I asked not meaning to snap but doing so anyway.

"Augusta never let anyone in her office ever" was his awed reply.

I hesitantly approached the keyboard making sure to be wary in case Aunt Augusta had set up a heap more of security measures. Jeff wisely stayed where he was. Standing by the Keyboard gave me the perfect spot to view all 3 screens.

"Password Required" the computerised voice spoke

I had no idea what the password was. I didn't want to risk typing in the wrong password and have everything explode in my face. Both literally and metaphorically because whatever it is that's within these computers may help us.

"Any idea's" I called back to Jeff only to receive a shrug in reply.

"Voice unrecognised, Face scan activated."

A bunch of red lines appeared all over my face before disappearing.

"Person Identified. Araiya Eris Black, Relation: Daughter to Antonio and Isabella Black. Access granted"

Muttering a 'holy shit' under my breath, my eyes darted from screen to screen at all the information that was suddenly appearing.

"What is this" Jeff asked deeming it safe to enter the secret room.

Using the mouse and key board I clicked on a couple of the windows that were automatically opening and skimmed through them. Each screen showed different cases and files.

"From what I can tell their cases and files still active and submitted" I responded too distracted by what I was reading.

"Araiya I think this is more than you think." Jeff spoke as he too read through the files that were opening up on one of the screens. Both of us spent a few minutes absorbed in the new discovery too distracted to ask questions.

"I think this is the main system." I concluded having read through 3 cases that detailed strange occurrences and unsolved crimes, new workers and students, unregistered residents. This computer seemed to have been connected to the 3 main facilities Aunt Augusta kept for the Black family. From what I could tell it was programmed to monitor and document all things submitted into the system and is sent back to this computer as a backup or something.

"Araiya….. This report and file was entered and submitted only this year at least a few months ago. Augusta died in 2011"

Letting my eyes leave the middle screen I looked at the left screen that Jeff had been reading from. My breath caught in my throat and my eyebrows furrowed whilst my lips tugged into a frown.

"This is recent" I asked needing Jeff to confirm what I was seeing.

"Yeah, it says the guy was entered only at least a month or so ago" Jeff responded.

"The Black Family manages 3 main areas in Beacon Hills. The Station, the Hospital and Beacon Hills High School. However there is a fourth and we own and established it from way back when. After Aunt Augusta's death you should have been given access to all files for all four and should have been able to asses every student, officer and patient administered." I spoke eyes never leaving the file on the left screen.

"What was the fourth establishment?" Jeff asked warily. He could see the focus I had on the screen and could tell that this was of importance.

"The Black Family developed and created a facility to help guide and enable patients who were unstable and needed help for control and mind evaluation"

I paused and let my thoughts darken.

"Eichen House was not meant to be a prison Mr Morgan. Eichen House was built to help those who were seeking help and could not help themselves"

Jeff joined me in looking at the screen of a recently administered patient to the Eichen House facility. The man on the screen had blue eyes that could send chills down your spine with a single glance. His hair was dark and trimmed to perfection. He had a light scruff on his face and his mouth was turned up in the corners in malicious way.

"You know him?" Jeff asked.

Did I know him? Of course I knew him. It had been too long though and Jeff had forgotten just who I used to always hang around with. He had forgotten Aunt Augusta's rants about this man and I and the trouble we'd get into.

"Change of plans Jeff. You and I are going to pay Eichen House a visit tomorrow"

I turned swiftly on my feet and left the room trusting Jeff to follow.

"Any particular reason why?" He asked watching warily as I scarfed down the eggs and toast he had prepared earlier. He had reason to be wary because he knew what it meant when my eyes changed colour.

"We have an old friend to release" was all I said before humming away as I ate.

After eating I spent the rest of my time inside that room, wasting away the hours before the sun would rise. Jeff had long ago made his way to get some rest but it was different for me. They wouldn't let me sleep. They were wronged one too many times and they needed justice. I had sent off a text to Uncle Ricardo using a code that only the Black family understood. He responded in kind.

My assignment was clear. Beacon Hills was now mine to fix. Uncle Ricardo would inform the others of the breach and now every other facility under the Black Family name had to be checked. The gathering for Aunt Augusta was postponed.

Beacon Hills was mine now to fix. If there was one thing I hated the most, it was having what was mine broken.

Peter Hale did not belong in Eichen House and I was going to fix that.

* * *

**This chapter was more or less just a filler. I'm unsure of when the next update will be up but hopefully it will be within the next two weeks at least. I've only managed to get so much written because of all the spare time I find myself with. Anyway what you thought and if you agree with how I've started of the story would be nice. **

**Thanks x**


	5. Eichen House

**Greetings :)**

**I managed to produce yet another chapter for you guys so pat on the back for me! The goal for me is to make sure I don't leave you all hanging for months once school starts because that would be mean and cruel. So chapters would hopefully be popping up within two weeks at least of each other. **

**This chapter is more or less gonna give you clues as to what exactly Araiya is because I'm pretty sure by now you all have realised she is in no way just a mere human. I admit that it seems sorta angsty in the beginning with Derek and the gang but that's just how it flowed. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this update :)**

**Thank you to all who Followed and Favorited.**

* * *

Derek grunted as his muscles burned from the work out he was putting them through. It had been a few days since the pack had taken care of the witch. When he says pack he really means Stiles. Although he probably never shows it Derek was wary of Stiles at times, he had been since he first met the human teenager who showed no fear when faced with a werewolf.

Stiles was more than just an average human. Derek was sure of it. No human could do what Stiles does and still seem sane in the end. Derek huffed out at the thought of calling Stiles sane. Maybe sane was too nice a word. Obviously any human who hung around a pack of dangerous monsters and constantly went about as if it was normal could hardly classify as sane.

Derek dropped into a push up and focused back on training his body. He needed to make sure he was in top shape. No matter what he needed to be prepared for whatever threat the pack may face. So focused on his training he nearly missed the approaching foot steps towards his loft. Picking himself of the ground and grabbing a nearby towel to wipe the sweat of his face, Derek prepared for his unexpected visitor.

He had just slipped on one of his shirts when the loft door opened with a sliding bang.

"Seriously Malia! Are you sure you want to ask Derek for help"

"Well who else could we ask Stiles. What is it about Derek that bothers you?"

"NOTHING! Definitely not the sourness of his face and the constant glares and ugh don't even get me started on those eyebrows. Those things could be some sort of supernatural creature of their own"

They do realise he's standing right there, Malia's control over her senses can't be that bad…. Can it?

Feeling insulted and just a little self-conscious Derek clears his throat so his presence is known. He grins inwardly at the panic and squirmy reaction Stile's gives and put on his best 'Your so annoying I want to hurt you' look.

"Yes Derek is most definitely the best source for help in this matter. His eyebrows are of no relation to said problem. Malia you beautiful genius you. DEREK hey man long time no see how is it going" Stiles rambled out giving Derek his best smile whilst trying not to be too obvious in hiding just a tad behind his coyote girlfriend. Malia had a confused expression but just as quickly brushed it off to make her demands.

Derek wanted to both groan and chuckle at how freely the pack invaded his home. Did nobody know how to knock? Maybe call in advance and give him warning of their visits?

"What do you want?"

"Wow straight to the point. Not a hey, Hi, How's it been. I've been good in case you were wondering. Which you probably weren't but I'd thought I'd let you know anyway. Has anyone ever told you, you have poor people skills?"

"What do you know about my mother" Malia cut in.

Apparently the both of them had decided to ignore Stiles and his obvious annoyance at being pushed aside.

Derek winced a bit and gave her a sympathetic face. He could sense her struggle. Smell her confusion and loss of identity. Malia felt as if she had been living a lie (which essentially she was) and now all she wanted was the truth. When Malia first shifted into a coyote she had killed her family on accident because she had no idea of her true parentage. That resulted in her spending 8 years as a coyote hiding out in the woods living as a rogue coyote would. Then she was forced to shift back into a human by a freshly made Alpha who was still a teenager. Forced to face the man she called father after being the sole reason for the death of his wife and child. To find out that she had no relation to the man most likely caused her more grief.

"I don't know anything" Derek replied anticipating the angry out lash his cousin would dish. She was family. Even if he never knew about her existence until recently it didn't change the fact that she had Hale blood flowing through her veins. Derek treasured every family member he had left.

"LIAR" she growled at him, eyes flashing a cold blue and teeth snapping at him. If it weren't for the grip Stile's had on her shoulder Derek is sure she would have lunged at him and honestly he did not want to hurt her in defence.

"Hey, hey why don't we just hear him out before we start to try and kill each other okay" Stiles assured. He was stroking her arm and making sure Malia could see him. This for some reason made Derek feel a little uncomfortable as well as irritated. Derek did not want to witness his cousin and Stilinski in such a romantic entanglement. Didn't want to witness the chemistry that surprisingly mixed well for the two.

Visibly he could see Malia calming down, keeping her gaze on Stilinski. When Stiles thought she was cool enough and wasn't going to lash out he turned his attention back to Derek. Once again Derek wanted to roll his eyes at just how needy teenagers were. (Derek ignored the little voice in his head that whispered 'hypocrite' at him and his wolfs purr of amusement) Judging by the accusing squint of Stilinski's eyes and the downward tug of his lips, Derek didn't hide his irritation well enough. Rising his eyebrows a tad and widening his own eyes a bit, tilting his head a slight ways downwards, Derek gave a 'Are you serious' facial as a response. Stiles just rolled his eyes before his stance changed indicating he was getting ready to play peacemaker.

"Do you know anything at all?"

Looking at the desperate eyes Malia had and the inquisitive gaze of Stiles, Derek felt a bout of frustration. Derek knew his answer would leave him with more questions to answer rather than less.

"No"

"What-But oh come on Peter didn't tell you anything about having a girlfriend at some point! Maybe about a love of his life or something? How about a great one night stand!" Stiles than proceeded to turn to Malia and say "Which resulted in an incredibly hot daughter"

Now Derek definitely didn't bother hiding his annoyance. Malia just gave Stilinski a thankful smile before she focused back on Derek.

"Despite what you may think, Peter was never the type of guy to share about himself"

"But weren't you two like the best of friends at some point?"

Derek frowned and felt his face scrunch up at that last statement.

He wasn't sure what gave Stiles the impression that he and Peter were buddies at any point, but he couldn't deny that there was a time he trusted Peter with everything. It was one sided though, and he learnt after Paige that Peter would never divulge anything in him as Derek did to Peter. Peter always kept his cards as close to his chest as he could.

"Before Mexico I found my adoption papers in the Hale family safe" Malia spoke receiving all the attention.

"Great then we should at least have a name"

"It was useless. Nothing on it gave any information on my mother" Malia swiftly cut Stiles optimistic input into pieces. If it were any other time Derek would have smirked.

"Peter had a lead though. He said that he was going to look into the dessert wolf" Malia continued

"The dessert wolf…. You assume their form is a coyote and it's your mother" Derek spoke. If he sounded sceptical it was because he was. Malia met his sceptic look with a glare and bared her fangs at him so slightly that if Derek wasn't as trained a wolf as he was he would have missed it.

"Peter was going to look in to it after we finished up in Mexico. Of course that was before he tried to kill Scott" she grumbled.

Derek and Stiles couldn't tell if she was upset over the fact that her biological father had casted her aside to attempt to kill a teenager for power or if she was disappointed in the fact that Peter didn't leave her anymore clues on how to find her mother.

"Great. So what I don't get is how Peter, who was such a secretive guy and never let anyone know anything about him he didn't want them to know, DIDN'T know he had a daughter" Stiles burst out in contemplative musings. Malia gave a sideway glance at this, as if she had been thinking the same thing herself.

"I mean he hardly seems like the type to settle down and I doubt he would have forgotten to seal it up" Stiles continued his face scrunched up in serious confusion.

"Peter really did trust no one but himself huh…" Stiles added in a tone that suggested he was unsure if it was good or bad.

Derek didn't know why but that last sentence stirred something at the back of his mind.

Derek thought back to what he remembered Peter to be like before the fire. He remembered when he was 6 and Peter would play games with him. He could remember the time Cora cried because Derek had taken her stuffed puppy and hidden it because she wouldn't leave him alone. Peter had told him off and made him give it back. Afterwards he took them all to get ice-cream. Around that time Peter always looked out for Laura, Cora and himself. Peter was the fun cool uncle that would always be willing to help out the pups of the pack.

"Peter wasn't always like this" Derek said bringing himself back to reality and out of old memories. The Sceptical looks the two teens gave him made his wolf want to snarl. Derek had to remind himself and his wolf that they didn't know Peter. They didn't know what Peter was like before the fire, the coma and before he became obsessed with being Alpha. They only knew Peter to be an insane monster who tried to kill their friend.

"Then what was he like" Malia asked. Derek could smell her curiosity. Despite Peter being psychotic he was still her father and Malia wanted to know what the man was like, because as of yet all she knew was that he was obsessed with power. Derek's wolf wanted to whine at the fact that the daughter of the Uncle of his memories will have no positive memories of him. Derek pushed back that taunting thought in his mind that told him that he was to blame.

"He was…." Derek couldn't find the right word to describe what Peter used to be.

Normal? Nice? Fun? Caring? Cool? Sane?

"He was…?" Stiles continued curious as to what Derek would say.

Clearing his throat Derek just gave them a stern look and said "Different. Peter was different"

He ignored the disappointed looks Malia was giving him and the apologetic ones Stiles was portraying. Scrunching his face up in annoyance Derek turned away from the teens. The voice was louder now.

This was his fault.

He changed Peter, put Peter in that coma. It was Derek's fault Peter went on a Power trip. If Derek never got involved with Kate then there wouldn't have been a fire. His family wouldn't have died. Peter never would have killed Laura to be Alpha. Cora wouldn't have been like a stranger to him. His mom would have been able to fix everything because she would still be Alpha. Malia would know Peter as something more than a psychotic werewolf.

Derek didn't hear the teens leave too caught up in trying to silence the voice in his head.

It was whilst Derek was straining his muscles once more that he remembered. He was wrong when he told the teens that Peter never trusted anyone. There was one person. So long ago it was but Peter trusted someone. Derek could vaguely recall Peter and someone else always running around Beacon Hills. He could recall the arguments between Peter and his mother about having to bail Peter out from the station. Around that time Derek was with Paige so he never really cared. Now though if Derek thought hard enough, he could recall that whoever it was Peter hung out with was in the same year as himself.

He knew Peter trusted that person because that was his right hand man. The two were partners in crime you didn't usually see one without the other. Derek knows that because he was jealous. Peter was his confidant, his uncle yet Peter had more fun with them then he did with Derek. Derek hated that guy. He was glad when the guy had moved away because Peter would have to spend more time with the pack again.

All the pups in the pack hated the name Black because he stole Uncle Peter from them.

Derek focused back on his work out opting out of thinking on the past any longer.

What's done is done.

* * *

_Everything was on fire. Everything is burning. He could hear them screaming, crying out for help. They want someone to save them. He's coming. He's trying, He can't reach them. **THEIR TRAPPED**._

_PETER_

**_PEEEEEETTEEER_**

**_AAAAAH HELP US!_**

* * *

Dr Conrad Fenris, formerly known as Dr Conrad Haberland, wanted nothing more but to retire home and nurse a good old glass of whiskey or two. If he thought convincing the world that werewolves exist was going to be his biggest challenge yet, he was thoroughly and extremely proven wrong. He fell into his chair and buried his head into his arms letting out a pained groan. He relished in the silence, the calm of his office. The walls were sound proof and blocked out all the screaming and nonsense shouting the patients would do at night. His office as of this moment was his sanctuary. His paradise with its desk full of documents and books, His floor covered in paper and research. The faint smell of stale coffee tickling his human nose's senses.

Fenris wanted to ask himself why he would choose such a dangerous career choice. He wanted to call himself a fool and pack his bags and leave, forget all about his theories on werewolves and the supernatural world. Every morning before he would have to report in, and do his rounds for his patients, he'd stare at that duffle bag hidden behind his bedroom door. It would be so simple to pack up and leave Beacon Hills, to start anew in some place far off and away from California, America even. Conrad knew he had the money but something stopped him every time.

It wasn't his bleeding heart. He didn't wish to discover a cure for werewolf bites or a solution to help wolves with control on a full moon. Fenris knew himself and he knew it was only his Curiosity about the creatures that kept him buried in all this Supernatural nonsense. That's why he's found himself working at Eichen House monitoring and admitting supernatural creatures, studying them and committing to paper what was confirmed to be myth and what was reality.

Conrad was brought out of his thoughts when the stinging pain on his left arm made its presence known. How had he forgotten about the fact he had a gash running from his inner elbow to his wrist. It was a shallow cut, not deep enough to make the arm useless. It still bled and stung just like the bullet graze on his right calf muscle. Conrad thought back on his visitor who called his injuries a 'welcoming gift'.

**_*Rewind to a couple of hours earlier* _**

Eichen House had seen its fair share of crazies over the years. Everyone who worked in Eichen house knew you could never trust what you heard in such a place. So when the sounds of bullets and shouting was echoing throughout the place nobody really panicked. Someone would be going to find patient 345 who had a knack for making realistic noises with his mouth. Someone else would go ensure that he would be silenced again. Those not privy, higher access to their more insane patients would continue on with their duties unless told otherwise.

Amanda was one of them. One of those who worked at Eichen House who knew of the existence of the supernatural world. She worked the desk. She was responsible for sorting through who was in need of being locked away on Level 4 and who was in need of a couple of sessions with Ms. Morrell.

So when a lightly greyed haired old man walked through the doors followed by a dark cloaked and hooded figure she was prepared to direct them to level 4. There was no doubt in Amanda's mind that the man wanted to submit another uncontrollable supernatural beast.

"Hi there can I help you" She asked plastering on her best smile.

The old man eyed the place wearily like he was unsure of what he was doing at such a place. Maybe Amanda was wrong with her assumption. The older man cleared his throat and timidly spoke.

"Uh… yes… Err just who is in charge here?"

"Are you admitting a patient?"

"No. I-WE need to speak to the person in charge" He corrected.

"I'm sorry sir but unless you're admitting a patient or are visiting then I cannot help you" Amanda spoke. Her voice bored now and irritated. Eichen house rarely got visitors and they hadn't had a new patient in weeks. Both of the normal kind and the supernatural.

The old man seemed panicked now more so than when he entered. His eyes kept darting to the figure behind him in distress.

"You really don't understand. We need to know and see who's in charge" He rushed out.

Amanda rolled her eyes and prepared to get forceful. No one got any further than the door unless they were admitting a patient, visiting family or had special permission. Seeing as the present two hadn't presented her with anything Amanda was going to have to turn them away.

"Do I need to call security sir? Unless you have evidence proving you have permission to see anyone in this facility I'm afraid you're going to have to leave." Amanda's hand hovered just above the button which alerted the guards.

Suddenly it was as if the man looked resigned to something. His nervous stance changed into regretful pity. Amanda was so focused on the man she didn't notice the figure behind him shift.

"Oh god-"The old man groaned

Amanda pushed the button hurriedly as her eyes widened.

* * *

_"HELP ME!" _

_The flames were consuming him and his claws dug into his flesh in agony as they all stood by and watched him burn. _

_"DEREK" he screamed his throat hoarse from the hours he'd been doing just that. _

_The smell of burnt flesh and bone clouding his senses. Just as soon as it had started it all stopped and he was once more trapped in a white room with no windows or doors. _

_"Hey!" He breathlessly croaked. His eyes were red and everything seemed blurred. _

_ "Get me out!" His face was wet with tears and sweat. He was on the white floor hugging himself, curled in a foetus position. He couldn't stop shaking, his claws were deep in his sides and he bled excessively staining the white floor red. _

_"Please somebody….GET ME OUTTA OF HERE!" He screamed again. _

**_Peter_**

**_PETEY_**

**_PEEEEEETEEEER!_**

* * *

"What on earth is that racket" Dr Fenris shouted.

He was on Level 4 checking on all the creatures when the sounds of bullets and screaming started. All the creatures were stirring, some seem to have been huddling into a corner, and some were eagerly plastering their faces to the door as much as they could with malicious smiles and teeth gleaming.

There was howling, snarling, roaring.

Fenris could barely hear himself think.

Inside a cell isolated from all the others on Level 4 were two men. One was unconscious, He looked dead or as if he was frozen still in sleep on the floor. The other was awake and humming to himself, idly flipping through the pages of a romance novel that looked worn from the years. His humming only halted for a second and his head tilted to the side to allow a view of his gleeful smile.

"Ah! Well it would seem roommate your exit ticket has arrived" the awake man spoke to the sleeping man.

The humming continued.

* * *

Jeff honestly wanted to stop and just wait it out. He wanted to take a seat in those chairs they have for waiting and give Araiya the time she needs to let her frustrations out. Jeff took a look at his surroundings and complimented the décor and the colour used on the walls. Unlike most mental institutions the overuse of white wasn't present. Instead they had used different shades of light colours. Like a calming lilac purple on the edges and a pale peach white instead of the usual paper white.

"Mmhm… Nice place really" Jeff muttered to himself as he trotted along leisurely. He wasn't worried about getting lost. Even if he didn't know where on earth Araiya had disappeared he wouldn't panic. After all he just had to follow the blood trails and the unconscious security guards.

It wasn't rocket science.

"Oops pardon me" Jeff muttered as he accidently stepped on one of the guards arms. The moaned out reply had him nodding in sympathetic pity. The poor man probably had no idea his day would turn out to be so hectic on such a lovely morning. What a loving morning it was too. The sun was out, complimented by clear blue skies and a soft caressing breeze that wouldn't heat you up too much.

Yes, Jeff nodded to himself it certainly was a lovely day.

He had just turned one of the corners when he noticed the sobbing form of the women who had been behind the desk. Unlike before she looked ragged and in pain, a great change from her earlier tidy and bored behaviour. She was clutching her shoulder, which from where he was standing, looked to be bleeding heavily. The poor girls make up was running and smudged and she had several other wounds. Several claw marks up her arms and bullet grazes on her legs. Tutting to himself Jeff made his way towards the sobbing mess of a girl.

"Let me see" He spoke softly to her. He winced inwardly at her fearful gaze. She was shaking her head animatedly as he reached to check her shoulder. The girl finally let him tend to her after he showed he had nothing up his sleeves or on his person that could cause her harm.

"Oh… don't worry it's only a flesh wound. You're lucky her claws only grazed you" He spoke

The girls wide eyes at his statement made him want to chuckle. Oh the poor girl probably thought she had been in danger of dying. No, she would live. How long she had left to live was the real question.

Jeff knew the only reason there would be no death today was because Araiya wanted to interrogate and evaluate every single worker in Eichen House.

Eichen house was going to be thoroughly cleansed of anything that didn't meet Araiya Blacks satisfaction, now if it was legally or not Jeff wasn't sure.

Standing up and using a discarded piece of material, Jeff wiped his hands clean of the young woman's blood.

"Best be catching up to her don't you think?" He offered the girl one last reassuring smile before leaving her there to seek out his new client. Because that was what little Araiya Black was for Jeff.

Until Jeff dies he will always be of service to the Black Family, he owed them as much.

* * *

Araiya's Pov

It was such a thrill. The smell of blood tainted the air and the warm sticky sensation on my claws made my heart skip in glee. My Fangs were out causing fear in every one of them who attempted to stop me. The feeling of Aunt Augusta's Smith and Wesson revolver in my left hand made me want to purr. It was such a shame I couldn't kill anyone, but wounding them wasn't out of the question. I had enough bullets on me to waste and even if that ran out my claws and teeth weren't just for show.

I was counting down the seconds it took for the elevator door to open. Level 4 was my destination. It was where I would be able to find whoever it was that took over Eichen House. I could feel the rumbling in my chest again, the anticipation was riling them up. The dark hood I wore concealed my identity. It wasn't that I was afraid of being arrested or reported on, Oh no having that happen would only manage to make me laugh. I wore the hood because it was necessary. I couldn't let anyone know I was taking over. Even if they had no idea of my role NOBODY could know just who would be Keeping Beacon Hills.

After all Keepers had to be kept a secret.

At the ding of the elevator my smile widened even more. How joyous this encounter will be. Walking out of the metal entrapment I made quick work of searching for the occupant in the heads office. There I would be able to find out just who had been running Eichen House to the ground.

"What on earth is going on?" A man with a white coat yelled. He was clutching his ears and covering them in attempts to block out the noise. The other creatures could sense me, sense my intentions and some feared it whilst others relished in it.

My human mind would have sympathised with him because the noise was deafening. It was a shame my human mind was too preoccupied in assisting my beast. Stealthily masking my presence from the man I stayed out of sight and stood behind him waiting for him to turn. It wasn't too hard a task. It would have been quicker for me to simply grab him and dig my claws into the flesh of his neck, growling at him questions and threatening him with the barrel of the gun caressing his cheek. Would have been glorious to feel and smell his fear, to feel him quiver and shake at how I had him trapped. I could've carved my symbol into his face so that all who would find his body would know just who ended his life. Only I wasn't here to take a life. Not today at least.

The man had let out a shriek, a squeal, at the sight of me. I suppose the gleaming of my fangs would do that to someone. Or possibly the blood dripping from my claws and the darks spots on my cloak.

"Oh please" He repeatedly muttered as he fell to his knees.

**_YES…. Submit…vile…..PATHETIC_**

Pointing the barrel of the gun at his forehead, I anxiously ran my tongue over my sharp and elongated fangs. The man was blubbering nonsense and whimpering out for mercy. How disgusting. They rumbled within me with satisfaction at the sight. All of us could feel the man's frantic disarray of emotions. His blood was pumping through his veins and his heart was pounding in erratic fear. They purred within me at how delicious it all was. My finger twitched as they chanted to pull the trigger. Just a single click and we could have our revenge. He would be dead. He took away Peter locked him away in **OUR** facility. He walks the corridors of Eichen House as if he has the right. He runs the place as if he's a Black, as if he can do better than Aunt Augusta.

For a second I had frozen. All the noise faded away along with the pleas of the man before me. The burning heat within me fled away only to be replaced with sharp cold ice. Hidden in the shadows of my hood my eyes flashed from illumine gold to a glowing amethyst.

_KILL HIM! DEATH TO THE HUMAN!_

**_NO! LET HIM LIVE! LET HIM LIVE WITHIN THE CONFINES OF A CAGE LIKE A PET. TEACH HIM! HURT HIM! LET US LISTEN TO HIS BLOODY CRIES AS WE TEAR HIM APART BIT BY BIT. ENJOY THE SQUELCHING OF HIS BLOOD BETWEEN OUR LIPS AS WE TEAR HIS FLESH FROM HIS BONES! MAKE HIM PAY!_**

_LET HIM DIE! KILL HIM! DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE NO LONGER! MAKE HIS HEART STOP!_

My human mind was shivering. They were clashing, arguing against one another. Both wanted control over the situation.

They hadn't clashed like this since my days in the Triad.

On the outside I still stood there imposing and threatening. Although it felt as if hours were passing only seconds ticked away on the clock. I could see the man was starting have a little hope. My finger trembled on the trigger. The battle was over within me. The victor was clear. My eyes hardened and all the man could see from where he kneeled was glowing eyes and gleaming fangs from within the shadows of my hood. My finger added pressure on the trigger ready to put an end to all this chaos.

***BANG***

The sounds of a gunshot silenced the entire level, even the creatures in their cells were silent, but only for a second. That millisecond moment of silence was then broken by the racking sobs and heavy breaths of the man on his knees. He was clutching at his chest and shakily feeling himself for a wound.

"I do apologise dear but we both agreed that the killing would be done another day"

* * *

Jeff Morgan wanted to flinch and scurry away to hide at the feel of the eyes trained on his person. The illumine glow of her gold eyes always made his skin crawl. At the sight of the hints of amethyst purple leaving her eyes, allowing them to be completely gold once more, Jeff loosened his grip on his hand gun. Jeff never once wanted to know what he would feel if it were her amethyst eyes on him instead.

The slight dip of her head let him know he had her thanks.

Jeff had been fearful when the elevator doors had parted and he was 5 seconds away from witnessing murder. Defending people accused of murder and accusing them of murder were two very different things when you have to witness murder first hand. Just as soon as Jeff had excited the elevator his hand gun was in his hand and fired. The distraction allowed Araiya to come out of her trance and remember their sole purpose for visiting the mental house.

Jeff ignored the little voice that whispered he was where he belonged. After all can Jeff really call himself sane in mind if he was willing to be thrown back into all this Supernatural world nonsense? Probably not but Jeff was going to do so none the less.

The poor man at Araiya's knees looked near catastrophic at all that was happening.

"Shall we get on with it" Jeff smiled

Jeff busied himself with peering into the nearby rooms (cages?) of several creatures. He didn't feel the need to watch Araiya threaten and growl at the man. Araiya wouldn't kill him today, Jeff had stopped her. If she'd kill him tomorrow was a whole different story. As the man started screaming and the sound of another gunshot echoed Jeff occupied his fingers with the lock on one of the doors. He didn't bother listening to Araiya's snarled demands and growled inquires, although it didn't stop Jeff's skin from forming goose bumps.

Unlike her soft and usually bland tone Araiya's voice was brutal and a few octaves lower.

"L-listen okay … I-I got a letter … and it told me… AARRGH…. It told me about thi-this PLACE! It said that I was welcome to work here and to take care of things. Said they'd pay me for my research" The man panted out.

Jeff wanted to groan out in annoyance. Everything seemed to have been done through letters and phone calls. Nobody seemed to have any idea who was actually giving them orders. Of course Jeff was bitter because he was one of those people who listened to the stupid anonymous person. His jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed at that thought. He hoped Araiya would allow him a chance at their target before the Black family would deal with the culprit.

"So what you just take in whatever creature and person turns up at Eichen House with people claiming them to be insane?" Jeff grunted out honestly joking. When the man didn't do anything but stay silent Jeff gaped at him.

"Seriously!"

Jeff was a lawyer (retired or not) and having worked cases where his clients were indeed innocent he couldn't get over the fact that the man condemned several creatures and people to lifetime in a nut house just because they were brought to him. Didn't he question why they were being sent to him? No the man was a scientist or something Jeff knew those bastards always fell victim to their curiosity. No wonder Araiya wanted them to come as soon as possible and sort out this mental house.

Obviously those working the place needed a room in Eichen House themselves.

Araiya brought his wandering mind back to the situation at hand with a roar that made Jeff want to run as far as he could and Jeff wasn't even the one it was directed at.

"You're going to take me to where Peter Hale is. Then you are going to do whatever it is Jeff wants you to do. You're going to watch me leave with Peter Hale and you won't be listening to anyone else but Jeff and me. Are we clear?" Araiya ordered. Her voice hadn't softened one bit and she sounded like the very beast she was. The man fearfully nodded and let himself get dragged around.

Good God Jeff had his work cut out for him on this one.

* * *

**Here you go a new chapter!**

**Did you like it? What do you think? Is it boring? Is Araiya coming of as a Mary Sue? (I hope not)**

**Hopefully you readers found this chapter to be informative and satisfying. I'm eager to hear your opinions on Jeff because his character has just kind taken a life of its own. Honestly no where in my notes did a Jefferson Morgan exist but when I wrote him in he kind of just ... came to life? I personally like Jeff and in my head I associate alot of his actions with Martin Freeman the guy who plays Bilbo Baggins in the Hobbit. Yeah... Jeff is kind of like Bilbo to me in a way. I don't know if you agree or not but you could let me know. **

**That's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it let me know your opinions and such please.**

**Thanx **


	6. Peter

**Hola!**

**I know I'm posting up chapters at a kind of fast rate but I just can't help it. I'm so excited and eager to get you guys up to date with what I've written, to share with you all what's been running amuck in my brain. This chapter was going to be longer but then I decided to cut it because I wanted there to be more Araiya and Derek time. (Whoops Spoiler!) I just really wanted to hurry up and add Peter pov into the mix because the poor guy needed some straight on attention. If your all confused on the THEY Araiya keeps refering to just let me know and I'll explain it in the next chapter or something. Who knows. Anywho thank you everyone who has followed and such and to all you who spent a moment to read this. **

**I hope you enjoy this chappie x **

* * *

Valack hummed a catchy tune to himself as he re-read his romance novel. He had been anticipating and waiting for this ever since he realised Augusta Black had passed on. He didn't need to be told, He knew. Valack often knew lots of things without having been told. When he had been moved into this pathetic attempt of a cage Valack tried not to laugh. They thought that keeping him isolated and locked away in a glass cage would keep them safe. How mistaken they were.

Valack's eyes wondered over to his unconscious temporary roommate. His fingers twitched as did the corners of his mouth. When his roommate had been delivered and kicked up such a fuss Valack just had to silence the man. Although he had to acknowledge his shock at seeing just how damaged a man Peter Hale was. In fact Valack almost felt himself pitying the poor sod. Such a brilliant mind only having been beaten and battered.

Ruined by nothing but Betrayal.

Corrupted.

Shaking his head in sympathy Valack wanted to mourn at how much loss the man had suffered all for what people believed was the greater good.

"It has been a long time since we last met hasn't it" Valack spoke.

The cloaked figure that stood on the other side of his glass cage simply stood there. Valack let his eyes wonder over the figure, grinning away at the blotches of blood that dripped from their claws. He wasn't afraid or intimidated, Valack was a friend to the Black family. Has been for years.

When the hooded figure retracted their claws and lowered their hood, Valack couldn't deny that he felt just a smidge pang of fondness.

At the sight of her wavy and curly dark brown locks, and those soft features, Valack smiled. Little Araiya Black had certainly grown into a fine young women. Valack could still remember the angst filled child that used to visit him whenever she was bored or wanted time away from her aunt. Back then Valack used to humour the child who would eagerly regale to him her adventures with the one named Peter Hale. That was why Valack knew the man on the floor beside him wouldn't be residing in Eichen house for long.

"It sure has been Triple E" She spoke

Her voice wasn't as bland and squeaky like when she was younger. It was instead soft and caressing on his ears. With every word she spoke, Valack felt like he was being fed honey so sweet that his teeth would suffer many cavities. Her honey doe brown eyes looked at him with fierce emotion. She was taking in his state, seeing just what was different and what wasn't.

Valack praised her inwardly, always being so observational.

"I do hope you brought with you better reading material. I can only bore myself with the constant mind numbing problems of Sarah and her one sided love devotion to the ever blind Arthur" Valack mused gesturing to the book in hand. From that statement he earned himself a soft smile and an amused look.

"Romance Valack? Have the years really been so cruel to you?" She teased her eyes glinting with mischief.

Valack could see how the friendship between the girl and the man at his feet had bloomed. The two both possessed such brilliant minds and found a challenge within each other. They certainly were the predators books portrayed their monsters as.

Valack let the silence rule over the room when the girl caught sight of the man who looked in all appearances to be dead. He watched as the girls eyes darkened but didn't change colours. He admired her control although he suspected she was more or less tired. Drained of energy from the onslaught of emotions she had channelled today. Most likely since she arrived in Beacon Hills.

"He isn't dead if that's what you're wondering. He just didn't know how to shut up" Valack informed her opting to appear nonchalant and uncaring. He lay back and leaned against the wall with his eyes on his book once more.

* * *

Araiya's Pov

For a moment, just a moment I ignored Valack. For once since I had arrived back in Beacon Hills I felt nothing.

No rage, No anger or grief. Nothing.

They were silent within me and my Human mind was thankful for that.

Seeing him in person, being so close, let me see just how well he dealt with age and time. He was taller from the looks of it. His hair didn't seem as dark and ravenous as it did when he was younger. He had light and minor lines on his face that showed age. Although that did nothing to his handsome face. He had grown a light beard that could classify as stubble at most.

'Must have thought it made him more manly the vain prince' I chuckled to myself.

His eyes were closed and his face muscles were relaxed. He wasn't wearing that stupid arrogant smirk that never seemed to leave his lips and his blue eyes weren't looking at me with condescending looks. Even though he was on the ground he looked at peace. He looked like he was finally getting some rest.

_Here…..Safe…..Protect…..Take…..Protect_

They were yearning inside of me. Urging me to wake him up because we knew that looks were deceiving. Especially if Valack was the reason he was in such a state.

"What's wrong with him Triple E" I asked, accepting that the damage might be more than I could fix.

Valack looked up from his book to join me in staring at the unconscious form of my friend.

My best friend.

My partner in crime.

Peter was all of that to me, always had been since I met him. Since he found me. He was one of the people I considered mine to protect, mine to keep safe.

"The man has suffered a lot little Aestuo. His mind should be shattered from the amount of times it's been violated. I've ruined minds personally and turned them into nothing but vegetables and before I had even touched his… It was already so broken" Valack spoke.

Although Valack spoke like he had no care and was at most amused with the state Peter was in, I could feel his true opinions on the whole matter.

He was disgusted.

I furrowed my eyebrows and felt the frown form on my lips.

How could we not have known about any of this!?

Beacon Hills had always been kept as high priority for a reason. Even after the death of Aunt Augusta it shouldn't have fallen to the ruins so quickly and so badly.

"Could you fix him? His mind I mean" I asked head full of thoughts on how exactly I was going to go about fixing this mess.

Valack just gave me a smirk and closed his book, chucking it carelessly to the corner where his other romance novels were. If it was any other time I would have teased the man about his reading material but I had more important things to tend to.

"Couldn't you tell little Aestuo? I am trying to fix him, have been since he was put into this prison with me. It's not as easy to fix a mind then It is to ruin it" He grumbled at me.

I promptly rolled my eyes before I approached the cell and unlocked the door. Stepping into the small space I pulled Valack into a hug. He didn't hug me back, just patted me on the back before he unwound my arms from around his torso.

"How the years have flown" I heard him mutter as he played with my hair that now came to my belly button.

Giving the man a smile I moved to pick Peter up of the floor so we could take our leave. If Valack had locked him in his mind to make Peter face whatever problems he had then I had no choice but to wait for him to wake up. I adjusted the hold I had of my friend and grunted at the added weight.

My god when Peter awakes I'm going to call him out on being such a fat ass.

"Thanks Triple E for watching out for the stupid mutt. I'll be sure to send you a whole lot more to entertain you. Whatever you need to make you more comfortable" I grunted out as I made my way to the door Intent on getting Peter back to the mansion. Valack just chuckled at me before he lay back on his cot and stared at the ceiling.

Just before I was completely out of the room Valack stopped me.

"By the way little Aestuo… He has blank spots. Whatever was taken from his mind was incredibly important to his wolf. After all I highly doubt a man with such a brilliant mind would willingly create a mating bond with just anyone. I do believe those things are quiet permanent for werewolves"

I completely stilled at that. In my mind images of a young couple embracing and holding each other played. My grip on the door handle tightened as I quickly slammed the door behind me.

Get Peter to the mansion first, then start researching.

So many things to do in so little time.

* * *

Valack hummed comfortably to himself after his visitor had left with his roommate. He saw those images that ran through Araiya's head before she left.

"So the little Aestuo is well on her way to becoming an inferno" He mused

"You chose well Augusta" He sent a congratulating prayer to the old women who earned his respect.

The girl would bring many changes to Beacon Hills. Especially for that pack that seemed to be surviving by a thread. Valack had seen everything he needed in the mind of Peter Hale. It was as Valack was going over everything he had gathered from both Peter and Araiya that he realised just what the outcome would lead to. The 3 eyed man couldn't help the barking insane laugh that escaped him. His stomach was in stiches and his eyes were teary as he hacked out a laugh by the second. No doubt he was probably scaring whoever heard him.

'That little minx of a woman' he chuckled in his mind.

'Even in death she still manages to surprise me' He mused after finally calming down from his fit.

The grin on his face never left, not even when that Dr Fenris walked into his room in a ghostly trance and informed him they were changing his room. Valack was smiling all the way up to when the guards drugged him.

'Let it be said that Augusta was as conniving and scheming as a trickster fox'

* * *

_He wasn't in the white room anymore….._

_All around him was darkness. He couldn't see, smell or hear anything at all. All he could feel with his senses was the beating of his heart thudding in his ears and sound of his breathing. _

**_'He still not awake then...'_**

**_'Jeff…..broken….How am I going to fix him?'_**

_The voices broke through the darkness. They seemed to echo throughout his head but he felt paralysed. He felt frozen and lost. He couldn't sense his wolf either which made him want to scream. How could he not sense his wolf? What the hell is happening to him?_

**_'He…..strong….will wake up when….. Don't worry'_**

_WHEN!?_

_ When and how could he wake up!? _

_Why couldn't they hear him!? _

_Why won't they answer him!?_

**_'It's ….. Two days…..awake…..stupid…..'_**

_'**Patience…..Valack said….Needs to face his fears…Find himself….. Won't change till he does'** _

_The voices were like waves crashing upon the shore, they shattered the silence of the darkness. Flowed in and out and crashed into him and he was stuck. Paralysed, buried in the sand with only his face uncovered, constantly being drowned in the voices he heard. The voices had stopped. Peter wasn't sure if they had left or if hours had passed and he was floating in space. Maybe he had finally passed, died in that mental house. Whatever that 3 eyed man did to him maybe killed him. _

_No!_

_Peter had already died before. He knew what the afterlife looked like and he came back. He cheated death and escaped its clutches Peter would do it again. He ignored the fact that last time was different. Ignored that last time he had a puppet he could play and pull the strings with. Peter knew he was most likely going to be killed that time and so he had a backup plan. This time round Peter didn't expect to fail. He wasn't supposed to fail in killing the Alpha. The Alpha was wrong, had failed, and is a failure to the pack. Peter had to kill the Alpha because the Alpha failed the pack. Peter would fix the pack. Peter would save the pack from the Alpha's failure. _

_Talia failed the pack, she didn't deserve to be Alpha. She shamed her role as Alpha._

_ Peter needed to fix it, for the pack, for the pups._

_Peter felt it and relaxed and embraced the relief that consumed him. His wolf, he could feel his wolf again. Suddenly it was like Peter was slowly gaining his senses back. He still couldn't see but he could feel the brushing of his wolf against his fingers. Could sense his wolf circling him and nuzzling against him in a protective show of affection. Peter still had his wolf, he wasn't alone. Peter was never alone. He felt something tracing a pattern on the flesh between his thumb and pointer finger. He couldn't tell what it was, couldn't figure out what the symbol was. Then he heard it. Heard one of the voices from earlier again, but instead of washing over him like oceans waves Peter could hear every word they said although it sounded like a dream for him. _

**_'Wake up Peter…. I'm not babysitting your lazy ass for fun'_**

_Peter and his wolf growled at being called lazy. Couldn't they understand he was trying! Of course he's trying to wake up, he doesn't want to be stuck like this forever no way. Peter made a mental note to remember the sound of the voice so that when he woke up he could show them. How dare they call him lazy! Peter was the god damn fucking Alpha!_

_'**Get up Petey! Stop being a baby and fix your god damn mind before I donate your brain to science…. You stupid mutt'** _

_How dare they insult him like he's their household dog! He was the fucking Alpha. The strongest of the Pack. The king. The one with all the power. Peter bowed to no one. Together Peter and his wolf roared out their frustration, their promise of freedom, Together Peter and his wolf fought the darkness in his mind._

* * *

Araiya smirked to herself as she sat beside Peter and his still form. She was tracing her symbol into the skin of his hand between his thumb and pointer finger. It wasn't anything special, a rune or some magical healing sign.

It was just her way of offering comfort.

Since they had taken Peter out of Eichen House and settled him into one of the many rooms in the mansion, Araiya hadn't wanted to leave his side. They refused to leave him and that was something all 3 of them agreed on. They needed to make sure Peter was healing, was fighting to save his mind. Araiya made sure to keep track on the man in the bed. To note his progress.

Every time they felt his doubt, his fear and anxiety they would retrace their symbol into his hand. Trying to reassure him that he wasn't alone in some way. It had been 4 days since she had taken him away from Eichen House. After ensuring the man would be okay in the mansion she and Jeff started taking turns in taking care and watching over the man and cleaning up Eichen House.

Araiya had learned that the man in the white coat was Dr Conrad Fenris. After an excessive background check and a personal evaluation test, Araiya deemed him okay. She didn't trust the man, but she did accept that he had intentions and a strong case of curiosity that she could appreciate. It didn't hurt that he feared her. Araiya could respect the man in how well he tried to hide his flinching and wincing whenever she addressed him but no matter how he tried she would always be able to **FEEL** it.

After all nobody could lie or hide their emotions.

It was an incredible shame that during their cleansing of all she deemed pathetic and unworthy of access to Eichen house, she had to dirty her claws once more.

Araiya lost track after the 6th death of just how many people were in that house scoping and biding their time.

That thought had Araiya pausing in her tracing. Her eyebrows furrowed and her lips formed the beginning of a snarl. Whenever she remembers their pleas and cries for mercy she always felt a bout of anger.

They told her all about how they felt the Beacon. They felt the call and the challenge. Araiya almost ripped the stupid vampire's head of when he told her, but she had to be patient because the creature spilled to her more about what Beacon Hills had become. The vampire had told her all about the many creatures who were hoping to take Beacon Hills for themselves. Told her about the Alpha werewolf that led a pack of different beings. Told her of how they were claiming Beacon Hills as their territory.

Araiya watched with blank eyes as the creature laughed at his story.

"Beacon Hills hasn't belonged to anyone since the Hale pack! Everyone knows how they ended"

After getting all the information she could from the bloodsucker she promptly lit his ass on fire and enjoyed watching and listening to his muffled screams of agony. She of course knew that vampires could only be killed with a stake to the heart, sunlight and by cutting of their head. Araiya just ensured the pale freak was securely restrained by crucifying the creature with holy blessed stakes. It would keep him alive, break through their hard armoured skin and would stop him from healing. It was moments like these that Araiya loved the fact that the mansion was isolated and resided in the woods.

If anyone from the station came around to question the rising smoke from her backyard she could just as cheerily tell them she was building a bon fire.

Although sewing the Bloodsuckers mouth shut with fine thread made from melted silver crosses she received from a Priest in Europe, was a pain. It was totally worth it to watch him burn only to heal. That was the thing though the vamp wouldn't be able to heal properly until the fire burned out, highly unlikely though after all she did drench him in gasoline. She wasn't worried about him escaping or living because even if he did somehow manage to survive the clearing would expose him to the sun as soon as morning came about.

The subtle shift had Araiya coming out of her thoughts and ponderings. She eyed Peter with curiosity and the littlest bit of hope. Was it her imagination, wishful thinking? Determined to see if it was all in her head Araiya continued to trace her symbol on his hand gently and gave him one more push.

"You'll never be Alpha Petey if all you do is sleep all day"

Then they felt it.

_**Anger Annoyance Determination Desperation Irritation**_

Her face lit up in glorious cheer. She relished in what she felt and grinned like it was Christmas at the twitch of his finger. He was responsive! He could hear her!

Peter was going to wake up soon.

* * *

**YAY! There you have it everyone Peter is waking up! Whoop!What did you think about Peter's pov. Oh and if your confused on who Valack is well he's the three eyed guy. I used the teen wolf wiki to search up his name. If it isn't actually his name apologies but I'm not gonna change it because I like Valack's name.**

** Please leave feedback/reviews because I honestly do enjoy your opinions ! **

**Lots of thankful Thanks x **

**xTonyaJacex**


	7. Social Plans in Beacon Hills

**Heya!**

**So here's an update. Its with great displeasure that I inform you that this will be the last fast update for awhile. I hope to get the next chapter up next week but school started today so this is like a 'Im sorry so here's a long chapter to beg for your forgivness' chapter and a 'I don't know when I'll post next so bare with me.' I hope you all enjoy this chappie because whoa was it a doozy to write. You don't know how long I spent watching Derek scenes trying to make sure I wrote his character out right. I'm sorry there's no Peter in this one but I felt like Derek and Araiya needed some more screen time. **

**Anyway I do hope you enjoy this long as 8,006 words and 13 pages on Microsoft Word chapter because I am proud of its length!**

**Enjoy and share your thoughts :)**

* * *

Stiles was tired.

He was so exhausted that he just couldn't stay awake.

He felt like a zombie, like his brain was mush and his body was heavy. Stiles hadn't been able to sleep properly for weeks because his brain was just running with so much information. Since the whole witch thing, the pack hadn't faced anything supernatural and only had to face everyday problems. For Lydia it was making sure her reputation wasn't too deeply ruined as the 'it' girl of Beacon High. Kira was acting weird lately. Actually ever since they got back from Mexico the girl had been twitchy and always a little sheepish. Stiles hadn't spoken out about his thoughts on what was bothering the Kitsune because it honestly wasn't his place. He knew all about the fact that the Yukimura family were supposed to be moving back to New York. No Stiles was not stalking Kira he just happened to be walking by Mr. Yukimura's classroom when he was on the phone. Stiles was no werewolf but he did manage to get the words, Moving. Back. To and New York.

"Stiles"

Jolting out of his self-induced mind coma (is that a thing? Does that make sense? Stiles doesn't know) he flailed his arms and trained his wide eyes on whoever called for his attention.

"WaAh-zah! Scott! Dude don't sneak up on people. Sheesh!" Stiles grumbled out at his best friend.

Scott stared at Stiles with slightly wide eyes at the reaction his friend gave him. Looking at Stiles with concern he took note of the slightly dark rings around his friend's eyes and the hunched stance. Stiles smelt of exhaustion and lack of sleep. Worried about what exactly was bothering his friend Scott wanted to ask him what was up. Scott hoped it wasn't something supernatural again because he still recalled the effects the Nogitsune had on Stiles. Scott also remembered the absolute fear and frustration he suffered because Stiles was the bad guy at the time, at least his body was. If they hadn't managed to separate the Nogitsune from Stiles he would have had to- Scott shook his head inwardly and chased away those thoughts.

They defeated the Nogitsune and saved Stiles.

They had won that battle.

"I've been trying to get your attention for a while now"

Stiles shook his head a bit to wake himself up. 'Yeah okay no more research, if I accidently ignore Malia or Lydia I'll cause myself more problems' Stiles thought to himself. Stiles was busy swapping out his books in his locker prepping for their next class. He was hoping he could sneak in a nap.

"Is everything alright?" Scott asked

Stiles took one look at his werewolf friend and wanted to tell him. He always got this way when Scott would look at him with his puppy brown eyes filled with concern. The looks effect only tripled after Peter bit him and actually turned the dude into a dog.

Stiles wanted to scold Scott. Tell him off for being so relaxed and living so normal. Stiles wanted to shout and lecture Scott on what was important and what could be pushed back. To remind Scott that he had a pack to lead and a responsibility to keep the town safe. But Stiles didn't because Scott wouldn't listen. He never listened. Stiles had accepted that it was a lost cause when Scott never heeded his warnings about getting involved with a hunter. Sure Allison was a nice girl and Scott was smitten with the girl or in love as he claimed, but the girl had been a hunter! Scott was a werewolf.

Stiles didn't understand how his friend couldn't grasp the fact that it would have NEVER worked out.

Stiles wouldn't, couldn't tell Scott that he was tired and exhausted because he was up late into the night doing research. Stiles was using his google-fu powers to read up on every kind of Supernatural creature he could. He wasn't going to be swept into a state of ease just because they've had a couple days to be teens. Stiles was ready and set to face whatever creature the pack would face. It wasn't just him that was constantly staying on his toes, Malia had been reading over his notes and research as well. She had been doing her own investigation into tracking the Desert wolf who she seemed to be positive was her mother. Of course Stiles would help her whenever she asked but she more or less wanted to do majority of it herself. Stiles could respect that. He knew she had been immensely disappointed that Derek couldn't offer anything up that could help them but they had already moved past that.

"I'm fine man. Just been having problems sleeping" He gave Scott a weak but assuring smile.

"You're not having nightmares again, are you?" Scott asked

Stiles knew they were just worried about him but did they have to remind him every time that he was possessed by a fucking dark trickster fox spirit! Putting his best appreciative smile on, Stiles shut his locker door with a slam.

"Dude. I'm good just spent too long on the net. I'll just take a nap next period and be back to normal" Stiles reassured.

Scott stared at him some more, trying to sense out if Stiles was lying to him. Sensing nothing but honesty Scott let it go. He smiled at Stiles and remembered just why he wanted to talk to him.

"There's going to be a pack meeting tonight"

"Why! Did something happen? Was anyone hurt?" Stiles rushed looking ready to face whatever was wrong head on. Scott quickly held his hands up to placate his frazzled friend. Okay so maybe Scott should have started off different.

"No. Calm down. Nothing's wrong there's no supernatural being to deal with. Look, I was talking with Kira and she told me about how weird Liam's been ever since the whole Cindy thing. So she suggested we maybe cheer him up a bit. I talked to Lydia and she suggested we hold a Pack Meeting so we could all just hang out and you know chill with each other" Scott explained.

Stiles relaxed at that. He could almost literally feel the tension ease out of the pores of his skin. So there was supposed to be a Pack meeting tonight. Good. Great. Stiles could probably bully Derek to give them some training and maybe share with the team all his newfound information of creatures.

(He was going to ignore the fact that Derek could basically rip his throat open with his teeth if he wanted….. I mean he's told Stiles as much)

Maybe get Derek to confirm or decline what was fact and stuff. This time Stiles smile was genuine and not forced.

"Sounds great Bud. I'll let Malia know if Kira hasn't already but the both of us will need to make a stop at home to let my dad know. It's his night off so he'll probably want to have the house to himself anyway and relax."

"Great. So we'll all meet at Derek's place at 7" Scott than made his way to their next class.

Stiles wanted to ask and whine about how unfair it is that Derek lets Scott do whatever at his place but always gives him a hard time when Stiles is at the loft. But he doesn't. Derek just hated Stiles for some reason (It's not like Stiles almost got him killed or anything! Arrested sure but KILLED! Nah) just like that all the energy Stiles had somehow managed to compile, bled out of him after that conversation and he went right back into his Zombie state. Just before he drifted off in his desk he had one last thought…..

'If I wake up after this with a craving for brains I'll go see Deaton. That way if he can't cure me of my zombie disease he could warn the others…. But what if I manage to eat his brain!... Meh serves him right for being so ominous and confusing when it comes to getting information"

* * *

_'Pack meeting at the loft. 7:00 tonight'_

_-Scott_

Derek stared at his phone with raised eyebrows. Is this for real! Did he seriously just get notified their going to have a pack meeting at **HIS** loft at 7 tonight! No asking for permission just a text saying their coming! Derek felt the on comings of a headache. Not even bothering to reply, he just got up and put his phone back into his pocket. He had been doing patrols since they faced the witch so he knew that there wasn't anything to worry about.

Scott probably just wanted to talk or something.

Derek wanted to roll his eyes at the agreeable nod his wolf gave. His wolf seemed to find everything Scott decided either funny or amusing as of late. Derek would even go as far to say that his wolf seemed to be humouring the idea of Scott being Alpha. That's not to say Derek and his wolf didn't consider Scott their alpha it's just…. Derek felt like Scott was just a substitute. Derek would listen to Scott as the Alpha of the pack but Derek's wolf didn't consider Scott THEIR Alpha. Almost like his wolf was saying the teen would do for now until their TRUE alpha appeared.

That's what had Derek confused of course.

Derek and his wolf had always been two separate minds within him (since he hit puberty actually) and more often than not his wolf liked to laugh at Derek. Derek remembered asking his mother if it was normal and she had seemed very shocked at his question.

'Every werewolf shares a connection with their wolf, pup'

That was all she had told him on the subject. Yet after the fire when it was just him and Laura in New York, Derek remembered the night they spent with a wandering group of rogues. The rogues had asked Laura about his wolf, asked why it wasn't like theirs. Derek thought that they meant his wolf had changed because of the fire and never questioned it. Laura had just given Derek a weird stare like she was just realising something before she just laughed and told the rogues that he had always been a weirdo.

He shook himself out his thoughts and closed his book that he was idly killing time by reading. He had lost interest in it and had been getting restless. He has been since it's been so quiet as of late.

He hated not having anything to do, liked to be kept active because when he wasn't all he did was dwell on memories he'd rather not remember.

Derek sighed and made his way to where he kept the keys for his car. If there was going to be a pack meeting Derek would have to make sure he had snacks or something on the ready. Knowing the teens they'd most likely sniff out his food and help themselves…. After all they help themselves to his loft whenever they want. Slipping into his signature black leather jacket, he took note of what needed to be stocked up before he locked up and drove to the nearest Grocery store.

Grabbing a basket and making his way through the aisles Derek tried to ignore the voice that kept teasing him.

'Aren't you just the little home maker' it teased. His wolf had for some reason decided to let its human suffer the voice and take a nap. Derek scowled and huffed as he chucked a packet of chips into his basket. He had a range of snacks that would keep the teens busy and had already done his own shopping for the week. He was just about to go to the counter and pay for his items when he remembered something.

**_*Flashback*_**

_'Reese's peanut Butter cups Derek! It's my drug! Why does everyone else get their drug and I don't! How could you be so cruel to me! SERIOUSLY! I'm so mad at you right now. You know what next time you find yourself paralyzed and stuck in a pool that's 8ft deep, and there's a giant lizard creature waiting to kill you, don't expect me to save your werewolf ass.' Derek just rolled his eyes at the ranting teen that was determined to chew his ears out whilst Derek's wolf just huffed out what sounded like a laugh._

_'Are you still milking that!?' Isaac asked humouredly as he arched his eyebrow. _

_'YES I'M STILL MILKING THAT!' Stiles yelled. _

**_*Flashback ends*_**

For a few seconds Derek seriously stood there weighing out the pros and cons of going back and getting the stupid peanut butter cups. Eventually though he gave in and went back to get the stupid treats. It'd be worth the few minutes he'd get of silence and he always appreciated a silent Stilinski.

He ignored the voice and its whispers of liar.

Derek had just chucked the stupid biscuits into his basket when he saw her. It was in the corner of his eyes but he saw her when she turned into the same aisle as him. This time round she had on an acid wash, light blue oversized denim jacket that was buttoned all the way to her neck. She wasn't wearing jeans but black sweatpants with white drawstrings tied to keep them from falling. The pants were obviously a size too big for her but the girl didn't seem bothered. She had also decided to trade her worn red converses for storm grey ugg boots. She wasn't wearing a cap this time either instead it was a black fedora. It didn't hide her face as much as the baseball cap had but her hair was styled to seem short, like a messy bob cut when in fact it was just gathered into a loose messy bun at the nape of her neck.

She was humming to herself occasionally stopping to mutter to herself, whilst she read through what looked to be a list. One hand gripping her basket full of things and the other holding her list and pen. This time round he could actually see her hands. They weren't hidden within the sleeves of whatever jacket or hoodie she had on. She looked distracted and in her own world and everyone overlooked her because she looked so boring.

Not Derek though.

He wouldn't ever be able to forget the girl he met from the cinema because she was something. Derek didn't know what but he was sure that girl was more than what she portrayed and Derek was sure of this because she had shown him. Opened his eyes to looking beyond what people portrayed. It was after all thanks to her that the pack was able to be prepared for the witches attack. If she had never warned Derek, things could have turned out for the worst. Derek busied himself with the shelves trying to make it seem as if he hadn't noticed her and was simply contemplating what he could next put into his basket of things. His wolf was paying attention as well.

This was the girl that both Derek and his wolf couldn't scent. The one that made all their training and experience seem like nothing because she had been able to hide her scent so well. His wolf wanted to know how, wanted to learn how to work around that so that nobody could hide from them.

She had stopped and was looking at something at the shelves opposite to his. If Derek turned around now they'd be standing right across from each other. Derek closed his eyes and focused on his senses and tried once more to find the scent of the girl. Both he and his wolf still could smell nothing. It was as if there was no one standing where she was and it frustrated Derek.

"You going to stand there all day Green eyes or you going to put that height to good use?"

Derek's eyes flew open and his wolf wanted to snarl in frustration. He was caught. Derek schooled his face to seem nonchalant and casual. It would do him no good to show he was just a tiny bit embarrassed. In his mind Derek was cursing himself once again. He wasn't a teenager anymore for fucks sake!

She was smirking at him, only tilting her head slightly not bothering to fully turn and face him. Accepting he had been caught Derek turned around fully to talk to the girl only letting out a huff to show he heard her.

If Derek's wolf could been seen he probably would have snuffed and turned away.

* * *

Araiya's Pov

I wanted to laugh and giggle at how disgruntled he was. Despite his bad boy vibes he was just so fun to tease. He didn't scare me off with his aura that humans would say felt like it said 'Danger. Piss me off and I'll murder you' he amused me. His style hadn't changed much from what he had worn to the movies. The leather jacket was still present so was the jeans although a different pair. He also wore a different coloured Henley shirt. I turned back to the shelf that held many choices and felt when he moved to stand beside me. I didn't pay him any attention just looked through the shelves for some plain biscuits.

"Reach up and get me that box of mini Oreo's the 12 pack one" I spoke perusing the lower shelves for some plain biscuits.

I knew it was rude to ask him to do something without a please, no doubt if Aunt Augusta was here I'd be getting a good slap on the noggin.

"Can't reach?" He grunted out sounding amused himself now. I could feel his eyes on me waiting to see how I'd react. Not even batting a lash I just reached for the biscuits I needed and checked its expiry date seeming bored.

"Well I figured I might as well make use of you If you're going to be following me with your questions" I drawled my voice bland just as it usually is.

"That is what you wanted right? To know how I figured out your friend's date was a bad egg" I continued whilst casually placing the packet of biscuits back and reaching for another that had a further away expiry date. He was glaring at me with annoyance, I didn't have to be facing him to know. I was pretty sure his eyebrows were all scrunched up too. I looked up just before putting the packet in my basket and grinned. Hah I was right. Cha-ching!

Grumbling he reached up for what I asked for and I held out my hand ready to place it in my basket. It wasn't that big a box but it would definitely weigh down my basket. To my surprise and slight relief he refused to give it to me and opted to hold it under his free arm whilst his other was busy with his own basket. Raising my own eyebrows in a surprised look at his act of chivalry I graced him with a thankful smile before continuing my hunt for the things on my list. Instead of following behind me he instead chose to walk beside me.

It was silent between us as he let me check of items from my list, simply following me. If he hadn't been reaching for all the stuff he saw were on the top shelves after sneaking peeks at my list, I probably would have forgotten he was there. Surprisingly my Beast was pretty quiet throughout our interaction. She was listening observing, alert but relatively quiet whilst the other one seemed to be asleep. It wasn't the first time they had been so peaceful but it was rare. More often than not my human mind would have to coax or placate one of them to get such amity.

"You were right. She was using him" He spoke watching as I sorted through the packs of strawberries for those really juicy red looking ones. Arching an eyebrow as I examined the container, I waited for him to ask his first question.

"How can you do that" His voice was deep and gruff, sensual in a way. To some it would have sounded threatening or intimidating but for me it was pleasant and reminded me of old memories spent with family.

"You ever heard of the art of deduction?" I asked placing two containers of strawberries into my basket.

"You mean assumption" he countered. Shaking my head I gave him a stern look making sure he could understand that there was a difference.

"No I meant Deduction"

"What's the difference" He must have sounded annoyed but I thought he sounded more like a child being corrected.

"Deduction is logical reasoning. You observe and make an assumption then you build from there and reason with yourself. Why did you make such an assumption, you look for evidence, logical reasoning that would support your assumption. All of that would lead to a conclusion and you would find yourself with a supported conclusion that was once an assumption. That's the art of Deduction."

He was looking at me with curiosity in his eyes. His face hadn't changed from their furrowed eyebrow state that would seem grumpy but his eyes were filled with questions.

"Confused?" I asked smiling, he only answered me with a huff.

"I guess you're probably still confused on the difference. Well okay I'll give you an example. Assumptions are offensive conclusions. For example, you see a woman driving a car that has a child's car seat in it. Even if there is no child in it, you can safely deduce she has a child. If she turns out she is the childfree aunt who borrowed the car for the day, it is still not an offensive assumption at , if you see a woman over 30 wearing a wedding band, and you assume she has a child - that is an assumption." I checked to see if I had helped clear up his confusion but he was just looking ahead deep in thought.

We were making our way through the bakery section before he spoke up again.

"So you deduced that she was using Liam" Shrugging at his statement I gave a distracted nod as I reached for some red velvet cupcakes.

"Basically. Did everything work out in the end?" I asked curious to see if he took my advice or not.

He only gave a distracted nod as he looked at the baked treats himself. I couldn't help but ponder on how strange this should all be. The man was essentially a stranger, someone I had met once and suddenly we are shopping together. My beast rumbled at me letting me know that it wasn't the weirdest thing we'd done but still. This whole situation should be classified as weird.

After checking of the last thing on my list we both made our way to the counter ready to pay. I let him go first because he had less shopping in comparison to my own and it was only logical.

"Getting snacks for a party?"

I took in the girl behind the cashier. She looked young maybe a recently turned 20 year old? Her hair was a lush light brown colour, judging from the roots of her hair it was dyed. Her face was slim and her lips pouty and made to stand out with how she slathered it in a nice dark red shade of lipstick. She had a sprinkle of freckles that ran across her nose with blue grey eyes. The uniform she wore was neatly arranged and she wore a smile like all workers were expected to do.

Green eyes just offered a half-hearted smirk "Something like that" He rumbled out.

It amused me to see the red flush creep up from the girl's neck to her cheeks. Suddenly her actions were more drawled out and her eyes just couldn't leave green eyes for long. I held back a snort and tipped my fedora a bit to cover my eyes so the girl wouldn't notice my grin. Of course the effect was ruined when green eyes decided to place **MY** box of Oreo's on the counter.

"This too please" Green eyes spoke giving the girl a toothy smile. My god the guy had pearly white bunny teeth! The cashier girl stumbled a bit hitting her elbow in the process. I would have laughed if I wasn't too busy trying to register that he was going to buy/pay for **MY** Oreos.

"What are you doing? Those are my Oreo's you're just supposed to be my walking human trolley, not pay for them!" I spoke up with irritation. The girl had startled as if only noticing I was standing there and blinked at me. Green eyes then proceeded to aim his stupid charm filled smile at me. I ignored their rumbles and snuffs of amusement.

'Sure, sure laugh it up at the human. Traitors. This place isn't big enough for the three of us you know' my human mind pouted. Of course they just ignored my human mind…. Like they usually did.

"I carried them, might as well pay for them" Green eyes spoke. His voice wasn't as grumbly as it was before, this time it sounded….teasing? Playful? The girl was now looking between the two of us with slightly wide eyes and a face still red. That bastard! He just wanted to irritate me. He was making the cashier girl Assume things. From the way he spoke it sounded as if we had other intentions, WELL then if he wants to play fine… I'll damn well play.

* * *

Derek was having fun. The strange girl was looking at him with challenging eyes as if to say 'the game is on' before she adjusted her fedora and schooled her facials. He wouldn't lie to himself and say he was curious to see what she was going to do. Even his wolf was in agreement with him and that hadn't happened for a while.

The girl tipped her fedora hat back so her face was more noticeable. Derek could feel the cashier girl watching the two of them with fascination. The strange girl softened her eyes and widened them a bit as if she was surprised and blinked at him. Her full lips parted and gave way to a soft gasp that if Derek wasn't a werewolf he wouldn't have heard it. Derek just arched an eyebrow with a smug smile.

"You know green eyes if you wanted some cookies you could have just asked me" She then trailed her slim fingers along the box of Oreos on the counter almost as if she was saying a parting farewell. Or maybe it was resigned disappointment. She then paused and looked up at Derek through her thick lashes with an impish smile on her face.

"I could've have easily shown you how good my cookie crumbles" Unlike before her voice wasn't bland and bored sounding. This time it was soft and inviting, full with promise. Each word spoken like a breathless gasp from her lips. The hidden innuendo was not lost on Derek and as it would seem, neither was it for the cashier girl.

Derek just grinned in response and tried not to let out a laugh. They were both being so terrible. The girl behind the counter who had already been red now looked like she was about to explode. Obviously Derek and the strange girls little game had stemmed up some images that had the cashier girl speechless. Derek's wolf howled within him at just how fun it was.

It had been a long time since Derek had felt this relaxed and entertained. Deciding to concede Derek gave his new found companion a suggestive wink before leaning in a little closer to whisper 'Maybe later' before he turned and handed the cashier girl who was still awkwardly watching the both of them, the amount he needed to pay. This included the Oreo box. Grabbing his groceries Derek made his way to wait for his companion.

* * *

Araiya's Pov.

After Green eyes had made his way to wait with my box of Oreo cookies, it was my turn to pay for my groceries. The girl whose name tag read Chelsea, just couldn't stop darting from Green eyes to me. I could sense that he still had his stupid amused smirk on his face but his focus wasn't just on me anymore. The girl stammered out the amount to pay without being able to look me in the eye and my Beast purred.

Having paid her I made to grab my shopping but before I could she had stopped me.

"Wait-Um I… I just.." I patiently waited for her to gather her wits, encouraging her with a kind smile.

She took a deep breath and then looked me straight in the eyes.

"How'd you do it!? Get a guy like him?" She asked

I just raised my eyebrows in a make shift look of surprise. The poor girl obviously liked someone and was hoping to get some tips on how to flirt. Judging from her lipstick I'm guessing it's a colleague. One of the other guys who work here. Her eyes ever so subtly darted to the blonde haired man who was bagging items for another cashier lady 2 counters away. Feeling for the girl I decided to maybe give her some help.

"Girl…. If you just be yourself you'd do fine. His loss if he never notices you"

Yes I admit it was slightly cheesy and I was cringing at how close it came to being a cliché thing to say, but the girl seemed to have eased a bit. Once more she looked over at Green eyes who was looking at a pamphlet or something.

"Did it work for you?" she asked. Deciding to be honest with her I let out a weary sigh.

"Me and him!? Met the guy when he was scaring away people from the back row of the movie theatre. All I did was talk his ears of and now here we are. Life is no fairy-tale Chelsea trust me, relationships don't always start the way movies say they do "

She gave me a thankful smile and bid me a good day offering a wave as well. Making my way to Green eyes I promptly dumped my groceries at his feet and took my box of Oreo's from his hold.

"Give me my cookies and carry the damn shopping to my car. If you think I'm sharing any of my Oreo's with you, you got another thing coming. Even if you paid for the damn box." I grumbled at him. Green eyes grunted at me before he bent and picked up my shopping. After he caught up to me he gave me another one of his fucking Bunny teeth smiles.

"I thought I was going to see how easily your cookie crumbles" The words were sugar coated with so much charm it would have made any other girl swoon. Giving him a glare I clutched the box closer to my person.

"You won't be seeing anything but my ass as I take this baby home-Wait that didn't sound right" I grumbled out. I earned myself a laugh whilst I gave him a 'shut the fuck up' in response.

I ignored his raised eyebrows when we finally approached my car. It was a Chevrolet 1967 Impala, The exact same model as seen in Supernatural. Oh yeah this car was one of the best things I've ever owned (next to my bike of course)

Aunt Augusta had bought it for me for my 15th birthday and told me that whenever I decided to return to Beacon Hills it'd be right in the garage waiting for me.

It's sad that she never promised to be waiting with it.

"Nice ride" Green eyes mumbled. Giving him a proud smile I warmly thanked him.

"Mind if check out the engine?" He asked after he had placed my grocery bags in my car.

"What you a mechanic or something huh Mobster man?" I questioned. I earned myself an eye roll for that.

"Something like that" He muttered in reply.

I didn't respond just hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine, let it rumble and vibrate. Green eyes came and stood just by my window (which was down by the way) and peered into the car impassively.

"Mmh…You see I would but I don't just let anyone under my hood, even if they had gorgeous green eyes like yourself" I teased adding a smirk. He just huffed at me and stuck out a hand.

"It's Derek"

Well it seems were going to be introducing ourselves. Placing my own hand in his, I admired just how firm and big they were in comparison to my own. He had strong hands that felt calloused, like they were always working on something.

That's good the man was a hard worker…. I could roll with that.

"I could see you as a Derek" I mused he let out a chuckle.

"I do recall you promising a name if we ever met again also a number in addition"

Giving him one last praising look I finally decided to grace the man with my name.

"Araiya, now if you'll excuse me Derek I do have other things to tend to"

Having said that I reversed out and was ready to drive off before he called again

"What! No number?"

Grinning once again at his persistence I leaned out and called back.

"Check your pockets"

I drove off leaving him in the parking lot, staring as I left. That was certainly an interesting encounter. I didn't let myself ponder on whether or not he would call or text, opting to push it to the back of my mind for another time. Instead I planned out what I planned to make for the Stilinski's for dinner tonight.

Jeff had said I should go out. Start to really integrate myself into the community and stop hiding out in the mansion and Eichen house like a hermit. He urged me to call the sheriff up and take up his offer at having dinner with him and his son. Jeff also promised to watch over Peter and call me if he ever woke up or if something went wrong.

I wouldn't have agreed to the dinner thing if it weren't for how stubborn Jeff was. The old man was certainly a great help, always supporting me with work and such. He's the best assistant any Keeper could ever ask for. Jeff was totally the Alfred to my Bruce Wayne and I was grateful for that.

Arriving at the mansion I hurriedly carted all my shopping in to get started on my cooking. I had dinner with the Stilinski's at 8 so I had to hurry up if I wanted to take them those baked treats like I planned.

"Araiya are you starting on your cooking?" Jeff called from somewhere within the mansion.

"Yes Jeff!"

"Would you like a hand?"

"No Jeff. You do what you're doing"

"If you're sure. Was the Store packed or something? You took longer than I thought you would!"

"Nah not really, was just mixing myself back into the community like you said"

I heard him say 'good' in response and shook my head fondly.

If I didn't stop smiling and humming whilst I baked and cooked.

Jeff didn't ask why.

He was after all used to me doing stranger things.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski felt as if someone had finally answered his prayers. It had nearly been two weeks since the witch incident and nothing supernatural had happened. He had been able to come home to see that his trouble magnet of a son was there safe and sound, glued to his computer just like he used to before the Supernatural trouble started. Unlike before the Sheriff didn't try and wheedle Stiles away from his computer like he would have done in the past. Instead he just gave him a loving smile and asked if the kid needed food or something. The sheriff wasn't one to curse his blessings no matter how small or big they were.

Although thinking back on it, the sheriff probably should start limiting Stile's access to the internet. He could see that whatever it is his son was researching or working on, was causing him to lose sleep and the sheriff would be a bad parent if he didn't enforce some kind of discipline.

The Stilinski men had to look and care for each other it was a rule.

Writing notes, and filling out paperwork about one of the normal cases Beacon Hills had, the sheriff was only broken out of his trance when his office door opened. Looking up he saw Holly with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Sheriff you have a phone call concerning the FBI"

Sheriff Stilinski felt himself sag with stress. Oh yes the FBI. How could he forget that Agent McCall had been in town to acquire evidence against him for an Impeachment case? Ignoring his paperwork in favour of rubbing his face the sheriff thanked Holly for letting him know before he reached over for the phone. He mentally prepared himself for the headache he was no doubt going to receive after dealing with the FBI.

"This is Sheriff Stilinski"

"I got to say Chief, I'm a bit surprised to hear you had an impeachment case filed against you. Do you need me to get in contact with some of my connections? I could have the case swept under the rugs faster than they could shout Guilty"

Sheriff Stilinski's eyes widened and he unknowingly let out a relieved breath. He had forgotten Araiya Black was back in town. After not seeing or hearing word about her from the locals and the officers he assumed she had skipped town again after sorting out Augusta's things. Letting her hear his drained sigh he couldn't help but remember his weariness of her return. After all he knew first-hand what trouble a Black could cause, he grew up with one for goodness sake.

"Impersonating the FBI is not a joke Araiya" he lightly scolded not really putting any actual anger into it.

"Yeah I know Chief but it doesn't make it any less funny" She teased right back at him. Allowing an amused chuckle to escape him the Sheriff relaxed back into his chair, taking her phone call as a sign for a break.

"You're still in town then. I assumed you had skipped right on out again with how quiet everything has been. No officers barging into my office to rant out a storm on you like before. You better be keeping your nose clean because knowing the Sheriff won't help you much if you get arrested this time."

He smiled at the sound of her laugh. She sounded more relaxed, like something had finally gone her way. The sheriff hoped she didn't face too many problems sorting through Augusta's properties.

"Geez Chief you make me sound like some sort of delinquent! Besides the occasional sneeze my nose is probably the cleanest thing you'll ever come across." She jested

"I'm still in town. Good Ole Jeff Morgan has been helping me sort out some stuff of Aunt Augusta's that wasn't matching up"

The Sheriff frowned at that and couldn't help but be concerned. Something was wrong with Augusta's properties?

"Is the state still trying to lay claim to the house?" He asked

"Nah I sorted them out way before I even turned up in Beacon Hills. By the way do remind me to add that to our families debt to the Stilinski's would you! First paying for Aunt's bills then fighting the state, you really are the glorious Guardian for the Black Family aren't you chief!" She sounded like she was in admiration. Like she couldn't comprehend just why the Sheriff would go out of his way for them.

"Don't mention it kid. Seriously don't. The Black family don't owe me anything. Augusta was like family to me and my lot, and you always take care of family"

The two of them had lapsed into a comfortable silence which was then broken by a thankful sounding Araiya.

"You are family Chief. You Stilinski's always have been despite what you may think."

Only responding with a disbelieving grunt the sheriff cleared his throat and decided to ask just why she wanted to contact him.

"Not that I don't enjoy the call kid but was pretending to be the FBI really necessary? Do you want some help on something?"

"Impersonating the FBI was completely necessary. You have Heather working the desk , the same crabby red faced lady that needs to get laid and has a major crush on Pretty boy, she wouldn't have patched me on through to you if she knew it was me"

"Her name is Holly and she wouldn't do that Araiya because it's part of her job"

"Meh you say Potatoes I say Tomatoes" was all the Sheriff got in reply

"Anyway Chief! I just wanted to let you know I'll be over at your place at 8 for dinner. I just wanted to double check and see if your son had any allergies I need to know of or something"

"How nice of you to ask!" Sheriff Stilinski rolled his eyes at the girl's cheek. Had Augusta still been alive she most likely would have been scolding her niece for her cheek.

"Oh hush now Chief. You and I both know you would have said yes either way. I checked too, your free tonight so Dinner at yours I'll be around at 7:30 and we'll eat at 8 on the dot. DON't be late"

"It's my house not yours"

"Well then we shouldn't have a problem Chief. Signing out"

The dial tone had the sheriff staring at the phone blankly. Placing the phone back in its rightful place the sheriff rested his head on his fisted hand. He stared at his wall in silent musings. Although he was grateful Araiya had been keeping herself out of trouble he had hoped she would visit him more often. Sheriff Stilinski had always had a soft spot for the girl. Augusta would always tell him what she suspected Araiya was getting up to whilst she gallivanted across the planet. Some might have yelled at her for being so rude over the phone but the Sheriff didn't mind. He was use to the ways of the Black Family. Augusta was the same when she would decide to visit the sheriff at the station and kindly inform him that he was too be at her house for a cup of tea and then promptly walked out. Sheriff could also recall **HIM** being just as playful as Araiya, probably even as much trouble.

The sheriff couldn't help but enjoy the wistfulness he felt at the thought of dinner later on. This time around he actually had a legit reason to cheat on the strict diet Stiles had him on.

Carrying on with his paperwork the Sheriff went about his day with a sense of ease and comfort that had all the officers in the station relaxed.

* * *

Derek closed the loft doors with a soft slam. He was going over his encounter with the strange- no she had given him her name. Derek was going over his encounter once more with Araiya. She amused him, intrigued he and his wolf. Her explanation on Deduction made him curious, left him wanting to know more. Actually if Derek was honest with himself he was more curious about what he could deduce about her.

She was a mystery.

Before today they had been two strangers, having not known each other before in their lives. Then today they were shopping and conversing, teasing each other like friends. Derek steeled himself as he looked at the piece of paper in his hand. He didn't know how or when but after checking his pockets like she said, he found a slip of paper. It was the same paper that she had her shopping list on but on the back it had a set of numbers.

Just a set of numbers.

The urge to call her, maybe send a text was there but Derek hesitated. He could count the amount of women he's trusted on one hand. After that he could also count the same amount of times they've brought him nothing but despair, hurt or pain. Derek believed he had the right to seem cautious when it came to getting involved with women, because if he didn't the universe just might want to teach him another lesson again.

His wolf was silent this time round, which confused Derek. Every other time, like with Kate and so on, his wolf would always be growling or whining. Always letting Derek know that he was there. Derek usually would brush him off. This time though his wolf was silent and if Derek couldn't have felt him then he wouldn't have known his wolf was there.

After packing away his groceries, he took a seat and picked up his abandoned book from earlier. The pack would be over soon so he'd just kill time. With how quiet everything was Derek would have thought he imagined his entire trip to the grocery store if it wasn't for the peanut butter cup treats that were sitting on the table with the rest of the snacks he bought. Derek was distracted from his reading with the thought of the single slip of paper weighing heavily in his mind.

Finally giving up in ignoring the thing, Derek snatched it and programmed the numbers into his phone and saved it under her name.

It didn't feel right though, Derek found himself wanting to erase her name and replace it with something else. He knew that if anyone were to look through his contacts they'd find her name listed just like everyone else.

But she wasn't like everyone else because Derek couldn't figure her out.

Erasing her name Derek instead chose to leave one letter, one character to remind him just whose number it was. His wolf let his approval be known and Derek felt at ease. With her number in his phone he still had a way of meeting or contacting her.

Slipping the piece of paper with the number written on the back into his wallet, Derek felt more relieved as he settled back in to reading his book.

* * *

**And there you have it. The last fast update you'll be getting for awhile. So tell me your thoughts, let me know if I botched up when I wrote Derek's pov. Tell me if Derek was too out of character because that was my main concern whilst writing this chapter. I'm not sure when the next DerekxAraiya scene will be so savour this moment. I will let you know that the next chapter will star Malia and the Stilinski's having dinner with Araiya. There you all will get to read as Araiya shares a bit about herself. EXCITED? I am ! **

**All of you who have followed and Faved you have my gratitude. **

**Thanx**


	8. Pack Meeting Failure

**Howdy!**

**Yay! An update how awesome is that!? Okay I'll admit I lied a little in my last Author's note. Sadly I had to chop this chapter in half because it was just too long and I hadn't even started on the Stilinski dinner scene yet. So the NEXT chapter will be the Stilinski dinner featuring Araiya. Apologies about the wait. This chapter is basically all about the pack and I was actually really apprehensive about writing the whole thing. It was harder than i thought it would be to write from Kira, Scott and Lydia's points of views hence why their pretty short. I think Liam is a cutey so I just had to give him a scene and I'm actually quite proud of how Malia's scenes turned out. **

**So yes School has started and I am swamped with work but I won't give up. If you feel this was a filler chapter I won't lie and tell you it's not because it sorta is. The next update isn't too far off actually so don't fret too much I should be finished with it in about 2 or 3 days. After the dinner were going to dive straight into them Peter and Araiya scenes WHOOP WHOOP!**

**Okay enough of my ramblings and enjoy your read :D x**

* * *

Stiles and Malia were waiting for the Sheriff to come home so they could inform him about the pack meeting. They would have sent a text but it would have made the sheriff worry and panic, think the worst like he's prone to doing as of late. Even if Stiles had told him it was basically just a get together the sheriff would worry, and that was the last thing Stiles wanted his dad to do. They had tried calling the sheriff to let him know but he had been busy helping some officers with a case and asked if they could wait till he got home. So seeing as they had no other choice the two decided that waiting for the sheriff would just have to do.

Malia was currently sprawled out on Stile's bed, her eyes glinting with focused concentration and her eyebrows furrowed. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth as she nibbled on it distractedly. In front of her lay her homework and for the life of her she just couldn't understand why all of it mattered. She was a coyote, what use will it be for her to know about presidents who have died, who cares their dead!

Malia's eyes slowly narrowed into a glare. She liked Kira's Dad, he was nice and very good at what he does. It's just too bad that Malia still struggles to comprehend some of what he teaches. Malia's glare grew stronger as she flipped through her history text book and took note of how much red she could see highlighted. Every once and awhile she'll see a yellow highlighted passage but it was stupid to see how little green there was. Huffing Malia shoved her history text book away from her deciding to focus on something else instead. It wasn't till she noticed the amount of red highlighted numbers that glared at her that she realised she had grabbed her Math book. Disgruntled and well on her way to getting pissed Malia thumbed through the pages barely reading anything because all she saw was red. Heaps of red coloured passages and words, numbers and formulas.

Malia absolutely hated Math.

Letting loose a low growl Malia shoved that text book away too and slumped her head into her arms.

She couldn't understand why everything just seemed so hard. Sure she spent a major amount of her childhood as a coyote living in the woods but everyone else seemed to be doing just fine.

Malia was not stupid.

She wasn't dumb she knew that.

In fact Malia felt she was smarter and stronger than the average human even if she was a coyote. She could put into action and cook up a strategy that could hunt her prey faster than anyone else. She was strong and independent and could guard and protect her territory from anyone and everyone no matter who it was. Malia could disguise herself, could blend and hide herself and not be seen if she wanted, she could hunt down animals that were bigger than her and animals that were considered too fast to catch.

Malia was the best of the best, but all that didn't seem to matter to the humans.

Oh no! The humans thought her too be stupid or slow just because she didn't get their numbers and couldn't grasp things like algebra. The humans thought her too be weird when she spoke to them and said exactly what she would do or how she would react. They called her strange because of the way she would react to certain things, like the first time they had to use computers. Malia had never had to use a computer in the woods, why would she? The other kids had all laughed behind her back, whispered to each other about how stupid she looked. It took all the control Malia had learned from Stiles and Scott to ignore them and not shift. In the animal kingdom Malia would have showed them their place. Fought them and won. She would have proved to them how useless their computers would be when they had to fight her. But Malia couldn't because she was a part of the Human world once again.

Hearing what sounded like a mix of a snort and a grunt, Malia's attention was taken by what made the sound. Almost like water rushing over the shore, a calm and affectionate feeling ran through her. Her eyes stopped the glaring and a fond gaze settled in, her eyebrows loosened from the furrow state and her lips tugged upwards into a smile. Whilst she had settled into getting started on her homework waiting for the Sheriff, Stiles had opted to continue doing research on his computer. From the bed Malia could see the many open tabs on his screen as well as several post it notes that had written reminders on it. She had been able to smell his exhaustion for the past few days and had tried to get him to stop or at least slow down. After the third time Malia stopped asking because she knew just how stubborn Stiles was. The human boy she had met had definitely been a surprise for Malia. Letting her eyes roam the form of the human boy, who had passed out from exhaustion finally, Malia knew the real reason why she hadn't run on back into the woods to live life as a coyote again. She knew the real reason why she placed trust in the pack, why she didn't lash out to those that whispered things about her. The reason she continued to put up with her hatred for Math and her struggles with school.

It was all because of Stiles, the human boy who ran with wolves.

Her first impression of the boy was not very positive. After all he had taken something from the grave of the car accident. It was disrespectful and a slight to her so she had to go and make things right. She had been angry and in all honesty just wanted to eat the boy and his stupid friends. When she had been forcefully transformed back into a human by Scott she was too busy having to sort through all her restrained human emotions to really express her anger properly. She had been a coyote for 8 years for goodness sake so of course she had 8 years of dulled human emotions to filter through. So it's reasonable for her to have felt angry with the human boy and his werewolf friend. When she had met the boy at Eichen House she still felt angry but it later bled away after he had walked in whilst she showered. Watching the human boy stumble over his words and ramble away intrigued her coyote. It made her purr and paw within her at the sound of his voice. From then it only grew before she realised that her coyote had seen a potential mate in the human.

Stiles was more than the average human and Malia's coyote recognised that. It was all so obvious when she watched him scheme and research about the Nogitsunes previous host. The night they spent together was not planned, it wasn't like Malia had planned the occasion, it just happened. The tension in the air, the pull and attraction both Malia and her coyote felt for the human boy was just too much. Stiles had obviously been struggling with something, she could smell it at the time but didn't know what it was. He had an evil fox spirit within him and he was fighting it with all he could, using his best qualities and skills to the best of his abilities. He was resourceful, inquisitive, determined and passionate. Her coyote could sense his loyalty, his strength not through brawn but through mind. It was then that her coyote had decided that Stiles was the perfect mate for them.

Malia only doubted her coyote for a second. Only a second. He was in Eichen house. The facility made to lock away crazy people! What if he was insane as well, but then she realised if Stiles was insane than that would make her crazy too. Malia was not crazy, she wasn't insane, and she was smart and the best of the best. Just like that Stiles had earned not only Malia's affections but her respect as well, because despite how short a time they spent in Eichen house, the two of them were survivors. They both kept their sanity in a place for those who had lost their own.

That gangly jittery human boy had wormed his way into her life and shaken it up real good. He was patient with her, earnestly trying his best to make her life as comfortable and as human as possible. Stiles was a rare type of human that wasn't often noticed or appreciated as much as they deserved and so Malia was going to change that.

Rising from her sprawled position on the bed Malia made her way to where Stiles was uncomfortably asleep. He was slumped in his chair with his head rolling back, mouth slightly open as he softly snored. His fingers loosely rested on the computer keyboard and several papers were scattered amongst his desk. Coming to stand behind her sleeping mate, Malia let her fingers comb through his hair and caress his head that no doubt probably ached from the overdrive he had kicked it into. She watched as the scrunched lines on his forehead relaxed as she lightly massaged the tension from his body. Her blue eyes roamed his face, taking in every detail and memorising it as best as she could. From the slight upturn of his nose, the softness of his lips that she always relished in tasting. She smiled as she connected the spots that stood out on his pale creamy skin and trailed her fingers along his strong jawline. This was why she stayed. Malia loved to awake every morning with him beside her, surrounded in nothing but their scent mixed together, it was addicting for her. She loved to wake up to the sight of him and simply appreciate him. She knew Stiles underestimated his abilities, always doubted his use but Malia was always quick to reassure him of why he was important to the pack. Stiles was her anchor, was what kept her in check and she didn't mind. After all Malia is the best of the best, it will only do if she had the best of the best of the humans to be her anchor.

Stiles awoke groggily at the feel of soft caresses to his face. Blinking rapidly to clear the sleep from his eyes he straightened up from his awkward sleeping position, rolling his neck and shoulder to ease out the kinks.

"You fell asleep"

Reaching for the slim hand that was still massaging his scalp and wondering through his hair, Stiles pulled it to his lips and gave it a thankful kiss and its owner an appreciative smile. Stiles still couldn't really grasp that she was real sometimes. He would awaken and have a moment of panic whenever he felt arms around him and the tell-tale sound of soft breathing. When he would see it was only Malia he would then spend a few minutes in awe. Most days he would wake up thinking she was simply a dream, that everything was a dream. Then when she would grip him closer to her whenever he moved, Stiles would realise that it was real. He looked at Malia and took notice of her relaxed posture and caring smile. It was moments like these that Stiles refused to forget.

"You should have woken me up"

He mumbled as he played with her fingers. Her hands were a fascination for him. They were slim and soft to the touch. He liked to thread and weave they're fingers together and compare their differences. He liked the feel of her grip tighten on his hand, as well as when she would simply loosen their hold but not let go. Drawing his attention from her nimble fingers, Stiles looked at Malia as she laughed at him softly. She never giggled like the girls at school would. She didn't shy away either whenever he would complement her or worship her. She would laugh instead or just chuckle. His complements would always earn him a thankful smile or a breath-taking kiss followed with her saying 'I know'.

Malia turned Stiles chair around and straddled him. She didn't release her fingers from his grip simply rearranged herself so they could both be seated in his chair comfortably. For some odd reason Stiles had a weird attachment to her hands and she couldn't figure out why. Her coyote though loved any and all attention they received from him so Malia never complained. Looking into his whiskey brown coloured eyes Malia gave him a mocking glare.

"You needed to sleep. You reeked of exhaustion" She mumbled back continuing her soft caresses. Her response only earned her a groan of exasperation along with a half-hearted reprimand. She took note of the lines that reappeared on his forehead as his eyebrows scrunched slightly. He reached for her hands stilling them from their adventure along his scalp.

"Malia you know how important it is that we find out everything we can about what we may have to face. If I fall asleep now I could be wasting time and who knows just when the next Supernatural creature will turn up!"

Retracting her hands from his hold Malia gave him a glare of her own trying to express just how ridiculous she found his argument.

"I may have a been a coyote for 8 years but I do know that humans need more rest than the amount you have been getting Stiles"

Stiles knew she was right, and that he was just being stubborn but he just couldn't help it. He didn't like that everyone else in the pack was beginning to get too comfortable with the normality. It's not like he wished something supernaturally bad would come to Beacon Hills, but he was just being realistic. Whatever it was Allison, Scott and He changed when they rescued their parents, resulted in a lot of crazy creatures flocking to Beacon Hills. It was their fault Beacon Hills death rates had increased drastically and Stiles would never be able to live with himself if he didn't do all he could to make up for that. Deaton wasn't much help, he didn't do anything but talk circles and riddles. Stiles let out a sigh of defeat and leaned his forehead against Malia's, content to just be with her.

"Did you finish your homework?" He asked changing the topic completely. From the disgruntled huff and glare Malia gave the text books scattered on the bed, Stiles would say she didn't. Stiles tried not to smile in amusement at the face she pulled.

"I don't get it. Even with Lydia's notes Math is still hard" She growled

Leaning forward to place a peck on her lips, he repressed a grin when she refused to let him pull back. Stiles couldn't help but get lost in the feel of her lips on his. Malia was a very good kisser, very good. She was so good that Stiles couldn't deny that he felt a very small bit of pride knowing that he had something to do with that. After all Stiles was the first and only boy that she's ever been with. It was something his male ego took great elation in. Reluctantly but firmly pulling away from Malia, Stiles made sure she didn't distract him again.

"Come on, I'll help you "

If the huff he received for his efforts was anything to go by, Malia wasn't really excited. So if she had slowly slid herself off his lap and took care to brush against him with every bit of her body she could, Stiles didn't complain. He got the hint. She expected compensation later on.

Holy shit Stiles was one damn lucky bastard.

* * *

**_*6:55 Stilinski House*_**

Sheriff Stilinski took a moment to breathe within the confines of his vehicle. He was parked just behind Stile's jeep and outside his house. He could tell Stiles was home from the open window to his son's room. The sheriff wanted to groan because he knew Stiles often forgot to lock the damn thing. Even though the sheriff made it a point to remind him, he still occasionally forgot. Making his way towards the house the sheriff couldn't help but feel a slither of anticipation. It had been a long time since anyone came over for dinner with the Stilinski's, the sheriff didn't count Malia because the girl practically lived with them.

The sheriff wasn't stupid, for god's sake he's a sheriff. He didn't get that title by picking daisies. He didn't understand why Stiles doesn't just fess up and admit Malia shares his bedroom. The sheriff didn't know why Malia doesn't stay with her father but he wasn't going to pry. He'll wait until he absolutely has to ask.

"Stiles! Malia! Are you kids still home?"

Sheriff Stilinski wandered through his front door and began to take of his jacket whilst heading towards the couch. Hearing the unmistakeable sound of Stiles tripping or fumbling the sheriff closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Da-Dad! Great your home! How was work? Did you solve that case? Was it hard? Oh by the way Scott's called a pack Meeting in about erg..now? NOW! Oh god were going to be late! HEY MALIA!"

"WHAT!"

The sheriff opened his eyes to quirk an eyebrow at his son. Enjoying the wince on Stile's face at his annoyed girlfriends yell. The sheriff always found it amusing how the two interacted.

"Malia if we don't leave now we'll be late or the last ones to the pack meeting! If that happens no doubt Derek will get all angry wolf like and Lydia will want to strangle us! And when I say us I really do mean Me. So hurry up and get your pretty coyote self-down here!"

"If they really do try to hurt you I'll just fight them, problem solved" Malia responded from halfway down the stairs.

The sheriff ignored how messy the girls hair was, also the swell of both her lips and his sons. He didn't comment on the fact that Stile's shirt was inside out and the unmistakeable hickey that his son was sporting on his pale skinned neck. Stiles rolled his eyes and gave the girl a reproached look whilst the Sheriff's lips just quirked into an amused smirk.

"Malia, we've talked about this remember! We don't attack friends" Stiles groaned out only to get a sceptical and confused look from Malia.

"Not even when they are trying to eat you? That's just stupid"

"It's not stupid, its called friendship! You don't hurt friends. Also why would they try to eat you?" Stiles asked honestly curious as to where on earth Malia got that idea from.

"In the wild, if the hunt was bad, in order to survive I would have to eat them- I thought I already told you that?"

The astonished and disbelieving looks the Stilinski men gave her were comically identical. Stiles turned to his dad and gave him a sheepish shrug.

"Believe it or not it's progress"

Only rolling his eyes at his son's quirkiness the sheriff just let out a sigh.

"Yeah- uh huh. You're not going to the Pack Meeting" the sheriff informed Stiles. He took note of Malia making her way back upstairs to the room. She must have sensed that whatever the sheriffs' reason was he wasn't going to budge on it. The sheriff took that as a sign that nothing dangerous was really afoot.

Stiles stared at his dad with shock and wide eyes. Was this a joke?

"What! Why!?" Stiles managed to choke out. Not really angry just confused.

"Because I said so. Also this is my house so my rules, besides we have a guest coming over for dinner" The sheriff continued. He paid no real attention to the shock on his son's face, just continued to relax back into the chair and release some of the ache he felt in his back.

"Dad come on this is a pack meeting! Okay! It won't be a PACK meeting if the whole PACK wasn't there! So I can't not be there because well hey what do you know I'm part of the pack! Yes dad your son the human is part of the pack also your son the HUMAN whose dating a WERECOYOTE are both apart of said PACK! Therefore the roundabout conclusion is there won't be a pack meeting if the whole pack won't be meeting!"

"Well then I guess there won't be a pack meeting tonight because you're not going."

"Wha-…WHY NOT!" Stiles exclaimed only to receive a stern exasperated look from his dad.

"Is there a witch to be dealt with?"

"Well no-"

"Is there anyone dying or injured or in need of help?"

"YES! Liam needs help because he's still dealing with the fact that the second girl to ever give him attention was actually a witch, who wanted to steal his alphas heart! So there we need to go to the pack meeting"

"Liam is 15, there'll be other girls."

"You don't know that! Cindy might have been the last opportunity Liam would have ever had with girls!"

"And your concerned for him because… ?"

"Oh that is just offensive! I always want what's best for Liam! That kid is like a little brother to me, I only want to make sure he's happy"

The silence that followed that sentence was astounding. The sheriff just stared at his son with a sceptical gaze waiting for the boy to cave. Stiles looked at his dad with a stubborn determination trying his best not to admit the truth.

"Augh FINE! I'll call Scott and let him know you won't let me go!" Stiles grumbled.

Feeling just a little bad, the sheriff gave Stiles an apologetic look that he only half meant. He didn't want to upset Stiles but he didn't know when Araiya might next decide to venture out or how long she would be staying in town. The sheriff just wanted one night to catch up with the girl, and he also wanted Stiles and Araiya to get along and meet. He'd rather the two met with him present that way if they disagreed with each other he could do damage control. He also wanted Araiya and Malia to get to know each other, because the sheriff knew just how much Malia was struggling with school. He knew the werecoyote found it difficult adjusting to high school and that most times people didn't have the patience for her comments. Araiya would be able to help out the girl, she'd probably take her under her wing.

"Look Stiles, I just need one night! Just one night! I really want you to meet her okay, who knows maybe you just might like her"

Stiles just gave him a blank face as if he was really thinking it over.

"Wa-wait SHE! What do you mean SHE? What is this like a date or something!? OH MY GOD! How long have you been seeing this women!?" Stiles looked at his dad with something akin to horror. The sheriff seriously just wanted to face palm himself. Trust Stiles to jump to conclusions, no matter how smart he is.

"Stiles! Are we going now?" Malia asked interrupting Stiles intense stare with the sheriff. The sheriff rolled his eyes at his son and gave the girl a thankful smile.

"Stiles isn't going to the pack meeting tonight. If you don't want to go either your welcome to join us for dinner Malia"

Malia stared at the Stilinski men with confusion. First she was being rushed to go to the pack meeting then she gets told their not going. Why couldn't they make up their minds!?

"Okay? Why aren't we going to the meeting?" Malia asked with slight annoyance.

"Just who is this lady!? Where did you meet? How long have you been seeing her?" Stiles started rattling out again. The sheriff got up and made his way to the kitchen only to gain himself a following of teens. One horribly confused the other too busy questioning the sheriff to notice.

"Stiles, it's not like that. Araiya is just someone I use to know and she's back in town to sort out her Aunts stuff. I invited her to dinner so we could catch up and also so she could meet you" The sheriff attempted to explain.

Stiles still looked like he wanted to demand answers and continue to hassle the sheriff but was interrupted by his phone ringing. Giving his dad a look that promised they weren't done Stiles made his way back towards his room to answer his call. The sheriff and Malia stood in the kitchen in silence. The sheriff was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost jumped when Malia spoke.

"Who is Araiya?" Her eyes squinting as if she was trying to figure out if she knew that name.

The Sheriff gave the girl a fond smile. She was unusual and probably not the best socialist but the Sheriff enjoyed the coyote's company. He was both surprised and grateful when he found out his son was dating the girl. Malia was the first supernatural case the sheriff had solved, but instead of making him feel better the sheriff always felt conflicted. He was happy that he had solved a case, had reunited a father with his daughter, but he didn't know just what happened after. The sheriff didn't know why it was he saw Malia around his own home more than her fathers. The sheriff also didn't know if the girl was actually happy with how her life is. He didn't want to be responsible for upsetting the girl in anyway. So the sheriff did his best to help Malia. He honestly felt relief when she and Stiles started dating because it gave him hope. Hope that his son could move on from Lydia Martin and find someone who would appreciate him for who and how he was. That's not to say the sheriff hated Lydia Martin. It's just that he could only watch his son's efforts to win the girls favour, and get rejected every time for so long.

"She's the grandniece to a very old friend of mine. Malia can you please go upstairs and let Stiles know that he needs to at least look presentable."

Malia just nodded and stood to go do just as he asked.

"Also… please remind Stiles that the tag on the shirt is meant to be facing inside." He added.

Malia walked out the Kitchen with a proud smirk adorning her face.

* * *

**_*7:15 Derek's Loft*_**

Liam felt awkward.

Scott had told him earlier that there was going to be a pack meeting at Derek's loft so he was prepared to hear the worst. What creature would they be facing now? Who was it targeting? How do they stop it? Questions like these were normal now and expected. Of course if you had asked Liam to come to a pack meeting before he was bitten by Scott, you most likely would have a gotten a rude dismissal. Now everything in Liam's life was just different.

Liam will admit that the most life changing event he had ever been through was definitely getting turned into a werewolf. It wasn't as easy and awesome as some people liked to think. Sure you get so much power and strength, new abilities that make you feel special but nobody really likes to acknowledge the bad about it. The lying and the secrets you have to keep to protect the people you love. The training and danger you have to go through. Liam never ever imagined what life would be like if he was a werewolf. He never wanted to do anything other than to prove himself to everyone. To show them that he is just as good as them, works hard and is skilled just as much as them. Now Liam was in all ways stronger, faster and better… but he didn't want to be.

Liam honestly just wanted to go back to being normal.

He wanted to be able to hang out with Mason and joke about without having the guilty taunts in his mind. He didn't want to hide the fact that he still woke up at night with nightmares about berserkers on occasions from his stepdad. He wanted to be able to meet a girl and not have to find out that she was actually a witch. Grumpily Liam also remembered the first time a girl seemed to have noticed him, she was actually the girlfriend to his alpha and was a Kitsune. Liam also won't forget the fact that she invited him to a made up party in order to have him chained up on a full moon so he didn't kill or get killed.

"You're quiet"

Liam's body tensed and his hands gripped his pant legs of his jeans tightly. He didn't even sense him sit beside him. Liam hadn't even heard him sit down. His heart was beating in his chest slightly fast and for a second Liam almost lost control due to panic. He could have been killed in that one second all because he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

Derek leaned back into his sofa couch idly watching Lydia and Scott talk with Stiles over the phone. Kira was standing beside Scott looking awkward and unsure, like she didn't know if she should contribute or not. The so called 'pack meeting' was supposed to have started 15 minutes ago but then how is one to hold a pack meeting when the whole pack wasn't here. If anything the whole situation amused Derek. He could feel the tension being emitted from Liam as well as the increasing panic. The baby beta was awfully quiet tonight, very brooding. Of course Derek couldn't just let the kid sit on his sofa and brood. For one thing the whole pack meeting was to cheer up the kid and Brooding was sort of Derek's signature look. Derek's wolf snuffed out a laugh within him thinking it cute that the kid was trying to be as broody as Derek.

"It's nothing" Liam snapped out unintentionally.

Liam still couldn't handle his anger. Especially now that he was a wolf, even if he just got the slightest irritated it would be equivalent to him exploding. Although Derek scared the crap out of Liam, he was actually grateful that the older wolf was there. Liam knew that Scott usually sent Derek to keep an eye on him when Liam would be out and around town, and despite how creepy it may seem Liam was grateful he had back-up. Even if it was Derek who naturally scared everyone and anyone with his dark and glaring aura.

Derek didn't bother giving the baby beta a glare or even responding to his harsh retort. Derek just calmly (and very cool like might he add) continued to drink his beer. The two then settled into a friendly silence (at least Derek did) and watched the others. With every sip he took Derek tried his best not to smirk at the smell of irritation and anger simply radiating of the baby beta. In his head he was counting down the seconds it would take before the Beta would give in and start complaining to his Alpha, in order to get away from Derek.

Liam couldn't take the nervous paranoid jitters he felt just by sitting next to the older wolf. Hastily Liam jumped from his seat on the couch and made his way to where Scott and the two girls were. As he walked away he missed hearing the amused chuckle and smirk adorning Derek's face.

Inwardly patting himself on the back Derek settled back into his seat ready to watch the teens argue like their always prone to do.

"….. We all agreed to come to the pack meeting to help and support Liam! If you and Malia aren't here to help this wouldn't really be a pack effort" Kira spoke into the phone.

Kira was always ready to help. She liked feeling useful and needed. When Scott had told her about how Cindy was a witch she felt really bad for Liam. She never liked it when people got hurt especially people she thought of as friends, so she was very excited to have a pack grouping to help cheer up their youngest member.

"Look I told you! Dad wants us to stay for dinner and honestly dude I think I really need to because oh man- He couldn't have told me earlier, no he just had to spring it on me out of the blue. Tell me Scott am I not a man who would like to be told things before hand? Do I look like a guy who enjoys surprises? DO I!" Stiles rambled right back through the phone. Lydia rolled her eyes with an irritated huff whilst Scott just stared at the phone confused.

"Well fine you stay for dinner but what about Malia? Can't she come to the pack meeting?" Scott spoke.

"Nope. Dad wants her to meet her too"

"Meet who?"

"The person who's coming to dinner! God Scott keep up"

"Who's coming for dinner?"

"I DON'T KNOW SCOTT!"

"Whoa okay just calm down!"

Liam thought that this would be the best time to interrupt his Alpha and Stile's conversation. Liam wasn't sure just what to think of Stiles. Actually Liam knew it was kind of weird that Stiles was considered pack. After all Stiles was only a human, wouldn't having him in the pack be a weakness? Stiles was smart, that Liam was sure of. If he were to name who the smartest people in the pack were he would say 'Stiles and Lydia' in that order. Lydia was of course a mastermind there is no denial there but Liam kind of thought she was stupid for pretending she wasn't as smart as she was.

That was something he respected and admired about Stiles, Stiles was Stiles no matter who he was up against. When they had been in that van on their way to Mexico to rescue Scott, Liam remembered being scared and on the verge of wolfing out. No matter what Derek told him to do he just couldn't control his wolf. Then Stiles just instructed him. Told him what to think and focus on and suddenly it worked. Stiles never sugar coated what Liam would be facing now that he was a wolf. He didn't try and comfort Liam. Stiles just sort of said _'Welcome to the pack! You're a wolf and now you're going to deal with it. Congratulations!'_

Had he not already known and been proven that Stiles was human he would have thought Stiles was a wolf. Although a part of Liam's wolf always felt a little depressed because at times Stiles seemed to act like Liam was a burden to the pack. Liam sometimes felt as if Stiles thought he was just another chore or responsibility added to his list of problems. Liam hated feeling like a burden.

"Hey Scott, it is okay if Stiles and Malia can't be here. I was thinking of heading over to Mason's anyway" Liam spoke up. He didn't want to be rude and say 'thanks for trying but I really don't need you all to baby me anymore then you already do. I can take care of myself' that would only convince the others that he did need help.

"That's great Liam! Now since this has all been a waste of my time, I'm off to get me a pedicure" Lydia perked up. She had been tired of just listening to the two boys talk on the phone. Honestly she could be doing other things right now. Liam looked like he was doing okay and if he really did have problems with girls he was a lost cause anyway.

Scott felt a little conflicted. This was going to be their first official pack meeting since Mexico. It was supposed to be where they all bonded with their newest pack member and got to really enjoy each other's company. Instead Stiles and Malia were ordered to stay for dinner by the sheriff, Liam wanted to go to Mason's and Lydia wanted to do girl stuff. That would leave just Kira, Scott and Derek.

After what happened in Mexico the group just kind of went their own ways. Sure they talked and they hung around each other but everyone just seemed to be busy. Derek had left with Braeden so the Loft was where Scott spent most of his time trying to help Liam with control. Scott never thought it would be so hard to teach someone else how to contain their wolf. A part of Scott was grateful he had both Derek and Stiles there with him. Malia had roped Stiles into helping her look for her mom so they were busy with that and Scott wasn't much help when it came to research. Lydia had been focusing on her social status at Beacon High, making sure everyone knew she was still the queen. Liam at first avoided Scott, then he was angry with Scott. Liam wanted to tell Mason about being a wolf but Scott said no. He knew that Liam was probably feeling guilty by keeping it a secret but Scott couldn't take that risk.

"Was that Liam?" Stiles asked

"Uh yeah?"

"Right okay- I'm on speaker right? Hey Liam!"

"Um yeah Stiles?" Liam sounded unsure of why he was being addressed. When it came to Stiles nobody ever knew what to expect. Not even Scott on occasion and they've been best friends since kindergarten.

"Alright listen up buddy. Girls are the most unpredictable creatures you will ever meet. Your 15 and they must look like angels and goddesses to you right now but you got to keep in mind that no man will ever be able to tell what their thinking. Therefore stop kicking yourself over your one date fling of a witch and move on with your life. Every wolf guy has issues when it comes to girls just ask Scott and Derek- OW MALIA WHAT THE HELL!"

Kira, Lydia and Liam just stared at the phone unsure of just what to think.

Kira felt a little insulted although she wasn't sure why. Stiles hadn't exactly said anything mean and he was actually right in a way. Maybe it was because she was dating Scott. Did that mean her and Scott would have issues?

Lydia once more just rolled her eyes and gave Scott a look that said 'And you wanted him here because?' To be honest Stiles was right. All the girls the Wolves had dated either ended up dead or completely psycho. Lydia then looked at Liam and gave him a 'what can you do about it, your doomed' face before losing herself back into her schemes. She needed to make sure her next outfit made the right statement and brought her the right attention. Maybe she should wear her blue cardigan tomorrow.

Liam was just baffled. Stiles really didn't sugar coat things.

"Your dad said to look presentable and that his guest is arriving at 7:30" The unmistakeable voice of Malia could be heard in the background. The couple had then lost themselves in their own conversation before the dial tone could be heard. Everyone in the loft had just looked at each other in confusion before Lydia took lead and left. She didn't say goodbye, not really, just strutted passed everyone, lifting a dainty hand up and shutting the door. Derek had gone back to glaring at the phone and Scott and Kira were just shuffling about awkwardly.

Liam didn't know about what happened to Derek and Scott's past girlfriends. He didn't think it was any of his business. Although he could vaguely recall Lydia saying something about losing people. Did Scott's previous girlfriend die from the supernatural? The only girlfriend Liam remembered Derek having was the girl that drove the van in Mexico. Even then Liam had no idea what happened between the two of them.

The sound of a ringtone echoed through the silence and Kira hastily searched her pockets. Glancing once at the screen she offered Scott and apologetic smile before she made her way to answer it.

"Hey mom" she muttered as she went outside for some privacy.

Liam didn't know if Scott would find that suspicious but he would. Kira always seemed to take her phone calls away from the packs hearing range. One time when Lydia asked what was up, Kira just stammered out a nothing. Nobody could tell if she was lying but from the face Derek usually wore, Liam would positively say that Derek didn't care. Actually Liam always wondered why it was Derek would surround himself in a pack filled with nothing but teenagers.

"Well that went well" Mr Broody himself spoke.

"I'm going to Mason's" Liam said eager to leave. He always felt that if he stayed any longer with the pack he'd be just as weird and crazy as them.

"Liam wait" Scott called stopping the young beta from making his hasty exit. Slightly apprehensive Liam waited for his Alpha to tell him whatever was on his mind.

"You know that you can talk to anyone in the pack if you're having any issues right? The pack makes us stronger and unites us" Scott spoke.

Liam couldn't help but once again feel angry at his Alpha. Scott was always telling him about how the Pack means family, means friends and people you could trust. Always made sure to tell Liam that if he had problems he could always seek out a member in the pack and talk to them about it. Liam thought it was a little hypocritical of Scott to say that. If the pack really was full of people you could trust why then is it filled with so many secrets. Liam knew that he was an accident, Scott didn't mean to bite him. In fact Liam sometimes resented Scott because when he thought about that night, the night Scott had bitten him. He can't help but think that Scott only saved him to save himself. Scott bit Liam, saved Liam because he would never be able to forgive himself. Liam would have been just another burden on Scott's conscious.

Glaring at his Alpha and doing his best not to transform Liam growled.

"You're always telling me that pack means family. You expect me to open up and talk to everyone just because we all share the same secret. The truth is Scott, you may be my Alpha but this so called 'pack' will never be **MY** family. Their **YOUR** pack, **YOUR** friends and maybe** YOUR** family, not **MINE.** I'm just the kid you gave the bite too because you screwed up. If you really want to make me feel like this pack is a group I could call friends let Mason in."

Scott's face pinched and he wanted to duck his head in shame. Liam had been pushing the subject of adding Mason to the pack for weeks. Their arguments would always come back to Liam demanding that Mason be included in the pack even if he was just a human. They would argue and snarl at each other until Scott would accidently call upon his Alpha powers to put Liam into place. Liam just didn't understand that letting Mason know about the supernatural world could do more harm than good.

"You know why we can't do that" Scott said ruefully. Liam and he held each other's gazes for all but a minute before the young beta snarled and turned away.

"Then I'm going to Mason's"

At that the loft door slammed shut once again but this time behind Liam. Scott leaned back onto the table nearby and ran his fingers through his hair. He hated fighting with Liam. Scott always got upset when anyone in the pack fought or disagreed with each other. He also felt guilty because Liam was right. Scott did screw up. Liam should have been able to enjoy his high school years like every other carefree teenager. Instead Scott cursed him to the same fate he had suffered, and Scott still remembered how much he hated the bite.

Derek could smell the amount of emotions mixed in the air. Liam's anger was always present whenever he was near. The kid was just like a fuse always waiting to explode. It was with bitter amusement that Derek watched Scott hold his head in his hands and look all mopey. Taking another sip of his beer Derek looked on with sardonic pity. Being an Alpha was never an easy task, it was the reason Derek wasn't all too upset about losing his Alpha status. He couldn't help but watch Liam and Scott argue and remember when it was Scott arguing with Him. In all honesty Scott was kind of just getting a taste of his own medicine. It was karma and Derek was caught between laughing at the teen and wanting to help.

"Don't stress too much. He'll get over it" was all Derek could offer. Just because he's been through it with Scott doesn't mean he knew how to overcome it. It's not like Derek's some professional Alpha therapist or something. He's had enough whiny teenage dramas to hear about to last him a whole lifetime. He doesn't need to add Alpha consultant for Teenagers to the list.

"Why is it so hard for him to just get it? Mason would be in more danger if he was part of the pact" Scott moaned out to Derek. Derek just scoffed and took another sip of his beer.

"He's a teenager, teenagers always think they know what's best"

Scott looked at Derek with awkward anticipation. Thoughtfully Scott asked if he had ever acted like Liam did. When Derek just continued to drink his Beer Scott let out another groan.

"Don't worry about it. You're doing a lot better than I had" Derek offered as reassurance. Earning a thankful and slightly empathetic smile from the true Alpha, Scott bid his goodbyes leaving Derek to the silence of the loft.

With all the teenagers gone Derek once again was left to his lonesome. They hadn't made as much of a mess as they usually did, they also hadn't eaten as much either. In fact Derek could hide away the snacks and probably keep them for himself. Sitting on his sofa Derek was alone with only the silent company of the loft. The loft which used to always be filled with something no matter if there was a Pack meeting or not. Actually around this time Derek would be too busy being annoyed with Isaac's constant whining for food. Boyd would be seated beside him only smirking to indicate he was still listening to the conversation. Erica would be complaining about Isaac's choice of meal whining about her own cravings for food. The four of them would spend an entire night doing nothing but bantering and teasing each other, growling and arguing, never seeing eye to eye.

It hurt to remember them.

It always did.

It was why Derek didn't mind when Scott and the teens would show up unannounced and use his loft. Why Derek would specifically go out to shop for snacks to make sure the teenagers wouldn't starve. Derek hated the silence of the loft because it was just another reminder of what he had lost and failed to protect.

Sculling back the rest of his beer Derek scowled at the bottle cursing the fact that it had no effect on him.

* * *

**There you have it. This chapter was 13 pages on Microsoft word and 8,250 words! Wowzaah! And this was me cutting it in half (give or take). Anyway I hope you guys leave me some reviews even if their about how terrible this chapter was. In fact I'll be honest and say that my motivation and creativity seems to come to life every time I read a review. **

**Did you enjoy my snippet of Stalia in the beginning? What'd you think of Liam and Scotts conflict? Derek's such a dork don't you think ;p **

**Ooh I would also be eternally grateful if you shared some of your thoughts on Kira, Scott and Lydia's characters! It'd help me out when writing their scenes so i could get more of a feel for their characters. **

**Thank you everyone who Faved, Followed or Reviewed your support is appreciated. **

**xTonyaJacex**


	9. Dinner with the Stilinski's

**_Hello_**

**_So for this Chapter it took a while to schedule in time to write and it hadn't really been flowing all to well. SO if it doesn't sit well with you let me know so i could rewrite the whole thing. School is a real witch this year so i hope you guys don't mind waiting some days when it comes to updates. _**

**_Enjoy your readingx_**

* * *

**_*7:35 Stilinski's house*_**

Araiya's Pov

I stared at the door knob with uncertainty.

It was a beautiful knob. Shiny and sparkly, curvaceous and easy to grip. My reflection was visible and looked funny on the small thing. I had already been standing here for 5 minutes but I just couldn't find it in me to knock or ring the doorbell. I didn't want to see the door knob turn and open the door to be greeted by the sheriff. In one hand I gripped the basket I had filled with baked goods and food. It was the same basket Aunt Augusta would pack whenever she decided to have a picnic out in the woods. The basket was bigger than most picnic baskets and was woven with the strongest pine straw stems she could find. She had regaled to me how she had come upon an old women who was passing through Beacon Hills at the time, and couldn't afford a place to stay. Aunt Augusta had eagerly welcomed the old women to stay with her at the mansion until she needed to set out on her journey. The old women had then offered to teach Aunt Augusta how to weave a basket as a trade for letting her stay at her home. My eyes darted to the basket and I smiled fondly. This basket was one of the bigger one's my aunt had weaved. My beast growled within me, snarling at me to hurry up and stop stalling.

When the sound of another car passing by was heard I once more lifted my arm to knock. I admit I was scared. Afraid to have dinner with the Stilinski's because once this door opened everything would become all the more real.

Since arriving in Beacon Hills I hadn't really given myself time to let everything sink in. It was like I had fallen into one of my roles. Living in the mansion, talking to the sheriff, fixing up Eichen House, everything done in a rush. It didn't feel real because I hadn't let myself think it was. I had convinced myself that Beacon Hills was a stage and I needed to perform. Needed to play my role as expected and this dinner would be the curtain closing.

I was going to be part of Beacon Hills once more like all those years ago. Only this time Aunt Augusta won't be here. Dinner with the Stilinski's would mean creating new bonds and connections, making new friends, allowing people to get close again. Closing my eyes and tightening my hold on the basket I forcefully Knocked on the door and watched for the knob to turn.

* * *

Malia watched as Stiles paced the floor. He had been doing so since they had accidently hung up on the pack. With her increased sense of smell she could sense his unease and worry. Malia could tell her mate was nervous about the arrival of the so called 'Araiya'. Malia didn't know why. The more she watched Stiles pace and mutter the more her own nerves built. If Stiles was nervous then it must be for a good reason. He's never looked so haggard like that unless he was worried about one of the pack. Not being able to really understand Stiles muttering she finally asked just what was bothering him.

"Okay. What is wrong with you?" She demanded.

Stiles stopped his pacing and looked at Malia with something akin to confusion or maybe it was disbelief.

"Y-your seriously asking me that!?" When Malia just nodded back at him (with attitude might he add) Stiles prepared to inform her on just why they should be worried. Turning to face his coyote girlfriend, Stiles placed both hands on his hips and tapped his foot.

"How is it that I, the one who has no super enhanced senses or powers, am the only one who EVER see's that whenever Beacon Hills has new people something is BOUND to go wrong! Huh?" Taking note of the narrowed eyes of his girlfriend Stiles hurriedly continued. Stiles was many things but stupid was not one of them. He knew Malia, sometimes he thought he knew her better than she knew herself, if he didn't get to the point soon he'll risk making her mad. That was something Stiles didn't want. Stiles could deal and face many things but an enraged girlfriend (who by the way in case he didn't stress it enough, was also a werecoyote) was not one of them. So it was with great effort and difficulty, that he ignored just how hot and attractive Malia looked and focused on getting his point across.

"I mean seriously people! Give me one good example of how new people to the group didn't mean trouble for us " Looking at the blank face Malia gave him Stiles felt that maybe he should elaborate more just in case Malia misunderstood his point.

"Yeah- Okay not everyone was bad but they did get involved with the supernatural eventually. I mean the Argents turned up to Beacon Hills- Oh damn their hunters who happen to kill werewolves which FYI my best friend just HAPPENED to have become the night BEFORE we met Allison- and as badass as she was the girl was borderline Crazy!"

Malia remembered Allison. Stiles had told her all about the girl hunter that was a part of the pack. It was one of the many things he had confessed to feeling guilty over. She had never knew the girl personally, only heard of her from stories. She knew that Scott was in love with her, and that her aunt was the werejaguar they hunted down in Mexico. Malia never knew her so she didn't really care that much about the girl, but Stiles did. Allison was a friend of Stiles, a pack mate, because of that Malia felt obligated to acknowledge that she was something other than a name.

"Or what about the Alpha pack! Aiden and Ethan twins, who meshed together to be this freaky Alpha Hulk! Jennifer Blake, new teacher, what do you know- she was secretly a creepy darach who was in all ways psychotic and insane. What the hell why not!? You see! All of them new to Beacon Hills, all of them bringing nothing but trouble!" Stiles waved his hands around to emphasise his frustration.

At the sight of Stile's anxiety Malia couldn't help but feel a little wary. He was really worked up over the whole 'new people to Beacon Hills' thing. She could understand his reasons, after all he did list very good examples. Trying not to let her own frustration grow Malia huffed out an exasperated response.

"I'm sure normal people exist Stiles"

"Name One!"

"Liam and Parrish were normal!"

"Yeah okay- FOR LIKE 2 WEEKS! Even then, I always knew there was something weird about them. Liam was just a freaky kid okay and that was when he was still a human before Scott messed up and gave him the bite"

"Scott bit him to save him"

"Mmh but Liam was new to Beacon Hills and he was 'normal' turns out the kid was cursed with bad luck and ended up getting bitten by a werewolf who- by the way in case people had forgotten, was still pretty fresh faced to the whole being an Alpha thing!"

"And Parrish?"

"Parrish is something. The dude walked away from being burnt to death. Malia the guy is by no means normal. Nobody who is normal is in anyway able to live being handcuffed to the wheel of a car and set a blaze okay! I don't know what the hell he is but he is definitely not normal"

"Your dad said he knew this Araiya so technically doesn't that mean she isn't new to Beacon Hills?"

"When people RETURN to Beacon Hills it's not any better"

"You can't possibly be serious!"

"Two words. Derek. Hale"

"…"

"See! Laura Hale returns to Beacon Hills- we get a dead body in the woods and Scott gets bitten by a werewolf. Derek Hale turns up- Boom we get the arrival of hunters and what do you know!? MORE DEAD BODIES! Kate Argent rides back into town- Derek gets kidnapped, I get beat up and threatened, Scott gets hunted, Lydia almost dies and Peter is on a rampage for revenge"

Malia had remained quiet after that. Stiles had made a very good point, new people really did seem to bring nothing but trouble. Her mate was in the right to worry and be cautious over everyone who was new to Beacon Hills, but that didn't mean Malia would watch him stress. As quick as she could she grabbed hold of the edge of Stile's shirt and pulled him roughly onto the bed with her. Ignoring the startled yelp he let out she climbed on top of him and pinned him down to stop his limbs from flailing too much. Stile's was suffering a bit of a whip lash and started rambling incoherent words that she didn't bother trying to decipher. She was going to distract him the only way she knew guaranteed her mate would shut up. Thus their argument continued only with less words and more passion.

Stiles knew somewhere in the back of his mind that Malia was only doing this so he could shut up. He always found himself pinned and under her control, not that it was a problem, he just sometimes wished he could be the more dominate one. He never tried though. He didn't want to risk insulting her coyote ways or something. Besides a small part of him always said he would never be able to be as dominant as she would like, that she would leave him behind if he tried. Stiles knew why he never fought back too much in their relationship…. Stile's was scared. Not scared of what Malia might do to him but scared that she would leave. It was silly, stupid in some ways that despite everything he has had to face his biggest fear was being left behind. He knew where his strengths were as well as his weaknesses. He knew of his value and his role.

Before this whole werewolf business came into play, it was nothing but Scott and Stiles. Never one without the other. They were a package deal no matter the situation. Stiles was just another student at Beacon High, the son to the Sheriff, that quirky sarcastic nerd of a boy who only had one friend. Scott's development of Lycanthropy threw all of that down the drain. Suddenly it was no longer Scott and Stiles but instead Scott and Allison.

Scott and Derek.

Scott and Peter.

Scott and the pack.

Scott became a star lacrosse player, was hunted by an Alpha, and had a hunter for a girlfriend. Stiles was still Stiles, the annoying boy who gets in the way. The annoying human boy who didn't know just what he was doing. Of course Stile's knew that if anyone ever actually heard his thoughts they'd be quick to reprimand him. Maybe call him stupid amongst other things. They'd tell him that he was important, that they would never leave him behind. Say that he always helps the pack, tell him that he was their researcher. All of which was true… but only for now. After all the internet didn't always have the answers. In fact now that his dad knew about the supernatural they didn't even need to ask Stiles anything concerning the police. Why would they when they could just ask the boss.

It was why he tried so hard, why he always worried and panicked. He didn't want to be out of the loop and left behind because he wasn't needed anymore. Because he couldn't contribute or help. Stiles didn't want to be a burden.

Malia could sense Stiles sullen mood. She hated when he was sullen. Despite all her strengths and power Malia couldn't read minds. So she didn't know just what it was that Stiles always pondered so sullenly own at times and the one time she asked he had said nothing. She had been angry at the time but then she understood. Stiles didn't want to lie to her. Not again. So he wouldn't say anything, just reassure her that it wasn't life threatening. She was never satisfied with that answer but she knew her mate. Stiles never did anything without reason. So she would trust him. Hoping that her light nibbling would distract him from the dangers of his own thoughts, she smirked at the low unmistakeable moan he let out.

That smirk however just as quickly disappeared when the Stilinski house doorbell rang. At the sound of knocking and the ringing of the doorbell Malia was sprawled on her back whilst she watched in dazed confusion as her boyfriend sprinted out his room for the door.

Slipping and tripping over his own feet Stiles slid past his dad scrambling for the front door. The sheriff could only watch in shocked confusion as his son scrambled past him for the door. Inwardly the sheriff questioned if all of this was such a good idea but accepted the fact that it was too late to change anything now anyway.

So it was with bated anticipation that Stiles faced just what had his nerves in a frenzy for majority of the evening. When Stiles had opened the door he had been expecting many things but what greeted him was definitely not one of them.

A women who looked to be only a couple years older than him stood before him. She wore a scarf that was grey in colour and wrapped twice loosely around her neck. She also had on black sweatpants tucked into grey ugg boots. The denim shirt she wore was 2 sizes too big on her with sleeves that buttoned at her wrists. It was navy blue with faded spots. Her hair was a mass of waves and curls as it ended just above her waist, it was a dark brown that almost looked black. She had thick dark lashes that framed her almond shaped eyes. They were a bright honey brown colour and were doe like. She was only a few inches shorter than Stiles himself but seemed to carry herself as if she were the tallest person you would ever meet. She looked so normal that Stiles couldn't help but freak out a bit. After all this is Beacon Hills! Nothing normal ever happens.

"Wow Chief your cloning skills are definitely top notch"

Stiles couldn't even say she sounded weird because she sounded normal too. Maybe her voice was a bit bland in comparison to all the other females he's heard. For example Lydia spoke with a voice that purred like a persuasive tiger ready on the pounce, fierce and commanding. Kira's voice was soft spoken at times, timid and awkward like a cautious chipmunk. Malia didn't speak in soft tones and her voice was strong. She didn't purr like Lydia or awkwardly speak like Kira. The sound of Malia's voice to his ears was like the beating of a drum. Always kept him guessing, waiting in a vast pool of mystique. Her voice was like a song that moved at its own beat and lured him into a sense of security.

Stiles was only startled out of his shock when he felt his father clap him on the shoulder and introduce him to their guest.

"Araiya this is Stile's my son. Stiles meet Araiya, Augusta Blacks niece"

"Pleasure to be of acquaintance" Araiya chirped.

Augusta Black's niece. Augusta Black had a niece?

Stiles remembered Augusta Black that old women that some people called nice, some called bitter. Scott and he used to always fight and argue over the last of her baked sweets. She had been a familiar sight for the Stilinski's, he had grown up knowing the old women. When she had passed Stiles knew how much it upset his dad. She had been a great person, always caring and making sure they were fine especially after the death of his mom. Augusta was that friendly presence in their lives that made sure they never gave up. She was an admirable women and it was tragic that she had passed. Although Stiles never knew she had family. In fact Stiles thought that she was the last of her family alive. He would have jumped straight to the conclusion that this 'Araiya' was a fraud. That she was claiming to be related to Augusta Black so she could avoid suspicion. That however wouldn't be right because his dad looked as if he was familiar with this 'Araiya' (and yes he was going to continue to put quotation marks around 'Araiya' because hello- New person!)

Squinting and furrowing his eyebrows in suspicion Stiles merely nodded at the women.

"Uh Huh. You know it's funny because Augusta never told me about having a niece, actually she never mentioned having family- um like ever" Stiles casually spoke as if he was discussing the weather. He managed to earn a glare from his dad and tight grip on his shoulder in warning. It was the women that made Stiles wary. All she did was smirk at him in retaliation, looking at him with this sense of smug victory. Like he was a silly child that amused her. It infuriated Stiles so much.

"Mmhm she didn't? Oh a pity then because I certainly do remember you. Although the last time I had seen you, you were barely scraping past my shoulder. Though I do admit, puberty certainly did you good." She looked at him with something akin to praise, appreciation. The feel of her eyes trailing his frame made his skin crawl. He didn't know if he was uncomfortable or embarrassed but his face tinged pink anyway. She was definitely a sight to behold, a face that could charm any man into submission (he would know). There was no doubt in his mind that despite her preference in wardrobe she was capable of making even the burliest of men blush (Stile's was willing to bet that she could probably even reduce tall dark and broody into a stuttering mess- a part of him really wished he could see that)

If there was one thing Stiles was certain of, it was that anyone who could manipulate charm to the fullest was dangerous.

"For the last time Araiya stop teasing my son" The sheriff cut in.

The sheriff knew of the young Blacks affinity to teasing and embarrassing any she met. Age, Gender or whatever the girl would flirt and tease all for a laugh. It was how she killed the awkwardness of a conversation, lured strangers into a sense of ease and humour. If the sheriff hadn't known her since she was a kid he probably would have worried over her jesting with his son. It was a skill she had learned from **HIM**, he was willing to bet on it.

Giving him a playful grin she winked at him with amused apology.

"Only kidding chief, I'll be sure to keep my hands to myself….. Most of the night" Araiya then sent a suggestive wink in Stiles direction and even the sheriff couldn't hide his amusement at the spluttered cough Stiles choked out.

It all came to a halt when a low growl sounded from behind him near the staircase.

Malia was angry. Her instincts were screaming at her to defend her territory, take her mate and hide him from the new presence. She had smelt the discomfort and confusion coming from Stiles, heard the suggestive implication within the strangers words to her mate. She was doing her best to calm herself and not rush between the strange women and her mate, snarling with claws on the ready. She had to be calm, she had to be human. If she revealed herself the sheriff would be mad at her. Stiles would be mad at her, disappointed in her. Now Malia was conflicted, which did she listen to the call of her instincts that never led her astray and risk disappointing her mate and his father. Should she throw caution to the wind?

"Malia!" Stiles exclaimed as he hurriedly made his way to his girlfriend.

As she looked at Stiles, with his worried whiskey brown eyes and nervous smile, she relaxed her grip and lost herself in his scent. Although Stiles probably didn't know it but he just confirmed his status. In the wild by leaving his encounter with the strange women and instead coming to her side he had shown that he was taken, that he was hers. So it was with smug satisfaction and taunting arrogance that Malia smirked at the strange women who was no longer a threat. She laced her fingers with Stiles and leaned into him, scenting him to ensure everyone in the room knew who he was with. Her eyes glinted with warning towards the strange women and promise of defeat should she try to challenge her.

Stiles had no idea what exactly it was Malia was doing but he did nothing but go with it. She had never been like this before so he had no real idea what was happening. He was just thankful she had cooled down enough not to wolf out or was it coyote out?

"Malia meet Araiya Black our guest for the night" the sheriff introduced. His voice was calm and welcoming but it was his darting gaze between Araiya and Malia that gave away his worry.

From her place next to Stiles Malia took in this 'Araiya'. She didn't find anything that seemed to stand out, nothing that showed she would be a challenge. The women didn't wear clothes like Lydia or look as if she possessed fighting skills like Kira. In fact the women looked average and rather normal. If she hadn't listened to Stile's rant about new people and normal people earlier, Malia would have written the women off as harmless.

Stiles took note of the silence from 'Araiya'. She was staring at Malia with something like shock, surprise or was it curiosity. Did she hear the growl? Had Malia's eyes flash gold? Did she know that Malia was a werecoyote? He was starting to panic. He could feel his heart beat picking up pace and his palms starting to sweat. Both he and his dad were sharing equal worried gazes with each other.

"Malia was it?" Araiya questioned.

Her voice was no longer simply bland. It was tinged with something but Stiles couldn't tell what. She was staring at only Malia as if he was not standing beside her. The women's doe brown eyes glinted with something and slowly darkened as if something had settled within her mind that unsettled her. It unnerved him, her stare, although not directed at him he could sense that she was coming to some conclusion on something. If he tightened his hold on Malia and angled them so he was slightly in-between the two Malia didn't seem to notice. He narrowed his eyes at 'Araiya' when she moved closer towards them. Her eyes never left Malia's form.

"Yes… Malia Tate. I'm Stile's girlfriend" Malia confirmed

'Araiya' twitched it was miniscule but Stile's had caught it. Something Malia had said made her twitch. Malia made sure this 'Araiya' could hear her pride in being Stile's girlfriend. She didn't move from Stile's side not one inch, she could have howled in glee when Stile's brought her closer to him.

"Hm… such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl"

**'What…..' ** Was the simultaneous thought shared between the couple.

"If you had told me chief that you had such a beautiful girl within your care I would have made plans for dinner earlier"

Stiles was freaking out. This Araiya lady was making sexy eyes at Malia. Araiya was flirting with Malia who was his girlfriend. Just what the hell!

"Your eyes… a shade of blue that causes shivers to rankle through me. From your father I assume?" Araiya's voice was filled with awe, praise and wonder. It was annoying, she was annoying. Stiles could hear the underlining sound of want in her words. Pfft what a cheesy line. Stiles could totally do better that that. Malia's eyes were gems okay! Blue gems times two that enchanted and invited you into a sea of mystery and adventure. They were crystal blue pools that soothed and comforted you in the dark of the night. Embraced you with safety with just a simple glance. Pssht so what if Araiya only got shivers, Stiles got freaking tsunami waves of delight and-and stuff!

Malia suddenly seemed floored. That was certainly unexpected.

"Mother actually" She responded distractedly.

"Oh... Well mistakes can be made at times I suppose. They could always be avoided the more we get to know each other….. Intimately I hope"

'Okay just how did she manage to get so close to them?' Stiles thought frantically. She was all but a couple centimetres away from them. She was gazing at Malia with a smirk filled with charm and eyes filled with something that looked like want. She was making sexy eyes again. That was so not cool. Without his knowledge Stiles had let out a strangled out cry of indignation.

"Araiya for the love of god please stop flirting with my son's girlfriend before he has a heart attack" The sheriff interrupted. He had picked up the basket that Araiya had left near the door and was rolling his eyes. There was a reason why his Dad was awesome.

Araiya had turned to look at him now. She was praising his form again with her eyes before she gave him a suggestive grin and purred towards both him and Malia.

"It's okay I'm not against threesome's"

Stiles felt his face become a brilliant shade of red as his mouth dropped open in speechless shock. It was Malia's confusion that snapped him out of it.

Sheriff Stilinski felt torn between laughing till tears streamed from his eyes and his sides were in stiches, or intervening and helping his flustered son out. Araiya was stirring up mischief by constantly throwing cheeky innuendos and suggestive comments at everyone every chance she got. After giving her the initial tour of the Stilinski house, Araiya had then took charge and gave orders. Demanding him and Stiles set the table, cooing for Malia to help her dish up the food. Despite it being his home and she being their guest, the sheriff just did as she wanted. He knew it was futile to protest against her, she was just like Augusta in that sense. Unfortunately it was clear that Stiles thought differently than him. Sheriff Stilinski watched with exasperated amusement as both Araiya and Stiles bantered with each other. When Araiya reached or searched for something in the kitchen Stiles made sure to make sarcastic remarks and scathing remarks. Probably his attempts to make Araiya feel uncomfortable or something only she retaliated right back with a few remarks herself. It was like watching a ping pong match. At first Malia had been a very good and loyal girlfriend, siding with Stiles with every comment he made but then she had become neutral and opted to stay out of it once Araiya had coerced her into tasting her cooking. After that Malia was more than elated to sit and watch the two battle it out. This of course only resulted in further annoying Stiles.

The house had never been so lively since the death of Claudia and Augusta. When Claudia had died the Stilinski men had never been so distraught before. In fact the sheriff had turned to drinking to help him cope through his sorrows and the knowledge always weighed down on his mind heavily. If it weren't for Augusta's constant nagging and insistent demands the Stilinski men probably would have been worse of. Stiles would have been worse off, and the knowledge that it had been a possibility always made the sheriffs shoulders sag with regret.

"My dad can't eat burgers. Their increasingly greasy and are heavy in fat. Fat will raise cholesterol levels and add calories. All of which he does not need thank you very much" Stiles informed Araiya with Malia sitting between the two watching with avid interest. The two were arguing about Araiya's choice of meal. Stiles was against burgers because he worried for his dad's health whilst Araiya was all for it.

"Trust me cutie, you haven't tasted MY burgers and let me tell you they are way healthier than any burger you could get from the nearest take out store" Araiya shot back.

Watching the three from the kitchen doorway the sheriff couldn't help the smile on his face. They were arguing with each other like children. Stiles and Araiya both too stubborn to cave or admit defeat whilst Malia swapped sides constantly. Malia looked torn between supporting Stiles and agreeing with Araiya because burgers had meat and Malia loved meat. Araiya had let Malia eat one of the patties she was re heating on the stove and the werecoyote had been so entranced by the taste of the meat she had all but became a puppy for Araiya. In fact the sheriff would bet the girls tail would be wagging with happiness.

"Alright then how about you take a bite of this and tell me what you think. If it passes your tests then the chief will be allowed to have a damn burger" Araiya taunted out. She sounded so confident, positive she could win over Stiles. Looking at the presented burger Stiles defiantly took a bite, making a show of chewing slowly deliberately. From what the sheriff could tell the burger had just about everything. Lettuce, tomato and all those things you see in normal burgers. In all honesty the sheriff was curious as to how Araiya's cooking would taste in comparison to Augusta's. Tonight would be the first time he's ever gotten to taste Araiya's cooking. She had informed them cheerily that the meat patties were homemade and a secret recipe she had discovered whilst on her travels.

Malia watched with anxious anticipation as Stiles bit into the burger. The smells were driving her insane, she didn't understand how Stiles and the Sheriff could withstand the aroma. It was mouth wateringly desirable, in fact Malia would even go as far as to say it could drive her to transform. As soon as Araiya began to heat up her patties she could smell all sorts of seasonings. It lead to her fixating her sights on Araiya's actions as she moseyed about making burgers for everyone. Actually Malia barely contained a mournful whimper when Araiya had allowed Stiles to have the first burger. Although she had gotten to taste the patty she still thought it unfair. She felt as if she was being tortured, as if she had been starved for days and they were taunting her with food. Malia could barely help Araiya out with setting up the burgers because the urge to simply eat it was so strong.

Stiles was rendered speechless. There was no way a burger could taste that good. Flavours were exploding amongst the taste buds of his tongue. It had to be the patty. It must be because besides that everything else was just every day burger ingredients. Stiles ignored the curious gaze from his dad as well as the jealous glare of his girlfriend. He didn't even care that he had lost his argument. Even if the burger was in no way healthy for his dad he couldn't let the sheriff miss out on it. That would just be mean. Opening his eyes despite not knowing he closed them, Stiles moaned in tortured appreciation.

"My god-mmf this is so good. Okay you win" was all he managed to get out whilst he hurriedly stuffed his mouth with more. He quickly turned to avoid the grabby hands Malia was making for his new found love and glared at her. Making sure to possessively protect his burger from her predatorily gaze.

Araiya just let out an entertained laugh from the two teenager's actions before placing a plate in front of the teenage girl as well. Faster than considered normal, Malia was attacking her own burger with the same gusto as Stiles. It was silent in the kitchen save from the moaning and groaning the teenagers were making as they ate their treats. She gave the sheriff a wink before giving him a taster test of his own. Satisfied with the reaction she got from the fruits of her cooking Araiya motioned for the three to make their way to the table. Without a word they did as they were told, no complaints and no fuss. It was like herding sheep. Humming to herself Araiya finished up some more burgers before tossing up her Spring chicken and blue cheese salad and making her way to join the others.

At the sight of more burgers the three had unconsciously straightened up in their seats with eager eyes trained on the meal. Settling into her seat Araiya quickly slapped the two teenagers' hands when they had tried to grab for another.

"Ah ah ah Grace first. It's always best to give our thanks" She scolded lightly. Malia looked at Araiya in confusion unsure of why she wasn't allowed to start her meal. Stiles only pouted before giving in and motioning for Malia to simply copy him in the subtlest way he could (which wasn't all too subtle because come on…. It's Stiles). The sheriff sentimentally remembered how Augusta would insist on the same thing before every meal they shared, leading to his wife to pick up the habit as well. Stiles and the sheriff had stopped doing as such when they began being too busy to share a meal together. Only eating left overs or take out that had been heated in the microwave. The four of them bowed their heads and waited for Araiya to give thanks.

"May this meal we receive be blessed as we offer our thanks – Amen"

Chorusing an Amen unsurely Malia looked around to see if she had done it right. Seeing as no one stared at her strangely she figured she had and eagerly reached for another burger. The sheriff was half way through his second burger when salad was suddenly being dished on to his plate. Glancing up in confusion he met Araiya's stern gaze and refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Salad is good for you chief and despite how healthy my burgers are, it never hurts to add some salad. This goes for you two as well. You can't have another burger unless you have some salad"

Both teens looked at Araiya with reluctance. They didn't want salad but they did want another burger. Grumbling Stiles heaped a few scoops of salad onto his plate. Malia instead crinkled her nose and stared at the salad with something akin to disdain.

"Why?" She questioned. Malia didn't understand why she had to eat the green stuff as well when there was still burgers. She never had to eat the green stuff unless the hunt was scarce and she hadn't any meat. Araiya looked at Malia with amusement.

"Tell you what, you eat some salad and I'll give you first servings for desert" Araiya offered.

"There's desert!" Stiles managed to get out through his puffed cheeks full of food.

At the promise of more food Malia had no qualms in eating more of the green stuff, and it tasted just as good as the burgers. Malia wasn't sure how Araiya managed to make everything taste better than what Stiles and the pack had already introduced her too but she was too satisfied to care. The four of them settled into a compatible silence as they enjoyed their meal together. It was then that Stiles noticed a strange engraving on the button of their guest's shirt. It was a symbolic design similar to that of the yin and yang, only instead of there being only two tear shapes within the circle there were three. Stiles knew not to simply brush off anything he found strange because sooner rather than later anything strange could mean trouble for the pack. Brushing of the excess crumbs from his mouth as well as the little bit of sauce, Stiles was just about to question their guest about the symbol but was cut off by the sheriff.

"Mmf its been too long since I've had a meal as good as this" he muttered out as he slowly savoured the taste of his third burger. That was a great feat too because their sizes were nothing to laugh at. Stiles wanted to object but didn't because his dad was right. It had been a long time since the Stilinski's table had been used to host a dinner meal. So long that Stiles had almost forgotten just why it was so enjoyable. It wasn't the food, despite its delicious taste and praise worthy addiction, but the atmosphere. The feeling of companionship and laughter, the talking. Although there were only four of them Stiles felt as if there were more. He never knew it before but he had been avoiding eating at the table before because it would usually be just him. Just him because his dad would be working late at the station, so he would be all by himself at this same table crunching on some reheated left overs. When the whole werewolf business began Stiles had been too tired to actually sit down at the table and instead taken to eating in his room. That had continued even when Malia had begun staying with him. At the feel of someone nudging his leg Stiles looked up and caught the concern gaze of his girlfriend. Giving her a thankful and reassuring smile he nudged her back softly and playfully motioned for her to continue devouring her food. As he watched her nod slightly and faze back into her drug like state of eating he couldn't help the small affectionate smirk he gave at the sight.

Yes, it certainly had been a long time since the Stilinski's had a meal like this.

"So Stiles you're still in school right? Beacon Hills High School. Do you both attend there?" Araiya asked him, as she finished her second burger and started to munch on the helping of salad on her plate.

Stiles couldn't help but tense for only a millisecond. Of course she would be asking questions. It was one of the most common things to do when you converse at dinner, he had forgotten that little detail. Whatever they shared with her could possibly bring them trouble or do nothing. She could seriously just be a normal average person or some fraud wanting to get details on the pack. He can't tell when people lie! He didn't have wolf powers like Scott and Derek! The universe didn't give him freaky clues or weird visions like Lydia. He was just a human.

"Yes. We do"

Just like that his brief moment of panic faded away. He won't deny that in that moment he had never been so grateful at the fact that his girlfriend was a werecoyote. Being able to tell if people were lying or not was one of the first things she made sure Scott taught her as soon as they got back from Mexico. She had wanted to be as good as she could be with that skill and she did. She was now the best lie detector in the group. Heck she was even better than Mr Sourwolf himself, so Stiles needn't have to worry. Malia was with them, she would let him know if this Araiya was a threat or not.

Araiya turned her gaze to Malia and gave her a humoured smile. Stiles hated that. Araiya hadn't done nothing but smile and smirk as well as on occasion grin with nothing but amusement. It annoyed Stiles because it was like she was mocking him. Taunting him that she knew something he didn't, teasing that he was only a child who had no idea what he was doing.

"Really! How cute chief, your boy got himself the ideal high school sweet heart relationship going for him" she jested to the sheriff.

"We haven't actually been dating that long"

Stiles didn't know why he said that. It had just slipped out and he couldn't take them back. He had just aided this 'Araiya' with personal knowledge! She could be planning to use it against him (he didn't know how but she could!)

"What was her Daddy too much of a challenge. Did you have to fight him or something?"

Both Malia and Stiles couldn't help but inwardly laugh at just how much truth that statement held.

"Actually it was because my mother and sister died in a car crash, and I had been the only survivor who had lived in the woods for several years because I didn't want to face my father. Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles found me and brought me back to my father. Then I started at Beacon Hills High School"

Stiles will not lie. He did face palm his forehead and curse up a storm in his head. Malia just looked at everyone with blatant aloofness not seeing that people don't usually sprout out such things. The sheriff wanted to sink into his chair when Araiya turned to him with a questioning look expecting an explanation. The room had gone into a silence that was awkward and uncomfortable for the Stilinski men and inquisitive for Araiya, the only one who didn't seem affected was Malia who was still eating.

"Trust Beacon Hills to have nothing but trouble" Araiya laughed off. The sheriff couldn't help but laugh as well because he knew that Araiya wasn't going to push. She was curious no doubt but she wouldn't ask. Choosing to instead laugh it off let him know that she wasn't going to stick her nose into it. For that the Sheriff couldn't help but feel grateful, after all he had no idea how to explain that the teenage girl at their table was a werecoyote who accidently caused the death of her family on her first full moon.

Stiles sensed an opening and by god he was going to take it. Quickly, in case she was going to ask any other questions, Stiles launched a question in her direction. He made sure to tap Malia's foot so she would know to listen out for any lies.

"SO, Dad said something of you just coming back to little old Beacon Hills. Why now?" He refused to cringe at the scolding glare his dad was sending him. True he could of used more tact when asking but he honestly held no remorse for how he asked.

"Well you certainly don't waste your time huh cutie" She grinned at him (See always with the smirking, smiling and grinning! She was like the perfect joker so you can't say he was being paranoid!)

"I try my best"

"I wish you would do the same for your grades"

"Not the topic in question dad! And for your information my grades are great thank you very much Mr pessimistic!"

"Hm.. until your giving me nothing but straight A's Stiles I'll stick to my current opinion"

"Oh my GOD! It was one B! ONE I tell you and Finstock was just on my ass for lacrosse alright!"

The Stilinski men were startled out of their brief argument by the soft laughter of their guest. She was giggling and laughing at them earning a laugh as well from Malia. This wasn't a chuckle or huff of amusement that she had been doing all night, instead this was a truly happily amused laugh. The sight seemed to placate Stiles. Her laughter wasn't bland sounding like her voice it was inviting and infectious. By truly laughing in happy amusement her face lit up and she looked lighter. As if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she was finally getting a chance to breathe, to take a break. Stiles didn't know it at the time but in that moment his suspicions about Araiya had taken a back seat.

"Thank you for that. Oh you Stilinski men always manage to make me laugh. Aunt Augusta always enjoyed that part of you" Araiya managed to get out as her giggles died down.

"To answer your question Stiles, I've returned back to Beacon Hills to sort through Aunt Augusta's things, like her house and all the properties she managed for the family"

"She never mentioned you before"

"No I guess she wouldn't have, you see the Black family is prone to being a little tight lipped when it comes to the family. Very paranoid bunch we are, its really annoying actually"

"So then how do you know my dad?"

"Hah! The chief and I go way back to when I was 13! I met your father when he was still a deputy working at the station. I'll never forget our meeting too because it was the first of many"

"What do you mean?" Malia asked curious

"Well you see, the chief happened to catch me at the wrong place at the wrong time. School was out and Aunt Augusta had asked if I could meet her at the station, something about reporting a disturbance, I'm not too sure. Anyway there I go minding my business when out of the blue I'm tackled to the ground with a whole heap of people crowded around me."

"Right of course" The sheriff rolled his eyes

"Hush chief, I'm enlightening the kids on our meeting"

Stiles and Malia were both eager to hear how it was the sheriff came to meet such an unusual women.

"Apparently the guy who had bumped into me had stirred up some trouble with a nearby gang and was running for his life. Of course stumbling into me had allowed him to be captured and then the brawl happened. Punches and kicks going in from left and right. It was all a bit of a blur actually, I sort of just lay there waiting for all of it to pass when in swoops the chief. His guns blazing and breaking up the fight. He and his partner start arresting the whole bunch of us under claims of disturbing the peace or something and locks us all up in the station. Not that I was complaining much at the time because regardless I was supposed to be at the station anyway"

Her audience just listened with rapt fascination as she recalled her meeting with the chief that caused such a huge change in her life. That day had been the start of many things for Araiya.

"So wait you were arrested by my dad"

"Yup"

"Just how in the world did that lead to you and him inviting each other over for dinner!?"

"Aunt Augusta and your dad go way back! Didn't you know? Aunt Augusta basically helped raise your dad back when he was a teen himself. She even knew your granddaddy as well."

Stiles looked at his dad in a new light. Augusta Black had meant more to his dad than he had originally believed. In fact growing up Stiles had only known the women as that kind old lady that always gave them treats. He knew that she wasn't related to them but he never questioned why it was she always visited and so on. He thought the old women had just been a friendly neighbour or a good friend his dad made at the station. He never would have thought that Augusta Black had been there for his dad when he was a teen. It suddenly made a lot more sense as to why his dad had been so torn up about her death and why he had been so stressed when it came to her funeral.

"What happened next?" Malia asked as she finished of the last of her salad.

"I got the biggest lecture of my life and managed to create the greatest pair of headaches I'd ever face" The sheriff chuckled out.

"Ngaw come on chief don't say it like that you'll give people the wrong idea. Think of it this way. That was the day you introduced the greatest pair of best of friends and partners in crime the world would ever hope to handle!"

"I don't know about that Araiya, Stiles and Scott could probably give you a run for your money on that one" the sheriff taunted

"Scott?"

"He's Stile's best friend" Malia added

"Your best friend huh. How'd you too meet?" Araiya questioned with genuine curiosity. He could lie, feed her false stories only his dad would call him out. Maybe he could share just a bit of the truth.

"Kindergarten"

"Wow. That's a long time. You definitely beat my record"

"How long did you know your best friend?"

"Psht definitely not in school I can tell you that. The vain prince and I shared a cell the chief chucked us into. Turns out he was also the guy that had run into me"

Stiles didn't know what to say after that. After all what could he say 'Oh sorry my dad arrested you but on the bright side at least you made a friend'?

"Why did you leave?" Malia asked.

From what Malia could tell Araiya sounded as if she liked Beacon Hills. She had a best friend and family, had people she could hang out with like the sheriff. In Malia's eyes it was a pack, so she was curious as to why someone would choose to leave it all behind. When Araiya looked at her, Malia swore it was sadness she saw in her eyes. The sheriff hadn't told her off, curious as to what the answer would be.

"I didn't want to, but I knew I had too. I wasn't actually supposed to have stayed in Beacon Hills for as long as I did" Araiya answered.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked

"My father had sent me to live with Aunt Augusta temporarily, it was only meant to be for 6 months. When the 6 months were over I hadn't wanted to leave. I had met new people and settled in, even had a best friend to prove it. So Aunt Augusta offered to extend my stay and I agreed." Araiya then paused to take a sip of her water, letting everyone process what she had just said.

"You see my Father is the 5th child of six and according to Black family customs the Head of the family can choose the next heir if they think the one next in line is not worthy. There's a whole bunch of history and stuff behind that but I won't go into it. Anyway my Uncle Ricardo who's the oldest had chosen my brother to be heir. In all technicalities it should have been the eldest male grandchild to be next in line which was my cousin Tristen."

"Why'd he choose your brother then?" Stiles asked

"Tristen is not an ideal role model per say. He didn't meet any of the old Black family Traditions and unfortunately for him Uncle Ricardo is a huge fan of tradition. Now in cases such as these the whole family should be present for the announcement" Araiya then decided to have another mouthful of salad.

During that brief moment Stiles went everything he had just been told. He didn't know if it was intentional or not but she was giving them so much information on her. The further on through the night they went the more Stiles felt incline to believe that maybe he was just being paranoid. Malia hadn't indicated that she had been lying at all. In fact if you read between the lines of what she told them he could make out a couple of unspoken things. For one Stiles could tell by the way she spoke of her Family that there was some bad blood. The way she worded it all gave him the impression that the Black family was some ancient family that dated way back. Although Black was a fairly common name so maybe it wasn't. Stiles pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind to ponder on later.

Malia was intrigued with Araiya's story. In the wild they had rules too, they had ranks and hierarchies. Araiya's dad being the fifth pup within the litter would have made him one of the omega's. It was normal for wolves and coyotes to breed with no less than 3 pups a year so having six would be quite an achievement. Especially for a human. Araiya's Uncle Ricardo would inherit the alpha status from his father, most likely, which would mean that all the rest of the pups would have to answer to him in order to stay in the pack. Although the part where they can CHOOSE who inherits the Alpha status was different. As far as Malia knew you could only steal it by killing the Alpha or get it passed down. She could understand not passing on the Alpha title to an unworthy beta but why would he choose to pass it on to an Omega's pup. The chances of one of the other siblings in the litter having pups was just as high. After all if your born form a huge litter then you're bound to breed heaps as well. It was a showing of great breeding genes.

From what Malia can also tell, is that Araiya was a lot like a wandering rogue omega. Just as Stiles, she could tell there were some unspoken disagreements between Araiya and her family. It was why Araiya had found and created herself a new pack in Beacon Hills. If Araiya had been a wolf or coyote she probably would feel a faint obligation to her old pack though, because she wouldn't be an Alpha. Also if her Alpha hadn't banished her or let her leave the pack she would still have the bonds to their pack. So Araiya's brother being the pup to an omega inheriting the Alpha Status was definitely a reason to return to the pack.

"I didn't want to leave Beacon Hills but I had too" Araiya spoke again.

The sheriff knew all about how strict the Black family were when it came to tradition. It was one of the things he could recall listening to as a kid. Augusta had at one stage tried to educate him on it but he declined because he was worried he might get her in trouble. Back then Sheriff Stilinski recalled it was Augusta's brother who had been the head of the Black family. Although he found it strange that Augusta was all the way in Beacon Hills isolated from the rest of her family, when he could tell that she loved them immensely. For all her talk about having pride in having the name Black the sheriff couldn't recall a time he saw Augusta get visited by her brother and his wife. The sheriff could only recall their children coming to visit Augusta as well as their grandchildren. The sheriff shook of his train of thought and decided to steer the conversation in a new direction. He couldn't help but feel that they were on the track of talking about something that Araiya probably shouldn't be telling them.

"Well everyone would have been glad if you had stayed. The station hadn't been the same without you, especially since that buddy of yours stopped being seen around the place" The sheriff grunted out as he finished his plate.

Araiya leaned forward resting her chin on her hand and stared at the sheriff in what could only be described as wistful curiosity.

"You ever know what happen to the guy chief?"

"Sorry kid. That year you left was a real mess. The station had been swamped with a whole heap of investigations. I hadn't been able to do any more patrols at the time as they had placed me as extra help on the Hale fire case" the sheriff answered somewhat apologetically.

At the mention of the Hale fire Malia could hear the quick but faint skip Araiya's heartbeat had given. Malia narrowed her eyes and nudged Stiles under the table not dragging her gaze away from the women. Stiles immediately sat up straighter in his chair and zoned into his dad and Araiya's conversation opting to watch how it would turn out.

"The Hale fire case?" Araiya asked. She too had sat up straighter in her chair more alert and her eyes widened just a fraction.

"Yeah. It was a horrid thing."

Stiles took note of how Araiya's eyes seemed to harden and Malia nudged his foot again to let him know that her heart beat was increasing as well.

"Did you know them?" Stiles asked gaining Araiya's attention. Malia thought she looked sad, like she was regretting something and beneath that emotion lay something dark but she couldn't tell what. The dark emotion that lingered beneath Araiya's sadness didn't sit well with her. It made her coyote want to take the Stilinski's and run away. Wanted her to hide her pack where they would be safe. But the problem was it wasn't Araiya that scared her Coyote which confused Malia. She felt scared but then she wasn't. Was this one of those human emotions that just couldn't be explained?

"I knew of them. I had a friend who dated one of them. To hear that there was a fire would have probably worried her to bits" Araiya spoke her voice tinged with sad humour.

They all agreed to have a moment of silence in respect of the Hale family.

"Well-I think it's time for desert" Araiya spoke she then started clearing their plates and made her way to the kitchen with the Sheriff's help.

With only Malia and Stiles at the table now it was most definitely more quiet. They were both trying to figure out just what they had learned about Araiya Black. She certainly didn't seem like a threat, maybe just a person with a dark past.

"Stile's she seems good" Malia hadn't sensed anything that made the women a threat. Araiya seemed like she was really just someone who had returned home. She could tell Stiles thought the same thing but they hesitated because they both had a feeling there was something more. Araiya was something more but they didn't know just what that was.

"Yeah, she's good"

That was as much as Stiles had to say. She wasn't a threat but they should still be wary. He nodded that Malia could relax her senses now and he stood to go offer his help. Just before he entered the kitchen he caught the faint sounds of talking between his dad and Araiya.

"…Things change chief. You and I both know that."

Peeking through the small space between the door Stiles saw his dad help Araiya in spooning something into a bowl. They were working in silence for a bit before his dad spoke up again.

"heh your aunt would be whacking the both of us with a spoon if she were still here"

"Right chief 'us' I'm sure it would have just been you" Araiya scoffed. She was peeling something now whilst his dad continued spooning chunky bits of what looked to be ice cream in to a bowl.

"Your aunt would be proud of you kid. Don't you think otherwise, you had to make a choice." The sheriff said

"I know chief."

The sheriff looked at Araiya with faint worry and sympathy. She really had changed from that punk ass kid he used to know. He would like to say it was maturity but he could tell that it wasn't. Araiya was scarred, not physically maybe but emotionally and she was trying to fix herself. He didn't know just what she went off doing after leaving Beacon Hills but whatever it was changed her, he just had to hope it was for the better.

"Come on then better go serve those teens before they start complaining"

"You go on ahead alright I'm a finish this up before I take it out there"

"Sure"

Stiles quickly backtracked a couple of steps before walking forward again. Only receiving a nod from his dad as they passed each other. When he had entered the kitchen, Araiya was frosting or icing something. He made sure to close the kitchen door nosily so she didn't startle.

"You need any help?" He asked trying not to sound nervous.

"Oh hey cutie. Not really but if you want to keep me company I guess that's okay"

Stile's noticed that her voice went back to sounding bland. He didn't get why she kept referring back to speaking in such a bland voice. She was definitely one of the more abnormal normal people he's ever had to meet.

"Oh okay sure I can do that. Keeping you company-no problem. You won't find yourself any better company than me I can tell you that" He rambled.

"Alright cutie why don't you take a breath before the chief comes in and accuses me of letting you die from lack of oxygen" She teased him, smirking but not once letting her eyes drift from her work. Curious he wandered over to peek at what exactly she was doing. It looked like a cake. Was she decorating the cake? It was very decorative with extravagant leaves and vines swirling around in green frosting framing its square shape and a dark chocolate frosting as a cover.

"Whoa! You make that?" He asked gesturing to the cake only receiving a nod in return.

"Mmhm the chief always had a thing for chocolate cake. Figured it'd be a good gift"

"Why do you call him that?" Stiles asked curious.

"What? Chief?"

"Yeah. He's the sheriff but you just call him chief how come?"

"It's a funny story. Like I had said earlier my Aunt was around back in your dad's kiddie days. One day she asked me to clean out the attic and whilst up there I came across an old picture with these three kids. Two boys and a girl. The girl was all decked up in this cute cow girl outfit whilst one of the boys wore a karate uniform. The last boy though was shirtless and had red paint on him with a feather head band dressed as the chief of a Red Indian tribe. Now let it be said Stile's you Stilinski men are adorable children" Araiya let out a chuckle as she wiped her hands of frosting and tidied up a bit.

"After seeing that picture I just couldn't look at him without seeing it in my head so I started calling him chief"

Stiles couldn't help the smile he gave at the story. It was endearing to hear about his dad as a kid. The sheriff rarely was home at times so talking about things like that took a backseat. After his mom died the both of them never really liked to talk about the times before that. Stiles didn't realise just how much he missed and yearned to hear about what his parents were like as kids till now.

"Come on kid. Let's get back out there before your hotness of a girlfriend gets restless" Araiya startled him out of his thoughts and he quickly picked up the cake to take it back into the room.

The rest of the night went on well. As soon as Malia was handed her promised first piece of desert they all dug in. Araiya had been sure to give them a variety. They had ice-cream, fruit salad and chocolate cake as desert with the options of brownies or muffins in the kitchen. Stiles knew that so much sweets were probably a bad thing but he couldn't help it. The treats were addictive, like a piece of heaven only edible. Just for the night he decided to turn a blind eye to his dad's diet and let the man enjoy his meal.

Araiya spent most of the night talking, sharing with them stories of her adventures to countries such as Europe. It was nice, and homely. So when it came for the night to end, Malia and Stiles were both reluctant to say goodbye.

Despite their earlier distrust they had warmed to the unusual women, how could they not when she had made them laugh and shared with them so much. Perhaps it was just how wonderful her food was or maybe how happy and relaxed she made the sheriff but the teens both decided that she was no threat. That maybe she was that turning factor for Beacon Hills. That sign that Beacon Hills could still do normal.

Sheriff Stilinski walked Araiya to her car after she had bid Stiles and Malia goodbye. She had been insisting on helping with the dishes but it was late and the Sheriff wanted her to get home safe. Persuading her to come back in the morning or something for her plates, and to leave the dishes to the teens, the Sheriff managed to herd her to the door. The night had been a success, despite the slightly rocky start and Stile's suspicious glances the sheriff was happy.

"You got a good pair of kids in there chief" Araiya commented as she settled into her driver's seat. Leaning down to talk to her through her wound down window the sheriff gave her a proud smile.

"And don't I know it" He grinned

They shared a laugh and smiled at each other fondly.

"You should get going, I'm not sure how good your sight is when it comes to dark, considering how clumsy you are" The sheriff teased.

Araiya rolled her eyes before she reached over to a bag in her passenger seat and pulled out a square black box. Looking at it questioningly the sheriff arched an eyebrow as Araiya handed it over to him.

"For you chief. From the Boss man. Thought I'd give it to you now in case I forgot"

"What is it?" He asked warily

"No clue. Night chief" She bid

Stepping back just in time to miss her speeding away the Sheriff sighed as he watched her drive off. Looking at the box in his hands the sheriff decided to open it in order to soothe his curiosity. Pulling out the note with scribbled writing on it the Sheriff read through it.

_'The chief danger in life is that you may take too many precautions'_

_By Alfred Adler_

Beneath the note was a gold coin big enough to fill the centre of his palm. On one side there was a symbol of a shield with three circles in the middle. On the other was three swords crossing over each other. Thumbing over the symbol the sheriff stared out into the sky loosing himself in memories and regrets. When he walked back inside the house and saw Stiles and Malia bickering and bantering with each other over the left over baked treats a smile formed on his face. Pocketing the coin the sheriff then proceeded to interfere with the teens and sneak a couple of treats for himself.

The slight weight the gold coin added to his pocket unknowingly gave the sheriff relief. It had been a long time since he had heard any news from **HIM**. Even now the fool still managed to stick his nose into his life. The sheriff couldn't help but wonder just what **HE** was getting up to from time to time. On occasion the sheriff would even wonder how **HE** managed to know when the sheriff needed advice.

Either way though, Sheriff Stilinski was grateful that Araiya Black had arrived in Beacon Hill's despite what she may bring.

* * *

Jeff hummed to himself as he idly sipped on his cup of tea. His eyes slowly slid over every word in his book as he relaxed and watched over Peter. Araiya had been gone for quite a while so having finished up todays paperwork Jeff had decided to relax. Peter hadn't made much movement since the slight twitch of his finger but Jeff was positive the man will wake soon. In fact everything seemed to be going swell, Eichen House was slowly but surely getting sorted, Peter was healing and there were no more weird Death cases as of late.

Hence it would stand to reason that the universe decided to show just how wrong Jeff was.

Jeff jumped when he heard the slamming of the front door and the enraged mutterings coming from the kitchen. Standing up to make sure it was Araiya and not some lunatic, Jeff called out only to hear more frustrated mutterings. Finding Araiya in Augusta's office Jeff tactilely made his way inside.

"Araiya was dinner with the Stilinski's not great?" He asked

"Jeff I want you to bring all the data and files we have on the Tate family. Show me all the registered Tate residents in Beacon Hills and any and all Adoption papers. Whilst you are at it dig up the Hale family records 17 years back. I also want Talia Hales file pronto"

Jeff was feeling a bit of a whiplash. Araiya wanted him to do what!

"Araiya what on earth-Can't this wait until after you have some rest! Its after 2 for goodness sake" He exclaimed. Jeff didn't know just why Araiya was so worked up but he did know that it was probably something important.

"Now Jeff! Hack into the Hospital and Station records if you have to. I need those files tonight!"

"Okay but first you tell me what the bloody hell is going on. You said we weren't touching any of the hospital and Station records till we sussed out Eichen House!"

"Change of plans. You finish up on Eichen House and I'll start on the rest"

"What! I can't do that, its above my ranking as an aid! You're the Keeper!" Jeff squawked out.

"Then do so as an Lawyer! I'm officially hiring you for a case."

"What case!"

"You and I are going to figure why it was that Peter Hale had a daughter and it's not listed. Why the adoption for his daughter to the Tate family is not registered and anything else we can find"

Jeff wanted to sink into the ground right then. Of course the universe just wanted to prove that nothing would ever be so simple and easy.

"Peter Hale has a daughter" was all Jeff could mutter from his dazed manner

Araiya stared at the screen that showcased Malia Tate's school profile. She had known the moment she had seen the girl, had felt the link. Once again they had been blindsided and cheated and they needed to right yet another wrong.

"This is going to be one hell of a night…. "

* * *

**There you have it! The Stilinski dinner chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I had to re-write this chapter 3 times because it hadn't been flowing right. I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with it as it is but I needed to move past this scene. Anyway thank you everyone who Followed and faved and reveiwed. Keep giving me feedback please so I could get your thought process on the whole thing. **

**P.s: This chapter was 20 pages on Microsoft word and 12,132 words. Boom long chappie for you lovelies.**

**Thanx :D**


	10. Wake Up and Remember Me

**Kia Orana :D**

**Yes people this is an Update WHOOP WHOOP! This is personally my favourite chapter to have written. It was really touching and affecting that heartfelt woman side of me and I hope you guys feel it too. The purpose of this chapter is so your given a inside view to what it is Peter is experiencing in his mind coma and it also gives you a little background on how I think he became so damaged and crazed. **

**This story isn't intentionally going to have character bashing, I'm not setting out to do that in this. There's a reason for everything and the further in we get the more I will reveal. So don't think I'm intentionally bashing or ruining certain characters from the show, it's just the unspoken impression or connections I made from watching the show. Oh and as a bit of a spoiler I will let you know that there is totally going to be some HUGE Peter and Araiya scenes in the next chapter. Once all the talking is out of the way the very first supernatural problem will be rolling into town (oooh exciting much)**

**For the record the voice Peter hears is not Araiya. **

**Happy Reading everybody :D**

* * *

**_Peter… _**

_A leather jacket clad boy ran beside a girl, both were saying things but he couldn't hear their words. The girl looked younger, way younger than the boy. She wore loose fitted Khaki jogger pants, grey in colour, paired with a faded denim vest with slight rips. Her wrists were adorned with bands and roped friendship bracelets that were weaved with hues of green and yellow thread. On her neck she sported a belt designed choker necklace which had a small cross dangling from its middle. Her hair was chopped short and spiked like a rockers. It was a dark milk chocolate shade of brown and complimented the pale paper white skin tone she possessed. Her ears were pierced, her left sporting two small silver hoops whilst the right had a fang and a cross chain ear cuff. _

_ The young girl and boy came to a stop behind a building to catch their breaths, heavily panting from their impromptu work out. Peter watched and followed the two like he had been doing the moment he was out of the darkness. At first he had thought that he had done it, woken up and escaped whatever torture trap he had been locked in, but then he realised he hadn't. Nobody had seen him and he for a very brief moment had believed he was a ghost, especially when they would faze through his body like he was a phantom. It had scared him, reduced him into a panicked pup. He had been on the brink of accepting he was dead once more when he then caught sight of the boy. _

_Peter knew that face. _

_He remembered that face, after all how could he have forgotten what his own face had looked like when he was younger. At the sight of his youthful looking self Peter was astonished and had quickly done his best to make sense of his situation. After trying all he could to get some acknowledgement from anyone he saw he had given up and just followed his younger self. He didn't know how long he had spent doing as such but it had dawned on him that he was watching his memories. Things he had long forgotten and buried at the back of his mind, refused to dwell on after the fire. _

_It was both painful and wistful that he watched the happier moments in his life. The time when he had first caught Laura sneaking out the back window after she fought with her father. He watched as his younger self discretely followed her into the woods to meet with a boy. Repressed his amusement at her mortified squeal when his younger self walked out from the shadows and made a show of catching the two together. Stood beside Laura and reminisced at just how short she had been at the age of 14 and laughed at her pleaded cries for him not to tell her parents. _

_When the memory flashed to a different scene one where he witnessed Cora and him at the park. His younger self pushing her in the swing whilst she giggled and laughed in bliss begging for him to push her higher. Peter sat on the bench and watched. Just watched each memory and walked through each event retracing the footsteps of his younger self. _

_His wolf would whimper and whine, howl in grief every time they saw another dead face of their pack. He had seen his cousin Janet's dimpled smile as she and her husband Matt cooed over their new born son. Watched at how he had to awkwardly hold Derek the first time._

**_Why are you so sad Peter?... _**

_That was another thing. Peter was hearing voices again. At times it was like whispers right beside his ear when there was actually no one there. It faded in and out, voiced over all the memories he asked. At first he had responded, yelled and shouted at the whispers that were driving him to insanity. Heh insanity, Peter knew he was already insane but what was after the loss of one's sanity. _

_"…..Fuck you *pant* you Fucking shit face asshole!" _

_Peter looked up in curiosity. That wasn't the breathy whispery voice that haunted him. Peter moved closer to where the girl and his younger self were currently resting. Had he heard them speak? _

_Young Peter looked at his wayward minion (because that's what she was in his eyes). Even though he was a werewolf and barely felt winded he had to play human for the girl's sake. Young Peter wanted to laugh at how flushed and tired the girl looked. Although to be fair they did run quite a while. _

_"You kiss your aunt with that filthy mouth of yours" Young Peter made a show of gulping and breathing heavily through his nose. The girl glared at his younger self and Peter smirked. After watching all his memories without audio it was a delight to have a change. _

_Both Peter's mockingly cringed when the girl flipped them off. _

_"Ouch. Rude" they both responded. Their voices laced with humour at the girls expense. _

_"Shut it you- Dammit Petey how many times do I have to tell you to stop provoking scar face and his gang of hyena's!" _

_"Come on Rai. I'm only playing"_

_Peter startled at the name. Rai. Yes he remembered her now. His wolf huffed at the image of the girl. _

_"Fuck Petey you know that Ennis has this freaky hatred thing against me because I kicked the shit out of that kid from his stupid weirdo gang!" Rai snapped. _

_Young Peter only laughed. _

_Peter remembered this moment. Yes. It was a year after the death of Paige and Derek had become a recluse and downer to be around. The boy was practically a walking emo, he would know because the stench of depression and guilt practically followed the pup. Talia had gone Alpha on him when he had told Derek to get over it. She had ordered him to leave Derek alone because the boy was going through a 'phase'. Peter scoffed, how wrong was his sister. The death of Paige was the biggest omen that marked his nephew's bad luck. Not being allowed to be around Derek as he wallowed in his own despair, Peter found other ways to entertain himself. He spent time with Cora and all the younger pups seeing as Laura and Derek were too caught up in their own teenage selves. It was how he got involved with so many gang fights and so on. How he became a frequent resident at Beacon Hills Station. Why he had his name carved in every cell they owned. _

_"I swear to the heavens Petey that if Aunt Augusta has to bail me out one more time I'm throwing you to the wolves!" Rai shouted at him. Frustration consuming her as his Younger self continued to laugh at her. Peter chuckled, he still found it funny that she always said that, throw him to the wolves. If only she had known. _

**_Peter…. List-…..Me…..Find-…..Peeeeteeerrr…._**

_Peter looked up, glancing and swivelling around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. It was like listening to a broken radio constantly tuning in and out. It was then with confusion and apprehension that he realised he was no longer with his younger self and Rai. Ignoring the sudden darkness around him Peter walked towards the light that beckoned him. The closer he got the louder he could hear voices, one that sounded like his own arguing with another. _

_"DAMMIT PETER! This is your final warning! If I have to leave work to come and bail you out of the station again I'm locking you in the basement next full moon!" _

_"You're not even LISTENING to me! I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED NOT THAT BULLSHIT Ennis keeps sprouting! You know he's pushing all the blame on to me because that Fucker James keeps running his mouth and putting the blame on me! I'm not at fault here Talia!" Young Peter shouted. Peter watched as his sis- as Talia stared at him with a disbelieving expression. She looked at him like he was the fountain of all her problems. Peter subconsciously started to growl lowly. This was one of the many arguments he had with Talia. She never listened to him, not once, always pushed him away in favour of someone else. It was wrong because he was her FIRST beta. She should be listening to his input, taking in everyone's story after his own. Listening to her own packs side of the story before accepting another packs version. Peter scoffed, what was he saying, Talia for all she claims never really did abide by normal wolf nature. At least not when it came to him._

_"Final Warning Peter." Talia glared. _

_Young Peter looked at his Alpha and felt a sense of betrayal and disbelief. Talia didn't listen to him. She never does. She would yell at him at times, claim that as First Beta he has to set an example for the pack, but how is the pack supposed to respect him as their First Beta when their own Alpha doesn't treat him as such. Talia's claims of him being her right hand man was nothing but empty words._

**_I-…Peter…W-what would y-you do? Huh Pete? Will you f-fight for me?_**

_The voice was clearer this time. It sounded like a female. A women, a girl. She was talking to him and the back of his mind itched. His wolf twisted and turned restlessly, anxiously trying to figure out why it didn't know who was talking yet it felt a pull of familiarity. _

_"-SHE'S NOT YOUR PACK! SHE'S A KID WHO THINKS HER BEST FRIEND IS YOU PETER. YOUR NOT A CHILD NOT ANYMORE PETER! IT'S TIME YOU GROW UP AND TAKE RESPONSIBILITY" Talia shouted. _

_Without realising it his surrounding had once more changed. His younger self was chained to the walls, he was locked up and caged like a freshly bitten pup. Peter snarled at the sight, anger rising within his wolf and he. Talia had done as she had warned but it wasn't his fault. Rai and he had been ambushed by that Fucker James who had used wolfs bane and mountain ash against him. Deputy Stilinski wasn't on patrol that time and so he and Rai were blamed and the newbie officer believed the shit James had fed him. _

_Peter was shaken from his angry stupor when a daunting cackle filled the basement. He stood in between Talia and the cage that held his younger self, looking at his chained form. _

_"Are you scared of me Talia?... haha Do you fear me 'SISTER'?" Young Peter sneered. His eyes were flashing blue, such a cold ice blue that froze you where you stood. Peter shivered at the insanity he saw lying behind his own eyes. Talia hadn't moved from where she stood her eyes stayed trained on his younger self. _

**_Pete! PETER! NO- DON'T- PEEETERRR!_**

_"I can smell it! Can smell your fear, taste it in the air when you stand beside me! Why do you feel guilty Talia? WHY DO YOU SMELL OF GUILT TALIA!? WHAT DID YOU TAKE FROM ME TALIA!?" Young Peter roared, voice deep and grittily as he shouted. His fangs and claws were extended as he shifted into his wolf form. _

_Talia turned from his younger self and made her way towards the stairs. Peter hadn't recalled this, not this part. He didn't remember shouting that, roaring with such anger at Talia. Why hadn't he remembered?_

_"Stay away from the human girl Peter. You're only going to hurt her. If you truly are her friend, save her by staying away" As Talia went to walk away Young Peter let out a terrifying roar and broke free of the chains and lunged as if to attack. Peter watched with wide confused eyes as he saw the feral maliciousness of his wolf and he. From behind the bars of his cage Young Peter continued roaring and snarling. He couldn't break free from the bars because of the ring of mountain ash that surrounded it. _

_Peter hurried behind Talia still a bit shocked at the sight of his feral self. Why did it scare him? How is it that he felt fearful of his own self? He had killed and not felt remorse, Slaughtered and laughed at their anguished cries for mercy and the feel of their blood on his claws. He had done worse, seen worse, caused worse. Why is the sight of himself with no sense of control the thing that frightens him?_

_"Are you sure?" Peter looked up at where Talia no longer stood by herself. Beside her was Deaton, the vet, the Hale pack's emissary. Deaton was looking at Talia with caution, wariness and slight reluctance. _

_"Do you doubt me Alan?" Talia hadn't turned around to face young Peter her eyes were trained straight ahead. Only Deaton stared at young Peter's feral form, watched as Peter tore at his skin with his claws and spilt his own blood. Deaton watched, stood and watched as Peter's wolf went insane. _

_"The girl is the only thing keeping him occupied. You're asking him to drop the only thing that connects him to something outside of the pack." _

_"The girl is human, Peter is an unstable werewolf. Sooner or later the girl is going to get hurt. It's best we save her now than fail to later" Talia spoke. _

_Peter watched with wide eyes at the conversation he was witnessing. _

_"Tell me the truth Talia. Why are you so against this friendship? I don't recall you being against Derek and his interaction with Paige, and they were dating" Deaton mused, his eyes never once left the enraged wolf trapped. Talia looked at Deaton with a blank face. _

_"If you don't want to help me save the girls life Alan I won't hold it against you. Peter is dangerous, more dangerous than anything, you know that. The only chance we got of keeping the pack and everyone in Beacon Hills safe is if we keep Peter in line. As the Alpha, I have to do what's right" _

_As Talia walked away Deaton remained where he was only staring as she shut the door with a slam. With the door shut Deaton knew that no one would be disturbed by the savage wolfs noise. The basement was sound proof for the sake of the pups, so on full moons they didn't have to hear the painful cries of the out of control wolves in the pack. Deaton made his way down the steps and stood directly in front of the cage that held young Peter. _

_"I hope one day, you will have mercy" Deaton Muttered before he began to chant. _

_Peter watched as Deaton chanted and casted something upon his younger self. Watched as what he thought was mountain ash started to glow and surround his younger self. The memory then faded into misty pictures and he was once more in the dark. _

_Peter was heaving, he w-was crying. As he touched his face and felt the trickles of wetness on his cheeks he let out a whimper. There was an ache where his heart was and he thought he could hear it breaking. For so long he had always known that Talia never really trusted him, that she was always wary of him. He had known. So then why did it still hurt? Why did he still care?_

**_"I want to wake up now…"_** _Peter croaked out. _

_He was tired of this emotional rollercoaster ride._

_ He wanted to get off. _

**_Peter… Petey… Pete…. Hey … This way silly… Come here Pete. Follow me!_**

_Peter looked up at the return of the voice. It sounded like there were so many people saying the same thing, the voice sounded wispy and airy. It was entrancing him with every letter. Despite his anguish Peter strained his ears in attempt to seek out which direction the voice was coming from._

**_This way Pete… quick…. Before they find us!..._**

_The voice of the women giggled and Peter ran where he assumed the voice came from.._

**_Close your eyes…. Do you trust me…?_**

_Peter didn't know why but he did. He trusted the voice of the unknown women that's been haunting him. So as he closed his eyes he let out a breathy, yearning sigh. He didn't know where the voice was leading him, just what would happen next, but he couldn't find it in him to care. The voice soothed him, made him feel something he never knew he needed. No- it made him feel something he never realised he was missing. _

_So as Peter closed his eyes and blindly chased the wispy voice he answered her question, her call. _

**'Always'**

_If Peter had listened harder when he had spoken he would have noticed the echo of his response. The sound of his younger self saying the very same thing. He would have realised that the voice was something more. That the voice was only a voice because it was an imprint of a memory. A memory that was taken from him. Peter would have realised that the voices he believed to be haunting him were conversations from memories that had no faces. But Peter didn't so it would remain a mystery to be solved another time. _

_"-You think she loves you Derek! You think the two of you are going to run off into the sunset, get married and have pups! That she's going to love you every full moon you turn into a wolf. YOU'RE A FOOL DEREK! NOTHING BUT A DELUSIONAL CHILD" _

_Peter's eyes burst open at the mocking sneer of his voice. It was him and a 17 year old Derek fighting after Derek confessed to fooling around with Kate Argent. _

**_DON'T STOP PETER! KEEP GOING! DON'T STOP!_**

_Peter did as the voice urged. _

_"YOUR JUST GOING TO LET THE PACK AND BEACON HILLS BE INVADED BY HUNTERS! DO YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF?!"_

_"The hunters are not a threat to the pack Peter" _

_"Kate Argent is the craziest Hunter in existence Talia! She doesn't leave behind survivors she purges EVERYTHING WEREWOLF! If we don't take action now were going to be sitting ducks!" _

_Talia glared at young Peter._

_"Kate Argent is not a threat to the pack. She's only passing through! The pack is safe Peter, your just being paranoid" _

_"Am I!? Or are you just saying that because Derek is fucking the crazy bitch. You can smell it too. Fuck anyone with a nose can sniff out the stench of that whore on him. He's sleeping with the enemy and you know it." Young Peter roared. Talia's eyes flashed red and she roared back at young Peter whose eyes were ice blue. Talia lunged at young Peter and held him up by the throat using her Alpha strength against him. _

_"Get out Peter. Get out of my house before you find yourself as a rogue omega" Talia growled using her Alpha voice. _

_Young Peter was then chucked towards the door, and stumbled to get up. He glared at Talia with the same amount of anger. _

_"You are not worthy of being Alpha" _

**_KEEP GOING! QUICK! DON'T FALL BEHIND PETER!_**

_Peter could feel pressure building in his chest, but he did as the voice said…_

_"ARAIYA! Great I was looking for you we need to talk. I've got something to tell you!" Young Peter rushed to the only person in Beacon Hills who ever listened. His only friend. The one person he could trust. _

_Araiya looked at the man she had come to think of as another brother. She was conflicted, full of despair but most of all nervous. Peter would not like what she came to say. She knew he wouldn't but she had no choice. She didn't want to leave Beacon Hills but she had to. _

_"Peter we need to talk…" _

_"You are going to help me stop Derek from Fucking around with that bitch Kate Argent! She's-"_

_"I'm leaving" _

_Young Peter startled at his friends revelation. _

_"What?"_

_"I'm leaving tomorrow, there was a family thing that came up and they want me back as soon as possible. This is me saying goodbye."_

_Both Peter and his Younger self looked at Araiya with something akin to shock. Peter had forgotten that she had left. He had forgotten how they had parted, no that was a lie. Peter didn't want to remember how they had parted. It was why he did all he could to forget just how he and the one person he had trusted had said their goodbye's._

_When Peter saw the darkness settle into his Younger self's gaze he wanted to push Araiya away. Scream and shout for her to run and not look back. He couldn't though because when he tried his hand just fazed through her. Still desperate to change what was about to occur Peter kept trying, not even realising that he was muttering a stream of 'no' and 'please stop'. _

_"She got to you didn't she" Young Peter snarled out. His eyes had flashed blue and he stared at Araiya like a predator would his prey. Araiya didn't move, she stood in her same spot just staring at his younger self. _

_"What?" _

_"TALIA TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY AND YOU LISTENED TO HER!" Young Peter roared at her. _

_Araiya still didn't move just stayed where she was. She didn't even flinch at the sight of Peter's wolf form as it lunged for her throat, fangs hovering over her shoulder. _

_"I'll make you pay for your betrayal" _

_Peter watched with horrified eyes as his younger self sank his fangs into the flesh of the young girl he found a friend in. His ears rang with her agonised screams of pain, the sight of his younger self ripping the flesh of her shoulder away was horrendous. Peter was so traumatised by what he had done that he didn't even realise he was begging for someone to stop it all. He couldn't even hear his pleas for the voice to come back and snap him out of his stupor. _

_Young Peter slashed at Ariaya's torso and clawed up her arms, it all came to a stop when his wolf registered no more sounds. _

_Both Peter's stared at their friends Body in Horror. What have they done!? _

_"Rai…Rai… come on… ARAIYA! WAKE UP! No no no no no PLEASE. I didn't mean too-It was an accident ARAAAAIIIIYAAA!" Young Peter was holding the girl in his arms and shook her, waiting and hoping she would respond. She was still bleeding and he was doing his best to stop it. _

_"Araiya. I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry. Forgive me. Forgive me please. I'm sorry so sorry" Young Peter chanted as his tears fell from his face and dripped onto hers. Young Peter raised his head to the sky and closed his eyes in grief. His wolf within whimpered and whined at their sin. Together they lifted their heads and howled out their grief. Howled for their sin. Howled for their mistake. Howled for their betrayal. Young Peter than faded in to a mist and disappeared and Peter was left staring at the body of his only friend. The friend he had murdered. _

_Peter kneeled beside the fallen body of his friend and reached out a hand to touch her. When his fingers only fazed through he sobbed. Peter finally knew where he was, knew what had happened. He was paying for his sins, for his misdoings. This must be what happens to those who do nothing but wrong. _

_This was Peter's hell. _

**_Pete…. Do you love me?... _**

_At the return of the voice Peter's sobs died down. The women's voice let out a blissful giggle before it faded out. _

**_You Promise?... _**

_Looking at the still form of Araiya, Peter closed his eyes and once more decided to trust the voice. _

**_GET UP PETER! THEIR COMING FOR US! RUN !_**

_So Peter ran. He ran, not knowing where he was going. He just knew he had to get away, had to keep her safe. They had to hide. _

**_'THEY'RE COMING FOR US…. YOU GOT TO GET AWAY KEEP HER SAFE. SAVE OUR DAUGHTER'_**

_Images and scenes flickered by once more mute as the voices took over. He could see flashes of the fire, flashes of Derek slashing his throat, him killing Laura. Stiles and Jackson lighting him on fire. _

**_TALIA PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! WAIT! WAIT STOP!_**

_Peter and his wolf started to squirm and panic. They could feel the danger approaching them, sense the absolute fear in the voice, and feel her pleas. Peter didn't know that he was speaking, that he was responding and echoing the words of his younger self's voice. _

**_'TALIA PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU. DON'T DO THIS!'_**

_"Aaaaarrrrrgghhh!" Peter screamed as he ran through the misty figure of Talia as she stared at him. The sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the room Peter found himself in. He couldn't hear the voices' anymore Heaving in gulps of air, he scanned his new surroundings. It was the white room again only this time it wasn't empty. _

_Five mirrors stood before him and each reflected something different. The first mirror to his left was an image of him when he was only a boy no older than 10. Peter looked at his 10 year old self and curiously peered at him. 10 year old Peter gave him a toothy smile with such happiness that Peter grimaced. _

_The second mirror on the left held an image of himself but this time it was his 16 year old self. Peter could see the mischievous smirk and the teasing glee in 16 year old Peter's eyes. The last mirror on his right had an image of him now. The cruelty and darkness in his eyes, his sick smile full of nothing but bloodlust. Beside that one was another mirror which held an image of his 27 year old self. Blood stained his claws and his eyes were full of horror, despair, guilt and remorse._

_All of the different versions of himself stared at him, like they were waiting for him to do something. Peter had no idea what was happening what he was supposed to do. _

**_PETER! PETE! PEEETER! HELP- STOP-NOOOO!_**

_The middle mirror, the one that stood directly in front of him was empty. It held no reflection, despite him standing right in front of it. In synch all of his reflections turned and looked at the middle mirror with longing. His wolf began to whimper and whine within him and felt the urge to move closer to the middle mirror. _

**_Ha-ha you're a Jerk Pete! STOP IT!-every time you smile I-…. _**

**_I love you…_**

**_Forever… Don't look! WAIT PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM! _**

_It was the voice. The woman's voice was coming from the mirror. The closer he got the more he could make out an image. It was a shadow silhouetted figure that looked female. Standing directly opposite from it Peter watched as it copied his moments. It had no face, or any detail besides being completely blank. As he tilted his head so did the shadow. Shakily Peter lifted a hand and was shocked when his other reflected selves appeared behind the shadow. Still apprehensive Peter let his hand hover a few centimetres away from the mirror glass. _

**_What can we do….. Make them Forget… Talia are you sure… Yes… _**

_The shadow was emitting voices he recognised some he didn't. Peter and his wolf were both feeling the trepidation._

_'**What are you…?'**_

_The shadow moved closer and its hand fazed through the glass mirror and cupped his face. Peter felt a sense of familiarity, a sense of comfort, a sense of sorrow at the touch. He didn't move, didn't feel the need to. He remained as he was, letting the shadow caress his cheek. _

**_PETER! Pete-…Listen to me Pete. You find me. Okay you find me and you find our child. PROTECT the pups… Iloveyou… PEEETEEER NO!_**

_'**Wha-what…'**_

_The shadow cupped his face with both its hands. It pulled him closer with only a few millimetres of space between the two of them. _

**_Wake up Pete…. Remember me…. Wake up!_**

* * *

Jeff hummed softly to himself as he covered Araiya's sleeping form with a blanket. The poor girl had been driving herself crazy since her dinner with the Stilinski's. She had told him of what she had learned. Informed him about the girlfriend of the sheriff's son, how the teenage girl was without a doubt Peter Hale's daughter. At the time Jeff hadn't believed the young Black. He thought that maybe Araiya was simply seeing things or that her senses were going wonky due to all the stress she's been feeling.

He admitted he was wrong the further in he worked on Malia Tate's case. At first glance at the girl's photo beside her school admittance file, Jeff didn't really see any resemblance to Peter Hale. Nothing seemed to indicate that the unconscious man had sired the girl. The girl was 17, if that was the case then Peter would have had to been young himself when she was born. It was only when Araiya began to point out certain things that convinced him.

The blue shade of the girl's eyes being identical to Peter was the only physical duplication of Peter. No one else in Beacon Hills had such an eye colour. It was one of the reasons Peter had been such a hotshot in school, if Jeff's memory served him right. Araiya basically interrogated Jeff on what Peter had been like 17 years ago, questioned him on when it was Peter started being a regular at the station. Jeff pulled up all the files he could on the Tate's, the Hale's and the happenings from 17 years back. They discovered that the girl was adopted by the Tate family although it was kept very hushed. The papers had been put in the archives but not officially. It was annoying to note because it was proof that someone had abused their position. Araiya was quick to blame Talia as culprit considering the women had been a lawyer who at the time had been in high demand. ALMOST as good as Jeff himself. It was suspicious that there were no documentation of the birth of Malia Hale being born in hospital, also the girl had never been admitted to Beacon Hills for any of her shots before she had gone missing.

"Mmh.." Mumbled Araiya as she slept.

Jeff stared at his charge with exasperated eyes. She had finally shut down after almost 12 hours of no sleep. The girl had spent the last two days either holed up in Augusta's office researching and sorting through files. She had taken over the kitchen baking and cooking up a storm. It was safe to say that Jeff and the Stilinski household will not be starving any time soon judging by how much food there was in the fridge. Araiya only left the Mansion for two things, to check on the progress of Eichen House and its' workers and to visit the Sheriff, his son and his son's girlfriend. Jeff would have complained and scolded the girl for her limited interactions with the people of Beacon Hills but he didn't. He understood why she didn't want to leave the Mansion for long and why she had been cooking so much. The girl was waiting for Peter to wake up he was due to sometime soon and she wanted to be there when he was.

The girl was slumped forward in her seat beside the unconscious man, her arms cradling her head as she slumbered, her hand loosely gripping Peter's. Jeff had not once seen her let go of the man's hand whenever she watched and waited at his bedside. Sometimes when he walked past the room he would hear her talking to the wolf. Most often she was telling him about her day, her thoughts. Then sometimes she would be taunting the wolf, insulting him harshly whispering for him to wake up so she could kick his ass. Jeff had never understood the pair's friendship not even back when Augusta would try and explain it to him. The two always did seem like a dysfunctional pair yet at the same time Jeff couldn't recall a friendship that was as strong as theirs. 2005 marked one of the most major accidents Beacon Hills ever had. The Hale house fire which ended the lives of the entire family leaving only three survivors. Peter was in a coma and the other two had left town opting for a new start. It was also the same year that marked the end of the well-known troublemaking duo Peter and Araiya.

Jeff had been here at the Mansion that day. The day Araiya limped into the place looking as if she had gotten ambushed by an entire army of gangsters. Jeff remembered his horrified gasp at the sight of the girl he couldn't forget the way she looked. Her clothes were tattered and ripped stained with blood, her blood. She had cuts and scratches so deep that they were still dripping blood onto the floor. Her face was dirtied, muddy from outside and her shoulder looked torn apart, like it was missing flesh. He had rushed to her side tried to help her, asking questions. Araiya had just pushed him away walked towards Augusta who watched her grandniece with sadness. Augusta gathered the young girl into her arms and held her as Araiya had sobbed into her embrace. Jeff didn't understand at the time why nobody else had seemed as panicked as he. He had thought that a new supernatural enemy had attacked the girl because she had been in contact with Ricardo. Ricardo Black was the head of the Black family and had called Araiya into attendance. Jeff didn't know just what was happening with the Black Family at the time but he knew it was important. Augusta had told him about the change in leadership, of the change in who was in charge. He had been surprised that Ricardo was calling in a gathering but he knew it had upset Araiya. The girl was ordered to move, ordered to leave Beacon Hills and the life she had settled into.

Later when Augusta had put to rest her upset grandniece, she had then sat Jeff down and admitted her worries. She told Jeff about how Araiya had left to talk to Peter, to say goodbye. Explained to Jeff the origins of Araiya's beast and her abilities and the danger of being what she was and the danger of her abilities. When Jeff was told of Peter's reaction to the news and his actions towards Araiya he was horrified. He had known that the Hale's were a pack of werewolves, it was part of his job as an assistant to a Keeper.

*Flashback*

_"You cannot blame Peter, Jeff. Despite what he has done the boy is damaged from what I do not know. It is best that we let Araiya and he's relationship end as it has rather than inflict more harm on him." _

_"He believes she is dead Augusta! That he has killed her! What do you think will happen when he realises nobody has reported her supposed missing body!?"_

_"We will tell the sheriff tomorrow that Araiya had left today. She can take leave when she has healed, although the link between Peter and Araiya has been damaged it still exists. Believe me when I say this Jeff… There is nothing we can do" _

*Flashback end*

"Jeff?" A groggy voice spoke out.

Jeff pulled himself out of his thoughts when he heard his name. He had accidently awoken Araiya when he was putting the blanket over her form. Giving the groggy girl a smile Jeff hushed her and urged her to go back to sleep.

"It's a bit too late for that now." Araiya grumbled as she stretched and yawned.

Sensing that she was indeed awake Jeff resigned himself into sitting beside the girl. In silence they stared at the unconscious wolf on the bed. They could see movement beneath his lids, and the twitching of his fingers on occasion. It's what gave them hope, what assured them that Peter would awaken soon. Araiya had gone back to see Valack and get as much information on what Peter was going through. Valack had told her that the fact that Peter was able to even twitch his fingers was the greatest sign they had that he was recovering. Valack had forced Peter to enter his mind, to face and discover himself and find who he was. Peter had to want to fix his mind in order to wake up. Whatever it was he would face will depend on him.

"How will I do, Jeff? How am I going to fix this?" Araiya asked as she once more traced patterns into the flesh of Peter's hand.

"Aunt Augusta would know what to do, any other Black would. I'm not supposed to be a Keeper you know."

Jeff looked at the young women who was expressing her doubt. The girl for all she seemed was just as much broken as the man in the bed. Jeff had known that the moment she had left Beacon Hills. He didn't know how to assure Araiya that she could overcome what obstacles she was facing. She wouldn't believe him even if he tried.

"It doesn't matter that you weren't meant to be a Keeper. All Beacon Hills needs is a Black, and from what I know, you are a Black and more…." Jeff patted the girls hand reassuringly and offered her a supported smile.

"Jeff… Have I ever told you that you're my Alfred? You're the best Alfred a Bruce Wayne like me could ever have" Araiya teased giving Jeff a sincere smile. Jeff leaned back and gave her a mocking affronted look.

"For goodness sake Araiya I'm a high profile Lawyer and Assistant to a Keeper. I'm in no way a Butler"

Araiya let out a laugh before she suddenly stiffened and quickly turned back all her attention to Peter.

"Wake up Petey" she murmured as she gripped the hand in her hold tightly.

Jeff watched with bated anticipation at the man's still form. For a moment Peter seemed to have stopped breathing and there was no moment at all from his form. Nothing at all indicated that he was alive. Jeff feared for a moment that they had lost the poor man, his mind raced at just how he was going to control the outcome. Had all their work been for naught?

Not once did Araiya loosen her grip or let her eyes leave Peter's form. This was the moment Valack had warned her about. The moment where Peter will have to choose. Peter had to choose if he wanted to live or would he rather give in. Would Peter be able to overcome the monsters he faced within his mind? Araiya wasn't just holding Peter's hand to show comfort, she did it so she didn't lose hope. To remind her what her link to Beacon Hills use to be, what it was now. She did it because Peter was a member of her pack even if he didn't know it.

***GASP***

Peter opened his eyes and jerked to sit up right. The pressure he felt on his hand left and instead there was the feeling of hands on his chest trying to force him back down. Another pair of hands on his legs to stop them from flailing everywhere. It all sounded a bit muted like he was rising from the deepest depths of the ocean. He could feel himself heaving desperate for air and he felt blinded by the lights in the room.

"Peter sh calm down. Your safe now shh calm down. You did it Petey… You did it rest"

Peter's wide eyes cleared from the blurriness he was experiencing and he looked at who was trying to placate him. It was a girl, a girl who looked to be in her twenties. Her eyes were twinkling with what looked like held back tears. Her lips were tugged into a relieved smile and he could hear what sounded like a quiver in her tone. She sounded like she was holding back tears, like she was struggling not to sob right before him. Why would she want to cry for him? Who was she?

"Rest now lad. Your fight is over for tonight"

There was an old man there as well. He stood behind the young girl and looked at him with the same amount of relief. He didn't look like he was on the brink of tears like the women, instead he looked as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Peter wanted to demand answers, wanted to shout out at them. Ask who they were and how they knew him, but he couldn't because he was so tired. He felt so weak, so deprived of energy. He felt fingers carding themselves through his hair and massaging his head. It was soothing him, comforting him, easing him into sleep.

"Sleep now Petey. I'll kick your ass in the morning." The girl whispered with fondness.

As Peter drifted into a much needed dreamless sleep, his wolf purred at the feel of the fingers continuing its massage. He didn't know who the girl was but she soothed them, reminded them of home, of pack.

"Welcome back Petey….. I'm glad you stayed" Araiya whispered as she cried by Peter's bedside.

Jeff slowly backed his way out of the room deciding to let the pair have their moment. Before closing the door he took one last look at Araiya and the man who had saved her. She was crying softly to herself at the release of fear and stress she had locked away. No doubt all of her own emotions she had been doing her best to suppress were running loose on her. The girl was revelling in the feeling of the link that no doubt was healing. She was gaining back one of the things she had believed she had lost. As Jeff shut the door softly he smiled, this was something Araiya needed. He was glad that among all the chaos going on in Beacon Hills since she had returned, she had found salvation.

Peter was finally awake.

* * *

**There you have it. Peter is finally awake. This chapter wasn't as long as the last one but to be completely honest with you I just write out the plotted scenes and where it ends, it ends. I don't actually try to write long chapters so some of them will be slightly shorter than the others. This chapter was actually faster to write than I anticipated so it was good for both you readers and myself. You see currently all my teachers decided to chuck my assignments at my face and make them due around the same time. Sucky I know but I wasn't gonna let that stop me from trying to update this story every week :D**

**So tell me what you think, how you felt! I personally really felt for Peter in this chapter and loved the walk through his mind bit. I let my sister read that first part and she claimed to have fallen in love with Peter. She doesn't watch the show but she's a total Peter fan. Whoops haha. **

**Anyway I'm very eager to read your reviews, opinions and thoughts. I would love to get feedback. **

**With that being said Thank you to all of you people who have followed and Faved this story. **

**xTonyaJacex**


	11. It's Our Burden

**Bonjour!**

**Here you have it. Peter and Araiya get to talking. This is kinda a part one for the whole Peter and Araiya interaction thing. Next chapter the two will be less angsty and emotional. I admit to having a bit of trouble writing up Peter's character and i feel he's a bit out of it so this may be rewritten. I will gladly answer any questions you may have. **

**Hopefully you enjoy this update. **

* * *

Jeff hummed merrily as he made his way to the Station. It was another glorious day for all the residents of Beacon Hills. The sky was clear and there was a slight breeze which kept you cool throughout the day. So it was with a smile Jeff greeted Holly who looked tired but still managed to smile gently right back at him.

"Good morning Mr Morgan. How can I help you?" Holly greeted straightening up her posture to greet the old man. Holly always liked her interactions with Jefferson Morgan for the old gentleman was very polite and thoughtful. Before working at the station the old man would always be sure to chat to her whilst he was on his walks.

"Ah morning Holly. Just here to deliver the Sheriff something if that's alright. He should be in by now if I'm not mistaken" Jeff mused as he waved the brown bag in his hand a little.

"Sure thing. Go right on in"

"Thank you Holly. Have a wonderful Day"

"You too Mr. Morgan"

When Jeff entered the Sheriff's office he was greeted with a slumped figure working over a pile of cases. Jeff smiled at the sight and reminisced to back when the man in that chair had been a young teen and had always seemed to find himself some trouble. Who would have thought the man would become one of the greatest sheriff's Beacon Hills had ever had.

"Jeff! What can I do for you?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Ah..Nothing for me Sheriff, you see it's what I can do for you" Jeff cheered as he waved the brown bag in his grasp at the Sheriff.

Sheriff Stilinski looked at the brown bag with curiosity before he reached for the item. Opening it he was greeted by the delicious scent of raisin bran cookies and a fresh cucumber and chicken sandwich. He huffed fondly at the sight and looked up at Jeff with a curiously amused expression.

"So the little trouble maker has roped you in huh!? Never thought a high profile Lawyer like yourself would be willing to act as a butler" The sheriff teased.

Jeff gave the teasing sheriff a deadpan facial and scoffed "I'm retired Sheriff"

"Uh huh…" Sheriff Stilinski mused back.

"Where is Araiya by the way? It was unusual not to have her storming up into the place yesterday. I actually got to eat the healthy crap Stiles forces me to take for lunch…. Unfortunately" Sheriff Stilinski mumbled that last part.

Araiya had been flooding the Stilinski house with so many baked treats and food that the sheriff and the kids hadn't had to order or cook anything for the last 4 days. Actually the kids enjoyed her food so much they've been having it for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Neither one of them getting sick of any of what she had given because there was such a variety. She had even made sure the sheriff had a separate meal from the kids to make sure he was eating healthy.

"Ah Yes. Araiya does indeed send you her apologies about not being able to deliver your lunch personally. Her absence today and yesterday was not on purpose, do tell young Stiles and Malia that will you, She hopes they were able to live without her 'heavenly creations' so to speak." Jeff informed, he was grinning at the sheriff as they both let out fond chuckles.

"She might be right you know. Last night Malia and Stiles almost mauled each other over the last chocolate chip cookie. It was the one time I had felt grateful that Araiya made me a separate set of healthy food. In fact the two of them refuse to even let SCOTT have a piece. Especially since yesterday Araiya didn't turn up, I'm telling you Jeff Araiya has definitely won over the two with her culinary magic."

Jeff smirked. Of course Araiya's cooking would taste like the heavens to those kids. Augusta made it a point to ensure Araiya was a decent cook and not going to starve herself. Augusta had given the girl cooking lessons and her own secret recipes, there was no way Araiya would not be as good a cook as Augusta. In fact Jeff would even say she was a better cook than Augusta. Blacks were certainly known to never do a job half assed.

"How is she Jeff? I mean she looks fine but the girl always had a poker face of a mastermind."

Jeff smiled at the worried sight the Sheriff was. He was always such a good man, even as a child. So caring and noble always wanting nothing but justice. The Stilinski's certainly were a rare and worthy type of man.

"You are a good man Sheriff. I admit the girl certainly was a mess. She was without a doubt a damaged women. I'm sure you had seen it too. Behind her smile and laughter the girl is broken Sheriff."

"I know Jeff. I know. You think I wouldn't be able to tell a broken kid when I see one. I watched that girl grow up, knew the Black family well. It's not that hard to see a broken kid when you look for the right signs. What I'm asking Jeff, is how I can help! What can we do to help her fix herself?"

Jeff smiled sadly at the sheriff who was so caring so protective.

The perfect Guardian.

"If you had asked me this the day before yesterday Sheriff I would have told you I had no clue. But today is not the day before yesterday and it is with honest relief that I tell you not to worry"

"Not to worry Jeff she-"

"I know Sheriff, but a very old and special friend to Araiya is back in action. She's healing now maybe not as quick as we hope but none the less she's healing"

The sheriff wanted to push the subject but from the honestly happy smile on Jeff's face he decided to trust the old man. Jeff and the sheriff continued to chat and catch up with each other, enjoying a laugh. Yet as Jeff talked a small section of his mind was busy pondering on just what it was Araiya was up to at that very moment.

* * *

***Black Family Mansion Presently***

**_*SMASH* _**

"DAMMIT RAI! WHAT PART OF STILL RECOVERING DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

**_*CLATTER*_**

"Run Petey Ruuun! Haha. I had to carry your fat ass from Eichen House to here you vain prince so don't you stand there giving me slack. This is training!"

"TRAINING! Your throwing things at me whilst making me run on a treadmill surrounded by MOUNTAIN ASH! How on earth is this training?"

Peter hastily ducked down to dodge the oncoming tennis ball speeding at him with unnatural speed and strength.

**_*CRASH*_**

"Wasn't that important?" Peter asked slowing into a jog. Both he and Araiya peered in the direction the tennis ball had gone. Araiya looked at the broken Asian vase that had fallen from its place on the shelf.

"If it was, it's not worth much anymore" She shrugged before turning her gaze back to the book in her lap. She was lounging on the sofa in the dining room with her legs swung over the armrest.

* * *

***Rewind to Yesterday Morning***

Peter let out a groan as he struggled to sit up from his slumber. He was confused on just where he was and what had happened. Everything was a blur for him. He opened his mouth to speak and almost panicked when all he did was croak out and his throat burned.

"Easy there frat boy. Water is on the way" A soft voice spoke.

Peter knew that voice, he had heard it before. Yes he had heard that voice when he had been stranded in the dark. He struggled to open his eyes but he managed. Darting his eyes frantically from left to right he sought to find just who owned the voice that had taunted him.

"Hey Petey" The owner smiled when she stepped into view.

It was a young women in her twenties, 24 or 25, Peter couldn't tell. She looked young though, young enough that she could maybe even pass as 18 or 19. She was beautiful with pouty and plump pink lips that naturally achieved that look of softness that women went under the knife to get. Her eyes were wide like a doe's and shone a honey brown colour that reminded him of summer. They were framed by thick curled dark lashes. Her skin was fair, a milky cream colour, that looked smooth to touch and was clear of any blemishes. She had high cheek bones and a smile graced her lips. She looked at him with a teasing but familiar glint in her eyes.

Peter didn't know why but he and his wolf felt a sense of familiarity with the girl, without his consent his wolf was already beginning to trust the girl. But if there was one thing Peter has learnt through his years, it was to never trust a pretty face upon first glance.

Before he could attempt talking again the girl held out a glass of what looked to be water out to him. He didn't take it instead he gave it a distrustful glare and refused to take the glass. The girl had looked at him in annoyance and a small part of him felt satisfaction at annoying his kidnapper.

"Seriously Petey. You're a werewolf not a fucking 5 year old now drink the damn water" The girl snapped at him.

Despite the pain and the dizziness Peter still let out a snarl and flashed his fangs at the girl threatening.

The girl just stared at him and his fangs before she sighed as if she was stressed.

"Fine. Fine ugh some things just never change. Look ok. Just watch" still giving the girl a distrustful look Peter waited to see just what the girl was going to do.

She lifted the glass of water to her lips and gave him a pointed stare. Peter just watched with an arched eyebrow and a slightly amused smirk. His amused smile slipped of his face when he watched the girl's eyes flash gold and her canines sharpened. He watched as she took a gulp of water and made a show of swallowing and proving to him she had actually drank the water. Huffing Peter took the water and felt relief as the cold liquid soothed his dry throat.

"That wasn't so bad now was it? You big baby" The girl mocked.

Peter hadn't let his eyes wander away from the strange girl. He was doing his best to understand where he was and what had happened to him. He could remember the darkness, walking and not being seen, going down memory lane. He had already come to the conclusion that all of that had happened whilst he was out. Now he just needed to figure out where he was and who the girl was.

"Y-your *cough* you're a werewolf" He choked out after rehydrating his throat.

The girl cringed a bit and gave him the impression that she was embarrassed or guilty.

"Mmh.. not in so many words. I wouldn't really label myself as a werewolf you know since I'm not ENTIRELY one."

Peter ignored the urge to bring back up the water he had just ingested. Instead he sat up straighter in the bed he was in and glared at the girl. She was something and knew that he was a wolf, Peter needed to know what had happened to him.

"Where am I?" He griped out going for threatening but instead sounding tired. The girl just offered him a sarcastic smirk and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Petey I had hoped you wouldn't be one of those cliché kidnapped victims. You know with the whole 'Waah Where am I? Who Are you blah blah blah' Ugh.. cliché's suck you know"

"Just answer me Who are you and Where are we?" Peter snarled out as strong as he could despite his weakness.

The girl halted for a moment seeming unsure and sad. Her honey brown eyes darkened and once again Peter felt a sense of familiarity but pushed it away to think on later. He didn't move and neither did she both just looked at each other waiting for someone to make the first move.

"It's amazing isn't it?" The girl spoke suddenly. Peter only narrowed his eyes and let the girl speak.

"Amazing how time flies by and can change a person." The girl started to look around the room they were in and out of curiosity and wariness Peter did the same. He couldn't recognise anything, but it was indeed a nice room. Whoever owned wherever he was had an admirable taste in décor. Peter turned his attentions back to the girl who was looking at her reflection in the mirror with bewildered fascination. It was a floor length mirror almost like the one he had seen whilst he was in his mind coma. At the sight of his own Reflection Peter repressed a shiver.

"Oh please skip the droning and just answer my questions" Peter drawled rolling his eyes to express his lack of care. Why was it that whenever he gets taken they always like to drag everything on and not just get straight to the point. Honestly some people.

The girl glared at him with annoyance but he just looked at her with condescension. She huffed and folded her legs as she sat at the end of the bed on top of the covers. It's then Peter notices that he's actually quite comfortable, that's he's tucked away nice and warm under a blanket and propped up on a fluffy pillow. Despite the wonkiness of his senses he smells the undeniable scent of cotton and wool. It smells like home and comfort and triggers memories of what the Hale pack house used to smell like back when he was a pup. It doesn't smell like a prison and so he is confused.

"Now that's just a tad insulting Petey. I get that you leaving me bloody and unconscious in a dead ditch within the woods was probably not one of the best memories an arrogant shit like you would keep in mind, but I for all intents and purposes do not, emphasis on the NOT, Drone! Ok! Also before you interrupted me, RUDELY might I add, I was going to say that due to the changes in time people GROW UP and look different"

Obviously a little peeved at Peter and his comment the girl glared at him affronted. Peter gave the girl a faux apologetic facial and placed a hand over his heart.

"Oh dear me, my apologies. Forgive me but I don't take the time to document every dead body I'm responsible for and more than half the time they're too busy dying to respond. So name please and whilst you're at it our current location would be nice." Peter gave her what people would call his 'asshole' smirk. Most often used when he wanted to be a jerk and piss people off. From the intense glare and grumpy frown he'd say that it was working.

Just as the girl opened her mouth to respond the door opened and another familiar voice was heard.

"Araiya honestly child, must I remind you that you need to eat or else-Oh! He's awake then. Would you like some more water?"

Peter stared at the grey haired old man that had entered the room. Peter probably would have noticed or maybe even remembered the old man if his mind hadn't gone into a frenzy over the name he heard. He was having flashbacks again but this time whilst he was awake. He was recalling the blood stains on his hands as he wept over the body of his friend and he started to panic.

"Petey?" The girl asked sounding concerned.

Peter stared at her with wide eyes and without his own knowledge began to shake. His wolf was clawing and howling within him with restless confusion, panic. The girl began to blur and in her place Peter could see a young Rai looking up at him with the same expression. He shook his head and once more the girl was in his line of sight. This was not his Araiya. No this was some other girl. Araiya was dead. He killed her. Peter murdered her, he saw her body lying motionless in the woods.

"I think he's gone into shock" The girl exclaimed and moved to come closer to him. The old man who stood at the door also moved to get closer to him but both stopped when Peter moved away from them as much as he could. Shaking his head and letting a cold laugh escape him Peter hacked out laughter that portrayed him as a madman.

"I'm still locked away aren't I?! You're not real haha your all in my mind. This is a hallucination. You can't be Araiya because she's dead. You hear me Araiya is dead. I KILLED HER. Hahaha"

Both the old man and girl leaned away from him and just watched as he laughed and muttered to himself. The old man looked to be horrified and pitying him whilst the girls face was a blank mask. No emotions at all sprawled across her face as she looked at him. Peter's wolf snarled within him wanting to lash out and hurt these illusions his mind had conjured. They were tired of being taunted at and reminded of their betrayal, of their sins and mistakes. Peter was already broken what more did they want to do to him. Why did Talia want to make him suffer?

"Did Deaton do this!? Huh? Did he cast a little magic spell to make me suffer? Is this my PUNISHMENT?" He bellowed ignoring the dizziness and the strain he put on his throat.

Peter had to admit that this illusion was convincing, the pain felt so real that it would've tricked him into believing this was all real. That Araiya was alive and sitting in front of him, that he was still alive. Looking at the girl Peter could believe that Araiya would grow up to be as beautiful as the girl on the bed. His wolf growled though, his wolf wanted to rip apart the illusion of his friend because Deaton was violating her memory. Peter felt anger churn within him.

How dare they use her against him?

* * *

Araiya's Pov.

He thought he was in an illusion. He thought he was dreaming. He thought he was still being tortured by whatever it was he faced in his coma. He thought I was still dead and murdered by his hands.

My beast howled whilst the other screeched and clawed at her cage wanting release. Both my beast and I did our best to restrain her because she was out of control. She was feral because of all the emotions she could feel Peter emitting. All three of us could feel our link with Peter and his wolf re-building itself but it was hard, painful to feel the many years of suffering Peter endured. So much emotion full of nothing but pain and sorrow but it was the betrayal and anger that was affecting my caged other. It was so strong, so powerful that if I allowed her to seep through we'd have a blood bath on our hands. My beast was affected as well but not to the extent of my other. My beast wanted to tend to our pack mate first, wanted to care for our pack brother, fix him and bring him back to a somewhat stable state of mind. My beast was willing to wait for our retribution in honour of our pack brother.

I wanted to cry at the insane mad man that lay in bed. Felt the need to scream out and let every supernatural being feel my despair and grief in what my pack brother had become. Howl and let every being responsible for his pain know that I was coming to destroy them.

If Jeff had not made a move to approach Peter I probably would have joined Peter in his insane bouts of laughter. Would have joined him in insanity.

"This is no illusion Mr. Hale. You are indeed awake and I have no idea of this Deaton you speak of but we are in no ways associated with the man" Jeff spoke with forced calm. He was nervous, afraid of Peter and his broken state but despite it all he wanted to help. Jeff was a good man.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" Peter roared his eyes ablaze in a cold illumine blue with fury and absolute anger. My caged other roared within me as well and my Beast let out a snarl. The only sign of my internal struggles was by the way I tightened my grip on the sheets. The tell-tale signs of my claws ripping through the sheets from my grip would be noticed later. Jeff startled back with a spike of fear and moved so he was not within reach of Peter's claws should he try to swipe at him.

"PETER!" I shouted dragging the frantic werewolf's gaze to me. The intense glare he levelled at me sent shivers down my spine and my caged other purred at the feel and taste of angry and disgusted emotions Peter harboured.

"Listen to his heartbeat. Listen to MY heartbeat! You're safe. You're not seeing things. I'm real!" I tried to convince him. The unspoken plea could be heard in my voice and Peter's gaze was still disbelieving but he had listened. He was just struggling to understand and accept. I had to prove it to him.

I rolled the sleeves of my grey sweatshirt up to my elbow and showed him my arms. He stared at my arms with patience and confusion wondering just what it was I was trying to do. The skin on my arms were creamy milk white in colour and nothing out of the ordinary stood out. I could feel Jeff's confusion and curiosity at my actions but decided to ignore his presence for now.

"Indicate vulnera, quos abscondi ." I muttered. Both Jeff and Peter stared at my arms and watched with wonder and shock at the slight ripple that appeared over my skin. The ripple was just a side effect of the glamour spell fading away. Where once creamy milky white skin, clear of any and all blemishes with no markings was, now were series of scars. The scars that marked my skin were shaped like jagged lines that resembled claws. It covered my arms like a sleeve tattoo and only my hands seemed to exempt from any of its markings.

Besides the sharp intake of breath from Jeff I kept my head down and stared at my arms. I didn't bother looking up to see Peter's reaction, his silence and emotions spoke enough. I traced a few of the scars on my left arm with my finger and smiled sadly.

"Maybe not unscathed but I'm alive Petey. It really is me" I spoke softly.

My beast whimpered at the scars that littered my arms whilst my caged other wailed. We didn't like looking at the scars that decorated our skin, didn't like that they reminded us of the parting from our pack brother. It was our mark of shame.

"You're dead. You didn't wake up. You weren't breathing" choked Peter. His voice was full of emotion and he sounded as if he was attempting to convince himself.

I gave him a remorseful smile and let my eyes flash gold.

"Not dead…. Just evolving."

* * *

Jeff stared at Araiya's arm with horrified eyes. The memory of how deep those wounds were and how bad they had looked was still fresh in his memory. He had forgotten that wounds like that would most likely scar despite what Araiya was. Augusta had told him that Araiya would most likely carry the memory of her and Peter's parting with her the rest of her life but he had thought she meant only emotionally. Jeff could understand now why the girl had a tendency to wear long sleeves and her habit of rubbing and caressing her arms. He was curious about the magic show she had put on but decided to ask her about that later.

Jeff let his gaze wonder to Peter, wondering just how the lad was handling the revelation. Judging by the watery eyes and horrific glint in his eyes, Jeff would say that Peter was convinced. His attention moved back to Araiya when she started to trace her scars again. The girl looked desolate and caught up in old memories. Neither Peter nor Jeff attempted to break the silence they had fallen into.

"When I had awoken, after you had left I managed to make my way back home. Aunt Augusta did her best to patch me up and I left Beacon hills when I had recovered a bit more. Jeff and Aunt Augusta had told the sheriff I had left that day I told you goodbye. It was why no one questioned my disappearance" Araiya spoke up.

Jeff watched Peter with anticipating eyes, on edge in case he reacted badly to the news. Jeff remembered that Peter could be an unpredictable sod. It was another thing he had in common with Araiya.

"You knew. You knew all along what I was" Peter spoke. His voice had taken a bland tone, a broken sound. It grated on Jeff's ears because it sounded so wrong coming from a man like Peter Hale. Peter Hale had always been an easy character to categorize. Peter Hale was arrogant, manipulative, and a genius. The boy had never been anything but deceiving and tricky. Peter never lost and always came up on top. So it was hard to believe that the very same boy lay in bed so broken and seemingly a ghost of his younger self.

"Come on Petey. Even if I hadn't I would have figured it out you're not the only genius in this room you know" Araiya snorted. She was trying to lighten the mood, to ward of the depression that could consume them all. Peter just stared at her and swallowed.

"This is insane" Peter managed to let out. He then leaned forward and buried his face into his hands and just stayed like that. Jeff felt twitchy under all the pressure and intense rainbow of emotions in the room. Araiya didn't make any movement to approach Peter and instead just stared past him.

"Do you remember that day I wanted to get ice-cream before we went off to do another one of your diabolical schemes and you rolled your eyes at me. You looked at me with that 'are you a child' face and mocked me. God I hated you. You gave me your 'asshole' smirk and said 'Would the baby like to stop at the park as well?'"

Peter didn't look up from where his face was buried. Araiya didn't move either and just looked off into the distance. In that moment Jeff knew it was perhaps time for him to leave the two to their own. Excusing himself with a polite apology his departure went unheard as Araiya continued to talk about old adventures the two may have shared. As Jeff walked down the steps he hummed a little. He started to fix up a few dishes of food, re-heating them and such, for the two friends upstairs. No doubt they will feel hungry later.

* * *

_The two of them once again were situated in the same holding cell together. Araiya wasn't sure what it was the guy had done this time but judging from his self-satisfied smirk it was deliberate. Araiya was waiting out her time by idly reading the posters on the opposite wall just as she had done last time. The guy had not said a word to her, having instead decided to simply analyze her and stare. She knew it too because she did the same thing at times with strangers when she was bored. _

_"Back again" the guy's voice was smooth and had a teasing lilt. It sounded like sweet honey that slowly poisoned you the more you listened. Taking her gaze away from the poster Araiya gave the guy across from her a depreciative stare. _

_"As are you it seems" She replied. Unlike his, the tone of her own voice sounded bland. It didn't ease her listener with false security instead it body slammed them with several daggers of blunt knives. Her response earned herself an amused smile from the older boy. _

_"So it seems. What are you in for" He teased her, baited her to play into his game of cat and mouse. Of course he thought himself to be the cat and her the mouse. It wasn't like the first time they were placed together it seemed. This time he wanted to initiate some sort of contact. _

_"That depends, would you answer me had I asked you the same?" She countered. The older boy grinned at her enjoying her attempts at turning the tables. Araiya would be the first to admit that she was not a master at manipulation but she could dance her way around and evade topics better than anyone she knew. She could tell from the very first glance she had of the older boy before her that he was a master at manipulation. The opportunity to test her skills of evasiveness outside her family had just been revealed. _

_Peter took in the sight of the girl before him who looked to be only a few years his nephew's younger. Unlike most thirteen year old girls she wasn't decked in clothes that ousted her as a young tween adjusting to puberty. Instead she was clothed in the most edgy get up Beacon Hills had ever played witness too. The town had punks sure but they mostly preferred the use of leather and the color black. The girl before him instead seemed to favor denim instead of leather and had no aversion to color. Peter would know after all he himself was well versed with the Punks and delinquents of Beacon Hills having been called and considered one himself. _

_"I was simply found to have been in the wrong place at the wrong time is all" Peter responded. His answer gave her insight but not clarification. He was providing her an answer in which she would draw conclusions and assumptions. All of which he could argue his innocence and gain her sympathy if need be. _

_Araiya knew of this tactic, having used it on occasions herself. She was inwardly grinning to herself at the level the boy had set for their little game. He thought her to be too easy to fool. _

_"Oh such a shame that is. I myself seem to be in the same position" She replied. _

_Araiya wondered how long she could play the mirror man with the older boy. How long could she repeat his answers in response to his questions before she would have to change tactics once more? As long as she kept her face and tone of voice nonchalant and relaxed she was sure their little game would entertain the both of them for however long they were to be kept. _

_Peter admits that the girl fascinated him. Unlike he thought she didn't assume or open to him as he thought she would instead of allowing him control over their conversation she danced with him every step. The thrill of having someone challenge him was brilliant. Their conversation had been going for a while now and surprisingly neither one had managed to wheedle any personal information out of the other. Every response was picked at and analyzed and every action and movement memorized and noted. _

_It was silent now both opponents simply staring at each other with eyes of intrigue. The two of them had managed an entire 20 minute conversation only to not gain any straight answers from one another. Peter wasn't able to manipulate his answers from the girl because she would always flit and dance away from his tricks. Deciding to conclude their little game of what started off to be cat and mouse for Peter, and instead turned into something different, Peter offered her the win. _

_"My name is Peter Hale" Peter watched as her eyes lit up in amusement and satisfaction. Of course that had been her ploy. Evade him until he tired of chasing his own answers. She certainly was a sly minx. Peter waited patiently for her to return the introduction of herself. _

_"I know who you are. Who doesn't know of any member of the Hale family" her voice didn't change from its bland seasoning. Although at some points her amusement softened its tone with lighter spoken words. _

_"What's your name?" _

_Before she could dignify him with a response they were interrupted by the arrival of the Deputy. Deputy Stilinski approached their cell with a tired and slight scolding expression. Automatically Peter slipped into his arrogant persona gracing the Deputy with a smile. _

_"Your Aunt is here. You've been bailed out" The deputy spoke to the girl across from himself. _

_Araiya allowed herself to grin her own self-satisfied grin as she made her way out of the holding cell. Just before the Deputy could usher her away from the cells she paused to catch Peter's annoyed face. _

_"I do suggest you find yourself a better crowd. It won't do you much good to be stuck in here again due to unfortunate misunderstandings" having said that she followed the good deputy to where her Great Aunt Augusta was waiting for her. _

_Now that he was alone Peter let his smile fade and contemplated his interaction with the girl. She was different and smarter than she let on. Sneaky and evasive and just as good at reading people as himself. She didn't allow any openings for Peter to take advantage of and simply took him for a drive around the block. When Deputy Stilinski came to let him out Peter once again had a grin on his face but this time it was full of anticipation. _

_If Talia noticed his excitement she didn't mention it, just went on to lecture him once more like she always did after bailing him out. Unlike other times Peter didn't brood on it, nor did he even listen, his thoughts still stuck on his encounter within the cells. She had suggested he find a better crowd. She basically offered him a branch of friendship an opening to meet again and perhaps have themselves another game. To say Peter was excited was an understatement. His excitement only lessened when he realized that he had never gotten her name._

* * *

Shaking himself out of his memories, Peter lifted his head from his hands and stared at the girl once more. Both he and his wolf just watched her in silence. Watched as her hands made motions as she talked, as her eyes widened and squinted to aid the words she spoke. Peter remembered that his Raiya had a habit of tucking away the strand piece of hair that always ended up in her face. He had told her that he could cut it for her once and she had nearly shaved his entire head. His Raiya had short hair that had either been spiked or straightened. This girl wore a beanie and her hair looked to be a mass of curls and waves. His Raiya had proclaimed that she would never let her hair grow out, that she'd have to have been dead before she would change her mind. Peter had liked to tease her because the pups in the pack always thought she was a boy with her short hair.

Peter could remember the first day they had spoken, how their friendship came about. He could easily recall why he liked the girl. She was a challenge, an equal. Someone who understood and always had the time to listen to his whining and ideas. Watching the girl speak with animated facial expressions made him want to chuckle because his Raiya used to do the same thing. Peter had always liked to tease her that one day during her stories her face would get stuck in a stupid way and he wouldn't have to worry about chasing away boys because she'd do it herself. His Raiya had laughed at him and said 'They couldn't handle me even if they tried'.

"-You were always teasing me about watching the lacrosse boys instead of the basketball team. Do you remember?" The girl lifted her hand and tucked away a loose strand of her hair away from her face and tucked it under her beanie. Peter and his wolf repressed their need to howl and before she could continue talking like she had been since the old man had left Peter finally said something.

"Sure…you liked losers who had probably still wet their beds"

The girl had stilled and actually looked at him straight in the eyes. This was a test. This was the moment she proved to him that she was his Raiya.

"Seriously Petey I think your just a little bit bias because you played Basketball" The girl spoke with a roll of her eyes and faint tilt of her lips.

"Because that's a real sport! I can't help it if I was the king of the court! Mind you all the best girls go for the basketball players"

"Noo. All the easy girls go for the obvious choice. I like me something with a different taste"

"What afraid you can't handle them"

"Trust me Petey I can handle the Basketball team easy as pie"

"Is it a size thing? Because I'm pretty sure I don't have to tell you which one has the biggest balls"

"Just because their bigger doesn't mean their better"

"Coming from a virgin I don't think that really matters"

**"Well you know what they say Petey Great things come in smaller packages"** They spoke in unison.

Peter stared at the girl and he felt something stir in his chest which wasn't his wolf. He remembered this conversation as clear as anything. Almost as if it was yesterday. It had just been him and Raiya up in the bleachers, Him having snuck in to Beacon High School grounds to chill with her and her skipping science. Back then the Lacrosse team were a bunch of nobodies and always lost their games but Raiya had this weird fondness for the team. She liked to watch them practice whenever she could and he had always gotten annoyed at that. He tried to get her to go watch the basketball team's practices instead but she always refused and teased him that she would rather watch the 'cute' Lacrosse boys.

"It really is me Petey" The girl- no Raiya… His Raiya spoke.

It was with caution that Peter reached out for her, reached out to drag her into a hug. His wolf pinned within him, wanted to scent her and familiarize themselves with their little pack sister. She reached for him as well and hugged him tightly. When he buried his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled, he almost cried at the familiar scent that greeted him. It was her. It really was his Raiya, his little minion, his best friend was still alive.

"You're alive" was all that he managed to choke out.

"You can't get rid of me that easy. We're a package deal remember? Neither gets to die without the other's consent" Araiya teased in a watery tone.

For the very first time in a long while Peter and his wolf finally felt at ease. They didn't feel alone anymore.

They had found their pack once more.

* * *

Jeff prodded the door to Peter's room cautiously hoping he wasn't interrupting anything too important. A small part of him even feared that maybe the two had lunged and started up a fight whilst he was gone although the logical part of him scolded his imagination. Peter was too weak to be any real danger and Araiya wouldn't hurt Peter.

Making sure the tray in his hands didn't tip or anything he peeked into the room and smiled at what he saw. Araiya was beside Peter and was humming a soft little tune as she stroked Peter's hair. Peter looked to have been resting yet he had his head resting on Araiya's shoulder with his nose buried into the crook of her neck. From what he could tell Jeff would bet Araiya had convinced Peter. Taking a little longer to appreciate the sight of reunited friends Jeff reluctantly announced his presence with the clearing of his throat.

He was half amused and half anxious when both occupants on the bed snapped their heads in his direction eyes flashing blue and gold respectively. Jeff then realised that as sweet as it was to see the pair reunited this could also mark the coming of more trouble for him. As a child Araiya had been a handful and when she had met Peter the two were Beacon's Hills top mischief makers. Now they were adults who had both suffered both emotionally and maybe physically. They had both gotten lost and experienced harsher things on their journey into adult hood. Jeff could be dealing with either the next pair of Cancer Curing geniuses or the most dangerous beings to ever enter Beacon Hills.

"Jeff! Petey you remember Jefferson Morgan!" Araiya introduced. She had shuffled a little to let Peter sit up more properly but didn't move too far. Peter arched an eyebrow at him and Jeff resisted the urge to squirm under the werewolf's icy blue stare. Even now Jeff found the lad's stare unnerving and intimidating despite the age gap.

"Your Aunts butler?" Peter asked his curiosity evident in his voice. Araiya stifled a smirk but Jeff could still see the laughter in her eyes. It still didn't stop Jeff from feeling a little depreciated.

"Lawyer actually Mr. Hale. Of course you would remember that had you and Miss Araiya not been so competitive in giving me grey hair so early in my life back then." Jeff deadpanned with a disgruntled huff. As Jeff set the tray in his hands on the bed where his occupants lay he ignored the smirk on Peter's face and the grin on Araiya's.

"I don't know about that. Your providing room service, you look more like a butler to me" Peter mused not once letting the smirk on his face waver. Straightening his posture Jeff blankly looked at the two masterminds who watched him with teasing glints in their eyes.

"I'm retired" Jeff blandly grouches out.

When Araiya starts to chuckle and Peter huffs out an amused laugh, Jeff refuses to let out his groan. It would seem that some things never change when it comes to Peter Hale and Araiya Black. Unfortunately for him it's their collaboration in teasing him about his career.

Jeff doesn't know if the two knew of the charges that had been pressed against them back when they would go around terrorising the town. In fact Jeff was inclined to believe the two either were ignorant of that fact or just chose to count themselves as lucky. Some residents of Beacon Hills back then had found the pair enduring and enjoyed their little pranks whilst others thought the two needed to be dealt hard punishment. In fact Jeff could recall a particular group of people who insisted and constantly tried to convict the duo. If Jeff hadn't of been as good as he was at his job Peter would have been locked away a long time ago under about 15 charges. Majority of those had been assault and the fabrications that he was a pedophile. He had been a young man in his twenties often seen hanging and interacting with a 13 year old girl so of course rumours would be spun in such a small town as Beacon Hills.

"Alright Jeff. Lighten up would you!? What you got there?" Araiya placated.

Jeff let out a little sigh and lifted the cover from the tray and let the warm and salivating smell of spice and warm food waft around the room. He repressed his urge to give the duo a smug smile from the glazed hungry eyes they had once he had lifted the lid. It was now 9:40 am and Jeff knew for a fact the two would be hungry. Araiya, because she had not once left Peter's side since he woke yesterday evening and Peter because the man had been fed nutrients through a tube since they had moved him here from Eichen house. It had been difficult in keeping the werewolf's nutrients up whilst he was in his mind coma because as a werewolf he needed twice the nutrition than the average human on a daily basis. Not to mention the fact that the man had been in Eichen house for two months and before Araiya had cleaned out the place the workers had limited the food proportions the supernatural beings would receive. It had been no wonder why there were so many unstable patients, they were being starved, intentionally or not. Valack had put Peter into his mind coma halfway through his second month at Eichen House so Peter had gone without the proper nutrients for weeks before they had moved him.

The man must be starved.

"I took the liberty to bring you and Mr Hale some replenishes in terms of food seeing as you both must be ravenous" If Jeff sounded like he was mocking the duo it was because he was.

"Jeff have I ever told you just how awesome you are?" Araiya praised but she never let her eyes stray from the tray of food. Jeff smirked and tried his best not to beam.

"Once or twice"

"Remind me to say so more often. You hungry Peter?" She asked.

Peter just gave her a 'do you even have to ask' facial expression before he started to drag the plates closer to himself. Jeff had been sure to include food dishes that would provide the duo with enough energy and nutrients for Peter's recovery and Araiya's temperamental eating patterns. Jeff had been thoroughly annoyed when he had discovered that the silly girl had been neglecting her hunger by burying herself in paperwork for all the properties the Blacks managed and the mysterious death cases. He had noticed that she would only nibble or take a few bites of whatever it was she cooked to taste it before shipping it to the Stilinski's or the fridge. If she hadn't been working or cooking up a storm she instead was by Peter's bedside. Jeff had almost been tempted to force the girl to consume more than half the dishes she had made but opted not to because she wouldn't listen. Despite his position and care for the girl Jeff knew that Araiya only ever respected and listened to 5 people in her life and he was not one of them.

"Be sure to eat it all will you please. I'm afraid Miss Araiya went a little overboard with the cooking so there is plenty of food ready to be disposed of"

Peter's mouth was dry and his wolf was growling at their need to eat. Without even waiting for Jeff and Araiya to tell him what it was he was about to eat Peter began to scarf down the food.

"Ooh wow Hungry much!?" Raiya teased him as he ate. Peter was so occupied with eating that he couldn't even muster up enough of a response. He was just so hungry.

Jeff watched the wolf practically wolf down his food and wondered if the man could even taste what he was inhaling. Any other time he might have told him to slow down but he decided not to because the man looked ready to eat anything that may just try and interfere with him and his meal. Jeff's eyes didn't leave the ravenous wolf as he spoke to Araiya. It was both fascinating and daunting to watch.

"Yes well considering the time, I thought it best I inform you that I will be leaving for Eichen House to meet with Mr Fenris. I assume you will be keeping Mr Hale Company for the day. "

Before Araiya could respond to Jeff's inquiry the two were both startled when Peter had spoken up sounding cold.

"Why are you going to Eichen House?"

In that moment Jeff knew his mistake. Peter may have accepted that Araiya was his childhood friend he had believed he had murdered but the man was still on edge. Araiya must not have informed him yet on just what had happened to him from what they knew. Jeff wanted to groan and weep at just how long a day he would be having.

Araiya felt the spike of cold suspicion from Peter and took note of the harden gaze he levelled at both her and Jeff. Peter had lots of questions no doubt he wanted her to answer them.

"I think it'd be best for you to be on your way Mr. Morgan" Araiya spoke out.

Jeff wanted to argue but he knew that it was not a suggestion. Araiya is always serious when she calls him by his last name. He felt guilty at his hand in causing such a tense situation but none the less did as he was told.

"Yes Mr Morgan do please leave at your majesty's beckoning!" Peter mocked. Jeff wanted to shiver at the maliciousness Peter expressed in both his tone of voice and face. Peter would no doubt hunt him down should whatever he hear not satisfy him. It made Jeff want to worry for Araiya but once again his logical side of his brain soothed him. Araiya would be fine, if anyone could reign Peter and his temper it was Araiya.

* * *

Peter sneered at the door that closed behind Jeff and turned his gaze to Araiya. He knew that it was really Araiya because of her scent. Raiya's scent had always been unique, had always stood out. No one he had ever encountered had a scent like hers. It was the easiest way he could identify her. Peter thought he would never be able to smell such a curious scent after he had left her as he had.

"So Rai do tell, how does a human survive getting mauled by a werewolf" He mocked.

Araiya would have smirked at the tone of voice Peter had adopted. It was just as he had been all those years ago. Their conversation in the cell. His voice sounded like poisonous honey that tempted and lured people into false security. Every word dipped in a deadly dose of charm and lilted with persuasion. It was just so typical Peter to try and charm his answers out of her.

"Oh are you asking me Peter?" Araiya taunted back with a bat of her lashes. Peter just waited for her to answer him. When Araiya lifted her arm to scratch at her cheek Peter's eyes followed her arm. She still hadn't rolled her sleeves down and the scars were still littered all over her skin. Peter's wolf whined at what they did but he didn't move to touch her. Araiya noticed his line of sight and smiled a little sadly.

"I'm not going to lie to you Peter. Out of everyone you're the one who deserves to hear nothing but the truth. You actually killed me you know. For 2 hours I was lying abandoned in the woods where you left me dead." She said it so casually as if she was merely discussing the weather. Peter thought it strange that he didn't feel anything at her confirmation. In fact Peter had his suspicions that he had indeed killed her that night. His question was why she was still alive unless she had been turned into a werewolf like Kate had. Though that couldn't be the case because he had been an Alpha when he sliced at Kate, he was still a beta when he had attacked Araiya.

"Have you ever heard of Furies?"

Peter halted at Araiya's inquiry.

Of course he had heard of the Furies. What supernatural creature hadn't? The Furies had been known to be both rare and dangerous. Dangerous because they were vulnerable creatures. Furies were one of the more feral empathy creatures to exist. They fed of their exposure to emotions, Empaths only felt and sympathised with emotions. Furies thrived and lost themselves to emotions. They were called and known as Furies though because from these emotions they become an uncontrollable beast. The beast is fuelled by any and all negative emotions such as grief, pain, irritation but most of all anger. (Think of it similar to the hulk) Each Fury has a certain taste for a certain emotion that affects its transformation and mating habits. They had been documented as creatures with an uncontrollable lust for blood and death.

As a pup Peter had once had an obsession over the species. They were ruthless creatures and at one point had been the biggest threat to any and all they encountered. It had taken the temporary alliance between hunters and vampires to stop the creatures. Vampires were the only ones at the time who could bypass the emotional attacks on them. They had been the only creatures who hadn't succumbed to tearing out their own hearts. The vampires would knock out the Furies whilst the hunters ensured that there were no chances of the creatures being able to come back. History books had documented the fight and concluded they were extinct.

"Their extinct, Hunters and Vampires wiped them out after they influenced the First World War"

"Nope. Not extinct just endangered and more rare than anything. The survivors went into intense hiding after that. Had to hide themselves by all means necessary. There's not many of us around anymore actually, I give it about hm... Another 5 or 6 years before Furies would be nothing but myths. The only chances you'd ever have at finding a Fury would be a hybrid."

"You're a Fury!?" Peter rasped out in wonder.

"Half actually." Araiya corrected.

Peter just stared at her with a blank face. Araiya looked at Peter and stifled the giggle she wanted to let out. He looked so bewildered, that it was borderline adorable.

"Is that why you were going to leave?" Peter asked

Araiya's posture and aura seemed to darken at his question. Peter could smell her hidden anger and was curious as to what it was that bothered her.

"Believe me Petey, I would have never left Beacon Hills if I didn't have to"

Peter could tell that whatever the reason it annoyed Raiya. Peter could never resist the urge to prod at the figurative sleeping dragon.

"Why did you leave then?"

Araiya then let out a dark chuckle and looked at him with amusement.

"Oh no no I've spoken enough. You're not the only one with questions."

"I'm sorry but who just woke up from a mind coma in an unfamiliar room and told that the friend he believed was dead was in fact still alive and is apparently a thought to be extinct Supernatural creature called a Fury?"

"Hey HALF Fury! Ok the half is important! Also Just whose fault is it that said friend was thought to be dead anyway"

"Alright I give you that." Peter conceded.

Araiya then leaned forward and flashed him a smug smile and stole a bit of the toast that was going cold on his plate.

"That day I came to say goodbye…. What were you going to tell me?"

Peter's wolf snarled at the memory of that day.

"You do remember my nephew." At the nod in his direction Peter continued to speak.

"The silly pup had been seeing a hunter. Needless to say the manipulative whore had used her womanly wiles on my naïve nephew. I had told my Alpha of my suspicions but she ignored my worries, as per usual"

"Mmh Talia right. Your sister was the Alpha of your pack right?"

"Talia is no sister of mine, not anymore."

"Right, because she's dead. Burned to death in that house fire."

"THEY WOULDN'T HAVE DIED HAD SHE LISTENED TO ME" Peter roared.

"But she didn't listen Peter and so the pack paid for their Alpha's mistakes."

"That's why I came to you! YOU would have listened! We could have stopped my idiotic Nephew, Killed that bitch he was fucking with and protected the pack. I was going to tell you about everything that day" Peter ranted out his frustration from that day coming back to him.

"You were angry and frustrated, your worry for the pack overwhelmed you and your wolf could sense the danger you were in. When I told you I was leaving it was the last push you needed to fall off the edge. I had been what you saw as your last hope in saving the pack. It's why you attacked"

Peter heaved as Araiya spoke, his chest tight and his wolf tense at the sound of her words. The feelings he had felt that day flooding through him. He could feel his emotions weighing heavily on his heart. Why could he feel all of this? Why was he remembering all of this? Realization came upon him as his questions were answered. Peter let out a daunting laugh and grinned darkly at the smirk on Araiya's face.

"I know what you're doing" Peter chimed out his blue eyes glinting in malicious glee. Excitement pooled in his stomach and he felt in awe at Raiya.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" Araiya responded blinking innocently back at Peter.

Peter snarled and roared at her.

"Stop using my emotions against me. I know what Furies can do Rai, I'm no fool" Peter growled at her in warning. Araiya just grinned at him and her eyes flashed amethyst purple before fading back into gold.

"You understand my point though. I don't blame you Peter. I would never blame you for what had happened that day."

Peter just glared at her.

"You died because I lost control. Do you know what I felt when my emotions ceased ruling my conscious!? Do you know the amount of betrayal I carried at what my wolf and I had done? I failed to protect the pack, there were pups in that fire. I killed you!"

"And I left Peter. I could have come back after I had healed up. I should've been there at your side but instead I left you and cursed you to carry the burden of the fire and my death. The death of those pups and your pack is my burden to carry just as much as it is yours."

"THAT IS MY BURDEN ALONE TO CARRY!" Peter screamed at her. He was wild and so distressed a tossup from his usual collected self. His hair which had grown a few inches and was messed from the amount of times he had forcefully gripped at it. His eyes wide and reddened from frustration.

Araiya didn't glare back. She didn't stand up to him and defend her proclamation. She stared at the broken man that would always hold a dear place to her with nothing but compassion. Her eyes softened and lowered to the floor, much like a guilty child would. The silence in the room was thick and nauseating for anyone who would walk in. Peter was still staring at her waiting for her response, for her next move.

"A burden shared is a burden halved Petey"

Her voice carried within the room like a floating feather. It's softened and yearning tone halted Peter as he realized just how much she cared for him. He had forgotten that one quality he both praised and shared with Araiya. When either of them felt they felt with their entire being. She was a lot like him, it was why they had gotten along so well.

"Look at what a mess we've become" Araiya mused with sardonic humor. Peter barked out another laugh. He was tired.

"Who would have thought we'd become such mad men." Peter huffed out.

"I don't know, the unappreciated genius werewolf from the Hale Pack and the Scorned outcast Half Fury from the Black Family. Together they formed a partnership that rivaled the greatest of all the greats both heroes and villains alike. Sounds like the making of a great origin story." Araiya mused. Peter watched the serious contemplation on her face and chuckled.

"Nerd" He griped.

"Seriously don't be such a downer Petey"

They once more settled into compatible silence and stewed on their emotions. Peter didn't feel the need to break the silence anymore because he didn't feel alone. Derek and Scott would never accept him into their pack, not after what he had done in his crazed state. The chances of either of them even considering forgiving him was so miniscule it was best if he just accepted that it was a lost cause. He has no pack, had lost them in the fire, had killed his own niece and severed any chances of trust between him and his nephew. Derek had left him in Eichen house and had not once visited him. Did Derek even know that he had been in a coma? Did he even care?

"I missed you Petey" Araiya whispered. Peter looked at her not letting any of his depressing thoughts show on his face. Raiya took his hand and started to trace something into the flesh of his hand. Peter watched her fingers movement, felt the familiar pattern from when he was in the darkness. Raiya had stayed by his side. She didn't leave him alone.

His wolf purred within him and whimpered. Peter felt it then.

**Happiness Hope Fondness Warmth Comfort**

"Welcome back minion" He whispered.

Araiya smiled at Peter and hugged him tightly. For the first time in months she was balanced, all three of them equally feeling and thinking the same. When Araiya opened her eyes as she pulled away from the hug her eyes glowed gold with a ring of amethyst outlining her pupil.

* * *

**Reveal the wounds which I have hidden: Indicate vulnera, quos abscondi (Used Google translate) **

**Mmh. So here is the next update. It was actually kind of difficult writing this chapter you may have noticed, I wasn't satisfied with the way it flowed. So this might be revised later on. Depends on what you guys think of it, so review please. From what I've derived from Peter's character I thought that he and Derek were sort of similar. With the whole wearing leather thing and hanging out with teenagers and stuff. So towards the end I tried to make it seem like Peter and Derek share that sense of self blame. You know the whole 'it's my fault' kind of thinking. Derek from the series when he was younger looked like he idolised Peter so I kind of went of that. **

**What did you think of Peter and Araiya's interaction. ALSO despite how some of their scenes were written out this is a DEREK AND ARAIYA pairing. There is no Peter and ARAIYA pairing ok. **

**Thank you followers and favers. Feedback is appreciated. **


	12. A Favor (Filler Chapter)

**Greetings ...**

**I'm sorry for the wait and I'm sorry once again for this chapter as well. This is basically a filler chappie a short little update/ preview chapter. It's almost been 3 weeks and I had left you all hanging and I just felt really bad. My assignments have been intense and there was just no time to write. There will probably be another long wait before the next one as well. So this is basically a chapter to show you all that I'm not abandoning this fic or forgotten it.**

**I hope you all forgive me :( **

* * *

Parish had known this was coming. He had known that something weird would come along and end the stream of normality they had going. With a heavy sigh Jordan Parish covered the dead body which had been reported.

"What do we have Parish?" Sheriff Stilinski inquired. The sheriff stared at the sheet covered body with sympathy and sadness. No matter who or what that person did, in the end they were people. People who had either lost their way or Death had claimed them to early.

"Victim: Female, Blonde hair, Brown eyes. Body discovered at 8 this morning by a jogger who strayed of the track and ended up discovering the body"

"How so?"

"Sheriff, the girl was strung up on a tree tied with ropes and her throat slashed clean through. The assumption at the moment is she bled to death" Parish gave the Sheriff a meaningful look trying to covey his suspicions. His efforts weren't in vain though because the Sheriff was coming to the same conclusions as his deputy. This might not be a typical murder.

Parish made sure that he and the Sheriff were further away from their co-workers. He didn't want to risk having one of them overhear their discussion and earn themselves any unwanted attention. Sheriff Stilinski just looked at the dead girl's body, she looked to be only a few years older than Stiles. It made him sick, sick to think that there were monsters in the world who could do such a horrible deed. By monsters the sheriff didn't just mean the supernatural kind.

"Sheriff I don't think this was a normal murder" Parish muttered as his eyes never stopped darting around. The sheriff just grunted to show that he heard and waited for Parish to continue. On cue Parish motioned for the sheriff to take a look at something at the base of the tree they had to cut the girl down from. Carved into the tree was a set of what looked like symbols all in a curve.

"Oh god" The sheriff breathed out in despair.

"The same symbols were carved on her chest… "Parish regretfully informed.

"We'll discuss this more at the station"

"What are we going to tell the kids?" Parish asked.

Sheriff Stilinski looked at his deputy. He knew that the kids would want to know. That once they find out they would start investigating and doing all they can to try and figure out what attacked the girl. Sooner or later they would encounter whatever supernatural creature it is causing havoc and will fight it. The sheriff knew it was selfish of him but he didn't want them getting involved, not unless he could help it. But the sheriff also knew not telling the kids will just cause more trouble for himself. So he came up with a compromise.

"If this has the supernatural involved we'll call Derek first."

Parish nodded in understanding. Derek was most probably their best bet at going about this whole thing. Parish didn't really want the kids involved too even if they were werewolves and stuff. Parish looked at Sheriff Stilinski and took note of how his shoulders sagged with tension and the despaired look on his face.

Sheriff Stilinski was a good and brave man. Everyone in Beacon Hills would tell you that if you asked. He was well liked and always did his duty. He was the best sheriff the town had ever had. Some may even go as far as describing Sheriff Stilinski to be the best of the best. Therefore it should come as no surprise at how willing Parish was to agree with Sheriff Stilinski's decision in keeping the kids in the dark for a little longer. The sheriff just wanted to be sure the kids could at least enjoy their normal lives a little longer.

Only …. There was a slight problem….

"Uh no offense sheriff but just how are we going to keep the teens in the dark if … you know" The words **_'THEY HAVE A STILES'_** went unspoken.

Stiles Stilinski was probably the most whirlwind of a boy Parish had ever met. Parish didn't even know what he really thought about the kid. After the whole Nogitsune thing he developed a wariness to the kid, that wariness soon was accompanied by respect. Just like his father Stiles Stilinski was a good kid. He was loyal and fiercely protective. Not to mention a brilliant amateur detective. There was only one other person in Beacon Hills who could solve a case just as good if not better than Sheriff Stilinski, and that was Stiles Stilinski.

Sheriff Stilinski looked at his deputy with amused frustration. He knew just what Parish was getting at, and as much as he loved his boy, Stiles would no doubt find some way to get involved in this case sooner or later. Not to mention the fact that Beacon Hills was quite the small town and things like discovering another dead body would not stay hidden for long. After all the last time the sheriff got a call about a dead body being found in the woods his son got involved with werewolves.

"You let me worry about Stiles. You just make sure this case stays as under wraps as you can get it"

Having said that the sheriff then started trekking his way to his cruiser leaving Parish to watch on in confusion.

* * *

**_*Augusta's Mansion*_**

"So to summarise Peter Hale's insanity adventure (Part one). You seduced a nurse to escape your imprisonment in hospital, became the alpha after your niece died, gave your love bite of Alpha love to a teenager and then proceeded to manipulate and torment a bunch of teenagers and your distraught and emotionally stunted nephew"

Peter didn't say anything.

"I mean that's cool, sure it's no Lion king but it's definitely got potential." Araiya mused as she stirred her coffee idly. The two were seated across from each other at the dining room table. Both enjoying the filling sensation after a hefty breakfast. After Peter's awakening the Mansion seemed to feel just a little bit livelier. Just a little bit brighter. Although Araiya would firmly and depreciatingly deny it if you asked her.

Peter glared at Araiya with half-hearted annoyance. He still held a bit of a grudge against her for leaving him to awaken in the middle of a mountain ash circle with only a treadmill, a bottle of water and a couple of pills yesterday morning. Initially furious at her Peter had did nothing but argue and threaten to maim her once he got out. Of course all he got back in response was heinous laughter and insults about his weight. He was not fat. Not in any way was he fat okay.

Araiya's outlook on the whole thing was that Peter was a lazy ass. If she didn't find some way to motivate him then he'd just mooch of her and bemoan. So from the graciousness and kindness of the depths of her heart, and the respect and dedication she had for their friendship, she took on the challenge of helping Peter help himself. To enforce just how serious she was about him doing as she said, she used the mountain circle as insurance that he would do as he's instructed. Taking medication of any form had never been a need for Peter. He was a werewolf, there was no need for something like that because werewolves never suffered like humans did. Only Araiya said that things had changed for him, that there was something wrong with him that made him taking those pills sealed in with him a necessity. When asked about the treadmill, without an ounce of shame Araiya had told him it was there to torment him. If any of that made sense.

"Honestly Petey only you would challenge the Joker in the psychopath isle" Araiya teased.

"I had my reasons" Peter retorted

"Uh huh whatever you say Mr P"

Araiya knew that Peter was still recovering, that he was still suffering the backlash from his forced mind coma. She didn't delude herself into believing that he was the same man from her childhood. She could sense that he was hiding things from her, that his story was a form of the truth, watered down for her sake. She understood and respected that but, she wasn't sharing unless he did. An eye for an eye. She was going to play mirror man with him just like she had all those years ago when they became acquainted in that cell.

"So is this what you do all day? Sit around and drink coffee. I confess I would have thought you would be doing something less…. Mundane with your life" Peter drawled.

Araiya smirked and peered at him from over the rim of her raised cup.

"Ngaw sorry Peter but not everyone fancies the idea of biting under aged minors and coming off as a creeper"

"You won't ever let me live that down would you.."

"Not a chance! Next time think before you go around spreading your hickey of doom"

Peter opened his mouth to retort when the sound of a phone ringing began to echo throughout the room. Now Peter knows that Araiya and he are in no way as comfortable around each other as they may seem. Something had changed, I mean you can't kill someone and then expect that person to be super welcoming and willing to be your best friend forever. Take it from Peter, after all he's still holding a grudge against Derek for slashing his throat, and he totally deserved that. The familiar dynamic of their friendship is still there but the amount of trust they used to have is lacking. He can practically smell the amount of secrets their both hiding from one another and this is with his werewolf senses slightly impaired.

There is a bright side though…. Both he and Araiya are creatures of habit.

Letting a smug grin grace his features Peter leaned back into his seat and watched Raiya squirm. Most others probably wouldn't be able to tell but Araiya had a lot of habits that gave her away and Peter still remembered some of them. There was a time he knew all of them but things had changed. In fact Peter is positive that Raiya would actually have a chance at beating him in a game of poker this time round. Since he had awoken Araiya had been leading the game, Peter had been at a disadvantage. He was in her territory and she was making him play by her rules.

The ringing continued and the both of them just stared at wear her phone was charging on the bench. His blue eyes took note of the light tapping Raiya's pointer finger did against the side of her cup, the way her honey eyes steeled whilst her posture tensed just the slightest.

"Are you not going to answer that?"

Raiya's eyebrow twitched just the slightest and Peter smiled. Finally, finally he had an opening. He had some form of defence, something he could exploit. At that Peter felt more willing to relax, even if it was miniscule none the less it was something.

"It might be someone important" Peter teased with a smirk, doing his best to get a rise from Araiya.

"Hm… perhaps" was all Raiya sad.

The phone rang three more times with only 3 more before it'd go to voice mail. Peter was busy trying to decide on if Araiya didn't want him to be present during the phone call or if she didn't want him to know just WHO was calling. It could be either one.

"You just going to let it go to voicemail?" He asked.

Then he saw it. The chip in her mask that unveiled her façade. Her honey brown eyes softened and she bit her lip. There was only one reason she would do that. One reason she would ever trap her bottom lip with her teeth and tap her pointer finger in that very same beat. Peter couldn't believe it but of all the things she could slip up in hiding it had to be this. Araiya was nervous or interested in a boy. A boy she had given her number too and had been waiting for him to call. Araiya was interested in someone (A BOY) and had actually given them her number. Peter had somehow lucked out and hit the jackpot.

His revelation must have shown on his face because Araiya had then narrowed her eyes at Peter in warning before collecting her phone and answering the call just before its final ring.

"Well I must admit… I was starting to think you'd never call" she spoke with an airy tone.

Peter just watched with keen and focus eyes, even going as far as leaning in closer. Both his curiosity, disbelief and suspicion fuelling him.

"If I had known I was supposed to I would have" The voice on the other sounded out.

If she knew it or not Araiya's small smile dimmed just the tiniest and her shoulder's sagged slightly. Although small those actions spoke volumes to Peter. Whoever it was on the phone was not who Raiya was expecting…. And it disappointed her.

* * *

**Araiya's Pov**

Was I expecting to hear the gruffness of Green eyes voice and the deep tones the words he spoke took? Yes. I honestly was.

It had been 5 days. 5 days since I had given him my number and there had not been any form of communication between the two of us. In all honesty I was just a smidge offended.

"You know I'm always eager to get a call from my favourite Chief" I chirped half-heartedly.

The words itself was no lie, but this time around I had actually hoped it'd been Green eyes to call. It was disappointing because I had thought my 'making new friends' plan was actually a success.

"SO what can I do for you? Bambi and the Mountain Lion aren't too out of control for you are they? They haven't mauled each other over the last of my goodies?" I questioned.

A small part of me felt bad. I hadn't been over to the Stilinski household for 2 days now after so forcefully invading their home and flooding them with food dishes. After the dinner, it was a major struggle for me to control my two beings. Meeting Malia was an unexpected surprise, one I had never thought possible. The minute I had saw her I had known, we could sense it, Feel the link.

Everything was building up inside me, and I knew it was wrong of me to push away the emotional turmoil that was building. Yet problem after problem, mystery after mystery just kept popping up and the stress was dangerously close to let my other escape the confines of her cage. The stress cooking was my emergency fall back plan. It was my reliever.

"Raiya you still there?" Sheriff Stilinski voiced concerned.

"Yeah Chief!" I responded startling myself out of my thoughts. There was something in the way that he spoke, that he sounded. As of late the Chief always sounded tired and wary, of course it could be due to his old age but for some reason it felt like there was something more.

"You think you could do me a favour?"

That had me stopping. The sheriff was never one who liked calling in favours. There was shifting across from me and I was suddenly reminded that Peter was in the same room with me. Looking up at the werewolf I repressed a fond smirk at the narrowed eyes he sported and the scrunch between his eyebrows as he eavesdropped on my conversation with the chief.

"Well that certainly depends Chief" I mused

* * *

**Reviews please! Reviews about anything and everything I just need to know what your thoughts and opinions are and if any of you even still like this story! Cause I know people are reading this story but does anyone LIKE this story and if not why ? **

**Thank you for the faves and follows. **


	13. Encounters (Liam&Lydia)

**Hey Yo!**

**Here's an update. Araiya is slowly being introduced to the rest of the pack whoop whoop. Tbh I'm doing the best I can to get out as many chapter's as I can during my break so there may be fast updates. When I said this was going to be a slow build DEREK X OC I really meant SLOW! So sorry if the story is dragging too much for you people. Anyway Read on... Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Scott was not having a good day. In fact Scott was not having a good WEEK!

After the failed Pack meeting at Derek's things for Scott just weren't going all too well. Liam was still mad at him and refused to even acknowledge him. Which would have been fine and everything if Scott wasn't so worried about all the training Liam had been skipping. By that he didn't mean just werewolf training but also Lacrosse. Finstock was on his ass about Liam because Scott was captain. It made Scott look bad. Coach Finstock had rules when it came to missing practice.

He managed to also land himself detention for not doing his homework scheduled in after school which was another sucky thing for him. He had lacrosse practice and he knew that Coach would be pissed.

Kira had been acting real strange lately which is saying something because she was a little strange before. Scott wasn't stupid he knew that she was hiding something from him but he trusted Kira to tell him when she was ready. Although he hoped it was soon because she seemed to be flat out avoiding him rather than sneaking of to answer a phone call. Which really really bothered him but he was still willing to wait. Just a little more.

Lydia was also acting strange as well. Which worried Scott because Lydia acting strange usually meant dead bodies popping up. He never approached her to ask if anything was wrong considering it was Lydia Martin and she would most likely shut him down way before he was even 5 feet close to her. Since the pack meeting Lydia made it clear that if she didn't approach you then you don't have the right to approach her. Not many would notice Lydia Martin acting strange but Scott has gotten to know the strawberry blonde queen. Lydia was never one for day dreaming, she always had this steel hard focus and determination that mixed in with her scent. She was always sure of where she was going and what she was doing. Only two days ago she started to smell different.

She smelt of absence and confusion. She smelt lost and if Scott wasn't a werewolf he never would have known.

Scott was startled out of his slightly depressing thoughts when he was jerked back and a heavy weight impacted on his back. He was a second away from wolfing out when he inhaled the familiar scent of Stiles. Eyes wide with surprise and slight annoyance Scott gave Stiles an unimpressed stare

"Dude wha-"

"Sh! Can you smell her!?" Stiles frantically whispered out.

Scott started to panic at how flustered and panicked Stiles seemed

Stiles was twitching like an animal cornered and hiding from its prey. His brown eyes were wide with wariness and darted back and forth never focusing on one thing for long, scanning for the danger. The grip he had on Scott's t-shirt was tight and he had dark circles under his eyes. It was then Scott caught sight of the container in Stiles white knuckled grip and smelt the frustration coming off Stiles in waves. He could also hear the frantic and fast paced pounding of Stile's heart which made the alpha wolf within him growl.

"Who!?" Scott asked eyes narrowed and nose sniffing round to smell a threat.

"Malia" Stiles yelled whispered

Scott couldn't help the incredulous stare he levelled at Stiles.

"Malia! Your girlfriend Malia!?"

"My WERECOYOTE girlfriend Malia! There's a difference" Stiles snapped back as he continued scanning the halls.

"Dude what did you do? Did you piss her off? Are you fighting?" Scott did not need this right now.

Stiles and Malia fighting could become a pack problem, a very BIG pack problem especially if they broke up. Not only was Malia a once – used to be – feral coyote who they rescued from the wild, but she was also the daughter of a psychopath and is also cousins with one of the scariest guys in Beacon Hills. Stiles was his best bud, his brother who was still just a human, he could either get incredibly hurt or dead.

Stiles felt a spike of irritation fester within him when he heard Scott rattling questions off at him.

"What!? No- Look just shut up and help me"

"Your girlfriend could kill me Stiles! Why did you have to piss her off!?" Scott whisper shouted as he joined Stiles in looking around frantically for any signs of the only coyote in his pack. Stiles couldn't help but cast a deadpanned incredulous glare at Scott.

"You're the Alpha Scott, Malia is not the scariest thing you've been up against"

"Stiles she could EAT ME!" Scott wailed

"No she won't! That would only happen if she had a bad hunt and she had to survive, lucky for you the Stilinski men never let those they care for starve. So you won't be eaten man now shut up" Stiles turned to face his friend and looked at him confused by the blank and wide eyed stare Scott had on his face.

"What?"

Scott opened his mouth to say something. If he was going to freak out over the fact that Stiles just confirmed the fact that his girlfriend could eat him, or if he was going to freak out about how Stiles' could be so calm about how his girlfriend admitted to maybe eating the pack, nobody knows because the girl in question had scared the two of them speechless.

Malia was furious and she looked it too. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her face was scrunched up into an angry scowl. If it were any other time Stiles would have congratulated his furious werecoyote girlfriend on how well she managed not shifting. Only Stiles knew exactly why Malia was so angry and just who was at fault. Of course he would know after all it was him who pissed her off.

"Oh shit-RUN"

That was all the warning Scott got before he was being dragged behind Stiles like a rag doll and they were running like the plague was behind them down the hall way. Malia spotted her Alpha and boyfriend running and smirked maliciously. If anyone of the pack had seen her in that moment they would have shuddered at how much she resembled her father. The same glint in her eyes and the very same smile. Nobody would deny that Malia was a Hale, not with how she looked in that moment.

* * *

**_*Beacon Hills High bleachers*_**

Araiya's Pov

I smirked at the onslaught of memories that busted out of their cage within my mind. It certainly had been a long time since I had set foot on this field. I made my way towards the bleachers and lay down to stare at the sky. As I lay there I couldn't restrain my giggles at all the emotions I could sense. My human mind was dominant at the moment leaving my other selves to slumber in the further back parts of my mind. It was wonderful to simply lay in silence, to feel nothing. It was almost like I had never left. It was as if I was 14 again, skipping class and opting to lay out on the bleachers and soak up the sun. It was here that I would meet up with Peter and he'd convince me to ditch school to go gallivanting about town. This was our spot, the place where we'd chill on days Aunt Augusta demanded the two of us stay on school grounds. I could still hear the annoying rants of Peter's about how stupid Lacrosse was.

*Thwump*

My ears twitched at the sound of something hitting something.

*Thwump*

I opened my eyes and sought out the source of the sound. What I saw made me want to laugh.

There was a boy, holding a lacrosse stick and practicing his throws into the net. It was rather impressive actually, the strength of his throws and the accuracy of his aim. Apparently lacrosse literally did get better with age. Or maybe they just got better players.

I couldn't help but watch in silence as over and over the kid just kept at it. Ball after ball, catch after catch, drill after drill. He was a dedicated player that was for sure. Only I wondered why he was out of class so soon. One of the better things about having access to the School records was knowing the school's system. He looked no older than 16 or 15. He should be in class right about now.

So why was he out here...?

* * *

Liam let out a grunt as he once more let loose the ball aiming for the net. He was sweating, could feel it forming and sliding down his skin and the uncomfortable heat from the layers of his lacrosse gear on his back. His muscles burned from the work out he was putting them through but he didn't care. He liked the ache in his muscles and the burn of his calves. He liked the feeling of sweat and the heat. He liked it because it made him forget what he had become. What he was.

Liam clenched his teeth and repressed another growl at his thoughts. He hated this. Hated the fact that he had to hide, that he was even more a freak than before because at least before he was just a ticking time bomb now he was a ticking werewolf time bomb. It wasn't fair, nothing was fair.

He had griped his lacrosse stick to hard, used too much strength when he went to launch his throw. It was evident in the hand shaped dent in the metal stick and the hole in the net from where his ball had burst through.

Liam didn't bother to repress his growl as he threw his stick onto the ground and kicked at the grass. He would have continued his abuse of the field grass had he not been startled out of his anger by the slow sound of hands clapping.

With a quick scan of his surroundings and a spin on his heel he located the source of the clapping.

Watching from where she sat on the bleachers was a women. She looked a little strange sitting on the bleachers all by herself, it was only the two of them. She wore faded blue oversized overalls with an oversized grey sweatshirt inside. He could make out what looked to be faded red, worn out converse shoes on her feet as well. On her head she sported a worn out blue baseball cap and her hair looked to have been hastily tucked under it. She looked strange and her clothes made her look ragged.

"Nice work their kid. Beacon High sure upped their game in the past few years, you on the team?" Her voice sounded whimsical but bland. Liam wasn't sure how that was possible.

Derek always said that he should trust his wolf, trust his instincts that he should listen to what his gut is saying.

"You must work real hard if the damage to the net means anything" She continued to talk.

With narrowed eyes, Liam watched as the strange women made her way to where he was standing on the field. He took a deep breath to calm his heart down and to gain focus. He took in a huge inhale through his nose and tried to scent the women, hoping that doing so would give him an inkling on if she was trustworthy.

"Not bad" She said once more as she picked up his stick.

"How long were you watching?" He asked warily.

He couldn't smell anything weird from her. She smelt of coffee and green apples and he could hear the steady beat of her heart but his wolf was still cautious. There was something strange about her, his wolf could tell they just couldn't make out what.

"From the start I guess. Shouldn't you be in class?" She asked instead staring at him with honey brown eyes that glinted with mischief. Liam felt himself gulp and the need for water as his mouth suddenly felt dry.

"Free period" He lied.

She just hummed in response as she handed him his stick back. He didn't say anything else after that neither did the women, for a few minutes they just stood their staring at each other. She was just looking at him with a smirk, like she knew something he didn't. It made him uncomfortable but he didn't know why.

"What are you doing here?" He managed to blurt out.

She just smiled at him and looked at the net he had wrecked.

"Just coming to visit old grounds. I use to go to school here way back when. Nice to know that some things never change"

"Whatever" He muttered suddenly feeling the need to run away from the women. She was making his wolf unsettled, uncomfortable. She made him feel like he did something wrong and should apologise.

He abruptly turned away from her and moved to pack up the gear intent on ignoring her.

As Liam had turned away the women continued to watch him, she watched as his shoulders would seem to relax for only a second before it would tense up once more. Took note of how his knuckles would whiten from gripping too tight and his teeth would grind against each other. She didn't have to wake up her caged other to know what the boy was feeling, she could feel it in his aura. See it in his actions, the boy was angry but he didn't want to be, he was confused with his emotions.

"You should tell him"

Liam paused at the sudden break of the silence that formed between the two them. He looked at the women in confusion. She was closer now and he could see more of her features. If she hadn't unsettled his wolf he would have thought her to be quite pretty, she looked delicate and a little pudgy with how big her clothing was but none the less pretty.

"What"

"Your friend. Whatever it is your hiding from him. You should just tell him"

Liam froze.

Araiya took one look at the absolute panic on the boy's face and withheld a smile. She was many things but she wasn't so cruel as to strike fear into the boy. At least not today.

"You're hiding something, a secret something very dangerous and huge. Whoever else that knows about it doesn't want you to tell BUT you want to. The need to share it with someone you know will always have your back is eating at you. You're guilty, afraid, angry and confused. You have no idea what to do and so you're doing the one thing you think you can. You're running away from it all, hiding from everyone and anyone who's involved. It's all obvious kid. The solution is simple really… just tell him."

Liam could feel his nails digging into the palm of his hand and his blood beginning to ooze out from his self-inflicted wounds as he chanted and snarled at his wolf not to shift. His breath was coming out in laboured pants and his chest was tightening painfully. He felt like he was having a panic attack.

"You're a good kid, but you have to remember you're just a kid. Sometimes kid's know better than the adults, they just have to trust their guts and think hard."

The women turned to walk away and with every step she took away from him the easier he found it was to breathe. She was just about to turn the corner when she called out once more.

"Tell Derek I said Hi….." with that being said she was gone.

Liam felt like he was free, like he could finally breathe. His shoulders weren't as tense anymore his muscles still ached but he didn't feel weighed down. His mind felt clearer less chaotic. He felt like he had finally cooled down enough like- like he wasn't angry anymore. His thoughts went back to the women, of how she knew what was troubling him and it worried him. Worried but not scared. She knew Derek that much was clear. She knew Derek and was offering him advice. Derek said to trust his wolf and that's what he did. She unsettled them made them uncomfortable but they didn't fear her, she didn't scare them. He should probably tell Scott about her, Scott's the alpha he should know about the strange women he met. He should talk to Derek find out if Derek actually knew her. Maybe he should tell Stiles- no not Stiles'. Stiles would probably tell him off for not being careful. Scott would probably yell at him also for not coming to training. He should tell Derek… but he wouldn't.

Liam knew who he really wanted to tell and it wasn't anyone who was in the pack. He wanted to tell Mason because Mason would understand. Mason was his best friend, his best friend that he almost got killed because he tried to hide the fact that he was a werewolf from him. Liam closed his eyes and listened just listened to his heart beat and the stirring of his wolf in his mind.

When Liam opened his eyes, they shone a brilliant yellow gold before they faded back to his normal human eye colour. Liam had his answer, he and his wolf knew just what they were going to do now.

* * *

**_*Beacon High Halls*_**

Araiya's Pov

As I walked I couldn't help but feel a little grumpy as I stared at my phone once more. Running into that kid reminded me that green eyes still hadn't called. I admit it was a bit of a hit towards my pride because after all I was still a woman. As a woman it certainly means a lot if you give out your phone number to a man. Meeting the boy meant several things. I could have asked how he was after his failed date with that user of girl he was with at the movies. Could've asked him how green eyes was and if he was still alive. Maybe told him to head off to class, but I didn't because the kid was already a walking body of turmoil.

I sighed and pocketed my phone refusing to think about how glum my social life had become as of late. The halls were empty due to classes still going on but I didn't mind. If I closed my eyes it would be as if I had time travelled. The echo of my footsteps, the faint murmurs of teachings from behind the closed classroom doors. I didn't bother paying attention to where my feet were taking me just walked. When I finally decided to open my eyes I was greeted with the trophy case. It had all the pictures and accomplishments the school had managed to achieve. I looked over it all fondly. Giggling softly at the sight of Uncle Boston's name carved onto the debate team's trophy.

There were pictures too, I could see Uncle Mikael and Ricardo, spot Aunt Lenora in her tennis team's uniform. Aunt Jeanne was also featured in what looked to be Archery. My eyes softened when I spotted a younger Peter taken during one of his Basketball games. The arrogant turd always liked to boast about how good he looked. I remember he also used to rant about how it must run in the family as his nephew was also on the basketball team. I never liked listening to his praises though, the basketball team was full shit heads back then.

Only she ever liked them.

The pang of sadness that crept on me was a surprise, I thought I had long ago made peace with my grief for her. Seeing her once more (although only in picture) was taunting. She was beautiful with her long hair a cocoa brown that hung in waves and her skin fair and unmarred by wounds unlike when they found her. Her eyes a beautiful coffee brown that she liked to complain about always whining about how average they made her. Peter would always be my Best friend that would never change however she would always be my first.

If I thought about it she was half the reason why I met Peter, how I found him again. If she hadn't dated Peter's idiotic nephew I probably never would have even cared about the Hales. I knew Peter played a part in her death, whenever you're involved with Hales it seems trouble and death aren't too far. She'd forgive him though, I know she would because somehow she had forgiven me.

Paige always was too kind a person…. was one of the reasons why we were friends.

"WAIT!"

I startled at the shout that echoed loudly throughout the empty corridors, shocked at the sudden interruption. At the sight of what could be described as an exotically beautiful girl my stance instantly tensed.

The teenaged girl had long strawberry locks that looked to be curled into precise perfection. Her face was clear of any blemishes with the fairest looking creamy skin I had ever encountered. Considering I had once faced off a group of sirens was quite something. She was gorgeous wearing a blue fitted cardigan and a pleated white skirt that ended mid-thigh. Her legs long and shapely due to the strappy heels that adorned her feet. The only reason I wasn't chanting up a Demon banishing spell was because she smelt human. Demons liked to steal beautiful creature's souls and hide in their bodies but they could never erase their stench of rotting flesh and salt.

The teenager and I stared at each other me with curiosity and her with something that looked like apprehension.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

The bell rang and the hall flooded with teenagers and I lost sight of the beautiful girl who intrigued me. As intrigued as I was, I had something to do. I didn't just come to Beacon High to reminisce through the halls on what used to be. I had a favour to attend to and a charge to find. Pushing the thoughts about the girl to the further parts of my mind I moved to wander the school.

Now if I were a teenage spaz, with a magnet for trouble, the sheriff's son and could talk a mile a minute….. Where would I be…?

* * *

Lydia Martin was a genius. Not many people knew that and even less called her out on it. She played the dumb girl because she liked power. Lydia Martin loved power why wouldn't she, she deserved the best after all. Allison used to tease her by saying that one day she was going to rule the world and no one would ever expect it. Closing her eyes abruptly and halting in her writing Lydia tried to focus back on copying her notes down from the board. Thoughts of Allison had been haunting her mind as of recently. She hadn't forgotten, she couldn't, and Allison's death infected her in a way no one in the pack would understand. Scott lost his first love but he didn't feel her life leave the living and join the dead. No one in the pack would understand what she felt whenever she found the dead. When Aiden had died it had been no different she could feel his soul leave his body and pass on to the land of the dead just like Allison. She was a wailing women, a banshee but she didn't want to be.

*Tap tap tap*

Lydia's ear twitched at the tapping pencil she heard, it grated on her ears and echoed around in her head.

*Tap tap tap*

It was so annoying it was- IT WAS..

*tap tap TAP TAP*

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" she snapped.

It took a while before she registered that she had never seen or met this girl before, in fact this girl looked too young to even BE in high school. She looked to be no younger than 13 with short boyish spiked hair. In fact Lydia probably would have thought it was a boy if it weren't for the girls wide honey brown eyes framed with thick lashes. She had a thin frame and looked quite scrawny and fragile. Her cheekbones were quite sharp and her cheeks slightly hollow. She wore heavy dark make up around her eyes which made her complexion seem pale like paper sheets. Hanging from her ears were small silver hoops and she wore a choker necklace. Her choice of clothing was outdated and rather punkish, a plain skin tight long sleeve shirt with a faded denim vest over the top. She also had a jean skirt with black fish net stockings and muddy combat boots.

Lydia wrinkled her nose in disgust at how much of fashion disaster the girl was.

"Depends…. Are you going to listen now?" The little girl spoke.

Lydia cringed at how bland and mocking she sounded.

"What are you talking about? I don't know you" Lydia snapped back turning back to take her notes choosing to ignore the presence of the strange little girl.

"tsk tsk still in denial! Come now Lydia enough games. After all you listened to Peter…"

Lydia froze and looked back at the girl who continued to sit like she had no worries. The girl mentioned Peter, spoke Peter's name with affection, with fondness. It scared Lydia because she remembered what Peter had done to the pack, what he had done to her mind.

"Are we listening Lydia?" The girl taunted flashing her pearly whites with a smile.

"No no no no no NO! You're not real! Its in my head! You're not real! Not again! Not again! Please!"

The girl smiled mockingly as she leaned closer to the strawberry blonde Teenager. It was with amusement that she leaned forwards and pressed two fingers to the teens forehead.

"Lyyyddddiiiiiaaaa" She sang.

"Lydia! Lydia!"

Lydia opened her eyes with a gasp and searched the room frantically. She was looking for the little girl but saw nothing but the curious and mocking gazes of her classmates.

"Lydia are you okay?"

Lydia looked at her teacher and repressed a shudder because she didn't know. She didn't know just what this all meant and she could feel herself beginning to freak out.

"I- I- May I be excused"

She didn't wait for an answer just packed up her things and made her way out, rushing towards the bathroom. Splashing water on her face and taking greedy gulps of air, she continued to try and convince herself it was nothing.

"Will you listen!?"

Lydia let out a shriek and turned to face the little girl who was leaning casually against one of the bathroom stalls. She looked bored, lazy and patient. Lydia didn't like that, it reminded her too much of how her father would treat her when she had been a child. She hated being treated like she was the problem or a burden.

"I can't bring you back! I won't" She instantly denied. That was what Peter wanted, he wanted to come back from the dead. Lydia wouldn't do that not again. The girl smirked at her as if amused.

"I know. You couldn't bring me back even if you tried. I'm here to help you"

"Help me! I don't need your help!"

"Not yet… but you will!"

Lydia stared at the girl with questions, so many questions. She was confused and she hated being confused. Who was this girl? What did she mean? What was going on!?

"Are you coming?"

Lydia hurriedly packed her things and made to follow the girl. Trailing behind her desperately trying not to lose sight of her. The girl was practically gliding through the empty halls and it was getting harder to follow her. She was fast and looked light on her feet. Lydia didn't know where they were going, didn't know why she was following after the girl she was sure was just a figment from her mind. The girl was here because of her Banshee powers, and Lydia wouldn't take that risk. She wouldn't risk another life not again.

As the girl turned the corner Lydia knew she needed the girl to stop so she called out to her….

"WAIT!"

The little girl gave her a smile before she stopped in front of the trophy case. She just stood there staring back at Lydia with a smile as if they were playing a game. Lydia stared at her with confusion.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

The little girl tapped at her ears and called out to Lydia.

"Listen!"

The little girl then disappeared and in her place stood a taller figure. Whoever it was wore oversized clothing and a worn baseball cap. Before Lydia could fully register their appearance the bell rang and the corridors flooded with students. Lydia craned her neck in attempt to find the figure but she couldn't see them.

"Lydia! There you are! Are you co-"

"Did you see that person!? The one that was near the trophy case!" Lydia snapped

Kira and Malia looked at Lydia blankly. Lydia looked frantic, frazzled and it unnerved Kira whilst puzzled Malia. Lydia never looked so unkempt, not unless something supernatural was happening.

"I don't see anyone" Malia spoke not bothering to hide her unease and sceptic gaze.

Malia didn't get what exactly and HOW exactly Lydia did what she did. Stiles tried to explain that Lydia was a Banshee, that banshee's had some weird connections to death. All Malia managed to get from that lesson however is that Lydia was prone to acting crazy. She just nodded though because Stiles looked a little upset when she told him her conclusions.

"Did you- Did you see something?" Kira asked carefully.

Kira wasn't so willing to brush it off like Malia was, not when Lydia was acting so frazzled. Malia was still new to the whole human thing, she didn't understand yet that when Lydia Martin is frazzled something important is happening. Kira looked at the spot that Lydia was staring at almost as if she was in a trance and tried to see what Lydia saw.

"Never mind- What did you want?"

"Kira said we should ask if you were going to watch the boy's lacrosse practice." Malia spoke

"No. Why would I?"

"To show support!"

"At least that's what Kira says girlfriends are supposed to do. I don't get why though"

Lydia stared at the two girls and felt a smidge of contempt. They were trying, she couldn't fault them on that but she just couldn't find it in herself to get so close. She knew that Kira meant well, that she was just trying to be friends. Lydia didn't want to be friends though. It felt like it was too soon, like she hadn't properly grieved for Allison. Kira was a nice girl but Lydia couldn't help but hate that she was filling the space that Allison had left. It only made Lydia feel worse because Kira was completely innocent.

"I don't have the time to waste watching a bunch of boys run around with sticks chasing balls. I have better things to fill my time."

Having said that Lydia turned on her heel and with a flick of her hair she strutted her way towards the exit.

Malia and Kira just stared after the strawberry blonde goddess in silence.

"Can I go home too?" Malia asked

Kira just sighed and stared after Lydia. She didn't know what was going on with Lydia but she was willing to wait until Lydia was ready. She would keep trying, she had to Lydia was pack, a friend. Shaking away the depressing thoughts that were threatening to roam her mind Kira grabbed Malia's arm and then proceeded to drag her out towards the field.

"Let's get to practice" Kira chirped determined to keep smiling because she knew if she didn't she'd drown in her emotions.

* * *

Lydia shut her car door shut and breathed in trying to calm her mind. She needed to think, she needed to calm her mind enough to think logically. The little girl was trying to tell her something, trying to give her a sign, a message she just had to figure it out. She just had to calm down and **_'listen'_**.

*knock knock*

Lydia turned expecting to see the little girl again only instead she was greeted with Liam. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Lydia opened her passenger door and let him slide into the seat.

"I need you to help me! I need you to **_listen_**!" Liam spoke quickly and warily, nervous even.

Lydia could only stare at Liam for a few seconds. The word listen echoed through her mind with the voice of the little girl. Liam looked desperate and helpless….. He looked lost.

"I'm **_listening…_**"

* * *

**Haha Who saw that coming!? Did any of you suspect Liam would go to Lydia? I didn't, that bit just happened lolx. There will be a lot of references to past characters such as Boyd, Erica, Allison etc. Also Why is it Lydia is seeing a little girl? How come Lydia didn't react or find the body before the sheriff did? What's killing people this time round? Is Derek ever going to call Araiya? What did you think of Liam &amp; Lydia's Reactions to Araiya. **

**So many Questions to be answered**

**Hope you liked it thanks for all the Favs and Follows**

**Till Next time :)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! REVIEWS HELP ME UPDATE FASTER ! **


	14. Meet you again!

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE!**

**I know it's been awhile but TBH I struggled with the flow of this chapter and it frustrated me so much I pushed it away and worked on 'I AM A HALE' instead. I was missing Derek so we get more Derek in this chappie and attempts at Sterek bromance chemistry [hehe]. I do hope you guys enjoy this. :D**

**Oh and I have another story up called 'I AM A HALE' just go on my page if your curious. The updates for that one is spastic because it's what I work on when I need a break or am stuck on Keepers Keep. So go check it out :) It's a Oc SI and focuses on Talia Hale (Derek's Mom) **

**THANK YOU AND HAPPY READING :D**

* * *

Derek was on edge.

Something wasn't right, he could feel it, sense it. It was driving his wolf insane.

Last night had started off as any other night. He was out on doing patrol of the pack territory before deciding to call it a night, having sensed nothing amiss. He came back to loft, showered than spent the rest of his evening reading and staring at his phone in hesitation.

It had been 6 days now since he had met Araiya and she had given him her number only….. he still hadn't called. The whole situation pissed him off and had been haunting him. He wanted to talk to her, get to know her, make a friend. Only in the last minute he would hesitate than chicken out. Even his wolf was starting to mock him, joining in with the stupid voice in his head that suspiciously sounded a lot like Peter. Derek was a grown ass man for heavens' sake. He knew he wasn't too bad in the looks department (certain actually). He had no trouble getting women. So why the fuck was he finding it so hard to simply send a text to a funny girl he met!? All he wanted was to be friends! He needed to talk to someone that wasn't a teenager strung up on high school drama and hormones. He needed to socialise with people his own age. Araiya was the perfect candidate! She was new to the town (he'd never seen her around) which meant she wouldn't know anything too important and he could always pass anything that she heard off as town gossip.

She wouldn't know anything about werewolves, Kate, kanima's and so on and he could have a normal conversation. Something similar to the one they had at the grocery store. All he had to do was send a simple text saying hi or something… WHY WAS IT SO HARD!

* * *

_Derek! Have you talked to Liam?_

_-Scott_

_DEREK! Are mermaids a thing? Like do you think mermaids may be a problem?_

_-Stiles_

_Did he come to training?_

_-Scott_

_Oh DUDE did you know that some research states that mermaids have fangs and like to drink the blood of sailors at sea and use their skin as clothing to disguise themselves on shore! WTF!?_

_-Stiles_

_Do you think a mermaid coven will come to Beacon Hills?_

_-Stiles_

_Liam still won't talk to me :s_

_-Scott_

_What do you call a pack of mermaids anyway?_

_-Stiles_

_Pack of mermaids? Coven of mermaids?_

_-Stiles_

_School of mermaids? You know because their some type of fish and fish groups are called schools!_

_-Stiles_

_Hey dude Scott wants to know if you're getting his texts. He's freaking out about the whole Liam thing. I told him to chill and that you're probably just ignoring your phone to brood or stalk people in dark places because you're a creeper that way and you like to scare people with your broodiness. :D_

_-Stiles_

_Not coming to training, something came up_

_-Liam_

_Scott thinks you're dead or maybe kidnapped again. You aren't right?_

_-Stiles_

_Scott is worried about Liam. Do you think you could talk to him? Please? Thanks!_

_-Kira_

_If you're dying I won't save you this time! It's what you get for not replying jerk face!_

_-Stiles_

_Scott said that I was mean._

_-Stiles_

* * *

Oh that was why. Derek was avoiding his phone because it was being flooded with texts and calls from the pack. He wanted to go back in time and punch himself in the face for giving the pack his number. He should have known they would ignore the serious warning of a growl he gave them, he also recalled stating his number was only to be used for IMPORTANT LIFE THREATENING incidents.

*buzz buzz*

Groaning into his hands he grudgingly reached out for his phone and checked his latest messages for the day. Just because he wasn't replying, didn't mean he wasn't checking them just in case. Once again he ignored the stupid voice that tauntingly teased him of having daddy tendencies. He was not Daddy of the pack. He wasn't!

_I need to talk to Peter. _

_-Malia_

Once the text registered in his brain Derek immediately stood up and pocketed his phone. So she finally caved. He had known that her search for her mother will not go far, not unless they talked to Peter. Of course he thought she would have caved a lot earlier but meh. It was just as he was going to reply to her and tell her to meet him at Deaton's that his phone started to buzz once again, only this time from a phone call.

'_My my aren't you Mr popular'_

He closed his eyes tightly and willed his mind to clear. Banishing the voice once more.

"This is Derek" he gruffly answered.

"Derek, Its Sheriff Stilinski"

Derek opened his eyes and acknowledged the dread that creeped down his spine. If the sheriff was calling him, then something had happened. He felt worry because he hoped this had nothing to do with the bad feeling that wouldn't leave him be last night.

"Is everything okay?"

From the tell-tale sounds of the sheriff sighing from on the other side of the line, Derek knew that it wasn't.

"We have a case that show signs of involving the supernatural. I hoped we wouldn't need to call in the pack but…."

Derek knew what that meant. Of course, normal just didn't work for Beacon Hills.

"You want me to check it out at least before the rest of the pack get too involved."

"Do you mind?"

"No. Do you want me to come by the station?"

"Come by the house."

Derek was actually a bit surprised with the sheriffs' response. Meeting the house would me that-

"I know my kid Derek. I can only distract him for so long before he'll start driving himself and everyone else insane."

He didn't respond which in itself spoke volumes.

"I'll see you when I get to my house. If we're lucky Scott and Stile's would still be at training or something" The Sheriff grumped before hanging up.

At the sound of the dial tone, Derek sighed through his nose and ended the call. Scrolling through his contacts once more he halted at the simple contact labelled as A. This was his final chance. If he really wanted to form a friendship this was the last opportunity he was giving himself to contact her. Steeling himself he clinked on the contact and began to start typing out his text. Having done that he hovered on the 'send' button.

'_Can you protect her…. You could be friends, but can you keep her safe. REMEMBER what happened to Paige'_

"Shut up, it'll be different."

'_tsk tsk…. Isn't that what you said with Kate..'_

Blonde hair, seductive smile. Tantalizing kisses that left him wanting more the lingering explosion from the juice of the forbidden fruit…

'_What about Jennifer….'_

Those wide eyes filled with fear but fascination, adoration. Fingers trailing lightly across his skin, the warmth of another body…..

_'And let's not forget Braeden..'_

Dark hair, fierce kisses and rough collisions of their bodies. The sweet taste of danger and want….

'_Where are they now Derek…. Where are they now..'_

They were gone.

His mind was made. Once more pushing buttons on his phone he then slipped it back into his pockets and grabbed his jacket on the way out. He had made his decision, chosen his focus. At the back of his mind his wolf growled and snarled at him before huffing and falling silent. His wolf was angry with him…. But what else was new. Derek and his wolf have not seen eye to eye for years now.

**_TO: _**_Malia_

_Meet at the Stilinski's we'll talk there_

_-Derek_

Climbing into what Stiles like to call his 'soccer mom car' Derek began his drive the Stilinski's. For once the voice and his wolf was silent and Derek wasn't exactly sure what that meant for him.

* * *

*CRASH*

"ARGH! DAMMIT!"

Jeff just inhaled the sweet aroma of his zesty tea and relaxed more into his seat. On his lap lay open one of the many books that had been piled up beside Augusta's bedside, this one in particular was a book that spoke of legends and myths. It was quite intriguing as well as fascinating, even if it gave him no clue's Jeff was not going to chuck it away in favour of another. The week was slowly coming to an end and Jeff intended to finish it feeling relaxed and stress free. Things at Eichen house had proceeded accordingly and although the alarming decrease in staff member made work and care of patients hard, it was not impossible. It was going so well Jeff had been able to make it back to the mansion earlier than usual and kick up his feet and enjoy a good cup of tea. Taking another sip from his warm tea cup, Jeff let out an 'hmm' in appreciation.

So relaxed was Jeff that he didn't even bother letting his eyes be dragged away from his book when the annoyed werewolf came strutting his way into the lounge. Things in the mansion have most definitely been as interesting as Eichen house that much was true. At Eichen house Jeff was surrounded with shouts and screams, threats and promises of maim and loss of bodily parts. When he returns to the mansion once again he's greeted with the same thing. It is most amazing how two people can channel the same noise level one would hear at a sold out arena.

"Foiled again Mr Hale?" Jeff amusedly questioned as he gracefully turned a page.

All he had received in response was a disgruntled glare and a scoff.

"Not Foiled Jeff, just delayed"

"If I may inform you Mr Hale, Araiya will not have denied you access to her room, had she not had reason to"

"She didn't DENY me the right to go into her room" Peter waved carelessly, ignoring Jeff's statement completely.

"I do believe she said 'Peter you stay the hell away from my room' only more colourfully." Jeff chuckled.

Peter glared at the grey haired man that was calmly seated. He had been fully healed a day ago now. Though still not as strong as he used to be, he wasn't suffering from any malnutrition. In fact if asked to describe his stay within the Black mansion Peter would liken it was something similar to rehab. Only with less 'how do you feel about that' questions and more 'you not crazy anymore'. He didn't feel caged and imprisoned, no he had freedom to roam the entirety of the mansion and access to anything he came upon, at least everything that wasn't locked away in Araiya's room. It was the main reason he spent her absences trying to break into her room. Only he couldn't because the stupid girl had booby trapped it with spells and the likes. Peter's curiosity was always something he could never tame, not if it was forbidden to him. After all knowledge was power and Peter loved power, loved to be strong.

"What Raiya doesn't know won't hurt her"

"Mmh.. I think it'll be obvious that someone has tried at least, seeing as some of the spells are made to alert her once activated" Jeff informed him.

Peter glared and looked away trying to seem nonchalant in his actions.

"Yes well she knows that I don't like secrets" Peter sneered

"Oh is that so, and what about privacy?" Jeff asked finally looking interested in something other than the book in his lap. Although Peter wasn't so sure he liked having the old man's attention on him, not with that intensity. The look on the old man's face was one Peter was familiar with. It was the same look he wore when he was eager to play with whoever his victims mind was. It was rather intimidating and it unnerved Peter because it stuck him as familiarity. Why did that look make him feel like he was a rebellious child once more? Still Peter didn't show his hesitance, he wouldn't and he had no worry of Jeff picking up on it because Jeff was just a human. Giving the old man a patronising, mockingly innocent look Peter smiled charmingly.

"There is no need for privacy when your friends" Peter smirked.

Jeff leant back in his seat and smiled at the confidence Peter exuded from his stance and smile. Jeff wanted to chuckle at how much Peter looked like his younger self in that moment. It would seem that despite being healed physically, the poor boy was still a little hazy in several of his memories. Mr Hale didn't seem to remember that Jeff loved to play games just as much as little Raiya and Peter had.

It would seem retirement would be far more interesting than Jeff had originally assumed….

"Well then Mr Hale…. Shall we play a game, after all isn't that what friends do?"

* * *

Stiles was on edge.

It all started yesterday after Lacrosse practice. Everything was just as it usually was. He was being the snarky, witty awesome guy that he was, Coach was yelling like he usually did, Scott was trying to get back into the coaches good books (due to his detention) and Kira was doing her best to impress Scott and Coach. Practice finished and he got an apology kiss and good job kiss from his hot girlfriend and then practically had to pull (drag) Scott out of his gooey love struck trance and go over the pack's current status. After that he was all set to call it a day, head home and get to work on figuring out what dinner would be for him and his dad because Malia said she had something she needed to do. That plan went to shit when he overheard one of the nearby lacrosse team member's talking about how a dead body had been found earlier that morning. Of course the words 'dead' and 'body' had Stile's tuning in just as a moth would to a flame.

"I'm sorry did you say they found a DEAD BODY!?"

"Yeah my mom's friend found it and called it in to the cops. She was out jogging!" The guy had said. The guy had been positively preening at all the attention he was getting, much like a peacock would.

"How'd she find it!? Where did she find it?"

"It was hard to miss, she said something about the girl being strung up between trees and all bloody"

Stile's had been all set to ask more only in that moment he had been caught off guard by someone hooking their arm around his neck and dragging him down into a noogie. A FREAKING NOOGIE!

"Don't struggle cutie you know it'll only make it worse!"

Wah-CUTIE! He knew that voice, he was becoming rather familiar with it (unfortunately). His shock must have made her think he was giving in because without further ado he was released from her hold.

"Ngaaw look at you all wide eyed and shocked. No wonder your mountain lion of a girlfriend snagged you, you have the ultimate Bambi face!"

It was that woman who joined them for dinner. Araiya. What the hell was she doing at his school? She wore washed out oversized denim overalls and a grey sweatshirt inside. The baseball cap on her head looked old and her hair was tucked into her cap roughly. Due to her height she could easily blend in with the students.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" He instantly demanded.

Araiya just grinned at him cheekily whilst looking about at everyone on the field.

"Well I realised that flooding you Stilinski's with so much food then abruptly stopping, was very horribly rude of me. So when the chief called and asked if I could do him a favour well I just had to accept"

Stiles did not like this. He did not like this at ALL!

"I meant what you are doing HERE! As in my SCHOOL HERE HERE!?" He stressed only to have his mouth covered and to be shushed. SHUSHED LIKE HE WAS A CHILD!

"Shhh! I was getting to that. Patience is a virtue Bambi boy do remember that. I thought to myself, why not get to know the little mini chief better! Heck I'd be killing two birds with one stone that way. I'd get to walk around the old school playground and look back on fond memories AND visit my favourite little chief!" Roughly forcing the hand on his mouth away Stiles glared at Araiya.

"Did my Dad ask you to distract me!" he accused

"Yup" She popped out not even denying it.

"SO you know about the dead body they found in the woods trapped by two trees then!" He spat out quickly thinking that maybe it wouldn't be all bad.

"Is that why it was so noisy this morning" Araiya hummed. For a second there Stiles could have sworn that Araiya had winced but it was gone quicker than he could blink.

"Did my dad say anything about it? Did you hear anything strange about the case?" he rambled off quickly.

"Uh no?"

"Do you know ANYTHING!?"

"I know a lot of things, my name, the alphabet, my multiplications my-"

"No ANYTHING related to the dead body!"

"Oh then no"

"Erraaaaghhh" He groaned.

Araiya just laughed and patted him on the back.

"Oh come on now Bambi! Trust me with me around the last thing you'd have on your mind is all this Dead body nonsense this town's going crazy over. No sir not with me around"

Unnervingly Araiya seemed to be smiling so brightly Stiles could swear he saw freaking sparkles around her.

"Trust me!"

From that moment onwards Araiya had not left. Him. Alone.

She followed him home from practice, prattling on and on about fruits and the pros and cons of wearing sunscreen when you're at the beach. When they finally go to his house, she followed him inside and continued to prattle even over his inputs. Some of his inputs actually related to the subject of her talk and some of them indignation at her not acknowledging that he wanted to speak. At one point the BOTH of them had been having TWO SEPARATE conversations with each other. Their babbling had halted at dinner (which Araiya had kindly invited herself too-might he add). Stiles had made soup and he was quite proud of it, of course he would also smugly like to point out that Araiya actually found his cooking quite delectable as well. She said as much. After dinner however, their brief halt of conversation was shattered when his dad had called in. Stiles had barely been able to start questioning his dad about the case when his phone had been snatched from him and held captured by Araiya. She stayed with him until late into the night and had even forcefully banished him into his room saying

'As a growing Teenager you require lots of sleep so bed time is now!'

She even waited till he had been in bed, she had unplugged his computer as well as put his phone on charge. Then she just waited, refusing to even budge until he was drowsy. He had kicked up a fuss sworn up and down to the heavens that he didn't need her to do as such but she hadn't listened. She continued to do as such.

Stiles blames all the lack of sleep he had been putting himself through. He also blames his bad luck because timing had never been a strong point of his. He practically argued himself to sleep.

It was why when he woke up this morning he had been so irritated, both with himself and stupid Araiya. Her for basically treating him like a spoiled 8 year old brat and essentially babysitting him, and himself for exhausting his brain so much he was practically late for school.

It was a brilliant way for him to start his Friday (note the sarcasm).

Reluctantly though he had to admit that he felt fresher now that he had rested. Apparently it was evident from the way Scott happily patted him on the back. He didn't see Malia and it worried at him until she had texted him letting him now that she just had something to do that dealt with her dad.

All in he had felt relaxed….until lunch time had rolled around.

Suddenly his day took a turn for the worst. Everything just went wrong. Scott and Kira were too busy worrying about Liam and comforting each other to even HEAR him try to talk about the dead body. They waved it off like it was idle gossip opting to focus about Liam. Stiles was pretty sure a dead body was even worse than Liam's teenage angst but hey what did he know, after all it's not like anybody ever listens to him anyway. Oh wait they totally should that way their lives would be safer. Coach Finstock yelled at him, for what- He didn't even know. Lydia was nowhere to be seen, seemingly M.I.A just as Liam was. Mason (Liam's best friend) was a big NO HELP. He'd been giving a butt load of homework and somehow… SOMEHOW he just knew his dad was cheating on his diet.

But that wasn't what got heart pounding, his fingers twitching and his head swishing. No, it was that ominous feeling like the one he had gotten on the night they stopped the witch. Stiles was wary because his spidey senses were tingling and he knew it had something to do with the bodies.

He hadn't been able to gather any more information at school and he had missed his dad this morning so he didn't know if the rumours about there being a second body was just that… a rumour. It was why he was rushing like he had a Minotaur on his ass, to get home.

"DAD!" He yelled out whilst slamming the front door shut.

Being greeted with nothing but silence let him know that his dad hadn't gotten home yet. Grumbling a bit he climbed the stairs to dump his bag and wait.

"Where's Malia?"

"HOLY SHIT! FUCK DEREK!" He exclaimed as he fell backwards onto his ass. SERIOUSLY!

"Have you never heard of a front door Derek!? Breaking into my room doesn't exactly help you with your criminal reputation and-Did you- MY WINDOW WAS LOCKED! DID YOU BREAK THE LOCK! Oh my god I can't even-Ngnnaaaah-Don't look at me like that asshole!"

Stiles was done with this shit like TODAY!

* * *

No Derek was not smirking…. Much.

He couldn't help it okay it was just too easy to scare the kid. Stiles was the easiest one to target in the pack and his flailing of limbs and rants never ceased to amuse him. So what if he sometimes purposely went out of his way to scare the kid… it was all in good fun… for him that is. Keeping his face blank Derek glared at Stiles with apparent annoyance. Stiles just rolled his eyes right back at him and proceeded to plop himself down heavily into his computer seat. For a second Stiles just seemed to be tired, exhausted and resolved…. But it was only for a second before he was suddenly giving him all his attention. His eyes were narrowed and his lips pursed in that determined little way he got when he was just about to demand things. Derek could practically read the thoughts that were bouncing around in the kids head just from facial expressions alone.

"What are you doing here?"

Well wasn't that a first. He was actually waiting for him to give an answer. Derek didn't know why but he felt a little pride at that. Stiles and he most definitely started off on the wrong foot and this …. Friendship? Relationship? Companionship? …. Whatever it is was not one that came easy. Yet before Derek could open his mouth to even try and respond….

"It's about the dead bodies they found in the woods! Right? Of course. Is it supernaturally caused or what? Did you pick up a weird scent? I read that if you smell sulphur it may be leftover traces from a demon! A DEMON DEREK! And NO I wasn't using supernatural as a basis for my research I found it in a book. I do like reading you know and- THAT's not the point! Besides we-"

Of course… why did Derek even bother to hope!

"Stiles."

"Yeah"

"Shut up"

"Rude" Stiles muttered before glaring at him once more.

"Where's Malia?" He snapped out.

It wasn't that Derek was annoyed or anything, it's just that he knew if he sounded grumpy enough people would be quicker to answer him. Stiles just rolled his eyes once more as if to say 'oh my god you're such a poser' before giving a deadpanned look.

"Again WHY!?"

"We need to talk"

Stiles just glared at him with annoyance and he made sure to intensify his glare. That was another thing Derek couldn't help but admire and respect about Stiles. He was so stubborn, of course it was just annoying when Stiles was stubborn against him… which coincidently happen to be all the time.

"Does this have anything to do with her dad?"

"Something like that.." Stiles and he settled into a tense silence. Words were not needed between the two of them. When it came to Stiles, Derek never had to worry about what to say because Stiles could read him, sometimes better than Derek would like. His wolf liked Stiles and found the human boy amusing and fun, it loved how Stiles would mock Derek which was why Derek had found Stiles so irritating in the beginning. He had been jealous that his wolf seemed to like Stiles more than Derek himself, which only served to make him and his wolf more at odds.

Stiles was letting him know that he wasn't stupid, that he knew that Malia and Derek were probably going to do something stupid. Derek was trying to get Stiles to back down and just leave it be. Beneath it all though the both of them could both see what they truly meant.

'Stay out of it Stiles'

'No.

Derek was just about to get forceful when he heard the tell-tale sounds of someone climbing towards the window. Huffing he turned to greet his new cousin opting to ignore the human… at least for now. As the window opened and Malia climbed her way into Stiles bedroom Derek took the time to sense out Stiles room. Just to make sure there was nothing strange or anything to worry about. Inhaling through his nostrils as subtly as he could as to not disturb the now conversing couple, Derek could smell Stile's natural scent as well as Malia's. He ignored the fact that Malia's scent seemed to mix in with Stiles as well as permanently waft around his room, because that would me she spent quite a lot of time there and that was just- NO. There was something off though. Derek wasn't sure what it was but something in the Stilinski house had been bothering his wolf. It didn't feel bad though, nothing endangering but something was different about the Stilinski home. His wolf could sense a slight nudging sensation, maybe an itch that was trying to tell them something but for the life of him, he couldn't tell what.

"Derek said to meet at your place" Malia's voice rang out breaking Derek out of his thoughts.

Stiles face scrunched up in what looked to be a mix of various emotions. Confusion, curiosity, annoyance, resignation. How he managed to show so many different emotions in one facial Derek would never know. Stiles stepped back a bit and glared at both Malia and Derek with a strained face.

"Will anyone like to tell me WHY! Don't you have your own house to set up secret family meetings and I don't know maybe your OWN rooms!?"

Malia just shrugged "Derek just texted me to meet him here"

Derek's wolf laughed at the whiskey eyes that glared at him. Stiles was not amused and his disgruntlement only made Derek want to laugh. The kid looked so puppy like- it reminded him of what his younger cousins were like before the fi- Derek quickly pushed the thought away.

"Your dad wanted to talk to me. I figured we could save time if we all just met up in one place"

"This must mean the bodies are related to something supernatural then." Stiles exclaimed.

"What bodies?" Malia questioned

"Yesterday a morning jogger discovered a body strung up and bloody in the woods and called it in. Then today rumours started to spread about there being another dead body popping up. I've been meaning to try and get more information on it but unfortunately I've been busy" Stiles then proceeded to mutter to himself but Derek couldn't be bothered listening. His wolf was beginning to squirm, like it was restless and it was distracting him.

"She came back! Did she bring anymore?" Malia exclaimed getting all up in Stiles face. Which in turn just made the poor human teen flustered.

"What?" Derek questioned. What did he miss? Who were they talking about? The two teenagers ignored him too caught up in their bickering. Malia questioning Stiles, Stiles complaining their voices were grating on his senses. The itch or tingling feeling getting more intense the louder the two bickered. Derek clenched his teeth in order to control his shift because the need was there, his wolf wanted to track down the itch to follow it's instincts but Derek was fighting it. The wolf wanted to soothe its curiosity, to answer the call but Derek was refusing it. Once more he and his wolf were clashing.

"SHUT UP!" He snarled as he snagged the two teens by their collars and pulled them in closer. He knew his eyes were glowing a bright blue, could see their glow reflecting back at him in Stile's whiskey eyes. Claws sunk into his left arm and an answering snarl snapped back at him. Swivelling his head and baring his fangs his wolf snarled at the werecoyote. Half shifted, with icy blue eyes glaring back, Malia attempted to rid his grip on her shirt as well as Stiles. She was fighting him and that just wouldn't do, not when his wolf was already being challenged. Growling at her lowly and pulling rank Derek forced Malia into submission. When her eyes receded back to their human colour and she went back to looking human, she reluctantly twisted her neck a little bit to the right. She was submitting and that was enough for his wolf.

"What the hell is up with you Derek" Stiles snapped at him challengingly. His whiskey eyes ablaze with anger. Stiles was angry with the way Derek had forced Malia to submit but Derek just couldn't find it in him to care. Since the whole Mexico incident he and his wolf have been way more out of sync than ever before and he didn't know why.

Scott was the Alpha but his wolf didn't feel the need to submit like it did with Laura. Derek was part of the pack but his wolf treated them like substitutes rather than family. When Kate had messed with him and he lost most of his senses, he had lied when Scott asked if he was fine now. Derek still had trouble with his senses, there were times where he couldn't hear as far or as strong as he used to. The pull of the full moons were harder to ignore. Derek wasn't fine and he didn't know what to do about it.

"Shut up or else I'm gonna rip your throat out… with my teeth" He threatened tightening his grip on Stiles shirt for emphasis. The tension in the room lasted for all but 5 seconds before they were all shocked out of it by the slamming of Stiles bedroom door.

*BANG*

"Hey Bambi how do you feel about-OH!"

That voice. Derek's grip on Stiles and Malia didn't loosen but his glare melted into bewildered confusion. His wolf whimpered and he was tempted to turn around to confirm his suspicion. Only his eyes were still blue. Closing them and taking a breath Derek lost himself to the scent of Stiles and Malia and the sounds of Stiles Familiar rabbit heartbeat and Malia's steady one. Only faintly he could make out the sound of a third heartbeat, quieter than the teens and softer. It was soothing to listen to, and it calmed his wolf.

"DOES NOBODY KNOW WHAT PRIVACY IS ANYMORE! SERIOUSLY!" Stiles complained.

"Oh. I'm so sorry cutie pie didn't mean to interrupt. I would be glad to let you all get back to ahem- whatever the three of you are doing, don't mind me" the voice was soft and bland so familiar but Beacon Hills couldn't be THAT small a town. There was just no way.

"Do you have food!?"

"GAH! You're thinking something weird aren't you!"

Stiles and Malia asked at the same time. Malia sounding more demanding and Stiles more flustered and embarrassed. Feeling more in control Derek released the teens and walked closer to the computer desk with his back still to the other person.

"Depends does the chief know about your kinks? Cause I'm all for experimenting but-"

The voice had completely stopped talking now as Derek had finally turned around.

Standing at the doorway was a women. She wore baggy ripped faded blue denim jeans, worn converses and a baggy grey graphic tee with a black bomber jacket on top. Her hair was tied in a messy bun at the nape of her neck with strands of hair falling loose to frame her face. On her head sat a fedora hat with a yellow strip. The same wide honey brown eyes and pity lips.

"Araiya?" Stiles asked.

Well shit…. Beacon hills really is a small town.

* * *

**Uh-Oh Derek and Araiya meet again. I wonder how Derek is going to justify not calling Araiya back? Hm... hahaha. **

**Alrighty guys so after this the next couple of chapters are going to be more informative and will have hidden clues and hints. Mysteries will begin to get solved and we'll get closer to the BIG HALE FAMILY reunion! haha. It was a bit of a struggle writing Malia and Stile's povs which frustrated me because I was watching and doing heaps of research to try and get it to flow but I'm not sure if I succeeded. **

**Updates for Keeper's Keep will be spaced out because I do have a stack of work to do and the chapters are relatively longer cause I've set the story plot up in arcs. This the last chapter for the Intro Arc before I'll dive into the 1st pack confrontation.**

* * *

**Challenge/Questions:**

**1)****Who can list all the current Mystery/ Problems listed or mentioned so far? :D **

**2)Can you guess the relationship between the Stilinski's and Araiya?**

**3)What do you wish to happen or What are your current theories?**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has faved and followed x**

**P.S: I appreciate all the reviews that people have submitted! More reviews and constructive criticism makes me update faster (TBH) so...**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!REVIEW!****REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	15. Hale's Stilinski's and a Black (Part 1)

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE!**

**Heey everyone here you go! I'm not sure if I'm satisfied or not with this chapter so rewriting it is a maybe. This chappie was more or less a bonding chapter between Derek and the Stilinski's :) I hope to have the next chapter up sometime this week but we'll see. Also this chapter wasn't edited so excuse the mistakes :/ **

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

The four occupants in the room stood still. Two of them (the teens) were unsure on just what was happening and the older two were too busy staring at each other with varied emotions. The older female was still in shock, disbelief and a twinge of exasperation. The older male on the other hand was still with sheepish apprehension and disbelief.

But of course this is the Stilinski House after all and the Stilinski house had seen and accommodated weirder situations.

"Araiya?" Stiles called again.

Araiya just kind of stared blankly at Derek for a few more seconds before she trained her eyes on Malia before finally settling on him. Here honey brown eyes glittered in a strange light and it slightly unnerved him. He couldn't tell if it was mischief or annoyance that he saw within her depths.

"I can explain!?" He quickly spoke out. Araiya's eyes were most definitely glinting in amusement, he could see it now.

"Oh really now….." She teased folding her arms and leaning on the door frame. Stiles gulped in effort of rehydrating his throat. His eyes darted towards the wolf and coyote who had been for the most part silent. Malia was still glaring at Derek whilst casting inquisitive looks toward Araiya and him. Of course the broody Sourwolf did nothing but stand there and glare with his blank face and stupid cool pose. Why was it he always had to come up with the explanations and everything? Also from what he has learnt about Araiya's character in these few days he's gotten to know her, she is most likely going to tease him without any mercy about being in a threesome. Stile's cringed inwardly because COME ON! As if Mc Broodster would ever go with a guy like him even if Stile's wasn't gay. NO thank you mam, Stiles believed he had better chances getting with Danny than Derek any day. Of course that was only if he was gay which he wasn't because he had a girlfriend. Not that there was anything wrong with gay people but Malia is his gal pal. Belatedly Stile's realised that he was rambling-in his own mind no less- and somehow he had managed to even confuse himself (IN HIS OWN MIND)

"Stiles…..you were going to explain?" Araiya prompted whilst still waiting but only with a smirk this time round.

"Right! Right- cause I said I could – EXPLAIN that is! So That's what I'm going to do…. Explain" He rambled.

"Hmm… Any day now sweetheart" She purred obviously amused.

"Alright" Taking a depth Breath Stile's opened his mouth

"Araiya meet Miguel my cousin!"

Well SHIT he was not going to say that but oh well too late now.

* * *

Malia couldn't help the deadpan stare she levelled at her mate. Miguel! Who the hell was Miguel? Just why he was introducing Derek as Miguel anyway she doesn't know. Araiya was looking at Stiles blankly whilst Derek glared at him and if Malia hadn't been actively trying, she probably wouldn't have been able to tell that Derek was irritated, Not with how blank his face was with the exception of his narrowed eyes.

"Your cousin Miguel?..." Araiya repeated

"Yep! Good old cousin Miguel! He's visiting"

"Uh huh… It's funny because… I don't remember the sheriff saying anything about a Miguel visiting…. Like ever" Araiya mockingly mused.

"Yeah well that's because… MIGUEL wanted to SURPRISE us! You see and uh nobody was home so he just let himself in through the wind-DOOR! THROUGH THE DOOR! And he gave me-NO US- US a fright when we got home and what you had just walked in on was me beating the crap out of him because I thought he was an intruder and- yeah!" Stiles stammered off, ending with a proud and smug smirk.

Malia could only stare at her mate with disbelief and ignored the urge to face palm herself. Her mate was a terrible liar. Had Araiya been a Were she would have heard the frantic blips Stile's heart gave throughout his entire explanation.

Malia peeked over to where Derek stood trying to gauge his reaction and did her best not to snort at her cousins blatant disbelief and annoyance.

"So you were beating up your cousin Miguel…." Araiya repeated

"Yup totatally! I mean he had to learn that breaking into a house family or NOT BLOOD RELATED AT ALL! Is not cool- like seriously not cool. Hence why I had to sadly throw a few punches and make him say sorry. You see he's a little timid at times but if you train him right he listens to you much like a puppy would to it's owner! Ain't that right Miguel!" Stiles continued

Derek looked just about ready to kill Stiles.

Nobody said anything just continued to stand there looking at each other waiting for someone to say something, react. It was Araiya who broke the silence first. Stiles had already been sweating buckets hoping to the heavens that Araiya bought his lie so when her blank face stared at him he was so tempted to just blurt out the truth.

Later when Stiles looks back on this moment he'd realise that unknowingly despite how cautious he had tried to be… Araiya had made a place in his home. She had wormed her way into his mind and labelled herself as friend. All without him even knowing.

"Alright sunshine if you say so."

Stiles' shoulders sagged and he grinned smugly at Malia and Derek. Malia looked at Araiya with an 'Are you serious' expression whilst Derek wore his 'Fuck my life' face. Inwardly Stiles pat himself on the back for how awesome he was at cover stories as well as reading Hale Facials. Man he was just that good.

"Well then whilst you calm down from your karate high I'll be heading back down to pack away the groceries. Its spaghetti and meatballs tonight and I'll expect your company at some point if you want to have any dessert"

Stiles and Malia nodded earnestly much like young pups did when they were eager to please for an award. It marvelled Derek a bit whilst he fought of the threats of nostalgia at the back of his mind.

Araiya turned with a certain swagger about her to leave only to snap her fingers as if she had forgotten something.

"Oh that's right how rude of me- Will you be staying for dinner as well?"

Her question was directed at Derek. Stiles opened his mouth to ramble of some sort of excuse when he was beaten to the punch.

"Because honestly Derek you're lucky it was ME who barged in on you three rather than the sheriff. Just imagine how that conversation would have gone. I imagine Bambi probably would have said 'Malia and I have agreed to seeing other people' hehe… oh the look on his face would just be priceless" She grinned.

Stiles gaped at her whilst Malia snorted.

"Whaaat…Dere-that's MIGUEL! MY COUSIN MIGUEL!" Stiles insisted.

"Trust me Stile's I know your Family tree better than your own Father…. There is no Miguel in the Stilinski line…. Ever" Araiya answered.

"Bu-but-what-?"

"So are you staying for dinner Green Eyes?" Araiya prompted looking at Derek expectedly.

The room was silent once more whilst waiting for Derek's answer.

Malia waited curious as to what Derek would say considering the expectant looks both Araiya and Stiles were levelling at him. It was rather obvious that Stiles wanted Derek to say no, to say he couldn't stay for reasons, whilst Araiya was the opposite.

"Yes"

"NO!"

"GREAT!"

"HE ISN'T STAYING FOR DINNER! RAIYA!:"

"You like Spaghetti and meatballs?"

"HE CAN'T STAY! Araiya! Malia back me up! Come on!"

"Love them"

"Awesome!"

"Malia come on! Help me out"

"Malia darling I have some chocolate chip cookies in the car do you mind helping me bring them in?"

"Are they big ones?"

"MALIA!"

"The Biggest!"

"DAMMIT! THIS IS MY HOUSE! I LIVE HERE! IF I SAY DEREK'S NOT STAYING FOR DINNER THAN DEREK IS NOT STAYING FOR DINNER!" Stiles shouted.

Everyone stopped and looked at him. Finally having their attention Stile's huffed a little after his outburst and steeled his stance. He wasn't backing down on this. Araiya was still an unexpected variable that could mean more harm than good. Having her involved with the pack could mean more trouble, more death. Getting her and Derek on friendly terms would probably mean death because HELLO it was Derek almost all the females he encounters end up being something! He can't let that happen! He can't take that risk! He can't-

"Calm down Bambi boy I made your favourite as well"

"…Peanut butter Cookies?"

"With Nutella frosting… Now If your done sulking I'll be waiting for those groceries to be taken to the kitchen so I can start on dinner"

It doesn't take long for everyone to move once Araiya left to go to the kitchen. In a flurry of movements and faster than many would have expected Stiles had gripped Derek by the shirt and was glaring at him rather darkly.

Derek snarled at him instinctively flashing blue eyes and sharp fangs only it doesn't last long because Stiles just glares at him and quiets him down with a low but hard toned 'Shut-up'. Malia can't say if Derek submitted because of Stile's command or if he just happened to reign in his wolf all she knows is that the tension in the room was heavy. Stile's was angry and Derek was angry all the anger in the room made her coyote want to whimper and show her belly.

It was like watching two Alpha's challenging each other.

"Let go of me Stile's" Derek growled His eyes bleeding blue but his fangs hidden

"No! Who is she to you and how do you know her!"

"I don't take orders from you." Derek growls

Stiles just scoffs but releases his grip on Derek's shirt. They are still glaring at each other, both tense. It's strange, weird to see Stile's so angry. Malia had never seen him look that way. His eyes narrowed and his posture tense, his lips twitching almost like it wanted to shape into a snarl. He looked feral…. As feral as a human without a wolf could look. He looked dangerous and it…. It was certainly attractive. She ignored the glare Derek shot her way and continued to watch Stile's challenge Derek.

"No, You don't take orders Derek, You don't listen, You never did. If this had been any other person I wouldn't even bother but it's you. Who is she and how do you know her!?" Stiles demanded. Words probably sounding suggestive but his eyes were demanding and expectant.

"What does it matter. My business is my own Stiles so stay out of it" Derek growled.

It was just like before, before Derek had left with Braeden. Before Derek had returned to the pack. This was the part where Stile's would say something sarcastic, something witty, or he'd drop the subject. Well tough luck for Derek because Stiles wasn't going to let up on this one. Things have changed.

"You see Derek I would but let me show you why I won't. First. A strange women new to Beacon Hills begins to associate herself with my dad. Why is this strange? Dad's the Sheriff he talks to plenty people. But wait- Werewolves are real, Assholes turn into Lizard monsters called Kanima's, Hunters, Trickster Foxes, MAGIC trees. THEY ALL EXIST! Who's to say this strange women isn't going to be some serial killing Fairy or something?"

With every word Stile's spoke his fury got worse. Derek began to close off, his face settling into that stone cold blank mask. Malia watched it all remaining between the two males not taking a side. She was worried yes but she wouldn't step in.

"But dad says he knows her. Says' she used to stay here when she was younger. I should feel mollified about that. I should relax because Dad said. Only I don't because of YOU!" Stile's points out.

"Dad knew the Hales, the Hales who have lived in Beacon Hills for a long time. The Hale's who were a family of werewolves. I begin to wonder then, maybe she was like the Hales. Why would she return? Why did she leave?"

Stile's begins to chuckle. Then he stops. The atmosphere changed, it grew cold.

"YOU KIDS BETTER BE GETTING THOSE GROCERIES!" Araiya yelled from downstairs.

The tension lessened just a smidge.

"Malia go" Derek spoke.

Malia glared ready to say she wasn't going anywhere, until of course he pulled rank and flashed his blue eyes at her. Scowling at him and Stiles, for not telling her to stay, she made her way downstairs.

It was just Derek and Stile's now.

* * *

"If you have something to say Stiles than just say it" Derek growled.

He watched as the teenager before him moved to sit on the bed rather than stand. Stiles looked exhausted, smelt exhausted and weighed down with emotion. He could feel his wolf growling at him then whimpering at the state Stile's was. His wolf was blaming him for the misery they could sense on Stiles and he didn't disagree.

"My dad is all I have left Derek Ok. He's the only Family I have left and I can't lose him." His whiskey brown eyes seemed to pleading with him. Willing him to understand why he was being so defensive. Derek could understand, he understood. Stile's was trying to protect the pack. Protect his family.

He got it. Derek knew his history with women was not the most delighting thing about him. It certainly gave a lot of reason to question whoever he encountered because Derek was nothing but bad luck. He destroyed everything he touched. So he didn't fault Stile's for being so distrusting.

Inhaling deeply and pushing the snarling growls of his wolf to the back of his mind, Derek gripped Stiles around the neck. His mother used to do this to him, back when he was a cub and he felt afraid. It always made him feel safer, feel protected. It was comforting, a silent pledge of reassurance.

"I don't know her, we've seen each other only twice and exchanged names."

Green eyes met Whiskey Brown orbs.

"Is she Human….?"

"As far as I can sense"

Just like that the tension between the two died away. That annoying pain in the ass grin returned to it's usual place on Stile's face. Derek relaxed.

"Whatever you say Grumpy face. You can let go now- I'm not going to freak out on you anytime soon cause you know-Shit the cookies! MALIA YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH MY COOKIES!" the Teen yelped before scrambling past Derek and rushing downstairs.

Now alone in Stiles room Derek could actually hear his thoughts… it wasn't pleasing.

'_Why did you lie?'_

'I didn't lie!'

'_You didn't tell him everything… didn't tell him about her warning… about the strangeness she oozed'_

'It wasn't important just a trick! She deduced it'

_'Liaaaaaarrrrrr'_

'SHUT UP!'

_'Hahaha you're going to kill them ALL!'_

He had enough and so had his wolf. Together they drowned out the voice. Derek didn't want to think about all the things the voice had taunted him about. Whenever he listened he always ended up making things worse. Maybe this time things would be different. A feeling of warmth bloomed from his chest and Derek let out a startled gasp….. His wolf was purring. His wolf was proud of him, something it hadn't done for a long time. Just maybe…. Things would be looking up for him.

When he turned the corner into the Stilinski kitchen he was surprised to find it empty of teens.

Instead he was greeted with Araiya all by her lonesome, eyes closed and standing in front of the window. She looked tranquil and at peace something that he yearned to feel. The atmosphere was relaxed, no unnecessary tension present at all. There were a few plastic bags on the counter nearby full of groceries, A pot of water was on the stove and couple of chopping boards were laid out on the bench. It all seemed rather domestic….. it looked like Araiya belonged in a kitchen, In the Stilinski House….. like she belonged in Beacon Hills.

"What do you see when you close your eyes?" her voice was barely a whisper but in the still silence of the kitchen and his wolfy hearing he still caught it. Yet he didn't answer.

"Do you see darkness and feel trapped or do you see what could have been and feel free…"

Derek thought about it. When he closes his eyes the first thing he sees is Laura. Her dead face staring back at him accusing him of helping in her death. Next he sees Erica and Boyd both crying out for their Alpha, for him pleading for him to save them. Peter lunging at him, ready to kill him before burning up in flames. His Mom, his Dad, His cousins, Aunts and Uncles. Their screams mingling and calling out from inside their burning home. Cora's accusing glare, Jennifer's angry face, Braeden's smirk and Kate's Smile. Isaacs scoff of disgust before his back turns and the darkness swallows him.

He doesn't feel caged and trapped nor does he feel Free…. He feels …. Broken and worn.

"What do you see" He asks instead.

Araiya turns away from the sink to face him and a smirk dances on her lips.

"Now now Green Eyes I can't go giving out such personal and private information to strangers" She teases.

She then saunters her way to the cupboards and starts to pull out ingredients. He grumps at her, moving to stand closer to the counter rather than linger at the doorway.

"Strangers… Is that what you'd call us?" He grunts out maintaining his blank face.

"You don't call, you don't text honestly Derek what's a girl to think" She peers at him through her lashes and his wolf rumbles at the sight. Rolling his shoulders and looking off to the side to 'casually' examine the back of one of the cereal boxes he nonchalantly replies.

"I can explain"

"Oh can you now" She prompts as her eyes roam over the glinting steel of one the sharper knives.

"Mmh… probably"

"Hm.. and will I like this 'probably' explanation?"

"Maybe…."

"Alright then tell me" She lowers the cutting Knife and leans on the counter waiting for his explanation. Derek lets his eyes drift from the cereal box back to Araiya. He takes in the casual and patient stance she's in. Notes the lack of fedora hat and Bomber jacket. His eyes trail along her bare arms that cradle her upper body weight on the counter.

"I lost your number" He blurts out.

"Oh!"

"Yep. Probably should have written it on something less easy to lose"

"SO is it my fault then?"

"Well not exactly"

He leaned forward on the counter as well. Ignoring the slight glare Araiya had on her face he plastered an arrogant grin on his face. This was the grin he used to use to charm people back when he was 15. It had been flawless and never ceased to get him out of trouble with anyone! Eyes trained on Araiya's, they silently edged each other on. Him taunting her, daring her to call him out on his lie. Her refusing to call him out opting to have him voluntarily admit it.

"ARAIYA! Malia ate all the Peanut butter cookies you made! That's so unfair-"Stiles yelled out before he was cut off by Malia grabbing him into a hold and covering his mouth with her hand. Everything he tried to say was being muffled behind her hand whilst she did her best to keep him quiet. The two looked ruffled and messed and Derek refused to acknowledge just why the two would look so messed. He didn't realise he had narrowed his eyes at the teens until he felt them relax after catching wind of the exasperated sigh. He hadn't realised just how close they had been to each other when they had been talking until he turned his head towards her. He could see the small flecks of honey gold in her brown orbs, could make out the faintest signs of light, almost invisible freckles along her nose. You wouldn't even be able to know she had freckles unless you really looked. Her plump lips were parted just the slightest and he could make out the faint scent of bubble-gum on her breath.

How long had it been since he had last felt so comfortable around a female?

* * *

Araiya's Pov

They were children.

Absolute puppies is what the two teenagers before me were. Yet it didn't annoy me, only made me feel nostalgia. They reminded me a lot of how my younger cousins would act. It was cute and endearing.

But none the less still annoying.

"Seriously you two cut it out!" I scolded before taking out the mince for the meatballs and opening the packet.

"HE started it" Malia grunted out but releasing Stiles.

"And NOW I'm ending it. Malia as punishment for eating Stiles cookies you have to bring in the rest of the groceries and pack them away. Don't worry Bambi I'll bring you some more next time"

The two teens glared at each other before huffing. I was giving them a pointed stare when I noticed Stiles suddenly narrow his eyes and dart between me and Green Eyes. At first I didn't really get what was so 'narrowed' eye worthy until I noticed the space between the two of us was ….. Minimal at most.

"What were you two doing?" Stile's demands his eyes glaring more at Derek than myself. It was rather amusing to see actually. Stiles was someone most would instantly think of as Scrawny and nerdy only he isn't really. The scrawny build he portrays is just because of his likeness to loose comfortable clothing. He doesn't take wearing baggy clothing to the extremes much like myself, but it makes him look thinner more likely to break.

As subtle as I can I sneak a peek at Derek, curious as to what he may be thinking, except his face has settled back into a blank mask.

"Talking" Derek answers his eyes glary

Malia smirked from behind Stiles, her eyes roaming the boys form appraising it. Stiles had no idea about the smug and eager looks his girlfriend was giving him, too busy trying to intimidate Derek for whatever reason. I probably would have found it funny if I hadn't been too distracted studying Malia's actions.

As she eyed Stiles, the corner of her lips curled up into a lopsided smirk. Her blue eyes were dark but not with negative intent. Her stance was lax and sensual, she looked to be preening at how forceful and demanding Stile's was being. For all purposes she reminded me much of a predator watching their favourite toy.

My beast rumbled at the look, thinking it so similar to the one's Peter would wear when we were younger. Peter would use that same smirk and stance on the females who would try to charm him into their beds, all of them so eager to be Peter Hale's girlfriend. He never said yes. Not to any of them instead he liked to play with their affections, push them to say how far they were willing to go, all for him. He would pin them against each other with sly whispers into their ears and gladly watch as they fought each other. Tried to prove who was better.

I could feel my lips twitch, remembering the one time Aunt Augusta had found out about all the conquests for Peter's affections. She had been so disgusted at the behaviour of those girls that she stormed in during one of the arguments and dragged the girls by their ears away whilst lecturing on the properness of a lady.

Malia held no actual resemblance to Peter except for the eyes, but she had inherited some of his more animalistic personality traits. It made me curious as to who her mother was, why she was with the Tate's and if she knew that Peter was her father. Not knowing things was frustrating.

"-away from him okay because-ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" Stiles snapped.

"No" I admitted freely whilst continuing to prepare dinner.

"I can't believe you. No you know what actually I think I can." He grumbled before settling into a seat near the counter.

"What on earth are you on about this time cuteness?"

"How did you meet Derek?" he asked bluntly.

"I thought he was your cousin Miguel?" I teased

It was amusing to see the embarrassed flush crawl over his skin. Stiles looked a lot more like his mother rather than the Sheriff. I never got to know Claudia not as well as I did the chief. I had been 14 when she had died, I would never forget it because it was the same year Peter and I pledged an oath. An oath to protect the Stilinski's to the best of our capabilities. The sheriff had done a lot for us that year and he hadn't deserved to lose his wife like he had. Stile's was still a kid, that year had been bad for the Stilinski men, it's no surprise that he didn't remember me watching over him when I could.

Aunt Augusta had spent a lot of time at the Stilinski household that year as well. She had been a mentor to Claudia in more ways than one, personally I think Claudia was more of her adopted daughter if anything. It's why the Stilinski's are considered Family even if they don't quite know it. Aunt Augusta had known both Claudia and the Sheriff from when they were children. She had been there at their wedding, had been at the hospital for the birth of their son, she mothered them like they were her own. She cared for them greatly, even had an album full of pictures of just them.

"How was I supposed to know you knew each other!" he grumbled

I paused and gave him a deadpanned face "You're not. Where did your mountain Lion girlfriend and Green eyes get away too anyhow?"

"Get the groceries and DEREK had to take a phone call- as if anyone would even call to talk to him the liar" Stiles muttered the last part but I still managed to catch it.

I could tell he had questions. He was fidgeting too much felt a little anxious which just wouldn't do. My caged other could possibly react to his flighty emotions and the last thing I would want to happen is having spooked Stiles out with my claws and fangs. I wouldn't do that to the Sheriff, no sir. The longer I manage to keep the Stilinski's out of the supernatural crap pool the safer they would be.

"I know you have questions Stiles. You forget I grew up around your father" I chuckled a bit "The both of you have the same look in your eyes when you're bursting with questions"

Stiles stopped fidgeting and peered at me, he was curious but cautious. I smirked at the praising purr my beast and caged other let out. The boy was good, it paid to be cautious of everyone no matter what they say. It wasn't paranoia it was being smart.

"Well considering I had no idea you even existed 6 days ago I'd say it's only fair I have questions."

"Actually I've been in town for longer than that, also I've known about you majority of my life. So for you, I suppose 6 days ago was the first day you had met me but for me it was one of many" I mused letting him stew on my words. I didn't have to look at him to know he was doing his best to find any hidden meanings laced and hidden behind my words.

"What the hell do you even mean!?" He whined. I suppose it was mean of me to play games with him. He looked exhausted but better than yesterday. He needed more rest and it was probably cruel of me to make him think when his brain just wanted sleep. Sighing I caved.

"Alright how about this, For every question you ask, I'll answer honestly-"

"DONE!"

"BUT! But you have to do the same for me. Deal?"

"DEAL- but wait how do I know you won't cheat?" He accused

Smiling at him as sincerely as I could I answered him "I guess you're just going to have to trust me"

* * *

Stiles couldn't believe his luck!

Finally he was going to get some answers to his many questions. Of course he didn't mention the fact that he had a werecoyote and a werewolf at his aid. Both who could tell when a person is lying. Why would he? She never asked and he never told. He knew that Derek and Malia were taking a while because he wanted to question her. They thought she would be more open to talking to him because she was on good (more than good- suspiciously so) terms with his dad. Besides if she did turn out to be some psycho, once again Malia and Derek were just outside and could hear everything. Idly he inwardly amused himself at how coincidental it was that the 3 people Araiya had met were the most suspicious and reluctant to trust members of the pack.

Stile's knew that if it was Scott, Kira and Lydia in place of Derek, Malia and himself they wouldn't be as wary. Scott trusted everyone he first met, Kira trusted Scott and played happy chipmunk to everyone, Lydia just didn't care. It was for the best that it was Malia, Derek and he to scope her out. For the good of the pack.

"I go first! What are you doing back in Beacon Hills?"

"Starting easy huh! My answer hasn't changed. I came back to sort out my Aunts stuff, nobody in the family had known she had died and someone needed to come sort out her things even if it was a year too late. I was closest so I came. My turn! What's your favourite food?"

"Curly fries. How did you meet Derek?"

"At the movies"

"Derek goes to the movies?"

"Strange right! He doesn't look the type."

Stiles snorted. That was a huge understatement. Derek looked like a serial killer or some sort of biker gang member.

"What so you two went on a date?"

"Pfft! No. I was supposed to go with my friend but she ditched me for her cheating ex-boyfriend who then became her cheating boyfriend again. Derek- who I called green eyes at the time- had scared everyone away from the back row seats and I didn't want to socialise with other disgusting couples so I chose to sit with the mobster looking hitman."

"He's useful for things like that" Stiles admitted

"I know right! Anyway the second time I met Green eyes was at the grocery store when I was shopping for ingredients to cook dinner for you Stilinski men. That was it. We exchanged names and went on our merry ways."

"SO you don't like him LIKE him?" Stiles questioned leaning forward in his seat.

"Of course I like him how else can we be friends?"

"Not like that I mean- DO you want to be- God I can't believe I'm saying this- Do you want to sleep with him?"

Silence filled the room once again and Stiles refused to let the red creep into his cheeks. He knew that if Sourwolf was listening in with his wolfy hearing, he was going to kill him. He could also imagine the amount of shit Malia would be giving Derek which probably meant more bodily harm towards Stiles. Yet he didn't regret asking because he needed to know just how worried he should be about Araiya's presence in their lives. He would be just as cautious if it was Scott who she had met and maybe Liam as well.

"Are you pimping him out to me?" Araiya asked her tone sounding incredulous.

"Wha-No-Nooo- Just answer the question! Would you?"

"Would I do the horizontal tango with Derek between the sheets? That's seriously your question?"

"Gaah! Yes that's my question! Just answer it please. I feel weird enough already as it is"

Araiya just stared at him looking to be disbelieving that he had seriously just asked her that. His cheeks were pink despite his best efforts.

"Oh my god! I was joking about the threesome between the three of you!"

"Wha-That's Not-"

"Does the Sheriff know about your kinks and the fact that the third party to your good times is older than you by a certain amount of years!? Did I intrude on some kind of rule or something? Although I got to hand it to you Bambi you most definitely know how to pick them."

"No JESUS CHRIST! JUST STOP! It's not like that okay. Derek is a friend. There is no threesome- Nada-NOPE."

Thankfully Araiya did stop though she was waiting for him to elaborate. Stiles ran a hand through his hair trying to calm himself from the embarrassment and mortification he was feeling. He tried his best to show his sincerity towards Araiya.

"Look Derek- He's a good guy okay. A good guy who has a whole lot of bad luck. He has good intentions but the shittiest outcomes. He's not exactly a good judge of character when it comes to women."

Araiya remained quiet just watching him speak. It was a bit unnerving but Stile's ploughed on because everything he was saying was true.

"The dude has seriously never been in a relationship without the women turning out to be crazy nuts. He's lost a lot and- He doesn't deserve to be used again"

A part of him was a bit surprised at how much he meant what he said. When had he been so concerned for Derek? What on earth happened to his want for Derek to leave? When did he begin to trust him? It didn't matter anyway, Derek was pack and you protect pack no matter what.

"You don't have to worry too much alright Bambi! Despite all the teasing between us we're just looking to be friends."

"So you say" Stile's scoffed

"No I mean it. A guy like Derek is by no way single without reasons. If the women in his life really have been so crazy nuts then he most likely has a lot of trust issues towards women. I get it! I get him. So no I have no plans on wooing Mobster man into my bed. I'm not ready for the dating world either"

Araiya gave him an honest smile before she went back to cooking. Stiles didn't know why but….. He trusted her. He believed her and it made him feel just a little bit better.

"I got the groceries" Malia grumbled as she came into the kitchen, arms loaded with bags. Ever the gentlemen Stiles jumped to help her. Together the teens packed away the shopping whilst Araiya continued to prepare dinner. Malia gave him a soft smile and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"She wasn't lying" she whispered.

Sighing Stiles smiled back at her "I know"

And he was relieved, but a small part of him still worried. Worried about just where Araiya would fit into their lives because Beacon Hills was not a normal town, something was bound to go to shit sooner or later.

"Where's Derek?" Araiya asked

"He'll be back soon. He had to go check on something real quick"

"Is this the kid he looks after?"

Both Malia and Stiles looked startled at that piece of information.

"Kid what kid?" Stiles inquired

"At the movies he was watching out for this kid. He looked to be 15 or so, kind of cute really. Beautiful blue eyes too, of course not as gorgeous as yours Malia dear but none the less a beauty. Terrible taste in women though. The girl looked like she was on step away from insane"

"Liam" Stiles breathed

"Oh is that his name?"

"You met Liam?"

"Mmh… briefly. I saw him yesterday"

"Where?" Liam had been hiding or dodging the pack lately. Stiles had been getting texts about the little runt. Scott was freaking himself out over the newest wolf.

"At the school, yesterday. He was practicing some lacrosse moves. You play lacrosse too right? The team must be real good if they got players like him on the team."

"What do you mean?" Malia asked

She could probably sense his unease and panic. Stiles was praying that Araiya didn't see Liam shift or something.

"That kids scary good. Wrecked the net with one of his throws and even dented his Lacrosse stick with his grip. Beacon Hills has definitely upped its standards. What with the increase in crime rates and missing persons"

Araiya turned to look both him and Malia with a stern and intense glint in her honey brown eyes. He felt himself tense slightly, the same with Malia. For the first time since they've met her, her eyes weren't light with humour or teasing. They were serious.

"I don't know what's going on in this town but you kids….. You better be careful okay. I don't know what I would do if either one of you kids got hurt."

Forcing out a laugh he nervously tried to reassure her that they would be fine.

"Why would you care? You don't know us" Malia bluntly asked.

Later he would tell her that saying things so bluntly can be considered rude but he too wanted to know why Araiya would care. She had hinted that she knew him as a kid, he had gathered as much but why was she so … protective over him? Over Malia and he?

"Do I need to know you, to want to keep you safe?" Araiya teased.

It wasn't an answer, not really but …. It was reassuring.

"Now come on help me with dinner before the chief and green eyes get back"

"How do you know Derek's coming back! He probably ditched" Malia scoffed.

"Oh trust me sweetie, Green eyes can't afford to ditch. After all Beacon Hills is a small town."

Maybe he should have fretted over the way Araiya had said that last sentence. Yet he didn't because Araiya was right. Beacon Hills was a small town and Stiles himself knew first hand that you can't run forever. It also didn't really matter either way because If Derek didn't come that just meant more food for the rest of them.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski inhaled deeply enjoying the crisp fresh air. The station had been running themselves ragged over the bodies that were discovered right after each other. There were runes at the crime scene once again which further made the sheriff worry. He needed some insight on what creatures used and familiarized themselves with things like runes and sacrifices other than a Darach. He was about to start the cruiser and began the journey home before he was scared to a near heart attack.

"Sheriff!"

"GOD dammit! What the hell is wrong with you Hale! I could have shot you" He griped whilst lowering his gun from Derek Hales face.

"The doors were unlocked"

The Sheriff stared at Derek with something akin to annoyance and exasperation. Derek did his best not to comment on how identical the expression was to Stiles when he got fed up.

"Oh well then sure come on in. It's not like I'm the sheriff and could've easily shot you"

"I'm a werewolf I'd heal. Normal bullets don't work on us"

"Would you heal if I shot you right between the eyes? No? Thought so. What are you doing here Hale. I told you to meet at my place not my car."

"You had an unexpected guest so I thought it would be better if we talked before you went home."

"Oh good Araiya's cooking. Thank goodness I could not go back to microwaveable food"

"So you trust her." Derek queried

"With my life. I take it you've met from how tense you are, and if you were at my place she probably just barged in like she owned the place" When he heard no reply from the gent beside him, he knew he was right. The Black family was a force to be reckoned with, once they decided they were going do something there was no stopping them. Augusta had been just like that, a whirl wind of a storm coming and going as she pleased whether you liked it or not. Leaning back into his seat, he peered at the blank faced man young man beside him.

The sheriff had known the Hales. Everyone knew the Hales in Beacon Hills, even before the fire. They were a strange bunch, extremely private and a little weird at times but never would the sheriff had thought them to be a family of WEREWOLVES! Looking at the young man in his passenger seat the sheriff felt sympathy towards him. How the mighty have fallen indeed. He wondered just how Talia Hale would feel if she witnessed just what a tragic mess her pack had become.

He remembered Talia Hale as well, having grown up in Beacon Hills. She was older than him by 2 years and was successful in her own right. Of course he never knew her personally just heard about her reputation. He had met her when she would come on down to the station always looking harried and annoyed due to her- was it her brother? Nephew? Cousin? – Trouble maker of a relative. It's been too long for the sheriff to really remember who it was, hard to recall but he knew that Araiya was friends with whoever it was.

"Sheriff? We were going to talk about the case?" Derek prompted

Shaking himself out of his thoughts the Sheriff nodded and reached for the files he had placed in the back. Handing them over to Derek, he began to explain.

"The first body was discovered by a jogger. It was a female and she was strung up among the trees, throat slit and left to bleed to death. The second body, found today in the woods again but in a clearing. Another female, she was crucified to the ground in the middle of a chalk circle. Parrish and I both agree that the victims have been intended for sacrifices, what we DON'T know is what for and what the hell is doing it"

"There's a possibility it isn't a supernatural creature and just a very strong believer messing about with things they don't know about" Derek shrugged still looking at the folder.

"Yeah, thought about that except Parrish's mojo keeps telling him it's something more"

"Parrish's what?"

"Don't ask me okay. I have no idea and neither does Parrish. Right now were just not going to think too hard about it" The sheriff bemoaned.

He said the same to Parrish when the lad had been on a near freak out. The sheriff was way out of depth with all this supernatural stuff but he had to hold it together. There would be no use panicking over everything. And someone needed to be the calm one. He had no idea what the hell Parrish was but he was thankful that whatever the deputy was helped saved his life. Parrish was a good man and a good officer. He didn't deserve to be betrayed by his partner and set on fire just for quick cash.

Sitting in the crusier within the station parking lot, the two man lost themselves briefly to their thoughts. The sheriff busy thinking about the new found stress and worry, questioning everything he had ever worked on in Beacon Hills, hoping to find an answer or maybe a clue. Derek feeling more self-hatred and anger the more he read through the case report.

"Their sacrifices, and I recognise some of the runes in the pictures. Although they're usually used more for replacements not offerings. I'd have to check with Deaton but I'm pretty sure it's more of a summoning"

"So what are we dealing with another Darach?"

The sheriff ignored the barely repressed wince Derek had when he mentioned the Darach. He didn't have to be a supernatural creature to know misery and self-blame. He could see it plain as day.

"Maybe, it could be anything, witches, warlocks, even humans. That's why I'll check it out with Deaton"

"I'll get Stiles input on it later tonight"

"You're okay about him getting caught up in this?"

The Sheriff sighed and looked at the confused young man. The sheriff knew he won't be winning any 'Father of the year' awards anytime soon. Yet he wasn't stupid. Whether he liked it or not, Stiles was involved, and even if he wasn't he would've jumped right into the mess chasing after Scott. His boy was an idiot but a loyal and smart idiot. Besides the Sheriff could hardly fault his son for inheriting a trait he himself possessed. Claudia was probably laughing at him right along with Augusta. The two of them would have been teasing him about Karma at most.

"I know Stiles better than the kid thinks. Even if I locked him in his room and threw away the key, in attempt to keep him away from all this, he'd dig a tunnel or something to help you all out. It's better for both him, myself and the rest of us if I just accept that my son runs with wolves and move on."

"He's a good kid. You raised him well. I owe him a lot"

"How so?"

"He's saved my life more times than I'm willing to admit"

Derek didn't have to say anymore. He didn't have to tell the sheriff the circumstances in which Stiles had saved him from. Besides the Sheriff wasn't sure if he would be able to handle hearing it all without wanting to take his son far away from Beacon hills.

"He's a good kid."

The sheriff agreed. They sat in companionable silence before the sheriff's stomach let out a low growl.

"and that is the supernatural sign indicating towards hunger" The sheriff joked earning a slight grin from Derek.

"I'll look into this. Enjoy the rest of your night sheriff"

Derek opened the door ready to leave when he was stopped by the grip on his shirt.

"Whoa whoa where do you think your going?"

"Malia wanted to talk to Peter. We were going to go talk to Deaton about it and I figured I could ask him about the case whilst I'm there"

"Right now! Chances are the girl is still at home with Stiles and Araiya. She's always there for ages whenever Araiya comes over because she brings food."

Both men agreed to ignore the fact that it was no secret that Malia practically lived at the Stilinski house. Everyone in the pack knew.

"Then I'll just head in for the night"

"Did you eat?"

"I'll grab something along the way"

"Nonsense just join us tonight"

"I couldn't intrude you have company"

"All the more reason. Araiya needs to stop hiding away from the rest of the town and interact with others anyway. Same goes for you. Where's your car?"

"…. I ran"

The Sheriff just stared at Derek with what can only be described as a dumbfounded face. He scanned Derek's profile ignoring how awkward the man looked. Derek didn't even look exhausted, there were no signs that pointed to him having ran all the way to the station. The sheriff's inner child whined at the unfairness of the universe and cursed werewolves in jealously. The sheriff could remember his younger days where running to the station had been an enjoyment.

"Get in the car Hale, you're eating at our place tonight"

"You don't have to-"

"It wasn't a question. Trust me Derek you won't regret it, I'm offering you good company and hot food. No one should be left to eat by themselves….. I know"

Derek could see it. Could see that the Sheriff understood the loneliness. His wolf was whimpering urging him to accept the offer, wanting the company. He hadn't had a group meal at a table and everything since the Fire. In New York Laura and he had their own routines and eating dinner together was too uncomfortable for the both of them. He missed it, the joy of conversing about anything and everything, the wafting smell of hot food. The voice was trying to come back but Derek pushed it back once again. He was being a coward, trying to run away from getting too attached again. Wasn't this why he came back after Braeden. To be accepted and stop running.

"She said she was making spaghetti and meatballs"

"Good! Stiles can't make me eat any of his tofu crap"

Derek had lost his whole pack to a fire…. That didn't mean he had to lose his new one too.

* * *

**Haha Love the Sheriff. Hope you enjoyed it. Any questions just let me know :) **

**Review's will be welcomed **

**Thank you everyone who faved and followed :DX**


	16. Elsewhere Meanwhile

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE!**

**UGH! It took longer than I thought it would to update this, and this is just a filler too. I'm currently swamped with 4 reports due in for school all due the same week so its a busy time for me. Writing hasn't been flowing as well which is annoying. ANYWHO! this chapters what's happening else where whilst Araiya, Derek, Malia and the Stilinski's are getting ready to have dinner. **

**Hope you enjoy x**

* * *

**_*Somewhere abandoned where evil people hide*_**

"They've found the bodies! This is bad! You said no one was going to get hurt!"

"Sacrifices needed to be made!"

"The coven will be after our heads!"

"They'll understand!"

"And what of the pack! The pack that holds a selection of creatures! The pack with a TRUE alpha! Admit it Lottie were in over our heads"

"The pack is not an issue. Not yet! We are going to get her back and when we do, we're going to make whoever hurt her pay!"

"Magic should not be used for revenge Madam Mar-"

"Madame Marcella is an old fool! We will try again tonight."

"And what! Who will be our victim tonight then? You are too confident that we won't get caught. We are breaking the order of things, the rules were placed to keep order and balance. What of the Keeper?"

In the shadows of the dark the two arguing figures seemingly faced off. Their silhouettes indicated both to be females. There was another worldly aura that surrounded the two. One was noticeably taller than the other and it was the taller figure that cornered the shorter one. When she spoke it was with a heavily implied sneer.

"The Keeper! Is that why you're doubting me. You fear the wrath of a myth. There is no such thing as a Keeper, fairy tales is all it is."

"Madame Marcella said-"

The taller figure griped the shorter figure by the chin and forcefully made her stare into their eyes. The taller one's voice was sensual, barely a whisper.

"Don't you trust me Anna?"

A simple beat of silence echoed and Anna fell prey to the persuasion of Lottie. Sighing she leaned into the grip on her chin that turned into a caress. Anna lifted a hand to the one that caressed her face lovingly and pulled the hand towards her lips and planted a soft kiss to it.

"Always….."

Lottie smiled beautifully at Anna before turning back to the only source of light in the room that shone on the abandoned files.

"Before my sister left she had these files hastily stuffed" Reaching for a picture on the top of the pile she passed it to Anna.

"Who is he?" Anna asked

It was a teenage boy no older than 15. He had light brown hair, styled in a mess of spikes, his face set into an affronted frown and his blue eyes glaring in annoyance. He was cute, endearing in a way, yet the frown on his face warned away any positive attention he may have possible garnered.

"Cindy had written that he was the answer to getting Mathew back."

Anna's eyes widened in disbelief.

"The spell required the heart of a True Alpha! She couldn't have been so foolish to try for the heart of Scott McCall. I understand she loved Mathew but- To risk coming to Beacon Hills and targeting a member of the McCall's pack is simply insanity! Charlotte…. The chances of her-"

"NO! CINDY IS ALIVE I CAN FEEL IT! TRUE ALPHA OR NOT SHE IS STILL ALIVE!"

"Then let us think about this diplomatically. Scott McCall is said to be reasonable! Perhaps if we try to talk to him-"

"Talk to him! He has taken my sister Anna! Who knows what they have done to her. I do not care if I have to kill every single person in this town just to get her back. My sister is going to come home back to the coven once we get her back."

Anna was quiet, just like everything else that surrounded them. Lottie picked up the picture once more and glared at it in rage.

"We will take the boy. If Scott McCall is indeed reasonable he should have no problems in trading my sister for one of his beta's. If not….. then perhaps the gods would accept the life of a young werewolf instead and provide aid in my sister's rescue"

Anna shivered at the heartless chuckle Lottie let out and guiltily stared at the picture of the young teen. Liam Dunbar was just a kid and she was going to be helping someone threaten his life….. Anna battled weakly within herself. Could she really devote herself to such a crime?

* * *

_*GASP* _

_Heavily breathing and darting her head round in panic Lydia tried to figure out just where she was. It wasn't dark but there were so many trees that blocked the light, it was dim. It wasn't helpful at all in helping her figure out just what time it was. She was in the woods that much she knew and belatedly she thanked the heavens for letting her keep her clothes this time round. She could not afford to have the reputation as 'naked girl' again besides…. These clothes were designer. _

_"Hello!?" She called out hoping maybe someone would hear her. Feeling through her pockets she let out a relieved cheer at finding her phone. Only to have her hopes crushed when it said no service. _

_"You have got to be kidding me" She snapped. _

_Seeing no other option she began to walk hoping that she'd stumble across civilisation or something maybe even Derek. Everyone in the pack knew that he did patrol in the woods, she only had to hope that he would come across her sooner rather than later. She hated being the woods … especially by herself. _

_It must have been 10 minutes or so later when she finally came across something. It was a house … well a mansion really. It looked quite antique and well cared for but that wasn't what really caught Lydia's attention. _

_Lydia has lived in Beacon Hills all her life and she KNEW the Hales' had been the only family to live in the woods. It was part of the reason why no one really went into the woods. It was Hale property. So the fact that there was a mansion that looked as if it belonged and had always been there was indeed strange. _

_"What in the world…" She muttered _

_"What are you doing here!?" _

_At the sound of a soft childish voice Lydia startled and spun round. Looking around Lydia realised she wasn't near the trees anymore and had instead unknowingly been two steps away from the door. _

_"You shouldn't be here!" _

_It was a little girl. She looked so familiar but at the same time not. The child had chestnut brown curls that were secured at the nape of her neck in two ponytails. Her curls ended at the middle of her back and her cheeks were round with baby fat with plump pink lips that naturally looked pouty. Her lashes were thick and curled framing honey brown doe eyes with skin a pale cream colour. Lydia just stared at the child in confusion and apprehension. _

_"What.." Before Lydia could finish her sentence the child hushed her and pulled her hand. _

_"Sh! Quick we have to run before they come!" _

_"Wha-Who's coming!?" Lydia whispered as she followed the child. _

_"Sh! Follow me QUICK!" _

_With nothing else to do Lydia followed the child. She didn't know where they were running to and who they were running from. She just dutifully followed the child deeper into the woods. As they ran Lydia noticed how the little girl was dressed. The child was wearing a pale pink checker red sundress with black flats. But the outfit looked drenched in something, stained. IN fact the child's hand was sticky and she smelt weird. Lydia could also make out bread crumbs in the child's hair. _

_"We can hide here" the child exclaimed pointing to an opening within the roots of a huge tree. It was too small for the both of them, Lydia was too tall. _

_"I can't fit in there and just who are we hiding from" Lydia snapped. _

_"Of course you can! Were the same size! Quick climb in before they spot us!" The little girl snapped before she pulled Lydia in beside her. Lydia was surprised because the little girl was right, they were the same size. She had shrunk. Her hands pudgy and instead of her designer clothes and heels she had on a Blue dress with black tights underneath. Over it she also had on a black pullover. She remembered this outfit! It was the outfit she wore on her first day of kindergarten._

_"This can't be possible!" She squeaked out before clutching at her throat at how high pitched she sounded. _

_"Sh! Here they come!" _

_Panicked Lydia quieted down and peeked through the space between the roots along with the little girl. She heard footsteps and giggling before it all came to a stop right in front of where they were hiding. She held her breath and hoped that whoever it was didn't find them. She was scared until she felt a small hand grab her own. Looking at the little girl beside her Lydia stared at her with wide eyes whilst the girl smiled. She pointed to where the noises had come from and leaned in to whisper._

_"Listen and watch!" The girl's honey eyes were wide with wonder and awe, it sparked something with Lydia. It was why she did as the girl had said. _

**_"You shouldn't be out in the woods alone.." _**

**_"Oh I shouldn't huh… and why is that" _**

**_"Strange and dangerous creatures live in these woods"_**

**_"Is that so. Well I'm sure I could handle them" _**

**_"So you think" _**

_It was a boy and girl, no older than 16. They must be a couple. Lydia watched as the girl giggled and teased the boy whilst the boy did the same. The girl was so beautiful, with earthy brown eyes that shone golden in the light and hair a brilliant shade of sunlight blonde. The boy was facing his back towards their hiding place so she could only make out that he had dark black hair which was styled perfectly. He wore a leather black jacket and jeans. Once more Lydia was hit with a sense of familiarity but she just couldn't place them. _

**_"Your sister-" _**

**_"Won't notice a thing" _**

**_"We can't keep doing this. Sooner or later were going to get caught….. I don't want you to get hurt" _**

**_"…. I won't. I promise" _**

_Lydia watched as the boy cupped the girls face and pulled her into a kiss. This was all too strange, too weird, it just didn't make sense. _

_"Do you see!?" The girl beside her exclaimed. _

_"See what!?" Lydia snapped. She was confused. The little girl rolled her eyes and then snatched Lydia's hand in her own and concentrated. For a few seconds Lydia thought the girl was just being weird until she felt it. A strange tingling within her stomach, the racing of her heart and the warmth in her cheeks. She felt safe as if she was cocooned in the arms of her mother. Wrapped up in a bundle of love. Yes. That's the word love. She felt loved and cherished, She knew this feeling having felt it when she was with Ja-NO!. Lydia opened her eyes and stared at the couple intensely. The little girl was still holding her hand. _

_"He loves her" Lydia spoke. She wasn't asking but stating her observations. _

_"Yes. He would die for her." The little girl added smiling serenely at the couple. _

_Lydia narrowed her eyes. _

_"Why are you showing me this! Why does this matter?" Lydia demanded_

_The little girl looked at her with annoyance before she snapped her hand back. _

_"Don't you **see**!? Weren't you **listening**?" The child looked angry. Before Lydia could speak a voice echoed about them. _

**_"TIME'S UP!" _**

"Lydia it's time to wake up! Come on dinner is ready"

"Y-yeah! Coming" she called back

It was a dream. It was only a dream. Hastily she rushed to her mirror and let out a breath of relief in seeing her 17 year old self again. Her skin looked pale and her hair a little mussed but other than that she looked fine. It was only when she saw what hung on her wardrobe door that she panicked. The same outfit from when she was a child hung on the door. She knew it shouldn't have been possible because she had given away all her childhood clothing years ago. The more she stared the more she noticed the dirt patches and slight rips. She reached out a hand to touch it and noticed the dirt under her finger nails and on her feet.

It was just like last time!

"Sorry about that. I tried to tell her you weren't ready!" a soft bland voice spoke out from her bed.

Lydia didn't startle, having grown used to the presence and voice of the 13 year old girl on her bed. She only turned around with the dress in her grip and held it up.

"Where did this come from!?"

"You don't recognise it? I think it looks rather cute" the girl mused.

"What the hell was that anyway!? Who was that little girl?" Lydia demanded

The 13 year old girl on her bed sighed before she sat up on her elbows and huffed. She wore the same thing since she had shown herself. There was nothing different about what she wore and she always just popped up. Lydia was the only one who could see her.

"She thought you were ready to see her, I tried to tell her you weren't but…. You know how kids are. They just never listen!"

"What- Why did she want to see me!?"

"You're going to figure it all out sometime so don't stress" The 13 year old grumbled.

"I don't-"

"Understand? No you probably don't. Figures. You're still pretty new to the whole banshee thing huh? Not to mention the whole champion thing"

Lydia wanted answers she was done being confused. For 2 days she had been trying to figure out just why she could see this kid but she just couldn't find the answer. She knew it had something to do with the supernatural, with Peter. What she wanted to know was the meaning and purpose… the reason.

"You will be trialled 3 times, Lydia Martin. 3 lessons to learn and to understand." The girl leaned forwards and looked seriously at Lydia. "I've been sent to guide you. Things have happened in Beacon Hills that shouldn't have, and they will only get worse. This town needs you Lydia and you need to be ready to answer their call."

Lydia stared with stubborn eyes. She wanted to be normal! She didn't want to be a wailing women, a banshee. She wanted to go back to having her biggest worry be her outfit not the next death. Why couldn't she go back to the way things used to be!?

"Why me!?" she asked sounding pitiful.

"Why not you? You're the connection, the only link between the dead and the living that is strong enough to handle our presence. You are the perfect Bridge."

"You're here to help me?" Lydia asked.

The 13 year olds eyes glinted with something Lydia couldn't decipher.

"You have been blessedly chosen Lydia Martin and I am your guides. You serve a purpose, you and your pack."

"So this the next big supernatural problem huh?" Lydia sneered

"Fear not Miss Martin, you are not the only one under training and trial. Your pack is destined for more than either of you know. It had been written long before your existence"

"Who are you…. Really?"

The girl smiled, a mysterious smile that made Lydia squirm.

"There are other versions of me you have yet to meet, we are all one of the same. Only we are memories, memories that have come alive for one purpose. Training you. The beacon wants you to be prepared so it has given us life. Taken the memories we represent to guide and teach you. Each of us represent an attribute you MUST have as an Oracle. You will meet our real self in due time I assure you. Until then well… you may call me Arisa"

Lydia just stared. This was all so crazy, so insane. What the hell was she supposed to do!

"What do I have to do?"

Arisa smiled with satisfaction and once more her eyes glinted only this time Lydia knew what emotion. Arisa's eyes were glinting with mischief and excitement.

"Finally princess….. You're starting to listen"

* * *

**_*Augusta's Mansion* _**

Peter sneered at Jeff. He didn't like the way the old human was treating him. As if HE was the more dangerous and stronger being in the room. Now Peter may be recovering from his insanity induced mind but he wasn't about to let a grey haired old human threaten him.

"Don't try to toy with me old man. I could snap your neck with a simple twist of my wrist. Learn your betters human" to add dramatic effect he let his fangs out and flashed his blue eyes.

Jeff didn't even flinch.

"If you're quite done with the dramatics Mr Hale I'd much appreciate getting our discussion well on it's way"

"What discussion?" Peter rasped, refusing to hide his fangs.

"Araiya Black of course"

"What about her… oh… Oh I see. This is my warning isn't it. This is you warning me about harming your charge."

Jeff's silence was answer enough. Ignoring the twinge his wolf gave, Peter continued to play the asshole villain role he usually did. It worked wonders with Scott and his idiotic Nephew. Of all the roles Peter got to act he always preferred this. The arrogant/bemused bad guy, because to everyone else they were predictable. Everyone would always be wary and cautious never trusting their words and this was what Peter needed Jeff to do. He needed Jeff to be on guard with him, and watch him with keen eyes to make sure he didn't pull anything. Peter had always had trust issues, a character flaw that he's possessed since he was 6. It says plenty about him as a person and nobody knows Peter well than Araiya and himself. He had gone feral, insane, his mind had been tampered with and his instincts had betrayed him.

Peter was smart, he knew that despite not having ALL the facts, the Black Family was important. He had known when he had first been introduced to Augusta Black, knew the moment Araiya had spoken of her family and their daily lives. The Blacks were important and Jeff was one of their underlings. It killed Peter, by not knowing why the Blacks were so important. Yet his curiosity would simply have to wait because he had other priorities. The first being fixing himself and the cluster fuck mess he'd done to he and Araiya's friendship. The second being finding out just what his idiot nephew and pack's status was. Peter didn't mind playing the bad guy because McCall and his pack needed someone to keep them on their toes. They couldn't play it safe.

"You are a smart man Peter Hale, I'm sure there is no warning needed. I'm sure you're curious"

"What are you talking about human?"

"Aren't you curious? You've been in our care for weeks now yet no one has come to collect. To take you back, not even your Nephew." Peter's face was decidedly blank. There was no sign of Jeff's words affecting him save for the slight tightening of his jaw. Smirking Jeff leaned back into the chair he was accommodating.

"Derek is back you know."

"My nephew can do as he pleases" Peter sneered. To anyone else it would appear as if Peter hated and didn't care about Derek. Jeff knew the truth though. Of course he did because he remembered how protective Peter Hale had been when it came to his nieces and nephews.

"Then the fact that not once has he issued a request to visit you, he appears to not even care for our current status….sad isn't it"

Peter refused to show that it bothered him. Derek had the right to do as he has, in fact it was beneficial for the both of them if Derek continued to view Peter as evil and incapacitated. That didn't mean it hurt any less.

Prowling towards Jeff with a dark gleam to his cold blue eyes, Peter curled his lips into a snarl.

"Do you think I care… that I feel guilt for what I had done. You know nothing human" Peter curled his claws around the edge of the coffee table, leaning closer to Jeff and exuding a threatening aura.

Jeff stared back at Peter without a hint of fear which surprised Peter just a tad. The only other human he had met (that wasn't a hunter) that showed no fear was Stiles.

"I think you do and I know plenty. I know that you will protect Araiya, that you owe her. Do not be mistaken Mr Hale I still harbour anger towards you as well as fear. Only my love for Araiya is holding me from acting on either emotion."

Peter fell silent as he contemplated what Jeff had just said. Analysing every word Jeff had used Peter could read in between the lines. He understood just what Jeff was trying to say.

"If you have 1 more chance Mr Hale before you strike out. I suggest you watch yourself"

"I thought it's 3 strikes before you're out" Peter mused sounding teasing.

Jeff stood and made his way to the kitchen not bothering to face Peter's stare.

"We've been playing this game for a long time Mr Hale, You're already 2 strikes in. Once your mind has recovered I'm sure things will be clear. Now do excuse me I believe my break is over"

As Jeff left the room, Peter remained where he was staring after the old man. Jefferson Morgan was an interesting human that was for sure. This entire confrontation just caused more questions and ate at Peter's curiosity even more. Jeff was a blur amongst Peter's memories, all because he met Jeff through Araiya. After he had killed Araiya, Peter blocked out all and every memory he had that involved the young Black. Araiya Black did not exist in Peter's world. Which explained why he felt no need to seek her out when he had escaped his coma prison. Grimacing to himself Peter reviewed the list in his mind of all the things he had to fix.

"So much to do in so little time" He sighed.

Jeff let his hand wonder over the many words on the document in front of him. He committed to memory all the names that were listed constantly. Highlighted dates and cases that matched or crossed with rumours he had overheard around town. Eichen house, despite the invasion, had been rather organised in terms of visitor registrations and patient admittance. As he ran his finger down the list he almost missed the familiar names listed. Checking again to reassure he wasn't just seeing things, Jeff wanted to whimper at just what those names meant. Grabbing the patient admittance file and case files he shuffled through them before he found what he was seeking.

** 'Patient: Malia Tate' Case #345**

**'Patient: _'Stile's 'Stilinski' Case #567**

"Oh dear… Araiya is not going to like this" He muttered

*ring*

Lifting his head from where it was buried in the files, Jeff reached for the phone. Before answering the device he hesitated. That particular phone should not have been ringing, not now. Augusta is dead and he had let it be known to all who knew that phone's number. Cautious, He picked up the phone.

"State your business…"

"Jeff?... It's been a long time….. since Before Augusta's…passing"

Jeff smiled sadly.

"Hello Marcella"

* * *

_***Dunbar House***_

Mason hovered unsure at the front door of Liam's house. He had been worried, so worried about his friend and the strangeness that Beacon Hills has been. This was not at all how he imagined life in high school would be for the both of them. Liam and he had been friends since middle school. The two of them supporting each other in everything. Him helping Liam out with his anger problems and Liam supporting him in his sexuality. They trusted each other with everything but lately things were strained. Mason knew that Liam was involved with something big, huge enough that the older kids like Scott McCall, Lydia Martin and such were paying them lots of attention. At least paying Liam lots of attention.

Contrary to what the rest of their classmates think Mason wasn't jealous of Liam. He wasn't bitter about Liam almost always ditching him because McCall or Stilinski and their friends would turn up out of nowhere and commandeer Liam away. Of course he found it strange but Mason knew Liam was better than great at lacrosse. Everyone at Beacon Hills High knew that Coach Finstock had a special spot for those ace players on the team and Liam was one of them just as McCall was. So no Mason wasn't jealous but he was worried.

"Come on Mason" He whispered

Pushing the doorbell he waited for someone to answer. It shouldn't feel weird to be visiting Liam at his house. It really shouldn't but … the fact of the matter was it was. Despite the strain Liam was still Mason's best friend. Something must have happened because Liam had been missing a few classes and he had been hard to find around school. Not even McCall and his group of friends knew where Liam was from the way they approached him earlier in the week.

"Mason! It's been awhile. Come on in Liam is upstairs in his room"

Mason just grinned at Liam's Stepfather and made his way towards the stairs.

"Mason" Pausing He turned to face Liam's stepfather with a questioning gaze

"Whatever it is that's going on with you boys just know you can talk to me okay"

Reassuring the man Mason quickly escaped to Liam's room. Things must been really bad if Liam's parents were noticing things. Not bothering to knock Mason just opened Liam's door, determined to treat things the same as before.

"SO when you're not out on the field kicking ass is this what you get up to lately?" He joked.

As per usual Liam was busy grunting and huffing as he did a series of push ups on his bedroom floor. This was nothing new and it was something Mason could deal with. Liam was a work out freak and it lifted his spirits to know that some part of his friend hadn't changed.

"*grunt* what are you doing *grunt* here"

"Uh coming to see you? Dude you've been M.I.A for almost a week now, which as your best friend means I'm worried"

"*huff* I'm fine"

"Uh huh… I can see that. Any particular reason for stress workouts on a Friday?"

"What?" Liam paused just for a moment to look at him and Mason seized his chance.

"Come on man. I know you, I think we've been friends long enough for me to know when your stress exercising. You going to tell me why?"

Liam looked conflicted before shaking his head and going back to his push ups. Inwardly groaning Mason cursed his friends stubbornness.

"Whatever man, Just you know you can talk to me despite how weird you've been"

"Weird. What do you mean weird" Liam demanded. Mason wanted gape at how fast Liam had stood but was quickly distracted by the stream of words he began to garble out.

"YOU! You're being weird Dude. Skipping classes, hanging with seniors and disappearing out of the blue. I mean come on dude a few months ago you just up and left to Mexico with a bunch of seniors you just met! I get that lacrosse is important to you but Liam… you're my best friend and…. I'm worried about you"

Mason saw the guilt and turmoil on Liam's face and knew that his words were getting to him. Liam was always so caring only people never noticed because they were too scared of his anger problems to really try to get to know him.

"Mason I-….. There's something going on and-….."

"Liam stop. Whatever it is, if telling me is going to get you in trouble just don't tell me okay. Just-….. Are you sure you're okay?"

"No….. but I think I will be…" Liam admitted his voice soft with guilt. Mason sighed but knew that it was the best he could do for now.

"Alright…. Now you done bulking up or do you want to get your ass kicked in some video games"

"You're on!" Liam shot back, whilst using a towel to wipe his sweat.

Mason smiled as the both of them settled down on the floor to play. Things weren't completely better but that's okay. Mason wasn't going to push Liam to tell him anything, all he really needed to know was that his friend was okay.

"SO what's been going on with you? Meet any girls?"

"No."

"Huh! There lost…- HEY you never did tell me what happened with that Cindy girl"

"Uh… she left… things didn't work out"

"Oh man I was going to get that! She say why?"

"Snooze you lose. Nope"

"You broke about it?"

"Nah…"

"Cool… I thought she was kind of weird anyway"

* * *

_***Yukimura Household***_

Noshiko dried the dishes in heavy silence beside her husband. Once again the aftermath of an argument with her daughter ended in stubborn anger. Kira was young and Noshiko couldn't blame her daughter's spirit. Kira was much too like herself when she was a young kit.

"You must give her time to understand Noshiko"

"We don't have time Ken. We were not supposed to stay here as long as we have!"

Ken Yukimura loved his wife, he also loved his daughter. Despite what his parent's and family had thought, he knew exactly what he signed up for when he asked Noshiko to marry him. Although she showed it in strange ways he knew Noshiko loved him and Kira just as much as he did. She was fascinating for a women of 900 years and knowing that did nothing but cause him to respect and love her more. He and his wife shared everything with each other, no one knew him better than Noshiko.

"She has made friends."

"She can make new ones"

"Friends who are involved in the supernatural like herself"

"which means she is in more danger. The lone fox has higher chances in surviving than an entire pack. They are just kids, children and they will be discovered with how careless they are"

"Noshiko, perhaps… we should stay"

Noshiko paused and stared at her husband with a look of betrayal. She didn't understand why he would suggest that. He knows why she fears. They could not stay because if they did she knew Kira had less of a chance in staying safe.

"Kira has already settled, she identifies with the pack, and deny it all you want you know that she thinks of Scott as her Alpha!"

"He is a wolf! Foxes and Wolves do not get along" Noshiko snapped

Ken stared at his wife sternly, he understood her fear but she needed to think rationally.

"But they can…. You know they can Noshiko."

She did. Of course she knew that wolves and foxes were not enemies all the time. Although she had shared many stories with Kira about her encounters with the other supernatural beings, Noshiko had yet to tell her daughter about the werewolf apprentice she took. The wayward boy she treated like a nephew. Steadying her resolve she turned her back to her husband and packed away the dishes on the counter.

"The wolves are not why I want us to leave"

"You are afraid…."

"The Nogitsune was not the only reason for our return."

"The Beacon… the call has been sounded hasn't it?" Ken spoke up his voice tinged with resignation.

Noshiko stared at the counter intensely. She could feel the Nemetons energy pulsing and pulling at her own. She was old enough to know what the tinged aura that wafted around the town meant. Familiar enough with it. Besides herself the only other person who would know would be Satomi. The escape of the Nogitsune was just the beginning. The children who sacrificed themselves to rescue their parents unlocked more than just a dark spirt. Yet that wasn't what had her scared. What caused her fear was the fact that the council had yet to do anything about it.

"Yes…."

Ken moved closer to his wife and tried his best to reassure her. Placing a hand on her shoulder he turned her to face him.

"That means…. "

"It means there is no Keeper. It means this town is not safe…. It means change is amongst us"

Leaning in to embrace her husband Noshiko stared, lost in her thoughts.

"1943…. Was so long ago. I remember them Ken, when they came to seal the Nemeton. They came wearing the black cloaks. All three of them speaking of safety and justice, of equality. They promised neutrality and enforced balance."

"Kira is just a child she does not know yet the true horrors that are hidden within the history books of this town. With Augusta gone this town is no longer as safe."

"I understand….. Augusta was said to have been a great women"

Noshiko smiled at the mention of her lost friend.

"Of course…. She was a Black. The Black clan was known to be powerful. If her death has not yet been attended to by the council, things may be worse than we think."

Deciding to end the discussion as it was the two went back to the compatible silence and continued to pack their dishes away. Both had been to immersed in their worries and attempts of reassurance to notice the presence of someone by the doorway. Neither noticed the nearby presence of their teenaged daughter who had heard everything.

Kira was determined to find out everything she could about the Black clan her mother spoke of. In her room she pulled out a hidden book she kept and listed down what she had just heard. She was in no way going to leave the pack, she was not moving to New York. Beacon Hills was now her home and she was going to protect it or die trying.

* * *

**Thanks for the faves, follows and reviews! Don't hesitate to continue :)**


	17. Hale's Stilinski's and a Black (Part 2)

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE! **

**HELLO everyone. I know its been so long but forgive me I've been swamped so I made sure this was extra long just for you all. Season 5 of TW has started and I put alot of things I planned for my stories on hold worried that it might mess up my plans but- DON'T WORRY I SORTED EVERYTHING. I'll try to get another chapter out in 3 days time no promises. Anyway prepare yourself for some mushy family feels #Familylove**

**Enjoyx **

* * *

**_*Back with the Sheriff and Derek*_**

As they made their way towards the Stilinski house, the car was unnaturally silent. Or perhaps naturally due to the two men it harboured. Sheriff Stilinski was not much of a talker as his son was, making conversation was not something he had to consistently do. Derek was similar, both men found the quiet amiable and used it to reflect on old memories or things they needed to do.

During a turn Sheriff Stilinski noticed the tense way Derek was seated. The man didn't relax against the seat or stop his eyes from narrowing as it gazed out the window. It was a shame, because the sheriff remembered when it had been different. In his mind he cursed Kate Argent and hoped she got what she deserved. He couldn't understand such cruelty and he was a Sheriff. He dealt with crimes as a living. Looking at the man Derek Hale had become in comparison to the teenager from his memories, the Sheriff couldn't deny his sadness towards the man.

"Did you ever hear about the time I caught your sister driving round without a license?"

"What?"

"Laura. Heh! I remember being on patrol on the brink of dozing when down the road whooshing by over the limit is a black Camaro. Sleek and shine, a real thing of beauty" Looking to see if Derek was listening, the Sheriff gave the man a reminiscent smile. "It was late almost Midnight perhaps she was just too excited or something who knows, but the look on her face when I pulled her over and asked for her license… heh"

Derek didn't say anything for a moment. It was hard to remember Laura without flashes of her dead bloody corrupting any happy memories he had with her.

"No. I never knew about that" he admitted

"Your dad had to come in to the station in the early morning to come in and sort the mess." The sheriff chuckled.

Derek smiled at the mention of his dad. Adam Hale had been human not a wolf. Derek could remember the amount of times packs had thought Adam Hale had been a wolf only to be surprised that he was human. No one could ever calm his mother like his father did. His mom had been the Alpha sure but his dad was the only one who could make Peter submit. He never knew why, Laura said that it was probably because Peter never wanted to hurt a human.

"Dad was always more relaxed than Mom." Derek chuckled "Mom used to complain that he would probably let us pups get away with murder if it came down to it"

"Sounds like Talia. The amount of times I would see her at the station lecturing about responsibility….. Never would have thought she was a werewolf" The Sheriff laughed.

Their conversation trailed off and the two let silence take over once more. Derek thought back on the memories of his family. He thought about his Father and the way he would sneak them treats despite their mother's orders. How after the night of the full moon, he'd huddle Cora, Laura and he and hum to them. His Mother had always been the rule maker, whilst their dad had been more lax. He could even remember the times his father would defend Peter after his many arrests. As a boy Derek wished he could be the man his father was. As children Laura loved to boast about how she was going to be a Great Alpha just like mom, He would always say it was okay because he wanted to be a Great man just like their Dad.

So lost in his thoughts he barely registered that they had arrived at the Stilinski house until the Sheriff had parked. He would have made to get out if the sigh the Sheriff let out, and the scent of indecision from the sheriff didn't halt him. So he waited for the Sheriff to say what he needed.

"I know we aren't them. That the pack isn't the same pack you lost and we never will be." Derek looked at the Sheriff, at the sincerity in his voice and eyes. "We don't understand your pain and I get that we probably never will but don't go thinking you're all alone."

There was no need for the Sheriff to say as he had. It was Derek's job to protect and reassure only…. He never realised how much he needed someone to do that for himself. Derek nodded not knowing how else to show his gratitude. His response seemed to be enough for the Sheriff though and so the two men got out of the car and made way towards the house.

"Come on now son, Foods a waiting and I don't know about you but I'm starving"

Snorting Derek followed, and perhaps his shoulders were just a bit looser.

The moment the Sheriff opened the front door both men were hit with the addictive aroma of garlic, parsley and tomatoes. The Sheriff smiled at the warmth the house radiated and its welcoming compulsions whilst Derek couldn't help but lose himself to the smell. Derek could feel the tense coiled muscles of his wolf loosen and preen at the feeling the house evicted from them. It was so different from the cold emptiness of the loft. From the purrs of his wolf Derek couldn't help but agree. This feeling, this warmth and welcoming feeling they were experiencing… this was pack. This was what a pack House, a place of belonging felt like.

"This place…. Used to always be like this when Claudia was around" The sheriff muttered

Opening his eyes to look at the sheriff he felt respect for the man beside him grow. His fingers twitched, unsure of whether the man needed reassurance or not. Before he could think any further on it the sheriff instead pat him on the shoulder and shuffled him forward.

"Stiles! Malia! Raiya! We're home!" Derek's wolf howled with joy. Home.

"In the Kitchen Dad!"

Making their way towards the kitchen, Derek let his senses loose. He could hear the boiling of a pot, smell the wafting scent of bread in the oven, low sound of voices from the television in the dining room as well as the clanking of cutlery. Following behind the sheriff, Derek felt the fond need to roll his eyes at the sight of Stiles and Malia eating what looked to be corn chips. Did teenagers seriously eat so much, he's pretty sure he didn't! Although he did allow a smirk to grace his lips when Stiles began to choke on his mouthful of chips and frantically point at him accusingly.

"Wha- *Cough* Oh my g-*cough* DAD! WHAT the hell is HE doing here!?"

"I was invited" Derek took extra care to smile at Stiles simply because he knew it would irk the teen more.

"Hnngh! No- Not you. You don't get to speak! Dinner crasher! DAD! I THOUGHT we agreed no criminals over for dinner. Why don't you just put up a sign inviting every criminal in Beacon Hills for dinner huh!?"

The sheriff rolled his eyes and went to pour himself a glass of water.

"Oh then there shouldn't be a problem considering I'm not a criminal" Derek drawled

"Shut up you. The criminals don't get a say because their guilty"

"Stiles, that's enough son. Derek was invited by Araiya and myself so stop being rude. Now tell me where Araiya is and how much longer till we can eat?"

Stiles huffed but continued to glare at Derek basically saying with his eyes 'This is your fault' and 'I'm on to you jerk face' whilst Derek stared right back at him with 'You're so annoying' and 'Whatever loser' faces.

"She had a phone call and left to go talk to them. Said it was her parole officer" Malia spoke up.

The three males had almost forgotten that the she coyote was still in the room. Malia didn't seem bothered by their forgetfulness only continuing in devouring her bowl of chilli and corn chips. For her it was rather entertaining to watch. There was a certain feel to the way her mate and her cousin would bicker, much like reluctant friends as she saw in movies, the way the sheriff sighed and rolled his eyes told her he wasn't as bothered as he liked to seem. Watching humans was something Lydia and Kira said would help her, so Malia did just that. She had come to like human watching it was interesting to see how much humans complicated everything for themselves.

"Parole officer?" Derek asked.

"Uh huh! Sorry Derek we already have a criminal staying for dinner so OOPs guess you gotta go now! Buh-Bye! See you next pack meeting or when the next supernatural bad guy decides to pop up"

"Stiles give it a rest!" The sheriff groaned

"Ugh! Does my opinion not matter anymore? Might I remind everyone that I lived here first!"

"And I own it so what I say goes"

"Yeah-okay fine you win"

Malia scoffed and took another bite, being human was still freaking weird despite how long she's had to adjust. The sheriff looked at his son suspiciously after a second.

"You kids weren't eavesdropping on her phone call were you now?"

"Yes" "No" Malia and Stiles answered

Derek smirked. BUSTED.

"STILES!"

"SHE'S SUSPCIOUS"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU-"

"SHE APPEARS OUT OF NOWHERE AND THEN-"

"I EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU-"

"HOW ARE YOU NOT BEING WARY OF HER SHE-"

The two Stilinski men continued to argue with each other whilst Malia watched on avidly like a spectator at a wrestling match. As amusing as their bickering was Derek couldn't help but see where Stiles was coming from. Remembering the pure worry in his eyes from earlier, Derek closed his eyes and let his hearing branch out.

_"…..Oh do shut up, Of course I'm being careful" Male laughter on the other side of the phone echoed out. Derek ignored the immediate curiosity it procured from both he and his wolf. _

Opening his eyes and letting his eyes remain on the arguing Stilinski's Derek listened in on the conversation between Araiya and her 'parole officer'. Acknowledging the curious look from Malia, Derek nodded slightly to indicate he was listening in as well. Nodding the two continued listening whilst Stiles and the Sheriff bickered.

* * *

Araiya's Pov

"…..Oh do shut up, Of course I'm being careful" I groaned out annoyed. Heh… Who am I kidding every single time this idiot calls he annoys me. Although, I smiled as he laughed on the other line, I loved him almost as much as he annoys me.

"Oh god, YOU careful, Yeah right Rai. You're as careful as a wrecking ball"

"Ngaw is this you admitting to your eternal love towards Miley Cyrus?" I teased back.

"Shut up Rai don't think I forgot about your Justin Bieber collection"

"Damn it Nik that was a phase!"

The both of us shared a laugh before settling back into our conversation. He didn't need to be here in order for me to see the look on his face. I could already see it in my mind. He was worried for me and if he thought for just a second that I was in danger he would be on the next flight over.

"You understand though, why I'm so worried, you're back there, THERE where everything-"

"Shh! I know Nik, you think I don't remember. Uncle Ricardo sent me here because I was closest and we both know- especially you- that I had the advantage. I was the best choice you know it and I know it"

It was true. I had lived here for 3 years and out of all the grandchildren I was the closest to Aunt Augusta and she had not bothered to hide what she REALLY thought about my cousins.

"Besides can you honestly see Alice or Tristen caring about any of Auntie's things? I wouldn't put it past either of them to sell of her belongings or worse." I scoffed.

"You're the one at a disadvantage Araiya. Beacon Hills is the glorified hell hole our Family had harped on about for eons. We avoided it because being there meant nothing but chaos and destruction… of loss for our family. Auntie living there had been a middle finger in the face of our Ancestors" I laughed at the image of the whole thing. She would have done it too. Aunt Augusta always hated the history the Blacks had with Beacon Hills. At least most of it really.

"She would have done it too. After all she did it to the council" Sharing another laugh at what a great women Augusta Black was, I knew that he was stalling. Nikolas wasn't only worried about what Beacon Hills had to offer me. He was worried of what I had left behind.

"I love you, you know I do. Despite all the shit I give you-"

"I know Nik. God Stop making it sound like coming here means I'm going to die or something"

"You dying is the least of my worries"

"I feel the love" I deadpanned already knowing he was grinning on the other line wherever he was calling from.

"SO Dinner with the Stilinski's aye. Think the sheriff accepts bribes? If I asked him to arrest you and lock you away forever for the safety of the town he'd listen?"

"Please you and I both know jail bars won't be able to hold me"

"Exactly my point." I stiffened "When you left that place, that town it was-Shit you were so messed Rai. I almost lost you, WE almost lost you and fuck I hate that you're there alone. That's all."

"I know Nik but it's not going to be like last time. Chief is keeping an eye out on me, so is Jeff I mean the old guy literally bunks out with me at the mansion. I'm interacting with people in town and I- I feel at home Nik." Nik was silent but it spoke volumes on just what he thought. Barreling forwards with the conversation to make sure he didn't fall into another one of his rants on safety I quickly spoke up.

"Just on a side note did I mention I went shopping the other day and when I tell you things around here have not change I do not lie" He hummed in response sounding skeptical but amused.

"Oh and were you shopping for groceries or man candy"

"Bu- WHY I never! Are you implying that I was only at the shops to ogle men! Deliciously attractive young men who might I add are ridiculously drool worthy"

"Do I have to remind you just how your past relationships had ended?" I pouted and pulled my phone away to glare at it before replying sulkily.

"You're no fun at all."

"I'm still trying to recover from the mess that was crazy Chase."

"Yeah but at least he was HOT crazy Chase"

"That was not what you thought at the time"

"Ugh! I get it. Look I'm making friends okay. Chief and Jeff reckon it'll be good for me and well this guys pretty okay."

"Uh huh…."

"The fact that he's good looking was just a bonus"

"Mhmm.."

"plus He was interested in my deduction skills"

"OH is that so, what has he never read Sherlock? There's a movie about it too, you couldn't have directed him there?"

"I was helping him out okay, he has a kid he looks out for, a teen, and the kid had a bad apple for a date. Tell me Nik is it so bad that I rescued an innocent from the corruption of a broken heart?" I softened the tone of my voice trying to project to him my feelings despite the distance. Hearing him groan made me grin. My beast purred whilst my other huffed fondly from his reply.

"I hate you"

"You love me hon"

"Despise You! Araiya I'm all for you getting it in with the locals but please don't make any new besties. I don't know which one is worse your taste in boyfriends or your taste in friends. I hated that asshole you introduced me too back then, He was no good for you. Always getting you arrested and in trouble with the law. Fucking jerk wad-"

"You were just jealous he got back at you for the paint pellets you shot at his face"

"He deserved it."

I opened my mouth to defend the so called 'jerk wad' when a knock on the door distracted me. Instinctively my body tensed, my beast snarled and crouched ready in case of attack, whilst my other roared from within its cage.

"Araiya?" Nik questioned

"Hey Raiya the kids are getting impatient downstairs!"

Relaxing at the familiar sound of the Sheriff's voice I smiled and let out a relieved sigh. Giving the Sheriff a cheerful grin I waved my hand and nodded. Waiting till he disappeared back downstairs I turned back to my phone.

"Hey Nik I gotta go. The kids are getting restless."

"Oh my god you sound so domestic- what are you a house wife?" Nik snorted

"Why you jealous! Send my love to Jaqueline Love you"

"You know he hates it when you call him that"

"I know"

Hanging up to the sound of his laughter I smirked. It was always a pleasure to hear from that dork. Making my way to the kitchen I smiled pleased at the sight of the food all prepped at the table. Spotting the sheriff sneaking a taste of the pasta I smacked his hand away playfully. Laughing at his exaggerated pout.

"Where are your manners Chief?"

"Oh come on Raiya! Derek and I should be allowed a taste seeing as those two got to"

It was only then that I noticed the prowling form of green eyes in the corner of the room. He looked uncomfortable and a little twitchy around the sheriff. However any tension he had eased whenever he and Stiles caught sight of each other and glared. My beast purred at the sight and I felt her urges, the temptation to bask in their FEELINGS in the atmosphere. Stubbornly I shoved her further back into mind ignoring her indignant scowl whilst my caged other laughed in my mind. Placing my hands on my hips I raised my head smugly at the sight of Green Eyes.

"Well… How nice of you to join us… Derek" I purred smirking at the dark haired man earning a low scoff in return.

"Blaargh- please god Stop with the flirting you're killing me" Stiles muttered gaining a warning glare from the sheriff.

"Oh Jealous now are we cutie? Don't worry sweetie you're still my favourite" I winked at him.

It spoke volumes on how long I had been hanging around the Stilinski's considering the lack of redness in the teen's cheeks. Perhaps still a bit flustered around the ears but his reaction wasn't as flail and flushed as it was before. Stiles simply scrunched his face up at me then went to sit next to Malia. Malia grabbed Stiles hand and laced their fingers together, narrowing her eyes at me. Keeping the smirk on my face I blew her a kiss and mused at how her lips twitched almost as if she wanted to snarl at me.

"Yeah yeah everybody take a seat we can't let this food go cold" the Sheriff hassled, pulling a chair out for me. Gracing him with a heartfelt smile I dished him a plate of spaghetti adding cheese and two slices of fresh baked garlic bread.

"Eat Up Chief!" There were practically stars in the Sheriff's eyes and he was close to looking like a man who had been starved. He let out a gleeful laugh before digging straight in. The both of us ignored the affronted huff from Malia, the appalled gasp from Stiles and the observant eyes of Derek.

"DAD! THAT IS WAY TOO MUCH CHEESE FOR YOU" The sheriff probably would have responded if his mouth hadn't been so full.

"Relax Bambi the chief deserves a little wee way after how good he's been lately"

"My name is Stiles-Also seriously for the past few days all he's been eating is YOUR cooking"

Frowning at the kid I leaned forward "And what exactly is wrong with MY cooking?"

"NOTHING! It's delicious- unfortunately and incredibly delicious- but Dad always-"

"Aaah worried about the Chiefs cholesterols, Stiles let me reassure you, these are good old family recipes that are made to be as HEALTHY as can be. Trust me"

It looked as if Stiles was ready to argue with me some more only he quieted down after Malia shoved a forkful into his mouth. Very put out and annoyed, Stiles reluctantly chewed. Giving Malia a thankful grin, the girl stared at me with nonchalant laze. Her blue eyes calculating as they watched me, yet her body language was languid and loose.

"Food is food" she stated earning an intrigued smirk from myself.

"Amen to that"

After all of us had a plateful and began to eat the table had quietened till only the sounds of our forks scraping across the plates, and the content sighs we let out could be heard. It was nice, a warm feeling that bloomed within me, one that I hadn't felt properly in a long time. My caged other was surprisingly silent tonight, barely even kicking up a fuss whilst my beast seemed restless. As if it was trying to ignore the feel for a chase. I couldn't let myself dwell on their behaviour for long so instead I chose to make conversation. Glancing round at the occupants round the table I hunted for a conversation starter that would keep the pleasant mood going.

Observing the teens I deduced what I could without using any of my super senses. When I was 17 I had come to think of it as rude to be able to use my creature's abilities on the ignorant. It was like reading someone's diary, learning their secrets without permission and it made me feel guilty. SO I had taught myself how to switch it off. How to block out the chemo scents their bodies produced, how to ignore the sounds of their heartbeats. It was one of the harder lessons I had faced when dealing with control but it worked out greatly in the long run.

"So Derek how do you know the Chief?"

* * *

Derek looked up from his plate and swallowed under the teasing gaze of those honey brown orbs. He had been content to spend the rest of the dinner in silence. It was a welcome change to simply watch and observe the others interact. His wolf was purring and the voice was silent. So when Araiya had asked him a question he had temporarily froze. Clearing his throat and sipping at his water he scrambled for an answer that didn't make him seem stupid.

"Who doesn't know the sheriff in a small place like this?"

Araiya let out a laugh and smiled at him. The sheriff was watching them as were Malia and Stiles, and despite the welcome acceptance they've treated him with Derek felt uncomfortable with their watchful eyes. His wolf on the other hand perked up at the sound of Araiya's laugh and urged him to do it again.

"Don't tell me he arrested you too?" she queried. Arching an eyebrow in curiosity, Derek looked to the Sheriff amused at how the older man rolled his eyes fondly. His gaze transferred to Stiles when the teen let out a scoff.

"Congratulations on being ARRESTED! Oh look something you two have in common." Stiles muttered just enough to be heard at the table. Araiya perked up brightly and smiled at Derek with interest.

"He arrested you too?"

"It was a misunderstanding" Derek tried, irritation festering at Stiles accusations.

"Nah dude pretty sure there were handcuffs involved" Stiles continued waving his fork around as if to emphasise his story. Clenching his teeth together Derek glared at Stiles silently willing him to shut up.

"It was a misunderstanding" The sheriff confirmed. Malia was watching it all but Derek noticed how her eyes never strayed long from Araiya's form. As much as it pained him to admit, Derek hadn't forgotten that his senses still acted up from time to time. He worried that perhaps Malia could sense something he couldn't.

"Accused of participating in a gang war too? I can believe that" Araiya sympathised. Derek would have been content to leave it at that however….

"Stiles and Scott accused him of murdering his sister" Malia spoke out.

….Derek made a mental note to kill Stiles and Malia the next time the opportunity presents itself.

"Maybe this was a bad idea" The sheriff mumbled lowly so only the Were's could hear. Malia tilted her head with a 'what did I do?' face on whilst Stiles tried to disappear in his chair.

"I hate my life" He groaned out.

Araiya just stared at Malia blankly before looking at the Stilinski's and then finally him. Derek tried to keep his face blank. Perhaps it was a good thing Malia had said as she had. This way he wouldn't have to lie to her. She would stay away from him now.

"Not going to lie to you green eyes those are some pretty heavy accusations." Nobody else said anything. All just letting Araiya digest what she had just heard.

"Although I do admit I am curious as to how Stiles came to think you murdered your sister. Anything you want to share Bambi boy?" Stiles sat up abruptly looking offended.

"WHA- I didn't do it on purpose okay. Also at the time your friend Derek was a real creepy creeper. A body had just been found in the woods and this GUY!" Flailing arms gestured at Derek "THIS- dude just starts turning up acting all suspicious like 'This is private property' and 'ROAR I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth'! What were we supposed to think? Especially since he stayed in a burnt down house in the middle of the woods majority of the time"

"Isn't the saying Innocent till proven guilty?"

"Hey I KNEW he was guilty of something alright! I just maybe got a little confused on what it was he was guilty of doing"

"Uh huh…." Turning away from Stiles, Araiya looked at him.

"And did Stiles and his friend Scott say sorry?"

"Now wait on-"

"No. No they didn't" Derek sensed an opportunity to get back at Stiles and by good golly he was going to take it. Smiling patronisingly at the glare Stiles was giving him Derek watched as Araiya sternly stared at Stiles.

"Well Stiles… is there anything you would like to say to Derek!"

"No"

"Really?" The sheriff added. Derek couldn't help but smirk. This night wasn't all bad now. Just to push a little more Derek put on a thankful and accepting smile

"It's okay, it doesn't matter after all…. What we learn from the past only prepares us for the future" Stiles chucked his fork onto his plate and stared at him incredulously. As if he couldn't believe Derek had just said that.

Malia's nose twitched and she stared at Araiya intensely. Something had changed, she could feel it on her skin, in the air. Tilting her head and sniffing the air, not worrying about being called out seeing as everyone was focused on Stiles at the moment, Malia scanned Araiya's profile. Araiya was smiling, smirking but- it was wrong. She smelt of sadness and Malia could tell not only from her scent but also her eyes. It confused her.

"You're sad" Malia spoke out. Cutting Stiles rant and argument off. Everyone quieted down and looked from Malia to Araiya.

"What are you-"

"Araiya! She's sad! Why?"

Now everyone was looking at Araiya. The sheriff with concern, Stiles with suspicion, Malia with curiosity. Everyone was looking at Araiya as she sat there still smiling.

"Malia-"

"She's SAD! Why?" Malia demanded. The smell it was…. It wasn't like any other scent. Malia could smell she was sad only it felt like more… she couldn't explain it. All she knew was that it made her coyote cry, cry tears and whimper. She had felt this way before, after the crash when she had first turned, when she found out the truth about her parentage. It made her feel cold, cold like when she had been out in the woods as a coyote. She didn't like this feeling. Even with Araiya's honey brown eyes honing in onto her own, Malia didn't back down. Too focused on the scent of sadness, Malia didn't pick up on the underlining scent of surprise and suspicion.

"It's been a long time is all." Araiya then looked at Derek to clarify "My aunt… she uh *cough* she died and for some reason nobody knew until recently. Its why I'm back here in Beacon Hills. I hadn't had a proper meal like this since I left so …. She would have loved this"

"You must have been close" Derek spoke. He swallowed at how dry his throat was. He could understand what Araiya was feeling. He could relate.

"We were… she was my favourite person in the world….I told her everything" Araiya continued losing herself to memories of her Aunt.

Unwillingly Derek thought back to when he had been able to do just as she had. When he had someone he could spill every thought and feeling too. He remembered when he could tell his Uncle Peter everything and trust that Peter would never betray him. Scoffing bitterly at the old memories he shoved another forkful into his mouth. It had been a long time that was for sure.

* * *

Stiles huffed at how remorseful and slightly depressing the night had suddenly turned. No doubt Derek was brooding about his past and now Araiya was joining him on the Broody train. That was it from here on out every time Derek was invited to dinner, STILES will be leading the conversations. That way they won't have any chances of bonding over broody sadness. Inwardly nodding at his genius plan Stiles dragged his minds focus back to the dinner table. His dad had gone back to eating only with a more respectable pace and Malia was still staring at Araiya. Nudging Malia out of her trance Stiles coughed loudly to break Derek and Araiya out of their silence.

"SO Derek did you know Araiya back when she had been living here?"

Derek looked up curiously and tilted his head slightly in confusion. Araiya raised her eyebrows in question and the both of them looked at each other confused. The sheriff cleared his throat and nodded in agreement with Stiles looking curious as to the answer the two would provide. Wiping his mouth with a napkin the Sheriff elaborated more on the question more for Derek's sake than Araiya's.

"Araiya used to attend Beacon Hills High School maybe you guys had run into one another at some point?" Araiya and Derek blinked before they narrowed their eyes at each other as if trying to see any familiarity in each other.

"You went to Beacon Hills High School?" They spoke in sync sounding disbelieving and doubtful.

Stiles and Malia watched the twos interaction intently. It was slightly interesting to see, partly because Derek was always pretty tight lipped about his time in high school and partly because …. It was Derek. Any information on Derek before his return to Beacon Hills was gold. Stiles saw it as a great opportunity for teasing and gossip whereas Malia saw it as a chance to get to know her biological family. So the two teens were not at all put out in being ignored for the time being.

Araiya scoffed before smirking, and leaning forward placing her chin on her hand and staring at Derek with jest.

"With a handsome face like that chief I'm pretty sure I would remember Green Eyes here"

Derek didn't answer he continued to look at Araiya, appearing to be thinking hard. The Sheriff rolled his eyes at Araiya's nicknames for Derek and leaned back into his chair. The Sheriff was sure that the two had attended Beacon High around the same time. Cora was the same age as Stiles and Laura had been two years older than Derek. He remembered seeing Talia at the school during one of the more memorable parent teacher nights. The sheriff had been one of the officers sent to the school to sort out the riot of a fight on the school grounds. Derek would have been 17 that year and Laura had been in college already. Not only had that been Araiya's final year in Beacon Hills it was the same year of the Hale fire. The sheriff remembered that year very well with how busy the station had been.

"Perhaps…. Or maybe you had been truant far too much. Your Aunt had an awful lot to say about your attendance records you know" The sheriff added giving the girl his 'disappointed' look. Araiya just batted her lashes at him and blinked innocently at him.

"No hey wait a minute you guys probably joined the same clubs or something? Right!? It's a possibility!" Stiles added. His curiosity was eating at him and hey this could even give them more information on Araiya. (He was in no way just trying to find out more about Teen Derek-No way). Stiles was curious as to how teen Derek had been in school after the whole kidnapped by Kate thing had happened in Mexico. "RIGHT!" Malia backed.

Araiya smiled at the young teens before turning her attention back to Derek who had been looking at Malia and Stiles with annoyance.

"How about it Green eyes? Want to get to know each other a little more? Or are you too embarrassed to reminisce about the good ole days" Araiya teased as she place another forkful of spaghetti into her mouth. Derek glared at her than glared at Stiles for good measure because he knew that the spastic boy only wanted to blackmail him or something.

"I was on the swim team" Derek shared reluctantly.

As anticipated Stiles let out a guffawed 'HAH' and started to laugh. Malia just smiled hiding a snicker whilst the Sheriff chuckled. Derek groaned whilst his wolf whined in embarrassment. He knew coming to this dinner thing was a bad idea. Araiya grinned flashing pearly white teeth happily at him whilst his ears tinged pink.

"So was this before or after the muscles? Because if it was before all I'm seeing is a scrawny kid in a speedo" Araiya giggled sending Stiles into another fit of laughter. Derek glared harder at the teen and gritted his teeth as the pink on his ears spread further.

"I wasn't that scrawny okay" He defended

"Oh dude you weren't packing muscles like you are now though" Stiles spoke between laughter.

"I was 17 Stiles, which was more than I can say about you" Derek argued back. Yet it made no change, as Stiles continued to laugh.

"Yeah but at least I wasn't a part of the swim team wearing speedo's as it's the uniform"

"I was sporty as a teen okay" Derek growled. Stiles wiped the stray tears from his eyes away and tried to catch his breath.

"But why the SWIM team? Why not Lacrosse or something?" Stiles continued. Derek scoffed and looked at Stiles condescendingly, the expression registered as familiar for Araiya yet she couldn't make a connection as to why.

"Lacrosse wasn't even considered a real sport then not to mention how lacking the lacrosse team had been in skill." Derek said, enjoying the insulted expression on Stiles face. Araiya swallowed and commandeered every ones attention with her noise of disagreement.

"Mmh- not true! If the Chief is right about us attending Beacon High together, then I disagree! The lacrosse team was pretty good." Derek quirked his eyebrows giving her a 'You can't be serious' face whilst Stiles flailed his arms as if to say 'SEE! THANK YOU!'

"I'm sure I'm not wrong!" The sheriff added sipping from his glass. The sheriff was enjoying the flow of conversation, finding it amusing to watch. He watched fondly as Malia watched on as well with curious wide eyes. The girl was probably enjoying the opportunity to hear more about her cousin, he could tell. Although she wasn't adding in anything she was listening which was a good thing. Looking at his own kid the Sheriff smiled at how normal and happy Stiles looked. The whole thing was normal in a sense. There was no such thing as Kanima's, magic trees or anything. Just good ole friendly family dinner.

"The lacrosse team was filled with losers who still wet the bed" Derek argued back giving Araiya the same condescending look. Stiles huffed at that and glared at Derek with a 'I can't believe you just said that'

Araiya groaned "Oh my god not another one- What do you people have against the Lacrosse team? The lacrosse team I remember was filled with talented cuties who just needed a chance!" she argued back. High fiving the hand Stiles held out.

Derek rolled his eyes at the two. "Whatever, back then Basketball was the sport everyone went to watch" He grumbled going for another bite. Araiya rolled her eyes and huffed.

"The Basketball team! Seriously! Please those idiots were pampered babies. It was only 'THE SPORT' to go to because it was the only team the school helped fund other than the music department."

Derek glared at Araiya for her comment whilst Stiles and Malia perked up. The red tinge Derek's ears sported darkened in colour but from irritation rather than embarrassment. He used to be the CAPTAIN of the basketball team and Derek was positive they weren't 'idiots' who were 'pampered babies'.

The sheriff laughed at Araiya's comment, before shaking his head at her garnering all eyes on him.

"You say that Raiya but I remember you going to a couple of those Basketball games."

Derek looked on curiously, could it be the two of them had attended high school together but ran with different crowds?

"Forced! Forced to go support those bouncing basket head idiots." Turning to Stiles and Malia she elaborated "My best bud I told you about loved the sport, and another one of my friends dated one of the team members"

"Then what clubs did you join?" Malia asked wanting to hear about something other than sports. The Sheriff grinned before he fell into hearty laughter whilst Araiya huffed. Looking between the two Stiles laughed along unsurely asking just what was funny.

"Go on Araiya tell them the clubs you joined" the sheriff urged. Cheeks colouring a rosy pink, Araiya looked down at her plate. Derek smirked assuming the clubs she joined was probably worse than the swim team.

"Debate, Art, Choir, Band, Orchestra, Chemistry, Drama and the photography club… possibly the Math club" Araiya muttered quickly, although it was useless because everyone still managed to catch it. The sheriff resisted the urge to laugh again at the gobsmacked faces round the table. Malia's face was scrunched up whilst Stiles was actively gapping. Derek on the other hand was just staring at Araiya owlishly.

"How-Wha- Where did you find the time?" Stiles asked. He didn't even join any other club or activities other than lacrosse and even then he felt harried for time. Derek felt torn between growling at being out done and feeling impressed with how many clubs Araiya had been a part. His wolf was rather competitive and Derek held quite a lot of pride in his accomplishments from his high school days.

Chuckling again the Sheriff spoke up whilst Araiya buried her face into her hands in embarrassment.

"2 months on the Debate team until she got kicked off for starting a fist fight, 3 days in choir before they banned her after she was arrested for being involved with a drug bust, 4 weeks in band before they kicked her out for missing too many practices, 2 days with orchestra before she quit, Drama club- 30 minutes before she was banned for emotionally scaring the group with her version of Hamlet"

The group stared at Araiya. Peeking through her fingers Araiya grinned sheepishly, yet not once did she deny any of what the sheriff said.

"Seriously!?" Stiles gapped caught between awe and astonishment, and his dad considered HIM to be a troublemaker. This explained why his dad was so good at his job.

"ON the plus side the Chemistry, Math, Photography and Art clubs let me stay" Araiya spoke only to get silenced by the sheriffs' snort.

"Are you kidding Raiya!? Those poor kids had no choice. The school threatened to cut their funding if they kicked you out, not to mention the threats your aunt made. You were one lucky kid"

"Why didn't they kick you out?" Malia asked. She wanted to know, she remembered when she had been enrolled back into school and they went over the rules and expectations they held. There was no way Araiya should have been allowed to stay in school if what the Sheriff was saying was true. Before Araiya could answer the sheriff did instead, much like a proud uncle the sheriff informed the others on how Araiya got away with all her crimes.

"Araiya is a certified genius and the school just couldn't pass up having her attend their school"

"Okay now I know your just kidding!" Stiles spoke up. Derek raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked at Araiya much like Malia was. Both of them were's trying to verify if the Sheriff was serious or not.

"Ngaw chief you flatter me" Araiya simpered whilst the sheriff rolled his eyes.

"No way!" Stiles continued to deny.

"What? Hard to believe that a girl can be that smart!" Araiya jested with a hint of steel in her eyes, towards Stiles. Malia frowned at Stiles as well and the young Stilinski scrambled to defend himself.

"What? No- I mean I'm in the same class as Lydia Martin and she's a certified genius there's no denying that!"

"Lydia Martin?" Araiya queried

"Smartest girl in school, Queen of Beacon High most likely to take over the world-" Stiles rambled ignoring the eyebrow Araiya arched, the rolling eyes of Derek and his dad and the scrunched face of his girlfriend. "-Never mind. It's just how a genius like yourself got arrested?!"

"She ran with the wrong crowd is what!" The sheriff grumbled.

"Majority of those crimes we were innocent, Sheriff! Simply found to have been in the wrong place at the wrong time is all!" Araiya defended. The sheriff just grunted and gave her his 'uh huh sure' face that usually worked the truth out of Stiles within seconds.

"How smart were you?" Malia asked curious. Before Araiya could answer the Sheriff did instead.

"She skipped two grades. The only 13 year old amongst a bunch of 15 year olds"

"It's not that impressive" Araiya dismissed feeling a little alienated. She always hated the way people would look at her when they heard she skipped a couple of grades. She looked up startled a bit when the sheriff took hold of her hand. Directing her gaze to the sheriff she looked at him unsurely.

"You should be proud of how smart you are, your aunt was and so am I" the sheriff reassured

Smiling feebly she tried to joke "Even a troublemaking ex con like myself?"

"Especially of a troublemaking ex con like yourself" The sheriff laughed. Araiya felt a warmth blossom on the left side of her chest and she smiled brightly. Later when she was safe within the walls of her room back in the mansion she will recall this moment and weep, cry at how much the Sheriff cared for her. For now she would smile happily.

Stiles watched the affectionate pat his dad gave Araiya and couldn't help but proudly smile. His dad was the best. Feeling fingers slipping into his own, Stiles looked down at his hand intertwining with Malia's and smiled softly. Squeezing her hand lightly, Stiles relished in the warmth he never knew he had missed. His mom would have been so happy to see them all like this.

Malia felt…. Warm and bubbly. Her coyote was purring as if she was back in her den out in the woods. She felt like she was home and that she belonged. In this moment she felt safe and she was confused as to why. She had always been able to tell when she was safe, known when she was but- this time it was different. She FELT safe. It confused her, was this a human thing? The warmth of the Stilinski House had always comforted her, it was why she liked to stay over as long as she could. Tonight however things felt different yet in a good way. Her skin tingled and she felt soothed like she was being lulled with a lullaby. She liked it.

Derek could sense it all, the tranquility that filled the room. It should have reminded him of how dinner had been before the fire- it should have reminded him of Family and the images of his deceased relatives should have entered his mind but… it didn't. Instead he could only imagine this, sitting around the table with the Stilinski's and Malia. His mind added other figures- Scott, Kira, Lydia, Liam- people who weren't present- Erica, Cora, Boyd, Isaac, Allison- people he never thought he would miss- Peter, Laura, Chris, Jackson. The voice whispered that he was betraying his mother, Father, aunt and uncles and his cousins. It felt right though. It felt as if that's how it should have been. Everyone gathered together laughing and jesting with each other over a hot meal. His wolf purred and whimpered within him and a foreign feeling blossomed on the left of his chest.

* * *

Araiya's Pov

Pulling myself away from the croons of my Beast and caged other I peered round the table taking note of all the finished plates. Sighing happily I gathered up my plate and the Sheriffs and stacked them on top of one another. Doing so snapped everyone out of whatever trance they had lost themselves to.

"Whelp How about I pack these up and go bring out desert!" I cheered earning a salivating moan from Stiles and an enthusiastic cheer from Malia.

"I'll help you prep-"The sheriff began making to stand however…

"Don't worry about it Sheriff I'll help her" Derek cut in. For whatever reason Stiles seemed to glare at Derek for his input and Malia narrowed her eyes as well. The sheriff however smiled at Derek appreciating his offer and settled back into his seat. Derek gather up the rest of the plates before he turned to me and graced me with another one of his bunny teeth smiles.

"Lead the way" He murmured

Ugh…. All women who have ever been subjected to his stupid bunny teeth smiles should sue.

"Follow me Green Eyes" I smirked before turning on my heel towards the kitchen. In the background I could faintly hear Stiles rambling something about helping out as well only to be sat back down by the sheriff. Grinning to myself I hummed as I went about pulling out bowls and spoons for desert. After putting the dirty dishes into the sink Derek leaned back against the sink and watched me work with a smug smirk.

"Genius huh?"

"Mmh… what too hard to picture?" I asked turning slightly, licking at the drop of cream on my finger from the bottle.

"Just a bit" He admitted moving to take the bowl full of cream from me and begin to whisk it. Letting him take over prepping the fresh whipped cream, I leaned against the counter and arched an eyebrow.

"Coming from Mr Scrawny in Speedos" enjoying the wince he gave at the nickname.

"I was 17" Derek Huffed back at me. Continuing to grin as I closed the fridge I laughed.

"If only girls could have seen 17 year old you then" I teased. Looking up from the bowl, continuing to whisk at a steady pace, he looked at me cheekily.

"I don't know some would probably still consider me 'deliciously attractive' or perhaps 'ridiculously drool worthy' even if I was a scrawny 17 year old"

I frowned slightly at the familiar adjectives trying to figure out just why such words rang familiar in my mind.

* * *

_"Just on a side note did I mention I went shopping the other day and when I tell you things around here have not change I do not lie" He hummed in response sounding sceptical but amused. _

_"Oh and were you shopping for groceries or man candy" _

_"Bu- WHY I never! Are you implying that I was only at the shops to ogle men! **Deliciously attractive** young men who might I add are **ridiculously drool worthy**" _

* * *

Packet of Oreos in hand, I narrowed my eyes at the cheeky grin on his face and arrogant glint in his eyes.

"Were you listening in on my phone call?" I questioned

"With your Parole Officer? Never!" He answered looking at me with such honesty I should have believed him…. Only a part of me doubted his choice of words were coincidental. It wasn't that I was upset or anything, but it was a little rude.

"Why? Did you mention me?" He teased continuing to whisk the cream appearing nonchalant as he waited for me to reply.

"No. Why would I mention you" I lied. Crushing the Oreo biscuits into smaller pieces to sprinkle on top of the cream later. For some reason my answer seemed to only make Derek grin and seem even more arrogant than he already seemed.

"Oh no, never mind." He answered. The two of us went back to work on our little duties in silence, yet the conversation still seemed to hover in air around the two of us. My beast and caged other kept pushing, trying to sway me to FEEL him out only I refused. Doing as such would be rude, and we were guests. Yet they still whined for me to do so.

Crushing the last of the Oreos I turned to get the main part of the desert out of the fridge only to stumble into a chiselled chest. Placing both palms flat against the hard pecks to stable myself, and looking up slowly into the dark green eyes that stood out the first time we met, I smiled impishly allowing my dimple to show.

"Sorry"

Derek just looked at me intensely and I could see the slight lines on his forehead, left faintly on his face no doubt from the amount of times he had scrunched those eyebrows of his. His nose flared faintly and My Beast howled at the fact that he could smell the fruity perfume I sprayed on before I left the mansion early today. Lifting my hands lightly of his chest I leaned away from him and let space between us exist again.

"Well Green eyes I'll tell you this. If I ever meet 17 scrawny you I'll let him know that he'll grow up to be ridiculously drool worthy" Picking up a broken piece of Oreo cookie I placed it in my mouth and pulled my finger out with a pop. Sauntering past the amused form of Derek, I made my way towards the fridge once more. Opening the fridge and tip toeing slightly to get the cheesecake out I called out over my shoulder

"I'll even mention that he'll be Deliciously Attractive as a bonus" Closing the fridge and going back to the counter I placed the cheesecake down and rifled through the draws for a knife. That is until I was caged in with two strong arms on both my sides, with warmth against my back. Soft breath tickled the flesh of my neck and ear and I smirked amusedly whilst I wiped the knife with a tea towel.

"What are you playing at?" He whispered deeply. I knew exactly what this would look like if the Sheriff or one of the teens walked in. The entire conversation and atmosphere seemed intimate and arousing, yet for the two of us it wasn't entirely. Instead I found it entertaining, fun, much like a game.

"What do you mean?" I questioned innocently opting not to turn around but continue to prep desert. He moved back and I twisted my head to take note of him folding his arms against his chest and furrowing his eyebrows at me.

"I'm not interested in a relationship" He bluntly stated. Laughing outlandishly at his admittance I took the bowl of cream and spooned a dollop into a bowl.

"Neither am I" I agreed smiling appreciating when he moved onto cutting the cheesecake and placing slices into the bowls I had finished. Standing strait and indicating for Derek to pay attention to what I was about to say, I smiled soft and kindly at him.

"I didn't have to deduce you Derek in order to know you have issues. Issues your still dealing with." I ignored how he stiffened and continued on with speaking "When I gave you my number it wasn't because you had a pretty face and I wanted to see you in my bed. I saw a man who needed change and a little time to relax." Digging my left hand into my pocket I pulled out his phone and Grinned at the surprise on his face. Fiddling around a bit with the buttons I handed it back when a familiar ring sounded out. Pulling out my own phone I smirked at the text sent from an unknown number. Saving the number under Green Eyes I showed the contact detail to Derek.

"Because you lost my number" I smirked earning one in return from him.

"At this point Green Eyes we can no longer call ourselves Strangers you know. I know about your speedo days, there's no going back from that kind of revelation"

"So were friends now?" He questioned as I shrugged. I held out a hand for him to shake.

"If you want" It only took him 5 seconds to decide before once again his calloused hands were gripping my own. Unlike last time I didn't let myself dwell on the warmth of his hand, instead I let go and began to sprinkle cookie crumbs over the desert. We didn't speak after that instead we just continued getting desert set up. After finishing up the dish with a single strawberry in each Bowl I stood back and grinned happily at my creation. Turning to Derek with a childish grin on my face I pat him on the shoulder.

"Good work Partner" he only rolled his eyes before he balanced 3 bowls in his hold and moved to go back to the table. Gathering the last two and following after him we were almost the dining room when he leaned over and whispered teasingly.

"Thanks for showing me how well your cookie crumbles" then with a wink he was gone leaving me giggling left to follow behind him. My beast was howling and yipping happily whilst my cage other purred relaxed within the confines of her cage. Placing the two bowls before the Sheriff and myself I ignored the curious squint on Stiles face as soon as Derek and I entered the room.

"Oh, Araiya I am so glad your back in town" The sheriff praised as he spooned some cream into his mouth and hummed contentedly. Malia had already begun to dig in eagerly yet Stiles hadn't removed his squinty gaze from either Derek or I.

"Something wrong Stiles?" Derek asked after eating his own desert. He flashed another bunny smile at the teen and it seemed to spur Stiles even more. Licking at the cream I gathered with my strawberry, everyone looked curiously at Stiles.

"What did you DO?" The teen exclaimed pointing at Derek and then myself.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently before biting into the succulent fruit and relishing on the taste of its sweet juice. Derek spooned another mouthful and didn't even bother hiding the smug look on his face as he stared at Stiles. Stiles opened his mouth to say something however I wouldn't know what he was going to say.

My phone vibrated in my pocket before the upbeat harried whistle of my ringtone echoed out. Reaching for the device I gave an apologetic look to everyone and answered it as soon as I recognised the number.

"Excuse Me... I have to take this" I didn't even wait for a response before I made my way towards the hallway to answer the call.

As soon as Araiya had left the room swiftly, Stiles eyes zoned in meaningfully on Malia and Derek. His hands gesturing for the wolves to listen in on the phone call only to receive a slap to the noggin from the sheriff.

"BUT DAD-"Stiles yelped only to cut himself off at the 'I'm disappointed in you, son' face. Feeling properly scolded Stiles settled back into his seat and ate his desert. Considering the meaningful and warning look the Sheriff was giving them both Derek and Malia ignored their urge to listen and ate their desert as well. The call itself must not have been long, yet still incredibly important, considering Araiya came back into the room 4 minutes later. They had heard a few incredulous exclaims yet that was all. So when a more frazzled and serious Araiya came back into the room, she was met with curious and concerned looks from everyone.

Huffing exasperated and apologetically Araiya gathered her jacket and hat from the corner and ran her hand through her hair. Malia crinkled her nose at the scent of annoyance and anxiety. The two emotions made her want to sneeze or hide and cover her nose from strong it was. When she noticed the concerned gaze Derek gave her, she tilted her head wondering why the wolf couldn't smell how strong it was too.

"Is everything alright?" The sheriff asked

"Uh- No actually. Sorry Chief Somethings come up and- I need to-Yeah I need to go now. Sorry" She rushed out.

"Do you need me to-" The sheriff started only to fall silent when Araiya shook her head.

"Chief… That was from my Uncle."

Understanding dawned on the Sheriff and he immediately understood. The Sheriff had never met the so called 'Uncle Ricardo' but he could recall the stories Augusta would often tell him. The complaints **HE** often ranted on about. The man was a powerful head figure in the Black Family that much the Sheriff knew.

"You call me in the morning alright!" The sheriff said instead. Both he and Araiya ignoring the imploring looks from the rest of the table. Araiya smiled gratefully at the sheriff before hugging the man quickly and pulling back.

"I promise. Keep the left overs, REMEMBER to share the sweets Malia, Stiles I'll stock up your peanut butter cookies next time I come round and Derek" Araiya paused at the dining room doorway looking at the occupants at the table fondly "Don't be a stranger" with one last wink she left.

Staring after her leave, the people around the table turned back to their desert. The atmosphere didn't fit as right anymore. It felt empty now that Araiya left and it was rather depressing in a way. The sheriff worried in silence over Araiya, whilst Stiles fretted over many conspiracies as to what Araiya's Uncle could have needed Araiya for. Malia was still pondering the unusual scents she picked up of Araiya whilst Derek went back to silently brooding.

"I GOT IT! SHE'S AN ASSASSIN!" Stiles burst. The sheriff just groaned whilst Malia and Derek rolled their eyes at the spastic human.

* * *

**_"What about the kid?" _**

**_"GO I'll take care of her"_**

**_"What? Don't you wanna go home?"_**

_"….. Disappearing… BETTER NOT BE SEEING THAT….. Disgracing the Pack" Talia yelled. _

_They were in her office. He had been in the woods and had found a little girl who had gone missing. Talia was mad because she didn't know where he had been at the time. They were facing something- a threat?- She was accusing him of being selfish and disgracing the pack. _

_"Talia! That's enough. The girls aunt will be here soon, calm yourself and hide your claws" Adam soothed his mate. Peter smiled weakly at him behind Talia's back, thanking the man for saving him once again from his sis-Alpha's rant. Talia took a deep breath before her red eyes glared at him brightly "We will continue this later" with that the couple left the room. Leaving Peter to himself. _

_He heard the cries of a harried women and her glad thanks towards his sister. Opening the office door a little more to hear the conversation better, Peter listened. _

_"Thank you. I was so worried- How may I ever repay you? When her brother had told me she had fled into the woods I had worried over what could have become of her." The woman sounded to be hugging the little girl he found in the woods tightly. Peter's wolf purred at the knowledge that the child was safe now and he felt relief. _

_"We found her during one of our walks, the poor thing was drenched and sticky. No doubt cold as well. She had looked to have fallen and hit her head, so we brought her here as soon as we could and had her tended to. When my husband said there was a little girl missing we made the connection" Talia empathised. Peter clenched his hands at the fact that Talia was taking credit for his good deed. Yet he calmed when he rationalised that as long as the girl was safe nothing else mattered. Although he couldn't handle listening anymore as the woman continued to thank his sis-Alpha. _

_Moving further away from the door Peter sunk into the leather seat and waited for the return of Talia. He was probably going to be yelled at some more before they addled him with babysitting the pups again. _

_"Uncle Peeta?" A squeaky voice called out from the doorway. Keeping his eyes close Peter groaned at the whimper from the door and the sound of small feet pounding against the floor towards him. _

_"Uncle Peeta? Are you sleeping?" The six year old whispered. Huffing at how weak his heart was when it came to the pups Peter opened his eyes and glared half-heartedly at the little pudgy, green eyed boy staring up at him. _

_"You know you're not allowed in the Alpha's office Derek" Peter scolded lightly. The bashfully guilty pout from the child pulled at his heart strings. _

_"But… you smelt sad. I heard Mommy yelling at you again. Are you in trouble again Uncle Peeta?" Derek asked with wide teary eyes. Peter groaned at how mushy the sight made him. Derek was always more susceptible to sniffing out emotions, at such a young age it was quite a feat. Not even Laura is as good as the boy. Despite his pride in his nephew it was moments like these Peter hated his nephews' gift. Derek was one of the more emotional sensitive pups in the pack. Opening his arms and gesturing for the pouty boy to run into them, Peter hugged the young boy tightly against himself. Losing himself to the scent of his nephew, his wolf purred when the young boy scented him back. _

_"You smell like milk" The boy grumbled. Smirking at the boy, Peter nuzzled the boy even more, enticing a giggle from the child. _

_"The little girl you saw earlier, she was drenched in the stuff" Peter watched as his nephew perked up at the mention of the little girl. His forest green eyes shining brightly. _

_"Did you find her Uncle Peeta?" smirking arrogantly Peter ruffled the boys raven locks. _

_"Of course! I sniffed her out in the middle of the woods and brought her back" and it wasn't even a lie. He had found her, heard her hiding amongst the roots of one of the trees. Her chestnut curls matted in their pig tailed style and her summer dress dirty and stained. Although nobody would know it was him. _

_"WOW! So cool!" Derek praised looking up at him adoringly. One glance at the pups' chubby face alight with admiration and Peter felt lighter. It didn't matter if nobody knew the truth but him he wasn't a failure in everyone's eyes. No the pups still loved him. The two settled with cuddling each other just basking in the feel of their pack bond with one another before the little boy sleepily spoke up. _

_"I helped the little girl too Uncle Peeta!" The boy mumbled, fighting against his urge for sleep. Smiling at the pup, Peter ran his fingers through the pup's hair. _

_"I gave her my fav blanket. The *yawn* the fluffy furry one" the boy continued. Peter paused in his actions and looked at the pup. _

_"The one I bought you when you were 3?" _

_"Mmhm" the child mumbled sleepily. Peter was surprised, he remembered buying the blanket for the pup in his lap. The boy had loved it the moment Peter had presented it to him. He had barely let the thing out of his sight even now at the age of 6. He had thrown a tantrum 2 days ago when he had seen that Talia had wrapped the newly born Cora in the blanket. _

_"You loved that blanket though" Peter queried astonished at how willing the boy had given the thing away. _

_"No I didn't. I just loved that you gave it to me. Only for me" Derek whined burying his head further into Peter's chest. _

_"And you're alright with giving it to the little girl you don't even know?" _

_"She needed it more. She smelt broken and really really sad. Whenever I felt like that the blanket used its magic and made all the sadness go away." _

_Peter kissed the pups head lovingly and hummed. _

_"You are the cleverest pup in the pack" earning a giggle and another yawn. _

_"I *yawn* love you Uncle Peeta" _

_As the boy snored soflty on his chest Peter smiled and mouthed the same words into the boys hair. Closing his eyes Peter and his wolf relished in the moment. Soaking up the bond between his nephew and himself. This was why he stayed, this is why he stays in the pack. "For the pups" he chanted to himself. _

_"You're his Favourite you know" Adam spoke from his spot at the door. Looking at the human, Peter stuck his nose in the air arrogantly, preening with pride. _

_"Of course it's me after all" _

_Adam smirked before moving to gather the sleeping pup from the arms of his uncle. Heaving the sleeping pup, and huddling him closer to his chest, Adam looked at his 16 year old wolf brother in law. _

_"I know you want to leave Peter. I don't blame you" Adam spoke causing Peter to look at him as if he had no idea just what the human was getting at. _

_"I don't know what you're talking about Adam" _

_Adam laughed and looked at Peter with a cheeky smile "Of course not." Moving towards the door Adam spoke up again garnering Peter's attention "Is she worth it Peter?" Adam turned to face the teen and seriously waited for an answer. _

_Peter thought about **her, **the way she made him feel complete. The way she kept him always guessing and waiting on the edge of his seat. Of how she didn't fear him and the darkness he carried within. _

_"I love her" _

_Adam smiled at the teen and kissed the sleeping boy in his arms and looked at Peter with caring green eyes. "Then fight for her. Go get something to eat, Talia's gone to do some things with Deaton so it'll be us Janet and the pups tonight" Just before Adam left the room Peter spoke up. _

_"Is she worth it Adam?" Adam didn't halt in his walk, he continued to leave and smiled sadly at the sleeping pup in his arms. _

_"Once,long time ago, not anymore….. But he is….." Adam laid the sleeping pup beside his napping 8 year old sister Laura, and checked on the new born pup Cora. _

_"…They're worth it" _

_Peter heard it all and he made his choice. He would fight. He would fight for them. For her._

* * *

**_*Augusta's Mansion*_**

Peter slowly opened his eyes and stared at the dark wood for his ceiling in his room. It was a memory, he dreamt of a memory he had buried long ago. Jeff had warned him about this, his mind was trying to fix itself so he would probably be experiencing more walks down memory lane. Sitting up and reaching for the pill and glass of water at his bedside, he gulped it quickly. Waving away the headache he had as well as the disorienting dizzy spell. Jeff had also equipped him with special werewolf pills. Pondering on the memory, Peter mourned silently in the darkness of his room. How could he have forgotten about Adam, his brother in law? Talia had many failures but her biggest failure had been Adam and Peter would never forgive her for that. Closing his eyes and thinking of the family he had lost and the innocent blood he had spilled Peter prayed.

"Forgive me"

The silence in his room ended when he heard a furious roar echo throughout the mansion. Jumping with claws on the ready, Peter rushed to find Jeff and Araiya, preparing to defend. His arrival into the lounge was met with flying furniture and broken tables. Jeff was in the corner of the room muttering and praying to himself for safety, as he watched the terrible rampage that was occurring in the centre of the room. Roaring back at the figure creating chaos, Peter was glad when the being froze and turned to face him. However he startled when he recognized just who it was clawing up the furniture.

"Araiya?" Peter rasped in wonder receiving a hiss and swipe in his general direction.

Her honey brown doe eyes were glowing a menacing Illumine gold and her nails had lengthened into sharp talon like claws. She crouched and moved much a like a prowling panther as she eyed at him. Strange markings decorated her collar bone and forehead, whilst her teeth were fangs gleaming white in the dark of the night. Her ears had even pointed slightly as she dug her claws into the floor boards and left jagged imprints in the wood. She looked like a feral human at most and he was torn between concern and awe. He knew that Araiya was a Fury, that the blood and abilities of a Fury was protected and guarded so closely. Not many saw their feral forms and lived to tell the tale. Yet here he was seeing it.

"You must calm her Peter" Jeff called out shaking in the corner. Looking at the huddled old man, Peter turned his attention back to the creature that was his friend. Araiya was just staring at him, growling, hissing than purring then starting all over again. Unsure how to continue Peter dragged up all the information he could remember about Furies that he had dug up before the Fire.

Furies were emotional beings they fed of the emotions of others and thrived depending on what it was they consumed. Steeling himself Peter forced himself to forget any wariness and fascination he may be feeling. Focussing on feeling tranquil and calm, relaxed. Araiya cocked her head at him once before she lunged and tackled him. Holding him pinned to the ground she opened her mouth and roared in his face whilst her claws dug into his skin and drew blood. Grunting at the stinging Pain, Peter didn't let that stop him from trying to control his emotions, as well as calm his wolf. This was their friend, their minion they would not harm her. Fighting his wolf and emotions Peter opened his mouth and let his fangs drop as well and roared like his life was to end. Araiya leaned back and cocked her head at him before he watched as her eyes began to change colour.

Amethyst eyes replaced the illumine gold and Peter felt as if he was being examined once more. Araiya was still growling yet it sounded different from earlier, more grittily and wild. He noticed that the marking on her collar bone and forehead grew darker when her eyes burned Amethyst. He watched with wide eyes as the glamour spell she wore faded away and she revealed the scars written out upon her skin.

He had seen what he had done, the clawed marks up her arms had been his work he knew. Only he had to wonder just what Araiya had been up to for the years they had been separated. There was no part of her left unscathed or undamaged not even her face. Her left eye had 2 slash like scars that looked to be a year old, bite marks decorated her neck and shoulders. Some scars even looked to have healed puffy. Those amethyst eyes never left him as he stared at the damage done to his friend.

"What happened to you Rai?" Peter rasped

Araiya touched her fingers to his forehead and Peter felt warmth fill him from her touch. Her amethyst eyes continued to glow except the veins in her arms turned gold and the markings on her collarbone and forehead faded once more. His earlier headache dulled and her grip on his neck loosened.

"Safe….." She growled before she retreated and leaned away. Peter continued to stare into the amethyst eyes of his friends, even as they dulled from their glowing back into the familiar Honey brown that he remembered from their adventures.

"Peter?" Araiya groaned before she slumped onto the wooden floor. Rushing to her side to check her, Peter relaxed when he sensed she was just unconscious.

"Thank God" Jeff sobbed out from his corner.

Peter didn't move from his spot beside Araiya, yet his eyes were focussed solely on the older man in the corner. Ignoring the messed state that was the lounge Peter placed a hand on Araiya and began to share her pain, marvelling at the black veins that crawled up his arm.

"I do believe Mr. Morgan you and I have much to discuss" Peter drawled.

Jeff wiped at the tears that escaped his eyes and rubbed at his ribcage where his heart was threatening to jump out. He was much too old for this.

* * *

**There you go guys! I hope you all enjoyed it. This was a pretty long one and my fingers are so cramped from writing the whole 23 pages of it. I wanted some more Peter and Derek love so I threw it in so Tell me what you thought of that. I actually like the idea i got going for Adam Hale idk why but i do. I felt the ending was a bit rushed but that's okay cause I'm probs gonna pick up from there next chapter. Erm the whole Dessert wolf stuff is going to take a major backseat now meaning she won't be mentioned as much. Partly because of Season 5 and partly because Araiya and the gang are gon be real busy soon. I hope you enjoyed this update and it tides you over until i can get the next one up. **

**Thank you very much for the Faves, Follows and Reviews. **

**Remember Reviews make me update faster :)**

**xTonyaJacex**


	18. She Knew

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE!**

**I'm so sorry about the wait but to be fair their weren't many reviews so meh... I reveal quite a bit with this chapter and hopefully you all pick up on it. May i just restate that i don't intentionally try to character bash! So there's that. Anyway i hope you all enjoy this chapter as it may be the last one for a long while. **

**Enjoy your read!x**

**I'll answer questions if you have them... depending.**

* * *

**_*Augusta's Mansion*_**

Peter stared at the unconscious form in his bed morosely. His eye brows furrowed inwardly on his face and the corner of his lips turned downwards in a frown. His ice blue eyes stared heavily as his mind reflected back on all he had learned. He knew that she was not the young girl who had followed him valiantly all those years ago, he had anticipated change. Although he had never considered whether the changes he would see in her would be good or bad. The glamour spell she had used to hide her scars had yet to be activated again, so for perhaps the 34th time, he examined them.

Some were still pink in colour others looked white, years older than others. His wolf growled at the teeth shaped scars around her neck to her shoulders. They weren't all wolf shaped teeth marks, some he could see the impression of vampire fangs, and what looked to be lines burned into her skin around her neck. Dragging his eyes away from the bite scars to avoid losing control of his wolf once more Peter looked towards his closed door instead. He had been viciously angry at Jeff for cowering in the corner and not making any move at all to help Araiya out of the feral state she was in. Even though Jeff explained himself, Peter still blamed the old man. A bit unfairly he knew but Jeff should have known how to handle it. What if Peter hadn't been there? What if he couldn't have stopped Araiya and brought her back from her haze of destruction?

His enhanced hearing heard the uptick in her heart beat before her eyes opened and he waited for her to get with the program. Araiya groaned and pressed her hand against her forehead trying to fight off the piercing migraine wrecking through her brain. She knew before she was fully coherent that the pressure had been too much and she had lost control. 'Not fully at least' she comforted herself. She inhaled desperately needing to clear her mind only to flare open her eyes defensively at the scent she could smell.

Peter watched the illuminate gold colour of Araiya's eyes impassively and didn't move an inch. He kept his body lax and eased and examined her with a humour filled mask.

"Awake now princess?" He was trying for teasing instead it sounded condescending.

Araiya narrowed her eyes and backed away from the direction in which he was sitting. The glow of her eyes dimmed and he could see the honey shade of brown her eyes usually shone.

"Peter. Why am I in your room?"

"Trouble remembering? Oh never mind I'm sure it'll come to you soon. On the other hand I think it's time you and I finish catching each other up on just what we got up to after we parted" Peter sneered. It spoke volumes as to how much their friendship had suffered. Whence once Peter would have been able to wheedle the truth out Araiya in mere seconds after he asked, here she sat before him blank faced and silent. He never had to push her for information.

"What's there to tell? I left, you were in a coma, I travelled the world, you went on a killing spree, I came back, saved you from the mad house and here we are. Whatever you're thinking is probably just your old man mind playing tricks on you Petey" She was speaking as if she held no care for their conversation. It irritated him immensely which was both annoyingly familiar yet undeniably frustrating as well. Giving in to his wolfs frustration at her evasiveness Peter grabbed her arms held them before her, presenting the ugly scars that marred her skin.

"Glamour spells last as long as there is magic consciously being fed to them at a constant rate." He felt a smidge of smugness at the panicked gleam in her eyes before it quickly disappeared. Letting go of her arms and ignoring the redness on her skin from where he gripped her too tight, Peter watched as her hands immediately traced the scars on her face.

"I will not ask you again."

* * *

"Yes Mom I'm fine! I'm just taking a walk to the- okay...No….." Lydia Froze.

To any other person who saw her, she seemed to have just stilled and gone into a trance. Standing and staring at nothing. As if on auto pilot Lydia distractedly said goodbye to her mother and hung up. Slowly turning, she began to walk seeking out something yet not knowing what. She stopped when she arrived at the small park. It was one of the most used parks in Beacon Hills and Lydia remembered just how many times she had come here as a kid. Only that was before her parents divorced each other, after that little Lydia had no need for going to the park. Lydia closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose before she opened them once more.

_There were so many children, running around, laughing and screaming. Parents lounged on the park benches on the sides chatting and occasionally checking up on their kids before diving back into conversation with the other parents. Looking around in confusion Lydia turned to leave only to catch sight of a familiar face. It was the same 13 year old kid that had been haunting her recently. Her outfit was different this time. She wore knee high stockings over fishnet leggings with a black denim jean skirt. The same unlaced combat boots adorned her feet whilst she drowned herself in a 2 sizes too big bomber jacket the colour blood red. She wore head phones over her ears and looked so focused on whatever it was she was etching into the book on her lap. Lydia narrowed her eyes in frustration. Marching her way towards the girl she cleared her throat pointedly and scrunched her nose in disgust at the park bench. _

_"Okay! You're supposed to be teaching me something right!? Well I'm ready to learn. The faster we do this, the faster I'll be able to be normal." Lydia scoffed looking around snootily. After a few seconds and the lack of response to her complaint Lydia looked at the girl again. She hadn't moved at all, just continued scribbling into the book on her lap. _

_"Hello! Are you going to talk to me or what!?" Lydia demanded. It did nothing and the girl 'Arisa' continued to scribble away. _

_"ANSWER ME! "Lydia huffed and reached to stop her from writing only to freak when her hand fazed through. _

_"Wha-Why can't I-" She breathed as her hands just kept fazing through her like a ghost. _

_"-She just makes me so MAD sometimes!" _

_"Pfft you're a teenager Laura of course your mother and you won't see eye to eye" _

_"You're not helping Peter!" _

_"Right let me guess. I'm supposed to listen to your feelings and side with you and somehow understand how it feels to be on the wrong side of the Alphas feelings. All because I have a well-known reputation for being a bad bad little pup" _

_Lydia's breath caught at the familiar tenor tone of voice. She turned and searched for the owner of that voice and she saw him. Her lip quivered and her hands shook at the familiar face. _

_"Peter" Lydia gasped. She moved closer to where he was and noticed just who else he was with. He was younger, but older than the version that had first haunted her mind. He was so different yet she could see some familiar things. Like the way he sneered condescendingly at others, the smirk on his face that left you chilled. _

_"Well it's true! Just because she's my Alpha as well as my Mother doesn't mean I have to do everything she says. How on earth am I supposed to have a normal social life if my Mother is controlling everything I do" The girl beside young Peter huffed and scowled at a nearby tree. Her dark hair gave away the fact that she was a Hale and her eyes were a gentle blue green. Her cheek bones were sharp and her eyebrows expressive. Lydia marvelled at the sight of 17 year old Laura Hale. _

_"She's training you to be the next Alpha Laura. It's not something you become great at overnight" Peter scoffed. _

_"But What if I don't **WANT** to be the next Alpha!" Laura snapped. Peter looked annoyed and sneered at his niece. He opened his mouth to say something only to get distracted by an excited cry. _

_"UNCLE PETER SAVE ME!" _

_Lydia turned and stumbled back as a small figure ran straight through her and into the open arms of Peter. The child giggled outlandishly and squirmed in her uncles hold and squealed louder when another child came chasing after her. The boy that followed looked older than her by a few years maybe 2 years older. He had light brown hair and dark brown eyes but his smile was bright with a dimple on his left cheek. The girl in Peters arm looked similar in appearance to Laura and Lydia had no doubt about just who the child was. _

_"Cora! What have I told you about this jacket" Peter barked at her annoyed. Cora only giggled and wiped her dirty hands on his jacket once again. Laura laughed at them taking great amusement in Peter's distress. _

_"Sorry Uncle Peter! Cora and I were playing Keepers Keep and it was my turn to play Keeper!" The young boy chirped sheepishly. It dawned on Lydia that he must have been one of the Hale children that were lost to the fire. Looking at the young boy Lydia felt a pang of distress and sympathy, he was too young. She understood Derek's surliness a bit more now. _

_"Keeper's Keep?" Laura questioned, arching an eyebrow up at the boy. Peter only rolled his eyes and tried to dust of his jacket whilst Cora ran circles around her family members. _

_"Yeah! Cora wanted to play so she could teach Lillian when she gets better." _

_"I remember that game. Peter taught Derek and I how to play when we were younger too. It's nice to know Mattie and Cora are carrying on tradition right Peter" Laura reminisced. Peter only sneered at Laura's smile and grabbed Cora by her collar jerking her back to his side. _

_"Derek taught me! Although the game is more fun when there are more people playing" Mattie grumbled. _

_"So if you were Keeper than who was Cora?" Laura asked bending down to be at the same level as Mattie. Giving Laura another dimpled smile he opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by Cora's enthusiastic answer. _

_"I was playing the Enforcer!" Cora then proceeded to make fighting motions and shouted 'YAH!' and 'HAH!'s _

_"Enforcer? I thought there were only three parts. The Keeper, the Guardian and the Oracle?" Laura questioned looking at Peter who was listening with a bored expression. _

_"I added a few things to the game so what?" He shrugged _

_"So what does the Enforcer do?" Laura asked curious_

_"They make things happen! Duh! They usually work with the Guardian but instead of playing body guard to the Keeper all the time they go undercover and kill the bad guys from within. AWESOME RIGHT!" Cora cheered. _

_"So like a rogue Assassin to the Keeper, Guardian and Oracle?" Laura queried still a bit lost. _

_"They're the shadow Hunter. I thought Enforcer would go over better just in case our Alpha overheard the pups running around screaming they're the 'Shadow Hunter' of the game. You know your mother best to not stress over minor things" Peter simpered sarcastically. Laura stood straight again and looked at Peter imploringly. _

_"How did you come up with such a game anyway? Derek loved playing this so much it used to annoy the hell out of me. I forgot why we stopped playing though… it was a lot of fun at times" _

_"Janet. She thought it wasn't too great an idea to base the game off an old myth that was considered a bit of a horror story amongst the supernatural." _

_"You made up a game from a horror story! Then you taught it to the pups!" Laura tried to sound disappointed only anyone could hear she actually found it funny. Peter smirked and ruffled Cora and Mattie's hair fondly. _

_"I read about it in an old book I found in the family library. Fascinating read, the Hale pack is even mentioned." _

_"Really?" Laura asked surprised. _

_"Mmh…." Peter hummed whilst his eyes wandered the park. Lydia stood next to the family and sorted through all she had just learnt. She watched Peter and couldn't stop making the comparisons from all the versions she had met to the one currently locked away in Eichen House. He was so different and it scared her._

_"Do you know her?" Peter asked. _

_Laura, Lydia, Cora and Mattie both looked over to where Peter was staring. Lydia watched carefully as Peter and Laura examined 'Arisa' who still sat as she had before, scribbling away into the book on her lap. Both Uncle and Niece flared their noses and inhaled whilst their eyes subtly observed her. _

_"Oh! She came here earlier with two other kids from Cora's class" Mattie pointed out smiling blessedly. _

_"She smelt a little weird" Cora whispered like what she was sharing was a secret. _

_Laura shrugged her shoulders and faced Peter with an uncaring shrug "She looks like she's 13, I don't bother with kids unless it's one of the pups." _

_"Hm…." Peter watched the girl keenly. Cora was right, something about the girl struck him as weird and it gnawed at him like an irritable itch. He only looked away when Mattie began to tug at his jacket for his attention. Mattie was human just like his parents (Janet and Matt) and younger sister (Lillian), though it didn't stop the pack from treating him like one of the pups. They were just a lot more watchful with how much wrestling Cora and the other wolves would use with him. Of course Cora was a bit of a show boat anyway so they had to mind her always. _

_"What is it Mattie" Peter growled? _

_"Do you think Derek is back now? I mean he said he couldn't come to the park with Cora and I because he had Basketball. Do you think he'd be able to play with us now?" Mattie asked, brown eyes wide and earnest. Peter cursed the Hale genes and the fact that the puppy eyes were genetic. It never failed to make him go soft. Shoving the pouty human away softly he smirked at the two children. Despite being 10, Mattie still acted like a pup. Unlike Laura and Derek who at this stage started becoming 'too cool' to play at the park. Cora only had 2 more years to go before her 'too cool for you' stage kicked in. _

_"Let's go back then. I think Laura has cooled down enough that she'll be more willing to listen to Auntie Talia don't you think" All four Hale members turned and made their way home not once looking back. Lydia watched them leave unsure if she was supposed to follow them or stay with 'Arisa'. However when she looked to face 'Arisa' she was startled to note that those Honey brown orbs watched the Hales leave, seeming to glow unnaturally. 'Arisa' watched the Hales walk away and Lydia caught sight of a tiny smirk on her face. Just as soon as it had appeared it was gone and her face was set in a blank unmoving mask. Lydia stood next to 'Arisa' and examined her intensely, earnestly trying to burn the picture into her mind. _

_"Oi Cień! Kid! Let's head back your mom should be done by now." 'Arisa' then proceeded to stretch whilst two familiar looking kids came running towards her. _

_"Come on Scottie! My mom would totally let you over to play video games till your mom finishes work" The kid was scrawny and his face had scattered dots all over, his skin was pale in comparison to his friend. _

_"Stiles'… are you sure? I don't want to be rude" The Hispanic looking boy puffed slightly and tried to catch his breath. He stared at his friend with worried brown eyes and tilted his head slightly. His jaw was a bit uneven and he was a tad shorter than the pale one. _

_"That's Stiles. She knew Scott and Stiles" Lydia muttered disbelievingly to herself. This meant she had a way of finding 'Arisa' in the real world. She had a lead. _

_"If you two don't hurry I'll leave you behind" 'Arisa' called out as she started to make her way. Stiles and Scott scrambled to follow her. _

_"My name is Stiles! Stop calling me Cień" Stiles demanded with a stomp of his feet. Lydia smiled at how adorably Stiles like it was. When they were kids she didn't care about anybody else at school that wasn't the teacher or Jackson and Danny. _

_"No." 'Arisa' responded uncaringly, slowing just a bit for the two to catch up. _

_"Are you staying at Stiles House with his family?" Scott asked widening his brown eyes at 'Arisa'. _

_"No. I'm staying with my Aunt. The only reason I'm here is because they asked me to watch you two brats" 'Arisa' complained blandly. Stiles made a face at her from behind causing Scott to snicker before he tilted his head and asked another question._

_"Who is your aunt?" _

_"She's the lady who always gives us sweets! Mom said she lives in the woods. I call her-" _

_"Shh!" 'Arisa' interrupted covering young Stiles' mouth and motioning for silence at Scott. The two boys stared at her with wide eyes. 'Arisa' looked around them suspiciously before leaning in and muttering ominously. _

_"You should be careful with what you say" _

_"Why" Scott whispered shakily whilst Stiles looked around them curiously. _

_"Trees can talk, and you never know whose watching. That's rule number 1" 'Arisa' motioned for the two to continue following. Stiles and Scott looked around once more before hurrying after 'Arisa'. _

_Lydia was about to follow when a chuckle stopped her in her steps. She watched as out from behind a few trees not too far away Peter stepped out. His eyes shone an ice cold blue as 'Arisa', Stiles and Scott walked away. _

_"Interesting" Peter muttered to himself. _

_"She knew he was watching!" Lydia muttered. _

***Gasp***

Lydia blinked a couple of times and noticed how the sun had moved from where she had last seen it. Fumbling for her phone she quickly checked the time and groaned a bit. Whatever that just was it just cost her 10 minutes of her life she'll never be getting back. On the plus side nobody had found it weird that she had just been wandering around the park by herself. Scrolling down quickly through her contacts she typed up a message to her mom letting her know she'll be back a bit late with the shopping. Having sent of her text she then hurried to her car and dialled a number on her phone quickly.

"Ye-Hello this is Stiles"

"Stiles! Where are you!?"

"Lydia? Are you okay? I'm at Scott's, why is something wrong?"

"Good. Don't go anywhere I'm coming over now. Tell Scott not to go anywhere either!"

"Okaay… Is there a problem. Are you in danger?"

"I don't think so, But you're going to help me make sure" Lydia hung up before Stiles could get another word in. Quickly starting her car, she reversed and made her way towards the McCall house as fast as she could.

* * *

**_*Deaton's Animal Clinic*_**

Dr Alan Deaton hummed a little to himself as he moved around his clinic. Not many people had appointments to see him today and that suited him just fine. Scott had told him about the witch they had gotten rid of and since then there hadn't seemed to have been anything weird going on. The supernatural community seemed to be rather quiet as of late and as much as Deaton wanted to, he just couldn't relax. There had been something in the air ever since Alisson, Scott and Stiles had made their sacrifices.

He had known at the time that there would be consequences, Marin had warned him. Yet he saw it as the only option they had if they wanted to prevent the Darach from completing her sacrifices to the Nemeton. Pausing mid wipe, Deaton tilted his head curiously and eyed the jar on his shelf. After the whole Darach mess, Deaton needed to see just how affected the Nemeton was by whatever Jennifer had been doing to it. He had cut a bit of the root and taken some of the dirt. To anyone else it would simply be a piece of tree and dirt, however it was more than that. Deaton could feel its life force and it confused him. The tree's energy was wild and attempting to escape, it was lashing out with darkness so forceful it scared him. Something was coming, something was wrong and Deaton was unsure on just how it was going to affect everyone.

"Deaton!"

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Deaton made his way towards the front of the clinic choosing to think about the Nemeton and his worries another day.

"Derek, Malia, What a surprise? I wasn't expecting to see you." He voiced sounding humoured.

Derek and Malia stared at the Druid vet with similar furrowed faces. Both looked like they were reluctant to be here however desperate enough to come anyhow. Deaton could understand, after all visiting him usually meant questions he couldn't answer and problems he couldn't always solve.

"We need to talk" Derek grunted out, eyes flicking to the gate that was currently closed and protected Deaton from unwanted foes.

"Of course, please come this way" Deaton smiled opening the gate so the wolf and coyote could enter towards the back.

Derek and Malia followed Deaton both remaining rather conscious and wary. Neither trusted the vet. It wasn't unreasonably. Malia hated how uneasy the man made her feel, Lydia had told her that he was the emissary for the Hale pack and he was the supposed good version of the Darach. She also remembered how often Stiles complained on how mysterious and evasive the vet was. Often choosing to hint at clues than tell the answer to the pack straightforward.

What Malia understood was that the Vet had knowledge and at the moment was the most knowledgeable one in terms of the supernatural allied with the pack. Knowledge meant power and as far as Malia was concerned Deaton's evasive answers were untrustworthy actions. She would not trust him to watch her back ever.

Derek eyed the vet warily because the man made him uneasy. He always had even as a kid. He remembered his dad taking him to the vets one day to take a look at an injured bird he had found. The visit had made both Derek and his wolf uneasy at the time and not much had changed now. Plus Derek still felt rather guilty at being responsible for knocking the vet out when he had first arrived back in Beacon Hills and accusing his mother's friend and emissary of being the Alpha. Not very smart of him, he admits.

"What did you need?" Deaton asked leaning against the table. Derek was a second away from answering when he was beat by Malia.

"We need to talk to Peter" She demanded

Deaton eyed the two sternly, judging how serious about the request they were. Derek stared back at the vet intensely whilst Malia waited for Deaton to get to it.

"May I ask why?"

"We have a few questions we need to know the answers to" Derek spoke out.

The three looked at each other and slowly tension began to build. Derek remained unmoving and stared right back at Deaton, matching him gaze for gaze. Beside Derek, Malia narrowed her eyes into an impatient glare.

"Are you sure. Your Uncle may not even be coherent to speak too. Eichen House changes people especially its patients" Deaton looked at Derek trying to gauge whether he was still hoping to speak to his uncle despite the chances.

"Why not?" Malia spoke out looking at Deaton curiously.

"Eichen house is for the insane and the dangerous. You usually don't come back out the same way you were when you were sent in. I sent Peter there because the pack asked me to keep him from causing harm"

"I asked you to fix him if you could. You said that Eichen House could give him the help he needs" Derek corrected narrowing his eyes at Deaton.

"The Uncle you knew is no more Derek. The fire broke him beyond repair, Eichen House can only keep him from becoming another threat. As an emissary I did my job in reducing any threats to the pack" Deaton spoke calmly. He could see it in the way Derek's jaw clenched and his knuckles tightened, that what he had said was no comfort for the wolf.

"We just need to talk to him" Derek gritted out whilst Malia looked on from beside her cousin.

"I'll call and see what I can do, but I can't make you any promises. Peter has always been known for his slyness I advise you not to hope too much" Deaton amended. Derek nodded his thanks whilst Malia huffed a bit but did nothing else.

"Is that all?" Deaton asked

"No. The sheriff wants to know your opinion on these" Derek motioned his head towards Deaton and Malia gave Deaton a folder filled with pictures. All three of them looked over the pictures from the sheriff. To Malia it looked like a bunch of drawings whilst Derek knew they were runes and symbols. Both cousins payed extra attention to the way Deaton reacted to the pictures.

Deaton's eyes remained passive as he looked over the pictures before him. Looking closely at the symbols and runes, the positions and the way the bodies were left. Deaton speculated over the possibilities the pictures could mean ignoring the impatient glances from Derek and Malia. Taking to long for his liking Derek leaned forward and prompted Deaton for his opinion.

"The first victim was strung up between a few trees you say"

"Sheriff Stilinski also said these symbols were carved into her chest and the tree she tied up on. Do you know what they mean?" Derek waited for Deaton to share his thoughts whilst Malia picked up one of the pictures.

"What are your thoughts?" Deaton asked Derek.

"I figured they were sacrifices, the way the first victim was strung up and the crucifixion pose the second victim was left in attest to that. I only recognise some of the runes and symbols, their used for summoning right" Derek shared peering at the pictures.

"Your right. Although I think our first priority should be finding out if whatever their trying to summon would be a bigger threat, otherwise we need to find whoever is doing this quickly"

"How? The Sheriff said there was absolutely no evidence linking towards the murderer at all and he had Parrish with him and still nothing"

"Relying on Deputy Parrish's abilities so soon is not exactly reliable. We ourselves don't quite understand his abilities and I know that Miss Martin and the Deputy are doing their best to solve that however we can't wait on that."

"They're both blondes" Malia spoke up

"What?" Derek queried whilst Deaton raised his eyebrows.

"The victims. They're both blondes with brown eyes. They both also look to share the same height. Whoever is killing, their specialising. If this is a ritual maybe whatever it is their summoning needs a specific kind of sacrifice" Malia continued showcasing both pictures of the victims up side by side.

"Unless…." Deaton mused

"What?" Malia and Derek asked

"It's a thought but it's unlikely I'll look into it first. Just to be sure"

"Why can't you just tell us now" Malia responded narrowing her eyes at the vet.

"If this is what I think this is I'd need to start on the counter spell immediately. These things take time. Would it be alright if I kept a copy of these?" Deaton questioned motioning to the pictures on the table. Derek just grunted out a yes.

"Well if that is all, I'll be sure to contact you or the Sheriff if anything else happens" Deaton added

"What about Peter!" Malia piped up refusing to leave without something.

"I'll see what I can do. Remember though I cannot promise you anything."

At that Derek and Malia made their way out of the clinic leaving Deaton alone. As soon as the wolf and coyote were outside and in their vehicles Deaton grabbed for his phone and perused through old text books on his shelf. He waited patiently for the person to pick up and answer his call, whilst killing time by searching out the spell he suspected was needed.

"Hello?" a whispered voice spoke out on the other line.

"Dr Fenris it's Alan Deaton"

"Deaton! You can't call me anymore- it's not safe I'm being evaluated" the hushed whisper responded.

"Dr Fenris is everything alright?" Deaton asked concerned. The Doctor did not sound at all okay. His voice quivered and he was breathing heavily into the phone like a panicked victim.

"Listen to me Deaton! Listen! Eichen House is- it's- Someone has taken over. The place is being cleared up- Their clearing out everyone who doesn't belong. EVERYONE! No one is safe from their questions!"

"Who!? Dr Fenris! Who are you talking about?"

"An old man and I don't know. Whoever it is always wears this dark Cloak that hides their face but- Amethyst eyes- Watch out for their Amethyst eyes. Their dangerous"

"Dr Fenris, I need you to tell me something. Is Peter Hale still locked away there? Is he still being contained?"

"Peter Hale! He is gone- They took him. Don't look for him. They took him away the first day they arrived. I-I don't know where he is- I'm sorry"

Deaton felt fear. Peter was missing, he wasn't at Eichen House and that could mean anything. Whoever it was that was taking over Eichen House had taken him. Were they friend or Foe? Deaton needed answers. Eichen House being infiltrated meant so many things and not many of them meant anything good.

"I have to go. STAY. AWAY. FROM. EICHEN HOUSE"

Deaton didn't even have time to say anything else before the dial tone was heard. Hanging up and staring at the wall in front of him, Deaton worried over what he had learned. Peter Hale was missing possibly in the hands of someone dangerous. Eichen house had been taken over. There was something in Beacon Hills attempting to summon something. What did this mean? A strange pulse resonated through the clinic and Deaton whipped around quickly. Rushing to the shelf he pulled down the jar that contained what he got from the Nemeton.

"Impossible" He muttered to himself…

* * *

**_*Augusta's Mansion*_**

Araiya's Pov

"…..That's everything"

I didn't want to look up yet, didn't have to anyway. I could feel it through the link. He was hurting, angry but mostly hurting. My caged other was silent whilst my beast whimpered. Neither knew what to do now which meant I was at a lost as well. I had been so stupid to try and ignore the differences in the both of us. We both were. I had gone about treating him like the Petey from my memories when he clearly wasn't. This Peter was worn and way more broken from the Petey in my memories.

"You-…..I-…." He tried.

"I don't regret it, not all of it. If I could or even had the chance to I would go and change things but I don't."

"Rai…" Peter managed to strangle out. I gave him a mocking smirk the same one he taught me all those years ago.

"You asked Petey. While I may not have suffered silently in a coma the real world was just as hellish as whatever it was you went through. I'm still me just a little….. More."

Peter scowled at me and scoffed. He folded his arms and leaned back against the wall looking put out and annoyed.

"You're still an idiot Rai clearly" I grinned toothily at him.

"And you're still an Arrogant Ass"

There was no need for apologies or 'If only I was..' statements. It just wasn't for us and the both of us knew that. He was still my scheming, sneaky jerk of a best friend and I was still the imprudent, masochist minion that always looked to him. The both of us just a little more jilted and darker than before. A little more broken and worn. Wincing a bit I moved to get out of the bed and Peter watched as I moved. He didn't say anything as I chanted the glamour spell that immediately hid the scars on my skin. Just watched as I stretched out the aches and flexed out the pain in my shoulders and fingers. After my little outburst last night and talk with Peter just now my beast and caged other were quiet. It was a welcome thing, gave my human mind time to come more into play.

"Jeff probably let the chief know I'm okay" I mused to myself. Just before I fully left the room Peter was staying in I paused at the doorway.

"You're not a prisoner Petey you can leave whenever" having said my piece I closed the door behind me and left him alone. The mansion was quiet and still a bit of a mess from my outburst last night. Only stopping briefly once to huff at the claw marks on the floor boards I made my way to Aunt Augusta's office, intent on doing something to distract myself. The room was less stuffy and stifling now compared to how it was when Jeff and I first began using it. It still faintly smelt like it used to back when Aunt Augusta was around but now my own and Jeff's scent was intermingling with the room.

_Brother…. Sad… hurt…. Brother…..Should comfort_

I clenched my eyes tightly at my Beast's whimpers. Of course they wouldn't stay quiet for long. Why would they.

**_Don't like….. _**

I once more shoved their whimpers away and reached for the bottle of whiskey Aunt Augusta stashed in her desk draw. Downing my glass as fast as I could I tried to get back into the files Jeff had left me to go over. They were the patients that had been admitted after and before Aunt Augusta's death. I had to review all of them and double check to see if anything underhanded was involved with their admittance. So far everything seemed pretty clean with only a few patients catching my fancy. An example would be the banshee.

**Patient: Meredith Walker**

Not much was written in the report that made her stand out from any other crazy but I knew just what to look for. She was admitted due to her hearing voices and had been listed as missing at significant times. I smirked to myself as I read Jeff's notes on the patient.

**_"Possibly responsible for Nurse Brunski's death- Reported statement made by Marin Morrell"_**

How nice of this Marin Morrell to share her suspicions. I grunted out a snicker before tossing the file onto a pile on the desk and pouring myself another glass of whiskey.

* * *

_"I didn't handle our parting well and when we had met you never asked me why I had moved to Beacon Hills. Not to say it's your fault or anything but…. If you had known maybe things would have been different….." I mused trying to ignore the way Peter's cold blue eyes stared me down. _

_"What are you trying to say…"He asked. _

_"To understand what I went through you need to know exactly what I am…. You need to know what it truly means to be a Fury"_

* * *

I shook my head trying not to linger too much on my conversation with Peter. It was all still too raw to remember. It had been the first time I had ever laid it all out to someone, the first time someone other than my brothers knew the entirety of my story. The whole thing wouldn't leave my brain, it bounced around in my head making me relive everything in my mind. It made us angry and sad both two emotions I didn't need right now. Grumbling to myself I reached into my pocket for my phone and tried finding a distraction.

**_TO: Green Eyes_**

_'How to get to know each other' _

_Step1: Ask them something._

_You're trying not to think about something! What do you do? –A_

Hitting send I lay my phone on the desk and finished the rest of my whiskey and tried to read some more files. Half an hour at most had passed and I only had 5 more files to go before my phone beeped letting me know I got a message.

**_From: Green Eyes _**

_Don't think about it –D_

I scoffed at the text and couldn't help the little chuckle that bubbled out of me. Green Eyes sure had a lot to say. My beast rumbled whilst my caged other was surprisingly quiet. Despite how short and simple his reply was it cheered me up enough to stop feeling sorry for myself. It was as I was reaching for my glass for another drink that I realised I had already drank half of the whiskey.

"Raiya… you have two options… To drink or not to drink….. Which will you choose?" I huffed to myself. It took a moment but my mind was made. I needed to take a breather, a change of scenery but something familiar as well.

Making up my mind I grabbed the remaining 5 files, the bottle of whiskey and rushed out of the office. I didn't bother to let Peter know I was leaving, didn't even know if he was still here I just- I just needed to get out. Hoping into the impala I quickly drove off as fast as I could without breaking any laws.

* * *

**_*McCall House*_**

Stiles, Scott and Kira waited worriedly for Lydia to arrive. Her phone call sounded distressed and immediately set them on edge.

Stiles rambled in his mind trying his best to recall if anything else had happened that might be linked with whatever Lydia was coming to tell them. He couldn't help but laugh at how just when he was beginning to let his mind relax something like this comes up. Today he had planned to take a break, relax and simply play some video games with his best friend. Malia had told him she was going to go with Derek to talk to Deaton about the murders and something involving her mother. So he hadn't felt too bad about taking some time for him and Scott to simply be just that- Scott and Stiles the dynamic duo. However his plans needed some adjustments when not even half an hour into their 'Scott and Stiles' time Kira had rushed over with an intense need to talk to Scott.

Stiles was a good friend, a great friend actually, so he kindly paused his game and let Scott and Kira do some talking. Of course that didn't mean he was going to leave- Oh no- He had to stay! Make sure it wasn't the break-up talk or whatever. Not to say that Kira was wanting to break up with Scott- Although it really seemed like she was- Stiles was going to be there as moral support. He couldn't help but pat himself for bringing over some of the sweets Araiya had left last night.

"Scott I really need to talk to you about something I probably should have told you about earlier"

"Of course- uh yeah sure- You know you can always talk to me about anything" Scott said giving Kira a reassuring smile. Kira's shoulders relaxed a bit and she smiled back at him adoringly.

_'Ugh'_ Stiles couldn't help but think. He could literally see the flowers and rainbows pouring out of their eyes and it simply made him wish Malia was here too. That way the both of them could marvel at how disgustingly weird and cute Scott and Kira got whenever they were together. It was a favourite couple activity they liked to do during all the forced double dates.

"GREAT! I really appreciate that"

"Yeah well it's what I do"

"Oh god-Seriously! You're killing me guys" Stiles muttered to himself as he bit into a white chocolate and blueberry muffin. A quick glare form Scott had him stuffing his mouth more and pointedly looking the other way.

"Okay- Look you see- I know that Lydia is going to be over soon with something that could mean bad news for the pack but- Well I was listening in on something my Mom and Dad were talking about and she said-"

"SCOTT! STILES! *KNOCK KNOCK* OPEN UP! *RING RING* "

Stiles scrambled out of his seat immediately by passing Scott and Kira who stared at the direction the door was.

"and she said something about the Nemeton and-"

"LYDIA!" Stiles exclaimed

Scott looked distractedly from Kira to where he could hear Stiles and Lydia conversing. Stiles was doing his best to get Lydia to calm down enough to make sense whilst Lydia was looking around the room frantically like she was looking for something.

"My mom was telling my dad about something she saw back when she sealed the Nogitsune-"

"Where is Scott!? I need to see both of you" Lydia scrambled to say squirming in Stiles hold on her.

"Hey-Whoa! Wait! He's in the living room with Kira what are you- Lydia!?"

Kira could see the distraction in her boyfriend's eyes and she knew he wasn't really listening anymore. Her words trailed off until they were completely drowned out by Stiles Babbles and Lydia's voice. She knew Scott was struggling to deal with everything, being an Alpha, Finishing school and being a good boyfriend and son. Although she knew he was trying she couldn't help but feel guilty for wishing he had more time for just her. It was part of the reason why she never told him about moving to New York.

"Lydia, Stiles calm down. Take a couple of deep breaths okay" Scott commanded gently but sternly. Kira couldn't help but smile forlornly at that. Both the human and the banshee glared at their alpha but none the less did as he said. Making sure the two were calming Scott then turned his wide brown eyes to his girlfriend apologetically.

"I'm sorry Kira. What were you trying to tell me?"

Kira looked from Scott to Stiles and Lydia. She quickly shook her head deciding that she'll try to find out more about the Black clan and the three cloaked people her mother spoke of before she brought it up with Scott.

"Never mind. It can wait! What did you need Lydia?" Kira quickly said

"Are you sure?" Scott asked. Kira looked at him and smiled softly before she nodded and turned to face the Banshee. Scott's stare lingered on her a little bit longer before he too looked to their packs banshee in concern.

"I need you to tell me who 'Arisa' is!"

Needless to say both Boys stared at the Banshee confused.

"Wait- Who?"

* * *

They knew her! Scott and Stiles knew her! They had met her! She took them to the park they have to have known her.

That was all Lydia's mind could focus on the entire time she drove to get to the McCall House. She must have looked deranged and crazy to anyone who saw her but she didn't care. This wasn't like last time when she was being used by Peter. This time 'Arisa' had said she was being trialled, guided for a purpose. 'Arisa' had said she would be needed for the town and that things worse than what they had already encountered would be coming.

"Who is Arisa?" Kira asked looking to Scott only to receive a shrug.

"I- I don't know"

"NO! You know her. You and Stiles!" Lydia shouted pointing at both boys. Stiles was unnervingly quiet and his thinking face was on. "She called you Cień! She looked after you and Scott because your Mom used to ask her too!" Lydia exclaimed to Stiles. Scott looked at Stiles worriedly whilst Kira watched it all. Stiles face suddenly went blank when Lydia had brought up his mom and Scott tentatively but his hand on Stiles' shoulder offering support.

"Start at the beginning." Stiles calmly spoke but his voice was heavy with emotion and you didn't have to be a supernatural creature to hear it. Knowing that Mrs Stilinski was a sore subject for Stiles, Lydia hardened her resolve and began to tell them.

"I'm seeing things again, like when Peter used me to bring him back to life only it's different this time" Lydia started

"Different as in another dead person is trying to come back alive or different as in visions warning us of the future dangers to come different?" Kira asked earning herself a glance from Lydia.

"Different as in I think I'm walking through Peter's memories from before the fire"

Stiles, Scott and Kira stared at Lydia with concern, curiosity and worry. Lydia had told them of how mind fucked she had been when Peter had messed with her. Scott and Stiles could remember vividly just how much it scared the strawberry red head, Stiles especially. Kira had only heard the brief recaps but even so she could just imagine how hard it must have been for Lydia. Peter had been scary to face in Mexico, to have him inside your head messing about and manipulating you…. It gave her the shivers.

"What do you mean walking through Peter's memories?" Stiles asked seriously

"I-I don't know it's just what it feels like. It started a couple days ago in class. I couldn't concentrate and everything just seemed so loud and distracting when she suddenly just appeared. She was strange and weird- like she didn't fit and then she mentioned Peter, I knew she wasn't real. Nobody else could see her and that was when I knew she was in my head"

"What did she want?" Scott asked

"At first she kept on insisting that I listen. Pay attention and listen- to focus. But then I started having weird dreams just like with Peter." Scott watched as Lydia seemed to curl into herself and look unsurely at them the more she talked. When Kira wrapped an arm around her to show comfort she flinched a little but didn't move away. Stiles knew that Lydia was worried they would think she was going crazy again but he didn't let anything show on his face as he focused on Lydia's story. She had something about his mom and when it came to his mom…. Stiles was always listening.

"Just before I came I had another vision. I had been on my way to the store for my mom when I passed by the park we all used to play at when we were younger"

"The one not too far from the woods?" Scott asked seriously earning himself a nod from Lydia.

"I saw Peter…. Not the teenager like before, he looked like he was in his 20's at least 24 or was- he was strange." Lydia's voice softened considerably the more she recalled what she saw.

"How was he strange?" Kira asked cautiously.

"He was with Laura, He was at the park with Laura, Cora and one of the Hale children who died in the fire named Mattie. He was so young and he-"Lydia didn't finish her sentence and the others could understand. Of course they knew how hard it must have been for Derek to have lost his entire pack and family but for them, they were just strangers. People who didn't deserve to die the way they had. They didn't have any strong emotional ties to the Hales because of how recluse they were.

"The visions I think- I think she knew Peter. I think they were friends" Lydia continued

"How do you know?" Stiles asked

"The way she says his name, the way the visions revolve around the two of them. So far in all the visions I've seen they're the only two constantly present."

"And you're saying she knew my mom. That she knew us" Stiles inquired gesturing with his hands to himself and Scott. Lydia nodded seriously and moved forward a bit trying to show them how earnest she was.

"You were in it the both of you. You looked like you were either 8 or so and you acted like you knew her."

Stiles and Scott fought hard to recall anyone they knew called 'Arisa' when they were children. After all they had been through recently, remembering things from when everything was normal was a bit of a struggle. Scott peered over at Stiles concerned. He knew that it would be harder for Stiles to recall anything. When Mrs Stilinski had died Stiles and he had both been 9 and it was dark times for the Stilinski family. It was also around that same year that the Sheriff had discovered Stiles ADHD. They hadn't paid too close attention to everyone and everything back then.

"You said she knew my mom" Stiles spoke

"I don't know how or why. In the vision when Scott had asked you how you knew her, she said that they had asked her to watch the two of you. She called you Cień….."

Kira looked on as Stiles thought hard on remembering. Scott could tell that what Lydia had just revealed was wracking at Stiles brains. He was straining himself in attempt to remember and Scott was doing his best to recall what he could as well.

"Nnngh- DAMMIT! I DON'T REMEMBER!" Stiles burst as he gripped at his hair tightly and banged at his head. Scott was quick to be by his side and stop him from hitting himself. Making sure Stiles was looking straight at him Scott tried to calm him down. He just needed to breathe.

"Stiles- Hey- Come on man just breathe. Calm down alright you just need to relax a bit and not force it. Breathe okay" Scott made sure Stiles heart was beating at a steady pace and that the chances of a panic attack had decreased significantly before he relaxed as well.

"Scott- She knew my mom and I- Why don't I remember?" Stiles whispered

Scott tried to smile and hoped it came of as reassuring. Whoever this 'Arisa' was, she seemed important really important. If Lydia was right and Stiles and himself had known her then they would be doing all they could to remember.

"We'll figure it out okay. Just like we always do"

"Okay"

Stiles and Scott nodded at each other and quietly sighed at the relief of knowing they had each other. On the side-lines Kira and Lydia watched the two friends exchange quietly. For Kira it was with fondness, she always admired the two's friendship and loyalty to each other and once more she was being shown why. However for Lydia it was with detached heartache. They're exchange only served to remind her that her own best friend had been lost to death. Allison was dead and it still hurt.

"Was there anything else? Anything else that could help us figure out who she is?" Stiles asked

Lydia thought hard and just when she thought there was nothing it hit her.

"She said something about rules!"

"What about them?" Kira asked

"Something about being careful with what you say- and- and TREES!" Lydia exclaimed

Scott mumbled something and Stiles looked up from where his chin was being gripped by his hand.

"What!? What is it?" Kira asked noticing the look of surprise on the boy's faces.

"Trees. She said that Trees can talk…" Scott started a look of realisation settling on his features

"…. And you never know who's watching…." Stiles finished off.

"That's rule number 1" Lydia finished

The four teens looked at each other tersely as if waiting for something to happen. Scott looked to Stiles in a sense of shock whilst Stiles looked off into the distance.

"Stiles'….. It's just like-"

"I know Scott"

"What? Just like what?" Lydia demanded. Stiles closed his eyes and let out a breath before looking at the questioning looks of Kira and Lydia. Scott though still seemed surprised which would have made Stiles laugh if it had been any other time.

"That rule, it's from a book my mother used to keep. When we were kids she would always read it to us. Teaching us a new rule every time we impressed her with something we did"

"What was the book called? Do you still have it? " Kira asked

"We can't tell you!" Scott said

"Why not?" Lydia argued

"Rule Number 2" Stiles shrugged

"Keep it hidden Keep it safe where the Shadows like to play" Scott added

"So what you won't tell us then? This could tell us who 'Arisa' is!" Kira insisted alongside Lydia.

Stiles and Scott just shook their heads.

"Rule number 3"

"The less people who know the safer we'll be that my friend is rule number 3" They recited together.

The teenagers settled into contemplative silence. No one knew what to say or what to do next. Whatever this book Stiles Mom used to keep, Scott and Stiles didn't look to be sharing it anytime soon. Which was annoying but not too infuriating for Lydia. She knew how possessive Stiles was when it came to his mom and her things. That year Mrs Stilinski had died had played a huge part in why everyone who went to school with Scott and Stiles had always left the two friends alone.

"We can't show you it- the book- because I can't remember what we did with it. Although I can tell you what it was called" Stiles spoke up breaking the silence.

"Cienie Tajne Hodowców"

"What is that?" Kira asked

"It's Polish" Lydia answered receiving a nod from Stiles

"Well what does it mean?"

"The Keeper's Secret Shadows"

* * *

**_*Beacon Hills Local Cemetery*_**

A black Impala pulled over and parked itself of to the side. It was the only vehicle there at such a time of day and nothing could be heard except for the slight breeze that whispered to the dead as it passed. Getting out of the car and being sure to lock it, Araiya carried the half empty bottle of whiskey in one hand and the basket filled with flowers in the other. She huffed a bit to herself before she began the long trek of searching through the grave rows.

She stopped when she had reached the 10th row closest to the trees. Slightly separated from the others sat two graves side by side. Grouped and isolated from the others. Araiya couldn't help but smirk at the sight. Laying the basket filled with flowers in between the two graves, she kneeled in front of the grave on her right. With the whiskey bottle still in her hand she caressed the cold grave stone with her free one. Lightly tracing the words engraved into it.

"You old coot…. How dare you leave without even saying good-bye" Araiya mumbled as she thumbed the engravings.

**_Here lies_**

**_Augusta Fiore Marsha Black_**

**_Loving Sister, Aunt and Friend_**

**_Rest in Peace_**

Sighing to herself, Araiya sat down in front of the stone comfortably and stared at it blankly. Her grip on the whiskey bottle looser now and her head clearer. There was something tranquil and lulling about being amongst the buried and dead for Araiya. Perhaps it was the knowledge that they had lived as long as they were able and could now rest. Or maybe it was the respectable silence and privacy everyone gave the dead when they visited, Araiya wasn't sure. What she did know though was that it was nice and she enjoyed it.

"As you can see Auntie I came back. Just like you probably knew I would…. You always knew shit- I mean stuff. *Cough* Yeah I know-geez calm down would you! Someone had to drink it. It would have just wasted away in that stupid draw of yours anyhow" She whined, gesturing to the bottle.

She knew she would have looked crazy seemingly talking to herself in a graveyard but she didn't care. She could just hear it all, the scolding her Aunt would give her as well as the whack to the head for her language. She had always done it back then she probably would have still done it now… if she had been alive that is.

"Nnnnghh… Why'd you have to die! You're not here and it's weird. So much has happened- The mess with the Beacon Call, The pack that's taken over Beacon Hills, Eichen House! Not to mention Peter… He's staying at the Mansion with me and Jeff by the way" Although nobody answered back Araiya nodded as if someone had.

"We miss you! Nikolas has his hands full in London right now and Davian is who knows where. Not to mention Boss man." Araiya paused in her chatter and turned to look at the grave on her left beside Augusta's. It was well cared for however unfortunately the Gravestone was a bit grimy and a few letters in the name were smudged.

"Boss Man says hi to you too!" Araiya grunted out before reaching for the whiskey bottle again. She lifted it up readying to take a sip only to stop. Looking at the fire like liquid she quietly pondered on a thought before reaching into her pocket for her phone.

**_TO: Green Eyes_**

_What do you do for fun in this town?-A_

Pushing send, Araiya swallowed the whiskey and enjoyed the burn as the liquid warmed her throat and stomach. Opening her eyes she glared at the gravestone to her left with irritation.

"Shut up! He's just a friend" She scowled

**_FROM: Green Eyes_**

_Why?-D_

Huffing at the text she quickly typed a response.

**_TO: Green Eyes_**

_Need to do something!? Bored-And are you or are you not capable of saying more?-A_

"He's a guy I met at the movies. I needed something normal you know" Araiya explained absentmindedly to the gravestones. "You'd like him. He's all tall dark and broody and we all know how much you loved to play in the Dark" she teased the gravestone to the left.

**_FROM: Green Eyes_**

_No –D_

Araiya grumbled and complained about the one worded text she received to the graves before typing back and sending a response.

"Stupid Dork"

**_To: Green Eyes _**

_Meet at the mall in 20 minutes. –A_

**_From: Green Eyes_**

_And if I don't? –D_

**_To: Green Eyes_**

_I'll ask Malia or Stiles to tell me where you live and pick you up myself –A_

**_From: Green Eyes_**

_See you in 10 –D_

"HAH! Knew that would get him" Araiya cried out giggling at her phone. She put it back into her pocket and took on last sip from the bottle of whiskey before placing it beside her. She took the basket full of flowers and sorted them into two piles before replacing the flowers with the bottle inside the basket.

"The council is having a major freak out at the moment now that your dead you know" Araiya spoke as she placed the flowers one by one in front of Augusta's grave.

"Uncle Ricardo called me yesterday to tell me about the security breach investigation. New York is a real hell hole especially at the headquarters. The council is freaking out so bad- I wish I was there but you know how they feel about me." She then began to place flowers on the grave to her left humming a little as she did.

"Nana and Gramps are still M.I.A like Aunt Jeanne, Uncle Boston and Tristen. Davian has dropped off the face of the earth, Dad's not picking up his phone and Mom's in Italy. Heh- Typical Blacks huh" She snorted before sighing heavily and rubbing the grime of the gravestone on the left clean.

"Surprisingly Uncle Ricardo's left Beacon Hills in my care till this shit storm clears up." She admitted

Standing up and dusting of her pants she stared at the two gravestones before her and slowly let a smirk grace her lips.

"Guess it's time to show Beacon Hills just who they got in their corner"

Picking up the basket and turning to make her way, Araiya paused once more before she left.

"Don't you worry about the Chief, the Boss Man and I have the two of them covered okay"

Feeling much better she walked away from the graves with a casual sway and an upbeat hum.

* * *

**_*Dunbar House*_**

"Bye Dad I'm going over to Mason's" Liam called out as he rushed towards the front door.

"Liam! Wait a minute" Groaning at the delay, Liam stopped and turned to his dad patiently waiting for him to say what he wanted.

"Yeah?"

"Is everything okay between the two of you now?"

"Everything is fine. There was nothing wrong anyway?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!"

"Okay. You do know you can talk to me right! Anything at all and I'll be right here waiting to listen"

"Yeah Dad… thanks"

"Good! Okay you can go now"

Giving his dad one last smile, Liam raced out the door eagerly wanting to make his way over to Mason's house. After Masons' visit last night Liam had realised how much he really missed hanging out with his best bud. He had finally felt like something normal in his life had returned and that feeling cemented his indecision. He was going to tell Mason everything. Tell him all about werewolves, the Berserker's, Banshee's, and Kitsunes- EVERYTHING. He was surprised at how calm he was though. What if Mason freaked out and told everyone? What if he tried to kill him on sight? What if he didn't understand? Despite such thoughts it did nothing but strengthen Liam's resolve to tell Mason the truth. After all he had already been given permission to do so anyway.

* * *

_"Listen up wolf boy because I'm only going to say this once. Scott's an alpha and you know the story of how that all happened right?" _

_"Of course! He got bitten and turned by Peter and earned the power of an Alpha because he's a true Alpha! What does that have to do with anything?" _

_"Scott wasn't alone! From the very beginning, the moment he had gotten the bite not once did he have to do it all by himself. He had help- someone to listen and come running to his rescue whenever he needed. Just who do you think it was?" _

_"I already know about how Derek tried to help-" _

_"It wasn't Derek! It was Stiles!"_

_"Stiles? But- But- He's human? How could he-"_

_"Because he's Scott's best friend. No matter how many times Stiles had almost died and had to lie, in the end he was always there for the pack and for Scott. He had no wolf powers or anything and was just a human but he never left. He cared" _

_"But what if telling Mason only puts him in more danger?" _

_"Then you lose him" _

_"What?" _

_"You should know by now that keeping secrets brings more trouble than good. Only since you're asking me….. Tell him. It's not like many people will believe him anyway if he does try to tell" _

* * *

When Liam had talked to Lydia about everything he didn't expect her to actually listen to what he was saying. In fact he had thought she would yell at him to get out of her car and go bother somebody else. However she did listen and she agreed with him. Knowing he had some support in telling Mason about the supernatural world Liam felt a lot better about everything. Especially after last night. Mason coming over was a surprise but a welcome one. It showed him that Mason actually really cared about their friendship and it only made him realise just how shitty a friend he had been.

He was only a few houses away from Mason's when he decided it would be best to let his friend know he was on his way over. Taking out his phone and punching in Mason's number he waited for his friend to pick up.

"Excuse me?" a soft voice called from behind him. Instantly tensing and readying himself in case of attack Liam whipped around only to be greeted with a girl. She was at most 16 or 17 and her features were soft and gentle. She wore a light pink cashmere sweatshirt with light blue skinny jeans and a pair of black boots adorned her feet. Her eyes were a calming blue and her hair a soft brown. Still wary at her interruption Liam narrowed his eyes at her.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Liam Dunbar?"

"Yeah? Who wants to know?"

"I'm sorry"

"Wha-?" Having been distracted Liam didn't notice the figure that came up behind him wielding a baton looking stick. With a hard 'whack' Liam fell to the ground unconscious. The girl he had been speaking too looked at his unconscious body guiltily. The other figure though was a women who looked to be 18 or 19 in age. She had Light dark hair and brown eyes which were alight with malicious glee.

"Good work Anna. The wolf didn't suspect a thing"

"Lottie….. Are you sure about this?"

Anna looked at Charlotte nervously. She didn't move to help Charlotte cover the wolf's mouth and nose with the material they dunked in mountain ash earlier. Instead she stood to the side and hugged herself unsurely.

"They took Cindy! They took my sister and it is only fair if I took one of theirs. If they can't give Cindy back to me well… This little wolf won't be finding its way home ever again" Charlotte sneered. Shouting at Anna to help her move the boy into the van she noticed the phone which fell from the boys' hand.

"Liam? Dude? Are you there? Hello… hello….. Is this some kind of prank?" Picking up the discarded phone Charlotte smirked as she heard the male voice on the other line.

"Is this Scott McCall?"

"Noo…. This is Mason. Who is speaking and what are you doing with Liam's phone?"

"Liam can't come to the phone right now as you see He's a little tied up"

"What? Put Liam on the phone!"

"If you want to see your pack mate again simply inform your Alpha to meet me at the abandoned warehouse up the hill."

"Wha-Alpha? Who- What are you on about?"

"If Scott McCall is as reasonable an Alpha as they say he is then he will meet me. If not well….. I guess he can enjoy collecting his little beta Piece. By. Piece." Charlotte grinned at the silence she was met with. She knew that whoever she was speaking too hadn't left from the shaky breaths she could hear. Taking their silence for understanding she decided to the end the call.

"Your pack has until Tomorrow's sunset"

Having said her piece, Charlotte hung up quickly. Smashing the phone on the ground and kicking its broken pieces into the nearby bush she climbed into the vehicle in which Anna was waiting for her.

"Charlotte….. What if they don't come?" Anna asked

"Then the boy is dead either way"

* * *

**_*Eichen House*_**

Peter strolled leisurely through the front doors of Eichen house with an uncaring demeanour. He walked as if he had the right and no one could stop him from doing as he pleased. Not really caring about the looks he gained from staff members who saw him or the scent of fear and apprehension. No Peter walked as if he had the power of Zeus in his back pocket. He walked like a king returning to his kingdom.

"So he returns…. King of the dead. Do share with us Peter how you evade Death's clutches so easily"

Grinning arrogantly, Peter turned to face the disguised sneering voice that greeted him. Scanning the figure with a slight shake and disappointed sigh in what he saw, Peter smirked as he answered.

"Marin Morell still hiding away from her brother even now. Was betraying Deucalion and helping your brother really so easy for you? What ever happened to loyalty to their Alpha hm?"

Morell kept her face blank as she faced against Peter. She was no fool, Peter Hale was a dangerous being. He was cold, manipulative and damn hard to kill. He always found a way, he always won. Yet despite knowing all this somehow he still managed to earn her respect. She hated that as much as she despised him she respected and admired him equally. When she had heard the news of Scott McCall and their pack defeating Peter in Mexico she laughed. It had been so hard to believe and accept that a man such as Peter Hale had been bested by teens. Only now she understood it was them who should have been laughed at because here he stood. Free and strutting around as if he owned the world.

"What are you doing here Peter" Morell questioned making sure to keep her face blank but her words sharp.

"Why I don't see why that's any of your business Druid. What I choose to do is none of your business."

"Does Deaton know of your release? Does the pack?"

"Does it matter? The pack had washed their hands of me the moment they locked me away in this hell hole. What I do now doesn't concern them and it certainly doesn't concern you"

"Can I help anybody?" Dr Conrad Fenris intervened.

Peter looked at the white coated man and smirked pleasantly. Despite how calm he looked, the human couldn't hide his scent. It was admirable how still the man's hands were when his entire being stunk of fear.

"Ah yes! I have someone I need to see and to be frank Doctor I'm not a very patient man"

"Eichen House is currently under new management, I'm afraid visiting patients will have to wait until the new managers have approved"

"Oh is that so? Are you sure?"

"We're sure" Morell affirmed stepping forward defensively alongside the Doctor. Peter arched an eyebrow in amusement at the two's defensive stance against him. He knew they were wary and feared just what business he had with Eichen house but that didn't faze him at all. Just as it looked like Morell and Fenris were going to have him escorted out their short standoff was interrupted by a dainty cough.

The three turned to where the soft cough came from and stared.

"Ah! Peter I wasn't expecting you to visit!"

"Jeff! Just the man I was looking for. I hope my arrival isn't too much of a bother" Peter smirked as his eyes moved back to the tense Morell and Dr Fenris. He was amused to sense the fear spike a tad bit more at Jeff's arrival from the Doctor. Morell on the other hand glared at him harder as if hoping he would set himself ablaze once again. Peter's wolf growled out a laugh at that thought… after all they had been there done that.

"I told you… You have a visitor" A meek voice spoke out from behind the old man.

Jeff stepped to the side a bit more allowing the figure behind him to be seen. Morell, Dr Fenris and Peter all stared at the girl behind Jeff.

"Ah right you did Meredith well done! You're certainly proving your skills excellently" Jeff congratulated. Peter eyed the girl detachedly. He remembered her confession at the station of how she had done as he had said. The whole dead pool incident only occurring due to his tortured coma induced mind and a banshee without training. Her presence made him and his wolf wary but none the less he had no plans of interacting much with the girl. That is unless he would be in need of a Banshee's help of course.

"He's training me to be the new secretary" Meredith informed them all modestly proud. Peter and Morell couldn't help the raised eyebrows they gave at such an idea.

"Interesting" Peter muttered to himself. He could understand the reasons behind such an idea. Having a banshee behind the front desk meant it would be easier to determine who was actually insanely evil and who was just insane, supernatural or otherwise. Peter couldn't help but be impressed with the foresight.

Morell was just silent at the admission. It didn't matter to her what the new Bosses of Eichen House decided to do, it wasn't why she was still there. She had her own reasons. As long as she was in Beacon Hills it didn't matter to her what she did. However it would be easier for her to continue working at the asylum. No doubt if she tried to go back to her position as school councillor at Beacon High the pack of teenagers would never leave her be. They would always be watching and she couldn't let that happen, especially whilst Scott McCall was still so close to her brother.

"Mr Morgan you can't be serious! She's an unstable patient administered here! Surely you can't seriously be thinking of having her stationed at the front desk" Dr Fenris exclaimed. His disbelief overcoming his fear briefly.

Jeff just raised his eyebrows at the Doctor before giving Meredith's hand a gentle pat much like a grandfather would. Meredith smiled at Jeff shyly and muttered a goodbye before she turned and made her exit.

"Of course I'm not thinking about it! It's no decision of mine on what goes on around here, I'm only doing as I'm told. If Meredith gets the job or not is entirely up to my companion. In fact all of your careers rest on my Companions decisions. I'm simply doing as I'm told. Now Peter- If you would please follow me, I'm sure we can tend to whatever it is you wanted in my office" Jeff nodded his good bye, leaving a flabbergasted Dr Fenris behind and a tense Morell. Smugly smiling at the two Peter made to follow Jeff yet couldn't help but get one last word in.

"Certainly Jeff! Miss Morell?" Peter called stopping Morell from leaving completely. He grinned at her insanely, adding just a hint of fang to his smile because he knew how crazy it made his blue eyes look. Enjoying the tension in her body and the wincing stench of apprehension in her scent, Peter spoke.

"Regarding your question earlier… It pays to have friends on the other side… Enjoy your day"

Morell watched as Peter swaggered away, following after Jeff. She clenched her fist tightly and turned towards the exit. She had done her evaluation and had been as honest as she could. After all she knew exactly who was in charge now. Although she worried. If Peter was indeed 'friends' with Jeff Morgan as well as his companion… Beacon Hills was in more danger than she had originally thought. A man like Peter on good terms with a Keeper was a thought she dared not to entertain.

* * *

Valack sang quietly to himself within his new quarters. When the little Aestuo had said she was going to ensure his room was more comfortable she certainly did not lie. No longer was he imprisoned like a deadly disease. His bed was softer and was an actual mattress rather than a sheet covered block. His pillows were fluffy and smelt of pine wood and lemon. He had a shelf filled with various book titles and he even had a separate enclosed space for privacy when needing the loo. He was still in Eichen House of course but now he was much more comfortably admitted.

"I see you've awoken yourself from your nap now eh roomie. Tell me how is life on the outside? Still as dull and boring as you thought?" Valack asked the wolf outside the glass wall that separated him from the door. The glass was nothing special- a front the little Aestuo had added to appease the scared nurses who were supposed to see him. All it would take was a strong enough punch and the glass should break.

"I want to know." Peter spoke out causing Valack to pause in his singing. Looking at the wolf Valack smiled eagerly. He made no move to say anything prompting the wolf to speak instead. He had known long before the werewolves' arrival what he had wanted. Had predicted that Peter would seek him out. All he had to do was be patient.

"I want to know what exactly my sister and her emissary had taken from me! I want you to help me get my memories back"

Valack smiled at Peter through the glass and moved closer.

"Well….. You came to the right place"

* * *

**AND there you have it! **

**So the baddies have made their move, The pack are all puzzled over this 'Arisa' nonsense and Peter and Araiya are slowly starting to heal :) Next chapter will probably be weeks away seeing as I have exams soon so hope this tides you over till then. I hope you enjoyed the little snippet i slipped in of Hale Family love. **

**Some more Deraiya moments next chapter and the pack go off to rescue Liam :) **

**Remember the amount of reviews i get determine how fast I update so if you want updates faster... Review :D**

**Thank you for all the Favs and Follows x**


	19. Discussions and Revelations

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE!**

**Here you go ! Tbh I'm not too sure I liked this chapter but meh. It held a purpose regardless. Hope you all enjoy it x**

* * *

**_*Beacon Hill Mall*_**

Derek will be the first to freely admit that Patience was perhaps not one of his best attributes. It was something that always led him to trouble. His wolf sadly enough was just as, If not more impatient than he was. Problem being he did not like to be kept waiting.

Derek ensured his face remained stony and blank as a group of middle aged mothers chittered amongst themselves not too far away. It was moments like these he cursed his innately good looks and bad boy exterior. His wolf chuffed as well and had he not adorned his beard his face would surely betray just how red his cheeks were. Honestly it scared him to be so crudely sexually fantasied about mere metres away. Also due to him being a werewolf every dirty purred word was being caught by his advanced hearing. Gritting his teeth and scanning his surroundings with an irritated scowl, he searched for any sign of Araiya. He was sure that more than 20 minutes had gone by yet still the baggy clothed women was still nowhere in sight.

Turning to his left, his eyes just so happened to catch a red headed 27 year old who offered him a wink. Blanching at the blatant flirtation Derek and his wolf shuddered at the predator like smile she gave him as her eyes stared pointedly at his … *ahem*.. Area. Quickly turning away to feel less violated he hadn't been watching his way when he bumped into someone causing them to stumble. With an apology forming on his lips, he opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off.

"Don't worry about it handsome." Then with a wink the man he had bumped into sauntered off with- was that an extra sway in his step. Staring blankly at what happened Derek and his Wolf both found themselves in sync once again

"Nope. I'm done" they both agreed. They could still smell the faint scent of arousal surrounding them. This was why he hated crowds. He had just made it a few steps past a nearby gift shop when his phone rang.

"What!?" he growled lowly into it.

"27 minutes and 34 seconds. Damn Green Eyes you sure do got patience. Also I suggest checking your caller ID. Nobody likes to be growled at" Derek's shoulders relaxed and his wolf whined at the familiar bland drawling voice.

"Where the hell are you?" He no longer felt jumpy now he just felt annoyed. Annoyed at the underlining sound of humour in her tone. She was playing with him.

"Relax. Okay check your left pocket. Richard should have left something there, I'll be waiting"

Derek had barely even got to finish his sentence before he was listening to the dial tone. His wolf huffed within him and he couldn't help but agree. The girl was starting to bug them now, annoying them with her evasions and demands.

_Then why don't you just leave her alone… Why do you still bother with the girl….._

Why indeed. He didn't have to come to the mall just because she told him too. He didn't have to do anything the human girl said. So why was he bothering. At the soft purr his wolf gave Derek huffed and reached into his left pocket of his jeans. Taking out the flier for a smoothie shop he recognized passing on his way in, Derek couldn't help the slight uptick his lips gave. He smirked at the scribbled note on the flier and pocketed it once more before he made his way towards where he knew she was waiting.

_"Don't keep me waiting too long Green Eyes –A"_

His wolf yipped within him and the taunting voice that fueled his doubts once more was silent. She kept things interesting. It made him feel somewhat normal in the midst of all this chaos.

* * *

Araiya's Pov

I sucked absently on my straw, enjoying the sweet tangy taste of my apple and banana smoothie. Around me the chatter of people and the clanging movements they made was somewhat welcomed in my state. The more of my smoothie I drank the less heavy my limbs felt and the more the world stopped spinning. Driving to the mall had been an adventure, having drank half a bottle of whiskey I had been well on my way to intoxicated before my arrival. Now that I thought about it, it was a rather stupid idea to drive here.

**_…Idiot…_**

A petulant pout graced my features at the conjoined voices of agreement in my head. It was rare and usually meant trouble whenever my Beast and caged other agreed with each other. Yet in moments like these it was just irritating. Huffing at the two I pushed them into the further expanse of my mind and went back to sucking on my straw only with a scowl.

"Do you plan on making it a habit of placing things on my person without my knowledge?"

I grinned at the deep voice I was coming to familiarize myself with.

"When you start noticing them being placed on you maybe I will stop"

Taking the seat in front of me the both of us shared a nod of acknowledgment. Him with a blank face and me with a smirk. He looked no different from usual. Broody and mysterious yet enticing and daring you to ignore him. The two of us must have made a picture with how different we appeared to the masses. He wore his usual leather jacket in which I was becoming to understand is his favourite along with a pair of fitted jeans and a loose Henley shirt. It wasn't that his style was eye grabbing but the aura he gave off and the level of exotic attraction his face possessed. The man was the type to wear a dish rag and miraculously still look enticing.

I on the other hand knew exactly what kind of picture I painted. Before I had left the mansion I had tied my un-brushed hair at the base of my neck loosely then proceeded to stuff as much as I could underneath my favourite worn baseball cap. Along with my hat I threw on my worn denim overalls that I got on sale from the men's aisle, my grey XXL size Iron man sweatshirt jumper and my worn red converse. In comparison to the God Adonis in front of me I looked like a scuffed up ruffian. Adding in the fact that we were sitting in front of the pinkest of pink smoothie store well…. It certainly was a picture.

I snapped back into attention when Derek let out a snort. Narrowing my eyes at him I looked at him pointedly wanting to know just what he found amusing.

"Nothing" he grunted before leaning back into his chair and folding his arms.

"Come on, tell me!" I prodded taking care to keep the whine from my voice. My Beast just huffed at him and urged me to whine. The stupid thing was always such a push over for the broody types. Derek leaned forward a bit and peered at me intensely and for a minute or two I just stared back at him blinking curiously. Doing so had allowed me to notice the smaller things like the fact that his hair held no product in it, which was entirely unfair as it looked soft and fluffy. I knew men and women who strived to get their hair to work so obediently for them. His Forest Green Eyes had tiny little flecks of yellow and blue. You wouldn't notice unless you really looked into them. From his eyes my eyes wondered down to his lips and absently noticed the pinkish allure they held. It was when they twitched upwards I realised I had been staring and quickly I dragged my gaze back to his eyes.

"Hm…."

"What!" I pushed again.

This time his eyes glared at me as if annoyed and his lips tugged into a frown.

"You're drunk"

"What! Who says" I countered immediately

"I can smell it on your breath"

"LIAR!" I instantly demanded before huffing onto my palm and inhaling my own breath. I could scent out the smell of my apple and banana smoothie yet admittedly there was a tinge of bitterness to the smell. Damn guess drinking a smoothie didn't cover up the amount of whiskey I'd drunk.

"Also your pupils are constricted, your cheeks are flushed and you're swaying a little" he finished off.

"Maybe I'm just happy to see you! Who's to say it's not just the smoothie?" I argued

"Unless their secret ingredient is a bottle Jack Daniels then of course my mistake" He scoffed

"Your nose can sniff out the brand?" I inquired intrigued. He smirked at me with smug satisfaction and raised his eyebrows in victory with a face that said 'I won'

"No but now I know for sure I was right" I inwardly face palmed myself whilst my caged other and Beast laughed at me. Even they were siding with him the stupid things. Shaking my head and sipping more on my smoothie I gulped quickly and bowed my head sheepishly, peering through my lashes as I did so.

"Well I'm not"

"Not what?"

"Drunk that is….. I've sobered up now"

"Hm…. So why you drinking so early in the day?" He asked not really trying to pry but none the less curious. I could feel his stare on me as I sighed and played idly with my straw, stirring it around in my cup.

"I needed something to relax. Something to get my mind of things" I answered.

"That explains the text" He scoffed amused

"Yeah well no offense Green Eyes but your advice wasn't all too helpful. It made me laugh though so thanks for that."

"…. Do you need to talk about it?"

I looked up at him and took note of the obvious awkwardness in his frame. His fingers twitched as did his arms and his jaw clenched in discomfort. It was cute and amusing and from the purrs in the back of my mind My Beast and Caged other agreed. Leaning forward myself and taking another sip of my drink I smirked at him.

"Are we at that point of our friendship already?" I teased enjoying the scowl that immediately took over his features. He huffed out a fine and moved to get up when, I through my giggles, managed to keep him seated.

"Thanks for the offer but I really just want to forget about it!"

"Okay well then…. Why did you want to meet here?"

"Why to get to know you of course."

"You couldn't just text?"

"No because this way I can pester you for more than short answers and you can't simply put me on silent and ignore me." I chirped as I finished my drink and determinedly made sure I had drank every last drop in the cup. He grumped at me which only served in making me grin. As he sat there looking around at what surrounded us I took the time to study his profile for the day. Actively making sure all my supernatural senses were off and My Beast and Caged Other couldn't probe him like they usually do to people. Of course doing so earned myself a loud roar of disagreement from my Beast but my caged other seemed rather complacent. It had been a long time since I had actively gone out of my way to befriend someone. Most of the time I made friends and acquaintances it was more of them approaching me and me tolerating it much like it had been with Beth. (A/N: Mentioned Chapter 2)

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"You're doing your thing!"

"What thing? Explain the thing! I have many things" I teased knowing exactly what he was getting at.

He glared at me and huffed pointedly trying to make me concede with his expression alone.

"Your reading me" He grunted out

I smirked in victory and winked at him "And don't you tell a mighty fine story" Laughing a bit more at his annoyed expression I stopped and allowed myself one more smirk before admitting the truth.

"I haven't actually read you yet you know. I'm only joking."

"I thought you just have to look at them?"

"No. You have to actively be looking for something and explain it in order to really deduce someone, otherwise your just making assumptions. Some people are so great at it their minds simply adjust to it and they do it constantly"

"Like Sherlock" He stated. I feigned a look of shock and smiled.

"Yes, Exactly like Sherlock in fact I'm pretty sure he invented it no?"

Derek didn't answer me just peered more closely at my person. The longer he stared the more I felt my Beast and caged other stir. The two of them were both so curious on exactly what we would FEEL from him. As tempting as it was I refrained. I didn't want to feel him out and know. Didn't want to figure him out so easily. He intrigued me. Always putting on this exterior outlook of a man who didn't care and was intimidating when in reality he was rather caring. At least that's what I could gather from the night we first met. Not to mention he was friends with the Stilinski's and the Sheriff wouldn't let a dangerous man anywhere NEAR Stiles if he didn't think he was good enough.

"What are we doing here?" Derek asked having seen whatever he had when he was looking at me. Smiling brightly and sitting up straighter in my seat I tucked the stray piece of hair that always annoyed my face back under my cap.

"WE are here to get to know each other better! Tell me something! Come on. I want to learn more about the mysterious Man I caught in Stiles bedroom yesterday. Its part of my duties so don't take it too hard okay Green Eyes?" I wagged my finger to emphasize my point earning rolled eyes from him. He looked at me curiously before lifting a hand to scratch lightly at his beard.

"How do you know the Stilinski's? Stiles told me he's never heard of you until recently yet you seemed pretty close with the Sheriff" He tried to look nonchalant but I knew he was interested in my answer. No doubt a part of him was asking on behalf of Stiles. We had seen the suspicious looks Stiles had casted us and despite his ease with our presence we could still feel the wary caution he possessed.

_Pup... Smart… Proud …_My Beast purred whilst my caged other crooned in agreement. I let a smirk grace my lips at the agreement we all shared. Happy that the mini chief had retained the skills we had imparted to him as a child. He had grown up well just as Aunt Augusta had predicted.

"My Dad and the Sheriff are old time buddies. My Grandfather would send his kids here to Beacon Hills to stay with his sister, My Aunt that passed, every other holiday or so. Dad always told me stories about the Chief and the adventures the two had gotten up to whenever they were together. I never actually met the man until I came here myself when I was 13" I played with my empty cup as I explained my relation with Stilinski's.

"The 3 years I stayed here in Beacon Hills was spent with the sheriff at the station. If not there than I was left to babysitting Stiles and his friend who never seemed to leave his side. The two had been troublemakers in their own rights always wandering into trouble. Most of the time it was Stiles leading the two with his crooked chin friend following not too far" I snickered fondly recalling how much of a little shit the brats had been.

"Was his friend named Scott? Their still friends now"

"Is that his name? I always just called him kid" I replied curious but not really caring of the incredulously amused smirk Derek levelled me with.

"You babysat them and you didn't even know their names?"

"Stiles hated his name! Always insisted everyone called him Stiles, the first time I ever called him by it he glared at me so bad it was so adorable" I could see the prodding curiosity asking me to share the heavily guarded name yet I just grinned and shook my head declining.

"Is it as bad as he complains?" He asked instead

"Worse, but he loved his name. Only hated the way everyone butchered it so bad. The only person who could always pronounce it properly was Claudia."

"His mom. Did you know her?"

"Hm… not quite. She and my Dad had worked together at some point after that he introduced her to the Sheriff and as they say the rest was History. She was close with my Aunt as well so during my stay she was always around the house and with her came Stiles when he wasn't at school. On a personal level we never bonded not like the sheriff and I"

"I can't remember her, not really. I only remember because my uncle had been to the funeral"

"It wasn't pretty, a lot of things had gone on at the time. It took both my Aunt and myself to drag the two Stilinski men back to something workable. Claudia's death had hit them hard it's why I'm not surprised Stiles doesn't remember me. The mind usually tries to save itself from hurt by blocking or dulling the memories that brings pain."

We had a short silence in respect of Claudia before we lost ourselves to our own thoughts. My beast whimpered a bit at the Memory that was Claudia Stilinski whilst my caged other remained silent. She had been brilliant and it was no exaggeration on how much her death affected the Stilinski men. No doubt even the Sheriff probably doesn't remember, the memories shrouded and cloudy due to all the alcohol he had consumed. Aunt Augusta had taken to shaping up the Sheriff and sobering him, the duty of tending to 9 year old Stiles had been my job. Remembering the little boy and comparing him to the teenager today….I didn't regret what I had to do. Stiles was stronger than most ever gave him credit for and that was their own mistake. The fact that his memories of me from then were practically non-existent wasn't a bad thing. Shaking my head to clear myself of the thoughts that threatened to overwhelm me, I snapped Derek out of his own mind.

"SO! Tell me Green Eyes how does a scrawny speedo boy from the swim team grow up to become suspected of murder by a teen?" I peered at him curiously. He suddenly tensed in his seat and winced slightly.

* * *

Derek stiffened at her question and immediately tried to shove down the panic that was building in his chest. His wolf snarled at the whispers in his mind from the voice that kept screaming at him.

'_SHE KNOWS! SHE KNOWS! SHE'LL BLAME YOU! WATCH! MUUUURDERER'_

Clenching his fist under the table he inhaled sharply and tried to calm himself so he didn't wolf out or anything.

"Things happen"

"So…. We're blaming Puberty?" She questioned

Unwillingly his mind thought back to what had caused him to change so majorly from the teen he used to be. The first reason that came to mind was Kate. She killed his family of course that would change him, he had trusted her-loved her and she had tossed it into the flames that burned his family alive. He desperately wanted to place it all solely on her but….. He couldn't really because that wouldn't be the truth. Kate had a huge impact on him but she wasn't the start. The start had been Paige's death the moment he killed her and held her in his arms. After that it had been his pain, regret and self-blame. Then it was Kate.

_'Liiiaaaaarrr…. You were jealous… you were selfish and jealous….. **HE'S** the reason you looked to Kate… You **HATED** him…'_

Derek clenched his jaw at the voice in his head's whisper. More than ever it sounded so much like Peter, as if he was whispering directly into his ear. The taunting condescending tone that mocked him with pleasure and hatred. Derek knew the voice was right but he was stubborn enough to deny that **HE **had been the reason Derek had turned to Kate. That Derek had been so scared of what **HE **made him feel he had turned to Kate in desperation.

"Wow… it really was puberty huh? Don't worry about it Green Eyes Puberty screwed me over just as much as it did you" Araiya spoke up bringing him back into the present. He arched and eyebrow at her disbelievingly. He doubted puberty had driven her hormones to falling in love with a psychopath intent to kill her entire family and succeeding.

"It's true! My teenage life is not something I proudly like to reflect on…. Well I guess the ages 13-15 were okay but after that-Whoa boy- Nope!" Araiya insisted whilst shaking her head pointedly. Raising both eyebrows in obvious curiosity, pointedly implying for her to share.

"When you travel the world moving country to country…. You experience a few things and some of that I'm not proud of"

"You travelled?"

"Hm… yeah… All over the place. It was just my brother's and I. We went wherever we wanted and whenever experiencing all sort of things… it was great. I loved it, we'd not done anything so fun altogether before- even as kids"

"Why not?" He asked before he could stop himself. The look in her eyes spurred something in him. He didn't know what but there was a certain shine to her honey brown orbs when she talked of her brothers. It made feel a sense of loss but reminiscent joy at the same time. As kids Laura had promised him that the two of them would do something similar. Leave the pack for a couple weeks and just travel and see the world, discover what it had to offer before coming back to the pack. They had planned it all, just the two of them because Cora was still too young to join. He had ruined those plans.

"Well you see…. When we were kids, there was an accident. My youngest brother he ended up in hospital and My older Brother and I hadn't taken it so well. My Mom was in India at the time whilst my dad had business to deal with in France. We had been left to stay with my Uncle Mikael. We almost lost him and the two of us had just lost it. In the end they had decided it would be best to send us off and seek help from other family members. So they sent me to stay with my Mother's family and Davian, my older brother, stayed with Uncle Boston."

Derek took note of the sad glint her eyes had taken whilst she had talked. Flaring his nostrils as subtly as he could, he tried his best to scent her only for nothing. Refusing to show his frustrations he instead asked just how old her younger brother had been at the time. Smiling at him despite the sombreness of her story she answered him.

"He was only 5, a year younger than myself. Davian was 10. I never got to see them properly face to face until my 11th birthday."

Quickly doing the math in his head, Derek startled to realise she had been without her brothers for 5 years, spent a year with them before she moved to Beacon Hills at 13. He understood her strong attachment and wistful fondness in the way she spoke of her siblings more accurately now. To travel the world with both of them by her side must have been something she had treasured greatly. As a pup he hadn't been able to go without a day of seeing anyone in his pack. Every day they had surrounded him and there was nothing but love and safety between them all. Until he destroyed it.

"Dad thought I'd benefit spending a few days with my Aunt. SO I came here, made some friends and had some fun" She finished off with a shrug.

"I used to be the middle child"

"Yeah…. Guess that's something we both know much about." She smirked

"Come on I want to show you something" Leaving with but a second to register what she just said, She was out of her seat and dragging him behind her. Disgruntled and just a bit irritated he followed behind her allowing her to drag him through the crowd to wherever it was they were going. They exited the mall and turned a couple corners before coming to an empty dead end ally way.

"When I was 14 my best friend and I needed to hide from a couple of people who were chasing us. So-"she let out a grunt as she pushed a couple of boxes in the corner out of the way "-We ran all around town scoping out all the best places to lose a trail. This was one of them" Dusting of her hands she smiled at him excitedly before she knocked on the wall. Only it wasn't a wall, but a door. The door blended in so well with the wall that no one wouldn't noticed it unless they were looking for it. Curious he pushed against the door only for it to remain closed and locked.

"Nah! It's locked. It's no longer useable. We had to close it up not long before I left. My friend… he had been freaked out about something, Family stuff you know. He didn't want them finding anything that could get us into trouble. Uber Paranoid he was, I was pretty sure nobody knew about this but the two of us and I guess you now." Peering at the door curiously he inhaled trying to see if he could smell anything weird only nothing happened. Trying to see if he could hear anything weird he and his wolf scoffed at the silence from the other side.

"You think he hid something there?"

"We used to hide a lot of things there. This door was the only way into the place, which is strange I guess because who builds a place like that you know?"

"What did you hide in there?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Nothing too big, Just a couple of books a few old Knick knacks from home. That kind of stuff."

"Don't you want them back?"

"Hm…. Someday I'll probably NEED them back. Until then though I'm fine. Besides I don't have the key to unlock it"

"Who does then?"

"I-…. Huh!... heh- I can't remember" At that she just began to giggle to herself. She hadn't been lying, this whole time she's been completely honest with him. It was bit disorientating for him because he's not had many people be so open towards him. At the whining of his wolf Derek gave in. He opened his mouth to say something only to pause at the sound of his ringtone. Fishing for his phone in his pocket he answered and flashed an apologetic look towards Araiya.

"What!" He bluntly greeted earning a mocking glare from Araiya. Shrugging his shoulders slightly to show how much he cared, earned himself a grin. The sight of it made his wolf purr once again in satisfaction of making someone else happy.

"DEREK! We need you to come to my house. As soon as Possible! There's trouble" Scott frantically ordered. Wary of the panic in the young Alpha's voice Derek patiently asked for him to slow down and explain.

"The people doing the killings! They took Liam!" Tensing at the situation Derek told him he was on his way. Worry beginning to eat at him over the newest beta he had been training. Despite not turning up for trainings lately Liam had improved with his control but he wasn't THAT great at it yet. Almost walking off, he had forgotten he had company.

"Leaving so soon?" She drawled tone lilting upwards towards the end showing her amusement. Nodding he tried to convey his apologies through an apologetic smile.

"Sorry-It's just-"

"Hey- No need to explain I get it. It's okay! I'm feeling much better now anyway. You go do what you need to do" she dismissed before she went back to staring at the hidden door that was locked. He couldn't help but delay and watch her confused. She had called him out and asked to meet. The whole time they had spent together she had done most of the talking sharing about herself yet she never asked him anything. In fact Derek was willing to bet she didn't even know his history in Beacon Hills. It confused him not being stared at as a criminal or the poor Hale boy. None the less he liked it though.

"Why did you call me?"

She turned to face him with a contemplative expression. It wasn't a teasing or knowing smile that graced her lips but something he'd call fond. Her honey brown eyes locked onto his forest green one's and shone with a shade of gratitude that he was unsure on how he earned it. Scrunching his eyebrows at the serene expression on her face he waited for his explanation.

"I don't know but it feels right. Doesn't it?"

It did.

Nodding, He left, going back to the Mall carpark he hurriedly made his way to Scott's house to meet with the rest of the pack.

* * *

Araiya's Pov

After Derek left I stared at the hidden door a while longer. There was something wrong, weird surrounding it. Thumbing the lock on the door I studied it closely trying to figure out just why it was bothering me. I remembered when Peter had come to me in a panic. The day he had dragged me out here and rushed us behind this door. He was freaked out, I had felt it all, he and his sister had an argument and his brother in law had given him something to get rid of. Nobody knew about this place but us.

_"Promise me Rai! Swear it that we won't open this place up for anyone" _

_"What are we hiding Peter?" _

_"Just Promise me! No one but you and I will open this place up again. Okay"_

**_"I promise…"_**

Now years later here I am. The two of us had locked away a lot of things in that room from doodles to diaries. It was our own little secret safe. We had a key each and never spoke of the place again….. However I remember returning. I came back later that week and I hid one more thing. It was a book and I- What did I-

**"Reveal"** I let my eyes glow amethyst uncaring to how open it was. Nobody would come this way unless I intentionally led them. Davian had taught me the spell that would lead anyone away least I or Peter purposely brought them here. I waited to see if the strange feeling surrounding the door was indeed magic that I felt. It didn't take long for a circle of runes to appear in the centre of the door. Each one glowing bright amethyst the same colour as my eyes. Narrowing my eyes in suspicion I placed my hand in the centre feeling out just what sort of magic was used.

*GASP* I snatched my hand back quickly and glared at the runes. My Beast roared at the magical backlash whilst my Caged other howled. Neither of them were happy at the rejection the runes caused. I could already feel the oncoming of a headache. Crooning at my occupants I did my best to soothe their tempers.

"So I placed a time seal on you huh….. Hm…. Just what did we hide?" I muttered to myself.

Peter and I had secrets. More secrets than perhaps this whole town, yet our friendship worked out none the less. Whatever I hid inside there I made sure to lock away the knowledge until whenever the time spell was released. I mostly likely didn't tell Peter about the lock, considering how the both of us are now. If he remembered our promise or not is a matter on its own. Shaking myself out of my contemplative stupor I moved away from the door and walked back to the mall. The seal will unlock itself and when the time come's I'll know. For now there would be no point pondering on the matter. The buzzing in my pocket caused a frown to grace my lips.

"Jeff?"

"Miss Araiya…. You must hurry back to the Mansion immediately!"

"Why? What's happening?" I demanded as I buckled into the impala and started the engine. I pushed the bottle of whiskey further under the passenger seat sober enough to think straight and drive this time around.

"We have visitors… Madame Marcella and her coven have announced their intentions of coming to Beacon Hills"

"Shit! How soon?"

"They are well on their way now"

"Dammit! Where's Peter?"

"Mr Hale last I knew was at Eichen House. As of now I am unsure of his current location"

I gritted my teeth and with my aggravation my Beast and Caged other responded similarly. Marcella's arrival would only mean the Keeper would be needed. No doubt she was here to talk about the killings and the witches involved. Jeff had probably informed her on the change of Keeper's now that Aunt Augusta was gone.

"Keep an eye out for Peter. I'm on my way"

* * *

**_*McCall House*_**

Mason had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that Liam had been taken by a bunch of crazies. The moment the woman who had taken Liam had hung up, he had ran as quick as he could to Scott McCall's house. Looking back on it, perhaps he should have gone to the cops instead. Shaking his head he realised how dumb of an idea that would have been. The cops would have taken too long and who knows what they were doing to Liam. The longer they took the more danger Liam was in. Admittedly when he turned up at the McCall's he didn't think there would be others there.

"So what's the plan?" Malia had prompted.

She had arrived not too long after Mason had burst into the house shouting about how they needed to help Liam. Malia had honestly only really come for Stiles, she didn't expect to walk in on an impromptu pack meeting. It would seem whoever was responsible for the dead bodies had lost their patience with whatever they were doing. On the plus side this meant that they had more time to stop them in case they were still trying to summon whatever it was.

"Derek's on his way!" Scott added

"Look we can't exactly do anything unless we find out where their keeping Liam" Stiles reasoned.

"They said to meet at the abandoned Warehouse up the hill before tomorrow's sunset" Mason piped in. He shrunk a bit when he was met with an irritated glare from Stiles. Stiles Stilinski was always a bit intimidating in Mason's opinion. Liam liked to tease him about it but the both of them knew the teen just had this way of making them feel like stupid kids.

"Yes. Because of course the bad guys would hold the hostage like an ordered pizza waiting for pick up. They're not going to have Liam there. Most likely they want to make a deal. If what Malia said is true and their trying to summon something Liam is just being held as leverage. If you take a member of the pack the Alpha would obviously want them back. She's after YOU Scott. It's a trap!" Stiles summed up. He looked at Scott with a certainty that showed he truly believed he was right, No one spoke out against him. If anyone knew what was going down it would probably be Stiles. He was the expert, the planner.

Scott looked at his best friend and could tell that he was still wound up about the whole 'Arisa' ordeal. Straightening his back and standing as tall and confident as he could he nodded at Stiles and reassured him that he knew what he was doing. Stiles groaned and ran his hands through his hair roughly before gripping his neck and thinking. Stiles was his best friend he trusted him to get Liam back safely.

"Okay! I'm probably going to seem real stupid for asking this but….. Can anyone just like fill me in on all this Alpha, Beta and Pack nonsense you're all sprouting?" Mason asked nervously. Scott shared a look with Stiles and the two contemplated on just what they were going to tell the young human. Stiles seemed to shrug and say 'It's your call, you're the Alpha'.

Looking at Mason Scott tried to come up with reasons on why the human needed to know. They would be damning him. Once you knew about the supernatural there was no getting out of it. The pressure on his right hand had him looking at Kira who gave him an encouraging nudge. She could see the conflict in his eyes but this was her way of reassuring him that she'd support whatever he decided. Nodding and coming to a decision Scott turned to speak only to be cut off by Lydia.

"OH my god. We're not human! Malia's a werecoyote, Kira's a Kitsune, I'm a Banshee and Scott's the Alpha. He bit Liam and turned him into a werewolf to save his life so now Liam's a Beta. You'll meet Derek soon who's another beta werewolf. We don't have time to sit around" Lydia huffed at the end of her introduction. Looking up from examining her nails she was met with silence and disbelieving looks. Stiles stared at her in awe as well as disbelief whilst Malia graced her with a charming smirk in amusement. Kira looked at her as if she couldn't believe how casually she broke the news to Mason whilst Scott looked shocked.

"Lydia!" Kira exclaimed.

"What regardless he was going to find out. Does it matter how?" Lydia defended. So what if she was rather callous in her delivery, the point was to let him know. Lydia caught the intrigued amusement in Malia's gaze and she couldn't help but share a quick smirk with the werecoyote. Mason made a noise that sounded like a cross between a choke and a groan.

"Wha- Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking" Lydia dead panned with a sweet smile that looked promising of hurt should he argue with her.

"No way…" Mason whispered staring at everyone.

"Yes way! We're not lying Mason." Kira pleaded hoping Mason didn't freak out on them. Stiles and Scott nodded in support when Mason looked at them. Mason opened his mouth to say something when everyone heard the sound of the front door opening and slamming. Everyone tensed immediately and seemed to all be on edge ready to attack at a moment's notice. Mason took note of who was in lead with a sort of fascination. He had known since that time with Lydia at the school that there was something weird going on in Beacon Hills. He never thought about supernatural weirdness though. At most he thought Liam had just got caught up in a gang or something.

"Scott!" A deep voice called out. Just like that everyone seemed to relax. Mason reasoned that they must have known who it was. Turning back to face the group Mason couldn't help but nervously laugh when he said "Is that another Werewolf?"

"You still don't believe us? Fine. Malia if you don't mind please" Lydia prompted. Malia looked at the strawberry red head in curiosity before nodding and growling low at Mason. Her eyes flashed an unnatural glowing blue whilst her teeth sharpened into fangs and extended from her mouth. Mason couldn't help the stuttered gasp he let out and the way he moved a bit backwards. Malia stalked closer towards him making him move closer to the door. However he was stopped when he hit something letting out a 'oof'. Looking at what he hit, he inwardly cringed at the bearded man that glared down at him. Before he could stutter out an apology, the man's eyes flashed the same bright blue as Malia and growled for him to get out of the way. Scrambling to settle next to Stiles who had just watched the whole thing with absent acknowledgment, Mason did his best to catch his breath.

"Malia stop. You could have been more Polite Derek" Scott lectured giving the cousins an exasperated glare. Neither one looked apologetic and Scott knew that if he even bothered in telling Lydia off for encouraging Malia he would just be glared at.

"You called me." Derek grumped with a glare. His glare was redirected at Stiles who had let out a snort.

"It's not like you're too busy or anything" Stiles drawled with a roll of his eyes.

"Shut up Stiles" Derek growled snapping his teeth at the teen. Mason cringed from where he sat next to Stiles at the annoyance on Derek's face. Seeing his distress Kira stepped in with pleading 'stop'.

"Now that we're all here we need to make a plan" Lydia commented.

"Right! We need to get Liam back and they gave us until tomorrow's sunset" Kira added

"Did they give us a place to meet?" Derek prompted looking sternly at everyone in the pack.

"The abandoned warehouse up on the hill. No ones' been there for years" Scott answered.

"How many are we dealing with?"

"Mason said it was a woman. She wants to talk to Scott, We think she wants to make a deal in exchange for Liam" Malia added from her spot next to Stiles. Nodding Derek looked to the pale teen for his thoughts on the matter.

"If she's trying to strike a deal, she'll want to have the advantage. Most likely the chances of Liam being in the warehouse is unlikely. She's probably got a lackey or a partner helping her" Stiles revealed.

"How do you figure?" Derek prompted

"She's probably the one responsible for all the murders that's been going on. The first victim had been strung up on a bunch of trees whilst the second was crucified. Autopsy report had noted that both victims had most likely been alive and struggled against whoever took them. If that's the case then she'd have needed an extra pair of hands to help her. Also Liam's a werewolf he should have been able to sniff out anyone who smelt weird. So either we're dealing with a Supernatural creature that knows how to hide its scent from werewolves or we've got hunters on our hands. Either one means bad news for Liam." Stiles summed up.

"We talked to Deaton. He confirmed that whoever was doing the killings was trying to summon something or someone. Whoever these people are they know what they're doing when it comes to rituals and magic. Malia noticed that the victims were similar in appearance which meant the ritual required specific sacrifices for whatever they're trying to summon" Derek added.

"Then it can't be hunters. They specialise in wolves and if this Woman really is trying to summon something I doubt the hunters would be supporting her in anyway or form. They despise magic just as much as werewolves" Lydia spoke up.

"So what's the plan?" Kira asked looking at Stiles along with the others. Rubbing at his chin in thought Stiles thought hard on how they would go about rescuing Liam. As a plan started to form in his head Stiles snapped his fingers in Mason's direction making him the focus point.

"What did she sound like? On the phone when she talked to you how did she sound? Patient? Smug? Angry what!?" Mason froze a bit under the stern gaze of Stiles whiskey brown orbs before he shook himself out of it.

"Uh…. Patient I guess?"

"Patient how?" Stiles demanded

"What will this-" Kira questioned before she was cut off by Stiles.

"-It'll tell us a lot of things. Maybe even buy us more time. If Mason is right and she was patient than she's the ring leader of this whole thing. Had it been the lackey or someone working for the big boss they would have been more hurried with the phone call. No worker bee would want to keep the Queen waiting, they would have taken Liam and left the message as fast as they could. Also this gives us another clue" Stiles checked to see if everyone was following his explanations. It was then Lydia's eyes widened in realisation.

"She's waiting on us meeting her before she continues with the ritual. That's why she's so patient, the ritual has something to do with Scott. If we take into account how fast the murders happened one after the other within only a few days of each other, she's desperate." Lydia added whilst Stiles nodded in agreement.

"Exactly! And desperate people make mistakes. She won't make another move until she's met with Scott because she needs him for whatever it is she wants. As is the case she loses all chances of negotiations should harm come to Liam."

"So Liam's definitely safe at least until she meets with Scott" Malia confirmed. Acknowledging that led to a lot of relief for everyone in the room. No one liked the idea of one of the pack getting hurt, they just couldn't take it.

"But what does she want" Derek questioned.

"Anything…. The power of a True Alpha, Scott himself? She could even be setting this all up just so she can feed Scott to whatever it is she's trying to summon" Stiles muttered.

"I don't think I'll taste very nice" Scott tried to joke earning himself a huff of amusement from Stiles.

"Probably"

"Well we can't just leave Liam there!" Kira spoke out with worry. They all started to lose themselves to their own thoughts and ideas, each trying to come up with a way to get their pack mate back safely.

"I'll meet with her. I'll go see what she wants and try to reason with her" Scott announced looking and sounding determined. No one was really surprised. Scott was just that sort of Alpha. He believed in reasoning first before jumping into a fight. Although what followed surprised no one.

"Scott- Man she could want anything. Hell we don't even know if she hasn't already got the place set up to sacrifice YOU to bring forth whatever the hell she's trying to bring" Stiles argued.

"Then I won't go alone!" Scott decided

"Uh yeah! There's no way you're going without me" Stiles replied

"If Stiles is going then so am I" Malia stated firmly nodding her head in agreement.

"What! No!" Stiles immediately declined

"Yes! You said it yourself she could want anything"

"It's too dangerous"

"We can take them" Malia confirmed determinedly.

"I'm going too!" Kira added

"What? Kira-"

"No Scott! Let me do this. My mom has been training me with a sword. I'll be okay alright. I want to protect you" Kira firmly stated. Scott looked at her with adoring eyes and gave her a loving smile. Blushing a bit under his stare Kira smiled back with the same amount of feeling. Beside them Stiles and Malia continued to argue with one another on why she should be able to go. The two couples contrasted against each other greatly and the sight of it left the other 3 occupants in the room watching on.

Derek and Lydia did nothing to hide their eye rolls and scoffs at the two couples. Mason however looked on with wide fascinated eyes. Disregarding all the mushiness the two couples were producing Derek cut through their interaction with thoughtful reasoning.

"She's going to expect us to have a plan. If she does have a trap and her lackey waiting for Scott it'll be best if we did send someone with him. Assuming its just two people though one of them would need to stay and guard Liam. If Stiles is right on them holding him somewhere else, that'll mean she'll be waiting for Scott alone."

"If that's the case I think we should send Stiles and Kira with Scott only" Lydia spoke up thinking hard.

"What! Why?" Malia demanded

"Out of all of us, they look the most harmless. Least likely to attack or be a challenge. That way everyone will assume the biggest threat would be Scott. If she does attack she'll target Scott first which will give Kira plenty of advantage to defend and conquer. Stiles is better with words and he'll be able to figure out if she has anything underhanded planned or something. Besides if we need more time to find Liam, Stiles can make it happen" Lydia explained. She could tell that her reasons weren't all too accepted by the werecoyote but she understood. Derek nodded in agreement to Lydia's plan.

"Malia and I can seek out where their keeping Liam. With the both of us it shouldn't be too hard but if Stiles could get as much information as he can from her about his whereabouts we'd be able to join you faster" Derek added.

"What about you?" Scott asked Lydia when he realised she didn't say what she would be doing.

"I'll be staying close to the sheriff and Parrish. I figured I didn't want to risk anything by tagging along. I can't control when those visions happen" Scott, Stiles and Kira nodded in agreement whilst Derek and Malia stared at the Banshee confused.

"What Visions?" Derek demanded. There was a tinge of worry to his tone but no one in the pack called him out for it. Stiles and Scott both understood just why Derek would be worried. Last time Lydia had been seeing things is was because of Peter. This time around it was because of Peter's friend…. Well at least it seems that way. Before Lydia could respond they were interrupted by Mason who seemed to have gotten over his shock.

"Whoa…. So this is something you guys do a lot? Defeat evil bad guys!?"

"Something like that" "I guess you can say that" Scott and Stiles spoke at the same time. Mason stared at everyone in awe.

"That's….. Intense" He strangled out before swallowing. Doing so earned him a smirk and smile from Malia and Kira. Stiles just rolled his eyes at him whilst Scott gave him a weak comforting grin. Lydia and Derek didn't really seem to care for how he was reacting.

"SO what should I do?" Mason asked eager to help rescue his friend.

"Try not to get in the way" "Go home" Stiles and Derek both answered.

"No way. Liam is my friend and I won't just sit at home whilst he's in danger" Mason declined.

"You can go downstairs and call Liam's parents and tell them the two of you will be staying over at a friend's house. We need to at least make sure they don't panic" Lydia commanded. Nodding obediently Mason rushed out to do just as she had said, missing the relieved reactions from the others in the room.

"I'm not so sure it's a good thing he knows" Kira spoke up as she looked around at the others.

"It's too late for that now" Derek grunted

"At least Liam doesn't have to hide it from him anymore" Stiles added with a shrug of his shoulders.

"He was going to tell him anyway" Lydia continued

"Really? Did Scott give the okay?"

"Nope. I did!" Lydia responded carelessly not caring about the affronted looks she garnered from the rest. She instead examined her reflection closely in the mirror and wiped at the corner of her lips.

"I didn't want Liam to tell Mason for a reason Lydia" Scott spoke annoyed at the strawberry red head. She glared at him and huffed.

"I know and I don't care. Liam wanted someone he could trust and that's Mason. You're the one who's been trying to get him to control himself, well now he has a reason. Now that Mason knows Liam is going to want to protect him and to do that he'll need to get stronger. At least now we KNOW he'll turn up for trainings with Derek. Your welcome!" Lydia sent a sweet smile at Scott before turning back to her reflection. No one said anything for a while each thinking on their own thoughts.

They could all hear the muffled sounds of Mason talking on the phone to Liam's dad whilst the Were's could hear the blips in his heartbeat as he lied. Derek thought back to what Deaton had said or maybe what Deaton DIDN'T say. If whoever these people are succeeded in whatever it was they were trying to bring forward, no doubt more lives would be at stake.

"How long ago was Liam taken?" Derek asked garnering the attention of Scott and Kira. He absently took note of the distracted gaze in Stiles eyes as well as the unfocussed glaze in Lydia. Before he had time to really study the two teens he felt stares on himself and shifted his gaze to meet them. Malia was staring at him with a frown on her face and her eyes were studying him intently. Acknowledging her looks with a quirk of his eyebrows Derek shifted focus back to Scott when they answered him.

"3 to 4 hours at most. Mason said he ran over as soon as she hung up on him" Scott informed.

"I don't get it! Why give us so much time. Why not have us meet her tonight instead of tomorrow if she's so desperate?" Malia shared but her eyes didn't glance away from Derek for long. Her stare was beginning to make Derek uncomfortable, reminded him too much of the looks his sisters gave him when they wanted something.

"I don't know" Stiles shared. Derek could tell the pale skinned, whiskey eyed boy wasn't 100% focused though.

"She's waiting on something. Do you think she has back up coming and they won't be here till tomorrow?" Scott asked

"If she was calling for back up why didn't they turn up earlier when she was still making sacrifices?" Kira questioned.

"Maybe she's trying to prove something?" Scott said

"Not what….. But to who!" Stiles corrected. Everyone looked at him curious as to how he came to that conclusion.

"She's determined and she's desperate that much we know. If she's going as far to kidnapping a True Alpha's beta than she is willing to go to great distances to succeed. She's already proven how far she's willing to go the question is just who is she trying to prove herself too"

"And you think that tomorrow at sunset whoever they are is going to be there?" Scott asked concerned. Stiles just shrugged and nibbled a bit at his lip.

"Maybe. If we're going to do this we have to be prepared for anything!"

Everyone nodded determined and silently promising to watch each other's backs and bring Liam safely back home. There was no thoughts of failure or doubts on if they could succeed or not. Liam was going to be saved. Nothing was going to stop them and Derek was going to make sure of that. He would not lose another pack member. Not again.

* * *

**_*Beacon Hills Station*_**

Sheriff Stilinski slouched in his seat in his office and winced slightly at the ache in his back. He was still overlooking the recent murder cases that had popped up and the more he read the more things just weren't adding up. The station couldn't afford to have another unsolved case under their belt. Not after Agent McCall had come around snooping. Now that the Sheriff knew it was supernatural issues that were to be faulted he had to come up with some justification that would explain this mess. There was no way a mountain lion attack could cover up these murders. First of all Mountain Lions in no way had opposable thumbs. The ringing of his office phone snapped him out of his thoughts and he answered it warily.

"Sheriff Stilinski speaking"

"Chief?"

"Araiya! What have I told you about calling me on my office phone" He scolded with exasperation.

"Not too unless I was reporting a crime-"

"Exactly. Hang up and I'll talk to you later I'm still working" Before he could hang up he was shocked when she had started immediately yelling at him not to hang up.

"-Look Chief! You need to make sure Stiles and Malia stay inside tonight okay. Don't you let them decide to walk around in the woods or something stupid tonight" Hearing the seriousness in her tone the Sheriff straightened and prompted her for reasons.

"-I- There's something going on. You know that I know the woods just as good as I do the back of my hand. During my jog there was something weird in one of the clearings not too far from the old Hale house and the old well. I think that whoever's responsible for the killings is planning to try again."

"Araiya I can't just take a team out just because someone reported something weird in the woods"

"I know that. Although when you come across something that looks a lot like a stone slab in the middle of an open clearing, with runes and chalk circles drawn about, I'm pretty sure you call the cops because it's just that weird."

"Miss Black are you trying to report what you suspect will be the next murder location" He spoke whilst he quickly wrote down her statement.

"Yes Sheriff. There's not been anyone here recently but I wouldn't bank on them not coming back soon. I suggest you send a couple officers to do recon and scope out the place just in case." The Sheriff gripped the phone tighter and his teeth clenched together tightly as he registered just what she said.

"Araiya are you- Do you mean to tell me your STILL at the clearing!?" he glared at his office door in which Parrish just so happened to open. Parrish looked at the Sheriff's angry glare and took note of his tense stance and immediately began backing out of the room slightly. The Sheriff looked PISSED and it usually warranted a lot of yelling. As Parish wondered away from the Sheriff's office he couldn't help but wonder just what Stiles did now.

"Erm…..If I say No on a scale of 1 to 10 how believable would that sound?" Her meek and sheepish voice responded. The sheriff closed his eyes and rubbed at the headache he was getting. He couldn't believe the girl. The Sheriff can already imagine the amount of laughter Augusta must be having at his expense. She had warned the both of them when they had been young. Had told both the Sheriff and **HIM** that one day they'd spawn troublemakers who'd give them headaches just as they did her as children. Stiles had been trouble all on his own but he was a good kid. The Sheriff could handle him, he KNOWS how to handle him after all it's his kid. However as similar as Araiya and Stiles were they were also immensely different. Araiya was also an adult, the Sheriff couldn't just ground her and lock her in her room for a day like he could with Stiles.

"Jesus Christ- Araiya you still there?" He gritted out patiently.

"Yes Chief" She responded. He huffed at the apologetic way her voice sounded because he knew for damn sure that she didn't feel an ounce of sorry for staying at that clearing. The girl was too much like her father for her own good.

"Good. Now you listen to me. You're going to go back to the Mansion and wait until I turn up with a team. Then you're going to show us this clearing after that you WILL march yourself right back home and lock the doors and wait until I call you and let you know it's safe to wander off into the woods again" He knew better than to expect her to stay at home like a good little girl but he had to of course try. In fact he'd much rather she stay with Stiles and Malia back at his place than the Mansion. Of course she wouldn't go for it though. He'd have enough trouble trying to keep Stiles and Malia at home and having her fight him on it would just mean more hassle.

"BUT- Ugh…. Yes Chief. I'll be fine at the Mansion you know. Jeff is staying with me now and I also have an old friend"

"You know I just want you safe. Things between your father and I may be strained but that doesn't mean I've stopped caring for you." His voice was soft and he knew he sounded regretful when he spoke of Araiya's father.

"You two oldies are too stubborn for your own goods" Araiya snorted before saying good bye and hanging up. Giving himself only a moment to reflect on old memories, the Sheriff steeled himself and left the office.

"Parrish with me! We got a call"

"Do we need a team?" Parish asked. The Sheriff shook his head slightly and leaned in and whispered about the circumstances.

"I'll call Derek. As capable as our men are I can't send them out there when they have no idea exactly what they may be up against. If this does have something to do with the supernatural I'd rather we fought back with the circumstances somewhat levelled."." Parish nodded in understanding and followed the Sheriff into his cruiser. He felt something weird in the air and it made his skin tingle and itch. Lately he'd been getting a lot of weird feelings. He didn't know what was causing them nor did he know why he was getting them. So far all he and Lydia had found was that he had immense immunity to fire. He wouldn't feel any pain unless he actively thought about it.

"Let's go get this son of a bitch" The Sheriff muttered as the two of them drove towards the Black Mansion out in the woods.

* * *

**_*Augusta's Mansion*_**

Araiya's Pov

"Do you really think it wise to have the Sheriff and his men in the woods tonight?" Jeff asked as he watched me type away at the computer in Aunt Augusta's office. I admit calling the Sheriff was a risky move on my part but it had to be done. Sooner or later the chief would have been called and notified about the weirdness in the woods by another jogger or someone who had just been on a walk. Its best he know now then have to come knocking and interrogating us later seeing as the Mansion is the closest place to hear anything. This would also mean that when our guest arrive the cops wouldn't take too much notice as they'd be occupied with whatever's going down in that clearing.

"Are you questioning my decisions?" I inquired pausing in my frantic typing to glare at the old man. Shaking his head in response I tersely nodded before turning my attention back to the screen. Currently I was sifting through the stations' records taking note of the strange cases and reports. I needed to make sure whatever fabricated story I could come up was plausible enough for the humans to believe. Considering the amount of stories that had been laid to blame to mountain lions coming up with a cover story shouldn't be so hard to convince the masses.

"How many of Marcella's coven are coming with her?" I questioned

"Two. She only mentioned two, they are to serve as representatives"

"Then she knows." I sighed. I had been hoping that the murders had been a product of an eager fan who was just trying to re-enact something they read. I had hoped this had nothing to do with the supernatural. How foolish of me to have done as such. Absently I thumbed at the ring Jeff had given me the moment I had returned home. The stone sat in the middle of the accessory like a black hole in the middle of a white canvas. Darker than the darkest black and held in place by the moonlight coloured silver metal shaped to wrap around one's finger. The sight of it procured excitement and pain from my Beast and caged other. The last we had seen this particular ring it had been worn on my Aunts finger. Now it belonged to me, the scorned Black child who had been hunted, wanted by the council to be killed. I was not meant to be a Keeper yet here I am preparing to deal with my first court session.

"Madame Marcella does not know of who has taken Augusta's place as Keeper though, that I can assure you. I have told no-one and no doubt your Uncle has made sure it has been kept secret as well" Jeff comforted. That particular information had shown me that I had the advantage. Marcella had probably forgotten me and assumes that I was another chosen replacement for Aunt Augusta. She wouldn't expect me to be chosen to take Aunt Augusta's place. Despite the fact she was friends with Aunt Augusta she holds no such bonds with me.

"The witches at fault for the recent murders are from her coven. She has most likely come to plead innocent of their involvement" I mused. Settling my plans I slipped the ring onto my right middle finger adjusting to the weight it added. Letting my eyes shine a illumine gold I made my way out of the office and towards the front door. I had sensed the Sheriff's arrival way before they had knocked. Tonight's activities were only the beginning and there was still much work to be done.

* * *

**_*McCall House*_**

They had all moved from Scott's room to the kitchen downstairs. Arguing and hashing out the details of the rescue with one another. So far the only sure thing decided was Kira and Stiles' accompanying Scott whilst the other's searched for Liam. The problem was no one had any idea just where they could start looking. At least for the meantime they were all snacking as they discussed the finer points with each other.

"Oh mmf… Okay these cupcakes are AMAZING" Mason moaned as he bit into another. His compliment was met with a similar groan of agreement from Kira as she took another bite. Derek tried to hide his humoured grin when he caught the territorial glare Malia directed their way. The Kitsune and the newly added Human to their pack were well on their third cupcake and it was obvious his cousin was not liking how fast the two were consuming the baked treat.

"Lydia you should try some" Kira insisted holding up half of her muffin. The Strawberry red head grimaced as she watched Mason bite greedily into another. Derek could smell the slight disgust she felt and snorted quietly to himself.

"No thanks…. "The red head responded.

"Dude honestly who made these?" Scott asked looking to Stiles for answers. Eating at one himself the pale skinned boy made a noise of delight.

"That lady my dad wanted us to meet! You know the reason why we couldn't go to the pack meeting. She's an old friend of my dad's and she recently came back into town because her Aunt died. Do you remember her aunt she used to bake us treats every holiday?" Stiles informed causing Scott to look at him confused.

"You mean the one that used to live out in the woods by herself? That old lady?"

"Yeah her! Her Grandniece made these. Their just like I remembered them only better" Stiles continued. The two were oblivious to the sudden interest Lydia had on their conversation. Snapping into attention the red head approached the two boys narrowing her eyes intensely and demanding elaboration.

"What lady? What's her name?" Lydia demanded startling the two boys. Everyone now focused on their conversation and Stiles and Scott looked confused.

"Wha-Why does it matter?" Stiles asked instead narrowing his eyes alongside Malia. The two felt a sudden defensive tugging at the way Lydia was demanding answers. Neither one appreciated the way the red was demanding answers. Somewhere at the back of his mind Stiles was surprised on how defensive and protective he was when it came to Araiya but for the moment he pushed it back for something to ponder on later. Sensing the building tension between the teens Derek took initiative and spoke up, stopping whatever was building from escalating.

"Araiya. Her name is Araiya" He ignored the intrigued looks he garnered from Scott and Lydia. The two looked at him as if wondering just how he knew that particular piece of information whilst Stiles and Malia just stared at him. Stiles in annoyance and Malia in uncaring appreciation.

"Wait-But how did you know that?" Kira asked confused and curious.

"Derek met her at dinner yesterday with the Stilinski's" Malia informed them all not understanding why that caused Scott to look at Stiles betrayed, Lydia to raise her eyebrows impressed and Mason and Kira to look away sheepishly.

"Dude! How come Derek got to meet her before I did?" Scott whined at Stiles. Stiles flailed at the puppy face his friend pulled.

"What-Oh-Come ON! It's not like I purposely made it happen. She just walked in on Derek and us in a compromising position and invited the guy to dinner!" Stiles exclaimed whining back at Scott.

"Wait… What kind of compromising position?" Mason asked curiously along with Kira and Lydia's interested faces.

"It wasn't like that!" Derek growled causing Mason to flinch back a little and chuckle nervously whilst Kira just smiled apologetically.

"Why did it matter anyway?" Derek asked Lydia. Lydia was silent for a while before she looked at Derek curiously. Derek stared back just as intensely not daring to back down, waiting for the red head to share what was on her mind.

"….. Did Peter have any friends before the fire? A girl who was younger than him probably around 13 when he was 25?" Lydia asked her attention focused solely on the way Derek fidgeted. Stiles watched closely at the way Derek behaved. He knew that Lydia was asking about this 'Arisa' person. It frustrated him that he couldn't remember her but maybe Derek did.

"Peter didn't waste his time with women let alone friends. He only ever trusted one other person outside of family but the guy left not long before the fire." Derek answered. He quirked an eyebrow in question at the defeated looks Scott and Kira gave him. From what he could tell Malia and he were the only two who had no idea just why this all mattered. He concluded that it must have something to do with the visions Lydia was experiencing.

"Does the name Arisa mean anything to you?" Stiles asked

"No… Should it?" Derek replied. Nobody answered him and they let the conversation tamper off until it died. Whatever these visions were they were obviously affecting his Pack. Opening his mouth to question these so called visions again, his annoyance grew when his phone buzzed in his pocket once more.

_Saw something weird in the woods whilst jogging. Called the Sheriff! Tell the kids to stay home and not go out tonight. I'll come by some other time and make them breakfast –A_

Derek stared at the text in concern. Worry niggled at him and made his wolf writhe in discomfort knowing that Araiya had called the sheriff about something. Tapping out a reply he asked if she had been okay just so he could appease his wolf.

_Perfectly fine. Don't worry too much Green Eyes I can take care of myself ;) –A_

Scowling at the implication that he was worried about her Derek scowled and moved to put his phone in his pocket when it buzzed once more.

_Thanks for caring though, Nice to know somebody does –A_

His wolf began to purr at that and unbeknownst to Derek, the scowl on his face softened just a bit. After he had put away his phone he looked up only to be met with curious stares from just about every teen inside the McCall Kitchen. His scowl returning full force, Derek glared at the teens.

"What!"

"Nothing!?" Scott, Kira and Mason instantly denied as they blinked at the scowling werewolf.

"Who was that?" "Who were you texting?" Stiles and Lydia asked

"None of your business!" He growled glaring at them.

"Uh yes it's our business! It's got to be someone real important if they can get that frown on your face to lighten up" Stiles pushed. Derek glared at him harder and prepared to tell the teen to shut up when they all turned and listened to Malia.

"He was probably texting Araiya!" the werecoyote carelessly spoke. She took another bite of the cupcake in her hand swallowed happily. She took no notice of the arched eyebrows from Lydia, Kira and Scott or the look of betrayal from Derek and shock on Stiles face. "His face did the same thing earlier when she asked him to meet with her at the mall" she continued.

"Shut up!" Derek snapped at her. Malia snarled at him and flashed her fangs. Whatever argument the two cousins were about to start was interrupted by the angry shout Stiles let out.

"YOU WHAT! So what you two text each other now since when!? When did you even exchange numbers?" Stiles demanded as he got in Derek's face and waved his arms around.

"None of your business!" Derek growled back glaring right back at Stiles glare.

"Like hell it isn't- What part of she's probably an Assassin did you not hear last night!" Stiles shouted

"Wait Derek's dating an Assassin?" Mason piped in as he took another bite and watched on with wide eyes.

"Dude! Your dad invited an Assassin to dinner" Scott commented in panic.

Lydia rolled her eyes at the sheer stupidity in the room. Kira watched on from beside Mason the both of them watching everything unfold as if it was a fascinating TV show. She noticed the appreciative look on Malia's face as she watched the aggressive way Stiles was arguing with Derek and couldn't help the smirk of amusement that graced her face. Lydia could see the intrigue as well as affection the werecoyote held towards the whiskey brown eyed human in their pack. It didn't surprise her how attractive the werecoyote saw Stiles. As submissive as Stiles came across he was actually quite dominant, it all depended on just who he was up against. Looking at the way Stiles yelled at Derek, retaliating against the werewolf she marvelled at his bravery. Derek was a werewolf and Stiles was just a human yet he showed no fear. Smiling at the pale teen fondly Lydia wondered just why her heart never fell for the boy. He would have been perfect for her, he would have challenged her. He was perfect but….. He wasn't someone she could fall in love with. She would have ruined him. He was perfect yes…. But she was in no way perfect for him. She wasn't what he needed but…. Looking at the werecoyote who simply accepted the way Stiles was….. Lydia nodded. She tuned back into the conversation when Derek's phone began to ring. There was all but a 5 second pause before both Stiles and Derek were lunging for the phone.

"DEREK! YOU-GAH! UGH! THAT-"Stiles strangled out as he did his best to escape the hold Derek had on him, restraining him from grabbing for the phone.

"I TOLD YOU-"Derek growled as he wrestled Stiles into submission. Scott blinked at the sight of his best friend being man handled by the leather jacket werewolf. He couldn't help but think back to when they had first met Derek and the both of them had been too afraid of the man. Now here they were wrestling in his kitchen like friends. It was surreal.

"Hello?" Malia answered as she swiped Derek's phone whilst he had been to occupied. She ignored the yelling from her mate and cousin. Instead she focussed on finishing off the cupcake in her hand as well as the phone call.

"Malia?"

"Sheriff?"

"Dad! Why the hell is dad calling you?" Stiles snapped at Derek. The sheriff let out a groan before he chuckled and spoke once more.

"-and of course that's my son. Is there anyone else I should know about listening?" The sheriff asked laughing a bit. Scrunching her face in confusion Malia answered whilst she let her eyes sweep over each member of the pack.

"Uh, there's Scott, Kira, Lydia, Mason, Derek-"Malia listed only stopping when the Sheriff let out another exasperated sigh.

"Put your cousin on the phone" Shrugging Malia handed the phone to Derek's out stretched hand. Stiles winced slightly and rubbed at his wrist as he glared at Derek. He angrily chewed on the piece of cookie Scott had fed him but didn't lessen his glare. Derek smirked at Stiles enjoying his frustration before talking to the Sheriff.

"We got a lead on-"

"Suspicious activity in the woods. I know. Araiya told me she called you" Derek cut off. Both he and his wolf enjoyed the anger it caused Stiles. He didn't even bother to hide the shit eating grin on his face.

"….. You-…. Since when did you two- …. Never mind. I want you to meet us at the old well, I'll inform you on everything we've got when we meet."

"Got it"

"And Hale…. You tell those kids not to go out tonight. I don't care if you have to chain them up before you leave or what. No one leaves the house tonight. That Understood?" The sheriff commanded.

"Yes Sheriff. I'll meet you in 20"

As Derek hung up, he repeated the Sheriff's warning before making his way towards the front door. After Derek left the pack all seemed to simmer down and break into their own conversations. Lydia occupied herself with her nails and picked at a cookie Kira had offered her. She was interrupted from her own musings when Mason had chosen to take a seat next to her and loudly exhale.

"So you guys basically protect Beacon Hills from Supernatural bad guys!" He asked her excitedly whilst Lydia just rolled her eyes bored and said yep.

"Do things like this happen a lot?"

"Pretty Often?"

"Whoa….. I can't believe my Best friends a Werewolf!" He whispered in disbelief.

"Get used to it" Lydia countered as she at another piece of her cookie.

"So that thing in the basement…..?"

"Berserker. Derek's psychopathic Uncle Peter sent it to keep me from helping them rescue Scott and Kira in Mexico. He also didn't want to risk my banshee powers warning the others that he was lying and he wanted to kill Scott in order to become Alpha" Lydia answered not bothered by the way Mason's eyes grew wider.

"And Liam went with them!? That jerk never told me he got to go to Mexico! I knew he got a tan! There's no way you can tan that evenly here" Mason complained causing Lydia snicker. Mason munched a bit more on his cupcake before he caught sight of Stiles and Scott talking amongst each other. No doubt the two were still making plans on how they were going to get Liam back. Malia and Kira seemed to be discussing battle strategies in the opposite corner. Mason's gaze didn't drift though, his eyes watched Stiles with awe.

"Hey! You never said what Stiles was" He spoke to Lydia who laughed before she answered him.

"He's human. Surprisingly he's the only one still normal out of all of us" Lydia couldn't help but chuckle. Mason furrowed his eyes confused as to why Lydia was laughing.

"Really….huh?"

"What? Too hard to believe. He had been possessed by an evil fox spirit for a while but we stopped that" Lydia elaborated trying to make sense of Mason's confused look.

"You wouldn't think he was just another average human" Mason commented with a shrug, not noticing the alarm and narrowed gaze Lydia levelled at him.

"Why not?" She demanded whilst Mason just shrugged again.

"The way he figured out the bad guys' motives earlier. He managed to figure out her plan just from the one phone call. Not to mention the fact that he hadn't even heard it from the source just from what I said. I doubt even REAL professional cops can do that." Mason mused as he stared at Stiles. Lydia watched the way Stiles flailed his arms at Scott, the way he laughed and the steel in his eyes when he talked.

"Stiles has always been able to do things like that….. He always ….. He's always been the one to figure it out" Lydia spoke distractedly as she observed the pale skinned teen. How did Stiles do it? She never questioned it before it because it all just seemed so logical, it made sense. He always just figured it out, he came up with the plans.

"I'm not saying it's weird or anything. It's actually kind of cool. If we took it to the cops they'd probably be working on finding MORE evidence before they figured out a way to get Liam back. Stiles just figured it all out from the one phone call" Mason continued unaware of the thoughts he was stirring within the red head.

"-Reminds me of that thing this detective could do in this book. He created this job for himself as a consulting detective because he was an Expert in the Art of deduction-"

"Sherlock Holmes. You're talking about Sherlock Holmes." Lydia cut him off. As she turned to face him she was distracted by the flash of curled chestnut locks she caught in the corner. Turning quickly she stood and searched for the familiar whispers of her name.

_This way Lydia….. Follow me….. Come find me… this way Lydia….._

As she excited the kitchen, Lydia was oblivious to shouts of the pack as they all scrambled to follow her as she followed the whispers. She didn't hear the shouts of her friends, didn't feel the grips they had on her clothes and hands. She could vaguely see that she was in the McCall's living room, standing in the centre. Looking around searching for the owner of the voice her eyes swept over her friends unseeingly.

"Where are you?" Lydia asked curiously.

_"I've not been here for a long time…. Not much has changed" _'Arisa' hummed as she trailed her finger along the spine of the books on the McCall's shelves. The 13 year old stared at the book shelf blankly before she pulled one out and thumbed through its pages patiently.

"Who are you?" Lydia demanded. 'Arisa' stopped briefly and looked at the red head with a stern gaze. Lydia stuttered at the way her honey brown eyes seemed to glow unnaturally, they almost seemed gold in colour.

_"I can't tell you" _'Arisa' spoke sadly as she caressed the book in her hand. Glaring at the 13 year old Lydia sneered.

"Why not!?" she demanded. 'Arisa' looked at her sadly before her eyes moved to the gangly pale skinned boy who was watching Lydia intently. The 13 year old moved to stand beside Stiles and stared at him with fond eyes, as if she was watching a loved one. Lydia marvelled at the softness in the girls eyes and the way she reached absently towards Stiles as if she wanted to caress his face.

_"He's not ready…. We can't tell you until he's ready" _

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked worried for just what this all meant for her and her friends, for Stiles. 'Arisa' just looked at Stiles sadly one last time before she glared sternly at Lydia.

_"He has yet to be trained in the way of his heritage. She has yet to train him and until then you shall never know just who I am" _'Arisa' spoke. Lydia gulped because she knew exactly what 'Arisa' was saying. This was a warning for her to stop looking just as much as it was for her to watch out for Stiles.

"What if he knows? What if he figures it out?" Lydia asked instead. She had caught the loop hole. Lydia understood that she wasn't allowed to tell him if she never figured it out but if Stiles discovered 'Arisa's identity on his own….. she hadn't actually broken any rules. 'Arisa' smirked at her and tapped the book pointedly before she placed it on back on the bookshelf.

_"I have done my part….. You listen well. Let's hope you pass the next stage just as well" _

Before Lydia could say anymore, she was gone. She looked around the room frantically trying to find the girl but she saw nothing but the worried faces of her pack.

"Was it another vision?" Malia asked curiously and a bit concerned. Nodding her head frantically Lydia couldn't stop her eyes from shifting from around the room.

"Did she say anything? Did she tell you anything else about us? About my mom?" Stiles asked.

Meeting his whiskey brown eyes Lydia nodded and gulped noticing how dry her mouth was.

"What did she say?" Scott asked worried as he saw the way Stiles eyes darkened.

"She said- She said-"Lydia tried to get the words out but they just remained stuck in her throat.

"What did she say Lydia! What did she SAY!?" Stiles prompted only backing off when Scott had stepped between the two. Kira wrapped her arms around Lydia whilst Malia and Mason watched on intensely.

"She said I can't tell you. That you have to figure out who she is yourself. She said you need to be trained in the way of your heritage before you can find out who she is. Stiles…. I think this is your trial" Lydia explained hoarsely.

"Trial? What does she mean by trial?" Malia demanded as she looked at her mate worried.

"When she first appeared – She told me that I wasn't the only one to be trialled and trained, that the pack was destined for more. Just now …. She said I passed the first stage, I have three trials, three lessons to learn."

"If that's true and you passed this one what was it? What was she supposed to teach you?" Kira asked

"Listening. I needed to listen to what she said, to actually hear what was spoken and unspoken. To hear beyond words that were spoken." Lydia explained.

"How did you know you passed?" Scott asked. Lydia stood up and approached the book shelf she had seen 'Arisa' standing beside. Grabbing the same book she saw in the hands of the girl she thumbed through the pages looking for something. When she had found what she was looking for she looked straight at all the curious faces that watched her. Meeting the blank face and dark eyes of Stiles, Lydia purposely held the book up and showed them just what she had found.

"I found a loop hole. Whoever is trialling us set rules, One of them was that I wasn't allowed to tell Stiles who 'Arisa' is when I find out however… If Stiles figures it out on his own and I just so happen to give him clues…. Nobodies breaking any rules" Lydia informed them as she smirked deviously sharing the smirk with Malia who was smirking as well.

Malia enjoyed the devious loop hole and technicality Lydia had found. It was smart and a sure way to win against an enemy predator. Underhanded and sneaky was something Malia appreciated.

Stiles took the book from Lydia's grasp and stared at it with a blank face.

"What does it say?" Mason asked warily just a little bit freaked out. Everyone looked at Stiles, even Lydia. All of them curious as to just what importance the book held.

"She showed you this book? This page?" Stiles asked his eyes never leaving the page. Warily Lydia answered unsure about the way Stiles was staring at the book darkly.

"I counted the amount of pages she flicked through…." Lydia answered.

Scott peeked at the book worried over just what Stiles was seeing that was causing him such turmoil. His eyes widened and he stared at the page in awe. Scott hadn't even known they owned this book let alone how it got on the shelf.

"What is it?" Kira asked

"Its-"Scott started only to be cut off by Stiles.

"It's my mom. It's a painting of my mom."

Everyone crowded round the book eager to see. What they saw was amazing just as much as it was fascinating. The painting of Mrs Stilinski was as accurately painted that one would think it was a photograph rather than a painting. From the scattered moles that Stiles shared with her to the pale skin and the wavy almond coloured locks. The wide eyes and thick lashes that surrounded those very same whiskey brown orbs Stiles possessed. Nobody said anything about the uncanny identical features Stiles shared and secretly they all privately thought that had Stiles been a girl he would have been as gorgeous as his mother. In the painting Claudia Stilinski was the only thing to stand out and shine considering the artist had chosen to fill her background with nothing but dark black paint. The pale contrast of her skin against the dark background only served in bringing her more attention, catching your eyes regardless.

It wasn't just the stark contrast in colour but also in the way they had painted her. Most women when featured in a portrait would be smiling or looking of into the distance with some sort emotion captured. Claudia Stilinski however stared straight at you, her whiskey orbs like flames as they bore into your own. It was uncomfortable to meet her gaze as it made you think of every single wrong you ever committed. It was almost as if the painting was judging you, deciding on whether you were worthy of your life or not. She did not smile and her face was as blank and unmoving as the dark background she was surrounded by. She looked beautiful but deadly, like a watching member from within the darkness.

"That's your mom?" Mason whispered as he stared at the picture star struck. _'Let it be known that Mrs Stilinski was a total babe' _Mason thought to himself. Malia stared at the picture curiously then sincerely turned to Stiles gripped his bicep in comfort. The action earned her a thankful smile from him but it was only brief as his eyes went straight back to the painting.

"She's beautiful" Kira whispered

"She was" Scott agreed.

**Shadow Hunter Mistress **

**Cień Hunter Kochanki**

_"The Shadow Hunter Mistress otherwise known as the 'Cień Hunter Kochanki' was debuted to the public during the National World Arts gallery show in December 2005. Since then the location of the painting has long since become unknown after its disappearance on the 23rd of October 2007. Although many have speculated on where the painting has gone too, the paintings artists itself is just as much of a Mystery. Save for the initials reportedly found on the right bottom corner of the painting no one has ever discovered just who and what the paintings purpose served. Many professional Artists have theorised that the women featured was a scorned lover amidst a forbidden love affair. Perhaps searching for the truth, regardless most have come to call this painting the 'Ever seeing Shadow'. As it stands the truth of this Paintings purpose will never be revealed until the Artist, the elusive A.N, shall reveal themselves" – written by Davian .R.B (2009)_

* * *

**There you have it. The next chapter will take off from the Face off with the witches and after that I'll be focussing on Stiles and Araiya, I hope you guys enjoyed this all so far. OH if it wasn't clear enough the 'HE' the sheriff kept referring too was Araiya's dad, reasons will be explained later. The 'HE' Derek was referring is probably self explanatory but you know I'll reveal that soon. More or less this chapter was kind of filling in somethings and building connections for what's to come. **

**I hope you guys still like reading this. The first arc is coming to an end.**

**I'm also interested in hearing what you know and think so far. **

**Reviews please :) **

**THANKS**


	20. Keeper's Judgement

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE!**

**Before any of you actually read this chapter... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Just hold out because everything will get better okay! Just a fair warning also...**

**_#IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE READING DESCRIBED GORE, BLOOD AND BODILY TORTURE BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THE WARNING WITHIN THE CHAPTER! I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR REACTION'S AS I HAVE QUITE FAIRLY WARNED YOU! _**

**I'm going to up the rating to be on the safe side. All fears and warnings aside I do hope you enjoy this chapter that has me crapping my pants in fear of your response**

**Enjoy your (PleaseDontKillMe) read x**

* * *

**_*Sunday Night (9:30pm)*_**

"LIAM! YOU KEEP PUTTING PRESSURE ON HIS WOUND! DON'T YOU DARE PASS OUT DO YOU HEAR ME DEREK HALE! YOU STAY AWAKE!" Lydia screamed as she sped down the road in a panic. She didn't care for the angry car horns or the close swerves she caused, her only objective was to get to Deaton's to save Derek.

"IT'S NOT HEALING! WHY ISN'T IT HEALING!?" Liam shouted in a rage but dutifully continued to put pressure on the bleeding wolf's wound and share as much pain as he could. Mason freaked out in the passenger not knowing just what to do. The three of them were all fearing for the life of the wounded and bleeding werewolf in the back seat. Derek had no idea what was going everything was passing him in a blur all he knew was the pain. It burned at his side, his whole body felt as if it was on fire but he couldn't scream. He couldn't move an inch. Liam was beginning to shake and despite the constant mantra he recited in his head, he could feel the tips of his fingers tingling just as much as his gums. Mason gripped at the dashboard and felt himself start to hyperventilate. He only hoped the others survived the night… just as much as he hoped they saved Derek from death.

* * *

**_*Clearing in the Woods (9:30pm)*_**

Stiles ducked his head hastily and covered his father's unconscious body as a beam of purple light shot past him. Looking up he saw Scott roar loudly as he ran head to head with the stone troll hound the witch (Charlotte) had conjured. Later when all this was over Stiles would berate himself for not having been 100% focused when they had planned. He would beat himself for not factoring in his Father's actions. For now he would just focus on keeping his pack alive.

"You cannot fight me Scott McCall! Is THIS your pack? A pathetic Human boy and a new born Kitsune!?" Charlotte spat as she shot another purple beam towards Scott. Not too far away Stiles could hear Kira's shouts as she battled against the other witch (Anna).

"Why are you even doing this?" Kira spat as she flipped backwards to avoid a green beam. The witch Anna looked to Charlotte before glaring at Kira.

"It was your pack who brought this upon yourselves!" Anna spat as she summoned two birdlike creatures that looked mutated and disfigured. They cawed and attacked Kira who quickly swiped at them with the sword in her hands.

"We didn't do anything to you!" Scott roared out as he was flipped onto his back and pounded in the face by the heavy fist of the troll hound. His answer only served to anger Charlotte more. The clearing filled itself with the cackling of electricity and sparks gathered at the tips of her fingers. Her dark hair began to dance wildly with the unnatural wind that made its way through the clearing whilst her eyes began to glow. Anna's eyes widened at the sight Charlotte made and she felt a tendril of fear trickle down her spine. So distracted was she, that she didn't even realise she had stopped her attack on Kira. Everyone stared at the witch who seemed to be floating the more power she released and called upon.

"LIAR! YOU TOOK MY SISTER! RETURN HER TO ME AND PERHAPS I WILL LET YOU LEAVE WITH YOUR LIVES!" Charlotte screeched. She didn't care for the frightened scream that came from Anna yelling for her to stop. Instead she directed a bolt of lightning to strike at the True Alpha. Both Kira and Stiles shouted out for their Alpha in worry and only relaxed slightly when the smoke revealed he had used the troll hound as a shield.

Scott glared pityingly and as honestly as he could at the enraged witch.

"We don't have your sister" Scott affirmed meeting the gaze of the angry witch. Stiles saw it, he saw it before anyone else. The twitch in Charlotte's finger the blazed look in her eyes. He knew what she was going to do and he wouldn't allow it to happen. Not whilst he was able to stop it. Rushing away from his dads form, leaving him slumped by a tree, Stiles rushed towards the witch.

"But I know where she is" Stiles spoke up ignoring the looks he was getting from his Alpha and pack mate. He kept his face blank and did his best to steady his heart despite the amount of fear that filled him. Overly cautious of the attention Charlotte gave him, Stiles continued speaking.

"Your sister….. Her name was Cindy Stines. Wasn't it?" He kept his voice casual and nonchalant. From the corner of his eye he could see the moment Scott clicked on just who the witch was here for. In that same moment he also noticed the sheer horror on Scott's face when he realised just what that meant.

"So you admit to being guilty." Charlotte smugly spoke. She stared down at Stiles as if expecting him to bow to her and beg for remorse and forgiveness. To present her sister to her like a scolded child. The darker part of him scoffed. As if he would do something like that. Keeping his cool Stiles just shrugged carelessly and scratched at his nose.

"Well- Yeah I mean I'm the one who got rid of her"

Anna let out a horrified gasp and a breathless no whilst Scott and Kira whispered his name like fearful children. Charlotte on the other hand only grew angrier. Stiles barely had a second to dodge the purple and green light beams that headed towards him. All the while Charlotte screamed and yelled in anger for him to bring Cindy to her. To show her sister. Anna must have snapped out of whatever stupor she was in because he could just make out briefly Scott and Kira struggling to come to his aid. When he came to a stop Stiles couldn't help the laugh he let out. His laugh soon turned into a chuckle before transforming into gut wrenching laughter.

"WHY DO YOU LAUGH!? Do you not believe I won't hesitate to kill your Alpha? Face it human, already you are losing. The officer you have in the hospital will not make it through the night unless I lift the spell, the beta wolf's wounds will never heal and he will bleed to death as if he has been lit on fire from the insides unless I choose to let him live. Not to mention your father… he will slumber forever. So tell me human, where is my sister and I will let your pack live as well as your Alpha!?" Charlotte sneered confidently.

Stiles laughter slowly tapered off and with his head bowed all anyone could see was the humored smirk on his lips. Scott and Kira shivered at the familiar patronizing smirk they saw on their friends face. Scott couldn't help the gripping fear he felt in his heart, they had gotten rid of the darkness, of the evilness the Nogitsune created in Stiles. They had saved him! So why did it feel like they were dealing with the Nogitsune all over again.

Stiles pale skin looked paper white and stood out starkly in the darkness provided by the woods. His glare was bright with promise that was filled with malicious intent within the depths of his blazing whiskey eyes.

"If you so much as touch my pack… I will make you scream as you watch me paint your world red with your sister's blood" Scott almost whimpered because despite how hard he strained his hearing he couldn't hear any blips in his friends heartbeat. Stiles was absolutely serious and it scared Scott.

Anna began to quiver this was all too much, all too frightening. The amount of magic in the air was beginning to choke her and it made her want to claw at her skin. However it wasn't just the magic that was emitting from Charlotte that had her close to tears. No, it was the boy. They had to stop, they had to leave. How does no one else see how the darkness of the woods gathered around him? How no one else is noticing the way the shadows are bending to encase him like welcome arms. The boy is darkness, Dark magic is at his beckoning. He could kill them all with a simple snap of his fingers.

Desperately Anna lifted the spell placed on the sheriff slightly. The boy needed a reminder or else he would lose himself to the darkness and they will be truly at death's mercy.

"Stiles…." The sheriff groaned weakly yet his eyes remained closed and his breathing heavy. Scott looked to the sheriff in worry but Kira kept her eyes focused on Stiles. Kira reflected back on what her mother had taught her. She was scared yes, but she knew that Stiles would want them to stop him if he became anything like the Nogitsune. He had made everyone in the pack promise him so. Everyone except Scott and the Sheriff.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Charlotte screamed. Her arms drew back and gathered as much magic as she could. Her eyes were crazed and she heard nothing, too eager to see the pale skinned boy's blood spill. Anna kept the Alpha and the Kitsune in place, her fear making her hope Charlotte succeeded in ending the boy. He could not live, not with how strong his power over the darkness seemed. So she ignored the painful roar and scream the two in her hold let out. She let her spell wash over the Sheriff once more putting him back into sleep.

Anna's heart stopped. The pale skinned boy was looking at her, gazing into her eyes as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. His eyes bore into hers and he smiled so beautifully, like a warm hearted child. In that second he looked every bit of light, of good and great one would find in the world that it caused the tears that gathered in her eyes to fall. Now the shadows seemed to surround him like dark wings, they curled around him like protective wisps of darkness. He looked like a dark angel forgiving her for her plight.

"STILES!" Scott roared in fear his Alpha eyes blazing brightly in the dark of the night. Charlotte let out a scream that soon got cut off as another roar joined the Alpha's. It was too late though as Charlotte had already let loose her attack. Roaring and racing towards where her mate stood Malia held no care for the fact that she was leaving her back open. She refused to lose him, she refused to lose her anchor, and she would not lose HER Stiles. Taking no care for what may become of her, she ran to intercept the attack Charlotte had let loose. Her eyes burned and her chest ached as she pushed herself past her limits. The last thing she had seen before she was wrapped in darkness was the wide angry and worried eyes of her mate. She clutched to him tightly as the attack consumed the both of them.

"MALIA!" "STILES" Kira and Scott screamed horrified after the initial 'boom' and explosion of the attack had dispersed. The two slumped to the ground heavily not even caring that Anna had released them from her hold. Scott remained kneeling staring at the spot where he just saw his best friend blow up. Distantly he heard Kira's screaming sobs as she too stared at the dark smoke shrouding where Malia and Stiles had stood.

"It is done…." Anna whispered softly, as if she was grieving for the lives that they all witnessed taken.

Derek had said that losing pack was similar to losing a limb….but this….. This didn't feel like that. The numbness in his chest was starting to fade and something cold remained whilst his eyes burned hotly. Unknown to Scott his eyes were blazing crimson the darkest red they'd ever been before, since he became Alpha. Anna backed away from him fearfully the louder his grunting breaths got but Kira didn't move an inch from her Alpha. The Kitsune was shrouded in a yellow like outline in the shape of a fox. The electricity that bended to Charlottes will now bowing and cackling around her. Not too far away Charlotte watched the aftermath of her attack and smirked.

"As I said Scott McCall…. Pathetic." She taunted. The sneer on her face faltered when the Alpha in question drove his fists into the ground, leaving craters in their wake. His claws dug into the ground and veins of his muscles bulged as he tensed them. The stillness of the night weighted heavily on all their skins, leaving goose bumps and hairs on end. Everyone could hear the malicious snarling coming from the enraged Alpha and they heard it reverberating throughout the clearing.

"I will never forgive you….." was all they managed to hear before Scott threw his head back and howled to the sky. Charlotte and Anna covered their ears at the howl that echoed into the clouds.

All throughout Beacon Hills and further even, EVERYONE could hear the howling of the True Alpha.

* * *

**_*Somewhere in France*_**

A curly haired dirty blonde jolted up from his bed with his eyes glowing a bright golden yellow. He fisted the sheets under his claws and payed little to no mind to how they ripped into them. He let out a roar that was only echoed by himself in his sound proof apartment. His eyes faded back to their usual blue but he rubbed at the ache in his chest. Leaving him questioning as to just what that was.

* * *

**_*London in a 3 bedroom Apartment*_**

A Blonde haired boy jolted from his lazy position on the sofa with a loud roar. His blue eyes shone a bright icy illumine blue and his fangs flashed menacingly in the lamps lighting. He was crouched in an attack ready position with his claws sharp and ready. Not too far from him his tanned skinned friend dropped the tea cup in his hand and fell back towards the counter. He paid no mind to the broken ceramic cup's remains on the floor. Only gripped at his chest that ached hollowly. The two boys looked to the older male who looked on out the large window silently.

"What was that?" the tanned skin boy whispered brokenly as he continued rubbing at his chest. The blond boy glared angrily at the man who watched the world from the window. Only allowing his hand to rest on his chest, the blonde demanded an answer from the Man.

"Nik! What the fuck was that!?" he growled. The man only turned to face them with similar glowing ice blue orbs as the blonde boy. Snarling at the Blondes growl, his face frowned heavily before he turned back to the window.

"Trouble….."

* * *

**_*Beacon Hills: Deaton's Animal Clinic*_**

Mason backed away at Liam's crazed roar and hid behind one of the tables in the waiting room. He cringed at the howl and covered his ears as it continued to ring out and join the screams from Derek inside the other room, along with Liam's roar. The golden yellow of Liam's wolf eyes stared angrily at Mason and his claws gripped at his chest as if in pain.

Meanwhile in the other room Alan Deaton wrestled Derek to the table as he thrashed around violently screaming himself hoarse in a roar and blowing the vet's ear drums to smithereens.

"MISS MARTIN-LYDIA I NEED YOU TO HELP ME RESTRAIN HIM!" Deaton cried out as he tried his best to ignore the pain in his arms from Derek's' thrashing. His heart dropped to his stomach and he stared fearfully at the red headed teenage girl who looked frozen and still. Unmoving as tears fell from her scared unseeing wide eyes.

"Lydia…" Deaton whispered worriedly. He could hear Scott's howling, Liam's roars from the other room joining the insane noise, but he hoped it wasn't for what he feared.

"Death…. Death is coming… he is coming…." The redhead shakily whispered out. Only mere seconds after her words, Lydia opened her mouth wide and screamed. Deaton released the roaring wolf in his hold and covered himself, shielding himself from the banshee's screams and the glass that flew around the room as they exploded.

* * *

**_*Back in the clearing*_**

Scott's howl came to a stop when his wolf heard the cries that responded. His wolf growled in malicious glee when the banshee scream had joined his howl, the wolf knew what it meant when the banshee screamed. Death was in Beacon Hills. The wolf was angry. The life of his brother had been cruelly taken before him. For that he would gift Death with the life of the witch who had slighted him. The Banshee only confirmed it. Locking his blood red eyes on the witch the wolf let out a snarl before he was lunging for the witch. He held no care for the other who had restrained him as he watched his brother die. He knew that she would be dealt with accordingly.

Anna watched as the wolf ran towards Charlotte who was scrambling to her feet. Yelling a pained No Anna lifted her hands to send her magic to restrain the wolf yet was forced to move. A bolt of lightning had just missed where her hands had been and it was then she was reminded of the Kitsune.

"ANATA NO SHI WA WATASHI NO KEN NI YOTTE NI NARIMASU!" (Your death will be by my sword)

The Kitsune yelled out before running at her with her sword poised to swipe. Only just managing to miss the swipe, Anna didn't anticipate the kick Kira delivered to her side as she turned mid swipe.

"ANATA NO CHI WA WATASHI NO KEN NO HA O PEINTO SHITE MIMASHOU!" (Let your blood paint the blade of my sword) Kira screeched again. Anna had seconds only to protect herself with a shield against the downward slash Kira made to slice her in half. Grunting against the electrical surge the Kitsune added to her attack, Anna could feel all of her magic being drained as she pushed it into the shield surrounding her.

On the other side of the clearing Charlotte was looking worse for wear as she battled against the wolf. Throughout their entire fight the wolf had not given her any opportunity in which she could retaliate. The moment she even had a second to breathe, it would be over just as soon as it had arrived because the wolf was once again launching himself at her. She had taken to using her magic to enhance her strength against the wolf restraining him by his arms and leaning as far back as she could whilst it snapped its teeth in her hold. He was clawing for her neck, snapping his fangs towards her throat no doubt eagerly wanting to rip it apart. She had only just managed to throw the wolf of her before she had realized that in her haste she had stupidly left her back open. The only warning of her attacker was the loud scream of anger.

Anna had released her shield in shock when the Kitsune had abandoned her the moment Charlotte's' back had turned. Charlotte was too focused on the wolf that she did not notice the Kitsune rushing to stab her with the lightning sword in her hand. Charlotte was right in the center as the wolf lunged for her. Anna screamed Charlotte's name as the Kitsune ran towards her and the Wolf lunged. Anna was too drained to even conjure a wisp of magic.

"ENOUGH!" a loud voice echoed throughout the clearing.

The Alpha wolf rebounded backwards from Charlotte just as the Kitsune had. Encasing Charlotte was a sphere like orb surrounding her as she kneeled in the centre of it. Hacking out sobs of relief, Anna fell to her knees beside Charlotte and clutched at her tightly. In this moment she held no care to what the wolf and the Kitsune could do with their vulnerability.

The red in Scott's eyes dulled the slightest as the wolf regarded the newest figure in the clearing. Kira had stood quickly, her face a blank mask and her eyes and the fox spiriting shrouding her glared brightly from beside their Alpha. Stepping out from the shadows was a hooded figure in a black cloak. Whoever it was blended seamlessly into the darkness and as silent as the softest caress by the wind. The clear sky seemed to welcome the being just as the forest did, the air humming with energy with their arrival.

"Your points have been made quite clearly by your actions. Stand down" the cloaked person growled deeply. It was hard to tell whether they were female or male. The Hood hid their features only allowing them to see their face from their lips and the rest hidden within the hoods shade. Scott glared defiantly at the cloaked being only stopping briefly when Anna had let out a choked gasped in watery fear.

"The Keeper….." she whispered followed by Charlotte's gasped denial. "… You are supposed to be a myth"

The cloaked figure smirked at the words spoken by the witches and her lips curled upwards into a smile.

"Indeed….. Your anger towards the witches Alpha McCall must simmer now. You are a True Alpha and your hatred has been heard by all" the Keeper spoke. Scott snarled just as Kira readied her sword.

"THEY KILLED MY FRIENDS!" He yelled. Kira heard the silent _'….. They killed Stiles…..' _That went unspoken. Charlotte smirked from where she sat next to a guilty Anna. The sight of it only caused the Kitsune to want to ram her sword through the witch even more. All actions stopped once more when the Keeper seemed to let out a growl of their own.

"They live… do not be so hasty to only believe what your eyes have been shown" It was with frightful hope that Scott and Kira watched the Keeper lift their hand. The darkness behind her seemed to swivel and twist and out from the shadows stepped Stiles with Malia in tow.

"Stiles!" "Malia" Scott and Kira cried out in relief. Their Human friend looked at them with hollow, teary eyes but silently remained where he was. The Werecoyote at his side didn't move either, instead she was crouched slightly with her glowing ice blue orbs staring at them wildly. She stood protectively in front of Stiles with her claws on the ready in case of an attack.

"But how….. " Charlotte whispered.

"The shadows… Darkness is at his mercy" Anna whispered as she too stared resolutely at the two teens behind the Keeper. Scott looked at the witches in wild confusion but his attention was called away by another voice joining them.

"A very true statement Annabeth. The boy carries much power… you are of luck that you still live" An old gravelly voice croaked. The two witches stared at the old women who joined them with wide eyes filled with fear. The old woman looked plump and regal as she stood in dark robes that warmed her. Her eyes were a soft brown and her hair was pulled back into a tight grey bun. Along either side of her were two others wearing identical robes. They were silent and sparred no emotion on their faces for the situation they were witnessing.

"Madame Marcella!" Anna whimpered earning herself a sad tender smile. The old woman then looked to where Stiles and Malia were standing. Unlike the witches she wasn't greeted with fear or guilt when she directed a praising smile to Stiles.

"You are rather strong. Stronger than I had dared to predict despite your lack of training" Marcella commented. Her comment led to Stiles stiffening in his stature, he didn't like the way her eyes were looking at him. It reminded him too much of Gerard.

Her gazing was interrupted by the loud snarling from the werecoyote beside him. Malia crouched down on all fours in front of Stiles and glared protectively. Her fangs snapped violently at Marcella's guards who stepped forwards in case of attack. Everyone saw how the werecoyote's features shifted and flickered between that of a humans and that of a coyotes. From behind her once more the shadows began to shift around the teens but no one could deny that it danced around the pale skinned boy.

"What can I say…? I'm pretty awesome" Stiles smirked. His words were underlined with dark arrogance but his eyes shone with warning. They blazed out wildly in the darkness almost glowing maliciously and daring someone to prove him wrong. The two made quite the sight causing Marcella to laugh.

"You will make a fine addition to my coven young man!" She spoke, ignoring the snarling that came from the Alpha and werecoyote. Her words spurred the Alpha and Kitsune to join the boy and his coyote. All four of them huddling protectively around each other protecting the pale skinned boy from her gaze.

"Oh I really don't think you'd want to try that" An amused voice hummed. Every head in the clearing swiveled to seek the owner except for the Keeper who remained still with their back facing the teens. Stiles noticed how everybody had grouped together. With his pack behind the Keeper, the old women was on the other side of the clearing whilst in the centre remained the two witches, Charlotte and Anna.

"You see this particular pack has a rather possessive habit when it comes to their member's. Much too bothersome if you ask me" The masculine voice seemed to hum.

"Peter! Wha-" Scott gaped while his pack looked at the deranged wolf they had thought to be locked away. Peter rolled his eyes and waved his hand as if batting something away with annoyance. He came to stand beside the Keeper on the left.

"Oh please Scott not now. The adults are talking" He scolded mockingly. His presence didn't look to sit well with the old witch and her guards.

"What is his purpose? He should not be present for this" The old witch demanded at the Keeper.

"He is my left council. He will verify with me the validity of your stories and assist me in my decision for tonight" The Keeper spoke. Their words caused the old woman's face to redden whilst a charming smirk graced Peter's lips as he raised his hand to wave

"Pleasure I'm sure" he quipped.

"Left Council! The previous Keeper had no such thing" Marcella sneered as she recalled Augusta Black's courts. The Keeper before her sneered right back and from the depths of the shadows casted from her hood, Marcella caught sight of amethyst orbs glowing back.

"I am not the previous Keeper. My court will be carried however I see fit. You will do well to understand that concept Madame Marcella. Beacon Hills is MINE and your visitation is only granted for however long I see fit" The warning threat was clear and as such Marcella cowed down. Her face seemed to pale slightly from whatever she had noticed when she had looked beneath the hood.

From behind Stiles and his pack watched on curiously but cautious. All understanding that despite not knowing what the hell was happening, whatever it was would be important. Kira's eyes however began to widen slightly as the implications of just who the cloaked figure was seemed to click.

"Well then shall we begin" Peter grinned.

"Tonight we stand witness to the trial against the witches Charlotte and Annabeth. The named, accused and responsible for the deaths of Mary Banner and Nadia Warner. The attempted murder on five of Alpha Scott McCall's pack members. As well as the attack on the Sheriff. The Head of their Coven, Madame Marcella, has come to plead her involvement in her coven's actions." A look from the Keeper had Marcella gulping and glaring. Picking up right from where the Keeper stopped Peter grinned sharply at the old witch.

"And how does she plead….."

"Not Guilty! My coven had no involvement in these two witches' actions. We had no idea of their plans nor their purpose for the attack on the McCall Pack" Every Were could hear the truth in her statement and could smell no deceit in her scent. Although it caused Scott to lessen his glare on the old witch, neither him, Kira or Malia moved from their protective ring around Stiles. Stiles watched the on going's around him passively almost as if he was bored. Yet his eyes betrayed his interest.

Peter let out a loud and exaggerated sigh at the witches answer. "What a pity. I was looking forward to seeing what your particular insides would look like" earning himself glares from the two surrounding the old witch. Beneath their hood no one saw the dark amused twitch the Keeper's lips gave at the older wolf's mutters. Instead the Keeper moved to face the two female witches in the middle of the clearing.

"Are you prepared to speak for your choice of actions?" The Keeper asked.

Before Anna could plead and beg for mercy Charlotte had spat at the cloaked figure. Doing so earned her a horrified gasp from Anna and the two guarding Marcella.

"I do not fear you _Keeper_! You can do nothing to me! You cannot make me relent for my actions" Charlotte began to laugh insanely whilst Anna casted her gaze downwards. "You have nothing that I want!" Charlotte sneered.

"What do you plead Witch" Peter commanded sneering at the two girls.

"Guilty! We did it! WE fucking murdered and sacrificed them. We did all of it! We are guilty of all that bullshit and you know what mutt… I would gladly do it all again." Charlotte smiled maliciously as she spoke next "….. But this time…. I'm going to make sure that pale skinned asshole over there dies permanently and before I do that I'm going to make him watch as I butcher his daddy right in front of him" She sneered pointedly at the Sheriff's unconscious form on the side lines. Enjoying the way all the four teens tensed none more than the pale skinned boy who took her sister. A roar from beside him came from the crazed looking werecoyote. Charlotte looked from the Werecoyote to the Pale boy glaring at her and smirked. "The little coyote bitch can watch too"

The teens weren't in position to see what response Peter gave to Charlotte's speech. All of them too occupied with the obvious threat being made towards their pack mates. Behind them the shadows of the night seemed to curl around the Sheriff protectively. However from where Marcella and her guards stood they could see the reactions clear as day. She shivered at the crazed fury she could see in the older wolfs eyes but it was the glowing amethyst orbs that frightened her.

"Have mercy….. I beg of you….." Anna begged softly, so softly that no one but Peter who was closest could hear her. Peter nodded towards the Keeper signalling something only the two understood.

"Charlotte….. Your actions were provoked by the acclaimed slight done unto you by the McCall pack. It had been brought to my attention that your sister had been taken from you and as such you retaliated. Alpha McCall what is your statement?"

Scott startled out of his protective haze. And quickly recounted what had happened with Cindy his pack affirmed his story and waited to hear what the Keeper had to say. Charlotte had begun to shout in denial, began to scream over him as he talked. It didn't stop him though.

"This spell used….. What was it" The old witch demanded speaking from where she stood. When Stiles had recounted just what spell he used, Marcella once again peered at him with praising fascinated eyes.

"You did the spell yourself you say?" She checked. Stiles only nodded still wary of the way she was looking at him. He was immensely thankful when the Keeper dragged the old hags' attention of him.

"It is reversible" The Keeper spoke.

"The spell is incredibly dark. The amount of dark magic needed to even perform it let alone reverse it is astounding….. However I have long been practicing the arts of magic since I was young. I shall reverse the spell to reaffirm the Alpha's Statement" Marcella spoke. She wasn't thanked, No one thanked her for doing so. Charlotte was still in denial and Anna seemed defeated. Peter had not moved from his spot beside the Keeper and NO ONE could make heads or tails on what the Keeper was thinking.

As Marcella chanted the winds picked up violently before a portal opened and out fell Cindy. As soon as she had fallen out the portal had disappeared and Marcella had stopped chanting. Charlotte had let out a sob before she rushed to her sister and began frantically checking her over. Cindy stared past her sister, her cheeks looked sunken and her eyes wide.

She looked like Death had warmed her and waited for the life in her to dim over dinner.

"CINDY! ANSWER ME! SPEAK! PLEASE SAY SOMETHING SISTER!" Charlotte pleaded to the girl.

"You…It was you who banished me to that place." Cindy croaked as her eyes stared directly at Stiles. Stiles face remained aloof and uncaring for her accusations whilst the rest of his pack tensed. Once Cindy had seen Scott her face suddenly came alive.

"His heart… I need his heart"

"Wha-…. Cindy what are you saying?" Charlotte asked confused as she looked down at her little sister.

"Mathew…. I can bring Mathew back. I just need his heart ….. The heart of a True Alpha. Help me sister….. Please help me" Cindy pleaded to her sister. Charlotte looked down at her baby sister before clutching her closer to her person.

"Of course…." She whispered. Despite how low she spoke it, Peter still heard it. Marcella took one look at the happy grin on the older wolves face and knew that judgement had passed. Receiving the nod from Peter, the Keepers eyes glowed fiercely as she spoke to those in witness.

"At her Admittance, I excuse the McCall pack and dub them innocent. All three of the accused and guilty parties are hereby sentenced to punishment of Death by my hand alongside the assistance of my left council-"

"NO! PLEASE NO! I REPENT! WE REPENT! WE REPENT PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO ALLOW US THE CHOICE OF REPENT!" Anna screamed as she stood before the sisters and shielded them from the Keeper. Silence reigned throughout the clearing and the Keeper gazed down at the girls at her feet.

"Do you repent Charlotte and Cindy Stines?"

Anna turned to the sister and waited for their answer. After a few moments too long she whispered for them to agree.

"Say it…. SAY YOU REPENT!" Anna screamed.

"No….. We do not repent" Charlotte spoke sternly. There was no blips in her heartbeat, no waver in her tone. She didn't even smell of guilt or indecision. Anna broke down.

"My judgement has been passed" The Keeper spoke beside her Peter smiled gleefully both of them uncaring for the tearful mess of Anna. Peter moved to go towards the girls only stopping to turn and face the McCall pack who stood silently witnessing the whole thing.

"I suggest you kids leave… Things are about to get messy" Peter spoke nonchalantly as if he shared no history with the teens. Once his words were spoken he turned his back to them acting as if they were just a passing thought on his list of priorities. Despite her coyote's protective streak, the blatant dismissal stung for Malia. She however pushed the feeling aside unwilling to fret on it in the moment.

Before the Keeper could begin the 'promised punishment' the 3 witches in the centre of the clearing fell into a magically induced slumber much like the sheriff.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Keeper spoke calmly but the Were's could hear the tremor of irritation and warning colouring the words. Marcella moved closer in, confidently ignoring the warning Peter was levelling her way.

"There is one other issue I had hoped to discuss tonight" Marcella spoke, her eyes never left the Keeper.

"The boy….. He is dangerous and untrained. I wish to take him into my coven and train him for the safety of those he surrounds himself with" The moment the words left her mouth, the pack had instantly cried out their refusal in a mixture growls and snarls. Stiles on the other hand watched the old hag with something akin to dark amusement. From the proceedings of the night so far Stiles had come to guess at how important the Keeper's word was. More in depth research would need to be done of course but in this moment he knew that the Keeper's answer would shape the way the night ended.

Stiles found it rather funny that they were all under the assumption that he would do whatever they would come to decide. No one could make him do anything if he didn't wish it, however his curious nature had him silent. Silently he waited to see just what this Keeper would decide, their choice would influence his opinion on this whole 'Keeper' nonsense.

"Denied!" Peter instantly spoke out not even bothering to hide his sneer.

"QUIET WOLF! I did not ask for your say in the matter. Surely Keeper you have witnessed evidence in the danger of leaving the boy untrained. He has already proven his strength for dark magic by reciting the spell which had locked young Cindy away. You had seen with your own eyes how the dark shadows of the night danced and bended to his will. For the safety of the lives in Beacon Hills allow me to train the boy" Marcella continued.

Scott looked from the Keeper to the Old hag. Malia let out a loud snarling NO through her fangs then began to speak.

"If you try to take him I will rip your flesh from your bones and kill you all" the icy blue of her eyes served in getting her threat across if the dry swallows the two guards by the old hag gave was anything to go by. With her so focused on protecting Stiles she took no notice of the way Kira brandished her sword behind her, giving her support. Scott turned his head briefly only to see the rather possessive adoration Stiles had in his eyes as they admired Malia. From beside the Keeper Peter let a proud fang flashing smile grace his face.

All eyes returned to the Keeper as they let out a daunting dark chuckle. Each and every one of them shivered as fear washed over them, all of them except Peter who continued to grin manically.

"Oh tsk…. Madame Marcella….. Do you really think me so stupid?" The Keeper drawled deeply.

"I knew from the very moment you notified your intentions of coming to Beacon Hills that these witches at my feet were a cover for your true desires. Even now your greed is still obvious in your power hungry gaze."

"The boy-"

"The boy has been under the Keeper's protection since before he was even born. I remember you _Madame _Marcella, I remember the day his mother had died and you had attempted to claim him for your coven. Did you honestly think you could use these pathetic witches as a cover for your return to Beacon Hills? Seeking council with me because the previous Keeper had passed on! You were banished Marcella and once a Keeper's decision has been made no one but the Head of Council can retract their judgement. He does not go with you tonight… he does not do anything he does not wish" Marcella could see the dark grin on the Keeper's lips. Her anger at once more being rejected in her request over coming her survival instincts.

"The Shadow Mistress's son was promised to me! I was promised the right to his training by-"

"-By the Warlock who started Claudia Stilinski's reputation! By the Warlock who awoken the dark magic she had harboured within her as is her blood right!" The Keeper continued to speak.

"**_YOU_** and your coven are not privileged to ANYTHING regarding Claudia Stilinski and her blood. Our business with you is over, take your leave and be gone!" The Keeper sneered before turning her back to the old hag and her guards. Peter and the McCall pack kept their eyes trained on the old woman, each watching her avidly as she stood defiantly.

"If I don't? The boy will be mine-"Marcella jeered whilst the two guards beside her raised their arms to begin casting. There was no second wasted as just as they raised their hands, they and the old woman collapsed to the ground writhing in agony by some invisible force.

Instantly Scott, Malia and Kira shielded their faces into their arms. The fox spirit surrounding Kira cowered whilst Scott and Malia whimpered and whined from the painful stench coming from the witch and her guards.

It has been said that when you become a creature of the Supernatural, your emotions are sensitive. Enhanced just like your senses. Not many realise how big of a disadvantage that really was, most simply forgot or paid it no mind. In this case it was Madame Marcella and her guards' greatest mistake.

Every ounce of pain, heart breaking sadness they had ever experienced in their lifetime was currently drowning them. Swallowing their hearts and squeezing it tightly as it beat erratically in their chests. The amount of sorrow their scents gave off was enough to make anyone cry. Re-calling his earlier reaction when he had thought Stiles had been dead, Scott likened that to having his body pierced by a million knives repeatedly. This however….. This smelt like someone was peeling away strips of their skin with the tiniest blade available. Scott's eyes drifted to where Peter stood tall and watched the writhing bodies impassively. Hearing their agonized screams was equal to hearing the sounds of your loved ones burning alive as they healed over and over again, unable to escape the flames.

Stiles could see the glow of the amethyst orbs hidden by the shadows of the Hood. He knew that if he so much as wanted that he would need to only twitch his fingers and the darkness would show him the Keepers face. The glowing amethyst eyes stared right back into his own whiskey brown ones, seeming to dare him too. As another scream from the old witch echoed throughout the clearing and the heart wrenching sobs from the three bodies followed it…. Stiles scoffed unimpressed and did nothing.

"Ple-please….ple-AAUUGGHH….pleaaaaaaaaaaaase….. STOP IT!" Marcella cried as her old heart threatened to drive itself to a heart attack. Tears would not stop flowing from her and her coven's eyes and the pain was unbearable. At her pleas the torture stopped yet they remained on the ground.

Kira looked up from where she had covered her face and she saw the way the three lay on the ground. The guard to the right of Madame Marcella lay dead and his chest lay open bleeding heavily. In his bloody fingers was his heart still ever so slightly pumping in his hold, his eyes glazed, frozen in tearful agony. The guard to Marcella's left had stabbed his leg repeatedly with a pocket knife and was muttering insanely to himself.

"itsnotrealitsnotrealitsnotrealitsnotrealIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYstopStopSTOPSTOPITSTOP!"

The Keeper had not touched them at all.

"Alpha McCall I believe your presence is no longer required for the rest of the ongoing events for the night. Take your pack and leave." The Keeper spoke. Peter moved and dragged the dead guard's body closer to the centre of the clearing near the forgotten stone slab. Peter didn't even bat an eyelash at the obvious stares Malia gave him from where she stood with her pack.

"What will you do to them?" Stiles asked curiously not bothering to hide the question on his face. The Keeper's lips twitched slightly but she did not answer.

"Go home!"

So they did. Scott helped Stiles carry the weight of the unconscious Sheriff trusting Malia and Kira to watch their backs in case an attacked occurred. Before they fully left the clearing Stiles asked about his dad, about Derek and Parish and what would become of them. In fact Stiles had not asked…. But demanded the Keeper tell him. Fearful for the Keeper's reaction Scott clutched at the Stilinski's tightly.

"The officer in Hospital will awaken fully healthy by tomorrow as will your father."

"-And the wolf?" Stiles prompted.

"Will need the entirety of tomorrow to recover however the spell will begin to drain after the witches' death. Unfortunately he will have to wait it out" Having heard all he needed Stiles and the group began to walk away. It was only as they were beginning to become too far out of hearing range that Scott heard it. The soft carried whisper that followed their departure.

"She would be proud of you… little Cień" Scott whipped his head back in shock only just clicking much too late that the Keeper had been the mysterious 'Arisa'.

"Scott?" Kira called noticing his distraction. Making a decision Scott shook his head and continued walking.

"We've been through enough tonight" He whispered but his eyes never left the face of his best friend. Scott could see the hollowness slowly seep into Stiles eyes, and he knew….. He knew that tonight would have its consequences.

* * *

**_*Back at the clearing*_**

As soon as Peter confirmed the McCall pack long gone, Araiya and he began the long awaited punishment the witches warranted. It was rather unfortunate that one of the guards had already ended his own life by ripping his own heart out, but that was fine. Peter didn't really care to play with those two much anyway. He was content to leave the guard who stabbed himself alive to witness the rest of the show. Besides, Peter had his own punishment plans most of them involving the witchy sisters.

"It really is a shame that your buddy there decided to rip his own heart out. You would have had company had he lived….. At least until it was your turn" Peter conversed casually as he kicked at the dead man idly. Looking to the still shivering old hag Peter grinned at her silence.

"Why the silence _Madame_… cat got your tongue?" Peter mocked. He was stopped however by Araiya's low growl.

"Y-you….. The Keeper… The Keeper is always human! Wha-What are you?" Marcella croaked hoarsely.

"I am the revolution. Lift your spell witch **_NOW!"_** Araiya commanded. In fear Marcella did as asked. The three young witches began to rouse from the forced slumber magic had them under. Only remembering where they were when Araiya spoke once more.

"Your punishment will commence now. For your own sake….. Do not try to resist"

* * *

**(A/N:WARNING! DO NOT READ IF SUSCEPTIBLE TO DESCRIBED GORE AND BLOODY VIOLENCE/TORTURE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED) **

Anna then felt something wash over her. Her eyes went blank and her body felt numb until she felt nothing. She just sat in her place like a still and empty vessel staring blankly at the proceedings around her. She didn't wince as she watched Peter break Cindy's limbs one by one. She didn't feel the need to cover her ears as Charlotte's screams of agony followed and mixed with Cindy's torture. She felt no need to cry when Peter ripped Madame Marcella's tongue from her mouth and left her bleeding. Alive and writhing gripping at her mouth in pain, no longer able to scream only garble. She watched the Keeper nail Charlotte to the ground in one of the circles she herself had drawn earlier. Watched as the Keeper dug their claws deep into Charlotte's skin and peeled at it agonizingly slow. Listened as Peter taunted Charlotte with Cindy's spine in hand, dangling it like a trophy belt. Not too far away Cindy's body lay bloody and still with her eyes missing and her limbs bent at unnatural angles. The Keeper had moved on from Charlotte and approached Madame Marcella.

The Keeper did not touch her only spoke. Each word from the Keeper's mouth seemed to procure louder garbled screams from Madame Marcella, but Anna didn't care. She didn't feel anything.

"HELP ME ANNA! STOP PLEASE! IREPENTIREPENTIREPENT AAAUUUGGGHHHH-GHK" Charlotte screamed as her bloody face stared back at Anna helplessly. Anna only blinked feeling nothing and she continued to watch as Peter continued. Peter carefully clawed open Charlotte's stomach uncaring for the garbled sound her mouth made as she tried to scream.

"Hm….I'm not too sure if I like the silence….. It makes me feel like I'm not doing a good enough job" The older wolf mused.

"Agreed…. Perhaps next time we should leave their tongues attached?" The Keeper conversed. They seemed to be done with Madame Marcella.

"Are we killing the guard?" Peter asked intrigued as his hand dug itself further into Charlotte's stomach, not even flinching at the way Charlotte writhed and sobbed. The guard in question was still muttering to himself lost to his own insanity.

"No…. _Madame_ Marcella can take her _guard_ and return to her coven. I highly doubt they will be of any trouble after tonight" The Keeper sneered mockingly, Amethyst eyes glowing brightly in the night.

"Oh you certainly are cruel. Leaving the old witch alive with no tongue. Her spell casting days are over…. I'm impressed" Peter gleefully praised. The Keeper shared a smirk with the wolf before their attention returned to Anna.

Anna who continued sitting there watching them watch her, feeling nothing.

"And what if that one?" Peter asked spitefully. "She seemed to hold much devotion and love towards the witchy sisters. Although since she has repented how will her punishment occur?"

Amethyst eyes stared at Anna decisively who only served in blinking blankly back. The Keeper beckoned Anna forward and wilfully Anna followed. The both of them approached Charlotte's writhing body and Peter.

"You will remain in this clearing. You will sit with the bodies of your coven and grieve. When the sun rises in the morning you will release your spells placed on the Sheriff and his officer. Your plea of atonement has brought you mercy and you will keep your life" Behind Anna, Araiya nodded at Peter.

Letting his fangs gleam, Peter made sure Anna's gaze was focused on his hand still clawing at the insides of Charlotte. With a simple twist of his hand Peter ripped out the girls' spine and purposely let the blood on his hand, as well as on the bone in his grip, splatter across the girls face. Satisfied they left Anna to stare at Charlotte's body.

Picking up the guard as well as Marcella's now unconscious body, Peterand Araiya left the clearing.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay you can read again. It's safe :D) **

Anna remained, staring in silence. There was no noise now all that was alive in the clearing was herself. A strange tingle slowly left her and as it left the wider her eyes grew. When the tingle had fully disappeared….. Anna was flooded with emotion. A piercing scream tore its way from her throat as she clutched at her bloody face. Her dirty nails dug into her skin and her eyes kept streaming with tears coloured red as it mixed with Charlotte's blood on her face. She scrambled backwards to get as far away from the body as she could only to scream once again as she realized she was surrounded by two others. The guard lay on the stone slab still clutching his heart, Cindy lay in another one of the chalk circles she had drawn earlier just as Charlotte's lifeless body was.

In the morning when the sun had risen, a frequent morning jogger gagged at the copper smell and decaying smell. Thinking it to be a dead animal, the jogger went to investigate already reaching for their phone ready to call animal control. Their call however will wait, instead they would call the station. In a torrent of fearful whispers and horrified gasps, the jogger would report what they described as 'massacre'.

Sheriff Stilinski will wake up in his bed at home to the Station's demands. He will arrive at the scene and gape horrified at what he saw before joining the officers who were attempting to persuade the girl in the centre to speak. The morning jogger would give their statement. The case would later be filed and closed and the girl would be arrested in a mental ward for homicidal maniacs.

Meanwhile at the edge just outside of Beacon Hills borders, Madame Marcella's coven will arrive to pick up their Head witch and one of the two guards she had left with. They will not comment on the bandaged state the witch and her guard were in. Just as they will tell their coven that no witch of theirs was ever to return to Beacon Hills under punishment of Death.

* * *

_"**Case: Bloody Witch** _

**_Report: _**_Anonymous Jogger discovered murder scene. 3 dead bodies accounted for. Charlotte Stines and early reported missing sister Cindy Stines along with a Mitchell West. All three bodies appeared to be 'sacrificed'. Annabeth Walters confessed to killing and had been sentenced to a mental ward until court date finalized"_

* * *

**Okay... please don't hate me too much. I remain by my statement of 'every review is appreciated' so regardless I'll read your reviews even if some of them might call for my death. I've already started on the next chapter and I'll post it as soon as it's done. Admittedly it's rather cruel of me to leave you all hanging after bombarding you with this chapter. **

**So the pack now know that Peter is out and about, They've been introduced to 'The Keeper', Scott knows 'The Keeper' is 'Arisa', Stiles is apparently able to do dark magic and control the shadows assumed to be because of his mother. Oh and I'm pretty sure you all have a fair idea of who those somebodies were in France and London ;) **

** The ****next chapter will tell of the Aftermath and the pack's reaction to Peter being free as well as this mysterious 'Keeper'. **

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, Faves and Follows.**


	21. The Aftermath

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE!**

**Personally not really satisfied with this chapter but it'll do for now. I'm not sure on when the next update will come but it will have more Deraiya scenes **

**Enjoyx**

* * *

**_*Sunday Night (11:45pm): Augusta's Mansion* _**

Peter's hands shook violently in the dark of his room. He had long since washed the blood on his hands yet the stench of it still lingered. Assaulting his strong sense of smell violently. He knew that no matter how hard he scrubbed his hands would never be clean, that the rusty copper scent will always linger faintly. Much like the mistakes from his past….. He would never be able to rid himself of it.

The silence of his room only made the phantom screams' from tonight echo louder in his head. If he wanted to, he could still hear Annabeth screaming herself hoarse in the woods. Within him his wolf was curled up and whimpering. They would not be getting any sleep tonight…. Not after that.

"I wonder….. If you saw me now, what would you say" He chuckled darkly only to stop himself abruptly.

"What would you think of your precious baby boy now?"

Old memories he had long locked away flooded his mind. Gentle smiles, joyful laughter and soft caressing hands upon his cheeks. Closing his eyes, Peter unlocked the treasure chest he had chained and buried at the furthest depths of his mind. A single tear trailed down his cheek as he let the memories of happier times overcome his latest sin.

* * *

**_*Monday Morning (1:05am): Beacon Hills Cemetery*_**

Araiya's Pov

I knelt sobbing hysterically between the two graves. The blood and skin particles under my nails only adding more dirt as I dug my fingers into the ground. I heaved loud watery gasps which mixed with my deranged laughter. My eyes were flickering between Honey Brown, Illumine Gold and Amethyst. My teeth sharpened into fangs and I let out a gut wrenching scream, uncaring about the noise I made. When my scream finally faded into the cold air I blinked blearily at the two graves.

"You knew….." I rasped

**_*Earlier at the Mansion*_**

_Peter stared at me blankly as I began to chuckle. My laughter built until I was bending forward clutching at my stomach. He had already cleaned his hands of the dirty work the two of us had left in the clearing. Jeff sat stiffly on the sofa his eyes shifting uncomfortably as they watched me smear the blood on my hands carelessly across my cheeks, wiping at the few stray tears that escaped due to my laughter. Still giggling and heaving I met Peter's blank stare with a senseless grin with just a tad too much teeth._

_"… He has no idea" I giggled ignoring the flinch Jeff gave at the sound. _

_"Would you be sharing the joke with the rest of the class?" Peter drawled lazily though his eyes betrayed the truth. Snickering still I spoke. _

_"The bite….. You gave the bite to Scott McCall. Do you know what that means?" _

_"That sooner or later I'll be receiving a gift basket for my efforts signed by the True Alpha himself!" Peter sarcastically sneered as he rolled his eyes. Smirking at the wolf I taunted him right back, the both of us ignoring Jeff. _

_"Balance. The world needs balance, always has. When something is whole, by definition it is unchanging and complete. So when you split something into two halves – yin / yang, it upsets the equilibrium of wholeness. This starts both halves chasing after each other as they seek a new balance with each other. The Sun has the Moon. Day has Night. Up has down." The smirk on my face widened into a stretched smile that strained my cheeks they began to hurt. _

_"Light and Dark, both supporting each other to ensure balance is kept. But what if the Light becomes corrupt, what then? What happens to the Dark? What happens to the balance?"_

_"The point Rai! I am in no mood for riddles" Peter snarled as his hands began to tremble. _

_"Scott McCall. You bit Scott McCall and turned him into a wolf. Tell me Petey….. If Scott should be the Light….. Who would be his Darkness?" _

_Peter's eyes widened slightly in realisation. Everything clicking into place all of it showing clearly on his face just as the same occurred for Jeff. Laughing again as the implications of what this all would mean for me as well as a certain pale skinned boy sunk in my mind, I spoke up once more. _

_"I admit. I had always known the little Cień held strength and power. It's all so much clearer as to why Marcella had continued trying for the boy. You, yourself have just told me of all he has accomplished. Training a new born werewolf, Setting you aflame, Facing a Kanima, Argents, A dead pool, The Alpha pack. He has even overcome the possession of a Nogitsune." I curled my fingers into a loose fist within my hair. _

_"You awoke the darkness the moment you bit his Light" _

"You knew…. And you never told me. You lied to me- made me believe he was safe. YOU TOLD ME HE WOULD BE SAFE!" I screamed as I drilled my fists into the ground breaking the skin of my knuckles. Turning my head to the grave on the left I snarled.

"He is your son….. How could you leave him like that? How could you do that to him, to the sheriff?"

I received no answers to my questions. No responses to my accusations. The dead were silent. Inhaling deeply I collapsed into myself and cradled my knees as close to my chest as I could. I didn't care for the blood on my hands or the dirt on my face mixed with my tears. Huddling by myself in the cold morning's air I sat between the two grave stones.

"When he remembers…. He may very well hate you both… but you already knew that. I will not lie to him, I never could any way. When he asks me I will tell him the truth. I will train him, protect him and love him whenever he will need it…but you planned on me doing just that didn't you." I cried shakily and buried my head into my arms.

"God…."

* * *

**_*Martin's Household*_**

Lydia couldn't sleep, too afraid to. Death was still in Beacon hills, she had felt him come and still felt him lingering. Her body quivered violently despite the fact she was wound tightly within the confines of her blanket.

**_*Earlier at Deaton's Clinic*_**

_The minute she heard the Jeep pull up outside of Deaton's clinic, Lydia rushed to greet her pack mates. Her eyes were still blurred with tears and her throat still raw from her screams. Derek was calmer now that Deaton had sedated him. Liam and Mason followed her as she rushed to where their Alpha and pack mates returned. _

_"YOU'RE ALIVE!" She cried out frantically. Throwing herself into the arms of Stiles and gripping him tightly. The ache in her chest still pulsed but she was anchored by the physical feeling of him in her arms. The fear of his death- of THEIR death had horrified her. Pulling back from her embrace, Stiles pushed her arms away from his face. His face was pale and grim but most of all haunted. She hated it, remembering how hard it was to chase the look away last time. _

_"I'm fine" He snapped. The cold bite in his words did nothing to her unlike the cringe and wince it procured from Liam and Mason. She narrowed her eyes into a fierce glare, his words only serving in aggravating her. She had SAW him die, had SEEN the moment both he and Malia had left the world of the living. Death had come…. But he did not take….. Not them at least. _

_A snort from behind him had everyone's heads turning. Malia leaned against the doorway with a scrunched sneer on her lips. The stance, and expression on her face too similar to Peter. Her Coyote Blue eyes were cold and angry, their line of sight on Stiles. Her teeth still sharp despite not being in their fanged state. Scott knew that she was doing her best to control her shift, just as everyone else knew that the werecoyote was marginally pissed. _

_"What! You got something to say" Stiles glared. The haunted look on his face disappeared slightly and gave way to a cold mask of indifference. The rest of them fell silent as they witnessed the couple's face off. Lydia could see the tight grip Stiles fists began to form, the clench in his jaw. The two glared at one another. _

_"You're so stupid" Malia spat she moved from her spot by the door and moved closer to Stiles. Lydia moved from beside Stiles and instead subtly checked over the werecoyote. Both of them seemed physically okay which eased her fear. _

_"Good to know" Stiles rolled his eyes sarcastically. Waving of her accusation despairingly_

_"What were you thinking!?" Malia grilled _

_"She was looking for a culprit and it was me" he shrugged _

_"STILES! YOU ALMOST DIED!? IF I HADN'T-" _

_"IF YOU HADN'T WHAT MALIA!? Jumped in? Tried to save me I would have been dead? She was going to kill Scott, YOUR Alpha for something I did. What was I supposed to do huh? What!? Let him die!? You don't get to call me stupid when you did the exact same thing for me!" his words spurred the coyote but before she could retort someone else spoke. _

_"NO! But we could have found another way! Do you think we wanted to lose TWO members of the pack tonight?" Kira cut in. The Kitsune was uncharacteristically cold tonight. Stiles infuriated glare turned to her but it did nothing. _

_"Well then where were you and this alternative plan? Huh Kira? Why didn't you-" _

_"Stiles I couldn't feel you anymore!" Scott cut in. His face was serious and imploring. He looked as if he was still grieving. Everyone saw the confusion that flashed on Stiles face. _

_"What?"_

_"I couldn't feel the bond. When that attack consumed both you and Malia, the pack bond, I couldn't feel it. It was like-"_

_"It was like Allison all over again" Lydia added garnering everyone's attention. By now Malia and Lydia were standing side by side, the both of them staring at Stiles. Swallowing at the dryness in her mouth Lydia repeated herself. _

_"It was exactly like when the Oni killed Allison. We all felt it Stiles. All of us in the pack felt it the moment Scott did" _

_"No." Stiles denied firmly. "You shouldn't have- That shouldn't have happened because I-" _

_"Because you tried to leave!" Malia snarled causing Lydia to place a hand on her shoulder. Lydia had figured out Stiles plan and she was just as angry at him as the coyote. The coyote who's loyalty was really only to the pale skinned boy before her. _

_"Stiles what is she talking about?" Scott asked. _

_"I-"Stiles started before closing his mouth and looking away from the Alpha. Scott narrowed his eyes angrily before he turned to Malia and demanded she tell him with the use of his Alpha voice. Behind him Liam cringed, however Malia just growled at Scott. Her eyes defiant and her coyote refusing to bow to his demand. _

_"Stiles chose to leave the pack. He actively severed the bond between him and the pack. He knew that if he died we would all feel it, so he chose to voluntarily leave the pack. That way the bond wouldn't affect us" Lydia explained. Red eyes bored into her green eyes searching for a lie. _

_"It would have worked, If Malia hadn't jumped in to save him. She refused to let him sever the bond, because she was the only one aware of what he was trying to do. He chose the moment you were all too distracted to try and save him to sever the bond. He would have been successful too…. If he wasn't distracted" _

_Everyone now stared at Stiles who stood stiffly under their gaze. They could all see it….he had no regrets towards his actions. _

_"That shouldn't- I never gave him permission as the Alpha. Derek said that the Alpha has to-" _

_"-Humans have the option of leaving and breaking the pack bond despite the Alpha's opinions. It was a failsafe in case they were being mistreated by the pack" Stiles explained unapologetically. _

_"You-"Scott whimpered. _

_"She was going to kill you Scott" Stiles whispered_

_"And you almost DIED" Malia growled. _

_"So did you" _

_Silence reigned the Clinic. The night's event effecting everyone differently. Mason and Liam felt awkward and tense as the older teens regarded each other. The moment however was broken when Deaton entered the room, either ignoring the tension or not noticing it. _

_"How is he?" Stiles asked referring to Derek. _

_Deaton looked over the pack, noticing that no one was missing and felt relief as well as confusion. The banshee had screamed so who was it that died?_

_"He is calm, but I'm afraid that's all I can do. The effects of the spell are unknown to me" _

_"They said that it would wear off after the witch died. He should be fine by Tuesday" Stiles relayed. _

_"Who said?" Deaton asked tersely. _

_"The Keeper" Kira answered taking note of the tense stature of the vet. Her gaze sharpened at the action but she did not elaborate. _

_"Arisa. Arisa is the Keeper. That was her!" Scott added as he looked to Lydia and Stiles. Absently he took note that Stiles didn't react, almost as if he knew already. Lydia on the other hand only nodded. _

_"You know her?" Deaton spoke out worriedly _

_"She knows us" Stiles corrected some part of him enjoying the frantic gaze the vet had. _

_"What did she wear? Describe her!" Deaton urged the teens. Only Scott felt comfortable talking. Kira wanted to wait to speak with her mother before she talked about the Keeper. Malia didn't care for the vet and felt no need to explain. However Lydia and Stiles both stayed silent content to let Scott explain, both listening to the strange surge that seemed to be warning them. _

_"A Black cloak. Are you sure that was the colour?" _

_"Positive. We never saw the face but…. She had amethyst eyes. They glowed from underneath her hood" _

_Scott saw Deaton physically pale and almost wilt before his eyes. Softly he heard the slight whine of distress and felt unease settle. _

_"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. I suggest you all go home and rest. You all have school tomorrow" _

_After Deaton left the room everyone seemed to disperse. Scott took Kira home after Stiles had successfully reaffirmed that he could get his dad home himself. Things between Malia and Stiles still seemed frosty but none the less the coyote followed him. Leaving Mason and Liam with Lydia, the two boys still silent and unwilling to speak. Straightening her back, Lydia cleared her throat pointedly and directed the younger two to follow her. Intent on taking them home and heading home herself. _

_Liam and Mason followed the red head sullenly both unsure of what to do. It was exactly why they freaked when suddenly the strawberry blonde froze and began to shake whilst her eyes widened in horror. Mason was doing his best to wake the banshee from whatever trance she was in with the help of Liam. Both of them scared that another attack was occurring on the pack. When the banshee had finally snapped out of it she turned abruptly and puked overly into the bushes not too far. Rubbing at her back in comfort, Liam's hearing caught the whispering the crying girl was sprouting. _

_"It is done….. He has collected. Death has collected. He is content. She has passed her judgement and the Beacon is safe" _

**_*Present*_**

She could feel him now. It confused her as to why he hadn't left yet. She had seen the punishment that had come onto the witches, saw what their fate had been. The bloody bodies and the agonized screams ringing through her mind as if she had been actually present. Unlike with Aiden and Allison the witches did not pass over to the other side. Instead she had watched Death eat their souls. The witches would have no afterlife. Their souls will never join the living ever again. Death had ended the Stine sisters forever more. They will forever suffer inside his stomach never to find peace.

Shivering, her gaze darted to the dark corner in her room. She felt the chill of death's presence freeze her room. Her breath coming out in fog as she breathed heavily through her mouth.

"You're here. Why are you here?" She whispered to him. Her eyes didn't leave the dark corner in her room as she felt him settle beside her on her bed. Bony fingers danced upon her skin but did nothing else.

"You didn't take them why?" She asked instead referring to Stiles and Malia.

"I- I saw you standing behind them just before the dark swallowed them. I saw their death but you didn't take them. You gave them back to life…. Why?" Her fear began to drain the longer she talked. To the ordinary eye, she would seem crazy- talking to the silence in her room. However she could hear Death. She was conversing with him. Death was soothing her like she was his own blessed child. Lydia had never known Death to be so gentle.

_"You are afraid"_ a squeaky voice lightly chided. Lydia turned to her left and saw the same child from earlier. She knew it was a younger version of 'Arisa'. She knew that beside her was 4 year old 'Arisa' and understood that the 2nd trial was to begin. Little 'Arisa' bounced lightly on the bed as if trying to get comfy.

"What?" Lydia croaked.

"_You now **listen** but you don't **see.** You are afraid of what you are and cannot accept. You think yourself to be a monster now. That the world is split in two, Humans and Monsters. You are shunning Death and for that you do not see him." _ 'Arisa' commented as she smiled at something behind Lydia. Lydia turned to look behind her but saw no one.

"_You can only see him when he feeds for now. It's why I'm here." _

"Why are you a child? Why aren't you 13 like before?" Lydia gulped.

_"Because I see things clearer than most. I am a child and children see more than Adults ever will. I tried earlier but you weren't ready." _

"And am I now? Am I ready?"

_"Yes. Grown-ups don't listen to children. So my 13 year old self-taught you to listen. Now I will teach you to see"_ 'Arisa' held her hand out for Lydia to take and smiled invitingly. Lydia stared at the pudgy hand and shakily placed her hand in the child's. Closing her eyes Lydia smiled slightly at Death's praising supported whispers.

"Show me"

4 year old 'Arisa' smiled brightly and squeezed the hand in hers. Around the bed Lydia's bedroom seemed to fade away and a new setting was seen. Lydia took it in, green eyes searching avidly trying to place where she was.

"_Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time there lived a little boy… his name was **Peter**"_

* * *

**_*Monday (8:45am): Stilinski Household*_**

Stiles could hear his father get up. He listened as his father talked into the phone and could hear the tremor of confusion and fear. He suspected who was calling his dad. Knew that it had something to do with the aftermath of the witches. He didn't move, didn't rush to question his dad. So when his dad hesitated at his door and knocked calling his name. Stiles quickly turned to his side and buried himself further into his covers. He ignored the obvious lack of company within his bed.

"Stiles?" his dad asked as he peeked in. Stiles just grunted in response.

"The station called there's been a murder in the woods. 3 bodies and the killer."

He didn't say anything, just let the silence build.

"We'll talk when I get back."

Just before he left, Sheriff Stilinski stopped at the door way. He could see that Malia wasn't present and the amount of gloom and doom his son was sporting had his father instincts raging. However he knew the silence spoke louder than words. Nodding the Sheriff hardened his features.

"I'll call the school and let them know you're staying home sick. When I get back….. The two of us are going to talk" The sheriff reaffirmed.

Stiles kept still, he only moved to watch his father reverse out of the driveway. As he watched his father drive away, his gaze flickered to the moving curtains from next door. His whiskey brown eyes caught the curious gaze from Mrs Hubbard, an old croaky hag. She had lived beside them his whole life and had always been too nosy for her own good. At her gaze, he let the sneering smirk cross his face and revelled in the bit of fear she showed before she quickly shut her curtains and retreated. Instantly the smirk on his face disappeared and the horror settled.

Shutting his window tightly and grabbing the large jar of mountain ash he bought online, he began to line his window and bedroom door. With that done, he shut his curtains tightly and let the darkness of the room build. Leaving to rush to the attic for a few things, he rushed back to his room and locked his door. Centring himself in the middle of his now dark room, he chanted a spell he learnt from one of his many books 'borrowed' from Deaton. He could feel it more now, the warmth of his abilities bubbling within him. When his chant was finished he could feel the warmth of his spell surrounding his room. Knowing he had achieved his goal of silence and isolation.

Now it was just him and the darkness of his room. Neither said anything but Stiles could feel it. The darks excited tremors as they moved around him, the dark was happy and it danced carefree and blissed between the spaces of his fingers.

"I know you …." He whispered curiously and unafraid yet his frustration could be heard in his voice. The shadows of the room seemed to cheer enthusiastically at his words. Smiling a bit he felt a pang of affection at the darks response.

"You saved us….. You saved her for me. Didn't you?" He continued talking enjoying the happy caresses on his skin. He had been prepared to die, to protect the pack. He had not however been prepared for Malia to try and save him. To pull him away from Deaths embrace and dare him to try and take him from her. She was supposed to have gone back with Lydia and the others. She was not supposed to return to the clearing.

"Why..." He couldn't help but ask.

The room sparked and his computer came to life. The screen's lighting the only thing bright amongst the shadows. He didn't know how but he understood. Reaching for one of the many boxes he brought down from the attic, Stiles played the first DVD amongst the bunch.

It was her laughter that he heard first. Her light hearted giggles that made his eyes water and his heart clench. He fell into his chair distractedly, refusing to let his eyes leave the screen.

_"I swear John! Put that camera down and help me! Tony will be over soon!" Claudia scolded staring right at the camera. A deeper voice laughed at her before turning the camera. A younger looking Sheriff came into focus and he grinned at the camera. _

_"Come on Claw. I want to capture every moment okay! Let me have this. You get to experience the joy of creating life I want to be the one who documents every second of it!" The camera was facing upward, managing to catch the loving and happy smile on the Sheriff's face. The sheriff than turned the camera back on his wife. Zooming out so Claudia's entire being was caught. She was staring fondly at the camera before winking and rubbing at her round belly. Her whiskey brown eyes alit with joy. _

_"Okay this is getting awkward. What the hell am I supposed to say?" She whispered lightly biting at her lip. The Sheriff could be heard laughing. _

_"Say something to our future son or daughter. One day he or she will watch this at their wedding you know. The both of us can play it after an embarrassing speech!" The sheriff laughed. Claudia smiled mischievously at the camera, her eyes peering at the camera through her lashes and her cupid bow lips quirked upward wickedly. _

_"That my sweet Kochanie was your ridiculous father! If this is playing at your wedding I want you to know of my innocence my sweet" A whine erupted from the Sheriff before Claudia laughed happily and continued caressing her stomach. _

Stiles couldn't help but laugh as well. She was exactly like he remembered her, before she had gotten sick. This was the mother he remembered. Not the woman captured in that painting, not the woman who wasted away in the hospital. Stiles felt the shadowy wisps wrap around him as he watched the old film recordings of his parents. His dad sounded so happy and light, not stressed as he was now.

_"JOHNNY BOY! CLAW! YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE HAVING KINKY PREGNANT SEX!?"A deep male voice called out humouredly. In synch the Sheriff could be heard letting out an irritated sigh alongside his wife. _

_"Must everything he say have to be some kind of innuendo?" The sheriff muttered as the camera faced the floor. The screen showcased the white socks on the sheriffs' feet before it lifted and was focused on Claudia once more. There was a smirk on her lips that betrayed her amusement, noticing the camera on her she winked. _

_"Don't listen to your father Kochanie, He loves your Uncle Tony more than he's ever willing to admit"_

_"Your mother is crazy kid, those pregnancy hormones have been messing with her mind" The sheriff spoke as he faced the camera to himself. The sound of Claudia's laughter was caught from the background. The sheriff turned to the left and made a face of confusion. _

_"What in the hell is that Tony?" The camera was then abandoned on the table, consequently still catching Claudia in the frame. She was assumedly watching the Sheriff and Tony struggle with something. She covered her mouth with one hand whilst the other continued to caress her belly. _

_"Help me out Johnny boy and you'll find out!" _

_"Stop calling me that! For God's Sake- What is in this thing?" _

_"Put some muscle into it Johnny boy-UGH STRAIGHTEN UP! YOU'RE TIPPING"_

_"YOU'RE THE ONE TIPPING IT I'M TRYING TO LEVEL IT" _

_Claudia giggled into her hand before she tip toed towards the camera and filmed the two red faced men struggling with a big brown box. The camera caught the frustration on the Sheriff's face but the other man was turned away from the camera. Claudia's giggles turned into laughter and the camera shook with her. _

_"Look at your silly father and god-father Kochanie." She mocked._

Stiles moved closer to the screen trying to get a real good look at the other man beside his father. He had never heard of this Uncle Tony, never even knew he had a godfather. His shock was overcome by his curiosity. His mind switched to detective almost immediately. Absently he thanked the wispy shadow that placed one of his spare books in his lap. Reaching for a pen he burrowed in and began to observe and evaluate everything. His mind had never once been so focused before, not even after taking his Adderall.

_"Well done Johnny boy! Another successful obstacle overcome. CLAW you beautiful polish beauty. The spots on your face only serve in making me love you more. I'll never understand why you settled for little Johnny boy." The man scoffed as he winked flirtatiously at Claudia who caught it all directly on film. _

Stiles paused the film and quickly documented the man's appearance. Circling his name several times. He didn't know him at all. Couldn't remember ever seeing this 'Uncle Tony'- His godfather. Somehow though….. He reminded him of someone. Stiles pushed his face closer to the screen. Tony was a dark haired man, his hair had a slight wave to it. He had a dark beard that reminded Stiles a lot of Robert Downey in Iron man. His lips were upturned in a flirtatious smirk and his eyes sparkled with unhidden jest. They were a stormy grey yet Stiles felt a familiar itch as he stared at the frozen face. He startled out of his trance when his phone vibrated and began to belt out his ringtone, signalling a phone call.

Turning from the screen he reached for his phone. One glance at the caller id had him frowning. Gritting his teeth he put his phone away and left it ringing, burrowing himself in the Shadowy darkness embrace.

"Sorry Scotty… but I'm not ready for company" He whispered. A dark wisp of shadow curled around him protectively and he felt warmth. His whiskey brown eyes focused on the cuffs and chains under his bed and his eyebrows scrunched closer together on his face. The caress on his face had him closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

"Find her….. Protect her for me." He commanded darkly. A possessive grin adorned his face as he fondly recalled his coyote girlfriend who he remembered was probably still pissed at him. Around him the darkness pulsed with an excited sort of energy. Stiles whiskey brown eyes glinted with dark mischief. He rubbed at his hair, carding his fingers through the strands.

"She will be resilient, will be vicious. She will fight you when you reveal yourself. Don't let her see you…. Not yet. She's searching for Peter. If he tries anything against her… kill him" Stiles crooned languidly to his dark shadowy wisps. They pulsed in affirmation and slowly allowed a little more light into their masters' room.

Stiles made his way back to his seat, the darkness in his eyes had yet to fade, much like the humoured smirk he sported.

"It's time to find out just who you were Mom" pulling out a book from one of the boxes he opened it and hit play. The old home video's played once more and his eyes skimmed the words of the book idly. On the front of the cover in big bold letters the words stood out in gold.

**_"Cienie Tajne Hodowców"_**

**_By Arkadiusz_**

* * *

**_*Monday (9:55am): Woods*_**

Malia was running. She had no destination and no plan, she just let her coyote run. It had been a long while since she had taken to her coyote form. In fact she hadn't transformed into her coyote ever since she had re-entered the human world. She had always ignored the urges and when she found herself an anchor in Stiles the urge to shift was settled a mere passing thought she could brush off. At the thought of her mate, her anger and frustration came flooding back, remembering the heated words they shared.

_Malia waited in their room as Stiles put the Sheriff to bed. She paced the floor and clenched her fists tightly, inhaling and exhaling to control her coyote. The night's events replaying over and over in her head. She remembered the retracting pang in her chest, the panic and fear that rankled through her. It was why she had rushed the rest of the way back. Why she left in her wake scattered remains of the mutated birdlike creatures and stone trolls. Her ears twitched when the door to her and her mate's room clicked shut. _

_Stiles didn't say anything as he entered the room. He just stared at his enraged girlfriend and moved past her to sit on the bed. Leaning forwards to rest his head on his hands, Stiles waited for her to start. Waited for her anger to come out, but Malia said nothing only glared at him. _

_"Aren't you going to start yelling at me? Tell me how stupid I am? You had no problem doing so earlier" he scoffed. _

_Malia snarled at her mates words. _

_"You are not stupid!" _

_"That's not what you said earlier" _

_"Your actions were stupid not you. God Stiles what the hell were you thinking!" _

_"What was I thinking? I was thinking of a way to save the pack. What I want to know is what you were thinking. Scott had told you to take care of Derek. To watch out for Lydia, Liam and Mason and make sure they made it back safely. You shouldn't have come back!" Stiles ranted as he stood up to face the coyote. Malia couldn't believe her mates words and she glared at him, shoving him backward. _

_"I wasn't going to leave you behind Stiles! I would never LEAVE YOU behind! Don't you get that?" _

_"Yeah well maybe you should! I'm the reason Charlotte came to Beacon Hills. I casted the spell that sent Cindy away. I AM-" _

_"A complete MORON. Use that big brain of yours and think Stiles. What do you think would happen to us if your plan had worked and the Keeper or Arisa or whatever hadn't turned up huh? Without you, Scott wouldn't even last 3 days. This pack would fall to bits all because you thought sacrificing yourself was the best plan ever!" Malia snarled, snapping her teeth angrily at her mate. _

_"Well I'm not dead okay. I lived, I'm still here so why don't we all just move past my stupid decisions and get on with our lives" He dismissed, which only served in spurring her temper. Growling she pushed him to the wall and held him in place roaring at him. _

_"YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE!" _

_Stiles calmly faced his angry coyote girlfriend. Just stared into her cold glowing blue eyes. The darkness in the room seemed to increase but the two didn't notice. Stiles whiskey brown eyes darkened and a sneer formed on his lips. _

_"What will you do now that you know Peter is out?" Malia moved back and glared at her mate, realisation dawning on her. _

_"Is that what you're worried about? Peter?" _

_"I saw you tonight Malia. When he walked out of the shadows of the dark, revealed his presence I saw the hope in your eyes. You still want to know him, your still curious." Stiles warbled his sneer softening to a sad smile. _

_"He would help you find your mother" _

_Malia couldn't believe what she was hearing- she couldn't understand just what her mate was thinking. Moving back from him allowing him space to move she looked at him in disbelief. _

_"You're afraid of me leaving you. That's it isn't it! You don't think any of us would come back to you" _

_Stiles scoffed "You shouldn't because your smarter than that." He scolded with a light growl. _

_"Are you trying to push us away? To push me away? Scott is your brother. You are pack and nobody will ever leave anyone behind least of all you. What!? Do you WANT me to leave you and find Peter is that it?" She asked trying to understand. _

_At her words Stiles tensed and the Darkness flared. A burning hot flare sparked within his chest and his eyes flashed brightly before they settled into their whiskey brown shade. Her words of him 'wanting' her to leave angered him more than he had ever thought himself capable. A possessive urge took over and he gripped at her forcefully. Pulling her closer and trapping her against the wall and himself. _

_Her coyote blue eyes glared at him, but the darkness in his eyes kept her still. So focussed was she on him, that she didn't notice the way the dark ness flared behind him. Stiles lips turned upward in a mocking smirk and he quirked an eyebrow upward. Struggling against him, she moved to push him back only for him to grab her arms and restrain them both by her head. The intimacy of their position distracting her slightly. _

_Stiles enjoyed the power he had over his coyote. Loved the way she fought against his grip but had no success with the aid of his shadows. Purposely pushing the lower half of his body firmly against her, he trailed his eyes lazily over her skin and slowly met her glowing blue eyes. _

_"Never….. Never assume to know what I want" his voice had deepened slightly as it wasn't a suggestion but a command. Their position allowed him to feel the shiver his words caused and it only aided in making his smirk grow._

_"If you ever try to jump in front of an attack for me again I'll-" _

_"You'll do what!?" Malia growled out snapping slightly at her mate. Stiles only grinned with dark malicious glee which was softened by the scent of arousal and affection. _

_"I'll make you beg for me" He whispered seductively into her ear. Letting his hot breath fan over her skin in contrast to the cool night. The fight in her faltered but her glare was still present. He didn't have to be a supernatural creature to know just what he was doing to her. He could feel the change in her emotions from the way her body arched into his bringing them closer. The way her eyes darkened with a mix of hate and arousal. He was an expert with her body and knew of all the ways he could work her. _

_"You don't get to leave me unless I say so" She growled as she fought her bodies' responses to try and continue scolding her mate. However they had never seen this side of Stiles before. He was empowering and presenting her with a different challenge. This time he was contending to fight her for dominance….. And her coyote liked it. _

_"I'm serious Stiles" _

_"So am I. If you're going to hunt down Peter I won't stop you. Though next time you put yourself in danger like that I'll make you pay. You're MINE and no one is going to take that from me" with each word his eyes grew darker much like the shadows in the room. Malia glared at him and waited patiently for him to move back and release her. They stared at each other before she turned her back on him. _

_"I'm sleeping in my own bed tonight" She said before hoping out the window and running home. _

_Stiles watched her run from his house and loved the sight. He knew she was still mad and that later he would pay for the worry he caused her. Later he knew she would argue with herself over his actions but right now he held no sense of care except for victory in curbing his scolding. He however also knew of her stubbornness, which meant that she would go and seek out Peter sometime this week just to push him. As the darkness in the room began to settle, Stiles felt himself smile lovingly at the thought of Malia. He had changed the game between the both of them. Grinning, Stiles chuckled, he couldn't wait for her retaliation and he knew that she was not going to give into him without a fight. _

_His smile only brightened more when the voice in his head which always whispered his doubts was silent. Malia was his just as much as he was hers. Now he just had to prove it. _

Malia shook her head and her ears twitched at the memory. Her coyote let out a huff and pawed at her snout. Her human side was embarrassed about the way she left angry that she had run away. Her coyote on the other hand was proud, more satisfied than ever. Their mate was the best of the best. Malia could only hope Stiles understood just what he challenged her too last night. This wasn't JUST about dominance this was also about commitment. The human world had taught her much and her coyote had learnt the customs in terms of mating. Stiles was it for her. There would be no one else, and as such her loyalty was not to Scott and the pack or even the Hale family. Malia would only bow to Stiles…. But he didn't need to know that.

Purring, her coyote came to a stop at a tree which had big enough roots for her to hide in. She wasn't going to school today. Why should she? It did not matter for her. Rolling a bit to settle more comfortably she relished in the sounds of nature.

As she dozed in her temporary den, she unconsciously began to purr once more as warmth wrapped around her securely. Shadowy wisps warmed their Masters mate happily and crooned to her words of protection and promise of safety. Their master's mate was strong and would make their master thrive. The darkness hid the sleeping coyote from any prying eyes that may be out in the woods. They remembered their previous Mistress, the Master's mother. How she was always pushing them away and asking them to protect her son and husband. They had been locked away from the master, had hurt him and the Keeper. Years in the seal had only made their guilt fester so this time they would do better. They would protect their Master's Mate and pack no matter. Even if their Light shall leave or shun them the Darkness will fight for their master.

* * *

**_*Beacon High School*_**

Mason felt strange. He had no idea how he could go about acting normal, as if he didn't just watch his best friend grow fangs and claws over the weekend. He was very much freaked out thank you very much and he had no idea how the others all managed going to school.

Looking to his best friend, Mason smiled a bit. Liam still looked a little jittery but overall he was more relaxed than he used to look. Sighing and purposely groaning exaggeratingly, Mason dropped his head to his desk.

"My brain is so fried dude! I can't even think straight"

"Yeah." Liam agreed weakly.

"So is there going to be a pack meeting or something later?" Mason asked trying to draw his friends mind back from space. Liam shook his head a bit and shrugged with a little bitterness.

"I tried asking Scott but- I don't know. Nobody has told me anything and Stiles isn't even at school today. Same with Malia and Lydia. I only saw Kira and Scott but they both sort of brushed me off."

Mason let out a whistle of sympathy and clapped Liam's shoulder in support.

"Dude. Being a werewolf sounds super hard"

"You're telling me" Liam grunted out.

"What about Derek? Is he really going to be okay?" Mason asked

"Well Stiles said that he should be fine by the end of the day and he's usually right."

"Huh! Okay."

The both of them fell silent and went back to paying attention to class. Liam absently placed a hand on his chest and rubbed at it. The phantom pain he had felt last night still lingered and he couldn't get the idea of what Stiles had done out of his head. Stiles was willing to sacrifice himself for the pack. He was going to leave just like Malia had said. Looking over to Mason who was scribbling down notes, Liam swallowed and asked himself. Would he be able to do the same?

* * *

Scott was rather silent today. Stiles, Malia and Lydia had both not come to school today and his wolf worried about them. In shame Scott lowered his head as he recalled how he had brushed Liam off earlier. Looking up he managed to catch Kira's gaze. She smiled at him beautifully and he smiled back. They were both really worried about their friends and were unsure if they were okay or not.

"As I'm sure you all probably heard, a murder had been reported today. So the school has been instructed to warn all you kids to be careful and to stay away from the woods" Mr Yukimura informed.

Scott and Kira looked at each other in a panic and noticed the way none of the other students seemed to think it was new information. Raising his hand Scott waved to get Mr Yukimura's attention.

"Uh Sir? What Murder!?" He asked feeling just a little bit stupid due to the stares of his classmates. Mr Yukimura opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by one of the other students.

"How can you not know McCall? Everyone's been talking about it."

"Someone found this real crazy chick sitting in the middle of a clearing in the woods with 3 of the dead bodies. I heard that one of the victims was the new girl that had gone missing! What was her name?"

"Cindy! Cindy Stines! Her older sister was another one of the bodies along with some guy"

"What do you think happened?"

"I bet Cindy ran away to elope with her sister's husband and when she found out, She killed them ALL"

"No way. Then why would she die too?"

Everyone was talking over each other but Scott could only listen with slight worry and fear. He knew that Peter and 'Arisa' were going to kill the witches but he didn't know it would be so brutal. Looking up he met Mr Yukimura's gaze and nodded. Both he and Kira would stay after class to talk to him.

* * *

**_*Augusta's Mansion*_**

Noshiko steeled herself as she stood at the door of her old friend who had long passed. She had fond memories of Augusta and this house. Clenching the note in her hands she raised her fist to knock, she was at a disadvantage. Her fight with the Nogitsune had taken a lot out of her and she had slowly been containing Kira's powers with her own. Her daughter would not be able to handle her fox spirit so well if she hadn't. Thunder foxes were always so temperamental.

"The Door is open Noshiko. Don't waste your time waiting to be invited in." A drawl crooned. Noshiko shook of her anticipation and opened the door to enter. What she was met with was destruction. Unlike in the past, where Augusta's mansion was always so welcoming and pristine, it was as if a bomb had gone off in the old house. Glass and broken furniture scattered around the room whilst claw marks decorated the floor and walls.

Keeping her face blank she moved towards the lounge. The curtains were tattered and the sunlight that filtered through the holes caused the room to seem edgy. Noshiko observed the woman who lounged in the chair before her. Her face had dried blood on it, and her eyes looked crazed in their honey brown shade. Her fingers were playing with the light that filtered through one of the curtains rips. Her legs dangled idly over the arm of the chair and were dirtied with mud. Around her, her hair splayed wildly in a mess of curls.

"It's been a while hasn't it" Araiya spoke idly, almost humming.

"A few years are quite a while I suppose." Noshiko agreed.

"I apologise for the state of the house, Peter and I were not exactly in our right minds last night"

"Peter Hale? Of course, the bodies in the clearing. It was the work of you both I suppose. I should have known. Nikolas always said you were rather intense."

Noshiko tried to match the face of the woman before her with the girl she had met. Nik had told her of course about his sister. The half fury, the Reaper, the Black sheep who the council wanted dead. Eyeing the black cloak she adorned Noshiko couldn't help the twitch in her lips and the slight hope.

"I must say, the black cloak you wear looks rather flattering on you Araiya. Am I to offer my congratulations?"

Araiya laughed but it sounded hollow.

"My position as Keeper is only temporary. Head Keeper Ricardo has nominated me himself"

"And the council is fine with that?"

"Uncle Ricky isn't really happy with them at the moment" Noshiko shivered inwardly at the sharp toothy smile Araiya gave.

"Why have you called for me Araiya?" Noshiko prompted causing Araiya to sigh.

"Nik had told me about your refusal to come back here to Beacon Hills. Admittedly a small part of me could understand why, However imagine my surprise when I see ole Kenny listed as the History Teacher at Beacon Hills High."

"Ken was a university teacher and I know they get better pay Noshiko. It made me wonder, if Kenny was here does that mean the whole family was. Of course I had other pressing matters to tend to so I had pushed you further down on my priority list."

"This is about the pack isn't it?" Noshiko asked instead only receiving a nod.

"I know your daughter is part of the McCall pack. In fact am I right in saying she is DATING the True Alpha?" Noshiko felt fear for her family.

"Relax. I am not cruel enough to inform a mother of my intentions of killing her daughter. Kira is very much safe from me. I am here for one purpose and that is to protect the Beacon and all who live in Beacon Hills. Do you know of the McCall pack's involvement with the witches last night?"

"No."

"Well I'm sure Kira and Scott McCall would most likely be talking to Kenny sometime today at school. Your daughter will have questions for you Noshiko. She will want to know about Keepers and the like. You will not tell her."

"You do not know Kira. If she thinks you are a threat then she will-"

"Then let her. I have plans for the McCall Pack and despite my temporary status as Keeper they will still be put into action. Once my Keeper status is removed I am sure the council will make another attempt at my life. They are already circling like eager vultures."

Noshiko felt confusion at Araiya's confession. Her mind raced to make sense of all the woman was telling her. When it all fell into place, Noshiko couldn't help the surprised and shocked gaze she levelled at her.

"You are forming a council. You intend to make the McCall pack the council for Beacon Hills!"

"Hmm… Indeed" Araiya smirked enjoying the surprise she tasted from Noshiko.

"You have already began. Last night with Peter!"

"Peter will be the head of the left council. He is older, and stronger in mind. From the display of Scott McCall last night, he would make a great right council Head. Your daughter will join him if they both prove themselves worthy of their positions."

"You cannot form a council unless you have an Oracle and a Guardian Araiya!" Noshiko blurted.

The very idea of having a council for Beacon Hills had her excited and hopeful. Should there be a council Beacon Hills would be equivalent to the promise land, it would be the safety blanket for all those looking for normality. If Araiya's plan proved fruitful there would be no need for supernatural creatures to hide.

"I have already found them Noshiko. 3 candidates for the left council to work with Peter. One I have trained myself the other by Davian. Kira will work under Scott alongside Nik's apprentice and Peter's niece. Both the left and the right council will have four members."

"The Stilinski boy. You plan to make him your Shadow Hunter and the Martin girl as the Oracle."

"Of Course. It is their birth right."

"But you are still short. You shouldn't even begin to form a council unless you have a Guardian. You are skipping a step"

Araiya smiled mischievously at Noshiko and quirked an eyebrow upward.

"And so I will tell you why else I had called for you. Tell me Noshiko, do you remember what happened to the Guardian, Oracle and Keeper that originally sealed away the power of the Nemeton all those years ago."

Noshiko nodded sadly as she recalled the outcome to the three black cloaks that had promised peace and equality but had later been slaughtered. It had happened just before she had ran from Beacon Hills.

"After the Keeper's death from the betrayal of the wolves, the Oracle had been captured. She was tortured into insanity and gave one last prophecy before killing herself. The Guardian was the last to fall, his wife had been killed at the hands of the enemy, his best friends murdered and he was lost. Death came and collected their souls and guided them personally to the afterlife" Noshiko recited mournfully. She had run away in fear after the death of the Keeper but everyone had known in the supernatural world the outcome.

"Close, BUT not exactly right. When both the Keeper and the Oracle had passed, Death's anger over his daughters end was strong. He then gifted the Shadow Hunter the power over all of the world's darkness. Arkadiusz used that power to save the Guardian and his son, smuggling them away from those who slaughtered their friends. The Guardian soon passed to join his friends in Death's safe and Arkadiusz was left to raise the Guardian's son. The two went their separate ways and moved on with their lives. Living for the friends and family they had lost"

"Why do you think the Nogitsune chose to possess the Sheriff's son Noshiko?"

"Stiles is not only made powerful due to Claudia you know"

* * *

**_*France*_**

Isaac paced in his room and fiddled with the button of his shirt distractedly. He was trying to ignore the slight pain that lingered from whatever the hell happened last night. After whatever it was, he hadn't been able to sleep properly at all. His ears rang with a mournful howl and what he thought sounded like a banshee scream. Which was impossible either way because he was in France and Lydia (the only banshee he knew) was in America.

_"Hello"_

_"_Hey it's Isaac I-"

_"I'm unavailable at the moment so if it's important leave a message *beep*" _

"Hey! It's Isaac and well- You said that if anything weird or something strange happened to me I should call you. I'm fine it wasn't- I wasn't being attacked at least I don't think but- Can you just call me? As soon as you get this message!? Thanks"

Ending the call, he sat down and held his head in his hands before rubbing at his face. Picking up his phone again, he skimmed through his contact list and stared at Scott's number. What happened last night was much too similar to what happened with Al-….. Allison. He was worried yes but….. Looking at the number he couldn't push call. He had chosen to leave. Just up and left with Chris, not even bothering to say goodbye or anything. He didn't tell anyone he was going. There was a part of him that felt bad but…. He just couldn't face them. Especially not Scott.

Tapping at his phone he brought it up to his ear and waited for the other person to pick up.

"This is Chris"

"Chris?"

"Isaac. You okay?" a gruff voice replied.

Isaac and his wolf felt a little more at ease with the reply. Leaving the silence to build he was thankful that the hunter wasn't pushing him to answer.

"I can't go back" He spoke. He could hear the Hunters sympathetic sigh over the receiver.

"They don't hate you Isaac" Chris reassured

"I left. I broke away from the pack like a coward. The pack doesn't need weak wolves"

"You're not the Alpha Isaac. You don't know what Scott might decide"

"They probably wouldn't care anyway." Isaac sulked as he fell back onto his bed. This was what he had wanted wasn't it. Time away, Time to forget. Beacon Hills held to many sad memories for him. His screwed up family, Erica and Boyd, Allison. He had gained friends, perhaps a family but he lost it all.

"Oi Argent say goodbye to the brat and get a move on. We got a lead on your Bitch Face sister" A female voice called in the background.

"Who was that?" Isaac asked.

"Isabella Fuller biggest pain in the ass I've ever met" Chris grumped ignoring the outraged cry in the background. Isaac laughed a bit before going back to being somber.

"Isaac, listen to me okay son. When I went back to help the pack….. I never told you because you wouldn't believe me. I'm only telling you now because you sound a lot more put together after that book writer helped you out-"

"Davian. His name is Davian." Isaac reminded smirking a bit because he knew Chris forgot on purpose.

"Heh. Davian then. I helped them and afterwards I left. Before we parted ways Derek, he asked about you. Wanted to know if you're settling in. I gave him your number and if he hadn't called you then that certainly explains why he chose to bite you. The both of you similar in your own ways."

Isaac swallowed a bit as what Chris said registered. Derek had his number. Derek knew where he was. Derek was still looking out for him, despite the fact Isaac had chosen Scott.

"He-…. He asked about me?" Isaac whispered.

"I may not be a wolf but I've been in this business long enough to know how pack dynamics work kid. You may have chosen to follow Scott to be his beta, But Derek Hale was the one who bit you. For him you will always be his beta."

Isaac fell silent and thought about his previous Alpha.

"Call Derek Isaac."

"ARGENT. GET A MOVE ON BEFORE I PUT A BULLET IN YOUR ASS" the same voice from earlier called out.

"Be safe" Isaac whispered out

"You too kid" Chris replied before hanging up.

Staring up at the ceiling Isaac tried to decide just what to do.

_"Hello. I'm unavailable at the moment so if it's important leave a message *beep*" _

"Davian! It's me again. Look if you don't get back to me by next Friday don't bother coming to France okay. I'm going back to America. There's a few things I need to sort out but you should find me in Beacon Hills."

* * *

**_*London*_**

Jackson cursed as he almost tripped over one of Nik's pair of shoes. Their apartment was a mess as all three of them rushed around in a flurry, their bags laying open for more of their things. His chest still ached a bit and he scowled as he rubbed at it.

"I feel it too" a voice said from behind him. Turning around Jackson scanned them concernedly looking for any other evidence of pain. The tan skin teen rolled his eyes at his overprotective friend and crossed his arms, causing his toned arms to tense.

"Lighten up Jackson. Just because I'm not a werewolf doesn't mean I can't take a little pain. I'm pretty sure Araiya had drilled that into you within the first few days of your training"

"Whatever Danny. You only beat me because of a fluke" Jackson scowled. Glaring at one of his shirts as he chucked it into his bag. Danny laughed because he knew Jackson was just sulking.

"Of course. Same thing happened the other 5 times"

"Which is nothing compared to my 27 wins" Jackson bragged with a cocky smirk. Danny just rolled his eyes before helping Jackson pack.

"Of course you're a werewolf. You should be winning against a human dumb-ass" Danny sniped

Jackson just grunted in response before they both continued packing in silence. He would never admit it out loud but he was so thankful to have Danny with him. When his parent's had told him of their decision to move to London, he had been a bit conflicted, scared of what might happen now that he was a werewolf but he agreed. He only bothered to say goodbye to Danny and Ly-…. Lydia.

"Are your parent's okay with you going back?" Danny asked as he idly zipped up Jackson's bag.

"Nik told them it's for an exchange program. Can't remember the details but whatever it was Dad's really keen for me to go" Jackson commented lazily as he scratched at his nose.

"Will you be okay?" Danny asked nonchalantly.

"Please, Come on Danny. Its Beacon Hills, the whole town probably went to shit without me. I don't even want to know how Coach is doing now that two of his Star players are gone. Don't tell me you think McCall and Stilinski would be good enough" Jackson griped as he bit into an apple. They had moved into the kitchen.

"Before I left they were pretty good. Stiles was even playing in games now"

Jackson laughed and almost choked on his apple. Still laughing at the thought of Stiles on the field for a whole game, he sobered slightly from the serious and unimpressed look Danny gave him.

"What! You're serious?"

"Don't expect things to be the same Jackson. Everyone was already changing and becoming different when I left. I don't even know what we'll find when we go back" Danny advised as he typed on his laptop, confirming their plane tickets.

"Pfft. Whatever. Somethings never change Danny. McCall will always be a loser even if he has become some sort of 'True Alpha'. He's nothing special at all" Jackson sneered before taking another bite of his apple. Danny smiled at his friend as he typed. He had noticed the distinct lack of comment on Stiles.

"Are you boys all packed?" Nik asked as he dragged his bag behind him. His dark brown hair almost black, was messed on his head and his Stormy grey eyes distracted. Jackson and Danny both gave the 21 year old unimpressed stares and pointedly nodded towards his bags.

"How many bags are you planning on taking? Why not just take the whole apartment" Jackson mocked

Nik glared at the teen and his smirking apprentice.

"For your information asshole this bag is filled with shit you will need not me. I will never understand why the Davian thought Araiya and I needed fucking apprentices. Nothing but a bunch of little shits" Nik muttered purposely knowing that Jackson's wolf hearing could pick it up.

"You expecting a war or something?" Danny commented as he eyed the bags.

Nikolas straightened up and his gaze turned serious. Both Jackson and Danny matched his facial as they both understood that it was briefing time.

"As you both know Araiya had been called away by my Uncle to Beacon Hills" Nik started.

"Yeah. We got that now skip to the bit we don't know" Jackson interrupted impatiently. Nik flashed his blue wolf eyes at the younger wolf causing him to wince.

"Don't interrupt Jackson" Danny scolded lightly before turning to Nik.

"What was that last night?" He asked causing Nik to sigh.

"I got a call from my father last night. There's been a breach in the Keeper Council. Someone has been screwing around with my Uncle Ricardo's orders. As of right now everyone from the main Black Family are being contacted and brought in. My dad and his siblings believe its' someone on the council trying to gain access to the Beacon."

"If they gain control of the Beacon then they hold control over every supernatural creature" Jackson recalled from one of his many lessons with Araiya.

"Exactly. Due to this Araiya had been nominated as Keeper for Beacon Hills."

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!?" Jackson burst whilst Danny watched on in shock.

"The council want her dead. Not to mention the amount of enemies she's made over the year- That all THREE of you made. If ANYONE finds out who the new Keeper for Beacon Hill's they'll-"

"Kill her. I know, so does Araiya. Last night she held her first court for a group of witches. The witches were of Madame Marcella's coven. They were after the heart of Scott McCall hoping to use his heart for an ancient ritual. However their attack on McCall and his pack was interrupted. Araiya had managed to arrive on time to save two of Scott McCall's pack members."

"Who? Who were the pack members she saved?" Jackson demanded. Danny also looked rather angry which seemed out of place on his usually smiley face.

"Stiles Stilinski and Malia Tate" Nik answered.

Jackson and Danny weren't so sure who the last name was but both of them were shocked. From what Nik had just said, Stiles had almost been dead last night. If it hadn't been for Araiya the annoying Pale skinned boy from their childhood would have been dead.

"Was that what we felt last night?" Danny asked

"No. What you felt was Stiles trying to sever the pack bond and Malia refusing to let him"

"That little Fucker" Jackson growled as his grip on the counter tightened.

"What the fuck was he thinking!? When I get my hands on him I'll-"Jackson snarled as his eyes flashed blue.

"I'm booking us the earliest flight possible-"Danny began

"No. I need the two of you to go to Kansas."

"Why the fuck would we go there" Jackson snapped whilst Danny glared.

"Araiya has things under control for now in Beacon Hills. The two of you need to go to Kansas and find my Uncle Boston. Davian's apprentice should be flying out from France to America sometime this week. When you find my Uncle you need to tell him of your status, he will see to it that all three of you arrive safely in Beacon Hills" Nik made sure he was looking at Danny more than Jackson.

Ensuring Danny understood the importance of what they were to do, Nik moved to return to his room.

"Where the fuck will you be then? What the hell are you going to do?" Jackson demanded. Nik stifled the urge to throttle the teen. He had told Araiya to be sterner with the boys training, to teach him respect. Of course Araiya didn't of course. She spoiled the wolf too much in his opinion.

"I have another job to do once it is done I will join you in Beacon Hills"

"How long will it take?" Danny asked knowing that Nik most likely had no choice. Danny knew the 21 year old well enough to understand that he was noble, loyal and overly protective when it came to Araiya. He wouldn't be doing this if he had a choice.

"I am to track down what the council had labelled their 'Wild Card'. Originally my father had been given the assignment but due to a matter of inconvenience….. The duty is now my burden. Last she had been seen she was gallivanting around Italy with a group of hunters searching for a werejaguar"

Jackson smirked and let out a loud mocking laugh at the irritation Nik was feeling. Danny on the other hand just smiled amused at his mentor's annoyance. Both teens knew exactly what Nik had been told to do even though he tried to hide it by using fancy words.

"Fuck Dude. Your Dad is making get your mom! Holy Shit! Araiya told me she's harder to contact than freaking Aliens" Jackson Laughed.

Nik's left eye twitched in frustration as he chanted in his head for his wolf not to maul the beta wolf who laughed at them.

"Enough! When you get back to Beacon Hills I want you to do one more thing for me"

"What" They both asked suspiciously.

"Araiya has a history in that town. She has a past and I don't know just how much she has told you Jackson, but you need to watch out for her. Whatever you do….. Do not let her Demon escape."

"This has something to do with that kid doesn't it" Jackson spoke up. Nik narrowed his eyes at the wolf whilst Danny watched on.

"After I had- Before when I had made her- When she helped me. She told me about this kid who for his own safety had to seal away a part of him"

Nik seemed shocked that Jackson even knew about the story whereas Danny kept silent. Danny never asked Jackson for the details on Araiya's training but he knew that it was hard but worth it.

"Yes. Did she ever tell you his name?" Nik asked curiously.

"No. I didn't want to know." Jackson shrugged like it didn't matter. Nik and Danny knew better though, they had learned to read Jackson silent actions and could decipher what he really meant.

"Hm…. The boy was our god brother. When she had done as she had, she did it knowing his memories of her would be hazy. Araiya treated him like her own, he is still there in Beacon Hills."

Jackson and Danny nodded, hearing the unspoken assignment.

* * *

**_*Beacon Hills 2004: In the woods*_**

"STILES!" 14 year old Araiya shouted desperately as she ran through the coverage of trees under the moons watchful eyes. Her honey brown orbs darted from space to space looking frantically for the 9 year old son of the newest Sheriff. Her heart beat fearfully in her chest the deeper into the woods she went.

"GOD DAMNIT STILES ANSWER ME!" She screeched flashing her eyes from gold to amethyst.

"Make it go….I don't want it… make it go away" a soft sob echoed.

Perking up at the familiar voice, Araiya raced as quickly as she could towards the heart stuttering sobs. As she broke out of the trees she came across the little boy who had her insides all twisted with fear.

"Stiles!" She whispered softly as she approached the sobbing little boy seated on top of a massive tree stump. She knew just where they were, Knew exactly how much power the stump really held but it was the least of her concern.

"Raiya make them stop! I don't want them! I don't want them! I DON'T WANT YOU!" The boy heaved. Dancing wildly and lashing out spastically were dark wisps of shadows. They flailed around the young boy who was curled into himself crying tears of grief and pain. Araiya teared up as well at the swirl of emotions the boy felt. He was gripping at his hair digging his nails into his own skull as he snivelled and wheezed, struggling to breathe.

"Look at me Cień, Look at me. Breathe. Shh! I'm here" Araiya placated. She ignored the bruising the dark shadowed wisps caused her the closer she got. Ignored the lash that sliced at her sides causing it to bleed.

"IT'S HURTING YOU! I CAN'T- GO AWAY!" Stiles screamed only serving making Araiya rush through the dark wisps and clutch at the boy. Crushing him against her own body shielding him from the dark shadows that were reacting to his magic. She gritted her teeth and bore the pain, protecting the sobbing child in her grasp. Each lash and whip to her back causing her to wince. However she didn't scream or shout…. Not when the boy in her arms had yet to calm. Rubbing at his back in a slow circular motion, she pressed his ear closer to her chest. Forcing him to listen to the steady beat of her heart. She rocked them softly from side to side, bearing through the sting from her back. Humming as she did so before she whispered the words, hoping to lull the boy in her arms.

_"The sun will come out tomorrow  
so you gotta hang on  
'til tomorrow, come what may!  
Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love yah, tomorrow  
you're always a day away!"_

"Hush now my little Cień calm yourself" Araiya whispered. The boy had calmed but he didn't stop his tears. Encasing them like a dark bubble, the darkness swirled.

"I'm evil. I killed her, Mommy died because of me. I killed her Raiya! I killed my Mommy." Stiles sobbed into her embrace. Araiya ignored the pulsing magic she could feel from the beneath her. The Nemeton was responding to the dark magic around them.

"You didn't kill her-"

"The shadows, the darkness attacked her. She- I- She was trying to- I didn't mean too! They just- Raiya I KILLED HER!" the boy screeched "I don't want it. I- Make it go away! Make it go away! It killed her. I killed her!"

"Stiles-"

"It's killing my daddy! I can't- I WANT IT GONE! FIX IT MAKE IT STOP!"

He wouldn't stop, around them the Darkness tore at the trees. The Shadows danced around them, scouting out for anything it could feast on. Araiya knew the boy was losing himself, and the magical drain was killing him. The power was too much for his age. He wasn't ready. Araiya's beast and caged other howled wildly and despite how much she tried, the boy would not listen.

"I'm a monster… I'm a monster… I'm a monster" he wept. Each word stabbed at her heart and she cried with him.

_"Claudia transferred what was left of her magic to him. You must calm him Araiya-"Augusta urged softly. The Sheriff was only a room away and there was no telling just how the drunken man would respond. Araiya frowned angrily at the thought of the Sheriff. The man was too broken, too caught up in his sorrow to even remember his own son. _

_"What are you saying?" Araiya snapped at her Aunt. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, her little Cień was somewhere out there in the night. He could be hurt. The strong grip on her chin, forced her to face her stern Grandaunt. _

_"**Listen to me!** You must seal away the darkness, you cannot leave him to be-" _

_"NO! How-He would be vulnerable. It is a part of him, his blood and heritage. Do you even know what you're asking me to do!? You are asking me to seal a piece of him away!" _

_"You **MUST do** this." Augusta enforced. _

_"NO! I will not take a piece of him away. I will train him myself if that is what it will take!" Araiya snarled back, her amethyst eyes flashing warningly. _

_"And what of the Council! You are already wanted for death. Do you think they would allow you to train the boy, to train the famed Shadow Mistress's son!? They will TAKE him from you. It is better for the boy if we sealed it away. He would be safe-"Araiya had heard enough. She threw herself away from her Aunt and ran out into the night chasing after her little Cień. _

"I killed her…" Stiles continued to mutter, like a mantra and around them the Shadows danced. Araiya knew that if he kept it up the wolves would feel it, especially the druid. She couldn't let them discover him. The magic from the stump beneath her pulsed in response to the dark magic emitting from her little Cień. Resolving herself and steeling her nerves she pulled back from the embrace. Placing both of her hands on either side of the boy's face, she forced his teary eyes to stare into her own.

"Look at me Cień….. Shh! I can make it stop. Do you really want that? Do you really want the darkness to disappear?" She whispered brokenly, every word she spoke only serving in making her hate herself more. The desperate sob that wracked through the boys frame as he nodded made her innards chill.

"Please Raiya.. Please-I can't – My dad- It's killing my daddy. I can't lose him too! I won't let the darkness take him away too" His pleas only served in breaking her, but she couldn't let him see.

"Close your eyes Cień. Close your eyes and repeat after me okay….."

Whiskey brown eyes closed but his wet eyes still wept. It was okay, that's not why she had him do as such. Araiya's vision began to blur the more the tears on her own face fell, their pained tears watering the stump they sat upon.

_"The sun will come out tomorrow  
so you gotta hang on  
'til tomorrow, come what may!  
Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love yah, tomorrow  
you're always a day away!"_

They both sang softly. It didn't matter that their voices cracked and broke as they repeated the lines. Slowly around them the darkness began to retreat, began to calm and around them the clear night sky could been seen. The light from the crescent moon above them seemed to smile sadly at the sight the two of them made. Slowly the boy in her arms began to drift into a heavy slumber. His heart calm but his mind still mourning over his lost. Shakily pressing a kiss to his forehead, Araiya cried as she muttered a soft chant in polish. She felt it the moment the dark magic within him was locked away. How could she not when within, her caged other howled at the weakened bond the two now shared. It was what happened when one shunned a part of them.

"You are not a monster Cień, never think that okay." She whispered thinking the boy to be too deep in sleep to hear her.

"My name….. Is Stiles….." he moaned sleepily.

"Of course…. Stiles…. How could I call you anything other?" She accepted.

Gathering the boy in her arms she walked home with him sleeping on her back. After ensuring he was warm and safely tucked into his own bed, Araiya closed his door gently. She could hear the Sheriff's snores as she closed the front door to the Stilinski home. Settling into the car where her Aunt waited for her, she said nothing.

"It was for the best…." Augusta whispered. Her words only served in irritating and feeding the bitterness in Araiya. Augusta was met with amethyst eyes filled with nothing but frosty emotions.

"He begged me. Called himself a monster. A monster!" She sneered.

"He won't remember you …. Not properly. You would be but a passing thought"

"I know" Araiya grunted out as she turned her attention to the window.

"He will be fine"

Of course he would…..

Peter huffed lazily as he watched the joyful bunch of brats flock together and laugh. They were hiding amongst the shadows of the tree's lazing about and killing time. Talia had already blown up at him earlier. Scolded him for his insensitivity and for picking on the down sodden mess that Derek currently was. Of course Peter felt for the boy, it was Derek. But it had already been months since the death of Paige.

"What are we even doing here?" He drawled glaring at the dirty faced sticky children that ran past him. Beside him Araiya was quiet. He knew something had happened, that she and her Aunt had a disagreement. He didn't have to sniff her out to know. Just from her face alone he knew. She was just staring out at her surroundings. Following her line of sight, he saw the Sheriff's boy playing with his crooked jawed friend. The two were rather sombre compared to the previous time's he saw them. However it was understandable considering the loss.

"You know Rai… stalking from the shadows is not a habit I'd like to develop anytime soon. Especially lingering around at a park. No doubt my dear sister will have my head again if I'm arrested under pedophile accusations." He mused ensuring his voice was lulling and condescending. Though his remark did nothing, procured no reaction.

"Isn't it just terrible? Just the other day Jeremy, my husband, had told me the sheriff had turned up to work smelling like a brewery!" a haughty voice gossiped. As one Peter and Araiya narrowed their eyes at the horse like woman. Mrs Tanner simpered at the audience she gathered. Too caught up in the spotlight of her audience she did not notice the pale skinned boy and his friend crouching by the swings not too far away.

"How awful!" One of the mothers chittered horrified.

"What of the son? Surely he couldn't be letting his son see him in such a state?" Another exclaimed

"Mrs Hubbard lives next door to them you know. She said that earlier that night she had spotted the young boy running away from home in the dead of the night. Augusta has been over every day trying to sober the man up. The other night she said that she heard old Augusta shouting!" Mrs Tanner continued.

"Stiles?" Scott whispered worriedly as he tugged his friend away from the gossipy mothers who paid them no attention. The young boy noticed the angry flare of his friend's nostrils as well as the clenched fingers.

"Let's go Scott" The pale skinned boy gritted out, the both of them walking away from the park.

From their spot in the shadows, Peter and Araiya followed the two boys with their eyes. Peering at his friend to see her reaction to what they had just witnessed, he gleefully grinned. Now Peter would never honestly admit to being the ringleader of their little duo. Although yes, their troublemaking antics are usually due to his own ideas and actions. On occasion however… his precious little minion would dictate their activities for the day. If Peter was to be completely honest….. He absolutely LOVED those days.

"Hey Petey…"

"Yes" He hummed

"I know what we're going to do today"

Under the shade of the tree they lounged about under, Araiya and Peter schemed. If 2 days later Sheriff Stilinski pulled a harried and frightened Mrs Tanner aside for speeding. If his partner had demanded an investigation under suspicious behaviour. If their investigation led to the discovery of several illegal drugs. If their interrogation and findings led to 5 statements confirming that Mrs Tanner had been dealing drugs to several underage teens…. Well…. Beacon Hills is in fact a rather small town don't you think. Anything can happen and nothing stays a secret for long.

* * *

**This was more informative than progressive I think. Next chapter will cater more to the Hales and Araiya and Stiles. Sorry if it wasn't as exciting as the last. **

**Thanks for the faves and follows. **

**Pls review :)**


	22. I just can't smile without you

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE!**

**This chapter was a bit choppy for me but it'll do. I hope you all like it, I'll admit that whilst I was typing it up I had been a bit distracted thinking about my other story (I am a Hale) however I'll be trying to be quicker with updates :) **

**Hope you enjoy your read x**

* * *

**_*Augusta's Mansion*_**

"Miss Black I insist you open this door!" Jeff called out as he continued to bang on the door. Silence was all that greeted him and his frustration and worry slowly began to morph to desperation and anger.

"ARAIYA! YOU CANNOT WASTE AWAY IN YOUR ROOM LIKE A CHILD!" He shouted despite knowing that the stubbornness of the girl would result in the same. Silence.

"OPEN THIS DOOR FOR GODS SAKE OR I WILL FORCE MY WAY INTO THAT ROOM AND DRAG YOU OUT MYSELF" Jeff shouted. The veins on his neck strain much like the ones on his forehead.

He had enough. It had been 4 days since the issue with the witches and his worry for the young Keeper had him angry. After arranging for Noshiko to guard the Sheriff, ensuring that everything at Eichen house was well under way, Araiya had locked herself in her room. For the first 3 days Jeff had left her to be. Not worried because he had thought she was coming out at night to eat. He discovered the truth however.

"ARAIYA!" Jeff shouted as he twisted and turned the door knob. He stumbled back however due to the spell that warded against anyone's entry.

"Quiet yourself human!" A voice sneered causing Jeff to whirl around in surprise.

"Honestly Jeff are you so selfish that you don't think about the peace of others?" Peter mocked as his eyes narrowed in warning. The wolf was slightly unkempt just as he always looked since Araiya had locked herself in her room. Jeff had no idea just what Peter was getting into, he held no delusions in controlling the wolf.

"SELFISH!? You accuse me of selfishness when you have not even once bothered to talk to her!? Of course you haven't. You're Peter Hale. You don't care for anything or anyone unless it benefits you" Jeff snapped, his comment only served in angering the wolf.

"Watch yourself Jefferson Morgan. I would hate to have to dirty my hands once more. Especially after just ridding them of the coppery stench from the witches"

"SHE IS NOT EATING! SHE IS KILLING HERSELF! SHE HAS A RESPONSIBILITY AS KEEPER, AS A BLACK! IT IS MY RESPONSIBILITY TO ASSIST HER AS I HAD-"

"She is not Augusta Black. Your duty to assist was to Augusta not Araiya. Therefore whatever matters she is to tend to, you can bring them to me" Peter cut in. His eyes were glowing blue now and his irritation with Jeff was growing. Jeff cowed down at Peter's words.

"You know. She told you of her plans." Jeff spoke, cautiously and wary. He had tried to get Araiya to share them with him earlier but she had brushed of his attempts. Perhaps he was wrong about his doubts on just how deep the friendship between Peter and Araiya were.

"As I told you before Jeff. There is no such thing as privacy between friends" Peter smirked arrogantly. Jeff nodded as he realized that he truly was not needed. That he was just another foot soldier. Araiya would be fine.

"Then you can inform her of the recent events. Alpha Mikael Black and his pack had been attacked. His son Hector is confirmed dead, his human daughters both in critical. Alice is said to be in a coma and Sarah has yet to be determined. Ricardo is on his way to comfort his twin in such a time. Tristen is still missing. Boston has reported in and still resides in Kansas." Jeff listed. Peter's face remained blank and contemplating as he took in the information.

"And what of the McCall Pack? Any contact from her brothers, perhaps even her father?"

"You already know of the McCall Pack's status Peter" Jeff gritted out in annoyance. Peter smirked smugly and shrugged.

"Humor me"

"Scott McCall and his pack are in a stand still. Noshiko has held true to Araiya's request. She guards the Sheriff and has kept silent despite her daughters' insistence on information about the Keeper. The druid has been attempting contact with the Druid elders according to his sister. He fears for the Nemeton." At the mention of the Druid there was spark of anger in Peter's eyes. A low growl almost forced its' way out of the wolf but he stifled it.

"Davian has yet to make direct contact but Nik has informed me that their apprentices should be on their way to Kansas to be with Boston. Antonio is much like Davian however Agent McCall received a tip on his whereabouts. Apparently Antonio has been recruiting and is in search of a certain assassin from what the grape vine has speculated" Jeff waited for the wolf's next move.

"Are you certain Araiya's father is recruiting?"

"Agent McCall has been after Antonio for years now. He would not follow a tip if he wasn't positive it was somewhat true"

"Hm…. Well you are dismissed. Do be sure to polish the silver wear before your leave today" Peter hummed gesturing for Jeff to leave, shooing him away. Just before Jeff left he paused and reported one more thing, purely for the sake of the snarky wolf.

"Your nephew has recovered from the witches spell. He is fine… just thought you would like to know" With that Jeff left.

Peter had gone rigged when Jeff had mentioned Derek but he couldn't deny the relief he felt. Shaking himself a bit he moved to stand in front of Araiya's door. He had yet to enter her room, despite her warnings and his attempts. He knew exactly what Araiya was up to in her room. He also knew that he couldn't force her out of it. He and Augusta had tried when Paige had died, and again when Claudia had passed and she had been forced to seal Stiles.

"You cannot hide away forever Rai. Sooner or later the Sheriff will tire of Jeff's excuses and will come and demand you go over for dinner. Despite appearances the Sheriff prefers your company over your food…. Only god knows why." Peter drawled.

"In other news, I've been watching the Stilinski boy. I admit his little shadows are rather amusing even if all they ever do is threaten me whilst I watch over his precious girlfriend. If I had known Stiles would be so entertaining I would have never allowed you to seal his dark side away."

Peter had been going into the woods to watch over Malia since Tuesday. Always keeping hidden, just making sure she was safe. Everyday all she would do was wonder the woods in her coyote form, smelling of Anger and frustration with a hint of hurt. He hadn't revealed himself to her, couldn't find it in him to encourage her hope. He couldn't be a father to her, he had nothing to offer. He didn't deserve family.

"We have things to do Araiya. At most I expect you to start eating actual meals."

Peter moved to walk away but paused one last time.

"To become Alpha….. I killed Laura. I killed her for the Alpha status, ripped her in half and left her in the woods to be discovered by the police. She died screaming my name." Peter revealed.

"I didn't ask….." a bland voice softly spoke. Peter didn't turn but he did smirk hollowly.

"I know, you didn't have to." A soft hand on his back lessened the weight on his chest considerably.

"We can only accept the monsters we are and move on…. it's how we survive" having said that, Peter left without a backward glance.

From where she stood Araiya stared after Peter. Rubbing at her chest she did her best to soothe the ache she felt. Shutting her door she looked to the still wet canvas. Her room was filled with paintings after paintings, some old some new. Still absently rubbing at her chest she turned to the very first painting she had ever done.

"I swear you cursed me!" Araiya muttered softly at the painting.

* * *

**_*Derek's Loft*_**

*Thud*

"Again!"

Tensing slightly and keeping his eyes trained on his opponent, Derek waited for the attack. Dodging left, ducking with a quick turn right, he caught the oncoming punch and twisted the arm. Hearing the unmistakable crunch as the bone broke. Derek let out a grunt as a painful wail escaped his opponent, he then elbowed them with his left arm and relented only when he heard the 'whump' as they fell to the ground. He huffed at the painful whimpers and rolled his neck in exasperation.

"You broke my arm!" Liam whined as he clutched at his arm. His blue eyes watery as he stared up at Derek from where he was on the floor. Derek stared at the little beta blankly and scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"You'll live!"

Liam growled angrily at the older beta.

"Again!" Liam snarled as he tried to stand despite the broken arm that was slowly healing. Derek only raised his eyebrows and made no move to help the struggling beta. Shaking off the pain, Liam charged at Derek once more, intent on landing a hit only to be flipped onto his back. Strolling towards the beta Derek kept his face blank as he stomped on the young wolfs ankle snapping it.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Liam screamed

Derek only shook his head. He squat down to be on face level with the whimpering kid and glared in annoyance.

"I think that's enough"

"NO! I can keep going. I just need to rest for a bit and let this heal up" Liam denied.

Derek stared at the stubborn beta who only glared back. He had been surprised when he had recovered from the spell he was under, to be met with a determined beta. Liam had approached him and pleaded for Derek to help him train. Considering the fact, Derek was supposed to do so anyway he easily agreed.

"What exactly are you trying to achieve here Liam" Derek asked

The little beta had been surprisingly dedicated to their training sessions. Appearing straight after lacrosse practice after school and not leaving till well into the evening. Derek was starting to wonder if he should anticipate and schedule in morning training as well.

"Nothing!" Liam huffed out as he rubbed at his almost healed ankle.

Derek just smirked amused before shrugging and getting up to get a drink, leaving the beta on the floor. The loft was filled with silence for a while as the two wolves lost themselves to their own thoughts. For Derek he was busy recounting the pack meeting and everything he had learned.

_ "What?" _

_"Derek…. There's something you should know about Peter…." Stiles spoke _

Derek scowled as he recalled the pack meeting. After hearing of Peter's presence at the clearing his first instinct was to go straight to Deaton and demand answers, however a few pointed words from Stiles had him stopping. He wasn't happy but he could wait. Feeling eyes on his skin and smelling the torrent of conflicted emotions coming off the beta behind him, Derek huffed.

"What"

"Huh?"

"If you got something to say, say it already"

Liam worried at his lip and made to stand, his arm and ankle already healed. Settling on to the sofa he bounced his leg up and down nervously. Derek just waited patiently for the kid to speak. It was a thing he was trying.

"I- How am I supposed to control it?"

"You know already. Find an anchor." Derek answered letting his annoyance bleed into his voice.

"Yeah but… what if it doesn't work? What if I wolf out and I hurt someone? What if you and Stiles aren't there to stop me? What if I-"

"What if you hurt Mason?"

The beta fell silent and clenched his jaw as he steeled himself against Derek's amused gaze. Indignant anger filled him, he must be real amusing to the older wolf. Must look like a pathetic whiner.

"You know you really should be talking to Scott about this" Derek casually commented as he held out a glass of water for the beta. Liam scowled but none the less took the glass. Glaring at the floor he huffed with despondent disgust.

"Yeah well, Scott's too busy trying to find a way to talk to the Keeper"

Derek settled down beside the down sodden beta and shrugged nonchalantly.

"True. That doesn't mean he won't try to listen to you"

"Look. I've tried okay but he just doesn't get it. Believe me you're not the first person on my list of people to talk to" Liam rolled his eyes and folded his arms, leaning back comfortably on the sofa.

Derek frowned in irritation then grunted out confusedly at the beta.

"Then why didn't you go to them?"

"Because. Stiles has his own things he's dealing with, Lydia is too wigged out and Mason is still in awe about werewolves"

"So you came to me? Why not Malia and Kira? Or even Deaton?"

Liam stared at the older wolf with a look that just screamed 'Really Derek?' causing the older wolf to concede.

"Fair point. I can't help you though Liam. I'm the last person you'd want advising you"

"BUT WHY NOT!" Liam exclaimed desperately surging forward and looking to the older beta pleadingly. Derek scowled at the desperation and confusion the little beta exuded.

"I'm not good at that stuff. If you want advice you go to your Alpha which just so happens to be Scott. That's how pack works" Derek gritted out

"You used to be an Alpha though! Scott told me how you tried to help him! Lydia said you trained your own betas and everything. Stiles even said that you're the one who told them about anchors!" Liam listed and his voice began to rise yet it only caused Derek to get angrier. Liam leaned back when Derek suddenly growled at him and his eyes flashed a cold blue. Staring at the little beta Derek tried to get his point across.

"Did they tell you that I'm the reason my family, the HALE pack died. Did they tell you that of the 3 beta's I had bitten as an Alpha only one of them still lives? HUH! That the one beta I had left chose to join Scott's pack then left!" Liam fell silent and stared at the older wolf stubbornly, refusing to back down.

"You want my advice? Talk to Scott! My only job is to train you so you don't get your ass handed to you in a fight" Derek snarled and moved away angrily as old memories dredged up.

"I'm not saying your perfect Derek. No ONE in this pack is perfect! We're all messed up in so many different ways that every time we survive something I wonder just how the hell we did it and why I'm not dead!" Liam shouted his blue eyes dark and heavy with emotion as he tried to get Derek to understand. Derek just stared at the little beta resiliently but none the less listened.

"You all tell me to talk! To EXPRESS myself to the pack because pack means family, well guess what? Every time I try all any of you ever do is brush it off or send me around in circles. So I'm asking you and I'm not going to stop until you give me an answer" Liam glared at the older wolf and Derek could see how serious the little beta was.

"I think you've rested long enough" Derek grunted out and moved towards their training space. Liam felt anger stir but pushed it down. He was being dismissed clearly but that wouldn't stop him. For now though, he'll back off.

"You let your anger rule you in a fight and your dead" Derek lectured. As he circled the little beta. Evidence of their talk only noticeable in the slight tension between the two.

"You have to clear your head of emotion and think, logically, strategically and anticipate every move before your opponent can make them"

Derek lunged going in for a punch only to have Liam dodge and turn to strike at his sides. Pulling back and resuming his circling Derek never took his eyes of the little beta who was staring back at him determined.

"In a fight it doesn't matter how strong you are, if you have a weapon or if you have fought many battles. Every fight should be treated just like your first"

Liam tensed with every word the older wolf spoke, his wolf shaking, preparing to lunge. For a split second Liam had seen an opening in Derek's defense and so he took it. Jumping into an attack, he felt his fangs lengthen and his claws come out, the jugular of Derek's throat was his aim. He had been in air for not even a few seconds before his clawed hand was gripped tightly and twisted behind his back. His legs were kicked out for underneath him and he fell to his knees with his neck gripped in clawed hands.

"Just because it's obvious doesn't mean it's a win" Derek lectured. Liam grunted as he struggled in the older wolfs hold before he submitted in defeat. Derek went to move back only to pause briefly at the vibrations his phone gave. Both Liam and Derek looked to the table.

"Are you going to get that?" Liam asked as he smelt the curiosity and hesitation coming from the older wolf. Derek said nothing and turned away.

"We're still training"

Liam shrugged nonchalantly.

"I think I'm done for today." The little beta commented casually. Derek rolled his eyes at the teen but went to grab his phone anyway. He paid no attention to the silent trotting of the little beta behind him.

_How do you feel about coffee huh Green Eyes? –A_

It had been awhile since he heard from her, he had almost forgotten. With all this business about Peter, The Keeper and Stiles Mom. Derek had pushed her to the back of his mind so he could focus. He was stirred out of his musings when the low whistle sounded from over his shoulder. Looking to the curious little beta who was reading the text Derek made no attempt in hiding his glare.

"So her name starts with A huh?" Liam spoke almost as if he was impressed. His comment only caused Derek's glare to deepen and a scowl to appear.

"None of your business"

"Is that Araiya?"

"Doesn't concern you"

"Mason told me that she's your girlfriend! Wait! Is it that lady I met at the school? She's actually really pretty if so"

"She's not my- What did you say?"

Absently, Liam scratched at his cheek, oblivious to the intrigue of the older wolf.

"Yeah. Not bad."

"You've met Araiya?"

"Sort of? She was at the school a few weeks back before the witches and stuff" Liam explained warily as he noticed the intense focus the older wolf regarded him with.

"She didn't see you wolf out did she" Derek demanded almost threateningly.

"Wha- uh I- NO? At least I don't think so"

"Yes or No Liam!"

"NO! NO she didn't see me wolf out or anything" Liam strangled out in a panic

Derek felt relief at the little beta's admission. His wolf barked out a mocking laugh at him which he pointedly ignored. Loosening his grip on his phone, he relaxed his shoulders.

"I take it from your reaction, you don't want her knowing anything about werewolves" Liam spoke out warily. Derek didn't answer which was enough for him. Moving to where his school bag lay, Liam hitched it up on his shoulder and grunted a rough goodbye to the scowling wolf.

"Liam..."

"I know, I know. I won't tell anyone about your secret girlfriend"

"She's not my-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it" Liam interrupted before he slammed the loft doors in his leave.

Liam rolled his shoulders and neck a little sore from all the training. Thinking back to how Derek reacted and what Mason had told him, Liam couldn't help the smirk of amusement on his face.

"Wouldn't want Stiles to find out" Liam hummed to himself aware that Derek's wolf hearing would pick it up. From the responding growl, Liam smiled wickedly. Rushing the rest of the way out of the loft, Liam ran just in case Derek decided to chase after him. When he was sure he was safe he reached for his phone and eagerly dialed Mason's number.

"What up?"

"About that bet you wanted to make….."

* * *

**_*Stilinski household*_**

_"But I'm HUNGRY! You have to feed me! You're supposed to look after me!" 8 year old Stiles whined at the 13 year old teen. _

_"I am looking after you. No one said anything about feeding you" the girl grunted out blandly. _

_"IF YOU DON'T FEED ME, I COULD DIE! IF I DIE THEN MY MOMMY AND DADDY WOULD GET SAD AND YOU WOULD BE BLAMED AND YOU WOULD GO TO PRISON FOR MURDERING ME AND IN PRISON YOU WOULD GET BEAT UP LIKE IN THE MOVIES AND IN PRISON THEY-" _

_"I'm not cooking for you kid so just shut up already!" The girl answered with a blank stare before turning back to her book and continuing her scribbles. 8 year old Stiles closed his mouth with an angry glare and stomped his foot once. When it procured no reaction from the girl a vindictive smirk crossed his face as he folded his arms and determinedly used his ultimate weapon. _

_"If you don't make me pancakes, I'll tell your Auntie that it was you who egged Mr Jones car and dumped flour on it" _

_The girl paused and looked up from her book with a narrowed gaze whilst the 8 year old remained smug. _

_"You wouldn't dare….." _

_"Try me! Even if that doesn't work I'm sure my daddy wouldn't be too happy in arresting you again" _

_"You ain't got nothing on me kid" The girl sneered only causing Stiles to arch an eyebrow in childish arrogance. _

_"Marsha Wentworth's car found in the bottom of the public pool was just a coincidence then" _

_"You have no proof" _

_"Are you willing to risk it?" _

_A brief stare off occurred between the two, neither one willing to back down. Stiles smiled innocently at the girl and widened his whiskey brown orbs into a bewildered puppy like expression he copied from Scott. _

_"Who would they believe? The trouble making youth or the sheriff's innocent son?" _

_"….You are your mother's kid you know that brat" the girl gritted out as she slammed her book shut. _

_"I want my pancakes to be shaped like BATMAN!" Stiles cheered as he raced towards the kitchen. _

_"Yeah, Yeah you little manipulative twerp" The girl muttered but she couldn't deny the small smile filled with pride on her face. She followed after keeping the affectionate banter between them going, enjoying the petulant pout on his lips. _

Stiles sat up from his desk with a groan. His mouth dry and his back stiff from the way he had slept. The old home video he had been watching, paused, showcasing his mother and 5 year old him. The two of them stopped mid wave towards the camera with matching smiles. Giving the screen a small smile, he pushed away from his computer and reached for his towel and clean clothes. Rubbing at his neck as he made his way to the bathroom, his mind went over his recent dream.

Dreams, He had been having a lot of them ever since Sunday. At first he had thought them to be random until a few of them began lining up with old memories from his childhood. It had sunk in that they were in actual old memories he had forgotten or…. Had been erased. His dreams always featured a girl but he could never tell what she looked like and he never heard her name. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't place her and it frustrated him. Releasing a groan of relief from the spray of hot water, he closed his eyes and went over the previous conversation younger he and the mysterious girl had.

_"IF you were a superhero, who would you be? What would your power be?" 8 year old Stiles asked as he watched the justice league fight against the aliens on his TV screen. The girl beside him watched the show, bored as can be and sighed as an alien was flung against another building._

_"No one" she answered bluntly scoffing when Superman destroyed a group of aliens with his laser eyes. _

_"Come on choose!" Stiles insisted turning his gaze from the screen to the girl beside him. He waited for her response and no longer paid any attention to the cartoon on the screen. Feeling the boys gaze on her, the girl groaned and huffed before throwing a pillow at the boy's face. _

_"I told you no one. That's my answer"_

_"What? That's not an answer!" _

_"Yes it is" _

_"NO! How is that an answer?" _

_"If I were a superhero I wouldn't be any one because I would never be a hero" the girl answered with a shrug of her shoulders. Stiles stared at her a bit confused. _

_"So what you want to be a villain then? A bad guy?" Stiles demanded in a bit of an outrage. Confused as to why the girl wouldn't want to be a hero. With a roll of her eyes the girl shrugged. _

_"I don't believe in Superhero's and Villains kid" _

_"HOW CAN YOU NOT!? DON'T YOU SEE HOW AWESOME SUPERHERO'S ARE! LOOK AT BATMAN! He beats up bad guys and saves lives and protects Gotham! He's rich, He's cool and he gets pretty girls! Superman is strong, everybody loves him and he protects earth from evil aliens! What's not to like?" Stiles demanded. The girl shrewdly stared at little Stiles. _

_"Don't forget that Batman is also an orphan, has major trust issues as well as paranoia. He's a rich guy who willingly goes prancing about at night in a bat suit. Incredibly angst filled and unable to let go of the past. Superman!? Please, he was found by a human couple who had no kids, was raised to believe he was human and special when in actual fact he was an alien. He grew up to become a reporter, pining after a girl who is in love with his alter ego. Fights against his own kind and constantly tries to forget that he does not belong on earth. Also the man clearly has issues if he VOLUNTARILY flies around the world with his underwear on the outside of his skin tight costume…. IN BRIGHT RED!" she finished her rant of with a pointed gesture to the screen where the justice league stood proudly over their defeated foe. Stiles glared at the girl with a huff. _

_"You're just jealous!" Was the 8 year old's come back causing the girl to laugh mockingly. _

_"Fine. Who would you pick then?" _

_"Easy. Batman" Stiles declared proudly earning an interested peer from the girl. _

_"Why him?" _

_"Because he's human! He doesn't need powers or anything and he still kicks ass!" _

_"If your Father asks who taught you that word, blame your mother alright"_

Stiles was brought out of his thoughts when the frosty water washed over him. Sputtering and fumbling to turn off the tap he shivered and reached for his towel. Drying himself, he stepped out of the shower and searched for his clean clothes only to notice them missing. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion he turned seeking them out but still couldn't find them. Annoyance building he secured his towel around his waist tightly and carded his fingers through his wet locks, all the while grumbling about his forgetfulness. A whisper from the dark wisp in the corner halted him though. Twitching his head side to side, listening to the wisp he smirked.

"Why am I not surprised? Good job" He muttered to himself before dismissing the shadowy wisp with a wave of his hand. Sauntering towards his room in a confident stride, he shut his door quietly and locked it.

"So your back?" He spoke as he rummaged through his draw for a pair of boxers. Ignoring the thrill of smugness that festered within him. The pair he had planned to wear secured and hugging the waist of his girlfriend comfortably as she watched him from her place in his chair. After pulling on his boxers he allowed the towel to drop and began to rub at his hair, drying it halfheartedly.

Malia turned back to the screen, she watched the old home film with a curious and slightly jealous expression.

_"Stiles say hi! Come on wave at the camera for daddy!" A younger sheriff cheered as he held 5 year old Stiles hand and made him wave at the camera. Stiles seemed too distracted to care about the camera and was instead enjoying ripping into his present. _

Moving to stand behind Malia he frowned a bit at the way his younger self reacted to his birthday cake. He knew that the old women bringing it in, with a huge smile on her face and an excited tone to her singing was Augusta Black.

"It's your birthday" Malia commented as they watched the scene together. The way 5 year old Stiles cheered happily, the grin on the Sheriff's face and the laughter in Augusta's eyes.

"I was turning 5. God I look like such a brat" Stiles commented as his mind supplied a ghost like whisper of a familiar voice telling him the exact same thing. Malia shook her head and paused the video and turned to look at her mate with a frown.

"You were cute'' She stated it like it was a fact, daring him to contradict her. The urge to start a playful argument was there but he had missed her too much to indulge it. He hadn't seen her since their slight argument. He knew that she hadn't kept away entirely, evidence found by the amount of clothes he had disappearing for the past few days. Not to mention the constant reports he received from the darkness that always trailed after her, ensuring she was safe.

"I missed you" He spoke, sincerely trying to convey just how much he had. Malia's gaze softened and gave him a bashful smirk that she rarely let grace her face. It was no surprise when she had abruptly pulled him into a searing kiss that left him both breathless and excited. The force of their kiss had her standing out of his chair and pulling him close into an embrace. Resting his hands on her hips, he grinned when he realized she also wore his shirt which smelt of him. Moving his kisses to her neck, he smiled when she affectionately nuzzled his neck, scenting him right back.

"I didn't find him" She spoke and he knew she was referring to Peter. Nonchalant rage fluttered within him briefly at the upset his coyote's biological father caused before he tampered it down. Humming he moved the both of them to his bed, absently remembering that he was only clothed in his boxers. He would have been embarrassed about his body, felt insecure and eager for a shirt to cover up the lack of abs he possessed. However currently he could care less, all that mattered for him was the girl in his arms.

"Did you want to?" He asked.

"I don't know"

Slipping his fingers beneath his shirt and lightly rubbing circles into her skin, he enjoyed the feeling of having her in his arms once more.

"He watched you. He knew you were there" He revealed causing the coyote to stare at him in surprise, confusion and annoyance. Shrugging off her gaze he despondently motioned to the shadows of his room.

"They saw him. Kept warning him that if he hurt you they would end him"

Malia sat up and stared at the shadows curious and intrigued, no hint of fear in her eyes. Stiles lay on his back and motioned one of the dark wisps forward and watched intently as it circled Malia and curled around her. There was no change in her expression, she simply didn't care which only served in making Stiles love her more.

"So you can control it then? What else have you found?" Malia asked as she let the dark wisp dance through the spaces of her fingers and curl around her neck.

"Not much. My mother was extremely secretive despite how open she was"

"Scott has been trying to get in contact with Arisa. Kira's mom won't share any more information on the Keeper's with her. Derek has been training Liam a lot more often. Oh and your dad is angry with Araiya" Malia informed him.

"Uh huh. I take it you didn't spend ALL your time searching for Peter then"

"Not really. I ran into Lydia during one of my searches. She said she was looking for a house, wanted to know if I saw one. I didn't. She thought I needed an update then let me be"

"Lydia was in the woods looking for a house?" Stiles repeated as he sat up curiously. Malia nodded and let the dark wisp return to the shadows.

"She didn't say why."

Stiles was quiet as his mind ran through possibility after possibility. So lost to his thoughts he didn't notice the entranced expression on Malia's face. There was a certain air of danger surrounding Stiles now. The scent of it only served in spurring her coyote on, urging her to push him, challenge him. Not yet though. Malia didn't want to challenge him just yet. She hadn't forgotten the challenge he had issued her but right now she had missed him too much. A look of suspicious contemplation came across Stiles face but he seemed to wave it off.

"Come here" He urged her with a caring smile. Grinning she moved closer to him and smiled into the chaste kiss he gave her.

"What was that for?" She couldn't help but ask

"I would never want you to leave" He spoke seriously. Malia felt her heart race a little faster at the words and she heard no lie.

"Never?" she had to question, just to make sure.

"Never!"

Stiles and Malia snuggled into each other embrace, basking in the afterglow of their confession. As Malia drifted, feeling nothing but safe in the arms of her mate, Stiles remained awake. His mind going over information and theories, making connections much like a web. It was only when he recalled Malia mentioning his father being angry at Araiya, that a revelation was made.

_"What are you doing?" 8 year old Stiles asked blearily as he tried wiping the sleep from his eyes. The girl froze in her position next to his window and looked to the door before closing the window. She looked at the awaken kid with resolute fondness as well as exasperation. _

_"Nothing kid. Go back to sleep" She lightly commanded. _

_"Were you trying to sneak out?" Stiles accused now more awake than before. _

_"No!" the girl answered with a roll of her eyes. _

_"Liar! You wanted to leave and go to that party" _

_"I wasn't trying to leave you kid" _

_"Yeah whatever. Your just saying that because you're afraid I would tell my parent's when they get back from their date and you don't want to get in trouble" Stiles huffed and turned over in his bed facing away from the girl. Grumbling to himself and ignoring the pang of hurt he felt, he tried not to cry. _

_"Go to the stupid party. I won't tell. It's not like you care about me much any way. I'm just that annoying kid my parents make you babysit" _

_Stiles had been sure that the girl had left when he heard the click of his window. Silently and stubbornly he tried to stop the tears that threatened to escape only to be shocked when he felt his bed dip beside him. _

_"Go to sleep kid and stop thinking stupid things. You're smarter than that." A blunt voice huffed._

_"Aren't you going to go to that party your friend invited you to?" Stiles asked as he peered from beneath his covers. The girl rolled her eyes but ruffled his hair causing Stiles to perk up at the affection. _

_"Nah. I was just closing your window Brat. No need to panic. Besides believe it or not I'd rather stay here with you then go to some stupid party held by the Basketball babies" _

_"SO you're not leaving me alone?"_

_"You kidding? I would never leave you. You hear me!? NEVER! Looks like you're stuck with me kid. Unless you want me to leave?" _

_"But what about your friend?" _

_"The only reason I got invited was because she's dating the captain of the basketball team. That guy hates me anyway. Your way cooler than he is any day" _

_Little Stiles grinned and burrowed further into his blankets enjoying the way the girl played with his hair, coaxing him back to sleep. _

Stiles bolted upright and took care not to disturb his sleeping girlfriend. He rushed towards his draws and began pulling them out searching frantically for something from his childhood.

_"I want to be able to protect my loved ones!" 8 year old Stiles demanded. The girl looked up from her scribbling and quirked an eyebrow._

_"Oh really?" _

Moving from his draws he rushed to his closet and pushed aside his clothes looking through the boxes.

_"Yep! That's why you have to make me a superhero!" Stiles chirped _

_"So you wanna be a hero kid well… whoop de doo!" The girl drawled causing Stiles to scowl. _

_"Be serious!" Stiles scolded "I don't want what happened to Jason's dad to happen to mine" _

_The girl paused and looked at the boy. She looked at him and hummed out in thought. She had seen many of Stiles faces and the one he wore now spoke of nothing but determination. _

_"His dad was the one that got shot right?" earning a nod. _

_"Just how do you plan on protecting your dad from that huh kid?" _

Finding a dark black box in the furthest parts of his closet, he dragged it out and opened it. Shuffling through the mass amount of papers filled with scribbles and childish writing.

_"I'll become a secret superhero like Batman. I'll help him protect Beacon hills and stop the bad guys" _

_The girl smirked mockingly at the boy's outburst and leaned forward resting her chin on her hand. _

_"Batman protects his city kid. He doesn't focus on just one person. If you want to protect the chief maybe being a hero isn't such a good thing"_

The more he searched the more familiar the voice of the girl became. Around him the darkness seemed to dance with excitement much like the way his heart pounded in his chest.

_"I don't care! I would do anything to save my dad!" Stiles declaration rang clear and loud, a certain promise to his words. _

_"Anything….. Are you sure about that?" The girl purred _

_"Positive" _

_"Would you become a villain?" _

_"If that's what it takes"_

Ignoring the mess in his room, he reached for the book that sat at the bottom of the box. Pulling it out, he ran his hand over it. It was the exact same book from his memories…. The book the girl always scribbled in whenever she was babysitting him.

_"They would be after you if they knew who you were. They would want to stop you" _

_"I'll have a secret identity! Duh!" Stiles deadpanned with a roll of his eyes. The girl only smirked at him. _

_"I can help you I suppose. I myself already have a secret identity" _

Opening the book, he stared at the first page. It was a sketch of a younger looking him and Scott. The both of them swinging high into the air mid laughter. Flipping again it was a sketch of an 8 year old him cuddling into an old sweater his dad used to let him wear. Page after page was filled with nothing but sketches centering on him as a kid. Some of the sketches capturing moments from his child hood he remembered clearly and others hazily. He came to a stop at the one page that actually had words written alongside the drawing. Bringing the book closer to examine, his eyes widened in disbelief.

_"What's your secret identity?" Stiles curiously asked. _

_He moved to sit beside the girl as she pulled up her book and flipped to a blank page. She smirked as she began to scribble, spinning a tale of words as she sketched and wrote. _

_"You know, when I was younger I too wanted to protect someone I loved." _

_"You did?" _

_"Oh yeah. My little brother." _

_"I didn't know you had a little brother?" _

_"I have two brothers but that's not the point. My little brother had been attacked by a… let's say a big bad dog shall we. He was so hurt nobody was sure he would survive. Now I was angry Stiles, you must understand" The girl spoke, her tone slightly pleading. Stiles nodded his head earnestly. _

_"Of Course! Scott's like a brother to me! If anyone hurt him I'd be just as mad!" Stiles answered. The girl paused in her scribbles. _

_"Would you be mad enough to kill the dog?" _

Stiles traced the words on the page as he recalled his answer to her question.

_"I-You killed it?" Stiles asked after a few moments of hesitation. _

_"He had hurt my brother. Nobody hurts someone I love." _

_Stiles didn't say anything as he tried to decide on just what he would do. _

_"I love my brothers as much as you love your parents" the girl commented idly. _

_"Yes." The girl looked up surprised but non- judgmental._

_"If someone hurt my dad or mom…. I'd want to make them pay" Stiles answered. His childish mind wondered on whether he should feel guilt at his admittance but he didn't. He would do anything to keep his dad and mom safe. Anything…. Even if it meant killing someone. _

_"It doesn't make you bad you know." _

_"It doesn't?" _

_"No. Although some people might think so. When I killed that dog it made a few of my family members angry. They wanted me to be punished. Called me evil and other bad words" _

_"But you were just protecting your brother! You were trying to make sure he stayed safe." Stiles insisted. _

_"They didn't care. They only saw the world in black and white. Good and evil. To them I was no hero…. I was a villain."_

Stiles read over the 3 names written out on the blank page over and over before his eyes were drawn to the name it formed.

_"I wanted to protect my loved ones. Wanted to keep them safe so I made a new identity." _

_Stiles peered at the book, the girl showed him. _

**_Arisa Noir_**

_"How did you make that one up?" Stiles asked intrigued. Honey brown orbs glinted in the light and the girl placed her pencil to the paper once more. _

_"Let me show you" _

**_AR_**_aiya_

_Er**IS**_

_Bl**A**ck_

**_"The French word for Black is Noir"_** Stiles whispered alongside the ghost like voice from his memory. He moved back against the bed and clutched at the book in his arms tightly. A piercing ache resounded through his head and he clenched his eyes tightly. Around him the shadows and darkness danced and cheered excitedly for their master. He had successfully released the seal and all was as it should have been.

_"Who should I be then Araiya?" Stiles asked looking to the 13 year old girl beside him. Araiya smiled at him and finished off the sketch she had started for the boy. Shading in the dark cloak surrounding the drawing she smiled. _

_"Who you were born to be. A child of both light and dark. The creation of love from a Mistress of Shadows and Guardian of Peace. The Contradiction, The creation of grey. A little shade of grey in a world full of black and white. The little Cień born to the Cień Hunter Kochanki" _

_With a flourished flick of her wrist, Araiya signed her alter ego's initials in the corner of the sketch and felt satisfaction bubble within her at the awe the boy displayed. Stiles looked at the drawing grinning wildly. _

Reaching for the book and staring at the sketch, Stiles studied it intently. He hadn't known at the time just who the person in the drawing was supposed to be but now… now he did. It was him. She had drawn him, adorned in a black cloak much like The Keeper- Arisa- NO Araiya had worn on Sunday. She drew him smirking as he walked out of the darkness, his eyes seeming playful as the shadows and darkness flowed from behind him. The memories of her flooding him. He remembered it all…. Including the night he had begged her.

"She knew!" He whispered to himself beginning to cry at what Araiya had done for him. He fell back into the embrace of the arms that held him.

Malia had awoken from Stile's frantic mutters and noisy searching. She had watched his face and smelt his emotions as he poured through the boxes. Looking at the sketch, she said nothing as she held her mate, content to just be there for him. She didn't know exactly what this would mean for the next time they saw the pack, or Araiya. She didn't care. In this moment all that mattered was her mate.

* * *

**_*Twilight Café*_**

Derek stared up at the sign showcasing the name of the cafe Araiya had asked him to meet her at. The place was fairly new, the town had been brimming with nothing but compliments on the place. It was something he was coming to notice about Beacon Hills. There had been many new shops and businesses opening lately.

_'Weak human'_ his wolf snuffed causing him to glare.

Pushing his wolfs comments to the back of his mind he walked determinedly into the cafe. Casting his gaze around in search for the baggy clothed, honey brown eyed girl he ignored the interested gaze on him from several customers. His wolfs taunts resounded once again, calling him a coward at his discomfort. The scent of attraction and arousal tickled his nostrils and he tried his best not to cringe.

"HEY YO! GREEN EYES! OVER HERE" a familiar voice called out. Relief flooded him instantly and he quickly turned to seek out the voice. However his relief turned into confusion with a hint of embarrassment. Waving her arms lazily through the air, uncaring towards all the attention she was receiving was Araiya. That however wasn't what caused Derek to cringe. It was the bright orange jump suit she was adorned in. Her hair was stuffed under the same worn blue baseball cap and her clothes drowning her. She stood out blatantly among the crowd. Although how she could ignore the scandalized glares from the women and elderly around her was astounding.

Steeling himself he made his way towards her, ignoring the way his ears reddened.

_"No way someone as hot as him is going to a Freak like her" _a girlish whisper voiced.

His wolf let out a growl and annoyance festered at the comment. Glaring at the girl who spoke with her gaggle of friends, he straightened up his posture and stood next to Araiya. Ignoring the astounded gazes from the girls, he smirked at Araiya and quirked an eyebrow up at her.

"Making a statement?" he mocked only receiving a grin.

"Something like that" She answered.

Derek frowned as he really took in the sight Araiya made. Now that he was closer he noticed things he hadn't from afar. She was pale, almost a sickly pale compared to her natural creamy skin tone. Her honey brown orbs were dreary and dull. Lacking their usual tint of amusement and tantalizing tease. Dark rings marked her under lids and he could SEE the lack of sleep and exhaustion. Her hair was limp and her fingers twitched, shakily much like her eyes focus. A sure sign of lack of sleep. Her orange jumpsuit had splatters of paint all over it, much like a few strands of her hair. Derek and his wolf both examined her with concern.

"You don't look too good" he blurted out, his voice deepening slightly. Without his knowledge his arm itched to touch her, comfort her, and offer her support. She looked as if a gust of wind could blow her over.

"Is that concern I hear in your voice Green Eyes?" She teased but he could see that she was putting in effort. Before her taunts seemed effortless. There was a certain plead to her eyes that told him not to push, not to ask. It clicked then that what she wanted was a distraction. He recalled her words to him from the mall.

_"Hm… So why you drinking so early in the day?"_

_"I needed something to relax. Something to get my mind off things" _

A sense of pride filled him, something that made him feel helpful. Made him feel needed. She needed a distraction…. He could do that.

"That orange jumpsuit of yours must be causing you to hear things with its eyesore color" He snorted out, pointedly mocking the clothing piece.

"Oh! You did not just mock the uniform!?" She gasped. The twitch of her lips betrayed her amusement. Gesturing to the embroidered writing on the left, Derek couldn't help the deadpanned expression that crossed his face. In black, sewn on in blocked letters read 'Prisoner: 19456'.

"Check it out! Managed to get my Parole officer to let me keep it" She proudly stated

"You must feel so accomplished" he spoke bluntly but she heard his sarcasm and responded with a childish 'bleh'

"You're just jealous you don't get to wear something as awesome as this"

"Of course. I mean why I wouldn't want to be stared at for showing off the fact I'm an ex-convict is beyond me" He replied back with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say Green Eyes" she tsked with a slight shake of her head, but she was smiling and Derek counted that as a win. They settled into a companionable silence, soaking in the smell of roasted coffee and idle chatter from those around them. The line to the counter moving as they waited. When Araiya took off her cap to comb at her mussed hair, he noticed that there were several paint splatters on her forehead and neck. As she placed it back on her head he curiously decided to ask.

"Re-painting the house or something?" ….. Okay so maybe not ask out right. Once again he ignored the snickers his wolf made at his expense.

"What?"

"The paint" He made a vague gesture to the splatters on her cheek. Wiping at her cheek she looked at her fingers in confusion before a teasing grin graced her lips.

"Is my distracting beauty a problem Green Eyes?" She mocked

"You look like a clown" He instantly blurted but it did nothing to stop the entertained smile on her face.

"If you say so"

"I do" he grumped out. Inwardly he cursed his awkward response. He hadn't felt so out of depth with women since he was a teen. Even then he had more game than this and he wasn't even trying to pick her up! They were just friends! His wolf covered it's snout in shame at its human which did not help him any.

"Work. The paint! It's from my work" Araiya answered as they stepped closer to the counter. Not trusting his mouth and the response that might come out he just nodded.

"I'm an artist"

Derek didn't even try to hold back his disbelieving gaze.

"Seriously! I'm not lying!" Araiya insisted noticing his gaze. It was true, her heartbeat didn't skip or anything.

"Okay" was all he could say.

"You don't believe me"

"Not really" he admitted with a shrug before burrowing his hands in his leather jacket.

"Well it's true." She stated with a huff that made him want to smirk. He wouldn't call her out on the slight pout her lips formed. They were next up to the counter, ready to order when Araiya gave a groan.

"Shit! I thought I could hold it" Concerned Derek opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but never got the chance. Araiya shoved her cap into his hands along with her wallet before she rambled out a bunch of words he barely caught.

"I need to go to the restroom so you're just going to have to order. I want a Mocha chino with two marshmallows, Let Richard know it's my order and he'll do the rest. Get it, Got it, Good." Having said that she dashed towards the restroom only pausing in her stride to yell out once more.

"OH CAN YOU GET A FEW DOUGHNUTS FOR THE ROAD! THANKS GREEN EYES!"

Derek flushed at the abrupt silence the cafe went into as she disappeared. Just about everyone's eyes were trained on him. He blinked a few times trying to decide on whether or not that just happened when a throat cleared pointedly from the counter. Derek recognized the guy as the one who winked at him at the mall.

"Ready to order Green Eyes?" the man he assumed to be Richard asked. The smirk on his face betraying the taunting seduction in his tone. Steeling himself Derek grunted and glared.

"You Richard?"

"I could be anyone you want me to be…. Green Eyes"

"Richard it is"

Derek quickly rallied of Araiya and he's orders and waited patiently for them to be delivered. It surprised him a bit when Richard remained staring at him and called for one of the other workers to tend to his order. Derek tried to ignore the curious gaze Richard leveled at him but the longer it went on the more he fidgeted.

"So….. You're the so called Green Eyes our dear Sweet Araiya has befriended huh..." Richard queried.

Derek stayed silent.

"You ever been arrested _'Green Eyes'_" The nickname given to him by Araiya sounding more like an insult.

"Oooh I see going for the silent treatment huh. I get it" Richard grinned. Derek eyed the pastries idly trying to appear busy. Richards gaze never left his form and it irritated his wolf.

"You know when I saw you that time at the mall, I must admit a part of me thought Araiya was just pulling my leg. There was no way she was friends with someone who looked like you"

"Shouldn't you be working" Derek grunted out hoping Richard would leave.

"The joy of owning the place. I get to take a break whenever I like"

"She likes our brownies. I'll pack you a couple for your date." Richard commented when he saw Derek's gaze linger on the baked goods.

"We're not on a date" Derek growled out only to be met with identical snorts of disbelief from Richard and those from behind. Turning to look behind him he noticed the same looks of disbelief on those lined up behind him.

"Son, just don't" the elderly man corrected with a shake of his head. Beside him his wife giggled from behind her hand.

"Listen to your elders _'Green Eyes'_" Richard responded sagely.

Derek kept silent unsure of how to respond to that.

"Remember when we used to be like that" the elderly man's wife whimsically spoke.

"Can I just get my order" Derek urged

"Not the patient type huh." Richard teased.

"Not really" Derek gritted out as he restrained his urge to run. His ears were hot and his wolf squirmed at all the attention. Richard hummed to himself as he rung up the total and waited for the payment. Derek reached into his pocket and handed over his card. His actions only served in increasing the smug look on Richards face. It however faltered when He caught sight of Derek's license.

"Your name is Derek Hale?" At the alarmed shock in Richard's voice, Derek immediately took on the defensive stance. Glaring at the man behind the counter, he shoved his wallet back into his pocket.

"You got a problem with that?"

"No it's just that-"

"Phew! Oh sweet our order's ready." Araiya chirped as she eagerly sipped at her coffee. She failed to notice the tension between Richard and Derek, too far gone on the delicious taste of coffee on her tongue.

"Mmmh…. Heavenly as always Richie!" Araiya praised.

"Araiya do you know who your friend here is?" Richard asked slightly alarmed. Derek tensed his jaw. He hoped this Richard wasn't a hunter or something. He didn't want to have to hurt him. A part of him dreaded what might happen next. He had been enjoying the company Araiya provided, the way she trusted him and made him feel normal. He didn't have to worry about her sympathetic gazes for his loss. Anger spurred inside him towards Richard who threatened to ruin everything.

"Of course I know who Green Eyes is Rich" Araiya answered looking at Richard confusedly. Richard leaned back and arched his eyebrows upwards with an 'Oh do you now' expression.

"Richard meet Derek! Derek meet Richard! Richard owns Twilight whilst his boyfriend owns the new club not too far from here" Araiya distractedly informed Derek as she snooped through the box of doughnuts. Almost salivating at the treats.

"How nice" Derek gritted out.

"Hm…. Well Richard it was nice seeing you, thanks for the grub" Araiya chirped before she tugged Derek behind her and moved towards the door, rambling about her love for Doughnuts. The two left the shop without as much as a backwards glance. As such they didn't notice the exasperated shock Richard had on his face. Reaching for his phone Richard quickly dialed his boyfriends' number with contemplative concern.

"This is Mikey!"

"Babe! Do you remember the name of that guy April always said was destined to be Rai's soulmate?" Richard asked as he fiddled with the napkins. Unaware of the nosey eavesdropping by the nearby elderly couple.

"Babe you know my sister was all sorts of crazy. Not to mention insane back then"

"I know, but just humor me."

"Ugh fine. April was such a weirdo in high school though. Then again her school had been pretty nuts as well. What with the cello girl who got clawed up in the woods. She probably would have been even creepier if Araiya hadn't signed her up for the Yearbook committee and photography club. At least then her stalking could be justified"

"Getting off topic babe. What was the name of that guy she shipped Rai with? The one she named Best Couple of the year to for the 2004 Beacon High School year book issue!"

"Uh… I know this one it started with a D! …. Derek… Derek …."

"Derek Hale?"

"YEAH! That's the one!"

"Thanks Babe. Love you"

Richard quickly hung up the phone and the Cheshire grin on his face grew wider. He slowly began to chuckle before it turned into full blown laughter. From what he just so happened to witness and from what he knew of Araiya, his laughter got louder earning weird looks from everyone in the cafe.

"Oh Raiya….. You oblivious child" Richard snickered. He couldn't wait to tell April. She needed a reason to return to this god forsaken town…. What better reason than to see the reunion of her OTP from high school.

* * *

**_*Araiya's Pov*_**

I drummed and bobbed my head to the music as I drove. I had no set destination just liked the caress of the wind on my face and the thrum of the engine beneath my hands. The smell of doughnuts only serving in making my stomach grumble in want. The coffee from earlier giving me energy and making me smile along to the music.

"Must we listen to this" Derek grumbled from the passenger seat.

"Lighten up Green eyes. Celine Dion is a legend!" I mocked.

_"Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"_

I belted out alongside Celine to her song from the movie classic 'Titanic', the annoyed scowl on Derek's face only spurring me on. Having enough he moved his hand to change the song only to have it slapped away by me.

"Ah Ah ah! Not so fast there! My car, my rules! Driver picks the music, shot gun shuts his cake hole" I flashed an impish grin his way loving the glare he returned. The drive continued much that way, with him sulkily drinking his coffee and wincing every time I purposely screeched off key to the songs that played. Pulling up into parking, I turned off the engine and unbuckled.

"Come on grumpy cat, out we get" I uttered as I grabbed for the doughnuts and put my iPod on shuffle, leaving the speakers on. As the both of us got out of the car I hopped up onto the hood of the impala and patted the space beside me.

"We seriously drove all the way out here just for this?" Derek grunted but none the less settled beside me.

"Shh! Just…. Listen"

Closing my eyes I basked in the noises that surrounded us. The rustling of leaves and the wind, the soft music that played rocking me back and forth into peace. The smell of fresh pine and wood making me smile.

"Wonderful isn't it" I spoke, glancing over to where Derek sat. He stared out ward and said nothing but I could see the ease in his face.

"Where are we?"

"Nowhere too fancy. WE, are just near the end boarders of the woods. It's further away from the town hence why it's so quiet. My aunt used to bring me out here. Just the two of us, a moment of peace" I commented as I bit into a doughnut and inwardly groaned at the sweetness on my tongue. Pushing the box towards Derek, I motioned for him to take one. We both let silence reign once more, just enjoying the peace and slight lull of the music.

"Hmm. I needed this!" I commented as I reached for another doughnut absently sucking on my fingers chasing the taste of sweetness and chocolate.

"Bad week" Derek asked as he ate a doughnut of his own.

" Yumph af NO idea" I muttered around a mouthful of doughnut. Derek huffed out a laugh, nodding as if he understood.

"You too huh? You want to talk about it?"

He actively seemed to think about my question. I wasn't going to push. My beast and caged other purred in content, relaxing at the soothing atmosphere and company. They were worn from the out pour of emotions, the torrent of destruction I underwent since Sunday. A whimpering whine of exhaustion came from my beast and I turned to face Derek.

"My uncle….. He uh… he sort of came back"

"From the dead?" I asked half joking half serious. Derek let out a scoff along with a sardonic smirk.

"Something like that I suppose"

"Need help getting rid of the body? I got a shovel in the trunk" I offered

"No. I just…. I'm not- I don't know how to-"

"You don't know how to feel about that huh." At his silence I knew I was right. Scooting closer and nudging him, assuring with my shoulder I urged him to cheer up.

"Were you two close?"

"He was my best friend. My favorite uncle in the world"

"What happened?"

Derek seemed to sigh, placing his half eaten doughnut back in the box and dusting off his hands. Handing him a napkin I just waited for him to speak and continued munching.

"It's my fault we drifted."

"How so?"

"I met a girl, thought I was in love, wanted to be with her forever" Derek answered with a sarcastic smirk that seemed pained. I winced and let a sympathizing 'ooh….' Escape my lips.

"She must have been some girl. I'm guessing things with her didn't last long?"

"No. She died….. And I blamed him. Got too caught up in my grief, in mourning her and ignoring him"

I didn't know what to say to that so I kept quiet.

"I never thought about him. About his problems, he wasn't exactly well liked in the family"

I couldn't help the snort I gave at that. A curious look from Derek had me nodding and lifting a doughnut in toast to his Uncle.

"I can relate to that. Not being liked much"

"Heh! I suppose. He liked to tease me a lot. Always made fun of my ears and my teeth"

Squinting I pulled at his ears and jokingly teased him "Well now that you mentioned it…. I wasn't going to say anything" He batted my hands away with a huff only serving in making me laugh.

"He sounds like a cool guy"

"He was… but he changed….."

"Did he get a haircut?"

"No but he did get a new friend. Some guy who always followed him around. The two always together" A bitter tone leaked into his voice and I grinned.

"You were jealous! HAH! You got jealous"

Derek just glared at me.

"Shut up" He grunted out shoving me lightly with his shoulder. I laughed a bit more before leaning back on my car staring up into the sky.

"I get it, I suppose. The whole jealousy thing. That doesn't mean things can't go back to the way they used to be. Don't stress too much Green Eyes I'm sure things will get better for you and your uncle"

"Hm…."

I thought we would be going back to silence when he asked me a question.

"What about you? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I suppose it's only fair." I mused lightly.

"My uncle's family got attacked and my cousin died with two others injured"

"….. You okay?"

"Meh… I guess. They never liked me much and I didn't exactly care for them either."

"Okay."

Staring up at the sky, I enjoyed another doughnut and licked at my fingers. Humming along to the soft music coming from my speakers. Hearing movement beside me I sat up and looked curiously at Derek who was smiling softly. The soft smile that graced his features did wonders for his looks, everything softened making him look all the more attractive compared to his surly scowl and frown

"This song… it was my parent's song"

* * *

_You know I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything  
You see I feel sad when you're sad  
I feel glad when you're glad  
If you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile without you_

"What this song?" Araiya asked as she listened. Derek just nodded as fond memories that usually hurt to remember flooded his mind.

"When I was kid my sisters and I would crowd around the doorway…."

_You came along just like a song_  
_ And brightened my day_

"There the two of them would be, swaying side by side. Mouthing the words and holding each other close….."

_Who would of believed that you were part of a dream_  
_ Now it all seems light years away_

"Sounds cute" Araiya admitted as she nodded to the beat.

"I guess. Back then I thought it was gross."

_Now some people say happiness takes so very long to find  
Well, I'm finding it hard leaving your love behind me_

"But my Dad…. He was a hopeless romantic. He would cook my mom all her favorite foods and surprise her with random gifts on random days. He sometimes would pay my sister's and me into acting out random scenes from her favorite movies. There was never a day where he didn't show any one of us love."

Derek's throat ached and his eyes itched at the memory of his parents….. Of his dad. Guilt built within him as he realized that he had all but forgotten about all the ways his dad had shown him love. When his father was alive, there was never a day where he didn't tell Laura, Cora or he that he loved them. If it wasn't through words than it was through other ways. When had Derek last told his dad he loved him?

"Your dad sounds sweet" Araiya commented as the song slowly came to an end.

"He was" Derek let out a laugh when he recalled the time he begged Peter to teach him how to dance just so he could be like his father.

"What's so funny?"

"Younger me. When I was 9, I begged my Uncle to teach me how to dance because I wanted to be just like my dad. It was horrible"

"No way!" Araiya grinned at him with unbidden glee.

"Yeah!" Derek agreed he soon regretted letting that slip of information out when he noticed the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What?" he asked warily.

"Can you show me?" She asked

"No!" He instantly shut down, his face going blank just as the grin on her face widened.

"COME ON DEREK! DON'T BE SUCH A DOWNER!" She whined

"No! I said no! I don't dance" he grunted out again.

"Pleeeassseeee!"

"No."

"We're doing it!"

"I said no!"

"Yep!"

Araiya hopped off the car and went back, pressing repeat 'I just can't smile without you' played once more. Folding his arms against his chest he glared at the inviting bashful smile she had on her face.

"I'm not doing it!"

"Why not? You too chicken" She taunted.

He knew she was doing so just to get him to give in. He stood firm though, not even wavering when her eyes widened and her plump lips jutted out into a pout.

_"Weak human" _His wolf growled out. He ignored it and stayed where he was.

"Fine. If you won't dance with me, then I'll dance by myself" She scowled before turning from him and waltzing around off beat and in circles. The longer he watched her dance in her ridiculous orange jumpsuit, the louder his wolf got with his insults.

_You came along just like a song  
And brightened my day  
Who would of believed that you were part of a dream  
Now it all seems light years away_

She didn't notice him move, too lost in her spinning. She didn't hear him as he intercepted one of her spins and pulled her close to him. Trapping her in his hold and stopping her movement. Placing a hand on her hip and holding her hand in his palm he stood still with her for a moment. Intending for them to get their positions correct.

"Put your hand on my shoulder" he muttered softly, aware of the minimal space between them. Her honey doe eyes sparkled with interest and her lips were upturned in a smirk but she did as he said. Gulping slightly at the dryness in his throat, Derek slowly began to sway the both of them. His eyes locked on hers as the lyrics to the song rang out.

"You were off beat before" He commented softly, trying not to shout with how close they were. His wolf was purring now, happy with his actions which made him want to preen. His voice had deepened slightly with how quiet he was trying to be.

"Hm… was I now" She whispered back with a faint smile. His nose could pick up the scent of her coffee as well as the doughnuts she had consumed. He didn't mind but it only served in dragging his attention towards her full pink lips. Not trusting his voice he nodded lightly. Serenity was all he felt and any problems he carried seemed meaningless in this moment. Closing his eyes, Derek allowed himself to enjoy the feather light feeling in his chest. The both of them swaying lightly with their eyes closed, neither one feeling the weight of their responsibility to the world in each other's arms.

_If you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile without you_

* * *

**And there you have it. It's Progress Yeah!? I needed this out of the way, because coming up next *drum roll please* Confrontation between Peter and the Pack, Scott talks to the Keeper, Derek and Araiya reunite and remember the past, And the packs next foe appears with the return of an forgotten friend. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading about Stiles relevation and the first unofficial date between Araiya and Derek :) **

**Thank you to those who faved, followed and reviewed. **

**Pls don't stop. **


	23. We need to talk

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE!**

**This chapter continues from the same night from last chapter. I hope you all like it, I'll admit that whilst I was typing it up I had been a bit distracted this time by my sister and her pleas for conversation. If anyone disagrees with how I've written out some of the characters from the show just let me know. I want to be as accurate as possible when writing from their Povs. Oh and please excuse any mistakes as this chapter was un-edited ... as is all the others lolx**

**Hope you enjoy your read x**

* * *

*Araiya's Pov*

A feeling of calm and tranquil came over me…. Something I usually struggled to feel. Both my Beast and caged other were actively purring, so happy with the situation that it was strange. I didn't like the uneasy panic it stirred, my monsters had never been so civil before and I didn't know what that meant. Pulling back from where my head had rested on Derek's shoulder I forced out a laugh. Ensuring it was light and hearty.

"Well I must say Green Eyes, your Uncle taught you well"

Derek smirked but let me step out of his hold and the unease in my stomach lessened. I ignored the adamant whine from my Beast and the sulk of my caged other. The both of them can shove it. Derek went back to leaning against the impala whilst I devoured the rest of the doughnuts. I was half way through the second to last one, when I noticed him watching me blankly. Swallowing what was in my mouth, I smirked at him and took another bite.

"See something you like?" I teased earning an eye roll from him. He stole the last doughnut however and bit into it with a sarcastic smile, causing me to laugh. Still relishing in the content feeling of our surroundings, I looked up to the sky with a smile on my face. Taking note of how it began to darken.

"You know what Grumpy Cat. I feel more relaxed than I've ever been this whole week."

"Glad I could be of service" he replied with snort.

"That's sarcasm! There is no need for sarcasm. You should be proud of your ability in distracting me! I am" I tutted. Wiping my fingers with a napkin I let out a huff and climbed back into the impala, hearing Derek follow.

"Where are you taking me now?" He asked curiously

"Home…. But first….. How about something a little fun" At his questioning gaze I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"You ever seen Fast and the Furious Green Eyes?" My beast and caged other roared excitedly and I laughed as I pushed hard on the accelerator.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski sighed as he made his way back to the station. That was it, he's making it official. He was so done with this town. So the town was infested with werewolves…. He could deal. Psycho hunters…. Alright lay it on him. Crazy lizard Kanima high school jocks and evil fox spirits, crazy Alphas, insane darach and Now witches. He's done Sheriff Stilinski is officially out of the supernatural crazy fest.

"Uh Sheriff?" Parish asked warily as the familiar put upon face made an appearance on the Sheriff.

"What is it Parrish?" He groaned but refrained from banging his head on the steering wheel like he wished. Still concerned about the Sheriff and feeling a little out of sorts himself Parrish warily asked just what they were supposed to do now.

"I mean it's obvious that this so called 'Keeper' is the real culprit. Are we really just going to let that girl take the fall?"

"Well what else do we have to show? Anna is in no right mind to have her statement taken clearly and from the way she keeps repeating 'It's her fault' she's screaming guilty already. Evidence is pointing towards her and honestly Parrish what can we do?" the Sheriff gritted out.

"There's got to be something!" Parrish exclaimed.

"Look, Stiles said that what happened that night was something sort of like a Supernatural Court trial. This Keeper seemed to be the judge and whatever she had to have seen was not to her satisfaction. Regardless what's done is done"

Parrish nodded in understanding but it still didn't help his unease. He understood when Stiles had informed them of what had happened, that the witches were trying to cause harm but the aftermath. Annabeth was completely insane, a total mess. Not to mention the crime scene. When he had been released from the hospital he felt brand new. As if he hadn't been attacked with a magical coma inducing spell. After reporting to the crime scene alongside the sheriff, they had immediately demanded details from the pack. Parrish suspected that something big was left out of the equation but he didn't push it. Not with how blank faced and absent minded Stiles had seemed when he recounted the story. He hadn't pushed because whatever it was most likely would've caused issues for the Stilinski men.

The vehicle fell to silence as their drive continued but Parrish noticed the impatient glances the Sheriff casted towards his phone. That was another thing Parrish had refrained from commenting on. Until now that is.

"Waiting on a call Sheriff?"

"What? No!" Sheriff Stilinski scoffed but his grip on the wheel tightened. Parrish nodded and said a simple okay trusting the sheriff to open up on his own.

"I'm not waiting on a call. I mean who I could possibly be hoping to-"

*WHOOOOOSH*

Sheriff Stilinski instantly swerved as a speeding vehicle almost ran them over. A bit shocked at the sudden disturbance, both police officers stared at the wake of the vehicle which had passed them. Parrish stared wide eyed after the vehicle that had caused them to swerve, absently he barely registered himself about to comment on the make of the car. However he was cut off by the sudden exclamation from the sheriff full of triumph and vexation all in one.

"I KNEW IT" switching the sirens for the police cruiser on the Sheriff and Parrish gave chase after the speeding impala on the empty stretch of road.

* * *

Derek hadn't felt such a thrill that wasn't caused with the threat of impending death in years. At first he had been rightly against the idea, however in the moment he couldn't find it in him to regret it. In the driver's seat practically maniac with laughter was Araiya. The full blown happiness on her face infectious and he found himself grinning as such fun came to an end when the unmistakable sound of police sirens reached their ears. Okay… now Derek finds himself regretting it.

Araiya sighed but none the less slowed down and began to pull over. Part of her wished to go back to gunning it however she already knew she was in trouble. If the sheriff found out she earned herself a speeding ticket she was dead meat. She couldn't risk it. Not to mention the fact that she was the only one in Beacon Hills who owned an impala. Sheriff Stilinski would be on to her in seconds. No, Araiya had to pull over, only to make sure she could talk herself out of getting a fine.

Rolling her neck and shaking her hands a bit she prepped herself for a whole lot of bullshitting. Remembering her passenger she gave a wry grin to Derek who was scowling and looking a little panicked.

"Relax. I got this alright!" She comforted with a pat to his thigh. Apparently it wasn't comforting at all from the way Derek glared at her but she only found it cute that he was worried. _'Amateur'_ she thought to herself.

Derek saw through the rear view mirror two cops get out of the vehicle, recognising Parrish as one. He relaxed a bit only to go back to panicking when he noticed the sheriff. His tension must have been obvious, because he got a questioning look from Araiya.

"What?"

"It's the sheriff"

"WHAT!" she exclaimed.

Derek was sure Araiya must have suffered a bit of a whiplash from how quickly she turned her neck. He could now practically SEE the panic on Araiya's face which oddly calmed him in return. Her honey doe eyes widened and she mouthed a distraught 'SHIT' to herself. She turned forward again and ran her hand through her hair, stressed. Muttering a string of 'crap' she lightly hit herself on the head. Derek couldn't help it.

"Relax. You got this alright" he commented sarcastically.

"Shut up!" She snapped with a glare. He gave her his 'Fuck you too' smile, teeth and all.

Parrish and the Sheriff were almost to their windows when Araiya surprised him. Her hand clamping onto his shoulder and her body turning to face him. Wide eyed he looked to her in confusion.

"Swap seats with me! QUICK!"

"What- NO!"

"SHIT! Quick come on Derek he'll be nicer to you than me" her gripping caused his leather jacket to slip off slightly. Derek stopped her from climbing out of her seat by dragging her down by her baggy orange jumpsuit.

"I'm not getting arrested by the Sheriff! NOT AGAIN!" He snapped out. Annoyed, Araiya shift her grip to the front of his Henley shirt and pulled him forward. Instantly the space between them was miniscule and Derek was inches away from her face. He ignored the arrogance his wolf was feeling as well as its purr of pride. Instead Derek focused on the intensity of Araiya's glare. At this distance he could see the honey flecks in her eyes all the more clearer. He ignored the urge to inhale deeply in attempts to search out her personal scent.

"Listen here Derek. If it was any other cop I'd be as cool as freaking ice-cream, but it's not it's the CHIEF! And he's already mad at me as it is-"

"What you did to piss him off has NOTHING to do with me" Derek snapped out as he gripped the hand that was fisted in his shirt. He was trying to pull it off and succeeded only to have BOTH of her hands grip both sides of his face and force him to look at her.

"I AM NOT GOING TO THE DOG HOUSE!"

Whatever comment Derek was about to make was cut off by the tapping on the passenger window. Araiya pulled back from him to see who it was but her grip still had Derek facing her. Pushing her hands from either side of his face, Derek turned to see Parish peering at them. He resisted the urge to sink into his seat, especially with the smirk Parrish was wearing.

"You got to be kidding me" Derek muttered to himself as he massaged at his forehead.

"I knew I hated pretty Boy for a reason" He heard Araiya mutter as she glared at Parrish. She flopped back into her seat and ignored the signalling from Parish to lower the windows. Derek could tell from the way she folded her arms and glared straight ahead that she had no intentions of listening. He was just about to do it himself when there was a tap on Araiya's window. Both of them looked to see a stern looking Sheriff Stilinski. With one pointed to look to the window controls, Araiya let out a low groan and did as the Sheriff had motioned.

* * *

With the windows down Parrish could see all the more clearly just who Derek Hale's female friend. He couldn't help the bubble of amusement that festered within him. He should have known that someone such as her would find company in someone such as Derek Hale. So it was with silent interest that he watched her talk to the Sheriff. All the while the smirk he had on his face whenever Derek looked at him never faltered. Not even when his famous serial killer glare was levelled at him.

"Do you know why you were pulled over?" Sheriff Stilinski asked as he took in the sight before him.

He could see Derek in the passenger seat glaring angrily ahead just as he could see Parrish smirking. He made sure nothing other than serious disappointment showed on his face. From the embarrassed dainty cough, he knew it was working.

"Ahem… good evening Sheriff Stilinski" a guilty soft voice spoke.

"It was…." The unspoken 'til now' was heard by everyone. Sheriff Stilinski enjoyed the slight wince Araiya gave at his words. His anger towards her already diminishing just by seeing her. She looked fine, not a single scratch on her save from the slight dark rings under her eyes. His anger at her had been mostly due to his worry. The clearing hadn't been too far from Augusta's mansion and he knew Araiya was currently living there. For the past few days her radio silence had him imagining all sorts of scenarios.

"Look Chief I can explain-"

"What in the hell were you thinking Araiya?"

"It was an-"

"Don't you dare tell me it was an accident?"

"A misunderstanding then?"

"Araiya"

"Oh come on chief I was going to slow down eventually…. HONEST!"

"You're getting a ticket!"

"What! CHIEF!?"

"A TICKET Araiya, and you're going to pay it. Parrish!"

"Got it Sheriff"

"Oh what! Why does pretty boy have to write it?"

"My name is Jordan Parrish"

"Yeah cool story Pretty Boy"

Araiya slumped into her seat accepting the ticket with mumbled 'thanks' and stared ahead. Frowning at the girl, Sheriff Stilinski let out a sigh and slapped her gently on the head. He ignored the indignant outcry she gave out and looked to the silent form of Derek Hale. He didn't have to be a Were creature to sniff out the unease the guy was harbouring. Apart of him was curious as to why the two were together for the evening but he pushed it aside in favour of glaring at Araiya.

"I want the two of you over tomorrow. DO you understand? This conversation is NOT over"

"Yes Chief" "Yes Sheriff" the two occupants spoke. Satisfied, the Sheriff made sure Derek understood that he wanted to talk to him later before he moved back. Although he had manged to curb his curiosity slightly he couldn't resist at least a comment.

"And I don't just where the hell the two of you came from but next time….. Try not to dress like a serial Killer and an escaped convict would yah?"

Without a goodbye, the Sheriff and Parrish walked away. Leaving a red eared Derek and spluttering Araiya behind. As they buckled up in their police cruiser and watched the impala drive off at a more reasonable speed, Parrish chuckled. Looking at his laughing Deputy the Sheriff waited till he calmed and noticed his inquiring gaze.

"Sorry sheriff" Parish coughed out.

"No no, tell me what's so funny?"

"It's just…. I think we interrupted their date" Parrish commented as he remembered what he saw when he looked through the passenger window. He hadn't thought a girl like Araiya would be Derek's type, especially from what he remembered of Braeden. Although who was he to judge. Apart of him was happy for the guy, not to mention relieved. With all that's been said and done about Derek Hale, everyone tended to forget that Derek was just another guy. Just another victim. He was glad the werewolf was moving on.

"Heh. A date? Haha okay Parrish" Sheriff Stilinski chuckled with a shake of his head.

_'Araiya Black and Derek Hale on a date! HAH!'_ Sheriff Stilinski thought to himself. Although he didn't believe it to be the case, the sheriff couldn't help but muse on the thought. In the end, after dropping Parrish off and making his way home. The sheriff couldn't help but have one last laugh before turning in for the night. He wished Derek luck if he was involved with a Black, especially the likes of Araiya. From what he recalled of Araiya's parents relationship… it was bound to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

The rest of the ride to his loft with in silence. Neither Derek nor Araiya said anything as the drive continued. So when they pulled up to his loft, Derek was surprised when Araiya turned off the engine and let out a sigh. He was confused on just what was to happen next when he heard her soft laughter. As he watched her laugh, he noticed that the weariness, and exhaustion she wore earlier was gone. She looked lighter, happier and more relaxed than when they had met up. When she looked at him, her honey brown eyes were no longer dreary and dull but now back to their mischievous spark like brightness. His wolf preened and nuzzled him, because he did that. He caused her to lighten up and it had been so long since he had managed to make someone laugh so freely. Grinning he chuckled lightly with her before they softened and finally silenced.

"Thanks for this Green Eyes." She softly spoke as she looked at him with a gentle smile on her lips.

His wolf howled with pride and he was surprised at the amount of sincerity she held in her voice.

"It was no problem. It's what friends are for right" He smirked and began to get out of the impala. He didn't have to look at her to know that she was grinning. He was about to make his way in when she called out to him once more.

"So were really friends now?" She had pulled herself halfway through her window and was looking at him with smugness. Trying to keep up the appearance of casual and non-caring, Derek just shrugged. Her smile brightened and she slapped a beat onto the roof of her impala.

"You won't regret it Green Eyes! You're making a good choice!" She rambled out as she got back into her car. He rolled his eyes and turned to go inside. Hearing the honk of her car he whirled around just in time to catch her last words.

"First rule of being my friend! Stop dressing like a serial Killer" she drove off before he could respond. He scowled just as his wolf huffed with fondness. She always had to have the last word apparently. Looking down at his clothes he, saw nothing wrong with what he wore. Scratching at his beard he grumbled and muttered to himself.

"So says the convict" he grumbled as he closed his loft door.

"Your back!" a voice exclaimed causing Derek to look up in alarm. His eyes flashed blue and he readied his claws. When he realized that it was no enemy but Liam he calmed and settled on just glaring. It was then that he realized that his loft was in fact not empty but filled with an Alpha, Kitsune, the baby beta and his human friend. Glaring at the occupants in his loft he arched his eyebrows waiting for an explanation.

"What are you doing here?" He asked directing his question to Scott. The Alpha was staring at him as if he was looking at an alien. Raising his eyebrows, Derek waited a little more before snapping out a "Well!?"

Scott shook himself out of his stupor and averted his gaze to the side much like Kira was doing beside him.

"What-huh- Nothing. I didn't say anything"

"How did you get in? I locked the doors" Derek asked as he shrugged off his jacket and emptied out his pockets, just in case Araiya left something on him again.

"Oh! We have keys" Kira chirped up. Derek paused and blinked blankly at all the faces that looked at him. Liam and Mason watched on from their spot on the sofa silently whilst Scott and Kira smiled at him. Wrapping his mind around what he just heard, Derek tried to make sense of it.

"You have KEYS to my loft?" he repeated receiving a nod from the Alpha and Kitsune.

"Stiles had them made. He figured it would be easier if we all just had keys that way if you weren't home we wouldn't have to wait outside" Scott explained. Derek's eyebrows climbed higher on his face at the casualty.

"Stiles made you all keys to MY loft!?" He repeated. It was then Kira realized how rude their actions could be taken. Her face colored out of embarrassment and she held up her key.

"Um… yeah. You can have it back… if you want?"

"Why would we-oooh" Scott spoke out after Kira elbowed him in the side. Derek leaned against his table and took a deep breath. Once again Stiles had somehow managed to annoy him…. And he wasn't even HERE! Having had enough encounters with the Stilinski men for the night Derek just shook his head and decided to let the teens keep the keys.

"Does this mean I'll get one too?" Liam piped up from the sofa.

"The both of us?" Mason added as he motioned between him and Liam. Derek just glared at the two and relished in the way they instantly cowered.

"Or not…." Liam muttered as he smiled tightly. Satisfied, Derek sat on his bed and took off his shoes.

"You still haven't told me what you're doing here" He grunted out

"Oh right! Deaton told us of a way we could talk to the Keeper!" Scott looked to Derek seriously, trying to portray just what his sentence meant. Pausing, Derek quirked an eyebrow in surprise.

"You actually want to contact the Keeper?"

"Well…. Why not? Maybe if we talk to her we could-"Scott began only to be cut off by Derek.

"Scott! What on earth makes you think the Keeper would even LISTEN to what you have to say"

"She HAS too! Deaton said that Keepers are like Peace holders between the supernatural and humans. If we could just talk to her and explain that-"

"Explain what Scott? That she didn't have to kill those witches, that she should help Anna out or did Deaton tell you to ask that?" Derek scoffed.

Derek was scowling at the Alpha's plan. Scott was a good kid but he was ridiculously blind to the reality of the world. Derek knew that the aftermath of what happened to the witches was eating at him. The Alpha was just too much of a bleeding heart, he trusted too easily and forgave so readily. The witches were planning to KILL him. It was moments like these that had Derek wandering just how the pack managed to survive.

Scott frowned at the older wolf and moved forward to plead his case.

"I know you're mad at Deaton about Peter-"

"That has nothing to do with this" Derek quickly growled out but Scott carried on.

"But we have to talk to her. What would happen if another supernatural creature turned up and she does the same thing? She decides to kill them because she doesn't agree with their reasons?"

"You really have no idea how stupid your plan is" Derek snapped as he moved past Scott to grab a new shirt. Whatever Scott was about to say was cut off by Kira.

"You know something don't you!? You know something about the Keeper?"

Silence reigned in the loft as everyone now stared at Derek inquiringly. Liam and Mason leaned in anxiously whilst Scott and Kira stared imploringly at Derek.

"What do you know Derek? What do you know about this Keeper?" Scott asked, the alpha in him expecting an answer. Derek was tempted to ignore them all however the ache and nostalgia had him wanting to share. Hearing his parent's song earlier made the guilt he ignored oh so much stronger. Since Laura died, Cora leaving and Peter getting locked away, Derek hadn't spoken much about anything from before the fire. Telling them about what he knew about the Keeper was something personal. Too personal.

"Deaton didn't tell us much. All he said was that a Keeper was dangerous, that they have these court sessions, trials to judge any supernatural creatures who cause trouble. Their like some kind of Government or something" Kira voiced out, the desperation for information obvious in her voice. Kira was frustrated, angry and a little hurt if she was to be honest. Whoever this Arisa was had talked to her parents. Tension in the Yukimura house had been strong since Monday. Her mom was hiding something from her and she didn't like it.

"Come on Derek…. You got to tell us" Scott pleaded.

Liam could see that Derek was going to give in. Having gotten to know the Older Beta wolf a bit more through training he could read Derek a bit better. That doesn't mean he isn't afraid of the older wolf anymore, he still was, he just understood him a bit better.

"Maybe he shouldn't. If it was something really bad I'm sure Derek would tell us" Liam spoke up warily causing Scott to look at him with furrowed eyebrows and slight confusion. Mason perked up beside Liam and instantly backed him up like the best friend he was.

"Yeah! I mean if the Keeper was really bad then Derek would warn us" Liam smiled thankfully at Mason for the support. Nodding at Liam the two quietened when Derek spoke up.

"It was a game."

"What?" Mason asked for everyone.

"When I was a pup, there was a book of myths I used to pester Peter to read to me. 'The Beacon Protectors'. Peter was always in charge of babysitting the pack kids and sometimes we were too rowdy for just him. One day Laura wouldn't let me play with her and the older kids, said I was too little to play." Derek swallowed at the mention of his sister. He could see the regret for pushing him in Scott's eyes but nobody stopped him.

"I cried to Peter about it and as a compromise he made up a game. He called it 'Keeper's Keep' and taught it to all of us pack kids. He based it off the book of myths."

"How did you play?" Mason asked curious.

"There were three main players. The Keeper, the Guardian and the Oracle. They were the protectors of the Supernatural Beacon, it was their job to make sure it stayed safe. They fought anyone who tried to take advantage of the Beacon and kept the peace between the human world and the supernatural" Derek informed distantly as he recalled his times as a pup.

"The Oracle had the ability to see death. They were the ones who could prevent death from taking lives as well as speaking to those who have passed. They would reveal who were to be called for trial."

Liam and Mason shared a look with one another. They both recalled the reaction Lydia had on Sunday Night. Just as they both recalled how she spoke of death. They didn't say anything however, both deciding to keep their mouths quiet. If Lydia wanted the pack to know she would tell everyone herself. Both boys were equally afraid and respected the banshee too much to tell her secrets. After all, Mason had told Liam of how it was Lydia who told him the truth. Lydia was the reason Mason knew and for that Liam would always be thankful. The both of them listened on as Derek continued to talk.

"The Guardian had all but one purpose….. To guard. They served to ensure the safety of the Keeper, duty to only upholding the laws the Keeper would create. To be a Guardian meant to be the Keepers shield and protector"

"And what about the Keeper?" Kira pushed

"The Keeper…. Kept. They Kept order, peace and the safety of all supernatural creatures who needed it. They kept the humans from harm, kept the two worlds from war. They were the defenders for the Beacon. The Leaders."

Derek looked Scott straight in the eye hoping to get his next point across.

"In the game, it didn't matter what anyone else thought, if the Keeper had passed judgement, it was final. Nobody could change their decision. Not even those on their council"

"She said Peter was her left council. What did that mean?" Kira asked as she went over all she had been told. Derek felt surprise at that piece of information.

"Did she say he was her left?" Derek checked earning avid nods from the alpha and Kitsune.

"When we played, if there were more than 5, Peter would add new positions. He called the group the Keepers Court. The left and right council's consisted of no more than 4 members for each. The left council made sure the accused was honest and true in their statements. That there was no lies and attempts at cheating. The right ensured morality and equality was considered if the accused deserved a second chance."

Turning away from the thoughtful teens, Derek changed his shirt. Pouring himself a glass of water he ignored the slight tremble in his fingers.

"If you ask me, the game sounds way too complicated" Mason muttered to Liam.

"Doesn't really sound fun at all" Liam added with a shrug. Frowning in annoyance at the two teens on the sofa, Derek wondered if they were idiots or if they genuinely forgot he had super hearing.

"How on earth is an episode of Judge Judy a good idea of a game for a bunch of kids anyway" Mason continued to ponder. Liam shrugged and opened his mouth to say something only to jump in surprise.

"My mom was a Lawyer as well as an Alpha. My aunt was an Attorney, my Uncle a cop and Peter had a law degree." Derek had snuck up behind the two whispering teens on his sofa and bluntly interrupted them. He enjoyed the fearful surprise he caused from the two.

"That explains it then" Liam stammered out whilst Mason nodded earnestly. Satisfied with their reaction Derek moved away giving them space to relax.

"What was your dad then?" Scott asked. Liam and Mason leaned forward expecting Derek to say something along the lines of the law. Looking at the Alpha with a blank face Derek spoke.

"Dad was a author"

"Oh" the three male teens breathed out slightly disappointed. Derek conveniently didn't mention that his dad wrote about convicts,corrupted lawyers and Mysteries.

"So what we're dealing with is an entire court!" Kira spoke out having ignored the bickering among the males. Derek glared at the Kitsune in frustration. He had thought that telling them about the game would stop their silly idea of talking to the Keeper.

"Don't you get it? The witches are dead, they were deemed guilty and are dead. Their case is over, you should just be happy she found the pack innocent and move on" Derek gritted out.

"NO! Don't YOU get it? She's playing with people's lives and if someone like Peter is a part of her court then it's obvious her system is corrupt" Scott argued back. Derek said nothing at the mention of Peter whilst Kira stood behind her boyfriend in support. Growling at the naïve Alpha, Derek said the one thing he knew would get his point across.

"If this is such a good idea, tell me then Scott. Where is the rest of the pack? Why aren't Stiles, Malia and Lydia here with you trying to convince me to speak to this Keeper?"

The Alpha didn't answer whilst the Kitsune looked away. Noticing the reluctance of the older teens to inform Derek, Mason and Liam spoke instead.

"We tried!" Liam piped up as Derek looked at them with interest.

"But Stiles wasn't answering his phone and Malia said not to call her before she hung up-"

"And Lydia said 'I'm not missing another episode of Vampire Diaries for one of Scott McCall's hippie interventions'" Noticing everyone's incredulous reactions to the way Mason tried to copy the banshee, Mason smiled nervously. "Or something along those lines…. "

"Either way, they're not coming" Liam finished off.

"Go home Scott." Derek commanded as he turned to make his way towards the spiral stair case.

"That's it!" Mason whispered.

"Yep." Liam answered. Scott and Kira understood that Derek wasn't going to come with them. Derek knew that Scott wasn't going to listen. Liam just sighed, he knew this was what would happen. Without either Stiles or Lydia here the two older wolves were too stubborn to listen to each other.

"Thanks for the information" Kira commented lightly earning a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Sorry for interrupting your evening" she continued only to cause Liam to snort and snicker whilst Mason hid a smile behind his hand. Not noticing the looks from the older creatures in the room, Liam whispered to Mason, forgetting about super hearing.

"Don't they mean date?" causing Mason to bit his lip from laughing.

"Dude…. You had a date?" Scott spoke up looking surprised and curious. Realizing they were heard Liam and Mason sobered up as they felt Derek's burning glare.

"Go home Scott. All of you just get out" Derek growled through clenched teeth as his ears reddened.

"You didn't deny it!" Scott pointed out gleefully. He could smell the mortification in Derek's scent and couldn't help but wish Stiles had been here. The both of them would have had so much fun mocking Derek. Especially Stiles.

"What was her name?" Kira asked trying to be encouraging.

"It wasn't a date"

"Liam told me you were going to see Araiya!" Mason piped in ignoring the way Liam was motioning for him to stop.

"I swear Liam I'm going to-"

"Araiya? Isn't that the name of the assassin Stiles said went over for dinner?" Scott exclaimed

"She's not an assassin!" Derek snapped

"Ooh! What did you do? Did you go to the movies? To dinner?" Kira questioned. Liam would swear on his life that he totally saw hearts in the Kitsunes eyes.

"What!?"

"Hey man, does Stiles know about the two of you? I don't want to you know…" Everyone looked at Scott with questioning eyes. Fidgeting a bit Scott managed to strangle out the rest of his sentence.

"If Stiles asks I have to tell him. Oh man this better not cause problems for the pack" Scott finished. Having had enough Derek snarled and silenced all the teens.

"It wasn't a date and what I do with whoever is none of your business" Derek's beta blue eyes glared at every teen in his loft. Seeing them cower made him feel marginally better despite the pushing his wolf gave. His satisfaction however bled way to irritation when Liam asked one last question.

"So did you kiss her?"

"GET. OUT!" He roared enjoying how all the teens scrambled for the door and slammed it behind them with a bang. Not even the so called true Alpha stood against him and that fact had his wolf preening. Sighing at the company he keeps, Derek made his way to the showers eager to get to bed. Just before he turned on the water he could very faintly make out Mason's voice.

"He totally wanted to kiss her!"

Derek quickly switched on the water and enjoyed the frostiness of the cold water. He ignored his wolf as it once more huffed at him.

_'Stupid Human...' _He couldn't tell if his wolf was referring to him or Mason. Choosing to ignore it much like he always has, Derek spent the rest of his shower thinking about his night.

* * *

**_*Eichen House*_**

Valack sang lightly to himself as he idly flipped through the book in his hands. He smiled to himself as he read of Rose and Trevor's flee from the cops. The book was fairly predictable but Valack would be lying if he didn't enjoy a bit of predictability in a good romance story.

"Would you stop singing that blasted song" Peter croaked as he sat up from his make shift bed on the other side of the glass. Valack only increased the volume in which he sang earning a growl from the wolf. Laughing Valack looked up from his book.

"Oh come now Peter! _You see I feel sad when you're sad, I feel glad when you're glad_" Valack sang as Peter covered his ears and glared at the three eyed patient.

"_If you only knew what I'm going through, I just can't smile without you_" Winking at the wolf, Valack stopped his singing to let out belly aching laughter. Uncovering his ears Peter sniffed disdainfully at Valack and sneered.

"I think it's fair to say you have no future as a vocalist"

"Perhaps, that doesn't mean I can't enjoy it none the less" Valack countered. Peter blanked before rolling his eyes. Valack went back to his reading leaving the wolf to his thoughts. Valack knew that Peter was becoming irritated and impatient. He detested the long hours of meditation Valack had forced him to do, refusing to attempt anything further. He refrained from telling the wolf that he couldn't very well return the memories Talia had stolen. No matter what he couldn't and he knew such knowledge would only break the wolf even more than he already was. Valack couldn't do it….. But Peter could. The memories were there, a shadowy imprint on his mind left from where they had been stolen. Peter just had to calm his mind enough to seek them out. The wolf had to rid himself of the guilt, regret, torture and anger and he would find them. Valack just enjoyed the company of the wolf.

"That song….." Peter started causing Valack to pause in his reading.

"Adam loved that song. Played it the day he proposed to Talia. Sang it on their wedding day." The wolf reminisced causing Valack to smile at the mention of Adam Hale.

"Ah yes! I've read a few of his work. An excellent author if I do say so. Would you say he had better hope for being a singer?" Peter snickered and shook his head.

"My sister wouldn't have wanted to share. No. Adam was hers, completely and totally hers and he knew that." Something dark came over the wolf after that sentence. "Everyone. Knew that."

Moving closer to the glass Valack pushed the wolf to speak more.

"Did you disagree?"

"Pfft. Nobody could ever convince a man like Adam Hale that my sister was wrong for him. No. No. Adam wasn't always stubborn but when it came to his family, the stupid human would face even the gods. Cora got that from him" Peter spoke.

"And where is your youngest niece now?" Valack asked, already knowing but pushing for the wolf's sake. Peter sneered at the question.

"I suppose I should have spoken in past tense."

"You don't care? Aren't you even the least bit curious on just where your niece could possibly be if not with Derek?" Valack asked taking note of the way Peter winced at Derek's name.

"She is none of my concern. If she had decided to run off and away with another pack then fine. So no I don't care to know where my _NIECE_ is" Peter spat. Valack stared into the icy blues of Peter Hale's eyes and searched. Looking for the truth of his words.

"What of Derek? Precious nephew Derek. He was always your favourite" Valack simpered, his tone enticing.

"Derek, the little pup who would always badger you for stories. The curious little pup always so eager to cheer up dear old 'Uncle Peeta'" at the old nickname, Peter growled his eyes glowing in their werewolf beta blue.

"Little Derek Hale… who almost died on Sunday from the witches spell. But you got your revenge….. Didn't you Peter. You made Charlotte Stines PAY for the hurt she caused your nephew…your daughter"

Peter stood with a snarl at the three eyed man. Standing as close to the glass wall as he could Peter glared at Valack, whilst Valack moved back satisfied.

"I know what you're trying to do"

"What? Tell me Peter." Valack pushed.

"I don't care. My nephew made his choice and I made mine" Peter spat lowly. His words only caused Valack to smile.

"Then say his name Peter. Say Derek's name." Peter said nothing and Valack laughed.

"Your regret, your guilt. That is what stops your progress." Valack laughed as he went back to reading his book. Peter knew that he was being dismissed but having his problems pointed out by the three eyed man had shaken him. With one last snarl, Peter left the room, he badgered past the guards and left as quickly as he could.

When his room door opened once more, Valack didn't even bother to look up. He knew that the druid had listened. That she was always watching and waiting for Peter to leave. Just like every other visit Morrell asked Valack to explain his reasons.

"I know of your motivation Marin. I see all and know all. Your hatred towards Peter Hale will pass whether you believe it or not" Valack spoke.

"I'm not here to talk about Peter Hale." Morrell spoke, her face blank of anything.

"No. You want to know about the Keeper. I suppose I could tell you-"

"Is it true? Are the rumours true? Is the McCall Pack to become a part of the Keeper's Court?" Valack grinned as Morrell failed to hide her desperation in her voice.

"…. **_And with their arrival, and promises of peace and safety. Every supernatural being lived in harmony with the humans. There was no need to hide. No need for war and death. Thus came the promise land….."_**

"**_Paradise" _**Morrell finished. Her eyes were shiny with hope and Valack smiled.

"You understand that the Druid council will not be happy with your choice"

"It does not matter." Morrell countered as she turned to leave. Her wariness and fear somehow diminishing at Valack's words. She has made her choice and she will see paradise.

"What side does your brother chose?" Valack asked already knowing the answer. Morrell paused but she too had the answer.

"Deaton will always choose the wolves." Having said that she left leaving Valack to his lonesome. Valack began to hum once more, the smile on his face never leaving.

"**_From the ashes they will rise. Called into place for the Beacon's cry. There she will lead them through battle and blood. Death's daughter will aid her whilst the child of Grey protects her. Her right hand shaped from injustice and loss. Her left hand morphed by anger and regret. The hills will sing and peace will be known. Her sanctuary protected by the King of Wolves and his soldiers. All will know of Paradise." _**

Valack hummed as the whispered words only he could hear resounded through the room. Each word echoing and repeating non-stop. Since he had been admitted to Eichen House they have been spoken and he had long learnt that only he could hear them. His humming dampened them slightly and he shared a smile with the spiritual ghost beside him. Valack paid no mind to the bruises round her wrist and the blonde of her hair stained red from what he knew was blood. Her own. Not breaking his tune, Valack winked at the ghost causing her to laugh before she kissed him lightly over the bandaging of his third eye.

**_"Soon…." _**She whispered before disappearing. Valack smirked at her vanishing trick, not knowing where she had gone. The whispering words continued to echo reminding him off all that was to come. He held back a laugh when he thought of the druid council.

"And they had forgotten of your words…." He mused.

* * *

**_*Beacon Hills: Woods*_**

As Kira and Scott unmounted from his bike, they both looked on into the woods nervously. Despite all their insistence on talking to the Keeper, to Arisa. The both of them were slightly afraid of what may happen. Derek could be right, that the Keeper would not listen. Deaton hadn't stopped them but then again he also didn't encourage them.

"You ready?" Scott asked trying to calm his nerves.

"Mmhm… As ready as I'll ever be" Kira nodded and tightened her grip on her sword. As they moved deeper into the woods, Kira began to worry about the others.

"Do you think Liam and Mason made it back okay?"

"Yeah… why wouldn't they?" Scott asked

"Oh I- I don't know. Maybe they snuck back and are like… following us or something?" Kira spoke distractedly causing Scott to stop. Thinking on his girlfriend's words, Scott inhaled deeply and scented out their surroundings. Not smelling or sensing the young beta and his human friends scents, made Scott grin.

"Nope. It's just us"

"Right!" Kira spoke smiling back. It hit her then that this was the first time in a long while where she and Scott were alone. Despite the fact they could possibly be walking to their doom, Kira felt giddy just being able to be with her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah, you remember where you said you had something to tell me?" Scott commented

"What! No! When?" Kira chirped as she almost tripped over a tree root.

"A couple days back! When Lydia interrupted you to tell us about her visions"

"Oh!"

"Yeeah. Do you want to tell me now?"

"Uh… you know at the time, there was something I had to tell you but now. Nope not anymore"

Scott stopped causing Kira to copy him. He looked at her gently and affectionately.

"Are you sure? I know I've been busy but-"

"I'm moving to New York!" Kira blurted out causing Scott to widen his eyes in surprise. Realising just how it sounded, Kira rushed to finish her sentence. "At least I was. That's why I kept sneaking around on the phone and stuff. I didn't want you to find out, but its okay now. My mom and Dad decided to stay here"

"So you're not moving?" Scott asked cautiously causing Kira to smile.

"I'm not moving"

"Good"

Scott moved and pulled Kira into a loose hold and smiled at her. Looking up at him adoringly, Kira blushed lightly.

"I wouldn't have liked the idea of you moving" Scott finished with a grin. He bent down and kissed Kira lightly on the lips causing her to smile at him dreamingly. With a nod of his head, Scott and Kira walked deeper into the woods, this time holding hands.

"We're here" Scott spoke as they came upon the Nemeton. Kira instantly went on guard and scouted their surroundings, searching the dark trees for potential enemies.

"What now?" she asked

"Deaton said that the Nemeton would call to her if we asked it to" Scott spoke as he stepped closer to the giant tree stump.

"So what? We just ask it?" Kira questioned

"I guess" Scott shrugged. Moving to touch the giant tree stump, Scoot caressed it lightly as he recalled what he knew about it. Jennifer's sacrifices, Paige's death, the Nogitsune. Who would have thought that an old tree stump held so much power? Closing his eyes, Scott dug his claws into the stump and instantly felt a rush of …. Something. He couldn't explain it but it was thrumming.

"We need to talk to the Keeper. We need to talk to Arisa" He whispered to it lightly. His eyes blazed red and a pulse was sent out. Around Kira her Fox spirit could be seen standing on guard whilst her eyes flashed yellow.

"You summoned me Werewolf" a blunt voice interrupted. Pulling away from the Nemeton, Scott instantly went on guard much like Kira did. The same black cloaked person from Sunday night faced them, walking out of the coverage of trees at a steady stride. Still wary, Scott began to speak.

"We wanted to talk to you"

He could see the amusement she found towards the situation from the upwards tilt to her lips.

"Yes. I figured that was the case." Scott opened his mouth to talk but was then cut off.

"I've heard many things about you Scott McCall. You're quite the topic among the supernatural critters of the world. The true Alpha of Beacon Hills the first in the last 100 years. Although contrary to the belief not the youngest."

"What you did to the witches-"Kira started only to be cut off as well. She shivered a bit when amethyst eyes peered out from the shadows of the Keeper's hood. The fox spirit around Kira bowed its head lightly but no one really took notice of it.

"Ah yes, your Noshiko's daughter. I must say you look exactly as she did 900 years ago. So young….." turning slightly and looking at Scott the Keeper continued "…. So naïve"

"I had heard of what kindness Scott McCall harboured. After all, allowing Deucalion the self-proclaimed demon wolf, walk free. Kind indeed. Tell me True Alpha, do you ever wonder on if he would return to finish his work? Do you think Deucalion will honour your agreement?"

"Deucalion made a mistake. He won't come back and if he does we'll deal with him just like every other enemy we've been up against. We'll be ready" Scott spoke up with confidence.

"You are far too forgiving Scott McCall. Those witches were here to kill you and eat your heart yet here you stand before me. Intending to scold me for their ending" The keeper seemed to be mocking them as she next spoke. "Good old Scott McCall."

"Is that what Peter told you? Did he tell you everything? Why is it you can give him a chance after all that he had done and not the witches" Scott pushed. His words seemed to irritate the Keeper from the way her lips tightened and her eyes glowed fiercer.

"Peter Hale is a victim in more ways than you would ever know. You can forgive witches, Deucalion, the Argents… but why not him?"

"He's KILLED people!" Scott shouted at the Keeper, angry at her defence over Peter's actions.

"And SO DID THEY!" The Keeper roared back, causing Kira to point her sword at her.

"The witches killed two innocents, The Argents killed many more werewolves, Kate Argent MURDERED majority of the Hale pack. Deucalion ordered the murders of Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd two of your classmates, your friends." Her words left Scott silent and Kira wary. Flashing a fanged smile towards the True Alpha and Kitsune, The Keeper spoke on.

"And what of Stiles. Your best friend Stiles Stilinski. Tell me Scott, how you could forgive Stiles so quickly after what he did. After he ordered the Oni to kill Alisson Argent. All the innocent blood on his hands."

Kira griped Scott's arm in comfort and glared at the Keeper whose sinister smile had yet to disappear. The mention of Alisson had both of them cringing. Kira even now felt uncomfortable at the mention of her boyfriend's first love. She peered at him and saw the devastation the mere mention of her name resulted. Scott would always love Alisson, Kira knew that and she accepted it. Didn't she?

Oblivious to his girlfriend's woes, Scott clenched his jaw and swallowed.

"That wasn't Stiles. That was the Nogitsune. Stiles would never hurt anyone in the pack, he wouldn't kill anyone. He wouldn't" Scott denied his words causing the Keeper to smile. This time however her smile was more caring and soft.

"No…. Stiles wouldn't. You're right." Kira and Scott relaxed at the Keepers words, feeling a sense of reassurance at her confirmation.

"And neither would you Scott. Am I right?"

"There is always another way." Scott agreed causing the Keeper to hum before she sighed.

"I will admit, my disposal of the witches were perhaps a bit too extravagant. Yet I do not regret it. What's done is done and you were not the only one to have been wronged. Peter had the right to do as he had pleased" The Keeper spoke. Scott opened his mouth to argue only to be cut off by the Keeper once more.

"The witches tried to kill his nephew and his daughter. There are no secrets between myself and my council. I know what is needed to make my judgements and they are delivered as fair as is decided"

Scott quieted down after that. Although still wary and hostile towards the Keeper, Kira could understand her more now. The Kitsune could see the justification in the Keepers decision but it was her loyalty to Scott that kept her from voicing her thoughts. Having thought she was forgotten, Kira was surprised when the Keeper looked to both her and Scott.

"You are both exactly what I expected… but you still have more room for improvement. Hear this True Alpha Scott McCall…. Your pack is destined for more than any of you think"

Kira pondered on the Keepers words even as she and Scott walked away from the Nemeton. The both of them silent as they thought on their encounter with the Keeper. She was still slightly confused but a part of her felt calm. Looking to her alpha, she could see the heavy thoughts that weighed on his mind.

"You're a good Alpha Scott, you know that right?" Kira spoke as he dropped her off home. She caressed his face lovingly and earned herself a smile.

"Thanks." After one last kiss, Scott drove himself home with a lot weighing on his mind. He never once blamed Stiles at all for Alisson's death. It never even crossed his mind. He blamed the Nogitsune and that was it. He thought about his reasons for hating Peter and despite not wanting to admit it…. The Keeper was right. Scott had forgiven others a lot more quickly than he ever did Peter and he never saw it as unfair. Frustrated and confused on his thoughts towards Peter, Scott groaned into his pillow and tried to forget everything in favour of sleep.

Back in the clearing, after watching Scott and Kira leave, Araiya waited quietly. Moving to sit against the Nemeton she stared upwards towards the night sky.

"You can come out now. I know that you have been looking for me" Araiya called out into the dark. She showed no surprise when the red haired, green eyed banshee stepped out from the shadows. Looking at the teen Araiya smiled, appreciating the beauty before her.

"I'm impressed. Being able to hide your scent as well as presence from your Alpha was quite cleverly done. The mentions of your abilities are not as exaggerated as it seems" She commented lightly.

"I know who you are" Lydia spoke. Her eyes were glassy but her voice was strong.

"Just as I know who you are"

"Why did you show me that? Why me? Why should I care about Peter's past!?" Lydia questioned as her eyes followed the 4 year old child who danced circles around the dark cloaked Keeper. Araiya smiled at the strawberry blonde teen and could see the fear in her eyes. Standing, taking note that the teen was watching something she couldn't see, Araiya approached Lydia. Lowering her cloak she let her eyes fade to their normal honey brown colour.

Lydia stared at the present version of 'Arisa'. She had long made the connection that Araiya and 'Arisa' were one of the same. Especially after her search in the woods for the mansion had her meeting Jeff Morgan. It was him who told her of Araiya waiting for her by the Nemeton. She needed to know. She wanted to know just what she was supposed to do with what she had seen of Peter's childhood. Of his past.

"You are a child of Death and yet you cannot see him…. Do you know why Lydia?" Araiya asked as she wiped away the tears that fell from the girls green orbs.

"It is because you reject him. You are afraid and you do not accept him. He is a part of you" Araiya frowned as Lydia shook her head. Tears shimmered brightly in the nights glow as Lydia leaned into Araiya's touch and cried.

"I don't want it. I- Make it go away! Make it go away! Please" Lydia begged but Araiya only shook her head and shushed her. Pulling the young girl into an embrace Araiya comforted her as best she could.

"I don't want it" Lydia whispered. Her words had Araiya frowning but other than that she did nothing else. Caressing Lydia's hair lightly Araiya spoke.

"I know, but it's who you are. Sometimes things happen that we can't control." Pulling away from embrace, Araiya smiled at Lydia.

"Do you trust me Lydia?"

Lydia hesitated at the question. She felt safe, she didn't feel fear or wariness. Something about Araiya made her feel welcomed and she didn't know why. Mulling over the question, Lydia shivered as chill caressed her cheek. Closing her eyes and listening to the encouraging whispers Lydia had her answer.

"No. I don't trust you" Lydia answered with a shake of her head but she didn't move away.

"But I can try" smiling, Araiya laughed taking the answer for what it was. With an arm around Lydia, Araiya led her back towards the Mansion. Promising the red haired goddess food and company. Lydia began to smile slightly as she listened to the honey brown eyed woman ramble. A flicker from the corner of her eye had her turning quickly only for her to see nothing. Araiya smirked as she talked, noticing the wandering, calculating gleam in the red head's eyes. No, Lydia Martin still had much to go before she fulfilled her destiny, but she was well on her way to accepting herself.

* * *

**And there you have it. Another Chapter, Another step closer to the big reveal. I personally ain't a big fan of Scira so it might be kind of obvious (oops). Thank you for the reviews, faves and Follows. I know this chapter ain't as long as usual but it would do :) **

**Hope you enjoyed it :D**


	24. I remember you

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE!**

***Warning*: Significant abuse of Italics. **

**Okay this has been a long time coming, and I know a lot of you have been incredibly patient as well as impatient for this moment. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Oh by the way since I have no idea what the ages of the Hales are I've made them up. So Talia in my story was 14 years older than Peter. Peter was 8 years older than Laura and 10 years older than Derek. He was a surprise baby :] It works for my story so don't question it. **

* * *

**_"Once upon a time there lived a little boy….his name was Peter. Peter was a genius and that made the other kids jealous. They didn't like that Peter was so smart. They hated when Peter would get gifts from the grownups. They didn't like Peter… and so Peter didn't like them. Peter didn't like anybody, except for his parents and sometimes his little cousin Janet. Peter had no friends which was just the way he liked it. However Peter did have an older sister….. And he loved her more than anyone."_**

_"Peter! Where are you?" _

_"CAN'T CATCH ME LIA!" _

_"HAH! I'M GONNA GETCHA! ROOOAAR" _

_4 year old Peter grinned breathlessly as he ran from the 18 year old. His beta gold eyes shining brightly with laughter and mischief. Finding himself slowing and the older teen gaining on him, he smirked wickedly and stopped abruptly. As the 4 year old had predicted, the future Alpha wolf had lunged to try and catch him. Not expecting him to stop, Peter ducked under her leap and ran the other way. Dumbfounded at his escape, Talia huffed before seriously chasing after her little brother. Her eyes flashing gold as she shifted into her beta form. Peter let out a loud gale of laughter as she scooped him up. Her hold keeping him close despite the amount of squirming he did. As the two lay tired together, they stared up at the sky. Breathing in the serene scent of Mother Nature they watched the world go by. _

_"You're getting faster. You been practicing?" Talia asked as she turned on her side to look at the little wolf. Peter just shrugged, opting to watch the birds than to answer. Releasing a sigh, Talia sat up and poked at the silent pup on his cheek. _

_"Heeey. Answer me." She hid a smile when all she got was a pout and rolling of eyes. _

_"Dad told me you've improved a lot on your senses." Peter remained silent as his sister talked. _

_"He also told me that you asked to be home-schooled. That true?" _

_"Why don't you go ask Dad since he's been telling you so much" Peter muttered. He moved his head away from Talia's hands. He knew that he wouldn't be able to be mad at her for much longer if she kept carding her fingers through his hair. It never failed to put him to sleep. _

_"Peter. You know that Mom and Dad just worry about you. It's their job! Not to mention the fact that Dad's alpha. As an Alpha he worries the most" Talia explained. Peter remained sulking causing Talia to roll her eyes. She gave the little wolf a slight swat to his forehead and remained stern when he glared at her. _

_"Come on. Home-schooling. Why? What's wrong with going to school with the rest of the pack?" _

_"Their stupid that's why." Peter scoffed as he sat up. _

_"Peter-" _

_"Well they are! Why do I have to go to school and have to learn my ABC's and Number's, when I can already do that and more. I'm not going to subject myself to learning baby facts when I am clearly ready for harder things" 4 year old Peter explained. _

_Talia sighed at the reason's her younger brother gave. She had to admit that Peter did have a point. It was a known fact that Peter was not only a miracle baby but also a genius. The adults of the pack took it as a blessing, a gift. Always praising Peter and his accomplishments. She had first found it strange and a little weird at how much of a quick learner he was. Now though she just thought it to be another one of his quirks. That didn't mean that she didn't feel jealous sometimes at how easy he solved things. _

_"I suppose….but you do know that attending public schools with humans is also considered training. Are you that confident in your control?" She asked seriously._

_"I still have urges sometimes when I'm too upset or excited but it's not that bad" Peter admitted, feeling better at having someone understand. He knew that some of the pack members thought he was spoiled and pig headed. Admittedly he sometimes acted that way because he knew he could. Looking to his sister, he waited patiently for her response. _

_"I'll talk to dad about it okay" Seeing the smug satisfied face Peter sported, Talia quickly continued "That doesn't mean yes" _

_"Oh please. You're going to be Alpha next. When you're Alpha I'll be out of school and under your lead. Dad's going to let you decide. Just watch." Peter smarted off. Talia stared at her brother and huffed out a soft laugh. _

_"Mom's spoiled you" she teased_

_"I'm not spoiled" Peter glared _

_"Yes you are." She teased back ruffling his hair on purpose. The two began to playfully fight each other, Talia being conscious of how much strength she used. She sometimes forgot that Peter was only 4. That he was still just a pup despite how grown he would talk. Hearing Peter give in, Talia crowed out victoriously and taunted him joyfully. _

_"Haha…. Aah…. I'm gonna miss this" She mused not noticing the grumpy frown the 4 year old wore. _

_"What's so good about New York anyway" Peter grumbled. _

_"It's somewhere else, something new, something different. It's a whole new adventure out there Peter, and I want to see it. After that, I'll come back here and take over as Alpha for the pack and then… I'll be happy" Talia spoke dazedly more to herself than to the little wolf. _

_Peter wasn't blind. He was smart and he was observant. He understood more than people thought, mostly because they all underestimated him. Sometimes Talia and her friends would forget that he could understand their big words. Their conversations. He knew that Talia wasn't sure she would be a good Alpha like their dad. He knew she was scared and that some of the pack members doubted her. It was why he worked hard so he could be strong enough to support his sister when she became Alpha. So he could protect his sister. _

_"You probably don't get it but you will. When your older, you'll understand" Talia grinned as she looked at Peter. Looking to the sky, Talia ushered Peter to get up so the both of them could get home. _

_*FLASH*_

_Peter glared at his uncle's white van. He could hear his parent's saying goodbye, Janet was crying as she clutched at Talia's leg. Behind them the rest of the pack watched as goodbyes were said. He huffed as he heard the pack teens tease and boast to his sister. The whole pack had gathered to say goodbye to their future Alpha, wishing her good luck and fortune in New York. _

_Wiping away at her face as subtly as she could, Talia inhaled trying to memorize the scent of home and pack. She was finally going, getting out of Beacon Hills. Catching her Mom's pointed looks, Talia looked to the last person she had to part with. Bending over a bit to ruffle at his neatly combed hair, she frowned when he didn't even acknowledge it. _

_"Oh come on Peter. I'm leaving at least say goodbye to me" She scolded. Looking at her with a glare of annoyance Peter huffed out a short 'bye'. Despite the pack watching their interaction, Talia ignored them all and pulled her spoiled brother into a tight hug. She laughed at his misfortune and attempts at escaping her hold. Nuzzling her nose into his neck she scented him fiercely. She would miss the little wolf. Feeling small hands hug her back she smiled as Peter tried to subtly scent her back. Pulling away she gave him one last grin. _

_"I'll be back and crowned Alpha before you know it" she comforted. At Peter's smirk she rolled her eyes and made her way to the van. Just as her uncle started the van she poked her head out and called out to Peter once more. _

_"Hey Peter!" _

_Peter looked up at his sister. His eyes slightly shiny but other than that he just looked bored. Grinning at the pup with a challenging aura, Talia spoke her final parting words to her little wolf. _

_"I'll make you a deal. If you're still the smartest kid in your year group when I get back…." Talia trailed off briefly, she forgot about the presence of their pack. Forgot that her words were being heard by everyone. _

_"I'll name you my FIRST beta" _

_Little Peter's eyes widened immensely just as everyone else in the pack. Still looking at Talia, Peter didn't let his hope build… not yet…. Not until-_

_"It would be the first thing I do as Alpha" _

_With his heart beating wildly in his chest, Peter was rendered breathless. He and everyone else in their pack, with their super hearing, heard no lie. Talia was entirely serious. Seeing the shocked expression on her brother's face, Talia smirked. The similarity between the siblings obvious with that one action. _

_"I can only have the best of the best as my right hand you know." _

_Slipping back into the van, she motioned for her Uncle to go. Uncaring for the reactions of the rest of the pack members, Talia gave one last wave. From where he stood, Peter was silent. He could hear the whispers already from the pack. Their excitement, their congratulations, their approval. Little Peter however didn't find comfort in their words however. His Blue eyes steeled as his mind began to plan. Feeling his Mother's hand on his shoulder and his Father's presence behind him, Peter looked to them. _

_"Do not fret son. You will make us proud First Beta or not" his Dad said, his green eyes filled with love. Peter knew that his father wasn't doubting him, No. His parent's just didn't want him to think he HAD to be the best, but he would be. He would make sure of it. _

_"Regardless you will always be our precious baby boy." His Mom cooed as she patted him lightly. As his parents turned to enter the house, Peter stared long after his sister's leave. All the adults had gone inside and now it was just the teens of the pack and the pups. Keeping his face blank Peter didn't let their jealous glares bother him. He didn't care about their insulting whispers. He had long grown used to them. _

_"I wish you luck Peter. In the future I hope to serve as Emissary alongside you and your sister. Let us be strong enough to protect Beacon Hills together." A voice said. Peter looked to the dark skinned teen beside him. He felt his lips curl up into a sneer and glared piercingly at the druid teen. _

_"Lia and I won't need you. We can protect the Pack ourselves. Just because you like my sister doesn't mean I have to like you. She will never have feelings for a druid" Peter smirked and walked away with his head held high. Stepping over one of the teenagers attempts to trip him up, Peter readied himself. He would become Talia's First beta. He would protect his sister. No one could take that from him. Just try and stop him. _

**_"Peter never liked to share….. And he hated sharing his sister with the pack. Peter hated the pack just as much as Talia loved them. However Peter loved his sister so he tried to love the pack"_**

Lydia woke with a gasp and inhaled deeply. Looking around in confusion she saw nothing familiar and strained to remember what she had done last night.

"Ah I see you have awoken Miss Martin" an old voice spoke from the doorway. Staring at the old man, Lydia narrowed her eyes and tried to keep her panic at bay.

"Who are you? How did I get here?" She questioned.

The old man frowned lightly at her then shook his head. Making sure not to spill anything that sat on the tray in his hands, he approached. She eyed him warily but couldn't help but be slightly distracted by the delicious aroma of food. When he placed it before her and urged her to sit up she did so without complaint but was still cautious.

"I suppose you were a bit out of it yesterday. Not to worry it will come to you soon." He mused as he poured her a glass of orange juice. Lydia stared at the plate filled with lightly toasted bread with a side of cheesy mushroom scrambled eggs. Watching as the old man fiddled around she recalled his name.

"Jeff Morgan!" She blurted out.

"See what I told you." Jeff grinned his warmth making her feel a little more at ease. Thinking hard once more, Lydia looked to him intensely.

"Araiya, Araiya Black. She's the Keeper. She's Arisa. You sent me to meet her at the Nemeton"

"Correct. Miss Black regrettably couldn't accompany you this morning for breakfast. She had prepared breakfast for you and instructed me to give it to you when you awoke."

"I-I don't usually eat break-fast" Lydia informed softly. It was true. Since Allison and Aiden, she stopped enjoying break-fast, finding it hard to stomach food after her nightmares. Most days she managed to at least eat something like a bowl of fruit or yogurt. Others she would go without and instead eat a heavy lunch.

"Nonsense. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Jeff waved off. He busied himself with a few books on a nearby shelf, leaving her to do as she pleased. Fidgeting a bit, Lydia sniffed at the orange juice suspiciously before taking a sip. Realizing it was freshly squeezed she smiled slightly and began to eat slowly. She felt incredibly warm and safe as she ate. A sense of peace and calm she almost forgot the feel of. Savoring the taste of her food she remembered what took place last night.

"Oh yes! Miss Black also wanted me to remind you that you have school today" Jeff informed as he read through one of the books. Lydia felt her stomach drop as the reminder of reality clued in. Playing with her food, she bit her lip. She didn't want to go to school. She didn't want to pretend that she was fine. That she wasn't crazy and broken. She knew that Scott and Kira would want to tell her about their talk with Araiya, not realizing she had been there. She knew that if she didn't go her mom would worry. She didn't want to face the world yet. Jeff took no notice of her inner thoughts and just continued to speak.

"However should you decide to stay here for the day, Araiya can have it arranged. It is all up to you"

Thinking hard, Lydia steeled herself. She wasn't going hide, didn't she decide that? She wasn't going to let anybody see her break. Sitting up more determinedly, she ate breakfast with a focused mind.

"I'll leave when I finish. Thank you Jeff" She spoke.

Jeff smiled to himself from behind the book in his hands. He could see it in the way the strawberry blonde's eyes focused, the way she ate with such grace. After Lydia had fallen to sleep's embrace, Jeff and Araiya discussed how they would aid the banshee. Looking over the girl's school records and academics, both of them had been incredibly impressed. Him more so than Araiya.

***Last night***

"She is incredibly bright. High praises from all her teachers, most likely to be named valedictorian. Brilliant" Jeff praised as he read through Lydia Martin's school profile on the screen. Araiya was quiet as she stared at Lydia's profile picture. She thumbed at the ring on her finger and showed no outward interest in the current ward, sleeping in one of the many spare bedrooms.

"She isn't ready. She is too blind by her own problems to see any further than this realm." Araiya spoke as she also read the police report and medical files under Lydia's name.

"She is just a teenager Araiya. A child still, and unlike Stiles she has no one to mentor and train her" Jeff reminded with a frown. His defense of the red head clear which only served in making Araiya smirk lightly.

"Lydia Martin does not need any mentor or trainer. She is already sufficient enough for her role as Oracle."

"Then why wait? What's stopping you from giving her the title? She would be of great help with the pack wouldn't she?" Jeff questioned confused. At his queries, Araiya sighed and rubbed at her forehead, as if trying to chase away her stress.

"You forget that I am only named Keeper of Beacon Hills temporarily. When my Uncle sends my replacement this court will be theirs to manage. It will be them who will work with the McCall pack and protect the Nemeton, not me"

"You think Ricardo will be naming one of your brothers. You believe it will be Nikolas as Davian has been chosen to replace Ricardo" Jeff muttered thoughtfully, earning a nod from Araiya in confirmation.

"I will not trust my brother's life to mentally and emotionally unstable teenagers. The McCall pack is great but they are still young and foolish."

"What makes you think they will accept Nikolas? Where would you be? Where would you go?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

"The council still wants me dead, Jeff. Staying here will only cause more grief." Araiya then let out a yawn and left the room. Bidding him goodnight. Jeff frowned and moved to the computer. As he read through each of the chosen court members files he sighed.

"You are incredibly oblivious sometimes Araiya. Davian has you fooled completely." Jeff smiled as his mind made connections. He turned off the computer and hummed to himself. He wouldn't inform Araiya of her brother's deception. No. He would let the siblings continue their games, Augusta had always told him of the three's relationship. Of the brother's protectiveness for their sister. Not to mention all he had heard about the three and their reputation as the Triad. Checking on the red haired teenager, Jeff smiled and shook his head lightly.

"Rest well Miss Martin"

* * *

**_*Beacon Hills High School*_**

Scott unmounted his bike and frowned as he checked his phone. He still hadn't gotten any replies from Stiles and it gnawed at him. Made him worry. Stiles had been avoiding him lately and if Scott was to be honest a part of him was relieved. He didn't know how to act with Stiles after what happened on Tuesday at the pack meeting. Stiles had been so dismissive at what had happened to the witches, like he didn't care. When Scott had approached him afterwards the both of them had a brief argument. Their opinions so different. Recalling the words of both the Keeper and Stiles, Scott thought hard.

_"We don't kill people Stiles, we protect them. What she did to those witches was unnecessary. You heard what Parrish said about Anna. She's completely insane" Scott yelled at his friend who just stared back at him with a frustrated glare. Almost as if Scott was speaking crazy. _

_"Yeah, well you know what Scott. Maybe it's time you start realizing that not everyone deserves to be saved. We can't save everyone" Stiles gritted out. His whiskey brown orbs were dark and stubborn. As the two faced off against each other both realized that neither would back down. _

_"We have to try." Scott spoke with conviction. His face pleading and his brown eyes shiny with desperate need for Stiles to understand. Stiles just shook his head in disbelief. _

_"Not everyone has as much faith in people as you do. Not all of us can trust so easy" Having said his piece, Stiles turned and walked away. Leaving the True Alpha to stare after his best friend in frustration. _

_*Flash*_

_"You are far too forgiving Scott McCall. Those witches were here to kill you and eat your heart yet here you stand before me. Intending to scold me for their ending" The keeper seemed to be mocking them as she next spoke. "Good old Scott McCall."_

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Scott looked around in search of his pack. His wolf whimpered when neither of them caught sight of their friend's signature blue jeep.

"SCOTT!" a voice called. Scott looked up at his name and watched in amusement as the little beta rushed towards him. Calling out a few apologies to those he bumped into. His blue eyes full of curiosity.

"Did you talk to the Keeper?" He asked eagerly, his scent giving away his wary anticipation.

"It worked" Scott admitted as they both walked down the school corridors.

"Well… what happened?" Liam pushed. Scott opened his mouth to reply only to be distracted with Kira and Mason's arrival. Smiling at his girlfriend and receiving a grin back, Scott felt his wolf relax a bit at the presence of his pack.

"I'm starting to think the two of you planned this" Kira spoke as she looked at Mason and Liam. The two younger teens innocently stared back and casually denied her suspicions. Scott just let out a chuckle.

"Seeing as you're both here anyway…." Mason commented enticingly.

"What happened?" Liam pushed

"Nothing, really. We just talked." Scott answered followed by a nod by Kira.

"She told us that she heard about us. Talked about why she killed the witches…. Sort of said sorry?" Kira explained. At Liam and Mason's surprised looks he shared a look of confusion.

"Why? What did you think would happen?" Scott asked looking to Liam.

"I-I thought it might turn into fight. That you would have fought with her about Peter." Liam shrugged.

"Why would I do that?" Scott asked genuinely confused.

"Isn't he the guy who bit you and turned you into a werewolf? The one who tried to kill you in Mexico?" Mason asked looking at Scott warily. Kira nodded and confirmed that he was right which made Mason stare at him incredulously.

"Don't you want him dead?" Mason finished. Scott opened his mouth to reply only to recall the Keepers accusations.

_"What's done is done and you were not the only one to have been wronged. Peter had the right to do as he had pleased" The Keeper spoke_

"Scott?" Kira called snapping him out of his thoughts. Shaking his head and cursing himself for being so distracted he looked to his girlfriend. She eyed him worriedly and her scent turned concern.

"Are you okay? You seem very distracted."

"I- I just got a lot on my mind." He admitted, slightly surprised to see her look of understanding.

"You're thinking about what she said."

"Am I too forgiving?" He asked for some reason bothered by the accusation. Kira bit her lip and tried to come up with a good enough answer. She never got to share it however because a voice piped up interrupting her.

"Yes you are. On some I would say it's an admirable trait however somehow you just make it seem pathetic"

"LYDIA!" Kira exclaimed shocked at the brutal words the red head spoke. Lydia just tossed her hair back with an uncaring shrug and eyed the other passing students critically.

"I heard about the argument between you and Stiles on Tuesday. It's honestly a little surprising that after all these years he's finally stopped giving in to your tantrums."

"What do you mean?" Kira asked seeing as her boyfriend was too shocked at the red heads words. Lydia eyed the couple with critical and unapologetic eyes.

"You never realized just how often Stiles would give in to Scott?" She turned her gaze to Scott and imploring tried to get her point across. "Gerard, Deucalion, Kate, Jennifer, Peter. None of them would have walked away alive if Stiles had his way. If he didn't have you"

Scott swallowed at the dryness in his throat and shook his head.

"Stiles wouldn't kill anyone. He wouldn't" he responded. Kira watched the two silently. She had noticed the strain in Scott's voice. She could hear that he was beginning to doubt his words, trying to convince himself. Lydia just rolled her eyes, seeming to be done with Scott's denial.

"Open your eyes Scott. Gerard kidnapped him and tortured him, Deucalion held your mom hostage, Kate tried to kill you, Jennifer tried to sacrifice his dad and Peter turned you into a werewolf. You're his best friend and he thinks of you as his brother. He never agreed with you letting them go, but he never said anything." Lydia listed off.

"How do you know" Scott countered thinking Lydia wouldn't have an answer. Yet she did, he should have known. She was Lydia Martin and she always had an answer.

"I've known since the night he was willing to join you in death. When he willingly walked towards you and the flare on top of that puddle of gasoline." Looking the true Alpha straight in the eyes, she spoke intensely. "I've known since he made me promise to kill him no matter what if he ever became like the Nogitsune. When I asked him why, do you know what he said?"

Scott didn't answer as he was still shocked in all that the red head was telling him. Kira's face slowly went blank as she understood just what the banshee was trying to do. She understood that Lydia was trying to make Scott see reality.

"He said that it was because you would never be able to trust him again. Scott McCall…. Who trusted everyone" Lydia leaned back and with a set jaw and understanding eyes she stared at the True Alpha.

"We can't save everyone….. I of all people know that better than anyone" clearing her throat, Lydia made her way to class at the bells ring. She left behind her a thoughtful Kitsune and a self-reflecting alpha. When she had turned the corner, she thought she saw a pale man in dark suit smiling her way, however nothing was there.

Feeling as if his world had been shaken and stirred then spat out by a giant squid, Scott dazedly went to class. So caught up in his shock he never noticed the way Kira's eyes followed him thoughtfully, full of indecision.

* * *

_14 year old Peter crept down the stairs silently. He followed the sound of music to the dining room and stood at the door way. _

_You know I can't smile without you__  
I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything_

_Adam sat at the table by himself blank faced and still. His eyes somewhat tired and his gaze dreary. Peter walked into the room with a smirk, a taunting sneer. However his eyes took in the cold food and the clean plates which made him stopped. Inhaling he scented the hours old smell of his sister and instead scoffed. When Adam's blue green eyes met his ice blue stare, Peter smirked. _

_"I knew you looked like a loser but come now Wade. Your **wife** stood you up, how on earth did you manage that?" Peter mocked sarcastically. However mean it might have sounded, the two had grown used to one another. As such Peter's words only earned him a depreciation laugh from his brother in law. _

_"What can I do for you Peter" Adam asked his tone dead and his scent sour. Peter scrunched his face up in disapproval for the show of weakness. When Talia had introduced the two after her return from New York, Peter hated the man instantly. He was human, and far too weak to protect his sister. Not worthy of being her mate._

_"You're pathetic, a shame" Peter insulted whilst Adam just sighed. _

_"You're right" Adam agreed as he pushed away from the table. Peter startled at the agreement. Usually Adam would indulge him and then their banter would ensue. Noticing the teenager's surprise Adam let out an exhausted chuckle. _

_"I'm tired Peter. I-"Peter could scent the unmistakable traces of frustration and anger in Adam's scent. Adam just inhaled deeply calming himself before standing and waving Peter away. "Tomorrow. You can mock me all you want tomorrow. Just for tonight, let me wallow in my own" _

_Peter watched as the human began to pack away the cold food. Seeing Adam wrap up the long cold chicken Parmesan he had watched the human cook personally, Peter scowled. Cursing his bleeding heart for its softness, he moved forward. Snatching the dish from his brother in law he flashed his beta blue eyes and ordered him to sit. For a brief moment Adam looked as if he was prepared to fight Peter on his interruption. However he must have seen something which only made him sigh and sit down allowing Peter to do as he wished. _

_"My parents didn't approve of your sister" Adam spoke idly uncaring if the teen wolf listened or not. Peter just grunted. _

_"Thank goodness. If they did we'd probably see them around here more often, the plebeians." Peter muttered. Adam just rolled his eyes at the wolf. Closing his eyes and burying his face in his hands Adam let out a long groan. _

_"What am I doing here?" _

_"Nobody knows. I certainly don't. If you plan to leave no one would stop you" Peter mocked as he placed the unused plates back in their cupboards. Adam looked at Peter with serious contemplation whilst the teen stared back with a bored expression. _

_"Daddy?" a voice called. The two males looked and saw a sleepy eyed pup staring at them. The slight depressing atmosphere disappeared at the 4 year old boy's appearance. Adam smiled at his son and opened his arms, welcoming the child. His heart lightening and the smile on his face more sincere. _

_"What are you doing out of bed Derek?" Adam asked as he smoothed the boys' hair back. Peter's glare hardened in warning towards the boy, but the pup too sleepy didn't notice. _

_"I woke up and Uncle Peeta wasn't in bed. Then I heard you talking. Are you and Mommy's special night finished?" Derek asked curiously, his green eyes wide and innocent. Adam ignored his son's last sentence and looked smugly toward the slightly pink faced teen wolf. _

_"Sounds like Uncle Peeta let you sleep in his bed" Adam mused. Peter glared whilst Derek just nodded. _

_"Yep. Uncle Peeta told Laura and me that tonight was you and Mommy's special night. Laura wanted to sleep with you and Mommy but Uncle Peeta said we could sleep with him instead" Derek chirped as he clutched the fluffy furry blanket in his grip. Adam laughed and nuzzled at the baby wolf and chose to leave Peter alone. He knew that the teen wolf was embarrassed, and despite his disappointment he was grateful to his brother in law. _

_"Isn't that nice of Uncle Peeta" Adam teased as he tickled his son. Derek laughed whilst Peter scowled. Peter pointedly ignored the light feeling in his chest and the way his wolf preened. _

_"Der? Uncle Peter?" a childish voice called from upstairs. Adam gathered Derek in his arms and made to go tend to his daughter. _

_"Where's Mommy, Daddy?" Derek asked. Adam hid his frown and instead plastered on a smile, but Peter still saw it. Once again Peter looked on bored. _

_"Mommy had to go deal with a new pack of werewolves with Alpha Kali" Adam informed as he climbed the steps towards Peter's room where Laura was calling for him. Peter waited until Adam was upstairs and well away from hearing range. He moved to turn off the stereo only stopping as he heard Adam read the two young pups in his room a story. _

_"Why were you sad?" Derek asked after his father said goodnight. Peter strained his hearing in order to listen in. Laura had already fallen asleep but little Derek was stubborn. Hearing Adam sigh, he assumed Adam kissed Derek goodnight before he replied. _

_"Daddy could never be sad, you know why? Because Daddy has you, Laura, Uncle Peeta and your Mommy. I'll always be happy, and I'll fight anyone who says otherwise" _

_Peter frowned and turned off the stereo and made his way to his bedroom just as Adam was leaving. As they brushed past each other and Adam bid him goodnight, Peter said one last thing. _

_"Happy Anniversary" there was no mocking tone to it. Peter found himself meaning his words which caused Adam to smile. _

_"You're a good kid." Adam complimented before he made his way to he and Talia's bedroom. As it was just another night Adam spent alone, once again without his wife by his side._

* * *

**_*Beacon Hills High: Hale family Vault*_**

Peter stared up at the vault ceiling. His make shift bed now becoming uncomfortable after having spent the night. His conversation with Valack and that stupid song made him remember that night. The night he began to respect Adam and despise his sister. It had be one of the many times Talia had abandoned her mate on their anniversary. When Laura turned 10, Derek 8 and Cora 2, those days were no longer classified as anniversaries. Instead Adam had always taken the time to treat his kids, taking them out and spoiling them rotten. Talia had been too busy managing the pack, her reputation as Alpha Hale growing as her bond with her mate grew strained.

He had confronted him once, after another big argument with Talia. He asked why Adam didn't just leave, yelled that he was human and that he could break the pack bond and just go.

_"I love her Peter" Adam spoke and a small part of Peter and his wolf understood that. They could hear as well as smell the absolute devotion Adam had towards Talia. 19 year old Peter scowled at Adam and instead spat out his reply. _

_"You're a fool. She's not worth it!" and Adam just smirked, shrugging without care. _

_"I know, but we humans do stupid things for love" _

His memories of his brother in law reminded him of that day a few weeks before the fire. He had fought with Talia again but the memory was hazy and he struggled to remember why. However he could recall the panic, the worry and paranoia as Adam had talked to him. He had given him a box, something he had found in the old Hale house library. Something to do with the research he was conducting on the Hale family origins.

_"Hide this Peter. Tell no one, not even Talia. Take this and hide it where no one but you will know." Adam stressed as he handed the box over. Peter stared calculating at the box in his hands and the whispering his brother in law spoke in. _

_"What is it?" Peter asked suspiciously but Adam waved him off. _

_"I need you to do this." _

_"Why?" Peter asked stubbornly setting his jaw. Adam just stared at him imploringly. _

_"We cannot let them get this" _

The rest of the memory was hazed. He couldn't remember what he did with it. It was why he came to the old Family vault. Why he spent the night searching through everything, checking all the secret spaces and hidden folders. He found nothing, nothing that clued him in on what he could have possibly done with the box. Sometime during the night he had taken a break and fallen asleep. It was what brought him to his current predicament.

Rolling his neck he stared at what he found. He was just about to go back to his nosing through his dead family members possessions when his stomach gave a loud growl. Frowning at his stomach he rubbed at it and contemplated just what he should do.

"Decisions… decisions" He muttered. Reaching for his phone he sent a text to Araiya absently acknowledging the school bell as it rang.

**_To: Minion_**

_Bacon and eggs with a side of toast – Peter _

**_From: Minion_**

_Can't got plans. Fix your own food you lazy ass, you're getting fat anyway – A_

Peter scowled at the text feeling insulted. He examined his figure intensely moving to his side and seeing no excess flesh. Nodding in appreciation of his charming looks, he fixed his bed hair only stopping to check his phone. Noticing it was an incoming call from Araiya he answered it with flourish.

"I'm insulted. I'll have you know that I'm rather fit at my age" He remarked only receiving a scoff from her end.

"Stop checking your ass out and being vain" her bland voice countered causing him to roll his eyes.

"And just what do you have planned so early on a Friday?"

"I'm checking in on Stiles, It's been a week and I need to check if the seal's just loosened or entirely broken" She informed, he could hear faint chatter in the background. Realizing that she was at the grocery store Peter smirked.

"OH is that the excuse this time round. I honestly don't understand why you find it necessary to hide your precious boyfriend from me" Peter mocked. He could already picture the glare and scowl Araiya was most likely wearing. Ever since he had realized Araiya had been meeting with her secret boy, he never ceased in his teasing. He wouldn't lie, his wolf and he were entirely against the secret male. Neither of them liking how Araiya would smile when she blatantly texted the mysterious boy.

"Green Eyes is not my boyfriend!" Araiya muttered distractedly and Peter lit up at her slip.

"Pet names? My, your relationship has really progressed. SO he has Green Eyes huh?" Peter mused feeling smug at the silence on the other side of the phone.

"Dammit Petey! I hate you. Forget what I just said. He's just a friend." Araiya pleaded. Peter grinned at the slight blip in her heart beat.

"You're lying." He sang.

"Moving on, Jeff said you never came home last night" The slight worry in her tone made him grin whilst his wolf purred.

"I fell asleep whilst searching for something in the Hale Vault. No need to worry"

"Pfft. Who said I was worried" She muttered which only made him smirk.

"As you predicted, Deaton told McCall about the connection the Keeper shares with the Nemeton" Araiya informed causing Peter to scowl at the mention of the druid.

"The two are so easily predictable. I suppose you enjoyed your one on one section with the ridiculous True Alpha"

"The boy is naive, much too blind. His Kitsune girlfriend isn't much better. The two of them were rather quiet after I had opened their eyes a bit" Araiya mused. Peter startled a bit as he realized that Scott's constant shadow hadn't been present.

"And the Stilinski boy wasn't there?"

"According to the Martin girl, the two had an argument on Tuesday. Little Cień has grown tired of McCall's easy to trust attitude."

"I'm coming to like this new Stiles more and more" Peter grinned. He never understood how Scott could be so blind. Peter would always regret having bit Scott McCall and not Stiles. Everybody always tended to doubt the human that always lived in the shadows of the great Scott McCall.

"Yes well he probably wants you dead" Araiya snorted. Recalling her earlier words Peter quirked an eyebrow as he read through his great uncle's journal.

"You mentioned the Martin girl…"

"Ah yes. She knows of who I am. Stayed the night at the mansion, Jeff had sent her off to school this morning. Everything is going relatively to plan" Araiya mused as she slammed what he thought to be the car door. Unable to resist one last tease, Peter smirked.

"Surprisingly even with 'Green Eyes' and yourself meeting for coffee?"

"Bloody Richard and his big mouth" Araiya grumbled causing Peter to smirk.

"Actually it was Jeff."

"The old man needs to stop with his gossiping"

"Or perhaps you can stop meeting with this pitiful boy or at least introduce him to me" Peter suggested, already knowing his idea would be rejected.

"And have you scare him off? Not a chance."

"Ah! So you do like him" Peter sneered with slight triumph although Araiya just snorted.

"Don't start any trouble Petey" Araiya then hung up whilst Peter grinned.

**_To: Minion_**

_You didn't deny it – Peter _

Peter spent another hour or two, losing himself to his dead relative's journals. It was only when he was unable to ignore his growling stomach any longer that he decided to leave the vault. Using the back entrance to the vault rather than the front, Peter reminisced the olden days. The days where he and Araiya would run rampant throughout the school, pulling pranks and causing trouble. It hadn't mattered that he was in his twenties and she was just a kid. The town had been too wary of him to really scold him to his face, always leaving it to his sister. He paused as he stared at his old locker. Moving past the trophy case he grinned at the picture of him. Standing outside one of the classroom doors, he smirked as he saw the small carving at the bottom of the door. Araiya and he had carved it into the door one night when they had broken into the school. The both of them hiding from Ennis's human pack members.

**A.B &amp; P.H- 2004**

Peering into the classroom, Peter recognized the teacher to be Ken Yukimura. Casually scanning the students, he couldn't resist the smug twitch of his lips when he saw Scott McCall. The wide eyed horrified face the true Alpha wore, made his day seem brighter. Giving a charmed little wave, Peter turned. He knew it was only a matter of time before the True Alpha would be informing everyone in his pack that Peter was in the school. Peter couldn't wait.

* * *

Scott whispered his panic to Kira who shared his concern. However when he told Lydia, the banshee just shrugged of his concerns. He scented something strange, something he couldn't place in her scent. Before he could call her out on it, she had already turned back to listen to Kira's dad.

"Uh sir! I need to be excused" Scott quickly exclaimed before rushing out the door. He heard Kira get stopped by her dad but instead chose to hurry after Peter. His mind raced with all sorts of possibilities as to why the werewolf would come to the school. Anticipating a fight and not wanting to pull Liam out of classes. Scott reached for his phone.

"What" Derek growled as per his usual greetings?

"Derek! You need to get to the school quickly!"

"Scott what are you-"

"It's Peter! He's here. He's at the school!" Scott rallied off. He hung up as he heard Derek curse and shuffle about hurriedly. Scott pocketed his phone and raced to search for the wolf.

"Come and get me Scott" he heard, the unmistakable challenge and sneer of Peter's voice made him growl. His eyes flashed Alpha red and he took off into a run. Eager to find the wolf before the bell.

* * *

**_*Stilinski Household*_**

Malia moved as quietly and stealthily as she could, trying her best not to awaken her sleeping mate. Smirking in triumph at her success so far she was just about to stand when arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She let out a grunt as she fell back onto the bed and let her annoyance be shown on her face as she struggled out of the hold. Her squirming did nothing but have the arms tighten. Using her coyote strength to pry the arms of her, she managed a growl when dark wisps secured her wrists together and pinned her to the bed on her back. Scowling she glared at her amused mate.

"You cheated" she growled with little heat.

Stiles lay on his side, his eyes roaming Malia's form with mirth.

"You were using your coyote powers. It's only fair I use mine" He countered. His voice deep and rough as he was still waking up. Malia scowled at him refusing to admit that he won this round. Seeing the stubbornness in her eyes, Stiles trailed his fingers along her collarbone. She only had his shirt on and the sight never failed to please him. Brushing his fingers along her skin softly he smiled at the slight hitch in her breath. Allowing the dark wisps to release her, Stiles grinned at the lack of fight. Malia's eyes were too focused on him to realize her freedom.

"Where are you going?" He asked instead using this moment to question her. He grasped her hand in his and played with her slim fingers. His motions entrancing her as she enjoyed the attention he paid to her.

"Home" she answered her voice strong despite its soft tone. Bringing her hand to his lips, He kissed it lightly before murmuring. His lips brushing against her skin with each word spoken.

"What for?"

Malia let out a weary sigh and gave in to her mate's administrations. Curling in towards him and resting her head on his chest whilst he lay on his back. Her hand still laced with his.

"I need to talk to my dad. I want to tell him about Peter" She admitted.

Stiles turned to her, searching to see if she was serious. Worry ate at him as he thought of the million ways Mr Tate might react. Noticing his concern, Malia cupped his face, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"I'll be fine. I'm only telling him that I know I was adopted" Malia soothed lightly whilst her coyote preened at their mate's protective worry.

"Do you think he knows anything about your real mom?" Stiles asked. Malia frowned a bit which caught Stiles attention. Looking at her questioningly he asked her what she was thinking. Biting slightly at her lip Malia confessed her decision.

"I don't want to find her anymore"

"What? Why not?" Stiles asked surprised. He knew that Malia had been getting frustrated with the search for the Desert wolf but he hadn't thought she'd want to stop.

"I thought you wanted to meet your mom?" Stiles asked as he sat up, looking curiously at his girlfriend. Groaning Malia sat up with him and leaned back against the head board.

"I did but…" she trailed off with a frown. Stiles smiled in understanding.

"You're worried she might turn out to be like Peter?" at her nod Stiles gazed at her. The shy and unsure expression on her face making his heart race. He could see the slight anger and disappointment in her eyes at the mention of Peter. When she looked to him through her lashes, trying to seek out his thoughts. Stiles nodded in agreement and moved closer. Her messy bed hair and soft gaze all for him.

"Okay. Okay, we'll stop looking on one condition" at her glare, Stiles smirked. Enjoying the attention she garnered him with. All for him. His chest tightened and his eyes darkened.

"Kiss me" at his words Malia smirked and wasted no time in pulling him into a heated kiss. As her lips moved with his, Stiles grinned into the kiss. He enjoyed the feel of her hands gripping at his hair and digging into his back as she pulled him closer. Licking at her lips and coaxing her to open for him, she pulled away slightly and breathily spoke. Unwilling to part with her taste he moved his kisses to her jaw and mouthed along it.

"We're going to be late to school" She informed him. He could tell by the amusement in her words that she didn't actually care and was actually glad to skip school…. Again.

"Mmhm... don't care" He groaned managing to pull her back into a kiss. They only broke apart when Malia gave one firm push as she allowed space to exist between them.

"I have to go talk to my dad." Stiles groaned and flopped back on to his bed. Climbing out of bed Malia moved to change. Stiles idly watched his girlfriend change enjoying the sight of her. Although he liked it better when she was changing out of her clothes rather than in. His grin turned smug when she pulled on one of his many plaid shirts.

"I'll be back later." She informed as she gave him one last parting kiss. Ignoring Stiles' childish huff she moved towards his window straddling its frame, she gave him one last look.

"Talk to her" at that she was gone.

Stiles sighed and sat up in his bed. Lifting his hand and calling forth one of the many dark wisps he idly played with it. The shadows had informed him the moment, Araiya had parked outside their house of her presence. He had them monitoring her, not really worried but unsure of how to tell her he remembered. Sighing he pushed himself out of bed and instead got dressed, steeling himself to meeting her once again.

* * *

Araiya's Pov

I hummed to myself as I moved around the Stilinski's kitchen. As I unpacked the ingredient's I needed to make pancakes I couldn't stop the slight smile that played on my lips. As I measured my dry ingredients into a bowl my humming came to a stop when a voice spoke.

"What are you doing?" Stiles huffed. His voice lacked any real anger which just made me smirk.

"Bambi! You're awake! Good. Now tell me am I going to be cooking for 3 this morning or has Malia already snuck out your window?" I teased.

Motioning for the teen to take a seat I turned back to my cooking continuing to hum. Stiles just watched on, surprisingly quiet as he watched me. The rest of the time passed in relative silence with only me breaking it occasionally to ramble. It worried me at how silent Stiles was but I decided not to push, knowing he would speak when he was ready. Finished with my cooking, I began to plate them up idly talking about one of my trips around Europe.

I pushed the plate of pancakes towards him.

"Enough about me though. Now eat your pancakes. What's this I've been hearing about you and Malia skipping school?" My words seemed to make Stiles sullen. He looked at me contemplative, indecisive. Quirking an eyebrow upwards trying to prompt him to answer I waited. He shrugged and looked down at his plate.

"Bambi boy I know it's hypocritical of me to say this but you need to go to school. Come on, why have you been skipping. You went Tuesday, Wednesday but why'd you skip yesterday? The chief has been worried you know." Truthfully I didn't really care that Stiles and Malia were skipping however the sheriff did.

When I had called the Sheriff this morning to let him know I was going to be over. He had mentioned that he wanted me to talk to the kid. Apparently the boy had been rather quiet as of late and it had his father instincts on the fritz. Looking intensely at the teen I could see the slight exhaustion. As tempted as I was to feel him out, I didn't.

"Stiles? You haven't said anything at all which is starting to freak me out. Come on. Did you and Malia have a fight?"

"You shaped them like batman..." He whispered as he stared at his pancakes. Not sure why it mattered I shrugged.

"Isn't that the way you like them?" His whiskey brown orbs looked at me and his lips quirked upwards in a small smile.

"I haven't had them this way since my mom died."

I fell silent at his words as I realized why. I stopped babysitting him after Claudia had died. I stopped coming over and he hadn't remembered me. I swallowed as I saw the knowing expression on his face.

"You stopped making them for me. You stopped looking after me. Isn't that right? Arisa." He continued. I sighed and let out a breathy laugh. The smile on my face sincere and slightly longing. It had been so long since he had called me that. Stiles just smirked at me with his bratty smile.

"You remember me brat" I laughed out softly.

"Shut up I'm not a kid anymore" Stiles whined as he laughed with me. Chuckling I moved to ruffle his hair like I used to. My beast and Caged other howling with happiness. He remembered me.

"You'll always be a brat to me." I scoffed fondly. Stiles wrapped his arms around me hugging me like he used to as a child. The way he used to when he was scared or he didn't want me to leave.

"You're a jerk Araiya. You're a real jerk. Why'd you listen to me? Why'd you let me forget you" He whispered. I shrugged seeming nonchalant but the shine to my eyes betrayed my happiness.

"You begged me" He pulled back and around us the shadows and dark wisps wildly moved. His whiskey brown orbs glowed slightly and smiled at how much he had grown.

"Thank you"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Eat your food brat"

As the both of us settled in to eat we enjoyed the company one another had to offer. Looking at Stiles with a smirk, I asked the 17 year old a question.

"IF you were a superhero, who would you be? What would your power be?"

"Batman!" He answered quickly causing me to roll my eyes.

"Still. Come now little Cień have you not changed?" I complained

"Hey! You don't ever doubt Batman." As Stiles went on to recite the many reasons as to why Batman was the coolest of the cool. I just watched on fondly. As he took a moment to breathe I spoke.

"Are we okay?" He opened his mouth to reply however got cut off by the ringing of my phone. Frowning I answered it whilst he watched on curiously. My eyes widened before I shouted out in disbelief.

"PETER DID WHAT!"

* * *

**_*Beacon Hills Station*_**

Two men sat handcuffed to the wooden bench just outside the Sheriff's office. With their dark hair and facial features people were able to tell they were related. Yet both had different expressions as they waited for the Sheriff's arrival. The older of the two seemed bored and as Officer Holly observed them from her place behind her desk he smiled at her charmingly. The younger one glared at the ground before him and scowled as he listened to the whispers around them.

"I've notified the Sheriff, he'll be over as soon as possible to sort the two of you out" Parrish informed.

"Thank you Parrish. See nephew, isn't the deputy helpful" Peter mocked as if the green eyed man beside him was a child.

"Shut up Peter" Derek growled, barely able to keep his wolf from resurfacing. Peter just shook his head, turning to Officer Holly he shrugged.

"Family. What can you do?" The smirk on Peter's face didn't falter at all as Parrish and Derek glared at him intensely.

"The both of you do understand the charges you're facing right?" Parrish asked with an air of professionalism. As Derek gritted out a yes through his clenched teeth, Peter just rolled his eyes.

"You know '_officer_' this isn't the first time I've been wrongly arrested" Peter sneered causing Parrish to glare and Derek to scoff.

"Just making sure there's no misunderstandings Mr Hale" Parrish replied his face blank.

"Mr Hale? I would've thought we'd be on first names basis after Mexico." Peter tittered as if disappointed.

"You mean when you tried to kill Scott?" Derek spat out, his green eyes dark with anger.

"Can we not let bygones be bygones? I said I was sorry" Peter simpered.

"You betrayed US! Lead us to a trap and teamed up with Kate!" Derek snapped. His words however seemed to simply fall on uncaring ears as Peter just mused.

"Yeah… wasn't one of my best plans" Peter conceded. Derek pulled at his wrists, straining the handcuffs and almost breaking out of the metal entrapment's.

"Derek" Parrish whispered worried about what might happen if the werewolf broke free. He was just thankful that the wolf managed to keep his eyes from flashing. Peter grinned at his nephew and jiggled his own cuffs.

"Careful nephew… wouldn't want the family secret to be known now would we?"

His words made Derek stop however he fought the urge to let his fangs lengthen. Peter's grin turned sinister.

"Not after the last time you let the cat out of the bag"

Derek recoiled as if stung, whilst Peter leaned back at ease. Parrish eyed the Hale men cautiously and opened his mouth to speak but stopped when they all heard the commotion at the front desk.

"WHERE IS HE!?" an agitated voice called out. All three grown men turned towards the front desk where Holly frantically tried to stop the visitor.

"Here we go" Peter muttered as he winced. Derek looked at his uncle curious, smelling the sheepish waft to his scent. Before he could look more into it, he heard the unmistakable sound of Stiles.

"WAIT! HOW DO YOU KNOW PETER?" The teenager called out as he chased after the agitated female.

Derek and Peter stared at the honey brown eyed female as she approached. Her glare on Peter menacing and her plump lips upturned in a sneer. She didn't seem to notice the surprised look on Derek's face at her presence, almost as if she didn't see him. Behind her Stiles came to a stop and looked at Derek and Peter with curiosity as well as accusation.

"Araiya! How nice of you to join us" Peter smiled casually unaffected by Araiya's glare. The two forgot about their audience and began to bicker.

"What the Hell Petey! I TOLD you not to start any TROUBLE!" she sneered out.

She ran a hand through her hair which she had decided to leave down for the day. Her long sleeved hoodie, hung loosely on her frame and fell off her shoulder slightly exposing the strap of her singlet inside. The sweat pants that hugged her hips were tucked into a pair of ugg boots. Overall she looked like someone who had no plans to leave the comfort of home.

"I didn't start any trouble!" Peter countered his tone entertained.

"Let me guess, you were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time" Araiya commented with a roll of her eyes. Her anger diminishing to fond annoyance.

"You know me so well" Peter smiled like the cocky ass he was.

"You're friends with PETER HALE?" Stiles choked out as if he was having trouble understanding what he was seeing. Araiya rolled her eyes and cuffed the back of Peter's head causing Stile's eyes to bulge wider.

"Yeah I know this Asshole"

"You're words wound me" Peter sneered.

"You know my Uncle?"

Araiya looked to the man who sat beside Peter and raised her eyebrows in surprise. Green Eyes met Honey brown orbs and the confusion reflected in both. Seeing the cuffs attached to the leather jacket wearing man's hands, Araiya eyed them with a smirk.

"Green Eyes? You didn't earn another speeding ticket or something without me did you?" She teased. Peter raised his eyebrows in surprise whilst Stiles narrowed his and eyed the two.

"Green Eyes?" "What Speeding Ticket?" Peter and Stiles spoke at the same time.

Derek still in shock didn't answer whilst Araiya sheepishly rubbed the back of her head at the accusing glare she received from Stiles. Peter slowly began to smile, his eyes dancing with excitement as his mind connected the dots.

"Yeah about that-"Araiya started addressing Stiles.

"DEREK Is the guy you've been seeing?" Peter asked innocently but his face betrayed his amusement. Before Araiya could say anything Stiles cut in.

"What does he mean seeing? What the hell is he talking about!?" Stiles demanded. Trying to answer again Araiya went to speak but once more got interrupted.

"About that speeding ticket" Parrish spoke up. Having garnered the attention of all four of those before him Parrish looked to Araiya.

"You can pay for it at the front desk. No hard feelings right?"

"YOU wrote her the ticket!?" Stiles asked as he got in Parrish's face.

"Last night. Your dad and I pulled them over for speeding. It kind of interrupted their date" Parrish answered sheepishly. Stiles choked again and paled as he squeaked out his next words.

"YOU ACTUALLY WENT ON A DATE WITH DEREK!"

"The two of you went on a Date?" Peter asked his glee obvious in his voice. Almost automatically Derek and Araiya both snapped out their reply.

"It wasn't a date!" their glares warning. Parrish scrunched up his face in confusion.

"But I saw you kiss?"

Suddenly the room darkened slightly and the glee in Peter's voice melted away to ice.

"What!?" Peter and Stiles gritted out as they glared at Araiya and Derek. Derek and Araiya however were glaring at Parrish.

"We did not" they spoke in unison. Parrish fell silent and backed up slightly at the intensity of their glares.

"You kissed my Nephew?" Peter sneered as he looked at Derek, causing the green eyed wolf to glare back.

"Oh my god I didn't- hang on. Did you just say NEPHEW!?" Araiya paused as she looked at Peter. Stiles instead chose to speak in place of the older wolf who was too caught up exchanging glares with his nephew.

"Derek Hale. His name is Derek Hale. Peter's his uncle, you didn't know that?" Stiles informed in disbelief as he watched Araiya.

Araiya seemed to blank out for a couple seconds. Within those few seconds slowly realization seeped into her eyes and she whirled around.

"Your last name is HALE!" there was a slight plea in her tone, almost as if she didn't want to believe it. Derek now looked at her with a curious gaze but nodded his head in confirmation.

"How do you know my Uncle" He asked with a glare. Araiya seemed to have frozen but Peter answered on her behalf anyway.

"Derek, you remember Rai" Peter introduced carelessly. Derek blanched at the name and looked intensely at Araiya.

"Rai Black?"

"The one and only" Peter smirked. Derek looked Araiya up and down, his mind racing whilst Araiya seemed lost to her own thoughts.

"But- Rai Black was a guy?" Derek spluttered out, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. His comment however served in snapping Araiya out of her funk as she swiftly delivered a punch to Derek's unsuspecting face.

"I'M A GIRL!"

Unable to rub at his jaw, and surprised at the pain he felt Derek glared at Araiya who was angrily staring back at him.

"Liar. Black was a scrawny kid who followed my Uncle around like a LOSER" Derek snapped back.

"I was not you asshole. Besides who you calling a scrawny loser! Derek Hale was a dumb nut cry baby with basketballs for brains" Araiya countered

"I was not dumb!"

"Yes you were!"

"Oh so you do remember each other" Peter piped up as he watched the two argue from the side. The insults familiar to him from all those years ago. He smiled amused at the two, remembering their petty rivalry as teenagers. Derek never liked Rai for some reason. Not while Paige was alive and definitely not after Peter befriended her. Peter never cared to look into it back then, finding their interaction entertaining. Even now he still found it entertaining.

Stiles watched with wide eyes as Derek and Araiya traded insults with each other. Looking at Derek he marveled at the amount of facial expressions that sprawled across his face. Derek seemed to be entirely different from the broody Sourwolf he and the pack had come to known. Idly Stiles wondered if this is what Derek was like before Kate.

The entirety of Beacons Hills Station couldn't help but watch eagerly as the two insulted each other scathingly. Although some tried to conceal their curiosity majority of them watched on happily. The station was never any lively unless you were working the field. SO each officer enjoyed the break and entertainment they were receiving from boredom.

"Holy Shit I made FRIENDS with Derek cry-baby HALE" Araiya exclaimed as she clutched her forehead in shock. Derek looked on dazedly as he spoke himself.

"I can't believe Rai Black is a GIRL!"

"I've ALWAYS been a girl Idiot!"

"Since WHEN!?"

"Since ALWAYS!"

"What made you think Araiya was a Boy?" Peter asked the amusement in his voice obvious. Araiya looked to Derek with waiting eyes, whilst her eyebrows were raised. Beside her Stiles also curiously waited for his response.

"She never wore skirts and always ran around in clothes for boys. Her hair was short and Peter called her Rai! I thought it was short for Ryan or something" Derek defended.

"That's just sexist" Stiles blurted unimpressed with Derek's reason.

"I walked in on her in the BOYS changing room TWICE!" Derek continued trying to make them see his side. Stiles and Peter (along with everyone in the station) looked to Araiya expecting an explanation.

"First time, I was putting rotten tomatoes in Brady Alden's locker. Second time I was stealing Eric Napster's boxers for a 100 bucks" Araiya explained. Oblivious to the incredulous looks from everyone and the proud smirk on Peter's face.

"What about the time I caught you in the boys' bathroom"

"I was dunking Steven Cord in the toilets for perving on Amy Tanner in the girls changing rooms" Araiya argued back.

"You were just a regular bully. Weren't you?" Stiles commented in amazement.

"Rai had this weird habit for justice" Peter replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Both of them tuned back into the bickering Duo's argument with Derek's next words.

"This is why Paige always laughed when I got jealous about the two of you hanging out" Derek exclaimed in realization. Araiya sniffed haughtily at him and sneered.

"I'll never understand why she liked you"

"Me!? I'll never understand why she was friends with you" Derek snapped.

"She was my FRIEND FIRST" Araiya sneered

"Yeah well she was MY GIRLFRIEND!" Derek barked back. The both of them glared challenging each other with contempt.

"Can someone tell me just what the hell is going on here?" An irritated voice snapped out.

Everyone startled at the arrival of the Sheriff and instantly went back to working. The Sheriff eyed the glaring duo, the sheepish guilty expression on Stiles face, the slight embarrassment Parrish wore and the smug smirk on Peter Hale's lips. Taking note of the fact he had two Hale's handcuffed to the bench along with the presence of one Araiya Black and his troublemaker son, the Sheriff gritted his teeth together.

"In my office. NOW!"

"Dad-" "Chief-" Araiya and Stiles spoke out indignantly at the same time. Both looking defiant on just why they were getting told off as well. Facing them sternly ensuring he showed how serious he was, the Sheriff pointed to his office.

"NOW!"

As Parrish moved the Hale men into his office, and Araiya and Stile's grumbled as they followed. He looked upwards silently praying for patience.

"Do you need anything Sheriff?" Holly asked. He opened his mouth to decline when, a loud crash echoed from his office. As everyone looked through the uncovered windows into his office, the Sheriff groaned inwardly.

"Peter did it!" Stiles and Araiya blamed whilst Peter just looked at them unimpressed. Waving his handcuffed hands, showing his incapability of moving freely, Peter shook his head in mock hurt.

"Rude!"

Inhaling deeply and steeling himself, the Sheriff made his way to his office. He just knew that wherever Augusta and Claudia were they were laughing at him.

"I'm getting too old for this" He muttered to himself.

* * *

**Annnnnd Done! :] **

**There you have it! I'm just so glad to get it done and out. In the next chapter, I'll be continuing from the Sheriff's office and we'll get more of an insight to how teenager Derek and Araiya interacted. The pack try to decide if they trust Araiya along with our next bad guys' first move. **

**TO the guest who reviewed me the roles for the Keepers Court! You are absolutely correct :) **

**It was hard writing this chapter but I'm glad I got it out. **

**Fave, Follow, Review **

**Thank you all! **


	25. Attack On the Pack

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE! **

**Alright guys I have exams coming up so I won't be posting as often sorry. I promise that the moment I can I'll update. So I tried to make this chapter as long as I could without ruining my plot schedule for this story. Can I just say that this is probably my second most hated chapter of this whole Story so far. You have no idea how HARD it was to get this done and despite finally finishing it I'm still not happy. *Sigh* It'll have to do though. Regardless I hope you read it.**

** P.S: the last chapter has had the most reviews so far for this story and I am so glad! :D**

**Enjoy you're reading xxx**

* * *

**_*2003: Beacon Hill High School*_**

***Ting***

The brown haired girl restrained her urge to scoff yet she couldn't deny her intrigue. The 15 year old boy smirked charmingly at her and waited for his prize.

"My name's Paige" she offered.

"My name's-"

"I know who you are." She cut him off with clear dismissal. Quirking an eyebrow and backing off with a humoured smirk, the boy nodded and left the room. At his departure, Paige inhaled deeply and tried to get back into practicing.

"tch… typical basket head" A bland voice commented from where she resided in the corner. Paige shook her head in amusement at her friend's words. The young girl huddled in the corner, hidden and quiet. Her short boy cut styled hair flattened by her blue baseball cap. Paige smirked in the young girl's direction. As the young girl took in Paige's expression her face crumbled in exasperation.

"Oh god no!" She groaned and sunk deeper into her seat.

"What!? I didn't say anything" Paige spoke out but her lips twitched.

"You think he's cute!"

"No I don't!" Paige denied.

"Uuuugh! Don't even try. I can't believe you think Derek Hale is cute"

"Stop putting words in my mouth Rai" Paige scolded with a roll of her eyes. Rai just rolled her eyes and grumbled to herself. As Paige went back to practicing, Rai felt at ease and soothed. The young girl loved the sound of her friend playing her cello and always sat quietly in her corner whilst she practiced.

"The pink of your cheeks tell me more than you think" Rai muttered as Paige continued to play.

***Flash***

"I hate you" Paige whispered. The blip in heart making the young werewolf shake his head softly.

"No you don't." Looking her in the eyes he smiled slightly at her "You love me."

"I hate you" Paige whispered. Her repetition causing Derek to falter despite knowing she was lying. Looking deeply into her eyes, needing to hear the words he appealed to her once more.

"You love me?" Seeing his affections in his eyes, Paige nodded. Enjoying the way his green eyes lightened at her nod. Derek immediately moved to kiss her, trying to show her his joy. His care, whilst Paige returned it eagerly. So lost to their actions they both startled when the Music room door slammed shut.

"Augh gross what the hell Paige!" Rai exclaimed her face scrunching. Derek glared at the interruption whilst Paige pinked in embarrassment.

"What are YOU doing here" Derek sneered his annoyance clear. He ignored his wolf and its growl of disagreement. Rai glared at Derek, her honey brown eyes fierce and disgusted at the mere sight of him. Between the two Paige just let out a sigh.

"This is the music room Dumbass. What you forgot which way the gym is?" Rai sneered.

"Guys please not again" Paige groaned as her boyfriend and friend glared it out. Derek pulled Paige closer and smirked arrogantly at Rai.

"Just spending time with MY girlfriend. What's it to you Black"

Paige rolled her eyes at the obvious cockiness her boyfriend was showing whilst Rai just scoffed. Rai opened her mouth to say something only to startle at the calls echoing from the hall.

"Shit!" she whispered and hurriedly ducked. Paige leaned forward and rubbed at her forehead feeling vexation, whilst Derek listened with his werewolf hearing to the outraged cries.

"What did you do this time Rai?!" Paige grumbled out. Rai shook her head and blankly looked to her friend.

"Nothing!"

"Did you…. Fill Marsha Wentworth's Locker with porno magazines!" Derek asked astonished at the bravery. Marsha Wentworth was Laura's biggest rival. There was never a day in the Hale house were Laura wasn't cursing the girl. Laura hated Marsha Wentworth more than anything.

"You did what!" Paige exclaimed looking dazed at her friend. Rai just shrugged unapologetic.

"She had it coming!" was all the girl said.

Paige and Derek fell silent neither one knowing what to say to that. Taking their silence for dismissal, Rai crept towards the Music Room door and peered out. Just before she fully disappeared she said one last thing.

"Later Paige have fun 'practicing'." Rai spoke adding sarcastic quotation marks with her fingers. Paige looked to her friend in slight surprise.

"You're not going to stay?" She asked having come to appreciate Rai's presence whenever she practiced. Rai looked pointedly at Derek and scrunched her face up as if smelling something disgusting.

"Are you kidding me? You think I want to stay in a room with THAT thing" Rai snorted. Paige frowned but said nothing whilst Derek withheld a snarl that almost escaped. Rai bid goodbye to Paige pointedly ignoring Derek's existence and took off down the halls. Turning to his girlfriend Derek frowned at her.

"Why do you hang out with him" He grumped, jealously filling him at their easy friendship. Just as much as irritation and annoyance.

"Why are you jealous?" Paige smirked at him.

"He's a loser" Derek sneered. Paige sighed and went back to playing her cello, choosing to ignore Derek's pettiness. Her relationship with Derek had certainly affected her friendship with Raiya. Araiya told her from the start that she disliked Derek. Her dislike only furthering after having properly met Derek. The two becoming somewhat hostile whenever with one another.

"I'm sorry. Black just makes me so mad. I know I said I'd try to get along with him but he makes it so hard" Derek apologized.

"You're 2 years older. Rai is just very protective" Paige answered. Derek frowned and the mood dampened as both lost themselves to their thoughts.

"Besides, I know you're just jealous" Paige teased enjoying the way Derek flushed. She wondered how long it would take before Derek realized that Rai was in fact a girl. She only wished she could see his face.

***Flash***

Paige scribbled her notes with active focus. Not allowing any of the background chatter to disturb her as she studied. The day was bright and lively, the reason she had come out rather than stay cooped up in the music room. It didn't bother her that everyone considered her a loner, that they wondered how it was she was dating THE Derek Hale. Feeling eyes on her she looked up and caught sight of Derek talking to his Uncle Peter. Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, she frowned slightly as she watched them talk.

"Is it any easier to concentrate out here?" A voice spoke, dragging Paige's attention away. Huffing an amused smirk, Paige looked to the paper pale girl who joined her.

"Not quite but it's a beautiful day and I wouldn't want to waste it"

Rai glared at the chatty group of girls not too far from where they were seated. She scowled at them before biting viciously into her sandwich. Content to spend the lunch time with the presence of her friend. Inhaling and exhaling happily, Rai scrunched up her nose as her eyes tracked Marsha Wentworth walk by.

"Stop that. You're already in trouble for the riot you started for the Debate team" Paige hummed languidly as she filled in her Math's homework.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Rai denied blandly.

"Hm… you were thinking it" Paige smiled playfully causing Rai to smirk. The two girls fell to silence. Their friendship despite not being so close outwardly was more understanding. Both looking for comfort, a presence to stave away their feel of isolation and loneliness. To others it may have looked strange, perhaps weird and unfriendly. Yet for them it worked perfectly.

"I see your new puppy has wandered off on his own for once. What happened did I miss a lover's quarrel" Araiya mocked as she observed Derek from where she sat. Looking to her friend with a slight smile

"He does not follow me like a puppy"

"Mmhm... So he doesn't have that wide eyed stupid puppy look on his face when you're near?"

Paige shook her head, well used to Rai's pointed insults towards Derek. About to go back to her homework, Paige noticed the way Rai eyes had darkened slightly. Looking to see what caught her friends' attention, she noticed it was on Peter Hale, Derek's uncle.

"What do you think a man like that is doing hanging around at high school like this" Rai mused her voice tinged with contemplative interest. Narrowing her eyes at Rai, Paige shook her head.

"Oh no. Please tell me you're not thinking of pranking Peter HALE! Nobody likes him. He's bad news even Derek said so" Paige spoke, not really scolding but more of casual warning. She knew that once Rai had an idea there was no changing it. Not unless you proved her wrong.

"Too late. Met him after getting arrested a few days back. He's not so bad" Rai grinned at Paige. Paige could have sworn she saw Araiya's eyes flash golden yellow yet it was gone within a second. Convincing herself it was just a trick of the light she rolled her eyes.

"You can't get along with Derek but you make friends with his creepy Uncle" Paige muttered.

"I don't know, he's yet to come see me about it. I've offered my hand in friendship, right now it's his move" Rai spoke as her eyes met with a chilling pair of blue orbs across the lawn. With a teasing smirk dancing on her impish face, Rai smirked lazily. Paige looked over to where Derek and Peter were watching them.

"He's trouble!" Paige commented, yet her gaze was observant as she watched the Hales eye Rai. Paige could see it in the way Peter's eyes lightened. He was curious, intrigued something she had seen plenty of times replicated in Rai's features. Peter must have said something that irritated Derek. Paige watched as annoyance and irritation flickered across his face, his green eyes sparked with something that surprised her as he looked between Peter and Rai. His features had darkened considerably and it made Paige shiver in wariness at the dark sheen. When Derek had muttered something harshly at his uncle, Paige was positive he mouthed the words 'stay away'. When Peter just rolled his eyes and responded back with words she couldn't hear, Paige saw how Derek recoiled and sat back down. Peter looked over towards Rai who smirked almost identically.

"Maybe….However what's a little trouble when you're having fun" Rai commented. When Peter smirked at Rai and gave her a slight nod, Rai grinned before turning back to her food.

"Besides you're the one always pushing to make friends with Hale?" Rai mumbled. Paige hadn't let her gaze drift from Derek, now keenly searching them as her mind processed a theory.

"I meant Derek" Paige answered.

"Meh! It's a work in progress."

Paige didn't answer. She looked at Rai with a contemplative expression, marveling at what her mind had summed. There was no doubt in what she had seen…..after all she was familiar with the dark green Derek's eyes turned. Only ever present when his jealously was high. The lunch bell rang, with Paige watching Rai with interest and contemplation. Whilst Derek glared at Rai and Peter watched on in intrigue.

* * *

**_*Present: Sheriff's Office*_**

The tension in the room was high as the occupants left the silence to stew. Parrish stood beside the Sheriff, awkwardly waiting for the Sheriff to start. Stiles stood beside his dad to the left his eyes never drifting from the three in front of him for long. Peter released a put out sigh and relaxed into his seat, already able to see that they're stay would be quite a while.

"Now that you're all quiet. Which one of you would like to start?"

The three occupants seated before the sheriff remained silent. Neither bothering to open their mouths and explain themselves. Araiya narrowed her eyes at Derek and the wolf did the same. Peter seemed to be the only one at ease and bored. Gritting his teeth in attempt to stave off his headache, the sheriff exhaled loudly, breaking Derek and Araiya from their glare contest.

"Why don't you ask Hale, Chief? If anything I bet you it was HIM who started it" Araiya sneered.

Her answer momentarily shocking the Sheriff. '_Hale? What happened to Green Eyes?'_ He thought privately. Moving to voice his thoughts, he was soon cut off by Derek.

"You do realize that BOTH our last names are Hale. Maybe you should think twice before you start calling other people Dumb. Probably take a look at yourself first, unless of course that's too hard for someone like you" Derek snapped back, his words biting with hatred.

Sheriff Stilinski, startled back at the two. His eyebrows raised high and his confusion clearly shown on his face. As the two seemed to rear up ready for another row, the Sheriff intervened quickly.

"Alright. Would anyone ELSE like to start" his words causing Araiya and Derek to screw up their mouths tightly. Shaking his head in bewilderment at the two's behaviour he pointedly looked at Peter who seemed awfully content where he was.

"Frankly Sheriff, I myself have no idea why I'm being treated like this. If anything I'm the innocent party of this troop" Peter commented languidly. His voice sweet like honey yet tinged with a snake like hiss. Narrowing his eyes in distrust, the Sheriff glowered at the man.

"Well you'll just have to excuse us if it's a little hard to believe that. After what- You tried to kill me and my friends multiple times, we killed you OH and not to mention the fact that you're a PSYCHOPATH!" Stiles sarcastically drawled from his spot beside his father. The sheriff narrowed his eyes in warning but Stiles ignored it.

"Must we always bring up the past" Peter sighed with a roll of his eyes. Araiya snorted from beside him reminding everyone that she was still present.

''Whatever Petey, You know Bambi has a point." Her words spurring Stiles to turn on her instantly, his interrogation face on.

"ACTUALLY! You know what? Why don't you share with us just how you two know each other? How is it that you're FRIENDS with Peter Hale?!" Stiles demanded his eyes dark but his face blank and uninterested. The Sheriff sat back silently allowing Stiles to interrogate the three. He noticed the way Araiya had softened at Stiles demand. He didn't trust the wolves entirely but he trusted Araiya. The girl was a soft hearted mess when it came to Stiles. Always had been when they were younger.

"I've told you about him. Stiles meet my vain prince of a best friend" Araiya drawled and gestured toward a smirking Peter. Stiles flashed back to the casual mention's Araiya had spoken with when she talked about her best friend. It dawned on him that he had never asked her for her friend's name.

"Petey of course you remember Stiles" Araiya continued as Peter just grinned.

"Peter Hale…." Sheriff Stilinski muttered before his mind flashed back and he was taken to a memory he hadn't thought much on for years.

_"What has he done now Deputy Stilinski?" Talia Hale groaned with exhaustion. Her face pinched and her lips pursed. A young Deputy Stilinski sighed in slight sympathy for the woman but none the less led her towards the cell where her brother was kept. Peter Hale sure was a menace, a real trouble starter and the Deputy was becoming well acquainted with the young man. _

_"He was said to be the starter of a public disruption in town. When we arrived at the scene a fight had broken out between him and a couple others. With everyone stating he started it, we had to take him in" Deputy Stilinski informed with slight apology. Leaving Talia to deal with the paperwork required, He made his way to the cells. _

_Upon his arrival he noticed the contemplative look on Peter's face. The grin, having not left since Augusta arrived to bail out her grandniece. _

_"Your sister came" Deputy Stilinski informed. Peter merely ignored him much like he did every other time. Sighing, Deputy Stilinski watched as Talia blew up at Peter once more, just like she always did. He watched as they walked out the door and he shook his head. He had no idea that from that day on, Peter Hale and Araiya Black would become a regular presence in his duties. _

Sheriff Stilinski garnered everyone's attention when he let out a mournful groan and leaned his elbows on his desk. He burrowed his face into his hands and continued to groan out and whisper a string of no's. Stiles instantly worried over his father yet the Sheriff ignored him. Parrish thought it best if he continued to remain silent and simply observe. He could evidently see that the other 5 occupants in the room had relative history with one another. Judging from the Sheriff's reaction…. Parrish slowly began to think it was perhaps a good thing he hadn't known anyone from before.

"Dad?" Stiles asked again over the pleaded no's. Derek, Peter and Araiya looked at the sheriff in confusion and slight concern. Looking up from his hands the Sheriff stared at Peter and Araiya despairingly.

"I thought I was done dealing with you two"

"Well I'm insulted" "Chief!" Peter and Araiya exclaimed respectfully. The sheriff continued his spiel over their exclamations.

"3 years! 3 years of your trouble making ways wasn't enough!"

"Oh come now Sheriff Stilinski, you're exaggerating" Peter scoffed

"You've cursed me. I just know it" The Sheriff spoke as he looked to the ceiling before his eyes drifted to Araiya. "This is all your Aunt's fault."

"Of all the god damn Hales" The sheriff continued as he glared at Peter.

"You mean he really is the guy from Araiya's stories?" Stiles asked

"Like hell he is. THIS god damn bastard was the smarmiest prick of the Hale lot. He practically lived in those cells. If anyone is to be blamed for whatever happened today I can bet you this guy had something to do with it!" Sheriff Stilinski badgered with a glare towards Peter. Derek sat up a little straighter where he was, feeling a little better knowing that the Sheriff wasn't going to listen to Araiya's words from earlier.

"That's not very detective like don't you think?" Peter mused as he faced Araiya. Araiya hushed him with a glare.

"Come on Chief be reasonable! You remember Petey! You know that the two of us weren't always to blame! Well this is one of those times!" She pleaded, her honey brown orbs wide and imploring. Her plump pink lips jutted out in a pout and warbled slightly. Parrish gulped at the sight she made, especially with the messed tousled locks that flowed freely. It was in this moment he wondered how anyone could have mistaken her for a boy. Stiles gaped incredulously as he caught on to what Araiya was attempting to do. He narrowed his eyes in disbelief as she tried to puppy eye her and Peter out of trouble.

From his seat beside Peter, Derek blanked before his eyes darkened. Casting a look towards Parrish, he scoffed out and muttered in disgust.

"Don't even try Araiya." The sheriff rolled his eyes. His immunity to the Black families charm and puppy faces serving him well. Smirking inwardly at the scowl on Araiya's face, the Sheriff enjoyed his victory briefly.

"What were you doing at the School Peter" The sheriff asked directly before Araiya could do anything else. Huffing Araiya leaned back in her seat and left Peter to be questioned. Both her and Peter, long used to the Sheriff's ways. The sheriff would always ask Peter first then turn his attentions to her, all three of them knew why. Peter always liked to twist his stories, sometimes exaggeratedly talking as if he was the victim. Whereas Araiya could never in her life time lie to the Sheriff. Not once, not ever. It used to annoy Peter so much yet he came to understand. Araiya's honesty with the sheriff was similar to his bleeding softness towards the pups. Evidently they weren't perfect….. Not even as delinquents.

"Enjoying my freedom. Eichen House is quite the place to stay. It makes a person miss their younger years." Peter mused as his gaze briefly darted to Stiles when he mentioned Eichen House. Although Stiles didn't show anything on his face, Peter knew that Stiles was recalling his own stay in Eichen house. A vengeful part of him enjoyed the wince it procured from Derek. Sniffing out the scent of guilt, Peter refrained from grinning.

"Of course imagine my surprise when as I stroll down the halls of Beacon High, I'm suddenly attacked." Turning to Derek and simpering at him with a pout Peter continued. "My own nephew attacking me in broad daylight for no reason!"

"YOU'RE not supposed to be out!" Derek snapped reigning in a snarl. Peter quirked his eyebrow in amusement before Araiya jumped in with a sneer, snapping right back.

"What! Because he was supposed to be rotting in a nut house thanks to you!"

"You don't have any idea about what he's done!" Derek growled jumping up to stand. Araiya jumped up as well both of them getting into each other's faces forgetting their audience.

"I know MORE than you think"

"Oh yeah, you think so little girl" Derek growled with a snarl. He let his eyes bleed into their glowing beta blue and lengthened his fangs intending to scare her. However he was taken aback when without hesitation, Araiya snarled right back, an animalistic growl rumbling from her chest. Fangs lengthened from her mouth and her eyes glowed a golden color.

"Try me Dog breath" Araiya sneered

Instantaneously, Parrish had whipped his gun out and trained it at the two creatures having it out. The Sheriff backed up, placing Stiles behind him with one hand on his gun. The Stilinski men watching with wide eyes. Stiles despite already knowing that Araiya wasn't human, still marveled at actually seeing evidence. The Sheriff on the other hand dreaded just what this would mean.

"Well then… I suppose that was one way to let the dog out of the bag" Peter chuckled as he was the only one still seated. Of course his remark was ignored as everyone suddenly focused on Araiya.

"You're a werewolf!" Parrish accused never letting his gun lower. Araiya turned to him and scoffed. Her eyes flashed from gold to amethyst in a heartbeat before changing back to its honey brown shade.

"Oh please pretty boy. I suggest you put that gun down before you lose an arm" She rolled her eyes and seemed to relax yet from the way she never turned her back it was obvious she was alert. Derek's shock must have shown on his face from the way she grinned victoriously at him. However it didn't last long before he narrowed his eyes at her and glared.

"What the hell are you?"

"Like I said Hale…. I know more than you think" Araiya sneered viciously

"You knew. You knew all this time!"

"Of course I knew."

Turning to Peter with a growl, Derek almost seemed to be on the verge of completely wolfing out on his Uncle.

"How could you tell her!? "Derek began only to have Peter interrupt.

"I didn't tell her anything, unlike you I know how to keep a secret" Peter snorted once again a small part of him enjoying the sting in his words.

"As if Peter had to tell me anything. I've known the Hale's were werewolves since the moment I arrived in Beacon Hills. My Aunt lived in the woods too. As if we wouldn't be able to notice the howls and wolves running around on the full moon."

"If you're not a werewolf then just what the hell are you?" The Sheriff demanded his words were firm. It caused Araiya to wince ever so tiny but Peter and Stiles had seen it. Peter glowered at the Sheriff but Stiles kept silent. His mind accepting everything before he chose to speak.

"I was born this way chief" Araiya smirked, her confidence didn't seem to falter but Peter knew the truth. Sneering at everyone else in the room Peter spoke.

"If we are quite done with the dramatics, would one of you kindly release me so we can all go about our day?"

Nobody said anything however Parrish did look to the Sheriff waiting for his orders. Derek was still glaring at Araiya seeming to avoid looking at Peter. Stiles watched it all with a dark spark in his eyes. Coming to a decision, the Sheriff spoke.

"Parrish take those two to the cells. Lock em up and make sure they can't get out. I'll figure out the rest of their punishment later."

"Yes Sheriff!" Parrish nodded moving to do just that. Derek let out a grunt but complied whilst Peter scoffed. No one looked as if they were about to argue. Not even Araiya who remained standing yet her gaze never turned from the sheriff.

"Stiles I want you to go home!" Sheriff Stilinski ordered. Stiles startled and looked to his dad in disbelief.

"Yeah right! I'm not leaving." Stiles argued his argument faltering at the look the sheriff leveled at him. Stiles knew that look and he gulped as his next words died on his lips. His dad was rather chill and more often than not compliant. Yet in this very moment, Stiles knew it would be in his best interest to leave.

"Fine!" He gritted out and stomped towards the office door, slamming it loudly before stalking his way to his jeep. Huffing and banging the steering wheel in frustration he grumbled to himself before an idea hit him. Content, Stiles did as he was told and went home, preparing to add more to his notebook on all that he was learning about Araiya and Keepers.

* * *

With everyone gone, Silence reigned in the Sheriff's office. Araiya remained standing her smirk having softened slightly but her eyes had yet to waver from the trained gaze the sheriff had on her. His face still stony the sheriff fell into his seat breaking the stare off as he did so. Araiya still stood, refusing to sit unless the sheriff allowed her. Looking up at her from where he had pressed his hands into his eyes, the Sheriff motioned for her to sit.

"Sit down. I'm not going to leave you standing like that" He grunted out seeming tired and aged. Araiya did as he spoke yet still did not speak. Instead she waited for the sheriff to start. After a few minutes the Sheriff looked ready to begin. His eyes turned stern blue, trained on her ready to pick out anything that gave her away.

"So just to be clear. You're definitely not a werewolf."

"In a way. I'm not a werewolf but then again I am" Araiya mused

"Araiya." The sheriff scolded following with a sigh from Araiya.

"I have werewolf blood flowing in my veins. I can't transform into a werewolf or anything but my eyes do flash a similar beta gold. I have wolf like tendencies and wolf conscious but that's it"

"Then what exactly are you?" The sheriff asked his face scrunched in frustration

"Not normal for one. My physical transformation is from my Fury side."

"And what the hell is a Fury?"

Smiling somewhat mistily, Araiya elaborated.

"You know that an empath is someone with the ability to feel and sympathise with other people's emotions" At the sheriff's nod Araiya continued. "A Fury was a step further. They were known as uncontrollable beasts who fed and thrived off any emotions. More often they were more prone to negative emotions such as grief, pain, irritation and anger. A Fury wouldn't care for your pain like an empath….. They would enjoy it. They would drain the emotions right out of you much like a vampires thirst for blood."

"And that's what you are?"

"Half. Half of me is a Fury" Araiya smirked but the sheriff could see the sad tinge to it. Steeling himself he tried not to show any emotions on his face.

"It's useless you know. No matter how much anyone tries to hide what their feeling, my ability will always allow me to know as long as I wish it. Nobody can turn off their emotions…. Well at least without a little help"

"Anna." The sheriff breathed realisation clicking. Araiya winced and turned away from the sheriff.

"I can control it chief. Turn it off and ignore what I feel from others. It hasn't controlled me since I was 8. I've never once used it against you or Stiles and I never will" Araiya continued. Slowly the sheriff relaxed but his despair was clear.

"The witches….."

"An unfortunate but necessary end. I suppose it was Stiles who informed you of the supernatural happenings" at the sheriff's nod, Araiya's lips twitched. She knew that if Stiles had told the sheriff the events of the witches' trial that the boy had edited out several bits. Araiya stayed silent not going to out Stiles, she would leave him to do as he thought was right.

"I gather you're the reason Peter is now free as well." Araiya smiled sheepishly whilst the sheriff huffed out a sarcastic laugh.

"Why am I not surprised" the sheriff muttered.

"He's done a lot of damage to this town Araiya. He might not be the same man you once befriended" The sheriff spoke his voice warning.

"I know…. But then again I'm not the same girl" Araiya replied.

The Sheriff gritted his teeth and inhaled deeply trying to suss out the mess his mind currently was due to what he had just learned. The more he tried though the more riled he got, he almost lost himself to his thoughts when Araiya gently called to him causing him to look up.

"I can't tell you everything." She answered languidly causing him to gape at her disbelievingly.

"And just why the hell-"

"I can't tell you everything because if I do… you might not like the person I've become Chief"

"What do you mean?"

Araiya remained silent but the small smile on her face didn't disappear. Warily and cautious as to just what Araiya may be implying, the Sheriff sat forward.

"Araiya. What exactly have you been up to since you left?"

Laughing sadly Araiya shook her head

"Don't ask me that Chief. I'm serious you don't want to know"

The sheriff looked at the 22 year old before him. His firm gaze softening as he caught sight of the slight shine to her eyes and the tiny tremble in her hands. Shaking his head with understanding he moved from behind his desk and swept the girl into his arms. Hugging her close he stroked her hair much like he had all those years ago when she was just a teen. When she had lost the first friend she had ever made. She wasn't crying no tears fell from her eyes but they didn't need to for him to know.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Her voice muffled against his uniform where she burrowed her face. Rolling his eyes and continuing to hug her the Sheriff huffed.

"You may be some kind of Empath eating Hulk but I've known you since you first walked into this station in handcuffs. I don't need to be anything supernatural to tell when someone needs a hug" The sheriff pulled back and gave Araiya a caring smile which she returned brightly with a shy smile.

"Only half of an empath eating Hulk chief" she mumbled with a dimpled grin.

"Honestly kid, with this town I'm slowly coming to grips with the fact I should stop expecting normal things to happen" The sheriff scoffed as he shook his head.

Araiya laughed but she was thankful. He didn't need her to say it, just as he didn't need to tell her he knew. Sighing the Sheriff leaned against his desk whilst Araiya grinned up at him brightly. Sternly stressing his next point he firmly spoke.

"I'm not releasing Peter-"

"BUT CHIEF-"

"Don't even try it." Seeing the way the girl deflated and pouted, the Sheriff refrained from smiling fondly much like he had all those years back. From the twitch of her lips, he knew she was recalling old times as well.

"The two of you aren't going to be getting away with anything now like you did back then. I'm serious Raiya. One foot out of line from either of you….. And you'll both have to face the consequences fair and square."

"Yes Chief"

"Now get out of here" The sheriff dismissed.

Araiya smiled childishly and made her way to the door, leaving the Sheriff to his own devices. Just as he was about to turn back to his desk, Araiya stuck her head in once more.

"Hey Sheriff!"

Looking to her confused the sheriff waited for her to say her piece. Araiya gave him a caring smile, so soft she almost seemed angelic. Almost. The honey gold flecks in her brown eyes sparked with mischief and relief.

"Stiles is real lucky to have you. You're a good dad"

Araiya didn't give the sheriff any time to reply. She left as soon as she finished speaking. Staring at the closed door in pride and amusement, Sheriff Stilinski made his way back to his desk and exhaled loudly. Rolling his neck around languidly and huffing out a groan as he stretched. Sheriff Stilinski reached for the bottom left draw of his desk. Pulling it open with extra care he grabbed the black nokia phone that was there. Placing in the battery and turning it on. He idly thumbed the marriage ring on his finger and thought of his deceased wife. His thought process leading him to think of his son and all this supernatural nonsense.

Punching in a number and pushing dial, his blue eyes slowly cleared and gave way to a dark shade.

_"The number you have called is currently unavailable, to deliver a voicemail please speak after the beep" _

**_*BEEP*_**

The Sheriff tightened his grip on the phone pressed to his ear. His jaw tightened as the lines on his face deepened into a scowl.

"I don't know just where or what the hell you're doing. I don't care, but you and I- are long due a talk."

Breathing in deeply but agitate.

"The moment you get this, you drive your sorry ass back here and face me. Otherwise….. I'll come find you myself."

Hanging up and shoving the black phone back in its draw, the sheriff looked at the photograph that resided within. Glaring at the black haired and grey eyed teen that posed beside his younger teen self, Sheriff Stilinski slammed the draw shut.

"You got a lot of explaining to do"

* * *

**_*Augusta's Mansion*_**

Jeff closed his eyes and embraced the melodic sounds that passed through his aged ears. Closing the door and locking it behind him, he smiled as he swayed slightly. Entering the dining room his eyes were quickly drawn to the corner where the piano was situated. Seeing the huddled figure of his charge as she was lost to the motions of dancing fingers. Her eyes were closed and her head twisting and turning as she played. Jeff watched her and listened. It had been too long since the Mansion had last had music spurring throughout. It warmed him to know that Araiya still played.

A loud clang of keys interrupted the melodic symphony and Araiya suddenly stopped, smashing her hands onto the piano keys harshly. She let out a loud aggravated groan before reaching for the bowl of ice-cream on the nearby table.

"I must say, I had almost forgotten how well you could play" Jeff commented with a light smile as he approached his ward. Araiya grunted but said nothing else as she scooped the cold dessert into her mouth. Noticing the twisted pout of her lips and sour squint of her eyes, Jeff moved to sit beside her.

"Although the ending could use a bit more practice" Jeff mused as he lightly positioned his fingers over the black and white keys. Araiya said nothing still and continued her sour squinting. Shaking his head at the girl, Jeff closed his eyes and began to play. He lost himself to the delicate motions his fingers took as they began their dance. The extra pressure on certain keys, manipulating the sounds that floated about the room, trilling out a wonderful song. As the song came to an end, Jeff paused and slowly opened his eyes with a relaxed smile.

Jeff turned to face Araiya who was sucking the spoon in her mouth angrily and glaring of into the distance lost to her own thoughts. Peering around Araiya, Jeff raised his eyebrows at the mass collection of junk situated on the table. Looking at Araiya he shook his head at her.

"You do understand that so much sugar will certainly rot your teeth"

"Don't care" Araiya grunted back as she reached for a chocolate bar and began to eat it along with her ice-cream.

"Of course you don't" Jeff muttered and settled for playing random keys on the piano.

"And is there any particular reason you're inhaling such junk?" Jeff continued

Araiya paused in her munching and glared at Jeff.

"Don't even try to pretend you don't know!" Araiya growled causing Jeff to hum in amusement.

"Oh so it does indeed have something to do with the phone call I received from the Sheriff. How long do you wish for Peter to remain arrested?" Jeff asked. He knew that the sheriff knowing the truth about Araiya wasn't what had the girl annoyed.

When the sheriff had called and began accusing Jeff of deceiving him, Jeff had held back his amusement. He was a bit surprised at how early on Araiya and Peter had decided to inform the sheriff. In fact Jeff had been under the impression the duo were going to have Claudia's boy inform his father of Araiya's nature. When the Sheriff went on to explain the punishment Peter would receive, Jeff had actually laughed at how reminiscent it was from all those years ago.

"Leave him. Petey can rot in that cell for eternity for all I care" Araiya scoffed as she dug further into her sugary sweets. Astonished at Araiya's words, Jeff couldn't help but look at her in shock.

"I take it from your words Mr Hale has displeased you in some way"

Araiya narrowed her eyes at Jeff and thought back to the events at the station. Just remembering the green eyed, bearded face of Derek made her blood boil and her temper rise.

"HOW could that ASSHOLE not tell me that the NEPHEW to survive the fucking FIRE was DEREK FUCKING HALE!?" Araiya growled with a shout. She slammed her bowl down harshly on the table causing Jeff to startle at her sudden outburst.

"THAT'S what you're upset about? Peter's NEPHEW!?" Jeff blinked

"DEREK HALE!? Can you believe this!?" Araiya continued to vent.

"Are you telling me you JUST now realized?" Jeff asked astonished wandering just how the girl before him managed. EVERYONE in Beacon Hills knew the only current living Hales were Derek, Peter and Cora. Derek was practically a celebrity. A local attraction, nobody who came or stayed in Beacon Hills didn't know just who he was.

"Who did you THINK we were referring to when we spoke of Peter's Nephew?"

"I thought it was Mattie!" Araiya huffed. The two allowed there to be a moment of silence. Mattie had only been 12 when the fire had occurred. He had only been 12 when his life was cruelly ended alongside his younger sister, little Lillian. Lillian had only been 8. The two were human just like their parents.

"When the fire had happened, Derek and Laura had been held back at school. Peter had tried to save Mattie and his sister but…. He was too late. Cora had-"

"I know. Petey told me what happened. However he failed to mention the surviving nephew's name" Araiya sneered.

"I would have thought you would be glad that Peter had family alive" Jeff drawled thinking the girl ridiculous.

"Of course I am. I'm not that cruel" Araiya snapped

"Then why the fuss about Derek Hale? You're acting like a child" Jeff scolded causing Araiya's pout to further.

"I am not" She huffed

"You are 22 Araiya, soon to be 23! Whatever petty issues you have with Derek Hale in the past should be left in the past" Jeff lectured casually. Araiya grumbled a bit to herself before she paused and turned to Jeff with narrowed eyes.

"What are you trying to do?" Araiya sneered not being fooled by Jeff's nonchalant attitude. Looking up in false confusion, Jeff refrained from smirking.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about" Jeff continued but Araiya could feel his amusement and glee. She glared at him and did her best to intimidate the old human.

"You're hiding something"

"The Sheriff and I agreed to let Peter remain at the station until later on tonight. I believe he has a few questions he wants to ask" Jeff informed ignoring Araiya's previous question.

"Good riddance. Serves the two idiots right. Who the hell starts a fight in the middle of a high school? Their lucky you were monitoring the station and the school. If not their offense could have been worse. We don't need any more officials like Agent McCall snooping back into town and questioning things" Araiya grumbled being somewhat serious. The Hale name was already too common in the system.

"Agent McCall is far too obsessed with your father, the man had even abandoned his family for the case" Jeff muttered in displeasure. Jeff was rather fond of Melissa McCall, the woman was kind and a gentle nurse. She was strong and independent. Jeff admired how well she held herself together despite all the danger and trouble her son faced.

"Hm… If the chief reacts the way I think he will, the McCall family will be having yet another reunion in a matter of time" Araiya hummed as she munched on a few M&amp;M's. Jeff looked at Araiya in astonishment.

"You think the sheriff will call him? How are you so sure he will come?" Jeff asked idly slightly curious. Araiya just rolled her eyes and offered Jeff some candy.

"He'll come. The two of them are both nothing but stubborn old men. However their old friends, if the Chief calls no doubt he'll come."

"Despite how they've parted? Your aunt told me of how they parted, are you sure their friendship is still as strong?" Jeff asked. Araiya smirked deviously and chewed another handful of M&amp;M's.

"Dad's always watching Jeff. Always. He's got his ways whether they be legal or not. They don't call him God of the underworld for nothing you know."

Jeff groaned miserably and ate the few candy pieces Araiya offered him.

"What is with you Blacks and your labels? Augusta was known as 'The blazing Inferno', your father 'God of the underworld'. Not to mention your aunts and uncles. Jeanne Black- Huntress of Hunters"

"Aunt Lenora was known for her Jekyll and Hyde phase until she married" Araiya added as she munched. She was enjoying the tasty Feel of Jeff's annoyance; her caged other enjoyed feeding slightly on the older man's frustration.

"Or what of your Uncle Boston who everyone labels the 'Forgotten Black'?"

"Personally I think that's a little negative towards Uncle Boz. He just likes to be alone, he can't help it if socialization gives him a rash" Araiya defended enjoying their little game.

"I am 65, much too old to be involved with you Blacks and your chaotic flairs of drama" Jeff declared as he moved to leave.

"Ngaw Don't go Jeff! We were having so much fun" Araiya whined with a grin. Jeff turned to her and narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"I have things to do Miss Black, if you are planning to waste the rest of your day away eating junk and sulking like a child then it is your choice. However I suggest you pay your speeding ticket sooner rather than later. You and I both know it will be YOU who will suffer if your father and the sheriff turn on you" Jeff scolded responsibly. Araiya just stuck out her tongue and continued to eat her junk. Jeff shook his head unimpressed.

"Richard had warned me this would be the result" Jeff grumbled. Araiya turned in his direction with a blazed glare and her cheery demeanour changed instantly. Jeff took a startled step back but his amusement was clear as he expected such reaction.

"Richard! That son of a-"Araiya mumbled as she remembered Richard's actions and words.

"Call me curious but how exactly and why did you receive a speeding ticket from the Sheriff?" Jeff asked with an elderly curiosity. Araiya scowled but Jeff wasn't affected. In fact having to live with both Peter and Araiya, Jeff had become well accustomed to how to handle their anger issues. He had to if he was to survive the two's hectic emotional friendship. He may be old but that didn't stop him from learning a few new tricks.

"I think Richard is in need of a visit." Araiya glowered.

"Honestly child" Jeff began, making sure Araiya was looking at him, Jeff continued.

"Derek Hale is as much a victim as Peter. You are allowing your childish hatred to blind you."

Araiya remained silent but she listened and that was all Jeff wanted.

"You are the Keeper Araiya, you will be leading the Court. You cannot afford to be bias based off childhood slights. I don't know why you and Derek Hale do not see eye to eye but you cannot let it overcome your duties." Having said his piece Jeff made his way to Augusta's office to work.

* * *

Araiya's Pov

I mulled over Jeff's words silently, turning back to the piano I glared at it with contempt. Jeff was right I was being childish, I knew it and so did he. I was being no better than McCall. Faulting Derek yet easily forgiving Peter. Feeling frustrated I snarled and hit the black and white keys resounding with a loud 'clang'. Sneering I idly punched the black and white keys with my fingers at random. Ignoring the garbled harshness they procured. Thinking on Richard's reaction when he had asked me if I knew who Derek was made me shudder in embarrassment. How on earth could I have been so oblivious? It should have clicked, been one of the first things I should have known. Derek HALE. All I had to have asked for was his LAST name.

_'Stupid human' '**know… wolf…. Knew**' 'Human not listen' '**tell….human….ignore**'_

My beast and Caged other roared and spoke at the same time. Both of them insulting me and growling over one another eagerly trying to give their own opinions. Their inputs serving in only providing me with a headache. Squeezing my eyes shut, I attempted to calm myself and inhaled deeply. As the tension in my muscles loosened and I successfully pushed back my Beast and caged other's roars, I opened my eyes.

Staring at the black and white keys beneath my fingers I caressed them lightly as I remembered why I had learned to play. Pressing lightly I started the beginning of Beethoven's Fur Elise piano piece. The tranquil trill the instrument released soothing my ruffled nerves. Allowing my mind to blank and lose itself to the motions. My fingers danced along the keys lightly, adding pressure when at certain points, changing the melodies dynamic. Humming slightly, I played on and remembered her. Imagined her sitting nearby, her eyes closed and her arms posed gracefully as she played. The phantom sounds of a cello sounded alongside the trills from the piano and I smiled. Pausing in my actions, the sound faded and I opened my eyes and stared at the black and white keys sadly. The phantom cello lull faded along with the piano's voice. Leaving me with silence once more. Letting out a sigh I fell forward and cradled my head on the piano.

"You always were pushing me to be friends with the stupid boy" I muttered into my arms. Lifting my head I stared upwards towards the ceiling with a resigned glare.

"I swear you cursed me" receiving no answer I scoffed.

"This doesn't mean I like him though. He's still a dumbass….. But I'll try"

Poising my fingers into position on the piano once more, I started the piece again. This time playing it with a smile as the phantom cello sounded alongside. Losing myself to the music once more, I let myself forget and chose to remember the happier times spent in the music room. The times where Paige and I would play together, the easy friendship we formed. Peter will always be my best friend….. But she would always be my first. The first friend I had ever made after they had released me.

* * *

Jeff listened to the harmonic sounds of Araiya playing from Augusta's office. He smiled as he listened on and sipped at his tea. Relaxing in his seat and choosing instead to listen as she played rather than work. It was as he lost himself to the melodic sound that he startled when his phone rang. Lifting the technology to his ears he greeted his caller cheerily.

"Richard! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Jeff greeted as he listened to the young man speak on the other line.

"Ah yes! Michael's sister April. Yes, Yes I do remember her. Oh has she now!? How glorious her timing is absolutely brilliant. I'll be sure to let Araiya know. Mmhm."

Richard was just saying his goodbyes when Jeff couldn't help but stop him from hanging up.

"Actually Richard, a couple of old friends were just informing me about something they heard whilst at your café. Now is it true there is a betting pool surrounding a particular pair of individuals we both know? I'm rather reluctant to name names'" Jeff spoke but the Cheshire grin gave away his elderly mischief. As the melodic trilling of the piano continued the wider Jeff's grin got.

"Oh Wonderful. I would love to partake" Jeff agreed. As he hung up from his call, Jeff laughed with soft mirth.

* * *

**_*Later that evening: Derek's Loft (9:45 pm)*_**

Derek entered his loft sliding the door closed with a soft slam. His face was scrunched up in a petulant scowl and his fists clenched and unclenched as he tried to reign in what he was feeling.

Rai Black and Araiya were the SAME fucking person!

Growling, Derek shucked off his shirt and made his way to the bar and began doing pull ups. Hoping to work out his tension. As he slowly began to feel the strain on his muscles, He huffed out a grunt and dropped down from the bar.

_"Derek this is Rai. Rai this is Derek, my boyfriend" Paige introduced. The 13 year old examined the 15 year old boy before her with a critical gaze. Derek held out a hand and gave a friendly smile. _

_"Hi!" _

_"Hm…." was all he got in response. Derek gritted his teeth at the blatant dismissal. He ignored his wolf's low growl and whine. Derek just huffed and gave a charming smile to Paige who eyed the two warily._

Dropping down he went to get himself a drink, feeling just a little bit relaxed. He was just about to close the fridge when he caught sight of a packet of unopened peanut butter treats. Freezing momentarily his mind flashed back to when he had run into Arai- fucking BLACK at the grocery store. His expression darkened and the glare in his eyes returned. His hands shook and he felt himself almost shift. Slamming the fridge shut he moved immediately back to his work out area and began a set of sit ups

_"Look I don't know what I did to make you not like me but can we at least try to get along?" Derek asked as he cornered Rai during lunch. He and Paige had been dating for 2 weeks now and despite his attempts Black never seemed too happy to see him. It irritated and ate at Derek. Upset his wolf more than usual. Rai seemed to examine Derek, debating if he was being honest or not. _

_"I don't like you Hale." Rai started and Derek seemed shock at the blunt way Black admitted it. _

_"I don't but you're Paige's boy toy" _

_"Boyfriend actually" Derek corrected with a smug smirk. Rai just blankly stared at him unimpressed before rolling her eyes and scoffing. _

_"If you say so Hale." Rai drawled. Derek restrained his urge to growl at the human. Rai looked Derek straight in the eyes serious and just a little threatening. _

_"I like Paige, yet unfortunately for me Paige likes you." Derek startled at Blacks words and went to say something yet never got the chance. Rai moved forward getting up in Derek's face. Despite the difference in height it was obvious the short haired girl was warning Derek. _

_"If you hurt her in ANY way I'll make you regret it." Rai gritted out. _

_"She was MY friend first." _

_Something dark and taunting stirred in Derek and unknowing to him his eyes flashed a golden yellow. Rai smirked at the young wolf and moved to walk away. Leaving Derek to stare after her departure. _

_Gritting his teeth Derek tried to reign in his anger at the challenge whilst his wolf seemed to howl. _

As his abdominal muscles began to burn he tried his best to lose himself. Closing his eyes he inhaled deeply and clenched his teeth. Letting out a grunt he flipped over starting to do push ups.

_"Derek what happened with Paige wasn't your fault" Laura started to say but Derek just slammed the door in her face. He punched his desk and causing it break. Grunting he tried to get his wolf under control. Turning he looked at his glowing blue eyes and once more whimpered. The guilt eating at him, he was a monster. A killer. _

_"Derek! You got a visitor can you come downstairs. Please" Talia called. _

_Derek couldn't deny his alpha, he was already a failure a shame to the pack. He trudged his way downstairs reluctantly. Passing a curious Peter on his way. He had just turned the corner and startled when he saw Black at his front door. _

_"Rai? What are you doing here?" Derek whispered his head bowed in shame. Unable to meet Black's piercing gaze. _

_"Your sister called. She wanted us to talk." Rai grunted out. _

_Derek took note of all the nosy wolves in the house and coughed. Sending a glare towards Laura, Derek noticed her stubborn stance and scoffed. _

_"Follow me" Derek muttered leading Black away from the house and closer to the trees. As they came to a stop just out of hearing range, Derek looked up ready to start speaking only to fall back. Clutching his nose he just managed to reign in his snarl and claws before Black was back on him. Fists flying all Derek could do was take it. He couldn't fight back because Black was a human, he couldn't let himself heal. Couldn't out the pack. _

_"What the fuc-Black get off him!" a voice he recognized as Laura yelled. Black was off him the moment Laura could get a good grip on him. Derek blinked blearily as Peter helped him up off the ground. The both of them staring at Black who was glaring at Derek and Peter furiously. It made Derek's wolf shiver. _

_"I asked you to TALK to him!" Laura shouted but Black just brushed her off. Eyes never leaving Derek, her knuckles were bleeding but that was all. Derek on the other hand had a split lip and an aching nose. _

_"YOU don't get to hide away like a coward Hale. YOU don't get to just stand there and just TAKE IT" Rai shouted. The surrounding Hale's all watched the young girl each and every one of them sensing her anger. Feeling it weigh heavily in the air. _

_"SHUT UP! PAIGE IS DEAD AND IT'S MY FAULT. I KILLED HER-"Derek shouted angrily. How dare this human come and tell HIM what to feel. That human doesn't know ANYTHING-NOTHING about what he's feeling. _

_"-AND I TRUSTED HER TO YOU! Now she's gone." Rai interrupted _

_"I loved her!" Derek continued trying to show the human why it was different. Why it hurt. Rai just sneered and moved closer, shrugging off Laura's hold. _

_"Paige meant MORE to me than you would ever know. She was one of MINE first before she was ever YOURS" _

_Silence reigned and Rai and Derek stared at each other challengingly. Tilting her chin upwards with her honey brown eyes blazing. Rai stared Derek down. Feeling his wolf stir within Derek couldn't look away. _

_"Get your shit together Hale. I REFUSE to believe that Paige chose a weak and pathetic little boy like you. Otherwise ….. Shame on me for thinking you deserved her." _

_The Hales watched as Black turned tail and walked away. Not once looking back. Nobody said anything. The next day Derek went back to school, he braved through all the welcome backs and the apologies for the loss of Paige. Green Eyes met Honey brown orbs through narrowed gazes. Each one challenging the other, daring them to prove their worth. Derek was going to show Black that he was wrong. Derek wasn't weak or pathetic. _

Opening his eyes Derek stilled and felt more relaxed. Standing up, He rolled his shoulders enjoying the ache of his muscles and the exhaustion. His wolf whined within him and Derek let out a breath. His mind felt more settled than it was earlier. Feeling sleep nearing Derek made his way to the shower. Standing under the water's spray he thought back to the station.

Black- ARAIYA had known he was a wolf. She had known even then that the Hales were wolves. Scrubbing at his face he twisted the knob and grabbed his towel. As Derek lay in bed with his eyes closed he drifted to sleep with his mind reeling as he remembered that day Black had fought him.

Losing himself to memories he long pushed back.

* * *

**_*Martin Household (2:00am)*_**

The air was still with silence at the Martin house. No creaks, not even a breath broke through its spell. No sound, nothing, all seemed good.

_"MALIA!" a voice screamed in agony. Blood splattered and the Male scrambled for the female who gasped for air. Darkness splayed outwardly from behind the Male and attacked the figure that was strangling the female. The male too focused, did not see the other 3 figures that attacked him from behind. The strange creatures gave a loud screech before it ripped the two young teens apart. Their lives collected by Death. *FLASH* A younger blue eyed beta roared in pain as the 2 creatures surrounding him bit into his flesh. He had no chance of survival or help arriving before the life left his eyes. His exhaustion causing him to falter leading him to death.*Flash* The Green Eyed wolf fought the restraints of the 3 creatures yet to no prevail did he win. The remaining creature approached him and ruthlessly sliced his throat leaving him to bleed out. Together they gave a loud screech to the sky in succeeding their master's orders. *Flash* the alpha fell to his knees as around him his pack's bodies littered the ground. Their blood staining the loft floor and soaking his pants. He looked up into the eyes of the creature's master. The master let the body of the Kitsune in its hold drop to the ground with a careless thud. Lydia could see it in the Alpha's eyes, he had given up. With the Kitsune's sword the creature's master pulled back and struck the True Alpha's heart. With that….. Death had collected the souls of the Hale pack. _

**_"Save your friends my daughter" _**

*GASP!*

Lydia sat up and ignored the tears that fell from her eyes. Her hands floundered for her phone. She had to be quick. She had to be fast. She needed to save them. She needed to save her friends.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Stiles. You need to save Stiles. Hurry." Lydia gasped out as she came to a stand beside her bed. Her hands reaching for the metal baseball bat Stiles had bought her. On the other line of the phone, the voice cleared and became serious.

"Lydia. How long do we have?"

Lydia eyed her bedroom door and tightened her grip on the bat. Shaking her head she whispered her response into the phone.

"They're already here"

Inhaling deeply Lydia felt the bubbling in her chest grow. Hanging up the call she gripped the bat with two hands and opened her mouth wide.

**_"Save your pack my daughter. SCREAM!" _**

*BANG*

Lydia let the scream bubble out of her and all throughout Beacon Hills, every supernatural creature cowered at her warning.

* * *

**_*Yukimura Household*_**

Kira jumped up at the sound. Immediately she jumped out of bed and rushed for her sword. Fear clutching at her heart. *CRASH*

"KIRA RUN!" Her father shouted followed by a screech.

"DAD!" Kira shouted and rushed quickly. Her father was batting at his attacker with the help of one of her mother's swords that hung on the wall. Kira ducked and fought as hard as she could against her attacker. Panicking for the life of her father. Neither anticipating there to be a second enemy.

* * *

**_*Dunbar Household*_**

Liam opened his eyes wide and startled back as he dodged a set of claws that were on route with his head. With a swipe of his claws he pushed the creature off him and rolled onto his feet. Seeing two creatures snarling at him, Liam opened his mouth and roared against their piercing screeches.

* * *

**_*McCall Household*_**

"SCOTT" Melissa screamed as her son was thrown through their wall. Melissa attacked the screeching creatures with her bat only to let out a yelp as it disarmed her. Determined she grabbed one of the kitchen knives and fought the monster best she could whilst the other attacked her son. Scott pushed the creature off him and charged to his mother's rescue.

* * *

**_*Derek's Loft*_**

The 4 creatures circled Derek briefly before they all jumped at him. Each one aiming for a vital organ, their screeches calling for his death. Derek roared and shifted quickly preparing for the fight despite being outnumbered.

* * *

**_*Beacon Hills Station*_**

Parrish covered his ears whilst Peter looked upwards and snarled. Sheriff Stilinski watched the two noticing how on edge the both seemed.

"You need to let me out!" Peter snapped his voice demanding with just a hint of urgent.

"What's going on?" Sheriff demanded noticing the way Parrish and Peter twitched.

"Somethings wrong! Something's not right" Parrish told the sheriff not sure why he felt like listening to Peter.

"What do you-"Sheriff Stilinski started to shout as worry filled him. Understanding that something supernatural was occurring.

"The Pack is under attack!" Peter growled. Moving towards the cell bars his glowing blue eyes stared at the two officers.

"If we don't save them they will die!" Peter gritted out around his fangs.

Sheriff Stilinski stared at the older wolf with wide eyes before his cell phone beeped. Reaching for it he answered it distractedly.

"This is the Sheriff"

"Sheriff Stilinski you must release Peter Hale NOW!" Jeff hurriedly informed.

"Jeff!? What the hell is going on!"

"The Pack is under attack" Sheriff Stilinski eyed the glowing eyed wolf in his cell. Peter met the sheriff's gaze unflinchingly.

"Sheriff?" Jeff called.

* * *

**_*Stilinski Household*_**

Dark wisps wrapped around Malia protecting her from one of the creatures leap. Stiles grunted as he swung his metal bat at the Creature trying to claw at his arm. Malia gave a snarl and managed to rip one of the arms off the creatures.

A loud screech resounded causing Malia to distort as her senses overloaded.

"MALIA!" Stiles called as his coyote girlfriend fell to the ground. One of the creatures taking advantage of her distortion, now held her in choke hold. Malia thrashed against the creature clawing at it with rage and desperation. Stiles felt darkness overcome him and his eyes seemed to brighten among the darkness. His attention too centred on helping the coyote he forgot about the 3 other creatures that were creeping behind him.

"STILES GET DOWN!" A voice called automatically Stiles did as he was told. Dropping to the ground and covering his head, he fell to the floor. Malia clenched her eyes tightly whilst the creature on top of her turned its attentions to the new comer.

As it reared up for a screech, it had no warning before a loud gunshot sounded out and its head exploded. Splattering blood everywhere. Malia pushed the creature of her with a grunt and caught her breath. Flipping on his back Stiles swung his bat at the creature gripping at his leg. Having successfully gotten free, Stiles scrambled back and called out anxiously.

"ARAIYA BEHIND YOU!" He shouted.

The creatures had changed targets and were instead surrounding Araiya. Using the butt of her shot gun she fought them off as much as she could. The 3 creatures screeched in sync causing her to clutch at her ears. Malia gave a roar and charged at one of the creature's ripping its head from its body. Her distraction allowing Araiya to gather her wits and swipe one of the creatures feet off the ground. As it fell with a thud. Stiles restrained it with his shadows aids leading to Malia ripping the creature apart. The final creature gave a loud screech and charge only to fall back as Araiya blasted it in the face with one last shot.

"You kids okay!" Araiya checked as she looked Malia and Stiles over. The two teens nodded a little out of sorts.

"What are those things?" Malia growled as she shook off the blood from her claws. Stiles held her knowing that she needed to be reminded that he was fine among the adrenaline rush. Araiya didn't even bat a lash at the creatures once she was sure the creatures had their heads unattached.

"There's no time to explain. You need to go help those in your pack!" Araiya gritted out as she re-loaded her gun.

"Lydia!" Malia grunted as her wounds began to heal.

"I heard her scream!"

"No!" Stiles breathed thinking the worse but Araiya cut the teens thoughts off.

"Not yet. We can save them. You need to split up and go help them. These creatures are only after your pack. Quick who's the most disadvantaged" Araiya demanded as the 3 made their way out to the front.

"Liam. He's the youngest." Malia instantly listed off. Araiya nodded and slung the shot gun strap over her head and settled on her bike.

"Most common place your pack meets?" Araiya demanded next

"Derek's loft" Stiles informed causing Araiya to nod.

"I'll get Liam. Malia go to the Yukimura's it'll be faster if you run. Stiles you need to get to McCall's. Once you've made sure their all safe go straight to Derek's Loft"

"What about Lydia?" Stiles asked

"She'll be fine. She'll meet us at Derek's"

Araiya looked Stiles in the eyes and her features softened instantly.

"I'll explain it all after okay. Do you trust me?" Araiya asked.

Stiles looked at Araiya and bit at his lip. He didn't even have to think about it. Giving a firm nod, he gave her a small smile and turned to hop into his jeep. Araiya smiled widely whilst Malia gave small smirk at the two.

"Remember, you have to separate their heads to stop them."

With that the three separated into the night.

* * *

**_*Dunbar Household*_**

Liam grunted as he tried to fight off the two creatures. He staggered a bit when one of them sliced at his back. Steeling himself, he did his best to remember what Derek had taught him. Inhaling deeply and letting his eyes flash golden yellow, he barred his teeth and fought. Dodging left, ducking with a quick turn right. He caught the second creature's oncoming punch and squeezed. With a crack he broke the creature's hand. Snapping the bone. As it screeched he elbowed the other oncoming attacker with his left arm, pushing the two away for a breather. His few seconds were gone just as quick as the two attacked him at the same time. Ducking their upper attacks he sliced at their stomachs.

_"Clear your head of emotion and think, logically, strategically and anticipate every move before your opponent can make them" _

He eyed the creatures and pushed forward.

He managed to tear up one creatures arm and the other's chest. Yet it wasn't enough, he could feel himself wearing down. His breath was frantic and he was heaving. His attacks didn't seem to do anything to the creatures.

He began to sway, staggering from exhaustion. The two creatures gave loud screeches and lunged for the little beta, their jaws wide and open to bite into his flesh. Liam clenched his eyes and tried to fight back refusing to give in.

*BANG*

*BANG*

Liam felt something wet splatter across his face and he slumped down on his knees. Opening his eyes in shock, he stumbled back as the headless creatures fell to the floor. He gasped and struggled to breathe as the darkness in his vision got bigger.

"HEY no kid- Wake UP! Stay with me- come on buddy." A voice spoke.

Liam blinked blearily at the familiar lady. Her honey brown eyes stared into his blue ones concernedly.

"How-how *gulp* How did you get in my house?" Liam rasped. Araiya gave the little beta a deadpanned look.

"I saved your ass and you- Kid. You need to get your priorities straight"

Reaching into her ripped hoodies pocket she pulled out a small bottle of something that looked like water.

"Drink this. It'll make you feel better"

"What is it?" Liam asked warily.

"Magic water" Araiya blandly spoke. Leaving the bottle with Liam she stood up and dragged the dead creatures outside. Liam eyed the bottle before tentatively sipping it. Not noticing anything weird he drank a little bit more. Liam followed Araiya warily but curiously as he tried to catch his breath. After dumping the creatures into a nearby bush, Araiya scrunched up her face at the state of her clothes.

"You're Araiya!" Liam commented causing Araiya to look at him as she casually took off her hoodie.

"Yep."

"What were those things?" Liam asked as he eyed where she had dumped the bodies.

"A major pain in the ass. Hard to kill unless you separate their heads or blow up their faces." Araiya distractedly informed. She chucked her ruined hoodie into the bushes along with the bodies and faced Liam with her hands on her hips. Liam gulped and eyed Araiya as she stood before him.

"You feeling better?" Araiya asked in which Liam stammered out a yes.

"Good. Come on we got to meet the rest of your pack at Derek's loft"

Araiya moved to straddle her bike but Liam darted his eyes towards his house before looking back at Araiya.

"Erm….. Do you want another jumper?" Liam asked awkwardly.

Araiya looked down at her clothes and noted the slight chill of the night. Weighing her options she nodded and said sure. Liam gave her a small smile as he handed her his red hoodie. The clothing fitting her just right. Gesturing for the little beta to hop on, the two rode off on their way to Derek's loft where the rest were going to meet them.

* * *

**_*McCall Household*_**

Scott grunted as he tried to get out from under the creature.

"Why are you doing this?" He gasped

The creature just opened its mouth and screeched loudly increasing its pressure.

"SCOTT!" Stiles called as he entered. Dark wisps immediately flung the creature off Scott allowing him to breathe whilst the creature writhed against the dark shadows yet it was no use. Scott clutched at his throat and tried to regain his breathing.

"STILES WATCH OUT!" Scott strangled out pointing to behind the pale skinned boy. Stiles turned round as the other creature was just about to attempt to break his neck.

*WHACK!*

The creature let out a wail as it was flung towards the nearby wall. Working fast Stiles grabbed the knife Melissa had dropped as she swung at the creature with her bat. With a quick slice Stiles separated the creatures head from its body. Turning, Stiles shouted out quickly as the other creature escaped the shadows hold.

"You have to separate their head's from their bodies it's the only way to stop them"

Scott fought off the creature as it attacked him once again. Its sharp teeth snapping towards his throat. Scott wrestled the creature and clawed at its chest hoping to stop it. With a final push, the creature flung away from him. The creature reared up for another attack but never got the chance.

"ARRGH!" Melissa grunted out as she brought her bat down. Bashing the creature's head in. As the creature fell she took the kitchen knife from Stiles and separated its head.

"Dude your mom is freaking awesome!" Stiles gaped as he helped Scott up. All Scott could do was nod.

"You boys okay?" Melissa asked as she tried to catch her breath. The two could only nod wordlessly.

*Beep*

Stiles looked to his phone and read the message from Malia and quickly grasped Scott shoulder.

"Dude we got to go. These things are attacking our pack. ONLY our pack. That was Malia, she and Kira are on their way to Derek's right now. We got to go" Stiles urged.

Scott looked to his mom and worriedly examined her. Melissa waved him off and dragged him into a hug.

"Go to your pack Scott. I'm fine. I'll be alright. I'm going to go to the station and meet up with the sheriff" Pulling back from the hug with her son, she did the same with Stiles.

As the two boys looked to her she gazed at them sternly.

"You boys be careful and get whoever the hell interrupted my sleep"

Giving thankful as well as humoured smiles the two boys rushed to the jeep outside.

* * *

**_*Derek's Loft*_**

Derek grunted as one of the creatures kicked his stomach. His shoulders bled out and his left arm was broken. He struggled to stand up and fight back. His attempts stopped when the other 3 creatures lifted him high and restrained him in their hold. Despite his struggles he couldn't escape. The 4th creature stood in front of him and lifted its claws preparing to slice at Derek's throat. Closing his eyes Derek prepared himself for the oncoming end.

*BANG*

Derek's eyes fly open as the creature before him slumps to the ground with a gaping hole in its head. The 3 creatures that were restraining him, release him instantly and screech at the new arrival. All three of them heading towards their new target. Derek groaned form his place on the floor in pain.

*BANG*

*BANG*

There was one last screech before a final *BANG* rang out in the loft.

Trying to sit up and see who it was that came to his rescue, Derek's eyes widened.

"Derek! Hey! You still with me?" The brown eyed female asked. Derek panted as his wounds began to heal. The dark haired girl came to kneel beside the wolf and helped him sit up.

"What- What are you doing here?" Derek asked. The girl eyed him and her lips gave an upward twitch into a smirk.

"I was in the neighbourhood"

Braeden helped Derek up and supported him as best she could. Derek let out a grunt of pain as his wounds began to heal, the slashes on his chest stitching themselves back together.

"I'm fine" Derek gritted out pushing away from Braeden's help. Braeden let the wolf do so and eyed him as he staggered. Seeing that he was slowing starting to get it together Braeden turned towards the loft door and eyed it anxiously. Reaching into her jacket pocket she reloaded her gun. Her eyes never leaving the door.

"Good, because these 4 were only the beginning"

* * *

**So not happy with this chapter. I honestly went through dozen of re-writes and i still don't like it. UGH! Anyway here you go. So now you've all been given a little more insight to the whole Rai Black vs Derek Hale rivalry. The pack was attacked and Lydia seems to making some progress with her banshee voodoo with Death's aid. Melissa McCall show's off why she's a boss. And Braeden makes an appearance (WHAT!) Just how are things going to goooo...?**

**Fave and follow if you wish. Reviews would be nice but I'm not expecting much for this chapter. **

xxxxx


	26. Trust me

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE!**

**Feeling a little anxious about my exams so this happened. Reviews cheer me up so maybe that would help (haha) **

**Here you are another chapter. This one is more informative rather than progressive... a bit of a filler really. Regardless hope you enjoy it... if you can :) **

**Enjoy x**

**(Note: This chapter is NOT EDITED! Please excuse any mistakes you may find)**

* * *

Stile's blue jeep pulled up to Derek's loft and parked with a sudden brake. The two boys climbed out quickly. Not too far behind their arrival came two other cars. Kira and Malia quickly joined the boys along with Lydia. The teens quickly looked each other over, checking to see if everything was okay.

"Hey is everybody good. Everyone okay? Lydia-"Stiles checked

"-I'm fine Stiles." The banshee interrupted.

"You screamed" Malia pointed out.

"Yes well I'm coming to find that not all my screams equal dead bodies" Lydia stated. The teens made their way into Derek's loft. Each one hoping for the best.

"DEREK!" Lydia called. She refused to believe that she had been too late. That she had failed to change what death had shown her.

"I'm fine!" Derek grunted out as he cleaned off the blood on his now healed flesh. Lydia let out a breath of relief before she made her way to the sofa. She felt relief in knowing that she had succeeded.

**_"Well done my dear" _**Death praised and Lydia smiled slightly at the cold caress on her cheek.

"Where's Liam?" Derek gritted out noticing that the little beta was the only one missing. Scott's eyes widened in panic however Stiles spoke out.

"He's fine. He'll be here soon"

"Did she-"Lydia began looking to Stiles and Malia ignoring the lost looks Scott and Kira were giving them as well as the eyeful Derek leveled at the pair.

"Yeah. She got there in time" Malia answered the banshee. The three shared an understanding only letting their silent conversation fade when Scott addressed them.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Is this everyone?" Braeden asked as she climbed down the stairs. All teens looked to the staircase in surprise at the mercenary's presence.

"You called Braeden?" Stiles asked Derek. The wolf stayed silent but his glare darkened. Kira squirmed whilst Lydia cleared her throat and looked away from the wolf. All the teens present feeling the awkward.

"I'll take that as a no" Stiles muttered

"We don't have time. The next attack can happen any moment now." Braeden interrupted.

"Next Attack?" Scott questioned warily. The true Alpha feeling overwhelmed. He was still reeling from the earlier fight pushing the fact that his mother and he had been attacked in their own home. Not for the first time Scott felt anger churn in his gut. Pushing away his wolfs snarling opinions, Scott tried to clear his head.

"Can you hear that?" Malia asked. Her comment dragging everyone out of their frantic thoughts.

She twisted her head hearing something. The shifters all twisted round and faced the door and windows. Each shifting into their respective forms. Kira readied her sword and got into a fighting stance her fox spirit shrouding her in its yellow glow. Stiles and Lydia were back to back against each other watching the windows. Malia stood protectively in front of her mate and pack mate. Her fangs out and snarling whilst her coyote blue eyes glowed viciously. Braeden cocked her gun and trained it readily on the loft door. Beside her Derek began to growl lowly, his claws twitching anxiously for the fight to begin.

"They're here" Braeden warned.

Scott's eyes glowed alpha red as he stood in front of his pack. Each member fully prepared for the fight about to ensue.

A series of loud screeching erupted from outside. A surrounding of creatures caving in on Derek's loft. Their screeches caused the windows of the loft to shake violently and the pack covered their ears in pain. Heeding their masters commands the creatures attacked.

The loft was swamped with creatures snapping and screeching each one salivating for the blood of one of the McCall pack. The moment they were in range Braeden started firing. Derek and Scott lunged into the fray going claw to claw with the creatures. Kira and Malia swiped and slashed yet remained protecting Lydia and Stiles. The latter two using the crow bar and metal pipe they had been handed by Derek.

Malia let out a roar as she was clawed in the back by one of the 2 creatures she was fighting. Stiles turned instantly his whiskey brown eyes sparking briefly before a shadowy wall formed from beneath him. Heeding their shadow master's unspoken orders the dark wisps separated and aided their Master's mate. Restraining the screeching creatures so Malia could rip them apart.

Kira's eyes flashed yellow and a bolt of electricity charged up her sword. As it cackled with thrumming energy she sliced the two creatures who were a hair breath away from reaching Lydia. With a burning sizzle the creatures fell victim to her blade. Lydia swung the metal pipe in her hand with a loud *whack* but wasn't fast enough to hit the other oncoming assailant. As the creature went to twist her neck with a quick snap, Lydia instinctively opened her mouth and released a scream. Yet unlike the other times, her scream seemed more directed and control. Its force blowing her attacker away right into Stiles awaiting swing.

The pack fought vigilantly yet despite their best efforts there were simply too many. Derek was fighting 4 whilst Scott was up against 3. Braeden was onto her second gun aiming and shooting nonstop from her place on the stairs. Stiles, Lydia, Kira and Malia were sporting several gashes and bruises. Exhaustion threatening to take them under.

"We can't keep this up!" Kira panted

"We can't stop! The moment we do we're dead!" Lydia snapped

The two girls backing up closer to where Braeden stood. Lydia grabbed one of the guns at Braeden's feet. She loaded the gun and began to aim.

"LYDIA! Do you even know how to use that?" Kira stammered as she eyed the banshee, her eyes wide. Braeden looked and saw the red head taking aim. Lydia ignored the Kitsune and Mercenary, instead steadying her breathing and firing.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Malia was claw deep in one of the creatures when Lydia shouted her name loudly. Twisting and seeing the aim the banshee had, Malia instantly ducked. *BANG* the creature fell to the ground and Malia resumed her fight by her mate's side. Letting out a huff, Lydia began to reload. Feeling the astonished and slightly praising looks she was receiving from Braeden and Kira, Lydia gave a cute shrug and tossed her hair.

"My best friend was a hunter what do you think we did at sleepovers" Lydia muttered as she readied for another round. Braeden quirked an eyebrow and gave a nod of approval before doing the same. Neither noticing the falter Kira had given at the mention of Allison.

Scott and Derek howled in pain as another set of creatures managed to slice at them. The creatures picked up the two wolves and threw them across of the room bringing to Malia and Stiles feet. Malia roared angrily and charged at the creatures whilst behind her Stiles began to mutter a spell. The shadows around the pale skinned boy spun rapidly around the wolves and Stiles, surrounding them in a black ring.

_"__Judicium dimittam te" _

At his command the dark shadows pierced through the many creatures. Like trained missiles they pierced through the creatures heads leaving them to drop to the ground. Despite the pain and exhaustion he was feeling Scott still managed to stare at his best friend in avid worry and slight horror. The glowing whiskey brown eyed boy was grinning eerily and Scott was taken back to when Stiles had been possessed by the Nogitsune. There was darkness in Stiles eyes that shook Scott's wolf but Scott had no idea whether it was fear he felt or defeat.

"This is ridiculous. We'll be dead by the end of the night if we don't figure out a way to stop them" Malia snarled as she re-joined her mate in his protective circle of shadows. Malia's arm was bleeding heavily much like Derek's shoulder. Scott winced as he sat up and took in just how his pack was fairing. He could see Braeden and Lydia firing shots from their spot by the staircase. He could also see that they were running out of ammo. In front of them Kira wasn't fairing as well either, her slashes becoming clumsy as exhaustion wore her down.

"Scott we need a plan" Derek grunted as he made a stand.

The coyote and wolf both waiting for the Alpha to make his decision. To give them a plan of action. Scott gulped and watched as whatever it was Stiles was doing took out another round of creatures. He had nothing to offer, his mind to busy racing in confusion and trying to push back his wolf that was threatening to break his human minds control.

"Scott!" Kira shouted as she was being cornered.

*Click* *Click* *Click* *Click*

"Scott!" Lydia called as both she and Braeden had run out of bullets.

"Scott!" Stiles shouted his forehead lathered in sweat and his limbs slowly going heavy. He could feel the drain of whatever he was doing caused. His hands shook slightly and his vision was starting to blur.

"Stiles!" Malia yelped as the pale skinned boy stumbled, the dark ring that surrounded the group faded. The three shifters barely had a moment to prepare themselves for the wave of creatures that came. Stiles panted from where he wobbled. A banshee scream erupted from where Braeden, Kira and Lydia were.

Nobody expected the roar that responded to the Banshee's scream.

All heads, creatures included looked to the loft entrance where a yellow eyed beta stood. The beta werewolf already shifted with blood splashes on his claws and skin. Stiles huffed blearily in amusement whilst Malia began to grin. Scott felt relief and his head began to clear. Both he and his wolf feeling a sense of strength in knowing that their pack was all present. That they all still lived.

"Liam" Lydia breathed in relief.

Giving one last roar, the little beta jumped into the fight alongside his pack. Derek felt pride as he watched the little beta dodge and duck, claw and swipe at the creatures. The little beta was using several of the techniques they had gone over during training. Scott and Liam went back to back as they fought 5 creatures that surrounded them.

"LIAM!" Derek called as he threw a creature towards the little beta. Liam tensed his claws ready and pulled upward clawing the creature before twisting its neck and leaving it to fall to the ground. Just like Derek had taught him.

Despite Liam's arrival the pack was still horribly outmatched. The little beta's arrival was helpful yet that didn't mean they were safe just yet. As the pack stood together in the center of the loft, the creatures pausing and surrounding them. Each one screeching and snapping their jaws for a bite.

"I hope one of you have a plan" Braeden gritted out as she gripped the metal bar she had grabbed. Kira breathed heavily whilst Malia grunted as her flesh began to knit itself together. Stiles and Derek eyed the creatures calculatingly both noticing something strange. Lydia and Scott however looked over the little beta who had just joined them.

"You okay?" Scott asked worriedly

"I'm Fine. Araiya got to me just in time. If she hadn't I would have been dead already" Liam informed the alpha. Scott felt thankful gratitude well in him towards Araiya. He hadn't met her but so far all he's heard about her was good.

"It's a good thing Derek's dating an assassin" Scott quipped. Derek was too busy eyeing the creatures much like Stiles to have heard the Alpha's comment. However Braeden gave a quick look towards the Alpha and little Beta before settling her gaze back on the creatures.

"You have no idea" Liam agreed.

"Where is she? Did she come with you?" Lydia questioned.

Liam opened his mouth to reply but Derek captured everyone's attention. Cutting Liam's answer off.

"Wait. Somethings happening" Derek spoke

"What do you mean?" Scott asked

"They're not attacking us anymore" Braeden supplied as she lowered the metal bar in her hands. Kira followed her lead and the pack stared at the creatures who all seemed to blankly stare past them. Tittering and screeching lowly among themselves.

"What do you think is happening?" Kira asked as she moved closer to Scott

"I'm not sure" Scott replied.

"They're waiting for something, we should attack them whilst they're distracted" Malia growled as she moved to do just that.

"WAIT!" Stiles called pulling his girlfriend back. Everyone in the pack looked to the pale skinned boy awaiting his next words. Stiles narrowed his eyes, his fingers twitching as his ears listened to the shadows frantic whispers.

"Stiles what are they saying?" Lydia asked referring to the dancing wisps behind the boy. Scott, Liam, Kira and Braeden looked between the banshee and human suspiciously.

"What is who saying?" Scott questioned

"Shh…..." Stiles murmured as he closed his eyes. The pack stood silently doing as the human instructed. A loud crash and banging sound met all of their ears. The sound coming from just outside the loft. Readying themselves for whatever may come the pack was on alert. Stiles began to grin almost maniacally as the shadows whispered their glee and excitement.

"She's here" Stiles muttered to Lydia. Instantly the banshee relaxed a certain tension draining from her. Malia looked at the relaxed posture Lydia had and turned to her mate. At his reassuring nod, Malia smirked as the crashing bangs got louder. Another sounding screech echoed and the creatures surrounding them began to turn to the loft entrance.

At this point each member of the pack were undergoing different feelings.

Stiles, Lydia and Malia awaited the next occurrence eagerly. All three rather at ease as they knew that their chances of survival had increased even more now. Derek and Liam eyed the loft entrance and the creatures anxiously. Both on the ready just in case the creatures suddenly turn around and attack. Kira, Scott and Braeden on the other hand eyed everyone suspiciously. The latter of the lot understanding that they were missing something. That their friends knew something they didn't. Scott looked to Malia, Stiles and Lydia and couldn't ignore the taunting voice in his mind

_'Since when did we start keeping secrets?'_ He pondered his gaze resting heavily on his best friend.

The creatures gave a loud screech and charged at the loft entrance. Their screeches making the pack wince and cover their ears. Following the screeches were the sounds of loud crashing and bangs. The creatures were now clawing and climbing over one another in desperation of reaching whatever it was that stood at the loft entrance. As the pack began to straighten each one of them widened their eyes as a figure and creature came flying through into the loft.

The creature gave a squealed screech before a *bang* sounded out and it stilled. Its face now a bloody mess. The figure that stood over the creature rose and wiped the blood on her hands on the red hoodie she wore.

Scott eyed the female that just joined their battle. She wasn't as tall as him. In fact she looked to come only up to his eyes maybe, perhaps his nose. Her face was dirty a mix of dirt and what smelt like blood. Her lips were pursed in an unimpressed matter as she looked at the creature's corpse bellow her. The creatures near the loft entrance had all turned and were charging towards her. Scott heard Liam call out her name in a panic but the Female didn't look bothered.

"ARAIYA! BEHIND YOU!" Liam rushed out. Derek moved to go forward and Stiles began to chant. Neither males however should have worried as Araiya just pulled out something from her hoodie pocket that looked like a key chain. Pushing the blinking button, a resounding 'BANG', echoed and the heads of several creatures exploded like a gunshot to the face.

"Woah!" Scott breathed in awe and Kira beside him gulped but nodded in agreement. The Kitsune and Alpha both impressed to several high degrees. Araiya twitched her nose in disgust and shook her hands in attempt to get the icky mucky of her fingers.

"Ew ew ew grooooosss" she muttered.

"What took you so long?" Lydia demanded as she moved closer to the dark haired newbie. Araiya quirked an eyebrow in the red head banshee's direction. Wiping her hands on the hoodie she wore she then pushed her dark curls out of her face with a huff.

"I'm here aren't I?" Araiya shrugged. Liam rushed towards Araiya with wide eyes full of excitement. Not too far behind him, Stiles and Malia moved closer as well. Only Derek, Braeden, Kira and Scott stayed where they were. Braeden's eyes moved between Derek and Araiya. She took note of the way Derek scowled at the teens who flocked around Araiya. She examined Araiya and recognised something the both of them shared. Despite the nonchalant stance Araiya stood in her eyes wandered avidly. Her fingers were never too far from the strap of her gun. This Araiya person was a trained soldier. Braeden could see the habits of a soldier who is no stranger to the battlefield in the dark haired woman. When Braeden's light brown eyes met Araiya's honey brown orbs an unspoken greeting occurred.

"You okay kid?" Araiya checked as she moved her gaze away from Braeden. Liam nodded and breathed out a yeah. Araiya gave the little beta a small smirk and Liam straightened up in slight pride at her recognition.

"You did good with that entry. I'm impressed" Araiya continued as she held her hand up for a high five. Liam smiled and took the offered high five eagerly. Stiles watched the two with raised eyebrows, taking note how comrade like they were being.

"Well!" Malia spoke up garnering everyone's attention.

"What?" Araiya asked in slight confusion.

"It's 'You did WELL' not 'good'. Stiles taught me that" Malia continued blinking back at the stares she received. Araiya looked to Stiles and gave the pale skinned boy a teasing smile. Stiles blushed slightly as everyone looked between him and Malia. Lydia even wore a taunting smirk which didn't help at all.

"Well…. It's nice to know you and little Cień have been doing ….. Productive things"

Lydia cut in before Stiles could ramble off. The banshee's eyes focused and firm.

"They have a master. If we don't find whoever it is sending them they'll just keep coming"

"Don't worry I got someone on it. We have at most 15 minutes before another wave hits us" Araiya informed as she moved to where Braeden's guns were. Picking the weapons up and examining them quickly she looked up to all the watchful eyes on her.

"You got refills?" She addressed. She didn't direct her question specifically and her gaze remained on the guns in her hands. Stiles raised an eyebrow curious as to just why Araiya kept ignoring majority of the pack. Hearing a light scoff from behind him, Stiles turned his head at the sound. Derek was scowling strongly at the ground. His green eyes almost narrowed into dark slits and his jaw clenched tightly. The green eyed wolf was tense as if the creatures were still attacking and it didn't escape Stiles, Liam or Scott. Remembering what went down at the Station Stiles raised his eyebrows in amusement, understanding dawning on him.

"No. Used it all when the first round began" Braeden answered causing Araiya to perk up at the unfamiliar voice. Araiya looked Braeden up and down quickly. Her eyes darting over every part of the mercenary in what slowly morphed into appraisal. Slowly a lazy smirk appeared on Araiya's plump lips and her honey brown orbs sparked with an interested glint. Cocking the gun in her hand with a click, she spoke out.

"Why hello beautiful." Araiya whistled flirtatiously.

Stiles released a groan along with something that sounded like 'Oh my god of course she would'. Lydia rolled her eyes with annoyance but a small part of her found the amusement in it. The banshee could also hear the soft chuckles death gave which warmed her slightly. Liam blushed at the scent of interest and intrigue he smelt from both women. Scott coughed and tried his best not to gape unsuccessfully whilst Kira joined Liam on the blushing train. An awkward atmosphere commenced.

Malia eyed Braeden and Araiya with narrowed eyes. The coyote had pushed her initial reaction to Braeden's arrival earlier back in order to focus on the fight. Now however the coyote eyed the mercenary's appearance with distrust. Braeden had proved herself useful as well as a good ally when the pack went against Peter in Mexico. However Malia remembered that the mercenary had gone away with her cousin afterwards. The coyote never asked or cared as to why Derek had come back to the pack without Braeden, but she was a coyote and Derek was family. Malia's coyote had never liked the hurt that tainted her cousin when he returned. Neither did her mate but both knew better than to ask the wolf. Braeden's arrival unsettled Malia but for now she would just watch.

"You must be the assassin" Braeden commented but she smirked lightly feeling a little amused with Araiya's comment. Araiya perked up at that and smiled brightly.

"They told you I was an Assassin? Ngaw that's sweet"

"Aren't you?" Kira asked confused.

"If only" Araiya sighed.

"7 minutes till the next round" Lydia listed.

Something in Araiya's stance changed and the atmosphere returned to being tense. Honey brown eyes met each and every teen's gaze, imploring them to listen.

"You lot think you can handle one last round?" Araiya asked as she handed her gun over to Braeden. The mercenary startled at the gun she received and she eyed Araiya with suspicion.

"What would you use?" Braeden asked. Araiya just smirked secretively.

"We still need to defeat their master" Malia announced as she followed behind Araiya.

"You got a plan for that?" Lydia checked.

"I told you I got someone on the job" Araiya smirked.

As the others prepared themselves for the oncoming fight Scott pulled Stiles aside. The alpha eyed Araiya warily. He was unsure of whether or not he trusted the woman. She had just appeared out of nowhere and suddenly seemed to be aiding them. Scott could see that Lydia and Malia had trust in the woman. The two girls acting rather familiar with the woman. It unnerved Scott because it showed that the two had already met the girl before. Despite having already come to know a bit about this so called Araiya, Scott still felt distrustful. He still felt wary at her and the wolf in him continued to stir.

"What?" Stiles asked as he eyed the True Alpha questioningly.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Scott whispered, despite his whisper he knew that several of the pack still heard him with their super senses. However no one showed any indication that they were listening for their pale skinned friend's response.

"What?" Stiles repeated feeling a little shocked at Scott's question. Scott gritted his teeth in frustration, absently noticing the curious looks the rest of his pack was giving him.

"Do you trust her?" Scott repeated. Stiles squinted at Scott concerned, realizing that the true alpha was indeed worried about whether they could trust Araiya, Stiles felt shock. Scott trusted everyone, it was his thing. Just like it was Stiles thing to be paranoid and doubt everyone. Scott never distrusted anyone until they turned around and stabbed them in the back. Even then Scott McCall was merciful.

"Stiles? Can we trust her?" Scott repeated. Stiles observed his friend with calculating eyes before he nodded.

"Yeah… we can trust her. I trust her." Stiles answered. Scott released a heavy breath and nodded choosing to accept Stiles word.

"Good. Great. I-I just… I needed to know. I have no idea what I'm doing anymore Stiles" Scott admitted softly. Stiles softened at his friends' admittance and clapped him on the shoulder in comfort. Giving the brown eyed alpha a sarcastic smirk, Stiles reassured him.

Nearby Derek watched Scott and Stiles, having heard the conversation and felt glad that the two had made up. The wolf didn't think he would have been able to handle another week of Scott's moping or Stiles tantrum. Derek rolled his neck and massaged his wrist that ached slightly from his earlier fight. His eyes flew open as he heard Kira laugh lightly at something from where she stood with Black. He peered over to their direction with a blank expression. His wolf purred within him at how at ease the pack seemed around her but he quickly pushed his wolf back with growl. He didn't like it. He didn't like how at ease the pack was with Araiya. He disliked how Lydia seemed to easily work with Araiya. He HATED that Liam seemed to be in awe of her. As his eyes rested on Araiya's form his scowl intensified much like his glare.

"She's interesting I'll give you that" Braeden spoke up softly beside him. Derek just grunted in reply and folded his arms across his chest. Braeden's presence was another thing Derek felt frustrated about. The green eyed wolf ignored the narrowed and curious gazes Malia and Stiles were directing to where they stood. Inhaling deeply and releasing his breath with a put out sigh.

"What are you doing here Braeden?" Derek sighed lowly. Braeden's expression softened and seemed to be tinged with slight regret.

"I heard about the hit on your pack" Braeden admitted and Derek scoffed.

"And you decided to help? The money must have been good" Derek scorned and moved away. Braeden didn't get a chance to call the wolf back. Even if she had called for him… it was obvious Derek would have ignored her. Stiles watched the way Braeden closed up as she moved to re-join the pack but this time away from Derek. The darker part of Stiles found the mercenary's dismissal amusing and justified. Beside Stiles Malia eyed the mercenary curiously but other than that, the coyote turned her attention away. Derek could handle himself but that didn't mean Malia wouldn't keep an eye out for her cousin.

"They're here!" Scott commented

Araiya let out a groan and rolled her shoulders. Making her way to the front of the pack she crouched slightly and eyed the doorway much like the rest.

"I don't suppose any of you have plans for the day"

"Well I did have a hair appointment but I'm sure I can reschedule" Lydia contributed.

A feral smile appeared on Araiya's face that none of the pack could see from behind her. Her eyes flashed gold and as the first batch of creatures crawled through screeching and clawing at the ground she turned round.

"Well then…. Shall we?"

At the sight of her golden eyes several of the pack startled however their questions and their confusion would have to wait till later. Araiya turned around and charged at the creatures, not too far behind her she was joined by Malia and Liam. Scott gave a loud roar and the rest of the pack attacked.

What followed was nothing but mindless slaughter. It was almost as if the fight would never end. As if the creatures were endless. Yet the fight hadn't been going on for long at all. Lydia had taken to standing beside Stiles. The child of grey and child of death stood side by side and Death felt a smile dance upon his lips. Death could see it in their eyes could feel the familiarity both their aura's held as they battled the creatures. Their ancestors would be proud.

"Araiya we NEED to find their Master in order to have this mess stop" Lydia shouted as she watched Braeden blast another creature. Araiya growled low in her throat and ripped off the head of her opponent. Blowing a huff in attempt to get a stray piece of hair out of her face she tossed the head in her hands at the creature Liam was fighting. Distracting it long enough for the little beta to put an end to them.

"Do you even have someone or was that just another thing you lied about?" Derek growled as he punched the creature on route to striking at Scott. Araiya halted in her actions and turned to the green eyed wolf. Her golden eyes blazed brightly and her teeth snapped threateningly in his direction.

"You know what FUCK YOU Hale! I did not lie about SHIT!" Araiya snarled as she punched and broke the arm of a creature that was making its way towards Kira. Kira staggered back a bit and took that moment to catch her breath. The creatures were slowing down now, with only 20 or so of them left, targeting specific people. It was because of that, Liam and Kira moved closer to their alpha and fought alongside him. Malia moved closer to where Stiles and Lydia stood whilst Braeden trained the gun in her arms at the creatures.

"Yeah and how do we know that? Who's to say you're not the one who put the hit on us" Derek sneered at Araiya. Araiya opened her mouth to retort but a gunshot interrupted her. Braeden shot at the two creatures who were just about to attack Derek and Araiya in their distraction. The mercenary glared at the two and gritted out through clenched teeth a warning.

"This is no place for a lover's spat"

"Oh please like they care" Stiles muttered.

"Oh you're judging ME? Because you're such a great judge of character ain't that right Hale." Araiya continued, the unspoken dig obvious in her words. At this point there were only 8 creatures left. Scott, Kira and Liam faced against four and brought them down with ease. Lydia, Malia and Stiles finished off one leaving the last 3 for Braeden, Derek and Araiya.

"You have no idea what you're starting!" Derek growled before he twisted the head of one of the creatures. With a loud bang Braeden shot another and it fell with a thud. Araiya let out a rumbled snarl from her throat and turned around quickly. Snatching the gun from a surprised Braeden's hands she aimed it at Derek's head and pulled the trigger followed by a loud BANG.

"DEREK!" Scott, Liam, Kira, Malia, and Lydia shouted in worry. All of them thinking the worst all except Stiles. Stiles stood back and watched it all with dark eyes but his stance didn't waver. There was no sign that he cared at all.

Braeden had clenched her eyes closed when the shout had sounded. Her hands had moved to stop Araiya but she was too slow. Araiya was faster and she thought the worst.

The silence in the loft was due to shock and a thud followed as the body fell to the ground. Derek slowly opened his eyes having closed them when the shot had sounded. Araiya's golden eyes faded back into their honey brown shade and the cold mask she wore eased away into a blank expression.

"Damn…. I missed" She muttered but her words were heard clearly due to the silence.

* * *

Behind Derek the last creature lay dead on the ground a gaping hole where its face used to be. The bullet graze on his ear still stinging as it began to heal. Derek inhaled deeply before he death glared at Araiya who was trying to keep a smug smirk of her lips.

"Don't start crying on me Dumb nuts it's not attractive" She condescendingly prattled.

"You fucking bitch" Derek snarled and faster than anyone could blink he had Araiya gripped by the hoodie she wore and on the tips of her toes. He looked ready to throw her across the room, perhaps punch her in the face. Maybe even rip her throat out…. With his teeth. Araiya however showed no fear or care for Derek's actions her smirk growing into a patronizing smile.

"I know you are but what am I?" She whispered tauntingly

Derek let his fangs come out and Araiya did the same. Their nails began to change into claws and the hoodie Araiya wore began to rip where Derek's claws dug in. Braeden called Derek's name much like Lydia was calling Araiya's but neither showed they heard.

The loft door slid shut with a bang and all heads swiveled round at the sound.

"Sorry I'm late you wouldn't believe the traffic at this time of day" Peter drawled as he moved into the room dragging behind him a tied up man. Derek's hold on Araiya loosened and she used that moment to escape his hold.

"PETER!" Scott growled and he readied himself to attack. The other shifters in the room following his lead. Lydia closed off as Peter moved further into the loft and she subtly hid behind Stiles. As for Stiles his dark eyes followed the older wolf with a cold glare. His fingers twitched at his sides and the shadows awaited for their masters orders. Seeing the tension, Braeden straightened appearing unsurprised yet still wary.

"Peter. Last I heard you were locked up in Eichen House" Braeden commented with a smirk. Peter narrowed his eyes at the mercenary and something in his blue eyes darkened.

"Yes well I needed a change of scenery. ALTHOUGH if we are indeed catching up do tell. I take it from your presence in my dear nephew's home, well…. Does he pay well?" Peter commented lightly with a condescending grin.

"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't drag you back to Eichen house right now!" Scott growled his eyes flashing red. Peter just turned his nose up as if he was smelling something foul.

"Well you can try but I highly doubt it'll do much. Honestly Scott I could care less about this pack and its problems" Peter scoffed as he made his way to the sofa. Plopping down with a soft thud he smirked at all the attention he was receiving. The unconscious man he had dragged in with him was left in the middle of the loft.

"You certainly took your time" Araiya scoffed as she moved to gather the man of the ground.

"It's your own fault. Do you know how repetitive and painfully boring it was for me to sit there and be threatened by the sheriff for all eternity" Peter drawled as he lounged on the sofa.

Araiya let out an exaggerated groan and rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't give me that. You left me in that cell! How could you? I thought we were friends" Peter mocked and placed a hand over his heart.

Scott watched how Araiya and Peter interacted and his fury and confusion grew. The wolf in him was howling in confusion demanding answers, demanding someone explain. His eyes quickly darted over those in his pack. Kira was eyeing Araiya and Peter with the same suspicion and confusion as him however he could smell the tinge of intrigue and curiosity in her scent. Malia was completely blank, showing no outward emotion towards Peter's presence. Staring at the captured man at Araiya's feet like she was studying him. In fact neither Peter nor Malia seemed to be acknowledging one another. From his place beside Braeden, Liam warily moved forward and instinctively Scott growled and snapped at the little beta.

"Liam stay next to Braeden" Scott commanded.

The little beta cowered with a wince but still managed to pipe out a question. His voice tinged with confusion and caution. Scott thought he heard a small whimper of betrayal from the little beta but shook it off.

"You're working with Peter?" Liam directed towards Araiya.

Araiya paused in her ministrations and looked at the little beta with a small apologetic smile. Derek scoffed from his place near Stiles and Lydia. Looking at Liam, Derek spat his next words scathingly shocking majority of the pack. They hadn't heard the green eyed wolf sound so angry since the whole Kanima and Gerard fiasco. Back when Derek had still been Alpha.

"You shouldn't be so surprised. She's been chasing after Peter's tail ever since he first decided to make her his pet"

"Watch your words Hale, I may have missed the first time but the next time will be a bulls-eye I can promise you that" Araiya responded with disdain laced in every word.

"As fun and entertaining as it is to watch the two of you spit insults at each other would someone like to explain why Peter is even HERE! Better yet why he isn't still locked up back at the station. Or maybe who the hell the unconscious guy bleeding out in the middle of the floor and tied up is!" Stiles gritted out sarcastically with just a little frustration. Araiya gave one last sneer towards Derek before she even out her facials and turned to Stiles. Kicking the unconscious man at her feet making release out a painful groan Araiya huffed.

"Lydia said we needed to find the Master. I said I had a guy on it and the Master has been captured" Araiya explained casually as she situated the man into one of Derek's seats. Smirking slightly at the irritated expression Derek made when the man's blood dripped on to his seat.

"That doesn't explain how you know Peter!" Kira spoke out.

"Does it really matter right now?" Araiya scowled as she retied the unconscious man to the chair.

"YES! It does who's to say you're not going to try and kill us just like he has. Stiles do you seriously trust her if she's friends with PETER HALE!" Scott shouted. Stiles said nothing and even if he had, Araiya would have cut him off with her next statement.

"Listen kid I'm in no mood for one of your teenager temper tantrums ok. It's Fuck-if-I-know o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. My legs are covered in zombie pixie blood and guts that makes it look as if my fucking period just exploded from my freaking vagina. We are all tired and pissed off and extremely SLEEP DEPRIVED!" With every word Araiya growled out she took a step closer to where Scott was glaring at her with crimson red eyes.

"I don't give two hundred flying SHITS about whether or not you trust me. Yet you should use that god damn ass head brain of yours and think of logistics and circumstances. Look around you Scott McCall and tell me, how many people in this room would fight against Peter and Me and beside you."

Scott looked around as Araiya had told him to. Meeting every single gaze of his pack, of his friends he realized that she was right. They did outnumber Peter and her, it was his stubbornness that refused to admit it though so he stayed silent.

"Now either thank me for helping save the fucking life out of your pack or take a step back and let me get us all some answers."

Araiya gave one last irritated glare at Scott before she moved to drag another seat in front of the unconscious man. The rest of the people in the pack were silent after Araiya's rant but all of them watched the young Alpha for his decision. Inhaling deeply, Scott took a step back next to Kira. Loud clapping startled them all out of their silent musings.

"It really has been too long since I last seen her mouth of like that. I suppose I should applaud you Scott , never knew how much I missed it till now" Peter grinned from where he still sat on the sofa. Once again he was met with nothing scathing hateful glares.

"Peter! Get your fat ass over here. I need your ugly face ready to scare the shit out of this fucker" Araiya growled. Peter scowled but none the less got up.

"Such foul language. You must learn to control that you wouldn't want anyone mistaking you for some rag tag boy with no filter….. Oh wait" Peter smirked as he met Derek's glare.

"Shut up and get over here" Araiya cut in. Moving to stand behind the unconscious man Peter dawned a bored expression and waited for Araiya's next move. A blank mask began to make it's way onto Araiya's face and she turned her attention to a twitchy Stiles.

"Stiles I need you to draw a mountain ash circle around the three of us"

"What!?" Peter and just about everyone else said. Araiya didn't waver she stared only at Stiles and waited.

"Wha-Why? Won't you be trapped?" Stiles questioned curiously. Instead of Araiya speaking it was Lydia.

"Mountain ash traps most other supernatural creatures' not just werewolves. By sealing the three of them in, she's making sure his chances of escaping are slim" Lydia then turned to Araiya and narrowed her eyes.

"You do realize that means the two of you won't be able to get out unless Stiles, Braeden or I break the circle" Lydia spoke. Araiya looked at the banshee and smirked.

"I know"

"I don't like this" Peter gritted out, anger clear in his eyes. Araiya glared at him.

"It'll be fine Petey. You know it will…everything that happens here on out is all about trust"

Peter narrowed his eyes, hearing the underlining meaning in Araiya's words that the others didn't. Quirking her lips upward into a smirk, her honey brown orbs sparked mischievously.

"Trust me Petey"

Derek narrowed his eyes at his uncle and Araiya. The others had no idea just how well Peter and Black used to get along. Derek did. He remembered the fights and arguments his mother and Peter would have over their friendship. Derek also remembered the fights. The fights Peter and Black got into against Ennis and Kali's pack members. Nobody worked better with Peter than Rai Black….. It was one of the many reasons why the pups in the pack hated her. Just like all those years ago he knew, Peter and Araiya had something else up their sleeves. Derek knew Peter would never voluntarily let himself be trapped in a circle of mountain ash. Especially after the fire. So while the rest of the pack relaxed slightly knowing the two would be trapped…. Derek tried to figure out their ulterior moves.

Stiles made the mountain ash circle around the three just like Araiya asked. As he and the rest of the pack moved back, Araiya settled into the empty seat across from the unconscious man. Peter was stiff but none the less made his way behind the unconscious man. Stiles could see the tension in Peter's shoulder's the way his eyes held a tiny amount of unease.

"Stay quiet and out of sight. Hide in the shadows or something…. Whatever you do don't let him see you" Araiya informed the pack.

"Why not?" Braeden spoke

"He'll talk more if he thinks one of you are injured…. Preferably dead. You know us psycho's always like a little bragging rights" Peter piped up his tone smooth and mocking but Lydia saw it. The cagey madness of being trapped but the stubbornness and trust that kept him still.

"Do you see it?" Lydia muttered to a silent Malia.

"See what?" Malia asked but Lydia didn't answer.

* * *

Araiya's Pov

After making sure the pack was out of sight, I inhaled deeply in attempt to prepare myself. Whilst my eyes were closed, my beast and caged other purred as they both realized the familiar setting. We had done this plenty before and my beast and caged other always had found it entertaining. Sensing a tug from the bond I had with Peter, filled with anxiety and discomfort I opened my eyes and met his baleful stare.

"Must we always do things your way" He sighed but I could see the act for what it was. Sending a way of calmness over to him through the link, I smiled childishly as his shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Come now Petey…. It'll be just like old times." I jested.

Peter flung out his claws and examined them idly whilst I got more comfortable in my seat.

"Mind you, it was easier back then. Laura's choice in boyfriends were hardly a challenge"

"Hm… true but it was fun none the less. No?" I piped.

"Exhilarating" Peter grinned his teeth sharping and his eyes glowing bright blue. I smirked right back at him and flashed my golden eyes before sharpening my gaze on our captive.

"Wake him up!" I smirked. The presence of McCall and his pack fading away as I concentrated on our captive.

*GASP*

"Wake up princess! It's rude to sleep when you have company, BUT of course why should you care after having tried to kill them" Peter mused as he watched the man try to fight against his restraints. I hummed in amusement knowing that it was no use, that his efforts were useless.

"Where did you take me" The man sneered out as his eyes changed into snake like slits and glowed eerily in the shady light the loft provided.

"I really don't think you have any right to be asking questions buddy" I answered with a casual shrug, crossing my legs as I did so. I did my best to ignore the slimy gross feeling as the skin of my legs rubbed together whilst covered in the bloody grime.

"Heh! And just who the fuck are you?" The man spat out. Peter wrapped one of his clawed hands around the man's neck and dug his claws slightly in.

"Ah ah ah we are asking the questions" Peter grinned.

"Loosen up Peter we have all Saturday to play with our new friend" I crooned as Peter released our captive.

"I would have thought you'd want this to be over quicker" Peter hummed.

I opened my mouth to banter back when the man began to hack out laughter that sounded choked and well…. Generally annoying. Sharing a quirked eyebrow of interest both Peter waited for him to speak. After a bout of maniacal laughter he began to talk.

"I get it now. I know you. I know who you are"

"Oh do you now?" Peter mused a he began to circle our captive whose eyes were trained solely on Peter.

"Peter Hale."

"Well aren't you popular Petey" I teased

"I try" Peter smirked

"You have no idea little girl. There is no wolf pack alive that doesn't know of how Peter Hale was responsible for biting the so called true alpha Scott McCall" Our captive rasped

"Not his charming good looks…. A shame" I mocked sarcastically earning a sneer from Peter. Our captive hacked out another laugh before he trained his snake like eyes on me.

"What do you want from me? Why did you attack me?"

I smiled at him enticingly and leaned forward ignoring the way his eyes scanned over me and the familiar taste of interest and jealousy-wait… Jealousy? It wasn't coming from the captive and I knew it wasn't coming from Peter because I would have felt it through the link. My Beast roared and growled somewhat mischievously whilst my caged other cackled and shook it's cage. Just as quick as the taste of jealously appeared the feel of it vanished.

**_Bond…bond…bond…bond…_** They both howled but I pushed them away. Looking up I caught Peter's curious gaze and his eyes darted to where the pack had hid before he focused back on our captive. Shaking my head I smiled at our captive somewhat apologetically as he eyed my bloody grimed legs and the slime on my borrowed hoodie. Looking down at the mess I was, I idly apologized.

"You must forgive me…."

"Doug…. You can call me Doug sweetheart" Our captive smirked but the smile he gave was perverse and dirty. I could feel all of the disgusting intentions he had and I withheld the urge to forgo the interrogation and kill him. Memories of a familiar gaze on myself threatened to overcome me but with the help of my beast we pushed it back in the box it tried to crawl out from.

Plastering a charmed smile on I nodded.

"Doug it is then" I purred lightly.

"Forgive me Doug for the mess I am but dearest Petey and I had a few questions to ask"

Without prompting Peter broke Doug's hand with a snap and his scream pierced the air. I could feel Peter's satisfaction through the link yet his face showed only his boredom.

"Why did you attack the McCall Pack?" I asked lightly. Doug heaved form the pain and my caged other purred contently at the pain he felt. The grimy bitter taste of his pain was nothing new…. Despite the years I could never forget what pain tasted like.

"That's why I'm here!" Doug panted out

"Call us curious" Peter drawled

"Why?" Doug gritted out the urge to cradle his broken hand strong but the restraints kept from doing so. Let out a somewhat mournful sigh I pet his broken hand causing him to wince.

"I don't know if you got the memo Doug but the McCall pack has claimed Beacon Hills as theirs. Do you know what that means Doug?" I crooned

"It means that everything and anything supernatural that strolls into Beacon Hills causing trouble is dealt with by them" Peter continued causing me to nod.

"Mmhm exactly."

"You think anyone cares! You think *pant* that any supernatural actually cares about some baby Alpha and his pack claiming this place" Doug heaved before laughing again.

"Why wouldn't they care Doug? The McCall pack has claimed Beacon hills as their territory and wolves don't like to share" I commented. Doug sneered at me.

"The rules have changed sweetheart. This territory, this land its free game for every super that hears the call. If the Hale pack had still been up and running maybe those territory claims would still matter but not anymore." Doug snickered. Sharing a look with Peter we both narrowed our gazes.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked causing Doug to smirk at him.

"Talia Hale was a fearsome Alpha. There ain't no super creature alive that hadn't heard of how vicious she was when it came to her territory and pack. That sister of yours was a real kicker. After the Hale fire you won't believe the amount of packs, covens and just about every type freak fought over who would come claiming the place"

"Why didn't they" I demanded and Doug full out smiled.

"Why the Keeper of course." I vaguely registered the soft intake of breath from where the pack hid before I focused back on Doug. Peter raised an eyebrow but other than that did nothing.

"We all know that Beacon Hills harbors the power of the Nemeton. EVERYONE knows that the Beacon is found in Beacon Hills I mean it's in the name. We also knew that it's been dead, inactive ever since-"

"1948. The year 1948, when the Keeper and his Court's protection ended" I recited causing Doug to smile.

"You know your history girl. There were rumors that Talia Hale had the backing of a Keeper but nobody believed it after all the Keepers are considered nothing but a myth. A children's horror story" Doug scowled and winced as his squirming jostled his broken hand. His snake eyes bright and clear.

"SO the Keeper ran of anyone wanting to claim Beacon hills why try now" Peter sneered.

"Can't you feel it? The pull, the call. The Beacon is calling us to gather"

I leaned back and met Peter's chilling gaze, silently communicating with another.

"This is nothing personal against McCall and his pack. You have no idea how much the death of McCall pack is worth, the amount of money, the territory. Whoever gets rid of the McCall pack is one hell of lucky lad" Doug continued.

I sighed and leaned back into my chair as my thoughts churned over everything I had just learned. At my silence Peter took lead.

"You're rather chatty under such circumstances. Do share where your confidence is coming from?" Peter languidly enticed. Doug sat up straighter in his chair, his eyes following Peter before darting back to me. It was true, Doug was awfully confident, he was still wary, cautious but his confidence was strong.

"You won't kill me" Doug smirked

"Oh won't we?" I piped amused whilst Peter smirked.

"What makes you so sure" Peter asked.

"Because I can offer you power. Prestige. I can make you feared" Peter twisted his head as if he was seriously contemplating Doug's offer.

"It must sting to know that the boy you bit became a TRUE alpha. That Scott McCall has taken away all that should be yours. Don't you want him dead" Doug smirked.

"And you can offer that." I mused causing Doug to look at me.

"Right this moment my creatures are attacking the McCall pack, come sunrise they'll be dead" Doug informed arrogantly. It was almost sad how sure he was, how positive he felt. He really thought he had won, that Peter was interested. Inwardly sighing I felt a little bad for the guy, Peter and I's acting was absolutely flawless.

"Are you trying to tell me that you successfully killed off the McCall pack?" Peter mused.

"The pack that fought off Deucalion and his pack of Alphas and won."

"The pack that survived a Dead pool and broke the Argents and killed a Darach." I contributed

"I killed the Darach actually" Peter corrected.

"Of course my mistake" I amended

"By sunrise….. The McCall Pack will be dead. What I'm offering you Peter Hale is the joy of being known as the wolf who killed the True Alpha of Beacon Hills" Doug continued ignoring the mocking tones Peter and I were using.

"What do you say" Doug asked.

Meeting Peter's eyes I nodded and turned back to Doug.

"You know Doug….. You're really not that observant" I started. Doug scrunched his head up in confusion.

"Didn't you notice anything about your surroundings? About where you are? Why I'm so messy?" I continued. It was then that Doug actually looked around. I felt it when he began to make the connections. When he realised just what bodily muck and gore coated me. When he finally noticed the mountain ash circle that sealed the three of us together. It was then his panic could be felt and I inhaled deeply enjoying it.

"You know the thing I always appreciated about your species Doug….. is how easy clean-up is. I mean you kill a human, a werewolf or werecoyote , a banshee even a Kitsune and you always have to have a plan for the body. Where are you going to hide it? You know" I hummed and slowly out of the shadows the McCall pack came into view. Doug's panic grew fearfully just as fast as Peter's grin grew spiteful and eager.

"Wha-Why- HOW!?" He stammered

"You're not very bright if you forgot about the banshee in McCall's pack" Peter sneered.

"MY CREATURES!" Doug scrambled out

"I would have thought you'd have detected the unusual amount of dust in this place" I blandly commented. True to my words spots of grey dust in small piles was everywhere in the loft. McCall and his pack all glared at Doug from where they watched on the side lines.

"How did you know-"

"Have you heard of the Reaper Doug?" I asked cutting him off quickly. His fear transformed to terror and my caged other and I relished in its delicacy. She rattled at her prison purring at me to release her, to allow her to reign once more like my younger years. I could feel the change of my eyes. I knew they were flickering between gold and honey brown.

"She- No. NO! You can't-"Doug stammered his fear spiking high and I smiled cruelly alongside Peter.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your offer Doug" Peter smirked and quicker than Doug could blink, Peter had sliced at his throat. It didn't do much other than cause him to bleed. Doug's snake eyes still followed us and I could still feel his fear. My caged other was practically roaring with bloodlust and I knew that Peter could feel it through the link we shared.

Ignoring the blood and watching as bug like creatures began to roam underneath Doug's skin, no doubt rushing to try and knit his wound shut. I moved closer and basked in his terror and pain, letting the emotions wash over me and drank it in desperately.

"Beacon Hills is McCall's territory. When you reform do be sure to tell everyone won't you sweetheart" I crooned. Wrenching open his mouth I slipped in the last of my blast bombs and forced his mouth shut. Causing him to choke on it. Instantly trying to swallow it.

Reaching for the key chain looking detonator I pushed the blinking button with one hand. Doug's body gave a jolt as his insides exploded within him. Grunting a bit and shoving the chair to fall on it's side I wiped my hand on my borrowed hoodie. Seconds later Doug's body began to shrivel up and turn to dust.

"How boring" Peter commented causing me to laugh.

"You killed him" Noshiko's daughter stated warily. Turning to her with a humored smirk I replied casually.

"Of course I killed him..."

"You didn't have to. There's always another way, another choice" the true alpha growled as he glared at me. Meeting his crimson red eyes I flashed my own eyes back enjoying the incredulous gasp and realization that occurred.

"You are far too forgiving Scott McCall. He threatened my investment and unlike you I don't like threats against things I have interest in. As I've said… Your pack is destined for more than anyone thinks."

"Amethyst eyes…." The dark skinned girl breathed before she trained the gun in her hands on my person.

"Woah woah Braeden what are you doing?" Stiles exclaimed a little freaked out.

"You're the Keeper" Kira breathed in shock.

"Did you know about this?" Scott demanded from Stiles who ignored him and was still looking at Braeden.

"Stay back and whatever you do NOBODY break that circle" Braeden ordered.

I watched them all, actively knowing my eyes were now glowing Amethyst rather than the golden from earlier. An entertained smile danced upon my lips at the scramble of confusion, fear and suspicion and from beside me Peter huffed.

"I really hope you know what you're doing" Peter muttered. His calm exterior only fooling everyone else in the room but me. Sending a wave of reassurance through our link I gave him an impish smile of innocence.

"Trust Me….. I know what I'm doing"

* * *

**There you have it! **

**Oh man can I just say I really hate writing fight scenes, and having so many characters in one setting. It's so easy for someone to like get forgotten *sigh*.**

**Okay now I have a personal favor to ask. Can you all like give me your opinions on Araiya's character so far, like an analysis of what she seem's like to you as a reader. The further I go with the story the more I doubt if I'm sticking to her character or veering of course. (It's not a must it's just a if you can)**

**Anyway so next chapter Araiya, Peter and the pack set some boundaries for each other. We check in with the Sheriff and the rest of the adults. Also Liam and Mason take upon themselves to figure out the history between Derek and Araiya (oooh). **

**Thanks for the faves, follows and reviews. **

**Reviews would be nice :) **


	27. Instincts

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE!**

**SO this was done earlier than I expected so aren't you all just a bunch of lucky duckies :P Thank you to everyone who reviewed me their opinions on Araiya's character. I am so satisfied with what you all have thought because it is EXACTLY what I wanted you guys to think of her. You have no idea how happy I am about that. **

**Anyway so here's the next bit I hope you all enjoy it and once again the Chapter's NOT EDITED! **

**Enjoy your read x**

**P.S: I'd like to also inform you all that I will NOT be acknowledging Season 5 as it upsets me and several characters have angered me greatly. SEASON 5 DOES NOT APPLY TO THIS STORY (IT WON'T HAPPEN)**

* * *

In the middle of the Derek's loft at the center of a mountain ash circle two figures stood before the McCall pack. Neither seemed to show any outward fear or discomfort, both looking rather comfortable; amused with their situation. The older male stood behind the shorter female who was trapped within the mountain ash circle alongside him. His stance being supportive and slightly warning towards the McCall pack watching. The female however stood relaxed and at ease seeming to find it funny that the dark skinned mercenary had a gun trained on her ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"Braeden! Why are you prepared to shoot her?" Scott asked as calmly as he could.

The mercenary never once took her eyes off the amethyst eyes of the female in the circle. Her face a set stone mask of cold blankness and her scent filled with determination.

"You have no idea just how dangerous she is. She could kill us all so I'm telling you DON'T break that circle" Braeden gritted out.

"FYI we could BOTH kill you but then considering my previous attempts do please ignore me" Peter piped up before trailing off petulantly. Despite his comment the mercenary didn't once look away from Araiya.

"How do you know her?" Malia asked curiously and everyone in the pack waited for Braeden's response.

"There isn't a single person in my line of work who doesn't know of the reward as well as horror stories concerning the Reaper whose eyes glowed amethyst." Braeden began. Actively aware of all the attention focused on her she talked but still never once lowered the weapon in her arms.

"5 years ago a group began to make a name of themselves. They were known for killing anyone who opposed them whether they be hunters or supernatural creatures. They were called the triad."

"Why?" Liam asked warily but enraptured with what Braeden was saying.

"Because there were three of them. The Savage, a beastly wolf with eyes that glowed blue, stained by the tears of the innocents he devoured in his blood lust. The Reaper, a soulless creature who bathed in the blood of her victims. Her eyes were said to be amethyst gems that enticed you into a faux serenity of numbing peace. Lastly the Maestro. The leader of the Triad, no one knows of what he looks like" Braeden informed.

"Why not?" Kira asked timidly yet it wasn't Braeden who answered but Araiya.

"Because everyone who has seen him has never lived to tell… or so say the rumours."

"So it's true? Is what she saying true?" Stiles asked his tone neutral but his eyes curious. Scott didn't need to be looking at Stiles to know that he was fascinated…..because it was in his scent.

"Nik always did find it unfair that he was labelled the Savage." Araiya sighed amused

"She can't be trusted Scott" Braeden repeated.

"With a reputation like that I don't blame you" Peter muttered with a shrug but was once again ignored.

"In our defense we weren't mindlessly killing people" Araiya began to address.

"But you did KILL people" Scott accused causing Araiya to narrow her eyes.

"Do you know of what they say of you Scott McCall? Beyond Beacon Hills out there the rest of the world has heard of you as well. They have heard of the True Alpha who killed an entire pack of Alpha's for merely stepping foot in his territory. They talk of the McCall pack with a Nogitsune that turned bored one day and at his Alpha's permission went on a killing spree in his town. They talk of the McCall pack who accepted the Argents into their pack only to turn them on one another have them fight to death for entertainment"

"But- THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Liam burst angrily

"They talk of the McCall pack made of a Thunder Kitsune, a Beta with anger issues, a banshee, a Nogitsune and a Werecoyote. Who follow a True Alpha who destroyed the last living Hales for their territory" Araiya continued not once looking away from Scott's gaze.

"People talk but they rarely know the truth" Araiya finished.

Scott swallowed his mouth suddenly dry and his mind didn't want to believe what Araiya had said.

"Is that true?" Lydia asked directing her question towards Braeden. The mercenary was quiet for a few beats of silence until Lydia demanded once again.

"Is she telling the truth?"

"Like she said people talk" Braeden admitted and slowly began to lower the gun in her hands.

"Why didn't you tell us of what was being said about us? Did you know?" Stiles asked Braeden before directing his last question to Derek. The green eyed wolf shook his head and he too looked to Braeden imploringly. However the Mercenary remained silent and didn't look as if she would be offering any answers anytime soon.

"We weren't setting out to kill people and we didn't always kill. We helped whoever we thought needed help….. It didn't matter if they were hunters or supernatural creatures. If they were out of control and were hurting innocents we assisted" Araiya reaffirmed.

The loft fell to silence as everyone tried to sort through everything they had just learned. From the looks of things, it seemed that nobody seemed sure of where to go from there. Araiya and Peter appeared to be leaving all the talking to the pack and considering their current position they had no other choice regardless. Scott was struggling to accept that there were rumors and lies about him and his friends that painted them to be so cruel. Liam was confused and angry on behalf of his pack. Lydia was feeling insulted and a little angry towards the mercenary who had said nothing about the rumors much like Derek. Stiles was silent for once, inwardly battling his grief over his possession being known. Malia however didn't care much for the rumours. The coyote saw the benefits from the rumors painted. The rumors made the Pack seem strong and probably caused fear in many which meant that the chances of invasion or attacks would be lesser.

It was Kira who broke the silence.

"You're the Keeper aren't you?"

Araiya smiled at the Kitsune. It was gentle and encouraging and somewhat proud which confused the Kitsune greatly.

"That I am"

"Why did you help us? At the clearing the night with the witches and again tonight! Why did you talk to us? What do you want?" Kira questioned causing Araiya to laugh lightly.

"I told you I have an invested interest in your pack" Araiya informed.

"What does that even mean?" Liam growled

"It means that whatever tries to harm you, Kill you or attack you will be answering to me. As I'm sure your Mercenary friend- Braeden is it?- will confirm after all it's why she's here"

Once again everyone turned to Braeden and the Mercenary gritted her teeth at their stares.

"Aren't you going to tell them how much their worth?" Peter drawled with a smirk.

"What is he talking about?" Derek growled feeling just about done with everything. Braeden glared at Peter but the older wolf only continued to smirk.

"There's been a hit placed on the McCall pack. In total whoever manages to kill the entire McCall will get about 106 million" Braeden revealed and the pack startled.

"And counting actually. The price for your lives continues to build the longer you all stay alive does anyone else feel a bit of déjà vu?" Peter quipped

"What do you mean and counting!" Derek demanded

"The longer this pack stays alive the more money is offered for your lives. The McCall pack has become the most wanted dead pack ever to exist. Which is saying something? I suppose I should congratulate you for finding a way to get yourselves killed without my help" Peter mused.

"Why would they want to kill us?" Liam sputtered out in fearful outrage. The little beta remembered when the events of the dead pool had occurred and he did not wish to repeat it.

"Ask her." Braeden directed nodding at Araiya who had quieted down.

"It's because of the territory you own. Beacon Hills is one of the strongest territories for one simple reason"

"The Nemeton!" Lydia spoke causing Araiya to nod.

"The Nemeton isn't just a place Druids considered special. It was THE supernatural Beacon. A supernaturally charged tree that was connected to the earth's natural magical core. Whoever claimed Beacon Hills claimed the Beacon."

"But why now!? The Hales had been living here for ages why fight for the territory now?" Stiles asked reminding everyone that he was still present.

"Because in 1943 the Head Keeper of the Beacon sealed away its powers. He and his court protected the Beacon and gifted the territory to the wolf who aided them in its sealing. Until 1948 when the Keeper was killed and his court destroyed the Beacon had been dead." Araiya informed the pack when she stopped it was Peter who continued.

"Or so it had been until 3 teenagers sacrificed themselves to the Nemeton and awoke it from its sealing and bringing it back to life. Oh but that's not all your sacrifices did, the 3 of you WILLING gave your lives for the Nemeton" Peter gleefully regaled.

"What difference does that make?" Malia asked as she sensed her mate's distress. Kira looked to Scott as he began to close off in guilt.

"Stiles has ties to two of the court members who sealed the Nemeton in 1943." Araiya answered softly as she could see the panic and guilt in Stiles eyes. She next looked to Scott who looked to be close to hyperventilating.

"Scott is a werewolf, a supernatural creature and your friend Allison had been human. The Nemeton is a Beacon of Balance between the humans and the supernatural"

"By willingly sacrificing themselves they awoke the Beacon and broke the seal. They each represented an aspect of the Beacon, Scott the supernatural, Allison the Humans and Stiles those who sealed it" Lydia concluded breathily.

"Exactly" Araiya confirmed softly.

"It's our fault. Aiden, Allison the dead pool! It was us!" Scott whispered brokenly before he turned to Stiles.

"Stiles….. We did this! We woke up the Nemeton" Scott continued.

"I knew…." Stiles replied.

"You knew?" Scott repeated

"I- I figured it out. I mean come on Scott! Don't tell me you didn't at least suspect that what we did that night contributed to all the sudden supernatural creatures moving to town?" Stiles implored causing Scott to only feel guilty all the more.

"Is that why you're here to seal the Nemeton again?" Kira asked Araiya.

"No. I can't"

"Why not!" Liam asked

"Because the Beacon has sounded its call. The Nemeton is calling every type of supernatural creature that hears to this town and it's promising them safety" Peter answered somewhat bored.

"Whoever claims this territory would be considered a king. They would be in charge of the Beacon so you can understand why there's such a rush for your death" Peter commented idly.

"But this is OUR home!" Stiles spoke out

"Under supernatural law your pack doesn't actually have claim to Beacon Hills" Araiya informed them.

"Why not?" Lydia demanded

"Because this territory was gifted to Mathias Hale in 1943 and as such it's considered Hale pack territory at least it was until the Hale fire." Araiya informed.

"Then all we have to do is get Derek to claim it again" Malia piped up.

"It won't work" Derek spoke causing everyone to look at him.

"Why not?" Malia snapped feeling jumpy over the threat towards her pack and her home.

"Because it's not my pack" Derek replied almost blankly.

"He's right. Derek isn't the Alpha its Scott. Even if he had been an Alpha and in your pack he still wouldn't be able to lay claim unless he had more than three wolves in his pack and none of you are in his pack" Braeden answered.

"So that's it we can't do anything?" Liam shouted

"You need to be gifted and formally announced the owners of this territory by The Keeper of Beacon Hills" Araiya informed them

"That's you right! So just do it then!" Malia demanded but Araiya just snorted.

"I'm not supposed to be the Keeper. The Keeper is always human and I'm not human. The only reason I currently hold the title and responsibility is because I was the quickest and easiest choice for my Uncle. I was also the closest with the most flexibility in terms of …. Responsibilities" Araiya informed.

"But you're already forming a court" Derek pointed out.

Derek and Araiya finally met each other's gaze and for once since their revelation they held no hatred in their eyes. Both of them putting their petty childhood hatred for one another away due to the heavy weighted discussion.

"Yes, when my replacement comes the court I plan to form will fall under their rule."

Derek noticed the sharp narrowing gaze Peter levelled at Araiya's words. His uncle seeming to be scowling at Araiya before it evened back into a bored façade that was really fooling no one.

"Where will you go? What will happen to you when the new Keeper comes?" Stiles asked with narrowed eyes. Araiya just smirked teasingly at the pale skinned teen.

"Are you going to miss me little Cień?" Stiles didn't answer and he gave no signs of caring other than a small shrug.

"Why are you telling us this?" Scott asked not entirely ready to trust the words Araiya and Peter had spoken. Araiya smiled kindly at Scott and it struck him as familiar.

"Because though you may not remember me, I remember you Scott McCall. I remember the crooked jaw little brat that used to toddle around after the trouble seeking goof ball behind you. I've felt your purity, your kindness and seen the brightness of your soul. Years later you have grown but I can still see the same little boy who cared for those he loved and wanted to protect."

Scott felt shocked at Araiya's appraisal and was confused. He didn't know why she was praising. Why she was complimenting when she was friends with Peter. Why Peter said nothing from his place behind her.

"I am telling you this Alpha McCall because I trust and believe that you and your pack will protect this town to the best you can. And I believe that there is no other creature or pack that could do a better job"

At that Araiya fell silent and the pack looked to her in surprise and waited for what Scott would choose to do next. The true Alpha gulped and lowly spoke but was heard none the less.

"What if I fail?" Scott could already feel his doubts. His mind supplying the so many different ways he could fail. He hadn't expected anyone to speak or say anything to his question so when a hand fell onto his shoulder, he turned in surprise.

Stiles grinned at Scott and patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Dude. You can't seriously be telling me you forgot. We're best bro's Scotty boy which means if you're going to be fighting off a bunch of territory stealing wannabes' that think they can take our home I'm going to be right beside you."

"But-…"

"Scott we're a pack and you're our Alpha. You can't get rid of us even if you tried. Right guys?" Stiles called.

"Right!" "Yeah!" Liam and Kira agreed whilst Derek grunted and Malia nodded

"Come on Lydia" Stiles pleaded but the redhead only narrowed her eyes. When Scott looked to her with clear hope in his eyes Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Someone is going to have make sure Stiles' doesn't get us all killed"

Braeden smiled at the unity the McCall pack was showing and couldn't help but feel positive that Beacon Hills could be a safe haven. The cheery mood dampened slightly when Peter spoke up with mocking irritation.

"Well seeing as everything is all good and cheery for you I don't suppose you could break the circle now" Peter drawled

Scott looked from Peter than spoke to Araiya who had seemed rather content to stay in the circle.

"Not yet. If I'm going to trust you I want you to promise me something"

"It depends on your promise" Araiya shrugged

"The people you choose to be a part of your court, you have to tell them EVERYTHING and they have to consent."

"Done" Araiya answered with a bright grin

"And if Peter or any of them try to hurt or kill anyone in Beacon Hills we get to deal with it not you"

"Hm….. I suppose that's fair" Araiya mulled over with a nod causing Peter to roll his eyes.

"And finally…..You can't hold another Court trial unless we are there"

Araiya narrowed her eyes thoughtfully at the True Alpha's final demand.

"You understand that you cannot interfere with Court procedures unless you are a member of the court or a witness of the accused. Should I deem the accused guilty and announce my punishment your pack cannot interfere" Araiya expressed.

Scott stood tall and behind him, his pack followed to show their support for their Alpha.

"I understand and unless you can't promise me that we can be there then you won't be leaving that circle for a long time." Scott responded.

"It's not you we don't trust just him" Stiles helpfully pointed out nodding towards Peter. Peter just grinned sharply at Stiles letting his blue eyes flash and his fangs gleam. Araiya was silent for a while before she nodded.

"I promise you Alpha McCall on my heritage as a Black that these promises will be kept" Araiya flashed her amethyst coloured eyes to Scott, changing them to glowing golden and back to honey brown as she bowed.

Scott nodded feeling satisfied, he was about to tell Stiles to break the circle of mountain ash only to stop when Araiya spoke up.

"Now it is my turn to make requests" Araiya smirked with a tantalizing tint in her eyes.

"Uh… Okay? What do you want?" Scott asked confused.

"First I want your word as Alpha that you will not accuse or attack Peter under any circumstances unless you have evidence concrete and sure to prove it to me"

"No deal!" Stiles declined swiftly

"Swear it or we have no alliance" Araiya shrugged

"He's a psychopath! I can't believe you're asking us something like that" Stiles continued

Scott thought hard before he made his decision.

"I swear as the True Alpha of the McCall pack and give you my word" Scott answered.

"SCOTT! What the hell did you do!?" Stiles demanded but Scott shook his friend.

"Stiles you heard her, we have all sorts of creatures out to kill us tonight we all could have been dead. If you hadn't come to my house and saved my mom, if Malia didn't go to Kira's, if Lydia hadn't screamed or Braeden hadn't come to Derek's or even if Araiya hadn't gone to Liam's! We all could have died! And if she's right and more people are going to come to kill us then we NEED as much help as we can get" Scott explained.

Stiles pursed his lips but huffed his resignation.

"I don't like this and I definitely don't like HIM!" Stiles grumbled out glaring at Peter.

"Nobody likes him" Scott answered

"Excellent" Araiya grinned

As the negotiations went on between Stiles, Scott and Araiya, the rest of the pack listened and watched. Yet not all of them were watching the three who were sorting out boundaries. No Derek was instead watching his uncle along with Malia and Lydia. The three of them stood further towards the back of the pack and their eyes were calculating and assessing as they watched Peter. Outwardly the older wolf showed no interest and was standing lazily almost. His eyes far away and distracted which struck the three unusual.

"Do you have any other demands?" Scott asked

"On penalty of a Court trail I want everyone in this room to promise not to share what they have learned in this very loft to anyone outside of this place" Araiya deadpanned seriously.

"No matter what especially the Mercenary" Araiya reaffirmed.

"Wai-"

"Agreed!"

"Braeden! Are you serious?" Scott checked and it wasn't only Braeden who nodded in agreement to the demand every one of the pack did.

"Scott you have no idea how much someone would kill to pay just to learn some of the things she's told us tonight. What she's told you is what some have only dreamed of hearing or having confirmed." Braeden explained.

"Why would you give us so much information?" Kira asked and Araiya only shrugged.

"You're my investments" was all Araiya said leaving it at that.

One by one each member gave their assurance.

"Is that it?" Lydia asked but Araiya shook her head.

"Last one. When Peter and I walk out of this loft you let us walk with no delays. You let us leave without trying to stop us or anything"

Scott gave a nod and once again promised.

"Great…. Pleasure doing business with you Alpha McCall" Araiya smiled.

"Lydia break the circle" Scott instructed but before Lydia could even take a step forward, Araiya spoke up again.

"Oh no there's no need for that I can do it" Araiya chirped

"What do you-"Malia started but fell silent as Araiya stepped over the mountain ash line without any resistance, There was no magic blue force field sealing her in like it did for werewolves. Immediately Braeden had retrained the gun in her hands on Araiya but Araiya only tutted at the Mercenary.

"Remember you gave me you're word" Araiya hummed.

"How come the Mountain ash didn't trap the both of you" Kira asked her grip on her sword tight.

"But it did!" Araiya answered. All eyes turned to Peter when the wolf still stood in the circle, with an exasperated sigh and a lazy move, Peter moved to place a hand out of the circle only to have the mountain ash restrict him.

"You stick to your promises Alpha McCall and I'll stick to mine" Araiya spoke after she had pointedly bent down and swiped at the Mountain Ash with her hand causing Peter to be freed. Peter didn't even spare the pack a glance as he made his way out with Araiya following behind him. The two left the McCall pack to stare after them as they left.

"She was playing us this whole time!" Malia growled

"What do we do?" Liam asked

"Scott?" Kira asked but Scott was silent.

"She didn't do anything." Lydia spoke up causing everyone to look to her.

"I told you that Mountain Ash can trap MOST supernatural creatures not all."

"Then why pretend to stay trapped?" Braeden questioned.

"Because she wanted us to trust her." Derek answered gaining everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked

"From the start she made it clear that she wanted to help. The minuet she came in and began to fight with us she was trying to show that she was here to help and that we could trust her."

"But then why-" Kira started

"Because as soon as Peter turned up and showed us they were friendly Scott didn't trust her." Lydia continued causing Derek to nod.

"If the Alpha doesn't trust someone the pack automatically picks up on it subconsciously or not" Derek informed.

"She didn't want the circle drawn just to interrogate Doug. She had it drawn to show that she was placing trust in us not to kill or leave them trapped" Lydia continued.

"Then why didn't she just walk out as soon as the interrogation was over? Or break it then so they could leave?" Malia questioned.

"Because she was trying to prove something" Stiles spoke up.

"I take it you noticed" Lydia addressed causing Stiles to nod.

"Noticed what?" Scott asked

"Peter wouldn't want to have been trapped and he would off fought. Especially after the fire and being locked away in Eichen house" Stiles spoke

"But he didn't fight he stayed in the circle the entire time and didn't once try to escape" Liam pointed out

"Exactly. He didn't because he trusted her" Lydia confirmed.

"What does that have to do with-"

"We don't trust Peter and because of that we didn't trust Araiya for being friendly with him. By staying in that circle and not once leaving despite she could, she was placing trust in us and showing us how much she trusted Peter. And you saw how relaxed and unsurprised Peter was about her breaking the circle, he knew she could break it and when she had told Stiles to place the mountain ash circle around the both of them, he knew that it would only be him trapped. Letting Stiles draw the circle showed us that he trusted Araiya." Stiles explained and the pack fell to silence as they realised just what Araiya and Peter had tried to show them.

Derek let out a soft chuckle which caused everyone to look at him.

"She said it remember…'Everything that happens here on out is all about trust'"

"Scott she just proved to us that she can really actually handle Peter!" Lydia answered.

Scott fell silent and the pack thought about everything before they dispersed into comfortable places in Derek's loft to get some rest quickly before heading home. All of them exhausted from the early morning happenings.

* * *

**_Meanwhile: Beacon Hills Station (7:25am)_**

Sheriff Stilinski rested his chin on his hands and tapped his fingers rapidly. The sheriff was worried, concerned and just about every other word that meant anxious. After Parrish and he had released Peter from his cell the werewolf had taken off faster than anything. Peter hadn't even spared anything else a single thought, just rushed out of the station as soon as he could and out through the early morn.

As a sheriff the werewolf made him want Parrish to follow but as a Father …. Sheriff Stilinski wanted nothing more than to make sure his son was okay. To make sure that Araiya had gotten to the pack in time to help. He only had Jeff's word which wasn't all too reassuring.

"Sheriff!" Melissa breathed out in relief as she made her way into the station.

"Hey! You okay?" The sheriff checked and Melissa nodded in confirmation.

After releasing Peter and getting off the phone, Sheriff Stilinski had called the McCall house to check and see if they had been okay. When Melissa had answered to let him know that Stiles and Scott had just left to go to Derek's, the Sheriff was rather placated and was about to go check on the woman.

"I'm fine, a little angry about the lack of sleep and invasion to my home but other than that pretty okay is that bad?" Melissa grumbled looking exhausted and the sheriff could relate.

"Now you wouldn't happen to know why I spent the morning playing baseball with a bunch of creatures trying to kill my son and me in our sleep." Melissa asked causing the sheriff to huff out a sarcastic laugh.

"I wish. Is it weird that I actually envy those parents who have to only deal with their kids doing drugs and robbing stores? At least I'd know what to do with Stiles then" The sheriff muttered back causing Melissa to just shake her head absently.

"You and me. The next holiday-birthday or whatever that comes first. Let's just grab our kids and get the hell out of town for a week maybe a year" Melissa planned and the Sheriff nodded in agreement. The two swivelled to look at the door when a knock sounded.

"I hope the two of you wouldn't mind if I tagged along?" Ken Yukimura asked exhaustedly. Much like Melissa he was slightly dirty but mostly exhausted looking. The sheriff and Melissa startled at his appearance but both welcomed him none the less.

"Sure why not. I'm sure Scott would love it if Kira was coming" Melissa agreed and scooted over for Ken to sit beside her.

"Heh. If Kira is going I'm pretty certain Stiles would demand for Lydia to be invited" Sheriff Stilinski mumbled.

"What and not Malia?" Melissa asked surprised but the Sheriff just quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I thought it was obvious she was already coming?"

Melissa and Ken raised their eyebrows at the Sheriff's words as it gave more insight to how accepted the werecoyote was to the Stilinski's.

"This plan is turning into a pack vacation" Ken sighed out as he leaned back against the wall.

"Yep" "Mmhm" Melissa agreed as she moved forward and buried her head in her hands whilst the Sheriff copied Ken.

"I take it the Yukimura house wasn't left unscathed?" The sheriff asked Ken who nodded.

"If Malia hadn't arrived I'm not too sure Kira and I could have lasted"

"Where was Noshiko?" Melissa asked

"She-"Ken began but was cut off at the arrival of another person.

"Noshiko was tasked with protecting the Sheriff. True to her task she's been watching over and protecting the sheriff since the incident with the witches" Jeff informed. Behind him was Noshiko who rushed to her husband's side and scanned him for any injuries.

"I am fine Noshiko. Kira and I are fine." Ken assured his wife and Noshiko's affection flashed briefly before evening back into her stern business face.

"This morning's attack was due to a hit placed on the lives of our children" Noshiko spoke out towards the rest of the pack parent's.

"I'm sorry did he just say YOU'VE been PROTECTING me!" Sheriff Stilinski checked.

"Yes." Noshiko confirmed and Ken nodded.

"And WHAT exactly do I need protecting from?" Sheriff Stilinski gritted out with Melissa backing him up.

"Noshiko chose and agreed to protect you on her own terms Sheriff Stilinski. It was her choice" Jeff informed

"But why?" Melissa asked

"Because Stiles is going to need him. Our children are going to need us more now than ever." Ken answered in place of his wife.

"When the children sacrificed themselves to the Nemeton to save your lives they awoke something ancient and powerful. Something I had witnessed be sealed 900 years ago. Back then times were darker and more gruesome and I ran away in fear because I was young and naïve" Noshiko began to explain.

"I'm sorry but did you say 900 years ago?" The sheriff repeated.

"Noshiko has lived for a long time Sheriff" Jeff spoke out

"You look good" Melissa complimented causing Noshiko to smile.

"What does whatever happened 900 years ago have to do with our kids?" The sheriff asked.

"I take it Araiya has revealed herself to you as the Keeper? The one who placed judgement on the witches?" Noshiko continued.

"Who's Araiya?" Melissa asked.

"You would remember her Melissa McCall as Augusta Black's grandniece" Jeff informed

"The one who left out of the blue? Just skipped town?" Melissa questioned and Jeff nodded.

"The very same. Araiya is currently back in Beacon Hills and she has been named the temporary Keeper for Beacon Hills" Jeff explained.

"And just what does this Keeper do?" The sheriff asked

"They keep the peace. They bring Harmony and Peace. Maintain a safe haven for supernatural creatures and humans to live side by side openly. Paradise" Ken spoke up.

"The Nemeton is a Beacon of magic a direct link to the Earth's natural magical core, the centre of the world. The Keeper and their Court protect it from evil and corruption." Ken continued.

Melissa and the Sheriff looked to each other before carefully eyeing out the three other occupants in the room. Squinting at them, the Sheriff pushed again.

"What exactly are you trying to tell us here"

"900 years ago I ran away from Beacon Hills not long after the original Keeper and his Court who protected and sealed the Nemeton was slaughtered. This town was once a safety haven for supernatural creatures there was no fear of hunters for everyone was equal. When the Keeper and his Court had died the Beacon was inactive" Noshiko spoke

"Until 3 children broke the seal and awoke it from its slumber. Now the Beacon is calling to every supernatural creature that hears it promising a safe haven. It's why Araiya has been sent here as Keeper. The Beacon needs to be protected so it needs a Keeper and their Court."

"You said that Stiles was going to need him. Why Stiles specifically? Why emphasise Stiles only?" Melissa asked feeling worry well within her for the boy she helped raised. Although Stiles was not her son, she considered him one regardless.

"It's not just Stiles. The coming events are going to affect every single person in this town! However regarding your children, your son and Lydia Martin will be in need of your support the most." Jeff informed.

"What are you-" Sheriff Stilinski began but Noshiko cut him off.

"Dawned in Cloaks of the darkest black they came. The Beacon protectors… and with their arrival they brought promises of peace and safety. Every supernatural being lived in harmony with the humans. There was no need to hide. No need for war and death…. Thus came the promise land" Noshiko recited. There was no room to comment because Jeff cut in straight after.

"Tell me Sheriff how much did your father share with you about your grandfather? How much did he tell you about your paternal heritage?"

The Sheriff stayed silent because memories of his dad were something he never liked to think on. His father had always been rather twitchy, constantly on the move and it was something Stiles had inherited. Snapping the Sheriff out of his thoughts, Jeff continued.

"In 1943 the head of the Keepers had taken his court and protected the Beacon of Beacon Hills. This Court was the strongest and the last council to have consisted of an Oracle, a Guardian and the often forgotten Shadow Hunter"

Jeff kept his eye contact with the sheriff stern daring the sheriff to look away.

"The Head Keeper was known as Orion Black, Araiya's great Grandfather. His Shadow Hunter known only by Arkadiusz. His Oracle Selene Martin, Lydia's great Grandaunt on her father's side. His Guardian Ignatius Stilinski-"

"My grandfather" The sheriff finished.

Silence reigned in the Sheriff's office and no one said anything. Tension was high and stifling so when the Sheriff moved it was stiff. Sheriff Stilinski thought back on everything his father ever bothered to share about Ignatius Stilinski and was unsurprised when he came up with nothing. Closing his eyes the Sheriff inhaled deeply and came back to attention when Melissa McCall placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sheriff? What's your call?" Melissa asked. Looking to his good friend, Sheriff Stilinski heard the silent support that went unspoken. It warmed him to know that it wasn't just their sons who could trust and rely on one another to back each other up. Releasing a breath the sheriff met the other occupants in the room with steel blue eyes, imploring them to listen and not argue.

"Well I suppose if our kids can go gallivanting around as a pack we can too."

Melissa, Ken and Noshiko gave small smiles at the Sheriffs words. Snorting softly Melissa quipped a small joke.

"I take it this is the first meeting for the Parent Pack then?"

"If that's the case who should we name our Alpha?" Ken added humorously.

"Why not the Sheriff? He's the most informed out of all of us" Noshiko added

"Heh…. We are seriously doing this then?" The Sheriff checked and in unison the other parent's nodded in agreement.

From his place by the door, where he stood briefly forgotten, Jeff watched everything that occurred. His eyes roamed over the parents whose children were about to embark on such danger. Inwardly he laughed at the circumstances. A parent Pack. Where the Alpha was the Sheriff, his second a nurse and the other members a history teacher and an old fox Kitsune. There had to be a joke in their somewhere. Jeff thought back to Augusta and he knew that the old woman would have been proud of the Sheriff whom she saw as a son.

Jeff couldn't help but ponder briefly on just how everything would go down between the Sheriff and Araiya's father when the man returned. He also hoped that Araiya and Peter had been able to do as they had hoped and negotiate with the McCall pack.

* * *

**_Augusta's Mansion_**

Peter was not sulking. He was a 34 year old werewolf and sulking was certainly not what he was doing.

"Oh come on Petey! Everything worked out in the end didn't it" Araiya crooned as she cooked the omelette in the pan. Seasoning it with some pepper.

"That was in no way part of the plans we had discussed! In fact I do recall that it was YOU who had wanted to wait before striking an Alliance with the McCall pack." Peter grumbled as he poked at the bacon on his plate.

His dark haired friend rolled her honey brown orbs and mocked his words. Peter sneered at her and she smiled widely and brightly. The both of them had gotten back to the Mansion and quickly cleaned themselves off the muck from the fight against Doug and his creatures. It was then they had decided to have breakfast together seeing as they were both already awake and it was morning.

"You can never plan everything out to the Tee Petey, you of all people know how true that is. The moment presented itself and my instincts said to run with it so I did." Araiya shrugged as she dished the omelette onto the werewolf's plate along with two slices of toast. Peter rolled his eyes and sneered at his companion but none the less began to eat.

Peter knew that Araiya was feeling bad about having to trap him in the mountain ash circle. She had known that it would leave him both defenseless and entirely vulnerable. It had taken a lot of his control to calm his wolf and not freak out. It brought back too many memories of how helpless he was against the fire. The feeling of being trapped had his mind reeling and his wolf frantic.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you… you know that right Petey?" Araiya whispered guiltily. He could see it clear as day on her face. The regret, the worry and the resignation that whatever he decided she would respect. Peter opted to say nothing and instead bit into the toast on his plate. Scrunching his face up in disgust and glaring at Araiya he exaggeratedly drank the glass of juice.

"Yes well if your cooking was supposed to be you're apology, you must not be as sorry as you think" Peter sneered.

Araiya smirked at him taking it for what it was and pointedly taking a huge bite of her own plate of food.

"Mmmh Delicious. I think you only disagree because I gave you whole-wheat bread. It's healthy and you need to watch your weight. You're getting a gut" She teased causing Peter to roll his eyes.

The werewolf knew the girl only insulted his looks and weight because of how vain he could get at times. Sticking his nose up in the air snootily he looked down at her.

"I don't think you have any place to talk with the eyesore you dress as. I warn you right now that there is no way I will be seen with you in public unless you throw out that rubbish you wear"

"I swear to god Peter, I think Laura was on to something when she asked me all those years ago if you were gay" Araiya deadpanned with a blunt tone.

It didn't hurt as much to talk about his family when it was just the two of them. It still stung him painful to remember what he did. He doubted the haunts of his sin would ever disappear but he could cope. He'd survive just like he always has.

"It makes one wonder if she too had thought you were a male all those times" Peter mused causing Araiya to scowl.

"Basket brains is just stupid" She muttered and Peter arched an eyebrow conspiringly.

"What happened to Green Eyes?" Peter smirked

"Petey!"

"Did he have a nickname for you as well because I must say that was sickening to hear" Peter continued ignoring the pained groan Araiya let out

"Stop please stop"

"Was it the ears? How did you get past the bunny teeth?" Peter continued enjoying the torture Araiya was no doubt experiencing.

"PETER! Please stop and just eat!" Araiya bemoaned as her cheeks pinked in embarrassment.

"Oh No I don't think I will. Frankly I'm horrified. Perhaps a little betrayed. Oh Araiya how could you? With my own Nephew!?" Peter continued with a mocking laugh.

"You're a real ass you know that" Araiya muttered as she glared at the werewolf.

"You can't not expect me to use this. It's absolute gold. To think that you would someday consider my Nephew, the one you declared your hatred for multiple times attractive. Then again he is related to me" Peter mused.

"Yeah well now that I know things are going to go exactly like they used to" Araiya muttered darkly.

"I know you were angry about the death of Paige… but you know my role in the events. Why is it you hold such a strong grudge against my Nephew?" Peter asked curiously.

Araiya fell silent at his question before she let out a sigh and took a drink of her water.

"Fuck if I know." She grumbled.

"In fact I remember a point in time where you two had almost been friendly." Peter continued as he thought back to Derek and Araiya's interactions when they had been young. Araiya pursed her lips and grunted before she sneered her next words.

"Yeah well when you find out the answer to that please do tell me."

Peter hummed to himself as his mind tried to reason out the reason behind Derek and Araiya's rivalry. Back then Peter hadn't really been all too interested in everything that went on in Derek's life. Especially after the Paige incident. Talia had ordered him to give Derek space and so he had. The beeping of the dryer brought him out his thoughts and Araiya quickly drained her drink and placed the rest of her food in the microwave.

"Oh good it's done. I can go return this to the kid" Araiya mumbled and Peter followed her.

Watching as Araiya took the red hoodie she had been wearing out of the dryer, he quirked and eyebrow up in interest. Araiya was in the middle of cursing out Derek for causing holes in the clothing piece when Peter spoke up.

"I take it you'll be personally going to the Dunbar residence later today?"

"Yeah… why?" Araiya answered distractedly.

Peter smiled gleefully and spoke his next words carefully.

"I'll forget about the mountain ash circle thing entirely if you let me do one thing….."

Araiya looked to the wolf and warily nodded in agreement.

* * *

**_Dunbar house_**

After catching a ride home with Stiles and Malia, Liam had come home and set to work cleaning up the mess from the fight that morning. The little beta had felt immense relief at the fact that both his parents had been out and wouldn't be home till later that evening. He had just finished texting Mason about what happened and was lounging about waiting for his friend to turn up.

As he waited he thought back to all that had happened and felt a sense of disbelief. He couldn't believe that this was really his life. He was struggling to come to terms with the fact that his training with Derek had paid off. Everything was just so surreal.

"LIAM! DUDE YOU HERE!" Mason called as he entered the Dunbar house.

Liam met his friend at the bottom of the stairs.

Mason took a step back and looked the little beta up and down before his shoulders sagged in relief. Reaching out and placing both hands on the little beta's shoulders Mason took in several deep breaths of relief.

"Dude…. You are just- How is this honestly your life?" Mason asked but the relief was strong in his scent and expression. Once again Liam felt relief and comfort at knowing his best friend was in the know. Mason understood Liam better than anyone and with Mason…. Everything was somewhat easier because Mason had been his pack, his friend before anyone else.

"Dude…. You have no idea" Liam said and the two made their way to the lounge where Liam could fill the human in on his morning activities. Liam had to be careful with what he told Mason. He couldn't break the promise the pack had made about sharing what Araiya had told him so he stuck to the basics.

"Wait! So Araiya isn't an Assassin?"

"Nope! But when she came and helped save me from those creatures she was like… dude it was awesome!"

"Wicked cool. Oh and dude Braeden as in Derek's previous girlfriend Braeden is back! Okay okay so on what level of awkward was it for him?" Mason asked with a small grin.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" Liam accused.

"Can you blame me? Have you seen Derek Hale! Liam your pack is literally made up of like half of the hottest people in our school-IN THIS TOWN even! And you get to see them like whenever just what kind of best friend are you" Mason exclaimed excitedly.

"Right because the fact that they're not human doesn't matter at all to you" Liam scoffed with an amused shake of his head. Mason just shrugged and smiled somewhat dreamily.

"Actually… I think that just makes them more attractive"

"Gross Dude! That's my pack" Liam laughed as he shoved Mason lightly.

The two friends laughed and just chilled together enjoying the break from school and the company of each other.

"Wait so was their like any cat fights?" Mason asked still curious about the whole Araiya, Braeden and Derek situation. Liam furrowed his eyebrows and recalled how everyone had been acting with each other.

"I- I don't think Araiya and Derek are dating actually" Liam admitted

"What do you mean? Is Derek still with Braeden?" Mason queried eager for the gossip

"No. No I KNOW Derek and Braeden aren't dating but I don't think Araiya and Derek are like we thought. I mean they were practically at each other's throats"

"Like in hot sexy I want to have sex with you or hot sexy I want to kill you?" Mason checked causing Liam to look at him in confusion.

"How is it hot and sexy if they want to kill you?" the little beta asked.

"Dude… If Derek Hale was going to kill me I will honestly be scared but it'd totally probably be one of the hottest things I'd ever experience" Mason confessed

"You are weird man" Liam shook his head causing Mason to scoff.

"Says the werewolf. So what they hate each other or something?"

"Well I think… I think they used to know each other when they were younger. I mean Derek sounded like really angry at Araiya the whole time she was at the loft. She wasn't any better" Liam informed

"Yeah well I was at that new café and I overheard a couple of people talking about Derek. They were saying he was on a date and stuff. Do you think it was Araiya?" Mason asked

"Maybe I don't actually know" Liam answered

"Okay so can I just say that you being a werewolf has probably become one of the coolest thing EVER?" Mason cheered causing Liam to laugh. The two friends were about to head upstairs to play some video games when the doorbell rang.

"You expecting someone?" Mason asked and Liam shook his head. Remembering that there was a hit put out on the pack. Liam made sure that Mason was behind him just in case. Sensing the little beta's wariness Mason grabbed a nearby souvenir on one of the shelves. The two teens approached the door warily and Liam's eyes glowed brightly. The doorbell rang once more and Liam clenched the door knob. Inhaling deeply and preparing himself, He wrenched it open.

"Oh good your home. Hey Kid! I just wanted to return this"

Liam good only stare. He vaguely registered that Mason had come up behind him but the little beta couldn't stop staring. Standing at his front door was a woman who was roughly just a few inches taller than him. She had long dark brown hair that fell in waves and curls to her waist. The skin tight white singlet she wore hugged her body tightly accentuating her curves. A slim brown belt was cinched around her hips giving her body shape a slight hour glass appearance. She wore denim faded blue thigh high shorts that exposed her creamy skinned legs. Her feet were adorned with black combat boots that were laced tightly. Over the top of her singlet she wore a black long sleeved denim crop jacket that was left open. Her eyes were hidden by the dark aviator mirror shades she wore.

Liam swallowed at how dry his throat was and only snapped out of his shock when Mason nudged him.

"Liam? Helloo?" The woman called.

"Uh sorry about him, He's a little sleep deprived" Mason excused.

The woman moved forward and peered at him closely, her eyebrows furrowed in concern and once more Liam felt lost again.

"Are you okay? You weren't hurt or anything earlier, maybe I shouldn't have let you stay up that long" She muttered, Liam heard what sounded like slight choking before he realised it was coming from him.

"Dude! I'm Sorry about him? Uh I'm Mason, Liam's best friend just uh who are you?" Mason asked concernedly.

"Oh hi! Araiya. Araiya Black? I take it you're the best friend the little beta was wanting to tell the secret to" Araiya spoke.

"Araiya!" Mason and Liam said in Unison.

"Yeah? What you didn't recognise me?" Araiya answered in confusion and her plump lips turned jutted out in a pout. Shaking his head Liam came back to his senses whilst Mason stared at her assessing.

"You- You look really different" Liam finally spoke.

"See I told that arrogant prince. Ugh this is why I don't dress like this it makes people uncomfortable" Araiya grumbled as she took of the glasses she wore. Her Honey brown orbs were dark with frustration and Liam and Mason were quick to assure her.

"No you look great we uh- we just – we were surprised is all! Liam's told me about you and I just didn't picture you to look like-"

"Like this?" Araiya contributed

"Like you just walked off the cover of Vogue Magazine" Mason corrected.

Araiya gave the two boys a dimpled smile that made her features all the more endearing and Mason couldn't help but think that if he was straight he'd be just as much a mess as Liam.

"You boys are adorable. Anyway I just wanted to drop by and return Liam's hoodie. I had it washed and dried" Araiya informed. Liam took the hoodie and thumbed at the holes around the neck line. Seeing the two boys questioning looks Araiya scowled.

"You can thank Hale for that."

"You mean Derek?" Mason checked but Araiya just huffed.

"I mean Hale" she reaffirmed

"Thanks" Liam cut in.

Araiya smiled at the little beta and reached out to ruffle his hair affectionately, shocking the little beta.

"You're a cool kid. I'll be looking forward to working with you" Araiya complimented

"Whelp I'll be off than. You boys enjoy the rest of your day. Hey and Liam" Araiya called back

The little beta looked at Araiya and waited for her to speak. As she straddled her bike and slipped her glasses back on, she gave him one reassuring nod.

"You make sure you trust those instincts of yours okay"

After giving her an agreeable nod. Liam and Mason moved back into the house and were silent as they went over the encounter they just had.

"So that was Araiya?" Mason spoke up

"Yep" Liam replied.

Mason fell silent and his thoughts raced as his mind began to form an idea. Liam could sense the pensive thoughts running though Mason's head. Looking at his friend warily Liam asked just what the boy was thinking.

"Dude…. You know we can't NOT try and hook them up now"

"What! Why?" Liam exclaimed

"Now that I've seen her, can you just imagine what she and Derek would look like as a couple? They'd be Beacon Hills Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie! We have to hook them up!" Mason exclaimed excitedly.

"But they don't even seem to like each other- Actually they seem to HATE each other?" Liam pointed out

"Well I guess were just going to have to find out why and fix it" Mason decided determinedly

* * *

**_2002: Beacon Hills (Stilinski Household)_**

Claudia Stilinski hummed to herself as she began to prepare dinner. Her brown hair was pulled back into a neat bun and her whiskey brown eyes glimmered softly in the kitchens soft lighting. As she chopped up the carrots for the soup she stilled and tightened her grip on the knife in her hands. The soft glimmer in her eyes darkened to sharp coldness and she twisted her head listening to something only she could hear. Moving slightly away from the bench where she worked, she was about to abandon her cooking but then relaxed.

"Thank you" Claudia whispered to the dark shadows that reported to her the events undergoing outside. The darkness preened at the Shadow mistress's praise and went back to guarding their little master and his friend. When the front door opened with a loud bang and two seven year old's came arguing into the kitchen, Claudia's threatening aura relaxed into that of a concerned mother.

"But he was lost STILES! He wanted our help!" Little Scott cried out.

"HE WAS A STRANGER SCOTT! We aren't supposed to talk to strangers!" little Stiles yelled back.

"But he was our age!" Scott insisted.

Claudia worried at her lip and approached the two children placing a loving kiss on Stiles forehead and pinching the cheek of Scott's cheek causing the children to pause in their argument and giggle.

"Mooooom" Stiles whined but she could tell he didn't actually mind.

"Don't mom me Kochanie. Now will either of you two boys tell me why you have both come in arguing with one another?" She questioned.

Stiles scowled which only endeared him more to Claudia whilst Scott looked to her with wide innocent eyes.

"Stiles and I were playing outside and there was a little boy who was crying. He said he was lost and couldn't find his mommy. He asked us to help but Stiles wouldn't let us" Scott answered. Claudia only had to look to her son before little Stiles began to speak.

"He was LYING Mom!"

"How do you know? He looked really sad Stiles!" Scott argued.

"I KNOW he was lying Scott! There was something bad about him. I could FEEL it!" Stiles insisted.

"What do you mean Kochanie?" Claudia asked.

"He wanted us to go with him and find his mommy and when I said no he cried harder but I know he was faking it. I got a bad feeling in my tummy. When I said that we could take him inside and ask you to help find his mommy he cried harder and said he only wanted Scott and I to help him."

"Maybe you just had a tummy ache. He looked really scared and wanted our help"

"HE WAS LYING SCOTT!" Stiles shouted at his friend but little Scott shook his head.

Claudia wasn't sure how to fix the children's disagreement but before she could say anything else the front door opened up and a cheery voice called out.

"Hellloo! Claudia? Stiles? It's Augusta here?"

"Granny Black!" Stiles exclaimed and immediately rushed to embrace the old woman who let out a caring laugh and pat the boy on the head.

"Enough you, I know what you are really after" Augusta Black scolded as she noticed the two boys eyeing the basket of baked treats in her arm. The two children giggled and eagerly reached for the basket.

"Ah ah ah not before dinner boys" Claudia scolded before taking the basket. Both boys pouted and Scott's wide brown eyes watered slightly.

"But- but Mrs Stilinski!" "But MOM!" the boys cried.

"You heard her boys" Augusta reaffirmed

"Hmph" Stiles huffed.

Augusta laughed whilst Claudia rolled her eyes at the two children. Looking to the mother, Augusta gave her an apologetic smile.

"I apologize for the sudden arrival, the door was open and I just thought I'd stop over and deliver you some treats" Augusta spoke.

"Its fine Augusta you're welcome any time you know that" Claudia assured.

"I hope I haven't interrupted anything too important" Augusta continued as she made her way to sit at the kitchen table. Claudia let out a sigh with a gentle smile.

"Actually… Stiles and Scott were having a bit of an argument which stopped me from preparing dinner" Claudia informed lightly. Claudia's gaze flickered imploring towards Augusta and the grey eyed old women nodded subtly in understanding.

"Oh really! Well then perhaps I can help whilst you go on and continue dinner" Augusta suggested. Claudia thanked Augusta and placed one last kiss on Stiles head before she returned to prep dinner. Augusta turned to the two sullen children and cleared her throat daintily to garner their attention.

"Now what seems to be the problem boys?"

"Scott was talking to a stranger who was a lying liar!" Stiles immediately exclaimed.

"He wanted our help and he was crying!" Scott immediately replied before turning to Augusta and continuing.

"He was looking for his mommy and asked if Stiles and me could help him look for her"

"I said that my mom could help him"

"He was too scared!"

Augusta listened to the boys with patience and a carefully blank face. When the boys began to glare and frown at each other once more, Augusta let out a sigh causing them to look to her.

"I see what the problem is" Augusta spoke up. Little Stiles let out a 'HAH!' and slammed his hand on the able.

"See I was right now tell Scott!" Stiles said

"She didn't say that!" Scott cried out looking teary eyed.

"Scott's right Stiles. I didn't say that but I also didn't say Scott was right. Maybe the little boy was just scared Stiles but then again Scott maybe he was bad" Augusta neutrally said.

"He was bad I know it my tummy was feeling all bad" Stiles insisted.

Augusta hid her startle at that and looked to the kitchen where Claudia watched them. When Claudia nodded at the old woman Augusta turned back to the two children and thoughtfully looked to them.

"Have I ever told you the story of the werewolf and the huntress, Stiles?" Augusta asked.

"I want to hear a story!" Scott chirped whilst Stiles agreed. Augusta smiled and cleared her throat before she began to tell the tale.

"Not too long ago just before both of you two were born there was a huntress and a werewolf. They didn't know each other but they were enemies long before they were born."

"One day the huntress was on a hunt when she came across an injured werecoyote. Her instincts warned her to not trust the coyote but his pleas made her want to help. So she did. She helped the werecoyote and he turned on her the moment she had."

"But why would he do that!" "I told you! It was my instincts that told me that he was a lying liar!" the two boys spoke over one another.

"The story isn't done boys. The huntress won the fight killing the coyote but she was injured. Now it was by chance that the werewolf had discovered the huntress. Seeing her injured self and thinking her to be in need of help he immediately went to assist her. It was only after that he realised she was his enemy."

"So what did he do?" Scott asked eyes wide whilst Stiles waited expectedly.

"The huntress attacked him but the wolf knew that he would win if they fought because of her injuries. Instead he watched her struggle to fight him till she grew tired. As her energy drained the huntress looked to the werewolf in confusion. 'Why do you not attack me wolf? I am a Huntress and I can kill you'. The werewolf replied back to the huntress saying 'The coyote you fought was an enemy to my pack. I will let you live rather than kill you as my thanks'. Accepting that she may die from her injuries the huntress lay by a nearby tree. 'Perhaps it is for the best than wolf, the coyote has cursed me with his bite. Should I have lived, my own family would kill me themselves for now I am to die or become their enemy' the huntress spoke. She closed her eyes and awaited her end"

"The huntress DIED! What kind of story are you telling us?" little Stiles shouted in slight outrage for he had seen the devastation in little Scott's eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with my stories young man" Augusta scolded

"But- But she DIED! The wolf didn't help her!" Little Scott whimpered.

"Did I say 'THE END'?" Augusta replied causing the little boys to look to her hopefully. Augusta continued the story with a firm nod.

"So all night the huntress waited for death to come yet by morning she still lived and breathed. At the lights greeting the huntress awoke when the werewolf picked her up and began to carry her out of the woods. The huntress looked to the wolf in confusion too weak to fight his help so she only asked him why he would aid her. The wolf answered her 'Yesterday you were a stranger, a Huntress and my enemy. Today however you are now my kin and have been blessed with the gift of my kind'. The huntress laughed at the werewolf's response weakly and said 'You are a fool wolf for despite this _gift_ I am still a huntress who's to say I will not turn on you once the moment presents itself'. It was then the werewolf shifted his features and stared at her with his wolf eyes. As their gazes met the wolf then spoke 'I am a wolf and we wolves can sense danger and threat'. The huntress quietened before she asked 'what do you sense wolf?'"

Augusta looked at the two enraptured children and smiled as she said her next words.

"'I sense a cold and hungry woman who got lost in the woods…. And if she would let me I would like to call her my friend'. And so the huntress was no longer a stranger and befriended a wolf and never did she not trust her instincts and the werewolf continued to trust his senses. The End"

"And they lived happily ever after right?" Scott chirped. Augusta tilted her head and thought over the question.

"Let's just say they lived" Augusta amended with a tint of sadness in her eyes. Claudia then came into the room and looked to the children.

"Now what have we learned from the story?" Claudia asked. Stiles raised his hand immediately and excitedly spoke his answer.

"Always trust our instincts otherwise we'd be just like the Huntress when she met the coyote. ALSO-Also never trust a stranger" Turning to Scott, Stiles began to explain "That's why the wolf didn't help the huntress because she was a stranger and his enemy"

"But then…. Why did he decide to help her the next day?" Little Scott questioned his friend wide brown eyes confused. Stiles sighed.

"Because she was now one of the wolf's kin! They weren't enemies anymore"

Scott went silent and mulled over what he was being told before he looked to the grown-ups and spoke.

"But what if there is a stranger who is really REALLY injured I can't just leave them alone!" Scott whispered looking really upset and torn. Claudia and Augusta were silent as they tried to figure out a way to assure the young boy but their worries subsided when young Stiles spoke up determinedly.

"Don't worry Scotty, I'm sure that my instincts will be enough for the both of us." The little boy spoke up confidently as Scott stared at Stiles whole heartedly.

"Are you sure?" Scott checked causing Stiles to nod.

"Mmhm. You're my best friend in the WHOLE world there is no way my instincts will let you get hurt EVER! So from now on I'll read our instincts for the both of us" Stiles decided.

"Okay!" Little Scott beamed. Stiles turned to Claudia with a bright smile and the two boys seemed to forget about their earlier argument.

"Mom can Scotty and I go upstairs and play games till dinner?"

"Of course Kochanie" Claudia answered but the two boys were already screaming their thanks and racing towards Stiles' room.

After making sure the two were safely upstairs the two women made their way into the kitchen. Their friendly demeanours and soft aura's fading into cold and stern presences. Claudia closed the kitchen door shut and turned to the dark shadows in the corner.

"Watch over them whilst we talk and make sure they are distracted" Claudia ordered as her whiskey brown orbs darkened. The shadows whispered their assurances and fled to do as she commanded leaving her and Augusta to their selves.

"Am I right in assuming the child that approached the children had been the changeling the wolves had been warning their children of?" Augusta asked as she accepted the tea Claudia presented.

"One of them. The other will know now not to approach the area" Claudia answered with a dark smile causing Augusta to hum in absent appraisal.

"The young boy was lucky then that your son is rather trusting of his magic's warnings" Augusta mused. Claudia's dark smile melted into something of fond attachment.

"Scott McCall is an incredibly bright soul. He sees nothing but good in others it is both worrying and admiring at the same time." Claudia confessed.

"Be that as it may his easy trust could easily be his biggest weakness are you positive that you are willing to allow young Stiles to consider him his light?" Augusta questioned.

"Stiles will choose his light under his own terms not mine." Claudia stated sharply causing Augusta to smirk.

"Good. He is not like you Claudia but is of two creations. Even if his father never reached his full potential, Stiles is a descendant of both the Guardian and the Shadow Hunter."

"You speak of things I already know off Augusta." Claudia commented as her lips tightened slightly. Augusta's grey eyes sharpened in warning.

"And I remind you because it concerns the safety of your family's life. The moment Antonio had come to me asking for your residency in this town you became my responsibility. The minuet your husband had asked for your hand you became my daughter and the second that boy was born you became my Family. I will remind you as many times as I wish CZESŁAWA!"

Claudia softened and felt affection for the old woman in her kitchen. It warmed her to know how important the old woman considered her and too hear her birth name spoken with such care. Taking the scolding for what it was, Claudia then moved to continue her cooking but continued to converse with Augusta.

"I take it then that Antonio has been in contact with you?" Claudia questioned lightly.

"Somewhat. He continues to be vague and short in his messages but his siblings are rather eager to inform me of his troubles" Augusta huff in irritation.

"What trouble has he found now?" Claudia asked in worry for her friend.

"You know off his children and the events of 5 years ago." Augusta started stopping to see if Claudia remembered. Claudia nodded her attention dividing between her cooking and the discussion with Augusta.

"He had missed Stiles 3rd birthday because of the attack on his youngest son" Claudia commented.

"The children had been staying with Mikael and his family. As they were playing in the fields an Alpha had attacked the children and Antonio's youngest son had been the victim. The bite forced on him at only 5 years of age"

"I know that the bite had taken and the boy is now a wolf. The Alpha responsible and his pack had been dealt with. Why bring it up now?" Claudia questioned.

She remembered the anger she had felt when she had heard the news. However it subsided when the gruesome telling of the Alpha and his packs' end had reached her. The dark satisfaction had her appeased so she was wary as to why Augusta was bringing the old event up.

"What you didn't know was how the Alpha and his pack had been dealt with and by whom." Augusta continued. At Claudia's questioning gaze Augusta continued.

"I take it that Antonio has not once told you anything about his wife and the mother to his children."

"He didn't even inform me of his children until after the birth of my son" Claudia scoffed.

"Antonio is incredibly suspicious of everyone Claudia do not take offense for it is his nature. He hid his marriage from everyone except his parents until the birth of his first son. Even then it is only his siblings, parents and the elder council who know his wife's identity. Excluding myself." Augusta explained.

"Just how he managed I have no idea. Antonio was always the most devious out of my brother's children."

"What has this got to do with his troubles now?" Claudia questioned.

"His daughter has just recently been reunited with her brothers. According to his sister Lenora, he worries over her wellbeing and safety from the council."

"Why? What threat is his daughter towards the council?"

"The council worries because it was her and her older brother who ended the life of the Alpha and his pack who attacked their youngest brother."

Claudia fell silent and struggled to understand what Augusta had just said.

"But they were children. How can CHILDREN have slaughtered an Alpha werewolf and his entire pack?" Claudia questioned her gaze dark with intrigue and slight fascination perhaps even admiration.

"The pack had been small. Only a pack of 5"

"But still-"

"Your questions were the same as the elder council as all Antonio's children had been born human just like he… or so they had assumed. Antonio's daughter had been born with her mother's abilities dormant. They had thought the trauma of having almost lost her little brother had been what had awakened it but they were wrong. It had always been a possibility that one of the children may be born like their mother but with them only being half they had thought the gene had been washed out."

"Their mother…. What is she?" Claudia questioned.

"You should know after all….. She almost killed you" Augusta commented lightly and sipped at her tea. Claudia's breath caught and her hands drifted to her chest just above her heart. Shock and mild terror filled her before it disappeared to disbelief.

"What-…. What happened with the children? Why were they separated?" Claudia prompted

"Davian was only 10 and human whilst Araiya was 6 and had the abilities of her mother. Who do you think they blamed. No one knows entirely what happened after that except for my Brother and Antonio and his wife. However Araiya was taken away from her brothers for their safety and her own."

"What does this mean for Antonio now?" Claudia asked worry over her friend and his children consuming her.

"He is trying. His only concern and attention is to his family but the council still worries about his daughter. I have offered him my home as a sanctuary should he need it." Augusta informed.

Silence reigned in the kitchen after Augusta's admittance.

"Why are you telling me this?" Claudia whispered knowing the old woman had an ulterior move.

"You know why Czeslawa. The curse has already begun its course and you are running out of time. Stiles needs someone who will be able to guide and watch him and I am much too old to be relied upon for such duties."

"And you believe Antonio's daughter to be trusted to do so! She is a child. You are expecting me to trust a child with my son's safety" Claudia demanded angrily and her whiskey brown orbs were fierce. Calmly meeting the Shadow Mistress's gaze Augusta continued.

"She is the daughter of Antonio Black who is the 5th child born to Maria Faenza and William Black. You have heard and experienced the strength of her mother for yourself. She and her brother had defeated an entire pack and their Alpha. Yes! She is a child but she will be something great."

Claudia glared scathingly at Augusta but the old woman shook her head.

"You are going to die Claudia, and when you do Stiles will inherit your magic as you did from Arkadiusz. The shadows need a master. You refused to tell your husband of your nature and he alone will not be able to help your son." Augusta spoke.

Claudia mulled over Augusta's words in her head and stirred the pot. Grief ate at her insides as she knew that her fate was sealed. She knew Augusta was right. Closing her eyes she strongly and despairingly spoke her next words.

"Should Antonio send her here than I will test the girl myself and decide…..until then my answer remains to be No"

* * *

**There you have it everyone :) **

**Can't wait to see what you all think. I'd like to make a point in saying that there will be no Papa Sheriff and Mama McCall romance. They are just very good friends. The parent pack thing was a bit of fun joke that I wanted to put in. Hope you liked what you read. **

**That snippet where Augusta is telling the boys a story was added on behalf of wildanimal1 who asked for a bit more on Peter and Araiya's past. That's as much as I'm willing to part with at the moment otherwise it'll ruin my future plans. **

**So boundries have been set, A few Questions answered. Coming up next we see how the pack handles working with Peter and Araiya, The Parent Pack confront their kids and we check in on some soon to be present characters :) **

**Thanks for the follows, Faves and Reviews,**

**Reviews are always appreciated. **


	28. Secrets, Words, I Don't even Know

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE!**

**I don't even know what was running through my mind when I wrote this chapter. Bits of it was pre-written during my exams and the other half was when I was tipsy. My exams are over now and school is out so I got more time to finish and fix this story up. **

**Enjoy your readx**

* * *

**_*Beacon Hills: Stilinski House (Saturday 12:45pm)*_**

**_*bizzit*_**

_"Johnny Boy! Capture me and my soon to be namesake. Antonio Stilinski sounds really good don't you think" Antonio grinned as he cradled a new born baby Stiles. Claudia rolled her eyes from where she lay resting in bed. _

_"For the last time Tony my son is not going to be named after you" Claudia sighed. Antonio frowned and cradled baby Stiles closer as if trying to shield him from his mother's words. _

_"It's okay Antonio Junior, Your Mama is still high of the drugs they dosed her with" Antonio crooned. _

Sheriff Stilinski stifled the smile his lips wanted to give. Siting in Stiles room watching the old home video's he packed away after Claudia's death was both painful and heart lightening. He could remember every moment that played on the screen, Could remember what happened when the camera's stopped rolling. It reminded him just how much he missed it all. The years before.

_"Hey! If you want to burden a kid with your name do it to your own" A younger Sheriff Stilinski could be heard. Looking to the camera Sheriff Stilinski was holding, Antonio frowned. _

_"I did try. Apparently Antonio Junior isn't regal enough for the woman. Instead my sons have names like 'Davian' and 'Nikolas'. Antonio is a brilliant name." Antonio complained as he rocked baby Stiles slightly._

_"When do I get to meet this wife of yours? I'm starting to think she doesn't even exist" The sheriff scoffed. _

_"She does too!" Antonio pouted which only served in making him look ridiculous. With the black suit and tie the man was adorned in and the neat trim of his beard, Antonio Black looked important. Of the three of them he looked like a business man who didn't belong. _

_"We already have a name picked out" Claudia informed cutting into the two men's long standing argument. Antonio looked between the couple in horror before clutching baby Stiles to his chest protectively. His storm grey eyes bright with tease. _

_"NO! How could you be so cruel?" Antonio gasped. The camera shook a little before coming back into focus on Antonio and Claudia. _

_"What?" The Sheriff asked confused. _

_"I saw that list Johnny Boy! That name isn't even pronounceable!" _

_"It's traditional and I like it. We both think it'll help him build character" _

_Antonio shook his head and kissed baby Stiles quickly on his forehead. _

_"Don't worry junior, Uncle Tony won't let your silly Mommy and Daddy curse you with such a name.." _

**_*click*_**

Sheriff Stilinski paused the film and heaved out a sigh. The frozen film captured baby Stiles in the arms of Antonio. Rubbing his face with his hands and resting his chin on them he frowned heavily. The sound of a throat clearing called his attention away from the screen to his son who was watching him curiously and warily.

"Dad?" Stiles called carefully. The sheriff stayed silent, lost on where he wanted to begin with his talk.

Stiles wasn't so sure what exactly was going through his dad's mind. After dropping off Liam home, and taking Malia to her dad's, he had planned to get home and sleep some more. His plans however changed when he came home to find his dad in his room watching the old home films he had hauled up in there. He decided not to say anything and instead sat down beside him and watched with him.

"Your grandfather and I were never the closest" A distant glaze entered the Sheriff's eyes as he recalled old memories.

Stiles squinted at his dad trying to figure out where the conversation was going. Not once, not ever did his dad talk about his grandfather. All Stiles knew was that the man had died before he had been born. Stiles had never seen a picture or been told a story on what his grandfather was like. The sheriff never talked about him and Stiles never asked. His grandfather was just a stranger with a title for him.

"We moved a lot as a kid. Never stayed in one place for long. Dad never said what he did always would ramble of an excuse. I hated it. Life on the move and when I became a teenager I started to hate him"

The sheriff reached into his pocket and placed a picture in front of Stiles. Looking at the photograph Stiles saw two teen boys. One he could easily recognize as a younger version of his dad. Sheriff Stilinski as a teenager was grinning and between his fingers was a cigarette. He looked like he was mid laughing with the other teen beside him. The other teen was one Stiles didn't recognize at first.

"That's your godfather" The sheriff informed causing Stiles to stop.

"My best friend." The sheriff added.

Stiles took a closer look at the picture and understood why the other teen looked familiar. It was the same man he watched in the old home videos. His godfather was smirking at the camera as if the two had a secret they weren't planning to share. The whole picture screamed trouble and Stiles still found it hard to believe that his father was one of the boys in the picture. Stiles however found himself drawn to the grey eyes of his godfather. There was something dark, something that glinted in those grey eyes that had him curious.

"I- How come I never knew about him?" Stiles asked

"We had a fall out a couple years back. He wasn't exactly the most straight laced guy you'd meet"

"Tony right?" Stiles asked the familiarity pestering him.

"Antonio Black" The sheriff corrected causing Stiles to look to him

"Black?"

"Araiya's Dad" The sheriff confirmed

Stiles studied the picture intensely and his dad's words made sense the more he looked. The teen in the photo shared the same nose and smile as Araiya. Both sharing expressive eyes only in different colours. Lowering the pic he looked to his dad in confusion as to why he was sharing all this stuff now. Thinking it was his dad's way of telling him he was worried or warning him to be careful, Stiles began to ramble.

"Look, Dad if you're worried, you really shouldn't. We got this and- and speaking about the pack I- Did you know that Araiya-"Stiles began to explain but the sheriff cut him off.

"I knew."

"Uh I'm not entirely sure if we're talking about the same thing" Stiles muttered awkwardly.

"I suppose I always knew about all this!" waving his arm idly the sheriff continued.

"It was always there. The fact that your grandfather never let us stay in a town for long and each town we stayed in, the body count had always been high. Then when I was 15 and we moved here and weird stuff was always happening"

"I told myself I was seeing things. That it was a trick of the light. I mean who sees glowing eyes and thinks werewolves. Or moving shadows and bright lights in the woods and thinks magic. I convinced myself that there was nothing there"

"Dad?" Stiles asked warily. The sheriff looked to Stiles with a firm gaze and nodded to the shadow the door casted.

"Your Grandfather was a secretive man and I spent my childhood trying to figure them out. When I married your mother I made a choice. I could see it in her eyes that she was hiding something but every time she offered to show me…. I'd look the other way. So when you were 5 and you told me about the shadows that would play with you I ignored it. I wasn't ready."

Stiles gulped, his throat suddenly dry as he realised what the sheriff was trying to get across. Meeting his father's gaze Stiles felt fearful of what may come after.

"Show me Stiles" Stiles gulped nervously and hesitated for a second. Yet the sheriff's gaze never wavered and Stiles found himself doing as his dad asked. Whispering softly for the shadowy wisps to come to him, Stiles waited stiffly for his dad's reaction. The sheriff watched the shadows dance around his son and released a relieved chuckle that turned into reassuring laughter.

"Your mother always had a habit of surprising me. Figures you can do the same." The sheriff spoke softly through his laughter. Standing up and pulling his son into a tight embrace, the Sheriff hugged him closely. Stiles burrowed his face into his father's hold feeling relief flood through him. As the sheriff pulled back he clapped Stiles on the shoulders affectionately.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to hide things from me. Okay. So whatever else you and your pack are going to face I promise you that I'll be right there with you. You hear me" The sheriff swore and Stiles gave a smile so much like his mother.

* * *

**_*Yukimura Household (1:27pm)*_**

Kira sat before her parents with her back straight and her eyes wide in disbelief. In front of her, Ken and Noshiko stared at her sternly. Neither parent showing any signs of humour or joke.

"You knew! You're helping her!" Kira accused pointing at her mother, her face screwed up in betrayal.

"You have no idea what is coming-" Noshiko began to try and calmly explain but Kira wouldn't stand for it. Kira stood up from her place on the couch and her eyes began to glow. The electrical appliances around the house hummed with sparking energy as the teen Kitsune glared.

"Kira calm down" Ken tried to gently sway.

"I asked you for help. To tell me what you knew about the Keeper and what it meant but you told me nothing. WE COULD HAVE DIED LAST NIGHT! THE PACK WAS IN DANGER!" Kira argued angrily. The louder she yelled the louder the humming of the electricity got. Steeling herself against the energy her daughter was exuding recklessly, Noshiko glared at her sternly.

"That is enough Kira" Noshiko spoke harshly.

Kira's eyes sparked once more as she ignored Noshiko's warning which was not something Noshiko saw kindly off. The older Kitsune's eyes glowed brightly and her fox spirit shrouded her. Ken moved back from the spiritual power his wife and daughter were using against each other, for his own safety. Kira's eyes lost their glow and the humming sound died. Kira shook her head dazedly and winced at her mother's glowing glare. Noshiko inhaled deeply before dispelling her fox spirit. The energy she used to contain her daughter's outburst draining her slightly causing her to feel slightly faint. Shaking her head she levelled a stern gaze at her daughter.

"If I had told you what you wanted to know what would you have done?" Noshiko demanded

"I would have told Scott that-"Kira began but Noshiko cut off the rest of her response.

"Exactly! Scott McCall is a nice boy but he is just a boy." Noshiko stated causing Kira to silence.

Kira looked between her parents in confusion but Noshiko didn't waver at her daughters wide eyed expression. Ken on the other hand felt slight sympathy for his daughter's confusion. Both parents could see the conflict in Kira's eyes.

"I don't understand" Kira manged to say.

"The matters of the Keeper and her business is bigger than you and your friends know. Araiya Black isn't just here to save this town, she is here to help. If I had told you who the Keeper was, of Araiya's reputation. Would you have listened to me when I said we could trust her or would you have listened to your Alpha?"

"I-I…" Kira stuttered feeling placed on the spot and pressured. The choice her mother had given her was making her head spin because she didn't know. Her mind split in two. As she struggled to answer her mother's question, her silence was answer enough. Noshiko softened her glare and her tone.

"You can't choose can you" Noshiko spoke. There was something in the way she said it. The words sounded proud but sad at the same time. In that moment Noshiko's eyes truly gave away her age old wear and she looked so tired.

"You are a Kitsune Kira, not a werewolf. The rules of a wolf does not apply to us. You have much to learn about yourself before you are ready" Noshiko stated. Having said that she moved around her confused daughter and escaped to her bedroom, closing the door firmly behind her.

Ken sighed at his wife's disappearance, knowing it was now his turn to talk to their daughter. Collapsing alongside his daughter into their couch, he waited for Kira to speak knowing she would. After a beat of silence Kira spoke with harried irritation.

"She doesn't understand! Mom hasn't been in a pack before." Turning to her father Kira continued to speak.

"Being pack means that we deal with things together. That you're not alone and there is always someone who'll protect you" Kira explained. Ken smiled at how earnest Kira was in her explanation.

"Mom just- she doesn't get it!" Kira repeated.

"Your mother understands it a lot more than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother has lived long Kira, she knows what she's doing. If you can have so much faith in your pack then please try to have faith in your mother's judgement. We only want what is best for you" Ken settled on saying. He knew that it was not his place to teach his daughter the lesson she must learn. Ken trusted his wife. Both of them only wanting what was best for their daughter even if Kira didn't see it.

* * *

**_*McCall Household (1:58 pm)*_**

Scott had just closed the front door when he heard Melissa call for him from the kitchen. Dumping his keys on the nearby dresser he quickly went to check on her, worried that she was hurt. When he came upon her, Melissa was standing by the fridge with her arms crossed and her face set. Meeting her gaze with slight confusion but relief, Scott eyed her warily.

"Is everything okay?" he asked but Melissa stared him down. Pointing to the chair nearest to him, she nodded her head towards it.

"Sit." She spoke sternly and Scott did as she said quickly.

"Uh… Am I in trouble?" He asked. Scott could tell from the way his mother had pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes that she wasn't very happy. Sinking into the seat she had pointed to he waited for her answer.

"I don't know you tell me. Are you in trouble Scott?" Melissa countered

"Um…. No?" Scott replied questioningly.

"Oh really. You can't think of anything? Like maybe trying to explain this morning's wakeup call, or the fact that you and your friends perhaps have a hit calling for your death? You still don't think you're in trouble, in any trouble?" Melissa listed off. Every word she spoke made Scott lower in his seat. Silence built between and Scott bowed his head.

"How-"Scott whispered carefully. His brown eyes widening in that defeated resigned way they always got when he felt guilty. Melissa sighed and sat down as well.

"The Yukimura's and Jeff Morgan explained everything to us. The Keepers, Araiya, Everything"

"Oh" Scott muttered

"Why didn't you tell me about the witches? About all this? Did you not think I could have helped you and your friends, other than when one of you end up in hospital?" Melissa asked tiredly.

"No, that's not it" Scott immediately denied

"Then what?"

Scott inhaled deeply before he next spoke.

"I'm an Alpha and Derek said that the Alpha always does what's best for the pack. It's my duty to protect everyone mom, not just my friends but also everyone here in Beacon Hills. It's my territory and-I-I don't want to mess up? I don't want anyone to die because of me! What if I'm not a good Alpha?" Scott began to stress and Melissa looked at her son's wide panicky eyes. Giving him a placating smile she pat him on the hand.

"Scott, your only 17. You're supposed to be worrying about girls, school and learning from your mistakes" Melissa replied. Scott looked at her and in that moment Melissa only saw her little boy.

"But I'm also the Alpha" Scott added.

"Yes you are but being an Alpha shouldn't stop you from being a kid. You're all just kids Scott."

"But people are going to die-"

"It's always a possibility Scott. I'm not saying it'll be easy but you need to understand this."

Ensuring Scott was paying attention to her Melissa spoke her next words.

"Just because you're an Alpha doesn't mean your pack can't help you. I get it you want to protect them but they're not just your pack. They are also your friends and TRUE friends will always stick up for one another regardless"

"You have to talk with each other, keeping secrets because you're trying to protect them won't help"

Scott gave his mother a thankful smile and that was the end of their talk. As he lay in bed he thought deeply over everything Araiya and his mother had said. Thinking back to what Lydia, Stiles and Derek had said about Peter and Araiya, Scott fell asleep with his indecision.

* * *

**_*Stilinski Household (2:15pm)*_**

Malia had just entered Stiles room after saying goodbye to the Sheriff as he made his way back to the station. Feeling a little confused and slightly overwhelmed with things from earlier that morning and her talk with her father- adoptive father, she made her way to her boyfriend's room with a scrunched up frown.

"Stiles? I thought your dad worked all-"Malia never got to finish her sentence.

Stiles had pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately and after a moment of surprise, Malia eagerly responded. When he pulled back for a breath, she couldn't help but grin as his fingers slipped beneath her top and skimmed her flesh. His eyes were dark with want and his scent smelt of relief and joy. As he shed her off her shirt she pulled him back into a kiss jumping to wrap her legs around him causing him to grip her thighs and move them to his bed.

"You were saying something?" Stiles murmured against her lips before beginning to pull back.

"Shut up" Malia growled back before pulling him back.

Stiles couldn't stop the bright grin on his face or hide the sparkling delight in his whiskey brown orbs. The young shadow master had never felt so light or as close to his father before. In this very moment, Stiles felt at liberty more than ever before. After showing his father the way the shadows would listen to him, the sheriff and he had spent the rest of their time together talking. His dad sharing stories of the torrid of trouble he and his godfather got into.

"What? What is it? Why'd you stop?" Malia asked as she kissed his neck and nibbled lightly on the skin of his collar bone. A childish grin spread across his lips and he kissed her deeply in reply. Stiles was happy, very very happy. Grinding his hips and smirking confidently at the gasp he procured from his beautifully hot girlfriend, Stiles prepared to share his happiness… in many many different positions.

* * *

**_*Derek's Loft (3:00pm)*_**

Braeden watched as Derek did pull up after pull up. His muscles straining and the occasional grunt escaping after each pull. After the kids had left the two had occupied different areas of the loft. Derek had spent a few minutes glaring at the wall and pacing before letting out an annoyed growl and falling into a workout. Braeden on the other hand settled onto the sofa and checked over all her weapons. The two had spent the past few hours lost in their own thoughts. Now however Braeden had finished cleaning and reloading her guns, so she contented herself with watching Derek instead.

As she watched the wolf, her mind thought back to the interaction between him and the Reaper. The mercenary had seen the way the two had spat words at each other. A part of her had been surprised at how quickly and fierce Derek had responded to the Reaper. Braeden hadn't thought anyone other than the Sheriff's son had been able to get Derek so riled. He must have felt her contemplative gaze because he dropped from the bar and growled out a 'what'.

"I can practically hear you thinking. Just say what you want… it's not like it stopped you before" Derek snapped as he wiped the sweat from his face. There was aggression and frustration in his actions but it only added to Braeden's intrigue.

"Peter's back" Braeden casually stated. Derek levelled an unimpressed glare at her before scoffing.

"So…"

"He and the Keeper looked real close" Her words caused Derek's teeth to clench tightly together. His thick brows furrowed and his trade mark grumpy scowl adorned his face.

"Tch…what's your point?"

"You didn't look too surprised"

"Peter and Black were partners before the fire. Everywhere Peter went Black was never too far behind. She was the only one Peter ever trusted" Derek answered. Braeden wondered if the werewolf could hear the bitterness in his words.

"Sounds like you aren't too fond of her" Braeden commented with a smirk. Derek turned to her with an angry glare and a low growl. His actions only served in amusing her more.

"None of us liked Black. Laura, Cora, Mattie, Lillian all of us hated her. When she left we had all been glad" Derek huffed.

"Hm…. That's not what I asked." Braeden hummed and boy did Derek clam up faster than ever. The werewolf stayed silent but his glare didn't lessen. When he cast his green eyes to the floor, Braeden withheld her smirk.

"Why do you even care?" Derek spat harshly. Braeden closed off but her gaze stubbornly met the wolf.

"You made it pretty clear that what I thought didn't matter to you" Derek huffed.

Braeden softened her gaze but her face showed nothing. After Mexico when Derek joined her. She knew that the wolf was just running. Knew that he was trying to be something he wasn't. The both of them knew that but she wasn't pretending like Derek. Always on the move, taking whatever job she could, Braeden's morals were her own. She was a mercenary and she walked that path with open eyes and a knowing mind. The more jobs the both of them had been offered the more it wore on Derek's mind.

"You and I both know that it was for the best. You were killing yourself Derek" Braeden spoke

After a few minutes of tension, Braeden saw when Derek caved in. When he accepted that she was right. Turning away from her with silent resignation, Derek gestured towards the stairs.

"You can have the guest room" He grunted out before grabbing a drink of water and returning to his workout.

Their conversation was far from over but for now it could wait.

* * *

**_*Club Ambrosia (3:17pm)*_**

Araiya's Pov

"What the hell am I doing?" I moaned as I slumped face forward onto the bar. At the unanimous snort's I glared at the two behind the bar.

"Shut up Richard I'm still mad at you" I growled out causing him to laugh.

"SO wait how did you not know?" Mike asked with a humoured smirk.

"He looks different!" I whined out as I munched on the brownies Richard had given me. The dark chocolate chips exploding in mouth with every bite and with every bite I washed it down with a sip of milk. To anyone else it would have seemed weird to have someone drinking milk and eating brownies at a bar instead of alcohol. However not everyone was me nor were they one of the V.I.P's on the club owners list of favourite people in the world.

"If you mean HOT! Why is it April and you never told me how damn sexy Derek Hale was" Richard spoke with a grin.

"Augh… gross" I grumbled and scrunched up my face.

"That's not what you were saying at the mall" Richard smirked as he tapped me on the nose. I snarled and attempted to bite his finger but he pulled away quicker than I could.

"It's not like I paid much attention to the Hale's back in High School" Mike shrugged.

"Why not?" Richard asked whilst I sulked and continued stuffing my face with brownies.

"Well for starters I wasn't in the same year with Derek Hale but his sister Laura. In Beacon Hills the Hale family was kind of prestige you know. Like really mysterious and nice and stuff"

"He thought I was a BOY!"I sneered out and took a vicious bite out of a slice of brownie.

Mike frowned and Richard's eyebrows rose in surprise. Both males eyed the outfit Peter had chosen for me before resting back on my face.

"Really?" They both said one in disbelief and the other in offense on my behalf.

"With those babies the boy must have been blind" Richard mumbled as his arms gestured to my chest. Folding my arms over them in protection I glared him away causing him to smirk. Mike rolled his eyes before thoughtfully commenting.

"Well back then you're features were pretty androgynous. I suppose the fact that you never wore girlish clothes added to it" Under his breath I swear he muttered something else but I didn't manage to catch it.

"Are you kidding me look at her Mikey? I know some gay guys will go straight for a face like that" Richard exclaimed. Mike shook his head in fondness before shrugging.

"I'm just saying. Don't be so quick to blame Derek okay. High School is a pretty tough gig"

Richard smirked before leaning over and kissing Mike chastely on the lips.

"You're too nice sometimes" Richard murmured.

"Ugh please stop. It's like watching my parents make out" I muttered

"So if you're here at my club having a sulk just where is Peter at?" Mike asked curiously

"Peter is out and about checking on a few things. With the hit on the McCall pack he wants to make sure our contingency plans have contingency plans. You know the usual" I answered with a shrug.

"Just like old times I take it" Mike asked gently.

"Yeah just like old times" I smiled wistfully.

And it was. Sort of. Both Peter and I were trying, doing our best to adapt to each other and the people we've become. It wasn't so hard, perhaps just a little bit darker at points. Like when Peter would quieten and think too heavily and his wolf would go crazy. He almost killed Jeff when he had tried to get him to settle. Or the time I woke up screaming from another of those nightmares I don't remember. Peter had smashed through my door to get to me. Yet there was also something cruelly enjoyable about how messed up we were. The fact that we were fixing each other, together.

"You know I want to meet this Peter fella. I want to see what the big deal is about him. Maybe even thank him" Richard spoke with a curious grin.

"Thank him? What for?" I repeated in confusion.

"Honey I have spent YEARS trying to rescue your fashion sense and for YEARS you have resisted. Babe we are failing our duties as her sassy Gay friends" Richard exclaimed to Mike causing him to roll his eyes.

"OH please you're being dramatic" I scoffed.

"No I'm really not. You went on a date wearing an ORANGE prison jumpsuit! ORANGE!" Richard accused.

"It wasn't a date" I mumbled but was ignored.

"Mikey when a man and a women go out for coffee ALONE together and the man pays is it or is it not considered a date" Richard demanded. Mike shrugged and gave a nod causing Richard to smirk.

"What do you mean he PAID?" I asked in confusion.

"Derek paid for the coffee and doughnuts you two ordered. Didn't you know?" Richard repeated with a quirked eyebrow.

"I take it from your expression you didn't know" Mike commented lightly.

I specifically remember leaving the basket head with my WALLET. Why the hell did he pay for the coffee? It was supposed to be my shout. As I grumbled over what I had learnt my Beast and caged other purred instead. The both of them feeling rather appreciative over Basket head's actions. _'Traitors' _I thought at them which did nothing.

"How much do I owe him" I sighed

"What? You aren't paying him back" Richard responded.

"I'm not going to owe Derek Hale anything let alone have him pay for something I enjoyed" I growled

"Well then you can ask him yourself because I refuse to tell you" Richard countered.

"FINE I will" I huffed back childishly.

"I never understood why the two of you hated the shit out of each other. I understood it even less when April tried to explain the relationship between you two back in high school." Mike idly mentioned.

"He's a jerk that's why." I sneered. At their awaiting expressions I elaborated.

"I had an 18 page research report I'd done for our biology teacher on why Molecular shapes were important. It was my punishment for upsetting the drama club again." I ignored the way Richard looked to Mike for confirmation and the smug smirk Mike gave.

"The next day I go over to the Hale house to hang with Petey and help him mind the younger kids in his pack. Next thing I know Basket Head Hale has my book bag WITH my report and everything completely soaked in the kitchen sink!" At the duo looks they gave me I knew they thought it wasn't such a big deal

"That wasn't the beginning but it was one of the reasons." I gritted out in defence. Past frustration at the memory welling up within me.

"What was he doing with your book bag in the first place?" Mike asked

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" I growled out.

"Maybe it was an accident" Richard pointed out

"Oh sure but then what the heck was he doing looking through my book bag in the first place. He shouldn't have started a war if he had no intentions to finish it" I huffed before accepting the refill of milk Mike placed before me. As I met Mike and Richards assessing gazes I scowled deeply and snapped a 'what' at them.

"Nothing it's just….. You haven't been this animated since… well for a long time" Mike smiled

"Derek Hale really gets you going huh" Richard smirked

"Ugh you know what- I have got so many other things to do then to care about Derek Hale" I stated.

"Mmhmm…" Richard hummed with a taunting smirk.

The 3 of us fell into silence and I just knew that Richard had something he wanted to say. It went on for about three minutes before he burst

"I'm not even sorry for this" Richard said

"What are you-"

"Hush….._Who you think you kidding he's the earth and heaven to you" _Richard started to sing

"Oh now your just being annoying" I growled but Mike started nodding along

"_Face it like a grown up. When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad!"_ Mike joined in the two giving me wide smiles.

"Nope." I said whilst I drank my milk.

"Oh come on Rai! Where is the fun in having you live out a Disney song and WE don't get to play the sassy muses who sing back up!" Richard pouted whilst looping an arm over Mike.

"Because I have about 99 other problems to deal with and the way I feel about Derek Hale is not one of them" I scowled

"And how do you feel about him"

I fell silent because I didn't have an answer to the question. That didn't stop my beast and caged other from screeching and roaring their own. Squeezing my eyes shut in attempt to drown them out, I sighed and flopped onto the bar again.

"I have a god brother to train, a banshee to fix. A True Alpha to expose to reality and a Kitsune to help figure herself out. The sheriff to protect, The Beacon to monitor, My family to report in and My apprentice to show up. Not to mention the council that wants to kill me and the Mercenary's that are likely to come rolling into town to try and end the McCall pack! So much to do and so little time" I listed off before thumping my head on the bar.

"What's Peter going to be doing then?" Richard asked sympathetically

"What do you mean? That's only my half of the list the other half is all his" I grumbled out.

"April explained this to me" Mike spoke up. Clearing his throat and raising his finger in the air like he was giving a lecture he explained.

"Peter and Rai are a package deal. See back then if Araiya was in detention, Peter would break her out. If Peter was arrested and placed in a holding cell at the station, Araiya would break in. Everyone soon learned to just punish and blame the two together."

Richard raised his eyebrows in surprise before leaning forward and patting me on the head like a pet.

"You know this only makes me want to meet him more"

"I don't see why you're so fascinated with meeting Petey. It's just Petey" I sighed

"Oh sweetie. Do you really not see? Araiya when I met you, you never smiled and you never spoke. You were like a dead doll so broken. AND you were only 16. Then at 17 when we got you back you…. "Richard started to get angry as he thought back to when I was 17. I could feel it and I couldn't help but lower my head slightly at the memories. Mike just watched on silently from behind the bar in agreement with Richard.

"Look at you! At what you're wearing! He's fixing you" Richard finished softly after curbing his anger. Smiling at him I pulled him into a hug. Richard had always been prone to anger quicker than Mike. He was also very overprotective at times. It was something I liked about him though. As he hugged me tightly back I sighed and moved back a bit.

"You do realize Peter isn't on the market and despite the way he acts I'm pretty sure he's straight" I informed lightly causing Richard to roll his eyes.

"Another time another place" Mikey sighed forlornly

"Oh please. From what I've gathered the man is equivalent to your sassy twin brother." Richard teased.

"Isn't it sassy gay best friend?" I asked in confusion

"No. WE are your sassy gay best friends, Peter is your sassy twin brother" Richard corrected. Looking to Mike for an explanation, all he did was shrug.

"He's right you know."

Any other words we would have shared with each other was cut off by the text I received from the sheriff.

_I need you to come to the station. The two of us need to talk about Stiles -Chief_

Furrowing my eyebrows in worry, I bit into another brownie before heaving myself from my seat. Nodding absently, I distractedly ran through every possible thing Stiles could have gotten into. At the same time, I tried to stave off the nerves that ran through on whether or not the Sheriff was mad at me. Jeff had told me about how he had informed the Sheriff about his heritage. It hurt to imagine the sheriff mad at me but I'd accept it none the less.

"You leaving?" Mike checked causing me to nod. Before I could leave. Richard thrusted the container of leftover brownies into my hands.

"Take these okay and drop round the café if you need a refill. Share them with Peter and tell him I'm looking forward to meeting him when the both of you are free" Richard instructed sternly causing me to laugh but agree.

"Or you two could come to the club and I'll give you free drinks." Mike added with a smirk. His smirk fell when Richard glared at him after cuffing him on the back of his head lightly.

"Stop encouraging her alcoholism." He scolded.

I left the two to their bickering and instead straddled my bike and made my way to the Sheriff's station. Sneaking past Officer Holly who was blatantly trying to flirt with Officer Pretty boy, I stuck my tongue out in spite and knocked on the sheriff's door.

"You're not going to arrest me are you Chief?" I asked teasingly

"Close the door and sit down Raiya" the sheriff spoke with a small smile. Inwardly relieved that he wasn't angry with me I did as I was told. As I settled in I looked to him curious as to what he wanted. It was only when I met his gaze full on that I saw it. The guardian legacy of the Stilinski men shone brightly in the sheriff's eyes and I hid my joy inwardly.

* * *

**_*Stilinski Household (6:00pm)*_**

Malia let out a loud pleasurable moan as her mate devoured her. It was no secret that the couple were rather active with their sexual activities however as of late things had been different. Stiles had been different. Malia had just managed to bite back a loud scream that was trying to claw its way out of her throat. Her eyes were clenched tightly and her teeth almost shifting into their fanged state. The coyote writhed and twisted her hips in attempt to get a moment to calm down. To control herself but she couldn't-FUCK! Her glowing blue eyes rolled back and her hips snapped up wildly, bucking into the congenial administrations of her mate to ride out the rest of her outburst. When he pulled back finally allowing her time to catch her breath, he licked his lips sensually. Her juices not bothering him at all despite the shiny sheen it added to his chin and slightly swollen lips. Considering the fact he had been at her for what felt like years the coyote didn't know why she was so swooned.

Her naked chest was now rising slowly and her senses were starting to clear. Her fingers began to loosen their grip on the head board of Stiles bed and her body lay limp. Malia felt the feather ghost kisses her mate peppered on her skin as he began to curl around her. It didn't matter that out of the two of them only she was bare as the day she was born. It didn't matter that she was a sweaty mess and he still looked rather presentable. In this moment Malia didn't care about anything but her mate and his care for her.

"God I will never- ever get tired of this" Stiles grinned.

Malia could only manage a keening whimper and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. His hands caressed her lightly, warming and comforting her at the same time. Massaging her chest like they were something precious. Pressing his hand over her heart which thrummed in languid want.

The werecoyote was slightly surprised and impressed at how well her Human mate had managed to tire her out. After their earlier coupling when she had first arrived the two had cleaned up and gotten something to eat. She wasn't sure what it was that the sheriff had talked to Stiles about but her mate was happy. His scent practically reeked of glee and joy that it was impossible to not feel it too. They'd lazed together, doing nothing just watching old videos of a younger Stiles. The entire time Stiles had talked, spoken and shared to her the stories the Sheriff gave him about his godfather.

The animated brightness in how he spoke and flailed his hands, the way his lips would form words. Malia felt herself let go, felt normal the longer she stayed with him. He made her forget all about the fact that she was Peter's daughter, that she was adopted. She had yet to tell him of how her adoptive father reacted to her adoption. Something warm welled in her chest and Malia once again gazed at Stiles with fervent eyes.

"I'm NEVER going to regret this. Regret you. You've ruined me" Stiles continued to speak unaware of his girlfriend's thoughts.

At that Malia did manage an arrogant smirk. A domineering victory grin that she always wore when she came out on top in a fight. She didn't even bother to try and hide it from her mate who was watching her avidly with his whiskey brown eyes that compelled her coyote to settle. When it came to the afterglow it was always Stiles who talked. Which she didn't mind because it was something she liked about him. She was used to the silence having lived out in the woods as a coyote there was no need to speak. To use human speech. If she wanted something she fought for it and took it.

"You don't even care do you?" Stiles breathily whispered in amusement.

"Not even a little" Malia slurred lazily.

The couple dozed together contentedly. Stiles wasn't sure what time it was when he finally awoke with arms wrapped around him tightly, spooning from behind. It was only due to the buzzing of his phone that he awoke. Reaching for the blasted device, he squinted at it blearily.

***2 missed calls* - Unknown Number**

***1 new message*- Unknown Number**

Sitting up he wiped the sleep from his face and checked the message. A moan of exhaustion from beside him caught his attention and he turned to look at the sleeping Malia. Tucking her hair away from her face, He pulled the blankets over her bare shoulder and smiled at how she snuggled into his bed. Checking the message he furrowed his eyes in confusion.

_Fair warning little Cień ;P –A _

Knowing it was from Araiya, because who else calls him that, Stiles tried to figure out what she meant.

***Bang Bang* *Knock Knock* *Ding Ding***

The sudden flurry of knocking and banging on his front door, had him scrambling out of bed to answer it. Malia woke up with an angry growl and eyes glowing blue, clutching his sheets to her body tightly she glared angrily. Stiles couldn't help the chuckle he let out at how endearing she was, kissing her quickly on the cheek he gave her wink.

"Go back to sleep" He soothed

"Make her shut up or else I'll eat her" Malia grumbled before she flopped back onto his bed. Stiles laughed before he rushed downstairs to let Araiya in before his girlfriend really did try to eat her.

"You didn't have to keep knocking" Stiles gritted out with a huff, annoyed on his girlfriend's behalf. Araiya gave him a teasing smirk. Pinching his cheek like he was a kid again, she pat him lightly.

"I did give you a fair warning"

"How did you even get my number?" Stiles asked instead. Araiya held out the container in her hands like it was a peace offering with a smile on her lips.

"My brother's apprentice knows some tricks with computers. He taught me a few things" Araiya shrugged

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked as he took the container. Araiya just rolled her eyes before digging her hands into her pant pockets. Stiles couldn't help but shake his head at the outfit she had on. The bright pink t-shirt drowned her and the neon green rabbit printed jammie pants she wore made her look like she was playing dress up. The grey ugg boots on her feet and her cat beanie were the only things that didn't look strange on her.

"Oh my god, you didn't seriously drive here in that?" Stiles couldn't help but groan causing Araiya to frown.

"What's wrong with it? After this I'm going to go home and sleep, I figured why not just change into my pj's now rather than later" Araiya explained not seeing anything wrong with what she wore.

"What do you want?" Stiles groaned instead.

"I was bringing you a peace offering" Araiya shrugged

Stiles reached opened the container, only to stifle a moan at the brownie aroma that filtered out. Narrowing his eyes at the knowing grin on her face, Stiles took one and bit into it before moaning out in delight. Ignoring the smug grin on Araiya's face.

"Not that that means you can take these back but is there any particular reason for the bribe. You know because that's exactly what this is – a bribe" Stiles mumbled around his mouthful.

"Is it working?" Araiya grinned.

"I will neither confirm or deny or even deem that question with an answer because these are evil brownies" Stiles muttered.

"Peter would never apologise okay, he won't you know he won't. And in order for this Alliance to work I know some bridges have to be mended" Araiya sighed, her words causing Stiles to frown.

"Figure's he wouldn't even apologise himself. Why are you giving these to me and not Scott? He's the Alpha" Stiles asked

"Scott's not ready to forgive Peter yet." Araiya sighed looking slightly bored.

"And you think I am?" Stiles scoffed

"No, but your logical enough to put away your animosity if it's for the good of your pack." Araiya smirked with fondness. Stiles gripped the container in his hands tightly before frowning at her with narrowed eyes. After a few minutes of silence Stiles broke it after confirming Araiya meant well.

"You really trust him don't you" Stiles commented causing Araiya to shrug.

"My friendship with Peter isn't normal. I owe him more than anyone could possibly understand"

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked thinking the worst.

Araiya smirked before reaching out and ruffling his hair like she used to when he was younger.

"Don't let what you see fool you. Peter saved me from myself. He's not all bad, just give him time" Her words were directed towards him but her eyes were looking past him. Turning around he saw Malia standing not too far behind him in his clothes with a contemplative frown. He turned back to Araiya only to see she was gone. Closing the door whilst grumbling over Araiya's constant information teasing, Stiles moved to stand beside Malia.

* * *

**_*Augusta's Mansion (6:30pm)*_**

As Araiya flopped down into the chair near him, Jeff arched an eyebrow and sipped on his tea. He inwardly chortled at her choice of outfit and knew that Peter would have something to say the minute he saw her.

"I take it your bribe was well taken?" Jeff asked idly causing Araiya to snort.

"Everyone underestimates the power of food. Where's Petey?"

"Mr Hale has yet to return from his activities for the day" Jeff informed.

Araiya sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them close. Her features settling into a thoughtful glaze. Jeff quietly watched as the young Black pondered through her thoughts. He somewhat was impressed with how much planning Peter and Araiya had put into protecting the pack and setting them up for training. Jeff wasn't privileged to the entire scheme and he had no urges to discover them, but watching them unfold was fascinating.

Both their heads turned to look at Peter when he trudged through. There was a self-satisfied smirk dancing upon his lips and a certain sway to his step. He looked like a sneaky cat who had finally caught the canary.

"How was Triple E?" Araiya asked from her place on the couch. When no response came she frowned and looked to Peter who was glaring at her in disgust.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Peter sneered causing Araiya to roll her eyes.

"Clothes Petey! These are my pj's"

"As long as you didn't leave the house in those" Peter muttered but Jeff's snicker caught his attention. Turning to Araiya and her wide innocent smile, Peter scowled at her.

"Richard gave us some brownies" Araiya quickly spoke out causing Peter to narrow his eyes but let it go.

"The ex-hunter who owns the café?" Peter checked

"Yep. He and Mike offered us free drinks at their new club Ambrosia"

"This is the same Mike that pointed out Laura's cheating boyfriend, the one with the seer mother and crazy sister"

"The one and only."

"How nice of them" Peter muttered whilst helping himself to Augusta's whiskey. Araiya smirked as he poured her a glass and handed it to her before adding the needed amount of wolfs bane so it could affect him.

"Cordelia and her coven have agreed to keep an eye out on the boarders for any suspicious activity. Has Jeff told you about the Rock Troll's request to stay near the lake?" Peter asked

"Mmhm….We'll scout out the area some other time" Araiya hummed.

"Stiles accepted your apology by the way" Araiya lightly informed

"I'm glad" Peter condescendingly scoffed

"I thought you would be. I'm sure he and Malia are enjoying those delightful brownies together"

Peters grip on his glass tightened and Jeff sighed warily. Standing, Jeff left the room for the two friends to have their privacy. On their own, Araiya sighed at Peter's stubbornness.

"She's your daughter Peter. You think I wouldn't have figured it out on my own?"

Peter turned away and tried to remain aloof. Although he knew he was fooling no one.

"She is YOUR daughter. You're her father. You think I don't know how much you really wanted to have a kid" Araiya continued softly

"No she's not. I didn't raise her- I didn't even know she existed. When I did, I tried to kill her so whatever idea you have in your head right now get rid of it" Peter tried to casually dismiss but his words were biting.

"But you wanted to. You wanted her the moment you knew about her. Even in that crazy psycho mind of yours." Araiya countered.

Peter stilled and inhaled deeply unwilling to speak because he was afraid of what may come out. Araiya was right and he knew it but he didn't want to think on the other options. He'd seen Malia, how she is with the pack, the way her adoptive father was with her. Before the crash, her first full moon she had grown up happy and loved. Whether the desert wolf could actually shift into a coyote or not wasn't confirmed but he was a werewolf. Under certain circumstances not all werewolves have werewolf children. He had already ruined her life once, twice now…she was better off without him. Meeting Araiya's intense gaze, Peter spoke his next words firmly.

"She's not my daughter" Peter denied once more before he left the room. Araiya sighed after him and shook her head.

"I could FEEL your lie more than I could hear it" Araiya muttered before she too headed upstairs to sleep. Accepting that Peter's half of their 'to do' list will take longer than hers.

* * *

**_*Italy*_**

Nik entered the hotel with a casual stroll. The 21 year old werewolf strolling through the place as if he belonged. Not one person for even just a second thought he was out place. They should have really because he looked too important to belong in such a place. His dark brown hair looked windswept and his face clean shaven. The fitted black Trench coat complimenting the broadness of his shoulders. The white dress shirt he adorned underneath with a fitted grey vest flattered his features and the dark blue jeans contributed the casualty of his visit. In fact the only casual looking clothing he wore were his jeans. Scrunching his nose in distaste at the scent of cheap perfume one of the ladies wore, Nik approached the front desk.

"Scusa bella ma mia madre mi sta aspettando, ma ho dimenticato di darmi la chiave alla nostra camera." As he spoke he made no effort in trying to be polite with his tone. He had things to do and this was only going to delay him the longer he waited.

The girl behind the desk eyed him appreciatively, her eyes trailing down his form before meeting his stormy grey orbs. Clearing her throat she tried her best to be professional. If Nik had been more relaxed and less frustrated he would have been awkward. However Nikolas Black was too tired and his mind was set on only one objective.

"Certo signore. Potrei avere il nome utilizzato per la registrazione?"

"Isabella Fuller"

At the name he gave, the girl stilled and caution bled into her scent. Nik narrowed his gaze at the girl and straightened his posture ready on the defensive. The girl wrote something down quickly before she gestured for him to follow her. Taking the risk, Nik immediately began to categorize all he saw and sensed. So when the girl had gestured towards the room before him, he stealthily opened the door in preparation. He sensed nothing strange and couldn't smell anything damning. Moving further into the room he stilled and his whole body tensed.

"Fuck!" He cursed his eyes flashed blue and his fangs formed in anger. At the same time the room door opened and in walked a gruff looking man. Immediately Nik smelt the stench of wolfs bane that stained the man.

The man turned and his blue eyes caught sight of the werewolf in the room. Within a split second both the wolf and the hunter had guns aimed at one another. Nik's eyes still glowed blue and his fangs were still present yet the fact that he had a gun in his hand and not claws seemed to shock the hunter.

"State your name wolf" The hunter demanded his tone warning.

"You first Hunter" Nik snarled causing the Hunter to smirk in amusement.

"I don't think you understand your situation because you see this isn't your average old weapon"

"22 Magnum Calliber with a 30 round capacity. It's loaded weight at 19 ounces. Otherwise known as the PMR-30. It doesn't take much to figure it's loaded with wolfs bane bullets." Nik rattled off instantly and confidently impressing the hunter slightly.

"A name for a Name!" Nik states and the hunter narrows his eyes before grunting out a snort. His arm never lowers but his eyes show his amusement.

"Chris Argent"

"Argent?" Nik repeats and slowly lowers his weapon.

"Your turn" Chris counters idly wondering why his name made the wolf lower his weapon rather than shoot. There was something about the kid that had Chris hesitating. Just because he had come to accept some werewolves into his social circle didn't mean he was going to cosy up with every single one he met. He was still a hunter and he followed a code.

"Nik. Nikolas Black"

"You going to tell me what you're doing here?" Chris questioned.

It didn't escape Chris that Nik was seemingly relaxing at his presence. The werewolf almost seemed annoyed and unafraid. Positively confident that Chris was no threat. This was further proven by the way he reigned in his wolf eyes and fangs and placed his gun away. Inwardly his hunter mind set shook his head at the foolish actions but outwardly Chris ensured he stayed firm.

"I'm here because my father can be a right sadist. What's your excuse?" Nik grumbled

"You're awfully calm for someone facing the possibility of death" Chris smirked as he clicked his gun in loading. Nik just scowled at him and rolled his eyes.

"You won't shoot me. I'm updated on the regular Argent. You follow a code and your current mission is your sister turned jaguar with no distractions" Nik informed as he went about dusting his clothes from imaginary dust. Chris narrowed his eyes and slowly lowered his gun.

"I wouldn't have thought werewolves cared about hunters and their codes. Didn't think they still believed they were followed"

Nik looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I say it was werewolves who told me?"

"You want to explain why I walked in on a werewolf in my room?" Chris questioned instead.

"I'm looking for Isabella Fuller, you want to blame someone for letting me in your room you blame the damn receptionist who let me in." Nik growled

"Why?" Chris enforced with gritted teeth.

Nik looked up at the hunter with a deadpanned expression. His features deepening into a scowl.

"Because she's my mother"

Chris lowered his weapon and peered at the 21 year old werewolf with wide eyes of shock. Despite the scowl and the grey eyes, now that he was looking, the hunter could see the resemblance. Feeling his own lips form a disbelieving scowl, Chris couldn't help but blurt out his next words.

"You mean someone was actually crazy enough to multiply with that sadistic pain in the ass!"

Nik snarled at Chris and the hunter re-aimed his gun at the wolf's head.

"My parents are happily married thank you very much." Anything else Nik was going to say was cut off by the buzzing of Chris's phone. Reaching to check it, Chris lowered his gun and cursed the highest heavens for whatever deity decided to introduce him to Isabella Fuller.

"What?" Nik snapped causing Chris to narrow his eyes.

"Your mother set us up!" Chris sneered tossing his phone over. Reading the text message, Nik soon joined Chris in his cursing rant.

'God what did I do to deserve this!' Nik whimpered inwardly.

_Argent, My baby boy has probably found your ass by now. Stick with him and show him the ropes will yah. Your pet wolves in BH will need you soon. –IF_

* * *

**_*Kansas*_**

Isaac checked the address Davian had given him for the 5th time before he looked up at the house. Could he even call it a house? The place was small, so small that it made the werewolf question whether or not this was some kind of joke. In fact the blue eyed curly haired teen would probably call it a shack and not a house. There were no other buildings anywhere remotely near except for something that looked like an abandoned old farm house.

"This is the part where a scarecrow tries to rip my throat out isn't it" Isaac muttered to himself warily.

None the less he raised his hand and knocked on the door. As he waited he adjusted the scarf around his neck, feeling the temperature difference from France immediately. When he had gotten off the plane and had been told that a car was already waiting for his use well he had been just a little suspicious. That is until he saw the car and found out it was from Davian.

Checking his pockets for the note Davian left for him, Isaac read it again.

_Isaac, I got your message and I'm proud of you for finally deciding to go back. I'm sorry I couldn't call but things are not the best for me at the moment. Therefore it saddens me to ask this of you through a note and a bribe. I need you to please make a stop in Kansas before you return home. My Uncle Boston is stationed there and he will inform you of everything. I hope what you learn doesn't leave you too upset but I will accept any choice you make. _

_Thankfully _

_Davian R.B_

Isaac could have ignored the note, could have just gone straight to Beacon Hills. However the teen wolf was placing the blame on his curiosity. Davian despite all he's done for Isaac is still a mystery. The author was strange yet oddly open, a puzzle that Isaac couldn't help but want to figure out. Not to mention how much the man had helped him. Isaac felt like he owed the book writer.

"You've made it this far Isaac" He prepped before knocking on the door once again.

"HELLO! I'M LOOKING FOR BOSTON? BOSTON BLACK? Does anyone even live here?" Isaac tried but once again he was met with nothing. Frowning to himself, Isaac sighed before making his way back to the dark blue Camaro Davian had bribed him with. He was just about to unlock the car when he caught the scent of an aggressive presence.

Releasing his fangs and claws, Isaac tensed himself ready with his eyes glowing golden yellow. He was a tad too late though. As he was tackled to the ground he fought back with all the strength he had. As such the two wolves began to roll and tumble, wrestling each other for the upper hand. Pushing off Isaac for room to attack again, the werewolf lunged with a roar and Isaac stood his ground. Answering back with a challenging roar the shifted beta's lunged at each other. Swipes and punches later the two were pushed away from each other once more as they landed twin blows to each other's faces. It was in this moment both wolves manged to actually take in the other.

"Jackson?" Isaac called in shock.

Isaac's face shifted back into his human features and he stared wide eyed the wolf before him. The wolf before him shifted his features just the same and the two teen wolves eyed in each other in shock and curiosity.

"What the fuck are you doing here Lahey!?" Jackson snapped with a douche bag sneer. The shock wore off and Isaac glared back. Hostility slowly rising between the two.

"I could ask you the same thing" Isaac growled back eyes flashing golden yellow.

Jackson took a step forward a snarl on his lips and his hands clenched. He stopped however when two gun shots shattered the air of violence. Both wolves cowered at the sound and whipped their heads to where it came from. Standing in front of the shack looking house was a black haired man with a thick beard. He looked gruff and slightly wild like those men who were always out in the wilderness and had no time to shave. Both wolves cowered slightly under the man's dark glare, his grey eyes stormy with annoyance.

"You two idiots are right lucky I live in the middle of nowhere. Mahealani set up the other room would you. The other one's here" The man grunted out deeply.

"Danny?" Isaac questioned again whilst trying to gather his wits.

"Hi Isaac" Danny waved from his place behind the man. Any other conversation the two might've had was cut off by Jackson's incredulous shout.

"WHAT! Is this some kind of joke? There is no way Lahey is the other apprentice" Jackson sneered.

Old feelings of anger and hatred for the other wolf began to rise and Isaac began to growl. He could see it in Jackson's eyes, the disbelief, and the belittlement. Just like that Isaac felt like him before the bite. Powerless and unable to do anything. Just another annoyance, a bug for Jackson Whitmore to step all over.

"You got a problem with me Whitmore?" Isaac challenged with a snarl.

Jackson arched an eyebrow in amusement. His stance relaxing and his lips turned upwards into a smirk. Isaac felt another rush of anger flow through him. Whitmore didn't even think Isaac could do it. Didn't believe that for one second Isaac could even touch him.

"Don't waste my breath Lahey. You're not even worth a finger" Jackson scoffed.

Isaac lunged and Jackson tensed on the ready when once again several gun shots rang out and both wolves cowered once more.

Boston Black was used to being forgotten. He loved to be forgotten and ignored it worked for him. However there was only one time where he just won't stand for being pushed aside and that is when he's on his turf. Scratching at his scruff and shouldering his gun he glared at the two werewolves on his land. For a second he wondered just why the hell he was taking in a bunch of hormonal teenagers into his home. Wondering whether he had finally gone mad. However as he glanced into each of the two werewolves eyes he had his answer. That didn't stop him from cursing up a storm.

"Let's get one thing straight here boys. This is my land and my home. Now if you're going to stay here there's a couple of things you should know. One, What I say goes no acceptations. Two, you call me sir. If you two morons want to have a pretty boy catfight the both of you turn right around and get the hell off my property"

Isaac and Jackson glared at each other neither one wanting to be the first to look away. As Danny watched everything from behind Boston, he was curious just where things would go from here. Jackson was his best friend and despite everything that has happened, Danny was one of the rare people that could see past Jackson's façade. Danny also knew all about why Isaac hated Jackson and he knew that Isaac was justified. There were years of problems and issues between the two.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Boston asked

Isaac later would convince himself that he was just imagining things. That it was a trick of the light. Yet for a second just a second he thought he had seen remorse and guilt in Jackson's blue eyed gaze. It was soon replaced by a smirk and a challenging sneer. Jackson turned to Boston and grinned.

"No problems here"

"Yeah" Isaac agreed a beat after.

Boston nodded and moved back inside leaving the teens to follow. Danny moved to greet Isaac properly whilst Jackson scowled. Giving Isaac a friendly smile, Danny held out a hand in greeting.

"Nice to have you join us Isaac"

"Yeah… what is this exactly?" Isaac asked feeling more comfortable with Danny rather than his mortal enemy. Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion and surprise.

"You don't know?"

Isaac shook his head feeling sheepish and slightly embarrassed but with no idea as to why.

"Hah! That explains a lot. Maybe you should just go on back home whilst you still can" Jackson mocked

"Jackson!" Danny warned causing Jackson to scowl but turn away. Isaac tensed his jaw wanting to punch the other wolf in the face but calmed himself with deep breaths.

"Come on Boston will explain everything" Danny urged with a kind smile.

"Don't you mean sir?" Isaac joked with a small smile causing Danny to grin.

As the three teens made their way inside, Isaac couldn't help but comment on the inside interior and the ruined state it was in. The inside was not so different from the outside.

"Does he seriously live here?" Isaac asked

"Actually this is just a front, it's not so bad underground" Danny answered.

"What?" Isaac questioned with mild panic. The feeling of being trapped again threatening to take over. It must have shown on his face because Danny looked to him in concern. Isaac hadn't felt such a panic since he had left Beacon Hills. A snort had them all looking to Jackson who was watching Isaac with a disdainful glare.

"It's not too late to turn back Lahey." Jackson spoke out staring at him intensely.

Isaac could see it. Jackson didn't think he could do it. Didn't think he could take it. Jackson still thought he was weak and a loser. Clenching his eyes and inhaling deeply, Isaac thought of his anchor. Tried to control his feelings like he controlled his wolf. As he felt himself relax he met Jackson's condescending glare with a smirk.

"I think I can handle it"

Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes. The human wondered just why he was subjecting himself to being stuck with two ego headed werewolves. As the three entered the underground domain, Boston called for their attention.

* * *

**So that just happened... I don't even know like seriously. (It had a purpose, I think). This chapter was choppy, rushed and pretty much an information tease so I won't blame you if you're frustrated. And I know this may make me sound needy but like reviewing what you think I'm doing wrong is just as great as showing me what I'm doing right. **

**I'll try to be more progressive and informative at the same time from now on but no promises. **

**Okay Next Chapter is completely dedicated to mostly Derek, Araiya and Peter but the pack's there too. **

**Thanks for faves, follows and reviews. **

**Review please (I'm floundering) **

**Thanksx**


	29. Lunch Meetings

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE!**

**This chapter was really kicking my ass. I was a little too ambitious with my updating schedule so unfortunately I won't be able to post anything until like next week. It was real hard finding time to like write this chapter (SERIOUSLY HARD). Anyway Enjoy your read (and I hope you do because this is the longest chapter yet)**

**(Once again this isn't edited) **

**Happy readings xx**

* * *

**_*Time Skip: 1 week and 3 days*_**

**_*Beacon High School* _**

The McCall Pack teens crowded together on one of the nearby lunch tables outside. It was nothing unusual, nothing strange. No one looked twice at the group and would even think that they were a bunch of teen supernatural beings. For the past week and few days the teens had come to develop the habit of arriving early to school and sticking close with one another. Not once could you find any of them alone without either of their friends nearby.

"This is getting ridiculous" Stiles muttered as he eyed the other arriving students. At his side, Lydia and Malia were going over yesterday's Math homework together. Kira and Scott who had been whispering sweet nothings to one another, being cute and all, looked to Stiles with shrugs.

"What is?" Scott asked

"I think he's referring to the consistent buddy system we've generally been placed under for the past week and 3 days" Lydia sniped out. Her words annoyed and irritated but her eyes never leaving the problem she was helping Malia with.

"Well… Braeden and Derek said that it would be best and that it was only temporary" Kira spoke out awkwardly. She had no problems with the system they've developed.

"Of course you wouldn't" Malia absently stated as she scowled at the work before her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kira stammered out feeling a little put on the spot and uncertain.

"Nothing bad I'm sure" Stiles spoke up immediately with a look towards Malia. The coyote just made a face back, the two communicating through expressions. Lydia shook her head and rolled her eyes before gesturing back at the problem and answering the Kitsune's question.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you'd probably be voted as person whose okay with anything"

"That's not true!" Kira denied. Stiles, Lydia and Malia just stared at the Kitsune not swayed at all by her denial.

"Kira can be very not okay with stuff" Scott defended causing Kira to nod.

"I'm not buying it" Malia bluntly spoke

"You're not exactly one to talk either" Lydia added

Scott looked to Stiles for support but the pale skinned human just shrugged.

"Look man take it as a compliment. You're both the um- moral compasses?" Stiles looked to Lydia and Malia for confirmation but the two females had already dismissed the conversation and gone back to studying. Feeling put out he turned back to Scott and Kira who were both looking to him with wide eyes and Oh god- they looked like woodland creatures!

"Let's go with that. You two make up for all the bad things the rest of us do you see?" Stiles stretched his neck and nodded his head sure he got his point across. Smirking in accomplishment he waved his hand in a sweeping motion.

"Yep totally explained" He grinned. He actively chose to ignore the sputtering confusion the Kitsune and True Alpha wore. Before they had a chance to steer the conversation back on track a cheery greeting was heard.

"HEY! LIAM I FOUND THEM!" Mason called out happily before the two made their way to joining the rest of the pack.

"Okay is anyone else freaked out at just how well Liam's little buddy adapted to this big gigantic haunting death sentence" Stiles quickly whispered whilst narrowing his eyes at the two oncoming teens.

"No. Actually they kind of remind me of us" Scott commented

"Yeah right like they actually-"

"Hey Guys!" Liam greeted with a smile before settling into the seat beside Scott and Mason sat beside him.

"Why are you smiling? You shouldn't be smiling, you're at school! You should be angry, sleepy or like…" Stiles looked around for an example before he landed on the frown his girlfriend was wearing.

"See like that" He motioned whilst pointing at Malia. Malia scowled at her mate with a slight glare. Stiles halted and his mind blanked before he shook himself out of the thrill he felt. Clearing his throat and turning back to the little beta he gave him a once over.

"Not like that" Stiles stated with a shake of his head.

Liam, well used to Stiles now and his comments, just rolled his eyes with a patient sigh. Stiles was taken aback at the reaction and immediately called attention to it.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Scott asked looking to Liam worried.

"That! That-That!" Stiles scrambled to say.

"Nobody understands what you're trying to say if you just repeat the word Stiles" Lydia drawled.

"Liam's attitude is coming to be a lot like a local Sourwolf we all know" Stiles accused

"Who's he talking-" Mason began to ask

"He's talking about Derek" Malia answered finally giving her full attention to the conversation. The coyote had finally corrected her Math homework with the help of the banshee and felt a little better. Her confidence rising in her Math skills with Lydia's help. Due to them always meeting up in the morning, Lydia had taken it as the time to help Malia out and check over her work. The banshee was basically tutoring the coyote and it had brought the two closer as friends.

"I'm not becoming like Derek" Liam defended

"Oh yeah well just what kind of training is it that the two of you get up to? Huh? You train before school, you train after school, and you train during the weekend? What you think that just because you're a werewolf you can train so much like a robot?" Stiles began to ramble. His brain was only half understanding what he was sprouting the other half was jittered with paranoia. Stiles' couldn't help it, this safe tranquil little shindig they got going on was just a front. Sometimes Stiles felt like he was the only one who remembered that they had a bunch of people trying to kill them all…. To DEATH.

"Stiles has a point. Don't you think you should take it easy?" Scott started to say. He was feeling concerned for the little beta.

"No. Derek said that it was a great idea. This morning he taught me this really cool move" Liam responded with pride.

"Cool? That's all you can say? COOL! Dude it was BEYOND cool it was like SICK! You guys, Derek used that move on Braeden and it was just- Man you have to be there to believe it." Mason gushed excitedly, sharing a grin with Liam. The two younger teen's fist bumped each other despite the stares they were receiving.

"Wait- Why is Mason allowed to watch you train and I'm not?" Stiles exclaimed

"Uh…. Derek said that you talk too much" Liam muttered out sheepishly looking elsewhere. Liam didn't want to know what kind of expression Stiles was wearing due to his words. The pale skinned teen still intimidating him slightly.

"I'm allowed to watch as long as I don't say anything" Mason added

"Don't you have anything else you'd like to do other than watch Liam train?" Lydia asked whilst scrunching her face in disdain at one of the outfits a freshman was strutting.

"No" Mason answered but his answer wavered as he eyed out one of the soccer boys who gave him a smile.

"I don't see what the problem is!? We're sticking to the buddy system."

"Yes but you can't just stick together with Mason! Not that there's anything wrong with sticking with Mason- uh" Kira spoke up

"Yeah No I get it" Mason reassured

"Look does it really matter? We have Derek and Braeden on the lookout for anyone who might try to get us. I mean they saved us from that assassin last Wednesday right!?" Liam argued.

"Okay, Okay fine. Calm down you little werewolf because your eyes are flashing. Maybe we should try finding you someone to help you with control seeing as Derek's 'how to kick ass' camp isn't doing it for you" Stiles muttered with a scoff.

"It's a full moon soon are you sure you're going to be okay?" Scott asked concerned

"I'll be fine okay!" Liam grumbled back.

"Whatever. Why don't we talk about something else" Lydia intervened

"Like what?" Kira asked

"Like who else thinks that Braeden and Derek are boning again" Lydia smirked conspiringly. Her words procuring several different reactions. A snort from Stiles, A heated blush from Kira, An awkward cough from Scott, A confused grunt from Malia and a yelp of disgust from Liam. The only one seeming to share an avid interest in the topic was Mason. His enthusiasm oddly intense but none the less amusing for the banshee.

"Oh my god thank you for bringing it up. I have my hopes banked on NO" Mason muttered

"Mason! Dude its DEREK!" Liam growled

"Have you SEEN Derek? You really can't hold it against the guy. The broody wolf literally seems to do nothing but work out, brood and walk around shirtless" Stiles grumbled

"Why does it matter if Derek and Braeden are having sex?" Malia asked

"It doesn't really. I'm just curious" Lydia appeased bored.

"Well if they are it's really none of our business" Scott defended.

"Derek's an adult I'm sure he and Braeden can make their own decisions" Kira supported.

"Why were you so curious?" Lydia said to Mason. The dark skinned human just blinked owlishly at the banshee before he spoke. Well aware that his next few words may stir up certain reactions from the rest listening.

"Nothing really I just…. I wanted to know what that meant for Araiya" Mason shrugged.

At the mention of Araiya's name the pack all turned to look at Stiles instantly. It was no secret that off all of them, Stiles had the strongest connection to The Keeper. A fact that irked Scott slightly, however the true Alpha could remember fuzzily the times when Araiya would mind the both of them.

"Has she talked to you lately?" Kira asked looking at Stiles who looked annoyed. However it wasn't Stiles who answered but Mason.

"Oh yeah! This morning she sent me a picture of her fridge. Dude totally jealous of how full it is" Mason spoke up unaware of the looks he was receiving.

"Wait wait are you saying you've been TEXTING Araiya? What like friends?" Stiles sputters out. Liam started to sink in his seat well aware that a lecture or possibly a rant was soon to follow.

"Um…. Yes?" Mason answered warily

"Just casually" Stiles counters sounding full of disbelief.

"How do you even have her number?" Kira asked

"She gave it to me when she dropped by Liam's place to give us some muffins last Friday"

"Liam!" Stiles and Scott called

"They were really good" Liam muttered

"I thought we had all agreed that we wouldn't be keeping anymore secrets from each other" Scott said

"And I WASN'T you guys just never asked"

"and he wanted to keep those muffins to himself" Mason muttered

"So Araiya's been giving food to Liam? Why does it matter? She always gives us food" Malia spoke up

"It matters because it's different. Peter and she could be trying to poison Liam, or are trying to bribe him into doing something!" Scott continued

"Honestly, Scott its' just muffins." Lydia sneered unimpressed with the true alpha's reactions. Liam gritted his teeth feeling anger and frustration welling. Clenching his fist tightly, the little beta glared at Scott with everything he had.

"I know what I'm doing. You just don't trust me. I'm not a baby Scott, I can make my own decisions!" Liam spat. His outburst catching everyone's attention, Mason warily looked at his friend in concern but left Liam to voice his feelings.

"I'm not saying-" Scott tried again but Liam cut him off.

"I don't need YOU telling me what I can and can't do" He huffed before getting up and storming away, Mason not far behind. The older teens sat in silence after the little beta's departure.

"Why is it every time I try to help him he always just argues against me" Scott sputtered in aggravation, mentally kicking himself for how wrong another conversation with Liam went.

"Scott, Buddy. I tell you this because I'm your best friend. You shouldn't be so surprised seeing as this is just Karma for how you and Derek were" Stiles distractedly spoke as he fiddled with his phone.

"I wasn't that bad!" A snort came from Stiles causing, Scott to huff.

"Oh from what I heard you sounded worse" Malia replied.

"Things were different then"

"No they weren't" Lydia supplied.

"I-I" Kira stuttered unsure on where she stood. She understood why Liam was frustrated but she also got why Scott was worried. Not to mention her own opinion towards Araiya was a bit rocky. Kira remembered how much trust her mom seemed to hold towards the Keeper and she also remembered the look on her face when she asked Kira that question. The Kitsune was struggling even now, days later to come up with an answer and she felt anger and irritation well within her at her indecision.

As the Bell rang, and the pack moved to make their way to class, they all were caught up in their own thoughts.

* * *

**_*Beacon Hills Station*_**

Sheriff Stilinski stared at the open cases he'd dragged out from the archives. The cases dating back as far as he could. For the past week and few days he and Araiya had been pouring through each of them. With her help and the Keepers log book that she had brought from Augusta's they'd been able to identify and sort which were supernaturally caused and which weren't. In the Sheriff's opinion he was handling things particularly well. As he read through a case that listed the names of 5-7 year old children who had gone missing in 2002. Accounted witnesses had reportedly seen the children playing out front with friends before disappearing. Checking the Keeper's log book for the same date, the Sheriff gritted his teeth together.

**Keeper's Log: April 23 2002 **

\- **2 changeling's found guilty of devouring missing children (Arnold Walsh (5), David James (7), Amanda Carlino (5)) *No survivors***

\- **Attempted assault on 7 year olds 'Stiles' Stilinski and Scott McCall. *Saved***

\- **Case solved. Hale pack Alpha Talia Executed 1 after attempted attack. Shadow Mistress Claudia Stilinski executed 1 after attempted kidnapping of children Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall**

Rubbing at the wedding band on his finger, he lost himself to his thoughts. It was one thing to know that the Supernatural world had apparently always been a known aspect for his Father. Yet to have also his wife included was another thing altogether. When he had been playing blind so selfishly, he had deluded himself so well into thinking he had done it. Protected Stiles from the strangeness of his father, protected him and kept him safe like he had promised Claudia. Scoffing, the Sheriff clenched his fingers tightly, what a fool he was.

* * *

_"You should know the nature of Stiles abilities, chief" _

_"The abilities of a Shadow Hunter isn't passed down by genes. It's given, and can only be given at a certain point in the Shadow Hunters life." _

_"When Death is coming to collect them" _

_ "When Arkadiusz gifted his abilities to Claudia…. She was 14. The older you are, the easier it is for you to control the gift. To stave off the darkness's influence and to keep up with their energy drain. If the darkness stops feeding on their Masters magical energy they instead feed on their life. Stiles was only 8. His Magical energy was too small and still developing."_

* * *

"Sheriff?" Parrish called snapping the Sheriff from his dark self-depreciating trance. Clearing his throat and shuffling the papers around on his desk to seem busy and less brooding, the sheriff motioned for Parrish to enter.

"What is it Parrish?" He grunted out.

Parrish regarded the Sheriff in silent respect. After the attack on the pack, and having been filled in on everything that was going on, Parrish and the Sheriff had been working together closer than ever. The deputy could see the difference in the Sheriff from before. A certain determination that was cold and ruthless. To many it would seem misplaced on the usually relaxed and rather kind Sheriff Stilinski, however there were no stops pulled when it came to his son.

"Another Missing Person's report sir!" Parrish informed as he handed over the needed information. Both the deputy and the Sheriff looked over the report with hardened gazes.

"This is the 4th teenager in the past week!" The sheriff muttered as he eyed the smiling girl pictured.

"Carly Brown, went missing two days ago." Parrish observably commented

"Still we don't have a connection and no bodies have been found. At the moment all evidence points to them being runaways." The sheriff huffed in annoyed stress.

"I'm telling you Sheriff there's something not normal about this case" Parrish insisted.

Giving the deputy the side eye, the Sheriff thought over what he could and could not do. The fact that Parrish and his voodoo abilities were telling him something supernatural was afoot was worrisome enough, however there wasn't anything legally that they could do about it. They had no leads and unless the bodies or even one of the teens had been found they still had nothing. Nothing that warranted calling in Araiya and having her help in investigating the mess. The Sheriff had no other option but to let the investigation and the issue run its course. The least he could do was notify Araiya to be on the lookout but that was it.

"I'll tell Araiya about it okay but that's all we can do." The sheriff replied already feeling slight frustration. Parrish nodded but he couldn't help but ponder on his curiosity.

"I know this may not be any of my business but just what exactly has Black and Hale been doing as of late?" Parrish asked, both officers knowing which Hale was being referred to.

The Sheriff let out a huffing laugh that sounded both equally fond and exasperated.

"After that stunt they pulled last Friday!? What they usually do, Kissing ass and trouble" The sheriff answered. A laughing giggle from the front desk caught both men's attention. Swivelling to take a look, the Sheriff and Parrish eyed out the newest recruit to the station. Releasing a annoyed sigh, Parrish frowned at where the new recruit was flirting with Holly.

"How is the training coming along?" The sheriff asked conversationally.

"Bateman's good…..I just don't think he takes this job seriously enough" Parrish admitted causing the Sheriff to let out a taunting laugh.

"Heh…I trust you'll be teaching him then. If all goes well, you're looking at your newest partner" The sheriff replied with a grin.

Parrish grimaced and once again wondered how much begging it would take to get Derek to apply to be a deputy to the sheriff.

* * *

**_*Augusta's Mansion*_**

Augusta's mansion was filled with loud noises of hustling and bustling as well as clanking sounds. Should one have visited the place they would be ignored, as the two individuals who occupied the house were too caught up in their work to notice.

"Let's have some fun, he said" *grunt* "What could go wrong? He said" *grunt* "Oh Rai it'll be just like old times, HE SAID!"

Peter rolled his eyes as Araiya continued to grumble and complain as she scrubbed at the kitchen floor. Whilst she did that, he sharpened the pile of old weaponry that decorated the house and was kept in storage. For the past few days, the both of them had been doing plenty of things. Cleaning, cooking, more cleaning, more errands.

"So I may have made a tiny mistake" he muttered as his hands continued their tasks.

"MISTAKE! A mistake is when you spell Asshole with a W, what we did was no tiny mistake" Araiya growled.

"You and I both know the true reason you're really upset" Peter grinned. Despite not looking at her, he knew that her lips were twitching with the urge to smile. Looking up briefly, he smirked at the petulant pout on her face.

"Yeah well YOU can't go to Eichen house until we've served our punishment so suck on that" Araiya threw back before going back to scrubbing at the floors furiously. After a few minutes of attending to their task, Araiya halted in her actions and leaned against the legs of chair.

"It was worth it" She whispered with a wistful grin. A cunning and pride filled grin adorned both their faces and together they basked in the old familiarity of their trouble making ways from their youths. To anyone who saw them they would most likely shake their heads and sneer at the two.

'Immature' they would mutter, 'Childish' they would scoff. Yet for Peter and Araiya…. They would call it freeing.

"I'm sure the sheriff will be very pleased to hear that" Jeff lightly scolded as he came into the room. Peter scowled whilst Araiya pouted sulkily.

"Nobody likes a tattle tale Jeff" Araiya muttered

"The both of you know the circumstances of your punishments" Jeff continued as he made his way to the cupboard, stepping around Araiya.

"We know" Peter and Araiya answered in unison. Peter with scathing disdain and Araiya with vexed annoyance.

"The both of you should be thankful! You're no longer a child Araiya, not to mention your own record Peter. It's not just a slap on the wrist and a time out in some cells in the station. You both could be sentenced to LIFE in PRISON!" Jeff lectured as he poured himself some juice.

"What use do you serve to us as a lawyer then" Peter condescendingly drawled

"Do not dismiss my words so easily Mr Hale. If it weren't for the Sheriff and I the both of you would be facing a heftier punishment than mere chores and banishments." Jeff scolded.

"As if I hold any care for the deluded misgivings humans have of containing me" Peter sneered.

"I said we were sorry" Araiya mumbled.

"Yes well the Sheriff and I believe that actions speak a lot louder than words, my dear" Jeff smiled before he left the two to their punishments.

"You start one little bar fight, rob an underground vampire nest of a few blood bags and almost blow up a bank and suddenly you're stuck playing slave" Araiya whined with a huff.

"Let's not forget the police chase, the several scared civilians and the breaking into the library" Peter added with a smug smirk

"Alfred and Detective Gordon really need to take a chill pill and have some fun. At least we did it a couple towns over and not here." Araiya huffed

"Araiya!" Jeff called from the lounge.

"Yes Jeff!?" Araiya answered as she mopped

"Would you and Peter take Marge to the vet? She's due for a check-up but I have a meeting with a group of mages to-"

As Jeff turned he startled at the sudden presence of both Peter and Araiya. Peter was glaring at him with cold blue eyes that glinted maliciously in the light. Beside him, Araiya looked at him with an apathetic blank stare that unnerved him greatly.

"Surely we heard you wrong" Peter crooned, a certain craze in his tone.

"Just what makes you think we'd go visit the druid and leave with him alive" Araiya spoke blandly. Her honey brown eyes were bright and Jeff withheld a shudder. It was so easy of him to forget that the duo weren't exactly sane. That there was a crazy madness they shared, that they were truly monstrous. He forgot that they were only placating him and the sheriff. That they didn't have to listen, that they were choosing to.

"Are you offering us an opportunity?" Peter simpered, his clawed fingers tingling at the thought of all he could do in his revenge. The more he thought on it, the stronger his anger and hatred grew, Peter didn't even realise that he was growling. The scent of fear, projected from Jeff only helped Peter's mind conjure his bloody revenge.

"PETER!" Araiya snapped, dragging him from the cusp of insanity. It was then that Peter realised he was hurting Jeff, his claws digging into the old mans flesh causing him to bleed. Jerking himself away and rushing to the other room, Peter fought hard to reign control of his wolf.

Wincing at the wound, Jeff cleaned at it. He knew that he should have seen that reaction coming. It was no secret that Peter had very strong hatred towards Alan Deaton. Araiya moved towards Jeff and helped him.

"Forgive me, I overstepped." Jeff muttered with his head bowed.

"Hm…. We will do as you asked" Araiya responded causing fear, worry and shock to spread through Jeff. Feeling his distress, Araiya offered the elderly man a gentle smile that did nothing to soothe his nerves.

"It will serve us some good to finally meet with the druid"

As Araiya turned to go to Peter, Jeff whispered his next words apologetically.

"I will inform the Sheriff that your punishment has been served"

Araiya did nothing to show she cared for his words.

* * *

Finally calming his wolf, Peter gripped the bench counter tightly in frustration. Yet no matter how he tried to block out the screaming and howling of his wolf, he could still hear it. Clenching his teeth together to stop them from fanging out, he panted harshly. It was only when the feather light touch on his arm distracted him that he began to calm.

The hand on his arm calmed him and soothed his wolf's temper.

"You need to let me be" Peter eventually sighed as he watched the golden veins on Araiya's arms pulse.

"Not going to happen" Araiya grunted as she drained him of his anger.

"You won't always be there to curb my insanity" Peter softly scolded

"As if I'd let you go insane on your own. I'm not ready for that yet" Araiya scoffed.

The two fell silent, trying to remind each other that they weren't alone anymore. That they had support, that they could be fixed. It was Araiya who spoke next, her tone stubborn and her words angry.

"It's getting worse isn't it?"

Peter said nothing which was an answer itself.

"I hate her!" Araiya spat her words furious and hot with hatred.

Peter laughed but it was hollow, knowing exactly who it was she was cursing. Araiya had been a lot more concerned over his emotional state than usual after her last visit with Valack. The emotional bond they shared ensured she was always able to monitor his state. She felt what he felt. It was the only thin thread that was keeping him mentally intact. Stopping the corruption of his wolf's mind-set and protecting him from succumbing to his feral state. Peter couldn't but laugh at the irony. His mind and his wolf, two things he prided himself on, were the things that were slowly killing him.

"I hate them" She added

Peter let her drain the erratic craze and madness, calming and stabilising his emotional state. With the haunted screams of his family now just ghostly whispers, all he could hear was the broken whines of his wolf. Deeming him stable enough, Araiya let the gold veins on her arm disappear. Inhaling deeply she digested the feelings before settling herself and her creatures.

"I swear Petey you have more emotional mood swings than a pregnant woman" Araiya muttered breaking the short silence.

"I suppose you would know with all those cravings you've been having lately!" Peter scoffed back

"Shut up Petey" She countered but the smile on her face was affectionate.

"So are we really going to pay a visit to the vet?" Peter asked with an air of nonchalance. A dark smirk adorned Araiya's features that showed animalistic amusement.

"I think it's about time. Don't you?"

* * *

**_*Derek &amp; Braeden*_**

The Mercenary and the green eyed wolf were walking through the grocery isle together. It should have seemed strange at how at ease and casual the two were as they went about grabbing what they needed to restock up the loft. Of course the two garnered stares from people. Derek, with his brooding dark looks that caused many to swoon and Braeden, with her air of danger and mystery and sultry smile. After having caught the 10th side eye from one of the many mothers in the store, Braeden let out a soft chuckle.

"What?" Derek asked deeply.

Cocking her hips to the side and smirking at the glare she received from the mother who was watching them, Braeden playfully spoke her words.

"I suppose you come here often"

"It's the closest store to the loft" Derek grunted in reply as he placed the item into the basket he held. Braeden had her own basket but unlike his, it was hardly as full. With Liam and Mason coming over to the loft more frequently, Derek had started feeding the two more often. Adding in the occasional unofficial pack gatherings and Braeden's rooming, grocery shopping had to be done. It wasn't as if Braeden was taking advantage of him, she was actually an okay roommate. Though having had to live with just Laura in New York, Derek had learned a lot on why women were scary roommates.

"I must admit, I expected there to have been more attacks. Apparently the hit on the pack must not have been too big a deal as we thought if we have time to be as relaxed as this" Braeden casually commented whilst placing a packet of M&amp;M's into her basket and trailing after Derek.

"We've already dealt with 5 attempts within a week of finding out and you want more" Derek gruffly scoffed as he placed the Reese's peanut butter cups Stiles loves in his basket.

"I'm just saying it's a little strange. With how much the Reaper talked up this Beacon and the precautions she specifically demanded, I would have thought something short of the apocalypse would be coming" Braeden shrugged as she grabbed a few strawberry tarts and added it to Derek's basket for Lydia. The mercenary remembered the guilty glare Derek wore when the Banshee hadn't seen the treats among his cupboards when all the others had their own favoured treats. Lydia didn't say anything but Derek had picked out the deliberate nonchalance she had worn as she watched the others and settled for some of Stiles peanut butter cups.

"Yeah well Black always had a right way with words" Derek snorted

Derek knew exactly what Braeden was doing. Once again the mercenary was dancing and lightly prodding at him to talk about his issues against and towards Araiya. He got the deliberate hints, heard the suggestive tones, not to mention the sometimes out right questions. Yet as per usual Derek always ignored or brushed off the topic, giving her nothing. His issues and problems regarding Araiya Black was nothing he needed to explain.

"Just what do you think she and Peter have been up to?" Braeden casually mused as she read the back of a cereal box.

"Who cares" He grunted

"I do, the pack does, the sheriff, you" Braeden listed whilst giving the staring middle aged mother who glared at her a smile. Chucking the box of Cereal into the basket with more force than necessary, Derek turned to Braeden with a heated glare.

"Enough. Stop it!" He growled in frustration

"I don't know what you're talking about" Braeden immediately shot back with a taunting smile that contradicted her statement. Moving closer, with intimidation and warning strong in his aura, Derek tried to get his point across.

"Whatever idea or thought you have on my relationship with Black is none of your concern. So leave it the fuck alone" Derek gritted out, his green eyes flaring. At his words Braeden smoothed her features into a 'listen up and shut up' expression.

"Derek, I don't think you understand just how big of a deal the Triad were. You've seen the type of work people like me do. You know the type of people who do my kind of job for a living. People like that, like me were scared the shit out of their pants over these guys! The Triad was no joke. If you were in the same town as that group you got the hell out of dodge. Even HUNTERS feared them"

"The Reaper wasn't just feared because of how she killed, it was because no one had any idea what the hell she was. You can't kill something if you don't even have a clue on what can kill it!"

Derek said nothing as Braeden started to quieten. He could see it, the genuine worry Braeden harboured for him. It was that which helped him calm his frustrations. They may have ended their relationship and parted in a heated way but they did care somewhat for one another. Derek knew that he and Braeden were over, that there was no chance in any way that they would begin seeing one another like they had before. When he had come back he had been prepared to forget her, add her to the list of people he used to know. Another woman he'd add to his list of failed relationships. Yet now that she had come back, that they were helping each other, he found himself feeling grateful.

Braeden wasn't a teenager, but an adult. She was an adult, close in age in which he could converse with. Someone he trusted to aid his back, and who knew him well enough. He'd shared some things about himself he hadn't with anyone else about the fire. She was a friend. A friend he was glad to have.

"I'm fine alright. With Black here, you can trust that there won't be many issues when it comes to Peter" Derek amended.

"What do you mean?" Braeden asked with narrow eyes, taking what she could get.

"Like I said, Peter's most trusted companion was Black. If there's anyone who could convince Peter of something it was Black. Adding in the fact that it's Stilinski who's the Sheriff, we won't have to worry about the two almost at all."

"Why is that?"

"Because back then, Deputy Stilinski was the only police officer Black and Peter listened to. Black won't ever lie or disobey Sheriff Stilinski" Derek explained

"You seem pretty sure about that. Thought you never cared for Black and Peter's ways" Braeden pushed

"My mom would only ever complain about it" Derek glared

"Hm…."

"Uh-um excuse me?" A wary voice softly called.

Derek and Braeden turned away from each other to face their addresser. It was one of the store's employees, the girl who usually worked behind the cashier. Derek narrowed his eyes in attempt to remember her name not realising that the actions caused his demeanour to seem angrier.

"Sorry but a customer said that there was an issue?" The girl continued warily but her smile was still bright.

"There's no issue, Derek here was just a little offended on my thoughts on his choice of cereal" Braeden casually informed with a polite smile. The girl let out a soft giggle and nodded.

"Oh! Hah- of course." Leaning in as if she was sharing a secret the girl continued

"I had a feeling Mrs Darla was just stirring up trouble. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No" Derek grunted wanting her to leave

"We're fine thank you" Braeden spoke

However, instead of leaving she fiddled with the hem of her shirt and shuffled her feet like she wanted to say something. Unlike Derek, who was content to ignore the girl until she shuffled away, Braeden arched an eyebrow in curiosity. The girl took that as her cue to say what she wanted.

"I-I don't know if you remember me but- I worked the cashier when you and your girlfriend-uh previous-ex"

"We aren't dating" Braeden cut in with a smirk.

"Oh! Right. Anyway I uh just wanted to say thanks. But I haven't seen her come in with you any time after that so-"

"We don't associate with each other anymore, sorry" Derek interrupted with a warning glare. The girl visibly faltered and looked at him in despair. Braeden just continued to watch, opting to see how it would play out. She had a fair idea on just who this girl was talking about.

"Wha-I, omg I'm sorry. I well- I think I'll just leave you to be then. Hope you both enjoy the rest of the day"

As the girl walked away, Braeden silently turned back to the shelf. She said nothing for the rest of the shopping trip which bugged Derek. The green eyed wolf knew that the mercenary had something to say. Her silence always spoke louder than her words. It was whilst they were lining up at the cashier that he finally spoke to her.

"What!"

"You have horrible taste in women" Braeden smirked causing Derek to glare

"I dated you"

"And we both know how that turned out" Braeden replied causing Derek to scowl.

It was only after they had paid for their groceries and about to head out that they were stopped. The boy who had been working the register smiled brightly at them and added a packet of Oreo's to their shopping.

"I didn't pay for this" Derek grumpily huffed in annoyance.

"No, I did. Take it, it's on the house." The boy smiled

"Why?" Derek asked instantly suspicious

"Chelsea said your girlfriend looked like she really liked these cookies last time you guys were here. You should give it to her as an apology"

"I don't want it" Derek growled softly but it did nothing to deter the boy. Grinning, the boy just waved Derek off and went back to work.

"Look man, if it weren't for your girlfriend I wouldn't have a girlfriend. Take the cookies man"

Braeden herded the silent Derek out of the store and into the car. As they made their way back to the loft, she didn't bother Derek with questions or idle conversations. Instead Braeden just watched the green eyed wolf and observed. In the privacy of her mind, Braeden wondered once again on what kind of relationship Derek and the Reaper shared. Biting on her tongue lightly, she ignored the sad twinge she felt.

* * *

**_*Beacon High School*_**

As the students of Beacon High shuffled and made their way to their next classes, they idly chatted and gossiped with each other. Scott watched it all with sombre contemplation. Like every other time he and Liam disagreed with one another, Scott was still trying figure out how he could fix it. He'd asked his mom for advice, talked over the issue with Kira, he was honest to god trying his absolute best. Why wasn't it enough? A small voice that sounded a lot like Stiles asked him why he didn't go ask Derek, but he ignored it. A low growl from his wolf had him stopping in attempt to calm himself.

"Yo Scott! Look at this!" Stiles called as he held a flier out for Scott to take. Lydia and Malia moved to join them, together they looked at the flier.

"Another missing teen" Malia pointed out whilst looking to the others.

"The 4th one within a week. Somehow I get the feeling that this isn't a coincidence" Lydia muttered

"Is this a banshee feeling?" Malia checked

"I don't know" Lydia answered absently

"What did your dad say?" Scott asked looking to Stiles.

"Not to go out looking into it. He's got Parrish on the job but with no actual evidence once again their limited in how far the investigation can go. According to Dad, Parrish is getting vibes about the whole thing" Stiles answered as the four of them made their ways to their seats for Math. All of them cast looks to Lydia who regarded them lightly.

"We're still working on it"

"Wouldn't Araiya have an idea on what Parrish might be?" Scott asked looking to Stiles.

"We asked, she said no and she wasn't lying either" Malia answered instead.

"So what do we do?" Lydia asked. Now all stares were directed towards Scott. Feeling a little under pressure, Scott pursed his lips and tried to make a decision. A good decision, one an alpha would make, a GOOD alpha. However he felt a bit lost and unworthy, meeting his packs awaiting gazes, Scott spoke.

"The sheriff isn't going to be able to really look into this, so we'll do it. Deaton won't be back until Sunday, so we can't go to him"

"I think we should meet with Araiya" Lydia added. Scott tightened his jaw but swallowed the urge to object. Meeting with Araiya also meant meeting with Peter. The fact that it was Lydia suggesting it spoke volumes. Managing a nod, Scott Okay'd the idea.

"Are you okay with that?" Malia asked.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" Scott instantly replied

The two girls shared looks but said nothing. Meanwhile Stiles tapped at his phone quickly before placing it in his pocket.

"I asked her to meet us at lunch. With how little we know of the situation I think it's best if we attend to it as soon as possible. We don't know just when the next person might disappear." Stiles whispered as the teacher began to start class. As the teens turned their attentions to their Math teacher, Scott bit lightly at his lip. Slipping out his phone, he sent a text to Derek, asking the wolf to meet with them at lunch as well. Having sent the text, Scott ignored the challenging growl his wolf gave. He'd been ignoring the actions of his wolf since Liam and Derek had been growing closer. Intent on focussing on his school work, the true alpha went to work.

* * *

**_*Araiya and Peter*_**

Peter sneered at the array of pet food on the shelves. After having grabbed the damn Feline and leaving the mansion, Peter had been hyped. His wolf and he had been so ready to confront the druid vet. He had so many questions and so many ideas on how to get his answers. His fangs tingled simply at the thought alone of all the many torturous ways he could make the vet pay. Yet it was all for nought. When the duo had arrived only to see the sign that said Deaton had left town for business reasons, his disappointment was great.

He instead became annoyed however from Araiya's huff of annoyance she too had seemed surprised at the druid's absence. The two silently agreeing to confront Jeff later in the night about why they hadn't been informed of the druid's movements. Instead the duo had gotten back into Araiya's impala. It was Araiya who had remembered that they needed to stock up on some of the stupid cat's necessities. (Of course Peter had argued that it's not their stupid cat but Jeff's. Of course in the end Araiya won because it was her car and Peter would in no way be walking back.)

Hence here they were at the local pet store. Buying Marge the cat some more toys and cat food. Scowling at one of the dog toys that squeaked when squeezed, Peter turned his glare to Araiya.

"You're giving yourself wrinkles Petey" She crooned as she snuggled the cat.

Relaxing his features and smoothing his face out, Peter gave her a charming smirk. Catching his icy blue gaze with her honey brown orbs, she gave a nod of approval. Marge let out a soft meow before purring blissfully. Peter gave a soft scoff at the cat before casually commenting.

"Must you snuggle with the stupid thing? It's shedding fur on to your clothes. You're beginning to smell feline" Peter tittered

"Oh no woe is me! Whatever shall I do?" Araiya blandly replied.

Once again allowing Peter to direct her outfit for the day, Araiya wore clothes that for once actually flattered her. The dark blue skinny jeans exposed the shapely figure of her legs. Her feet were adorned with black heeled ankle boots that gave her extra height. She also wore a fitting denim shirt, leaving the first two buttons open to show off the honey coloured v-neck she wore inside. The colour bringing out her eyes more. Her hair was plaited back into a loose side braid with stray strands framing her face. Once again congratulating himself on a good job, Peter smirked smugly at how well his taste in clothes were.

"Uh- Where *cough* would you like me to take this to your car?" a deep voice asked jolting the duo from their thoughts. Peter rolled his eyes before sneering at the male. Perhaps he had done too good a job.

"Oh yeah thanks just follow us" Araiya smiled distractedly as she continued to play with Marge.

The pet store worker's heart stuttered and the scent of arousal exuded off him. Peter rolled his eyes at the typical males response. Crinkling his nose in distaste he wanted to sigh at the obliviousness that was his little minion. The entire time they had been in the store, the useless human had done nothing but admire and flirt (horribly) with Araiya. At first it had been amusing to watch how simply Araiya had shut the poor sod down without even knowing. Now however Peter could smell the twinge of desperation and frustration in the human's scent.

"I'll just bend down and pick it up" The worker said whilst supposedly smirking at Araiya. Flexing the muscles of his arms a bit before bending for the big bag of cat food, He lifted it over his shoulder with one hand. Peter had to refrain from snickering as he could see the struggle the silly human was having in holding the bag. To add to the humans luck, Araiya hadn't even been watching. Circling around the struggling human whose face was slightly pink, Peter smirked at him.

"With such strength I'm sure you can handle carrying these as well"

Peter enjoyed watching the strain that adorned the guys face as he added the rest of their purchases to his hold. No doubt the weight load was getting to him. Evidently Peter felt a lot better now about not having been able to see the druid. At least he caused someone misery today. Moving ahead of the human, Peter purposely closed the store door for extra entertainment. Araiya was now fiddling with her phone and leaning against the boot of the impala. She must have felt Peter's glee because she then looked up confusedly.

"Where's the stuff?" she asked looking to Peter

"It'll be here." Was all Peter replied, shrugging Araiya went back to her phone.

"The sheriff just told me that another teen has gone missing"

"Hmm… how unfortunate. Are we needed?" Peter asked whilst smirking and withholding a laugh as the useless human tripped into the closed door almost dropping everything.

"Not yet although he said something about Pretty boy's voodoo acting up. We really need to figure out what he is. I'll send Olly a message maybe she'll have an idea" Araiya muttered back thoughtfully.

"How about the little Shadow Master? Anything his father knows he usually follows after. What shall we do about him?" Peter asked languidly. The human had now made his way outside and was hurriedly trying to pick the bag of cat food again before Araiya looked up.

"Actually he's texted me wanting to have a little catch up at lunch time" Araiya replied

"Hm…" was all Peter said. The two fell into silence, Araiya busy checking on her projects and Peter slowly growing bored. Peter and Araiya only startled out of their silence when Marge gave a screech and dropped from Araiya's hold, the cat was hissing at something. As a consequence, she ended up tripping the human pet store worker causing him to spill the bag of cat food onto Araiya. Peter and his wolf however twisted their head in the direction Marge was hissing and flashed his blue wolf eyes.

"I-I am SO sorry!" The human apologised.

Peter ignored him in favour for picking up a still tense Marge. Together they scanned the surroundings suspiciously. It was only when Marge licked at Peter's cheek that the wolf relaxed. Holding the cat at arms length away, Peter turned back to Araiya and the grovelling human.

"I think we'll just order this all another time, thanks" Araiya politely gritted as she dusted off her pants and shirt but to no avail would she be getting the cat food smell out of them till they were washed. Twice

Dismissing the human and getting into the impala, the duo watched their surroundings.

"Did you see what it was?" Araiya asked her tone serious and musing.

"No. Although whatever it was...was watching us. However brief that spike of energy had been, it alerted both my and the stupid cats senses. I don't think they knew that I was a werewolf" Peter replied.

"So not you just me." Araiya hummed. Peter felt a slight spike of relief before it disappeared. Confused for a second he pushed it back to think on later.

"Did you catch anything?" Peter asked instead.

"No. The stupid klutz distracted me before I could cast out a read. If he couldn't handle the load why did he even bother trying to hold it! The idiot" Araiya scowled before starting the engine and driving off. Peter shook his head opting not to explain the humans actions, that didn't mean he wasn't thinking back on the incident. Carefully thinking over that brief spike of relief, Peter began to entertain a theory he wasn't certain was a good thing or not.

* * *

**_*Beacon High School*_**

The bell rang signalling lunch and the students of Beacon high eagerly packed up their things to leave. One of these students being the werecoyote. Malia was perhaps the quickest one in class to pack her things and get out of her seat eager for the door. It was only lucky for her that Stiles shared her enthusiasm otherwise she would have had to stall.

"Malia can you stay behind please. I need to talk to you" The teacher requested.

Malia, Stiles, Scott and Lydia all halted and looked at the teacher as if she was joking. The teens all wanted to hurry up and meet with Araiya and Derek so that they could still have time to eat lunch (at least that was Malia's reasoning.)

"W-why do you need to talk to her?" Stiles asked

"Well that would be between myself and Malia, Mr Stilinski. I'm sure that if Malia is comfortable enough she'll share it with you"

"But it's lunch time! That means class is over and I don't have to stay here" Malia explained not seeing why she had to stay. Her tone was blunt and possibly considered rude to those who didn't know that she had spent 8 years in the wild. Stiles just barely contained his urge to fondly smirk at his girlfriend's remark with their Teachers narrowed gaze. It was Lydia who took lead.

"It's okay Malia we'll meet you later okay" Lydia assured, the coyote frowned but nodded. Scott and Lydia turned to go but Stiles lingered. Giving their Teacher a questioning look, Stiles addressed his girlfriend.

"You want me to wait?" he asked. Seeing the slight glow in his eyes, Malia gave him a comforting smile.

"I'll be fine"

Nodding, Stiles raced after the other two. Turning to their teacher with a frown, Malia waited for the teacher to hurry up and tell her what she wanted to say.

"Malia, I know you've been struggling a lot with this year's curriculum. From the way your results are looking…. I'm sorry to say that you might not be able to join the rest of your friends as seniors next year"

"Why! I'm passing your tests?" Malia responded back with a scowl.

"Just barely!"

"Well then how do you pass me?" Malia shrugged back out with annoyance. The teacher pursed her lips not happy with the attitude she was receiving, yet opting to not say anything. The staff had been warned that Miss Tate lacked certain social politeness.

"I'm assigning you a tutor!"

"Who?"

"That would be me" A boy spoke out from around the shelves. Malia narrowed her eyes at the teen who was tapping his fingers along the strap of his bag. He gave her a crooked smile that faltered when Malia just continued to give him a blank stare. Malia moved to look back to the teacher when the boy introduced himself.

"I'm-"

"I don't need a tutor" Malia cut off. The coyote didn't need a tutor, she also didn't want one. Why would she?

"You're grades beg to differ. As your teacher I want you to succeed"

"Why?"

"It's my duty as a teacher. If you want to join your friends next year you HAVE to get more than just C's in this class. I'm sorry"

"But I'm already getting help" Malia continued after giving the boy a quick observe. He didn't look like much, definitely not smarter than Lydia. Nodding her head in assurance that she didn't need to be tutored by this human, Malia looked back to her teacher.

"Oh really? Mr Armstrong is one of our top students, I assure you he would help you progress"

"Is he smarter than Lydia?" Malia asked instead

"Lydia Martin? Is she the one who's been tutoring you?" The teacher checked sounding surprised.

"Yeah!" Malia implied with a 'duh' expression.

"My apologies I had assumed she wouldn't have had the time. How often are your sessions? Do you follow her teachings alright?"

"We study almost every day and I get what she explains" Malia answered with a shrug.

"Oh…."

"Can I go now?" Malia asked impatiently wanting to meet up with others. Not really waiting for the Teachers okay, the coyote left. The teacher sighed in vexation before turning to the frowning teen.

"I'm sorry Howard looks like your offer wasn't needed" She sighed.

"That's okay. I actually should have known." Howard smiled with a grimace. As he left the classroom, his frown deepened into a scowl.

"I told you! Nobodies like us will never matter to somebodies like them!" his friend laughed. Howard scowled before shrugging off his friends hold.

"Just watch me man. If someone like Stilinski could get in with them then I can too" Howard sneered.

"Let it go man! Your quest to be the next Jackson Whitmore of Beacon High was funny at first now it's just sad" his friend laughed

"Who the hell is Jackson Whitmore?" Howard asked sick of hearing the name. Since Howard had moved to Beacon High, all he's ever heard about is the untouchable group of gods and goddesses. He'd seen them around and could actually understand just why they were all a big deal. They were just the type of people he should be seen with. Howard's always been the IT guy, and he was damn sure not going to stop now. His friend sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

"If you seriously don't know then you're more duped than I thought"

* * *

Stiles paced as he waited for Araiya and undoubtedly Peter to arrive. He felt a little anxious and jumpy. After the last time where the pack struck an alliance with the two, things had still been a little iffy when it came to Araiya. Stiles was wary but he trusted her, he sort of felt trapped considering Scott didn't. Araiya, Stiles trusted, Peter… yeah he could go die again. It was mostly his dad that had Stiles lightening up towards the idea that Araiya and Peter were friends. It both spooked and warmed him to know how dedicated his dad was to supporting him but… Stiles still couldn't help but think on all the many ways his dad could get hurt.

"Would you stop that?" Scott whispered

"What-Stop what?" Stiles whispered back

"Stop pacing so much and calm down. You're making me nervous. I'm starting to think this was a bad idea" Scott worriedly whispered back.

"It was a great idea. There is no way anything wrong could happen alright. Don't doubt yourself" Stiles quickly reassured.

"Well then why are you so anxious, your heart is like racing faster than usual?" Scott asked

"Look I'm just over thinking things alright. It's what I do" Stiles dismissed.

"Where's Kira?" Lydia asked looking to Scott.

"Her dad wanted to talk to her about something. She won't be able to make it."

"What about Malia and Liam?" Derek asked from where he and Braeden loitered.

"We'll tell Liam later he's got to talk to Finstock about lacrosse and Malia had to stay behind to talk with our Math teacher" Scott answered.

"When was the last time any of you had talked to the Keeper, or even seen her?" Braeden asked with a serious glint in her eyes. The mercenary's gaze was unnerving as it focussed on the three teens.

"At the loft" Scott replied. Lydia shifted her gaze slightly but gave a nod in agreement. The banshee wasn't lying at all. She simply saw no need in sharing with the mercenary or to anyone else the fact that she was still having short flashes of a younger Peter and a Younger Araiya. The visions were only 3-4 seconds long since the attack and the little 4 year old Araiya ghost hadn't been around since. It unnerved Lydia but she counted it as a win, considering it let her ignore the issue a little bit longer.

"Last Thursday. She brought over some cheesecake and some bacon and cheese savouries" Stiles answered with a casual shrug. Braeden arched an eyebrow in surprise and turned to Derek for any explanation, if anything Stiles answer just caused the grumpy wolf to sour.

"Any idea what they've been up to since then?" Braeden questioned.

"No, but I think Dad was angry at Araiya for something I'm not sure-"

"They're here" Derek interrupted. The green eyed wolf was well aware of the looks he was receiving from everyone in the room. The arched smug eyebrow from Braeden, The confused puppy face from Scott, The amused entertained look from Lydia. It was actually Stiles expression that Derek made sure to ignore the most.

"Oh!?" Stiles smirked tauntingly. Derek inhaled deeply knowing that Stiles was just trying to get at him. Inwardly, Derek cursed the fact that Stiles had to have been a witness to what went down at the station. The mouthy idiot always made it a point to smirk or grin in Derek's direction whenever Araiya was brought up.

"How CAN you tell? There's so many other people and things it's hard to just single them out" Scott asked with open curiosity.

Derek decided not to deem that with an answer. Nothing, not even torture would ever get Derek to admit that he'd long made sure he could pick out the heartbeats of both Peter and Araiya in a crowd from miles away. It had been something He, Laura, Cora, Mattie and Lillian had all tried their best to do. In the end it had only been Laura and Derek who'd mastered it. With how secretive Peter always got when asked about what it was he and Araiya would get up too… They had tried tailing the two. It never worked out.

_"You're being ridiculous Petey" Araiya's bland tone sighed _

_"You LOOK ridiculous. I can't believe those are the only spare clothing you had in your car. Rushing us here yet still having time to spoil that boy. Your favouritism towards the Stilinski men is ridiculous" Peter's sneering drawl responded._

_"Jealous" _

_"Never" the word spoke with light arrogance. ._

Derek listened intently. The blatant banter and casual comradeship hadn't seemed any different. His wolf growled lowly and Derek clenched his jaw. There was a lighter tone to the way Peter spoke when conversing with Araiya, hearing the two sound so at ease unsettled Derek. It irked him greatly and the fiery feeling in his gut returned much like when he was 16.

Scott was a bit startled when he could finally hear the unmistakable voice of Peter. The true alpha was positive it was him, and yet…. It sounded so different. Peter only teased with intention to hurt, his tone always creepy and taunting. Manipulating and sneering. Hearing Peter banter with Araiya, sounded nothing like the malicious asshole who had bitten him against his will.

As the door to the classroom began to open, Stiles swerved round in relief. His patience finally running out.

"Finally!" Stiles exclaimed.

Peter walked into the room with a simpering smirk on his lips.

"Oh! Stiles, you really do care" He crooned creepily. Lydia blanked her face and made sure it was clear of any expression at the older wolf's appearance. The banshee heard the faint whispers of a younger Peter speaking but she pushed it away. She refused to have any visions whilst in his presence. Braeden narrowed her eyes in disdain but otherwise did nothing else. Scott glared, his earlier surprise evaporating, this Peter spoke like he remembered. Derek stiffened and glared darkly but otherwise did nothing else.

"You're creepy is showing" A languid hum blandly scolded.

"Did you have to bring the zombie wolf with you" Stiles sniped with a slight whine.

"The chief isn't very happy with Peter hence I've been put in charge of the arrogant prince" Araiya sighed exaggeratedly. She had been petting a purring Marge which was lightly cradled to her chest. The duo ended up bringing the feline with them, Peter wanted to leave her in the car but Araiya called it Animal cruelty and said no. Peter and Araiya hadn't had enough time after the pet store to go back to the mansion and drop Marge off. The two instead made a quick pit stop so Araiya could change out of her ruined outfit and into the extra clothing she found in her car, whilst she sent Peter to the store.

"Do my apologies really mean so little?" Peter sighed dramatically but was once again ignored.

Araiya looked up from her administrations and startled when she realised that Stiles was not alone. Scanning the room quickly and as subtly as she could, she frowned.

"Oh! Um- hello? Is this supposed to be some kind of Intervention?" Araiya asked in confusion. It was then Lydia decided to speak out.

"Tell us what you know about the missing teens and what you plan to do about it" The red head stated, her words demanding and leaving no room for argument. Stiles just motioned and nodded in agreement. Araiya frowned deeper whilst Peter settled for leaning against the wall and watching, already knowing anything he said would be ignored or unwanted. Peter was very well aware that his only true ally in the classroom currently was Araiya.

Eyeing Derek's tense posture and firm gaze, Peter ignored the whimper his wolf gave. _'Pup'_ it whimpered yearningly, attempting to seek out the pack bond it still believed they shared. Forcefully shutting out his wolf and quieting the madness that threatened to overcome him, Peter inhaled and exhaled as subtly as he could. Satisfied that no one had spared him a glance, he tried to relax back against the wall. A head tilt was all he gave to show Araiya that he was fine so the girl could relax. He gave a tiny smirk at how the years apart hadn't changed the subtle cues they had established with one another.

"Um well first of all their missing" Araiya instantly replied. Peter snickered lightly before hurriedly covering it up with a cough. Stiles couldn't help but deadpan whilst Lydia sneered. Braeden rolled her eyes and Scott widened his eyes in bewilderment. Derek however cast a quick look to where Peter was leaning against the wall. The green eyed wolf's scowl darkened before he spoke out calling Araiya's attention to fall on him.

"Do you think this is some kind of joke?" Derek snapped. Like it usually did, all else seemed to matter little when it came to any confrontation between Derek and Araiya. Straightening her stance, Araiya stopped petting Marge and held her loosely. Her honey orbs glared heatedly back at Derek's narrowed green eyed glare.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" She sneered back but her tone was politely strained.

Derek pointedly gave her a look over. His eyes scanned over the baggy denim jeans she wore that had grass stains on it. The worn and faded hoodie that drowned her and the raggedy looking sneakers on her feet. The only thing on her that looked like it wasn't going to fall apart was the brown satchel bag she wore. Giving her a condescending smirk that was equally taunting and arrogant, Derek snarked out his reply.

"Says the little girl trying to play dress up. This isn't a game Black."

"And I'm not playing!" Araiya growled her honey brown orbs glinting with warning

"Whoa-Hey! Hey- Wait! I didn't ask her to come just so the two of you can get at each other's throats" Stiles interrupted

"Derek I think you need to just back off a bit" Braeden urged in a low tone. Derek looked away from his glare battle with Araiya to Braeden and her urging brown eyes. Stiles stood in front of Araiya, glaring slightly at Derek. The green eyed wolf was picking a fight and that just wasn't something they needed. Lydia and Scott watched everything from the side. The two a little surprised at how eager Derek seemed to be in starting an argument with Araiya. And as reluctant as Scott was towards Araiya…. Well Derek did insult her first.

"What exactly happened between the two of you?" The true alpha asked. It was a question everyone wanted an answer to. When neither Derek nor Araiya seemed inclined to answer all eyes went to Peter who was still leisurely leaning against the wall. Feeling all eyes on him Peter gave his most innocent face and shrugged his shoulders.

"I know many of you will find this hard to believe but I wasn't ALWAYS one to stick my nose into everybody's business. I had other priorities, and frankly teenagers are rather up and down with their feelings. One minute it's passing avoidance the next blatant hatred. So really the only one who could answer you are either of those two" the older wolf casually announced.

"Derek?" Scott prompted waiting for an answer if anything Derek only glared harder.

"Oh don't even bother!" Araiya spoke up her tone unimpressed and disdainful

"Bottom line is he doesn't like me so I don't like him. Our outbursts and arguments are old habits, immature and childish" Araiya ignored all the incredulous looks everyone was giving her. Straightening her posture and clutching Marge close she cleared her throat and fixed a polite smile on her face.

"But times have changed and we're adults now. As such we will undoubtedly be working together on a professional level. So" clearing her throat once again she gave Derek a strained but bright grin.

"Let's both at least TRY to get along"

Lydia watched with a calculative gaze, there was something-something weird that cackled in the air as the two stood in front of each other. The flesh of her skin prickled with Goosebumps and the chill down her spine made her want to shiver. She could hear Death chuckling in amusement at the interaction between the two but there was something else. A lighter little jingle that laughed along with him. Casting her eyes around the room hoping to at least see a flicker of something, Lydia sought out the owner of the voices she heard.

"Lydia?" Scott called snapping her out of whatever trance she was falling into. Shaking her head she realised that the others were all looking to her. Glaring at everyone, the banshee defensively folded her arms.

"What! Why are you looking at me like that" She snapped

"Are you okay Lydia?" Braeden asked

"I'm fine"

Braeden shrewdly backed off but the suspicion was still there. The mercenary knew that Lydia was hiding something but she wouldn't call her out on it. Looking at all the occupants in the room Braeden couldn't help but find it a little ridiculous. It was obvious that every single one in the room had something to hide.

"Look I know as much about those missing kids as the Sheriff does okay. There's no supernatural indication that calls for it to fall under my Keeper responsibilities. Even if Deputy Parrish is getting voodoo vibes about the whole thing my hands are tied" Araiya calmly informed somewhat apologetically.

"That's all! That's it! I thought the Keeper was like-like supposed to be helpful?!" Scott blurted in frustration

"And I really do wish I could be more help to you. The least I can do is look into the case and see if I can find a connection but that's exactly what the Sheriff and his team is doing."

Silence reigned in the room and no one spoke. For Araiya it was because she felt genuinely sorry that she had no information that would help the kids. Peter didn't particularly care about a couple of missing teens as far as he was concerned until it became a Keeper problem he had no interest in it. Derek was silent for a whole other reason. The green eyed wolf was too caught up with arguing and fighting with his wolf to really pay attention. He hated that just the mere presence of Black had him acting like his 16 year old self again. Even his wolf knew that he was being an ass.

"Then what exactly have you been doing since we last saw you?" Lydia demanded.

"Don't you children ever say please" Peter muttered

"Shut up!" Scott and Stiles snapped with a glare.

"Such rude behaviour" Peter simpered back

"I do have other responsibilities you know." Araiya sighed.

"Like what?" Scott prompted curiously.

"Like making sure the creatures the Beacon's call lures settle peacefully and check out. Sorting out those who are here to try and kill you and your pack and those who just want a place to settle without fear" Araiya informed

"Then I suppose you're not doing as good a job as you think" Braeden smirked

"Oh Beautiful you hurt me! I assure you I have an astounding success rate when it comes to my job. Ain't that right Peter" Araiya flirted before darkly laughing with a smirk towards Peter.

"Lethally astounding for some" Peter smugly smirked with a snicker. The teens balked and Braeden glared at the dark humour the duo were sharing. The only one who seemed relatively unaffected was Derek, but that was because the comradeship the two shared soured him further. He hated that the two were being so friendly with one another like nothing had changed. It was somewhat automatic his strained tone and judgemental words, Derek barely even realized that he was doing it at this point. His wolf also hating the friendliness between Peter and Araiya.

"Then where the hell were either of you in the past week when Braeden and I had to stop 5 assassination attacks on the pack" Derek growled, his thick brows furrowed on his face and his nostrils flaring in annoyance.

Araiya met his gaze head on, Honey brown orbs meeting Green. Despite Derek being taller and obviously stronger she met his gaze and challenged him right back. Marge squirmed in Araiya's hold, disliking the hostile and challenging aura the two were permitting but Araiya held her still. Even though she had to look up to meet his gaze, Araiya seemed unaffected by Derek.

"Where the hell were you?" Derek growled lowly….. Just louder than a whisper.

* * *

There was a careful silence that reigned as Derek confronted Araiya. A spark of energy that demanded no interruption. Once again Lydia found herself sharply examining just what it was she was sensing in the room. The banshee felt herself careening forward, drifting closer to the presence of Araiya and Derek. There was a calling she couldn't ignore, an energy of pure power that made her feel. Feel… safe and protected.

Braeden felt a touch of despair as she watched the two. However her face showed nothing. Allowing just the small uptick of her lips, Braeden accepted what she had come to suspect already. It was shallow comforts that she mentally gave herself. Feeling genuine amusement, Braeden arched an eyebrow. It was undeniable, the simple chemistry the two emitted when facing each other;evident. At least to everyone but themselves. Looking at Derek once more, Braeden felt herself resign, she knew she couldn't love the wolf the way he deserved or needed. She had known. Looking to Araiya, Braeden prepared herself; the least she could do was help him in his efforts to win over someone who could.

Scott was-well he was trying very hard to understand just what he was seeing. Beside him he shared a similar wide eyed gaping look with Stiles. Both friends practically gob smacked like fishes. It was then the two childhood best bro's used their well-trained face reading skills. _'Is Derek FLIRTING!?' 'Oh my god their EYE FLIRTING' 'Oh dude this is-' 'So gross!' 'WTF' 'What do we do!?" _

"Oooh! Aren't you so demanding" Araiya crooned with an impish smile that was both teasing and taunting. Her words delivered just as lowly as Derek's.

"I don't think I want to tell you now" she continued oblivious to the intimate tension the others in the room were all witnessing.

"Tell me!" Derek almost snarled his fingers twitching to shake the answer out of her…. At least that's what he told himself. Araiya's honey brown orbs began to shine….almost taking on a golden glow… or it would've.

"OKAY! Yeah-NOPE! That is too much- too close. I think the two of you need some space! YUP LOT'S OF SPACE! So come on back it up BACK IT UP!" Stiles interrupted by stepping into the minimal space between Derek and Araiya. His actions startled Derek and Araiya out of whatever mind-set they had fell into. Derek's glare transferred over to Stiles who met the growly wolfs dark scowl with a squinted glare that screamed 'Try me I dare you'. Derek gave a huffy growl before backing off with the help of Braeden. Pulling him back lightly by the arm, Braeden didn't even bother to hide the laughter in her eyes. The mercenary found it cute how Stiles had stepped in and was warning off Derek. It was only the placating satisfaction his wolf was giving off that had Derek listening to Braeden. Leaving Derek bewildered as to what the hell was wrong with him.

"Uh- *cough* Anyway Derek did have a point. Just where were you? I know dad was angry about something you did last Friday. "Stiles started to question Araiya not willing to give her any moment to say something on why he had stepped in like he had. Araiya however was rather quiet almost absent. Stiles would've worried over that however he started when it was Peter who answered him.

"We had reports of suspicious activity going down with a vampire coven a few towns over. Araiya's uncle requested we check it out. Our methods weren't…. highly approved off I suppose you could say. A few distractions here and there but none the less the job was done." Peter smirked with a mischievous smile towards Scott. The true alpha stiffened at once again another implication of death.

"We had a deal! WE got to be present at the next trial the Keeper faces" Lydia cut in with a cold glare speaking out on behalf of Scott. All eyes were now on Peter who was condescendingly regarding them with a 'You are below me' attitude.

Moving from his place by the wall, Peter sauntered leisurely, closer to where everyone was gathered. Mockingly taunting them with his expression alone, Peter walked like he had all the right, all the cards in his hand. His head held high like he had nothing to be ashamed about. His actions only causing Scott, Lydia and Derek further unsettlement. Stiles glared but didn't feel as bothered as he probably should have, Braeden was even less amused.

"Ah but we didn't break any deal. Like I said it was a request" Peter then grinned sharply

"You children really do need to listen more closely"

Lydia glowered and pursed her lips tightly. The banshee feeling frustrated at the fact that she had missed the simple word play.

"Besides the 5 you dealt with was nothing compared to the 23 we took care off" Peter idly added with a smug shrug.

"What?"

* * *

Araiya's Pov

As Peter took the floor and talked garnering everyone's attention, I turned to the wall clenching my eyes shut tightly. In my haste I had dropped Marge, leaving her to paw at my pant legs and rub against them offering comfort. My hands tightly gripped at my hoodie as I tried to control my Beast. She was roaring for control, fighting my human mind for the right to dictate our actions. Her intentions unclear as she constantly rammed against my thought barrier screaming for entry and clawing for freedom. Grinding my teeth tightly I shoved her back repeatedly, rejecting her advances. It was only when the wave length of curious worry bled through our link with Peter that my beast seemed to sulkily settle. Her forceful intrusion retreating and becoming tranquil once again. Bewildered as to just what the actual fuck that was I checked on my caged other. Being met with purring dismissal, I relaxed knowing that whatever that was had run its course. Still confused as to what just happened, I straightened up and inhaled deeply.

Making a mental note to visit Valack on what just happened, I tuned back into the conversation Peter had orchestrated. In typical Peter fashion, nothing but insulted egos and affronted annoyance was expressed with whatever words he spoke. Ensuring Peter saw the tiny twitch my nose gave, I deliberately called attention to myself by searching through my bag.

"Whelp bottom line is you kids are alive and safe right" I spoke out with a cheery smile. I pointedly ignored the area in which Peter's nephew stood. Pulling out the plastic bag of food I sent Peter to the store to purchase for Stiles and Malia, I offered it to the whiskey brown eyed boy who was watching me with squinting eyes.

"Whaaaat is this?" Stiles asked whilst slowly reaching for the bag. Behind him the true Alpha and Banshee peered at the bag from over his shoulder. Despite the small twitch my lips gave in amusement, I still felt a little unhinged about my Beast's earlier episode. It gnawed at me how silent and calm she was after that burst. My caged other just yelped and purred in mocking amusement…. Like it knew something I did. I snapped out of whatever thoughts I was on the verge of getting lost to when Peter leaned over my shoulder from behind me and scoffed.

"What does it look like? Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" He muttered.

Nudging him with my elbow and giving him a playful look I shook my head.

"Now who's being rude" I chastised blandly.

The arched eyebrow he gave in my direction was the 'you're welcome' I needed. This time when I smiled it was real and full with feeling, ensuring to send it through the link we shared. My beast stirred shortly before settling again.

"Awesome! Sandwiches!" Stiles cheered with a whoop.

"Ah ah ah! One's for you and the other one is for Malia. Don't you be greedy" I warned with a light slap to his hand that was fishing through the bag eagerly. Turning to the watching eyes of Lydia and Scott, I gave an apologetic shrug.

"I would have brought you two something too If I had known that I'd be seeing you as well. Bambi was a little vague about why he wanted to see me at lunch. I probably should have known it was an interrogation session"

"So much for being a genius" I heard a deep voice scoff lowly. I had just barely managed to catch it, instead of snapping back with a comeback I ignored it. Scott glanced in the speaker's direction with a pointed look before Stiles let out another exclaim.

"Turkey and Arugula grilled cheese sandwich with Apple butter and- Is this…" Stile looked at me with wide eyes

"What?" Scott asked whilst I only raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Are you trying to steal my girlfriend" Stiles groaned with a glare

"No? But if you're giving me-"I started with a cheeky shrug. Stiles immediately shook his head in fierce denial before he brought out the other sandwich in the bag, Lydia snatched it from his hold and read the label. Stiles settled for a pouting glare whilst Lydia gave me an appraised smirk.

"You bought her a venison Steak sandwich" The banshee announced

"Venison…. Isn't that-"Scott spoke in surprise

"It's deer meat! DEER! Malia's favourite! Just how the hell did you know that?" Stiles asked with a pointed huff. My own eyebrows raised high in disbelief.

"Deer's her favourite?" I asked genuinely surprised at the information.

"That and pizza" Scott added

From the corner of my eye I noticed the way Peter casually looked through his phone. Not once did he look up or even appear to be listening. Giving the two teen boys a teasing shrug, I tapped at my forehead and winked.

"I know things you see"

From the way Lydia's eyes strayed to Peter's form for a brief second, I knew she wasn't as fooled. My caged other purred in approval at the banshee's emotional state. There were no traces of fear or hatred only wariness and dismissal with a hint of curiosity. It was tiny, almost non-existent but enough.

"Where is Malia anyway?" I asked addressing the teens.

"She had to see her teacher about something. Kira is talking to her father and Liam had to see his Coach" Braeden answered instead. I didn't really want to turn and face her, knowing who she stood beside. Checking on my beast once again to make sure she wouldn't act out, I plastered a charming smirk on and ignored the presence beside her.

"That's a shame."

"I'm sure"

"You know I must admit I had thought it was the fact that you pointed a gun at my face that attracted me however…." Pointedly giving the mercenary a scan over I flirtatiously spoke my next words "I'm certain it's just you"

"Meow!" Marge called out from where she had sat on the floor

"It appears that someone is feeling rather ignored" Peter mused

"Marge knows that I'd never forget about her" I crooned before bending to pick the cat up.

"Not who I was talking about" Peter muttered with a mocking smirk. Confused on just what he meant I was about to ask when Peter spoke up, louder this time.

"Jeff just sent a text"

"Mmh and what did he want" I asked between giggles as Marge licked at my cheeks.

"The Rock Trolls have sent in another request. Once again he wishes we hurry to scout the area so he can have an answer ready for them." Peter replied with a mysteriously amused expression. I had no idea why he was amused but, with Marge rubbing her head under my chin, I was too distracted to ask.

"I- Marge! That tickles you little- I- Haha" I laughed

"You were trying to say?" Peter prompted with a bright glint in his eyes that looked too gleeful for my liking. It was a glint I had seen one too many times in the past. Most of those times being when we had been pranking or intimidating Laura's stalkers and boyfriends. I felt confused seeing as there was no reason for that certain glint. Finally having Marge stop I tried again to continue what I was saying.

"I was going to suggest we check it out today. We might as well seeing as the vet isn't in town and we have nothing else planned for the day" I shrugged.

"SO that's why you brought the cat with you!" Stiles spoke around the mouthful of sandwich I had brought him. He appeared to have split with Scott, seeing as the two boys were eating as they listened in. Lydia had a trained eye on us but was otherwise silent much like the other two people in the room.

"You know I don't own a cat Bambi boy!" I said whilst rolling my eyes.

"You were going to see Deaton?" Scott asked with a careful tone

"Seeing as he's the only vet in town it shouldn't have been too hard to come to that conclusion" Peter drawled with a taunting smirk. Scott only sent a glare his way before looking back to me.

"The vet store will be closed till Sunday. What's wrong with her?" Scott asked with a pointed look to Marge. Moving closer to Scott whilst lightly scratching at Marge, making her purr, I could feel the kind care he had for the feline.

"Nothing! Jeff just wanted her to have a check-up but he had a meeting and couldn't take her himself" I informed him lightly. He made a motion to touch Marge but hesitated.

"Can I?" He asked

"Sure"

Passing her over, I watched intensely as he handled her. Watching his movements as they passed over her form, the way he soothed her and kept her from squirming. I couldn't help but remember the little boy that trailed after Stiles with a bright smile. The little boy that only saw good. As Scott pressed at Marge's tummy, I almost laughed at how serious his face was. It was his concentrating face, the same one he wore when he'd build block towers with Stiles just so the both of them could smash them down screaming with fun.

"She's okay. She should be fine until Deaton comes" Scott informed as he cradled Marge and scratched at her ear. At my silence, he must have felt the need to explain because he then fidgeted under my gaze as he spoke, withdrawing from playing with Marge.

"I work with Deaton and he's been teaching me some stuff"

"You grew up well Kid… you grew up well" I praised softly

"Wonderful. Not to ruin whatever sentimental moment you two appear to be having, But Araiya and I have things to do. So don't mind us as we take our leave" Peter simpered with a tight and false smile.

"Oh come on Petey it's not like the lake is going to go anywhere" I blandly countered.

"Wait! There are seriously a group of Rock Trolls wanting to move here!?" Stiles checked with interested eyes.

"Shouldn't it be us dealing with them?" Lydia spoke

"You would be IF this territory officially belonged to the McCall pack BUT seeing as it doesn't! Any creatures that seek sanctuary and residency here have to go through the Keeper instead." I explained.

"Then at least let us help! We should have a say in who and what gets to stay here if you're planning to gift us the territory anyway!" Stiles piped in

"Nope! Sorry Kids but the Parent pack has declared that under no circumstances will you children be allowed to ditch school or seek out any Supernatural indications unless it's a life or death situation, your assistance is needed or the entire safety of Beacon Hills is in danger" I reported

Feeling the incredulous disbelief in the room I gave a solemn nod to confirm that I wasn't budging on the topic. Peter snickered and began to tease me.

"I didn't think you were serious when you told me you memorized it"

"Are you kidding? Melissa McCall is a total babe!Who wouldn't pay attention to what she says with face like that?"

"What!" Scott choked whilst Stiles face palmed but I ignored them.

"I can't help it! She was fulfilling my Authority kink" I added on absently.

"That's my MOM!" Scott snapped

"And let me tell you, you are one lucky kid" I winked as I bopped him on the nose.

"This is so not fair! Unbelievable!" Stiles huffed

"Your parent's just don't want you kids getting too caught up in the supernatural junk and forgetting that school still matters." I responded with a shrug.

"What about the rest of your Court?" Braeden asked with narrowed eyes

"What about them?"

"Have they agreed to join you?"

"They aren't ready yet, they have a few personal things to sort out before I ask. Although I have talked to their parent's about the prospect… weeeelll except for one of them. However that's okay her parents won't be able to stop her regardless of her decision. She's rather strong minded that one" I casually informed. Despite the bored expression on Peter face I knew that he was laughing on the inside. I could feel myself grinning mischievously as I felt the entertained amusement he felt. No wonder most women liked to talk in code in front of people it concerns.

"How many?" Peter's nephew grunted out. I was tempted to ignore him but I knew that I'd be hypocritical. I was too wary over just how my beast would react during another interaction with him. Steeling myself, and chasing away the 'what ifs' my mind conjured I faced him with a bland sigh.

"How many what Hale?"

"How many people have you asked to be part of your court? Do you think they would still want to work with you when they find out HE'S part of it? When they hear about what he's done?" Derek asked with a pointed glare towards Peter. I didn't answer or defend Peter because the wolf himself was already speaking up.

"I really don't think it concerns you Nephew. However think about it this way. If your pitiful pack could accept you back, could work with you after what's happened to every other person you've ever gotten close with….. Why wouldn't they be able to work with me?" Peter sharply sneered, a dark malicious glint twinkling in his eyes as he saw the hurt it inflicted. Each word spoken enticingly almost purred out with gentleness, yet piercing and painful once delivered.

"Maybe because he's not fucking psychotic or insane like you" Stiles snapped with a dark glare. His eyes were glowing slightly and a few flickering shadows stirred but that was all. Turning to Stiles Peter just scoffed, unimpressed at all the 'go die' vibes he was receiving. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the result of Peter's next words.

"That wouldn't matter anyway because unlike Derek I'm sure they don't plan on fucking me anytime soon"

Derek let out a small roar and Peter flashed his eyes the two moving to attack each other. Braeden placed a hand her gun whilst Scott instantly tried to restrain Derek alongside Stiles. The two teen boys angrily glaring at Peter with hatred. Peter leaned back and sneered at Derek's form with disdain.

"You really are pathetic"

"STOP IT!" Lydia ordered, her green eyes alight with warning.

"Whelp….. That's our welcome overstayed. Come on Marge!" I called as I picked the cat up.

"Not just yet!" Lydia sternly spoke. Her eyes roamed over all of us before she spoke again only this time to me.

"You said that our Parents won't let us help you with everything"

"Yeaaaaah" I said not liking just where this was going. Lydia's pursed lips that shaped into a bright and beautiful smile.

"Great! Than that means there's nothing stopping Derek and Braeden from joining you whilst the rest of the pack is in school" She chirped.

"What!" we all responded in unison

The banshee rolled her eyes and flicked her hair once before daring any of us to contradict her.

"Derek and Braeden are adults nobody is stopping them from doing what they want. We want to know what's going on but are not allowed to go. At the end of the day we can all meet up at Derek's if anything we might disagree on should come up."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Scott agreed whilst nodding his head. He gave Lydia a look that seemed to say 'you're a genius' causing the banshee to roll her eyes.

"No! No! Terrible idea. Sorry but that's not flying with me" I instantly rejected.

"Why? Do you have something you're trying to hide? Are you not telling us something?" The banshee instantly countered. Scowling at her I grumbled my next words and clutched Marge tighter to myself.

"I will not have a mercenary and her pet tail me as I do my work"

"I'm not a pet" Derek growled at me but once again I ignored him.

"You agreed that you can't hold another court trial unless the pack was there! Well seeing as we can't make it we're sending Derek as our representative and Braeden as back up" Scott quickly spoke up a challenging glint in his eyes and his lips pursed with determination.

"Yeah COURT TRIAL! Not my duties as Keeper, I'm not going to go greeting the supernatural newbies to town with a werewolf Scrooge for a welcoming committee, his smile might cause half of them to declare war under eye-sore offences" I hastily prattled off.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" Stiles muttered. Scott shook off his confusion at my words before stubbornly facing me.

"Yes but who's to say that you won't have to call a Court Trial during one of those Keeper duties of yours. With Derek and Braeden there you won't be breaking your agreement" Lydia countered.

"There is no way I'm going to be playing babysitter to HER!" Derek sneered causing me to bare my teeth back daringly.

"I agree, there is no need for the watch guard" Peter added

"You asked us to TRUST you! Now I'm asking you to trust my pack to watch your back" Scott spoke whilst standing his ground. I bit at my tongue contemplating the pro's and cons of agreeing. Pro: Further trust is establish, Allegiance and working together improves, Scott expresses decision making skills. Cons: Spending time with Derek, Interaction with Derek, Talking to Derek, Loss of control in attempt to kill Derek, Weirdness caused by Derek, Derek.

Yeah I was totally seeing all the reason's to say no.

And I was going to do it! Say no. It was only when I caught sight of Stiles that my answer changed. He had been rather silent, a little apprehensive and then it clicked. The confliction he might be suffering with who to side with. I knew that Stiles would do whatever he could to never upset his father, and Scott was his best friend/brother. I could see it in his face that he was worried and thinking over the pros and cons of something, debating with himself. Sighing I resigned myself.

"Fine!"

"What!" "Really?" Several responses echoed. Lydia lifted her chin smugly in victory and I scowled at her.

"Braeden and ….. Whatever they can come. Now if that's really all for now, Peter and I want to hurry up and get this over with" I grumbled as I immediately turned and made my way to the door. Peter was scowling but otherwise said nothing. Walking past Stiles, I paused before reaching out a hand to pat his cheek lightly.

"You kids better head off and enjoy the little bit of lunch you have left. You don't want to be starving during class" I lectured. We had just been about to leave the classroom when Braeden spoke out.

"Do you want us to follow you or meet you at the lake?"

Turning to face the Mercenary I shrugged lazily once again ignoring the trained eyes on my form.

"Just meet us at the Lake. We'll be making a quick stop to drop off Marge"

As she nodded in understanding, but made no movement to leave yet, I turned and walked. I was just closing the door when Marge let out a keening mew. Unable to pass up on the opportunity I whispered to her crooning as I walked.

"After all I can only handle one pussy at a time." Smirking at the cat, knowing that those with sharp hearing could hear my words I continued.

"Maybe with Braeden coming along the little puss puss wouldn't be such a cry baby and runaway, Ain't that right Marge" I gushed in a babying voice. Marge just gave a soft mew, which only just covered up the threatening snarl Derek let out. Snickering to myself I joined Peter in the impala and started on our way to the mansion.

The ride was silent, neither of us feeling the need to speak yet. After dropping off Marge and grabbing a quick bite, the two of us decided to walk to the lake instead. It was several minutes in when Peter decided to start a conversation.

"What was that back in the classroom?"

* * *

Peter waited for Araiya to answer him. The walk to the lake would take quite a bit of time, but the wolf had no real care. As far as he was concerned, the Mercenary and his ridiculous Nephew should be forced to wait a bit.

"I don't know" Araiya answered. Hearing no lie in her heartbeat, Peter watched her intensely looking to see if he could see what the problem was. Araiya took his silence as a time to explain what she had experienced.

"My beast was suddenly attempting to reign control. There was no warning, not even a build-up. She suddenly just wanted access to my thought barrier. It was strange" Despite the careless blandness to her tone, Peter could see the genuine concern she held over the issue.

"And what of the other?"

"Calm….Still a smug little bitch despite being caged" Araiya scowled with annoyance.

Peter only responded with a hum. The wolf was busy reflecting back on the happenings from the classroom. Before Stiles had interrupted the argument between Araiya and Derek, Peter and his wolf had felt it. A familiarity that told him he should know. The tension and chemistry that was emitted around the room by the two as they had faced off was different from what he remembered when they had been younger. Their arguing was different from how it used to be. Their words, their actions were the same but…Peter's wolf had been happy and somewhat wistful at the powerful energy the two were producing. It was other worldly whatever it was the two exuded… and from the way the banshee had reacted he hadn't been the only one to notice.

Peter felt a tingling at the back of his brain that was telling him that he knew what was going on with Araiya's beast. Something was trying to tell him that he knew the answer but he found himself unable to figure it out.

"And what about you?" Araiya asked disrupting his frustration and calling his attention

"What about me?" He countered with a condescending deadpan

"I feel what you feel" She shrugged

As if he had forgotten. He knew what she was referring to but Peter just didn't want to acknowledge his response to Derek's question. Peter knew that he had no chances of forgiveness for what he did, he'd accepted it. But his wolf hadn't. With Araiya draining him off his insanity, Peter could think a lot clearly now. With the madness decreasing his wolf was less erratic and feral minded. The problem was it didn't understand why one of 2 of their remaining pups were rejecting them.

The anger and hatred Derek had directed towards him in that accusation had his wolf pining and whimpering. His wolf had been howling in despair. It had hurt his wolf and in turn it had hurt Peter as well. A small part of him wished that Araiya hadn't been returning his sanity… just so he didn't have to feel it. But this was his punishment. Maybe if it had been Cora it wouldn't have broken his wolf as it had.

**_"I love you Uncle Peeta" _**

"Well you know me….. I was never known for holding my tongue" Peter grimaced slightly in attempt to smirk, but Araiya showed no other reaction. In fact Araiya said nothing about the glassy almost wet shine Peter's eyes seemed to hold, nor did she bring up the fact that he had been silent for more than 5 minutes.

They continued on in relative silence, just before they were within what would be hearing range for werewolves at the lake, Araiya stopped.

"Taking a well needed break?" Peter teased with a curious arch of his eyebrow.

Araiya placed a hand on Peter's arm once more and her veins glowed golden. Peter released a breath and his shoulder dropped as the tension bled out from him. Looking to Araiya, he started shaking his head in fondness.

"I was in control that time" He muttered but his eyes expressed his thanks. Only giving a quirk of her lips to show it was no problem, Araiya blandly drawled her next words.

"I know"

As they spotted the scowling and tensed form of Derek, with a on guard and attentive Braeden at his side. Peter and Araiya slipped on their preferred masks, one wearing a sneering smirk and the other bored nonchalance.

"You two sure took your time" Braeden commented with narrowed eyes.

"Well you know….. The party don't start till I walk in" Araiya responded with a flirty wink.

Peter chuckled lightly on cue receiving aggravated glares from both Braeden and Derek. Nobody but Peter would know about the apprehension and wariness Araiya was feeling. Nobody but Peter would know….. Only because he could feel it too. A fact he was going to keep to himself.

* * *

**There you have it *sigh* Sorry guys but I'm just like so annoyed. I'm usually more excited to have been able to post a chapter but (ERUUUGHHHH!) I had so much ambition. It sucks that I wasn't able to reach it and I didn't feel like this had as much happening in it as it was supposed to. **

**Anyway there you have it, Some more Peter and Araiya friendship scenes, A bit of the pack and of course Derek and Araiya interaction.**

**Next chapter we'll get a bigger face full of Derek and Araiya history as well as moments. **

**Thank you all for the follows and the faves also the Reviews. **

**Please keep up with the reviews :) I love them, even when they just say update. **

**P.S: I would love to hear your thoughts on the interaction of Peter, Araiya and Derek. What you think of Braeden's Pov. And just what might be the deal with that Howard guy (hmm.. hmm..) **

**THANKS EVERYONE !**


	30. Idiot Wolf

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE!**

**Oh my lord Guys! THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET! (20,200 words) HOLY SHIT! I'm both proud and officially done with this chapter. I hope you all are satisfied with this cause I'm not sure when I'll update anymore. All I know is someone asked for more Araiya and Derek moments and then this happened. Ugh anyway I'll stop and let you read!**

**Enjoy xx (Unedited chapter once again)**

**P.S: I admit AHS and Empire inspired some of these scenes.**

**"I think women are most honest when they're trying to hurt someone's feelings" - Quote that inspired me**

* * *

**_*Beacon Hills: At the Lake*_**

"So…" Araiya drawled.

It was clearly awkward and the heavy tension that weighed between the 4 did not improve anything. Braeden sort of found the situation ridiculous. She could see that Derek was obviously ignoring Peter, who was doing all he can to aggravate Derek with his smug expressions. Araiya was making it a point to ignore Derek and only really acknowledged Peter and Braeden.

"Well this is awkward" Araiya muttered

"You don't say" Peter drawled

"Look! It's obvious that none of us really get along or even like each other so I say we just split up in two's and take a look around. See if we can sense anything weird or find anything that might upset the Rock trolls if they move here" Araiya suggested, deciding to take on the role of speaker.

"Peter and I can scout out the lake shore whilst you two can-"

"No!" Braeden bluntly interrupted.

"Uh what?"

"If we are going to split up I don't think you and Peter should partner up" The mercenary continued

"This wasn't something open for discussion" Peter derided

"Well then I'm telling you that you won't be together" Braeden responded with a challenging glare.

"Braeden, what are you doing?" Derek muttered warningly but the mercenary ignored him.

"I don't trust the two of you together, especially alone. So if we are going to split up one of you will have to pair up with Derek or me"

"Fine! You and Me can scout the surrounding area whilst Peter and Hale can scout the lake shores" Araiya amended with a patient shrug. She didn't mind working with Braeden however she did worry for Peter.

"Ooh this certainly will be interesting. What do you say dear Nephew… excited to spend some bonding time together? I have plenty of stories to tell you of life locked away in Eichen house" Peter simpered with a smirk. Derek glared heavily at his uncle but did not respond.

"I'm going with Peter" Braeden declared

"What! Why?" Araiya snapped. For the first time since Braeden had encountered the Reaper, she was not being flirtatiously regarded or smiled at. Instead Araiya was glaring at Braeden as if she had pushed the girl into stepping on a pile of shit.

"I'm not leaving Derek and Peter alone together. Peter has already done enough to him" Braeden explained her stance daring Araiya to say otherwise.

"I don't think you could handle Peter alone" Araiya instantly shot back

"I think I can handle him just fine. I didn't get this scar just by playing it safe."

"But I assure you no one you've faced is anything like Peter" Araiya snorted

On the side lines the last of the Hale men watched the interaction between the two women. One with angry annoyance and confusion the other with mocking amusement and hidden curiosity and suspicion. Peter didn't know just what the Mercenary was hoping to gain by partnering with him. His mind raced with the many reasons and possible outcomes of why she wanted to patrol the area with him. It made him curious.

Casting a look over to where Derek stood, Peter arched an eyebrow in interest at the broody werewolf's irritation. His interest only rising when he noticed that his nephews gaze wasn't on Braeden but his little minion. Curious and also unable to help himself, Peter leaned closer to Derek and muttered lowly so that the two women didn't halt in their conversation.

"Sometimes it's a bother being so handsome" Peter sighed dramatically garnering Derek's attention.

Adorning his 'asshole smug' bastard smile he winked at Derek and almost purred his next words out.

"Rai always did love to argue over me when it came to other women"

When Derek's eyes flashed glowing beta blue in his direction, and the scent of jealousy emitted from him. Peter refrained from exclaiming in victory. Although he did allow a snickering grin to adorn his lips. The older wolf couldn't help it, there was something rather hilarious about the situation Derek has found himself in. Turning away from the fuming and frustrated mess that his nephew was, Peter turned to the still arguing women and interrupted whatever words they were spurring at each other.

"Alright! I concede!" Peter smirked

Braeden and Araiya both narrowed their gazes at Peter and his put upon stance. Sighing heavily as if he was being forced to intervene, Peter graciously spoke his next words.

"At the rate you two are fighting over me we're never going to finish this. At the mercenary's insistence I will go with her"

As if practiced, everyone narrowed their eyes at Peter with suspicion. Each of them trying to figure out the older wolf's plan or motives. Araiya checked Peter's emotions through their link but all she could get was glee, victory and vast amount of amusement. Whatever it was that caused the older wolf such entertainment, he wasn't giving anything away. Derek had no idea what his uncle was planning but anything that caused him to smell that happy usually meant nothing but trouble for him.

"What are you playing at Petey!?" Araiya growled her eyes glinting darkly.

Once again, Peter felt frustration, annoyance and worry which did not belong to him. Instead of showing any signs that he could feel just what Araiya was feeling, He charmingly smirked at her before lightly patting her cheek in affection. When Araiya visibly deflated in defeat and the spicy scent of jealously pierced the air at the same time, Peter grinned.

"Nothing that doesn't promise us entertainment" Peter softly crooned, too soft that Derek wouldn't catch it.

Spinning on the heel of his foot, Peter made his way towards the coverage of trees surrounding the lake.

"Won't you be coming Braeden?" Peter called over his shoulder but didn't halt in his stride.

Before Braeden could move to follow, Derek grabbed at her elbow and held her in place. Trailing her gaze from Derek's grip on her arm to his face, Braeden arched an eyebrow inquiringly. Derek cast a quick glare towards his Uncle's back before gruffly warning Braeden.

"Be careful….. He's up to something"

Softening her eyes at the warning, Braeden eased her arm away from his grip. Staring into his green eyes she gave him a gentle smirk.

"I can handle it" Braeden spoke, with a more teasing and knowing smirk she teasingly spoke her next words.

"You should worry about yourself"

Turning to leave before Derek could question her on her words, Braeden left to follow after Peter. Not once did the mercenary turn back and look at the two she was leaving behind. If she had, maybe she would have be able to have caught the scrunched face of confusion, unease and dislike Araiya wore. But she didn't.

* * *

Araiya's Pov

It was moments like these where I really questioned why I became friends with a smug asshole like Peter. It was frustrating- no not frustrating- INFURIATING that Peter loved to make everything a game, a challenge. There was no outright answer when it came to him. There was something Peter knew that I didn't and once again he was going to make me work it out for myself. Resigning myself to the ordeal, I released a calming breath. Having decided to think on it later on, I tuned back into reality and out of my mind.

Peter had already disappeared among the trees, Waltzing away with that ridiculous air of 'I know something you don't' swag. Braeden had moved to follow after him however Derek had held her back. It hit me then that Peter had literally abandoned me to time alone with basket head DEREK! Too caught up with such facts, I didn't hear whatever it was Derek was saying to Braeden. My eyes however couldn't leave the grip he had on Braeden's arm.

A hot flush of something wild stirred within the pit of my stomach, and I resisted the sudden urge to squirm. Tearing my gaze away from the grip Derek had on Braeden's arm, it moved upwards to Braeden's face.

Her eyes were soft with emotion as she gazed at Derek. She was saying something but once again my ears didn't hear anything. Her words blocked by the roaring of blood rushing through my veins. The hot flush in my stomach suddenly became cold and heavy like ice. It rankled through me and caused goose bumps to rise despite the roaring of my blood. My lips pursed and I could feel my face sour like I bit into a lemon. She was easing her arm out of Derek's grip but her eyes never left Derek's face and it- I didn't like it. Why didn't I like it? Why did it bother me? What's wrong with me?

**_'Stupid human' _**my caged other huffed in what sounded like a mix of exasperation and amusement.

What she did next surprised me but also confused me more. Without my consent she opened our abilities and felt out the emotions the two were emitting. The rush of emotions that washed over me was surprising yet at the same time repulsive. Repulsive only because I didn't like the reaction it brought from me. It took effort, effort I never needed since my younger days, to reign in the instinct to attack. My beast roared in what felt like territorial anger and I abandoned the open emotions that weren't my own and quickly focused on curbing my beast.

My caged other seemed to laugh at my beast and I, as the both us did our best to wash out Braeden's emotions. If I wasn't too distracted with curbing my beast, I would have noticed that I hadn't been able to read Derek's emotional state. However I didn't.

Much like earlier my Beast was roaring and attacking my thought barrier in attempt for control, anger prominent. And just like earlier my caged other did nothing but find amusement in the whole thing.

'ENOUGH!' I forcefully rejected, shoving my beast as hard as I could to the back of my mind. Stacking all the boxes of unwanted memories that loitered in that same mind space I blocked her way. Mentally drained due to the control I had to use, I blanked as I tried to organise myself. My Beast was still roaring somewhat but it was muted.

**_'Stupid Human'_** my caged other repeated but with a pitying as well as hateful tone.

I probably would have spent the rest of my day questioning and interrogating my other minds on just what the hell they thought they were pulling, however both of them shut me out. Neither one of them willing to answer anything I asked.

"BLACK!"

I jolted out of my mind and was met with glaring bright forest green eyes.

'tooclosetoocloseTOOCLOSE!' I mentally screamed but the only outward reaction I gave was a glare.

Pushing Derek back and turning away swiftly, I snarled my next words covering up my surprise.

"What the fuck Hale! Get out of my face! Stupid head" I snapped, ignoring the disbelieving expression on his face.

"You were the one spacing out on me. Get your head out of the clouds" Derek snapped back

"You couldn't have just called me out of it." I absently retorted

"You suffering from hearing problems I did call out to you!" he snapped angrily

Feeling a little more put together, I turned to face him. His forest green eyes were ablaze and glowed eerily as they glared back at me. His nostrils flared slightly and his thick dark brows were furrowed heavily on his face. His lips tense and pressed together giving away his annoyance at me. His height over me only emphasized the physical advantages he held over me.

"Let's just get this over with" I quickly announced before turning away from him and wondering off ahead. Leaving him to follow or stay behind, uncaring towards his choice.

For the first time in a long time I was unbalanced. Lost and confused and well…. Really freaked out. I knew coming back to Beacon Hills was going change things, I would be confronted with people and memories I had left behind. That I had expected. This however was not something I was expecting. My Beast and Caged other knew something I didn't. The two hiding whatever it was from me and waiting for me to figure it out for my own.

It scared me…. And it had been much too long since I had felt my own fear.

"What are we looking for?" Derek growled out after several minutes of silence.

The two of us looked to be simply walking along the shore of the lake to any who saw us. What we were really doing was checking the area for any other supernatural residents already living here. Bending to pick up a few broken branches, and chucking them back into the trees, I reluctantly answered Derek's question.

"Scouting. You never done that before?"

"Tch…."

It dawned on me after the 12th heavily released exhale from the werewolf in my company that I was hyper aware of everything he was doing. With the silence that stretched between the two of us, it was as if it made everything else louder. I shouldn't have been able to hear the movement of his arms as he clenched and unclenched his fists at his side. I shouldn't be able to know when he was scowling and sneering with only the sound of his clenched teeth grinding tightly. FUCK- I shouldn't even be caring! AND WHY THE HELL AM I STILL COUNTING HIS BREATHS!

At the laughter my beast and caged other were procuring over my inner freak out, I felt a little hysterical. They were bloody traitors that's what and I fucking hate them. I ignored the stray thought that reminded me that they were attributes of myself and essentially hating them was hating myself. At the 15th exhale from Derek I turned around lost to my obstruction.

"THIS is all YOUR fucking fault!" I growled through gritted teeth.

"What the hell are you yelling about you crazy-"

"SHUT UP! I'M the one who's talking!" I snarled

My eyes flashed through gold to amethyst before settling on their usual honey brown. Maybe it was surprise or confusion that stopped Derek from responding, regardless it didn't matter because I barged on through. He wouldn't have been able to get a word in anyway with the temperament I was experiencing.

"You. Are making everything WEIRD! What the fuck are you aiming at huh?"

"I don't know what-"

"Don't play innocent with me ASSHOLE! I know you're doing something" I cut off

Derek just silently stared at me as if he had no idea why I was exploding on him but he did. I knew he did. He had to. All the weirdness, the hot flush, the heavy ice in the pit of my belly. The outburst of my Beast earlier at the school, all of it only occurring when he was involved. This was his fault, his doing.

"YOU started this!" I puffed out with a piercing glare.

At my accusation, Derek seemed to finally find his words. His broad shoulders shook as he began to laugh in disbelief. Almost as if he couldn't believe the nerve I had. At the sound a fluttery feeling occurred in my chest briefly before it disappeared. The action only confirming my suspicions that the green eyed wolf was the cause of the weirdness.

"You're blaming me! It's you who started this. You're the one who always starts acting crazy and acting like a bitch!" He spat back

"Because YOU keep baiting me with your stupid voice and- and accusations"

"YOU punched me in the face"

"YOU thought I was a boy!"

"That was hardly my fault-"

"A BOY!"

"How was I supposed to know? You didn't act like a girl and you certainly didn't look like one!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" I snarled almost on the verge of releasing my fangs for display.

We were arguing, taunting and picking at each other. Something that had always been a constant between the two of us since we were Teens. It was the basis of our interactions. Our arguments had been a known spectacle in high school. Even just the smallest movement at some points could spur the both of us into a blazing argument, He didn't like me so I didn't like him. Simple.

But this…. This wasn't the same as then. Something was different. I was insulting him, I knew I was, and he was insulting me back. THAT was the same. Yet…

Oblivious to my internal freak out and contemplations, Derek straightened to his full height. Crossing his arms over his chest- stretching his snug fitted shirt- He tilted his head upwards and smirked down at me. Arrogantly, overflowing with confidence and taunting mockery he delivered his comeback.

"It's not like you ever had the boobs to prove it"

The green eyed wolf than pointedly looked down at my chest. Dragging his gaze upwards back to my face he sneered at me mockingly.

"Still as flat as a board"

Looking very satisfied with himself he grinned wolfishly at me. I was at a lost as to what I should say. Staring at him I felt a bit of déjà vu. The way he was standing and grinning at me was just how he used to. Unable to tear my eyes away I continued to stare at him silently. Despite the beard, the increase in height and muscle mass….. This man before me was the same boy I went to school with.

My silence must have unnerved him, or maybe I was too silent but either way the smug smile on his face dimmed into a scowl. His forest green eyes however didn't waver away from me… not once.

I suddenly felt dizzy, lightheaded. The world around me almost spinning and my chest felt tight. My beast and caged other were purring- the only thing reassuring me that I wasn't being attacked.

"Nothing to say Black" Derek spat

I wanted to open my mouth to retort, but my thoughts felt scrambled and my throat was dry. Derek took a step forward towards me and the dryness in my throat got worse. Swallowing in attempt to rehydrate my throat, nothing happened.

Water…. I need water. I need-

"Oi Black!?" Derek's gaze on me shifted to what looked like curiosity or was it concern. Immediately I chased the latter assumption away. Drink I need to a drink. I'm thirsty. Very thirsty.

My beast then purred and languidly crooned _'….want him…'_

"I need a drink!" I blurted out before turning around abruptly

"What the- Where the hell are you going?" I heard him call after

"I'm thirsty!" I distractedly answered. I cringed after hearing my tone and prayed that the idiot wolf was too much of a basket case to hear the underlying panic.

"We are literally surrounded by water. Take your pick" He scoffed unimpressed

_'WANT WANT WANT WANT WANT-' _

'Shut up you thirsty bitch' I growled at my beast. She howled in response but continued to chant the same thing. My caged other laughed and howled with her and neither of them listened or cared for my panic.

"For fucks sake just stop!"

The clamped hand on my shoulder caused tingles where it griped and I freaked. Grabbing at the wrist, I twisted my shoulder out of its grip and bent the arm inwards from the elbow. At his chocked yelp of pain, I released him immediately. His wolf eyes so blue glared at me before he snagged my hoodie with his uninjured arm and pulled me close. I felt my breath stutter but that was all.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you into the lake" He snarled. His heated breath fanning across my face with our close proximity. Glaring back at his glowing blue wolf eyes I sneered my retort daringly.

"Do it! I dare you. I'll drown your ass faster than you could cry Uncle"

His blue eyes faded back to his usual forest green. His lips tightened together and despite my glare the jitters in my stomach refused to stop. His eyes darted over my face, searching it for something what- I don't know. But it made me squirm, my face felt hot and I was hyper aware of the soft almost breathless pants I released. Licking at my lips and swallowing despite the dryness, I tried my best to show that I wasn't affected by whatever he was doing. His fingers clenched tighter around the handful of my hoodie.

"Watch yourself Black" He warned. His words deep and roughly delivered. I ignored the thrill that rode up my spine at his tone.

"Or what? You think just because you're bigger than me you could take me?" I sneered lightly. The tone in which I said it didn't sound right though. It was too weightless, too languid… it sounded purred rather than spat.

"You can't beat me" He smirked condescendingly.

I don't know if it was the fiery flare in my blood or the underestimation but it was clear that he was challenging me to prove him wrong. Humming lightly, I grabbed at the hand that had yet to release my hoodie. His eyes followed my light touch before he looked at me suspiciously. Greeting his gaze with a teasing smile I lightly whispered my next words. Knowing he would hear them regardless.

"I could have you on your knees in a second"

"I highly-"

"One"

Tightening my grip on his arm I turned inwards towards him and wrapped my left leg round his and moved forward. Feeling him begin to fall forwards I released his arm and moved behind him to kick out his other leg behind the knees. With him on his knee, I leaned forward slightly conscious of the heat of his back pressed against my frontal body area. On his knees his height wasn't too much of an advantage.

"You can't help who Gravity favours" I taunted. As he turned his head and glared at me for one upping him I added another taunt with a sneer.

"How's the weather down there?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself" He grunted out

Before I knew it he'd swept me off my feet and had me on my back. With a loud 'ooph' I was thrown for a few minutes before I retaliated. Lifting my legs and wrapping them around his neck, I pulled him back to the ground, using my upper body strength I rolled over him going to stand. There's a reason why baggy and loose clothing is frowned upon when wrestling. Choking at the tightening of the neckline because he had pulled me back mid roll, causing me to fall back on him instead. His thick and heavy legs trapped mine, keeping them from flailing about in attempt to get the upper hand. With one hand holding my head in lock almost cutting off my air supply, He used the rest of his body strength to roll us over.

In the end I ended up on my stomach with my hands trapped in his grip and held behind my back. I could feel his heavy weight keep me grounded as he straddled me. With my cheek pressed into the ground I huffed heavily trying to gain my bearings. Above me he did the same and I could just make out the mocking triumph on his face.

"Looks like I win" he smirked

Glaring at him from my place beneath him I refused to admit defeat. It's weird you know….I was never a sore loser before. However whenever it came to confrontations with him losing was never an option. At the excited cheering roar my beast gave, I channeled her mind set and prepared to win. Eyes glowing gold I held still till he began to ease his weight off in belief that he had won. The minute his legs were no longer straddling me I pushed myself back, sliding as much as I could along the ground. Catching on quick he caught on to my hood and tried to stop me. And I do mean tried.

Wiggling out of the clothing garment I ignored the chill of the lake air on my skin. Without the baggy hoodie restricting me, I had more freedom to move. Before he could properly register that he was holding my discarded hoodie, I sat back on my ass for a second before I lunged. Everything was free game.

His strong arms did their best to wrangle my legs and arms, my abdominal muscles constricting and tensing much like my biceps in attempt to get him pinned. The struggle came to a standstill somewhat when I had successfully trapped him around the neck with my legs, his hands gripped at their tense forms in attempt to free himself, but the restriction on his air supply was taking its toll on him.

"Still *pant* Still think you win?" I huffed despite the slapping of his hands on my legs. Hearing his grunted responses in attempt to escape I held on tighter.

"Just *grunt* Ugh! *Pant* All you gotta do is say- Fuck that hurt! *grunt* *huff* Say Uncle!"

When he stopped struggling and only heaved, I loosened my hold on him. His hands were warm through the material of my denim jeans. Feeling a little light headed I waited to hear him speak.

"I'm *gulp* *pant* I'm flattered!" He croaked out.

My grip loosened some more in confusion. Staring up at me with a dazed smile, and heaving breaths he still manged to grunt out a smug grin.

"How does it feel to have a man between your legs?"

My jaw dropped and immediately I released him and scrambled away as fast as I could. My caged other was purring and crooning in approval whilst my beast was Howling and roaring with appreciation. I-I blanked. Entirely frozen with my face already red it made no difference, but the blood to my ears was obvious. Taking advantage of my confusion and shock, Derek pulled me towards him by my legs.

I struggled but was too thrown off by his earlier comment to focus. My body felt heavy as if Gravity was weighing it down, which contradicted the light and empty feeling within me. My stomach felt full with wings fluttering about and my chest tight. As such I could only stare blankly up at him when he had me pinned. Legs restrained as he straddled me, chest heaving and arms trapped in his hold. The ground was cold against the skin of my back and was a shock to the red hotness of my skin. Sweat trickled down the side of his face, clearly exhausted after our squabble.

His forest green eyes intensely stared into mine but neither of us spoke. Both of us trying to catch out bearings. We'd been face to face before, with space between us being minimal but this felt different. Our panted breaths were intermingling and I was very well aware of the tight grip he had on my hands. Wiggling slightly feeling nervous suddenly and very awkward I quickly stilled when I realised my hips were trapped between his legs.

"I win" He breathily spoke and all I could do was swallow. His eyes left mine and darted quickly towards my mouth before moving back to meet my gaze again. I licked at my lips nervously and squirmed slightly again before stilling once more.

"Guess you're not gravity's favourite anymore" He lowly spoke

"Fuck you Gravity" I rasped oddly fearing to speak any louder than him.

"Fuck you Gravity" he repeated his face looming closer slightly. Despite the panic and anxiety I felt I did nothing to stop him. My beast and Caged other were roaring with triumph, all too eager for whatever was happening to occur. His nose was brushing the skin of mine and I could feel the panted breath from his lips on mine.

My eyelids felt heavy and seemed to want to close on their own. His grip on my hands were loosening and trailing to loosely hold my wrists instead. Absently I wondered why I wasn't taking advantage of this moment. Why I wasn't pushing him back and gaining the upper hand. It was only when my lips parted to release a stuttered gasp that I realised it was because I didn't want to.

I liked this…I liked-

*WHOOSH*

Water droplets splashed on me but I paid it no attention. My eyes widening in surprise and shock. Something I could only describe at best as a water whip had taken hold of Derek and was pulling him towards the lake. The sight of him struggling against its hold on his neck was the last thing I caught glimpse of before he was dragged into the lakes deeper depths with a splash. With barely a thought to spare I stood up.

"Shit Derek! PETER!" I screamed sending a wave of panic and alarm through the link with Peter to call him. I only spent a second to quickly shuck off my raggedy sneakers and baggy denim pants. Having not worn a shirt only my sports bra underneath my hoodie, that left me in just my girl boxer shorts and ankle socks. I couldn't wait for Peter to turn up so instead I climbed one of the bigger rocks and jumped right in swimming to the approximate place I saw whatever that was take Derek.

Taking one last lung full of air I dived under frantically searching for the green eyed wolf. Despite the dark blur being all that registered at first I persisted on. My beast and Caged other yowling in anger at the sudden attack. Later I would beat myself over not having seen the attack, for being distracted but right now I was too occupied. A slither of doubt and fear crept over my thoughts. What if I'm not fast enough? What if I'm too late? What if he drowns?

'**_NO!'_** Shaking away the thoughts I swam harder.

I felt momentary relief when I could make out the shape of him struggling. The water around him seeming to hold him with no one controlling it. Swimming to him I knew that he was almost out of air. Reaching out to touch one of the water whips I was surprised at the solid gel like substance. Pulling at the whip did nothing and I could see that he was struggling to hold his breath any longer. The water whip almost seemed alive in itself, it split itself and curled around me but did not loosen its grip on Derek.

Flashing my gold eyes, I pursed my lips doing my best to pull the whip away. My efforts were useless and dread and despair flooded me when I noticed Derek had stopped struggling. His eyes were closed and his body limp. Panicking I slapped his face several times but there was no change. My own lungs were burning painfully, screaming for oxygen. The instinct to inhale threatening to overwhelm. When one of the water whips moved almost as if to caress me, I felt my face shift.

No longer were my eyes honey coloured or gold instead they glowed a bright and dark amethyst. My fangs released and with the last of my breath I released a furious roar. My forehead bore my caged other's markings and my ears pointed up slightly. Not once did I let go of my grip on the unconscious wolf. The water whips seemed to fear or move away from me after that. Water filled my lungs as I could no longer resist the urge to inhale but my grip on Derek never loosened. Pushing myself to the very ends to try and swim upwards.

Dazedly, I'm not sure what happened, only feeling something pushing me upwards- like a surge. The only thing I'm sure off was that not once did I let go off the wolf in my hold. It was through blurred eyes that I realized we had surfaced. With choked coughs and hastily inhaled gasps I took in the oxygen that was suddenly available to me. With the wolf in my arms weighing more than me I almost fell under again but stubbornly I kicked my legs- swimming to the shore. It was oddly easier than I had expected, almost as if the water was helping me glide towards land. But I was too tired to question it.

Wet, cold and exhausted I absently acknowledged that we'd somehow ended up on the other side of the lake. That on the other side Braeden and Peter had just emerged from the coverage of trees. That they were rushing towards us as fast as they could. Panting I crawled to loom over Derek.

Pressing my ear against his chest I listened desperately for his heart beat. It was there- still pounding but slowing slightly. Feeling relieved but none the less still panicked I turned him onto his side and thumbed him on the back. I was too freaked out to really know if what I was doing was helping or not. My body wouldn't stop trembling and I could barely hear what I was saying.

My beast whimpered and my caged other was silent. My lips began to tremble and my vision was becoming blurry. Something was wrong with me but that didn't matter because he wasn't waking up.

'Nonononono not again. Not again. I-I can't. Wake up! Wake up' I constantly repeated in my head. Bile was rising and my throat was clogging up but he wasn't moving and his heart rate still slow.

"You can't- you can't. Nonono WAKE UP!" Delivering one big pounding to his back that had my fist tingling at the pain, I swallowed the scream of relief. Choking out the water he had inhaled and coughing, Derek inhaled greedily. Sitting back on the back my legs with kneeling beside him, I buried my face in my hands and clamped my mouth shut against the sob that threatened to come out.

'He's alive. He's alive. He's okay' I repeated inside my mind. The relief I felt did nothing to stop the trembling of my hands and the urge to sob. Fear was bubbling just beneath the surface and was threatening to overwhelm. I wanted run away from the lake, from the water. My brain hurt and my chest heaved, the cold seeping into my bones causing my skin to shiver.

"Why *gasp* You sav-saved me" Derek asked his face screwed up in shock and confusion.

I struggled but ultimately I managed to hide my inner turmoil. With a face devoid of any emotion or outward care I shrugged as I answered him.

"You paid for my coffee… I owed you" I croaked out blandly.

His green eyes stared at me intently but I ignored him. Shut him out and moved away from him as far as possible. The ache of my brain worsening much like my chill.

"Derek!" I heard Braeden call as she and Peter finally joined us.

There was worry in her eyes and fear in her tone as she crouched beside Derek and checked him over. Almost gently and feather light did she caress at his face and exhale in relief. My body felt numb much like my insides. My brain ached and burned as if something was drilling into it. My trembling didn't stop and it took a lot of my concentration to stifle it as much as I could.

"I'm fine" He roughly reassured directing his words towards Braeden but not once looking away from me. I stared past him, cold, numb and blank. The world was fading from existence much like the noise.

That is, it was until the sheer amount of Fear, anger and anxiety flooded me through the link I shared with Peter. The emotions jolting me out of the oblivion and nothing my mind was crawling back into. With one blink I realised that Peter was crouching before me, scanning me over frantically with wide cold blue eyes. His hands weren't trembling like mine, but his eyes gave away his fear.

"Are you hurt?"

His hands felt my skin and the warmth of them was a blessing to my coldness. He swore and pulled me closer to him engulfing me in the warmth of his body. Absently I realised he was wrapping my hoodie over my body.

"You're freezing! Shit. Are you hurt? Araiya answer me dammit?" He harshly snarled whilst tucking my head into his neck. His fear practically overflowing from the link we shared and I could feel the insanity threatening to override him once more. Lifting a trembling hand and ignoring the way his eyes widened slightly at the sight, I touched his skin. Watching my veins turn golden I absorbed the insanity and madness that was arising, dampening the fear he felt.

"Araiya!" He snapped moving to move my hand and stop me but I stopped him instead.

Sleepily I whispered my next words.

"He's safe Petey. Derek's safe don't be mad"

That was the last thing I managed before I blacked out.

* * *

Peter clutched Araiya to him closely, relying heavily on the extra heat werewolves maintained to warm the unconscious Araiya in his hold. The older wolf cared little for the watching eyes of the other two. The minute he had seen Derek cough out water, He had known that his nephew would be fine. That he was alive. His attention then transferred to his little minion. He had felt her alarm and panic the minute she had sent it through. He had been midway through a snide insult towards Braeden before he turned his back to her and sprinted as fast as he could towards the lake. He ignored the useless mercenary and her outraged cries and questions.

Faster and faster he pushed himself as the link he shared with Araiya betrayed some of what she was feeling. Panic, Fear but most of all desperation. The type of desperation he was familiar, the desperation to survive. To live. His own fear and panic festered as he remembered that she was with Derek. That something was wrong. That they could be dying and he would be too late. He couldn't lose them. He couldn't lose another pup, he couldn't lose Derek. He couldn't lose the one person who had always stuck by him. He couldn't lose her. Not his best friend.

"What happened?" He heard Braeden ask

He mentally sneered at the way she spoke. The careful and gentle prodding in her tone. His wolf darkly snarled at her close proximity with their pup. Worthless and weak, the urge to kill her was faint but there. The irrationality of his mind wanting to blame her for suggesting he split from Araiya and Derek and pair with her. Pushing away his madness he listened for Derek's response.

"Something in the lake grabbed me. She jumped in to get me out before I drowned"

Having heard all he deemed worth caring about, Peter stood up. Ensuring his hold on Araiya was comfortable enough for her and that the hoodie he used as a blanket was covering her enough, He looked to the other two.

"I suggest you two go home then" He commented casually

"What!?" Braeden questioned whilst Derek just stared at him blankly.

"I would have thought it was obvious. We came here to scout out the area and can now leave knowing that the lake is occupied. Job done"

"That's it? What are you going to do about whatever is in the lake?" Braeden demanded.

With his temper already short and his emotions still raw with panic, had Peter not been holding Araiya he would have ripped the mercenary apart for questioning him. He had other matters to attend to than her stupid questions. Fixating an icy cold malicious glare on the mercenary he sneered his next words, well aware of the madness in his eyes.

"We will meet here later tonight at 9:35 to commence a trial. Do inform Alpha McCall that regardless if he is present or not the trial will occur. His presence matters little to the ongoing of the event"

Clearly dismissing the mercenary, Peter looked to Derek who was simply watching him with a blank expression.

"You better show up or else I'd hate to have to kill another of my sisters kids" He sneered. He waited until Derek nodded before he turned his back and began his trek towards Augusta's mansion. He was slightly mollified at the knowledge that Derek would be there but that didn't stop his mind from processing what he was coming to understand about his little minion.

_"He's safe Petey. Derek's safe don't be mad"_

Those had been her words. Her answer. He had noticed that it was slightly strange at times the way she would phrase her words. This time had been no different. He was asking for her health, inquiring about whether she was hurt or not. Instead she had reassured him about Derek. Then proceeded to dampen his madness and fear. It's something that could easily be dismissed but he couldn't. She was hiding something from him.

Peter halted when Araiya whimpered and clutched at his clothes tightly. A spike of fear, pain and terror that did not belong to him floated through the link and his eyes darkened. Clutching her tightly and attempting to warm her, he hurriedly rushed back to the mansion. He had at most 7 hours before they had to meet back at the lake. Araiya would need those 7 hours to compose herself. Tomorrow he will confront her about his thoughts.

* * *

**_*Meanwhile: Beacon High School*_**

The older teens of the McCall pack walked together having met up after their final class for the day. Stiles and Lydia having just filled in Malia and Kira on all they missed during Araiya and Derek's visit at lunch. Scott only had to speak up and clear up some of the confusion Stiles caused when he drifted off into complaints about Derek and Araiya in particular.

"He likes her you idiot" Lydia sighed in frustration.

"What! No he doesn't" Stiles denied with wide eyes filled with denial.

"And she likes him too" The banshee continued uncaring for the disgust and horrified expression on the pale skinned boys face.

"They HATE each other! Come on you were there you saw! Right Scott?" Stiles insisted. Scott squirmed and looked away from Stiles intense gaze.

"Scott?"

"Dude…. They were totally flirting" Scott mumbled apologetically.

Stiles gaped at his best friend in betrayal before gritting his teeth and pointing an accusing finger in Scott's direction.

"You are a horrible best friend. You're supposed always have my back"

"But Stiles they were flirting right in front of us"

"I KNOW! That doesn't mean I want have it confirmed. Why couldn't you people let me live in denial for just a little longer" He grumbled.

"Well at least now we know he's not having sex with Braeden" Malia added in reassurance.

At the blush Kira sported and the look of disgust on Scott's face, it clearly didn't help. Stiles bit at his lip before shaking his head at the coyote with gratitude but also seeming greatly disturbed. Wondering what she got wrong this time, Malia looked to her friends confused.

"Let's not talk about sex and Derek okay"

"Why not? Scott tells you about he and Kira's make out sessions. Kira tells Lydia and me the same stuff too. You tell Scott about when we have sex. What's wrong with talking about Derek?" The coyote asked not seeing what the issue is.

"You tell them about our make out sessions" Scott asked Kira feeling embarrassed. The fox Kitsune blushed and awkwardly nodded. Seeing the embarrassed frown on Scott's face she defended herself quickly.

"Well you told Stiles!"

"But-… It's Stiles!?" Scott explained.

"So?" Kira questioned.

"You told Lydia and Malia" Scott repeated. The Kitsune was still slightly confused on the reasoning but before she could think too deeply about it and get upset, Lydia cut in.

"Get over it McCall. Believe it or not the two of you have a long way to go before anything that happens between the two of you will be surprising"

"You don't do that too do you?" Stiles asked Malia curiously. Malia furrowed her eyebrows inquiringly whilst Lydia smirked and Kira blushed. Awkwardly waving his hands consciously aware of his friends watching Stiles elaborated.

"Tell them about us and when we're doing…." He mumbled feeling his neck redden. Scott silently offered support by moving to stand beside Stiles. The two teenaged boys feeling like they were facing judgement day. With the girls admitting to exchanging stories about their relationships, both boys worried over just what was shared. If they were inadequate, if they were amazing. Both hoping that they were making their girlfriends happy.

"Only Lydia and Kira" Malia admitted with a shrug. If anything Lydia's smirk widened into a grin and Kira's blush darkened. Stiles choked on the cough that got stuck in his throat.

"What-What erm Which moment did you uh-" Stiles stammered

"Kira told us how much of a good kisser Scott was." the true alpha perked up and flashed a caring smile towards the Kitsune which she returned. The coyote continued her statement.

"Then Lydia asked if he was good with his tongue. Kira said yes then when they asked me I told them you were great at kissing."

"Oh!" Stiles breathed feeling relieved and a little prideful. Malia graced him with a happy smile, having scented him.

"Is that okay?" Malia asked

"Yeah totally!"

Reaching for the coyote, he pulled her into him and kissed her on the lips. Surprised but willing, Malia returned the kiss. Around them Scott, Lydia and Kira smiled. The true alpha and Kitsune happy for the couple. Wrapping an arm over Kira's shoulder, Scott smiled dreamily at her.

"Good kisser huh" He murmured causing Kira to look up at him. A playful grin painted her lips.

"Good enough for me" She muttered breathlessly in reply causing him to chuckle. Leaning in he shared a kiss with her, the both of them enjoying the bliss in where the world stopped just for them.

Standing alone as her friends coupled together, Lydia felt awkward. Despite being alone and for the moment forgotten, the banshee was happy for her friends. The pang of lonely sadness and bitter jealously was present but not potent. She missed the attention and care a boy would give her. The intimate touches of the opposite sex and the warmth of their bodies against her own. Shaking her head away from the thoughts she searched for a distraction. Considering her lovers recent history for the time being it's probably best she stay alone. She'd only ruin someone else. They wouldn't be able to handle her freakishness.

Her friends had begun to walk ahead, heading towards lacrosse practice. At the inquiring look Stiles and Malia had sent her she waved them off and urged them onwards. Planning to head to her locker then home. It was coincidence… maybe just chance but regardless it happened.

"Ugh did you see them? Making out in the hall like that" a voice whispered with disgust

"Their sooo cuute together! *sigh* Kira is so lucky" Another whispered dreamily

"Hmph he probably just thinks she's a good lay" The other voice scoffed

Lydia couldn't help but scoff a little. Kira was the most innocent as well as painfully awkward girl she'd ever come across. However the girl was also a badass Kitsune, if she didn't want to do something she wouldn't do it. Not to mention the fact her boyfriend is the most goody good teenage boy you would probably meet. Those two were perfectly sickening together.

"Not too loud Winnie! Lydia Martin might hear you" the dreamy one warned anxiously

"You think I'm afraid of her? Let her hear." Winnie scoffed

Lydia arched an eyebrow in amusement. The mean girl in her perking up in attention, purposely lingering a while longer she listened in to the gossip vine for the day.

"I think you're wrong. Scott McCall is really nice. He helped Doctor Deaton take care of whistle"

"Hm Captain of the lacrosse team, helps little animals get better, not too bad looking despite the crooked jaw. Could have been worse. At least you don't have a crush on Stilinski" Winnie continued

"I don't see why that's a bad thing" the other girl anxiously replied

"That's because you're stupid. You heard the rumours right? About the freak killings at the hospital. The one's about the teenage boy who walked in with a bunch of masked men and shot up a bunch of people. There are whispers that he was responsible for it, that they had a bunch of security footage of the whole thing. But when it was time to present the evidence they couldn't find anything linking him to the crime. Convenient isn't it? After all he's the sheriff's son"

Lydia paused and her grip on her books tightened.

"That's just talk"

"Is it? Katie Bernard saw the sheriff and his son drive to Eichen house a few days before the incident at the hospital. You know what else I've heard. His girlfriend Malia, Malia Tate, She's supposed to have died in a car crash when she was 8. Apparently they found her living out in the woods like some animal"

"So?"

"So don't you think she should have been having a hard time adjusting to school? I doubt they have a how to be a human class out in the woods. Also just where was she then when all those dead bodies were popping up all over the place out there huh?"

"I-I"

"The way I see it their all a bunch of freaks. Sure their hot but people like them- the things you hear people say about them. Sure people talk but every rumour, every myth has some amount of truth to it. They're just another group of weirdos pretending to be something they aren't."

The disgust, and sneering tone of Winnie's words struck a chord in Lydia. The banshee felt anger, pure hot anger, ablaze within her at the idle gossip that turned hateful. The words Freak and weirdo's resounding over and over.

"People like them don't deserve to walk among the rest of us" Winnie continued haughtily

Lydia gripped her locker door tightly and felt her eyes burn

"People like them don't deserve to live…."

"Monsters like them shouldn't exist. Stilinski should have been the one to die in that hospital not all those innocent people. He's a walking demon"

*SLAM*

The hall corridor was already relatively empty, with everyone in a rush to head home. Only a few people lingered around, some of them at their lockers others standing around talking. Not many- but enough to witness what was about to go down. Enough to spread the word.

"Had enough listening in" Winnie smirked confidently

Lydia didn't answer not yet but she did give a cold smile that to others would seem predatory. With an air of nonchalance and every bit of presence, Lydia leaned against her locker and folded her arms across her chest.

"You have an awfully lot to say"

The two teen girls before her were nothing. Lydia almost wanted to laugh at the sight they made. The banshee knew exactly what was going on. The reason this Winnie person was seeming confident. Cold amusement filled Lydia at the anticipation of showing the silly girl her mistake.

"I'm only making sure she stays wary. You know rumours and Freaks" The word freak's emphasised slowly and clearly. Lydia smirked before looking to the girl who stood next to Winnie. Eyeing her critically, Lydia marvelled a little at the fear and anxiousness the girl had. Softening her smile Lydia addressed her.

"What's your name sweetheart?" She asked lightly

"I-I"

"She doesn't-"

"Did I address you?" Lydia coldly cut off but the fake smile on her lips was alluring and every bit plastic. Winnie screwed her mouth shut with a red face glare.

"Iris."

"I love your hair. It's gorgeous" Lydia complimented sincerely. The blonde highlights and with those curls gave the girl a sweet look that complimented her jaw line. Iris blushed and looked to the ground whilst Winnie sneered.

"Oh please. She's just trying to make you feel good like the manipulative lying bitch she is" Winnie spat.

Lydia's piercing green eyes glared brightly at Winnie, unnerving the girl with the intensity. Despite the exuding intimidation she suddenly felt, Winnie braved through. Her little gutsy act brought a smirk to Lydia's lips.

"I know your type." Lydia started as she pointedly dragged her eyes over Winnie's presence. Feeling exposed, as if she was naked, Winnie crossed her arms over her chest. At the movement a shine of victory glimmered in Lydia's green eyes but it disappeared.

"Oh really" Winnie smirked

"Yes really!" Lydia hummed as she sauntered closer to the girl. The click clacking of her heels against the floors reminiscent to that of a gun loading before shots were fired.

"Perfectly shaped eyebrows, manicured nails. Lips glossy with shine and hair styled perfectly. Let me guess you heard the rumours, saw the opportunity and you took it" Lydia continued sardonically

"I don't know what you're talking about" Winnie smirked

"Oh don't play dumb honey. Trust me it's a tedious act, I've seen girls like you before and I was almost one of them. Spreading rumours, talking about others and dragging their names through the dirt to keep your own high dry and pristine. Clinging to the image you think everyone wants to see just because you want to be known. For popularity, for everyone to know your name. Tagging along with Iris here because you believe you're doing her a favour"

The corridor hall was quiet and every word Lydia delivered could be heard clear as day. Iris fidgeted beside Winnie feeling trapped in between whilst Winnie squared off against the banshee. Examining her nails bored and lazily Lydia spoke on.

"I remember you."

"What?" Winnie spoke sharp defense in her tone

"Hm. Sophmore year. You were a freshmen, a newbie to Beacon high. On your second day here you tripped into a mud puddle in front of the lacrosse boys during practice. Had a little cry as everyone laughed at you and for a whole week none of the other freshmen girls would let you forget it" Winnie visibly gulped but said nothing. Iris listened hesitantly having only come to Beacon high half way through freshmen year. Smirking Lydia continued with a sharp look that was both daunting as well as chilling.

"Despite the embarrassment something good came out of that right. Whilst everyone laughed at you, Stiles and Scott hadn't instead, Scott tried to get everyone to stop whilst Stiles offered you a towel to clean up. It was love at first sight for you"

Moving closer, Lydia purred out her next words, an action that caused those who listened to shiver.

"He never noticed you. Didn't even know you existed which was fine. You were just happy to see him happy. I remember you because I remember all girls who glared at me. I remember all the girls who hated me because Stiles was too in 'love' with me to see them."

Winnie flushed with embarrassment and anger at Lydia's words. The girl's eyes seeming to glisten as she squirmed and bit her lip. Lydia held no care for the hurt the girl showed and was far from finished.

"It must have been painful…. Watching him chase after me over and over only to get rejected time and time again. You probably wondered why he wanted a cold hearted bitch like me instead of someone like you. I bet you were real happy when I became the crazy girl. Bet you thought that this was the moment. When he'd finally look your way"

Smirking cruelly, Lydia whispered lowly.

"But he found Malia instead. I bet that must have burned, to know he'd rather choose a girl found out in the woods than you. A delusional little freshman girl living in her fairy-tale fantasies. You think slandering his name, encouraging those rumours about me and my friends is going to make you feel better? You think wearing designer brands and holding your head held high is going to be enough to put you on top and be recognised?"

A satisfied little quirk of her lips was all Lydia gave at the shaking girl before her. Leaning back slightly to admire her work, Lydia tossed her hair back with scoff.

"I suggest you wake up before you really get hurt. Face it honey, He's just not that into you." Turning on the heel of her shoes, Lydia strutted away with an air of triumph. As she walked, voices from those who had witnessed the little confrontation erupted.

"Holy shit that was hot!"

"Lydia Martin is brutal"

"Poor girl. Everyone knows you don't mess with Lydia Martin"

As Lydia left the halls and made her way to the lacrosse field, the urge to seek out her friends strong. She fumed still over the words the stupid girl had called them. Freaks. Weirdoes. Is that really what they were calling them? Stopping she sought out her friends and calmed down. She could see Kira out on the field running around with her lacrosse stick in hand, the only female on the team. She could see Scott laughing and talking with a few players waiting for their turn to throw against the goalie. She found Liam guarding the goal and catching every throw effortlessly with serious concentration. Malia seated beside Mason with a confused frown and Mason a glazed look of appreciation as they watched the boys practice. Then there was Stiles.

Her anger subsided, dissipating as she watched her friends.

Stiles faced off against a shouting Finstock, the both of them stubbornly yelling at each other. Arms waving, fingers pointing and whistle blowing. As she moved closer to where Mason and Malia watched, Lydia calmed down. A fond exasperated grin graced her lips.

"We're not Freaks" she muttered strongly. They weren't, and she would shut down anyone who told her otherwise. The chuckling of Death had her spinning to find him like always. However this time instead of just a voice she saw the outline of a shadow. Breath stuttering she watched as the shadow caressed her cheek and the icy brush made her smile.

**_"Soon… you will look upon me" _**Death spoke with pride.

"Lydia?" Malia called causing the banshee to look to her. The smile on her face yet to have faded.

"Hm"

"I thought you were going home" The coyote asked curiously

"I changed my mind. What did I miss?" She asked before settling down beside them.

"There's a new guy on the team. His name's Howard Armstrong" Mason answered almost breathlessly. Lydia arched an eyebrow at the tone and looked to Malia. The werecoyote shrugged not seeing the appeal.

"Number 12" Mason pointed out. Lydia sought out the jersey number and smirked. The boy in question wasn't too bad looking. Sharp cheekbones, chiselled jawline and a muscled body toned just right.

"Hm…. Six" Lydia shrugged

"I'm thinking a 7 actually" Mason countered

"Hm…. 5.5 really the 6 was me being generous. His looks are to die for but his vibe doesn't sit well with me" Lydia mused.

"Want me to torture him? I can take him. If he's hiding anything we'll find out" Malia offered. Her words causing Mason to gulp with slight fear but also admiration.

"A little intense don't you think?" Mason asked

"No. I don't like him" Malia answered

"Why not?" Lydia asked

"He wants me" The coyote answered not seeing the interest in Mason and Lydia's expressions. Neither quite sure what to say to that so they said nothing. However Lydia made a side note to keep an eye out for Howard. Especially when the banshee caught the side eyed glare he shot at Stiles as he and Scott laughed and pushed each other around jokingly.

Stiles had gone to get a drink when it happened. The prickling of his skin the cold, spine chilling warning and the instinct to run. His whiskey brown eyes were bright and the dark shadows shivered. Where she sat, Lydia gasped and her eyes glazed quickly before she stumbled forward. Kira faltered mid run, Liam looked off into the distance similar to Malia. Scott clutched at his lacrosse stick tightly.

"Derek" The pack muttered in unison. All of them feeling it, their instincts telling them that their pack mate was in trouble.

"Call Braeden!" Lydia snapped at Mason who fumbled but quickly obliged. The three of them moving to the field to crowd with the others. All of them anxious. Stiles fidgeted, twirling his lacrosse stick in his hand absently as the urge to run, to defend overwhelmed him. His magic screaming danger, and protect over and over. Casting a look to Lydia the banshee addressed the pack.

"He's not dead. He's not going to die"

"How do you know?" Liam asked

Before the banshee could answer, she and Stiles stiffened. Their eyes glazed over, listening to something the others couldn't hear. A second later they were back in attention.

"9:35" Stiles stated with a weird concentrated calm that was rare for him.

"What? What's at 9:35?" Scott asked worriedly.

"Another trial" Lydia answered

"How do you know?" Kira asked in surprise

"Guy's Braeden just told me what happened" Mason informed

"Derek's fine but something tried to kill him at the Lake. Peter's called for a trial at 9:35 tonight. Derek wants you all to meet him at the loft at 9" Mason finished. The pack shared a look.

"What the hell are you doing over there!? GET YOUR BUTTS BACK ON THE FIELD" Finstock yelled.

"After practice! We'll meet at Derek's after practice" Scott instructed receiving nods.

As they went back to what they were doing before, throughout the rest of practice Scott couldn't stop the thoughtful stares he kept giving to Stiles and Lydia. 'How did they know?' he wondered.

* * *

**_*Augusta's Mansion: 8:45 pm*_**

*GASP*

Araiya sat up, inhaling air greedily and choking back a scream. As her mind came back into focus, she blearily observed her surroundings before recognizing the room. She fell back onto the cushioned examining table and inhaled slowly and deeply calming her racing heart.

"You sure took your time" Peter drawled as he undid the belt straps that restrained her arms to the table. Freeing only one arm, He moved back to lingering near the shelves upon shelves of jarred ingredients. Huffing out a hollow laugh between pants, Araiya undid the other straps that restrained her legs and arm herself.

"I'm only half super remember. I don't heal as fast" She blandly croaked. Her hair plastered and matted, having dried after the lake only to be soaked later with her own sweat. Peter said nothing to her words, his face oddly blank and serious as he examined her. She ignored the stinging on her neck and shoulders, and the red that dirtied her nails. Standing up from the table despite the dizziness, she climbed her way up the stairs and out of the basement. All the while Peter followed her silently.

After chugging a couple of glasses of water, Araiya turned around and made her way upstairs.

"I'm going for a shower" She tiredly spoke.

"When you told me what you had been up to for the past few years…. Why is it I suddenly have the feeling what you fed me was watered down bullshit" Peter crooned. Despite not facing him, Araiya knew that the wolf behind her was all sorts of angry. If she had the energy she probably would have said something playful or teasing. She was tired though…. And still a little unhinged.

"I want you to know….. But I can't tell you" She whispered.

That was all the permission Peter needed. Nodding Peter, lounged on a kitchen chair, preparing to wait.

"They'll be at the lake at 9:35. I suggest you tidy up…. you're glamour is inactive"

Araiya climbed the stairs slowly before disappearing into the bathroom. With her gone, and the sound of the shower running, Peter threw the glass on the table in a fit of rage. The shattered noise it made did nothing to appeal his furious rage. It did nothing to drown out her screaming sobs or the feel of her fear and sheer terror through their link. A single tear fell but that was all he would allow. Wiping it away quickly he recovered from his outburst.

She couldn't tell him, he could understand that just fine. There were other means to gathering information and she had already given him the clues he needed.

* * *

**_*Beacon Hill: At the lake (9:35pm)*_**

The pack crowded round the shore of the lake. All of them anxious as they waited for Araiya and Peter to turn up. They had all hung around at Derek's after lacrosse practice. Derek hadn't really been too forth coming with information when they had asked. Braeden told them all she knew but that was all. The green eyed wolf was somewhat subdued and distracted but nobody held it against him. Not when he wasn't the only one. Stiles couldn't sit still at all and Lydia kept spacing out on them. Their agitation unsettling Malia and Liam, worrying Kira and furthering Scott's assumptions. It was why they had all turned up at the lake an hour early. They stayed a good distance away from the water just in case, but Malia and Liam had felt more at ease after they scouted the surrounding area themselves.

"Where is she?" Liam muttered as he kept a wary gaze on the lake.

"She'll be here" Stiles assured firmly

"How do you know?" Scott asked suspiciously. Stiles stopped before looking to Scott with his whiskey brown eyes bright despite the dark.

"I just do"

"They're here" Derek, Stiles and Lydia announced.

Together the pack faced the general direction they heard footsteps approaching from. From the shadow of tress and darkness, emerged Peter and Araiya. Unlike usual Peter wasn't wearing a smirk or evil grin. Instead his face was carefully blank and his eyes were already glowing beta blue. The older werewolf's blue eyes hostile and cold. Araiya was wearing the dark hooded cloak that hid her identity and what Scott only now realised her scent as well. Even the beating sound of her heart was dampened. Her lips twitched as she took in the sight of the pack before she sighed.

"Let's just jump right to it then shall we" She spoke, her voice unidentifiable between Male or female.

"Wait! Where's the rest of your court?" Scott asked

"I told you their not ready yet. Now hush"

Walking past the gathered pack members, Araiya strode to the shore of the lake. Far enough that the water wouldn't touch her she lifted her right hand. On her middle finger was a ring with a black stone, the darkest obsidian shade possible, wrapped in silver moonlight coloured metal. With her arm in the air she muttered.

**_"Intentum enim vos clamito et doceat tibi custos tuus uocem"_**

The ring on her finger glowed eerily before a pulse was released widely. The pack was silent all of them waiting to see what would happen next. Nothing occurred, even as Araiya lowered her arm.

"Is that it?" Malia bluntly blurted severely disappointed much like Liam.

"What is with you children? Have you no patience?" Peter sighed judgingly

"Well it was a little anti-climactic don't you think" Kira responded.

"How do we know it worked?" Braeden asked

"It worked. You all just didn't feel it because it wasn't meant for you" Araiya answered

"Now what?" Scott asked

"We wait" Derek answered

And once again those gathered fell quiet. Waiting for whatever it was to appear. Liam fidgeted, unable to stand still and watch the lake like the others. Instead he looked round at the sky and trees. Absently he wondered what Mason was doing instead of waiting out here in the cold and dark.

"So what did you say anyway? What language was that?" The little beta asked curiously.

"It was latin" Araiya answered her tone sounding humoured. Liam nodded before shrugging.

"Oh cool. So what did you say?"

"The intended for you I call, answer and show yourself by call of thy Keeper" Lydia answered instead sounding bored and annoyed. She too feeling disappointed at the no show accused.

"You're good at math AND speak Latin" Liam muttered

"She's a genius" Stiles absently added. No one wanted to look away from the lake. Afraid they might miss something.

"So how long do we have to wait?" A squeaky voice asked

"Do you even know what it looks like?" another asked

"What if it doesn't answer?"

"I'm bored! This is boring!"

"Maybe you called it wrong. Call again maybe it'll pickup"

"LIAM! Enough with the questions! You think we don't want whatever it is to hurry up and appear already too!?" Stiles snapped annoyed as he turned around to glare at the little beta. Everyone else did the same looking away from the lake. Liam stared at them with wide frightened blue eyes.

"That wasn't me!" He quickly said

"Then who was it?" Scott asked with a patient face

"It was me!" A tinkling squeak confessed

"And me!" said another.

Slowly all eyes drifted downwards to the ground before the little beta were two glowing little figures lounged. They were tiny little human looking figures with sliver misted web like wings. They sparkled a silvery white and had river blue coloured eyes. Wearing clothing of the same sort of colouring as their wings, the two little figures stared back.

"They're water pixies" Araiya answered

"Water pixies?" Kira repeated fascinated

"How strange….what are they doing here and not in the Fae realm" Peter questioned

One of the pixies flew up in front of Peter's face, moving closely with wide eyes of wonder. Closer Peter could see the pointed elfish ears and the too big proportioned eyes that made it look anime like.

"You know of our home?" It squeaked joyfully before turning its head quickly and disappearing before reappearing in front of Araiya.

"And you know what we are!? WOW!"

"Why is you're face dotty? Why are your lips so shiny? You're not as tall as the other's how come? What happened to your neck with those scars?" The other one questioned as it kept appearing and reappearing before everyone. Asking questions and pointing and pulling at whatever it didn't know. The one asking questions stopped before Derek and flew closer to his face.

"Oi! I know you! You're the one we almost drowned in the lake today! Hey? What happened to your face?" It asked poking at Derek's nose. It disappeared before Derek could swipe at it before appearing seated on his shoulder.

"And where's your pretty girlfriend who saved you?" It asked before disappearing and reappearing on Derek's head when the wolf went to swipe again.

"You pesky little-"

"TWIT HE KNOWS OUR NAME!" the one that was previously in Peter's face screeched excitedly from her place on Liam's head.

"What the actual hell?" Stiles muttered as he deadpanned over the turn of events.

"They're mind readers Pesky, I'm telling you now." Twit whispered consolingly

"It was you two who tried to drown Derek" Braeden glared

"Actually it was Pesky's fault really" Twit corrected

"I'm sorry it was an accident" Pesky apologized with her head bowed, her feet scuffing at the air as she floated in front of Derek.

"I'm sure you are. Probably only sorry you didn't finish the job" Peter condescendingly sneered

"But I-"

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING PESKY! I saw this in a moving picture. They can't throw us in the dog house if we don't say anything" Twit quickly hushed

"A bit too late for that now" Stiles muttered

"I KNOW MY RIGHTS!" Twit shouted

"Do you really Twit?" Pesky pestered with surprise

"No. But they always say that before they get taken in the moving picture" Twit whispered back

"I think there's been a bit of confusion" Kira spoke up

"They don't understand what's happening or that they're in trouble" Lydia commented in disbelief

"Pixies!" Liam muttered to himself still in shock.

"I really don't think they planned to kill Derek" Scott commented.

"Does it matter? They were responsible, they still have to face judgement" Peter countered

"Not if they're innocent" Scott growled, his red eyes flashing. From where she remained watching, Araiya refrained from smirking. Outwardly Peter challenged the true alpha with a taunting sneer.

"Then prove it" he taunted

Scott turned to the silently watching pixies and gave them an awkwardly reassuring smile.

"Hi" He greeted ignoring the scoff from Peter.

"My name's Scott. I'm a werewolf"

"We know that already. Pesky and I knew the moment you stepped onto our lake. We can sense those things" Twit boasted '

"We know what the wolf men feel like the moment they're on our lake" Pesky added proudly.

Kira inwardly squealed over the cuteness whilst Lydia studied the creatures curiously. Braeden only raised an eyebrow whilst Derek scowled. The green eyed wolf felt eyes on his person and the scent of amusement and disbelief. Looking up he was met with identical smirks on Liam and Stiles face. The two boys taunting the wolf with their smirks alone.

"What" He growled at them.

"Dude…. The big bad wolf almost drowned by cute pixies" Stiles snickered.

"Maybe they just caught him off guard" Liam offered with a grin.

"Or maybe Derek was slugged in the face by Tinkerbelle" Stiles murmured with a snort.

"Why did you attack Derek?" Malia demanded with a glare

The water pixies screwed up their faces at the coyote before looking to Derek.

"Derek is a stupid name." Twit declared

"His eyes are so pretty" Pesky commented

"We should name him something else"

"How about Bubble pop?" Pesky suggested. Smiles and snickers resounded from the pack. The only one not finding it funny being Derek and Malia. The coyote unsure as too why the pixies wanted to rename her cousin, and the green eyed wolf annoyed.

"Don't be silly Pesky!" Twit declined

"My name is Derek" The wolf growled threateningly. His green eyes bright with warning causing the pixies to cringe away warily. Satisfied, Derek moved back casting a glare to his smiling pack. Twit flew up into Derek's face with a pointed finger and a wide smile.

"GREEN EYES! IT'S PERFECT!" Twit declared triumphantly. Pesky gasped in agreement before clapping wildly and flying circles around her brother causing water droplet to splatter in her wake.

"BRILLIANT TWIT!"

The two pixies oblivious to the abrupt frown on Araiya's lips, the gleeful grin on Peter's face and the dark scowl on Derek's.

"I couldn't have thought of anything better myself" Peter muttered

"We're getting off track. Do you know who I am?" Araiya asked gently

Twit and Pesky squinted at her presence and thought hard. The both of them trying to figure out why they should know who the black cloaked figure was. The two water pixies shared a look before they called out.

"Dewey! Dewey! Are we supposed to know who this is?" They asked in unison looking to a third pixie. This pixie was smaller than Twit and Pesky, so tiny, and it's glow not as bright. The little pixie didn't reply to the question but it's big eyes were bright in attention; filled with intelligence. It only shared a look with the other two before looking elsewhere.

"OH! IT'S THE KEEPER!" Pesky cried in excitement.

"Dewey knows everything you see." Twit explained to the narrowed eyed gaze Stiles gave him.

"He didn't even speak!" Stiles exclaimed causing Twit to tap him on the head.

"Well DUH! Dewey never speaks"

"Not a word" Pesky added

"Never had since we met him"

"Then how did you know what he said?" Malia asked curiously. The coyote was watching Dewey closely who stared back in response. The two suddenly engaging one another in a stare off.

"Dunno?" Pesky shrugged

"We just do" Twit added as he floated circles upon circles around Braeden, playing peekaboo with Lydia's red locks. Scott watched the pixies and their playful behaviour. The true alpha unable to see any maliciousness or aggression in them, they couldn't have wanted Derek dead. Scott looked to where Peter stood, the older wolf watching the pixies and their activities with a blank and unimpressed demeanour. Scott remembered what had happened to the witches, Looking to the pixies he steeled his resolve. He would defend the pixies.

"So what can we do for you, your Keeperness?" Twit chirped with a bow

"I'm afraid you and your friends are in trouble" Araiya informed lightly. Pesky gasped and covered her mouth in despair whilst Twit shook his head in denial.

"We is innocent! Pesky, Dewey and I would never cause any trouble!" Twit cried out defensively.

"Oh but you did little Twit. Didn't you both admit earlier that you were responsible for almost drowning Derek- oh my apologies- Green eyes!?" Peter sneered with a cold smirk. Derek growled at his uncle but the older wolf only flashed his eyes in response.

"But it was an ACCIDENT!" Pesky cried out fearfully

"And Pesky apologised you saw her!" Twit shouted

"Regardless you put two lives in danger, for that you both should be punished. It's only fair" Peter tittered with a shake of his head. The two pixies looked to Araiya with eyes wide and brimming with tears. Araiya only lifted her shoulders in an apologetic shrug.

"I'm sorry but Peter is right. Unless you can convince me that you truly meant no harm I'm afraid you'll have to be punished"

"But HOW! We don't know how!" Pesky cried out frantically

"Hey it's okay! It's going to be okay! Don't cry! I'm sure if you didn't mean it everything will be okay" Kira comforted soothingly. Scott glared at Araiya and Peter but the duo were unfazed. Peter even sent a triumphant taunting smirk towards the True Alpha, antagonizing him further.

"Derek! Why don't you tell us what happened from your point of view then, we can ask the pixies for their version" Scott suggested however his tone was expectant, not once did Scott let his gaze leave Peter.

Derek only grunted in response before crossing his arms. Lydia moved to stand beside Stiles, the two passively paying attention to what was going on. The child of Death and the child of Grey feeling a sense of unnecessary contribution and blending into the background whilst still being present. Stiles actively alert and watching their surroundings, guarding the trial. Braeden stood slightly behind Derek watching with avid eyes trying to memorise the proceedings as best she could. The mercenary well aware of how rare it was for an outside party to watch a Keeper's trial. Liam stood next to Malia quietly watching but the Coyote was only half paying attention, too distracted by Dewey who was watching her intensely. Kira stood slightly behind Scott showing him support whilst comforting the worried pixies with a gentle smile.

From beneath her hood, Araiya's eyes sparkled with approval. Through her link with Peter she felt his passive nonchalance and her lips twitched.

"We were scouting the area. We had decided to split up in pairs, Peter and Braeden took the trees leaving us with the lake shore. Black kept spacing out and we got into an argument. Something like a water whip shot out of the water grabbed hold of me by the neck and pulled me into the lake. I almost drowned, Black saved me. End of story" Derek bluntly explained not once looking in Araiya's direction. Araiya was doing the same, tuning out the green eyed wolfs re-telling. Peter arched an eyebrow at the two, knowing that there was more to it but not saying anything. He didn't have to anyway.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Twit and Pesky screeched, pointing at the wolf. Peter only smirked whilst Scott glared at Derek much like everyone else.

"On the contrary little pixies but not once did his heart beat lie" Peter contradicted. Derek glared at the ground sourly not once looking to meet the gaze of the Alpha drilling into him. Araiya was unnaturally silent and disconnected from the proceedings something that Lydia and Stiles both noticed.

"But he's not telling it right!" Twit exclaimed

"Derek…" Scott warned but the green eyed wolf just huffed and turned away. His silence affirming that he was sticking to his story and that was it.

"Tell us your side of the story then" Liam contributed. The pixies shared a look before looking up at the watchful eyes. Twit decided to take lead, clearing his throat and speaking up with his head held high.

"Green Eyes wasn't ALL wrong but he wasn't telling what happened right!" Twit looked too Peter imploringly pleading with his eyes for the older wolf to listen.

"You see Pesky, Dewey and I were napping-"

"We've been weak since we were released and are always tired!" Pesky cut in

"We had been napping when we heard a bunch of yelling and shouting from the shore. We left Dewey to sleep because he hadn't woken but Pesky and I went to check it out. That's where we saw Green Eyes and the Pretty Girl yelling at each other" Twit continued.

Stiles scoffed and muttered something under his breath whilst Lydia only sighed.

"We'd seen it before when humans yell at each other. We only watched because Pretty girl felt like a human and wasn't scared of Green Eyes-"

"And HE'S a wolf man!" Twit cut in

"What were they arguing about?" Braeden asked casting a quick look to Derek and Araiya. Derek had chosen to glare of into the distance, seeming to do all he could to ignore the pixies retelling. Araiya was still like a statue one might have mistaken her for a shadow.

"It was Green Eyes fault! He said that Pretty Girl didn't have any Boobies!" Pesky accused, pointing and glaring at Derek. All eyes widened and looked to the scowling green eyed wolf whose ears were pinking at the tip.

"Oh did he now!" Peter drawled with a gleeful grin.

"Not his fault! How was he supposed to know? She looked like she had none!" Twit argued back against his sister. Pesky glared at her brother turning her glare towards him instead.

"You're just saying that because you wanted him to win!"

"Win what?" Kira asked trying to keep the two from squabbling with each other. It was Twit who answered, his big eyes bright with awe and excitement.

"It was BRILLIANT! Green Eyes and Pretty Girl started to wrestle each other!"

"They did what now!?" Stiles questioned enthralled with the water pixies story like everyone else …. Minus Araiya and Derek.

"Twit and I LOVE watching wrestling! We see it happen a lot in the woods. Twit always goes for the boys" Pesky huffed.

"BECAUSE the boys always win DUH! They always end up on top in the end! No matter what happens. If you want to win then you should go for the boys too Pesky" Twit taunted his sister.

"Girls end up on top too!" Pesky argued

"Yeah but only for a short time. Then the boys are on top again!" Twit retorted waving off his sisters words.

"You and Araiya were WRESTLING!?" Scott questioned with raised eyebrows in Derek's direction. The Green eyed wolf opened his mouth to respond, most likely lay blame to Araiya but Twit interrupted him.

"Yeah they were! But they were doing it wrong" The water pixie informed

"What do you mean 'they were doing it wrong'?" Malia asked

"Well they still had those on! They don't wear those when they wrestle" Twit explained tugging at Derek's shirt and pants before floating idly. The sudden silence that occurred was astounding.

"You mean clothes? They were still wearing clothes! That's what they were doing wrong!" Stiles managed to strangle out hysterically and almost choking on his words. Peter's grin got wider if anything whilst Kira and Scott blushed as they realised what the Pixies were mistakeningly explaining.

"Yeah! All the other wrestling we watched never wore those 'clothes'. They always took them off before they started fighting with each other" Pesky explained not understanding everyone's reaction.

"That's not wrestling their describing" Liam muttered gapingly resisting the urge to cover his ears. That was way too much information for the little beta to handle about Derek. The little beta had no desires to hear about Derek and Araiya having sex on the shore. Nope! Nope! Nope!

"Huh… that happened sooner than expected" Lydia smirked appraisingly between Derek and Araiya. The latter too mortified about what was just said to really react. It was only fortunate for Araiya that her reaction was hidden by her cloaked hood. The same sadly couldn't be said for Derek.

"Oh this just gets better and better" Peter snickered, relishing in the embarrassment from both Derek and Araiya.

"You and Araiya were having sex on the lake? How come when I wanted to have sex with Stiles in the jeep you said we couldn't!?" Malia demanded annoyed at her cousin's hypocrisy.

"TMI, TMI, TMI, TMI!" Scott chanted to himself shaking his head horrified whilst Stiles choked at his girlfriend's words.

"Really that hunk of junk you call a car" Peter snarled lowly, beta blue eyes glowing menacingly in Stiles direction.

"WE DID NOT HAVE SEX ON THE LAKE!" Derek snapped angrily snarling everyone into silence.

"That's not what the Pixies said" Braeden smirked causing Derek to glare at her.

"Well that explains why his version was so short" Peter grinned

Derek opened his mouth to say something but once again he didn't get to.

"So who was on top?" A soft voice curiously asked.

"KIRA!" Scott exclaimed shocked but the Kitsune only pinked but waited for an answer. In fact all eyes were on the pixies waiting for their answer. Everyone ignoring Derek's low muttered threats of dismemberment and violence. Araiya though said nothing and even if she wanted to she couldn't… Speaking out would mean revealing to the pixies who she was.

"Well you see that's why Pesky got mad. Green Eyes had Pretty girl trapped under him" Twit answered

"Huh… for some reason I'm surprised" Lydia muttered speaking what everyone else was thinking.

"I didn't mean to hold Green Eyes under for so long! But Twit and Me started fighting and I forgot to let him go. Then Pretty Girl dived in to save him and I remembered!" Pesky whimpered tearfully

"Pesky and I helped Pretty girl get to shore faster, we really didn't mean to hurt Green Eyes!" Twit remorsefully added.

"Having heard both testaments let us decide Judgement!" Araiya suddenly spoke reminding everyone that she was still there. That this was still a trial. Scott felt panic bubble within him, thinking the worse.

"Tonight we stand witness to the trial against water pixies Pesky and Twit. The named accused and responsible for the endangerment and near drowning of Derek Hale and Araiya Black. How do they plead…."

"We didn't mean too! It was an accident!" the Water Pixies cried huddling together. Scott took one look at Peter's uncaring and bored expression and couldn't allow whatever might happen next occur.

"Wait! That can't be it! You can't seriously be calling judgement now with only Peter as your court."

"You promised no interference Alpha McCall" Araiya replied softly whilst Peter remained impassive.

"But I mean- Isn't there some kind of bias! You can't judge them! It's not fair" The true Alpha insisted

"There is no Bias because it is the court that decides whether or not the accused are guilty or not. The Keeper only confirms it and decides punishment. It's the court who present all the evidence needed for judging" Peter smirked causing Scott to glare.

"They didn't do anything wrong!" Scott argued

"If only that proved anything. Tell me Scott McCall were you a witness to the events regarding the accused?"

"No but-"

"Did you personally see or hear any aspects that may contribute as proof to the innocence of Water Pixies Pesky and Twit?"

"NO but I-"

"But you WHAT! You believe that based off their words alone, from the way they speak, the way they look, they deserve to be deemed not guilty!" Peter continued intensely, his entire attention solely on Scott. The others all watched on silently, all of them feeling oddly compelled to watch the argument between the True Alpha and Peter.

"They admitted to the crime and spoke the truth."

"It was unintentional! They weren't aiming to hurt Derek or Araiya!" Scott quickly argued back, Peter only smirked

"True, true but what of next time? Who's to say their incompetence won't hurt another unintentionally. Derek was an accident but what about the next time one of them get a little too excited and accidently drowns another innocent bystander?"

"They won't! I'll make sure they won't" Scott vowed red alpha eyes glowing bright. Peter hummed looking more amused than anything.

"Oh I'm sure you would …. But you see unless whoever called for this Trial retracts or is appeased with the Trials progression… those pixies won't be relying on you for anything" Peter explained with a smirk.

Scott felt a flare of hope and Kira must've have thought the same thing. The Kitsune turned to Derek who was eyeing his uncle with dark eyes and pursed lips.

"Derek you got to call off the trial!" She pleaded

With all eyes on him, anticipation was high but the green eyed wolf remained silent and continued staring at his uncle. Stiles and Lydia widened their eyes as they realized why the green eyed wolf remained silent.

"Mr Hale…." Araiya prompted

"Derek come on!" Liam ushered feeling for the pixies but Derek remained silent still.

"They didn't mean it!" Braeden added wondering why the wolf remained quiet.

"I can't!" Derek grunted out

"Why not!?" Almost everyone demanded

"Because I didn't call for the Trial. I didn't ask for it" The green eyed wolf explained.

It was then everyone realized the same thing Lydia and Stiles had early. All eyes were on Peter who was grinning victoriously at their looks of horror and shock.

"Have you reached a decision?" Araiya asked neutrally showing no change to the events. Giving one last taunting smirk, Peter turned to Araiya.

"I have. As the head of the left council to the Keepers court I have concluded that the water pixies Pesky and Twit are indeed GUILTY of the endangerment and near drowning of Derek Hale and Araiya Black. I officially validate and verify the truth to their admittance."

The outraged cries of the pack and angry yells were ignored much like the sobbing wails of the water pixies. The only one's remaining silent being Derek, Malia, Stiles and Lydia. Derek only glared feeling disappointment, having hoped his uncle would be merciful to the pixies. Stiles and Lydia were silent for another reason, neither teen feeling as if the older wolf was done with the trial. Malia however was curiously watching the third pixie, Dewey. Dewey had only spared a single glance to the ongoing of the trial before staring intensely at Araiya's hooded form. After a few seconds the odd little pixie had turned its attentions back to Malia. Staring at her intensely once again. The coyote wondered why the pixie was so fascinated with her.

"At my left councils validation as well as testimonies gathered from the accuse I dub the Water Pixies Pesky and Twit Guilty and herby sentence them to punishment by-"

"If I may interrupt Keeper!" Peter spoke up causing everyone to look to him. Most of them dreading what the older wolf might say next.

"You may…" Araiya allowed already knowing what Peter was about to do.

"As the responsible party, demanding the occurring of this trial, I hereby retract my petition for punishment as I am appeased by the information revealed." Peter smiled, an honest and beautiful smile that no one but Araiya could see as his back was turned to them all.

"And do you feel as if Justice has been acquired?" Araiya asked finding the shocked and suspicious eyes from the pack laughable.

"I do. I personally guarantee and declare the Water Pixies of this lake to be of no danger or threat. So long as Alpha Scott McCall lives to his word and educates the water pixies"

"Approved! Do you Alpha Scott McCall agree to ensure the Water Pixies of the Lake are safe and take all responsibility over their actions?" Araiya asked

"I-I agree!" Scott answered firmly still reeling in shock over Peter's words.

"With his agreement I hereby declare this trial to be concluded. My judgement had been passed"

It was like a spell suddenly being broken, like everyone had been holding their breath and could once more breathe. Pesky and Twit wiped the fat tears from their eyes and looked round with wide eyes.

"So…. We're not in trouble anymore?" The warbled

"No…. you're not in trouble anymore" Kira affirmed but her eyes never once left Peter who was regarding the rest of them looking bored.

"YAAAAAY! DEWEY DEWEY DID YOU HEAR THEM WE'RE NOT IN TROUBLE ANYMORE!" The Water pixies cheered in unision flying out onto the lake creating water whips flailing in the air out of celebration. Liam watched with awe along with Malia, who had Dewey perched on her shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" Braeden asked with narrow eyes, Lydia waited anxiously for the answer. Peter only scoffed before moving to leave with Araiya by his side.

"Look at them….Their your problem now, I think that's punishment enough" Peter began to make his way back to the mansion slowing his leave enough that Araiya wouldn't have long to catch up to him.

"Cień!" Araiya called and instantly Stiles looked to her in response.

"Sheriff wants you home by midnight!" With that message delivered Araiya followed after Peter.

The McCall pack looked to each other unsure of what to do now. Around them the water pixies were still celebrating excitedly, now playfully splashing each other with water droplets.

"Well now what?" Liam asked curiously.

"I guess we go home? We can come back tomorrow after practice and check on the pixies." Scott answered

"Stiles and I will look up anything useful on the internet about water pixies see if we can find anything" Lydia added

"I'll ask my parents" Kira nodded

"What about me?" Liam piped up

"Training" Derek grunted lowly.

"But what about the pixies!?" Liam almost whined

"Don't worry about it? Training with Derek is more important okay" Scott reassured placing a hand on Liam's neck. A little bummed but agreeing, Liam accepted the fact that he won't be seeing the pixies tomorrow.

"I suggest we all go home and get some rest. You kids still have school tomorrow, and Liam you still have training at the loft" Braeden spoke ignoring the outrage on the little beta's face.

"You knew the rules when you asked Liam" The mercenary reminded, causing the little beta to pout slightly.

"I need a ride home" Liam grumped sulkily

"You can ride with us that is if Malia doesn't- Malia?" Stiles called looking to his girlfriend. It was then the whole pack realised that the werecoyote was staring rather intensely with the third water pixie they had forgotten about.

"Malia Hey!" Stiles called causing the werecoyote to turn to him with a glare.

"He's trying to tell me something?" the coyote countered. Stiles squinted at the smallest Water pixie with disbelieving eyes and a squinty glare.

"Looks a little bug eyed to me" He muttered causing Malia to smack him lightly. Although ever the dramatic one, Stiles yelped and pouted rubbing at his arm.

"I don't know what you're trying to say" The coyote growled at the water pixie.

Dewey blinked before disappearing and reappearing near Braeden. The water pixie reached for something in the mercenary's pocket before appearing before Malia once more. Holding out the object it took for the coyote to take. Malia reached for the object warily. Only when she held it did she notice it was a necklace. Dangling the piece of jewellery before her, Malia studied it closely. The chain and pendant seemed to have been made up of the same silver metal. The colour similar to that of moonlight, if a little dirty but oddly not rusty. It was a fairly simple necklace but it was the pendant that garnered attention. A triskelion was carved into the centre of the pendent.

"Where did you get that!?" Derek demanded

"I found it! Just before Peter and I ran to the lake. I was going to give it to you later" Braeden answered warily. Derek swallowed as he looked at the pendant, well aware of all the eyes on him.

"Was it your mothers?" Kira asked gently

"My Grandmothers. It was courting present from my Grandfather. My mother told me about it, I'd only ever seen it in pictures. It went missing when my grandparents were killed, Mom didn't know what happened to it"

"They didn't die in the-"

"No. I never met them…. But mom liked to talk about them a lot"

The pack was silent. This was the most they'd ever heard Derek speak about his family. It was both saddening and encouraging to hear the green eyed wolf talk of his family. To know he was comfortable enough with them to share. Malia looked at the necklace dangling before her, before looking at Dewey who stared at her unblinkingly.

"Here!" Malia said offering the necklace to Derek.

"You should take it. It should remain with Family" The coyote insisted, waiting for the green eyed wolf to take the necklace. Derek studied Malia closely, it was when he saw her glance at the necklace before darting her gaze sideways quickly that he realized why the coyote smelt awkward. Thumbing at the necklace, he let it go, pushing it back towards the coyote. When she looked to him confused he merely shrugged.

"You're family"

With that said the pack slowly dispersed, all heading home for the night eager for sleep. Remaining behind were the Water pixies. Dewey stared after the coyote who held the necklace close. Once again the pixie hadn't glanced away. Pesky and Twit flew beside their friend and stared after the disappearing coyote too before looking to Dewey with wide eyes.

"What do you mean that's Sneaky fingers baby?" Twit exclaimed whilst Dewey just stared onwards blinking only once. The two Pixies gasped before flying forwards, despite no longer being able to see any of the pack members.

"If that's Sneaky Fingers Baby then- Then where's Sneaky Fingers?" Pesky exclaimed. But there was no one who could answer her question.

* * *

**_*Derek's Loft*_**

As he lay in bed, Derek tried his best to succumb to sleep. However the feeling evaded him, his mind too active to settle. He was thankful that Braeden hadn't bothered engaging him in conversation on the way back, after the days happening he was much too tired to talk. Too exhausted and to be honest…. Too embarrassed. Unyieldingly Derek's mind once again wondered back to the Pixies retelling off he and Araiya's fight.

'Wrestling! They don't even know what wrestling is' He grumbled in his mind. His ears feeling hot remembering that the stupid pixies had implied him and Black had ….. At the lake!

"Stupid water pixies" He growled lowly before rolling onto his stomach and burying his face into his pillow.

_"I could have you on your knees in a second"_

AND she did! His arm tingled a bit, remembering the pain and his stomach swooped. He'd been at her mercy and for some reason the bodily warmth of her pressed against his back was vivid. He could almost still feel the warmth of her pressed against him, trapped beneath him. The feel of her wrist gripped in his very own hands. Clenching his fist, Derek turned on his side, glaring heatedly at his wall.

_"How does it feel to have a man between your legs?"_

Groaning, he grabbed at his other pillow and pressed it against his face. The cool material cold and refreshing against his red face. He said that. He said that! HE CAN'T BELIEVE HE SAID THAT! TO BLACK! What the hell was he thinking?

"_Fuck you Gravity_"

Sprawling back onto his back, Derek buried his face into his hands. He was going to KISS her! He had been about to KISS BLACK! What the hell was he thinking? What was wrong with him? His wolf purred at his thoughts not bothered by his grumblings or despair. It was then a stray thought he tried (unsuccessfully) to ignore piped up.

'He was going to kiss her… and she was going to let him'

"Fucking hell" Derek growled clenching his eyes shut tightly, begging for sleep to come.

* * *

**_*Beacon Hills 2004*_**

15 year old (soon to be 16 thank you very much) Derek Hale made his way to lunch slowly and rather glumly. Everything seemed to remind him of Paige. In class the teen wolf found himself remembering what classes she would have at the same time with him. It was worse in classes he used to share with his now deceased girlfriend. The girl he loved, the girl he killed. His first week back at school had gone as expected. He was the talk of everything, eyes watched his every move. It took every inch of control Uncle Peter had taught him to refrain from wolfing out. However he would then think Paige and getting all sad again stopped any anger he had.

"Yo Hale! Wait up!" Brady Alden crowed as he rushed to catch up to Derek. Only half-heartedly slowing his pace, Derek grimaced in attempt to smile. He couldn't even fake a smile probably anymore.

"Hey man" He weakly greeted. Brady frowned for a minute before plastering a grin on his face as quick as he could. Not quick enough because Derek still caught it.

"So there's a party at Tanner's tonight you in? His mom apparently got busted for dealing drugs to minors by the new Sheriff. She's going to be doing hard time for life man I'm telling you."

"I don't think so" Derek declined morosely before settling down at one of the lunch tables outside. He realised too late that it was the same one he would sit at and watch Paige study during lunch. Looking up and seeing the now empty table, He couldn't drag his eyes away.

"Derek man… you gotta move on. You can't keep mourning over this girl for the rest of your life" Brady tried to insist gently. Derek glared at the boy, his eyebrows lowering and his lips curling up into a scowl.

"Look man if you keep this up you'll become some broody ass emo who wears nothing but black and is a shell of the man he could've have been"

Derek grunted before biting into his sandwich, once again his favourite. He knew his dad was doing his best to cheer him up but….. Derek just couldn't move on.

"God dude you're such a downer!" Eric Napster groaned as he joined the boys at their table.

"Look Paige was hot man but she's not the only fish in the sea" Steven Cord added but immediately shut his gob when Derek stabbed at his face with his eyes.

"Oh Oh dude's look look Diana Winters and Amy Tanner 3'oclock"

All boys shut up and watched as the two girls mentioned walked past. Derek watched them walk passively with disinterest. The stench of arousal and lust prominent from the boys around him, all he could do was sigh.

"They never eat outside!" Steven dreamingly piped up

"Looks like they are today! Scoot over maybe they'll sit with us!" Brady pushed

"Doubt it!" Derek scoffed

"Dude we don't need you're negativity"

"Oh bro come on! SERIOUSLY! They're walking towards Black" Eric whined

Derek looked up and indeed they were. Diana and Amy were walking straight to where Rai Black was seated. The same table Black and Paige always occupied together. Derek clenched his teeth at the thought and watched as the girls approached, what looked to be, a sleeping Black.

"What the hell would they want with Black? He's TWO years younger than us!" Brady sneered

Derek tuned out the complaints of those around him and listened in to Black and girls conversations.

"Ben's having a party at home tonight. Diana and I wanted to know if you were going to come to this one." Amy informed with a smile. Her fingers reached out and carded through Black's short hair. Black let out a pleasurable moan leaning in to Amy's caress.

"Can't… mmh got plans" Black grumbled drowsily. Amy frowned before tipping Blacks face upwards causing Black to open her eyes and squint at her.

"I want you to come. We liked you too you know…. Not just Paige"

Derek watched as Black lifted a paper pale hand, laced her fingers with Amy's before kissing the hand lightly. He watched as Amy smiled affectionately back and heat formed in the pit of his stomach when Black returned the smile.

"Sorry Beautiful…I'm booked"

It irritated Derek that it was the truth and not a lie. The wolf wondered what Black could possibly be doing when Paige had been his only friend. He felt a flare of anger that Black was moving on with his life so easily when Paige had always done so much for him.

"AND do these plans have a name" Diana crooned with pout.

"I'm meeting up with Hale" Black shrugged blandly.

Derek halted, feeling confusion and questioning wonder. Black was planning to meet up with him. What for? Why would Rai want to meet him? The last time they had talked was when Laura had called him to the house and he punched him in the face.

"You're meeting up with Derek? I didn't even know you guys talked!" Diana exclaimed feeling just as shocked as Derek.

"Not Captain Basket brains. I meant his Uncle. Peter Hale"

'Why would Peter hang out with Black?' Derek thought to himself

"Isn't he a little too old for you. He's also got a bit of a reputation you know" Amy warned

"He gets me and I get him. Simple. I can handle him" Black shrugged confidently

"If you say so" Diana hummed

Derek stopped listening in because nothing else they had said had been too interesting. He didn't know why but it bothered him that Black was going to meet up with Peter. It bothered him a lot but he shrugged it off. Derek was sure that Black just didn't want to go to the party and made it up as an excuse.

Later that night Cora kicked up a fuss, fighting and screaming against Laura who was yelling back.

"What's going on?" Derek asked his sisters.

"Cora wants Uncle Peter to watch cartoons with her" Mattie informed as he pressed his hands against his ears. Lillian watched Cora's tantrum with wide eyes of fascination.

"Well then get Peter!" Derek growled covering his own.

"We can't! He's not home! He left earlier and hasn't come back yet!" Laura snapped back as she wrestled the screaming Cora into submission.

"But then who's in charge?" Derek asked in disbelief. Both Lillian and Mattie pointed at Laura who had given up and just joined Cora in screaming.

* * *

"THAT'S IT! I've had it! This is the 5th time this month he's ditched babysitting duties and left it all too me! Where the hell is he going?" Laura growled her eyes flashing beta yellow in anger.

"He hasn't offered to play basketball with me for a week now!" Mattie added with annoyance

"He wasn't home to play Super Wolfwoma!" Lillian whined with a pout

"I wanted to go to the park last weekend and he said no cause he had plans" Cora growled

"What about you Der?" Laura asked. Derek was just broodingly glaring at the floor boards (sulking too) his hands clenched at his sides.

"He hasn't come talk me out of my room for 4 weeks now. It's like he doesn't even care"

"I swear we'll get to the bottom of this. We're going to follow him! Agreed!" Laura proposed getting affirmative nods in response.

"I know the sign says do not disturb but do you children think you could go answer the door? Unlike you children, I have a deadline to meet and not even your secret stalk Uncle Peter club is going to stop me" Adam Hale deadpanned, unbothered at the sight of the children obviously planning trouble. They were even using the basement which was soundproof.

"Sorry Dad" "Sorry Uncle Addie" "Sorry Daddy" "Sorry Uncle Adam"

"Mmh I bet you are" Adam mumbled as he disappeared back into his room.

"*Gasp* What if it's Uncle Peter's date!" Cora exclaimed.

It only took a second before all of them were rushing for the door. The sudden stampeding of feet had Peter quirking an eyebrow in question but none the less continuing to pack his bag with materials. Adam just blocked out the noise and continued to type.

It was Derek who got to the door first and so it was Derek who was confused.

"Black what are you doing here?" Derek asked in confusion. Rai just arched a bored eyebrow up before shrugging.

"Was told to meet here"

"What?" Derek confusedly asked

"Are you here to punch Der in the face again?" Cora asked shoving herself in front of Derek protectively.

"Depends do I need too?" Rai responded blandly

"Derek can't hang with you today Black we have plans" Laura excused

"Um Okay? Cry Baby Hale and I don't 'hang out' anyway" Rai pointed out with quotation marks.

"Who you calling cry Baby, Short stack" Derek taunted back

"You. Unless you prefer Basket Brains" Rai retorted with a snort.

This was another development between the two. The name calling and pointed taunts becoming a familiar aspect between. Derek would never admit it out loud but he enjoyed trading insults with Black. They weren't friends…. Not really but they were friendly at times. Because Black got it… understood how hard losing Paige was.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked instead

"I'm here for-"

"Rai! Good let's get a move on before my sister gets back. Wade will only be home for another 17 minutes" Peter ushered pushing past the kids with a bag in tow.

"You sure took your time you arrogant prince." Rai scoffed but Derek saw the spark of mischief. The spark that was never there when he taunted him.

"Oh please minions wait for their masters" Peter snottily replied like he used to with Derek.

It was this defining moment where the hatred of Rai Black began for the Hale pack pups. The easy trust, familiar treatment their Uncle Peter treated this stranger who wasn't pack was the stem of their jealousy. Only cemented when Peter declined Cora and Lillian's pleas of taking them to the park.

"Rai and I have something to do alright! If we're back before sundown I'll take you then" Peter placated with growl before he and Black took off into the woods. Lillian and Cora gaped after him before the adorable angelic faces melted into devilish sneers of Hatred.

"I cant believe that just happened!" Mattie muttered in shock

"Laur! Laur! What do we do! He's stealing UNCLE PETER!" Cora cried out

"We follow him. Dad doesn't leave till 13 minutes. Mattie you're in charge. Derek follow me!"

Derek stumbled after his sister, distractedly following after her. He couldn't get past how familiar Black and Peter were with each other. Since when!? How did they get close!? When were they friends!? Why didn't he notice!?

Heavy weighted ice filled his belly as he suddenly felt cold all over.

'Black is friends with Peter but not me…..'

Derek almost tripped at that thought.

"DEREK! We got to split up okay you go that way and I go this way" Laura directed

Derek did as he was told, followed orders like a good beta would. He was too caught up in the cold feeling and low growling of his wolf to realise see the sign that said do not pass. As such it was why it came as such a shock when a body had pushed him to the ground out of nowhere.

"GET DOWN!"

The weight of a warm body pinned him to the ground, covering his head protecting him from the spray of dirt. Unconsciously or perhaps instinctively, Derek pressed his nose against the body the shielded him and inhaled deeply. The scent absolutely intoxicating, something the young wolf never knew he needed. Yet in a second- just a second it was gone. Like it was never there before.

Derek was still in shock, confusion over just what the hell happened. As it seemed, his shield wasn't. The body on top of him leaned back, running a paper pale through their short boy styled hair. Shaking out the dirt whilst straddling him, Rai Black grinned down at him and all Derek could was stare.

"Don't you read idiot! The sign said do not pass" Black huffed lightly punching Derek on the chest….which he was still straddling. The cold feeling from earlier disappeared and all Derek could feel was warmth and heat.

"I told you we used too much gun powder!" Black huffed before sliding downwards now straddling Derek's thighs. Derek's throat suddenly felt dry and his wolf was rumbling in what seemed like approval. Using his elbows for support Derek sat up and just continued to stare. The sharpness of Black's cheekbones were dusted with pink and smudged with dirt. His hair was a mess and Derek could make the slight pants; rise and fall of his chest as he heaved.

"What the hell was that!?" Laura yelled as she appeared.

"The gun powder was not the problem" Peter sneered

"Yes it was! I told you but you didn't listen that's why we got an explosion instead" Black countered with a roll of his eyes. Derek absently noted that they had honey coloured flecks mixed with their brown.

"YOU BUILT A BOMB!" Laura screeched at Peter

"He built a bomb! I was telling him how NOT to build a bomb!" Black corrected blandly whilst Peter just waved Laura's reaction away.

"YOU ALMOST GOT DEREK KILLED! YOU ALMOST BLEW UP DEREK!" Laura continued to yell

"He's FINE!" Peter glared but none the less cast a quick look over the dazed teen.

"Oi Dumbo you Okay?" Black grunted but Derek just stared.

"Come on cry baby! You a vegetable or what?" Black prompted by placing a hand on Derek's cheek before feeling his forehead. The touch so gentle and his hands so soft. Derek felt his skin tingle where he touched.

"Dude?"

'Dude…..Dude…..DUDE!' A flare of unadulterated panic, confusion and pure fear ran through Derek. Quicker than ever Derek shoved Black off him and glared at him, face red and bright. Reacting without really thinking.

"GET OFF ME YOU LOSER!"

"Ow WHAT THE FUCK! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO SHOVE ME-"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? BUILDING A BOMB ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID!"

"Wait a minute-"

"YOU MUST BE! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU COULD HAVE KILLED! ARE FUCKIN INSANE!"

"OH that is- FUCK YOU! WE WEREN'T BUILDING A BOMB SHIT FACE! PETEY DIDN'T CLEAN THE GUN CLEANER PROBABLY AND IT WENT BOOM! YOU'RE THE DUMBASS WHO CAN'T READ FUCKING SIGNS TO SAVE HIS LIFE!"

It was in this moment that the friendly jesting and name calling between Derek and Rai took a change. 3 days from this moment in the middle of Beacon High corridors, Lorraine Brookings was going to ask Rai Black to escort her to the winter formal. 4 days from this moment, Derek Hale and Rai Black declared their sworn hatred for one another in a blazing argument at the cafeteria. It was this moment that began the wild and erratic somewhat insane and every bit unreasonable rivalry between Derek Hale and Araiya Black.

And Had Peter not been engaged in a heated argument of his own with Laura…. He would have known about the poorly dealt with moment, in which Derek Hale thought he was gay.

* * *

**_*Present: Derek's Loft*_**

Opening his eyes and blinking tiredly up at his ceiling, Derek recalled his uncomfortable dreams for his fitful sleep. The memory of when Black had covered him from that explosion suddenly at the forefront of his mind. He could still remember the ghostly feel of her body on top his. Remembering what happened at the lake Derek sat up and rubbed at his face grunting out a groan.

There was no denying it now. Not after what happened at the lake. Not after being so pressed closely to her much like back when they were kids.

"I hate my life!" The green eyed wolf growled whilst his wolf laughed at him

'Rai Black is a girl… has always been a girl… and I'm an idiot'

* * *

**YOU MADE IT TO THE END! YAY! **

**Tell me what you think, I wanna know everything even if you hated it! What did you think of Lydia's mean girl scene? **

**The whole time I was typing this I was wondering when I'd stop- BUT I promised some Derek and Araiya history so there you have it. **

**Also any questions about this story you have, From here on out as long as you ask them I'll try and answer them :) **

**Next Chapter we find out about Araiya's past and just who's responsible for the missing teens. Also maybe a little Lydia seeing Peter's past. **

**Thanks for the Follow, Faves and Review :) **

**Please Keep Reviewing :D**


	31. A History of pain and hurt

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE!**

**This is more informative and bit of a filler. It's not as funny as the other chapter and I predict you might get really confused with this chapter.**

**And hey, I don't have a beta or editor or whatever, so please don't be too hard on me. **

**Anyway I'll let you guys get to reading! I hope you like it :)**

**Enjoyx**

* * *

**_*After the Water Pixie Trial*_**

As the duo walked back to the Mansion, Peter congratulated himself on a job well done. It had been entertaining as well as amusing to see the absolute panic and desperation in the True Alpha's features. It reminded him why he had opted to study Law. He would've been a brilliant lawyer.

"You're awfully quiet" Peter mused towards Araiya.

The 22 year old remained silent and Peter halted before turning to her with a raised eyebrow, noticing she too had stopped.

"Wrestling! I admit those pixies were rather-" Peter prattled but a weak and shaky whisper of his name cut him off.

"Petey?" Araiya croaked

Peter nose twitched as the scent of copper flooded his senses and the feeling of antagonizing pain and terror flowed through their link.

"Somethings wrong…"

Seconds after, Araiya fell backwards which caused Peter to rush to her in a panic. Flinging the hood back that concealed her face, he inhaled sharply at the sight. Her nose was bleeding, her body shaking violently and her skin pale. She was looking up at him glassily and her eyes were wide with horror but her grip on his shirt was tight and unrelenting.

"I'm calling Jeff!" Peter growled his eyes glowing blue as the wolf in him howled. Whatever was happening was straining the pack pond they shared and the link between them was leaving. It felt like she was dying.

Lifting her into his arms and placing her on his back, he rushed as quickly as he could intent in finding help. His fear for her life pushing him much like earlier after the lake incident. Only this time the copper stench was strong and their bonds threatened. Focussing he drained as much pain she felt as he could whilst trying to find help.

"You don't get to do this to me Raiya! Not to me. Not you!" He muttered scathingly

"I-I I'm sorry! STOP it! Please let us go! You're hurting him. YOU'RE KILLING THEM!" she sobbed digging her nails into his shirt.

"What the hell are you-"

"**_TAKE US TO VALACK!" _**Amethyst eyes snarled before disappearing back to fearful crying honey brown. Taking no time, Peter did as was told. Rushing to Eichen house without question.

* * *

**_*Eichen house*_**

Meredith stared intensely at the entrance to Eichen House, waiting- knowing that any moment soon it would burst open. Just as a nurse walked past, the banshee lurched out an arm and gripped them tight holding them in place. Her stare never once wavering. The nurse hissed at the banshee's actions but Meredith only whispered an instruction.

"Set up an extra bed in Dr Valack's room…. Quickly"

The nurse eyed the banshee's grip on her arm before bowing in understanding, hissing once more. His lizard like tongue flicking out of his mouth before rushing to do as he was told.

*BANG! SLAM*

"I NEED HELP!" Peter yelled.

Araiya was struggling in his hold and was slipping. Peter was doing his best to keep her from falling but her actions were wild and desperate. She didn't seem to even hear or know it was him. Meredith remained where she was, having pressed the red button that called for extra assistance. Araiya's screams echoed throughout Eichen house and creatures howled and cried with her. The Fury was projecting her pain to everyone in frantic and wild waves. The only one who seemed to have a proper grip on her was Peter. The nurses couldn't get too close to the duo before collapsing to the ground sobbing out painful tears and heart breaking screams of pain.

Morell watched the event with wide eyes of surprise, which looked strange on her normally calm features. Araiya's hands shifted into the talon claw state and she was swiping wildly. Shouting for them to release them.

"LET US GO YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed

"Araiya! IT'S ME! IT'S PETER! YOU'RE SAFE! ARAIYA!"

"Someone do something! She's too unstable! If we don't do something she's going to kill someone" Morell shouted whilst keeping her distance to avoid suffering like the nurses.

"StopitStopitSTOPITSTOPITSTOPIT! WHAT DO YOU WANT!LEAVE HIM ALONE! DerAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Peter fell back with an 'oof' after one of Araiya's arms whacked him the face. He rubbed at the bleeding cut on his face from her claws and watched with wide eyes as she fell on all fours. Throwing her head back she released a roaring scream so loud that the windows shook and cracked. The sound a mix of pain, anger and terror.

"Peter! You have to knock her out!" Morell yelled but Peter ignored her.

Araiya wobbled before she flopped to the ground with a thud. Her breaths harshly panted out and her face a mess with blood, sweat and tears. Her form was still shaking but the nurses around her didn't seem to be shaking no more.

"Araiya?" Peter asked softly whilst cautiously approaching her.

Araiya hacked out a cough and spat black blood that werewolves usually bled. Peter looked at the substance with confusion and admittedly fear before he met Araiya's gaze. However it wasn't honey brown orbs that greeted him. Instead it was gold and amethyst. Araiya's left eye glowing a bright gold whilst her right glowed bright amethyst. The glamour that concealed her scars had fallen and they stood out starkly on the sickly pale white of her skin.

**_"Take us to Valack. We have no time to waste" _**

As Peter scampered off to take Araiya to Valack, Morell approached Meredith who had remained where she was the entire time. Morell was freaked- having never seen such a spectacle that had affected her so deeply. Morell could feel the pain, the fear as well as the furious anger the girl had been releasing. Everyone in Eichen house could, if they had been any closer to the girl they probably would have been like the nurses currently clutching their hearts and sobbing.

"What the hell was that?" Morell demanded wanting some explanation. It was Meredith who answered her.

"Our Salvation…." The banshee whispered as she finally released the button.

* * *

Valack was already ready and waiting when Peter and Araiya finally made it to his room. The three eyed Doctor already had the bed waiting, the restraints prepared to hold Araiya down. Peter entered the room and glared the minute he saw the restraints and the bed.

"What the hell is that for!?" Peter demanded angrily

Valack met his angry blue eyed glare steadily and spoke his words carefully. They didn't need Peter to freak out as well.

"It's for her own safety" Valack calmly stated.

"You expect me to-" Peter began but this time it was Araiya who stopped him. Her eyes still two different colours.

**_"It's okay brother. He's right. We need to be restrained. Strap us in quickly, we can only protect her a little while longer before she'll take over again" _**Araiya rasped before limping her way to the bed and holding her hands and legs out to be strapped down.

Still unsure as to what the hell was happening, Peter did as Araiya had asked, helping Valack tightly bind her legs and hands. Araiya let out a grunt of pain occasionally and struggled and writhed briefly before tensely stiffening. Peter stood back and watched her with clenched teeth and narrowed eyes.

Weakly lifting her head, Araiya smiled at Peter in attempt to reassure the older wolf.

**_"We will be fine" _**

Valack sat back and eyed the girl intently. Gold and Amethyst met his gaze and gave a firm nod.

**_"Do it"_** she demanded

"This will only be temporary, it will not stave off the memories forever" Valack cautioned causing Araiya to start hacking out a black bloody laugh. Spitting the black substance out to the side she grinned at Valack.

**_"We protect her. If she breaks then so do we. And we won't let that happen" _**

Valack pursed his lips before nodding. Araiya lay her head back and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply before stilling entirely. It took only a second before she began to shake and frantically fight against the restraints. She was crying again, her honey brown orbs darting around the room in fear.

"Nononononononono" She muttered continuously

"I need you to hold her hand" Valack ordered Peter.

Peter moved and gripped Ariaya's shaking hand in his own. Her skin clammy with sweat and paper pale as he held it. He concentrated on her pain and shared it, unable to look away from the scars and gashes that covered her body. His thumb rubbed circles gently across her skin, circling the burn circles between her thumb and pointer finger.

"Araiya? Do you know where you are?" Valack questioned seeing as she had visibly calmed and was no longer thrashing. Her grip on Peter's hand tightened and her eyes were still frantic. She was heaving and still tense but no longer was she screaming or sobbing loudly.

"Do you know who we are?" Valack continued to question but she stared straight past him. Her lips were mouthing things that neither men could hear and Peter felt cold anger fill him at the sight of her insanity.

"You're not supposed to go insane too!" Peter muttered lowly, closing his eyes yet never ceasing his motions.

Valack watched the older wolf carefully. Almost as if sensing the older wolfs turmoil or hearing his words, Araiya twitched and looked to Peter. Her eyes were still glassy seeing something else that they couldn't. Her fingers curled around Peter's comfortably and she shakily whispered.

"We're going to get out! You hear me! I promised Petey I'd protect you."

"What is she talking about?" Peter asked looking to Valack

"She's reliving a memory….. She's not talking to us" Valack informed his tone curious but also sad

"Araiya?" Peter gently called causing her to smile pass him.

"You WILL NOT DIE for me! Do you hear me!? You can't do that to him! Not you. Not to him."

Valack watched the shocked and confused expression on Peter's face. The three eyed Doctor marvelled at the duo. At the words Araiya was whispering to whoever she was speaking too. She was crying again, but this time with a smile that was bright. Her Honey brown eyes shiny with affection and resignation.

"I'll survive….. I always do"

Peter stared at the girl before him in shock. Seconds after, she released his hands and screamed in pure agony. She pulled against her binds uncaring at how it dug into her skin and cut off blood circulation. She roared and screamed out sobs writhing on the bed in attempt to escape. Valack quickly revealed his third eye, holding her head still and forcing her to look into it. With one last shout, she then gave in, closing her eyes and laying still on the bed.

"What did you do to her?" Peter demanded being careful not to look at the Third eye. Valack covered the eye and looked to Peter with a stern look.

"I had to force her into a short coma. It'll keep her from accessing the memories whilst the memory block is put in place, giving her beast and caged other time to fix up her mind set"

"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't kill you right here and right now" Peter darkly sneered with a glare.

"Because If I hadn't of done that she would have died. Just like if you hadn't brought her to me she would be dead"

"How do I know you're not just saying that" Peter growled as he approached Valack with his claws out on the ready. Valack didn't even flinch, just released a soft breath.

"Tell me Peter, Are you familiar with the terms PTSD and Dissociative Amnesia?" Valack asked instead. Peter remained silent leaving Valack to talk.

"Surely those scars tell you something about what our dear Aestuo has been through"

"Are you telling me she suffers PTSD because she was tortured" Peter snarled his beta blue eyes flashing. Valack simply nodded before he spoke on the rest.

"Araiya also suffers from Dissociative Amnesia. It's when memories are deeply buried within the person's mind and cannot be recalled. The memories still exist and will only resurface on their own or after being triggered by something in the person's surroundings." Valack stated. Peter stared at Araiya's unconscious body and the scars that marred her skin.

"It's caused by overwhelming stress, linked to traumatic events- In this case torture. It's most common in women and it can get worse in stressful environments. Any idea as to what might have triggered it?" Valack asked

"She saved Derek from drowning in the lake" Peter informed. Valack lips twitched at hearing Peter use his nephews name before he continued to speak.

"And with how stressful her Keeper responsibilities have been it must have triggered her to remember. Her brain probably flooded with so much activity causing headaches later evolving into a nosebleed"

"She wouldn't have died from a nosebleed. Her healing abilities should have kicked in. Even if it's slower than an average werewolf" Peter growled causing Valack to laugh.

"How much do you know about her? I mean about Araiya and her creatures not the history of her Family." Valack questioned. Peter remained silent.

"Enlighten me" Peter prompted causing Valack to smirk.

"She was born human. 100% human with no evidence of supernatural bearings in her bloodstream."

"But she's not human. She said she was half" Peter spoke, drawn into the discussion with Valack. Valack smirked at the spark of intelligence and thoughtful gleam in Peter's eyes.

"And she is. Her Mother is a full Fury and her Father, born human like his father with a werewolf Mother. There is only one way one can become a Fury and that is to be born with the gene."

"It was dormant wasn't it" Peter stated causing Valack to nod.

"When she was 4, the gene activated itself in the only way it ever could"

"How?"

"She was dying. She'd runaway into the woods, fallen and cut her head. With death hovering around the edges, her Fury blood jumpstarted into attention. The surprise had been that the gene mutated the werewolf blood traces from her father and activated a wolf conscious in the process."

"The gold representing her wolf and the amethyst her Fury. They're attributes of her that became their own minds, their own personalities." Peter added

"Similarly known as Dissociative Personality Disorder" Valack confirmed. Peter looked at Araiya's sleeping form and traced the scars he had caused. He couldn't help the disbelieving huff of laughter he released. She really did feed him the watered down bullshit version.

"But the Fury needs to feed of emotions in order to stay stable. If the Fury in her had only activated after 4 years that would mean she was-"

"Yes she was. The Fury in her was starved and she was still dying. It needed an emotion strong enough to sate the 4 years of hunger and soon. With the Fury useless in that moment, the wolf in her tried its hand. What makes a werewolf stronger….. A pack."

Before he spoke his next words, Valack watched Peter intently.

"Lucky for the Aestuo she was discovered before it was too late."

"A single human wouldn't be enough for her to-"

"No but a mated pair would. A mated pair of were shifters discovered her. The bond between them strong enough to fill her Fury, and the wolf bond enough to heal her. They saved her life."

Peter twitched at Valack's words a single fleeting second of familiarity prominent before disappearing just as fast as it came.

"Who were they?" Peter asked his voice bland and dry. Valack resisted the urge to visibly deflate.

"Gone now. Araiya was returned to her family and recovered only no longer was she just human."

Peter eyed Valack, feeling as if he was missing something, But Valack just turned away from Peter and made his was to sit down.

"Because she was just a child when the entire thing occurred, her beast and her caged other- she so fondly name- protect her human mind."

"But Why!?" Peter asked

"I figure you would know the answer to that one" Valack chuckled.

"And if I don't?"

"Her wolf and Fury chose to anchor themselves a different way. They split her mind. One body, one soul with three mind sets. First line of defence, her wolf, the second, her Fury and finally her human mind. Should her human mind break….They all end."

Peter stilled as he recalled making a similar decision.

"The two of you astonish me with how alike you think." Valack mused

The room fell to silence as Peter digested everything he had just learnt. Valack left the wolf to do just that, only keeping half his attention on the wolf whilst the rest of it read the book in his hands. Peter stared at Araiya's still form and the cold anger that bubbled in him earlier stirred once more.

He felt helpless, somewhat defeated. At the same time he felt closer to Araiya even more. He wanted to laugh at how many similarities they shared. A shitty childhood, natural geniuses, that very same drive to protect to the extremes. Rubbing at his face, he stared at her scars once more before deciding his next move.

"When will she awaken" He crooned. A dark smirk painting his lips and his eyes seeping into insanity tainted glowing blue.

"Mmmh Three days" Valack confirmed idly

Peter rose from his seat caressing Araiya's locks gently before glaring at Valack darkly in warning.

"I'll be seeing you then"

Without a goodbye, Peter made his way out of the room. The older wolf left Eichen house with his thoughts racing with plans. He had three days. Only three days to find out as much as he could about what Araiya couldn't tell him. A vicious sneer adorned his features as he made his way into Augusta's office and accessed the mainframe.

A lot can be done in three days

* * *

**_*Beacon High School* _**

"Stiles! Stiles! STILES!"

"Mmh what?" The whiskey brown eyed boy distractedly answered not once letting his eyes leave the book in his hold.

"Seriously you've been doing nothing but reading that book! Do you even put it down to eat?" Scott complained

"I ate some of the chicken pasta Araiya made yesterday" Stiles muttered distractedly

"She cooks you guys' food a lot" Kira commented with a scrunch of her nose.

"I don't see the problem with it" Malia shrugged as she scribbled notes into her history book. The Older teens in the McCall pack currently holed up in the school library doing research for a history assignment they had coming up.

"You're only saying that because of all the deer meat you get to eat" Stiles grumbled.

"You told me that Deer meat was hard to come by" Malia scowled. Kira hid her urge to giggle at how similar the action was to Derek. A nudge from Scott showed he thought the same.

"Venison meat is hard to come by. Especially when it isn't in season. However Araiya's getting that stuff it's probably expensive" Lydia commented as she eyed out the surrounding students. Her eyes narrowed challengingly at a group of girls eyeing her out. Blowing a bubble with her gum and never once letting her stare waver, she popped it loudly and smirked predatorily at how they jumped. Like frightened little mice scurrying to hide, they disappeared among the shelves.

Chewing her gum with a smirk she turned to face her friends, only to pause at their looks.

"What?" Lydia innocently questioned with a well-practiced look of innocence. It was a testament to how close she had gotten to these people when none of them bought her act for a second. A warmth of affection blossomed within her at that knowledge.

"So…. Scott and I heard a rumour the other day" Kira started carefully and Lydia hummed in minor interest.

"Apparently you made a junior girl cry"

"Huh! That must have been after I left" Lydia mused bored as she played with her hair.

"So you did do it!" Kira exclaimed shocked.

"Oh she had it coming and it was well deserved" Lydia smirked before winking at the jock casually checking her out.

"Lydia! You can't just make people cry without a good reason!" Scott cautiously scolded.

"And that's where YOU are wrong." Lydia dismissed not giving a care at all for Scott's disapproval.

Sharing a helpless look with Kira, only to receive a resigned shrug of 'what can you do' in return, Scott stared at Stiles. When Stiles made no move to look up from his book, he coughed pointedly. Stiles still didn't look up from his book, even when Scott was getting rather loud with his coughing. Malia, annoyed with Scott's distracting noise, punched Stiles on the arm.

"Ow! Malia what the-"

"He's annoying me!" The coyote bluntly growled

"Dude! What! What the hell do you want?" Stiles glared in annoyance. Scott pointed at Lydia as subtly as he could and mouthed for Stiles to talk to her. Squinting at Scott and looking to Lydia, Stiles mouthed back a 'why' which resulted in the two having a battling eye conversation.

"You two idiots do know I can see you right? I'm a Banshee not invisible" Lydia drawled with annoyance.

Both boys sheepishly ducked their heads before looking to Lydia. Clearing his throat Stiles opened his mouth to speak.

"Lydia, What Scott was trying to say is that- Actually you know what! I don't care. Dude so what? She made a junior cry big deal, their teenagers, they probably deserved it"

"Stiles!" Scott groaned.

"What! I'm on Lydia's side for this one. Why should we care about it? Whoever it was, was probably jealous of Lydia for something? It's high school these things happen"

Lydia smirked smugly in Scott's direction and Kira just shrugged apologetically.

"But what if it was Liam" Scott implored

"Then he was incredibly stupid and deserved whatever she did. Besides Liam is too scared of Lydia to have done anything hence forth I still agree that Lydia was in the right" Stiles answered as his eyes went back to reading.

Scott groaned loudly, slumping in his seat before looking to Malia hopefully. Malia looked up and rolled her eyes at the kicked puppy look Scott wore.

"Obviously the junior was trying to climb the ranks. She challenged Lydia and lost. I don't see why we should care."

"What would you have done if she won?" Kira asked curiously gaining a quirked eyebrow from Lydia and a 'Are you serious! It's Lydia Martin!' expression from Stiles.

"I'd fight her and beat her to remind her she's lower rank and leave her to be bait for the bigger enemies. With her eaten Lydia can move back up" Malia stated with a blunt tone. Lydia smirked and Kira nodded in acceptance somewhat fascinated with how Malia's mind worked. Scott and Stiles shared looks of blank surprise, both choosing not to comment on how ruthless it sort of sounded

The teens settled back into their work, copying notes and reading what they needed. It was only as Lydia was idly looking round the room, that she noticed that the book Stiles was so distracted with had a Latin title.

"Magicis Bonds et Originum….. Magical Bonds and their Origins." She read out loud, gaining the attention of the others. Looking up from the book, Stiles met Lydia's narrowed gaze of interest.

"Why would you be looking into magical bonds?" Kira asked

"The sheriff and he have been reading a bunch of those books. They got it from Araiya" Malia informed pausing in her writing to stare at the book.

"You're dad's been studying Magic too?" Scott spoke surprised

"He wanted to be able to know what signs to look for when a case popped up and it was supernaturally caused. So he asked for some more books. We've been reading through them all ever since." Stiles explained

"So what's this one about?" Kira asked

Placing the book flat open on the table, Stiles drummed his fingers before he launched into his explanation.

"Well this one is about the different types of Magical binds and rituals and where they came from. There are others back at home, one about the different types of creatures, one about different dimensions and so on"

Lydia reached for the book, flipping through it interestedly. As she scanned the pages and flipped through the book, she slowly drowned out the chatter of her friends. The noise fading into the background as her eyes scanned the pages. She was so caught up in looking through the book that she jumped slightly when someone tripped behind her, dropping their books in the process.

"Lydia?" Kira called causing the banshee to look up in surprise.

"What?" Lydia asked confused noticing all eyes on her.

"What do you mean?" Malia asked

"I said something?" Lydia questioned confused

"Yeah… you don't remember speaking?" Scott questioned worriedly

"What did I say?" She demanded

"You said 'This is it…. They used this'. Who were you talking about?" Stiles asked warily

Lydia felt sad, pure sadness but she was unsure why.

"I don't know" She whispered. Stiles quickly crowded round to where Lydia sat. Pulling the book closer to see what the banshee had reacted too.

"Mate bonds" He whispered reading the page.

"What does that mean?" Kira asked

Meeting the earnestly curious eyes of Scott, Kira and Malia, he read the page. Beside him Lydia listened but she felt as if she was looking for something. Her eyes darting around the room in search of whatever it was.

"Mating bonds between lovers. It's a ritual that bonds two people- Whoa!"

"What?" Scott asked

"Gah-uh it's just a very intense ritual."

"HOW is it intense?" Malia prompted annoyed with the suspense

"Essentially the ritual calls for complete devotion. Whoever tries to do this is sharing their soul or life force with the other. If their devotion to each other holds even the tiniest of doubts, then they die. This mating bond is one of the most powerful. If it's successful the bonded pair will forever always have a connection. Sharing a life force, magical abilities whatever! Point is their strong"

"What happens if one doubts?" Kira asked

"Then they die. Their life force gets absorbed by the purely devoted one…. Go figure for him huh" Stiles huffed.

"That's awful!" The Kitsune stuttered

"Yeah well…It's based of the Greek myth regarding Soulmates. Where the first humans were created with four arms, four legs and four eyes… They had two noses and two mouths and they terrified Zeus… He believed they had eminent powers and feared there would come a day when one would take his place as Ruler. To prevent such an incident from ever occurring, Zeus split each human in half and left them to wander aimlessly around the mortal world searching for their other half"

Scott eyed the book much like the others. All of them curious as to just what other powerful rituals and such it possessed.

"And Araiya just gave you these stuff!?" Scott questioned

"Yup. A whole bunch!" Stiles nodded staring at the book.

"Dude…"

"Uh huh"

Malia stared at the book in deep thought. Wondering on just what type of people would be willing to risk losing so much. Absently playing with the triskelion necklace Derek had let her keep, her gaze drifted to Stiles. Gripping the necklace tightly she glared at the book. She wouldn't risk him.

"You're wearing the necklace" Lydia commented startling Malia out of her trance.

"Wha-Yeah yeah I am" Malia nodded pulling the necklace further out.

"I cleaned it too!" The coyote added, nonchalantly. Stiles hid an affectionate smirk. The whiskey brown eyed boy remembering how gently she had treated the necklace. How she had clutched it tightly as she slept.

"Wow! The metal is so delicate, you should feel it" Kira commented motioning for Lydia to touch it.

All it took was one touch.

**_*_Gasp***

_Images flashed and muffled voices mashed together. Despite how hard she listened Lydia couldn't make out a word. Finally after feeling like Alice falling into the rabbit hole, the images cleared as did the voices. There was blood and a sobbing cry as an 8 year old Peter knelt beside a dying women. _

_"Mama no-no I didn't mean to" Peter cried his eyes cloudy with tears and fear as he placed pressure on his mother's wounds. _

_"Peh- shh! Peter *grunt*" She painfully stuttered out. The wolfs bane in her system stopping her from healing. _

_"Talia is coming she's coming. You'll be fine!" Peter cried. Lydia felt her eyes sting as she watched the mother reach for the necklace and shakily press it into 8 year old Peter's hands. The banshee could see it…. The mother knew she was going to die. Lydia looked around hoping that maybe someone could help but all she saw were dead bodies of what looked like hunters, and the man she knew was Peter and Talia's father. He too dead. A crying baby was screaming- almost as if it could scent the atmosphere. _

_"Peter! Lis-listen to me…. This is- this isn't your fault okay!" The mother gasped painfully with each word. _

_"I failed you! Dad's-" _

_"Your father is PROUD! Do you hear me *grunt* we are proud of you! You saved Laura! You protected the pups" _

_"YOU'RE DYING! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Peter screamed his eyes ablaze with terrified anger. A bright beta yellow gold. The mother choked out a wet laugh, her tears mixing with the black blood she spat. _

_"You'll protect them won't you?" Peter could only whimper, sniffling wetly and hugging his mother's hand to his chest. She could feel his beating heart racing and it broke her to know what she would do to him next. _

_"You'll always be my precious baby boy okay!" She wept before pulling her sons shifted claws to her neck. _

_"Your father is waiting for me" _

_Peter shook his head, weakly trying to pull his hand away from his mother's grip. But her hold was strong. Using the last of her strength she sliced her neck with Peter's claws and choked on her blood…. Bleeding out to death. _

_Lydia stared at the scene horrified at what she had just witnessed. She watched as 8 year old Peter closed his mother's eyes and dragged her body to lay next to his fathers. His sniffling had yet to cease but his head remained lowered. The crying baby continued to wail and the 8 year old numbly moved to cradle her. Peter was filthy with dirt and blood both red and black. His head remained lowered as he cradled baby Laura against him and slowly tried to quieten her down. He tucked the necklace into his pocket and waited. _

_When Talia and her pack arrived on the scene 20 minutes later, many gasps of shock and fear occurred. Adam pushed past the wolves and hurried to the seated child in the middle of the dead bodies cradling his daughter. Talia had felt when her parents had died and she cried at the sight of their dead bodies together. _

_"Laura! Peter! Hey are you okay!? Peter?" Adam checked as he hugged both children tightly in relief. _

_"What happened?" Talia shakily demanded from her brother. _

_Lifting his head up finally, allowing Adam to hold baby Laura….. Peter opened his eyes. His beta wolf eyes glowing a bright luminescent cold blue as he stared at his sister. Talia's eyes widened in shock whilst the wolves behind her whispered. _

_"I protected her…." 8 year old Peter numbly croaked before moving his stare back to baby Laura. _

**_*FLASH*_**

_Lydia found herself in the woods. The previous scene having disappeared and now she was somewhere different. Rushing, she ran hoping she could find whatever brought her here quickly. Bursting from the coverage of tree's she found herself at the lake. A giggle of laughter caught her attention and phasing through her walked a couple. _

_"Why are we here Pete?" The girl questioned as she tossed her sunlight blonde hair in annoyance. _

_15 year old Peter smirked at the girl, pulling her close by the hand. Placing a charming kiss to her palm, he cradled it against his jaw. _

_"Do you trust me?" He whispered. _

_The girl smirked at his ploy, her eyes shifting into a glowing icy blue. Her nails lengthened into claws and pressed against Peter's skin, threatening to draw blood. _

_"Do you trust me?" She countered with a smirk. Peter laughed shortly before he reached into his pocket, placing something in the girl's hands. Quirking an eyebrow in interest she looked at the triskelion necklace. Thumbing at it delicately, marvelling at its beauty. _

_"What am I supposed to do with this?" She teased causing Peter to smirk. _

_"It was my mother's…..now it's yours." _

_"Peter I can't-" _

_"Why not?" _

_"It was your mothers…. I'm not worth it" _

_Peter silenced her with a kiss to her forehead. The press of his lips against her skin cooled her and gave her shivers of pleasure. Forcing her to meet his gaze, he stared intently into her earthy brown eyes. _

_"It was a courting present from my Father….." _

_Looking into his eyes, the girl smiled slightly at the light shade of nerves she spotted. Turning around and motioning for him to put it on her, She missed the loving smile of devotion he gave her. It sat beautifully on her neck and Peter couldn't resist the gentle kiss he gave to her neck. The spot usually meant for mating bites. _

_"Beautiful….." he muttered_

_ The girl laughed before turning in his hold and pulling him back towards the trees. _

_"Quickly! Let's go before Twit and Pesky find us. The annoying water pixies might try to change your name too if they meet you" She urged _

_"Sounds like you're rather familiar with the pair" Peter smirked causing her to roll her eyes and growl. _

_"Stupid Pixies call me Sneaky fingers because they caught me steal a couple things from some campers" _

_As the couple disappeared Lydia, watched them leave. She cast a look to the lake and saw no pixies in sight. She turned around to follow after the couple only to rear back in surprise as a pair of big bright eyes stared directly at her. It was Dewey, the third water pixie that never spoke. The creature just stared at Lydia not once wavering. Moving to the left and right, Lydia's eyes widened as the pixie followed her actions. _

_"Can you see me?" Lydia asked. Dewey said nothing before Blinking. _

***GASP***

"Lydia?" Kira called snapping Lydia out of her trance. Looking around wildily and realising she was still in the library at school, the banshee tried to gather her thoughts on what she had just learned.

"You okay? Class is over now." Kira asked as she packed her books up much like the others.

"I'm fine….. I-I I have something I need to do. I'll see you guys later" The banshee waved off before leaving.

Malia, Kira, Scott and Stiles stared after her in concern.

"She's been spacing out a lot" Kira commented

"Should we worry?" Malia asked

It took a second before Stiles realised that they were waiting for his opinion. Staring after the banshee….. Stiles sighed.

"She'll be fine… if it was really bad she'd let us know"

* * *

**_*Derek's loft*_**

Swerving into a harried parking, Lydia turned off her engine. Quickly exciting the car and rushing to enter the building, she wiped at the stray tears that fell from her eyes without her consent.

Derek had only just dropped from doing a set of pull ups looking up concerned, as the banshee slammed the loft door open.

"Aren't you supposed to-"

"Tell me how Peter's eyes turned blue!" Lydia demanded

Derek's eyes widened in surprise and he found himself unable to speak. Braeden watched the exchange from her place by the stairs. She too curious as to how Peter gained his blue wolf eyes.

"How did his eyes turn blue? TELL ME!" She demanded

"Why do you need to know?" Braeden asked but was ignored.

"Tell me who he killed?" Lydia pleaded.

Derek looked at her and could instantly tell she had been crying. Whatever his answer would be was important to her. It was why he cautiously delivered it.

"I don't know. He's always had blue eyes as a wolf since before I was born."

Lydia seemed to swallow before shakily asking her next question.

"When Laura was a baby….. Did your parent's every say something about her getting kidnapped?"

Derek's eyes widened and brief flash of pain crossed his face before he answered. Carefully watching the banshee as he did so.

"My dad told us. When Laura was almost a year old, a group of hunters managed to kidnap her. They murdered my grandparents in the process. Peter managed to track them down and called the rest of the pack to save her. It was the last time we ever had a babysitter." Derek informed

Lydia collapsed into the nearby chair, breathing heavily in shock. The story was vague but essentially similar.

"Their real….it's all happened" The banshee mouthed

"Are you going to explain yourself?" Derek scowled

"I'm seeing Peter's life" Lydia confessed

"What!" Derek demanded after a brief silence.

"I don't how or why but I'm seeing all of Peter's past memories. I didn't think they had actually happen but-"

"You saw how he got his blue eyes" Derek finished off in wonder. Lydia nodded in confirmation.

"Not too long ago. What doesn't make sense is that the wolf he killed had blue eyes too"

"The eyes of a werewolf turn blue only when they take the life of an innocent!" Derek argued

"Not always….. I heard a few talks that claimed if the wolf was feeling guilty enough they turned their own eyes blue" Braeden contributed only Lydia shook her head as she replayed the memory in her head.

"No….. An innocent life was taken" the banshee whispered emotionally.

"Whose?" Derek asked unable to stand the curiosity.

"His own…It was Peter's"

Derek stared at the Banshee with wide eyes the same as Braeden. Lydia stared off into the distance feeling as if her world had just flipped. Her entire view and feelings towards Peter Hale shaken.

* * *

Death watched his daughter as she struggled to process what she had just learned. He could feel it. She was getting closer to seeing him. Looking down at the 4 year old Araiya that clutched to his robes, he rubbed the memory's head gently.

"It will be soon you're turn little one" Death crooned

"I'm scared…. What if she doesn't accept me?" the 4 year old whispered

"Then she is not ready" Death reassured before continuing to watch over his daughter closely.

* * *

**_*Club Ambrosia*_**

"Ah Shit that stings!" Richard hissed as Mike tended to his wounds. Ignoring the noises his boyfriend made, Mike continued his work.

"Yes well who told you to get into a fight with a werewolf" Mike scolded being sure to press a little harder than needed.

"Mmm-Ah Fuck you did that on purpose!" Richard snapped

Peter laughed from where he sat, watching as the couple interacted. The blue eyed wolf had so clearly been in a fight, obvious by the ripped and ruffled clothing he sported with blood stains. The gashes on his chest and slashes on his arm, slowly healing due to the mild wolfsbane that coated the weapons. Nursing his werewolf catered alcoholic drink, Peter waited for one of the two to start speaking.

Expectedly it was the ex-hunter who started.

"I take it from the look on your face this is the last piece to the story you need huh" Richard grunted

"You'd be correct. Not bad" Peter smirked

"Tch! Just because I don't go out for jobs doesn't mean I ain't capable of kicking doggy ass and holding my own" Richard scoffed

"I warned you he'd be a tough fight. You haven't fought a werewolf for months. You're out of shape" Mike sighed

"Should've listened to the seer" Peter snickered

"I'm not a seer. I don't have the sight. What I do have are tingling feelings and on occasion a few memory flashes" Mike corrected as he poured Richard a drink as well.

"Let's just get this over with" Richard sighed after sculling back his drink and motioning for another.

"After she left Beacon Hills, Araiya was supposed to meet up with Davian and Nik in Peru. However she never did. For whatever reason she took a detour and ended up in Rio. That's where I met her. I was on a job to infiltrate this pack of wolves which likened themselves to collectors. Their Alpha liked to collect rare and exotic things and sell them on the market. Among his collection was Araiya." Richard swallowed his next glass with a bitter sneer. Mike wiped at his bench not too keen to listen to the story again. Peter on the other hand kept his face blank as he waited.

"She was 16 and already looked like death had warmed her. Nothing but skin and bones, wasting away in a see through box. Treated like some sort of FREAK show!" Richard angrily regaled whilst clenching his glass tight. Peter's jaw tightened and he growled lowly.

"I wasn't going to just leave her there. Even if she wasn't human"

"A surprising quality for a Hunter" Peter sneered causing Richard to glare at him

"I know my monsters! And she wasn't one" Richard snapped

"I blew up the joint, killed the whole pack and tried to find out if she had any family. A few weeks later Mike and April found us. A few days after that Mike's insight brought us to Davian and Nik. It took a month before she started to speak again. 2 before we had her eating properly again. Feeding of emotions and eating actual food that is"

"That's not what I want to know" Peter snarled

"You want to know about the scars" Mike spoke up gaining attention.

"She disappeared again for 6 months. The day she returned was her 17th birthday. She had no memory, and no idea that she'd been missing for 6 months. Didn't even know about the scars all over her body" Richard explained distantly

"Davian and Nik had been two days away from wiping Europe clean off all the supernatural creatures that lived there. It wasn't any easier when she shut down." Mike continued

"Shut what down?" Peter scowled

"She went catatonic. Locked herself in her mind. It took a vampire, 3 vials of phoenix tears and a month of April's therapy sessions before Araiya became somewhat normal again" Mike continued

"The way she is now…it's the most alive I've ever seen her be" Richard commented.

Peter was silent as he digested the information he received before drinking the rest of his drink.

* * *

**_*Augusta's Mansion *_**

Araiya's pov

_"Don't touch me" A frantic whisper I recognised as my own spoke_

_"But why… your skin is so soft" Ghostly phantom touches trail over my flesh_

_"ARAAAAAAAIIIIIYAAA!" _

_"STOP PLEASE YOU'RE HURTING HIM" _

_"I like to hear you sing!- Won't you sing for me Araiya?" _

_"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER! *ROAR* ARAAAAIYA!" A deep voice screamed angrily_

_"DERAAAAAAHHH!" _

_The room was red and my heart beat wildly yet still I could see nothing. My hands were bound and something lurked from behind me. _

_"I wonder… how far you will go to protect him. Hm? What makes him so special?" the voice taunted _

_"I hope you choke on a bag of dicks" I spat scathingly _

_"Hm…. I hope you can hold your breath longer than I can" he crooned before I found myself drowning. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I CAN'T BREATHE_

_*GASP*_

Jolting out of my bed and clutching at my throat, gasping desperately for air. I sliced a thin cut onto my palm and relished in the sting. Already the nightmare began to fade, the details of the dream already disappearing. Only leaving the phantom fear of the emotion behind. Switching on the light beside my bed, I reached for the book in my draw and opened it. Flipping to the middle of the book where a list was written.

**Nightmares**

\- **Electrocution**

\- **Burning **

\- **Skinning**

Scribbling with my pen I added drowning to the list. Spending a moment to stare at the words listed, I shivered at the terror and fear each word harboured. Slamming the book shut I locked it away once more in its draw. Reaching under my pillow I pulled out the fluffy furry blanket from its place. Wrapping as much as I could around my shoulder and burrowing my face into its softness. Almost magically I felt the fear, and terror disappear as the blankets warmth encased me. It was smaller now, no longer wrapping around my entire self like when I had been 4. Yet somehow this blanket always soothed me.

The blanket was probably one of my most prized possessions, but for the life of me I couldn't remember who had given it to me. Inhaling deeply and feeling a smile of serenity overcome me, I nuzzled further into the blanket. I felt myself dozing lightly before restlessness woke me fully.

After awakening in Eichen House and being informed by Valack on what had happened, I'd come straight home eager for some solitude. Eichen House had too many emotions on the loose for me to ignore. It was no surprise that the Mansion was empty when I got back. Jeff had been at Eichen House when I left and I knew Peter was busy.

Curled up on the couch watching Cinderella III a twist in time, I munched on popcorn contently. My beast and Caged other were quiet as they rested which left my mind oddly silent. It was strange and somewhat lonely.

"I should be surprised but for some reason I expected this" Peter drawled as he watched me from his place by the doorway. I smiled tiredly but didn't turn to look at him, continuing to watch the cartoon.

"You just going to stand there?" I asked

I heard as he moved to stand in front of me, Casting a disdainful sneer towards the cartoon, He motioned for me to move. Making room for him on the couch, I snickered as he glared at the movie. Offering him popcorn, I continued to munch.

"So tell me what did I miss?' I asked

"The water pixies are rather excited about having new neighbours. The sheriff had a few questions to ask about the books you had Jeff deliver."

"How are the kids?" I prompted whilst passing over a Hershey chocolate bar.

"Sheltered and delusional as always." He smirked before biting into his chocolate.

"As long as their still alive. The assassination attempts have died down but you can never be too sure" I mused

We watched in silence for a few minutes before Peter broke it.

"I'm not ready to return to insanity yet"

"Neither am I" I agreed before Peter began to laugh. Looking to him and seeing the crazed shine in his eyes I chuckled too.

"We already are, aren't we" I laughed. Calming down from our fit I placed the popcorn on the table and went back to watching the movie.

"I used to watch morning cartoons with Nik every morning when he was little. Davian would cook and then Dad would come home. It was a family tradition" I reminisced

"Cora bullied all the others into watching superheroes" Peter added

"Laura was the first. It was only after Derek was born that I figured out I could have more than two anchors."

"I know" I shrugged with a smirk. At his quirked eyebrow of interest I elaborate.

"I saw you messing with Marsha Wentworth's car after she pushed Mattie and Lillian. I took it one step further and pushed it into the pool. Stiles liked to use it against me as Blackmail potential"

"I'm impressed" Peter smirked whilst I just shrugged

"I spent 5 years in forced isolation for slaughtering the pack that turned my brother. I understood how far some people would be willing to go to protect. How much their willing to sacrifice to save the one's they love"

"You saved Derek" Peter pointed out, meeting his gaze I firmly spoke my next words.

"And I'd do it again…even if he's an idiot"

An unspoken promise we both pledged, to protect each other's loved ones. I was just about to turn back to the movie when that taunting teasing glint in his eye appeared. Warily eating some more popcorn I regretted my choice when he next spoke.

"Speaking of my nephew….Derek is doing absolutely Fiiiiiine by the way" He teased

"Good for him" I blandly (after almost choking) agreed already feeling my cheeks heating

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Nope. Nope not a chance" I denied

"I thought we were friends. There's no such thing as privacy between friends" Peter simpered

"I'm not talking about this with you Peter" I gritted out.

"That would imply we had something to talk about…"

"…."

"Oh this is just precious!" Peter laughed embarrassing me further causing me to attempt to smother him with the cushion.

* * *

**_*Beacon Hills Station*_**

Kyle Bateman grinned when he caught Holly staring at him. His grin only widened when the blush on her cheeks darkened. He had chosen to become a cop for the thrill, the suspense. He liked to be the one to catch the bad guys, liked to help people feel safe. However he hadn't anticipated the paperwork a small town with high crime rates procured. Playing with his pen and zoning out rather than working.

"You almost done with that pile Bateman?" Parrish prompted with a stern eye. Snapping to attention, Bateman charmingly smiled up at Parrish.

"Almost deputy"

Parrish smiled back just as charmingly before he placed another pile on Bateman's table. Resisting the urge to complain, Bateman gave a strained smile towards the pile.

"Good I suggest you keep up the good work" having said that Parrish left to return to his own paperwork.

Glaring after Parrish's leave, Bateman sneered at the paperwork.

"Get used to it newbie" a fellow officer snorted

"I'm supposed to shadow him not be his slave" Bateman scoffed

"Jordan's a good kid, and one hell of an officer. If you're serious about this job you'll be moving up in no time. I'm telling you, you lucked out with getting assigned Parrish to shadow."

"Why? Because his the Sheriff's lap dog. Yeah lucky me" Bateman snorted

"Don't kick a gifted horse in the mouth. If Sheriff Stilinski ever goes into retirement, I'd bet my whole earnings that it'd be Parrish as the next sheriff"

Bateman huffed at the officers words before settling back into his seat and continuing to work. It was probably a few hours later in which, the sheriff got a call about the discovery of 6 bodies floating around in the creek under the bridge. Sheriff Stilinski cursed already having a fair idea on just who those bodies belonged to. Walking out of his office he called for Parrish.

"Parrish! You and Smith come with me. We just got a call about 6 bodies found in the creek near the bridge."

"How bad is the scene?" Parrish asked. Sheriff Stilinski grimly frowned confirming just how bad the case was.

"Smith get in touch with the hospital! I want those bodies identified as soon as their cleared to be moved."

Parrish and Smith moved to do as they were ordered. Bateman was already getting ready to follow after when Sheriff Stilinski halted him. Somewhat apologetically the Sheriff stopped Bateman in his steps.

"Not this one Bateman. I want you to sit down. You're still too fresh"

"But I'm supposed to shadow Parrish" Bateman responded.

"Not for this case you're not" Sheriff Stilinski rejected turning around to see Parrish and Smith watching the exchange, the Sheriff motioned for them to follow.

"Sir! I have a feeling we're going to need Hale on this case…. Possibly Black" Parrish pointedly addressed. Nodding in understanding the sheriff agreed.

"First let's check out the scene. We'll call them in afterwards"

With that the Sheriff, Parrish and Smith left the station. Feeling angry and dismissed, Bateman settled into his seat with scowl.

"If the Sheriff benched you than this must be one of the big ones" the officer from earlier mused

"What do you mean?" Bateman asked

"They might have to call Hale and Black in. You know it's bad when those two are called in"

"How come I've yet to meet them round the station then?" Bateman demanded. His fellow officer stared at him for a second before he barked out loud laughter making Bateman feel idiotic.

"Because they don't work for the station. Their technically civilians but the Sheriff calls them in for consults regarding the really big cases. You really are a newbie" he snickered

As such it was with a tensed jaw and an angry sneer that Bateman returned to his paperwork. Determined more than ever to get out on the field.

* * *

**_*Currently on the road leaving Kansas*_**

Danny sighed as he watched the scenery pass through the window. He had long turned off his phone and managed to cloak them from Nik's tracking device for the time being. It was too early for Nik to catch them leaving Kansas, and if he called Boston and found out they left in the night, they were screwed.

"Nik is going to kill you. For the record this was all YOUR idea" Danny sighed

"Shut up!" Jackson growled flashing his blue eyes in warning before pushing harder on the accelerator. His knuckles were still bloody and his chest still clawed up.

"I really hope you have an explanation on the ready because I'm not going to get punished for something you did" Danny continued

"Danny. Shut Up or else I promise you I will leave your ass on the side off the road and drive to Beacon Hills without you"

Danny was only silent for a second before he snorted and relaxed back into the passenger seat of the dark blue Camaro which definitely did not belong to them but Isaac.

"Who do you think is going to work the GPS and hack the camera's to hide you from Nik's scanners"

Having said that Danny dozed off into a light sleep. Jackson continued to drive but despite how distracted his mind was, he was grateful for Danny following him.

* * *

**Alrighty there you have it. I hope you all weren't too confused, but i won't be surprised if I get a lot of questions. **

**Next Chapter we have more on the bodies, Some training for the pack led by Araiya and Peter. Jackson and Danny FINALLY join the group, and some good old bonding for Araiya and the Sheriff... Yeah alot to come. **

**ANSWERS TO THE QUESTIONS I GOT! **

_**wildanimal1: ****Are you going to show when Paige dies? **_

_**-**__Yes, I will be. However that's going to be one of the discussions between Derek and Araiya, which helps further their relationship so it'll be a wait. (Sorry) I love Peter Hale's character and I'm an enthusiast of him as well. He actually is the reason I started writing this fic. This story was never meant to focus on Romance but mostly just friendship. So I hope you don't mind the wait till they talk about Paige. _

_**asdfghjkl1292: **_**_What is Araiya's sexuality? _**

_-I was very much over the moon when I read your long review. I found it very passionate and an interesting read. Araiya does have reasons for why she is very affectionate and flirtatious towards both genders. However that story/tale will be revealed when she has a nice little heart to heart conversation with one of the teens. Something this chapter exposes about Araiya is that she's had a lot of struggle in her early life and the way she is now is probably the happiest she's ever been. Due to those struggles she doesn't dwell too much on what others think. If she finds something beautiful, attractive or praise worthy she'll express it. I'd classify her as Hetroflexible, maybe bi-curious? I suppose she's omnisexual as well?(Not to sure of that one). Relationship wise she's only ever been with males but is open to affection with females. I don't know if that answers your question... but I tried._

**Remember if you want answers all you got to do is ask your questions :) **

**Thanks for the follows, the faves and the reviews. **


	32. Never Enough Therapy (Part 1)

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE!**

**I know I know, I'm a horrible person for making you wait so long but this is pretty long (21,388 words) and I had to split it in half. **

**Also there's a poll on my profile for you all to vote on who you want Lydia to end up with (Parrish or Jackson). Sorry but Stalia is endgame in this story. **

**Enjoy your update :) (Not edited)**

* * *

**_*Augusta's Mansion*_**

*THUD*

"Ow- I'M OKAY!" Araiya called out from upstairs.

Peter just hummed before flicking to the next page. The Mansion rather chilled despite Araiya's flurry and erratic movement round the place. Peter was reading through one of the Black Family Keeper journals and seemed unconcerned by the thudding noise and painful cries and cursing from upstairs.

Looking up from his cup of tea, Jeff peered up at the ceiling where another crashing sound echoed.

"Araiya! Is everything alright?" The elderly human called in concern unlike the werewolf in his company, Jeff was worried. Jeff had half a mind to argue with Araiya and forcefully keep the girl in bed rest however being outnumbered by both Peter and Araiya had him defeated. As such Jeff did his best to ignore his concerns.

"Mmf-FUCKING-OW! Shit who the hell-AH! I'M FINE JEFF!" Araiya called out

Turning to Peter with a frown, Jeff questioned the werewolf and voiced his concerns.

"Is there a reason for her utter clumsiness this afternoon? I had noticed she'd been rather frazzled this morning- not to mention the mess in the kitchen"

A smirk painted Peter's lips as he looked up from his book. His icy blue eyes glittered with mischief and pleased slyness. Warily regarding the werewolf who looked too happy for Jeff's liking, he waited for an explanation.

"Oh don't mind her. She has an appointment with the Sheriff is all" Peter simpered.

"Stop enjoying my nerves Petey!" Araiya snapped as she rushed past the two men. Politely Jeff looked upward ignoring the fact that Araiya only wore a large towel wrapped around her body. Her hair was damp and hung down freely in a mess of curls and waves. Peter chuckled as he closed the book in his hand and followed her into the kitchen where she proceeded to take out the freshly baked savouries and treats.

Despite the explosive mess the Kitchen was currently in the aroma was mouth-watering. On the table were containers awaiting packaging along with labelled lids. He snatched up a bacon and egg muffin and bit into it. Enjoying the warmth and cheesy goodness it offered.

"AND Stop eating those! I didn't make them for you dammit" Araiya hissed as she fanned the trays before her quickly. Peter just took another bite with a smirk.

"I hate you! You're such a jerk" She snarled but the skip in her heartbeat betrayed her lie.

"You brought this upon yourself" Peter hummed.

"No THIS is definitely your fault! What kind of friend are you? You pushed me in front of the bus! I'll be lucky if the chief even bothers to hear me out! Oh I'm in so much shit" Araiya prattled as she finished packing up the last of the containers. Looking to the clock she cursed before deflating and rubbing at her face.

"Oh my… I'm so freaking screwed!" She mumbled miserably.

"Better you than me" Peter taunted.

"You're just glad that he'll be mad at me now instead of you. Kiss ass" She spat with a pout

"Of course. I had an elaborate little scheme that involved several tickets to Paris and a 2 week vacation to anywhere he wanted however this just saved me the effort. I wonder if becoming the Sheriff has softened his stare of disappointment over the years…. Then again….." Peter mused causing Araiya to slump further into nervous jitters.

"You did this on purpose" She muttered sulkily

"Don't be like that my little minion." Peter dismissed before patting her damp hair as if she was a pet.

"I said I was sorry" Araiya mumbled softly.

"And I forgave you….." Peter replied

"But you're still not happy that I didn't tell you about my missing memories"

Peter's silence was telling. Letting out a sigh, Araiya leaned into Peter's idle pat and nodded.

"It's only fair" She conceded causing Peter's smirk to return.

"I suggest you go get dressed unless of course you plan to go down to the station in this get up. Although I have it on good authority that Derek is supposed to be helping Parrish today-"

"Shut it Petey!" Araiya snapped with a red flustered scowl of embarrassment before she rushed back upstairs. Peter let out a snickering laugh before moving to stack the containers Araiya would be taking to the station and placing them into a bag.

The amusement on his face bled away into a blank mask of calculative contemplation. Indeed he was not at all happy at the fact that Araiya had been sparse with the details of what happened to her. In fact the werewolf could still feel the churning darkness of anger in his stomach. Was he angry? Yes. But angry at her, he was not. A dark sneer broke through his blank mask and his claws dug into the wooden table.

His wolf howled with insanity, calling for them to seek out revenge on behalf of their pack sister. They wanted to hunt down the bastards that had carved her skin and tortured her mind because Peter couldn't get her haunting screams out of his head.

She wasn't supposed to be as badly damaged as he. Consulting the mental list of things he had to do, Peter locked away his anger once again saving it for later. A piercing shout of anger and disbelief echoed throughout the Mansion, and Peter felt the freaked out disbelief Araiya was feeling. A maniacal grin of victory and arrogance appeared on his face.

"PETER! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY CLOTHES!?" Araiya's voice crowed.

"Hmm…. and so Step 1 begins" Peter murmured lowly with a grin.

Back in the living room, Jeff massaged at his temples privately moaning at the headache he was experiencing. Once again the elderly human prayed for strength.

* * *

**_*Beacon Hills Station*_**

Kyle Bateman was angrily scowling at the stack of files he was sorting through. The young officer was incredibly sour as of late. His mood heavily influenced by the fact that he was still stuck filing and writing out reports. Slamming the file cabinet shut, Bateman stalked his way back to his desk where another pile of reports and paperwork awaited. Due to Parrish being out on the discovered Bodies case, The Sheriff hadn't had time to assign him another officer to shadow. As such Bateman had been limited to nothing but office work and he was going insane.

So lost to his sulking thoughts, the young officer didn't notice the harried, awkward figure that was walking past him. Upon their collision, the report he had just spent an hour searching for flew out of his hands and scattered to the ground messily. Similarly the bag, the person he collided with had been holding, fell to the ground. Officer Bateman cursed angrily and was a breath away from unleashing his frustration on the person when he was struck speechless by a pair of wide honey brown coloured doe eyes.

"I am so sorry!" The people's soft voice apologised drawing Bateman's gaze to their full soft pink pouty lips.

"It's…..It's not a problem" Bateman dismissed dazedly. His eyes darted over the woman before him quickly entranced by the delicate beauty she held. Her hair was a mass of curls and waves, a rich dark brown similar to chocolate. Her lashes were dark and thickly curled serving in bringing out the bright shine her eyes held. Her skin was a creamy pale that looked too smooth to be real.

In short… The woman before him was perhaps one of the most beautiful females he had ever come across. Coming to his senses, Bateman quickly bent to pick up the bag she had dropped.

"Oh god, Here I'll just.." She then dropped to her knees and began gathering the scattered papers from the report he had been holding. Bateman lost touch with reality as his face pinked at the sight of such a beautiful woman on her knees before him. Unable to help himself he observed the curvaceous attributes she possessed and thanked whatever was to blame for his good fortune.

"Here you go" She smiled awkwardly. Giving himself a brief pep talk, Bateman plastered on his best charming smile and offered her bag.

"Thanks. I know this might be none of my business but… is there a particular reason as to why you're at the Station? If so do you need me to help?" As soon as the words left his lips, Bateman wanted to slap himself at how lame he must have sounded.

"Uh… hah no I'm fine thanks I'm actually here to give the sheriff something" She kindly informed with a sheepish shuffle as she took the bag from his grasp.

"Oh-yeah-Yeah! Let me walk you there" He offered immediately unwilling to pass up the chance to spend awhile with such a beauty.

"Really I'm fine Officer Bateman, but thanks for the offer" She declined gently with a small smile. Bateman stammered with a blush his next words.

"You know my name?"

As she walked away an amused sort of smirk danced on her lips and she tapped her forehead lightly.

"I read minds" with that said she made her way towards the sheriff's office.

Officer Bateman, stared after her with a dazed, smitten smirk. His stomach danced slightly with confidence at the interaction he and the woman shared. A snickering snort from behind him, snapped him out of whatever giddy thoughts he was entertaining.

"She read your name tag Newbie" An older officer taunted before going back to work. Despite the embarrassed flush to his cheeks, Bateman felt considerably better about his day and couldn't help but continuously peer at the sheriff's office from his desk. Hoping for another glance at the female beauty.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski looked over the pictures he received from autopsy on 5 of the bodies discovered. His shoulders felt heavy with grief at the confirmed identities of the teens. He had been hoping with everything he had that the DNA results would read negative however it was not the case. Pushing away from the photos and reports he ran his hands through his hair. In no way was he looking forward to the phone calls he'd be making later or the visits he'd be paying to the parents' of these children.

God they had only been kids.

The soft knock on his office door had him looking up and he had managed to hide his surprise at the person who entered.

"Araiya?" He couldn't help but question because the girl looked so incredibly different from the usual sight he had been expecting.

"I had been just about to call you" The Sheriff stated being sure to hide his surprise as he noticed the nervous and awkward shuffle Araiya held. She was biting at her lip cautiously and looking down at the floor guiltily and immediately the Sheriff narrowed his eyes in wait. He knew that look, seen it often enough in the girl when she had been 14 and in his own son. Already the Sheriff's parenting senses were screaming that whatever was said next meant trouble.

"Yeah well….." Araiya muttered with a strained and anxious smile. The sheriff opened his mouth ready to confront the girl on her suspicious behaviour but the delicious aroma of savoury treats tickled his nose.

"Is that..?"

"Bacon and Egg muffins, Mint Chocolate brownie bites and a steak and turkey club sandwich" The Sheriff's mouth watered as Araiya listed the goodies she brought him. Opening the containers he just about died and went to heaven when he realised it was still warm and freshly made.

"Also I wasn't sure what would go best to wash it all down so I brought you hot coffee as well as a bottle of apple juice" Araiya added with a hopeful and bright smile, holding out the thermos and bottle.

The sheriff took hold of the thermos and twisted it open only to groan at the roasted coffee smell. Almost losing himself to the scent his eyebrows rose high when he took a sip. His eyes grew wide as the taste registered.

"This is…" His eyes wide with sparkly praise

"Mmhm…. Aunt Augusta's special roasted coffee beans imported from Italy" Araiya crooned with a wide smile.

At that the Sheriff practically hugged the thermos. Any worry or stress he had melted away and away he floated on cloud 9. Taking another blissful sip of the beverage the sheriff was almost once again lost to the delicacy he was experiencing. However… Sheriff Stilinski was no fool. He was the father of Stiles Stilinski and had been married to Claudia Stilinski for several years. He grew up with the Blacks and was also the sheriff of Beacon Hills. He knew bribery when he saw it.

A small really tiny itty bit of him felt sorry for giving Araiya the smallest bit of hope that she had successfully distracted him from whatever it was she felt bad about. However it was really tiny.

"Alright!" He called as he relaxed back into his chair whilst clutching the goodies he received closely.

"Let's hear it"

"I don't know what you're….." Araiya started to deny but the sheriff levelled her with his 'I'm waiting' stare that always made them talk. Bowing her head in shame Araiya began to talk.

"I'm sorry for not calling. And for asking Peter and Jeff to not inform you that I was in coma at Eichen House. I'm also very sorry for-"

*SLAM*

Araiya jumped at the sudden noise that interrupted her apology, her eyes wide in surprise. Her stomach clenching even more in anxious nerves as the Sheriff's angry narrowed gaze stared her down. His jaw tensed stiff and his eyes icy.

"What's this about Eichen house" The Sheriff seethed, the coffee in his hand long forgotten. Taking a deep breath, Araiya kept her gaze to the floor unwilling to face the Sheriff. The silence between the two stretched and stiffened, only worsening the longer it continued. The Sheriff's hands clenched so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"Are you trying to tell me that the past 5 days in which I thought you were busy helping Jeff move the Rock Trolls out to the lake… you were in a Coma. At. Eichen. House?" The sheriff gritted out lowly, each word shaking with anger. Araiya looked up slightly confused at why he was asking her before nodding slowly.

"Y-you mean… you didn't know"

"No. Araiya. I did not know" The sheriff stiffly gritted out. He was almost shaking in attempt to hold back his temper and fearful concern.

"But Peter said that you wanted to speak to me about….." Araiya spoke before trailing in realisation.

"I told Peter that I wanted to hear how the Rock Trolls were settling in."

"He set me up….." Araiya muttered in shock at Peter's play and how she had missed it.

"Don't start trying to change the subject. Look at me. LOOK at me right now Araiya Eris Black. I want you to tell me right now where and what exactly you have been doing for the past 5 days"

Peeking up at the Sheriff, Araiya played with the bracelet on her wrist nervously.

"I need you to explain this to me" The sheriff's voice trembled trying to control himself. Closing her eyes tightly and taking a seat, Araiya began to talk.

* * *

**_*Meanwhile Elsewhere….*_**

"Are you getting anything?" Parrish asked for the 5th time in the last 20 minutes. Derek flared his nostrils in annoyance before pointedly glaring at the officer. Sensing the werewolf's annoyance, Parrish sighed before apologising.

"Sorry…."

Closing his eyes and grunting in acknowledgement, Derek inhaled deeply once more. Focusing intensely on the sounds and the smells he could pick up, he did his best to find something supernatural or otherwise that might aid them.

Derek couldn't help but feel immensely irritated at the fact that for the past 5 days they've still gotten nowhere with this case. He's been helping out at the station a lot per the Sheriff's request. Assisting Parrish and such with leads and tagging along for questioning. He can't help but wonder why the sheriff kept insisting he is present for this investigations proceeding. Besides is it even legal for him to be so involved despite being a technical civilian… not to mention his past history with the police.

"The trail is too old. It's been too long for any useful scents to have remained" Derek voiced tiredly.

Parrish visibly wilted and pursed his lips in disappointment before frustratingly fisting his hand in his hair. The constant supernatural itch that told him something was wrong gnawed at him because he had no idea how to get rid of it. Adding in the fact that he still had no idea as to what the hell he might be, the whole situation just made him angry and short tempered at times.

Derek didn't need to be a werewolf to tell the deputy was a mess of emotions. It was why despite it being the 16th time for the past 5 days, He once again asked Parrish to retell the discovery of the bodies.

Inhaling deeply and shaking off his woes, Parrish steeled himself and spoke.

"An elderly couple, ages 68 and 71, reported the discovery of the bodies at 8:45pm." Parrish recited almost robotically and Derek nodded along having already heard this before.

"No affiliations impending on the case as well as no suspicious motives identified. Hence their removal from the suspect list. The couple stated that they had first noticed the decomposing smell. They were under the impression that it originated from the creek."

Parrish then moved and began to point at sections of the area where several yellow markers were placed at the beginning. Derek eyed each area intensely and his senses worked to find some answer that would give them a lead.

"Victim One: 15 year old Darnel Quinn. Discovered directly under the bridge deceased and decaying. He was reported missing by his parents when he failed to come home from school. Autopsy report stated he was most likely killed several minutes after his disappearance. He was missing a kidney as well as his left eye. Cause of death is listed down as Asphyxiation."

Derek crouched down in the area Parrish motioned to, digging at the damp soil and sniffing the dirt. His eyes sought out everything before he let them glow beta blue searching for any supernatural influences. Once again getting nothing he motioned for Parrish to continue.

"Victim Two: 18 year old Sasha Cassidy. Discovered 2 feet away from Victim One. A friend had reported her missing when she had failed to meet with her to scout out potential Colleges. She was listed to have died from a stab wound through the throat. Flesh around her stomach missing as well as patches of skin from around her thighs" Parrish droned in detachment.

Derek still couldn't help the flare of anger and disgust he felt. He had seen the body of Sasha Cassidy and even now he could feel the bile in his throat threatening to spill out. It had not been a pretty sight then again….. None of the bodies were.

"Victim Three: 14 year old Arnold Barnes. Half buried 4 feet away from the first two victims. He was reported to have drowned. His ears were missing as well as his tongue and spinal cord. Parents reported him missing when he didn't come home after being sent to the grocery store."

"Victim Four: Benjamin Summers 16 years of age. Reported missing by his oldest sister when he failed to return from his part time job. Body found sliced in half from the waist. The bottom half has yet to be found. Death suspected to involve poison."

Derek winced as that had hit a little too close to home for him. The way his body had been laid had sent him into an almost panic attack because for a second he had thought it was Laura all over again.

"Victim Five: Carly Brown aged 17. The most recent missing person reported. Her boyfriend reported her missing when she disappeared halfway through their date at a local diner. He claimed she went to the bathroom and never came back. Her body was 4 feet away from Victim four. Autopsy deemed her death caused by head trauma. No visible wounds on her person….." Parrish softly recited before Derek cut him off.

"However she was missing her heart." Derek finished with a grim frown. The two men shared a brief look before looking back at the area.

"Victim Six was-"

"You can stop." Derek interrupted causing Parrish to silence but look at him awaiting an answer for why he should stop.

Derek could see why the Sheriff and Parrish were so sure that the deaths were caused by supernatural means. The pattern of each of the victims missing certain body parts was the biggest give away and after the ordeal with the witches, it was plausible. Body parts were a huge factor when it came to curses, potions and rituals. Especially from the young, in fact the younger and fresher the organ the stronger the spell.

Despite the chances of it being a homicidal serial killer who's just sick in the head, more signs pointed towards the supernatural. The only problem was that they didn't know what could do this. The sheriff suspected that another Kanima issue was afoot. Which Derek prayed was not the case as he still remembers how lucky they had been the first time. Parrish said that although the organ stealing and missing body parts fit, the teens were no murders or anything. They were just average kids. The victims were too random to be a Kanima.

"With how close they were dumped to the water, anything that could have helped was probably washed away" Derek muttered

"I don't get it." Parrish huffed out in agitation causing Derek to watch him. Silently questioning just what the deputy was going on about now.

"Lydia's a banshee. She can sense when death happens. Then why is it that she wasn't the one to find the bodies? Why isn't she getting any of these weird senses like I am?"

Derek just furrowed his eyebrows and scowled lightly, having heard Parrish complain about this plenty of times. Seeing the werewolf's expression Parrish sighed in slight apology having learnt to interpret the expressions of the wolf easily.

"It's just-…. Whatever is doing this feels wrong. It doesn't belong here." Parrish muttered

"I take it there's been nothing new in figuring out what you are" Derek commented earning a nod from Parrish.

"With everything that's been going on we've both been too distracted. The Sheriff's got me training the newbie and I'd been working on the paperwork concerning The Bloody Witch case"

"The witches that kidnapped Liam?" Derek questioned with a quirked eyebrow. Parrish nodded distractedly in exhaustion.

"The court dates been finalized. The sheriff has me combing through the files and ensuring nothing too out of the ordinary stands out. He doesn't want anything indicating any of the pack was involved or present."

"I thought the Sheriff already had that done"

"The stations been getting a lot of negative reviews and 'concerned' questions. The fast increase in homicidal cases these few months have a lot of the agencies questioning our jurisdiction. There's been talk of sending Agent McCall back down with a team to investigate the station again. Sheriff Stilinski's walking a thin line and is one case gone wrong from being forced into permenant retirement early" Parrish explained with a hardened gaze

Derek couldn't help but balk at that piece of information. He hadn't realised just how bad things for the station was getting. He knew that the death rates were making an impact and that questions were being asked. What he hadn't known was that the Sheriff was in danger of being fired. He couldn't imagine anyone else being Sheriff except for Stiles dad.

"And with the rest of the world having no idea about the supernatural, the truth would make no sense at all and all officers would be sentenced to a psyche evaluation" Parrish continued

Derek now understood why Parrish's scent constantly smelt of exhaustion and stress. The deputy was wearing down and he was perhaps close to losing it. Parrish looked to Derek with distress and exhaustion.

"And now we have 6 bodies to investigate and if we don't get any leads soon…..We're already in deep shit, we can't handle anymore."

The two men stood silently for a moment. Neither feeling the need to speak and break the silence they had fallen into. Content to lose themselves to their thoughts.

The sheriff had explicitly stressed that the teens were not allowed to be a part of the investigations. Derek had wondered why Stiles had so easily listened instead of going against his dads' orders. Now he knew why. Knowing what they needed to do, Derek closed his eyes and exhaled lowly.

"We need Araiya and Peter pulled in on this" He stated roughly before pushing past Parrish and moving to leave. With his back turned he didn't see the way Parrish's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait- What?" Parrish questioned but his tone was amused

"You heard me the first time, don't make me repeat it" Derek gritted out.

"Considering how often you glared at me whenever I even hinted at the suggestion I'm struggling to comprehend why you'd suggest it now" Parrish mused with a curious but smug smirk.

"We need them" Derek grunted

Parrish stopped and stared at the werewolf with a serious gaze.

"No but seriously, is there something they know?"

Sighing Derek turned around and stared back at the deputy.

"Just do it"

Eyeing the werewolf warily, Parrish reached into his pocket and called the station.

"Yeah Smith its Parrish. Could you ask the Sheriff to get in contact with Black? What? Alright, let them know we're on our way. Thanks"

Having done that the two men made their way to the station.

* * *

**_*Beacon Hills Station*_**

Sheriff Stilinski felt older than he actually was. He also felt detached and slightly numb with reality. Staring at the girl he considered and treated like a daughter, his stomach churned because he had failed her. She too seemed detached and raw but he could see that she was also glad. Glad to have told him, to have been able to finally speak out and share her own outlook on what she had gone through.

He now understood why she was hesitant to tell him anything in the first place.

It had been hard at first, to calmly listen to her talk. The fact that she was obviously glossing over the descriptive details to soften her retelling didn't even help matters. The sheriff couldn't recall a time he had ever felt both so enraged and disconsolate. Looking at her slouching figure and the nervous somewhat sad smile on her lips, the sheriff groaned out a chuckle.

"Chief?" Araiya softly called unsure of what the sheriff would be thinking.

Araiya was, if she was honest with herself, afraid to hear what the Sheriff might say. There was a reason why she didn't want to say anything to the sheriff. It was because she wouldn't be able to handle it if he turned her away. Or saw her for the broken mess she actually was. As he groaned out a chuckle, she cringed and the urge to run was strong because this was it. He was going to ask her to stay away now. Closing her eyes, she moved to stand only to stop when the Sheriff spoke again.

"You Blacks never like to do things the easy way"

"No…. I guess we don't" Araiya agreed with a watery smile. Her beast and caged other were both whimpering and whining but she ignored them.

"I uh- *cough* I'll just-"

"Sit down Araiya" the sheriff softly declared. Hesitantly, Araiya did as he asked but kept her gaze to the floor.

"I'm not happy that you felt like you had to keep this to yourself. I'm disappointed that you thought I'd turn you away" The sheriff started causing Araiya to look up at him with wide but hopeful eyes.

Standing up from his seat and moving to kneel before her, Sheriff Stilinski made sure to keep eye contact. He wanted to make sure she knew he was serious. To make sure she understood that she had a support system in him.

"I may not have been there from the start, and I have failed you over the years. However that doesn't change the fact that you are family. You are the daughter I never realized I wanted. The older sister Stiles needed. I don't care if you're half fish, half cow or whatever. Do you understand me?"

Honey brown eyes stared into his searching for any deception, wary of accepting his words. Once again the Sheriff felt the churning of anger in his gut but pushed it away. The small spark of suspicion and cautious paranoia in case of betrayal familiar, as he had seen it plenty of times during interrogations.

"I'm Broken chief. Maybe not physically but my mind is in pieces. I really ain't the same kid you'd drag to the station or babysit Stiles"

"No. You're not and I will miss her but she won't be forgotten" The sheriff countered knowing that she was trying to dissuade him.

"I've killed people Sheriff. Soaked my hands in their sorrows and blood and stood by to watch them scream. There's no innocence in me left to save"

The sheriff winced slightly at the bland and blunt delivery of her words but otherwise did nothing. She was gazing at him intensely, her eyes glowing a slight amethyst and her tone mocking. She was daring him. Steeling himself and glaring slightly at her, he gripped her by the shoulders and forced her to hear his words.

"Kid. Enough. You're a Stilinski. Whether you like it or not"

"You sure do have a way with words, Chief" She croaked before smiling brightly.

Her eyes shone with happiness and joy but most of all acceptance and the Sheriff couldn't help but smile back. Yes, she wasn't the same scrawny punk ass kid he looked out for. However he knew she wasn't completely gone….. She had only evolved…. Grown into a strong, protective young woman. Someone he was proud of.

* * *

Outside the Sheriff's office, several eyes and ears did their best to spy. Although many did their best to seem unconcerned and dismissive about what the sheriff's meeting with that young beautiful girl may be about, their curious eyes betrayed their interest. As such the Station was rather quiet with only a few soft chatters between colleagues here and there.

It had been that way since they had all heard the loud slam from the sheriff's office. Soon followed by his barely controlled shout. Seconds after the Sheriff had stormed towards his (then) open door and slammed it shut with such force, the walls seemed to tremble. The short glimpse they had of Sheriff Stilinski reminded them all why he was the Sheriff. They had never seen him so angry before, the rage he exuded was cold, which everyone knew was the worst type of rage. No one, not even the Sheriff's own son, had ever caused him such fury.

It was why Officer Holly, from behind the front desk, was going for her 5th cup of coffee. Strolling past the Sheriff's office in hopes of catching a glimpse or maybe hearing a bit. Why the two men they had handcuffed to the bench outside the sheriff's office was so quiet. Almost everyone in the station was overflowing with curious questions as to what the young female had done that pissed off the sheriff.

Officer Bateman, frowned in worry for the beautiful women he had bumped into earlier. His eyes hadn't once strayed from the Sheriff's door since she had entered. He could only imagine how scared and tearful she might seem with how angry the sheriff was. Bateman was racking his brains on ways he could possibly check on her without facing the sheriff's wrath or losing his job.

"Tch…. She's must have really done it now" Officer Burns muttered as he continued reading his reports.

"You know her?" Bateman asked curiously, causing several other younger officers to look.

"Course I do. Ain't nobody can cause the Sheriff this much stress other than his own son and a member of that family" Officer Burns chuckled as he remembered the years before. He was one of the 5 officers in the Station who still remembered Araiya Black and her interactions with the Sheriff.

"You got any idea what she said to the sheriff?" a different officer asked

"Nope but I can bet you its trouble" He grinned

"What's her name?" Bateman asked as casual as he could, trying to hide his anticipation. Officer Burns looked up from his work and stared at Bateman hard. Scanning the newbie up and down, he soon began to smirk before snickering.

"Oh boy….. I'm telling you kid. You ain't got a chance"

"What do you mean?" Bateman glared feeling insulted, but the officer just continued to laugh.

Officer Joseph Burns knew it was cruel of him to laugh at the newbie but he couldn't help it. If he was to remember things correctly Araiya Black was an honorary Stilinski. The sheriff considered her to be a daughter and young Stiles thought of her as an older sister. And if you knew the Stilinski's as good as he did, you'd know they're over protective when it comes to family. If you had heard of the girls Grandaunt Augusta Black you knew to be careful because any member of the Black family was eccentric and known to be troublesome. Snickering again, Officer Burns nearly fell back in laughter as he also recalled Araiya Blacks troublemaking partner in crime best friend. And Officer Burns knew for certain that Peter Hale was out and about Beacon Hills again.

Oh yes, he was sure of it, the Newbie had no chance at all.

"Burns, you're looking a little crazed there" Officer Smith commented with a curious smirk. Sobering from his laughing fit, Officer Burns smirked.

"Just remembering a few little funny facts, I'll be sure to share them with you later"

"Looking forward to it. Anyway, I just got a call from Parrish and Hale. Sounds like the kid finally wore Hale down and got the okay to let Black in on the Bodies case" Smith informed with a slightly praising tone. After that blow up confrontation at the station, it was no secret that Derek Hale and Araiya Black had some history.

"Hah! He must have lady luck on his side or something considering the last time we saw Hale and Black together." Burns laughed

"Yeah, well guess who's gotta let the Sheriff know their on their way down" Smith huffed

"Godspeed be with you"

As such everyone stopped and watched with anxious and curious eyes as Officer Smith made his way towards the Sheriff's office. Holding their breath they all waited to see what would happen next, As he knocked on the Sheriff's door.

* * *

*Knock Knock*

The knocking on his office door, snapped the Sheriff out of his thoughts. Unwilling to let go of Araiya, and still feeling somewhat raw, he contemplated ignoring it.

"You should answer it chief." Araiya coaxed with an encouraging smile that was still bright.

"You sure? Do you need me to call Stiles or Peter?" The sheriff questioned with an unconvinced quirk.

"Chief, I'm good. I feel a lot better now. Don't let me stop you from saving the world okay" she teased with a gentle smirk. Scoffing humorously, the Sheriff poked her on the forehead before moving.

"Little punk"

"Ngaw chief don't do that" Araiya whined rubbing at her forehead as if in pain.

As the Sheriff moved to open his door and see who wanted to see him, Araiya moved to the cold savouries she had brought the sheriff. She couldn't help but feel immense bliss or even contain her elation at how the Sheriff accepted her. A small part of her felt silly for doubting the Sheriff, for thinking he would have rejected her, scorned her and banned her from coming near his family. However majority of her was glad. Glad that Peter had tricked her into confessing some of her strife and past issues to the sheriff.

"Officer Smith?" The sheriff questioned

"Sheriff Stilinski. I just got a call from Parrish. It seems he's managed to get the okay on having Black on the case" Smith smirked in amusement. Seeing the Sheriff's raised eyebrow of surprise, the Officer's smile broadened.

"He did."

"The kid's got skill. I'm just waiting on the Autopsy report for Victim Six as well as the identification. However the evidence reports for Victims 1-5 have been written."

"How close do you think we are to closing up this case?"

"Depends on if Black and Hale can turn up any new leads. Parrish is sure they will though" Officer Smith pointedly reported with a subtle tap to his nose. Sheriff Stilinski nodded in understanding. The sheriff couldn't help but be glad Jeff had pointed out to him the officers at his station who already knew and were exposed to the supernatural. It made working on cases like these much less stressful.

"Good Work. I'll be sure to-"

The Sheriff than realised that the station was a little too quiet compared to usual. Looking around suspiciously with an arched eyebrow, he was slightly amused at the many eyes trained on his office. It was when he met Officer Burns laughing gaze that he felt exasperated. Pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing loudly he muttered his next words.

"Officer Smith"

"Yes Sheriff"

"Do I want to know why?" The sheriff asked causing Officer Smith to grin.

"Maybe not"

"Uh huh…. Thanks Smith" The sheriff sighed, absently wondering why all his workers were so nosy. He knew the answer of course.

"Uh Sheriff Stilinski sir!" Bateman called as he approached, causing the Sheriff to look to him somewhat impatiently. The sheriff felt a little bad at having to bench the newbie so early on but he needed Parrish on this case. He couldn't pass the newbie's training onto another officer because he'd be accused of favouritism. Plus Parrish needed the experience, after all the Sheriff was planning to put Parrish in charge of accepting and training the new recruits.

"What is it Bateman?"

"I wanted to ask when I'd be shadowing Parrish again." He stated but his eyes seemed to be staring PAST the sheriff and more into his office.

"Look Bateman, I know paperwork isn't ideal or exciting. At some point and time you would have had to do nothing but that. Every trainee does so, the only difference is you're starting early" The sheriff explained but his eyes were narrowed in question as to why the newbie seemed more interested in his office.

"I know sir! I just think that I'd learn more if I-"

"Officer Bateman…. Is there something in my office you need?" The sheriff asked with a narrowed gaze of expectation. The sheriff ignored the loud snort that came from Officer Burns as well as the cough from Officer Smith….. Also the way almost all his officers suddenly got back to work.

"Uh- Just looking for the time Sheriff. My break is soon." Bateman nervously replied, practically wilting under the sheriff's stare.

"Uh huh….. I suggest you make sure you're finish if you want that break"

"Y-yes Sir" Officer Bateman unnervingly answered. He would've tried to get another look into the sheriff's office, if the sheriff hadn't been staring at him with that look.

The sheriff watched as the newbie all but rushed to his desk. Casting his gaze around at the rest of his officers, ensuring they went back to work, he then relaxed his gaze.

"I'm not sure what that was but something tells me it's trouble" The sheriff muttered

"I'll be heading back to work Sheriff. Parrish and Hale will be arriving soon"

"Alright. Tell Parrish and Derek-"

A loud crashing noise came from the Sheriff's office, causing heads to turn.

"Tell them to meet me in my office" The sheriff rushed out before closing his office door shut and checking on Araiya.

"Araiya?" he called in worry before he realized the girl seemed to be missing.

Resting his hand on his gun, he scanned the room suspiciously. He took note of the scattered brownies on the floor and of few of his papers.

"Araiya?" He called again knowing the girl had to still be in his office.

"Here Chief" A muffled voice piped out

Pausing, the sheriff turned and looked at his desk. Moving slowly he bent over to peek underneath his desk and rose an eyebrow at the huddled girl. With a look of expectation he awaited her explanation.

"Savoury?" Araiya offered with a hesitant smile. Slowly accepting the treat, the sheriff settled on the floor and enjoyed the treat. Yet not once did he relent with his awaiting stare. The sheriff didn't mind the silence, and he wouldn't say no to one of Araiya's baked goodies. She'd break the silence herself, they always did. All he really had to do was stay firm with his stare.

"It's nothing chief!"

Bingo. The sheriff hid his smirk by taking another bite.

"It's just me being stupid" Araiya muttered her face red and her knees pulled tighter to her chest.

"And I suppose hiding underneath my desk is going to make that stop. You're lucky it's my lunch break around now" The sheriff pointedly stated causing Araiya to slump and crawl out from under the desk and sit beside him instead.

"I think I'm in trouble chief" She started with a depressed tone

"Illegal wise or other?" He clarified whilst accepting the thermos of still warm coffee from Araiya.

"I think I might like someone."

No. The sheriff did not fumble with his drink.

"As in not a crush like anymore but a like like kind of like" Araiya continued with a scrunch of her nose. She bit her lip as she thought on her feelings. Not noticing the way the Sheriff suddenly seemed to be eyeing her.

"And from your tone I take it this is a bad thing"

"I don't know! It's just- Arrrgh. SO confusing" She groaned out

"Is he a drug dealer?"

"No- at least I don't think so"

"Do I know him?"

"Yes."

"Is it Parrish?"

"Wha- No! No offense to Pretty boy but….. He's a pretty boy. You know a little too right with the law and...good?" Araiya denied with look of distaste.

"I just- I don't know what to do about whatever it is" Araiya settled.

The sheriff eyed her, not entirely sure if he wanted to support Araiya's crush or seek the person out and run a background check on him.

"I don't exactly have a great track record when it comes to dating" She mused. Hearing the sheriff's silent encouragement for her to elaborate. Araiya explained.

"Shortly after I left Beacon Hills, Puberty punched me in the face and I met my first boyfriend. He was a werewolf I met in Rio. It was rather short and it ended with Richard blowing up him and his entire pack"

"Richard, the ex-hunter that now runs that new café?"

"Yup. Boyfriend number 2 was a few months after I turned 17. He was a vampire and our relationship lasted about 2 and a half months"

"What happened" The sheriff asked warily

"He tried to eat my human cousin Olly. And was using me to find my Brother Davian, almost killed Nik and was trying to create a blood coven or something. Davian and I sent him to Dad who locked him in a chest and sunk him in the deepest part of the oceans. He's still alive I think" Araiya blandly mused. The sheriff just blinked at her unsure if he was feeling proud or otherwise.

"My last relationship isn't something I like to remember either"

"What happened this time?" The sheriff asked

"He proposed"

At that the sheriff choked on his drink and stared at Araiya with eyes of disbelief. Araiya just shrugged tightening her arms around herself. She looked down at the ground and seemed to shrink in on herself.

"My beast and caged other didn't like him"

"What do you mean?"

"My mind has three sets. My beast, which is my wolf conscious, My Fury/caged other, and My human mind. When it comes to dating, essentially I'm choosing a mate. And because I have both a wolf and a fury mind set, things are a little muddled. Therefore my beast has certain requirements she'd like to see in our chosen mate. The same goes for my Fury. If whoever I'm dating doesn't meet them, then they reject them. Because of that, my Human mind usually has the last say."

"So with your past relationships?"

"My first boyfriend failed to meet my Beast's requirements. My second and third failed both. If all three of my minds don't agree than it won't work. If either one of them take over, they'd kill whoever I'm with if they don't approve"

"So this guy you like….. Does he pass or fail?" The sheriff asked trying to wrap his head around what he was being told. Araiya's head seemed to lower even more.

"They both like him. Which only leaves my human mind to decide and I don't know."

"Has your human mind ever liked someone before?" The sheriff questioned as he began to see why Araiya was having issues with her crush. The shake of her head explained a lot of his unanswered questions.

"Not like this...What do I do chief?" She asked softly

It was moment's like these that reminded the sheriff that despite how strong and powerful Araiya may be now, she really is still just a kid. Not to mention, with all the things she told him earlier on. The sheriff found it sad and slightly ironic, that Araiya could feel and understand the emotions of everyone else around her but not her own.

"Sometimes it pays to not do anything and simply see where things go. Until you know what you want just continue on" Was all the sheriff had to offer. He didn't really want Araiya to pursue whoever this mystery crush was before he could have a talk with him. However he also wanted to reassure the girl that things would turn out fine.

"Thanks chief" Araiya smiled with a friendly shoulder bump.

"I swear with you and Stiles I'll be losing hair by the second" The sheriff joked.

* * *

"So what's the deal between you and Black?" Parrish asked as casually as he could.

Derek only grunted unwilling to offer an answer.

"What happened that made you both hate each other so much?"

"I don't think it's any of your business" Derek replied shortly

Parrish just shrugged and hid his amused smile. The officer couldn't help but be curious. After all Derek and Araiya's interactions were always fascinating to watch. Especially now that all they do is spit insults at each other. Having seen the two exchange flirty banter and friendly words only to have it flip to taunting insults and threatening jabs, well it was great entertainment at the station. It was also because of how different Derek appeared when Araiya was present. The green eyed werewolf seemed to come alive, shedding his aura of dark danger and threat and becoming almost….. Normal. At least that's what he's gathered from Holly and the other gossipy women at the station.

"As long as you don't let it interfere with the investigation" Parrish shrugged uncaring for the glare the werewolf levelled at him.

"It won't" Derek growled

"I'm just saying." Parrish reaffirmed as they pulled up at the station. Just before Parrish moved to open the Station doors, Derek stopped him from doing so. The werewolf was glaring intensely at Parrish, and the deputy couldn't help but feel only amusement.

"We used to be classmates." Derek bluntly spoke before opening the station and heading inside leaving an entertained Parrish to follow. As the two entered the station, Parrish noticed how oddly focused his colleagues seemed to be. Derek only found it weird that they kept glancing at the Sheriff's office every now and then.

"Is there something going on I should know about Holly?" Parrish asked, Holly blushed slightly at being addressed by the two handsome men in front of her.

"Only if you plan to go in to see the sheriff" Holly informed with a soft smirk. Derek's nose twitched and his scowl deepened at her scent of interest. He pretended not to see the way she batted her eyes in his direction.

"A young woman came in to see the Sheriff this morning and going by how angry he was she wasn't offering any good news" Holly informed, her scent a mix of curiosity, bitterness and annoyance.

"Great. How bad?" Parrish sighed earning a sympathetic smile from Holly.

"Pretty bad but a lot calmer now. Sheriff said for you to go on in though"

"He in there?"

"He's with Smith at the moment"

With a nod of thanks, Parrish and Derek made their way to the sheriff's office. Both trying to ignore the stares on their forms. Derek scoffed as Parrish shut the sheriff's door.

"She likes you" Derek bluntly informed, Parrish looked somewhat pained at his words.

"She's a colleague and a friend" Parrish countered causing Derek to snort. Parrish felt his skin prickle in irritation. Remembering what Lydia had told him about the water pixies trial, he made sure his face was calm as he delivered his next remark.

"How are things with Black then? Found time to wrestle 'properly' lately?" Parrish's smirk and Derek's warning growl fell when a loud thump came from under the Sheriff's desk. Immediately alert, the two men turned to find the origin of the noise.

"OW! Shit!" A soft voice cursed

Parrish lowered his gun and stared at the woman in suspicion and surprise. Having not known she was in the room. He cast a look to Derek, the werewolf who should have warned him, only to see him wide eyed and gaping?

Raising his eyebrows in question he looked back at the woman and really took in her appearance. She wore a white laced off the shoulders dress. A blue denim waist belt cinched under her bust exposing the curve of her body and allowing the bottom half of the dress to flair out till just above her knees. Her skin appeared soft and smooth in its creamy white tone, the dress only a slightly brighter tone of white making her skin glow. As such the brightness of her skin and dress seemed to make her hair colour stand out more. It looked like a mess of curls and waves. The dark tresses hanging freely to her waist and shaping her face. Her eyes were currently narrowed, however it did nothing to dull the intensity of her honey brown eyes. Framed with thick dark lashes.

Parrish couldn't help but appreciate her beauty. The deputy had seen plenty of beautiful women however there was something different about the woman before him. She wasn't like Lydia whose beauty was similar to a goddess, fierce and empowering with just simple glance. Enchanting and alluring. The woman before him was beauty in a different sense. Her features gave off the impression of innocence and purity but it was the little things that made him think otherwise. The way her eyes seemed to glow in defense and hidden distrust. The way her pouty lips remained tight in restraint and not of shy nerves. Even the way her slim fingers picked at her dress sleeves, one would think anxious but Parrish thought otherwise. To him it was as if she was missing something, and was trying to ignore the urge to reach for it. He knew only because he fiddled with his fingers too when he wasn't wearing his gun.

To Parrish, she looked to be a beauty of caged wilds. A blazing fire hiding behind a delicate facade.

"You willing to lower that gun anytime soon Pretty Boy?" The woman spoke causing Parrish to clue in on her identity in shock.

"Araiya?"

"Gun down or lose an arm. Take it or leave it" Araiya growled flashing golden eyes in warning. Her cheeks darkening the longer the two men stared at her silently

Somewhat dazedly doing as she said, Parrish tried to make sense of the woman before him being the same Araiya Black he had met. Unable to form words due to his confusion he looked to Derek hoping he might have an explanation. However the werewolf beside him was blank of any sort of expression. Derek's gaze hadn't drifted away from Araiya at all but his stare was intense. Parrish curiously wondered just what the werewolf was possibly thinking.

* * *

Araiya's Pov

Never before in my life have I felt this embarrassed. Humiliation and awkward nerves flooded me and I hated it. Clenching my fingers tightly on the sleeves of the stupid dress Peter made me wear, I tried my best to hide just how uncomfortable I was. Call it cowardly but the minute I heard someone that wasn't the sheriff enter his office I dived under his desk to hide.

The feel of their eyes on my person was weird and made my skin itch. It unnerved me and I hated it. It was why I had tried my best to avoid bringing attention to myself when I got here. Other than bumping into that Officer earlier I thought I had gotten away with it. For a while I had actually forgotten about what I was wearing and how exposed it made me feel. Until now that is.

Glaring at the two men before me I swallowed the snarl that climbed up my throat. My beast was growling at me snapping at me to calm whilst my caged other was crooning at me to settle my nerves and cease my silly thoughts. But I couldn't because what if they saw.

"What…..You look…." Parrish stumbled with a look of shock

The palms of my hands felt clammy and a chill ran down my back in panic. My eyes darted to my hands, expecting to see the circular burn scars only to see nothing. Looking to the side and checking my reflection in one of the picture frames, I saw that the glamour was still in place. Scanning my face once more as subtly as I could, I forced a teasing smirk on my lips.

"I look what? Not what you were expecting. Different" (like a freak) I lowly teased with a mocking pout.

Receiving no answer from Parrish, my eyes darted over to Derek who I had been trying to forget was present. For some reason my eyes trailed over his form, admiring the way his shirt hugged his shoulders perfectly, and the way his pants fit snuggly round his- NO! Pushing away that line of thought and the way it suddenly felt too hot in the room, I met his stare straight on.

We weren't standing anywhere close to each other, but from this distance I could still make out the colour of his eyes. The green mixed with yellow and blue hues, boring into my own honey brown orbs. His face was lax giving no hints as to what he may be thinking and something about that intrigued me. Made me curious. My beast was purring in approval whilst my caged other simpered with pride. My thoughts sent me back to the lake, where he had been only breaths away from my lips. The heat in my belly grew and I felt my breath-NO! NO! NO!

"You got something to say Basket Brains" I taunted, ignoring the way my beast and caged other yowled at me in disagreement.

He didn't reply immediately, nor did he lower his gaze. A huff of laughter from him drew my attention, he licked at his lips quickly before smirking at me. Shutting out the appreciative howls of want from my beast, I glared at him for the distracting action.

"Maybe I do" Derek shrugged. The aura off him almost exuding nothing but arrogance and amusement. My frustration and dislike grew greater the longer he smirked at me.

"Save it dog breath. I already know how ridiculous I look, I don't need you and pretty boy to point that out. Been getting nothing but weird looks this morning" I scoffed as I moved from behind the Sheriff's desk to sit in the visitor's chair. Crossing one leg over the other, I tried to ignore the weirdness of leaving them bare.

Peter had insisted and guilt tripped me into not wearing long tights or leggings. Instead he had given me short shorts to wear underneath. It was uncomfortable and the constant fear that my glamour would drop and my scars would show haunted me.

"Actually….." Derek spoke causing me to look to him.

His green eyes were eyeing my legs with a weird look, causing me to tense in fear. Pulling my legs closer in panic, thinking he saw my scars, I failed to really hear his next words until they registered. Blinking confusedly at him and his entertained smirk, I stuttered out my question.

"W-what was…..Say that again?"

Derek's green eyed gaze betrayed his laughter at my response, but rather than let it get to me I listened to his heart beat. Waiting for the skip to betray his lie.

"I said, you look nice" he repeated with a smile, quirking his eyebrows upwards, daring me to accuse him of lies. But he wasn't lying, his heart beat remained steady. His aura sincere and amused.

My Beast began to howl obnoxiously in my mind, practically screaming her approval and want. My caged other just continued to purr.

**_'Silly human…..He is worthy….' _**She crooned and my mouth felt dry in both anxious fear and something else I didn't want to think on.

Realising I had been quiet for too long and that Parrish and Derek were just staring at me, I swallowed.

"Whatever Hale….. You're still an idiot" I huffed weakly, knowing it wasn't the best I could have said. When all he did was chuckle, I ignored the fluttery feeling in my chest. As he tilted his head back slightly and smirked down at me, looking exactly like that annoying 15 year old who could piss me off like no one else, I readied myself for whatever he would say next.

"At least now I won't mistake you for a boy"

Maybe it was the way he said it, or maybe it was how ridiculous it sounded but either way it made me want to laugh. It was only due to me biting my tongue, that any laughter or smile I felt didn't make an appearance. However a glint in his eyes somehow told me that he knew I wanted to. My amusement turned to confusion when his lips twitched like he wanted to smile.

"Ah Sheriff!" Parrish chirped causing me too look to him in surprise. Berating myself for forgetting he had been in the room too, I cleared my throat and smiled at the Sheriff who eyed me briefly in concern.

"Parrish, Derek." The sheriff greeted with a questioning look at Parrish. The deputy was looking way too smug and amused for some reason. I could only shrug when the sheriff's gaze came to me. Parrish was weird, I already called it earlier. For some reason my Beast and Caged other seemed to laugh at me.

**_'Stupid human' _**

'Shut-up' I snapped back before ignoring the two again.

"-We're hoping Araiya could bring us new leads. If she can't then-"

"How strong is that gut of yours Pretty Boy?" I interrupted earning the attention of everyone present.

"You think he might be right?" Derek asked

"I think, that if whatever the hell Pretty boy might be, is screaming 'this is wrong' then we should pay attention to it. It may be minor or it could be something major. I figured with how busy you and Lydia have been of late, I'd get my cousin Olly to look into your case"

"Does she know what I am?" Parrish quickly asked. The hopeful tone in his voice made me sympathize with him. He must be suffering a slight identity crisis.

"Not too sure. I've been out of action as of late" I dryly stated causing Derek to narrow his eyes at me.

"What do you mean? Stiles said you'd been busy with the rock trolls" The wolf growled but the Sheriff cut him off.

"I want the three of you to go out and check the scene one last time. If there IS anything supernatural or other going on, Araiya, you and Peter are in charge of damning the monster responsible. Derek and Braeden will be on hand to keep the pack up to date and on the lookout for any potential suspects or victims. Parrish, I want you to make sure this is kept under wraps, Smith will take care of the paperwork. The bottom line is I don't want this reaching any unwanted ears or eyes. Are we clear?" The sheriff instructed with his sheriff tone.

"Yes sir" Parrish responded with a firm nod. Derek just gave a short nod of understanding but otherwise said nothing. When the sheriff's gaze fell on me I gave him a cheeky grin and mockingly gave him a salute.

"As you command Chief" I drawled

"I mean it Araiya. I don't want to be budding heads with your court every time you decide to hold a trial. If the accused is guilty I need evidence and justifiable reasons to book them"

"Peter knows your terms. Don't worry about it, we know what we're doing. Besides at least one of us has a law degree, that's got to count for something." I teased

"From what happened with the pixies I'm not sure if we can trust Peter" Parrish challenged the unspoken dislike obvious in his tone alone. Sneering slightly in defense of Peter I snorted.

"Oh relax Pretty boy, Peter's got a good call. If you're really worried, maybe it'll appease you to know that I've got three of my court members scheduled to be present sometime this week"

That piece of information caught the interest of both Derek and Parrish.

"They're with my uncle Boz in Kansas at the moment. He's testing how well they work together before sending them down. One's to be part of my right council and the other two will be under Peter on my left council"

Turning to Derek I waved my hand in idle dismissal at his furrowed gaze.

"Yeah, yeah I'll let Scott know the next time I see him. That is of course if you, Stiles or Lydia don't tell him first"

"With that sorted why don't the three of us get this show on the road? How about it boys?" I taunted with a wink in Parrish's direction. The two just rolled their eyes at me before making their way out. Intending to follow them, I stopped when the sheriff halted me.

"You be careful out there. You hear me. I want you to tell Derek or Parrish the minute you feel light headed or even a pinch of pain"

"I will chief" I softly agreed before giving him a quick and tight hug and turning to leave.

"Remember to eat the evidence before Stiles finds out I'm still spoiling you!" I cheered before rushing to follow the other two. It was perhaps for that reason I stumbled into that same officer from earlier.

"Ooff geez I am-so sorry" I muttered in embarrassment, quickly tucking my hair away from my face and scowling at my feet. The sight of my legs and ankle high heeled boots, froze me stiff. Gripping at my dress sleeves I focused on ensuring my glamour was still in place and that there were no chances of it slipping at all. Cursing out Peter once again for convincing me to wear this stupid get up. I missed the safety of my baggy and skin covered outfits. I was so focused I missed half of what the guy was saying before clicking he had asked me a question.

"I-I'm sorry. What did you say?" I questioned tightly but tried to hide my tension by softening my tone.

"I was wondering if I could get your name." He asked with a chuckling smile. I winced and curled into myself, gripping my sleeves tighter and looking to my legs. My beast was growling in annoyance and my Caged other snarling in dislike but I was too worried about my scars to question why.

"Araiya!?" Parrish called having come back in to hurry me up. I briefly hoped my relief didn't show so obviously on my face before I mumbled a goodbye and all but ran towards Parrish. Grabbing Parrish's arm and yanking him quickly out of the station and towards my impala, I felt my panic ease.

Greedily inhaling the fresh air outside, and the security in knowing nobody was staring at me like I was a weirdo or freak was a blessing. Parrish was eyeing me in question but otherwise said nothing, which I was thankful for.

"You know Bateman or something?" Parrish asked causing me to laugh out dryly.

"Is that his name?" I croaked out

"You sure took your time. We going or what?" Derek growled as he approached us.

"Relax, Hale. It's not like the crime scene's going anywhere, don't get your panties in a bunch" I retorted tiredly as my panic eased away bit by bit. The worry was still there but not as bad as earlier. Making me realize I would rather my scars show to Parrish and Derek than to have my glamour fall in front of strangers.

"I'll meet you at the scene okay" I huffed when the green eyed wolf just grunted and glared at me.

"Fine" He snarled glaring at both Parrish and I and turning to leave. Watching him storm off in a huff, I snorted before looking to Parrish.

"Men"

The deputy shook his head at me in what looked to be disbelief before moving to follow after Derek.

* * *

**_*Currently At Eichen House*_**

"Don't you think you were a little cruel with your plans" Valack mused as he ate the soup he had been brought by the werewolf in front of him, idly reading. The three eyed man hummed in delight, having missed the taste of Augusta's special made tomato soup, and sent a silent thanks to Araiya for making it for him.

"Cruel? I don't think so" Peter dismissed without looking up from the book in his hands.

"Hmm… So you don't believe that taunting your Nephew and challenging the little Aestuo's courage was mean" Valack smirked

"Actually I believe what I did was necessary" Peter countered

"Oh yes. I see. By changing Araiya's wardrobe and choice in dress, you plan to have her realize or at least be more at ease with her body. Am I right? The fact that you've only now realised that your nephews interest in her is deeper than a simple hatred is simply a bonus"

Peter gave no reply but the devious grin on his lips spoke plenty.

Admittedly, Peter was rather appalled and annoyed he didn't catch on to Derek's feelings all those years ago. All those wasted opportunities to tease and embarrass his nephew gone. However he can now start making up for it. And perhaps he was still a little sour about the fact Araiya hadn't confided in him about the depth of her issues.

He had nearly gone on a war path when Mike had told him of why she wore such baggy and hideous clothes. In fact his anger had only grown colder when Richard had added that Araiya had been dating one of the wolves he had blown up in Rio. And if he harbored a small section of guilt inside him for not having been there he ignored it. Along with the self-blame when Richard had told him the date it had occurred.

"If you are worrying about their feelings in the long run, I promise not to hurt anyone too bad" Peter drawled sarcastically. Valack only laughed.

"Who said I was worried" Valack laughed back. The three eyed man already knew that something like this would happen, after all Augusta was rather sneaky in her planning and she must have known something before passing. Valack wondered if she had accounted for the possibility of her death as well.

"I know Derek and Araiya better than anyone would think" Peter smirked

And indeed Peter did. After all Peter had practically raised the pup himself, and Araiya and he never lied to one another, omit the truth yes, but never lie. It was why he was so sure his plans would work. Araiya needed someone to reassure and support her in ways, Peter knew he and the Stilinski's couldn't. Derek needed someone to show him that he didn't kill and destroy everything he touched. The both of them needed someone familiar but not so willing to be brushed off when pleaded to. They needed someone to fight for them and only them no matter what and not let the each other stupidly trade their own life so willingly.

Yes, Araiya and Derek would be good for each other. Peter couldn't help but snort a little in amusement. To think he would have never been so ready to start this little plan of his, if he hadn't discovered that his nephew's affections weren't so one sided.

A musing thought crossed his mind and a smile painted his lips. With how he had decided Araiya's outfit for the day, and the confirmation that Derek would be at the station, Peter felt smug. After all he knew memorizing the kind of models and girls Derek's magazines under his bed as a teen featured would come in handy one day. All Peter really had to do now was enjoy the show and watch his work unfold. He may be helping them get together but he never said he was going to make it easy for either of them. After all where's the fun in that.

* * *

**_*Creek where the Bodies were found*_**

Araiya's Pov

I sneezed and rubbed at my nose in annoyance. As the three of us made our way through the woods to where the bodies, were found, no one spoke. The silence was bugging me, especially since the two had decided to let me lead. Only because they had stupidly long legs and because they were stupidly taller than me. Even with the added height my heeled ankle boots gave me. The knowledge that they were walking behind me had me self-conscious and tugging at my dress every now and then.

Stumbling over a tree root, I cursed Peter once again and glared at the tree root scathingly.

"Fucking root. I hate this. I miss my converse" I growled with red cheeks of humiliation. A scoff had my blush darkening even more, before I looked up to glare at green eyed wolf who was amused by my discomfort.

"Then why'd you decide to wear those"

To make matters worse there was genuine curiosity in his tone and strong lack of mockery.

"Peter decided my wardrobe needed an upgrade. The vain prince bought me new EVERYTHING!" I complained

"Everything?" Parrish asked with a quirked brow of interest and a laughing grin. With a pointed look of pained honesty I nodded.

"Everything. I mean I haven't seen the guy for how many years and somehow he manages to get my cup size and undergarment size perfectly right! Hell…. I didn't get these until after I left this town!" I ranted, cupping my breast to emphasize my point. Parrish looked away after clearing his throat and I thought I heard a growl come from Derek but it must have been my imagination. My beast and caged other began snickering at that but I ignored them like I seemed to be doing as of late.

"You and he must be pretty close" Parrish conversed.

"Yeah well…. He's my best friend. He can be a real dick at times and a little crazy but that's Petey for you" I answered with a fond smile.

"Even after what he did to those people? To Scott and Lydia?" Parrish continued to push causing me to sigh in irritation.

"Look, I'm not saying he's excused or that everyone should forgive him after all the shit he pulled. How you all feel about him is your own choice, and opinions. However for me, despite all that crap he pulled and the blood on his hands, he's still my Petey. The same vain prick who I became friends with in the station cells. Think what you want but don't try to preach to me about it because frankly I won't give a fuck" I stressed firmly, making sure the deputy understood.

"What will you do if he ends up just like before? Killing people for power. If he tries to become the Alpha?" Parrish interrogated. Staring sharply at the Deputy, I hardened my tone showing him the truth of my words.

"I'll be right there protecting him"

The deputy looked to me in surprise, shocked at my forwardness but I didn't care. If Peter went feral again, I'd join him, watch his back making sure he didn't die. Just as I knew he'd do the same for me if it ever came to it.

"He was one of mine before anyone else was. And I would do anything for One of mine even if it meant summoning the devil himself" I reaffirmed

There was a tense moment in which the deputy just eyed me, but regardless of what he thought he saw, I wasn't going to take back my words. He needed to understand that no matter what he, Scott or anyone told me of what Peter had done, I would stand by him. Maybe I wouldn't like it, Perhaps it would rip me apart to know we were killing innocents and digging our graves in hell deeper, but I would still do it.

"A little much for a best friend?" Parrish countered his tone implying that my feelings for Peter were something other than friendship. Acknowledging the slight change of conversation, I grinned back cheekily.

"Of course. He's practically my brother" I replied. There was a noisy scuffle to the left, which then caused me to remember that Derek was with us. Seeing the blazing glare and scowl on the green eyed werewolf, I sneered at him tauntingly.

"Ngaaw you jealous, Hale"

The wolf reddened in annoyance and snarled at me threateningly, causing me to laugh at him in mockery. I was a little confused as to why my Beast whined and covered her face in shame and my caged other called me stupid again, but brushed it off as nothing.

"Maybe I am" Derek huffed back causing me to choke on the last of my laughter. He then looked at me with a weird face and I glared at him in order to hide how thrown off I was. I had been expecting him to snap back at me, maybe call me short stack or some other insult, not have him respond with… That.

"You know-… Are you feeling alright there Basketball face? You've been acting really strange today" I retorted with a narrowed gaze of suspicion. The werewolf just shrugged at me seeming nonchalant. NONCHALANT. As if it didn't matter that he was acting weird- Because it did matter. After all he hates me, and this insult/threatening thing we do was how we dealt with each other. He can't just go changing things like that. He couldn't...right?

"I feel fine. I'm just saying that maybe I am jealous of Peter" He fucking casually replied. As if he was saying 'Hm oh yeah, the sky is blue. The grass is green.' I knew I was gaping at him, that my mouth was slightly open in confusion and shock. My beast and Caged other snickered at my reaction which added to my annoyance because- NO! This is not how we were.

He was a jerk! He pissed me off, called me names and at times made me want to punch him in the face. He was arrogant and smug, annoying and handsome. A challenge, he thrilled me and mocked me at the same time. He hated me and I had a like like kind of like for him! A like like kind of like that wasn't going to become anything because HE. HATED. Me!

I had a plan! We were going to continue being at each other's throats and taunting one another until this like like kind of like went away. WHY. WAS. HE. CHANGING. THE. PLAN! It hit me then…. The only other possible outcome….. This wasn't Derek Hale. Nope.

"Okay….Parrish, get out your gun!" I commanded, flexing out my claws and sliding into a defensive stance.

"What?" Parrish deadpanned incredulously

"It's obvious isn't it? This isn't Derek, it's an impostor" I snapped, feeling my anger rise at the look of disbelief on Impostor Derek's face.

"Oh really." Parrish countered his face morphing into one of laughter and entertainment.

"YES! Really! It CAN'T be Derek because there is no way Derek would reply with something like that. He HATES me!" I accused causing the deputy to look at the Impostor Derek in surprise. Impostor Derek blanked his face, showing no reaction to my words. Further proof that I was right. The real Derek would have told me to shut up and stop wasting time and get a move on.

"You seem awfully sure about that" Parrish responded yet still not moving. Feeling somewhat irritated with his reaction, I glared at the Deputy.

"Of course I'm sure. He told me. In fact he made it perfectly CLEAR that he hated me and he's shown me as such since he was 16 and I was 14. Told me so in front of the whole school. ALSO! I know he couldn't have been jealous of me and Peter because I KNOW what a Jealous Derek Hale looks like okay!" I almost hysterically explained.

"You do?" They both responded. Parrish in daring entertainment and Derek in surprised doubt.

"Of course I do! I won't EVER forget how angry Derek Hale had been when he had heard Lorraine Brookings had asked me to escort her to the winter formal" I growled

"What." (Imposter) Derek deadpanned.

"Lorraine asked if I could take her to the winter formal because her boyfriend had ditched her after a fight. I agreed as a favour to my friend Amy Tanner, also because for some reason a lot of guys didn't like me. I never really knew the reason for that and the one time I asked Diana Winters she laughed then told me it was because boys were blind and stupid and to forget about it" I started to explain, unaware of the look of comprehension on Parrish and Derek's faces.

"The day after I said yes to Lorraine, Derek blew up at me during lunch. We got into an argument right then and there before he yelled out he hated me and stormed out. I didn't have to be a Fury or even need to read his emotions that day, He practically reeked of jealously. His aura practically filled with it." I continued, wincing slightly at the small guilt I felt. His jealously that day had been REALLY strong and I felt so bad. Bad enough that even Peter's outrageous schemes couldn't cheer me up. Aunt Augusta ended up gorging out on ice-cream and fudge brownies with me.

"If I had known he had liked her or that he wanted to ask her, I wouldn't have said yes. However I couldn't back out on taking her because she'd already been ditched and that would be rude." I ended. There were a few beats of silence before it was broken.

"I didn't like Lorraine Brookings and that wasn't why I was jealous" He grunted out huffily. Narrowing my eyes, not completely sold that this was the real Derek Hale, I folded my arms stubbornly.

"I didn't mean it okay. I just heard something that made me angry and I took it out on you. I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I don't hate you…and I shouldn't have brought Paige up in that argument" At that last bit I froze. Knowing he was talking about the argument we had after the lunch blow up. The argument that started when I tried to apologize to him and he had brushed me off. Shoved me with his shoulder and accused me of forgetting Paige and moving on among other things.

Shit… this really was the real Derek Hale.

I wasn't sure what to do now. Didn't know how to respond to that because….. if he really didn't hate me then why was he always so-….. I'm so confused. Nothing really made sense anymore especially when I tried to think of whatever the relationship between Derek and I was. Before If someone asked I'd be quick to say 'We're enemies, rivals, he hates me'. Privately I would say 'We're enemies, rivals, he hates me, but I have a like like kind of like for him'.

Now….. What the hell was I supposed to call this?

So I copped out. Took the easy way out and ignored his words and tried to laugh my way out of this weird tension filled atmosphere.

"Well in that case, thank god for that. You have no idea how bad I felt back then. Especially after the winter formal, when Lorraine had kissed me" I laughed in relief wiping at my forehead.

Parrish's eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock but that mattered little to the heavy weight of anger and jealously that suddenly filled the atmosphere. Freezing where I stood, I looked to Derek only to shrink back at the waves of emotion that washed over me. Much like that time at lunch all those years ago, the face he wore was identical. His upper lip curled tightly and tensed, his eyes dark and his fists clenched tightly at his sides. The veins on his neck standing out and his eyes blaring a bright beta blue. The sight of him in this state made me shiver in nerves and a hint of excitement because he looked dangerous. Like a predator who's territory was trampled on without permission.

Goosebumps rose on my skin and I swallowed at the thirst in my throat. My caged other howled in excitement, rattling her cage and crowing for me to let her out, to let her enjoy a chase. My beast was no different howling and screaming her want. And for a moment I wanted to give in to them. Instead I pushed it all back into that box labelled 'to think about later' and pointed an accusing finger at the angry jealous wolf.

"SEE! SEE! THAT'S HIS JEALOUS FACE!" I accused looking at Parrish, who was eyeing Derek in concern and hesitancy.

"Derek? You in control there?" The deputy cautioned causing me to roll my eyes and scoff.

"He's fine Pretty boy he's just-"

"LORRAINE BROOKINGS FUCKING KISSED YOU!" Derek snarled out before lunging at me. Unsure at his intent, but certain I didn't want to be caught, I danced out of his way. My eyes lighting up in its amethyst glow.

"I knew you liked her" I snarled back with a sneer. My caged other cheering at the fact I was using her attributes. Derek's beta blue eyes angrily glared me down, silently warning me not to bait him and listen. Letting my teeth sharpen into their fang state, I hissed at him, challenging him to make me, causing his eyes to darken further. It wasn't enough though, he wasn't going to come after me if I didn't push him just a little more.

So I pushed. You know that little girl who wanted to play fetch with the werewolf…. I was the one who poked it in the eye and ran.

"Why? Are you jealous _Derek?_" I purred, circling him but never letting our eyes drift. It was thrilling to know his eyes were on me. My skin, my body, my whole being and not once did it waver. I had his attention and the fiery warmth in my stomach stimulated me. I knew that my caged other, the fury in me, was rising to the surface but I didn't mind. My human mind and fury mind had the same interests. We wanted Derek Hale to chase us, to meet our challenge. To prove why we should submit to his wants.

Sauntering closer to him I breathily whispered my next words, hearing the lilted slur in some of the syllables.

"SHE. Kissed. Me. After the dance right before I walked her to her car"

His growls only grew louder and the muscles tighter as he tried to restrain himself. There was a beat of silence, and I held my breath in wait for what my actions may bring. When he did nothing but close his eyes and inhale deeply before exhaling, calming himself, I snapped out of the haze I was in. A welling of shame built in me as I realized I was being a jerk about this. I shouldn't be baiting him about his old crush on Lorraine and making him angry. My beast let out a disbelieving snarl and sprouted several words at me but I forcefully pushed her away. A little disappointed that it didn't get him to chase after me, I leaned back and sighed. Pushing back my caged other's influence, I shifted back to my normal honey brown eyes and teeth. My human mind hushing my beast and caged other's frantic whines of disagreement, wishing for me to continue to push.

"Look…. I'm being a dick taunting you about it but I did feel bad. And I pushed her away as soon as possible" I apologetically explained, seeing the way his shoulders seemed to relax.

"She did know you were a girl right?" Parrish asked reminding me he was still there. Scrunching my eyebrows in confusion at his question but answering it anyway, I shrugged.

"Well yeah. I mean even if I wore dress pants and a black tie at Amy's insistence, she knew I was a girl. I never really liked skirts or dresses anyway…..still don't"

Parrish just shook his head but Derek seemed to have relatively calmed down now.

"She's married now. Even got a kid. A real cutie and her wife's nothing to laugh at either" I shared musingly.

"Wife?" Parrish questioned in surprise.

"Yeah. Lorraine's bisexual. Her wife is actually pretty lucky you know. She's not a bad kisser."

Derek seemed to tense up again, and Parrish eyed him warily once more but I didn't notice too busy fondly remembering Lorraine and her family. A thought occurred to me and I huffed a little in surprise and amusement.

"Actually now that I think about it….. She's probably the best kiss I've ever had."

Derek's growling started up again but I was too caught up in my musings to really notice.

"Huh…. I guess you really do remember your first kiss especially if it was THAT good. Nobody's ever topped that one for me" I muttered

*ROAR*

Stumbling back in surprise at the sound, I looked at the angry werewolf with wide eyes. Derek's beta blue eyes glowed darkly before I realised he was gearing up to chase me. Before the second was up I had turned on my heel and sprinted as fast as I could. Ditching Parrish and putting as much space between the werewolf and I as I could. My caged other was yipping and howling joyfully and my beast joined her, but I ignored them. Instead I lost myself to the thrilling sense of excitement that filled me and that call of danger nipping at my heels. As I ran I couldn't help but laugh as I ducked under branches and jumped over stumps and roots. I thought I heard a deeper tone of laughter join me but I couldn't be sure, either way it didn't matter because, for the first time in a long time. I truly felt free.

With my legs pumping and my hair dancing in the wind, I felt like a child again… and it was wonderful.

* * *

Parrish ran to catch up to the two he had been walking with. The deputy was a mixture of many emotions at the moment. Most prominent was annoyance at how Derek and Araiya had just taken off. However after that it was disbelief, astonishment and some more disbelief. He had known that the two had a rather up and down relationship. He had seen the way their arguments could heat up. However when Lydia had told him of the high level of sexual tension… he hadn't thought it was THAT bad.

The deputy didn't know whether Araiya was literally just that oblivious and blind or if this was her way of flirting. There were so many levels of miscommunication issues between the two that he was beginning to doubt that they'll be able to work together. Although he was coming to the conclusion that both Derek and Araiya held very deep rooted issues that stemmed from their childhoods and it was that which lay blame for the rollercoaster mess the two were.

Yet oddly, the Deputy was astounded at how much whatever it was the two were, worked for them. Derek seemed to simply come alive with every word Araiya spoke at him. Araiya seemed to glow at every reaction she earned from Derek. It was both frustrating and amazing to simply watch.

As he neared closer to the creek, the deputy made a mental note to be more prepared the next time he had to work with the two. Also to be sure to mention his own opinions on the two's strange relationship to Lydia.

Having just seen the two running and laughing like children earlier, He worried when he noticed their silence. The both of them were suddenly oddly serious. Araiya more so than Derek. The green eyed wolf seemed to be concentrating intensely on something, or at least seeking something.

"What?" Parrish asked not liking how silent the two were.

"Show me where the bodies were" Araiya softly instructed. Not sure what she planned to do, and if she would even get anything, Parrish did as he was told. Repeating the same thing he had told Derek earlier.

Araiya listened intently, her honey brown orbs scanning the spaces and areas he pointed to intensely, but never saying anything else. Derek just watched her, having done the same as she had plenty of times. The intensity from the two slightly unnerved him and he gripped his gun lightly just in case. From the way Araiya's eyes darted around and the way Derek watched her intensely, it was like they were waiting for an attack. Expecting it actually. It was only after he explained and pointed to the area where they found the unidentified Victim Six that Araiya finally spoke up.

"Do you hear it?" Araiya softly questioned, her tone light but somehow damning.

"Hear what?" Parrish questioned however it was Derek who answered in her place. His eyes looking about at the trees and the ground before looking to Araiya.

"It's too silent" Derek spoke, wondering how he couldn't have picked that up. However Araiya shook her head in disagreement.

"Not silent. DEAD silent. Where are the birds? The crickets, the bees or the flies?"

"There's a birds nest up there with eggs still inside. Where is the mother to warm them? The ground is still soaked in blood and the stench of rotting flesh. Where are the flies or even the maggots? The water would have kept the ground damp."

"How did I miss that?" Derek scowled angry at himself but Araiya shook her head at his words.

"You were searching for a lead on the culprit. You were trying to find a trail to follow. The who and the why but forgetting the what, the where and the when and even the How."

"We know the when and the how!" Parrish countered but Araiya shook her head.

"You assume that the when I'm talking about is when the victims went missing and when their bodies were found. What I'm talking about is when they died. The roundabout time frame between those times. You also assume the how I'm talking about is how they were killed. I want to know HOW they were dumped here"

Parrish tried to understand the angle Araiya was going with for the investigations but Derek seemed to catch on quicker.

"There aren't any animals, insects or anything anywhere near this area. Which tells us that however the bodies were left here was spooky enough to either kill anything living in this area or scare them off." Derek listed earning a nod from Araiya.

"That alone is a tip off that your gut is right and this is a supernatural issue. There's no normal or natural human that could scare Nature's inhabitants off this bad" Araiya explained

"Is that why it feels wrong?" Parrish asked

"Wrong in what way?" Araiya asked as she eyed the spot where Victim Three had been half buried.

"Like it doesn't belong here" Parrish gulped not liking the threat this could pose. Araiya stopped and looked to Parrish, her eyes scanning his profile before looking back at Victim three's area.

"There are plenty of spells and rituals that call for body parts it'll be hard to narrow them down." She muttered.

"Why dump the bodies here? Why kill them elsewhere then drag them here?" Parrish questioned

"Well I have two possible answers for that….. Maybe? One-"

"They wanted the bodies to be found eventually" Derek filled in with Araiya giving a nod before she continued

"Two, They really didn't care if we found the bodies or not. If it's for the first reason, then our culprit is working on a schedule and has a plan for every possible outcome. They could have been waiting for us to discover the bodies and begin an investigation so whatever game they have planned could start. If it's the second reason, we're dealing with the arrogant no moral, no endgame sort. Someone who's killing for fun. For the thrill"

"The second question would be why so young? Victim 1-5 all teenagers. From what the autopsy's on their bodies implied, their deaths were pretty quick. The only slow killing method used was allowing them to bleed out. However that leads back to the missing body parts"

"The younger the giver the better the organ" Parrish stated

"Exactly. I don't like to assume on things like this but, we either have a Frankenstein that was looking for spare parts or the teens were just a sad case of ingredient shopping"

At the looks of incredulous doubt and disbelief at her assumptions, Araiya shook her head at their gazes.

"Don't give me that look. The supernatural world is full of tons of Halloween freaky shit. It's safer to believe that everything is real than freak the fuck out in disbelief when it's coming to kill you. Besides you've heard of a golem right. Well Frankenstein is just like that except instead of clay, he's a makeup of different body parts and electricity."

When they still continued to stare at her, Araiya just huffed and threw her hands up in surrender.

"Whatever then. Coming back to the investigation though…. I can show you where our culprit really made a mistake" Araiya then moved to the area Parrish said Victim 6 had been found.

"Victim 6. What makes that one so different?" Parrish questioned but Araiya just smirked.

"Victim 6 was the greatest oddity in this whole investigation right. The body so far was older than the other victims, also unidentifiable. Obvious signs of over kill and high chances of torture. Victims 1-5 had been reported missing however there were no other missing reports as of recent. So that leaves us the obvious questions to answer Who, What and Why?" Araiya prattled out to her audience.

"Who the victim was? What they needed them for? And-"

"Why dump them here?" Derek finished cutting off Parrish. Araiya hummed with a nod.

"Victim 6's body also exhibited signs that placed it's time of death before Victim's 1-5. The soil around this area is also darker yet further away from the water. The grass around it also looks a little healthier."

"Victim 6 was the first body dumped here. The culprit's first success" Parrish spoke in slight amazement at how Araiya was going about the case. Feeling relief in having somewhere to start Parrish, readied to inform the station of their lead.

"I'll radio this in to the station and start-"

"What are you talking about? I'm not done yet" Araiya queried in confusion.

"What do you mean you're not done" Parrish asked not sure if she was serious or not.

"Don't you want to know where Victim Six was originally murdered before being dumped here?"

"What?" "You can sense that?" Parrish and Derek respectfully spoke in shock.

"Well, yeah! I'm a Fury, I sense out emotional ties and the likes. If the area or whatever has a strong enough Emotional imprint I can follow it back to the source. Considering this deals with murder and injustice it'll also be a lot easier to track."

At their dumbfounded looks, Araiya decided to share a little background on her fury history.

"You ever heard of the Greco Roman mythology about the chthonic goddesses of vengeance? Yes well if you search it up you'll find half of my Fury origin's under that. There were three goddesses of vengeance, Allecto (Unceasing in Anger), Tisiphone (Avenging of Murder) and Megaera (Jealousy). They lived in the underworld and ascended to earth to pursue the wicked. Some thought of them as personified curses and others the ghosts of the murdered"

Seeing the still slightly blank looks, Araiya just sighed.

"Look never mind just- Derek shift already" She pushed. Doing as he was told, Araiya stared at him in annoyance.

"You can go full wolf right? Peter told me. Do that" She huffed

Not sure what difference it would make, Derek did as he was told, Lifting his shirt off and beginning to unbuckle his pants. Derek couldn't help but smirk in smug pride when he noticed Araiya staring at him blankly. His smirk turned into a grin when she blinked and turned red, blushing before turning her back on him. Derek couldn't help but find it somewhat cute. He felt empowered and pleased to know that just him shirtless could make her so flustered.

Araiya scowled, not bothering at all to turn until she heard a bark. Turning around, she took a moment to appreciate the way Derek looked in his full wolf shift. His fur looked tantalizingly soft and his eyes somewhat brighter with how dark his fur was. Her fingers twitched to touch, and she only just stopped herself from cooing at the wolf. Giving the wolf a small smile of praise instead, she looked to Parrish to explain what she would be doing.

The deputy eyed the bigger than he remembered werewolf beside him. Parrish was sure that Derek was the size of a normal wolf in Mexico, however this time around the werewolf seemed to come up to his hips.

"Animals have a stronger touch and connection with emotions and nature. Even better than werewolves sometimes. That's because when werewolves' beta shift, they still let their human minds have control. In a full wolf shift, it's the wolf that is in control and the human is it's conscious." Araiya explained.

"Derek will be able to sense things a lot stronger now. I'm going to shift too into my Fury mind set, and no matter how strange I get don't panic. My human mind will still be in control, Okay Parrish" Araiya cautioned.

"Are you sure about this?" Parrish questioned but Araiya just gave a firm nod.

Parrish watched alongside the wolf Derek as Araiya closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Her nails lengthened into talon like claws and her teeth sharpened into fangs, but it was the strange markings that appeared on her forehead and collarbone that stood out the most. It was dark almost like a birthmark or tattoo against the creamy whiteness of her skin. Her ears pointed slightly giving her an elvish sort of look. However it was only when she opened her eyes that Parrish felt wary once more. They were a burning glow of amethyst gems.

**_"Come and let us search for where injustice was laid to this innocent" _**Araiya spoke her voice languid and tantalizing almost purred. Parrish startled slightly when wolf Derek snuffed before making his way by her side.

It was almost therapeutic to watch them working together. Where the wolf would bury his snout and lift his head, The Fury would touch and inhale deeply it went on for a while until, Derek had buried his nose closer to the root of the tree. Parrish got a shock when the wolf let out a whine before snarling angrily and the Fury a hiss of rage.

**_"She was not dead when they left her here!" _**Araiya growled soon joined by a snarling and clearly angry wolf. Parrish felt his own anger fester at those words as it had meant Victim Six had been tortured and left to die here.

"How do you know?" He asked

**_"Her tears soak the roots of this tree. Her anger feeds the hatred of this ground for the defilement done unto it. Her dying wish for vengeance chases away the life of any that once inhabited this place. Her emotions so strong that they live on despite her passing" _**

Parrish had to wonder just what they had done to Victim six, his anger grew greater at his wonders. Wolf Derek growled before looking pointedly at a direction to the right, into the trees. Araiya's amethyst gaze followed the direction and spoke once more.

**_"There is a trail. She was dragged here and her anger screams for us to follow the path she has left" _**

"I don't see anything" Parrish stated but none the less, picked up Derek's clothes to follow. Araiya sneered darkly and nastily in feeling for the anger of Victim six.

**_"It is left in her tears and blood. Each dropped a scream of pained agony. The earth urges us to bring her justice" _**

Wolf Derek darted into the trees, hurriedly following the trail with a snarling growl on his snout, anger blazing in his bright blue eyes. Derek didn't how, didn't even know it was possible for him to still be able to scent the emotions of a dead person. He wondered if Araiya was projecting what she was sensing allowing him to sense it too but he wasn't sure. Yet this feeling, the strong scent of pain and death... it smelt too much like the day his family went up in flames.

**_"Follow for she screams in agony" _**

Once again Parrish found himself chasing after Araiya and Derek.

After a while he lost sight of the two creatures. Stopping briefly and looking around for a sign of where the two might have gotten to, Parrish tried to catch his breath.

"Araiya!? Derek!?" He called but received no response.

And then he heard it. Unknown to Deputy Parrish, his eyes flashed an orange golden colour before fading back to his normal eye colour. Moving quickly to where the howl was originating he found them.

Araiya was on her knees, her white dress getting dirtied with mud from where she kneeled. Her clawed hands were buried into the ground beneath her and her hair hid her face from sight. Behind her sitting back with his head thrown back and howling was Derek. The two were in the center of a dead patch of grass. As the wolf's howl faded, the wolf bowed its head and moved to sit beside Araiya.

And everything was still…

* * *

Slowly and quietly approaching the two, Parrish felt trepidation. The air around the two was heavy yet at the same time delicate. Araiya didn't move a single bit from her position and the wolf beside her kept his head bowed.

The longer he watched the more he felt like he was intruding on something sacred. It was as if he was looking at a painting, something that couldn't possibly be reality. As he got closer, the wolf moved and met his gaze causing Parrish to freeze.

The wolf's blue eyed gaze was piercing, filled with threat and warning. It's presence exuding authority and demand. Unknown to Parrish was that his eyes flashed and burned a bright yellowy orange. The wolf rumbled before standing up and crouching in warning causing the Deputy to snap out of whatever haze he was going through. Parrish took a step back and blinked rapidly slightly confused.

"I'm going to call this in alright" Parrish informed with a nod before turning to leave. If the deputy had bothered to look down, he would have noticed that the ground he had stood on was burnt.

* * *

Derek watched as Parrish walked away and felt himself feel more at ease. When his wolf was sure there was no intrusion to come, he then turned to the kneeling girl. Derek only found it a little weird to have his wolf in control. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not, however he couldn't deny that it felt freeing. His wolf let out a whine of concern before laying and resting it's head on his front paws, in front of Araiya.

Derek worried on whether she was alright. As soon as they had reached the end of the trail, Araiya had just collapsed to her knees like this and hadn't moved since. It was why they had howled for Parrish to find them.

**_"I can feel it….." _**Araiya whispered her voice cracking at the end.

Derek and his wolf let out another whine but this time in question, wondering what Araiya was talking about. As she lifted her head, Derek froze at the sight of her amethyst eyes crying. The heartbreak in her eyes and the sadness in her face was wrong. It FELT wrong for Derek, and it was because he had never seen Araiya cry like this before.

**_"I can feel her hope die. Her agony as they ruined her. She had hoped for someone to save her, to rescue her….. but n-no-one came. She felt alone, forgotten. She felt abandoned. I-I didn't…" _**She began to sob and her tears didn't stop falling.

'Stop. Stop it!' Derek shouted only to remember he couldn't talk in this form. As such only his wolf's growling expressed his wishes. Araiya began to shake, the emotional overload from Victim Six flooding her. Derek felt his panic and concern grow greater and his growls got louder. His wolf licked at the tears that fell from her cheeks trying to comfort her but it did little. The markings on her forehead and collarbone grew darker and it was then that Derek noticed the veins of gold crawling up her neck and onto her face. He noticed that they were thicker around the corner of her eyes, following the lines to her hands, he realised what she was doing. Barking at her hands, and digging them from the ground, he barked at her angrily. With her hands free, Araiya covered her face with her dirty hands and cried whilst muttering an apology.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I'm sorry" She muttered into her hands.

He nuzzled his snout into her neck and rubbed against her to offer comfort but it didn't seem to settle her. Officially frustrated and feeling useless, Derek tried to shift back however his wolf fought him.

'Let me SHIFT!' Derek growled at his wolf but his wolf snarled back at him.

_'Stupid human make her think we hate her'_ His wolf snapped back

'I made a mistake but I can help her better than you' Derek retorted angrily back, annoyed to be fighting with his wolf again. Especially because he knew his wolf was right. His wolf sneered at him but let him have control again. Before he shifted back into his human form, his wolf snarled warningly at him.

_'No more mistakes human…..made too many already' _

Derek scoffed in acknowledgement. Araiya hadn't even noticed he had shifted back into his human form. Not until Derek had pulled her hands away from her face, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were back to their normal honey brown shade but were glazed and hazy from crying and something else.

"Stop it" He urged but Araiya just shook her head.

"I left her….. I didn't save her and she died….. Just like Paige" Araiya croaked moving away from Derek and seeming to curl into herself. Derek tensed at the mention of Paige and the familiar guilt and self-blame welled in his gut but for the first time he ignored it. Ignored it because he remembered now why Araiya was so upset about this.

He remembered Laura telling him that it was Araiya who found Paige's body in the woods. That it was her Aunt who called the station.

"This isn't like Paige. She's not Paige. Do you hear me" Derek countered but Araiya didn't meet his gaze. Reaching out with his hands and cupping her wet cheeks in his hold, he forced her to meet his eyes.

"Stop it. Okay just- just stop." He whispered. She didn't say anything, but her eyes were still teary and dark with emotion. Moving his hands from her cheeks he cupped her neck and pulled her closer, curling himself around her smaller frame. Hugging her tightly he did his best to comfort her even if he wasn't sure he was helping.

"I'm sorry…. You didn't abandon her." He whispered into her hair.

He stayed like that, even when her breathing evened out as she slept from emotional exhaustion. He stayed like that even when the cold began to get to him. He only moved to change back into his clothes left behind by Parrish. Only to return to guard her when Parrish came back.

* * *

**_*Later that evening: Martin Household*_**

"My dad and Parrish think we're dealing with witches again. Mostly because some of the runes that were carved into the trees were similar to the one's the Stine sisters used" Stiles babbled through the phone. Lydia narrowed her eyes, pausing in her writing.

"No. Every rune has it's on purpose and meaning, each one is different. Also runes aren't limited to just witches." Lydia responded before writing again.

"Yeah, well Dad doesn't really want whatever it is to be something we haven't dealt with before. But of course knowing our luck it probably is" Stiles muttered.

"Hmm…" Lydia hummed as she continued to translate the book Stiles had given her a few days ago. She was only about a quarter way in and it irritated her that the translations were so broken up and made no sense.

"Any luck with that book I gave you?" Stiles voice questioned.

"No." She shortly responded, refraining from taking her frustration out on Stiles.

"Yeah well Jeff said once you managed to translate it, it'll help you with your banshee powers. AND tell you why you're getting visions about Peter and Araiya"

"I know Stiles. But translating this thing isn't exactly as easy as I make it seem"

"Alright, Alright…..Anyway, I'll see you at Derek's tomorrow. Dad said he wanted us to start training up, the station is going to be busy with normal parts of this investigation."

Lydia couldn't help but snort at how incredulous that should have sounded. Stiles muttered and babbled about something else before falling silent.

"Hey- um…. By the way I wanted to ask you something?"

"What?" Lydia distractedly answered

"What do you think about that new guy… uh Howard or something?"

Lydia stopped writing and looked at her phone, with narrowed eyes.

"I-I mean do you get any banshee bad vibes from him?" Stiles stammered his tone strained in attempt to sound casual.

"No…. I don't… why?" Lydia slowly responded but Stiles remained silent. Without him having to say anything, Lydia understood.

"I take it Malia told you about yesterday" Lydia commented. At Stiles annoyed huff, she knew she was right.

"I don't like him." Stiles sneered

"I wouldn't expect you to. I don't. Sadly no, I'm not getting any bad vibes. Let me guess Scott doesn't think he's a threat" Lydia drawled feeling smug and glad that she wasn't the only one who disliked the new guy.

"It's like creepy Matt all over again except this time it's with MY girlfriend. I mean if it weren't for Liam telling me I wouldn't even KNOW the asshole hated me. I don't even know what the hell I did to him? I've been too focussed on keeping the town's asses- WHICH includes his- Safe and alive."

"It's a shame Malia didn't break a limb after he propositioned her." Lydia shared feeling just a little proud of the werecoyote. There was no sympathy from this banshee, nope. When the whispers of Malia's reaction to Howard's flirting had reached Scott, the alpha had cautioned her about using her strength. Lydia hadn't said anything but everyone had probably sensed her amusement with the ordeal. Stiles had left school early so he hadn't heard about it until later when Malia and Scott told him.

"If he tries it again, I'll kill him myself. She's MINE" Stiles darkly sneered and Lydia quirked an eyebrow at the dark omission but didn't care either way. Bored with the topic she asked where the coyote was.

"She's been staying with her dad lately. Apparently he's not handling the whole adoption thing greatly. Malia's not sure how to handle his drinking habits. I offered to help but she wants to do it on her own"

"She'll be fine, Stiles" Lydia reassured

The two talked for a while longer before hanging up for the night. After struggling through another paragraph of the book she was translating, Lydia slammed it shut and called it a night. Readying herself for bed, the banshee yawned before giving in to the sleepiness she felt.

* * *

_Lydia found herself in the woods, the ground was cold against her bare feet causing her to shiver. The banshee glared at her bare feet in annoyance but moved on, hoping the vision would be short. Keeping an eye out for whatever she was supposed to see, she walked on. The more she walked the colder she got, she began to shiver and silently vowed to start wearing warm coats at night in case of situations like these. Looking at her surroundings again she startled when she realised she was standing on the bridge by the creek. _

_"H-hello?" She called but no one answered. _

**_"This is wrong"_** _A deep voice sneered. Lydia narrowed her eyes and sharply examined her surroundings again, having come to trust the voice she suspected to be Death. She walked following an invisible tug, beckoning her forward. _

_She found herself in the area Derek and Araiya said Victim Six had been tortured. She could see the runes on the trees and the circular patch of dead grass in the center. However there was something lying in the middle of it. The chill of the air grew colder as Lydia approached the lump in the middle. _

_She then realised it was a body. Lydia gasped at the sheer sight of it, fear and disgust bubbled inside her at the sight. It was as if someone had peeled whoever it was of their skin only to burn the meaty flesh left behind._

_"Oh my god" Lydia rasped, she shrieked when the body twisted in her direction and reached out. The area its mouth should be moved as if trying to say something. _

**_"This. Is. WRONG!" _**_Death yelled angrily _

_The body began to drag itself towards Lydia's feet. Lydia could only freeze in horrified fear at the body dragging itself towards her. It clamped what used to be its hand around her ankle and stared up at her with its empty sockets. Its mouth was still moving but no words came out, Lydia however could read the words it mouthed. _

_'Scream for me' it mouthed over and over again. _

_Lydia opened her mouth but nothing came out. The urge was there, it was building inside her, her throat practically vibrating with the need. Yet no sound came out not even a squeak. _

_The body's grip turned painful as it continued to mouth, its grip bruising her skin. Lydia began to cry at the pain in not being able to scream and the body's harm on her person. _

_"**THIS IS ****WRONG!"** Death roared scaring Lydia out of her frozen state and throwing the body away from the banshee. Lydia turned and ran, running as fast as possible away from the body that she couldn't scream for. Tears blurred her vision but she pushed on until she was out of the woods. _

_A bright light came out of nowhere and Lydia turned to it with wide frighten eyes, Her mouth open ready to scream….. but nothing came out. Just as the light was about to hit her a Screeching sound pierced her ears_

*GASP*

The screeching of tires forcibly breaking rang in her ears and she closed her eyes anticipating the impact. It never came though, the vehicle swerved to avoid the banshee, spinning into parking on the side. Lydia collapsed in shock, fear and relief where she stood…. Right in the middle of the road.

"FUCK! Lydia!?" A deep voice cried out before rushing to the shaken banshee in the middle of the road.

As the figure crouched in front of her, Lydia felt the cold leave her as the boy in front of her warmed her with his jacket. Absently gripping the jacket tightly, Lydia tried to clear the confusion in her mind from what just happened.

"Lydia? Are you alright are you hurt!?" The boy questioned frantically his blue eyes filled with surprise, anger and worry. Lydia felt her bottom lip tremble and her eyes sting when she recognized just who was in front of her.

"Ja-Jack-"

"JACKSON! IT'S MOVING! You got to go after it!" Danny shouted as he climbed out of the car and ran to where Lydia and Jackson were crouched. Lydia stared at Danny's presence in silent surprise for a few seconds before moving back to Jackson.

Jackson growled, his eyes glowing a cold beta blue. Checking over Lydia one more time, he nodded at Danny before speaking.

"Look after Lydia." Jackson ordered before he shifted and ran off on all fours. Lydia swallowed the panic attack she wanted to have and tried to stand. Just as she almost fell back down, arms grabbed her and helped her up. Looking up into Danny's kind but steeled brown eyes, Lydia once again felt shock.

"A little late to be out in the woods for a walk, don't you think?" Danny joked with a smirk

"What are you-….. You're back. You both came back" Lydia breathed unsure at what she was feeling. Danny just nodded before guiding her back into the dark blue Camaro that had almost ran her over.

"Explanations can wait till later" Danny waved off before climbing into the driver's seat and speeding after Jackson. The ride was silent as Danny followed the tracking device he had on Jackson. As they swerved into a parking, they made it in time to witness Jackson mid fight with the creature.

Noticing their arrival, Jackson quickly diverted the attention of the creature and yelled out to Danny.

"There's a civilian. Get her away"

Danny immediately moved to where Jackson had indicated. With her mind clear enough and less in shock, Lydia climbed out of the car and moved closer to where Jackson was fighting.

"GET BACK IN THE FUCKING CAR LYDIA" Jackson growled angrily just in time to dodge a clawed hand aiming for his head. However Lydia did not get back in the fucking car.

Perhaps it was the fact she nearly died again, or maybe it was the surprise at seeing Jackson and Danny, possibly the fear of the vision she just had, whatever it was… Lydia was pissed. Anger burned fiercely inside of her. At the loss of control she had over her life. At the whispered taunts at school calling her a freak. At the many times she came close to fucking dying.

Lydia Martin was not weak and she sure as hell wasn't crazy.

**_"I am tired of this" _**She hissed her hair seeming to float slightly just as the atmosphere grew colder. Death stood behind his daughter proudly and spread his arms behind her, guiding her. Lydia copied the movement unaware of Deaths' aid. Opening her mouth and taking a deep breath, she screamed. Directing her aim with Death's guidance.

Jackson's eyes had widened in panic before pushing himself away from the creature leaving it to be consumed by Lydia's banshee scream. Jackson watched numbly as the creature screeched in so much pain that its ears literally burst. As Lydia's scream came to an end, the creature staggered before letting out a roar and being consumed in purple fumes. Just before the fumes consumed it completely, mismatched coloured eyes met Lydia's green ones.

Later the banshee would wonder on what it was those eyes had tried to tell her however for the moment, Lydia was exhausted and too tired to think on it.

"What the fuck was that! I told you to get back in the CAR!" Jackson growled as he approached Lydia. He had shifted back into his human features and was glaring at Lydia in angry concern. Lydia just glared back at him just as fiercely and Jackson couldn't help but feel giddy at the familiar sight. The red head was still just as beautiful as she had always been.

"I don't take ORDERS from you Whitmore" She snapped and Jackson restrained from laughing at just how much he had missed this.

Lydia hesitated, a little thrown off when she noticed the small smirk on Jackson's lips. The pair took a moment to take each other in and Lydia saw something in Jackson that made her heart stop. She saw his happiness…. Genuine pure happiness in his eyes at seeing her. There was a carefree lightness to the emotion in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

"It's good to be back" Jackson muttered lowly and Lydia could only manage an uneasy smile.

"JACKSON! We got to get to the hospital! NOW!" Danny shouted as he moved closer to them with a civilian woman in his arms. Jackson's face hardened and he ushered Lydia towards the Camaro. Lydia ended up in the backseat with the wounded civilian whilst Jackson and Danny were upfront.

Trying to make sure the woman didn't fall asleep, Lydia tried to keep her awake.

"We're taking you to the hospital. Okay. Come on Stay awake" Lydia urged as she softly tapped the woman on the cheek.

"Does she have a name?" Danny asked as he typed at his phone.

"Do you have a name? Come on- Hey. Can you tell me your name?" Lydia questioned

Blearily, the woman blinked at her before hacking out a cough and wincing. Her throat croaked and her voice cracked when she answered but she answered none the less.

"Beth *cough*It's Beth….. My name is Elizabeth Murdock" The woman slurred

Lydia repeated the name to Danny who nodded his thanks. The banshee couldn't help but shiver when the woman had spoken and the feeling of wrongness…. Felt prominent now more than ever.

* * *

**And There you have it. **

**This chapter had to be split in two because it was just too long. I'll have the next one up in 4 days (a week max). In the second half you'll get the pack training by Peter and Araiya and more Jackson and Danny (Because FINALLY THEY'RE HERE!). **

**ANSWERS TO THE QUESTION'S I GOT!**

_**Is Isaac going to come back?**_

_**-**Yes Isaac will be coming back. A lot sooner than you think ;)_

**_Is Theo going to be brought in? Are you going to follow Season 5? Will Hayden end up with Liam?_**

_-After finishing Season 5 of Teen Wolf, I've decided to use it as a reference but I'm not going to be putting it in this story. But since I liked Theo I think I might mention him maybe but he's not important or anything. I said I wouldn't follow Season 5 and I'm definitely not going to after seeing how it ended. __So no DREAD DOCTORS in this fic. I liked cannon Desert wolf for some reason so she'll influence my Desert wolf version but that's about it. I don't like Layden and I didn't like Hayden so she's not going to matter in this fic. She might be present but that's it. So no Hayden will not end up with Liam. _

**_Are you going to write more with the Water Pixies? Are the Rock Trolls going to be an issue?_**

_-I'm not sure, I have a few idea's for the pixies but their not THAT important to the plot. The rock trolls aren't going to be an issue. When I wrote them in I was thinking about Frozen (You know Kristoff's family!) and just added them in. The Rock Trolls and the Water Pixies are actually really nice creatures in my story, if a little naive. _

**_Why are your chapters so long? If they were shorter maybe you could update faster._**

_-I don't write long chapters on purpose, it just happens. Mostly I just outline what I want to happen the next chapter and start typing until it's all in. However if the chapter gets longer than 22,500 words I split it up into two parts. This is mostly because I don't want to have like 104 chapters for this story or anything. As this is my first story the plot was pretty long as I wanted a strong Mystery vibe that aids in the development of unbreakable bonds between the characters._

_ Sorry but if it bothers readers so much I guess I can shorten my chapters a bit?_

**Remember If you want answer's to your questions you just got to ask me :)**

**Don't Forget to vote for who Lydia should end up with :) **

**Thanks for the follows, Faves and Reviews. **


	33. Never Enough Therapy (Part 2)

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE!**

**Here it is! Due to an unforeseen injury resulting in a 3 day delay in writing, I hope you all forgive me. With that said here is 'Never Enough Therapy' part 2. All 20,286 words of it :) **

**This chapter is Un-edited and will possibly be worse than the others in some parts so no harsh judgments please! (It's hard to type when you only have one eye uncovered)**

**Also CONGRATULATIONS to those who remembered Beth from chapter 2 (Go back and read it if you don't). **

**ENJOY YOUR READING! :D**

**P.S: I am not writing PORN! This fic is rated Mature for implied/ alluded sexual acts and intimate relations. So do not expect hardcore written sex scenes (Hardcore smut) and do not request them. Everyone has a secret perv mind (let's be honest) use your own to fill in the blanks. **

* * *

**_*Augusta's Mansion*_**

_"Stop it" a deep luring voice urged. His voice filled with a mix of emotions. Concern, Frantic panic and despair. _

_"This isn't like Paige. She's not Paige. Do you hear me" he growled. The sound causing my insides to shiver in delight and my skin to shudder at the tones. Hands gripping at my wet cheeks, caressing them with care; barely proper. My chest heaving and just barely grazing his. The chill not bothering his naked skin in the slightest. _

_Green Eyes._

_The brightest forest shade I'd ever seen, trapping me still and enticing me completely. The different hues of yellow and blue transfixing me; enchanting me. Almost compelling me into moving closer so our bodies could press against each other. _

_"Stop it. Okay just-just stop." His whispered words plead. I barely managed to trap the whimpering moan that wanted to escape my lips. His eyes softened yet held intimate intensity that made my legs quiver feebly. The warmth of his hands shifting from my cheeks and trailing the skin of my neck causing me to whine in stubborn silence. The firm hold he had on my neck surprising me yet at the same time causing building warmth in my stomach. _

_The encasing of warmth that surrounded me caused my mind to cloud. He tightened his arms around me, hugging me close and curling me in his presence. His warm hands and arms wrapped around me reminding me off his strength eliciting a purr from my mouth in desire. _

_"I'm sorry…. You didn't abandon her" He whispered into my hair. Splaying my fingers against his naked chest and feeling the muscular attributes of his pecks, I buried my face in his chest. My lips skimming his skin just barely as I sobbed. His hands comforting me as they rubbed circles on my back allowing me to take from him all I needed. My entire being felt alive in his arms and for the first time ever I felt cherished. _

_Suddenly something primal came over me, rumbling in my chest and vibrating in my throat. I absently realised I was purring before I licked at my lips, wetting them slightly. Pressing closer to his naked chest, I inhaled the scent of his skin and grinned at the warmth that filled my lower regions, the tingles in my fingers and toes. My splayed fingers curled inwards, scratching my nails against his skin leaving red lines in their wake. His groan of delight spurred me and something wicked painted my lips. I peppered kisses along the skin canvas before me, praising it with attention and relishing at the taste on my tongue. _

_His grip on my person tightened before his hand buried itself in my locks and pulled me away from my pleasure. I only managed a smirk before his lips met mine in a frantic kiss. There was no finesse, no gentle caressing, and only pure desperate hunger for one another. His teeth sunk into my bottom lip with little nips which made me yelp slightly only to moan as he smoothed it over with his tongue. Pushing him harshly onto the dirt of the ground in the middle of the woods, I praised his naked form before me. Climbing my way upwards from his pelvis to his neck before straddling his hips and purring at the heated bulge beneath my lower regions. _

_Kissing and nipping at his collar bone and neck for a while, I gasped excitedly when his hands slipped under the dirtied white dress I wore and cupped my cheeks with a squeeze. Our bodies rocking against one another in relish and relief because finally, FINALLY, I was his. _

_"Rai…mmh….Raiya" He rasped before pulling me away from his neck and passionately working his lips against mine once more. His hands moved higher beneath my dress, and lazily I opened my eyes, sighing at his touch._

_"Mine" he snarled possessively as he quickened his motions. My breath stuttered as I tried to hang on. _

_"Yes…ngh… Yours… All yours….aah…..Finally yours Der-"_

"AAAAH! OH MY- FUCK!" Araiya yelped as her eyes flew wide open. In such surprise she had fallen from her bed in a tangle of sheets on the floor, but her freak out over what she just dreamed was strong. Her entire body thrummed with agitation and the need to finish through the excitement it had dreamed up.

However the honey brown eyed girl was having none of that. Pushing her way and crashing through things, she rushed to the bathroom, switching the shower on at its coldest, she jumped under and doused herself. Stubbornly forcing herself under the spraying water she tried her best to clear her head of THAT dream. As her body began to feel numb, she felt relatively better, especially with the lack of heat in her belly. Turning off the shower, she reached for a towel and wrapped it round her wet clothed self. The white dress material now slightly transparent with splattered mud stains. The shoes on her feet ruined.

Shivering Araiya clutched at the towel around her tightly, feeling traumatized. She stared at her dripping reflection and slowly watched as her shoulders slumped and her eyes darkened in defeated horror.

*Bang Bang*

"Araiya? Miss Black are you quite alright? I heard a lot crashing! Araiya?" Jeff called worriedly from the other side of the door. Araiya blankly moved towards the door and unlocked it before pulling it open.

Jeff looked at his charge, scanning her quickly for any injuries before watching her expression. Jeff couldn't help but despair at the horrified trauma on her features. She was shaking like a leaf, and Jeff was saddened that she suffered yet another nightmare. The elderly human couldn't help but wish Peter wasn't out at the moment with the Sheriff translating the runes discovered today. The wolf was better comfort for Araiya than Jeff could be.

"Was it another dream?" Jeff softly asked earning a absent nod from Araiya. Frowning slightly at how bad the dream must have been this time, Jeff cautiously offered his next question.

"Would you like to talk about this nightmare?"

Araiya blinked before she looked to Jeff with the most confused and conflicted expression he'd ever seen her wear.

"I don't know…"

Jeff winced at how high pitched her voice was…. It must have been really bad.

"Jeff….. Is there such a thing as Wet Nightmares?" Araiya asked with a childlike curiosity, a little more warmth returning to her person. Jeff blinked at the question. Crinkling her face in horrified curiosity, Araiya continued to muse on her wonders.

"I mean…. If you can have Wet Dreams shouldn't you be able to have Wet Nightmares?"

"…I'm afraid I don't understand…." Jeff muttered as his elderly brain began to catch on to what Araiya was asking.

"I think I've just had my first wet dream…" Araiya spoke her voice soft with incredulous shock. Her cheeks turned a pink shade and her next words were barely audible. However Jeff still heard it and for the first time, Jeff dreaded the fact he hadn't aged enough to be deaf.

"….And I think I liked it…."

Silence reigned and neither person spoke as the atmosphere weighed down with awkwardness.

*Ring ring*

"I'll get it!" Jeff chirped before rushing off as quickly as his age allowed. Just before he answered the phone, Jeff couldn't help but mutter to himself.

"I should demand pay for my services. This was in no way part of my duties" he grumbled.

* * *

**_*Beacon Hill's Hospital* _**

With a violent push the Hospital doors opened and Stiles rushed inside. Making his way to where Melissa was standing, he rushed over.

"Where is she? Is she okay? What happened?" Stiles blurted out the worry in his voice. It was evident that he had rushed from home as his clothing looked wrinkled and messed from sleep much like his hair. His eyes were also slightly bleary. Melissa stared the frantic teen down, silently instructing him to breathe. Inhaling deeply and stabilising his breath, the tightness in his chest faded.

"Lydia is fine. She's waiting outside with the others" Melissa informed. Stiles scrunched his face up at the mention of other's.

"Other's what others?" He questioned, his tone somewhat lower and dark. Melissa made a mental note to mention it to the sheriff as well as the fact that Stiles whiskey brown eyes seemed to glow eerily.

"Stiles. You need to calm down before I take you to them" Melissa cautioned just before they could turn the corner. Visibly taking a deep breath and fighting off the sudden urge to let his shadows run amok, Stiles tempered the aggressiveness of his dark wisps.

They were yelling at him angrily, crying out that Death's Daughter was in danger. However most of all it was their cries that Death's anger was fierce that was loudest. The shadows and dark magic may be controlled by Stiles but it was Death that gifted him the ability.

"Stiles" Melissa called sternly snapping the boy from his haze.

"Something is wrong" He muttered darkly

Melissa shivered at the dangerous darkness that shimmered around Stiles before shaking the feeling off and ignoring it.

"Come on" She motioned ushering him to follow her.

They had just rounded the corner when the other's caught sight of them. Scott was silently staring at one of the boys in front of him. Another was staring into the patients' room and then there was Lydia who looked so fragile.

The banshee was staring at the floor absently and rubbing at her throat. She looked pale and shaken, her feet bare and her hair windblown. The only offer of warmth on her person being a jacket a little too big on her shoulders.

"Lydia!?" Stiles called causing the banshee to look up from the floor. Stiles wasted no time rushing to the red head's side and checking her over. Her skin was still slightly cold but other than that there were no cuts or anything. Taking off his own hoodie and placing it over her legs so they could receive some warmth too. Stiles released a breath of relief, glad she was safe.

Lydia's grip on Stiles arm didn't loosen at all and she stared at Stiles intensely.

"Do you feel it?" She whispered and Stiles nodded with a tense jaw.

"What is it?" Scott asked, the authority in his voice clear.

"Something's not right. There's something wrong that doesn't belong" Stiles explained.

"Death is angry… it doesn't belong" Lydia added and Stiles noticed that she had yet to stop caressing her throat.

* * *

Danny leaned back in his seat and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in surprise when Stiles joined them. His surprise only grew when Lydia seemed to have a tight grip around his arm and the two drew comfort from one another. It baffled Danny because last he had knew Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski were not THAT close. Even more interesting to see was the subtle difference in Scott and Stiles interactions.

The two best friends weren't as in sync as they had been before. A certain darkness hung around the pair, however whereas Stiles seemed comforted by it, Scott seemed to slump. Danny inwardly smiled at the new developments….. How interesting.

"Tch took you long enough Stilinski. What the hell took your ass so long to get here?" Jackson scoffed with a sneer. Danny let a gentle smile grace his lips and refrained from laughing at the gaping and wide eyed face Stiles was giving. Oh yes they really were back in Beacon Hills.

"JACKSON! What the Hell is he doing here!? Oh my god do we not have enough douche bags in this town or what! Scott!" Stiles yelped in exasperation. His eyes narrowed accusingly at Scott causing the True Alpha to shake his head.

"I didn't know either!" Scott denied

"You'd think he'd be less of a spaz now that he's got a girlfriend. Still annoying as ever" Jackson laughed mockingly.

"Hey Jackson! It's so good to see you. We just absolutely missed your scathing asshole bullshit and Jackass Doucheness. Oh glorious Joy he has returned" Stiles sarcastically deadpanned.

Danny couldn't help it, he let out a laugh. Whatever atmosphere that was building eased into mellow ease. Even Lydia couldn't help the slight and small smile that appeared on her lips. Scott just huffed out a laugh. Despite the glares they levelled at each other, with neither one budging, Danny knew that Jackson was actually enjoying this little reunion.

Danny and Jackson weren't the same boys they were before they left. The both of them had grown physically and mentally. And it showed, Stiles, Lydia and Scott could see the difference. Jackson despite his words seemed to lack intent, it felt more like banter than it was scathing insults. The blonde blue eyed boy was also smirking with less aggression than ever. Danny appeared more open. Less dismissive and aggravated.

Scott couldn't help but wonder what caused the good change in the two. A small part of him hoping it was a sign of good to come. Clearing his throat, Scott decided it was time for some answers.

"What brought you back?" Scott asked as he, Stiles and Lydia waited for an answer.

The atmosphere around Jackson and Danny seemed to turn serious causing them to look older and more threatening. The change was shocking to see but Stiles couldn't help but admire it.

"We had orders and responsibilities to tend to in this town. Figured you'd need as much help as you could get anyway" Jackson smirked with a nonchalant shrug.

"Orders from who?" Stiles questioned his eyes narrowing. Jackson scoffed out a laugh before seeing that Stiles was seriously asking. Jackson narrowed his eyes and Danny quirked an eyebrow.

"Wait- You seriously don't know? What the fuck! Nik said she was-"

"Jackson" Danny cut off. Jackson turned to Danny with his beta blue eyes glowing, staring the wolf down, Danny made hand signs. Jackson's eyes narrowed at the signals, his teeth gritting in annoyance but the glow in his eyes faded. However the tension in the blonde werewolf was still prominent.

"They were supposed to know about this shit by now" Jackson growled but Danny didn't show any fear.

"Yes and WE weren't supposed to be here till later on this week. Just whose fault was that" Danny chided with a friendly smile that despite its brightness looked warning. At that Jackson just huffed with a scowl and turned his attention elsewhere. His arms folded tightly against his chest.

"What are you talking about?" Scott pestered but Danny and Jackson remained silent.

"What were those hand signs for?" Stiles asked instead trying a different attempt.

"An old Military code designed by an Alpha squad. It was developed by one of the top teams the military had ever had and they refused to share it regardless of their superiors' orders. Their Squad captain was the only survivor after a mission gone wrong and he still refused to share it. As such it was thought to have died with the squad and its captain." Lydia answered as her eyes narrowed in suspicious accusation at Danny who just smiled.

"The captain was a Alpha Werewolf. The code was developed by his human twin and his squad team was made up of several assassin omega's. Two werewolves and a werejaguar." Jackson added with a scoffing smirk that was so arrogant his ego felt suffocating. Stiles couldn't help but snicker inwardly as the familiar urge to punch Jackson in the face made its presence known. Jackson was still a real jerk and the familiarity was welcomed by Stiles.

"How'd you know that?" Scott asked Lydia but the banshee rolled her eyes.

"I read. The Black Library has an entire section dedicated to War tactics and Military books."

"You've been to the Black Mansion?" Danny questioned trying to determine just how far in Araiya had progressed with the McCall pack.

Before any more conversation could be made, Jackson's head snapped to the side and released a breath.

"About damn time you got here" The werewolf grumbled.

All eyes turned to see Araiya making her way towards them. Eyebrows rose high at the outfit she wore. Her feet were encased in grey ugg boots. Her head warmed by a grey furred wolf eared hat with long sides that could be used as a scarf or mittens. She wore a cropped turtleneck top that hugged her bust and ended mid ribcage. It was black with a small paw print stitched just above the heart in green. Waist high, skin tight black pants that hugged her legs like second skin. Showcasing just a small slither of skin, like a teasing preview, around her middle. The outfit was finished off with a grey long wool trench coat un-buttoned.

It's safe to say that several eyes followed the vison of cute and somewhat exotic beauty Araiya made. The honey brown eyed girl oblivious to the stares and salivating dazed looks she caused. Her face was scrunched in discomfort and annoyance as she made her way to the teenagers. The closer she got the more they could hear her muttering several things to herself. A lock of hair fell into her face and she huffed it out of the way with a pout.

A nearby male stumbled as he had missed the seat he had been about to sit in. Araiya gave the man a small glare for the noise but continued on muttering in annoyance.

The teenagers continued to stare, each one thinking thoughts that varied. For Danny it was incredulous surprise that Araiya actually owned clothes that complimented her. Scott was struggling (and still doubting) that she was the same person he thought she was. Because the woman making her way towards them was not the Araiya Black he had come to know. Lydia was caught between being envious of how warm Araiya looked and smug because she remembered pointing out the coat and Turtleneck to Jeff, saying how well it would look on Araiya. Of course she had been right.

However it was Jackson and Stiles that seemed to be struggling the most with the vision Araiya made. Both boys were glaring angrily at the males who were stumbling about in Araiya's wake. It was taking great control for Jackson to hold back the urge to snap his fangs at the drooling idiots. Stiles was not liking the way the men were eyeing Araiya up like a piece of meat. The two boys had an aura of restrained irritation.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Jackson snapped when Araiya finally reached them.

"WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?" Stiles yelped in agitation. Quickly he ushered Araiya into the seat next to Lydia and glared darkly at the men behind her. For a few seconds the lights flickered and the shadows seemed to dance before it all disappeared.

"-And what the heck do you think you're doing walking around the damn place like that!" Jackson continued to berate.

"Some idiot could have tried something with you-"

"What on earth made you think it was a good idea to wear THAT at this time of night-"

"You could have been hurt for fucks sake-"

"You just wait till I tell Dad about this! This was totally irresponsible-"

Jackson and Stiles seemed to tag team with each other and lecture Araiya who continued to grumble words under her breath. The two boys so caught up they didn't even notice the amused little giggles and smiles on the faces of the women who watched the encounter. To those watching it was like two overprotective brothers guarding their sister from the world of men. It was just too adorable not to smile.

"Leave me alone alright! These were the warmest and only things I found in such short notice that DIDN'T show as much skin and wasn't see through in some places. Stupid Petey….. This is the last time I let him into my closet" Araiya growled angrily

"What do you mean that was the-" Jackson started but Lydia cut him off.

"You look gorgeous Araiya" Lydia complimented with a sincere smile. Araiya gave a small smile that seemed to say 'Okaaaay… if you say so Lydia' that clearly showed her doubt. It was then Araiya realised how cold Lydia looked despite the two jackets on her person. Glaring at Jackson and Stiles she narrowed her eyes in disappointment.

"I cannot believe the two of you! Why have neither of you offered to take Lydia home where it is warm and cosy?" She scolded as she wrapped an arm around Lydia and rubbed to warm the girl's shoulders. Lydia couldn't help the surprise she felt at Araiya's comfort.

"I gave her my jacket! She's the one who didn't want to leave" Jackson snapped

"Don't you take that tone with me Jack-Jack" Araiya warned with a stern look causing Jackson to huff.

"Wait you KNOW him!" Stiles blurted in shock

"Yes-yes I know Jackson, I was going to warn you they would be coming to town. However someone decided to come EARLY!" Araiya explained with a look towards Jackson. Jackson pursed his lips and turned his head to the side.

"What do you mean? What- WHY would-" Scott struggled to comprehend feeling a little lost.

"Nik said you'd be here by Thursday, not this early. So who wants to explain?" Araiya stressed with a waiting glare. Lydia leaned into the warmth Araiya was offering and almost sighed at the comfort. Scott stared at the way Jackson and Danny seemed to look off to the side, both unwilling to be the first to start. A small part of Stiles rejoiced in seeing Araiya scold Jackson whilst the rest of him was brimming with questions.

"Sunshine?" Araiya prompted looking at Danny.

"It was Jackson's fault" Danny admitted with a shrug and Jackson scowled at the boy before huffing. Araiya and Danny seemed to share some unspoken words before Araiya just deflated and sighed. Turning to Lydia she felt the red head's forehead with her hand, checking her temperature.

"Feeling better? Are you still a bit shaken?" Araiya questioned softly with concern.

"I'm fine" Lydia instinctively responded thinking she was hiding the small fright well. Araiya just nodded accepting the answer from the banshee. That didn't stop her from touching the skin of Lydia's throat and letting her veins glow golden. Araiya breathed in deeply before opening her eyes and removing her touch. Lydia suddenly felt boneless and sleepy, warm and safe. All the tension from the night leaving her and she managed a small smile in response to Araiya's caress of her cheek.

"Stiles…. I know you have questions but I need you to take Lydia home alright." Araiya whispered as she noticed the dreary glaze to Lydia's eyes.

"But what about-"

Stiles started only to quiet down at Araiya's pleading look. Pursing his lips in annoyance but understanding, Stiles sighed and moved to do as Araiya had asked earning a thankful look. Lydia didn't want to leave the warmth Araiya offered and was rather reluctant to let go of her.

"How long was she out there?" Araiya muttered worriedly as she took off her wolf hat and placed it on the banshee. Feeling the material of Jackson and Stiles' jackets she tittered at the thinness. Moving the Jackets off the banshee, Araiya took off her coat and wrapped it around the banshee. Her coat was thicker and would warm the girl better.

Unknown to Araiya, her actions caused several heads to turn. Mostly because she was bent over attending to Lydia and the pants she wore was serving its intended purpose… perhaps not exactly for who Peter thought it would affect, but oh well. Jackson snarled inwardly and grabbed his jacket and chucked it at Araiya's face.

"Put that on" He snapped causing Araiya to roll her eyes but do it. His jacket however fell short of covering her ass though however all was saved by Stiles. The pale skinned boy had grabbed his jacket and forcibly tied it around her waist glaring all the while at the men behind her.

"Don't you think I'll look a little weird wearing two jackets?" Araiya questioned skeptically.

"No" "Nope" "Yes" Jackson, Stiles and Lydia responded

Danny laughing was the only sound heard after that. As Lydia and Stiles left, Araiya turned to look at the remaining teens. She levelled a telling look at Jackson and Danny.

"We'll discuss this back at the mansion. Scott the basics are that these two are going to be part of my court"

"Wha-They are! But that's-"

"I know, I know but now is not the best time to talk about this alright? Sunshine what's the deal?"

"You can't just-"

"Scott look. I'm tired okay. I'm sorry but I am. It's been a long day and I just need to- I need to get through this as soon as possible so we can all get some sleep. We can regroup tomorrow and hash out the questions and such alright." Araiya sighed causing Scott to halt in his spiel.

Looking at her, Scott could actually see how tired she was. Her skin was still creamy pale but looked paler than usual and her eyes looked ragged and strained. It dawned on Scott just why Araiya looked so tired. Instantly he felt bad and a little guilty. It made sense now why he and the pack were rather relaxed and able to go through an entire school day without an emergency interrupting them. Why his grades were getting better, and why he was finally able to finish his homework on time.

This didn't mean Scott didn't know about what was going on. Araiya and Peter kept the Sheriff up to date and the Sheriff would update the rest of the parents. Derek and Braeden patrolled the borders and territory whilst tagging along with Araiya and Peter for Keeper duties and reported back to Scott. Stiles checked in with the Sheriff and Araiya whenever the pack had questions and Lydia was studying the books and such from Jeff.

"Jackson, what's the situation?" Araiya prompted causing Jackson to straighten in attention.

"We were just entering the County when we came across a couple of lost Rock trolls. They said something about moving to Beacon hills. Danny offered our services and we helped guide them the rest of the way. We were on our way to the Mansion when I sensed something weird" Jackson spoke

"My laptop picked up abnormal irregularities in the air around the creek. So we decided to check it out" Danny added

As Jackson and Danny continued to fill them in, Scott listened intently. His mind whirled at the information and he did his best to process it. As Danny described the creature they encountered and Jackson described what it was like in a fight, Araiya watched Scott subtly. She could see the bright shine in the True Alpha's eyes and inwardly grinned at potential he held. She could see how this mere teenager had earned the title True Alpha.

"What do you think Scott?" Araiya prompted surprising the Teen.

"From the sounds of Jackson's fight with the creature it sounds rather controlled. Most likely it's not working alone. I think we'll be able to gather more information off Victim 6 and the runes the Sheriff, Peter and Stiles are working on. Lydia might be able to tell us more tomorrow about what she saw otherwise that's as far I think we'll get" Scott spoke his brows furrowed as he thought over all he knew and was told about the day's events.

Unknown to Scott, was how Jackson had rolled his eyes at the impressed grin Danny gave. Jackson snorted at Scott unwilling to feel impressed at the True Alpha's thought process. Danny couldn't help it, it was rather attractive to see the true Alpha's ability to think. Araiya was feeling smug simply because she now had bragging rights to throw at Peter whenever he questioned Scott's ability to lead. Perhaps he was still a little naïve and wet behind the ears but he would grow into a leader, she would make sure of it.

"And just what the hell do you plan to do about the civilian McCall" Jackson scoffed causing Scott to deflate a little. Araiya sighed at Jackson's tone but understood why the werewolf was being so rude towards Scott.

"Leave that to me" Araiya injected with a comforting nudge towards Scott. Scott looked to her in surprise than questioning curiosity.

"Are you all here to see Elizabeth Murdock?" Liam's stepdad asked as he closed Beth's room door. At the nods he received, the Doctor just nodded.

"Are you all Family?" He asked looking more towards Araiya, Jackson and Danny. Before any of the teens could answer, Melissa shook her head as she joined them behind Liam's stepdad. Her little entry distracted the teens enough that they missed the doctor's question.

"No but I'm her emergency contact. Araiya Black, at your service" Araiya chirped with a smile.

Liam's stepdad raised an eyebrow at the name and checked the clipboard in his hands. Before looking back at Araiya.

"Black? Any relation to Lenora Black?" He asked causing Danny, Jackson and Scott to narrow their eyes at Araiya. Araiya just gave a nod with a smirk.

"Yep. That's my Aunt, you know her?" Araiya responded with a quirked eyebrow in interest.

"I interned under her for a while in Australia. How is she? Last I heard she was getting married with a kid on the way" Liam's stepdad smiled with a laugh.

"Still insane and married. She's got 2 kids now and runs her own clinic"

"Well it's nice to know she's doing okay" he grinned

"Will you all be joining us?" He questioned looking to the three teens with her. Before Jackson could open his mouth, Araiya cut in.

"Actually will it be alright if it was just me. I don't want to overwhelm Beth with too many visitors. I'll just send these two home and join you after" Araiya smiled. As Liam's stepdad left, Melissa joined them.

"What are you doing? What happens if she saw something?" Jackson growled.

"I doubt that considering she was half out of it when I got to her" Danny dryly countered

"How do you even know her!?" Scott questioned wondering if there was ANYONE in Beacon Hills Araiya didn't know.

"Look, I've got it covered okay." Araiya assured

"Scott you've got an assignment due and training with Finstock tomorrow, you need to sleep." Melissa lectured causing the True Alpha to deflate

"Jackson, Danny, don't start thinking you're off the hook for whatever it is that brought you here so early. We'll talk about it tomorrow morning." Araiya instructed despite neither of the teens liking it.

"If anything important comes up I'll let you know" Melissa added whilst levelling her best mom stare at Scott causing him to reluctantly concede.

"Go straight home Jack-Jack. No stopping or nothing you hear me. Sunshine you make sure he listens" Araiya emphasized before scent marking Jackson with a hug. Allowing the teen wolf to hug her and patting his neck. She tapped Danny on the cheek lightly causing the boy to roll his eyes but nod.

The two then turned tail and made their way out. Scott stood next to Melissa and had watched the interaction with surprise. His curiosity as to how the three had come to know each other strong. After all he had never once thought he'd ever see Jackson so…..caring? Agreeing? Friendly...To anyone that wasn't Danny or Lydia. Even then the boy was still rude and a jerk. Scott stared at Araiya wondering just what role she played when it came to Jackson.

"You too Scott. I want you going straight home, no stopping to see Stiles or any of the pack. You can see them tomorrow" Melissa instructed

"But Mom! I'm the Alpha!" Scott responded with a slight whine. Melissa smiled lovingly at him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Taking note of how tall he was and how much he had grown from being her baby.

"I know. But you're still a teenager and my son. You don't have to do it alone."

Scott smiled at his mom before sighing in agreement. Leaning forward and giving Melissa a peck on the cheek he smiled at her.

"Love you mom"

Melissa waved him off before joining Liam's stepdad and Araiya in Beth's room.

* * *

**_*Beth's Room*_**

Araiya's Pov

It was a little surreal to see Beth again. Guiltily, I admit I had sort of forgotten about her. Too stressed and busy attending to other matters that I had forgotten she had left. Luckily Jeff had hired a couple of people to maintain her place otherwise it would have been dusty. Staring at her resting self, I frowned at the gashes and claw marks that marred her skin. I could see the stitches they had to do, and the bandages they wrapped around her wounds. She looked…She looked different.

There a haggard and dull aura around her that rubbed me the wrong way. Reaching out my hand I touched her arm and focused on her emotions.

_PainDepressionHurtPAINAGONYFEARPAINPAINPAINAGONIZINGPAIN_

Jerking my hand away and gasping at the ache I stared at her in surprise. My caged other was roaring in disgust almost retching at the emotions we had consumed. Raising my hand, I marvelled at the blackish green hue they glowed rather than its usual golden. I felt sick like I had forced myself to drink sludge goo and it was slowly going down my throat.

"R-Rai?" She sleepily called snapping me out of the weirdness I was feeling.

"I'm here" I bluntly answered my face set in a bored mask and my hands on my lap.

"You came" She rasped as her eyes fluttered open and stared at me with watering eyes.

"Yeah well…." I shrugged with a tiny smile.

We fell into silence and I tried to ignore the awkwardness I felt at seeing her. She didn't know about the supernatural when I met her. When I had decided to befriend her it was for selfish reasons. I had wanted to forget at the time. Forget what I was, forget what I had lost and try to fit in as normal. I had been running away and she had been a convenient distraction. I had called her my best friend mostly because it made her smile but also because I thought Peter was dead and I wanted to forget the pain…..just for a little while at least.

"How was Vegas?" I asked

For some reason I felt responsible for her. Guilt over my reasons driving me to find some way to make it up to her. Because even if I consider her a friend and genuinely considered her a best friend for a while….. I had used her.

Beth let out a wet laugh almost choking and hacking out a lung afterwards. Leaning over for the glass of water by her side, I helped her drink and sat back again.

"You were right! You were right and I was an idiot. I should have listened to you" She answered

I said nothing to that letting the silence build instead. Her wide eyes looked to me and she began to cry.

"I'm sorry Rai. So sorry I didn't listen" She sobbed. I watched her cry for a few minutes unsure of what to do or say. Finally I reached out and wiped at her tears and waited for her to stop wailing.

"I'm not happy you're hurt. I'm also not entirely feeling sorry for you because I did warn you he was a jackass and you ignored me. But I am glad you're safe now" I offered causing her to smile back at me and lean more towards me. Hugging her and offering her comfort I tried to figure out just how I was going to balance everything. It was obvious that Beth needed me and expected me to help her through this mess she's in. However I also had other responsibilities.

"Did you at least chop off his dick and feed it to the sharks?" I sighed causing her to giggle before laughing.

"Trust me…. I did a lot worse than that" she laughed

"Good." I approved with a vindictive smirk causing her to laugh some more before she winced at the sting from her gash.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked motioning to the cuts on her person.

"I was on my way back and I hit something. When I got out to check I didn't find anything. There was this thing- It came out of nowhere and I just ran. It attacked me and I-I thought I was going to die" She explained before falling silent and gripping my hand tightly.

"Did you see it?" I asked gently

"I-I, it was all just so fast. I don't know what I saw" She whispered shakily.

Nodding and taking all she offered I continued to comfort her whilst my mind rushed to sort out all I had learned.

"As long as your safe" I muttered

I stayed until she fell asleep and promised to stop by as soon as I could. As I drove home my mind whirled as I tried to sort out and prioritize all the things on my list to do.

There was my duties as Keeper, the new threat in town, the court I was forming needed to be prepped in time for examination, and the sheriff wanted me to train the pack. I needed to pass on Claudia's books and such to Stiles, Lydia's oracle abilities needed to be explained, Peter's memories, Peter and Malia's relationship. I had to talk to Deaton at some point and Uncle Ricardo and Uncle Mikael still wanted updated reports on the Beacon's Health. The assassination attempts at least have died down but they were still happening it was only thanks to Noshiko and Satomi's pack that they haven't gotten anywhere near the pack.

Parking, I rest my head on the wheel and sighed heavily in exhaustion. There was so much to do, so much to be done and so little time. My beast let out a rumbling growl warning me not to forget about our health and own issues.

Entering the Mansion, I moved dazedly into the lounge and collapsed onto the sofa. Ignoring the grunt of annoyance from Peter as I placed my legs in his lap.

"Would you like to explain the pets I came home to find?" Peter drawled his eyes showing his annoyance.

"Heck if I know. They were supposed to be here on Thursday. If I know Jack-Jack like I do, this was his doing. No doubt Nikolas will be calling me sometime with plenty to say." I mumbled

"How pleasant. And how long will we be housing these….. Guests" Peter sneered with a sarcastic smile. Waving my hand at his dislike, I dismissed it.

"Their staying with us Peter."

"Might I remind you that one of them set me on fire" He scowled

"Yes well considering you were a little unhinged and power hungry with your Alpha hickey of doom, Jack-Jack is excused. Besides consider this pay back for what you did to my wardrobe" I huffed back. As the silence between us grew, I felt myself begin to drift to sleep.

"By the way is there any reason for Jeff's mutterings?" Peter questioned

"Mmh… about what" I mumbled sleepily

"Something about a dream" Peter questioned his tone sly and smug but I was too tired to notice.

"Mmh…. My fault…..dream….Derek….liked it" I drowsily mumbled as the day's events caught up to me.

"Hmm….. how interesting" Peter crooned. I think he said something but I had fallen asleep already.

* * *

**_*Next Morning: Augusta's Mansion*_**

Jeff hummed happily as he went about setting the table. The mansion felt warmer now that they had more occupants other than just the three of them. After setting the table for breakfast and asking Araiya if she needed a hand with breakfast, the elderly man settled down and began to read the paper. Peter was busy making snarky remarks and pestering Araiya as she bustled about the kitchen cooking. The two friends bickering over something ridiculous mostly about clothes. Jeff didn't know why Araiya was so fussed about it, the elderly human thought she looked beautiful. However he had a feeling his compliments would not be welcomed so he kept it to himself.

"BECAUSE it's weird Petey! People keep staring at me and I look stupid." Araiya growled as she turned off the stove.

"JACKSON! DANNY! IT'S BREAKFAST TIME!" She called out to the teen boys.

"Did my Nephew say you looked stupid?" Peter smirked as he bit into a piece of toast. Araiya's cheeks reddened as she remembered the dream she had.

"WE do not speak of that name in this household do you hear me Peter!" She hissed her eyes flashing gold. Peter just grinned smarmily.

"Who's name?" Peter feigned ignorance

"You know WHO!" Araiya snarled.

"Ugh! It's too early to listen to your nerd talk Araiya" Jackson complained as he made his way to the table. The blonde werewolf was still sleep messed, his hair sticking up everywhere. He scratched at his arm idly and huffed in response to Jeff's greeting. Danny however was fresher faced and already tapping away at his tablet as he joined them. The tan skinned boy already dressed for the day and ready.

"Hush you I'm supposed to be annoyed with you" Araiya chided as she placed a plate of eggs, sausages, bacon and toast in front of the boy. Jackson just huffed but leaned into her touch as she tidied his hair up a bit. Peter rolled his eyes at the obvious mothering Araiya was treating Jackson with. His minion always had a bad habit of spoiling those younger than her.

Danny ushered out a distracted thank-you when Peter had pushed the bowl of yogurt and fruits in his direction. Danny continued to tap away at his tablet, keeping half his attention on the conversation.

"What did I do?" Jackson mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"Chew your food. That's disgusting table manners" Peter sneered in distaste. Jackson glared at him before stuffing more food in his mouth with a pointed smirk.

"None of that Jack-Jack. Because of that stunt you pulled in Kansas, Nik tore me a new one this morning. I'm supposed to be punishing you and teaching you how to follow orders" Araiya sighed as she finally sat down, choosing to eat coco pops cereal instead.

Jackson actually looked abashed for a second before quietly continuing to eat. He perked up again though when Araiya next spoke, directing her words to Danny.

"So when Nik next calls you Danny, tell him Jackson is very sorry and he won't be doing it again. He was severely punished by me and has learnt his lesson"

Peter snorted, whilst Jackson smirked and swallowed his food smugly. Jeff was astonished at how blasé Araiya was being. Jeff had overheard the call between Nik and Araiya and it had not been pretty. Nikolas had been furious and the damage to Boston's home was rather costly. Araiya was treating Jackson's crime like he'd simply scribbled on the walls.

"I'd prefer not having to lie to my werewolf mentor thanks" Danny responded dryly.

"You're not lying. I am going to punish Jackson"

"Oh do tell" Peter smirked

"Jack-Jack you are not allowed to drive the Camaro"

"Okay" Jackson shrugged.

"I'd hardly call that severe" Peter tittered unimpressed at Araiya's creativity.

"Meh, it's a start. Now are you sorry you did it? And did you learn your lesson?" Araiya questioned.

"I'm sorry" Jackson answered with a wide smile that looked fake. Although Peter could smell the sincerity and genuine apology in the boys tone. Peter felt a pang at the action because Laura would smile just as fake and sincerely when Adam would scold her for being too harsh with the pups. Peter's mood dampened slightly as the morning reminded him too much off how breakfast would be in the Hale house.

"Riiiiight" Danny drawled knowing that Nik was going to call bullshit as soon as he did as Araiya said.

Breakfast continued on with light hearted chatters between Araiya and Jeff, the occasional scoff and snark from Peter and Jackson, and Danny's distracted responses. The mood turned serious when Araiya decided to update the teens.

"With the two of you here, I suppose I should fill you in on the progress of things" Araiya started. Jackson and Danny straightened in their seats awaiting for Araiya to speak, Peter arched an eyebrow and inwardly shared his approval with Araiya.

"Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa McCall and the Yukimura's are to be fully informed of all matters. No questions made. If somethings wrong and their the nearest person, you turn to them and let them know the situation" Araiya expressed

"Why?" Jackson instantly questioned

"With Jeff busy with Eichen House and Peter and I loaded with other responsibilities, we've given control over the Station, Hospital and School to the Parent Pack" Araiya explained

Jackson snorted at Araiya's name for the Parents but found it fitting. Danny mulled over Araiya's choice and nodded.

"Makes sense. Stiles dad is the Sheriff and Melissa basically runs the Hospital add in the fact that Kira's dad is a teacher I don't see why not. I take it they monitor everyone who's connected or is a part of the supernatural community" Danny mused as he took notes.

"Not to mention that the civilians would trust them more than something that grows fangs and glowing eyes" Jackson added with approval.

"Does Scott know about this?" Danny asked

"He's kept informed however how well he truly understands is up for questioning" Peter smirked

"What's the deal with the girl from last night?" Jackson asked instead

"She didn't see anything, however I'll be keeping tabs on her. Right now my biggest concern is the Creature and the bodies found out in the woods. How'd it go translating the runes with the sheriff?" Araiya asked Peter

"So far most of them are transfer runes" Peter responded

"I could run it through the system, help cut down the time it takes" Danny offered. Seeing Peter's questioning look he explained.

"Nik helped me hack into the Keeper Headquarters' in New York. He taught me how to access the archives and the various bestiaries and information they've gathered over the centuries. These date back to the very first Keeper in 1412"

"Technically illegal right" Jackson mocked

"Technically not, considering Nik was the one who designed the basic structure before he defected. Besides Nik's a Black he's got rights to it anyway" Danny responded back not even missing a beat.

Peter felt his interest soar and the urge to snatch Danny's tablet out of his hands was strong. Controlling it he cast a look at Araiya that said 'how dare you not tell me about this'. But she just shrugged.

"I'm not tech savvy okay. That's Nik's department, it makes sense he'd teach Danny considering he's his apprentice. Besides Nik's been dying to teach someone how to do that since he learned how"

Peter idly wondered what it was that Araiya had taught Jackson.

"I think it's a good idea, who knows what'll come up" Araiya directed towards Danny, giving him the go ahead.

"Miss Black might I remind you that Mr Whitmore and Mr Mahealani are due at school in 30 minutes" Jeff contributed reminding everyone he was still there. Jackson stopped eating and glared at Araiya accusingly.

"What the hell does he mean by that" He growled but Araiya just thanked Jeff and eagerly went into the kitchen. Peter sneered tauntingly at Jackson enjoying the affronted expression he sported. Danny just ignored them all.

"I forgot to mention you've been enrolled back into Beacon High. Danny sorted out the details earlier and the two of you officially start today." Araiya informed as she stacked several packed lunch boxes on top of one another. They were each labelled with names and certain foods. Jackson gaped at the casualty of Araiya's manner.

"I don't NEED to go back to that hell hole!" Jackson snarled somewhat sulkily.

"Ngaw Are you going to throw a tantrum" Peter taunted making Jackson flash wolf eyes and snap his fangs.

"No arguments Jack-Jack I know you don't need to but you are. I want you and Danny to be comfortable with the others so you all need to be around each other often. Also as much help as Ken is, He's not good with physical confrontation and the school is way too important to not have extra protection" Araiya explained with a stern look towards Jackson. Jackson tensed his shoulders unhappily before glaring at Danny accusingly.

"Traitor" He growled lowly only to have Danny look up at him with an incredulous stare.

"You made us DRIVE to Beacon Hills from Kansas! I was cramped in a car for HOURS hiding us from Nik. Do you have any idea how hard it is to hide us from ALL the camera's we drove through AND satellite footage with a wavering internet connection." Danny expressed with a frustrated tone of annoyance. Jackson growled again before huffing in stubborn defeat. Jackson knew he deserved Danny's frustration…. That didn't mean he had to be fine with it.

"Exactly why Sunshine is getting your share of cookies for lunch today AND driving your stolen Camaro. So upstairs you go and get ready, I want the both of you gone in 12 minutes" Araiya ushered ignoring Jackson's pouty aura and huffy grumbles as he moved.

"You spoil him" Peter muttered as he stole a bacon piece from Jackson's plate. Araiya rolled her eyes.

"No I don't"

"Yes you do" Danny and Jeff countered

* * *

**_*Beacon High School*_**

"Okay! I'll ask. Who's Jackson and why should we care?" Malia bluntly announced with a waiting look at Stiles, Scott and Lydia. Kira shuffled beside Malia, waiting for an answer and wondering why the other three looked so anxious.

"Jackson used to be one of us. I guess- I think wait-….. Look back when Derek was still high on Alpha juice, Jackson was the first one he gave the bite too" Stiles explained

"So he was Derek's first beta?" Malia questioned trying to make sense of what she was being told. The coyote knocked Liam with her elbow causing him to startle awake. The little beta feeling tired from his morning training session with Braeden and Derek.

"Not-Not technically seeing as he pretty much rejected Derek and Scott's offer to be part of the pack" Stiles stammered a little nervous about Malia's stare. He knew his coyote was actually annoyed with having to be at school so early to have this meeting. Especially since they couldn't enjoy each other before leaving home. Stiles made a mental note to make it up to her and help her de-stress as soon as possible.

"The bite turned him into a Kanima" Scott explained saving Stiles from Malia's unimpressed stare.

"We figured out a way to turn him back to normal- well a normal werewolf I guess you could say"

"How?" Liam prompted with drowsy curiosity. Scott, Stiles and Lydia uneasily remained silent not sure on how to answer that. Stiles didn't particularly like to remember the heartbreak he had felt at the time. Although he still strongly cares for Lydia, he's not in love like that with her anymore. Lydia hated remembering the moment she saved Jackson. It was nothing but painful for her and something she'd long thought she had moved past. Scott just knew it would be an awkward topic.

"So why is he back now? I mean I remember Danny but it sort of sounds like he and Jackson have been together all this time" Kira added changing the topic

"That's the thing, Araiya said they're going to be members of her court" Scott informed.

None of the teens were sure what to feel about that. However Scott watched Stiles and Lydia carefully for their reactions. The two seemed unsurprised at the notion like they had already figured it out and he felt a small spark of irritation at being the last to click.

"So why should we care?" Malia blurted not seeing why it mattered.

"It means Araiya's court will be made up of Peter, Jackson and Danny. Honestly I'm feeling a little nervous to find out who the rest might be." Stiles answered as he thought over just what Jackson and Danny could possibly offer.

He knew why Peter was part of Araiya's court. Not only was he her best friend but admittedly the psycho wolf was smart and deadly. He had a way with words plus from what Derek had told them, the Left council always sought and verified the truth of the accused and did the dirty work necessary for the trials. They were basically the darker side of the court, the jaded and less moral ruled half.

Jackson was a jackass and world class asshole but he was also aggressive and violent when he wanted to be. From what Stiles had seen at the Hospital, Jackson looked a lot more approachable… but even more intimidating than before. Danny on the other hand was easy to like, everyone liked Danny. Messing with him meant everyone automatically hated you. Which was a little daunting because nobody was ever able to figure out if DANNY liked you.

Lydia was oddly very silent and Liam couldn't help but wonder if she was okay. The little beta wondered if the banshee might be suffering from the visions again. Liam shivered slightly at how horrible it must be to hear voices and see things at any given moment without control.

Kira gnawed at her lip feeling a little stressed and honestly a bit annoyed. She didn't really want to be worrying about all this Keeper nonsense and new court members. In fact a small part of her resented Araiya whilst the voice in her head felt ashamed for feeling it. Things between Kira and her mother have been getting worse as of late. Noshiko refused to advance Kira's training constantly saying she was not ready for the next step. Kira continued to be nothing but confused and frustrated with her mother's constant riddles and refusal to outright explain things. It especially annoyed the teen Kitsune that Noshiko would mention or refer to what Araiya has planned and how the Black family can be trusted. Kira still had her doubts on that to be honest.

The sudden roaring of an engine and sleekness of a dark blue Camaro turned heads. All eyes peered curiously at the new arrival and minds wondered as to just who could be the owner. Whispers began to circle wondering if they were getting another newbie.

The whispers only grew louder when Jackson and Danny stepped out of the vehicle. The older students and some younger, remembering the two popular boys from lacrosse. It had been quite the mystery as to why they had both left Beacon Hills and the rumour/gossip mills spurred to life at their return.

Lydia's jaw tightened as she watched Danny and Jackson speak to one another like nothing had changed. The two ignored the whispers and made their way inside. She felt an ache in her chest and clench in her stomach, when Jackson laughed haughtily at something Danny had said. Angrily she turned away from the sight of the two and moved to leave, the air around her screaming for solitude or else. Stiles frowned after Lydia's departure but understood, beside him Malia narrowed her eyes. The werecoyote turned her gaze back to the two teen boys, and glared heatedly at Jackson.

Feeling eyes on him, Jackson looked up and met the werecoyote's glare. A silent battle of threats and warning was exchanged between the two. Slowly Jackson's lips turned upwards into a smirk and with a curt nod in the McCall pack's direction he continued inside. Danny spotted them staring and smiled bright and friendly and gave a wave. Scott unsurely waved back as the teen disappeared in sight, causing the whispers to start up again.

"I don't like him" Malia lowly growled not at all happy with the way Jackson's mere presence upset Lydia.

"Maybe it won't be too bad" Kira chirped, straining to remain optimistic.

Nobody bothered to respond to that.

* * *

Jackson kept his face blank as the whispers around him continued. Filling his locker with the books he didn't need upon other things, he tried his best not to turn and roar the onlookers into submission. His wolf sneered at the petty ignorance and growled its annoyance.

"So you're Jackson Whitmore" A voice spoke casually.

Jackson paused in his actions, letting his nostrils flare subtly and scenting the air quickly. With a quirked eyebrow of interest he turned around to face the speaker. Scanning the teen who approached him, Jackson levelled him with an unimpressed stare.

'_Pathetic_' His wolf scoffed having seen how little threat the boy was.

"Howard. Howard Armstrong" The boy introduced with a confident smirk whilst folding his arms and leaning against the lockers.

"And I'm supposed to care because…. Why exactly?" Jackson snorted bored. He inwardly smirked at the twitch of annoyance he caused.

"I just figured I'd introduce myself. You're quite the topic… even before you returned. Everyone continued to talk about just how great a lacrosse captain you were. You planning on signing up for the team again?" Howard continued refraining from stumbling back when Jackson slammed his locker loudly, shocking him.

"Is there a point to whatever you're trying to do here?" Jackson impatiently glared, purposely squaring his shoulders with intimidation. His wolf laughed at the way Howard seemed to shrink back and step away.

"Look I'm just looking to know. The team could use a star player like you back alright. We got too many already like Stilinski who should just stick to bench warming" Howard covered up with a pointed nod past Jackson.

Jackson narrowed his eyes at Howard's bitter tone before looking over his shoulder. Stiles and Malia were conversing with one another, bidding goodbye as they separated for their classes. When the two leaned in for a kiss, Jackson turned his sights back on Howard. He took note of the intensity of the boys' glare and followed it back to Stiles. Jackson also didn't miss the gleam that entered the boy's eyes when he watched Malia enter her class. When Howard snapped out of it and seemed to remember Jackson was there he smirked.

"After all people like us need to stick together"

"Tch… sure" Jackson responded whilst his wolf snarled at the comparison. They were nothing like this pathetic boy before them.

Jackson then moved past Howard and made his way to his first class….. His mind working through all he had just learned.

By the time lunch had come around, EVERYONE was giddy with excitement. Finstock's outburst having made it round the school in 13 seconds flat. The Coach was practically crying when Danny and Jackson showed up in his class before demanding the two turned up for Lacrosse practice after school. Batting away the arguments that try out days were over.

"These two boys are my PRIDE and JOY! They're on the damn team if I say so you GOT THAT! If any one of you knuckle brained idiots have something to say, you can show it on the field after school" Finstock had yelled

Overall, almost everyone in Beacon High was welcoming Jackson and Danny back happily. Almost everyone.

Lydia was set on cold bitch mode all day. Not only was everyone talking about Jackson and Danny, they were also talking about Lydia and the fact she used to date Jackson. Already, the banshee had ruthlessly cut into one of the more stupid girls who had loudly labelled Lydia as the slut who drove Jackson out of town. The red head had also glared three girls into tears without the use of words and ripped apart several substitute teachers for their incompetence and stupid mistakes.

As such, The McCall teens were carefully eating in silence, doing their best to politely ignore the banshee's anger. Scott and Kira were smart enough to know any optimistic words they gave would only make things worse. Stiles was actually on Lydia's side for the whole thing. He hated Jackson being back mostly on principal rather than because he was actually angry. Malia was also on Lydia's side, strongly disliking the discomfort Jackson was causing her pack mate. Plus Malia kind of enjoyed watching Lydia aggressively defending herself with her words and smart thinking. Proving her dominance and strength.

With a leisure stroll, Jackson ignored the stares and whispers and sat down at the table Danny had secured them. The two seemed to exude an aura that dared someone to join them. The same aura the McCall pack exuded unknowingly, making them seem untouchable. It didn't help that both Jackson and Danny were extremely attractive much like the members of the McCall pack. Seeming godly like to the rest of the School population.

"It hardly feels like we left" Danny mused as he ate the lunch Araiya had packed for him. Jackson waved it off though and signed something in that same code Danny used at the hospital. Doing it subtly so no one noticed.

"Check it twice, I want a full background pulled up" Jackson instructed lowly as he noticed Danny's eyes dart quickly to where Howard kept glancing over. Raising his eyebrows, Danny smiled a little at the boy obviously checking him out, and smirking when Howard turned away quickly.

"He's cute" Danny chuckled causing Jackson to roll his eyes.

"Oh please….. Just do it. I'm getting a bit of a Matt impression" Jackson scoffed before sneering and taking a bite of his own sandwich. Like always Danny once again wondered what kind of training Araiya had put Jackson through to make him able to even mention Matt's name again.

"He's better looking than Matt" Danny pointed out jokingly causing Jackson to laugh shortly.

"You like him Danny….. that's reason enough" Jackson snarked back referring to the odd men Danny has dated or crushed on in the past. Narrowing his eyes at the jab, Danny thought of a better pay back for the remark.

"In that case. Here. You can take your mentor's gifts to the McCall pack" Danny cheerily informed whilst pushing the bag of containers towards Jackson. Glaring at Danny, the two had a silent battle before, Jackson grouchily stood up and snatched the bag from the table.

The lunch room slowly grew silent as Jackson approached the McCall pack. Jackson barely bat an eye at the glares from Stiles and Malia. Lydia stuck her chin up and tried her best to ignore the sting in her chest. Apprehensively unsure on how to react, Kira just fiddled with her spoon and watched with wide eyes.

"Here." Jackson snapped as he brought the containers out with labelled names on their lids. The McCall pack could only stare for a few minutes, blinking in wonder at what Jackson was doing.

"Araiya said to meet at the Nemeton tonight at 8:00, she'll explain then."

"Um… thanks Jackson?" Scott cautiously spoke a little thrown.

"Whatever" Jackson sneered.

"What are these for exactly?" Kira asked as she peered at the container with her name on the lid.

"To eat. What you never seen food before? Araiya made it, said to give to you" Jackson scoffed making Kira shrink a bit and blush in embarrassment at her question. Immediately, Malia reached for her container and opened it eagerly. Refraining from grinning at the Venison steak sandwich inside. Stiles tried his best to stay glaring at Jackson, but he knew if he didn't claim his own food Malia would steal it. With a reluctant sigh of defeat, Stiles snatched his container away just in time from Malia's sneaky fingers.

"I still don't like you" Malia bluntly stated with a glare before she bit into her sandwich.

"Do I look like I care" Jackson huffed before moving to leave.

"Wait! What about the other container?" Scott asked as he too began to eat Araiya's food. Kira decided to do the same seeing as everyone else was eagerly digging in.

"This is for the kid. Araiya explicitly said not to hand over until after lacrosse. Something about less chances of the coyote eating it" Jackson explained before moving back to his seat with Danny. After Jackson left, Lydia felt herself feel more at ease and relaxed. More so with the satisfied delighted sounds her friends made as they dug into Araiya's treats.

"Aren't you going to eat yours?" Malia asked eyeing Lydia's container.

Lydia opened her own container and couldn't help but blink in surprise. She didn't have a sandwich like the others did or baked cookies, instead she had several raspberry tarts. The banshee stared at the goodies blankly for a few minutes and wondered if it was coincidence or not. You see, Lydia had a rather strong fondness for tarts, she loved the treats like she loved her Prada. They were her favourite guilty pleasure that she had no shame in having. Although she preferred not to advertise it. No one really knew except for her parents and Jackson. Not even Stiles knew, a miracle in itself. Looking up and staring at Jackson's backside, Lydia wondered if this was his doing.

Lifting a treat to her lips, she bit into it and just barely stopped the moan of pleasure she wished to release. Her eyes fluttered at the sweet flavour and the warmth and excitement it procured from her. With each bite she took, she felt as if love and joy was being blessed upon her and slowly any tension she felt from the day flushed away. When she opened her eyes, she was met with a familiar and knowing gaze. Green eyes met Blue and something passed between them.

Slowly Jackson gave a tiny smile that was just shy of becoming a smirk. Lydia couldn't help but return a similar look, only hers was a mix of sultry and taunting as she bit into another raspberry tart. Flicking her hair over her shoulder, she dismissed Jackson and turned her attention back on her delicacies. At the action Jackson couldn't help but shake his head, but the smirk on his lips was telling of his true thoughts.

Danny ate his food and watched the entire encounter, his eyes gleamed and his smile was friendly….. but there was something too stiff about how it sat on his face.

* * *

**_*Meanwhile at the Stilinski Household*_**

Derek stood in front of the Stilinski's house and hesitated just for a second before knocking. The sheriff had called him and asked for him to meet at his home because he wanted to discuss something with him. Derek figured it had something to do with the Discovered bodies' case and the translation of the runes, hence why he had come as soon as he could. Braeden was originally supposed to join him but she had gotten an important call and opted out.

"Derek. Oh good, come on in. Araiya's in the kitchen, Let me just finish up this call and I'll join you both" The sheriff muttered before ushering Derek inside and turning back to the phone in hand.

"Listen Tony I don't care about any of that-….OF COURSE YOU GOD DAMN JERK!" The sheriff snapped as he walked off towards somewhere less crowded. Derek couldn't help but wince at the Sheriff's tone and wondered just who the Sheriff was talking to that caused that reaction.

Feeling a little awkward at being left on his own, Derek decided to go to the kitchen. Certain that he'd be less awkward with someone else in the room with him. Just as he entered the kitchen, his eyes scanned the room for where Araiya could possibly be. Derek couldn't deny that he felt a little concerned on how Araiya was fairing.

His face scrunching up into a glare subconsciously as he remembered the teary faced girl and her mutterings. A small part of him hoped that his efforts to comfort her had helped however a greater part of him doubted it. After all Derek was never one to comfort in fact more often than not, he believed he caused more damage than help.

_'Human make stupid mistakes'_ his wolf sneered causing Derek to ignore it.

Remembering Araiya's accusations of him hating her since they were kids, Derek felt shame once more. He couldn't fault her for her misunderstandings towards his feelings. Because she was right. Not once did Derek show her he liked her, in fact looking back on their younger years together, Derek realized he was a real jerk to her. No wonder she thought he hated her.

The fact that he had thought she had been a boy was no excuse for how he had treated her. He really was a basket brain. It was why he had made up his mind and decided to make up for his behaviour all those years ago. He had been a little surprised at the fact that he still liked her even after all these years. (His wolf liking her too was just a bonus)

He had screwed up but perhaps her entering his life once again was the world offering him a chance to make things right. Even if she thought him weird or rejected him, Derek was determined to AT LEAST be considered a friend to her.

_"Finally! Human make right choice'_ His wolf purred at his thought process

Clearly from the way their interactions went yesterday, Derek had a long way to go, but the green eyed wolf was determined to make things right.

"Araiya?" Derek grunted out seeking the honey brown eyed girl out.

When no response came, the green eyed wolf narrowed his eyes and walked round the counter. Freezing in place, Derek's mouth dropped open in surprise and his eyes widened. If anyone were to walk in at that moment and see him, they would have called the green eyed werewolf star struck.

A bended figure, kneeling down to peer into the deeper depths of the Stilinski's lower cupboards, was before the green eyed wolf. The pants the person wore, clung to their body like second skin exposing every shape and curve of their body from the waist down. It shaped the person's ass enticingly, promoting its curvaceous shape and full figure. Derek barely managed to breathe when the person wiggled its way out of the lower cupboards and pulled themselves up with the help of the bench. Their back arching and body swaying slightly to the music pounding from their earphones.

With a toss of their head, their hair fell graciously and freely to their waist. From behind, Derek was entranced by the mess of curls and waves the person's hair made, perfect for fisting one's fingers through. Something primal and raw roared inside him and he wished to cage the person between his arms. Caging them in and dominating them with his wolf. His green eyes trailed the shape of their chest, admiring the perfect perkiness their chest exhibited. He couldn't find it in him to drag his eyes away from the see through material that covered their shoulder's back, almost groaning at the way they moved. Sleek like a feline, fiercely stalking their prey.

'_WANT!'_ Derek's wolf whined, whimpering to touch the body of the goddess before him. It took all of the will power Derek had to restrain the seed of desperation his wolf was howling for.

As such when the figure turned around, still lost to the sound of their music, Derek almost swallowed his tongue. She was beautiful. Thick lashes that framed her doe eyes, skin a smooth creamy pale that he wished to taste. Lips pouty and full he could only dream of devouring, teasing and nipping at with his teeth. He remembered what it felt like to cradle her cheeks with his hands, his fingers splayed over her wet cheeks. His mind wondered on whether her lips were as smooth to touch.

'_WANT…..MINE…..WANT!' _His wolf howled, panting and encouraging Derek to simply take and claim. The desire so strong, Derek almost did. Only JUST managing to control his actions.

When Araiya opened her eyes, mid-way through her humming of 'Dangerously in Love' by Beyonce, she froze for all but a second. Her insides flushing with heat as she was overcome by the feeling of being prey. Her eyes locked on the dark green shaded orbs that was intensely staring at her person. Her mind flashed back to the gasping green eyed male from her dream and she yelped. Tripping forward on air, flinging her newly discovered tray in Derek's face.

In another room the Sheriff paused in his phone call at the crashing sounds, before dismissing it and returning to his phone call.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Araiya crowed as she hastily steadied herself. For a second, all Derek could do was stare at her heaving chest before plastering a smirk on his lips and arching an incredulous eyebrow.

"The sheriff wanted to discuss something with me" Derek shrugged enjoying the wide eyed stare he procured from Araiya. Silence built between the two as neither knew what else could be said. As such Derek took the time to appreciate the sight of Araiya in her sheer mesh splicing long sleeved black t-shirt. The clothing flattering the shape of her body in ways he never imagined.

Araiya on the other hand was mortifyingly remembering the dream she had experienced, and almost squeaked at the sound of Derek's voice. Images of his body entering her mind making her skin brighten in red.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked only to see what his words would cause her to do.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Araiya growled her eyes flashing golden then amethyst before settling back on her usual honey brown shade. Derek only arched his eyebrow in response.

"Who said!?" He taunted back

"That's- You're-… I can't look at you after yesterday" Araiya hissed snatching the tray back from Derek's hold and turning back to the cookies she had just brought out of the oven. The delicious aroma of the goodies, spurring something inside Derek.

"Why not?" Derek asked however Araiya clenched her jaw and refused to answer. As the silence once more stretched between them, Derek couldn't help but wonder if Araiya was truly okay after yesterday.

Deciding to say something, He reached and made her face him. Intent on at least finding out her emotional state in regards to yesterday.

"Look I just- I wanted to know if you were alright after yesterday" Derek awkwardly grumbled out. His tone somewhat rude but concerned. Araiya froze at the grip he had on her wrist, actively aware of the heat of his hand on her skin, and the tingly numbness it caused. Her mind whirling and racing at the move, causing Derek to worry in concern.

"I'm FINE!" Araiya squeaked as the image of a naked Derek Hale entered her mind again.

"Araiya…. Are you sure?" Derek asked his eyebrows furrowing further. His words only spurred Araiya to remember the breathy way dream Derek had moaned her name and she pulled her wrist from his grip with a high pitched 'YES'

Anything Derek was about to say was cut off by the Sheriff's entry and Araiya basically ran to the sheriff's side, putting as much space as she could between her and Derek. Derek scowled, confused at the action but otherwise did nothing.

"Everything alright in here?" The Sheriff asked noticing the tension in the room.

"GREAT! Everything is perfect! How's dad doing huh? He okay? He good? The two of you good? Were you feeling good?" Araiya rambled out as she quickly dished the hot cookies onto the cooling tray. The sheriff narrowed his eyes accusingly at her ways and looked to Derek for an answer. However the green eyed wolf could only shrug in response.

"Fine….. Your dad was fine, still a major pain in the ass but alive which is all that matters" The sheriff answered warily, too busy watching Araiya's weirdness unfold.

"Awesome! So out of curiosity what- what exactly is Derek doing here?" Araiya muttered out tightly through a wide false smile. Ignoring the raised eyebrows of Derek's saying 'Really, you're just going to ignore that I'm here?'

"I didn't want to cause too much confusion with the whole training matter" The sheriff responded warily.

"What training manner?" Derek asked curiously.

"I want the kids to be trained. Araiya and Peter had several idea's I think might really suit Stiles and them. I figured that since you and Braeden were already training Liam, and Noshiko was training Kira, you could all just combine your training times and figure out a way to get the entire pack in sync on the field together"

"Peter and I were planning to ask you parents about that any way at some point. All this really does is speed things up a little. We got no problem with adjusting our plans" Araiya shrugged choosing to pretend Derek wasn't present and making her nervous at all.

"I'm fine with it as long as they got a real plan" Derek shrugged

"That's good. How about Braeden?" The sheriff asked causing Derek to frown and Araiya's stomach to clench bitterly.

"She's been getting a lot of calls lately, asking to hire her for a few jobs. I'm not sure how available she'll be to help" Derek informed unaware of the sharp glare Araiya was fixating the cookies with at his words.

"A shame but that won't be an issue will it?" The sheriff asked looking to Araiya. With a wide and entirely fake smile, Araiya answered.

"No, of course not." Neither men aware of the inner irritation Araiya felt at the way Derek spoke about Braeden. Her territorial side rearing it's head disliking the fact that Braeden was mentioned.

"Good…. You and Peter better have a thought out plan on how you're going to train them" The sheriff warned Araiya. Fanning the cookies idly, Araiya bit her lips before hesitatingly asking for a favour from the sheriff and Derek.

When the impromptu meeting was over, The sheriff jokingly demanded for Araiya and Derek to leave his house. Laughing along at the Sheriff's joke, Derek made his way to leave.

"Oh Derek before you go, you should take a few of these with you" The sheriff chirped, offering some of Araiya's cookies to the green eyed wolf. Araiya kept her gaze on the dishes she was washing. Self conscious of the feel of Derek's eyes on her person.

"I would love some." Derek smirked, taking the plate the Sheriff offered. The green eyed wolf slightly giddy at the wonders on what reaction Araiya would have to his next words.

"I simply can't get enough of how easily Araiya's cookies crumble in my mouth" The pointed cookie innuendo reminding Araiya of her flirtatious remarks that time at the grocery store. Araiya ended up breaking the plate in her hold, and Derek simply grinned victoriously at his win before making his way out.

"Araiya!?" The sheriff exclaimed, turning to her in concern and missing the smug victorious smirk on Derek's face as he left, munching on a cookie.

"I-I um- I'm…" She stuttered before slumping her shoulder and bowing her head.

"I'm fine… nothing's wrong…. Just the fact that I've lost all dignity and respect I had for myself" She muttered before burying her face in her folded arms and sliding to the floor on her butt hiding her red face. The sheriff could only stare at her in confusion….. with no idea as to what Araiya was going on about.

* * *

**_*TimeSkip: Two days later*_**

**_*Beacon Hills: Edge of the woods*_**

Scott, Kira and Liam looked around in confusion. The three searching for any signs of one of their friends; Lydia to be specific. Biting at her lip in concern, Kira shared a worried look with Scott before looking down at her phone worriedly.

"Where do you think she is?" Kira asked

"I'm not sure. She was pretty vague in her text" Scott answered

"Do you think she found something out about the bodies?" Liam questioned

Scott opened his mouth to reply only to sense the presence of someone joining them. Immediately all three teenagers looked to see who was approaching. Their stances relaxing when it was revealed to be Malia.

"Where's Lydia?" The coyote demanded motioning to her phone showing them the text message she received asking to meet.

"You got one too!?"Kira exclaimed feeling a little weird about the situation.

"Is Stiles with you?" Scott asked instead, his gaze narrowing suspiciously

"I was checking on my dad when I got the text, I came straight from there" Malia explained growing suspicious as well.

Liam looked to the older teens, a little anxiously. All three of the older teens looking around their surroundings warily. Malia found herself tensing, feeling the air stiffen with warning. Her senses warning her of something but she didn't know what.

"Scott! I'm getting a bad feeling about this" Kira muttered whilst moving closer to her alpha. Scott said nothing but his tense form showed his agreement. Whether they knew it or not, the four shifters began to stand back to back. Liam trembled slightly feeling anticipation, ready on his toes, much like Malia.

"Stick together….. Kira! Call Lydia and see if-"

A loud and shrill scream cut the True Alpha's words off, causing the four teens to look to the direction it came from.

"Someone's in trouble! We got to help them!" Liam exclaimed before taking off in the direction of the scream.

"Liam WAIT!" Scott called after, but Liam had already gone.

"I'm going after him!" Malia growled out before chasing after the little beta.

Scott and Kira stared after them with uncertain and worried eyes, before following. The shrilly scream was coming from the abandon warehouse the witches had wanted to set up the meeting for Liam. The four teenagers rushed inside where the shrill scream was coming from loud and clear. Once inside the four looked quickly around only to find nothing, and the screaming had stopped.

"There's nobody here" Malia stated her eyes narrowing with annoyance.

"But I HEARD someone screaming" Liam insisted

"Okay NOW does anyone get the feeling that something bad is going to happen" Kira questioned tentatively.

Scott was silent as he looked around the empty warehouse for clues. His jaw tensed as his instincts seemed to warn him to be wary. Casting one more look and sniff around the place and finding nothing, Scott motioned for the others to follow him.

"Let's go. Whatever was here isn't anymore and we should go back in case Lydia has-"

Once again the True Alpha was cut off by an eerily mocking giggle. In sync all four teens whipped to find the source of the giggle but had no such luck. Liam was already growling, hating the feeling of being trapped like an animal.

"Who's there? Show yourself! We don't mean you any harm" Scott placated calmly but his body was tense and on the ready. Beside him, Kira had a grip on her sword whilst Malia glared at her surroundings. A mocking cackle followed after Scott had spoken, followed by the windows and anything that led to the outside slamming. Looking to the door only to see a figure concealed completely in black with a ski mask concealing their face and gender, Malia rushed to stop the person from locking the door. Despite her attempt she was too late and ended up rebounding back towards the rest of the group.

"You okay?" Scott asked in concern, but the coyote just brushed off his attempts to help her up.

"Its mountain ash" Malia sneered darkly

"We're trapped in here!" Kira stated with a slight quiver of concern. Liam growled lowly as he looked around the room for their assailant. Malia rushed to the windows, intending to pry them open only to be repelled back once again. Snarling she swore and dusted herself off.

"They've warded the whole building" The coyote spat angrily.

"Call Stiles!" Scott instructed only to have Kira speak.

"Can't there's no service!"

"What are we going to do now?" Liam asked imploringly looking to Scott.

"They could have Lydia captive" Malia added

"We don't even know who or what they are" Kira pointed out. Staring at his friends solemnly, Scott met their gazes with determination.

"Just stay calm. I'm sure the four of us can come up with-"

"We're sitting prey in here Scott! They have us trapped with mountain ash. What we need is a plan to get out" Malia snapped hating how vulnerable they were. The she coyote was never prey, she was a predator through and through. Malia was used to looking out for herself but… looking at her friends, she sneered at the door….. This time around she had other lives to look out for. And she had no plans of leaving them behind.

"What do we do if they attack?" Kira asked whilst warily eyeing her surroundings. Liam and Malia were already back to back with one another, subconsciously shielding Kira and Scott. Kira had a hand on her sword standing a little more in front of Scott. None of the teens noticing their positions. Scott lifted his head when he heard the creepy giggle and laughing cackle start up again, seeming to echo around the warehouse. On silent command all four shifters eyes glowed their respective colours. Each one on the defensive, Scott's crimson gaze looked round only once before he spoke.

"What do you want?" The true alpha demanded, standing tall.

The hidden assailants privately observed the formation the four teens had formed and smiled wickedly.

"We've heard plenty about you Alpha McCall" One rasped, its voice indistinguishable gender wise

"Where's Lydia!?" Liam snarled out angrily through his fanged teeth.

"I wouldn't worry about her…..she's safer than any of you will be" The other crooned deeply, sounding male.

The four teens felt their skin prickle, and the hair on the back of their necks stand on end. A shiver of worry and fear rankled through them. Scott's senses flared to life and immediately he pushed Kira down just in time to have their attacker miss their mark. The Kitsune and True alpha snarled at their attacker quickly before blocking their next attack. Liam and Malia faced off against the other one who was attacking them, everything happening too fast for any of the teens to really see who they were fighting.

"_Tenebras abscondam"_ The one fighting Scott and Kira chanted with a sharp smile. The teens only had a second to share a look of panic before the entire warehouse blackened with darkness. There was no light evident in any nook or cranny simply darkness. Liam let out a frightful whimper at his sudden blindness, He couldn't even see his hands and he knew that his eyes were open. Could feel his lashes blinking against his skin.

"SCOTT!" the little beta cried in fear and panic, almost feeling hysterical.

"LIAM!" the little beta heard back.

"I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! WHAT DID THEY DO? WHAT HAPPENED!? WHERE ARE YOU?" Liam growled out feeling so alone, so abandoned in the darkness.

"Liam follow our voices!" Kira called out trying to hide the fear in her own voice. She had her hand clenching tightly around Scott's whilst the other was on her sword. She was so thankful that the two had a grip on one another but it was little comfort compared to the situation they were currently in.

"Malia!? Malia? MALIA! Liam where's Malia?" Scott cautiously questioned over Kira's words of guidance.

"I-I don't know? She was fighting off whoever attacked us and was further away from me" Liam frantically responded.

Unknown to the 3 teens, the she coyote was restrained by the two attackers. She was furiously fighting for release but despite her efforts, two against one was enough to hold her. It was obvious now that between their two attackers one was a werewolf and the other capable of magic. Both attackers were concealed in black, hiding their identities, for some reason the darkness didn't blind Malia like it had her friends. Instead it had avoided her, choosing instead to blind her friends. They'd dragged her away from the others, one hand covering her mouth to prevent her from warning the others.

Trying to claw her attackers, Malia's coyote blue eyes glowed brightly. The magic caster shut the door to what used to be an office shut and looked to the werewolf that still had a hold on her.

"Will you be fine?" The magic caster asked their voice indistinguishable.

The werewolf huffed out what sounded like a laugh before speaking.

"The true Alpha awaits….. I can handle this one"

Malia's eyes widened in recognition and shock. It was undeniable as to who this werewolf was and as such that could only mean that….

Araiya smiled proudly when she saw the realisation dawn on Malia's face.

"You two have fun now" Araiya teased before heading back to the three blinded teens.

The minute Araiya had left, Peter only had 8 seconds before the room was flooded with the scent of furious rage. All of it rolling off the teen coyote he had in his hold. Peter would never admit it, and he knew that Araiya would never call him out on it, but the older wolf was nervous. When planning this skill assessment on the teens in the pack who could shift, the choice on who would test Malia had been handled carefully. Noshiko had looked a little worried when Araiya announced that he would assess the she-coyote.

Dodging a hazardous swipe towards his jugular, Peter dodged just in time to miss the tackle aimed for him. Staring, eye to eye for the first time since Mexico, Glowing identical blue orbs met.

In that moment, Peter felt his gut swoop and his heart tighten painfully.

She was beautiful; Agile, fierce. Despite the wild rage and feral actions she displayed, Peter could see the precision and intelligence in her eyes. She was cunning and sly although not obviously so. She knew what needed to be done and did them if nobody else would. She was loyal, completely and entirely loyal to those who earned it. He saw in her the good he used to be and it broke him to know that he never got to witness her grow into it. She was his daughter and he never had the chance to be a father to her.

Crouching low, and baring his fangs sharply, Peter growled. He had missed the opportunity to be her father. Now he is only a monster striving to survive. The least he can do for her is push her past her limits and strengthen her enough to protect herself and her own.

With a sneer and taunting grin, Peter crooned his next words mockingly.

"Come to _Daddy_, princess"

With that said the two lunged at one another, swiping and clawing to injure and defeat the other.

* * *

After leaving the father, daughter duo alone, Araiya seriously contemplated going back in just in case. She hadn't planned on interfering with Peter and Malia's interaction with each other. However the other night when the both of them had been hitting the whiskey again, it dawned on her. Peter HAD no plans of fixing his relationship with Malia. He'd chosen to remain seen as a malicious power hungry asshole towards the girl and Araiya just could not let that happen. Not when Peter had always wanted kids.

That's not to say, this test will fix all the issues the father daughter had, but it was the first step towards some sort of relationship.

"They are together now, and are trying to figure out a solution to their blindness" Noshiko informed so very quietly.

The both of them were watching the left over teens from a higher point. Listening to the panicky heaving of Liam's breaths, the cautious reassurance of Kira's voice and Scott's steady slow paced breathing.

"Hm… The coyote has been taken care off" Araiya purposely informed. Noshiko and Araiya shared looks of approval at the way the True Alpha tensed and tightened his grip on Kira. They saw the way Kira changed the patterns in which she rubbed Liam's pack in comfort. Heard the hitch and angry snarl in Liam's voice as his breathing became harsher.

"Does she live?" Noshiko asked sticking to the script they vaguely planned out last night.

"For now…" Araiya tauntingly crooned pushing because she knew one of them would snap.

When Liam let out a furious roar of rage and anger, Noshiko and Araiya made their move. The real test now beginning.

* * *

Scott felt winded. His sides were bleeding his energy slowly seeping and his worry sky high. However none of that was equal to the anger that boiled in his gut. They were playing with them. Stringing them along like little puppets. Mockingly luring them into a trap simply to poke and prod them with rocks.

"Who are you?" Scott snarled.

Distantly he could hear the clinking of swords, from where Kira was fighting. Kira's fox spirit was bright as it shrouded her and fierce as they fought but he could see her struggling to keep up. To his left, Liam was doing his best to escape the bindings that held him to the pole. All three teens' eyes glowed their respective colours allowing them to see. It was Liam who discovered that they needed to use their other eyes to see past the darkness.

Scott didn't know how long the three of them had been fighting, but they couldn't stop. It was cold comfort to know that Malia was still alive, but the fact that they could possibly be doing who knows what to her. The one who had blinded them made their way to where Liam was blearily blinking in and out of consciousness.

"I'm curious Scott McCall…"

"You know me? Look whatever it is you got against me just-"

"Personally I have nothing against you. I'm just doing as I was asked"

"Then why-"

"I'm going to ask you a question Scott."

Scott watched anxiously as whoever it was twirled the dagger in their hand idly, and paced thoughtfully in front of Liam. Checking on the little beta, Scott worried over what the powder substance could have been. He hoped with all his might that it wasn't poison that they'd used against Liam. The little beta had been drowsy and out of it ever since.

"Why do you fight Scott?"

"What?" Scott asked not expecting the question to sound so… sympathetic and caring.

"Do you fight for the people of this town? For your friends? Or do you fight for a clear conscious? Why do you fight?"

Scott gaped, scrambling to find an answer which would appeal to the person. Before he could think of anything, Kira let out a cry of pain and exhaustion. The young Kitsune lost her sword and was lying flat on her back. Her opponent raised their own weapon and swiftly brought it down.

"KIRA!" Scott cried out

Kira stared wide eyed at the blade which was inches away from her face. Blinking owlishly at it she turned to look at her attacker, who stared down at her silently, identity concealed.

"Ah… I see" the one near Liam spoke causing Scott and Kira to look at them.

"I think we have enough to start their training on"

"Wha-"

A loud crashing noise echoed and a figure came flying through the wall, leaving a gaping hole in its wake. Scott looked at the figure with shock and surprise only furthering into confusion when Malia joined them. The coyote looked ragged and wrecked claw wounds and blood evident on her clothes.

"Nice of you to join the party" The one near Liam mused looking at the body that Malia kicked through the wall. When they reached for their mask and pulled it off with a shake of their head, Scott gaped. Araiya only spared the true alpha a small smile before reaching to help Peter off the ground.

"I do so love to make an entry"

"Peter!?" Scott breathed in confusion.

"You okay?" Malia asked as she crouched down beside Scott. The coyote showed no surprise at the revelations occurring, only glaring at Peter and Araiya. Other than that she seemed pretty blasé towards the whole thing.

"Mom!?" Kira whispered in confusion with a tinge of betrayal. Noshiko chucked the ski mask to the side and griped her sword, pulling it out from the ground. Looking down at her daughter, she frowned with disappointment.

"You have not been practicing" Noshiko spoke whilst sheathing her sword. Kira could only stare with wide eyes.

"4 hours and 45 minutes. Not bad" Braeden praised as she climbed down from her hidden perch up top.

"You- This was a set up!? The whole time!?" Scott snapped

"It was a test. We needed to see how well the four of you fought individually and together" Araiya explained casually, as she put away the dagger in her hand. She reached behind one of the pillars and pulled out a flask before moving to where Liam was still restrained. Blinking, in effort to remain awake, the little beta eyed the flask with weak suspicion.

"Drink this" Araiya urged, tipping the flask and urging the boy to drink. Liam managed a muffle cry of protest before turning his head and spitting the substance out.

"UGH! What the hell is that?" The little Beta complained

"Coffee… It'll wake you up completely from the mild sleeping powder I blew in your face" Araiya deadpanned although her eyes gave her laughter away. Liam blushed sheepishly before accepting the drink, downing it all in one go. Afterwards Araiya released him from his binds and turned to face the others.

"You tricked us!" Scott accused, his tone filled with disbelief and restrained anger

"Why did you set this up?" Kira asked looking to her mother but Noshiko didn't answer.

"Because we needed to see just how your pack functions when in combat against an enemy" Peter bluntly smirked. Despite Scott's dark glare, Peter continued to smirk. Beside him Araiya inwardly gave herself a pat on the back on a job well done. The thrilling pride thrumming through the link she shared with Peter, exposed how good a mood the older wolf was in.

"If we are to train you we needed to know where you lacked and were you exceeded. As such the four of us staged this entire thing. It served the purpose of allowing us to see ow you would react to such a situation."

"Why couldn't you just ask us?" Liam questioned as he continued to drink the coffee Araiya gave him.

"Because if you knew this was a test you'd perform at the level you THINK you have. Convincing you this whole thing was real brought out the real strength and level the four of you are at" Araiya calmly informed. It did nothing to lessen the angry, betrayed and annoyed looks she was receiving from Scott, Kira and Malia.

"Training!? What training!?" Kira demanded

"From today onwards the four of you will be aided in training by Peter and Araiya" Noshiko spoke, leaving no room for objection.

"WHAT!" "You can't be serious!" "HIM! YOU WANT US TO TRAIN WITH HIM!" "Why?" The four teens reacted.

"MOM!" Kira shrieked having reached a new level of anger towards her mother. Her eyes flashed a glowing orange and the air around her shimmered slightly. Noshiko narrowed her eyes at her daughters' aggression.

"Watashi wa sorera ni yotte kunren sa reru koto o kyohi suru!" (I refuse to be trained by them!)

"Anata wa surudearou. Watashi ga oshie rare, watashi no shirukagiri dekiru gozen to shite anata o shien shite imasu." (You will. I have taught and aided you as far as I am able) Noshiko responded back calmly, ignoring the sneering snarl on Kira's lips. Kira snatched her sword from the ground and charged at her mother, expecting it, Noshiko met the attack with her own sword. Swiftly and quickly sheathing her weapon and meeting her daughters glare.

"Control yourself Kira!" Noshiko snapped flashing her own glowing eyes at the young Kitsune. Kira blinked in astonished confusion and fear. Dropping her weapon like it was burning to touch.

"I-I I'm sorry I don't know what…" Kira stammered looking to her mother tearfully. The others all watched the scene in silence, knowing they had no place to speak just yet.

"It's not that I don't want to teach you Kira. It is because I can't. You think like a wolf and not like a fox. My training will only get you killed and I do not want that" Noshiko explained. Her face blank and her words cold but her tone sad. Kira bowed her head suddenly feeling the urge to cry in shame.

"You will train her then" Noshiko implored looking to Araiya. Araiya however shook her head.

"I will not be her teacher. Although I will help her prepare for him. Until he arrives I've asked Danny to help her out and advise her on what to expect" Araiya responded

"But Danny's a human isn't he?" Scott joined and Araiya just smirked in amusement.

"Doesn't mean he can't fight. You don't really think he spent all that time in London on holiday, Do you?" Araiya mused

"So you'll help me?" Kira weakly asked still feeling shame at her actions. Giving the young Kitsune a comforting smile, Araiya nodded.

"Yeah I will. Don't worry too much alright. You're getting a pretty kickass teacher if I do say so myself" Araiya cheerily informed.

"A little bias don't you think?" Peter snorted mockingly.

"No! After all who better to teach her than a Wolf who thinks like a fox! Her mother being his mentor was just a bonus" Araiya chirped causing Kira to look to her mother with wide eyes.

The sound of oncoming vehicles penetrated the silence, and they were soon joined by Derek, Jackson, Danny, Lydia and Stiles.

"Malia!" Stiles yelped in concern as he noticed the state of his girlfriend. Pulling her into a hug and frantically checking her over, Stiles glared at Peter who only sneered back in response. Feeling warmed by her mate's concern, Malia unashamedly relished in the attention he payed her.

"That was a dick move Rai!" Stiles snapped in annoyance. Araiya could only sheepishly bow her head and apologetically scuff her feet.

"I promise I'll make it up to you okay!? Anything you want to eat I'll make it" She offered feeling guilty. Peter only rolled his eyes at Araiya's actions, shaking his head at how wrapped the Stilinski boy had her around his fingers.

"Roasted Deer on a stick for a week" Malia instantly demanded causing Stiles to sigh and Araiya to nod.

"I can do that. I don't really work with Deer a lot anyway other than making you sandwiches for lunch" Araiya agreed musingly.

"What do you mean? You sent it over for like 5 days in a row after the water pixie trials" Stiles countered until he grew suspicious at the genuine confusion on Araiya's face.

"But I was-….. Never mind. Roasted Deer got it" Araiya responded as comprehension dawned on her. Stiles found himself staring at Peter who was casually dusting off the dirt on his clothes, seeming to pay no attention to their conversation. Malia probably would have found it strange too, however she was feeling far too gleeful at the promised meat.

"How'd it go?" Derek asked as he came to stand beside Braeden. Lydia wandering over with an interested gleam in her eyes. The mercenary smirked before shrugging.

"Not bad actually. A lot of work still needed but at least they won't die within the first 4 hours and 45 minutes"

"You knew about this?" Scott growled at Derek with red eyes flashing, showing his annoyance.

"The Sheriff's request. Your mother's the one who suggested I not tell you" Derek answered causing Scott to quiet down. Everyone in the Pack knew that if Melissa told you something, you do it, it was an unspoken expectation Scott had for them.

"How'd Liam go?" Derek asked instead causing the little beta to anxiously wait for Braeden's assessment.

"I was impressed. If Araiya hadn't of caught him off guard with that sleeping powder he probably could have kept going. His healing rate had actually improved much like his pain endurance. However he's still got a problem with charging head first and predicting his opponents fight style. He managed a few hits on Araiya before she chained him to that pillar" Braeden shared and Liam felt elated that he had impressed one of his trainers. His elation only growing into pride when Derek smirked proudly.

"Sounds like you got a spar partner Jackson" Danny smiled making Liam fidget in embarrassment at all the positive attention.

"Tch… yeah we'll see about that." Jackson scoffed outwardly showing nothing but boredom. However inwardly Jackson's curiosity was peaked. He'd seen Liam out on the lacrosse field and the kid was skilled, possibly better than he was as a human. Eyeing the little beta critically he pondered on what else the little beta was capable of.

Liam once again felt his stomach swoop in excitement, having come to slightly hero worship Danny and Jackson. After all the two were practically Lacrosse gods before they left, Coach Finstock never stopped mentioning them. Now that they were back on the team they were living up to all those rumours. To hear he might be on par with THE Jackson Whitmore was like Christmas morning to Liam.

Scott felt a rumble resound in his mind from his wolf, and the brimming of what felt like anger, filled him. He did not at all like the way Liam seemed to perk at Derek's approval. He also strongly disliked the starry praise Liam's eyes held when they looked at Jackson. Liam was HIS beta and Scott felt anger brim inside him at the obvious distance in their Dynamics. Safe to say he was not a happy Alpha.

"You helped them!" Scott accused looking at Lydia but the banshee glared at his tone.

"We need help Scott. I don't know about you but I don't plan on letting our pack die and I'm not eager to see any more of our friends DEAD!" Lydia all but hissed causing everyone to look to them in silence. The Teen Alpha and Banshee seemed to argue with each other through looks alone and it was causing tension and unease to fill the area. Peter watched the interaction with calculative eyes, eagerly awaiting to see if one would concede.

After all the Right Council usually worked closely with the Oracle, whilst the Left Council was kept in line by the Shadow Hunter. The Guardian played neutral however with Stiles origins and birth rights he filled both roles (Guardian and Shadow Hunter). The Oracle and Guardian the second in commands to the Keeper. Should the Keeper be unavailable or indisposed it was them who stepped up and filled the role.

"Back off McCall" Jackson growled interrupting the two. Scott transferred his glare to Jackson.

"Stay out of this Jackson" Scott ordered his glare warning. Behind them everyone nervously watched, unsure of whether they should interrupt or not.

Stiles was oddly silent, not immediately rushing to Scott's side like normally. Whatever the issue between Scott and Jackson, it was clearly personal for Jackson. It wasn't like before Jackson left. Jealously over Scott becoming as good as he did after the bite. This wasn't a battle of dominance between the two wolfs. This was a battle of wrong doings, perhaps accusing failure, all stemming from Jackson. It was clear to Stiles that Jackson blamed Scott for failing in something he had trusted Scott to do.

Danny stepped up behind Jackson, placing a hand on his shoulder and easing him away from Scott. Forcing the two to calm slightly.

"Careful Jackson….." Danny warned softly but Jackson just growled at the words.

"Jackson. That's enough! You and Scott can work through your issues some other time. Right now I want to inform everyone on how this whole training thing is going to go" Araiya interrupted changing the heavy atmosphere to one of casualty. Scott seemed to snap out of whatever haze he was in when Kira slipped her fingers into his hands.

"From what I've gathered today I'm going to have Danny and Kira working together. At least until Nik joins us. Braeden's agreed to help Noshiko and Satomi guard the borders that way you all can have more time to train freely without worry of dying"

"I thought the assassinations had stopped?" Liam questioned

"Not even a little. In fact their getting worse. News is travelling fast about the Beacon being active and more and more people are wanting you all Dead. I'm not letting any of you kids face them down unprepared. That's why Jackson, Peter and Derek will be training with you, Malia and Scott" Araiya explained to Liam. Her presence becoming one of authority, like a squad leader training the new recruits.

"You sure about that?" Derek asked, silently referring to the fact that more than half of that group had deep seeded issues of mistrust, hatred and anger towards one another. Araiya met his green eyed gaze with a firm nod. The two ignoring any other feelings and confused issues between them, keeping their interactions strictly professional for the good of the kids and pack.

"I'm sure" Araiya affirmed causing Derek to nod acceptingly.

"What about Stiles and Lydia?" Malia asked with a nod in the two's direction.

"Deputy Parrish has agreed to train Lydia, allowing the two more time together to indentify what Parrish might be. Jeff will also be sure to educate our beautiful banshee should she ask" Peter crooned with a cooing grin in Lydia's direction. Malia uneasily accepted Peter's answer, feeling a little confused on how she should treat the werewolf; her biological father. After versing him earlier, Malia's coyote couldn't help but feel a little respect for the man. He was a strong opponent and it was clear that their fight was not intended to be to the death. Something she had never considered possible for Peter Hale after Mexico.

Lydia only stared at Peter, A part of her wanting to sneer back in hatred, hating him for all he had done to her. Yet another part, was admittedly more understanding towards the older wolf. Lydia remembered the tragic heartbreak in little Peter's blue eyes as he cradled his mother's corpse. She remembered the spark of adoration and love they held every moment he spent with the girl, Lydia was sure had been Malia's mother. The wild protective and familial love he devoted to the Hale pups.

Looking at the older wolf before her, Lydia could only stare unsure of how she felt about Peter Hale.

"With that said, Stiles will be trained by me" Araiya added

"Wha-I-I I am?" Stiles spoke surprised

"In a way. I won't be so much as teaching, as it'll mostly be me reminding you of what you already know"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm going to be helping you remember all the lessons' your mother managed to teach you before she passed"

Stiles froze at the mention of his mother and the darkness flared briefly. His mother had taught him something? She had given him lessons he didn't remember. With a desperation he thought he had gotten over, Stiles yearned for anything that his mother had passed him.

"Until I think your ready enough that's how things will be" Araiya finished with a nod.

"Finally! Can we hurry up and go home now. I don't get why the hell we all had to be present for some shitty talk" Jackson growled as he pushed his way to leave. Everyone had broken into small groups making to follow him, talking lightly with one another. It was why they had all been startled when Jackson turned mid step and roared, already shifted in a fighting stance, shielding his face from the sudden attack.

"YOU STOLE MY FUCKING CAR YOU ASSHOLE!" The new comer roared as it continued to attack Jackson.

"YOU FUCKING RETARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jackson snarled as he retaliated already ready to fight.

"As if you fucking can you fucking son of a bitch!" the other werewolf snarled with glowing beta golden eyes. The two wolves ran at each other clawing ruthlessly and snarling. Jackson roared in pain at the deeply impeded claw wounds the other caused, dragging it deeper down his backside. Breaking the arm, Jackson pushed the wolf of him.

"You're fucking DEAD Lahey!" Jackson hissed furiously as the wounds on his person healed quicker than even werewolf possible. Even the Deep claw marks had already stitched back together in a matter of seconds.

The shifters watching marvelled at Jackson's impossible healing rate, the blonde wolf looking completely unharmed, whilst also equally thrown. Nobody knew just what to say or do as they watched the two werewolves ruthlessly attack each other. Well…. Some of them, Malia kind of looked like she wanted to join.

"Isaac?" Derek breathed in shock but the boy in question was too busy trying to rip Jackson's arm from its socket.

"Which one of you will like to own up to this happening?" Araiya sighed with a small glare at Peter and Danny. Peter's eyes sparkled with glee but Araiya could feel his surprise through their link so knew he wasn't to blame. Casting her look to Danny, the boy just met her eyes defiantly.

"I had to sit in a car for hours with Jackson, whilst you just buy Isaac a plane ticket. In what world is that fair!" Danny snorted sticking with his reasoning silently stating his fault in the matter. Araiya sighed before staring back at the two fighting werewolves and deflating slightly.

"Great! Well there goes the punishment I had planned back at the mansion." She muttered. Staring at the bloody mess, Jackson and Isaac seemed to be making of each other she turned to Peter curiously.

"Do you think this classifies as severely punished enough for Nik?" She questioned

"Their basically killing each other ARAIYA!" Stiles screeched looking a bit faint at the bloody picture Isaac and Jackson painted.

"I'll take that as a yes" Araiya nodded

"I wonder how did he found us?" Peter smirked, eyes gleaming at the nasty words spilling out of Jackson and Isaac's mouths as they fought.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!" a high pitched voice squealed, turning everyone's head except for the fighting wolves.

The last thing Araiya saw was a maniacal looking woman with the scariest smile stretched on her face. Reaching out to glomp her and suffocate her in a tight squeeze, smushing Araiya into her hugely blessed breasts and cutting off any air the poor girl had.

"April I think you're killing her" A male voice tittered as he joined the group. Everyone was still in a shocked daze at the new arrivals entrance.

"I can't help it I missed her! You don't understand Lazarus you don't know how intimately invested I am with her! We've shared so much between us!" The woman currently squeezing Araiya in a death hug pouted.

"This is Araiya, You're her therapist. You can never have enough Therapy with a bond like yours" The man crooned caressing the woman's cheek seductively. April pouted before releasing Araiya from her hold. Flailing and gasping for air, Araiya dazedly fell into Lazarus's arms, moaning at his cold touch to her heated cheeks.

"There, there Rai….Lazarus has you" He crooned, his tongue darted out and licked at the shell of her ear.

"Mmmh…. You still taste so delicious" He groaned the veins around his eyes growing black as sharp fangs fell from his teeth.

*ROAR*

A furious roar came from Derek and the entire group froze at the sound. Lazarus and April hid their small smirks of approval and Peter had to cover his mouth to hide his gleeful grin. The older wolf unable to hide just how great the entire scene looked. Peter couldn't help but be ecstatically happy at how well Step 2 of his plan had seemed to have started.

"Vampire!" Derek spat in disgust causing the others to look surprised. Braeden however already had her gun trained on the newcomers. Noshiko on the other hand inwardly just sighed at the immaturity.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Araiya manged to snap as her mind cleared.

"Well when Mike and Richard told us about the happenings here in Beacon Hills, We just had to come! So we asked Davian for permission and tagged along with Isaac" April chirped happily freaking the others slightly with her giddiness. Araiya seemed to gape for a while before something clicked and she turned to Peter.

"PETER!" She accused but Peter just shrugged

"You never asked"

"OH RAIYA I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AND DEREK ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!" April squealed, squishing Araiya's cheeks and twirling away.

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!" Araiya yelled her cheeks turning red. Derek was too busy glaring angrily at the vampire still touching Araiya. The wolf in him howling angrily. Lazarus was just grinning at the sight Derek made, causing Braeden to glare threateningly. Noshiko had just turned tail and walked away, officially seeing no need to be present and leaving these children to their nonsense.

"Is anyone else feeling just a little creeped out and concerned?" Stiles muttered receiving several raised hands from Scott, Kira, Liam and Malia.

"At this rate…. We're all going to need therapy" Lydia muttered causing Danny to laugh.

Oddly enough… despite everything….. It certainly felt like just another Day in Beacon Hills.

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**A little start into pack Training, Some more Derek and Araiya. A couple doses of Jackson and Danny vs the McCall pack. The arrival of Isaac and two more newbies ... oooh exciting much. Also Jackson was leading the votes on the Lydia pairing last I checked so I gave them a little moment. Scenes like that will vary depending on who is leading whenever I tally up the votes and check. So if you want your choice to win, better get to it. **

**Next chapter I promise you more Isaac and several pack and Araiya interactions (maybe). To be honest it will probably be more talky and informing so stay tuned :) **

**ANSWERS TO THE QUESTIONS I GOT!**

**_More Pack and Araiya scenes please? Are we going to get more Araiya and Peter times?_**

**_-_**Yes Yes you will. But I'm not rushing into those because those scenes are going to become a constant soon.

_**Are you bringing in the twins? You mentioned CORA! Is she coming in too?**_

-I assume you mean Ethan and Aiden. Well considering Aiden is dead the answer is no. I think bringing in Ethan would just add another messed up character and this story is already hard enough to manage with Araiya, Peter and the pack. I'll mention him though, but sorry Ethan ain't featuring. YES, I did mention Cora, you smart cookie you. Cora will be entering when the time is right so be patient with that :)

_**Was the bonded pair Araiya met when she was four, Peter and Malia's mom?**_

\- Some authors wouldn't answer a question like that but I will seeing as I was hoping someone would point it out :D Yes! Peter and Malia's mom is the bonded pair she met at four who saved her life. I'm so glad you followed my clues and figured it out. I'm really overjoyed you caught that as all the cookie crumbs I've left since the beginning of this story are reaching an end soon. Peter doesn't remember four year old Araiya because Talia took away ALL memories of Malia's mom and Peter together. Araiya doesn't really remember much of what happened due to her dissociate amnesia disorder. She's forgotten certain details about the incident. However her Caged other and Beast remember but can't show Araiya or else she might relapse and break down like in chapter 31. Hence Araiya just remembers Peter saving her at 4 and not Malia's mom. You're a smart cookie :D

_**Beth's boyfriend. Is he the killer?**_

\- Nope

_**Brilliant story! How did you come up with it? What made you think up Araiya's character? Araiya's so complicated how'd you come up with her? What inspired you to write this story?**_

_**-**_ I was annoyed with all the OC stories I read for teen wolf and how fast the romance would go so I wrote my own. When I thought up the plot it was mostly because I was sick of all the ridiculous drama that alot of OC fanfics would write and the silly push and pull relations the characters showed. SO when I thought up Araiya's character I wanted her to have everything I wanted and thought the pack needed. She was supposed to be a support pin, something that would remind and guide the pack in anyway they needed. It's why she ended up so complicated. However I didn't want her perfect either, I wanted her to be messed up really bad yet still pushing her way to help those around her. A person who would do ANYTHING for those she cared for to the point of letting herself deteriorate into insanity so she would remain by their side to protect them. Plus I thought Peter needed some more love and support :D I don't know if I answered the questions but yeah... that's all I got.

_**Araiya is too psycho she should end up with Peter! Did you ever think of pairing Peter and Araiya? Will or Had Araiya and Peter ever been more than friends? Why is Araiya so loyal to Peter? Araiya and Peter's friendship is kind of messed up don't you think?**_

**-**NO. I have never ever thought of pairing Araiya and Peter. NO. Araiya and Peter have never been more than friends or will ever be. This is strictly a Derek/OC story. NO triangles, NO other romantic interests at ALL. Araiya see's Peter as a brother/best friend nothing more. Araiya understands Peter and she KNOWS he's not perfect and that he's dangerous but she relates to him. Because she too is those things. They have a lot in common which is why she is loyal to him. Yeah their friendship is messed up but it works for them. Peter doesn't trust anyone truly but himself and Araiya is sort of the same. Their friendship is a give and take sort thing. They know how they could destroy the other, kill or really break them... but they wont. Because they understand why the other does what they do. Basically It's hard to explain (It's complicated).

_**How long does it take to write a chapter?**_

-In one setting it would probably be like... 6-7 hours in total including bathroom breaks and eating. Spaced out though maybe like 3-4 days depending on how motivated I am.

_**Why is Araiya so whiny? She's really immature about her crush on Derek.**_

-Because she has deep seeded issues that stem from her child hood. I'm planning an entire chapter to Araiya's past at some point okay. So yeah Araiya will be whiny, Immature and childish at some points but come on... The girl has THREE mindsets. I dare you to tell me you could stay sane if your brain got split into three mind sets forcefully so you didn't die at the age of four. Also please don't forget that she was forced into Isolation when she was a 6 year old. Meaning no one but 5 adults would visit her for FIVE years. I mentioned she's had a lot of therapy done, also heavily implied she was emotionally stunted. Seriously... Araiya is screwed up even I don't know how she's managing to function in society. Also... people get rather stupid when they have a crush so yeah...

**ANYWAY! That's all the questions I remember :) Remember if you want answers you got to ask. **

**Vote for Lydia's endgame partner on the poll on my profile. **

**Also thank you everyone who shared their support for my long chapters REALLY AWESOME OF YOU ALL :D**

**Thank you everyone who faved, follwed and reviewed.**


	34. Not your fault

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE!**

**This is more Informing rather than progressive. I decided to get it out of the way and set it up now rather than later. Anyway Happy reading guys :) **

**Enjoy your chapter x**

* * *

Isaac caught the pillow Danny had thrown him with one arm and just barely caught the blanket with the other. Staring at the two before looking to the friendly grin on Danny's face, he warily said thanks.

"No problem, I figured I owed you one after ditching you in Kansas and leaving with Jackson" Danny shrugged.

The two boys were currently at Danny's Aunt's house spending several nights there rather than at the mansion with Araiya and the others. A fact that Isaac was immensely grateful for.

"You didn't have to let me crash with you. I could've found my own place to stay" Isaac muttered but none the less placed his borrowed pillow and blankets on the mattress on the floor. Danny fixed a wry stare at Isaac tinged with amusement.

"I just figured that with how you left things with Scott and Derek you'd need a hand. Besides' Araiya would get super pissed if she found out you were in a hotel/motel when the Mansion had plenty of room" Danny commented as he unashamedly pulled off his shorts and stood in his boxers, readying for bed.

Isaac paused in making his bed to cast a questioning look in Danny's direction.

"That's the name of the purple eyed chick?" he asked causing Danny to smirk

"Amethyst and yeah. She's Davian's sister by the way and whilst he had taught you, Araiya taught Jackson. Nikolas their youngest sibling was my mentor" Danny informed as he fiddled a bit with his phone, setting an alarm for the next morning.

The two boys fell silent leaving each other to their own thoughts. After making his bed, Isaac just lay there, staring at the ceiling and thinking about earlier when he and Jackson had been fighting.

_"ISAAC STOP!" Scott growled as blood seemed to cover Jackson's face, matching the slightly dried splatters on Isaac's face. But the two wolves ignored Scott too caught up with each other to register the True Alpha. _

_"Tell me you didn't know! Tell me that throughout all those years, You didn't fucking Know!" Isaac whispered, his violent actions coming to a pause as he lifted Jackson by his shirt collar. Focussing intensely on the sound of Jackson's heartbeat needing to hear the truth. _

Isaac felt his fingers curl into a fist at the memory. The frantic pounding of his heart and the desperation that fuelled him and his wolf. As well as the truth in Jackson's eyes.

_Jackson gritted his teeth together tightly, glaring back into the yellow golden eyes, yearning for the truth. Turning his head to the side and spitting out a mouthful of blood. Jackson met Isaac's stare stonily uttering two words that he knew would throw Isaac off the edge once again. _

_"I knew" Jackson admitted….. His heartbeat steady and betraying no lie. _

_"I knew since the first time, and I did nothing. Told no one and left you" Jackson added, his tone blunt and pure truth. No wavering lie….. No nothing. _

Isaac felt himself getting worked up all over again. After all these years-… He knew that Jackson was a selfish Asshole but he never-….. Jackson KNEW what he had been going through. Knew about his father's treatment towards him for years and he-… Isaac closed his eyes and did his best to calm the hurting anger his wolf was overwhelmed with.

_"Do it!" Jackson taunted… the blonde blue eyed wolf awaiting Isaac's finishing blow. Isaac let out a furious roar, his eyes blurred slightly with tears as his emotions ran rampant. Isaac felt so many things that it overwhelmed him and he didn't really know what he was doing all he knew was the anger. The hot burning ANGER he felt. His claws sharp as he readily began to swipe, aiming for Jackson's bared throat. _

Remembering the way Jackson had revealed the skin of his throat to him. Meeting his eyes as if waiting for Isaac to hurry up and finish him. To kill him. Isaac felt sick, sick and disgusted with himself because he remembered wanting to. He had been angry enough that he had almost taken the opportunity to kill Jackson right then and there. It had been Araiya that had stopped him. Gripping his clawed hand, inches away from the flesh of Jackson's throat.

_"Shh…. That's enough Isaac" Araiya cooed, like a mother would a crying child. Isaac was shaking and staring at her completely wrecked. Araiya's eyes glowed their Amethyst brightness that seemed filled with warmth. Isaac was so caught up in them that he didn't notice how the veins of her arm glowed golden from where she gripped him._

Thinking about Araiya, Isaac couldn't help but compare her to Davian. When he had met Davian he had thought it to be coincidental, Chris and he had already gone their separate ways. Isaac hadn't wanted to tag along with the hunter in seeking other hunter families who still followed the code. The both of them agreeing a werewolf in tow would only worsen matters. So Chris would send Isaac money to survive life in France and check in every 2 weeks or so. At first Isaac had tried to decline the help, not wanting to be a burden.

_"Just take it kid." Chris ordered his face unmoving and eyes piercing. _

_"I don't need you to waste your money on me" Isaac countered his jaw tensed. Chris just huffed out a broken laugh that echoed hauntingly between them. _

_"The money was supposed to pay for Allison's College fund. Evidently I'm not going to need it anymore am I? It'll be better used on you than gathering dust in the bank. Just take it kid" Chris had replied. The mention of Allison hitting the both of them hard and so Isaac took it. _

Isaac had been wondering around Paris at the time. Enjoying the freedom, the view and nursing the heartache in his chest. Convincing himself that he was healing from all the losses and tragedy Beacon hills had scared him with. There was a popular little café he had heard about from the locals. The place made great business as it was open to an Art Gallery next door and was regularly frequented by many. Curious over why the place was such a big deal, Isaac had gone to see it. Hoping to distract himself from his hauntings for another day.

The café food was alright, nothing special but it was the Art Gallery that had really got to him. When it came to art Isaac knew nothing about it. Just that some stuff looked cool and pretty and others weird and insane. But this was different…. It wasn't the way the paintings looked or what they portrayed. It was how they made him feel.

As he moved from painting to painting, Isaac felt the heavy weight in his chest loosen. Each painting depicting a different emotion in brush strokes and colour. It was addictive and Isaac found himself returning day after day and spending hours there. It wasn't long before Isaac had found pieces he loved the most, and was researching all he could on the mysterious artist A.N

Then he met Davian.

_Isaac sipped at his hot chocolate and couldn't find it in him to drag his eyes away. The artist had used majority of pastel and nude colours for the portrait. The faces of the people blurred and undefined yet certain features told them apart. There were three beings in the painting all telling their own story, evoking different emotions despite being in the same setting. Most prominent was a girl, obviously supposed to be the main focus of the piece. The strokes used to depict her, smooth and compressed, as if the artist had used their fingers in place of a brush in some areas. The girl had nothing grand about her features, nothing that would label her a goddess or anything. Perhaps it was her simplicity- her plain Jane appearance that endeared her to everyone. That made you think of untainted beauty. The girl was smiling softly as her fingers were poised in position on the cello in her hold. Her brown hair cascading freely and her eyes closed, a picture of bliss. _

_When Isaac stared at her he felt calm. Warm and slightly cheery almost as if he could feel the girl in the painting's blissful peace as she played. It made him wish to join her, to hear the music she could produce and laugh. It reminded him of Allison when she would peer at him through her lashes and smirk at his words. Of when she would smile at him or when she would laugh. Of how she cared and worried for him. Somehow Isaac knew that if the girl in the painting had her eyes opened they would be brown. It made him remember the way Allison made him feel. _

_Then his eyes would drag his attention away from the cello girl to the background where the other two people in the painting were positioned. Cello girl was seated forward in the left corner of the canvas, her portrait filling majority of the space and grabbing attention first. Then slightly in the middle was a boy, a teenager. The collar of his shirt hiding majority of his face as he peered over his shoulder towards Cello girl. A basketball in his hands and his head tilted with his eyes detailed brightly with green. The artist had used darker paints to outline his person and the effect it caused made the boy look conflicted. Shaded and struggling with some inner turmoil of yearning. Isaac stared at the boy and remembered his need. The feeling of need for salvation, guidance, for affection. Isaac felt his heart stutter at the emotion the painted teen boy evoked from him. The green orbs of the boys gaze, looked mournful yet excessively loving as he stared at the girl. For some reason Isaac felt like he could connect with him. _

_And then finally the third figure in the painting. Isaac couldn't tell whether it was a girl or boy as the dark shadow like smudges derailed any details the artist had half-heartedly given them. They were painted smaller than the teen boy and Cello girl. Almost like an afterthought as if added as a minor detail to the story between the teen boy and Cello girl. Yet Isaac felt more from that figure than the others. It was like the artist was conflicted in what they wanted people to understand about that last character. A.N had used darker pastels and even lesser details yet somehow…..they still managed to portray so many shades. Anger, Fear, Worry, Reluctant Happiness, Desperation, Hope and Protective defense. The emotions so different from one another yet all somehow depicted through the single figure in the shadows. _

_Stepping back from the painting and finishing his drink, Isaac stared at the painting as a whole. Once again wondering what the story among the three people was._

_"Desiderio di toccare" A deep voice spoke shocking Isaac out of his thoughts. For a brief moment Isaac wondered how he hadn't sensed the human man sneak up on him before staring at the man confused. _

_"I'm sorry what?" Isaac questioned. _

_"The Italian name for this painting. The French however call it something else. Envie de toucher" The man continued speaking with a quirky little smirk on his lips. The man looked to be 26 and important with his cashmere brown vest over a pristine fitted dark blue work shirt blouse. A white tie neatly tucked into his vest and fitted black suit pants. His ravenous black hair neatly combed and styled, his face sporting light stubble. He looked amused yet oddly still intimidating for a human. _

_"Yearning to touch" Isaac translated, eyeing the human man warily. His answer caused the man to smile his stormy grey eyes glittering brightly with praise. _

_"Exactly. Davian Royce Black at your service" He introduced with a hand out for a shake. _

_"Isaac Lahey. You don't sound French" Isaac responded whilst warily shaking his hand and scoping Davian out suspiciously. Davian let out a laughing chuckle and seemed to wave Isaac's somewhat rude words away._

_"I suppose you are sort of right. You see my mother is Italian but my father is half French and half British" Davian smiled causing Isaac to smile slightly back. Having struggled to remember the last time he had smiled at anyone. _

_"I see you are another fan of A.N. These paintings are rather old work of theirs but people still love to come and see it. It's why I decided to set up this gallery, open to the public for free" Davian informed motioning idly to the building. _

_"You own this place- wait that means you know who A.N is!" Isaac exclaimed _

_"And they will remain a secret. It took a lot to even convince them to let me share their paintings with the world if keeping their identity a secret was their only condition then so be it. However I see that this particular piece has enamored you most" Davian spoke as he stared at the painting. _

_"Uh y-yeah I guess. It's just-… it reminds me of things" Isaac replied staring at the painting once more. Unaware of the side gaze Davian gave him before speaking. _

_"You wouldn't be the only one. Many people often find themselves or connect with A.N's work. Always talking of how their work makes' them feel. As such they often wonder for the truth behind the paintings origins, even about the artist.__"_

_Silence fell between the two males and they both just stared at the painting. Losing themselves to their own thoughts on what the story between the three may have been. _

_"What do you think, if you don't mind me asking?" Davian softly questioned. Isaac didn't mind but he still took a while to answer. To him the painting resembled the relationship between Allison, Scott and He. Like the green eyed teen, Isaac had looked to Allison and yearned for her. Hoped he could share in her presence and be graced with her affections. Yet also afraid, afraid that he would taint her beauty and ruin her grace because he was a werewolf and she was a hunter. The shadowy third figure in the background made him think of Scott, and how he might have felt towards Isaac falling for Allison. It was why he always came back to the painting. Because somehow it showed him the truth….. That despite how much Isaac had fallen for Allison….. Scott had been first. Allison had been his before she had ever been Isaac's. Yet it was Isaac who had run away, like a coward. _

_When he had fallen silent after his admittance, Davian had hummed. Before smiling at Isaac softly. _

_"You have a way with words. It's intriguing"_

"Isaac!?" Danny called startling Isaac out of his thoughts reminding him of where he was.

"What?" Isaac asked wide eyed and slightly confused.

"I asked if I could turn off the lights. I just sent Nik those reports he wanted and finished enrolling you back into Beacon High"

"What!? Why would you enroll me back in school?" Isaac exclaimed causing Danny to roll his eyes and sigh.

"Because I was told to" Danny replied his tone implying he would not be elaborating any more than that and that Isaac would have to ask someone else. Biting his lip to hold his tongue and not annoy Danny, Isaac made a mental note to phone Chris first thing tomorrow and then call Davian to ask about Araiya.

Isaac just stared at Danny for a while, whilst the tan skinned teen made himself comfortable in bed and tapped at his phone. Feeling the werewolf's gaze on him, Danny side eyed Isaac with an inquiring smile.

"What?" He asked causing Isaac to hesitate before speaking.

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

"I don't see a reason why I should be" Danny shrugged only agitating and frustrating Isaac.

"I almost KILLED Jackson today, right in front of you. I basically beat the shit out of your best friend yet you offered me a place to stay!?" Isaac pointed out somewhat like a confused child sulking at the lack of reaction from a parent.

"Trust me the urge to kill Jackson is something I know well enough" Danny chuckled only to get 'I'm serious' vibes from Isaac. Sighing Danny put his phone down and decided to seriously answer Isaac's question.

"You and Jackson have history that doesn't involve me. Whatever it is, is between the two of you. From the way things were earlier it's obvious it's really bad" Danny started before his gaze hardened slightly. Intimidating Isaac for a bit before the werewolf straightened his back in attention.

"You saw what Jackson was going to let you do today" Danny stated, not needing to be specific because Isaac did know. Jackson was going to LET Isaac kill him.

"He's still a douchebag don't get me wrong but he's different now." Danny finished with a shrug before grabbing his phone and tapping away at it once more.

Danny hadn't specifically answered Isaac's question but somehow he understood. Basically Danny was leaving any issues between Jackson and Isaac alone. Obviously trusting the two to work it out with no one dying. Isaac lay back onto his mattress and stared at ceiling. The blue eyed, dirty blond curly haired wolf confused on how he felt about the whole thing.

Danny peeked over at Isaac's lying form before turning his gaze back to the open text message on his phone.

_He's okay, No open wounds and all healed up. He's sleeping now – Danny _

Just as Isaac's light snores began to fill the room, Danny's phone lit up silently with a reply.

_Thanks –Jackson_

It was only one word but somehow it meant so much more. Danny smirked at the reply before hooking his phone up onto the charger and laying back down comfortably. Don't get Danny wrong, he was mad, absolutely furious as he watched Jackson and Isaac fight. But it wasn't at Isaac or Jackson. He had known the minute Lazarus had begun baiting Derek and subtly restraining Araiya that something fishy was happening. At Isaac's angry spiel and desperate roaring question Danny then knew that someone had been blabbing.

Annoyed anger buzzed beneath the constant calm and friendly facade he constantly wore. His teachings with Nikolas serving him greatly in ways he never thought would be needed. But it had been compulsory of him to learn. Especially with how sensitive Jackson had been at the time. Danny knew that the pack only saw Jackson to be lighter and less scathingly mean but they had no idea. No idea of just how much of an improvement this Jackson was compared to the Jackson Danny had met in London.

Danny was to work on the right council under Scott. He was going to be working closely with Lydia as she was the oracle, however that would change nothing. Jackson would always be a main concern for Danny. Because they didn't know,... They didn't know just how close to gone Jackson had been.

* * *

**_*Augusta's Mansion*_**

Jackson felt the tension in his shoulders ease a bit after reading Danny's text. He had yet to change out of the bloody messy clothes from earlier, and still had several open wounds. The stinging pain and achy stab they caused every time he moved, hurt but he refused to let them heal. Instead he let the pain resound, dragged it out longer by applying pressure on them. Yet not once did he make a sound, or wince.

"Stop that!" A sharp voice ordered causing Jackson to release his thigh where his blunt human nails were squeezing. The claw wound oozing blood once more. Jackson kept his gaze to the ground, refusing to lift his head.

"Give me your arm" Araiya sighed as she placed the white bandages onto the bed. Jackson glared at her, clenching his teeth tightly in refusal.

"I wasn't asking Jack-Jack" Araiya countered her honey brown orbs daring. Stiffly and still reluctant, Jackson slowly reached out his arm. Dousing the scratches and wounds with alcohol, she cleaned at it. His entire arm felt as if it was on fire, His blood boiling and his skin burning. Yet still he made no sound, only staring at it blankly.

"I didn't teach you how to block out your emotions so you could abuse yourself like this" Araiya scolded as she finished up his arm and moved on to his other.

"It's not like I fucking asked you to teach me anyway" Jackson growled

"You didn't need to. Even if you weren't going to be my apprentice I would have offered to anyway" Araiya snorted. Jackson looked at her, silently asking why.

"You're too young to be as fucked up as I was….. Besides I might get jealous" Araiya smirked trying to make light of the topic. Jackson couldn't help but scoff out a laugh before it slowly faded into silence. Cutting his shirt open, Araiya continued to clean and bandage Jackson's wounds the human way.

"He had the right. He had the right to do it" Jackson softly spoke, barely a whisper but none the less heard. Araiya remained quiet leaving Jackson to share as much as he felt.

"I know I promised Danny I wouldn't. I swore I wouldn't, and I meant it. But if it was HIM….. I would let him" Jackson admitted. His tone strong and firm but it didn't hide the truth of his feelings from Araiya. With her massaging at his bruised skin and taking care of his injuries, Jackson slowly deflated. Slumping and leaning into Araiya's warmth like a wounded puppy, seeking comfort.

"So…. He's the kid huh" Araiya whispered receiving a small nod from Jackson.

As she continued her administrations, Araiya mulled over what this would mean. She remembered when she had met Jackson, the boy a completely different type of mess from now. When Davian had informed her that he wanted her to take on a student, she had been adamantly against it. That is until she met Jackson. From the first glimpse of him she knew that she was fucked. That the boy would become one of hers. Her stubbornness was what made her continue to outwardly reject having an apprentice, but it was mirrored by Jackson. And then somehow…slowly they became each other's helping hand. Jackson reminded her a little too much of Peter. From the times Peter would be such a dick and she would just want to punch him in the face, only Jackson was less finesse about his ways.

"Yeah….." Jackson confirmed.

It was perhaps 4 days before she had left Nik, Danny and Jackson in Europe. Making her way back to America, needing to move. When she had told Jackson, he had been understanding despite the harsh glares he aimed at her. However as her leave day drew closer Jackson began to relapse. Slowly freaking himself out over little things and losing the confidence she had so painfully given him back. He doubted his worth, doubted his parent's love, doubted everything and just lashed out. Finally they faced off in the most dirtiest and vicious one on one fight possible. Anything went, and words were flying. Secrets they had thought the other never knew, feelings and past fuck ups and insecurities spat at each other with every intention to hurt.

_"I can't do it! I can't save anyone Raiya. I'm weak and pathetic and … I knew and I left him to suffer" Jackson emotionally rasped. Tears fell from his blue eyes with raw self-hatred and disgust. Araiya dropped the weapons in her hand and simply sat by Jackson's kneeling side. The sight of Jackson affecting her heavily as she remembered having a similar break down. _

_"When I was 14….. There was a boy" She began, sharing with him the story of how she had sealed away a part of Stiles. Of how she had to make him forget her because she was weak and couldn't protect him. Jackson listened intently, slowly easing down from his outburst. As she finished, the two just sat on the floor in silence. Both their faces wet from the raw emotional distraught they had just gone through. _

_"His dad was abusing him. I knew he was, I saw the marks, saw him hit him. I knew it was wrong, that it wasn't right and I tried to tell my Dad. Tried to help him, to make it stop because a parent shouldn't treat their kids like that" Jackson whispered gripping tightly at Araiya's arm as she had been carding her fingers through his hair in comfort. Araiya made no sounds of pain at his grip, even as the bone cracked and shattered. She just stayed silent and listened. _

_"But my dad needed evidence and I knew that the kid wouldn't talk. That abuse victims usually preferred to stay silent. So one night I tried to get evidence. The dad caught me, smashed the camera and threatened me into silence. Told me that he knew I was the reason for all the snooping." Jackson began to shake as he lost himself to the memory. _

_"I found out I was adopted that way. He told me about my real parent's and the day the Whitmore's brought me home. He took me to the basement of his house and pointed to the freezer" Jackson shakily continued almost heaving but Araiya didn't let go of him once. _

_"He said it was my fault. That he had to lock his son in the freezer because of me. I could- fuck I could hear him crying out for help. Screaming for his dad to let him out, his nails scratching at the walls. I was just a kid I couldn't-" _

_Jackson took a shuddering breath because he couldn't believe he was telling someone. No one knew about that day because Jackson had done as Mr. Lahey had said. He told no one about Isaac being locked away in the freezer, stopped his dad from investigating Mr Lahey. Afraid that if he continued Mr Lahey really would kill Isaac. A few days later his parent's confirmed he was adopted and it just-…Somehow, it made sense. Why he was so weak against Mr Lahey, Why he couldn't save Isaac. He wasn't a Whitmore, he was just some orphan who they took in out of pity. _

_"….. I had to be perfect. I had to be the best or else I couldn't protect anyone. But I knew that towards the end…. How strong I was or how perfect I got wouldn't matter. Because I still left him in that freezer." Jackson finished._

As Araiya hugged Jackson, she drained away the guilt and self-hatred he was slowly filling himself with. Her veins golden as she did so, ignoring the irritated glare Jackson cast at her.

"It was Stiles…. The boy was Stiles" Araiya traded, thinking it fair.

"Like I didn't already figure that out" Jackson scoffed with a sneer as he pulled himself away from Araiya's hug. Showing to her that he felt better by finally allowing his wounds to stitch up. The torn flesh mending within seconds, faster than what was considered possible. Just as Araiya had taught him, Jackson evaluated his emotional state before separating the pain from his person. Squishing any acknowledgment of the emotion until it was non-existent. Allowing his healing abilities to become faster.

Once again Jackson felt a fluttering of pride at having mastered the ability. As well as pride over his tight control on his emotions.

"I suppose it's quite obvious when you think about it" Araiya laughed before thinking on what she could trade. It was an unspoken deal between them that should one share an overly emotional and life threatening personal event the other would too. Seeing Jackson's impatient glare, Araiya suddenly was reminded of Peter. Which answered her problem.

"I killed the Hale family" She stated freezing Jackson in place and staring at her wide eyed. Araiya's heart stayed steady and her face showed no lies, nor did her emotions. Which was why Jackson could only stare.

"Peter came to me. Told me about Derek and Kate Argent, asking me to help him stop Derek from making a mistake. Instead I told him I was leaving that something had come up and I was leaving Beacon Hills. He didn't take it well" Araiya began with a sad laugh. Jackson just stared at her, unwilling to believe that Araiya had killed the Hales, because he knew. He knew how much loyalty she had toward Peter Hale. SO this couldn't be it, there had to be an explanation.

"You see with Decalion, Kali and Ennis's packs wiping themselves out. The council blamed my abilities, claimed I manipulated the Alpha's to turn on their pack. They ordered my death, claiming to have no other choice as I was clearly unstable. My Aunt and Father arranged for me to leave. Especially after Davian caught wind of rumours claiming I had infiltrated the Hale pack through Peter already and was gearing for their death." Araiya continued distantly losing herself to the memory.

"I was in Rio when I felt my link with Peter suffer. The link so damaged that I thought he was dead, I couldn't feel him at all. 2 hours later my phone call to my aunt got through and she told me about the fire. About how so far only two people survived and one was critical. I had hung up on her convinced Peter had been one of the deceased" Araiya finished with a shrug. Trying to seem nonchalant about the whole thing.

"That's it! You just said it yourself! You were in fucking Rio when the Fire happened. YOU couldn't possibly have killed the Hales!" Jackson snapped incredulously causing Araiya to glare.

"I may not have lit the match but I had let her grab the box. Peter told me about Derek fucking around with Kate Argent and I walked away. He asked for MY help and I fucking turned my back all because I thought I was keeping him and his pack- HIS FAMILY SAFE! FROM MY SHIT!" Araiya growled

"Kate set them on fire, Derek may have shown her the way but I'M the one who gave her the opportunity. My aunt would have noticed Kate Argent's name in the system, would have investigated her and stopped her from fucking with Derek if she hadn't been so busy trying to keep me safe. So yes Jackson….. I killed the Hale pack" Araiya ended leaving no room for contradiction.

Jackson and Araiya stared at each other, both just silently digesting all the emotional outpour they spouted tonight. Slowly Jackson began to sneer at Araiya before scoffing at her.

"You're fucked up you know that" He spoke and Araiya just shrugged back

"You're fucked up too"

And just like that the topic was over. Getting up and packing away the left over bandages, Araiya ruffled Jackson's hair causing him to scowl and push her hands away in annoyance.

"With that over, I want you to take a shower and clean up any mess you make. I'll order you some pizza for dinner because I'm too tired to cook after today and I know you've been craving it." She prattled before leaning forward and kissing Jackson swiftly on the forehead causing him to roll his eyes and huff.

"Don't stop those wounds healing past 12. I mean it Jackson, I'll check it in the morning if I have too. No more guilt tripping alright. Otherwise Danny is probably going to throw a fit and you know I hate it when Sunshine gets cloudy." Araiya warned with a pointed finger.

"Whatever" Jackson retorted before standing up and grabbing his towel.

"You should call your dad okay" Araiya added softly before making her way out and closing the door behind her. Jackson stared after her before looking at his phone. Grabbing it, he inhaled deeply before dialing.

"Jackson? Son? Is that you?" David Whitmore answered and Jackson felt himself choke back a cry of relief at the word 'son'.

"Yeah Dad… it's me!" Jackson replied his tone steady and strong. The fear in his chest loosening as it always did when his father would call him that. A nice reminder that he had been wanted by the Whitmores… just as he was.

* * *

As she heard Jackson converse with his father over the phone. Araiya relaxed, knowing that Jackson would be just fine, easing her worry for the night. She made her way to the hallway closet, putting the left over bandages away before making her way to where the others were crowded. The closer she got, the more her stride turned agile and silent. Her movement became prowling like a predator, moving to hunt for the night.

"RAI! There you are! You were taking ages I was beginning to think you'd gone and taken a nap" April whined childishly from her sprawled position on the couch. Jeff was seated in his single chair, sipping on a cup of tea, eyeing Araiya's form tensely. Peter was sitting on the piano seat, looking pensive and staring intensely at Araiya, almost as if he discovered something he couldn't believe.

Lazarus though stood by the fireplace, downing several swigs of whiskey as he watched her blankly. Despite how casual the atmosphere appeared, EVERYONE knew that danger was afoot. Minus April who cheerfully didn't care, enjoying the reunion, eagerly anticipating what would occur next.

"Arai-"

Lazarus didn't even get to finish her name before Araiya had stabbed him. Pinning him to the fireplace frame with the fire poker. The object speared right through his middle causing him to cough in pain. Lazarus gripped at the fire poker, trying to tug it out only to be stopped by the talon like claws wrapped around his neck. Choking him on his cries and drawing blood, the threat clear that at a simple twist of her wrist, his head would no longer be connected to his body.

"**_You try some sort of shit like this again and I will shove a stake up your ass and slow cook you over an open fire" _**Araiya snarled her eyes glaring with promise. Rings of gold, amethyst and honey brown in her eyes.

"I told you not to do it" April chided but the grin on her lips looked entertained.

"I'm bound to the Black family. You know this. It was on Boston's orders because he knew you'd be too easy on the kid's punishment. Isaac and Jackson needed a push to confront each other in order to be able to work together" Lazarus managed to rasp out despite his situation. Araiya growled, flashing her fangs in threat and squeezing tighter around his throat, digging her talons into his flesh.

"**_I DON'T FUCKING CARE! Jackson is one of my kids, which means he's one of MINE. If a Black orders you to do something involving them YOU run it through ME first." _**

Jeff shivered at the aura Araiya was exuding, feeling his old heart pound with fear. April relaxed further into her seat having already expected this to be the outcome the minute Lazarus was given his orders. Don't be getting the wrong idea. Lazarus and Araiya were friends but he wasn't considered one of Araiya's. And that made all the difference in the world. Peter just watched the entire thing with passive interest his mind running over other things.

"U-Understood" Lazarus growled out only easing when Araiya released his throat. Gripping the fire poker in his stomach, Lazarus pulled it out and grunted in pain as his wound slowly began to close up. Wiping his hands on his shirt and chucking the fire poker away he whined at the blood.

"Ugh…. This is going to stain. A shame really I quite liked that shirt" Lazarus pouted

"I didn't, the colour was all wrong!" April chirped

Shaking off the blood on her hand, Araiya rolled her eyes at April before chucking the bottle she had gotten earlier from the basement towards Lazarus.

"Here!" She called to the vampire.

"Oooh Serena Delacour ….sounds delicious" He crooned before opening the bottle and pouring himself a glass. The red liquid thick, and rustic in scent. Sipping at it, Lazarus practically purred with delight.

"Mmh… god she must have been beautiful" Lazarus moaned only to have Araiya blankly stare at him as he went for another drink.

"I suppose. If 6 fingered with warts on her face and oozing pus boils on her lips are your type" Araiya blandly delivered causing April to fall off her seat in laughter and Peter to smirk. Jeff felt a little green at the description having already been uncomfortable at the bottle in the first place. Lazarus spat out the blood and glared at Araiya's deadpanned expression. However her eyes twinkled with mirth at his expense and he couldn't find it in him to be mad.

"Ah well…. Beggars can't be choosers" The vampire shrugged before continuing to drink the liquid.

"How is Mr Whitmore if I may inquire?" Jeff asked hoping to change the topic.

"He'll be okay. I'm ordering pizza though so can you keep an ear out for it Jeff" Araiya sighed as she reached for the phone. As she spoke, April wondered closer to the others and clutched at her chest before clasping her hands together under her chin.

"Look at her Laz! She's so maternal! Like a caring mother for her baby boy, catering to his needs and taking care of him" She dreamily praised.

"Indeed you're right" Lazarus smirked

Peter rolled his eyes at the two, whilst Jeff just stared at them judgingly. Peter of course remembered April hazily from when she was in school with Derek and Araiya. As such her behaviour wasn't all weird or annoying, if anything she was still the same as she was back then. Only a lot calmer.

Eyeing the curvaceously body blessed hybrid, Peter privately praised just how well into herself the girl had grown. It made him curious about her uses and strange quirks. She had been quite the informant with her stalker craze.

After ordering the Pizza, Araiya had busied herself in the kitchen most likely listing what needed to be restocked. Leaving Lazarus, Peter, April and Jeff in the company of each other. April was humming to herself kicking her feet into the air as she sat upside down on the couch whilst Lazarus fed on the blood he was gifted.

A few minutes passed like that until the doorbell rang. Jeff had gone and paid for the pizza before informing Araiya of its arrival. April clapped her hands at the pizza boxes before eagerly pulling a box towards herself. Peter perused the boxes in passive interest, not entirely eager to eat the take out junk. Seconds before April could take a bite, Araiya had snatched it away.

"HEEEEY! Raiya I was going to eat that!" April whined in annoyance

"I'm not happy with you either April" Araiya retorted before handing the pizza slice to Jackson. The blond werewolf teen, accepting the slice with an arrogant smirk. April glared at the two before pointing an accusing finger at Lazarus. Having just finished a shower and feeling refreshed and better, Jackson enjoyed April's annoyance. Jackson noticed the rustic scent of blood in the room, could see the blood stain on Lazarus's shirt. However he just shrugged at it knowing the vampire probably deserved it.

"HE'S the one who told Isaac! What could I have done!? You know he's bound to follow orders from any member of the BLACK family. I couldn't do anything about that!" April whined

"You could have told me" Araiya bluntly replied as she handed a box over to Jackson. She also placed a reheated plate of ravioli in front of Peter. The delicious aroma appeasing the older wolf, better than the pizza delivered.

April huffed and glared at the ground knowing Araiya was right. It was only when April's stomach growled in hunger that Araiya seemed to relent.

"When was the last time you ate actual food" Araiya asked causing April to sheepishly pout.

"Um….. Before the last mission Davian sent Laz and I on" April replied

Unlike Lazarus who has been a Vampire since he was turned in 1803, April was only half. After killing the vampire who had turned him Lazarus had struggled with what he was, especially his control. It was only when he had met the Head Keeper at the time that he found a solution to his lack of control. Lazarus had chosen to bind himself to the Main Black family, to follow their orders and aid the Head of the Black family with any and all needs. Over the years he had come to be known as the Black Butler…. Because he would listen and be controlled by no one other the Blacks.

April was actually Mike's HALF sister. They shared the same father but had different mothers. Whereas Mike's mother was a seer, April's mother was a cherub or more fondly known as a Cupid. The woman had rebelled against her duties and instead chose to fall in love herself rather than set up couples on Heaven's orders. It was practically unheard of a Cupid becoming a parent however April's birth proved them wrong. As April's father was a human she was not a full cupid like her mother. Instead she had the ability of seeing compatibility between people. Unfortunately that didn't always mean the couple would have a happy ever after. It was part of why she was so weird in high school. Her obsessive need to see compatible people become one. When she met Lazarus, something about him endeared her and one day she asked if he could turn her. Offering to keep him company throughout his servitude to the Black family. Because she was only half human, the vampire venom only converted her human side leaving her to be a hybrid. Half cupid and half vampire.

"You shouldn't starve yourself April" Araiya scolded before passing April a box.

Lazarus and April stilled and stared at Araiya with surprise. Clutching the box in her hands, April almost sniffled as she tried to hold back her joy. Lazarus couldn't find it in him to look away because it had been too long…. Much too long since he had seen Araiya be this at ease. The last time he had seen Araiya this relaxed and concerned being the first time he met her….. When she was 3. Araiya was oblivious to their looks, too busy eating her own pizza and thinking on what she had to do tomorrow. She caught sight of the messy pizza sauce on Jackson's chin and sighed before passing him a napkin.

"Don't be messy Jack-Jack, girls don't like that" she teased causing Jackson to growl back and tell her to shut up. When she laughed it proved too much for April. The hybrid promptly beginning to tear up emotionally, startling Jackson and Araiya. The latter two staring at the crazy hybrid with wide eyed looks screaming 'What the hell?'

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOD! RAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" April cried dropping the pizza box and clinging to Araiya tightly. Araiya could only startle and grunt out her annoyance whilst Jackson snarled at April to let Araiya go.

"LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE GETTING BETTER! I CANT- I'M JUST- I'M SOOOOOO PRRROOOOOOUUUUD" April warbled as she continued to sob in happiness despite Jackson constantly insulting and snapping at her to let go. Araiya was too busy trying to gasp for air again.

"Might I offer some assistance?" Jeff asked as he returned with a very pink and very fluffy teddy bear holding a heart which said 'I LOVE YOU'. April instantly squealed before clutching the teddy bear and babbling to it her happiness.

"She's a fucking nutjob!" Jackson snapped as he ate his pizza.

Despite all that commotion, Peter had ate silently. Lazarus slowly dragged his gaze away from Araiya and met the older werewolf's gaze. The two silently exchanging promises of a talk later revolving on their concerns for Araiya's health. Peter was well aware that it was Lazarus who had monitored Araiya's health after she had disappeared. Nothing would stop him from uncovering just who was responsible for scaring and torturing his minion so badly. Especially with what he had overheard earlier when he had been eavesdropping on Araiya's talk with Jackson. Peter's grip on his fork tightened and he filled his mouth once more with ravioli to calm himself and his wolf's crazed anger.

* * *

Araiya's Pov

I could only sigh in exasperation after April had released me. Yet I couldn't deny that I had somewhat missed her special type of insanity. As we all ate and talked idly, I felt myself sink into my seat and slowly grow silent. If Davian had given April and Lazarus permission to come here then it could only mean things were getting worse. No doubt they were to update me on the things Uncle Ricardo and Uncle Mikael were deliberating hiding from me about the family. The throbbing of my head started up again and I clenched my fingers stiff to avoid rubbing at it.

"Whatever it is you're thinking about I suggest you don't" Peter spoke out casting a glare at me in warning. I winced knowing that he had done that on purpose. Lazarus, April, Jackson and Jeff were all staring at me with inquiry.

"Sorry Petey" I apologised with a shrug and playful smirk.

"Miss Black might I remind you that Dr Valack specifically said not to stress yourself after your outburst. Your health depends on it" Jeff scolded and I cursed him inwardly for mentioning the incident in front of Jackson.

"What outburst? What the fuck is he on about Araiya?" Jackson demanded his eyes glinting with demand.

"Thank you Jeff" I gritted out. Annoyed because I hadn't wanted Jackson to find out about my breakdown. Especially after his little reunion with Isaac. Jackson knew I was messed up, the two of us had bonded over our shared interactions with falling off the edge and taking a leap towards being gone. However I never let him know that I had been driven towards that point 2 times in my lifetime. Tortured towards it once and missing 6 months of memories because of it. I made sure he never saw how bad my scars were.

"It's nothing Jack-Jack. I had a bit of a breakdown due to stress a few days back" I confessed keeping my tone soft and dismissive so not to panic the teen. I hadn't lied and my emotions were controlled so he wouldn't pick up any abnormalities in my sentence. When his shoulders relaxed and he bit into his pizza again, I knew I'd convinced him. Damning eyes of accusation from Peter did nothing to guilt me.

"We should discuss important matters now before it gets any later" I quickly moved on

Lazarus straightened and so did April, the atmosphere shifting into a more serious mood. Even Jackson listened intently.

"The Branch family is stirring up trouble. They are not happy with Ricardo's decision to leave and comfort Mikael" Lazarus started and I frowned at the news.

The Black family split between the Main and the Branch over the years. To appease and assure equality despite the split the Head Keeper at the time formed a Family council. One where the branch members of the family still had a chance to voice their opinions. It was an old and outdated thing huge and important families had done back in the day. Something that wasn't needed or used much anymore.

In summary the Branch family made up the council and it was them that wanted me dead.

"How bad is it?" I asked awaiting to hear how much I should be concerned about.

"There are high chances of their being a mole. However my investigations suggest otherwise" April contributed with a blank face. Losing her crazy childish personality and settling into her work mode.

"Something tells me it's worse than a mole" Peter muttered

"My findings are indicating that the Branch family are gathering to overhaul authority. They have grown too arrogant and greedy with their power and hold the belief that they know what is best for the Beacon" April continued

"Your father suspects that they organised the attack on Mikael's pack and is currently gathering proof. Davian predicts that your father and his siblings will be in need of a reunion soon and suggests Beacon hills as the location. Lenora is still obsessing over Tristen's whereabouts and Jeanne is reluctant to get involved with this mess" Lazarus spook his tone grave and serious.

I hated family politics and Davian knew it. Which was why he was forewarning me about the chances of a reunion. It also meant I had to get a move on with the teens because my Dad's siblings would all be judging their worth as court members. If even one of them disapproved or disliked a member of the pack they would refuse them and could overrule their claim over Beacon Hill's territory. Regardless if they had Hales in the pack or not.

"Peter, Jackson you two need to construct a training schedule for your group ASAP. My main concern is Scott. I suspect his Alpha instincts are warring within him. If he isn't already feeling threatened by my involvement with things he's going to soon. He also needs to be heavily trained on Alpha etiquette and leadership necessities." I stated looking to Peter and Jackson.

Despite the sneers of dislike on both their faces, they both nodded in understanding. In spite of me being a Keeper and owning the rights to this territory legally, Scott was still an alpha. His territorial instincts would surface and he could challenge whoever he deems as a threat for trying to steal his territory. And with how contained he kept his wolf, if the boy were to blow up it would be messy. True Alpha's were the absolute worse when it came to territory. They weren't always as pure and good as some people liked to think.

"Danny and I have a way that might speed things up with the pack getting along" Jackson added

"Even with Isaac's arrival?" Peter questioned with a raised eyebrow and Jackson just scoffed

"Even better" Jackson retorted causing Peter to smirk in impressed amusement.

"I also contacted Olly on the Parish issue. She said she'll look into it and if anything concrete pops up she send it over with Cora" I added

"Does she at least know what's going?" Jackson asked referring to the fact that Stiles and the others were still in the dark excluding Isaac. However I had a feeling that Stiles and Lydia were on their way to figuring things out on their own.

"She got the option same like you." I answered

"Curious that she hasn't told Derek though" Peter hummed

"According to Olly, Cora's keeping lip tight about a lot of things and despite the training she hasn't given an okay to joining the court" I shared causing Peter to nod.

I could feel his proud approval at Cora's actions. Which was something I understood. Cora saw the opportunity in gaining training without actually having to commit to the court. Chances were she probably wanted to talk things over with Derek but didn't want him to immediately tell her off and be left with no training in the end. It was rather sly of her but something I expected seeing as Peter had always been proud of that aspect of hers.

"Morell is proving to be more useful then we first considered" Jeff contributed

"Yes well considering she's spent the last few visits of mine, hovering for information on our plans, I'm a little surprised" Peter snorted

"She reports that Deaton's visit to the Druid Council was not as he had hoped. They rejected his concerns and refused to hear out his pleas. She is currently working on convincing him of the benefits the McCall pack will gain with a Keeper's presence" Jeff continued

"Why all the effort, I wonder?" Lazarus hummed

"Desperation perhaps? If convincing Deaton of McCall's safety is her angle than she won't have much trouble. Deaton will agree, mostly because Scott reminds him so much of my sister." Peter smirked

"His Love for your sister was a hopeless one. Their compatibility was weak and the heavens had no wishes of joining them" April tittered with a shake of her head.

"Hm… what of the other Banshee? Meredith." I questioned silently asking if she would be of help to Lydia.

"I see the benefits however I'm not entirely sure if Miss Martin will see it as such." Jeff added unsurely

"Don't doubt her. She's a lot stronger than she seems" Jackson growled hearing the doubt in Jeff's tone. The defense in his posture showing that he would not stand for anyone saying anything negative or doubting about the red-head.

"How about things with Nik. He sounded stressed last I heard from him" April cut in asking me.

"He's not exactly happy with my mother right now and is very annoyed with my father" I replied which caused Jackson to snort and snicker.

"Speaking of your mother, you should know that she was spotted in Brazil recently. She was reportedly sighted following a blonde werejaguar in an underground market" Lazarus added

"Mother has her own plans right now, she'll be fine." I brushed off

"Your father and Deucalion are in the process of recruiting and if you ask me, Deucalion is having a little too much fun in sending Agent McCall around in circles. The two are bonding better than I expected"

Peter sent an inquiring look my way and I smirked in response.

"Daddy likes to make friends with rather strange people. Where did you think I got it from?" I teased

"There's only one more thing you should know" Lazarus interrupted

"Your cousin Alice has asked to be wiped and Sarah has gone missing. Mikael isn't exactly stable at the moment so Samuel is currently running their pack"

I wasn't sure what to think or feel about that piece of information. I was never close with Uncle Mikael's children and I knew for a fact Alice hated me. However I understood why she did. Sarah was always annoying and Hector was a brat. Samuel was too meek and Olly was Uncle Mikael's stepdaughter. However to ask to be wiped… that was rather permanent.

To be wiped meant to forget EVERYTHING that tied the person to the supernatural community. There would be no way to remember, everything would be permanently deleted. It was developed as a failsafe back when Humans were less accepting of things supernatural. However it had been banned from use sometime in the 1990's.

Gritting my teeth I suddenly felt angry at Alice and her selfish request. To ask her father to have her wiped was the worse she could have done to him. Uncle Mikael loved his children and I suspected them to be his anchor. He would do anything for them and to have already lost one son and a daughter missing, she asks him to allow her to forget. She wouldn't remember her family, wouldn't remember that her father was a werewolf and she was his human child. It was suddenly a lot clearer as to why Uncle Ricardo had gone to comfort his twin.

"How is Samuel doing?" I asked after taking a deep breath to calm myself.

"He seems to be coping well enough. Although you should thank Danny for recommending his friend Ethan to helping him." Lazarus added with a smirk which resulted in Jackson laughing

"Ethan is banging him isn't he!?" Jackson laughed

I paused at that information and just blinked. I didn't know Samuel was gay!?

"64 % compatibility! Although with Danny added into the mix their Compatibility rate increases to 100%! GAAAAAAAH IT WOULD BE A MAGICAL LOVE THREESOME! JUST IMAGINE! Samuel the meek, insecure Alpha werewolf and then Ethan the confident beta with a tragic past AND THEN you add in Danny! The human tech with the gorgeous dimples and hot bod! MMMH MHHMM I LOVE IT LOVE IT LOOOOOVE IT! YAAASS I SHIP IT! IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!" April began to fangirl her eyes practically lighting up with excitement. Only Jeff stared at her as if she needed to see a therapist or something. The rest of us were well used to her already and considering she had been worse in school this was preferred. I wondered what Jeff would say when he found out April was actually an approved Therapist with a psychology degree?

"I bet that's why Danny's been so sensitive about anyone grabbing his phone." Jackson sneered with a scowl.

"Is that jealousy I detect? Don't be so pouty Jackson I'm sure you're somebodies type" Peter mockingly taunted

"I'm everybody's type" Jackson sneered back

"Not when I'm in the room" Peter muttered with a smug grin

Anything else that was to be said between the two was stopped when April suddenly gasped and stared at them wide eyed.

"Oh my god….." She whispered and I suddenly began to recognize the look in her eyes. Peter could probably tell he was going to hate whatever she said next and Lazarus was already grinning.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Jackson snapped uneasily.

"Your compatibility rate is 73%" she replied with awe.

There was a beat of silence before everything exploded into some kind of chaos. I fell back clutching my stomach in laughter unable to forget the look of mortification on Jackson's face. Peter actually looked like he was thinking about it which only made me laugh. Evidently it proved too much for Jackson when he heard April begin to gush about the best date locations and perfect children's name.

"You're a fucking psycho- GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Jackson shouted as he rushed towards his room.

"WAIT! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN HEARD WHAT COLOUR YOUR SUIT SHOULD BE FOR YOUR WEDDING!" April screeched after him.

Evidently that was how this very serious briefing had come to an end. I let out one last giggle before relaxing back into my seat allowing myself to mull over what I just learnt later.

* * *

**_*Currently in Italy* _**

"Perche '? Perché!? Perché dovrei essere litigato in formazione un altro? Ho già un apprendista a Danny. Io non voglio né bisogno un altro adolescente di gestire." (Why? Why!? Why should I be wrangled into training another? I already have an apprentice in Danny. I do not want nor need another teenager to manage)

Chris motioned for another shot as he watched Nik yell in Italian at his phone. The hunter couldn't help but laugh at the sight, his mind absently acknowledging the resemblance the werewolf had with Isabella. Isabella Fuller was a mother…. Of THREE and happily MARRIED! Chris quickly downed his shot and winced at the harsh burn in his throat before placing the glass back on the counter.

"Another one!" He ordered.

"Don't you think you should slow down?" Giovanni Abandonato commented before doing as asked.

Chris just glared at the Italian Hunter before shaking his head with an exasperated laugh.

"Nope. Because if I do that voice of reason that sounds suspiciously like my father is going to start up again" Chris replied his voice deep with exhaustion and his words slightly slurred. Giovanni remained silent before placing another shot in front of Chris and watching as he downed it just as fast as the others.

"I mean what the hell am I doing? My baby sister is somewhere probably killing even more people with her newfound abilities and here I am gallivanting around Europe with another teen werewolf" Chris continued

"DAMMIT DAVIAN! YOU KNOW I HATE TEACHING KIDS!" Nik snarled drawing the two hunter's attentions.

Chris snorted at the action before shaking his head with a laugh.

"Yep he's Isabella's alright"

Giovanni watched the drunk Hunter at his bar intensely. There wasn't a Hunter alive who hadn't heard of what happened to the Argent family. There were mixed responses concerning what had been said to have happened. Some of the old Hunter families praised Kate and Gerard's methods for how they tried to wipe the wolves out but only in private and never out loud. Some were disgusted at the cruelty deeming it just as monstrous as the beasts themselves. However at the end of the day Gerard and Kate had broken the code and it was all that mattered.

Looking at the clearly broken man in front of him, Giovanni felt sympathetic for him. Chris Argent had become one of THE most respected Hunter's to ever exist. His loyalty to the code endearing many of the old hunter families to him even more so after they heard of his loss. And everyone knew that Argent's legacy would die with Chris Argent. The proud family name, ending with the man.

"How do you know Isabella?" Giovanni asked hoping conversation would hinder Chris from drinking more.

"My mother introduced us when we were kids." Chris indulged taking note of the way Giovanni seemed to look surprised.

"That's a long time to have known the princess"

Chris stilled at the word princess and looked at Giovanni with expecting eyes. Slowly Giovanni became even more surprised that the Hunter before him travelled with Isabella's son but had no idea she was considered a princess.

"I am slowly under the impression that you do not know Isabella's origins"

"She's royalty!" Chris sceptically stated. Giovanni frowned at the tone and the disrespect but let it slide considering Chris was drunk and in the dark about the whole thing.

"Not really. Here in Italy the Mafia is treated and considered somewhat royalty. Isabella was the youngest daughter and third child to the last Mafia boss of one of the Main Mafia families. Her brother is the current boss. You will not come across a Crime involved family in Europe that does not know of her." Giovanni informed.

Chris could only stare. Isabella Fuller, the same pain in the ass who stabbed his father with a fork when they were kids was considered a princess. The more he thought about it the more things seemed to make sense. Why his mother had introduced them in the first place.

"Her last name isn't really Fuller is it" was all Chris had to say in response.

"Heh… not even close. There are also rumours that the she and her family are a breed of supernatural creatures that were once feared for their power and are now incredibly rare to come upon."

"Any idea what it might be?" Chris asked but Giovanni only shrugged

"No idea. Be warned that anyone who ever tried to find out never lived long enough to share. Isabella's brother is known to be incredibly short tempered and his punishments torturous"

Chris mulled over Giovanni's words, revaluating everything he knew about Isabella Fuller. As he did that Nik had made his way to join the two hunters with a scowl on his face.

"I take it your brother said something you didn't like" Chris smirked causing the werewolf to growl and flash his blue eyes in irritation. Chris had come to find that Nikolas was rather grumpy and too serious for a 21 year old. Sometimes the hunter even forgot that the werewolf was still a kid compared to him. Especially when they would be doing business.

"Nothing short from the usual. Let's hurry up and start negotiations so we can meet with Donati and Padovano tomorrow. We still got to visit France and make the rounds from your list. The minute we finish that we got to catch a flight over to South America." Nik started to list as he tapped at his phone, but the scowl on his face deepened. The two hunters shared a look before turning back to watch Nik.

"What's waiting for us in South America?" Chris asked

"My cousins Olly and Travis. Araiya wants to figure out what the deal is with some officer working for the Sheriff, so Davian thought it best the two of us go."

"Why?"

"Cora Hale is currently over there and she'll be working with your wolves in Beacon Hills. She's not entirely buying into the whole court thing and Davian reckons she won't give a definite answer till she talks it over with her brother. He doesn't trust that she won't be attacked if she travels back on her own. Therefore the two of us will be travelling back with her as backup just in case." Nik listed off his tone serious

"Danny just sent me an update on how things in Beacon Hills is going. Isaac arrived and is currently staying with him at his aunt's house. Apparently he's still too raw to meet with Scott and Derek. Expect a call sometime later about him starting school again and what not"

Giovanni watched as the 21 year old werewolf rattled off information without looking up once from his phone and continuous tapping. Chris had just nodded his head absorbing the update like it was nothing strange. Giovanni marvelled slightly at just how well and comfortable the two worked together….. Which only spurred his curiosity even more as to what they could want from him.

"Now do you want to start or shall I?" Nik huffed

"As the head of the Abandonato hunting family we wish to offer you a chance" Chris started dryly.

"Hm... and just what sort of chance will an Argent and a werewolf present?" Giovanni smirked

"You've heard about the Beacon. The myth pertaining its existence perhaps even the prophecy and its promise" Nikolas spoke next his eyes narrowed carefully studying Giovanni's reaction.

Giovanni froze as the tales from his father and mother's stories surrounding the Beacon prophecy resounded in his head. Not many Hunting families cared for it, most considered it to be a myth but the old Hunter families who stemmed from the hunters who had witnessed the Beacon's abilities knew the truth. His gaze turned sharp and his posture straightened. Nik smirked in satisfaction at the response.

"A Beacon of peace and unity. A promise of paradise" Giovanni recited his tone somewhat awed and wistful. Chris inwardly rolled his eyes having seen the same reaction 5 times now from the other hunter families they had visited. No matter how glorious the damn stump might be considered Chris still remembered it as the tree he was almost sacrificed to.

"My mother named you and your family as one of those that would be willing to aid in its rise" Nik casually added subtly inflating the man's ego even more. A few spoken words later and Giovanni was bidding Chris and Nik goodbye with a knowing smirk on his lips.

"Abandonato family. Check" Nik muttered as he deleted it from his list on his phone. Chris just scoffed in amusement. The minute Nikolas would mention his mother's recommendation the entire thing was basically done and dusted. Things made a lot more sense as to WHY Isabella's recommendations were so flattering.

"If all it takes is the mention of your mother. Why the hell am I tagging along for all this meet and greet stuff" Chris grumbled as he started the car and began to drive them back to the hotel.

"Isn't it obvious? Mom knows you don't have it in you to kill your sister. She's taking care of it for you instead. An easy trade really, you help me recruit suitable hunter families to protect Beacon Hills and she punishes your fucked up sister for her mess. Besides you're an Argent, the name helps" Nik carelessly informed uncaring for the way Chris grew annoyed and sombre at his words.

Chris grew silent and was unsure of how he felt about Isabella going after Kate. As the ride continued he thought about Allison again and what she would think on everything.

"_Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes. We protect those who cannot protect themselves_" The phantom whisper of her voice echoed.

Steeling himself, Chris tried his best to ignore the ache in his chest.

"Here!" Nikolas suddenly offered, holding out a bottle of whiskey

"I'm driving!" Chris warned emptily but Nik only shrugged.

"I'll heal"

The unspoken understanding evident in the way the werewolf opened the bottle almost enticing Chris to take it. The both of them knowing what the real offer was. A way out. A way to join Allison and escape the shitty life he was living. With one hand on the wheel, Chris reached for the bottle and chucked it out the window. Ending the discussion like he did every time Nikolas would offer at the end of the day. As Chris focussed his eyes back on the road, Nik hid his smirk of respect for the hunter and continued to tap away at his phone.

* * *

**_*Back in Beacon Hills: Stilinski Household* _**

Stiles yawned as he climbed the steps towards his room. His dad called to let him know he was staying at the station a while longer, eager to figure out something more on those runes concerning Victim 6. Also with Malia having left to her father's after the dramatic arrival of Isaac, Stiles had the house to himself.

He was also very exhausted having spent quite a while doing his best friend duties. Scott was actually pretty spooked and nervous about Isaac's return even more so after the way Isaac had been beating the shit out of Jackson. When Isaac had chosen to just up and leave he hadn't told no one that he would be joining Chris. Scott only found out after he had sought to find Isaac a few days later. In a panic he had called everyone worried that Isaac might have gone to do something stupid. However Derek had left with Cora and Stiles was still wrung out about the Nogitsune thing at the time. Luckily Chris let him know that Isaac was okay.

Now Scott had no idea what to say or do concerning Isaac. The true alpha was quite convinced that Isaac probably didn't want to talk to him. Stiles had listened like the best friend he was and sprouted all the positive and realistic reassurances he could think of. In the end he had urged Scott to talk things over with Kira.

_"How can Kira help?" Scott questioned with his typical puppy confused tone. Stiles just sighed and closed the book he had been scribbling on. _

_"I don't know how she puts up with you. Look don't you think Kira is probably feeling a little unsure about the whole thing?" Stiles replied _

_"Um….. No?" Scott warily responded _

_"Dude think about it. Isaac was dating Allison at the time and she and you had been doing whatever the heck you two call what you had been doing- I'm not calling it flirting because that was like worse and just tragic. Anyway – Isaac hadn't been the one to cradle Allison in her last moments. It was you and Kira told Malia who told me about how awkward and unsure she had been about starting a relationship with you later on" Stiles informed softly uncomfortable remembering the day Allison died. _

_"But why would it be-" _

_"Think about it Scott. Allison was your first love and she died in your arms. Not only was Kira there to see it but she also still wanted to be in a relationship with you. Don't you think she might have been a little worried on whether you actually liked her or if she was just being used as a way to get over Allison?" Stiles continued _

_Stiles had thought a lot about these things, especially on nights where he couldn't sleep. Privately, Stiles was under the impression that sometimes Kira felt like she had to prove herself to them. To prove she could be just as good as Allison. She didn't have to, because she was nice and they all genuinely liked her but Stiles could understand why she was so insecure about her place in the pack. It explained why she always tried her best. _

_Which was why he thought Kira would be the best person to talk to about Isaac. After all in a way Isaac was sort of in the same boat. He had been dating Allison at the time and Stiles was pretty sure that the curly haired werewolf had been falling in love with Allison. However it wasn't him who had been cradling Allison and holding her before she died. Instead it was Scott…. Her first love. If anything Kira would be able to explain what Isaac possibly felt a lot better to Scott than Stiles could._

_"Dude just talk to Kira about it alright." Stiles urged once more. He heard Scott sigh and mutter out a yeah before relaxing himself. Mentally patting himself on another Best friend duty accomplished. _

_"Hey Stiles?" Scott questioned his tone somewhat awkward and nervous_

_"Yeah buddy!" Stiles replied as he rummaged through his draw_

_"Thanks" his tone sincere _

_"Dude what else are best bro's for!? Look man just trust me on this and talk to Kira." _

Switching off the hallway lights, Stiles wondered if Scott would actually take his advice. He had just opened his bedroom door when something grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him the rest of the way in. Shoved up against the back of his bedroom door, Stiles had a split second to recognize his attacker before they had brought their lips together in a heated and angry kiss.

"Mmf mmh Malia wha?" Stiles stammered in surprise when his girlfriend had pulled away for a second. Her eyes were glowing their coyote blue and she was obviously a mixture of angry, hurt, frustrated and confused.

"Talk later!" She growled before pressing their mouths together again. Despite his confusion, Stiles returned the kiss letting Malia's grip on his wrist restrain him against the door. When her hands left his wrists to rip off his shirt, he was still a little dazed from the ferocity of her kiss. It was only when he noticed the way her hands shook slightly and her teeth clench tightly that he realized that something was really upsetting her.

"Malia! Hey" He called carefully not wanting to suddenly spook her. Grabbing her clenched hands in his own he cupped her face and forced her to look at him.

"What's wrong? Come on talk to me" He urged.

Malia was desperately trying to control her coyote and with the full moon approaching in a few days it was harder than usual. That is until Stiles forced her to look into his whiskey brown orbs and slowly began caressing her cheek with his thumb. Leaning into his touch she visibly inhaled and exhaled losing herself in her mates scent and presence. One of her hands gripped at his pants, clinging to it as if he was going to move away and her other hand gripping at the Triskelion necklace around her neck.

"I killed my family Stiles" She muttered but in the quiet of the room her words were heard.

"No you didn't. You didn't know, it was an accident" Stiles instantly corrected, Malia stayed silent though showing her disagreement. Stiles grew angry suddenly at the action and pulled her closer.

"Who told you that? Huh!"

When he received no answer, he decided to take a wild guess. His features growing sharp and piercing as the darkness swirled behind him.

"Was it your dad?" He asked and Malia stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"No… but he doesn't have to"

**_*Earlier at the Tate Household* _**

Malia scrunched her nose up as soon as she entered the house. The smell of Alcohol strong and overwhelming. She felt a bout of frustration well up inside her before she brushed it off and continued on inside.

"Dad!?" She called following the sound of his heartbeat into the lounge.

"Hey- um *cough* I thought you wouldn't be back until later!" Henry Tate startled out. His appearance was ragged and his pupils blown. The scent of alcohol clung to him like second skin and tainted his breath. Malia visibly frowned before she followed her nose to where her dad tried to hide the bottle.

"Malia! Malia wait don't-"

"You told me you were going to stop!" She accused watching the way her dad turned his head away.

"I will!" Henry responded but the blip in his heartbeat rang loudly in Malia's ears.

"You're lying!" She glared.

She wasn't sure on why he was like this. It had started the day after she had told him she knew she was adopted. He had looked surprised and then asked her how she knew. Not sure if he knew about who her real birth parents were and wanting to keep him away from Peter just in case she told him that her friends found out and told her. The truth understandable as she was dating the sheriff's son.

And it had been fine. Her dad had hugged her and told her things wouldn't change and that had been it. However it didn't appear to be the case when the next day she found him drinking a bit. Brushing it off Malia hadn't thought anything of it until it became more frequent and his scent began to constantly be a mix of emotions.

"You need to stop it" She firmly stated

"I know I do" He nodded but his gaze wouldn't meet hers and it frustrated Malia even more. Hurting her slightly as well. As the days dragged on her father slowly stopped being able to look her in the eye and he smelt of guilt and self-blame.

"Stop that! You keep doing that and it makes you smell weird!" She growled pointing at him

Henry Tate slowly dragged his eyes away from the floor and looked at his daughter. Forcing himself to meet her glare he did his best to ignore the thoughts that ran rampant in his head. The longer he stared the louder his guilt grew as did his shame.

When Malia had told him she knew she was adopted, he had been surprised but honest with her. It didn't change anything, she was still his daughter and he had meant it. But later when he had been on his own at home he had found the bill for Eichen House and he remembered.

After the Sheriff had brought Malia back to him he had been so happy, so grateful for whatever had brought her home. Yet as the days went by he struggled to accommodate for her quirks and he realised that she wasn't his little girl anymore. Now she was a teenager, a teen who had spent years on her own in the woods, living off the wild. At first he had brushed it off certain she could learn how to be among people again. Learn how to be normal but he grew even more frustrated.

He slowly began to hate that she would act like an animal at times. Hate that she was able to sneak up on him at any time and somehow always knew where he went and what he was feeling. Hated how she would be able to tell when he lied. He began resenting her for not grasping how to be normal as quick as he had hoped. He felt so stressed from it all, not at all anticipating how he was going to get this wild girl to be normal again. He looked for ways to justify her actions and then he had thought that horrid thought.

_'She's not my daughter anyway….. She's adopted'_

The next day he had sent her away to Eichen House. And he would be lying if he told you he had done it fully for her expense. Henry Tate knew that a part of him had sent Malia to Eichen House because he couldn't stand to look at her. Because out of his family from the crash he was given the one that wasn't even his.

It had only been after he received a phone call from Marin Morell telling him off how they found her strapped in a chair in the basement and one of the other patients with a drill that he had snapped out of it. Despite them saying it was unclear on how it had happened. It was the wakeup call he needed to realise that he could have lost her again. He brought her home and the entire thing had almost been like a bad dream….. Until she confronted him about the issue.

"I don't know how to fix this!" Malia stated her tone blunt and just a little lost.

"I'm sorry I just-…I need time to think about things. You should stay with the Stilinski's" He replied knowing that he was probably confusing her. Looking at her and seeing the concern she held for him, he felt disgusted with himself all over again. What kind of father was he? He didn't deserve her after the way he had treated her. After throwing her in Eichen House like she was a nut job. She was his daughter…. But he had almost tossed her away after getting her back.

"You don't want me here!" Malia stated her face becoming blank and her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Of course I want you here. I just need time!" He quickly countered

"Time for what? Maybe I can help!" Malia insisted and guilt washed over him again at how she refused to let him deal on his own. Once again proving just how much of a better person she was compared to him.

"Malia just-… Please. This isn't something you can help me with." He gently rejected.

She seemed to stare him for a while before slowly nodding her head reluctantly. He couldn't help but deflate in relief and gratitude. Giving her a thankful smile watched her go and reminded her to text him tomorrow before closing the door. Steeling himself he pulled on his coat and locked up the house before driving off into town. Giving himself this one night, one last night to wallow in his self-hatred and disgust before he would become the best god damn father to Malia he could possibly be.

**_*Present: Stilinski Household*_**

Stiles had listened to Malia recount the emotions she had scented coming off her father and the truth behind his words. It was evident that she was confused and frustrated with the situation but also angry and hurt at her father's request. Stiles wondered over everything and tried to make sense of what Mr Tate could possible feel so guilty off. However it would be something to ponder over later as he had a girlfriend to care for.

"Well that explains the angry girlfriend who surprised me in my room at this time of night" Stiles muttered trying to make a joke.

"I've done it plenty of times before" Malia scrunched up her face silently asking why Stiles would bring it up when he knew it already.

Stiles couldn't help but smile at her in amusement. His laughing smile only made her frown at him in confusion.

"What?" She questioned but Stiles just shook his head.

"Would you like to continue what you started earlier?" Stiles smirked his eyes gleaming with tease. Somehow the sight managed to make Malia feel completely at ease and forget about her concerns about her father. Biting at her lip much like she had when they first made out in Eichen House, she nodded her head.

Surging forward to kiss him eagerly, she grew confused when he pulled away after a while. His eyes were still teasing but tinted with lust and his lips still curled up in a smirk.

"What now?" She asked feeling just a little impatient.

"Now hang on….. I want to try something else tonight" He whispered

A little hesitant but also curious, Malia let Stiles lead her to his bed. She watched him curiously as he switched off the light leaving the darkness to overcome them with only his open curtains to provide some sort of light. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could make out the way Stiles stared down at her.

It was different, a completely new feeling for Malia as usually she would be on top. If not they would always be rather too eager to really appreciate the sight of one another. She liked it, the way he was staring at her in the dark with his whiskey brown orbs gleaming with affection. Her coyote purred and she grew warm inside. Slowly he cupped her cheek again, almost as if he was touching fragile snow. Malia felt her skin tingle where he touched and she pulled him into a kiss. He laughed a bit before pulling back and shaking his head at her.

"Something else alright!" Stiles reminded her, the darkness somehow enhanced her awareness of him further.

"You're going too slow" She growled impatiently

"Trust me… you'll like it" He smirked confidently before kissing her chastely on the lips. Annoyed, she lay still letting Stiles do as he wanted.

A few minutes later Malia was completely relaxed. She felt warm and loose almost as if she had just finished a nice long stretch after a long run. However most of all she felt cherished. Stiles had stuck by his word and ever so painfully he had slowly praised her body. She had struggled at first, tried to sneakily speed things up but after her third attempt he had used his shadows to hold her down.

Currently his fingers were skimming the flesh of her stomach, teasingly putting pressure near her pelvis before dancing away once more. His lips were latched on to her collar bone, kissing at her skin and nibbling it at times. Enjoying the taste of her skin on his tongue. Malia felt her body beginning to tremble with anticipation and want. Already high strung and ready since he started. When his fingers dipped into her she smiled widely with relief only to cry out when he danced them away again.

"NO! Stiles!" She whimpered as her legs tried unsuccessfully to trap his arm in place.

"Hmm" Stiles hummed as if he didn't know what she was going on about.

"Stop playing" She whined her tone desperate and frustrated at the same time. Resting his chin on her chest and ghosting his breath over her skin, Stiles feigned ignorance.

"Don't know what you mean" He shrugged. Malia opened her mouth to growl at him only to instead moan when he blew gently over her sensitive skin.

"Please! Please Stiles" She begged and Stiles stiffened at her plea.

"I need you" She whined and like it was the magic word, Stiles grinned.

"Just because you asked"

*a while later*

Malia snored softly as she slept, her arms tightly wrapped around Stiles and not releasing him at all. Stiles however was still awake, staring at the girl in his arm with intense focus. He traced over her lips, her lashes and his fingers caressed her skin. The warmth of her body pressed against him was something he couldn't imagine not having anymore. It was with a start of surprise that Stiles realised that his feelings for Malia went deeper than he had thought. Rolling over what this could mean, Stiles felt a little unsure of what it could come from it. Malia let out a moan before she snuggled her face deeper towards him and inhaled his scent with a loving smile. At the sight, Stiles couldn't help but smile as well. Pushing his thoughts away to think on some other time, He brought his coyote girlfriend closer and lost himself to the land of dreams.

* * *

**_*Augusta's Mansion* _**

After their short meeting, April had demanded Araiya show her all the new clothes Peter had bought her and promptly dragged her upstairs. Jackson had locked himself in his room and Jeff had retired for the night. As such Lazarus and Peter were left to their own devices downstairs.

The vampire and older werewolf were quiet as they stewed in the silence both knowing that the topic to be discussed was one they cared deeply for.

"I take it Mike and Richard filled you in on the events surrounding how we found her" Lazarus started causing Peter to growl.

"I don't want to hear you repeating information to me. Unless you have anything new I don't want to hear repeated recollections" Peter glared

"Know this Peter Hale… I only give you this because Davian believes it will benefit both you and Araiya" Lazarus sneered before he walked over to his bag and pulled out a file. Peter eyed the folder with wary eyes before snatching it and opening it.

"That contains every medical review, psyche evaluation and Therapy scripts conducted on Araiya since she was 6. I'm warning you now Peter… you're not going to like it."

Peter clenched his teeth at the warning but took the file anyway, silently dismissing the vampire and heading to his room.

Lazarus watched Peter walk away and turned back to his bottle of blood. Drinking the last of it and enjoying the thrilling rush it sent down his body, he once again questioned if it had been a wise move to give Peter Araiya's file. However he would then remember how she had smiled and laughed and the way the wolf had kept subtle monitor over her actions. He was healing her and that was something Lazarus had long thought impossible.

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**Now I couldn't remember if Isaac ever said anything in the show about Jackson knowing he was being locked in the freezer and I was too lazy to watch the season again. So in my version Isaac knew that Jackson was aware he was being abused but thought Jackson had no idea about the freezer thing. This chapter was really just a set up for future upcoming plot reasons so next chapter will drag us back to the Pack training and the dead Bodies case. I also decided to slip in some Stalia because I was missing them and wanted to give some background to the whole Mr Tate thing. Plus I decided to throw in some Chris and Nik and start mentioning Cora. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed because Next Chapter: More Derek and Araiya, More April, More Pack and Araiya and some insight on our Villain. **

**ANSWERS TO THE QUESTIONS I GOT!**

_**Is the beast going to be in your story?**_

_**-**No. Considering I cried for Mason and hated Season 5 I'm scratching the Beast nonsense. _

_**Are you going add Mason? Can we get more Mason with the pack? MAAAAASSSSOOOOOON! Is Mason not part of the pack?**_

_-Alright I get it we all love Mason! Mason will be in the story but I originally planned to use him more as a support base for Liam. I have a few plans on his involvement that I'm contemplating but nothing concrete yet. I didn't really get the vibe that Scott included Mason in the pack from Canon so alot of his scenes will depend on Liam. But Yes Mason will be present just not all the time. _

**_Does Derek's wolf has its own conscience like Araiya's beast and caged other?_**

**_\- _**_Actually all of the shifters wolf and coyote parts have their own conscience but I vary how I write them out depending on how in sync I think they are. So like Scott's wolf hardly says anything because he ignores it most of the time. Liam's wolf is pretty young and silent anyway. Malia is rather in sync with her coyote so they think alike. Peter tends to close his wolf most of the time because of how scarred and damanged he is mentally and because he's struggling to remain sane. Derek and his wolf are constantly at odds with each other as his wolf doesn't like what his human mind decides. Jackson and his wolf are pretty in sync too. So yeah... basically. _

**_Are you going to explain how lydia is both an oracle and a banshee?_**

_-Yes I am and hopefully it will be soon :)_

**That's all the questions I got :D**

**Remember if you want answers you just got to ask **

**Don't forget to vote for who you want Lydia to end up with on the poll on my profile. At the moment it's a tie and I won't write Marrish or Jydia scenes if its a tie. **

**Thanks for the follows, faves and reviews.**


	35. Pushing Onwards

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE!**

**Yes I know, I'm super duper late with this update but I had real life problems to deal with and this chapter kept kicking my ass. It's long and I'm still not entirely satisfied but enjoy. Once again not edited!**

**P.S : Important things mentioned at the end note concerning story :) **

* * *

**_*Four Days Later: 1:09am*_**

"Aarrrggh!" An angry voice screeched. The reason for their anger cowered in fear and shielded itself from the flying weaponry.

"What use are you wretched things if you bring me nothing but FAILURE!" The angry figure scorned causing the creature at their knees to moan out pleading. The creature was made of rotting flesh. Flaky patched skin stitched together to make half its face. Those familiar with magic and its uses would be able to sense the vile defilement the creature was composed off. Everything about it screaming dark and forbidden. Something that did not belong.

"Your souls are MINE! You obey ME! So far only one of you has proven FRUITFUL in aiding me with my plans" the being sneered before raising their hand and snapping their fingers, the creature trembled in agony. It's trapped soul screaming out for someone to save them. Purple fumes wrapped around it and soon it exploded before only the flaky patched skin that made its face floated to the floor. An ancient rune marking it and sealing the soul.

Annoyed the being gathered the mess and placed it back in its jar.

"But of course that's what I get for creating you from the stomach flesh and thigh skin of a virgin. Horribly hesitant and too whiny" They muttered before placing it on the shelf to join the other 4 jars filled with stolen organs of their victims. Trailing their fingers over the jars and humming thoughtfully they pondered on who to use next.

"You served me well in luring out and identifying the oracle" They crooned caressing the jar containing a single eye and kidney. Moving to the next jar they sighed dramatically at the ears and tongue.

"And you were pleasantly useful in spying on those silly little wolves and finding me the Keeper"

Turning to the last two jars they hummed.

"Eenie….meenie…..miny…..mo"

Their finger landed on the biggest jar on the shelf containing the chopped chunks of a male's lower half. Smirking excitedly, the figure upended the jar onto the ground and activated the rune that marred the bottom of a foot. Purple fumes shrouded the pieces before yet another creature stood before the figure.

This creature seemed more grotesque than the last. Stitched together like a rotting Frankenstein years past its prime date. The creature groaned and grunted as it stood. The figure smiled and crooned at the creature.

"I want YOU to find out who the guardian is. The ritual calls for all 4 of them. Find them and I'll set you free and you can pass on into Death's embrace.….." Intimately caressing the creatures face and luring them closer with a smirk of their lips they whispered their next words enticingly

"I promise you"

The creature roared and shook before hunching on all fours. The figure grinned victoriously before stepping back.

"Attack the Keeper and the Guardian will come running"

Off into the night the creature ran, rushing to fulfill its orders. The figure turned to the board on the wall. An intricate design for an ancient rune, sketched out with 3 places surrounding a centre piece. Each placing held a label. Oracle, Guardian and Shadow hunter. In the centre was a single name 'Araiya' and above it the title Keeper. Toothily smiling, the figure waved their hand and beneath the title Oracle a name etched itself.

'Lydia Martin' written in cursive joined the ancient rune design. The only unnamed title was the Guardian. The name 'Stiles Stilinski' sat under the title Shadow Hunter.

"One more…and then finally…Hmmm….. I can't WAIT!" As the figure broke out into maniacal laughter, the leftover 4 jars on the shelf screamed out in agony their souls screaming out.

* * *

**_*Beacon Hill Woods: 2:04am*_**

Araiya's Pov

"Shit shit shit shit FUCK!" I cursed as I continued to run. The white shirt I had on was dirtied. I heard the creature roar out before it sped up after me.

"Fuck I am so dead. Peter is going to kill me" I panted as I continued to run.

It was moments like these I really questioned if I was a genius. A purple black plasma blast shot just past my head and it was only due to the years of training I managed to dodge it. I was too weak to shift, too tired and low on energy to properly fight. The creature let out another roar as it pursued me.

Spotting a temporary hiding spot I quickly hid and tried to catch my bearings. The creaking of the branches above me, froze me in place. As slowly and quietly as I could I huddled further into the small space a pile of rocks provided. The creature was in the trees, no doubt trying to seek me out, waiting for me to reveal myself. Unsure of how it tracked I held my breath and slowed my heart rate. Dulling my presence as much as I could. Mentally counting down the minutes that passed. At 1 minute 30 seconds I could feel my lungs burn. The need for air overcoming me. My eyes were watering and my face turning red. However something told me it wasn't gone. That it was still watching.

I was in no position to fight it. Of all the nights I had to be attacked why tonight. I began to feel dizzy and the need to breathe was getting worse. I had no weapons and with how little I'd been eating and the lack of sleep, my energy levels were low. At best I'd last 10 to 15 minutes before exhaustion would do me in.

Fuck I'm so screwed… Jackson would tear me a new one and Peter would kill me again. Oh shit not to mention the Chief and little Cień. (Note to self: If I survive tell no one about near death.)

The world was spinning and my hands trembled with effort to hold on. Creaking branches and thudded noises drew closer to where I was. It was going to find me. I felt the rock on top of me shake and quiver and I knew that the creature was right there. My head began to throb and I started to see stars.

This was it.

A small part of me wanted to laugh…after everything I'd been through this is what would do me in. My beast and caged other growled at me for slowly giving in. Angry that I had let us be weakened. Slumping slightly against the rock behind me I smirked.

….then I heard it.

The slow and quiet thumping that didn't belong to me. The slight warmth of the rock behind me. Ignoring the rumbling of the creature on top, I placed my palm against the rocks around me. Patting it once….twice….three times.

4 pairs of eyes blinked at me, the colour yellow and black.

ROCK TROLLS

I was near the lake. Which meant the water pixies were near as well as the rock trolls. With a solid plan forming in my head, I prepared myself to run again. Shaking off the dizziness and ignoring the burning in my chest. Clenching my hand into a tight fist, I used as much energy as I could spare, focusing entirely on the strength of the hit. Pounding it into the ground and watching as the force of it caused the rocks shielding me to tremble. I sprinted, inhaling greedily at the air and stumbling away as quick as I could.

The angry roars of the creature chasing me fading slightly with the weight of the frightened rock trolls weighing it down. It would buy me time but how much was unknown. Which is why I had to hurry.

I could see the shimmer of the lake and my heart lifted whilst my stomach swooped. Just a little closer. A loud monstrous roar sounded and the pounding of heavy footsteps followed.

"TWIT! PESKY!" I yelled out just before tripping. I scraped my knees and the palms of my hands as I scrambled to get closer to the water. From the coverage of trees emerged the revolting creature. It's stench rotting and overwhelming. It trained its gaze on me and I flashed my amethyst eyes in threat. Baring my fangs and snarling. It did little to deter the creature, instead the creature hunched onto all fours and seemed to grow. Its back split open and the reek of rotting flesh grew worse. I could see maggot like bugs wiggling around on the inside of its flesh and did my best to refrain from gagging.

The creature let out another roar before 4 purple black plasma like whips shot out its back. The tip of it spiked and waving around wildly. The maggot looking bugs fell to the ground and crawled towards me faster than normal.

"OH Fuck that is gross" I snarled as I turned to run closer to the lake.

Two of the whips slammed down on either side of me causing dirt and tiny rocks to fly. Shielding my eyes I yelped as a third wrapped around my ankle and pulled me closer to the wiggling maggots. Kicking frantically, I swiped at the plasma whip with my talon claws only to watch in horror as it reformed. Another whip wrapped around my other ankle and I began to panic. The maggots were on me now, crawling up legs, and I regretted the fact I only had denim shorts on. The wiggling of their bodies against my bare skin disgusting me.

I dug my nails into the ground and fought to stay still. The creature let out another roar and I closed my eyes as its horrid breath reached my nose. Looking to where it continued to drag me, I freaked as I realized its plan.

It was trying to eat me.

"PRETTY GIRL!" Squeaky voices exclaimed.

I didn't have time to respond as a third whip wrapped around my neck and began to choke me. My struggling became desperate and my vision began to blur….. I was so tired.

Blinking in and out I noticed that water whips seemed to be attacking the creature. And glowing little balls of light were flying about directing the water. Small grey looking things were ramming into the creature and it was flailing me around.

Would it be so bad to sleep now?

"PRETTY GIRL HOLD ON!" A squeaky voice cried out but I couldn't

_*Flash* _

_"Don't touch me" _

_"But why….. Your skin is so soft" _

_*Flash* _

"ARAIYA!" A deep voice cried out as they aided the pixies and rock trolls. My arms felt heavy and I couldn't feel my legs anymore.

_*Flash* _

_"ARAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIYAAAAAA!" _

_"STOP PLEASE YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" _

_*Flash* _

Someone succeeded in slicing through the plasma whip that gripped my neck and I gulped greedily at the air. My throat burning and no doubt bruised. However they had failed to release my ankles. As such when the creature roared and waved its whips about in anger, I went with it. I couldn't even scream out. A hard thud and a painful throb from my head later and all I knew was darkness.

I felt as if I was floating….. In a sea of darkness. Amid an empty abyss of nothing. There were no sounds, no light. Nothing but cold. The feeling was familiar….. Something I knew.

I was dying again…

_"…You are my sunshine…My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey….." _

_A voice…. A childish voice was singing. Why did it feel so familiar? I knew that voice. _

_"Do you have any siblings?" The childish voice asked. _

_"….I have brothers" a voice I recognized as my own replied. It sounded younger though... I sounded younger. _

_What is this?_

_*Flash* _

_"Don't touch me" a growling voice scorned. The clinking of chains echoed throughout the prison chamber. Phantom fingers trailed along my exposed skin dyed with old blood and open cuts. Laughter, mocking laughter and heated breath perversely flirting with my sickly pale skin. _

_"But why….. Your skin is so soft" A gripping squeeze around the torn skin of my throat._

_*Flash*_

_"ARAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIYAAAAA!" _

_"STOP PLEASE YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" A desperate cry roared, tearing the skin of my throat even more. Laughter, mocking laughter and burning pain as fire branded my flesh. _

_*Flash*_

_"I used to sing to my sister before I was taken" The childish voice croaked emotionally_

_*Flash* _

_Electricity, pain, unbearable pain. Blurred vision and buzzed noises throughout the room. Silence and a humming voice. Dirty hands, vile fingers caressing my skin. Wiping at the drool that pooled from my mouth. Ghosting over my bruised flesh. _

_"I like to hear you sing! - Won't you sing for me Araiya?" Filthy words spoken into my ears. _

_"Ngh-ngh uh ah" I couldn't speak and my body twitched from the bolts running throughout. A titter of disappointment before they leave. I shiver and shake my head in fear. No more, please no more. Their hand on the lever, twisting and turning and electrifying pain is once again afoot._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_*Flash* _

_Drip…Drop…Drip…Drop…_

_Young, so young, too young to be trapped. Screaming, pleading screaming and sobbing wails of pain. Dazed, cloudy eyes, Death's presence. Sickly pale hands holding a cold corpse. Young, so young, too young to be dead. _

_Drip…drop…drip….drop_

_I was too late. Too late, too weak. Gone. She's gone. They killed her. I failed her….._

_Drip…Drop….drip….drop…._

_"You are my-*sniff* sunshine….. My only sunshine. Shh! Shh! Y-you make me *choked sob* I'm sorry. I'm so s-sorry. Y-you make me h-happy when skies are grey *sniff*" My broken vocals cracked. The room was wet, the corpse is wet. She was just a child._

_Drip…Drop_

_They drowned her before she could fully blossom_

_*Flash* _

_Silence and a humming voice. Dirty hands, vile fingers caressing my skin. Wiping at the drool that pooled from my mouth. Ghosting over my bruised flesh. _

_"I like to hear you sing! - Won't you sing for me Araiya?" Filthy words spoken into my ears. Mocking me. _

_"ARAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIYAAAAAAA!"_

Why aren't I dead?

* * *

**_*Beacon Hill's Lake: 3:26am*_**

Desperation. It was all he knew as he swam to save her. He didn't care about the creature or if it managed to escape. He only needed to save her. He couldn't fail another person again. She wasn't moving, her eyes were closed. She looked dead. Grabbing hold of her tightly he swam to the surface. Bursting out with a gasping pant. Clutching her tightly and keeping her head above water.

"GREEN EYES!" The water pixies cried out as they manipulated the water to push him closer to shore. Derek held tightly to Araiya's limp and unconscious body, letting the pixies magic do their thing.

"TWIT Pretty girls hurt!" Pesky cried out in grief to her brother. Twit clutched his sister watching with watery eyes as Derek wasted no time. The wolf lay Araiya flat on her back and shook her roughly.

"We failed Dewey….. We were too late. Pretty Girls Dead" Twit mourned to the smallest water pixie who only blinked. The rock trolls gathered round watching on with sad eyes as Pesky wailed into her brother's hold.

"SHUT UP! She's not dead. Wake up Black! Dammit WAKE UP!" Derek snarled angrily as he pressed on her chest. Attempting CPR. He couldn't hear a heartbeat and her body was cold. She wasn't breathing.

Tilting her head back and pinching her nose. He cover her mouth with his own. Blowing twice within a second until he saw her chest rise. Pulling away he pumped at her chest again. He repeated the process becoming more frantic as time ticked.

"Green eyes….. She's gone" Twit whimpered but Derek growled, his eyes glowing Beta blue.

"DAMMIT ARAIYA WAKE UP!" Derek snarled before giving one last pound to her chest.

Thump…..thump…..

*GASP*

Honey brown, doe shaped eyes flew open, coughing out water as they did. Derek felt his heart leap in a mix of relief and shock. Araiya gasped and choked, blearily looking about with wide confusion. Weakly she flopped back against the ground and stared at the dark morning sky. Derek sat back and stared at her form blankly as he tried to make sense of what just happened.

A few more seconds of silence, until Araiya turned her head and stared at Derek.

Green eyes met Honey brown

"Y-you look like shit" Araiya croaked regretting speaking the minute she did. Derek didn't respond only stared at her… slowly trying to make sense of the fact that she was alive. That he saved her.

"PRETTY GIRL!" Twit and Pesky exclaimed with joyful tears as they hugged her best as they could. The rock trolls watching began to cheer as well whilst Dewey stayed beside Derek….. Blinking only once.

* * *

As the Pixies and the rock trolls crowded and cheered for Araiya, Derek could only stare. He couldn't find it in him to drag his eyes away from the rise and fall of her chest. From the fact that Araiya was alive and that he saved her. That she had almost been gone. Just like Paige. Just like Erica and Boyd. Only this time….. He hadn't failed to help her.

Twit and Pesky then went about thanking the Rock Trolls for helping them. Waving the rock trolls goodnight as they curled up into their rock forms to sleep. Not once did Derek shift his gaze away from Araiya…. Afraid that if he did she'd be dead again. That this was just a dream and he had really failed to save her.

Araiya struggled to sit upright and massaged at her throat. Dark purple black bruising already began to form on her skin and she winced as she touched it.

The longer he stared, the more Derek noticed just how worn she looked. Her skin looked clammy and cold. A sickly pale compared to her usual creamy tone. Her honey brown orbs were dreary and dull and the dark rings marking her under lids exposed her lack of sleep and exhaustion. Yet what really got to him was the obvious slimming of her cheeks. Her collar bones were sharper more prominent much like her chin and cheekbones. She'd lost weight…..it was slight but Derek noticed.

"We can't stay here. They'll find us" She rasped wincing at the pain that followed. Derek furrowed his eyebrows and looked round cautiously. Scanning for the threat.

"You know what that was?" Derek responded a little aggravated that she had followed a lead on their culprit but didn't say anything. Just barely refraining from snapping at her for following it on her own and almost dying.

"We need to move" She croaked again, almost distractedly, and struggled to stand up on her own. She managed however, panting heavily and staggering slightly in attempt to move. She managed three steps before collapsing. If Derek hadn't anticipated it happening she would have met the ground again. Only then did he notice how badly she was shaking, practically shivering violently in his arms. She blearily gazed up at him with glazed eyes that seemed miles away.

"Araiya? We need to get you checked out" Derek growled, worried about how cold her skin was. Just barely holding on to his calm demeanour. Araiya choked out a chuckle at Derek's words.

"I promised I'd get you out. Don't worry about me" She muttered weakly trying to push him away to stand. Derek was momentarily confused by her words until the rustic scent of blood reached his nose. His eyes widened and he checked her over only to feel warm wetness from where his hands cradled her head. Pulling away he cursed at the red substance.

"Fuck you're bleeding" Derek muttered as he adjusted his hold on her to lift her in a bridal hold. Araiya moaned out in pain at the sudden movement and clutched at Derek tightly. Still shaking and trembling.

"GREEN EYES! Is Pretty Girl okay?" Pesky questioned flying over fitfully anxious.

"She's hurt, I need to take her-"

Araiya cut Derek off with another hacking cough drawing his attention. She groaned weakly lolling her head against his chest. Still muttering faint words he couldn't make sense off.

"W-we're going to get out! Y-you h-hear me..."

Twit and Pesky peered at Araiya with eyes of concern whilst Dewey blinked. The three water pixies flying after Derek who was making his way as quickly as he could without jostling Araiya too much.

"Y-you can't do that to him! N-not y-you…. N-not to h-him"

"What's she saying? What's she talking about?" Pesky questioned whilst Twit was staring intently at Dewey who blinked in silence. Derek barely kept from snapping at Pesky to shut up. Doing his best to make sure Araiya stayed awake until he could get her to the hospital or Deaton's. As her muttering tapered off into silence, he jostled her making her groan and blink at him.

"Stay awake" He growled

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!" Twit exclaimed half excitedly half chiding towards Dewey. Derek made to turn towards the pixies only to be drawn back to Araiya as she tightened her grip on his shirt. Holding her closer to his chest, causing her head to rest on his chest he stared down at her as he continued to rush to get her help.

"I-I promised Petey I'd protect you" She whispered before rubbing her face into his warmth….causing him to falter.

"Dewey knows where Pretty Girl lives!" Twit exclaimed

"Peter" Derek breathed in realization, knowing his uncle would have a better idea on what to do. Turning to the silent pixie, Derek motioned for it to show the way. All the while clutching Araiya tightly.

''Stay awake" He repeated with gritted teeth. As he rushed, he missed the glazed honey brown eyes that stared at his profile with hazy confusion. Not hearing the barest whisper escape Araiya's trembling lips.

"Why do you feel like home?"

* * *

**_*Unknown location: 3:56am*_**

The creature moaned out fearfully having reported the events of the lake. The figure hummed in interest at what they had learned and hummed giddily. The creature before them scuttled back in fear as the jars on the shelves trembled.

"HOW INTRIGUING! Well, Well, WEEEEELLLL! Derek Hale hmm hmm MMMH!" The figure cackled manically. The figure's laughter soon darkened into a husky taunt causing the creature before them to groan out in fearful question.

"Oh no no no. You failed me. The Guardian is always a human and Derek Hale is a werewolf."

Desperately the creature roared out in anger seeming to attack the figure only to cry out in pain as the figure cast out a hand forcing it to cower and choke on purple fumes. The rune on the creatures stolen parts glowing brightly.

"I promised you freedom should you find me the Guardian's identity. YOU FAILED and so you are still mine" The figure crooned with a greedy sneer. With a snap of their fingers, the creature screeched out in agony before being consumed in purple fumes and falling apart to the floor. Ignoring the mess the creature left behind the figure looked to the board and smirked at Araiya's name.

"A Hale and a Black…. After all these years... Who would have thought?"

* * *

**_*Eichen House: 4:00am*_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the scream echoed throughout the ward and Dr Conrad Fenris gnawed at his lip uncomfortably. The urge to cover his ears was strong but his pride as a man kept him from succumbing. Especially as he stood next to the impassive and blanked face mercenary and emissary. Braeden huffed out a sigh drawing Morell and the doctor's attention.

"It's been an hour. How much longer does he plan to take?" The mercenary muttered

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Another strangled scream echoed

"Peter won't stop until he's satisfied" Morell commented giving a small smirk at the wince Dr Fenris gave.

"Surely he must have gotten what he had wanted by now?" Dr Fenris shared with a jitter

"I'm surprised you're still sticking around" Morell spoke directing her words towards Braeden.

"I have my reasons" Braeden responded offering nothing more. Another scream sounded before crying pleads followed. Dr Fenris immediately relaxed knowing that it was over. As the Doctor moved to do his rounds wanting to be elsewhere when Peter walked out, Morell took that moment to offer her own advice to the mercenary.

"You should take it" Morell advised causing Braeden to raise an eyebrow.

"There's more to Antonio than most ever expect. What he's offering you isn't just a place on his team….. But security."

Braeden remained silent but it was obvious she was thinking over Morell's words. The mercenary had been surprised and apprehensive at the invitation she'd received to work for Antonio Black. Better known to most as Ruler of the Underworld. Some argued that he was the sole reason they called it the Black Market. Many people in her line of work interacted with his business, either for supplies or simply information on their targets. Antonio Black was a man who bent and twisted the law to his needs and wants. Who despite his dirty connections still possessed clean hands.

"Be sure of your answer is all I'm saying" Morell added before walking away. Braeden stared after her before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a crumbled piece of paper. Staring at the number and thinking over her options….. Braeden already knew her answer. Her struggle was deciding when to give it. At the sound of a door opening, the mercenary tucked the paper away and looked up with a quirked eyebrow of interest. Peter prowled towards her, face dirtied with blood splatters and hands completely covered. The older wolfs eyes glowing a glacial ice blue glinting with crazed cold idleness that was unnerving to meet.

"A little overboard don't you think?" Braeden mused yet receiving nothing else other than an intense stare from the wolf. Steeling herself, Braeden refused to flinch at the confrontation. Peter slowly lifted his lips into a damning smirk, eyes glowing fiercer with the action.

"Well deserving actually" the werewolf hummed

"Did you at least get anything?" the mercenary scoffed

Peter didn't answer only pushed his way past Braeden into another room with his next interrogator. The wendigo strapped to the chair sneered at Peter's entry spitting words at the wolf that did nothing but amuse him. Braeden had barely just closed the door when the roaring screams started up again. Leaning against the wall and waiting out the interrogation she lost herself to her thoughts. Ignoring the screams of the wendigo as Peter began.

* * *

**_*Derek's Loft*_**

"What Happened?" His uncles voice growled but Derek didn't ponder on it for long.

"Get back to the mansion. Araiya was attacked" As soon as the words left his mouth, Derek hung up. Leaving Peter not time to respond.

Derek chucked his phone after hanging up on Peter and gritted his teeth. The green eyed wolf was a mess of confused frustration but underneath it all…..he felt mostly lost. Glaring at his bed, he turned away and instead made his way to sit at the stairs. Remembering April's words after he had brought Araiya back to the mansion…..he felt unsettled. His wolf itched and prowled within him and he wasn't sure just what to do with what he learned. Or what his answer was to the half cupid's inquiry.

_"Araiya suffers from PTSD and Dissociative Amnesia." _

_It was one sentence, one statement but it was enough for Derek to feel as if the ground had disappeared on him. Derek knew what those words meant. What it implied. He was familiar with the terms, not because he experienced it but because he was familiar with some of the symptoms. The only question he had was How long and How bad._

_"She's missing a few months and a recent incident spurred them in to resurfacing. As a result she's been having nightmares borderline Night terrors, losing sleep and being unable to stomach enough food" _

The explanation made Araiya's mumblings at the lake a lot clearer for the wolf and he tensed his jaw in ire. Derek thought back to his interactions with Araiya, and some of the weird quirks she had started making sense. His throat grew dry and it was somewhat hard to swallow. But it was that one sentence that really shook him.

**_"Derek….. She's not completely stable."_**

They weren't exact but it was close enough to remind him.

_18 year old Derek sat in the plastic seat stiffly with his head bowed and eyes closed. Straining his hearing to listen in to the conversation behind the closed door before him. _

_"I know it's been hard for the two of you with what you've been through" the doctor spoke. Followed by Laura's heavy scoff. _

_"Just give it to me straight." Laura stated her tone only slightly hopeful. A lulling silence followed that felt like hours. _

_"Laura… He's not completely stable" _

_ "From our sessions it's clear that Derek exhibits an immense amount of trauma and his depression concerns me" _

_"How is that any different from me? You don't think I'm not depressed or Traumatized about the fact that our ENTIRE family is DEAD!" Laura choked out her voice strained and Derek could tell that she was trying not to growl. Clenching his fist at her words, Derek felt the sting of his claws digging into his hands. _

_"Derek seems to hold the belief that the fire was his fault. People deal with grief differently but your brother's case worries me" _

_"Why?" _

_The sound of shuffling papers before silence. Derek held his breath fearful on just what was happening behind that door. Scared that Laura would know. That the Doctor figured it out and will tell Laura that he killed their family. That their pack was dead because of him. _

_"No." Laura's voice firmly spoke. _

_"Laura you have to consider-" _

_"Derek wouldn't do that!" Laura denied and Derek felt himself panic. They know. God they know about Kate. They know what he did. She'll hate me. She'll leave me. She can't- He's sorry so sorry. He killed their pack! _

_"DEREK! Der look at me. Hey look at me Der bear deep breaths come on" Laura urged. Belatedly Derek realised that she was in front of him. Calming down he clung to his alpha's presence. Hugging his sister tightly and burying himself in her scent. Laura clutched at her brother and glared at the Doctor watching them. _

_"He'll heal. You don't know my brother." Laura glared intimidating the Doctor into submission. As she and Derek made their way out, Laura pointedly threw the results to Derek's psyche evaluation into the nearby bin. Privately in her own mind, Laura determinedly vowed to fix her brother. Derek wasn't going to leave her, he wouldn't chose to be gone. _

In the silence of his loft, Derek brooded by his lonesome. The more he brooded the more he wondered just how Araiya managed. April had told him more than he had thought he should know. Something told him that if anyone knew what the half cupid had shared with him she'd be dead. At the same time April's words opened his eyes to a revelation.

He still liked her.

Araiya was messed up, borderline insane. Perhaps even worse off than Derek himself but the wolf still found himself interested in her. He couldn't even deny it to himself, not even in private, because Damnit he still liked her.

_"I'm half cupid Derek. If I couldn't sense attraction and interest I'd be a disgrace. You like her….. You still do" April purred her eyes sparkling somewhat causing Derek's glower to darken. Derek couldn't even open his mouth to respond. April smiled widely at the wolf's silence and almost like a switch her demeanour changed into one of warning and complete seriousness. Her features sharpening into one of danger. _

_"I'm warning you now Derek….You know of her condition now. How truly fragile she is" _

_Derek gulped but stubbornly kept his glare. _

_"For all her strengths the path your relationship is currently walking could make or break the both of you….. Only one of you will heal again. Furies only love once Derek" April's words sounded both ominous and like a threat but Derek was listening. _

_"As her friend and therapist I'm asking you now. What do you want to be to her?" _

Clenching his fists and inhaling, Derek warred with his thoughts on the question. He liked her he couldn't ignore that. However his past lovers always ended either with death or evil. Braeden being the only one smart enough to jump ship before she became either. They were proof that he broke everything he touched. Araiya was already broken. The broken cannot heal each other.

He didn't hate her. He didn't want her to hate him.

Finally exhaling Derek sighed with his head bowed. Annoyed with how he had no answer to April's question.

* * *

**_*Augusta's Mansion* _**

_As April closed the door, following Derek's departure, she returned to the lounge to check on Araiya. Tending to her, the half cupid smiled softly before speaking to the hidden presence from the shadows. _

_"There's no need to hide Stiles" April hummed _

_In the corner where the shadows gathered most, a pale skinned boy walked out. His stare focussed solely on Ariaya's sleeping form. He knew something was wrong, had a feeling that something bad was happening. The best he could say was that his instincts was telling him to find Araiya. The need to protect her so strong that Stiles didn't waste a minute. His shadows had then consumed him and next thing he knew he was at the Mansion. He was a step from revealing himself and seeking out Araiya when Derek had barged in carrying an unconscious Araiya with him. April following behind him with a medical box and dry clothes. Instead Stiles opted to hide in the shadows and watch, not wanting to distract April from tending to Araiya. _

_Which was how he learned the truth about Araiya's health. About her many issues. About just how screwed up she was. _

_"Why didn't she tell me?" Stiles questioned referring to when Araiya had relapsed after the pixie trial. April sighed heavily in a mix of exasperation and defence on Araiya's behalf. _

_"She didn't want anyone to know. If she hadn't been with Peter at the time not even he would have been told. Araiya will never lie to you, she's honest to a t but to compensate she holds many secrets. You would have worried and she can't have that. You're one of hers and she puts those she considers hers before everything especially herself" _

_Stiles was uncharacteristically silent after April elaborated. Which was why he was somewhat startled at the folder she pressed into his hands. _

_"Don't be too mad alright….. She loves you" April cooed before walking out. Leaving Stiles to settle into a chair and begin reading through the folder she'd given him. Every once and awhile he'd look up from his reading and stare blankly at Araiya's sleeping form. _

April sang a jumbled mix of 'la la's and 'shi bi do's as she browsed through the Black library. Waiting because she knew she was in trouble. Which was why she showed little surprise at the sudden chokehold Peter held her in. Claws trailing over her skin in taunt and a tight squeeze around her throat cutting off her ability to breathe. Her vampire half hissed at the scent of blood on his fingers and her fangs grew as her eyes changed into a magenta shade.

"You dance a fine line little cupid" Peter sneered

"Quite the little opportunist" he continued.

April broke out of his hold and hissed at Peter meeting his icy blue stare without care. Peter was undoubtedly angry but April persisted past it. Not feeling a single shred of regret at her actions.

"Simply doing my job" She chirped with a cheeky smile

"Correct me if I'm wrong but Stiles and Derek were not on Davian's list of need to know concerning Araiya's health" Peter smarmily growled the unspoken threat clear.

April felt a shiver of fear rankle through her. Peter was right, Davian had been explicitly clear that no one other than Peter could know about Araiya's health and mental state. Davian's sibling complex and overprotective nature concerning Araiya was never something to mess with. She was bound by Davian's orders to keep Araiya's medical reports and health issues sealed from anyone unless he gave the go ahead. She had promised Araiya not to tell anyone in the pack. And repeated the same promise to Peter. However she had found a loophole. It was small and she could still face punishment but it wouldn't call for her death.

"As her therapist I saw it necessary to inform them" April excused her tone still impish and teasing but Peter sensed the unsteady fear in them. Taking note that the half cupid wasn't as confident as she was trying to project.

Gulping slightly, April knew that she was done for. Davian was a gentle boss and a caring man but there was a reason rumours depict him the way they do. The man who sold his soul, The Maestro, The puppeteer. The human who feeds pieces of his soul to demons, a man who thrives in corrupted evil and plays with lives as if they are his toys for entertainment. April had been an instrument for his use since she was 18. Had worked hard to become one of Davian's prized four, his most trusted team of elite. Which was why she knew the risk.

Peter thought over the pros and cons of Derek and Stiles knowing about Araiya's issues. Calculating the many angles and possibilities it could mean for their plans. Leaving the Half cupid to stew in her panic. Peter was well aware of the fear Araiya's eldest brother instilled to those he worked with. Davian was one of the few humans Peter had met that rubbed him wrong. Knowing what he did though you couldn't blame Peter for being wary.

"What happened?" Peter asked instead wanting to know just how Araiya got hurt. April took the sympathy escape for what it was and explained how Araiya had snuck out for some reason. It wasn't much but Peter knew Araiya and the way she thought. She wouldn't simply sneak out without notice unless she knew it was dangerous. Once again she was hiding something leaving only clues for Peter to decipher. Which was why Peter moved to break into Araiya's room dismissing April with only one last piece of advice.

"I wouldn't worry about Davian just yet….." leaving April to collapse to her knees in nervous worry as it really sunk in how screwed she was. Araiya would not be happy when she found out one of the kids knew the truth about her health. Smirking Peter could see the openings April had just given him and what kind of gentleman would he be if he didn't exploit them. He was an opportunist after all.

* * *

**_*Beacon High School*_**

The students of Beacon High milled about together in their peer groups. Enjoying the morning air and chatting away about whatever they deemed worth sharing or as a point of interest. Something most normal typical High school students would do. However this was after all Beacon Hills. Which meant the chatter exchanged wasn't exactly normal in itself. Hushed whispers and excited chatters revolving around the missing teens were exchanged but that was considered old news. What really had everyone talking was the continued tension stirring between Lacrosse favourites Danny Mahealani, Jackson Whitmore, Isaac Lahey and Scott McCall.

To say the random return of Jackson, Danny and Isaac had caused a stir would be undermining the event. EVERYONE at Beacon High had thought they'd seen the last of those three. Considering the many rumours and stories surrounding the three, not many could blame the students of Beacon High for speculating such outlandish things.

"I don't get why everyone is throwing up such a fuss" Howard grumbled as he overheard Jackson and Isaac's name being whispered about.

"Dude. It's a pretty big deal if you grew up here in Beacon Hills. Don't sweat not getting it, you're not the only newbie who's probably confused" his friend reassured with a shrug.

Howard huffed out grunt before starring over to where he could see Scott McCall and his usual group of friends huddled together. Howard couldn't spot Stilinski anywhere with the group which was a bit of a surprise considering he rarely was away from his girlfriend and best friend. His curiosity spiked at where the odd flaky skinny teen could be. With Stilinski out of the picture Howard thought McCall's group looked a lot more like the group he should be seen with.

"Dude seriously knock it off man" his friend scoffed as he nudged Howard out of his thoughts.

"I don't know why you're so damn obsessed with them. McCall and his crew are pretty tight knit and with Lahey, Whitmore and Mahealani back in the picture you should just chuck out any stupid idea's you're getting."

"I bet you I could!" Howard retorted back. Annoyed with how many times he's been told to back off from his plans.

"Pfft. McCall and Stilinski have been best friends since their kid days. They're practically attached, you never see one without the other for long. The kid, Liam Dunbar and his friend Mason, have already been labelled as one of McCall's since he joined the lacrosse team. Stilinski practically FOUND Malia Tate out in the woods and has been one of the key people in helping her adjust back into society. Kira and McCall are practically made for each other with their whole good kid vibes. And Dude…..If Lydia Martin has CHOSEN to sit with them you KNOW that there's no messing with them."

"Your point" Howard scowled causing his friend to sigh.

"My point is Newbie that there's no way they'd be letting some fresh meat like you get in with their group"

"I think you give them too much praise. Bottom line is there ain't nothing that separates them from us. They may be popular but they're still human just like the rest of us" Howard scoffed.

"Whatever dude. When whatever you do blows up in your face, don't come crying to me. Sooner or later Whitmore is going to get sick and tired of your kiss ass routine and give you the boot. Just watch yourself. He wasn't exactly known for being a tolerable nice guy"

"Pssht Whitmore and I have more in common than you think. With Mahealani ignoring him in favour of Lahey, I'll be Whitmore's right hand man in no time" Howard smirked with immense arrogance.

"I somehow doubt that. Danny and Jackson have been best friends for almost as long as McCall and Stilinski. Also Lahey and Whitmore have their own history between the two don't forget that"

Howard remained silent as he recalled what he had managed to gather concerning Isaac Lahey. He hadn't exactly been thrilled when Isaac returned and was shown to have history with McCall and his crew. It would seem his plans kept having to adjust over and over and it was getting more complicated with each try. From what Howard managed to discern from Jackson and Isaac's interactions, most of the hostility was coming from Isaac. Which made things even stranger as Danny had been ignoring Jackson the moment Isaac came into the picture. He also noticed that there was tension between Isaac and McCall and if rumours were to be believed it revolved around some girl named Allison Argent who was currently 6ft under.

As far as Howard was concerned his best plan of action was befriending Jackson which was proving to be easier said than done. The tales of the former lacrosse idol being an arrogant douche were greatly underrated. The rivalry however between Whitmore and McCall seemed true to an extent as well. The two budding heads almost every time they caught sight of one another.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Howard once again steeled himself for another day of playing kiss up to Jackson.

* * *

Malia was frowning in distaste where she spotted the boy who had almost been assigned to tutor her. Once again the she coyote felt her hackles rise in annoyance and dislike.

"Um…. Okay s-sorry if my rambling annoyed you that much" Kira stuttered nervously having been in line with Malia's stare.

"Not you. That guy behind you. I really don't like him" Malia explained with a nod of her head. Kira frowned as well before turning to look and tried to recall the boy in questions name.

"He's new isn't he?" the Kitsune asked earning a nod and a shrug from her friends.

"Howards on the lacrosse team remember. He's one of the reserves. Although Coach lets him train with the first string because he's pretty good" Scott explained

Lydia narrowed her eyes before scoffing unimpressed.

"Doesn't change the fact that he's a reserve"

Something about Howard just didn't sit right with the banshee. It wasn't anything supernatural seeing as she's checked multiple times for her sake and at Stiles insistence. The boy simply rubbed her wrong and the more she caught sight of him the more her dislike grew. At the moment Lydia figured she disliked Howard because he kept trying to make a move on Malia when it was very clear she was Stiles.

"He's not that bad" Scott defended but instead of agreeing, Lydia just waved of his opinion.

Scott frowned at the clear dismissal but otherwise didn't say anything. It was Lydia after all and she could get really scary at times, true alpha or not.

"I don't like him and neither does Stiles" Malia declared with a rough grunt before she went back to her homework that Lydia was helping her with. Scott sighed a little at the Coyote's attitude knowing she was still a little peeved at him for telling her off about the last confrontation she had.

Kira noticed the slow development of awkward silence and blurted out a question to stop it.

"SO….. It's a little weird that Stiles hasn't come yet?" She stated half with sincere curiosity and relief. Malia just shrugged when she noticed everyone staring at her for an answer.

"I was over at my dad's last night. Beats me where he is"

"How are things with your dad?" Scott asked, a little unsure if it was okay to prod or not.

"Better. He's not drinking anymore. I think he made a friend or something? Comes home smelling like them"

"Ooh a lady friend?" Lydia perked up, curious for gossip but Malia just brushed it off and continued to scribble.

"No, it's a guy" Malia bluntly replied not noticing the way Kira seemed to pink and Scott's shocked expression. Lydia's smirk however seemed to grow bigger.

"Well Liam stayed over at Mason's last night. I think he's the only one slightly happy about this new training thing we have to go through, seeing as Derek and Braeden have stopped training him in the morning" Kira added

"He was overdoing it and would've burned himself out at some point" Lydia commented

It was then the group's idle chatter grew silent as they all sensed the arrival of Isaac and Danny. As the dark blue Camaro pulled up into a park they all found themselves watching. Like every other morning since Isaac started at Beacon High again, Scott stared forlornly at the curly haired werewolf, and like every morning, Isaac ignored his stare. Even as the whispers of other students started up marking the 5th day, Danny was seen with Isaac instead of Jackson, sticking to the curly haired teen like glue.

Danny just walked alongside Isaac not saying anything but somehow comforting the curly haired teen silently, allowing the werewolf to give a tiny smile in thanks. Isaac found it hard to attend Beacon High again, not only because of the memories he had at the school but because of the constant whispers and speculation. Isaac had come to think of it as punishment, because every morning he could feel Scott's eyes on his person.

"I thought you said Danny was Jackson's best friend?" Malia questioned as she watched Danny and Isaac disappear into the school building.

"They are" Lydia replied as she too wondered just what Danny was up to.

"It's the 5th day and ever since Isaac's started Danny hasn't even looked at Jackson once" Kira added

"Do you think somethings up?" Malia wondered but Kira just shrugged.

"Whatever it is….. I'm sure Danny has a reason. He of all people wouldn't ditch Jackson I can tell you that" Lydia mumbled with calculative eyes as her mind worked to figure out just what Danny was doing.

Scott was abnormally quiet as he stewed on the last interaction he shared with Isaac.

_"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Scott questioned breaking the solemn silence they had fallen into. Isaac didn't answer for a while seeming reluctant at most which was why Scott felt the need to continue. _

_"You could have called. I mean Chris said you were doing alright but I mean it would have been nice you know" Scott shrugged and for the first time since he came back Isaac met his gaze. Scott could see the apprehensive fear, could smell the awkward shame and slight twinge of guilt in Isaac's scent which confused him a little. _

_"I-I didn't-… I wasn't sure if-…" Isaac struggled to say but somehow Scott understood. Reaching out and placing a hand on Isaac's shoulder in comfort, Scott gave him a friendly pat. _

_"I get it" His words understanding which annoyed Isaac. _

_"No you don't!" Isaac snapped shrugging Scott's hand off but Scott persisted. _

_"Yes I do. I loved Allison. She was my first everything and when she died it really hurt a lot. But because of that I also know other people loved her maybe even more than I did. We all dealt with her loss differently. Which is why I get it. You don't have to be ashamed for running away, for leaving. Nobody blames you" Scott spoke, his tone sincere and as honest as he could make it. Hoping his words would make an impact. Isaac stared at Scott before drooping his shoulders and sighing. _

_"I just need to adjust to being back." The curly haired werewolf admitted. Not entirely satisfied but willing to accept it Scott nodded._

_"We'll be waiting" Having said that Scott turned and walked away only barely catching the whispered words Isaac parted. _

_"I loved her too….." _

_Closing his eyes Scott ignored the ache in his chest as he walked away. _

"Scott?" Kira called snapping Scott out of his thoughts. Giving his girlfriend a confused little smile, he laced their hands. Grinning at the flutter like feeling in his stomach as he kissed her. Enjoying the way Kira's cheeks pinked in embarrassment.

"Ugh. I think I'm going to be sick" Lydia muttered in jest before she linked her arm with Malia's and dragged the coyote away to class. Scott laughed only stopping to check his phone for a reply from Stiles. Seeing none, and feeling a little worried about where his best friend may be, Scott shrugged it off relatively sure that he was okay.

* * *

Sitting in his jeep on the outskirts of the woods, Stiles stared blankly ahead at the road. Somewhere at the back of his head he was aware he was late to school but it was pushed back. Stiles mind was too wired up, too active as it tried to digest how he felt.

One thing was for sure though…. He never should have read that file.

It was awhile later when the irritation of his eyes got worse that he realised he was crying. That his chest felt tight and his fists felt heavy as they pounded the wheel of his beloved jeep. Frustrated anger escaped his lips in the form of aggravated huffs and grunts and muffled shouts. Then he felt boneless… loose like a deflated balloon out of steam. He wasn't sure who he wanted to direct his anger at anymore, but he wasn't happy.

When he had left the Mansion he'd taken the file with him too caught up in his anger to notice. He hadn't wanted to wake Araiya up knowing she needed the rest. Stiles also knew that had she been awake they probably would have fought. However now, Stiles found himself in a different dilemma. The two halves of him that always warred with each other were rattled. The sheriff's son side of him was shouting for him to show his dad the file. To make him read it and justify it all, make things right. However the darker side of him wished for crueller things. Much like the Nogitsune, Stiles inner darkness wished to hunt and play with their newfound prey.

_"Controlling the dark shadows and their magic is both a gift and a curse Cień don't forget that" _

Calming himself with the breathing exercise Araiya taught him, Stiles remembered her advice. When he felt more relatively controlled he exhaled and relaxed against the wheel of his jeep. Then he laughed. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. He laughed because he had forgotten just who had taught him to play with his words. Forgotten that his mother hadn't been the only sly influence in his life. That Araiya had been a part of his life once upon a time.

Then slowly his laughter tapered off into heavy silence because….just like his mother Araiya had managed to hide it. The reality behind her health, the danger, the risk. Once again, Stiles probably wouldn't have noticed until it was too late.

Steeling his resolve, Stiles grabbed the stolen folder and made his way to the cliff drop not too far away. Standing by the edge and hiding a bit behind a huge rock to block any wind. He built a small pile of rocks in a circle. Placing the file in the centre, ensuring nothing would fly, he took out the lighter from his pocket and set it ablaze.

Bit by bit the orange red flame ate away at the words printed on the white sheets. Destroying the black ink inch by inch. All the while under the heavy dark stare of glowing whiskey brown orbs. A dark wisp curled around Stiles shoulder and he absently played with it, enjoying the warmth the darkness shared with him.

"Destroy it….. I don't want there to be any traces" He ordered.

On the ground from the shadowy darkness the flames projected, swam the shadows. Crawling over the stone and over the fire, it was like watching a dark void swallow the burning paper and alit flame. And in its wake was nothing.

Satisfied, Stiles made his way back to the jeep. Despite his calm outward persona, his belly was still hot with anger. Which was why his arrival at Beacon High was greatly gossiped about. The students of Beacon High for the first time actually felt a sprig of fear as the Sheriff's troublemaking son roamed the halls.

Jackson had been prepared. Peter did warn him. What Peter however didn't know was that April had given Stiles Araiya's full medical history from when she was 4 years of age. Which was why Jackson had been a second away from Clawing of Stiles face right in the middle of the school corridor. Stiles skin seemed to starkly stand out and the corridor looked darker than normal. Yet it was the intensity in Stiles eyes that really spooked everyone, and drove fear throughout their person. Those whiskey brown orbs that were usually filled with mirth and sarcastic humour now glinted with deadly threat and dark warning. A fiery whisky brown that looked every bit pissed off.

"Hey Whitmore!" was the only warning Jackson got before he was slammed against his locker. The action should have been impossible however, the blue eyed werewolf was well aware that the thin dark shadow thread (barely visible to the human eye) wrapped around his being was to blame. It took a lot of control not to wolf out and snarl back at the pale skinned boy currently holding him by the shirt against the locker. His struggle evident by the glowing hue in his blue orbs.

"I think you and I need to have a little one on one chit chat" Stiles grinned. His expression seeming teasing but his eyes devoid of any humour. Jackson could grit his teeth as he fought his restraints.

"I think you need to calm the fuck down Stilinski" Jackson managed to get out. Instead of letting him go, Stiles just chuckled before twitching his fingers and releasing Jackson. With that the two made their way to somewhere more private for the matter they were about to discuss. Uncaring and ignoring the whispers of the students around them.

* * *

Jackson was a lot of things but blind wasn't one of them. He did notice the strange way Araiya would sometimes word things and the weird little quirks she had. He couldn't exactly ignore the screams at night from her room despite the heavy warding surrounding the door. The dark rings under her eyes, the erratic eating habits, and the dazed and pained twitches. Jackson noticed it all.

But if there was one thing Jackson was sure of….. it was that Araiya would never lie. If she couldn't tell you she would tell you just that. He also knew she held many secrets and omitted to many truths. It was something he respected and accepted about her. Which was why he never pushed or asked about her health, only trusted that she knew what she was doing.

So when Peter warned him to expect Stiles confronting him at some point, he'd prepped. But the whiskey brown eyed boys' reaction unnerved him because Stiles looked beyond pissed.

"You son of a bitch! Did you KNOW!?" Stiles demanded as his shadows slammed the boys locker room shut with a slam.

"Calm the fuck down Stilinski-"

"DID YOU KNOW!?" Stiles ordered

Stiles wasn't his alpha, the boy wasn't even a werewolf. However Jackson's wolf was well aware that if they were to join Scott's pack, Stiles would rank higher. That when Stiles was told about his position in Araiya's court he would rank higher. Which was why his wolf acknowledged the command.

"I know that she's sick and it has something to do with her past. I know that it's bad and could get worse. I know that the way she is now is the best she's ever been. That's it" Jackson shared somewhat reluctantly.

Stiles searched the blued eyed wolf and relaxed a friction when his instincts insisted he was telling the truth. Somehow just like that, Stiles anger seemed to seep out of him. The fact that Jackson hadn't known as well comforted him and he knew why. Stiles had seen how close Araiya and Jackson were with each other and if it had turned out that she had told Jackson and not him… betrayal would be too simple a word to describe how he would've felt.

At the same time the knowledge that she hid it from everyone rattled him because… they were either that oblivious or way too easy to fool.

Jackson wanted to ask, the need to know so strong that he was literally biting his tongue to hold back the words. However he was well aware that if Stiles reaction was anything to go by, his would probably be worse. Araiya didn't need that, she never did things without reason. Which was why Jackson refused to pry.

Having decided the silence had gone on for too long, Jackson steered the conversation to his somewhat planned speech.

"To cut to the chase Stilinski, You've got two spots to claim on the court. Are you in or not?"

Believe it or not Jackson did put some thought into that alright. Stiles snorted before he drawled out his response in that annoying sarcastic tone that always pissed Jackson off.

"Holy douchebag Batman, Penguin just proposed!"

"Cut the crap Stilinski and answer already" Jackson sneered

"pfft and what makes you think I want to be a part of a justice league that has your ugly face on the team" Stiles snapped back.

"Tch You have a brain don't you? You'd be fucking stupid if you hadn't already figured out why a loser like you was even given a second of consideration to join the court" Jackson mocked earning a glare from Stiles.

Stiles had yet to answer and as it dragged along, Jackson knew why. Which was why he sneered scathingly at Stiles almost spitting his words.

"You're letting that fucker determine your decision. I knew you were pathetic but I didn't think you needed McCall's approval for every choice you made" At the mention of Scott's last name, Stiles could hear actual hate in Jackson's words.

"He's still my Alpha, asshole. Watch what you say!" Stiles snapped

"Some Alpha. He hasn't done jack shit. I met puppies back in London who could run a pack better than McCall could ever hope. True Alpha my ass." Jackson spat

"Is that jealousy I hear? Still a jealous dick because Scott is more Kickass than you could ever hope to be" Stiles retorted with a smug smirk dancing on his lips. Something he said pissed Jackson off more than he expected because the wolf smashed his fist into one of the lockers completely wrecking the thing. If he hadn't held so much confidence in his shadows coming to his aid, Stiles would have been scared shitless. After all Stiles had not forgotten the fact that werewolves could smash through walls with their bare fists.

"McCall can strut around calling himself a True Alpha all he likes but at the end he's still the pathetic fucking loser he always was. No fancy wolf powers or shitty titles are going to change that."

Stiles remained silent as Jackson broke off into laughter before continuing.

"As if I'd ever be jealous of McCall. That Fuckboy is never going to be an Alpha to me even if all the wolves in the world said he was. You expect me to trust Scott McCall to keep this town and its people safe? If I did I might as well dig my own grave and plant my own fucking headstone. After all isn't that what happened to Allison?" Jackson sneered

Stiles eyes widened slightly as it dawned on him why Jackson was still so hostile towards Scott.

"If he can't even protect his own pack what makes you think he can protect the goddamn town?"

The silence that followed rang loudly and Stiles made no move to break it. Stiles could see Jackson's outburst for what it was and even though his best friend instincts were screaming to defend Scott, he understood. It annoyed him but he understood Jackson's hostility which was why he stayed quiet.

Jackson seemed to realise he had said more than he had planned and closed off every bit of expression and emotion in his actions.

"Yes or No Stilinski….. You got a week"

At that Jackson walked out.

* * *

**_*Lunchtime*_**

Isaac waited for Danny to finish changing his books at his locker and kept his face impassive as his hearing caught the whispers of his peers. He still felt a little strange being back, attending school as if he hadn't spent months in Paris doing nothing. Paris was already beginning to feel like a dream. Which saddened him a bit because he missed the atmosphere.

"You ready for lunch?" Danny smiled as he shouldered his bag.

"Uh yeah" Isaac responded still a little unsure

Despite Danny saying it was no biggie, Isaac still felt awkward. After all Danny didn't have to listen to the talk of how Isaac had stolen Danny from Jackson. However he couldn't deny that Danny was a very good shield. It'd been 5 days and for the past 5 days Isaac could honestly say with 100% sureness that Danny and he were friends. They weren't best friends but friends none the less. Which was why the more days that passed the more Isaac felt guilty.

He wasn't all that oblivious to how Jackson had been spending his time at school alone. Isaac suspected he did the same after school because Danny and he hardly separated with the two of them staying at Danny's aunt's house. Jackson talked to no one, he sat with no one, and was always alone. Even though Isaac had saw this one kid pester Jackson to hang out with him, Jackson had declined and instead chose to be alone. It was like there had been a role reversal.

Isaac found that when he watched Jackson, it was like watching him before the bite. Always alone, talking to no one, and rejecting everyone who tried to talk to him. By hanging out with Danny, Isaac felt as if he had swapped places with Jackson. Everyone seemed to want to talk to him and Danny, they invited him to things and included him in everything. Yet somehow… no matter if they managed to make him laugh, or smile. Isaac would simply have to catch a glimpse of Jackson and suddenly he felt lonely all over again.

"Isaac?" Danny called his face confused as to why the curly haired wolf was so spaced out.

It'd been 5 days… that was enough time to adjust…right?

"Let's go to lunch" Isaac relied with a smirk causing Danny to arch an eyebrow in question.

As he strode with his head held high and a smug swagger to his step, Isaac was reminded of Erica. The confidence they both felt after they received the bite. He could remember the way she smirked with the brightness of her lipstick. It was almost as if both Boyd and Erica were walking beside him, urging him to move onwards. A voice a lot like Erica cheering him on with catty wolf whistling and brash flirtatious remarks. The silent but comforting presence of Boyd. As he opened the cafeteria doors and continued to walk, almost as if he belonged and hadn't left, he slid into the seat beside Scott. Interrupting whatever conversation he was having with Kira.

"What did I miss?"

He casually bit into the apple on his tray and waited for their shock to disappear but the smirk on his lips betrayed his amusement. And somehow he just knew that Erica was laughing from where she and Boyd were, proud that he was using her move.

"Nothing much" Scott shrugged as he grinned back and just like that things were good between them.

As Danny settled into the seat beside Kira he refrained from smirking and instead kept his friendly smile. It took 5 days but he couldn't deny it worked. Slow but none the less it worked. Surprisingly well considering Jackson wasn't much of a tactician. As Danny scanned the room in search of Jackson, he slowly frowned as he realised he couldn't spot him. Then it became clear that Lydia, Stiles and Malia were missing which only made him more suspicious. At least until he overheard the nearby whisper.

"Did you hear about Stilinski picking a fight with Whitmore?"

"Dude Stilinski was totally PISSED at Jackson! You should have seen it!"

"Yeah right Stilinski didn't even come to school today"

"As if Stilinski could go against Whitmore"

Danny decided to pretend as if he couldn't hear the whispers and continued to eat his lunch like the good human he was. Instead watching how Kira and Isaac both looked to Scott for his opinion. The true Alpha had a frown on his face as he probably heard more than what Danny had caught.

"Where's Malia?" Scott asked looking to Kira

"We had different classes before lunch" Kira shrugged helplessly.

"Jackson wouldn't hurt Stiles" Isaac piped up, trying ease the growing tension in Scott's shoulders.

"How can you be so sure?" Kira questioned not entirely convinced. The Kitsune could easily picture poor Stiles against Jackson and even though she had faith Stiles could hold his own. He was still human.

"Stiles means a lot to Araiya" Danny answered instead reminding them that he was still there. Isaac opted to bite into his apple, remembering Danny's neutral stance towards his conflict with Jackson. Scott didn't look too convinced but he nodded none the less which led Kira to follow. As the four of them went back to eating lunch and talking about safe topics that wouldn't spur any awkwardness, Danny continued to keep his friendly mask on. All the while his mind took note of the red glint that had appeared in Scott's eyes.

* * *

**_*Beacon High School Pool*_**

Lydia rushed through the hall as cool and collected as she could. She didn't want to attract any attention. As she rushed she checked everywhere she could think off, looking for either one of the two idiots. Half of her was worried and the other half annoyed. She didn't know why but she had felt when Stiles had come to the school. She suspected it was his shadow magic thing that alerted her or maybe the weird connection they shared but either way she had felt it and she knew he was mad. Which is why when she heard about him facing off with Jackson she had begun looking for one or the other. To slap the crap out of them for increasing the rumours but also to find out what had Stiles so pissed.

She was afraid that it was bad news dealing with the Missing body case, or even why she kept walking around in her sleep unable to scream.

She'd searched everywhere and on a whim decided to try the pool.

It was empty save for one person, swimming laps at what could only be impossible speed. It was that last bit that clued her in on who it was. She allowed herself a brief moment of apprehension and uncertainty before donning her bitch face and waiting at the end of the lane.

Coming up for air, Jackson inhaled greedily and proceeded to ignore the irate red head standing over him. Her fierce glare stirring nothing from him.

"What the hell did you do?" Lydia started her tone cold and accusing.

Jackson just huffed out a smirk before he swam his way to the ladder. His skin cold from the water but his temper soothed.

"This really is like old times" Jackson mused as he dried his face with a towel. When Jackson had gotten out of the pool, Lydia had faltered in her stance. The sight of Jackson in just his wet swimming trunks reminding her off past times they shared together. She couldn't help but privately admit that despite the time apart he was still fit as anything. Inwardly slapping herself out of it she strongly carried on, just in time for him to turn around and meet her glare.

Jackson however continued to smirk, his confidence only rising as he scented the air. Somehow something told him Lydia had forgotten that this time round he was a werewolf. So despite how much she tried to control her actions and her face, her chemo scent exposed it all.

"What did you do Jackson?" She glared

"What makes you think I did anything?" He retorted as he folded his arms purposely. He saw when it clicked, and could only grin wider as Lydia glare turned frosty.

"Fine. Don't tell me but for your sake, you better not have hurt him" Lydia sneered before turning to leave.

"Since when have you been a fan of Stilinski?" Jackson scoffed but somehow Lydia still managed to hear the curiosity.

"Careful Jackson you're starting to sound jealous" She smirked

"As if I have any reason to be jealous of Stilinski of all people" He threw back but his lips twitched betraying the fact that he was joking. A part of Lydia found it a little alien to see Jackson so freely tossing banter with her. She had always known he wasn't all bad but when they were dating it was like digging through concrete with a paddle. His sincere smiles had been so rare to catch even when they were alone.

Now here he was jesting and snapping back at her without any cruelty meant to hurt. It made her chest tighten and she was unsure what she should call the emotion.

"Oi? You okay!?" Jackson questioned as he noticed the silent way Lydia continued to stare at him. She didn't know why she asked… but she found the words leaving her mouth before she could stop them.

"Did you miss me?"

It was too late to take them back, so gathering all the courage she had, she waited for his response. Jackson initially looked surprised at the question before he lowered his head to the side. Once again Silence decided to make itself known.

"Not really…" Jackson admittedly

Lydia didn't know how to take that answer but Jackson wasn't finished.

"I didn't really think about you while I was there….." he admitted and somehow it made the tightness in her chest ease.

"Did you?" He asked. His blue eyes watching her closely reminding her of all the reasons she had admired them. Her fingers trembled a bit because she wasn't sure how her heart would respond, if it would claim her words to be a lie or the truth. She pushed them out anyway.

"No…I didn't think of you at all"

She saw how his eyes seemed to soften and his presence seemed to warm. She didn't move despite how he moved closer to her. Didn't step back as he tilted her chin. Didn't say no, as he pressed his lips to hers. It was warm, gentle yet at the same time demanding and greedy. His lips fought with hers just like their relationship had been. Taking from one another all they could uncaring for what mess they left the other in. Selfishly using each other for their own goals. Her for power and he for status. Then slowly as they panted for breath against one another, occasionally diving in for another taste, it changed. His tongue caressed hers instead of wrestling. His lips danced sensually with hers rather than violently. Their passionate fight dwindled into a soothing dance.

A lone tear trailed down her cheek as her heart squeezed. Their foreheads rested against one another as they tried to catch their breath. Both their eyes closed. Jackson could feel her warmth, could remember all the reasons he had chosen her. Why he had adored her. Which is why when he heard her rushing footsteps leaving. He smiled knowing he would open his eyes to see her gone.

Jackson gathered his things and went to change, unbothered by the waiting presence inside.

"You really are an asshole" Danny dryly insulted.

Jackson just shrugged and started to change. Sighing Danny shook his head at the blonde werewolf. Apart of him wanted to tell the werewolf off but knew it wasn't his place. Lydia and Jackson's relationship was never something he understood, which was why he opted to just leave it. But after the stunt Jackson just pulled, Danny knew he had to step in. He and Lydia may have only become friends because she'd been dating Jackson, but that didn't mean Danny didn't like her.

Clearing his mind of Lydia and Jackson's relationship troubles, Danny decided to congratulate, the blonde blue eyed wolf.

"It took 5 days but I'm surprised it worked. Somehow turning yourself into a loner led to Scott and Isaac becoming friends again" Danny praised. The days spent with Isaac were interesting for Danny, he was actually rather useful when it came to research. Especially when Danny needed summarized notes per Nik's request. He enjoyed becoming friends with the curly haired wolf, it had almost been like having a little brother or something similar.

Jackson only scoffed smugly at Danny's praise. He hadn't expected Danny to think of it as a plan, Jackson had actually just wanted to be alone. He didn't see any other way of getting Danny to leave him be other than to pretend he wanted Danny to watch over Isaac. Regardless praise was praise.

"Don't forget we've got lacrosse practice after school" Danny reminded as they began to make their way out. Jackson just grunted before following after.

* * *

**_*Augusta's Mansion*_**

Araiya's pov

It was quiet when I woke up, but rather than opening my eyes I kept them shut. I didn't want to see, didn't want to move. Didn't even want to breathe. To open my eyes would be acknowledging I was awake. Which meant I was still alive.

So instead I lay where I was, eyes closed and stiff. My body felt numb and my mind quiet and I couldn't find it in me to move. Soon even the silence grew too loud for me.

"How much longer are you going to just lay there?" Peter's voice drawled.

His voice was silky smooth and with my eyes closed it seemed to drown me. My breath hitched and I almost choked. Wrong choice of words. Reluctantly or maybe fearfully I opened my eyes. The Mansion….. I was back at Aunt Augusta's mansion. Releasing a breath of relief I didn't know I was clinging to, I found myself curling inwardly. Snuggling closely with the material in my grip.

"I'm sorry….." I muttered out knowing he would catch it.

"Not for the right reason" Peter retorted catching my word play. He was right, I was sorry but not for the right things. I was sorry I worried him not for sneaking out or almost dying. Peter knew me too well.

"You really are an idiot" Peter mocked

"If it helps I didn't plan it" I replied realising too slow that my tone has been bland and dead each time I spoke.

"It doesn't really matter now does it" Peter muttered before letting it fall into silence.

We didn't talk for the next 20 minutes. Instead just let the presence reassure one another that the other wasn't totally insane. That we still had time. As feeling returned to my body so did the flashes of images from what I saw after falling in the lake. Peter probably felt my distress. Which was why it wasn't much of a surprise when he pointed to the recent painting still slightly wet from yesterday.

"Who was she?" He asked bluntly and detached

I took my time to reply. Simply staring at the painting I had been working on for the past few days. The colour theme were shades of red, blue, yellow and green. You could see the clumps of paint from the times I kept adding more and more paint. Only to toss the brush away and pushing with my fingers. Pressing the paint into the canvas almost making holes. The blue started at the top of the canvas so dark that it almost looked black. It then faded into the pure white of the canvas so thin and transparent. From there a figure seemed to be reaching to touch the white side of the canvas. Their face was a muddle of colour however most prominent was red. It was female, evident from the long sunshine yellow of their hair. It seemed to blend with the blue creating a pretty green. Her hands were red though, and the further she reached the more purple it seemed to become.

If someone were to look at it, I imagine they would say the girl was a creature from the dark reaching for the brightness of the white. But they'd be wrong. The canvas is upside down. The girl was drowning, her hands lifted upwards to the pure white sunshine. The purple representing her memory dissolving in the water the green representing the poison she induced. The dark blue she was sinking into, symbolic of her death.

"Dead….." I answered before turning away from the painting.

I felt dirty after staring at it. The need to scrub my hands raw pulsing within me. Which was why I jumped up and distractedly informed Peter I was going to shower. I didn't stop to grab a change of clothes or a towel, just rushed to the bathroom. Immediately I switched the tap on and scrubbed at my hands. The water was seemed too cold despite being on its hottest setting but I continued to scrub. Angrily ripping the clothes that clung to me off my body. Soon I stood bare before the sink, my hands raw and in pain from the heat of the water and my frantic scrubbing. My breath eased and I turned the water to its coldest setting. Letting my hands soak. When I opened my eyes, I felt more at ease. Still a little numb but more calm. Which was why I was surprised to see the mirror cracked. There was glass at my feet but I paid it little attention. Too caught up in the reflection I cast.

The glamour had fallen and my scars stood out starkly on my skin. I wasn't sure how I felt knowing some of the stories behind the markings. My throat looked to be the worst. Touching it I winced before letting my hand fall. Absently noting that it was bleeding.

_"Remember this pretty Raiya… no matter where you go… who you meet. You will always belong to me….. I own you…" _The sentence echoed throughout my head and underneath the hot spray of water I cried. Letting the hot water wash my tears away. I left my head to hang knowing that if I turned around my reflection would remind me.

In the back the cracked mirror reflected my torn and scared backside but right in the centre were those words. Hazardously cut and carved into my skin with careless angles.

"I OWN YOU"

* * *

**_*Beacon High* _**

"You know your dad's not going to be happy" Malia stated as she sat next to Stiles on the bleachers.

The coyote had sensed when her mate had arrived and immediately sought him out the minute she could. She didn't know what was bothering him but she knew what he needed wasn't to be alone. So instead of joining the others for lunch she just sat next to him in silence. It had gone on for so long that Malia was officially skipping class and Stiles had officially skipped school. Of course Malia didn't care. She'd take sitting with her mate in silence over school any day.

"Okay! I think it's been long enough" Malia stated before she turned to face Stiles who gave her a look of confusion.

"Kira said that if someone's upset you're not supposed to push. Although Lydia said that if they don't say anything for a long time you have to make them admit it" Malia recited dutifully in her typical 'Humans are so weird' tone. Stiles couldn't help the amusement he felt.

"And what do you think?" He asked curious for her answer.

"I don't care. If you want to talk I'll listen if you don't then okay. I won't judge" Malia shrugged

Stiles wondered on what he should say next. The urge to spill everything was there, to explain why he was so angry. Yet he suppressed it because he knew that it wasn't his secret or story to tell. Understood why Araiya kept her stories somewhat vague. To tell the truth about what she'd been through would alter the way they treated her. Inhaling deeply, Stiles made his decision.

"I can't tell you" He admitted and Malia only nodded with an okay and went back to staring at the field.

As she looked out, Stiles watched her, simply waiting. Until it sunk in that she really didn't care. That Malia wasn't just saying so because someone had told her that's what humans do. She simply wouldn't judge him if he didn't tell her or not. She just took his word for it straight of the bat. No, face expecting him to cave, no off hand guilt trip. She just accepted his word and moved on.

Somehow it felt like it had been a long time since someone had just accepted his words without pressing. Believing and trusting him without a second thought. Which was why it caught Malia by surprise when he suddenly turned her head and kissed her without warning. She hadn't been expecting it but Malia was coming to find that Stiles seemed to keep surprising her. Every time she thought she'd seen everything he had to offer he'd do something like this. Dominating her, leaving no room for her to question or give a response. Just taking what he wanted when he felt, challenging her. It thrilled her coyote and took them back to their days in the wild where every meal was fought for. As she kissed Stiles back just as fiercely she was battling him for the prize of victory.

She loved every bit of it.

* * *

Hence it was no surprise that the two had then been caught by the one and only Coach Finstock. Finstock had approached the teens awkwardly warning them with detention if he caught them like that again. His usual flare for dramatics and shouting miniscule against the fierce glare of agitation Malia had given him. The coyote was far from happy at being interrupted especially since she had been winning. Stiles on the other hand was competing against the reddest tomato you could possibly find. Instead Finstock had ordered Stiles to help him set up the lacrosse gear for training, yelling at him for the many many practices he'd been skipping.

It was only when Malia was no longer in sight that Finstock clapped him on the back.

"Uh Coach?" Stiles replied a little thrown.

"Never thought I'd see the day Stilinski!" Finstock cackled as he congratulated Stiles.

"Um d-uh uh Thanks?" Stiles replied somewhat confused.

"A-HAH! WAY TO GO STILINSKI!" Finstock cheered before blowing his whistle and hustling Stiles to hurry up.

Lacrosse had grown even more popular with the return of Jackson, Danny and Isaac. Which resulted in the bleachers being quite full almost as full as it would be at a real game. Adding in the fact that they had so many people try out, they actually manged to have a reserve team well….. You could say Finstock was a really happy man. Unfortunately he had forgotten that with more players… it meant he had more hormonal idiotic males to train.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP YOU GIRLY WHIPPED BUNCH OF SUCKERS! Seeing as I got more of you little runts on the team than I first thought I'm going to have to work you through the wringer more than ever" Finstock started as he eyed every single player. As Finstock went into another one of his speeches, Scott had moved closer to where Stiles was. A little upset that Stiles hadn't told him he was coming.

"When did you get here?" Scott asked with a nudge.

"Just before lunch" Stiles replied with a shrug making light of the situation.

"You okay?" Scott asked somewhat aware that he seemed to be out of the loop of something. Stiles hadn't faltered as he tied his laces just gave a shrug and smirked at Scott.

"Never been better"

"STILINSKI!" Finstock screeched

"AH!-holy Jesus Coach would you not scare me like that!?" Stiles cried out in surprise as he clutched his chest.

"CAN IT STILINSKI! Don't think I've forgotten how many practices you've been skipping out on. Even though you send DUNBAR with a good excuse doesn't mean you can't make it up to me! Now HUSTLE!" Coach snapped before moving away.

"Wah!? But I never….. Liam!" Stiles questioned looking to the bashful little beta holding his lacrosse stick.

"One of the guys kept kicking up a fuss about how often you guys skipped practice and still got to play. Coach was reluctant to take note of it because Scott's still our top player and Kira is pretty kick ass on the field. So Mason and I started writing up fake notes to excuse you all" Liam explained unsure of what his actions would get him.

Stiles, Scott and Kira just stared at the little beta in surprise before Kira smiled thankfully.

"That's actually…. Not really a bad idea" Stiles mused somewhat reluctantly unaware of the way Liam seemed to perk up. Up in the stands, Malia relayed the conversation to Lydia and Mason, who then proceeded to roll his eyes.

"That's making light of the situation. The reserves were pretty rowdy about the whole thing considering 3 of the first team kept skipping practices but still got to play on game day. It only got worse when Coach Declared Jackson, Isaac and Danny first team as well." Mason elaborated.

Malia didn't really get what the big deal was but knew that basically the reserves were jealous.

"If the reserves really want to be on the first team they should work harder" Her condescending tone strong in her delivery which was almost identical to Peter's… almost.

"I don't know I've been watching them practice and some of them are pretty good. Like that Howard Armstrong guy. He's pretty up there and at times seems pretty close to catching up to Liam's level" Mason shared regretting it instantly as both girls frowned. The dislike the two ladies shared towards the guy was prominent and Mason couldn't help but wonder the hell he did to get these two against him.

"He's becoming quite the little pest." Lydia muttered as her eyes glinted with calculation. Malia only growled lowly slightly unnerving Mason.

"Oi Isaac over here!" Scott called as he spotted Isaac coming onto the field. The curly haired teen approached the alpha but he cast a curious gaze over Liam who was doing the same.

"Hey!" He greeted giving a nod to everyone. Stiles was grumbling something under his breath which seemed to make Liam laugh and Kira was welcoming Isaac with friendly punch on the arm.

"Uh Isaac this is Liam, Liam this is Isaac" Scott introduced with a friendly smile.

Stiles stopped his grumbling and watched the meeting in interest wondering how Isaac was going to react. Stiles knew Scott was more than a little oblivious to the way wolf pack hierarchy worked which was why he focused on the introductions. Isaac was Derek's official first beta whereas Jackson was his technical first beta. However when Isaac ditched Derek's pack to join Scott's, as the only other werewolf in Scott's pack at the time, Technically Isaac had been Scott's first beta. Although because Scott OFFICIALLY bit Liam, Liam was OFFICIALLY really technically Scott's first beta.

In the end there was only room for one First beta in Scott's pack and with Isaac returning things were obviously going to get a little messy at some point. Especially when you remember Jackson is also back.

"You were one of Derek's right!?" Liam questioned with a polite smile.

Stiles had to physically turn away unable to watch, the minute Liam had mentioned Derek. A part of him found it funny and wanted to jump in Scott's face and scream 'I TOLD YOU TO STUDY PACK HERACHY AND INTERACTIONS BUT YOU DIDN'T NOW SUFFER' the other just wanted to move far away from what was bound to turn into a pissing match.

Isaac felt his wolf growl and his eyes flashed briefly. They heard the slight twinge of awe in the little beta's tone when he spoke Derek's name. Derek wasn't their alpha anymore but the little beta's praise irked them, sparking the territorial part of them.

"And your one of Scott's" Isaac replied with the same polite smile.

Liam's eyes flashed and his wolf sneered. They by no way liked the way the curly haired wolf had spoken their Alpha's name. Almost as if the curly haired wolf was taunting them with their Alpha's name.

"Nice to meet you" they spoke at the same time, gritting their teeth as they did.

"Wooow" Kira muttered as she backed away from the stares off the beta's were having. Moving closer to Stiles who seemed like a safer choice, Kira warily asked why she felt like she was stuck watching a cage fight between two wild dogs. Even Scott stepped closer to Stiles.

"I thought they would have got along?" Scott muttered confused as to why it wasn't the case.

"Scott remember how you were the hot girl?" Stiles began earning a nod from the true alpha.

"Now let's pretend Derek is another Hot girl" Both Kira and Scott blanked their faces at the images they conjured. Stiles realised what he had said but pushed onwards with his analogy.

"Now Hot girl Derek was dating Isaac BUT Isaac leaves Hot Girl Derek for Hot Girl Scott BUT THEN Hot Girl Scott meets Liam after Isaac flies to France. Hot Girl Derek becomes good friends with Liam which makes Hot Girl Scott jealous. So when Isaac comes back and Hot Girl Scott starts hanging with Isaac, Liam gets jealous. Isaac finds out about Hot Girl Derek and Liam and also gets jealous. You get it now?" Stiles explains quite happy with himself.

"Oh my gosh Hot Girl Scott is totally the hussy!" Kira mutters softly to herself which causes Stiles to pause and realise she was right.

"I…. never thought of it that way!?" Stiles muttered

"What?" Scott exclaimed completely lost as to what they just said. Kira sighed before patting Scott comfortingly on the shoulder.

"Don't worry I don't mind"

Stiles nodded before patting Scott himself.

"Hang on to that one. Not many girls like to share alright Hot girl Scott!"

Kira and Stiles then wandered off for their turn at shooting goals. Scott only managed to catch the end of their conversation.

"You know Kira that makes you the other other woman"

"What the hell just happened?" Scott muttered completely confused.

* * *

Off on the side-lines, Jackson noticed the rivalry like tension between Isaac and Liam and smirked. The blonde blue eyed wolf saw that rivalry happening the minute he saw how friendly Derek and the little beta were with each other. Jackson didn't actually care about all that First beta crap and sure as hell didn't consider Scott his alpha which was why the pull was practically non-existent. Even if push came to shove and he was forced to choose an Alpha, Jackson would pick Derek over McCall any day.

"Tch I seriously don't get why Coach keeps him on the team" Howard complained from beside Jackson. Watching as Stiles missed another shot into the goal. Whilst Kira had aced all hers. Jackson remained silent as the irritating teen continued to complain about McCall's crew. The guy rubbed Jackson the wrong way, and it pissed him off that he didn't have a legit excuse to wolf out on the guy. He'd had Danny double check and triple check the guy's record but there was nothing supernatural about him at all. At almost every chance he got he was harping off about something Stiles did and the more he did it the more irritated Jackson got.

"Listen retard, I don't know what the hell makes you think I care about what the hell Stilinski does, but from this point on you. Don't. Talk. To. Me." Jackson sneered roughly pushing past the guy and onto the field.

Being on the field again, Jackson felt like the old him again. He wasn't sure if he liked it. Back then Lacrosse had been his only outlet for his aggression soon it easily became his world. Something that no matter what, he had to be perfect at. Which was why his temper was just as short as it used to be.

"Jackson" Danny called bring him out of his funk.

"Get your head in the game. Don't make me break out into song" Danny threatened with a joking smile. However Jackson could also hear the concern. Once again Jackson felt relieved and admittedly just a little safer with Danny present. He served as a physical reminder of the promise he made and never ceased to bring Jackson out of his head.

As training continued, Finstock's grin grew wider and wider. His eyes practically sparkling because he could see it. This year Beacon High's lacrosse team was unbeatable. Already he could hear the crowds cheering his name and awarding him as best Coach of the year.

Christmas must have come early.

"ALRIGHT! ROUND IT UP! McCall as team captain-"

Finstock never got to finish his sentence as the mumbled grumbling of the reserve team behind him caught his attention.

"YOU gossipy girls have something you want to share with the REST of the class!?" Finstock demanded with narrow eyes. Awkwardly one of the boys spoke up.

"We were just wondering if you were thinking of introducing Co-captains again."

Scott blinked at the question having not thought about that. Once again Stiles found himself wary on how things would play out. Being Captain of the lacrosse team had developed a new meaning for Scott whether he knew it or not. Scott was an Alpha and Captain was a leader title, and authority position. After Jackson left and with no-one to challenge his place, Scott had pretty much claimed it his territory. Stiles hadn't even remembered that Jackson and Scott used to share the title once upon a time.

Back then Scott had been a regular beta and Jackson a human. This time round Jackson was a beta and Scott was an Alpha. Essentially Jackson still had the disadvantage. Stiles was wary on just how the confrontation would go. A beta against a beta was one thing but a Beta against an Alpha was a whole different level.

"We just thought that with Whitmore's previous rep you would reinstate him as Captain or at least Co-captain" Howard spoke up with a shrug.

Finstock seemed to really think over the question and Stiles could physically see the implications sink in for Scott.

From where they were watching Lydia, narrowed her eyes. Both she and Malia knew that if Finstock actually gave the idea merit, Scott wouldn't like it. Mason wasn't 100% percent sure what would happen but he knew it would be intense.

Slowly Finstock began to grin.

"Alriiiight….. I admit this actually sounds like it could get interesting. With all the skipped Practice this is the perfect way to punish you" Finstock grinned at Scott who was already frowning.

"Coach I don't-"

"WHITMORE!" Coach called cutting Scott off

"You in to compete?"

Jackson quirked an eyebrow at the excitement from the reserve team as well as Finstock. He took note of the slight glare Scott was giving him but ignored it in favour for the indifferent aura around Stiles. Returning his gaze to Scott and taking note of how hostile he was being, Jackson smirked.

"Why not!"

The reserves burst into excited cheer, settling in for the match eager to see who would come out victorious. Even Finstock cheered for a bit. All of them unaware of the real challenge that had been issued.

"This is so not good" Stiles muttered

"Why would you say that? Stiles!? What's not good? How not good is this not good?" Kira rambled nervously

"Dammit he knew what he was doing when he agreed" Isaac muttered as he glared at Jackson.

"Stiles?" Liam questioned a little unsteady with the hostility Jackson and Scott were emitting.

"Scott's an Alpha and Jackson's a beta. As an Alpha Scott's territorial pride won't let him take the captain position so easily. As an alpha he refuses to bow to a beta. Well this is certainly taking me back to the good ole days where Derek and Scott liked to fight" Stiles mumbled.

"You idiot!" Lydia snapped as she realised exactly what Jackson just did. She knew without a doubt that he did it on purpose.

"Just what the hell is he trying to prove?" The red head muttered to herself.

Beside her, Malia remained quiet. She knew her opinion would only cause more trouble. Personally the she-coyote wasn't too bothered about the challenge. As far as she was concerned the two were lucky they were only playing a game, She'd seen fights where only one would walk away alive. She was also curious as to what the outcome may be.

"From the mood of everything I'm guessing a big fight is going to happen am I right?" Mason muttered to Malia, wary of talking to Lydia with how intensely she was glaring at Jackson.

"Just a typical Beta challenging an Alpha rumble" Malia shrugged.

The casual delivery helped ease Mason's unease.

"Stiles" Scott barely manged to say without a growling edge to it.

"Alright, Coach is probably going to split you into two teams making you captain of them. All you got to do is-"

"Coach I was thinking we could spice it up a bit" Jackson smirked dragging his glare away from Scott for the first time.

"What did you have in mind?" Finstock questioned.

"McCall and I get to pick any 3 players of our choosing. Only three and we both captain the teams. First team to score a point wins Captain"

Finstock thought it over but in the end decided what the hell.

"Alright I'll bite. Whitmore, you get first pick"

Which only made the smirk on Jackson's face wider and the Scott's glare darker.

"No worries Scott we got this. We'll kick some serious ass and get captain" Stiles muttered in reassurance. Scott grinned at Stiles words feeling himself getting worked up for the game.

"Stilinski" Jackson spoke with a smug grin

"Yeah what?" Stiles threw back with annoyance.

"You're my first pick" Jackson shrugged shocking everyone who was watching and knew Jackson from before he left to London.

"W-What?" "What!" Stiles stuttered whilst Scott snarled, his eyes flashing red causing Jackson to flash his beta blue back.

"You heard me" Jackson grinned.

"Coach?" Stiles questioned still a little thrown at Jackson's decision. Never in his life had Stiles ever though Jackson would pick him first for his team. He also never thought the day would come where he and Scott were on opposite sides.

Finstock had known these boys since they first tried out in freshman year. He'd seen how they interacted and he too never thought he'd see the day were Jackson WILLINGLY picked Stiles for anything. Or the day Stiles and Scott were to face off on opposite sides. So he could only shrug and disbelieving repeat that he had agreed. Which is why he stayed silent when Scott had spoken out.

"You can't pick Stiles" Scott snarled looking ready to lunge.

"Rules are rules McCall. I chose Stilinski so hurry up and hand him over" Jackson sneered. Scott looked ready to fight but Stiles stopped him by moving to stand beside Jackson.

"Stiles where the hell are you going?" Scott growled just barely maintaining control.

"He's right. Don't worry Scott come on, don't forget it's only a game" Stiles did his best to stress the end part of his sentence but he had doubts it got through. It certainly was strange for Stiles to be staring at his best friend from the other side and not being right behind him. Which was why Stiles was sure, Jackson was up to something.

Also why it was hardly surprising that Scott had called out Danny's name as his first pick. The unspoken declaration being 'you stole my best friend now I'm stealing yours'. It barely even seemed to phase Jackson who simply continued to grin. Stiles over heard one of the reserve players mutter about the intensity before saying it was just a game.

Despite his earlier words to Scott, this was clearly more than just a game. Had the two captains been regular humans and not an Alpha werewolf and Beta werewolf, then yeah. No this was a territorial fight, a battle of dominance over just who was king of Lacrosse.

"Isaac" Jackson called. Once again shocking everyone including Isaac. However Isaac trudged his way beside Stiles. The both of them awkwardly standing behind Jackson like hostages instead of team mates. Stiles could literally see Scott's teeth beginning to lengthen and he crossed his fingers anxiously hoping Scott's anger wouldn't cloud his decisions.

Stiles could already see the advantage Scott had with Danny on his team. There was no better goalie in lacrosse than Danny, the guy could practically be a legend. Which was practically Scott's power ace trump card. Considering this was a dominance battle and the fact that Stiles and Isaac were already off the list to choose. This next choice relied heavily on Scott's ability to think as an Alpha. With Kira and Liam still left as optional choices, Scott had to be careful with whose name he called. In a traditional pack the next name that should be called would be his first beta. Excusing Danny if you thought of him as a hostage like Stiles was choosing to think of himself as.

Jackson calling Isaac had been no mistake. Isaac and he may have never technically been in the same pack but they did share the same Alpha who turned them. Which was why Jackson had called Isaac's name next. Because Kira wasn't actually a wolf, she technically should rank lower than Liam as he's Scott's first beta. She hadn't been claimed as Scott's actual mate, nor was she recognised as it by the pack, she was still classed as 'girlfriend' to the pack animal mind wise.

"Kira" Scott called

Stiles had known that he would call Kira first but still he had hoped. Beside him he heard Isaac curse lowly which showed that even he was aware of the point Scott just lost already. Somehow, Stiles didn't want to see Liam's face at the moment.

From where their watching, both Malia and Lydia reacted to Scott's choice. Lydia with a muttered string of insults and Malia with an offended growl. The coyote felt for the poor little beta who had just been publically humiliated by his alpha in front of his pack and friends. Mason didn't get why Scott picking Kira seemed to set the two girls off but he did notice the way Liam had ducked his head. That alone was enough to make the teen angry on his best friend's behalf.

Kira noticed Jackson's wince as she made her way to join Scott's team but somehow she felt like something wrong just happened and she missed the whole show. Danny noticed the awkward stance Kira stood in and pat her on the back reassuringly.

"You'll do fine" He encouraged.

"Final pick" Finstock warned a little caught up with the intensity of everything.

From where he sat on the bench, Howard sat up a little taller. Knowing it was Jackson's pick, he felt rather confident that he knew Jackson would call for him out of the leftover selections. Which was why the name that did leave Jackson's mouth had everyone double backing in complete and utter shock.

"Greenberg" Jackson repeated clearly and impatiently.

"No way….." Greenberg muttered in complete and utter shock.

"You sure about that Whitmore?" Finstock checked but Jackson only nodded in response. Even Stiles had no idea where Jackson was going with adding Greenberg to his team. Greenberg SUCKED!

"Liam" Scott called out surely.

Despite being added to Scott's team, Liam was feeling a little bit glum and wasn't entirely sure why. As he stood next to Danny, he looked up to where Mason, Malia and Lydia were watching. Mason cried out his name and gave a whooping cheer whereas Malia and Lydia just gave him reassuring smirks. He wasn't entirely sure why he felt like he needed to be reassured but none the less he appreciated it.

"You know I heard you're quite the player" Danny spoke nudging Liam with a smile

"I just really like lacrosse" Liam shrugged with a modest smile.

All talking ceased as Scott joined their huddle. Danny noticed the way the alpha red in his eyes had dimmed and concluded that it was just dawning on him that Stiles wasn't part of his team.

"You going to be okay?" Kira questioned cautiously

Scott closed his eyes and inhaled, finding the resolve in him to push onwards. Finding it, the wolf in him growled with eager energy. His reaction spurring Kira and Liam to respond in kind. Danny just continued to take note of everything.

"Jackson's mine" Scott growled his voice a deeper tone than usual.

Up in the stands Lydia narrowed her eyes as it she took note at the real disadvantage Scott was in. With the looks of things, if Scott won it would probably be a miracle. This was no longer a simple game to determine lacrosse captain, this was a battle of dominance over the school. What really worried Lydia was the fact that Stiles was on the other team and not with Scott.

"This is going to be the talk for days…." Finstock muttered as he moved to initiate the start.

"Game starts…NOW!"

Let the game begin.

* * *

**Alright that's it!**

**So you got alot in my opinion. Lets be honest Derek and Araiya are practically unofficially dating man. This was totally the part where he has to decide to break up with her or fight for her haha. So I decided that Stiles should know too seeing as he's pretty close to Araiya both on the court and off. Their unofficially related. You got alot more Jackson and Isaac. A sprinkle of Liam and so on. I seriously cannot wait till this villain is out of the way. The most boring villain ever to write, i hate myself for creating them. **

**IMPORTANT STUFF!**

**-To be frank Jydia is winning the poll at the moment. I figured it's been up long enough so I'll be taking it down in about a week's time or maybe 4 days. So if you really want Marrish to win vote your souls out. **

**-There are alot of extra bits to this story that i had to cut out because they were irrelevant to the main plot and main characters but I really liked them. Such as the Black family history, The first Keepers Court that sealed the Beacon 900 years ago, Araiya's childhood, How Araiya met Paige, Araiya through the years etc. Which is why I was toying with the idea of putting it up as a new story. Essentially it'll be like an extra go to for more information on some of my OC characters pasts and Keeper's Keep's histories. So would you all read it if I posted them or nah?**

**-Secondly concerning a sequel. The answer at the moment is a firm NO!. I'm not thinking or planning a sequel for this story mainly because I'm struggling to finish it and I don't want to overcomplicate things even more. SO there will be NO sequel as far as I can tell. **

**-No! There will be no slash pairings. I mean you could see it as implied slash but really it's not. I've got nothing against slash stories and reading them but I personally don't think I'm good enough to write slash. So the interaction between the pack boys are completely friendly... but not that friendly. **

**\- Beta Reader. I wouldn't mind one to edit my chapters but if you don't want to go through the pain don't sweat it.**

**Alright... I think that's it?**

**If you have any questions remember to review them and I'll answer.**

**Next Update should have more Pack and Araiya i hope **

**Thanks for the faves, follows and reviews :D**


	36. The Games we Play

**OMG IT'S AN UPDATE!**

**I know it's late, but I'll be very busy from here on out. Chapter's will not be as often unfortunately. This Chapter is mainly for Sub plot purposes because I do have Sub-plots and I can't just ignore them. **

**Enjoy your read! **

* * *

**_*2004: Hale Household* _**

_"DEREK! Hurry up and do the dishes!" Laura growled from the other side of his bedroom door. 16 year old Derek glared at his closed door and contemplated turning his music up louder. _

_"Do it or else I'll tell mom just whose magazines she found in the attic. Which means Peter's going to know just who's to blame for last Friday's blow up" Laura threatened with a smirk. Her blue green eyes sparkling with mischief. It took barely a second for Derek's door to swing open. The sixteen year old glaring at his older sister with a red face. _

_"Laura you promised!" The teen gritted out. Laura just grinned with taunt and ruffled Derek's dark hair uncaring for his angry scowl and laughed. _

_"No I didn't!" She taunted before rushing off. _

_It was moments like these Derek wished he was an only child. Grumbling about evil sisters and annoying blackmail, Derek made his way to the kitchen. The sixteen year old was so caught up in his complaining he almost knocked over his 9 year old little sister!_

_"Ugh Cora! Watch were you're going!" Derek snapped but Cora just hushed her brother twisting her hands in his shirt as she did. _

_"Shh! Shut up Der! Did you see Black coming this way?" Cora whispered as she looked around. Derek sneered at the mention of Black and roughly freed himself from Cora's grip. _

_"No! Wha-Why are your hands wet?" Derek grumped at the wet stains on his shirt from Cora's hands. _

_"None of your business!" Cora snapped back unconcerned with Derek's glare. _

_"Why would Black be here anyway? And where's Lily and Mattie, aren't the three of you supposed to be helping Peter with the backyard" Derek questioned only for Cora to turn grumpy and scowl. No one could deny that she and Derek were siblings. _

_"We were BUT Peter told Dad that he and Black had plans already. Mom made it pretty clear that Peter wasn't allowed to ditch, so Dad told Peter to just invite Black over instead. He's upstairs in Peter's room right now" Cora explained. Now both siblings wore identical grumpy scowls on their face. The Hale pack pups still disliked Rai Black for stealing their Uncle Peter. Derek felt that odd bubbling of heat in his stomach and his wolf's growls in the back of his mind. Much like every other time Peter and Black were mentioned together, Derek grew angry. _

_"CORA! POSITION 93! CODE 5 RED!" Lily shouted from up the stairs. Causing Cora's brown eyes to widen in panic before she sputtered a distracted good bye and shoved past a confused Derek. _

_Deciding they were playing a game, Derek rolled his eyes and moved to the kitchen. He was rolling up the sleeves of his plaid shirt when he noticed the sink already plugged up and filled with water. Sighing, he moved to drain it only to realise there was something in it. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Derek pulled whatever it was out. His eyes widened as he realised it was a book bag and several of the papers were soggy wet in the sink and ruined. _

_Unsure who it belonged to, Derek began taking it out. Doing his best to salvage the work and not ruin it even more. Which is why he jumped in shock when a horrified gasp was heard. _

_"WHAT THE HELL HALE!" _

_Green Eyes wide with shock met Honey brown orbs filled with horror. _

_Rai moved closer but Derek was frozen in place. Unable to move. As Black moved closer, Derek noticed that he was paler than usual. There were dark rings under his eyes and his cheeks were narrower than usual. Overall Black looked exhausted and beyond tired. His wolf rumbled with concern but Derek stubbornly ignored it. Instead he struggled to find something to say. When Rai snatched the soaking Book bag, his eyes looked glassy. Shiny even and Derek startled at the frustration he could see in Black's eyes. _

_"I-I didn't… It's not…" Derek stammered trying to explain but he was too in shock at how glassy those honey brown eyes looked. The fact that Black looked like he was going to cry affected Derek more than he could understand. The 16 year old was just barely keeping his wolf at bay, trying to stop himself from shifting and hunting down whoever was the cause for such a sight. _

_"Why would you- I WORKED on this for 3 DAYS!" Rai warbled out his voice trembling. _

_"I didn't do it!" Derek instantly denied but Black glared at him darkly. _

_"BULLSHIT I LITERALLY JUST CAUGHT YOU RED HANDED!" _

_"But I DIDN'T! I literally FOUND it already IN the sink!" Derek argued _

_"I don't even know what the hell I did to piss you off!" Rai snapped talking over Derek._

_As Derek loudly proclaimed his innocence and bristled at the accusations Rai continued to shout, the rest of the house moved closer to see why all the shouting. Lily cuddled her toy closer and hid behind a white faced Mattie. Cora was watching Derek and Rai argue with wide eyes as their words grew meaner and more insulting. _

_"-Like I'd waste my TIME with a LOSER like YOU!" "I'M the LOSER! At least I'm not some Dumbass bird brain who plays Basketball to make up the fact that he has NONE!" "Fuck YOU Black! You're just jealous Coach wouldn't let a short stack like you on the team when you can't even reach the pedals of a toddler's tricycle!" "You low grade ASSWIPE!" "Scrawny limped Dick!" _

_"Oh shit!" Cora muttered shrinking back the louder the two shouted. Cora, Lily and Mattie backed away ready to run only to whimper when Laura appeared behind them with eyes of disappointment. Right then and there it was apparent that Laura was going to be the next Alpha. _

_"The four of us will be talking later!" Laura growled lowly directing her glare mostly at Cora who ducked her head. _

_"That's enough you two!" Laura ordered only to be irritated when neither teen heard her. _

_"OI! I told you two to cut it out!" She snapped _

_"What on earth is going on here?" Adam sternly questioned with Peter trailing in behind him. Peter noticed the frustrated anger on Rai's face as well as the angry glare on Derek's. It was rather obvious to him that the two had fallen into another one of their shouting matches. However there was a difference. Peter noticed the glassy look to Rai's eyes and could smell the underling scent of hurt from Derek. _

_"Will anyone like to explain?" Peter drawled but his eyes were already scanning to make sense of the scene. When he spotted the soggy book bag and ruined papers, he clicked what must have happened. _

_"Derek?" Adam questioned looking to his son for an answer but Derek just fumed. _

_"Apologies Mr Hale, I didn't mean to disturb you from your work. If you'll excuse me, it seems I have some homework to do. I'll see you later Petey!" Rai rambled out before snatching the soaked book bag and paper work and pushing past the Hale family. _

_After the front door slammed shut, the silence became tense as everyone knew that Adam Hale was not happy. _

_"Now that our guest is gone. Which one of you will like to explain?" _

_"Just a guess but something tells me some genius decided it'd be funny to ruin Rai's book bag. Whether they knew it contained an 18 page research report that took 3 days to complete is debatable. Although thanks to that stunt, Rai's going to need to get another one done in the next hmmm… 6 or 7 hours seeing as it's due later on today" Peter casually drawled purposely evoking guilt to fester in the pups. He knew they didn't like Rai but he never thought it'd get to the point they almost made her cry. Sure Peter knew that she was a teenager and most likely the lack of sleep made her vulnerable and sensitive, but still. If it had been anyone else Peter would have congratulated the pups but things were different with Rai. Hence why he was actually expressing his disappointment. _

_"18 pages!?" Laura exclaimed surprised that Black managed that much in 3 days. _

_"We weren't assigned anything like that?" Derek voiced with confusion. _

_"That's because the school assigned it as punishment for another complaint submitted by the Drama club. Rai asked me to check it over when Peter suggested they hang here today" Adam sighed as he saw the guilt literally grow on the kids' faces. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Adam knew he had no choice but to talk to each of them. _

_"Derek wait for me in my office!" Derek didn't even bother looking up, just did as he was told. When Derek had left, Adam levelled a stern gaze at the remaining children. _

_"Now I don't know who the mastermind is but all of you are at fault. Rai was a guest in this house and I am disappointed and ashamed that you would treat her like that. So whilst I talk to Derek and Peter goes and checks on Rai, I want you all to think about your actions. When I confront you later you all better have a good reason for making that poor girl close to tears" Adam warned before turning to make his way to his office. Peter had already left which meant neither men saw the shocked faces on the Hale pups' faces. _

_"No way!" Laura breathed _

_"Rai Black's a-" Mattie stammered _

_"He's a-" Cora gaped _

_"GIRL!" Lily exclaimed _

_Nobody said anything too surprised at the revelation before Mattie hesitantly looked to Laura. _

_"Do you think Derek knows?" _

_Laura knew for absolute fact that if she had no idea that Black was a girl then Derek definitely didn't. Suddenly everything she thought odd about Black made a little more sense. Laura found herself impressed that Black hadn't set off any of her senses as a wolf. Her intrigue outweighed her petty jealously towards Black and now she had fascination. So many questions, like why Black pretended to be a he and not a she. How she managed to fool half the school and why. _

_"Should we tell Derek?" Cora asked looking to Laura _

_Laura felt an idea grow and the bigger it grew so did her smile. Seeing the interest on the other pups faces, Laura grinned. _

_"No! Let's play a new game. Let's see how long it takes Der Bear to figure it out on his own" _

_The pups giggled at the mischief and all the possible fun they could have with such a secret. Eagerly imagining just how horrified and shocked Derek would look when he found out the truth. After all Peter wasn't the only one who liked to mess with Derek and after Paige's death, it'd been too long since they'd messed with him. With their vendetta against Black halted, the Hale pups gleefully began their latest game. _

_Adam entered his office keeping his face blank and stern. He was rather proud of his poker face, knowing that his kids would be much wilder if he hadn't mastered the trick. Laura was perhaps his most eager and adventurous child whilst Cora had a knack for being rough and aggressive. They were both unfortunately very good with manipulating him, and Adam was not ashamed to admit he spoiled them. Which is why he was always a lot more lenient on Derek whenever he did cause trouble. _

_Unlike his sisters, Derek was always more sensitive and open about his feelings. Perhaps even the most soft hearted out of all his children. With what happened with Paige, Adam had been so worried over how Derek would deal. He hadn't thought it possible for his son to ever return to his old self. He was proven wrong though. _

_"I didn't do it Dad! I promise! When I walked into the kitchen it was already in there and I was just fishing it out!" Derek ranted out _

_Adam watched as his son then recited his side of the story. Adam kept his face blank the entire time, but his eyes saw everything else. The concern Derek held towards Rai, the guilt even though he knew he was innocent. The worry over how Rai would be working on her assignment again. Whilst Derek started pointing out how tired and exhausted Rai had looked, Adam allowed a tiny smile to crack through his mask. _

_"I believe you Derek! You're not in trouble" Adam reassured. Although Derek's shoulders slumped in relief there was still guilt in his eyes along with confusion. _

_"I just-… Black just gets to me!" Derek admitted with a growl of frustration. _

_Something else Adam was rather proud of was how willing to confide in him his children were. One of his biggest fears was the day his children deemed themselves too old to talk to him. Adam feared the day his children would no longer need him as much he needed them. _

_As Derek went into another rant about Rai Black, Adam slowly started to realise just why Peter's little friend riled his son up so bad without even trying. It was clear to Adam that Peter probably hadn't noticed yet otherwise Derek wouldn't be so confused. He contemplated pointing out the reason but thought perhaps it was too soon. It had only been a year since Paige had died and he didn't want Derek to force himself into something he wasn't ready for. _

_Not to mention the fact that Rai was Paige's only friend, the loss was probably still fresh for both teens. As Derek collapsed into one of the empty chairs, the perfect image of troubled teenaged boy, Adam let out a chuckle. _

_"You know son, sometimes things change and what doesn't make sense now makes perfect sense later" Adam advised with a secretive grin before moving behind his desk and casually proof reading over his latest chapter for his novel. Derek waited for his dad to elaborate but when it was clear he wanted Derek to ask, the teen wolf sighed. _

_"I don't know what that means" Derek drawled the perfect imitation of his Uncle Peter and every bit sarcastic. _

_"My point is Derek, people and feelings change. Just look at your Mother and I, we never saw eye to eye yet now we're married with 3 kids" Adam shrugged. Derek playfully made a grossed out face and Adam just rolled his eyes. _

_"So what you think Black and I might one day get along?" _

_"To be more specific, you both could become a lot closer than you think" Adam carefully worded hiding his amusement. _

_"Tch…as if that'll ever happen. Maybe if Peter and Mom ever manage to talk to each other without screaming or wolfing out" Derek laughed and Adam only raised his eyebrows in mock. _

_"Looks like you and Rai will be getting closer sooner than you think. Considering Peter and your Mother used to be closer than anything once upon a time" Adam shrugged before turning back to his work. _

_Derek rolled his eyes, very doubtful that his Dad was serious. As he relaxed in his dad's office he noticed a familiar book and reached out to read it. In bold words on a rather worn cover, read 'The Beacon Protectors'. Derek cradled the book with care, remembering how often he had pestered Peter to read it to him over and over. _

_"Whoa…. It's been a while since I've read this" Derek muttered coughing slightly at the dust. _

_Adam looked up and noticed the book in Derek's hands and suddenly looked pensive._

_"What's it doing here?" Derek questioned as he idly flipped through the pages. _

_"I came across some old journals in the attic. You're great grandfather Mathias Hale's to be exact. He was an interesting man and a few of his journals told some interesting things. I thought I'd look into it just out of curiosity" Adam casually waved off. Hoping his years of exposure to werewolves helped him conceal his worried concern. _

_If what Mathias Hale wrote had been true, Adam needed to know. The book in Derek's hands spoke of a group dawned in cloaks of the darkest black. Promises of safety and peace, a promise land. Yet Mathias spoke of a family. A family that dedicated their sole existence to the safety of the Beacon. The journals depicted a tale of betrayal, death and banishment. Of shame, guilt and war. Mathias warned of manipulation and deception and his writing expressed regret. As an author, Adam found himself shaken by the emotions Mathias expressed through his journals. _

_"Dad?" Derek called confused at his dad's sudden silence. _

_"Nothing, Derek. You just reminded me that I had few books I wanted to finish reading. You can go and when you see your sister's tell them their grounded. A week for Cora and 3 days without the car for Laura." Adam smirked seeing the triumph in Derek's face as he rushed to rub it in his sister's faces. _

_After Derek left, Adam reached beneath his desk for the black box he had found earlier in the Hale library. It hadn't been easy to find, but after deciphering Mathias Hale's riddle of clues he'd found it. Most of it was books, more journals but all of it revolved around the year 1943 and a specific family. The name of the family had literally been blacked out with the darkest ink that Adam couldn't decipher it at all. Even more daunting was the repeatedly mentioned 'King of Wolves' and a jewel from a crown._

_As his research brought him more puzzle pieces, Adam grew even more panicked with worry. His panic caused him to wonder and a single seed of doubt was planted. For all the distance that had grown between Talia and himself….. She wouldn't hide something like this from him. Would she?_

* * *

**_*Present time*_**

**_*Derek's Loft*_**

Braeden sauntered into the loft, with an arched eyebrow of amusement. The mercenary couldn't help the smirk that sat on her lips at how hard at work the green eyed werewolf before her was. Derek was once again working out, from the sweat and glistening of his shirtless back, Braeden could tell he'd been going at it for a while now. Something Derek had a habit of doing was working out his frustrations.

Whenever the wolf was agitated, confused or even angry she'd find him working it out. It explained why the green eyed wolf was so fit and physically ripped.

"Working towards a new record?" Braeden drawled as she went to grab herself some juice.

"You're back early" Derek grunted as he pressed downwards into another set of push ups.

"Peter ditched"

Braeden noticed the way Derek stiffened and his scowl turned darker. As he got to his feet and began punching at the brick filled punching bag he had hanging, she snickered before sighing.

"You look like you need to talk" She offered

"Don't know what you're talking about" Derek huffed as he pounded away.

"So this has nothing to do with the attack on Black? Or the fact I saw April wailing to her brother just a few minutes ago? What about the reason I just spent half my morning finishing off Peter's interrogation sessions" Braeden bluntly listed watching as Derek stopped trying to ignore her and took a break.

"The hybrid was crying?" He snorted as he caught his breath and relaxed his muscles.

"Apparently she let a few things slip she wasn't supposed to." Braeden shrugged

The two fell into silence and Braeden found herself watching Derek. It was clear that something was on his mind and she had a vague idea on what it was. From Aprils warbled sobbing, Braeden was certain Derek was trying to decide his intentions towards Black.

Despite April's flair for dramatic and exaggerated fantasies, Braeden was well on her guard around the half cupid. The mercenary knew that April hadn't been so dramatic without reason. Which meant April, Mike and Richard wanted her to decide and confront what was holding her back. The number in her pocket felt heavier than ever. Antonio Black was a patient man but he wouldn't wait forever.

Looking over at Derek and literally seeing the struggle on his face, Braeden made her choice.

"What's holding you back?" She asked causing Derek to narrow his eyes at her. Derek wasn't exactly keen to talk to anyone about his indecision but it was Braeden. He knew she wouldn't share anything he talked to her about to anyone. It was one of the things he had liked about her.

"I take it April talked to you too" Derek scoffed

"In a way, I've got a job offer so I'll be leaving soon" Braeden admitted ignoring the shock on Derek's face. The green eyed wolf had just gotten used to having her around again. Their rocky break up a distant memory almost as if it had never happened. He considered her a friend now.

"From what I've heard and what I've seen the two of you were a long time coming. She gets you Derek, when the two of you are in the same room everybody can just tell. She's not going to be like the rest of us" Braeden expressed surprising Derek with her earnest expression.

"I can't" Derek growled as memories of Paige, Kate and Jennifer came to mind.

Braeden knew that anything else she said would do nothing more. It was clear to her what Derek's intentions were towards Araiya. However pointing it out to the werewolf would result in denial. She let Derek go back to warring with himself whilst she went to her room. Reaching for the number and dialling, she waited to be addressed.

"Ah! Braeden I take it you've come to a decision" Deucalion's smooth voice spoke through the receiver.

"I'm in. The earliest I can leave is in two days" Braeden cut straight to the chase.

"Take your time. Antonio's wife has things under control for the time being. Our hands are rather tied up at the moment with Agent McCall's recent ploy. We've got a side mission for you instead. I'm sure you'll be rather thrilled to receive" Deucalion smugly crooned. It was clear from his voice alone he was thrilled with his current activities. It made Braeden just a little wary on what she should expect working for Antonio Black if he made someone like Deucalion that smug.

"Lazarus will have the details for you. Until then"

Braeden hung up and decided to ready her bag. She was ignoring the tiny twinge of regret she felt and instead focussed on packing. She had been honest with Derek and she knew herself. She didn't get attached, she never fell deep, she never settled. She was a mercenary and she lived the life with open eyes.

Had she held on to Derek, she would have ruined even more then he deserved. She wasn't what he needed and even though she never let herself fall that deep for the wolf. She still cared enough to ensure his happiness.

* * *

**_*Augusta's Mansion*_**

He could hear her crying. Practically feel her fear, disgust and shame through their shared link as if it was his own. She was barely holding on at this point, just a thread away from snapping out of reality and into insanity. Yet Peter made no movement to go and comfort her. To drag her out of that bathroom and jester her into their usual bickering so they could ignore the problem. This was different. The type of horror they didn't share with each other. The kind they ignored and ran away from unwilling to admit it was real. To share or even speak about it with someone else made it too real and it was easier to live in denial.

Fisting his fingers in his hair and clenching his jaw. Peter endured the emotions he felt flowing through their link. Detesting the helpless position he was in.

He hated this. Despised the fact that whilst Araiya was suffering his mind was returning and his wolf healing. She was fixing him and he had yet to do anything to really fix her. He hated it.

He couldn't help the scoffing chuckle that escaped his lips. His wolf whimpered and pinned at their pack sister's pain and sadness. The taint that dirtied his wolf mind clearing allowing the man to come forth.

_'Need to help'_ His wolf whined weakly. Trying to shift but still too weak to manage the change. For all the rumours said, Talia wasn't the only Hale to manage the full wolf shift. Unlike Talia, Peter saw the benefits in keeping his form a secret, and at the time he and Talia hadn't been as close as they use to be.

After the fire he had been so feral and scarred that his wolf form had been more of a half shift. With his whole dying and coming back from the dead, Peter had no idea what his wolf form would look like now. On the plus side it was a nice little secret advantage he had just in case.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Peter mulled over everything he knew. Tempering his wolf's whines best he could with reassurance that Araiya would be fine. He let himself get lost in his thoughts for a while. Only looking up when Araiya stood silently at his door.

She looked tired, her hair still damp and her gaze to the ground. The one sweater he let her keep several sizes too big for her drowned her form. Making her look small. He heard her quiet sniffles but could smell no tears. She fiddled with her sleeves as she dragged her feet towards him. He pretended to be lost in thought as she collapsed into the space beside him. Resting her head on his shoulder and curling into his warmth, they comforted each other.

"Don't feel guilty" She murmured into his shoulder. Touching his skin and letting her veins glow golden. Peter felt his earlier frustration and distress leave. Allowing the blanket of ease and relaxation to overcome him.

"I've told you to stop that" He sighed with slight annoyance.

"I don't like you feeling like that" She muttered, tightening her grip on his arm. Narrowing his eyes at the way she was sidling up to him, he just managed to repress the flash of anger. Realising that this had something to do with the torture she experienced.

"I have things to do…." Peter scowled but he adjusted his position to better help her settle. Araiya didn't respond only continued to grip him.

It wasn't words she needed to hear. Nor was it a hug or reassurance. She simply needed a reminder, that he was real. That she was safe and Peter was alive. That she escaped. With her mind against her she needed another anchor. Something physical that could drag her back to reality and hold her down.

"You know it shouldn't be me" Peter cautioned understanding her intentions to use him as her anchor.

"I know….but…. just for now" She whispered back.

Peter let her cling to him, yet his mind was hard at work. As much as he appreciated the consideration, He wasn't foolish enough to become her anchor. Not after all the people he pissed off. His chances of dying where higher than ever, and he was too ruined to offer her the support she needed. Besides, once insane the taint never fully leaves.

"I-I…..It's getting harder to pretend. I'm tired"

Peter let her talk, whisper what she needed. As he listened Peter felt disbelief grow, finding it hard to believe that she of all people was so torn and fearful of the world. It was experience that had taught Peter the only person he could fully trust was himself. That to be selfish is to be powerful. Not once had he thought otherwise. It was his selfish love for Talia that made him her first beta. It was his selfish concern for Derek that got Paige killed. His selfish ignorance that brought the Hale fire. His vengeance, his greed, and His manipulation that caused him to lose and destroy every bond he ever held dear.

Except for Araiya.

She befriended him and he killed her. She abandoned him in hopes to keep him safe. Brought him freedom, returned him to reality and defended him constantly. No matter how hard he clawed and tore at the bond they shared she stubbornly refused to let him go. Even his own blood had turned their ways from him for the mess he caused. The hurt and death he wrought for his greed. Yet she stayed firmly on his side.

Even though the world was just as cruel and unforgiving towards her.

Both their childhoods shared pain, hurt and emotional scars that made them who they are today. However she chose to become a tool for others and he chose to make other's his game.

_'Need to help'_ his wolf growled and Peter agreed. A tiny unseen smirk danced on his lips as his wolf shared its idea. Looking down at the dazed girl beside him, Peter stifled his amusement, ensuring she didn't catch it through their bond.

'She needs an anchor…. 'He mused before he sent off a text to set his plan in motion. Excited for what he was about to set up and confident that he'd have several helpers on the ready. If it was an anchor she needed then Peter would give her one that was just as stubborn and self-sacrificing as herself.

Gleefully grinning at how his wolf howled within excited, Peter felt more alive than ever.

* * *

**_*Beacon High School* _**

The locker room was filled with pumped and excited chatter. Almost every teenage boy was crowing and excitedly gushing about the impossible impromptu game they had just witnessed played. In his office Coach Finstock could be heard bragging and yelling proudly about how his team was going to kick ass to all he called. The coach was utterly fangirling at this point so happy that he had even congratulated a rather shell shock Greenberg. Going as far as to pull the boy into a hug and praising him.

Everyone was just that amazed.

The reserves now understood just why Coach was so eager to let Danny, Jackson and Isaac on the team. Why he was so easy on Scott and Kira for all the times they skipped practice. However their amazement was mostly shock. Safe to say everybody was now revaluating what they knew about Stiles Stilinski.

"Did you SEE Whitmore!? He was freaking insane on that field!" "Whitmore!? Dude McCall was fucking brutal. I don't even know how Whitmore even managed to walk after all those tackles." "Are you kidding I'm more impressed at how easy Dunbar kept up! It's impossible to have stamina that insane" "Bro, You have to admit the kid's got guts. I mean Lahey wasn't going easy on the kid. He was almost as brutal as McCall against Whitmore" "Is no one going to mention how badass Danny was in goal? He didn't miss a single one and I couldn't even see the ball!" "You think Danny was badass! If Yukimura wasn't dating McCall you can bet I'd be all over her. The way she handled her stick was like a ninja….. Fucking HOT. You can bet McCall is hitting that tonight"

Howard listened to it all with a gritted frown that deepened the more he listened. Unlike everyone else he was not happy. In fact you could say that Howard was more angry then anything. He hadn't expected them to be that good. He had been so sure with all the hostility between the group one or more fists would go flying and his chance to get in with either group would be sound. He at least expected McCall to lose captain, had his money pinned on Whitmore winning. Yet none of his expectations came to be…instead he had witnessed the impossible.

"What about Stilinski!? Holy shit!" "Fucking hell I know right! I thought he was a bench warmer but FUCK!" "Did you SEE him in the second half!?" "I figured McCall had to practise with someone but never expected it to be Stilinski" "Can't look at that guy the same after today man." "McCall won't be the only one getting it tonight. Did you see his girlfriend? I was pretty sure she was going to jump him right then and there" "Hey, Do you think Coach is thinking of making Lydia Martin Manager or something?" "Wouldn't be surprised, she was yelling some pretty good plays from the side lines. If coach has her making the strategies and with them on the team we'd be Lacrosse gods!"

Howard clenched his fists and punched his locker ignoring the stinging pain. Glad that he went unnoticed by the other boys. It wasn't supposed to go like this, he hadn't expected this at all.

* * *

_Nobody could find the words to speak. What they were watching was simply….. Incredible. The match for Captain was already several minutes in and Finstock was going to have to call for half time soon. Even though no one on the field from either team looked exhausted (Except Greenberg who looked like he was going to faint from his place in goal). _

_At the start it was clear that Team McCall had the advantage. Proof that there was bad blood between Isaac and Jackson evident in the way Isaac stayed in place. Opting not to help Jackson at all against McCall's team. Stiles was similar, stubbornly standing still whilst Greenberg quivered and shook in Goal. However their reluctance to help Jackson did little to deter Jackson. In fact it was almost as if Jackson had expected it. _

_Those watching were practically bug eyed with shock. Cringing and flinching as they watched Scott tackle and shove Jackson with enough force several were certain Jackson had a few bones break. From where she watched with Mason, Malia confirmed it when Mason had asked. Regardless how quick Jackson healed he was still a beta and Scott was still an Alpha. _

_At first it looked like it was going to be a one on one match between the two. That is until Lydia Martin had marched her way to the side lines and began snapping out orders. It was a moment of awe and worship at how fierce the red head had suddenly became. Those watching gulped in apprehension, whispering lowly and wondering about Puppy eye, nice guy Scott McCall's sudden brutality. All of them surprised that Scott was actually capable of being so rough and looking menacing. _

_"Get your head in the game and think! You are NOT going to lose. Use your team" Lydia sneered leaving no room for arguments. Only she had caught the blazing crimson red in Scott's narrowed glare towards her. The banshee knew she was dealing with the wolf and not the teen boy, she stood her ground. Scott growled before he deeply called his team into play. _

_Suddenly the game had taken a turn and Jackson was overwhelmed. Team McCall played with a finesse that not even twins had. It was almost like they could read each other's mind. Where one would intercept the other would already be in position to receive. They were so good that when Jackson was finally dodged about and Liam had taken his shot, they were sure the game was over. Miraculously shock of all shocks, Greenberg had stopped it. Maybe not with his lacrosse stick and more with his helmet but none the less it wasn't a goal. _

_Liam had flared his nostrils in aggravation but Scott gripped his neck in comfort. Reassuring the little beta that it was okay. _

_"We're not done yet" Scott growled glaring at Jackson's tired yet still arrogant smirk. _

_Perhaps it was the easy camaraderie between Liam and Scott, or maybe it was the memory of Derek doing the same to him. Either way Isaac felt his wolf growl with dislike at the sight. Which is why at the next play he finally chose to join. Jackson and Isaac suddenly double teamed and with what they learnt from their respective mentors, their teamwork was close to flawless. If it had been anyone other than Danny in goal for Team McCall, the game would have been over. _

_"I still fucking hate you" Isaac growled at Jackson's smug grin. Isaac ignored the piercing glare of accusation from Scott and the angry huff from Liam. Lydia inwardly cursed up a storm, knowing that Scott's chances of winning just dwindled a little more with Isaac deciding to play ball. She cast a quick look to where Stiles continued to stand still unmoving simply watching. The banshee felt a little calmer, knowing that as long as Stiles refused to play Scott still had a chance. _

_With Isaac playing, Team Whitmore's game play increased by at most a margin. Scott with the help of his team continued to roughly go against Jackson. Liam and Isaac battled against each other exchanging fierce glares and snarled sneers. But with Danny and Kira, Team McCall was still in the lead. _

_Finstock HAD to call half time. The game was going on longer than he had anticipated. The minute he had called it Lydia had marched her way over to Scott team and began hashing out strategic plays to ensure Team McCall grabbed the win. A role that Stiles usually took on. The reminder that his best friend was on the other team angered Scott once again and his wolf bled to the surface. _

_In contrast Team Whitmore didn't say a word to each other. In fact Jackson simply left to get a drink, leaving Isaac and Stiles to be on their own and to check on Greenberg (The kid did take a hit to the head from a werewolf) _

_Stiles noted the way Scott's team had relaxed and felt relief. Once again thankful for whatever goddess blessed his pack with Lydia Martin. He had trusted she would be able to snap Scott back into his senses. He would have gone and done it himself if Territory battle rules would have allowed it. It didn't matter that Scott hadn't read the books, his wolfie instincts would have sensed it. Until the victor was clear the teams couldn't intermingle. _

_Which explained why Danny could only look on at Jackson with concern from the other side of the field, much like he was doing with Scott. Isaac was too busy arguing with himself to strike up a conversation. Stiles sighed, if this was life on the other side without Scott it was incredibly bleak. _

_"Oi Stilinski!" Howard called out. It took painful effort on Stiles part to fake his smile. The change in his attitude snapping Isaac out of his thoughts. _

_"Howard! Just the guy I was hoping to see" Stiles chirped his tone dry and sarcastic as ever. _

_"Haha you and your jokes" Howard laughed harshly. _

_Isaac had no idea who this Howard guy was exactly but he'd seen him around often. Usually chasing and kissing Jackson's ass like it was made from gold. Isaac's wolf preened in slight excitement as it noted that Stiles was no fan of Howards. The mean side of him always held secret delight in watching Stiles take no bullshit from people he disliked. _

_"Something I can help you with Howard?" Stiles questioned. Speaking the name like it was a mockery. Channelling his inner Derek, Isaac refused to laugh. _

_"Just thought I'd do you a favour and sub you out. I mean you've made it pretty clear you're not cut out for the game just yet" Howard assured as if he was being extremely generous with his offer. Isaac scoffed at the nerve of the guy. This Howard human was nothing compared to Stiles and Isaac didn't even need to be a wolf to know it. _

_"REALLY! That is so nice of you Howard. Thank you so much for your consideration but you know I think- yeah I think I'm good. But hey thanks anyway" Stiles remarked dramatically dragging and emphasising certain words. His entire person oozing and dripping with sarcasm, dismissal and condescension in one. Isaac let a snort escape causing Howard to cast a quick and embarrassed glare. The action signalling his loss in this battle of words and fake pleasantries. _

_"Suit yourself. Just thought with Malia watching I'd save you some embarrassment" Howard smirked with a fake sigh of resignation. _

_Isaac stiffened and immediately any humour he felt left him. _

_"I mean…. You and I know a girl like that needs a real man fighting for her"_

_Stiles didn't move an inch and Isaac was not liking the scent he oozed. _

_"Someone who could tame the wild in her if you know what I mean" Howard continued with a leering grin. _

_ Isaac folded his arms and straightened his posture. Glaring threateningly from his place behind Stiles. Showing his support before speaking up. _

_"We don't need you on our team Thanks" Isaac bluntly dismissed. Purposely putting all the intimidation techniques he'd learned from Derek, Chris and Davian into that one statement. It did its job making Howard back off instantly and hurry back to the reserves. For the first time since he'd come back Isaac was glad his reputation as the abused kid who killed his dad was greatly exaggerated. _

_"You good?" Isaac questioned a little wary at how quiet the usually mouthy pale skinned teen was. _

_It took a few seconds but eventually Stiles nodded. Isaac had his doubts but if Stiles said he was good than he was good. Arguing with Stiles got you no-where was a lesson Isaac had learned. _

_Stiles took a deep breath trying to ignore the darkness in him that was wanting to escape. Doing his best to ignore the whispers of his shadows. His shadows were more aggravated than ever, angry at the insult to their Master. Stiles was touched at how protective his shadows were but that didn't mean he'd let them free. _

_As Coach called time in and Jackson and Isaac proceeded to play against Team McCall, Malia could tell something was bothering Stiles and she didn't like it. He had yet to move from his place as Jackson and Isaac tag teamed against Kira, Scott and Liam. Which is why she moved to go to him. Only to be stopped by an annoying nudge. _

_"Thirsty?" Howard offered with a charming smile. Offering a bottle of water that was clearly his. Malia felt the snarl in her belly grow and the sneer on her face was something Peter would have been proud of. _

_"Ugh so thirsty!" Mason answered before grabbing the bottle of water and quickly gulping a bunch down. Malia could only stare at Mason with a face that clearly said 'You're being weird'. Mason finished the bottle handed it back to the surprised Howard and then rattled out a distracted goodbye and pushed Malia closer to where Coach Finstock stood. _

_"What was that?" Malia questioned _

_"Don't ask" Mason rebutted. Not really wanting to mention the way the shadows on the ground had been crawling up Howard's leg and looked like it was trying to eat him. _

_Howard narrowed his eyes in irritation at the fact Mason had interrupted. Schooling his features he turned back to the field and smirked at the pale skinned boy watching stiffly. Despite the interruption, Howard was mildly satisfied with the anger in Stiles eyes. His stance clearly taunting Stiles, his intentions clear. _

_Malia had been the first to feel the change. The distinct weight of dark anger in the air. Yet it didn't scare her instead she felt warmth pool in her stomach. Her eyes flashed blue and she grinned predatorily freaking Mason out a bit as he panicked over whether anyone else had caught the coyote's eye colour change. Malia was very close to running out into the field as the coyote recognized what the change in her mate signified._

_Lydia froze and she looked over to where Stiles had been. The child of death instantly recognising the power of the child of Grey. Back on the field Danny startled as he noticed the way the shadows on the ground seemed to dance. They hadn't actually anticipated Stiles going against his alpha….. Smiling Danny readied himself. The burn of his arms making him sigh. _

_Kira determinedly twisted and turned through the engaged males. Team Whitmore's goal in clear sights, she ignored the cowering Greenberg who was closing his eyes and shaking. With a flourish swing she released the ball from her basket sure of her aim. Ready for the win of their team. _

_Stiles leapt and caught the throw before it even got close to where Greenberg stood in goal. Passing it to Isaac's awaiting basket, Liam shoved Isaac causing him to drop the ball only for Jackson to swiftly pick it up and throw it quick as ever towards Team McCall's goal. Danny only just managed to catch it shaking his head at the suddenly bright grin that painted Jackson's face. _

_"STILES WHAT THE HELL!" Scott snarled angrily everyone fell silent as they watched the drama between the two friends unfold. The red in Scott's eyes signifying it was more the wolf in control than the human. Stiles shrugged and behind him Jackson and Isaac stood mirrored by Kira and Liam behind Scott. _

_"I'm on his team" Stiles casually mused with a light smirk that looked dark with his pale skin. His whiskey brown orbs where glowing and beneath him the shadows danced for their master. Scott growled and all the present shifters let their eyes glow their respective colours. Scott was shaking with anger and he stepped forward towards Jackson. His anger blinding him enough that he wanted to KILL Jackson. _

_"Scott you need to calm down" Lydia snapped as she interrupted, The Alpha had half a mind to push her out of the way. _

**_"STAY CALM!" _**_Lydia hissed letting her tone turn sharp and piercing. It took a lot of restraint and a soothing grip of comfort from Kira to pull Scott away from Jackson who was grinning with smug taunt. Liam barred his teeth at Isaac who smirked back. Kira looked at Stiles with a cold mask, the Kitsune in her remembering the Nogitsunes Rampage. Stiles just arched an eyebrow mockingly before retreating back to their half of the field. _

_Finstock was wide eyed at the tension as he started the next round. _

_Lydia forcefully grabbed Scott by the chin forcing him to pay her attention, ignoring his angry glare and low snarl. _

_"Listen to me. Stiles has something to prove, that's it. He's still on your side. Your opponent is Jackson. So stop fucking about and win this already" Lydia snapped showing just how over she was with the entire game. The child of Death felt rattled from the anger from the Child of grey, the darkness was practically screaming with it. She saw the possessive gleam of darkness in Stiles whiskey orbs. With Stiles joining the fray, Lydia knew the game was going to come to an end. _

_Mason was about 178% done with trying to keep the coyote at his side still. Instead he had given up and just sat on the bench watching much like the rest of the teenage boys as Malia prowled the side lines like a waiting predator. Eager to leap, the grin on her face never faltering making her look like a wild hot mess. _

_"Mason?" Lydia called with a tired but amused smile. Mason just groaned and held up a hand. _

_"Don't say I didn't try" he commented wryly making room for the banshee to sit. _

_"She's excited" Lydia shrugged with a knowing smirk._

_Stiles spun his lacrosse stick a couple times breaking his stare off with Kira to cast his gaze to the side lines. He narrowed his eyes at the lustful eyes trained on his coyote. His shadows expressing their annoyance and wishes to protect their Master's mate by devouring those eyeing her. Stiles let his lips turn up in a dark smirk when he met Malia's piercing gaze. He allowed himself a few moments to drag his gaze over her figure. Admiring the way she moved and the predator in her. Her wildness attracting him and spurring him to simply want her in every way possible. Meeting her gaze once again he grinned at the need for him and only him. Thrilled at the slight shiver she gave from his gaze alone. _

_"You done eye fucking your girl yet?" Jackson sneered with a hint of excitement and eager anticipation. He hadn't expected Stiles to actually play but he wasn't going to stop him. Isaac snickered at Jackson's jab, rather than respond. Stiles simply rolled his shoulders and neck. Closing his eyes and groaning lowly on purpose well aware of the image he made. He gave a soft chuckle when he heard Mason's yelp and Lydia's exasperated call of Malia's name. Isaac scoffed and muttered a low 'show off' before jogging off into position. _

_Just before the next play Stiles sought Howards glare and gave a dark smirk that fell just short of malicious._

* * *

Howard shivered involuntarily as he remembered how dark and piercing those bright whiskey brown eyes had been. It was as if he was looking into a void of darkness the threat clear.

"Dude you okay?"

Howard startled and scrambled to gather his wits. Angry at how shaken Stilinski had left him. He brushed off his friends concern and snapped at him when he continued to eye him.

"You've been jumpy ever since the game ended"

Howard slammed his locker and forcefully started shoving his stuff into his bag. Ignoring the gaze of his friend.

"Howard seriously what is-"

"DON'T touch me. I'm FINE!" Howard snapped rearing away from the touch.

"Dude no you're NOT!"

They fell into silence and Howard played push and pull on whether he should voice his confusion, his fear. Seeing the genuine worry in his friend's eyes, Howard decided to speak up.

"That game….. The way they played. You can't tell me that was normal" Howard harshly whispered

"You're spooked because their good players?"

"They weren't just GOOD players! They were- What they did out on that field was impossible. Nobody human could possibly have caught ALL those throws. They were too quick, the entire game was in no way possible" Howard snapped

His friend stayed silent for a few minutes before sympathetically patting Howard on the shoulder.

"Dude….. Seriously, this is Beacon Hills. Nothing normal ever happens here. Freaky deaths, weird mountain lion attacks, one or two horror stories about what happens out in the woods. Don't worry about it alright newbie." His friend grinned and Howard could only tense his jaw.

"Trust me dude….. Weird things always happen in Beacon hills"

Howard remained silent, but didn't bother speaking up and sharing the other things he had seen on the field that day. He wondered if everyone in this town chose or had been raised to play blind to the glowing eye colour changes. If they simply looked the other way when a broken bone snaps back into place within a matter of minutes. That they convince themselves it's a trick of the light that caused the shadows to move weirdly on the ground. That claws are just long nails uncared for. That the occasional inhuman scream in the night is their imagination.

Howard knew better, the little he could recall from his mother's stories taught him.

Scott McCall and his friends were far from human.

* * *

**_*Later on that evening*_**

It was cold.

The chill of the evening caressed his skin but he paid it no attention. The night seemed to hum from where he sat and he could only assume it was from the stump beneath him. His wolf was growling, agitated but most of all impatient. They needed answers, wanted an explanation.

Scott was too confused and filled with questions.

"A little late isn't it?" A soft but very exhausted voice croaked out.

Scott didn't answer instead he looked to the speaker with red eyes as both he and his wolf analysed and sized up the person before them. Almost as if they were looking to her with a new light. She was dangerous, but how much? She was a threat, but to who? The Alpha wolf had been a fool to dismiss her, she held power and a tricky mind. At the same time she had yet to go against him. Instead she appealed to him, ensured not to anger him. So why? Why did she send the blonde beta to challenge him for his territory? What was she trying to prove?

Shivering and pulling her fluffy furry blanket tighter around her, Araiya gave a tiny smile to the teen Alpha. She shouldn't have left the mansion so soon. The tiny sliver of fear at her surroundings reminded her of the morning's event. Her mind was tired and her body weak. She was too sensitive to have this talk. However looking at Scott and seeing the crimson red glow of his eyes, she KNEW he needed her to.

At least now she knew why Jackson had come home and requested Peter start breaking his bones. When Peter had asked why, Jackson had sneered before admitting to pissing off Scott. After his retelling of him and Danny's plan and how it played out, Jeff had scolded him for his recklessness. Considering how many of Jackson's bones had healed awkwardly and wrong, Araiya thought he deserved it.

"Why?" Scott's voice gritted out. It was deeper and rougher but Araiya expected it. She was well aware that she was facing the Alpha wolf rather than the puppy eyed teenager.

"Because you needed the push" Araiya shrugged, hiding the trembling of her fingers with the blanket around her shoulders. The low growl of dissatisfaction from the young Alpha was expected and so she inhaled deeply before launching into an explanation.

"True Alpha's are rare for a reason. It's the recognition of strength and potential, a title of honour. A gift of acknowledgment. Alphas are leaders who trust their instincts, protect those under their care and fight for what is theirs with pure will alone. However like all title's, it is just a label. What matters most is the person being named. " Araiya began as she slowly approached the listening teen wolf.

Scott tensed as Araiya grew closer but he listened to her words. Other than what Deaton and Derek had mentioned, Scott knew very little on what being a True Alpha meant. The red of his eyes dimmed and he felt his wolf settle down a little.

"I needed you to remember that you were more. That you weren't a normal high school student that you weren't a normal wolf. I wanted you to remember your title. You were ignoring your wolf, getting too comfortable in letting others fight your battles. Sitting back on your ass and growing lazy, expectant." Araiya honestly spoke, glad that her favourite blanket hid the tension in her shoulders. Araiya was well aware that should Scott not like what she said, she'd be suffering some major injuries. With how exhausted and weak she was from the morning and being emotionally drained, she just didn't have it in her to be on defense.

Araiya knew that the words she'd be sharing with Scott would not be nice. What Scott needed to hear would be both harsh but necessary. Araiya needed him to grow into his potential. He had yet to earn the right to be called a True Alpha. She wanted him to show it in everything he did. Prove that he was a True Alpha in every way.

As Scott bristled and sneered at her, his eyes a dark red once more. Araiya pushed on with her words.

"When Jackson issued that challenge, you accepted it. Not as an Alpha but as a teenage boy. You were confident and sure that you would win. That confidence faltered when he chose Stiles effectively stealing him from your side. By adding Isaac to his team you saw his actions for what it was an attack on your status. Yet you and I both know that despite you're win of captaincy YOU failed the true test."

Scott tensed his jaw, his silence confirming her truth. This is why he was confused. After the game and the congratulations of his peers, Scott knew Jackson had let him win. Purposely forfeited the match by letting Scott's throw, pass into the goal.

"You rely too much on Stiles to come up with a plan. Instead of coming up with one yourself, you substituted Lydia for Stiles. You're lack of Alpha etiquette and knowledge embarrassed your First beta Liam and shamed him in the eyes of the wolves" Araiya ruthlessly continued

"What! No I didn't!" Scott protested the red in his eyes fading to brown with his genuine shock.

"Ranks are incredibly important to wolves Scott. It's how they divide responsibilities and respect in a pack. With how little wolves you have in your pack, Ranking is a bit tricky. You acknowledge Stiles as your second in command. Derek as your advisor, Lydia ranks as an independent ally. You acknowledge that Malia is Stiles mate and that he is her priority and her loyalty is to him. When you chose Kira before Liam, you insulted him. Kira is your girlfriend NOT yet your mate, Liam as your first beta should have been called first"

Scott's mind spun a little at the information load. He was struggling to understand what he did wrong, the snarling of his wolf wasn't helping him either. Scott could feel that his wolf agreed with Araiya, and it annoyed him. Rankings? Why should rankings matter! They were his friends all of them equally important to him. The snarl his wolf gave at his thoughts tempted him to push it back like he usually did. However this time Scott's wolf refused to be pushed aside.

_'Human is weak. Pathetic'_ his wolf snarled in his mind, having had enough of letting Scott make the decisions.

"You are naïve and ignorant" Araiya continued

_'Can't protect pack!_' Scott's wolf sneered

"If it was an actual enemy and not Jackson you would have lost a lot more than territory"

_'Human boy can't protect anyone'_ Scott's wolf continued

"I'm not!" Scott grunted out through gritted teeth, both to his wolf and Araiya.

"You are Scott. You are nothing but a teenage boy pretending to be something he has yet to become. You are nothing but a child" Araiya countered her voice hard and blunt.

Scott's wolf yelped out a mocking laugh and Scott bristled at the condescending tone his wolf spoke in his mind with.

_'You are weak. Pack will die and human boy is to blame. Pathetic, weak, too STUPID'_ his wolf snarled before mocking him again with laughter

'Shut up' Scott snapped back at his wolf but the laughter continued

_'Dishonoured pack'_ flashes of when Scott forced Derek to bite Gerard, His choice not to kill which resulted in more innocent deaths. _'Distrusting brother'_ flashes of the wary and doubtful looks he cast at Stiles when the teen persisted they do things his way. '_YOU killed MATE!'_ his wolf roared and the memory of Allison came to mind.

'No I-I, She- ….That wasn't my fault' Scott denied beginning to shake, his entire person trembling with uncontrollable emotion.

Araiya could taste the teen's emotions exuding out like an avalanche of confliction and anger. Scott's eyes were the deepest red to possibly exist and she knew things were going to get ugly. When a shifter denies their creature counterpart there are consequences. Consequences Araiya was intimately familiar with. Just from how strong and dark Scott's aura was, she could tell he had been suppressing his wolf from the moment he had received the bite. If Scott had been a simple beta things would have been easier, but he was a True Alpha. Which meant things would a lot harder and possibly worse.

Closing her eyes and bracing herself for the outburst, Araiya continued to speak.

"You're a hypocrite Scott. You see the world in Black and white" her tone never faltered from their blunt tone.

_'Human boy don't deserve to be Alpha'_

"Shut Up!" Scott growled

"You are no leader" Araiya countered

"I'm a true Alpha" the teen persisted over the laughing of his wolf

"You are arrogant" Araiya corrected

"I AM THE ALPHA!" Scott snapped back stalking forward to where Araiya stood.

"You are a fool Scott McCall!" Araiya spoke but for Scott it wasn't her soft tone he heard. Instead her words twisted in his ears and sounded sneering and taunting. Her tone was deep and smug and it infuriated him past sensibility. When Araiya spoke Scott didn't hear Araiya but instead Peter's cocky voice mocking him calling him weak.

It happened so quick that when it was over Scott was left blinking at his hand in confusion. Wondering at the slight sting and warmth of his hand. His wolf was silent and the rage had left and slowly his eyes widened in disbelieving horror.

Sprawled over the Nemeton, Araiya coughed out red liquid. She watched through teary eyes as her blood seeped into the tree stump and weakly touched the newly added slash on her cheek. Tenderly applying pressure and cringing from the pain. It hurt, burned fiercely and the rustic taste of blood in her mouth was hard to ignore. However Araiya ignored it all as best she could and tried to muster a reassuring smile.

"I-I didn't….it was- I-I" Scott stammered in horror at what he had just done.

"I'll heal don't worry about it!" Araiya brushed off forcing herself to heal the wound despite her lack of energy. She knew she succeeded when she saw Scott's shoulders relax in relief. The tingling of her cheek leaving slightly as the skin slowly knit itself together.

Reaching out to Scott and subtly letting her veins glow golden for a few seconds, she stole any torment of guilt Scott felt for hitting her. Araiya's eyes softened at the sight the teen before her made. For all he had grown, she could still see him as the boy he was. Scott was a good kid, there was no doubt about it. His problem was he was trying to please everyone whilst selfishly fighting for his own personal wants.

He wanted to be normal, but he wanted his friends safe. He wanted to have a life, but he was expected to protect the town simply because he was the alpha. He wanted to be afraid, but was instead expected to give everyone else hope. He wanted to live for himself, but others expected him to live for them. He was expected to be their beacon of light in their darkest times. Yet he, himself was struggling to fight off the darkness.

"I-I never asked for this" Scott admitted his voice warbling. The urge to cry, to simply collapse into a fit of tears at the pressure and expectation he felt weighed down with, was threatening to overwhelm him.

"Nobody ever does, however for whatever reason it was given to you." Araiya soothed, comforting Scott best she could. Araiya hugged Scott, not minding how he buried his head closer to her favourite blanket. Inhaling deeply at the scent of comfort and the feeling of warmth the fluffy furry material offered.

"My point is, being a True Alpha is just another label. It doesn't mean you have to be a hero. It doesn't mean you HAVE to face and protect everyone on your own. It simply means that you will grow to be great. The acknowledgement that you have the potential to be a leader worth following" Araiya softly reassured.

Despite how bluntly and bland the delivery of her words sounded, Scott felt the heavy weight on his mind and shoulders lessen. He felt as if he could finally breathe. He hadn't known just how much he needed someone to tell him that it was okay….. Okay to make mistakes. That it was okay to fail even though he was a true alpha. It was freeing to know he didn't have to be the hero.

It was only now that Scott understood why Stiles trusted Araiya so much. In this moment Scott recognized just how much Araiya was really trying to help. He stared at the slowly healing wound he had caused on her cheek. Once again the beginnings of guilt grew within him.

"I'm sorry….." He apologised

"Don't worry about it. I sort of pushed you towards it on purpose. You were suppressing you're wolf too much. Caging it, and as an Alpha, your wolf needs to breathe. Or at least be allowed some sense of control or else he'd fight you for it." Araiya admitted with a casual shrug.

As the silence between them grew and the quiet humming from the Nemeton filled the air. Araiya decided to break it with a soft chuckle. At Scott's curious glance Araiya spoke.

"I should be thanking you"

"What?" Scott replied confused

"You probably don't remember but when you were younger, before I stopped babysitting you and Stiles… you made me a promise." Araiya mused with a soft smile

"I did…." Scott muttered in confusion.

"You promised me you'd never stop being his friend. Swore to be his brother through everything… I'm glad I trusted you to keep it." Araiya grinned and Scott felt embarrassed at how corny it sounded. He remembered the many times Stiles saved his ass and beat sense into him when he was being stupid.

"You shouldn't thank me, more often than not he saves me"

Araiya let out a laugh that surprised Scott. Seeing his surprise, Araiya stifled the last her laughter so she didn't embarrass Scott.

"Regardless… it's still nice to see"

"Why did you leave him? Why did you make him forget?" Scott questioned awkwardly but curious.

"Because he wanted to be safe. He was scared and crying and was asking me to make it stop. There's nothing I wouldn't do for that kid. No matter how stupid, reckless or dangerous. I could never leave him behind, to save myself. Even if he asked me too" Araiya declared her tone somewhat like an oath.

Scott found himself appreciating the sound, the devotion and utter loyalty he heard her speak with. He shivered a bit at the approval his wolf gave at her words. Scott believed her, understood how deeply Araiya cared for Stiles and it comforted him to know someone else would fight for Stiles. Then Araiya surprised him when she ruffled his hair affectionately. Much like an older sibling would to a younger sibling.

"I'd do the same thing for either of you kids. You're one of mine now…None of you can get rid of me now" She teased

Scott felt his chest grow warm and the air around them changed to one of companionship rather than the previous air of wary distrust and suspicion. Beneath them the Nemeton thrummed at the energy the two exuded and Araiya found herself adopting yet another little brother.

* * *

**_*Elsewhere meanwhile* _**

"WE'RE HORRIBLE PEEEOPLEEEEEE! WAAAAH!" April cried as she buried her face into her hands. Her face wet and red with tears as she wailed.

Mike simply sighed at his half-sister's dramatics and continued to dry the dishes he was packing away. Richard snickered, always entertained whenever April was around. The son of a seer and the ex-hunter we're well used to the half cupids personality quirks. As another watery hiccup escaped her lips, Richard pushed the glass of chocolate milk closer. April's tears dried instantly and she squealed excitedly as she chugged it down in one gulp.

"If you ask me, Araiya was asking for it. She knew the risks when she snuck out the first time, if she's chosen to do it again. She deserves it" Richard mused

"Perhaps but calling Davian was a bit far don't you think" Lazarus added as he sucked on a blood pop. April then clung to his arm and absently Lazarus placed the blood treat in the awaiting hybrids mouth. As she sucked on the treat, she playfully nipped at his fingers mixing the treat with the age old vampire's blood. The two shared a heated gaze, an unspoken agreement for later activities.

"At the end of the day, Peter Hale is more devious then we first assumed." Mike sighed ignoring the intimacy between Lazarus and his sister. Richard grinned at his boyfriend and waved his phone in the air.

"I'm actually starting to like the guy. He sort of reminds me of Davian in some ways" The ex-hunter joked

"You're a little slow if you just clicked. I don't think Rai's realized just how similar the two are." April giggled from her place in Lazarus' lap.

"We should talk about the changes to our mission." Mike hummed. Any casual humour left and the serious personality of each character came into play. All jokes and persona's put aside.

"Braeden's accepted Antonio's offer. In two days Deucalion is expecting her call. With the bounty placed on Kate Argents life, The Desert wolf won't be able to resist. Hence why Isabella is keeping her distance." Mike reported

"Deucalion's sending Braeden off to investigate some kid who's been poking about for the Desert Wolf." Richard hummed.

"Oooh….. The young ones are always so interesting" April crooned

"Davian's got an interest in him. If it keeps up the four of us will be welcoming a Theo Raeken to the team. Antonio and Isabella have called dibs on the Desert wolf." Lazarus shared

"That puts estimated time of extraction at a week. Nik's scheduled to arrive with Cora in a few days." April pondered.

"No. Davian wants you out before Nik turns up. Richard is scheduled to leave with Braeden. I'll be staying behind for a few" Mike corrected.

All eyes looked to the semi-seer with questioning eyes awaiting the explanation. Out of everyone on the team only Mike had permission to go free range. His intuition aided him greatly when it came to small details.

"Henry Tate….there seems to be more surrounding him then what we thought." Mike shared.

The team shared a look, confirming that each knew their purpose and missions. For that was their role, they were the strings, the web that Davian cast to ensure his plans bore fruit. They were his puppets to direct.

April let out a long sigh and slouched back into Lazarus' embrace.

"It's unfair…. I'm the cupid! Why does Peter's plan sound more probable to work then all mine! I've been gearing for this pairing practically since birth!" She sulked

"That's because he's the last person Derek and Araiya would ever suspect. Peter is known for being selfish…Why would such a selfish man think to play matchmaker between the two of them" Lazarus soothed

Richard snorted before finishing his drink with a grin.

"Who cares? No matter the outcome, it's bound to be a laugh setting it up"

Each wore a smirk of anticipation and excitement as they thought of Peter's text.

* * *

**_ *Yukimura Household* _**

Kira wanted to cry out and scream in frustration. Her brain was several seconds from exploding.

"I can't do it! I can't do it! It's impossible!" The young Kitsune whined as she held her head.

Her Father sighed out at his daughter's dramatics. On the coffee table before her were two stacks of books Danny had dumped her with. Her hair was a mess from the millions of times she had gripped at it. As Kira inwardly sobbed at her pain her stomach let out a loud growl.

"This is insane! How does he expect me to memorize all of this?" Kira exclaimed motioning to the stack of books.

"I know a quote that might-"

"Seriously dad I don't need a history lesson to go with all this studying!" Kira interrupted with a roll of her eyes. Her father frowned a little affronted but kept his quote to himself. Once again Noshiko was out. The older Kitsune took her responsibilities seriously and was constantly meeting with Satomi and her pack for patrol. If she wasn't with Satomi and her pack, then she'd be talking over strategies and other things with the other members of the Parent pack.

As such Ken and Kira were usually home alone with only each other for company. Noshiko's absence had not helped things with Kira. In fact Kira was still rather mad at her mom, mostly because of how Noshiko never shared anything with her.

"And here I thought Danny was supposed to be a nice guy! This is torture" Kira muttered under her breath as she flipped through a book about weaponry and fire arms.

"I'm sure Danny has a reason, Kira" Ken reassured feeling a little amused at his daughter's plight.

Kira grumbled a bit before, trying once again to memorize the information before her. If Kira was to be honest, she was starting to feel a little intimidated over what to expect of this Nikolas character. So far she only knew that he had been Danny's mentor and he was Araiya's younger brother. From the little she manged to piece together, he was also a werewolf but thought like a fox. From the way Danny talked about him, he sounded cold, strict and like a workaholic. It was nerve wracking and Kira was slowly freaking herself out by thinking all sorts of worse case scenarios.

"I'm curious to see how much he's changed" Ken mused absently as he read one of the books Kira was supposed to be studying.

"Dad? Why do you sound like you know him?" Kira questioned curiously.

"I thought you knew? You're Mother mentored him and he used to be a student of mine" Ken replied a little surprised Kira had known.

It was then Kira remembered Araiya's comment.

_"After all who better to teach her than a wolf who thinks like a fox? Her mother being his mentor was just a bonus" _

"Tell me what you know!" Kira exclaimed, perhaps a little too desperately.

Ken was a little amused at the desperate panic Kira seemed to be but obliged.

He told her of how Nikolas Black had sought Noshiko and found them in New York when he was 14. How he badgered her for several days to take him on as a student before she caved. Ken explained that Nikolas had a knack for history and was strangely incredibly determined in his need to learn. There was a desperation in everything he did, almost like he had no time to relax or be idle. Ken thought he was too mature for a 14 year old and often he forgot that Nikolas was just a kid.

It was Noshiko who figured out Nikolas's parents were nowhere to be seen. The one time they had tried to question him about his family, was the first time Nikolas had ever heartlessly shut them out. If Ken was to be honest….. He pitied Nikolas Black all those years ago.

"What was wrong with him?" Kira asked seeing how sympathetic her dad looked. Ken eyed Kira with contemplation before deciding to voice his opinion on Nikolas Black.

"He wasn't a boy. Nikolas Black was no child when I met him but a hardened adult who shut the world out from his heart. He was cold and seemed to have only a single goal driving him forward. Something had happened to him and forced him to grow up at a young age. I suspect that's why your mother agreed to teach him" Ken shared.

Kira gnawed at her lip as the image of Nikolas Black morphed into that of a hardened child. Suddenly she felt less nervous and afraid and more determined. Nikolas sounded alone, and Kira wondered if his workaholic impression was a defence he developed to protect himself. She wondered what his drive was, wondered what fuelled his desperation for knowledge. Kira now found herself curious about what Nikolas Black was like and the secrets he hid.

Eyeing the books Danny had given her, Kira wondered if Danny knew. If the reason he respected his mentor so much was because he knew what he fought for. Kira was curious….. She had so many questions. As such she found the determination she needed to continue studying the books before her. She found herself wanting to prove herself to Nikolas Black and she didn't know why.

"No more whining… You can do this" Kira muttered to herself before diving back into the book before her.

**_*South America* _**

"Hurry your ass up Argent and stop lagging behind" Nik scowled as they trudged through the coverage of trees and mud.

Chris scowled with a glare from behind the 21 year old werewolf in front of him.

"Definitely Isabella's kid" Chris muttered before diligently following after the werewolf.

Nik ignored the hunter's mutterings having heard the repeated line several times at this point. Nik had no idea just what kind of friendship or whatever Chris had with his mother and he didn't care. He had more important things to do then think about something like that. Checking the map on his phone again, his annoyance increased further.

"How much further till we reach this meeting point?" Chris huffed annoyed at the 2 hour tramping trip they had basically accomplished.

"I swear to god Olly I'm going to kill you myself if this is another one of your wonky inventions gone wrong" Nik growled before flashing his glowing blue wolf eyes. Almost as soon as the words had left his lips, his head snapped to attention. Inhaling and flaring his nostrils, Nikolas casually put his phone away. His face turning marble cold and blank. Chris had been warned the minute he saw Nik stop. The hunter cocked his gun, finger ready on the trigger.

"I don't have time for this" Nik snarled before he let his claws extend and his fangs gleam.

From the coverage of trees a black blur burst from the bushes. So fast and quick that Chris missed his shot. Allowing Nikolas to become entangled, fighting against his attacker. Chris was taking aim once again, right on target and ready to shoot. However he was interrupted as an entanglement of wires wrapped around his gun and pulled it from his grasp. He turned to grab another of his weapons when the feel of cold metal pressed against his throat made him freeze.

"Be still, Hunter" A deep voice warned, pressing the blade harder against his skin.

"Nicky sure took his time!" A female voice sighed with mirth as she approached.

She looked to be the same age as Nik. Her hair was a ravenous Dark black and her skin was a fair shade. Her eyes were a yellowy brown. She wore a weird metal like device on her wrists and in her hands was his stolen gun. She had googles on her forehead and an amused smirk. She was also adorned in a dark blue coverall.

"Who are you?" Chris questioned with a hardened tone.

The girl smiled brightly before saluting him with two fingers and introducing herself.

"Oliva Black! But you can call me Olly. The one holding you at knife point would be Travis. We're Nicky's cousins, pleased to meet you."

Travis released Chris from his hold and folded his arms. Chris eyed Travis with a cold gaze that most often intimidated those who met his gaze. Travis had ravenous black hair but unlike Olly his eyes were the same grey Nik's eyes were. Travis was a lot more hostile compared to Olly. He was also only clad in a pair of shorts that were tattered almost to the point of no return. As well as barefoot.

"You must be Chris" Olly continued

"What the hell was that thing?" Chris asked instead referring to the big black blur that attacked Nik.

"She's faster than I thought if the hunter didn't catch her" Travis commented. Chris did not like the animalistic pride that gleamed in his eyes.

"If she holds out longer than 5 minutes against Nicky I'll give her my gloves she keeps eyeing out" Olly grinned

Just as soon as Olly had said that, that black blur came flying back into sight. Followed by a less than amused Nikolas whose eyes were blazing blue and his appearance ruffled. Chris felt his eyes widen in surprise as he realized that it had been a wolf. A Black wolf, one that looked almost identical to Derek's Full wolf form. Except instead of glowing blue eyes it was the usual golden yellow beta colour.

Chris knew exactly who that black blur was.

"I hate you!" Nik sneered towards the grinning Travis and Olly. In that time the black furred wolf stood back on its legs. Snarling and snapping its teeth before charging at Nik once again. As Nik wrestled with the wolf, Travis started calling out advice. His eyes changing into a glowing wolf blue as his excitement grew.

Chris found himself looking to the rather cheerful girl still standing by his side. Olly stopped her humming and looked to Chris with a tilted head. Seeing how skeptic and expectant the hunter was, Olly grinned cheekily.

"For the record, I'm 100% human" Olly reassured

Travis finally called time after watching the wolf get tossed about like a rag doll. It had been a one sided fight. The wolf had no chance of winning against Nik but that wasn't the point. Travis was incredibly pleased at what he saw, and it showed.

"You've just wasted 6 minutes of my life Trav!" Nikolas snapped before quickly whipping out one of his guns and shooting at his grinning cousin. Travis dodged the shot by crouching on all fours and somewhat wildly prowling tauntingly in front of Nik.

"Add on the 2 hours you and the hunter spent trying to get round Olly's new cloaking prototype. Another point to me Nicky boy!" Travis grinned his fangs gleaming.

Nikolas growled threateningly and the two looked just about ready to fight each other when a sneering voice interrupted.

"Just who the hell are you!?"

Nik turned his gaze to the now human werewolf. The teenager had dark black hair and dark brown eyes. Her eyebrows were rather expressive and the scowl on her face made her look grumpy. She showed no embarrassment in being naked, seemingly confident in her skin. Despite being female and only slightly similar to the man from his memories. Nik knew exactly who she was and he would be lying if he said he didn't hold some measure of dislike towards THAT family.

"You better be fucking worth the trip!" Nik sneered before turning tail and walking to the now revealed Bunker. Travis stifled a snicker at Nik's anger and Olly let out a sigh.

"Don't take it to heart Cora. It's not you, Nikolas is just being a grumpy old man" Olly reassured before following after Nik.

Chris raised an eyebrow at the exchange before muttering lowly.

"Didn't look like it to me"

Travis rolled his shoulders and shook his head. Moving closer to the hunter and the naked teen who were staring in the direction Nik and Olly had trudged off to.

"We're a screwed up Family" Travis started sending a warning glare at Cora who scoffed and muttered something that sounded like 'not like mine'. Chris already figured that much out, Nik never said but Chris was able to see. The small glares and scowling huffs, the occasional sneer he would say their name with. For whatever reason, Nik was not a fan of the Hale family.

"The Black family and the Hale family have history. Not a lot of us would ever give a helping hand to a Hale. Once upon a time the Hale's were hated by the Blacks just as much as the Argent's hated werewolves." Travis continued

"Why? What happened?" Cora questioned with a narrowed gaze. Travis eyed her for a few minutes before ignoring the question.

"It doesn't matter." He brushed off

"What changed? Why would the Blacks help now?" Chris asked instead causing Cora to distrustfully glare at him.

"A word of caution Hunter. Keeping the peace is something we Blacks do best… do not ask silly questions that may destroy it" Travis growled warningly. He then turned to Cora and let his eyes glow blue.

"Nik will not be nice to you. His sister is the only reason he's paying you any time of day. In fact Araiya is who you should thank for your training" Travis continued

"Why should I?" Cora glared looking ready for a fight

"Because if Araiya never befriended your uncle, Davian would have never told us to find you and teach you what we knew."

"Peter?" "Peter Hale?" Chris and Cora both exclaimed with skeptical surprise.

"Araiya considers him one of hers. Which means even though he's a Hale… those of the Black family who protect her….. Also protect him. It's both a blessing and a curse for you" Travis mused before smirking at Cora.

"Nikolas hates Peter Hale more than ever"

* * *

**Alright that was it for this update. **

**Cora, Nikolas and Chris are on their way. A mention of Theo and the Desert wolf. I'm working on the next chapter literally as soon as I finish posting this update. And I can promise you now that you will LOVE it.**

**Seriously Next Chapter will be worth the wait and You will all be like "FUCKING FINALLY!" **

**Thank you for the Faves, follows and reviews. **

**Any questions you just need to ask and I'll answer :) **


	37. Fcking Finally

**OMG, IT'S AN UPDATE!**

**I had major Writers block and truth be told I honestly am not satisfied with this chapter. I failed you all, this is crappy but the best of several. **

**Anyway I'll let you all read and will blab at the end. **

**Happy reading. (Another unedited Chapter btw)**

* * *

**_*Three Days Later*_**

**_*South America* _**

Cora glared at her phone as she aggressively packed her bags. It didn't take long before she was all set. Years of jumping from pack to pack taught her the pros of small luggage. Snatching her phone and hovering over the call icon, she struggled to do it. Chucking the device back on the bed, she scowled at it, as if it were to blame for her indecision. She didn't even know why she was finding it so hard to simply call Derek and let him know she was coming. She wasn't scared, no way, why would she be. The rumbling growl from her wolf caused her scowl to deepen.

Fine. She was…..apprehensive.

Informing him she was coming to Beacon Hills would no doubt make him suspicious. Especially since she'd fought him on the subject every time he asked her to visit. When she agreed to Travis and Olly's training she hadn't anticipated how hard keeping Derek in the dark would be. She didn't regret it, but she did regret not planning her reasons for suddenly turning up out of the blue. Not to mention all the times she ignored his phone calls.

Annoyed at the turmoil she felt, Cora snatched her phone up again and stuffed it into her back pack. Having kept Derek in the dark for so long, she saw no harm in making him wait just a little longer. She could deal with his reaction when she turned up on his doorstep. Until then she refused to think on the matter.

Due to her turmoil, she had forgotten that Nikolas hadn't turned up alone. Across from her, mimicking the narrowed eyed glare on her face was Chris. For whatever reason, Olly and Travis had figured it would be a good idea to room the hunter across from her.

"Argent" Cora greeted stiffly

Chris nodded in acknowledgment causing Cora to huff. The silence between them was slightly awkward and tense. In her defense, he was a hunter. Despite the 'truce', Chris shared with Scott McCall and her brother, Cora wouldn't be letting her guard down anytime soon. That didn't mean she hated the guy entirely. After all, he did help Derek out of some deep shit a couple of times. Which is why she spoke up, breaking the silence they usually left untouched.

"I heard about your daughter…."

Chris notably stiffened, his scent souring with a speck of spiced anger simmering beneath his grief. Cora pushed forward with her sentence, ignoring the spike of tension.

"I'm sorry" she finished

She held her ground when he turned to her. His eyes narrowed tightly, checking if she was sincere but Cora didn't falter. To a certain extent… she sympathised with him. Chris roughly muttered a thanks and the both of them turned from the other. Silence settled once again but it was lighter. Still awkward but not as tense.

As the two moved to find Nikolas so they could finally leave, Cora wondered just what her brother was up to.

* * *

**_*Beacon Hills: Derek's Loft*_**

_"Nngh….Der-Ah! Mmh!" she panted, tilting her head back and moaning in pleasure. Derek grinned and squeezed a little harder enjoying the surprised squeak. Her hips bucked, pushing closer to his hard on. _

_He loved the way her eyes gleamed. The shine of those enraged honey brown orbs spurring him to anger her more. He couldn't spare even a second, he had to have her. Taste her, hold her. She had to be his in every way. Like a man possessed he pulled her legs further apart and entered her roughly without warning. Enjoying how she stubbornly tried to silence her short scream of pleasure. _

_Her plump and full lips were red from how tightly she bit at them. Leaning over and never ceasing his thrusting, he kissed her. The both of them panting harshly as they devoured the taste of each other, sharing harsh breaths. _

_"Ah! Don't STO-AH! Nngh! OH Shit!" She cried out_

_He was close, so close. He pulled her tight and frantically chased the high she held from him. _

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

*SMASH*

Derek jolted up from his bed, half shifted and enraged as he glared at the broken alarm clock on his floor. The roar in his throat turned into an aggravated snarl as he flopped onto his back and smothered his face with his pillow. The sheet cool on his skin due to its flushed state.

Derek was two breaths away from a mental breakdown. His claws were digging into his palms and his teeth were clenched tightly together as he fought his wolf for control of their thoughts. For three days, THREE DAYS, he has had to fight his wolf for three days. Exhaustion was the just the tip of the iceberg for Derek.

Three days of heated dreams and cold showers. Three days of constant arguing with his wolf. Three days of hiding at the loft and refusing to leave. Three days of trying to stay awake. Three days of torture.

Derek had no clue what the hell was wrong with him. His only reprieve about his horrible situation was that Braeden had left before the dreams had started. What happened the morning of the first heated dream was a secret he was taking to the grave. This experience was proving to be worst then puberty had been.

'Idiot Human' his wolf snarled, conjuring the solution to their problem in his mind.

_'Nngh Derek I'm close' she warned between breaths. Derek smiled against her creamy pale skin and increased the speed of his actions. The sound of her gasping moans pure addiction_-**NO!**

'Murdered puppies, the smell of Rotten EGGS, Peter in a thong' Derek desperately thought, grossing himself out so thoroughly that last thought almost made him retch.

Trudging his way to the bathroom for a cold shower was now a habit.

Grumpy didn't even begin to describe his mood. Especially with his dreams against him. Derek hadn't woken up with boners this bad since high school. Under the cold spray, he repressed the urge to shiver and stood directly under it. Hoping that if he stayed there long enough a certain body part of his, would stop betraying him and finally learn to stay the fuck down.

Despite his efforts, he could still picture her soft skin as well as warm body next to him. Still imagine the feeling of her lips against his and the way his heart clenched with satisfaction. He liked the thought of waking up in the morning to seeing his bed filled with more than just him.

It had been three days….and Derek was growing tired of lying to himself.

Turning the shower off Derek only bothered to pull on pants. Still mulling over his thoughts. He was warming up for his morning workout when his phone began to ring. Casting a quick check and taking note that it was Stiles, he ignored it. The constant ringing was easy enough to push out as he completed his sit ups. It was only when the ringtone changed, to someone other than Stiles calling him, did Derek bother to answer.

"What!?" He bluntly growled, putting the call on speaker and switching to push-ups.

"SON OF A-"

"Stiles called you" Malia spoke. Her tone slightly disproving but at the same time uncaring. Derek smirked as he heard Stiles cursing him out in the background and ranting out loud to himself. It was the little things that tended to brighten his day.

"Scott wants to call a pack meeting tonight at the loft" Stiles informed when he finally calmed down enough.

"No" Derek instantly shot back

"Wha-NO? Why not?!Dude-"

"I said no and I mean it!" Derek snapped all the while glaring at the phone. He had no doubt that Stiles was most likely doing the same on the other side.

"You can't keep having Liam make up excuses for you! I don't know what the hell you've been doing up in that loft but it's been THREE days! Geez between you and Araiya it's like the two of you got together and planned this!" Stiles complained

"What happened to Araiya?" Derek quickly asked. Wincing at the amount of concern and desperation his voice held. He relaxed a little as Stiles didn't falter and continued to speak.

"Peter and she got into an argument and he's been avoiding the Mansion like the plague."

As Stiles continued to prattle on about something else, Derek stopped listening. Instead, he found himself wondering just what Peter and Araiya could have possibly fought about. He couldn't recall a time where Peter had ever avoided Araiya after a fight. Not for three days, their arguments in the past would only ever last minutes. When his wolf started to whine with want to check on her, Derek shook his head and chased the thoughts away. No, he didn't care. He didn't want to know and it was none of his business what Araiya and Peter did anyway.

Even he couldn't deny how weak his protests sounded. He really was pathetic.

"I'm assuming your silence means YES and I can tell Scott you said yes! Okay, thanks, Derek BYE!" Stiles rushed

"If you want to be ripped in two go ahead"

"It's not like you're doing anything!" Stiles complained

"You don't know that"

"Wait….. Does that mean you actually have plans for once?" the shock in Stiles' voice was insulting.

"Yes" He lied through gritted teeth as he glared at the loft floor

"Liar!" Stiles and Malia responded in unison.

Derek then glared at his phone, having forgotten that Malia was probably listening.

"HAH! CALLED IT!" Stiles cheered smugly

"My answers still NO!" He snarled

Whatever Stiles was probably going to say was cut off, and Derek heard the sound of shuffling.

"You're hiding something" Malia's suspicious voice sounded over. If Derek strained his hearing enough he could even hear a touch of concern in her tone. They both ignored Stiles' yelped cry of 'really!'

Derek clenched his jaw, exhaling harshly through his nose and glaring at the wall in front of him.

"Derek?" Stiles called. The pushiness in his voice missing and replaced with worry. Derek sighed but finally settled on an answer.

"I need space"

It was a weak excuse. He knew it, Stiles knew it, he bet even Malia knew it. The stilted silence from the two confirmed it. When he heard Stiles loud groaning sigh, he knew that the conversation was over.

"Fine. I'll tell Scott" Stiles conceded all the while grumbling under his breath.

Assuming Stiles was going to hang up, Derek moved to go back to his workout only to stop in surprise.

"Derek, are you okay?" Malia questioned

It was silly but… Derek felt stunned at the question. For some reason, he hadn't expected Malia to want to talk to him herself. Nor did he expect her to ask for his well-being. Swallowing at the tightness of his throat, Derek fumbled to answer.

"I'm fine"

If his answer was a little shaky, his tone a little too light, Malia didn't say. Instead, he heard movement and assumed she had just nodded her head before she said a simple 'okay' and hung up. He remained listening to the dial tone for a bit before finally putting his phone down. His chest felt tight and his hands clammy. For the first time in three days, Derek felt something other than sexual frustration.

He hadn't realised just how long it's been since a family member had asked how he felt. A thankful smile appeared on his lips as the warmth in his chest spread. He'd forgotten just how good it had felt.

Despite his morning dream, so far his day appeared to be off to a good start. The tension and frustration he had been feeling, less intense, and he felt rather appeased. It was a welcome change to his recent routine. Which is why he should have expected something horrible to happen. He had let his guard down, allowed himself to get too relaxed. So when he heard the tell-tale sounds of an approaching visitor, he actually bothered to greet them.

He didn't, however, expect the vampire, grinning obnoxiously and cheerfully greeting him like they were old friends.

"Brilliant Morning wouldn't you say?"

Derek looked to the owner with a fierce glare that would have scared the scariest of creatures.

"Boy, Peter wasn't kidding when he said you're a walking pit of grumpy pouts and baby glares" Lazarus muttered from his place by the door.

Lazarus ignored the fanged snarl on Derek's lips and began to study the wolf, examining him from head to toe. He took note of Derek's sweaty physique and tense shoulders. Studied the dark circles that formed under his eyes and the slightly gaunt cheeks covered in a bearded scruff. Having finished his examination of the werewolf before him, the vampire found himself grinning. Derek didn't like the chill of discomfort that traveled down his spine at the sight.

"Once again I'm surprised. When you live as long as I have, such a feeling becomes rather rare. More so when you work for the Blacks" Lazarus snickered softly

Derek just continued to glare and when it was clear he had nothing to share, Lazarus sighed.

"Are you always so silent?" The vampire pouted

"What do you want?"

If there was one thing having Peter for an uncle has taught Derek, it was how to tell when someone wanted something. With how frustrated the past 3 days have been for Derek he welcomed the opportunity for a distraction. The only caution he had was due to just who was offering.

Derek didn't like vampires, too many horror stories from Laura as a kid had him permanently wary of the species. Their lifestyle disturbed him a little too. It was only thanks to his father that Derek was willing to listen. Adam Hale was a firm believer in giving everyone a chance till proof is given of their deception.

Lazarus only arched an eyebrow but otherwise succumbed to Derek's question. Dawning a serious expression that looked daunting, the vampire started to speak. Knowing that these next words he spoke would entice the wolf more than ever.

"It's about Araiya"

It took but a second before Derek moved to allow Lazarus into the loft. All the while Lazarus had to keep from letting the blinding grin he wanted to express from surfacing.

* * *

**_*Augusta's Mansion* _**

Jackson rubbed at his face in effort to fully wake himself up. His sleep once again troubled and restless. Remembering the reason for his troubles, Jackson felt the stirring of anger in his chest. Not wanting to be angry so early, he stifled the emotion until it fizzled into non-existence. Padding his way to the kitchen the risings of hope filled his chest only to disappear after a sniff of the air. The sleepy drowse of exhaustion on his face gave way to irritation tinged with worry.

It had been three days…..

Three days…since Araiya last cooked or even stepped foot into the kitchen.

"Fucking Peter" Jackson sneered as he wrenched open the fridge. Grabbing the milk, he drank straight from the bottle, not bothering to use a glass. Slamming the fridge shut, he narrowed his eyes at the other occupant in the room.

"When did you get here?" The blonde wolf spat with an irritated glare to match.

"I have a key" Danny quipped back not bothering to rise to Jackson's prodding. Jackson only huffed before drinking some more milk and leaning against the bench. The mansion was quiet, a weird quiet that felt wrong. Jackson could hear Jeff, awake and working on something in the office. He could hear Danny's scribbling as he took notes from a large book on lore and myths. Other than that the mansion was pretty much silent.

"Don't tell me Lahey ditched you to kiss McCall's ass again" Jackson taunted

Danny ignored the harsh tone of his words. Familiar enough with Jackson to know what he really meant to say. Keeping his air of calm and tranquility he continued to work only sparing a brief shrug.

"Be careful Jackson someone might think you're jealous"

Jackson scoffed but said nothing more and Danny hid his smile. As the two friends reacquainted themselves with each other's presence, Jackson looked over Danny's work. Reading a bit of the information, his lips tugged downwards into a frown. Pulling one of the books closer and flipping through, a look of surprise adorned his face.

"Hell hounds? Why would Nik need information on Hell hounds?"

Deciding to take a break, Danny rolled his neck and flexed his fingers. Reaching for an apple from the fruit bowl, he bit into it and thought on what to say. Nikolas Black never liked to waste time or his efforts unless he deemed them necessary. A lesson Jackson and Danny had to learn the hard way (mostly Jackson). There's a reason why Danny never questioned Nik's orders or demands.

"Got a phone call this morning. He wants an in depth report on everything connected to Hell hounds, the Gate and its relationship with Death. He went as far as calling it top priority"

Jackson's eyes narrowed before ultimately dismissing the topic. In the teen wolf's eyes, Araiya's youngest brother was a sadistic nerd with OCD tendencies. Jackson would've stated such opinion out loud but he wasn't suicidal. Danny had high respect for the youngest Black sibling and insulting the guy would only make Danny annoyed. With Araiya already in a less than pleasant mood, adding Danny to the list would just make things worse. For on his own sake, Jackson kept his mouth shut.

Letting the silence grow between them, Jackson subtly relished in his pack brother's scent. Letting the familiar smell of Armani and fresh mint invade his senses. Jackson's wolf let out a pleased growl at the returned presence of their pack brother. Neither Jackson nor his wolf were happy over Danny's absence from the mansion. The possibility that Danny could be attacked or worse with him not close by, irritated his instincts. Knowing that Lahey was with him only appeased Jackson and his wolf by a miniscule inch. If Jackson could he would add Danny and Lahey's current location to his patrol but he couldn't. Not with whatever their latest monster was, currently targeting Araiya. Anyone notably close to her were targets and Danny was safest with Lahey.

"You seem distracted" Danny commented as he flipped through another book

"Peter's been AWOL and Araiya's not come out of her room for three days" Jackson growled

He slammed the milk bottle onto the table with an angry huff. Danny's only response was to move his books closer and out of Jackson's way. In case the wolf managed to damage his sources with another careless bout.

"Peter called Davian. You know what's she's like when she gets in trouble from him" Danny sighed a little annoyed at Jackson's complaint.

"Didn't take him to be a snitch" Jackson sneered, the silent 'when it comes to her' was left unspoken.

Danny was…. Annoyed. His patience for Jackson's complaints were already worn thin as it was. As much as he tried to temper himself, adopting the aloof casualty and mask of calm tranquility, his annoyance only continued to grow. Whilst Jackson had been trained by Araiya to master the ins and outs of emotive capabilities, Danny was trained to be his combative equal. At the start, Danny had his doubts especially due to him being human and Jackson a werewolf. In no way could he have been able to reach the same level as Jackson. Nikolas showed him otherwise.

Where Jackson lacked, Danny excelled. Their strengths were parried with the other's weakness. Their teamwork was flawless and at times it almost scared Danny, how dangerous they could be. Their training under the Black siblings changed them. They weren't the same pair of teenagers running away from Beacon Hills and its horrors. They were different, more centered and sure of themselves. They were more than who they used to be… only…. Jackson was still an ass and Danny was still his best friend.

"What are you thinking?" Jackson demanded his nostrils flaring at the change in Danny's chemo scent.

Danny stared at Jackson for a few seconds before scoffing and rolling his eyes. Pushing the books in front of him out the way, just in case Jackson threw another tantrum. It really sucked sometimes being best friends with a jackass werewolf. Watching as Jackson tensed, Danny knew the next couple of minutes were going to be exhausting.

"If you have something to say just say it" Jackson spat, eyes flashing blue with agitation.

"I have plenty to say, where do you want me to start?" Danny shrugged, keeping calm.

Jackson actively growled, whilst in his mind he cursed Nikolas Black for teaching Danny how to control his emotions. It was harder to get a read on him even though he was still a human. Although Jackson was a werewolf an angry Danny still spooked the shit out him.

"We could talk about Isaac, maybe Scott."

Jackson really didn't want to talk at all actually.

Danny leaned forward resting his head on his fist and stared at Jackson. Jackson already began chanting in his head. Hoping with all his might Danny wouldn't say it. Wouldn't bring it up. Just as Jackson began to believe that Danny wasn't gong say anything, his hope was dashed.

"You kissed Lydia"

Fuck.

"I can explain-"

"I don't need you to explain Jackson" Danny cut off, his tone filled with annoyance. Jackson visibly tightened his grip on the bench. Digging into it with his fingers, but neither teen reacted when the resounding 'crack' rang in the silence. After a few minutes of silence, Danny sighed and began to pack up his books. Stacking them one by one and ignoring Jackson's tense form.

"We've been gone for a long while Jackson." Danny began

Jackson winced at the aura Danny was exuding.

"And I get it."

Danny straightened and leveled his stare at Jackson. Making sure the teen wolf didn't miss the sincerity in his eyes. His expression hard and unwavering.

"I just really hope you know what you're doing"

Jackson once again winced at the emotions he felt. His head kept low as Danny moved to leave. Just before Danny could move past him. Jackson finally found the words to speak.

"I'm not-…..It's not like that"

Danny said nothing, only reached around the wolf to grab a fruit and leave. As he left Jackson to think on his words, Danny finally released the tensed breath he held back. Despite what most people thought, Danny was not a nice person. He himself knew just how cruel he could be, rarely ever did he genuinely like someone. He had learnt a long time ago that people lie and even the people you trust could hurt you. Although he hadn't spoken against Jackson's behavior towards Peter, Danny could understand why Peter had done what he did. Jackson and Araiya were a lot alike and Peter was her Best friend. While he wasn't a psychotic werewolf who went on a murdering spree, Danny could relate.

There was a lot of things Danny would do for Jackson. So whilst he liked Lydia….he wasn't blind to the truth. Jackson may love her but the both of them were toxic to each other. Should she and Jackson get back together, Danny was afraid of what it could do to the teen wolf. The state Jackson had been in, before Araiya had taught him still gave Danny nightmares. Jackson had been on the edge of gone. On the edge of….. No.

Inhaling deeply Danny moved away from where his thoughts were leading. Reassuring himself, best he could with the bloody promise Jackson had given him. Either way, Lydia and Jackson just couldn't go back to being how they were. Danny wouldn't let them. Not after what happened last time. He refused to risk it, once was enough. He was going to make sure there was no chance of what he saw in London happening again. Even if Jackson hated him for it.

Collapsing onto his bed, Danny groaned. Exhausted from the thoughts in his head he opted to take a nap. He needed to stop thinking, or else he'd grow upset. Sighing he closed his eyes, and paced his breathing. Letting his thoughts fall away and embracing sleep.

* * *

Araiya's Pov

The light from my phone screen was the only bright thing in my room. The curtains were tightly shut, blocking the sunlight from entering. It was stuffy, dark and every bit gloomy, very much like my mood.

It's been three days… and Peter was still ignoring me.

The first day had been the easiest. Still riled up from the argument and accusations it didn't bother me when he had stormed out. Leaving after a condescending sneer and a piercing statement that stung like the colds icy breath. My temper had been hot, fierce and oh so stubbornly blind. It had been easy to ignore the guilt and shame, easy to have said what I had and not care.

With the second day came the remorse. The realization of what I had done, and why Peter had been angry, sinking in. The heat of my anger dulling into sluggish upset. The second day was when the silence began to grow. Where the silence watered my guilt, shame and remorse. Only when Jeff had informed me, from the other side of my door, did I learn that Peter had yet to come home. Where my phone call went ignored and my texts unanswered. He was fine, safe but still mad, the only thing he let me know through our shared link. The second day, Peter didn't come home.

The third was the worst. The silence gave way to my thoughts, allowing my panic to grow and the fear. The fear that Peter was never coming back, that I drove him away. The scary admission that it had been too long since we'd been separated. That time had changed us from how we used to be and that he HATED me. The possibility that I drove him away. The third day was the darkest.

My mind was quiet, as even my beast and caged other were ignoring me. Both of them blaming me for my pack brother's desertion. A truth I didn't bother to deny because it was my fault. If I hadn't snuck out to answer Scott's call, Peter wouldn't have been mad. We wouldn't have argued. We wouldn't have been so mad and say what we had.

Today was the fourth and I was growing numb.

My vision blurred and I groaned deliriously. Forcing myself upright, I sipped at my water bottle, ignoring the fatigue and dizziness. I was still too weak from the incident by the lake and my cheek still ached from Scott's lash out by the Nemeton. The knocking on my door just increased the headache but as usual I ignored it.

"For fucks sake Raiya stop sulking and get out from there!" Jackson roared angrily.

The knocking turned into loud rams and something told me that Jackson was attempting to break the door down. It was wasted effort, my room was protected with spells and runes. Designed to keep people out if I wanted to. A necessity due to the nightmares and my screams.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I heard Jeff shout

I could hear him arguing with Jackson and the thought almost made me want to smile. I didn't but I'm pretty sure I would've if I had the strength. As their words blurred into muffled noise, I curled closer into my fluffy furry blanket. The warmth and comfort it gave me chased the dark thoughts of my mind away. Again I pondered on where the blanket came from and who had given it to me.

_I was in a room. There was muffled yelling somewhere and whoever it was sounded angry. My head stayed low and the cold caused Goosebumps to rise on my flesh. My skin felt sticky and my nose twitched at the smell of me. I was young, small, still a child. _

_"Who are you?" a squeaky voice questioned but I didn't look. _

_My gaze remained on my shoes. It was dirty with mud and grime and needed a good clean. There was movement and they came closer. Creeping slowly as if to say they meant no harm. _

_"You smell really really sad" the voice whispered softly _

_I made no movement, just continued to stare at my shoes. There was a fidgeting sound and movement from the voice before it stopped. Small sock covered feet with little puppies stood in front of me and I knew it belonged to the voice. Another shuffle and something wrapped around me. It was warm, so warm and comforting on my tiny frame. Soft and furry like an open cuddle from a huge teddy bear. I lost myself to the warmth of the material and cuddled it closer. Inhaling the home like scent it exuded and felt the cold disappear. The sock covered feet moved closer and I felt arms wrap around me in a hug. _

_"It's a magic blanket. It chases away all the bad things and makes you happy. You can have it" The squeaky voice whispered like it was sad. Almost as if it felt sorry for me and cared. _

_"Why?" my own squeaky whisper asked. Confused but not curious enough to lift my head and see who was speaking to me. _

_"Because you're sad" _

_It shouldn't have been so simple. Yet it was, and for whatever reason I accepted it. I don't know how long but, we stood there. Quiet and still but warm. The fluffy furry material chasing away the sadness and the mysterious voice, hugging me. It was weird, strange and utterly confusing. Yet perhaps the strangest thing of all was what the mysterious voice made me feel. _

_The muffled yelling had stopped and the voice let me go. Prattling something that was ignored due to my confused emotions. I moved to hold them still and make them stay but was too slow. The fluffy furry blanket was still wrapped around me, keeping me comforted and warm but the voice had gone. My confusion stuck with me even when I was returned home and surrounded by my brothers. The blanket cuddled closely as I wondered. _

_Just who was that voice? _

_But most of all…_

_Why did he feel like home?_

"-such a goddamn stubborn idiot Raiya. Can't believe you….I swear to god….The two of you so fucking deserve each other…."

Groggily I squinted at the figure in front of me. It took a while as the light hurt my eyes after so long in the dark. There was a breeze which told me my window was open. My mouth was forced open and water was poured into it, forcing me to drink or choke. Satisfied, the glass was taken away and a semblance of energy returned. My mind was still a bit foggy but it cleared enough for me to think.

"April? How did you get in?" I rasped, my throat sore and voice gravelly from the lack of use. The hazy dream fading from mind.

* * *

If there was to be one thing April hated about Peter's plan, it was this. The hybrid had seen Araiya at her worst, had watched her and tried to fix her as best she could. Since coming to Beacon Hills and seeing Araiya interact with Peter and the teenagers, she held mixed feelings towards them. Logically, April saw how great they helped heal Araiya. She understood why and she loved them for that. At the same time she hated them because they were blind. So blind to how much power they held over her.

Cupids rarely ever feel hatred towards things, the emotion went against their very nature. Even as a hybrid, April struggled with the emotion. But it was the only word that described her feelings. Although it was physically and emotionally hard for April to accept this part of the plan, she couldn't deny it was necessary.

It was perhaps the biggest reason as to why Peter's plan is most likely to work in comparison to all her previous attempts. April intensely studied the picture Araiya made and it hurt. The lack of nutrition was evident and Araiya's dull expression exposed how weak she was. Three days without a proper anchor was already taking its toll.

"You didn't seriously think Davian would let you ward and lock yourself in your room without a key, did you?"

April painted a smile on her lips and a teasing gleam in her eyes. Yet the softness of her tone gave way to pity and worry.

"Why are you here?"

"Davian called, it's been three days. He thought three days of sulking was enough of a punishment"

She watched Araiya pick herself up and lean back against the headboard. Petting the blanket in her grip and hugging it tight. Whilst her boss loved his siblings and would do anything for them, he was no stranger to tough love. April feared Davian just as much as she praised him. The fact that he agreed to Peter's plan had been the first time, April questioned his love for Araiya.

"I need to apologize to Peter" Araiya whispered

Despite everything, Peter's plan was working. It took three days to put into place and set up. Three days of watching Derek go crazy with heated dreams and sexual dissatisfaction. Three days of waiting for Araiya to be emotionally available enough to create an emotional link with someone other than Peter. Now finally, FINALLY the last few steps were coming into play.

It was her turn to do her part and April could not screw up.

"What you NEED is a drink!" April chirped letting the smile on her face grow wide.

"April-"

"NOPE! Davian wants Laz and I out of town by morning so you are giving me a farewell outing"

"April I-"

"Nah ah, we are going to dance, get drunk and have fun. There is nothing you can say that will change my mind."

"But I-"

"NO! We're going and that's final Raiya"

The two eyed one another stubbornly. It was a battle of wits and unfortunately for Araiya, she was too tired to really go against the hybrid. Spotting the weakening defense, April persisted on. Pouting her lips and widening her eyes with earnest begging.

"How do you think Peter will react if he saw you like this!?"

Araiya looked like shit, and that was no joke. If Peter saw her, Araiya knew there was a slim but sure chance he'd get angry or worse…. He'd feel responsible. It was the only reason she conceded and gave the barest nods of defeat.

"Fine. I'll wait. But I'm not nearly well enough to go out tonight anyway" Araiya pointed out. Instead of relaxing a wave of unease overcame her, growing greater with how satisfied and smug April looked.

"It's a good thing I've got this then!"

The half cupid pulled out a bottle filled with a specific type of pill. Specially medicated pills that Araiya was incredibly familiar with. In the past they had been her saviour. Today however they would be her enemy. The pills were similar to soldier pills, filled with nutrients and energy restoration powders. The worse off you were, the more you'd have taken every few hours. Araiya had once upon a time lived off the stupid thing for 2 months. Whilst the pill didn't return any of the weight she had lost it would definitely return the Three days' worth of nutrients she neglected.

"How much do I need?" Araiya grumbled as she snatched the pills and water. Resigned to her fate and simply too exhausted to really argue.

April beamed and chirpily made her way to Araiya's wardrobe. Looking through the clothes Peter had bought her whilst absently answering the question.

"Two pills every hour should do."

On some level, April felt incredibly guilty for having agreed to Peter's plan. Only she had waited so long for this to happen and she was finally feeling desperate. The cupid in her hated the amount of manipulation they were doing. Felt disgusted for having to get Araiya into this weak and vulnerable state and drive Derek mad with jealousy and desire. At the same time April thought the two deserved it for being so stubbornly stupid. The saying 'love is blind' almost seemed to be invented by the two.

Recalling her previous exclaim at their meeting, April inwardly sighed. They really were horrible people. Something that was entirely accurate, as working with Davian had long ago ruined them from any saintly title. Peeking over at Araiya once more, April reminded herself of how lonely Araiya was. Remembering all the reasons as to why Derek and Araiya were perfect for each other and how they would benefit from Peter's plan.

Feeling better, April began to hum.

At the end of the day, the past three days were to be considered a necessary evil. After all as the other saying goes 'All is fair in love and war'.

* * *

_***Derek's Loft* **_

Derek didn't move, and his face held no expression as Lazarus finished speaking. His arms remained crossed against his chest, straining his shirt slightly. Other than that, nothing else indicated that Lazarus's words had any effect on him. Silence began to build between the two, so much that one could call it tense, until finally….

"Why did you tell me this?"

Lazarus smirked at the deep tone the werewolf spoke with. Despite Derek's stiff mask of no emotion, the vampire knew exactly what his words had done. Keeping a grin on his lips, Lazarus exaggerated his sigh with a careless shrug.

"With April gone, we wanted someone to watch out for her. Sure, Peter is here but the guy did just get out of an asylum. Davian would feel a lot better if he had a second pair of eyes watching for his sister"

Dawning a semi-serious frown, Lazarus continued to speak, almost in afterthought.

"Although it would be interesting to see how Peter would react when he hears the news. Then again Araiya probably doesn't want him to know. Can never tell with her. Araiya's always been good at keeping things to herself. Heh! No wonder she was chosen to be Keeper, even if it's just temporary."

Derek still didn't move even as Lazarus stood directly across from him.

"Did she agree?"

The words were spoken through gritted teeth. Almost reluctantly, as if Lazarus had squeezed them out of Derek. It took everything the vampire had to suppress his laughter. Giving Derek a look filled with sympathy, Lazarus lowly spoke his response.

"She's ignoring it."

The vampire could tell that his answer was no way any comfort for the wolf. Which was a good thing.

"It's the only other way the council would spare her life. Although, I'm sure the fact that she's been on the run for the past 8 years speaks on how keen she is on that condition" Lazarus hummed

When Derek gave no indication that he had anything else to say, Lazarus decided now was the perfect time to take his leave. Just before he left, he thought to give one last statement.

"If it helps anything…. I've met him."

Derek's head snapped up at Lazarus's words and the glare of his eyes eerily strong. Lazarus ignored him and musingly continued to voice his thoughts.

"I have no doubt that the minute he see's Araiya…. He'd claim her for himself. Seemed like the type who'd take what he wants you know."

Lazarus turned to the green eyed wolf and pointedly met his gaze. Adding a mocking smirk to his features just for the hell of it. Pissing the werewolf off even more.

"She needs someone like that, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if he marked her as his"

Derek visibly froze, and Lazarus would swear on his life that wolf stopped breathing for those few minutes.

Having said that, Lazarus bid a quick farewell and closed the door behind him. He walked away slowly, simply listening to hear the result of his work. Derek was lucky there weren't many neighbors near the loft. Especially with the loud angry roar he released followed by the sounds of things breaking.

Once again the vampire found himself praising Peter Hale. The man was a genius….. Perhaps short of insane but none the less a genius. It was fascinating, as well as frightening, how well the man planned. It took three days only three and yet he achieved more than April ever could in 10 years.

At first, they all had doubts on whether Peter's plan would work. But having completed his part, Lazarus could already see results. Having Richard and Braeden leave earlier than expected, Secretly hiding racine de luxure (aka lust root) all over Derek's loft. The poor guy looked exhausted and Lazarus couldn't blame him. April had used the plant on him enough times over the years to know just how frustrating those types of dreams can leave a guy.

Lazarus smirked… he had no doubt that Derek had bought his lie concerning Araiya's imaginary fiancé. The aged old vampire refrained from laughing out loud once again as he reflected on Peter's match making scheme.

April was right…..they were horrible people.

* * *

**_*Derek's loft (Later that evening)* _**

*punch* * punch* *kick*

*punch* *punch* * kick*

_"What are you doing here Hale?" _

*punch* *punch* *kick*

_"Mmh…" She moaned against his lips. _

_Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair loosely and his arms wound themselves tightly around her waist. Pulling back a bit to allow them both a moment to catch their breaths, it wasn't long before his lips were back to worshipping her skin._

*PUNCH * *PUNCH* *KICK*

_Reaching for the hand in his hair he quickly pulled it away and restrained them above her head. With her arms restrained she struggled in his grip. Body writhing in attempt to gain a semblance of control. _

***PUNCH * *PUNCH* *KICK* **

_Gripping her thigh he wrapped it around his waist and began to grind into her. His actions earning himself a breathless gasp followed by an elicit moan as he pressed against her heat. _

_He moved his mouth back to her neck, intent on devouring her and leaving his claim. His teeth grazed her neck and her breath hitched with excitement. He licked at her neck with his tongue, enjoying the light thump of her pulse. She was his, all his. Her body screamed and called to him and he loved it. Fuck, he was never letting her go. _

**_MINE!_**_ He needed to show her, **CLAIM HER. MINE! ONLY HIS, ENTIRELY HIS**. His lips parted and his teeth grazed her flesh. She was-_

_"She's engaged Derek." _

No.

_"He would claim her" _

***PUNCH ***

_"She needs someone like that" _

NO.

***PUNCH ***

_"S**hE's** **NoT **Yo**U**rS."_

Derek released an angry roar and gave a mighty kick. Dislodging the bag with enough force to crack the wall it hit. He angrily heaved in attempt to catch his breath but the anger was too great. His mentality was weak. Everything was just too much. His senses overloaded and the loud demands of his wolf overwhelmed him.

After three days, Derek had run out of reasons to say no.

The wolf relished in the control it finally gained.

It had been too long. Much too long since it last had control and it would not be given back so freely. The wolf sneered at its human's disagreement. Idiot Human had no right to have control. Idiot Human made too many mistakes. First with Human girl _[Paige]_, second with Pack _[Mom, Dad, I'm sorry]_, third as Alpha _[Erica, Boyd, I didn't mean to]_, too many mistakes to list. The wolf snarled in satisfaction at its human's silence.

Crouching on all fours, the wolf raised its head and let out a howl. Grinning sharply at how it echoed through the night. Not long after the wolf had let out its call, the buzzing ringing of Derek's mobile could be heard. [_Answer it!_] The wolf prowled with a heavy scowl on its face and picked up the phone. The caller id read Scott's name and the wolf scoffed. Glaring at the phone, the wolf bared its teeth in irritation.

[_Answer it!_] Its idiot human snapped but the wolf only growled in response. Clenching its grip on the phone tighter, feeling satisfaction as the screen cracked and the ringing muffled. [_ANSWER IT!_] Why should the wolf answer? [_Scott's the ALPHA! You have to answer the phone!_] The wolf barked out a mocking laugh and crushed the phone. Eyes glowing bright beta blue with a sharp sneer on its lips. Had anyone else been there to witness the wolf's glowing eyes, they would have noted the brief flash of purple that disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Not my Alpha" the wolf snarled out before crouching on all fours and leaving the loft.

Wolves were wild. They were never tamed.

Too long has The Wolf let its idiot human choose their way.

Lifting its head and howling to the sky, the wolf could barely contain the thrilling anticipation it felt.

Tonight they will hunt.

Tonight the wolf would remind its idiot human what they were.

But most of all, after so long a wait, tonight the wolf will finally claim **_HER!_**

Fucking finally.

* * *

**_*Club Ambrosia* _**

Araiya let out a less than polite belch. Showing no care at the disgust the man beside her gave at the rude and rather disgusting habit. Too caught up in her own thoughts and woes, Araiya just tapped her glass on the bar and motioned for Mike to top her up.

"Don't you think you should take it easy Rai?" Mike chuckled, despite obeying her silent command, and refilling her glass.

The honey brown eyed girl just huffed sulkily and tossed her head back with a moan. Her wild mane of wavy curls calling for attention with how prettily it moved with the action. The somewhat pained groan she gave as well, only aided to the fantasies of her audience. Mike slighted his head subtly calling for security as another side-lined male moved to approach Araiya.

If Araiya noticed how isolated she was, she had yet to say anything. The club was rather packed, filled with a good mix of supernatural beings and humans alike. Mike had to give his sister some credit, with the mood Araiya was in, it must not have been easy getting her here.

"Your sister is evil Mike" Araiya complained

Mike didn't even bother to hide his snort or mocking smirk. He briefly wondered if she was purposely forgetting the fact her best friend was Peter Hale and her brother was Davian Black. April was nothing compared to them. His amusement only grew at the fact she literally had no idea just what they were up to.

Unlike the others who were still in doubt, he knew the plan would work. His gut was practically preening with anticipated success. Mike's role was to babysit the oblivious Araiya until her green eyed wolf came for her. Despite how easy his contribution had initially sounded, Mike was starting to think he had the hardest job.

Babysitting Araiya until her idiot wolf arrived was proving stressful. Not because of her but because of everyone AROUND her. Mike couldn't hide his disgust at his gender even if he tried. He did not like how they salivated after her with their eyes. The entire club almost reeked off lust for his currently self-Absorbed friend. If it weren't for his foresight and intuition, more than half the men in the room would be dead or dying. Most likely amputated and in need of long term hospital care.

"April just wanted you to cheer up. You're always a guilt filled downer when you get in trouble from Davian." Mike shrugged, hiding his pointed finger as another male made moves to approach. Normally any signs of intended flirtation with Araiya wouldn't warrant a ping on his super senses. Then again, this was the first time Araiya had ever went out to a club dressed as she had.

April really went all out which was both good and bad.

"If she really wanted to cheer me up she would have let me drink" Araiya grumbled. Her intended scowl looked more like a pout. She looked sinfully cute as she sulkily drank her chocolate milk. Hollowing her cheeks in a way that tempted even Mike to turn straight for a night in her bed. He couldn't even tell her to stop because he knew she wasn't doing it on purpose.

"I mean seriously, what kind of person goes out to the club, sits at the bar just to drink milk!" She whined.

"The kind that needs to be sober for the rest of the night" Mike replied, distracting himself with thoughts of his boyfriend and reminding himself why he loved dick.

Araiya narrowed her eyes and leaned forward, even going as far as to grab Mike by his vest. Dragging him closer so their faces were inches apart. There was a crashing sound behind her that she ignored.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm being set up?"

Mike snorted mockingly and his smile turned sly.

"For a genius you're pretty slow on the uptake"

* * *

Araiya's Pov

Before I could respond to his jab, my body locked up and a shiver of something ran through me. In the back of mind I _FELT_ my beast and caged other suddenly perk up in alert and excitement. That did nothing to soothe me at all. Instead it put me on edge and for whatever reason I wanted to run.

**_'NO!'_** both creatures roared

They both began to fight for control and it took quite a bit to keep them back. My eyes couldn't stop darting around the room, glossing over everyone and looking for whoever was calling for me. I had released Mike and instead looked round the room using my nose and ears to find whatever it was.

"Looking for me beautiful?"

He was blond, with blue eyes like the sea. Yet it wasn't the looks that had me sneering and pushing him away. It was the disgust that overcame me along with the snarling from both my creatures.

**"Move!" **My voice had changed and my eyes- I knew they were changing colour.

"Back off I saw her first"

This one had black hair and eyes the colour of coffee. He was wrong too. His arm brushed over my shoulders as he moved to yank me into his hold. Possessively as if he had a claim over me. It was unexpected, a surprise; a shock really.

My creatures took over and I was no longer in control. Swiftly freeing us from the unworthy male and warning him not to touch.

'What are you doing!?' I questioned. Not angry just incredibly confused, my creatures simply reassured me gently. My caged other wrapped herself around me in a soothing embrace whilst my beast took over our body.

**_"He's here!" _**My creatures purred looking to Mike who only smirked with a nod. Our eyes were bright, glowing oddly in the dark of the club. I wanted to ask questions but trusted my creatures and Mike enough to let it play out. Rarely ever did my creatures take over unless it was for my best interests.

**'Human must not run.'**

My caged other cooed gently. All the while my beast was excitedly howling as if she was answering another's call. Cautiously they gave back control over our body to me. It was strange, weird, unnerving even. Yet my stomach squirmed with anticipated excitement for the unknown.

"Raiya?" Mike called, intensely observing me with a stern gaze.

"I- I'm not…."

Despite my stammered sentence, Mike looked smug with knowledge. His all-knowing gaze irking me. I hated his intuition, especially when it was about me. My beast couldn't stop her excitement, frantically howling and yipping with want, chanting the word. Her excitement overwhelmed me and it scared me how strong the feeling was.

**_'Human must trust' _**

**_'Human must not run' _**

"You've been running from this for a long time, Rai" Mike grinned

He gripped my shoulders in reassurance, speaking into my ear to be heard. Turning to him with questioning and confused eyes, He nudged me forward.

"Nina"

One of the girls from behind the bar responded, her eyes roamed over me briefly before she turned to Mike.

"Raiya this is Nina. My Spidey senses are telling me that the two of you, should definitely have a go on the dance floor."

Why on earth would I dance?

Despite my pointed looks, Mike continued to urge me towards the dancefloor. Offering my hand to Nina who only flirtatiously smirked at me.

"Mike" I growled but he waved me off with a smirk

"Trust me, He'll hate it"

Before I could badger him on who he was talking about, Nina was already pulling me away. For a moment I thought I heard Mike say something along the lines of 'if he fucks this up, I'll kill him myself' but couldn't be sure.

"It's not often the boss has lady friends. He's not exactly the friendly type" Nina conversed beginning to sway to the beat whilst I just awkwardly stood still. Her eyes slanted but her gaze was heavy and intense. Smouldering, alluring and the smirk on her lips teasing. I couldn't help but give my own mischievous grin. For whatever reason it made her laugh, making a few people look over.

My eyes scanned over them and I opened my mouth to comment on how they were isolating us. Much like in movies where the main character would somehow garner all the attention in the room and everyone else would look on. Unable to interact only watch and yearn. Before I could say how cliché and stupid they looked, she spoke.

"Ignore them!" She whispered, pulling me closer so I could hear.

"Pretend it's just you and me" She touched my chin, tipping my head up and brushing a finger over my lips.

It took a few seconds to realise she thought I was shy. That the crowd made me nervous and it came as no surprise that I laughed at the absurdity. I forgot about the weirdness and confusion of the night. Instead, became pleasantly distracted with my dance partner. Determined in an amused sort of way to show her just how 'shy' I really was.

Grabbing the hand she still held lightly towards my face, I pressed against her. Never breaking eye contact and spoke softly despite how loud the music was. Her breath hitched and her eyes widened in surprise as I gazed deeply into her eyes. Trapping her attention solely on myself and my presence.

"Just you and me?" I smiled bashfully, feeling my cheeks dust with heat.

Next I smirked, silently badgering her to dance, placing both of my hands around her neck. Her face reddened and I felt a little bad. The dance floor was already pretty hot with everyone so close and sweaty. I must have made it worse. Backing up a little more so she could have some space and air, I let my hands fall away, briefly trailing down her neck and arms.

Closing my eyes and listening more to the beat and groove of the loud blaring music I began to dance. Loosing myself was easier than I thought, getting into the zone and just forgetting everything. The stress, the guilt, the worry. Nothing but the pounding bass and the way my body flowed. My spine tingled and in the back of my mind, my beast let out another howl of victory. My caged other was quiet but smug in a way that was incredibly arrogant. Considering I was in a club filled with so many people, the feeling of eyes watching my every move wasn't much concern.

Instead I smiled at how freeing it felt to simply dance.

* * *

He'd found her.

The wolf wanted to give another howl and barrel through and claim her right there and then. Yet he didn't, instead the wolf was bewitched in the beauty of her. Entranced with the curve of her waist and the sway of her hips. The grace of her arms as she moved and the peace on her face.

**_'MINE!'_** His wolf growled and Derek could only agree.

"Mine" he breathed his heart pounding with how pleasurable the word sounded on his lips.

She was his.

From the beginning, it was her, it was always going to be her.

Fucking hell, it was her and only her.

Oh fuck, how could he be so blind? He was such an idiot.

The wolf snorted and muttered 'idiot human' but Derek wasn't listening. Too busy remembering every fucking moment he'd fallen for her. Remembering how he fought, how he denied his wolf and his feelings because he was stupidly blind. And every time he denied the truth he only fell harder.

Derek had come to love her and he had no fucking idea.

He was hers, entirely and completely hers and he didn't care.

Derek moved to go to where Araiya was blissfully dancing. His eyes trained solely on her that he hadn't bothered to wonder why his wolf had easily handed control back to him. Knowing why Araiya had been such a factor in his life had freed him in a way. Released him from the torrent of confusion and anger he had drowned himself in. For the first time in forever Derek was free from the chains of guilt and self-blame.

Once again Derek was going to be selfish, and come heaven or hell, he wasn't giving her up.

He was at the edge of the crowd that watched her, grouped with the others she'd entranced with her presence alone. The lust and horny stench of the room was heavy but Derek was able to ignore it the closer he got.

His stride faltered at a giggly laugh that caused Araiya to open her eyes and grin. Mischievous, playful- two words that came to mind with how easily it sat upon her lips. In the past Derek had always hated it, for never once did she grin at him with such familiarity. That is until recently.

He felt the forming of a smirk of his own, but stopped midway when Araiya continued to turn away from where he stood and looked elsewhere. Once again grinning at someone that was evidently not him.

"Still think I'm shy?" He heard her whisper, teasing with a low purr that infuriated him.

Unknowingly, Derek began to prowl. His gait strong, silent with just a hint of threat as he moved. Those who stood near him shuffled away, intimidated by the aura he exuded but he never let his eyes stray.

Most of the men backed away, cowed by Derek's possessive glare and the way his muscles moved. The women watched from the side-lines with baited breath, their thoughts clouded with lusty fantasies. Their imaginations filled with wet desire and attraction for Derek and jealous hatred at Araiya for being his focus.

If the atmosphere was stiff and awkward, Araiya was purposely ignoring it. Well aware that somewhere in the room a pair of eyes were on her, and it was driving her beast and caged other into a frenzy. Although her two creatures were insistent there was no threat, Araiya was still wary.

* * *

Nina blinked a few times to clear the haze of lust and attraction that struck her from dancing so close to Ariaya. Mike had warned Nina to behave appropriately and keep her sexual desires in check. A difficult plea for most sex demons, but as a favour to Mike she had agreed. Araiya gave another cheeky grin and Nina wondered if her lips were to be the forbidden fruit. Nina felt a sudden weight of sympathy for Eve if such was the case.

"I find you so hot right now!" Nina breathed unable to contain the words as they slipped past her lips.

Araiya frowned and moved closer to Nina's face looking concerned.

"Am I standing too close? Maybe we should get you some air so you can cool down" Araiya suggested

Nina's lower regions burned and her tongue tingled with want. Innocent. Innocence she wanted to ruin, and corrupt. Nina could no longer hold back her desire and moved to press her lips against Araiya's.

A low snarl, a hiss of pain and a tragically lost moment later had Nina crying out in shock and despair.

Between her and Araiya stood a half shifted wolf. Eyes a glaring blue screaming of death if she even thought of moving closer. Stance so possessively protective she shivered into herself and let out a whimper.

"She's **MINE**!" The wolf growled, eyes dimming into vivid green eyes that promised malice.

Behind the wolf Araiya was clearly shocked, staring at the wolf with a torrent of confusion and other emotions. The entire club watching as the wolf dragged her away and out- being sure to clear a path. The last thing they all heard was exclaimed 'Wah- DEREK?' before the door had slammed shut and the music started up once again.

Nina was still clutching at her broken wrist when Mike hefted her off the ground and gave her an ice bag.

"Nice work Nina" He thanked with a light pat.

"You fucked me over Mike!" Nina hissed

"Which is why you should think twice before eating your next toy out on my desk" Mike retorted without a hint of remorse. The son-of-a-seer felt his intuition flare and looked to the door just before it opened. Spotting his next assignment he quickly ordered Nina to move.

"My 2 o'clock just checked in, Go make sure the supers stay secret"

Nina sulkily did as she was told, not wanting to risk Mike's temper. A few seconds later the lights flashed a series of different colours and all supernatural beings tapped the wrist bands. A way to hide their nature from uninformed humans.

Specifically one Henry Tate.

"Henry! Didn't think I'd be seeing you tonight" Mike greeted with a smirk.

Henry Tate gave a friendly shrug and a joking smirk.

"I still think I'm too old to be out in a night club"

"Nonsense" Mike waved off placing a glass before the man.

"Who else would give you top notch alcohol free of charge?"

* * *

**_*Outside Club Ambrosia* _**

Derek dragged Araiya out, his grip on her arm so tight it should have caused bruises. Maybe even broken it had she been human. Onlookers in the carpark and standing in line watched them with curious eyes. Some even looking concerned for Araiya due to the murderous expression on Derek's face. Yet no one stopped them, only stared as Araiya stumbled and struggled to keep up with Derek's long strides.

Finally gathering her wits, Araiya wrenched her arm free from Derek's grip stopping him.

"What the fuck Hale!?" She shouted, shoving his arm to emphasise her frustration.

"SHUT UP!" Derek spat back.

His voice filled with enough command that even the mightiest of Alpha would've flinched. Araiya Black never did react like everyone else when it came to Derek. Instead of actually listening she opened her mouth to do the exact opposite.

"YOU-"

It was the only word she managed to get pass her lips before he silenced her.

She tasted like addiction. Sweet nectar from fruit blessed by the heavens. Sweeter than any fantasy, any dream he'd suffered through all his life. Their lips meshed together aggressively eager and the thrill that she was responding had yet to settle. It was almost enough to make Derek forget his anger… almost.

"Mmf mmh" She mumbling gasped

Derek pulled away just enough to catch her gaze.

Neither of them spoke, just panted in attempt to catch their breaths. Araiya's eyes were wide and slightly glazed but Derek's still held a dark intensity as he watched her. At some point, Derek had managed to crowd her behind a tree, hiding them from view in the shadows of the night. Only the light from the street lamps allowed them to see.

There was a question on her lips, words she wanted to speak but they never left her tongue. She couldn't bring herself to look away from Derek's green eyes. It was like they were consuming her- DEMANDING her to speak the words- Words she did not know.

* * *

"Um…"

He hated her.

"So….that just happened?"

Araiya coughed awkwardly and played with the sleeves of her dress. The more she tugged the lower it slipped off her shoulder exposing the milky cream flesh of her neck. The skin tight dress hugged her like second skin ending mid-thigh. Revealing a slither of skin before covering her legs in velvet black heeled boots. It didn't help that the back was completely made of mesh material ending just before her tailbone.

He really 100% fucking hated Araiya Black.

Derek leaned back, folding his arms over his chest but keeping his glare. His actions caused Araiya to darken a blushing red. Her face burned and Derek could only watch as her flushed skin spread lower and all over her neck. His mind began to wonder and he shifted his weight to his other leg uncomfortably.

Derek despised her completely.

He was seconds away from speaking when Araiya beat him to it and frantically gasped.

"OH my GOD! What the hell am I going to tell Peter?"

Derek was so fucking done.

"I KISS you and you worry about telling my Uncle!?" He snarled eyes burning with jealous anger.

(Had either of Araiya or Derek been less distracted, they would have heard a muffled snort and a palmed slap)

After all these years, it always came back to Peter.

"OF course I'm telling Peter! He's going to want to know that his Nephew is drugged up on some potion shit or something!" She snapped back

Derek could only gape

(Nearby another muffled snort sounded along with a mumbled 'Seriously!')

Araiya heaved out a heavy sigh and reached into her left boot, pulling out her phone.

"I'll call-"

Derek growled and trapped her against the tree. Both arms blocking her from moving out of his grip. Just as quickly Araiya had pressed both hands against her mouth and covered them protectively. Derek committed the action and sight to memory before continuing to glare.

"NO more lip bumping until you're cured!"

The words were muffled but Derek understood her completely.

Derek couldn't believe that she would actively prefer to believe he was drugged than acknowledge he kissed her. Another snarling growl left his lips, but Araiya just glared and pushed further back into the tree. Hands firmly clamped over her mouth. There were so many things he wanted to say- To shout.

It wasn't till he looked deeper into her eyes that he understood exactly what he needed to do.

Araiya was never going to admit it. She was never going to acknowledge that he liked her, kissed her or anything. She was in denial. Araiya Black was actually in denial that he kissed her and Derek found it hilarious.

The two of them were a pair of idiots.

10 years of denial….. It took him ten years to realise that all this time he'd actually been falling in love with her. Only to have HER be in denial when he bucks up and makes a move. Of course it'd never be so simple for him.

He chuckled which made her glare at him suspiciously. He mulled over just what he wanted to do about his situation and smirked. There was only one thing left to do evidently…..he just had to prove it to her.

Araiya did not like the smirk on his face. Not at all. She'd seen the very same smirk on Peter's face when he wanted to be a dick and trick idiots into his traps. Araiya always felt a little bad for those who suffered because of that smirk. Seeing it on Derek's face did little to soothe her. Although Derek wasn't as manipulative or as much of an asshole as Peter, they shared blood. Genetics, and Araiya was well aware that ALL Hale's had some manipulative wickedness in their blood. It was a fact.

"Whmph arf Youf Doingth?" Araiya squeaked as Derek brought his face closer to hers.

His green eyes never strayed from her honey brown, and their noses brushed against each other. Araiya's face was burning red so badly, she was beginning to feel faint. Derek moved one hand and brushed her curls away from her shoulder. Exposing her bare shoulder and neck to the night. He lightly brushed it over the shell of her ear and rested it just above her pulse.

His thumb rested lightly over it and her heart picked up in beat. She knew he felt it from how his smirk widened into a devious smile. The hitched gasp she strangled out was stopped by her hands and she squeezed her eyes tightly when he moved closer.

Nothing happened and cautiously she peeked.

Derek had his nose buried in her hair and she felt his lips so close to her skin. Actively moaned silently when he trailed his lips softly to where his thumb hovered around her pulse. In truth it was only a peck, the moment his lips pressed against her neck. A quick and light kiss but it made her entire body thrum, like she wanted to explode. In her mind, her beast and caged other howled in victory and she felt something settle in her chest. Her head cleared and she felt balanced, filled with energy…. Alive.

Derek could hear his wolf howling wildly, celebrating because this was it. SHE was it. They weren't ever letting her go. The repetitive chant of 'mine' echoed throughout his thoughts but as his lips met her neck. Another word came to mind.

"Yours" he breathed.

The word rang true in his ears and in the night. A promise, a statement, a declaration.

He was hers. At some point she had captured him, made him fall all without realising she had done it. When he fell, he'll never know exactly when. All he knew is that he only ever fell deeper for her over the years. He became HERS and though he hoped, truth be told she had yet to be truly HIS.

He expected the confusion on her face as he pulled away. Relished in the thrum of pulsing energy and satisfaction in his chest. Something settled within him and for the first time in years, Derek felt alive again. He felt lighter, better than ever before and part of him knew why. His anchor had been anger for so long, he'd hated for so long and now it had changed.

"I-Um….Whaaat?"

Derek smirked and moved back completely.

"10 years"

"Excuse me?"

"You're a genius right? I'm sure you'll figure it out"

Turning around with his smirk never disappearing Derek left a gaping Araiya behind.

* * *

**_*Eichen House* _**

Peter read through the files on his desk for the millionth time. His eye scanning over each word critically, something wasn't adding up. His gut was screaming that there was a ruse somewhere and it was glaring him straight in the face.

His phone vibrated on the desk and he answered without letting his eyes leave the page before him.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE KISSED HER!" April squealed into the phone before blabbering off in nonsense.

"Hmm"

The success of his plan was no real surprise. Although Derek may be a great big broody bad boy now, Peter still remembered the stubborn selfish little pup that hated to share. Not to mention the fact that once upon a time Derek used to dedicate all his spare time to being just like Uncle Peeta.

Leaving Araiya to figure it out on her own was Davian's idea. Peter just agreed for the entertainment value it would provide. As April gave a fangirlish recount on the entire event, Peter listened with half an ear.

He distractedly hung up after April confirmed that she and Lazarus were taking their leave from Beacon Hills and hunched over his desk. Only seconds later did his door open and Marin Morrel came striding through. Her face was still set in a distrustful glare that openly showed dislike at the sight of him. Yet Peter could tell she came with news that would either please him or upset him greatly.

"How did you know?" She demanded, her tone never raising but her words demanding.

"An explanation for your visit would be helpful" Peter drawled with a patronizing smile.

Morrel only glared harder and pursed her lips like she swallowed a lemon.

"You were right." She tossed the files in her hands on Peter's desk and he practically lunged for the things.

Thumbing through them quickly, his eyebrows furrowing deeper the more he read.

"I found these in Deaton's office along with several blood analysis belonging to an unknown donor. Whatever Araiya tasked him with, he figured something out. If it's got anything to do with the dead body case then-"

Morrel's words faded out as Peter's mind connected the dots. He knew that Araiya was hiding something. It bugged him, why she had been out so late the night Derek saved her from the lake. He'd only suspected that she had gone to meet the druid but none the less pushed Morrel into monitoring her half-brother anyway. It all made a lot more sense.

His eyes widened and he cut Morrel off and barked out his next words

"Where is he now!?" Peter demanded

* * *

**_*Stilinski Household*_**

Malia had yet to come home, having opted to go see Derek. Stiles encouraged her completely, proud that the two cousins were getting to know each other better. The sheriff was still at the station, which left Stiles on his lonesome at the house.

Yawning, Stiles scratched at his stomach and grumbled a mash of mutterings under his breath.

Stiles was exhausted, too tired after having spent an entire phone call listening to Scott vent about Derek, Liam, Isaac, Kira and basically everyone they associated with. Of course Stiles diligently listened like the best bro he is, pitching in with his two cents and dissing when appropriate. Not that he didn't agree with Scott, just that Scott had a tendency to repeat himself after a while.

He'd been reaching for the fridge when it happened.

Darkness cocooned him and moved him from his previous place. There was a wailing screech and another attack that had him scrambling for something to defend himself. A monstrous golem like creature lashed at him and Stiles barely managed to duck the attack. He was outnumbered and they had taken him by surprise. His shadows protected their master best they could but with how new Stiles was to his abilities, it didn't take long for him to be defeated.

The last thing Stiles registered was a twisted grin on a pretty face that looked to be rotting.

"Nighty night Shadow Hunter"

* * *

**_*The home of Jordan Parrish* _**

"Lydia?" Parrish called snapping the strawberry blonde out of her thoughts.

"What!" She blurted out in surprise.

Levelling the banshee with a concerned gaze, Parrish carefully asked if she was okay. Since she had come over, she'd been more distracted than usual. The deputy didn't need to be super anything or psychic to tell. He wanted to ask if she was having nightmares again. Or perhaps she'd found herself sleepwalking somewhere strange again, however he refrained. Parrish was well aware of how afraid Lydia was about her powers. He also knew of how stressed she was over all the recent deaths.

"Stop looking at me like that… I'm fine" Lydia waved off, ignoring the pointed look Parrish gave her.

"You're sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" Parrish persisted with his best officer stare.

"I don't know deputy….. Am I in trouble?" Lydia smirked with an arched eyebrow.

Parrish stared at her for a minute before he found his lips twitching upwards into an amused smile. Lydia found herself giving a genuine smile at making the sight. It was ….nice. Lydia couldn't remember the last time she'd simply enjoyed a males company. The memory of her kiss with Jackson came to mind and she pushed it away as quick as it came. Clearing her throat, effectively destroying the sudden gazing silence they had fallen into, Lydia turned back to the book before her.

"Well….. Unless you find yourself suddenly collecting a weird mass amount of gold or princesses, chances are you're probably not a dragon" Lydia casually drawled

"Wow lucky me" Parrish muttered sarcastically and Lydia smirked.

"We still haven't ruled out phoenix or Fire fairy" she reminded

Parrish pursed his lips as he flipped through a few pages. Something told him that neither of those were what he was. The longer it took to figure out what creature he was, the more frustrated he grew.

"Hey at least you don't see dead people" Lydia offered as comfort well used to Parrish's occasional silence's filled with sombre despair.

"I guess" He huffed lowly.

On nights like these, neither of the two spoke much. Content to simply sit in the quiet with occasional conversation. It should have felt weird, perhaps mostly awkward but it never did. They enjoyed the company each other offered, the silent reassuring comfort that needed no spoken acknowledgement.

Lydia didn't know how she missed the quick passing of time but before she knew it, it was time for her to leave.

"Oh gosh. Sorry didn't realise it had gotten so late" Parrish apologised.

Standing from his seat and packing a few books he knew Lydia wanted to look over on her own. Lydia couldn't help but be amused at how instinctively Parrish knew what she wanted without speaking. The deputy remained oblivious to her praising gaze before waiting patiently for her to move towards the door, so he could see her to her car.

Lydia smiled privately at the act of chivalry. Apparently it wasn't completely dead after all.

After placing her books on the passenger seat, Lydia turned to bid a last goodbye.

"Well, guess that's another night wasted" Parrish joked

His humour fell flat when Lydia just stared at him.

"Ahem! So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Don't wait up. I'll be over armed and ready with your favourite coffee and an attitude of enthusiasm" Lydia rattled off with tease. The both of them shared a short laugh, Parrish had gone to respond only to be repelled back by an unknown force. The force strong enough to knock him out, leaving a 'V' shaped rune oozing purple flames on his forehead.

Lydia had shrieked and a ready scream bubbled in her throat only to be stopped by a choking hand around her neck. Grotesque misshapen golem like monsters stepped out from the shadows. Their presence making Lydia's eyes blur with tears as the souls of the dead screamed in agony. The figure behind her tutted and gripped her neck tighter, ensuring Lydia could make no sound.

"Shh…. Wouldn't want you to scream now would we Oracle"

They were the last words Lydia heard before all she knew was darkness.

* * *

Araiya's Pov

Derek Hale just kissed me…..DEREK FUCKING HALE JUST KISSED ME! HOLY SHIT!

I knew I was moving, somehow I had made it into my car and had started to drive home. On SOME miracle level I was still sane enough to do at least that. It's just- I can't- OH my god- HE FUCKING KISSED ME!

Meeting my eyes in my review mirror I then stared at my lips which were slightly swollen. A small cut visible on my bottom lip from where he- OH MY FUCK HE KISSED ME.

My hand flew to my mouth and I gasped in horror.

"I kissed him back! I was KISSING him BACK! HIM! DEREK HALE!"

My beast was roaring and howling in wild delight so pleased. Screaming the words 'Want' 'Ours' and 'Mate' over and over till it gave me a headache. My Caged other just laughed, cackling madly as insanely as Bellatrix Lestrange after she killed Sirius Black. Only instead she was chanting 'I KISSED DEREK HALE'!

10 years? He said 10 years!? What the hell was that supposed to mean.

'**Stupid Human' **my caged other mocked

A series of images from my teens streamed cross my mind each one showcasing Derek and I's interactions. When they stopped I could only silently gape whilst my caged other snickered and my Beast purred with satisfaction.

To say I was in denial would be an understatement.

'Lies! Derek Hale can't like me!'

**'Mate!' **

'He can't! I mean- NO! He-'

_"Yours" _

'THAT ASSHOLE RUINED THE PLAN!'

My earlier denial gave through to anger. Hatred fuelled me and all I could do was curse Derek Hale to the deepest coldest depths of hell. How DARE he like me! Yet alone KISS me! Now I'll never be able to get rid of this Like-like problem I have towards him. Ugh even now my face is red at simply remembering how his lips felt against mine and the thrill of him pressed so tightly close to me. That fucking asshole, selfish fucking prick. He just made my Like-like problem WORSE!

Maybe I could bargain with him. Make him a deal that he keep his kisses away and I'll be able to get rid of the weird feelings. My beast gave a hostile snarl at the mere thought whilst my Caged other only snorted and mocked me louder. Evidently that idea was clearly a no go.

My shoulders slumped as my situation became clearly defined.

Derek Hale likes me and I like him too.

How the fuck did this happen!?

Before I could further wallow in my depression, I felt my phone vibrate against my leg. Pulling to the curb I checked it and immediately swore. Hurriedly unbuckling my seatbelt I ran as quickly as I could to the bridge.

My arrival couldn't have been timed any better.

The golem like creatures turned and roared out screeching wails, their stench awfully potent.

"Let them go and I promise I'll go easy on you" I spoke my eyes glowing illumine gold.

I felt the heavy whack to my head and slumped accordingly. Shaking my head to clear the dizziness, I could only give one last glare before flopping over.

"Sorry but now that you're here I cant possibly let you go"

* * *

**(A/N: EXTRA SCENES THAT HAPPENED BUT DIDN'T MAKE IT INTO THE CHAPTER) **

_**#Extra1**_

**_*Stilinski household* _**

Malia was concerned. Although Derek had said he was fine, she still felt concerned. She knew from Stiles and Scott that Derek didn't like to talk. Which was fine by her, she preferred taking action than talking. Yet her gut told her that her cousin was upset and she wanted it to stop.

"I'm going to talk to Peter"

Malia felt mildly entertained at seeing her mate flounder and fall out of his chair. All because he spun round to look at her too fast. They were supposed to be doing homework but Malia had long grown bored with that. It was also obvious that Stiles was totally doing research on the supernatural realm rather than homework.

"Wha-WHY!" Stiles exclaimed.

Malia was briefly distracted by the astonishment on his face. Loving the way it made him look so stunned. She enjoyed surprising him, liked knowing and doing things he didn't expect. It was cute.

"He did something to Derek" Malia stated, without a single doubt in her voice.

"How can you tell?"

Stiles was a little conflicted on how to respond. On one hand he was glad to see that Malia and Derek were growing closer. God knows the broody werewolf needed Malia just as much as she needed him. She wasn't wrong either, chances are Peter had something to do with Derek's sudden withdrawal from the pack. At most the psychotic wolf would know what was wrong with the green eyed sour wolf. However he still didn't trust the wolf and he definitely didn't trust him around his coyote.

"Just a feeling." Malia shrugged

Although he wasn't 100% comfortable with letting her go, He wasn't going to tell her what to do. He savoured her kiss like every other she gave him, chasing her lips even after she leaped out his window. He couldn't even find it in him to be annoyed that she never used the door. Besides it gave him the perfect view.

A lovesick sigh of affection escaped him before he turned back to what he was doing.

Eventually, Malia managed to track Peter down. For whatever reason instead of announcing and approaching him, she hid among the trees and watched. It bothered her, there was something weird about the picture her biological father made. Squinting and intensely studying the man she tried to put a name to the image he made.

"It's rude to stare" Peter commented alerting Malia that she had been caught.

Not one to feel ashamed or lie, Malia moved closer. She stayed cautious, but not aggressive. She was well aware that Peter did a lot of shit but Malia wasn't really one to dwell. She judged people by their actions and her gut. Though she had reasons to hate the man, the coyote simply didn't.

Quickly casting a gaze to what had Peter's attention, she saw nothing but dirt and trees. The unease in her stomach increased slightly when Peter chuckled at her actions.

"I take it from your inquisitive gaze, you don't know where we are"

"So" Malia grunted with a sight glare.

Peter smirked but it was tinged with a certain type of sadness. Carefully hidden from the watching coyote. With feigned nonchalance, Peter began to point to certain areas of the space they stood.

"There used to be stairs. An ugly sofa with leopard print your grandmother bought, used to be in that corner. The library was four steps to the left and the Kitchen was straight down the hall."

It clicked then where they stood.

The Hale house used to reside in this very area. Whether it was curiosity or fascination, Malia couldn't say. She was too busy hanging onto to the picture Peter described with his words alone. Slowly Malia was able to see the Hale house in her mind as if it was still there. Had it been, the two of them would have been standing in Talia's office. To some extent, Malia yearned to have known the Hale's. She wondered how different her life would have been if she had grown up with Derek. At the same time she questioned if she really wanted to. Afraid that the stories she'd been told had portrayed the deceased Hale's different to how they really were.

Looking at the man she stood beside, Malia once again studied him.

The rest of her pack called Peter a monster. Insane and a murderer, it was all they would ever say about the man. She was inclined to believe them considering he tried to kill them in Mexico. From Stiles, she learned that Peter for all his insanity was also smart. It was always treated like a secret betrayal, late at night when Stiles would admit a certain part of him admired and respected Peter Hale. The sheriff always avoided talking about Peter, especially what he had been like before the fire. Yet it was never completely hate in his eyes, just a certain type of sorrow.

Derek never spoke about Peter. Only said he was different and left it at that. Malia never pushed.

Which is why Malia let Peter talk. Allowed herself to learn that she had two human cousins. That Laura used to jump out from her window and sneak out to parties. She listened as Peter recalled the tantrums Cora would throw whenever she grew upset. She heard him laugh lowly when he spoke of the many times Derek would sneak into his room scared of the boogie man. It honestly shocked her when the scent of respect oozed from Peter as he talked about Adam Hale. The human mate to Talia and Derek's father.

When he finally grew silent, Malia could finally name the image Peter made. Mournful, grieving, heartbroken, guilty, but most of all…he looked broken. She knew she shouldn't, knew that if Scott or anyone else would have been with her they would disapprove. But Malia cared very little for what they may think. For her only Stiles opinion mattered and she knew he would understand. Now she knew why Derek struggled to fully discard Peter.

Though she never spoke the words, this was the moment Malia forgave Peter.

"Why would you tell me this?" Malia demanded but it lacked any real heat. Mostly just curiosity of why now, why bother. For a moment she thought he wouldn't answer, especially as he turned with a casual shrug. Clearly moving to leave. It was only when his back was the only thing she could see that he answered her.

"You're a Hale"

Even after he left, Malia continued to stare after him. Confused on how she should feel towards his admission. The area she stood in no longer seemed like an empty field of dirt and trees. Instead her mind saw a house, filled with laughing children and a happy family. The land beneath her feet felt sacred. For the first time she had found out she was a Hale, Malia finally felt a part of it. Both she and her coyote simply stood there, on the land that could have been home. Could picture the life they could have lived. The family they could have known. Finally… they mourned and it felt right.

With a frown on her lips the coyote picked a few stray flowers from nearby and stood where the front steps used to be. Laying a flower for each member that burned, she spoke their name in her mind. Much like she watched the Stilinski's do when they would visit Mrs Stilinski's grave. There was an urge to apologise, though she didn't what for, so she didn't. Instead Malia privately vowed to visit again some other time.

Though she had sought Peter with Derek in mind, she couldn't find it in her to be disappointed. Or even mad at the fact he had distracted her. It annoyed her that he seemed to almost expect her to find him her. She may have forgiven him but that didn't mean she trusted him. After all, everything he told her was the absolute truth, she had monitored that from the beginning. She was still concerned for Derek but she'd gained something else that in her opinion was worth it.

She absently played with the necklace she wore, and felt closer to the Hale's she never knew.

_**#Extra2**_

When Mike insisted he wait where the Hale house used to be, Peter had contemplated ignoring it. Despite it being his plan, Peter grew impatient with the three days he stayed away from the mansion. He was constantly checking the shared link he had with Araiya. Monitoring her state just in case his scheme went a little too far. He felt like shit, purposely pissing her off and saying the worst things he could, all for his idiotic nephew to get a clue. Honestly, Derek may have been his favourite but the boy could be so moronically stupid. Peter every once and awhile would seriously question if Derek was related to a genius like himself.

A lot could happen in three days, and Peter was counting on it. He'd planned everything, checked it over carefully and contemplated every possible outcome. When he had called Davian, he'd anticipated a harder sell. Which is why it amused and unnerved him, how quick to agree he was. Peter would almost go as far as to say Davian was excited for his plan. Regardless, Araiya's eldest brother had agreed to help him and it made things easier.

Davian Black fascinated Peter to a certain extent and he admired the mind he held. He was manipulative, cunning but most of all intelligent. Peter instantly noticed the many similarities they held which amused him. At the same time, there was something dark and unnerving about him. A shade of something unexpected that Peter had no intention of discovering. Which is why he was inwardly relieved that convincing Davian had been so easy.

With his mind clearer and less feral inclined, Peter felt lighter. No longer constantly filled with the need to attack and survive. It was rather exhausting to be insane. Gaining his respectable reputation from before the fire was going to be hard, but not impossible. This time around he'd have to actively go out of his way to earn trust which was bound to be the most annoying.

Anyway, as amusing as it was to watch Derek drive himself crazy, Peter missed the mansion. The one place he felt properly safe. He was productive at least, having sorted Eichen House to the point where it practically ran itself. His network was slowly but surely growing and soon, the world would remember the greatness of the Hale pack. Peter had a goal, and though the road was long and the hardships great, he was going to achieve it.

No longer will people remember the Hale pack for their tragedy and gruesome end. The pack that had fallen so greatly into despair and insanity. Their story was a tale whispered with horror and warning towards pups before bed. He refused to let his Family name be remembered for what the Argent bitch had done.

Which is why he decided to listen the son of the seer.

He'd stood on the land of his family, the soil were he'd grown from pup to man. The very land his pack had perished upon and he mourned their loss properly. It was not Peter Hale, the werewolf who survived and craved power. Instead it was Peter Hale… the man who lost his family and his home. The mentally scared wolf that tried to save his trapped pups from death and failed.

It was him that noticed the coyote watching from the trees. He had memorised her presence, her scent and grieved that she would never know him as a parent. Only a monster with so much blood on his hands. It was that grievance that led him to speak. Open up and share with her the life she should have known. Should have had, to know the name she should have carried.

Although it hurt to speak of his dead pups and recall the brighter days. Peter knew he had done right in seeing how much his words eased the coyote. Despite not having the right, Peter felt proud to be her father. Something she would never know or care for if he ever said. The mystery of who her mother may be plagued him, but Peter thought the issue could wait. Apart of him afraid of what other sins Talia had committed against him. The little boy in his mind, who desperately held on to the memory of his loving sister. The one who would play with him as a child. Not the Alpha that had betrayed him in so many ways, the wounds she left still bled.

Returning to Mike's apartment, Peter continued as if nothing had happened. Ignoring the knowing look from the son of the seer. Mike snorted and Peter arched an eyebrow in unimpressed annoyance.

"She wanted to know what you did to Derek." Mike shrugged in casual admittance. The son of a seer, turned back to his work, signalling the end of their conversation.

Peter didn't say thank you, then again Mike wasn't expecting one. Instead the older werewolf went to the back leaving Mike to his lonesome. Mike may not be like April, Richard or Lazarus but he knew his worth. Although his intuition and sort of psychic feelings were random and sometimes hard to understand, it made a huge difference.

_**#Extra3**_

**_*Augusta's Mansion*_**

Isaac fidgeted uncomfortably, nervously clenching his hand as he struggled over ringing the doorbell or even knocking. The curly haired teen wolf hung his head low in shame. For all intents and purposes, Isaac looked very much like a guilty puppy with its tail tucked between its legs. He'd been so worried about whether or not Scott would be mad at him for helping Jackson. Completely set on apologising and making it up to Scott. So distracted he had completely ignored and forgotten about Danny.

The realisation had him feeling like the greatest asshole to ever live. Especially when he remembered just how much Danny had helped him settle back in Beacon Hills. Too busy hanging out with Scott to even notice that Danny no longer stayed with his aunt. Isaac practically whimpered at how he hadn't even properly told Danny he was going to stay with the McCall's. Too blinded by the fact that Scott didn't hate him and Melissa wouldn't mind him moving back in.

Fuck, at this point Isaac was almost at the same level of douche bag as Jackson.

If Kira hadn't of asked him to deliver those papers to Danny, Isaac still wouldn't have a clue. With Derek being a complete grump and aggressively warning everyone away from the loft. As well as Araiya and Peter having a fall out, the past three days' have been filled with casual normality. The Parent pack was guarding the border just fine, handling any threats with ease. Leaving the teens to do nothing but be teens.

Whilst Danny didn't seem mad in his texts, Isaac still felt like a jerk. The curly haired wolf had bought some chocolates as an apology gift, along with the papers Kira had given him. After skimming through the papers quickly, Isaac had also added a list of books that may be helpful to whatever the two were researching. Whilst it didn't excuse what he did, it was at least a start.

Finally gathering the courage he needed, Isaac knocked and rang the doorbell. Waiting anxiously for it to open, so he could begin to apologise.

"What the fuck are you doing here Lahey?"

Instead of Danny greeting him, it had been the sneering hostility of Jackson. Isaac's face had just as quickly morphed into an aggressive glare that Derek would have been proud of. The front door was the only witness to the amount of restrained violence the two teen wolves emitted. There was no love lost between the two wolves and any other person would have long pissed themselves in fear of the two.

"I'm looking for Danny" Isaac forced out through tightly clenched teeth. His eyes were on the verge of shifting to their glowing state, all due to Jackson's mere presence. Jackson was not in a pleasant mood and this was proven by the way he stepped closer into Isaac's space.

Having been reassured by April that Araiya would be fine and back to normal by tomorrow, Jackson had calmed down considerably. His conversation with Danny still left him feeling rather shitty but it was well deserved. Jackson's irritation had only grown when Jeff had ripped into him about attempting to break down Araiya's door. Jackson had managed to cool his temper enough with an extensive workout that left him exhausted. Only with Lahey standing at their doorstep, his earlier frustration and anger was rushing back.

"What makes you think I'll let you see him?" Jackson scoffed his eyes flashing a cold glowing blue

"You can try" Isaac sneered back, his fangs growing.

Both male wolves were sizing the other up. Challenging and daring the other to fucking try. Taunting the other one into throwing the first hit. You'd have to be blind as well as stupid to think these two boys were friends. It came as a surprise to Isaac when Jackson backed up first. His eyes widening with curious distrust at the Blond wolfs retreat.

"I don't give a fuck about the shit you have going with McCall." Jackson spat, further shocking Isaac into confusion, unsure where the blond wolf was going with the conversation. Jackson fisted and pulled Isaac closer to his face, fangs glistening sharply with threat. Demanding Isaac keep shut and hear him out. Isaac had his claws out and pressed against Jackson's throat, ready to take his life if he tried anything unwise. But Jackson didn't care about that, instead he spoke. His tone low and full of absolute warning.

"You hurt Danny and I'll END you"

Jackson forcefully shoved Isaac inside and stepped over him like nothing happened. Too stunned and caught off guard, Isaac could only pick himself up and stare after Jackson as he walked away. He should have been angry, or maybe even a little afraid. But Isaac felt none of that, only curious shock because despite the way his actions. Isaac couldn't get Jackson's eyes out of his head. Jackson's words hadn't been a warning, it was a promise. One that Isaac had no trouble believing he could fulfil. It was his eyes. Rather than glaring at him with violence and hatred, they seemed to be pleading. Almost as if they were begging Isaac to make sure it wouldn't come to that.

Which was ridiculous, after all it was fucking Jackson Whitmore!

There was no way….Isaac was just seeing things….Right?

"Isaac!?" Danny called in surprise

"Hey!" Isaac distracted answered remembering just why he had come to the mansion in the first place. Instead of seeming angry or even upset, Danny smiled at Isaac. Which only made the curly haired wolf feel even more like crap.

Shaking off the weirdness he'd just experienced with Jackson, Isaac focused on apologising to Danny instead. He'd think about it later. And although he tried, Isaac just couldn't push the encounter out of his mind.

* * *

**There you have it. **

**They finally got together. I'm so sorry for being a huge build up but yeah... Ugh I'm so disappointed. I rewrote this chapter like 5 times (All of it 20,000 words and more) and each time it just failed to get up to standard. When this story is all done and dusted I'll look into rewriting it properly. **

**Anyway so Derek stopped being stupid, Araiya is still being stupid. Malia and Peter moment, some Cora, Chris and Nik. We got alot of Danny, Jackson and Isaac issues and scenes. SO that's great. I'm setting up for the revelation of Henry Tate's involvement in everything. Which will lead to more Peter and Malia moments. I seriously can't wait for Malia and Cora to meet. **

**I feel I should also give a fair warning! **

**In the next few chapters alot of it will be centering around Lydia and Stiles and Araiya's childhood (and why Lydia see's mini Raiya). Now I don't know if any of you care or are apart of the whole Stydiot and such drama in the fandom for s6 but these plans were made before s5 and s6. Personally I hate the last two seasons and refuse to acknowledge the fact they threw all character development Lydia and Stiles had to shit. Stalia is STILL ENDGAME and nothing will change that for this story. **

**I have nothing against Stydia, In fact I could have supported the ship being cannon if they had done it in a believable and less dick like way. (Seriously Stiles wtf and Lydia wth!? You two could have been more mindful about everyone else before blatantly admitting shit!)**

**I feel I should also warn you that my writing for Lydia and Stiles will be incredibly stiff and awkward at points as I'm trying not to let my bias frustration taint them. TWS6 was the main reason for my writers block because I was just so angry with the characters treatment towards Scott, Malia and how they had written out Kira. **

**Regardless all I ask is you please be patient with me. I'm still taking questions and will answer them all you got to do is ask. For those who keep commenting on my grammar and mistakes I'll once again remind you that I have no beta and all my chapters are unedited. **

**Having said that, I bid you all farewell until next chappie :) **


End file.
